Realization
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ? TRADUCTION REPRISE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Yotma, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **1 chapitre ; **Traduit : **10,12 ;**En cours : **11,13,14,15

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**Nous espérons que vous aimerez cette nouvelles reprise!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**&**

**Chapitre 1 – Arrivée à King's Cross **

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

_La cohue et le bruit habituels régnaient dans les couloirs lorsque les élèves commencèrent à descendre des wagons. Ron et Hermione, chargés de leurs bagages, eurent du mal à passer par-dessus Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, toujours étendus sur le sol à l'extérieur du compartiment. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas. _

_- Fred…George…, dit-il. Attendez un peu._

_Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui. Harry ouvrit sa grosse valise et en sortit le sac d'or qui récompensait sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

_- Prenez-le, dit-il en fourrant le sac dans les mains de George._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama Fred, abasourdi._

_- Prenez-le, répéta Harry d'un ton décidé. Je n'en veux pas._

_- Tu es cinglé, répliqua George en essayant de lui rendre le sac._

_- Non, pas du tout, assura Harry. Vous le prenez et vous continuez vos inventions. C'est pour le magasin de farces et attrapes._

_- Il est cinglé, dit Fred d'une voix presque effrayée._

_- Ecoutez-moi, reprit Harry d'un ton ferme. Si vous ne le prenez pas, je le jette dans un égout. Je n'en veux pas et je n'en ai pas besoin. En revanche, j'ai besoin de rire. On en a tous besoin. Et j'ai l'impression que, dans quelques temps, on en aura encore plus besoin que d'habitude._

_- Harry, dit George d'une petite voix en soupesant le sac, il y en a pour mille Gallions, là-dedans._

_- Ouais, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Pense au nombre de crèmes Canaris que ça représente._

_Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds._

_- Simplement, ne dites pas à votre mère où vous l'avez eu…Peut-être qu'elle insistera moins pour vous pousser à faire carrière au Ministère, maintenant…_

_- Harry, dit Fred._

_Mais Harry sortit sa baguette magique._

_- Bon, ça suffit, dit-il sèchement, ou bien vous prenez ce sac ou bien je vous jette un sort. J'en connais des pas mal, maintenant. Accordez moi seulement une faveur,ok. Achetez à Ron une autre tenue de soirée et dites-lui que c'est vous qui lui en faites cadeau, d'accord ?_

_Il sortit du compartiment avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, enjambant Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle toujours inerte dans le couloir, le visage déformé par les séquelles des sortilèges. _**(1)**

**§§§§§§**

Mrs Weasley attendait près de la barrière avec la mère d'Hermione, le docteur Granger. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_-_ Je pense que Dumbledore te laissera venir chez nous un peu plus tard cet été.

Harry hocha la tête et murmura :

_-_ Merci, Mrs Weasley.

Elle le relâcha au bout d'un moment et alla accueillir ses autres enfants.

Harry soupira, un peu mélancolique, alors qu'il regardait les Weasley et les Granger. Il se demanda pour au moins la millième fois ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient survécu. Aurait_-_il été enfant unique, comme Hermione ? Aurait_-_il eu toute une ribambelle de frères et sœurs, comme Ron ? Il sourit doucement à la vue de Mrs Weasley, entourée par ses enfants bavards, et le docteur Granger enlaçant chaleureusement Hermione. Ces spéculations étant beaucoup plus plaisantes que celles de ces derniers jours, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Qu'est_-_ce que ça faisait d'attendre les vacances d'été avec impatience ? Est_-_ce que ses parents seraient venus le chercher à la descente du Poudlard Express ? Qu'auraient_-_ils fait ensemble ?

Après quelques minutes, Molly Weasley revint vers lui, le ramenant du pays du Comment_-_ça_-_aurait_-_été.

_-_ Où est ta famille, Harry chéri ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Harry cligna des yeux et se gifla mentalement. Embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à rêver éveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et haussa les épaules faiblement. Les élèves de Poudlard et leurs familles se mélangeaient avec les autres voyageurs. L'espace autour de la barrière autour du quai 9 ¾ était rapidement devenu bondé pendant qu'il rêvassait.

_-_ Heu...ils n'ont pas l'air d'être encore arrivés, Mrs Weasley, admit Harry en observant la foule. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont un peu plus loin, s'empressa_-_t_-_il d'ajouter quand il vit l'expression de la sorcière s'assombrir alors qu'elle serrait son épaule un peu plus fort.

_-_ Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Hermione, en s'avançant vers lui avec sa mère.

_-_ Oui, répondit distraitement Harry. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore repéré les Dursley.

_-_ Ce n'est pas surprenant, remarqua Hermione, terre_-_à_-_terre, en désignant la foule. Ce serait difficile de repérer qui que ce soit là_-_dedans.

_-_ Ah mais Harry n'est pas n'importe qui, dit George en venant de l'autre côté d'Harry.  
_  
-_ C'est vrai, ajouta Fred avec emphase en venant à côté de George avec Ron. Il est…

_-_ Le Plus Jeune Attrapeur du Siècle ! s'exclamèrent en choeur les trois Weasley en entourant Harry et en le bousculant gentiment.

Harry sourit, sachant qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'empêcher de penser aux événements malheureux de la semaine passée. Harry et un autre étudiant de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory, avaient été les participants du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait tué les parents d'Harry, avait utilisé le tournoi pour le piéger. Harry avait donc été obligé de participer à la cérémonie qui avait permis à Voldemort de retrouver son corps. Harry s'en était sorti de justesse. Cédric n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Son co_-_équipier n'était d'aucune utilité à Voldemort et avait été tué sans aucun scrupule.

Molly eut un petit rire affectueux.

_-_ Très bien, vous tous, dit_-_elle en s'adressant aux garçons. Vous deux, continua_-_t_-_elle en se tournant vers Fred et George, rendez_-_vous utiles et allez chercher des chariots. Et vous deux, dit_-_elle à Harry et Ron, emmenez les malles de l'autre côté du mur. Il est inutile de rester dans le passage.

Ron échangea un regard amusé avec Harry alors que les quatre garçons se dépêchaient d'obéir. Molly Weasley était une femme agréable et avec un grand cœur, mais toute personne sensée ne se risquerait à attirer sa colère. Hermione et Ginny les aidèrent aussi et à quatre, ils firent rapidement et facilement passer les malles de l'autre côté du mur.

_-_ Il y a trop de monde ici, aujourd'hui, se plaignit George quelques minutes plus tard quand il revint avec Fred et quatre chariots. On n'a pas pu en trouver pour tout le monde mais je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller avec ceux_-_là.

Harry hocha la tête et contempla les chariots avec un peu d'envie avant de dire :

_-_ J'aimerai bien pouvoir en ramener un avec moi à Surrey.

Quand il surprit les regards interrogateurs des autres, il haussa les épaules et expliqua :

_-_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu courbaturé. Je ne peux pas dire que j'attende avec impatience de monter ma malle à l'étage.

Molly mourrait d'envie de dire que la malle était presque aussi grosse qu'Harry et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la monter tout seul, et que, de plus, ces horribles Moldus chez qui il vivait devraient l'aider, mais elle réussit à tenir sa langue. Elle se concentra à la place sur quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour rendre la vie d'Harry plus facile. Adressant un sourire rassurant au brun, elle dit :

_-_ Et bien, le problème peut être facilement réglé, mon chéri. Que chacun se rassemble autour de la malle d'Harry, ordonna_-_t_-_elle en sortant subrepticement sa baguette de sa poche.

Quand elle fut quasiment cachée de la vue des autres, elle tapota la malle d'Harry avec sa baguette et chuchota un Sortilège d'Allègement. Après un instant de réflexion, elle fit la même chose pour la cage d'Hedwige et rangea sa baguette.

_-_ Voilà, c'est fait mon chéri, dit_-_elle joyeusement à Harry. Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller avec ta malle sans aucun problème, et tu pourras aussi plier la cage d'Hedwige si tu veux la laisser voler devant. Ce sera plus facile à transporter. Je retirerai les sortilèges quand je te verrai cet été.

Harry soupesa la malle, puis la mit sur le chariot, avec Hedwige et sa cage.

_-_ Wow ! Merci Mrs Weasley, dit Harry avec gratitude.

La malle n'était pas aussi légère qu'une plume mais elle était beaucoup plus facile à transporter. Il sourit à la sorcière rousse.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas idée de combien cela va me faciliter la vie.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, mon chéri.

Peu à peu, la foule s'éparpilla. La gare était toujours animée, mais les gens de Poudlard s'étaient largement dispersés. Mrs Weasley et le docteur Granger discutaient de tout et de rien pendant qu'Hermione et les autres Weasley se regroupaient autour d'Harry et parlaient de sujets légers, comprenant les visites et les excursions sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry hochait la tête et souriait, et essayait de prendre part à la conversation tout en cherchant du regard les Dursley. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore là et il commençait à se sentir aussi bien légèrement mal à l'aise que courbaturé et fatigué et un léger voile rendait sa vue floue. Il retira ses lunettes avec impatience et se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient fatigués, comme s'il avait passé toute sa nuit à étudier.

Ses compagnons échangèrent des regards inquiets. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, avait guéri toutes les blessures que Harry s'était fait durant la Troisième Tâche mais il n'était plus le même depuis. Il était plus mince et plus calme que d'habitude et avait toujours les traits un peu tirés.  
_  
-_ Ca va, Harry ? demanda Ron en regardant son ami essuyer ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise.  
_  
-_ Ouais. Juste fatigué, répondit Harry en replaçant ses binocles.

Il remarqua avec soulagement que le nettoyage semblait avoir quelque peu améliorer les choses. Harry jeta à nouveau un regard autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa famille puis réalisa que les autres avaient arrêté de parler. Il leva un sourcil quand il se rendit compte que ses amis le fixaient.  
_  
-_ Quoi ?  
_  
-_ Oh, rien, Harry, répondit rapidement Hermione, sachant très bien qu'Harry détestait quand ils étaient tracassés. C'est juste que…euh…tu sembles différent sans tes lunettes.

Les autres approuvèrent avec empressement. C'était vrai, après tout, et plus gentil que "En fait, Harry tu semble juste un peu faible et malade et on se demandait simplement si tu n'allais pas tomber dans les pommes…"  
Ils allaient reprendre leur conversation quand le docteur Granger vint vers eux.  
_  
-_ Hermione, je suis désolée de te faire ça ma chérie, mais nous devons y aller. Nous devons rejoindre quelques membres de la famille en ville pour fêter ton retour, et je dois récupérer Papa au bureau. J'ai bien peur que si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous ne soyons en retard.  
_  
-_ Maman… ! commença à protester Hermione mais Harry hocha la tête et dit :  
_  
-_ J'ai vraiment apprécier que vous restiez, Dr Granger.  
_  
-_ Ils sont peut_-_être bloqués dans les bouchons, proposa le Dr Granger. C'était absolument horrible quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure.

Elle observa un moment le garçon avec scepticisme, puis sa fille pas_-_du_-_tout_-_contente et prit finalement une carte de visite de son sac à main. Elle griffonna quelque chose à l'arrière et s'adressa à Harry :  
_  
-_ Voilà le numéro de la maison, du travail et ceux de nos portables. Molly a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de toi, mais je n'aime pas te laisser tout seul ici. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, appelle_-_nous, dit_-_elle en lui tendant la carte. On peut revenir te chercher si tu en as besoin ou bien tu peux prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez nous.  
_  
-_ Merci, madame, dit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant.  
Il mit la carte dans la poche de sa chemise et se tourna vers son amie.  
_-_ Bye Hermione. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ce soir.  
_  
-_ Bye, Harry, répondit Hermione, et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Harry et les Weasley firent des signes de la main alors que les Granger s'éloignaient, puis Molly reporta son attention vers Harry.  
_  
-_ Nous devons y aller aussi, Harry chéri, dit_-_elle.

Elle eut alors l'air de prendre une décision et poursuivit :  
_  
-_ Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer quand elle commença à parler, bien qu'il s'y attende. Les Weasley avaient sûrement mieux à faire que de rester avec lui à la gare de King's Cross. Les Granger et eux étaient déjà restés plus d'une heure après tout. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier pour être rester quand son cerveau assimila sa dernière phrase.

Une énorme vague de soulagement et de joie l'envahit, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner chez son oncle. Et bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Harry avait était pas mal secoué par les évènements de la Troisième Tâche. Il s'était lourdement reposé sur la patience de Ron et Hermione, ne désirant pas vraiment de compagnie jusqu'à qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, il y a cinq jours et n'était pas très impatient de retourner dans un lieu où il était clairement indésiré. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ainsi que leur fils Dudley haïssaient Harry simplement parce qu'il était un sorcier et un anormal, selon eux.  
Molly regarda tendrement Harry alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller puis fronça les sourcils quand son visage s'assombrit. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec hésitation.  
_  
-_ Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais vous mettre en danger, dit_-_il doucement, sa déception et son inquiétude transparaissant clairement. Je ne peux pas…commença_-_t_-_il mais Molly ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
_  
-_ Ne sois pas stupide ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle, ses yeux noisette lançant des éclairs. As_-_tu perdu tout bon sens ? On ne peut pas te laisser là tout seul ! Ce ne serait pas sûr, même si Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui n'était pas caché quelque part ! continua_-_t_-_elle en agitant un doigt menaçant sous son nez. A quoi penses_-_tu ? Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer ! Tu pourrais être enlevé juste sous notre nez et soumis à je ne sais quoi !

Molly fit une pause un instant et lança à Harry un regard qui était habituellement réservé aux jumeaux.  
_  
-_ Et au cas où tu l'ais oublié, c'est le travail des adultes de protéger les enfants et non le contraire ! Où as_-_tu été pêché de telles idées ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, levant les bras en signe d'exaspération.

Harry, pour sa part, se trouvait incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer muettement Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle exprimait son mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas se faire sermonner de la sorte, particulièrement devant Ron et les autres, mais c'était différent des remontrances de son oncle Vernon et de sa tante Petunia. Les Dursley déclaraient constamment qu'Harry les encombrait et lui disaient régulièrement qu'il n'était qu'un vaurien. La tirade de Mrs Weasley, bien que légèrement déplaisante, était infiniment plus facile à digérer. Même s'il s'était crispé en entendant son ton cinglant, Harry s'étonna de la chaleur qu'il ressentait, juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.  
_  
-_ Et bien, je pense que ça officialise la chose, annonça George avant que sa mère ne puisse continuer.

Quand le reste du groupe le regarda avec perplexité, il sourit malicieusement et dit :  
_  
-_ C'était juste ce dont la famille avait besoin…un AUTRE frère pot_-_de_-_colle !

Les autres Weasley le regardèrent un instant avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry sourit à George, sincèrement impressionné. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, stopper Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle était en colère revenait à essayer d'arrêter une avalanche à mains nues. Apparemment, George était passé maître dans cet art.  
_  
-_ On dirait que tu as perdu ton statut d'invité, rigola Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Maintenant, elle va te donner des corvées et te harceler avec tes notes.

Harry rougit légèrement et sourit timidement alors que Ron et les jumeaux commençaient à spéculer joyeusement sur ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en tant que membre "officiel" de la famille. Même Ginny fit quelques suggestions, et à la surprise d'Harry, les siennes étaient les plus créatives.

Molly finit par couper court à leurs hypothèses qui devenaient plus que ridicules.  
_  
-_ Ca suffit maintenant ! dit_-_elle sèchement après que Fred ait dit à Harry qu'il serait enfermé dans le grenier avec la goule s'il osait poser un doigt de pied au_-_delà de la ligne. Il faut qu'on finisse de charger les chariots avant de partir. Arthur va s'inquiéter sinon.

Harry regarda les Weasley empiler leurs affaires sur les deux chariots restant, se sentant déchiré et indécis. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur n'importe quel prétexte pour passer du temps avec sa famille sorcière préférée, mais avec Voldemort de retour…

Autant Harry voulait y aller, autant il était terrifié de risquer la vie de ses amis. Il pouvait supporter que sa propre vie soit en danger, mais pas la leur. Surtout pas la leur. De plus, Harry avait promis à Albus Dumbledore qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que 'les préparations soient terminées' avant d'aller chez ses amis. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce en quoi les préparations consistaient mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le vieux sorcier rusé saurait s'il désobéissait. Le garçon se raidit à la pensée de décevoir son directeur. Il l'avait fait une seule fois, au début de sa deuxième année. L'expression grave et calme du professeur Dumbledore quand il avait dit "Pourriez_-_vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" avait été pire que le plus perçant des hurlements.  
D'un autre côté, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait convaincre la mère de Ron de le laisser là, promesse ou pas promesse. En toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas été étonné que Molly Weasley le stupéfixe simplement et charge son corps inconscient sur un des chariots si jamais il essayait de discuter. Et elle avait raison, après tout. Ce ne serait probablement _pas_ sûr pour lui rester seul ici, mais quand même…

Harry passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés. De tous les jours de l'année, son oncle avait choisi celui_-_là pour être en retard.  
_  
-_ Allez, on est parti mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley, guidant les cinq adolescents vers la sortie.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent et saisit la poignée du chariot. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le quai avant de suivre Ron…et repéra une silhouette familière qui marchait vers le pilier où il rejoignait habituellement les Dursley. Apparemment, son oncle Vernon était enfin arrivé. Harry sourit avec soulagement avant d'arrêter et de grogner devant l'absurdité de la situation. Pas le moindre dilemme moral ne le tourmentait quant au fait de retourner à Privet Drive. Il était vraiment _heureux_ de voir son oncle pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
_  
-_ Harry ? Tu nous suis, mon chéri ? appela Molly en remarquant qu'il était resté en arrière.  
_  
Oh. Oups_. Harry trottina vers la sorcière potelée.  
_  
-_ Mon oncle vient juste d'arriver, Mrs Weasley, dit_-_il alors que ses émotions contradictoires transparaissaient sur son visage. Merci pour tous. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part d'être restée…dit_-_il d'une voix étouffée et les yeux baissés.

Le cœur de Molly se serra. Elle retint un soupir et se força à sourire chaleureusement.  
_  
-_ Et bien, il dû être vraiment coincé dans les bouchons après tout.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé.  
_  
-_ Certainement, acquiesça_-_t_-_il sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Mrs Weasley posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
_  
-_ Veux_-_tu qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle gentiment.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête.  
_  
-_ Non, mais merci quand même, refusa_-_t_-_il poliment. Oncle Vernon sera sûrement en col…hum, pressé de partir.

Harry ne voulait pas leur faire subir le mauvais caractère de l'homme. De plus, Ron et les autres avaient déjà été témoins d'une réprimande en public. Harry n'était pas vraiment avide qu'ils en voient une autre. Même si Vernon ne punissait pas Harry, il serait certainement impoli avec Mrs Weasley et sa famille, parce qu'ils faisaient partie de ces "monstres sorciers".  
Les yeux de Molly étincelèrent dangereusement. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis.  
_  
-_ On se verra très bientôt Harry chéri, dit_-_elle en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. _Demain, si j'ai mon mot à dire_. Reste en contact et dis_-_nous si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.  
_  
-_Salut Harry, dit Ginny en se retournant vers son chariot.  
_  
-_ A plus tard ! lança Ron en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de suivre sa sœur.  
_  
-_Salut Harry, et merci ! dit George alors que Fred hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et leur fit signe de la main pendant que les Weasley continuaient leur chemin. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin puis redressa les épaules et rejoignit l'endroit où son oncle attendait.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua en approchant était que Vernon Dursley était remarquablement calme. Cela lui sembla vraiment bizarre. Vernon détestait les retards en général et réagissait violemment s'il y avait la plus petite attente. Comme il devait être là depuis plus d'une heure, il aurait dû être tendu et impatient, et non de bonne humeur. Harry s'était en fait attendu à ce qu'il fonde sur lui pendant qu'il disait au revoir aux Weasley. Quelque soit les raisons de Vernon, Harry était heureux que ce ne soit pas arriver. Mrs Weasley vs Oncle Vernon n'était pas un spectacle auquel il voudrait assister.

S'arrêtant à une distance respectable de l'homme, Harry attendit que Vernon se rende compte de sa présence. Cependant, Vernon prit un journal de sous son bras et l'ouvrit pour le lire, oublieux du garçon brun.

Ca ne correspondit pas avec ce que Harry connaissait de son oncle. Au mieux, l'homme aurait regardé Harry avec haine pour l'avoir déranger. Au pire, il aurait sifflé entre ses dents des menaces et autres insultes. Les hurlements seraient venus plus tard, une fois en sécurité dans la voiture ou à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire une scène en public après tout. Dans tous les cas, ils se seraient dépêchés vers la sortie et ne seraient pas restés plantés ici. Harry leva un sourcil, confus, et s'aventura un peu plus près.

Vernon lui jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son journal quand Harry s'approcha de lui. Il fit un signe de tête poli au garçon avant de reprendre sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, Harry était presque à côté de lui, sous le choc. L'homme avait presque la même taille que Vernon mais ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, c'était évident mais avec la distance, il avait manqué les détails.  
_  
Comment diable ai-je pu…Mes lunettes ! Ma vue a dû changer ! _songea Harry. _A quand remonte la dernière fois ou mes yeux ont été contrôlés ? Ma dernière visite médicale à l'école moldue ? Quel âge avais-je ? 8 ans ? 10 ans ?_

Sentant le regard d'Harry sur lui, l'homme le scruta par dessus son journal.  
_  
-_ Es_-_tu perdu mon garçon ? demanda_-_t_-_il gentiment.  
_  
-_ Quoi ? Oh. N_-_non monsieur, balbutia Harry en sortant de sa contemplation. Mon oncle devait venir me chercher. Vous lui ressemblez de loin, essaya_-_t_-_il d'expliquer avant de finir faiblement, Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur.

Il fit pivoter le chariot et battit en retrait rapidement.  
_  
-_ Il n'y a pas de mal, dit l'homme avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Furieux contre lui_-_même pour avoir fait une erreur aussi stupide, Harry erra vers le quai 9 ¾. Il songea brièvement à essayer de rattraper les Weasley mais ils étaient sûrement partis depuis un bon moment. _J'espère qu'oncle Vernon va arriver bientôt_, pensa Harry en s'installant pour attendre.

**À suivre**

**(1) **_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, JK Rowling._


	2. Retour à Privet Drive Samedi 1er juillet

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Manelle, Yotma, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **2 chapitre ; **Traduit : **10,12 ;**En cours : **11,13,14,15

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et merci à toutes

Bisous

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2 Retour à Privet Drive Samedi 1er juillet 1995**

Deux heures plus tard, Harry attendait toujours.

Il avait compté toutes les briques de la colonne, remarqué toutes les fissures du mur, savait exactement combien il y avait de cabines téléphoniques, de fontaines publiques et de toilettes dans les environs et s'ennuyait tellement qu'il commençait à envisager la possibilité de sortir un de ses livres "anormaux" pour le lire. Il n'avait même plus la compagnie d'Hedwige. Il avait décidé un peu plus tôt de tirer avantage de l'enchantement de sa cage. Il avait beau adorer sa chouette, sa présence attirait l'attention de la plupart des passants.

Il avait donc donné à Hedwige un peu de nourriture pour hibou et l'avait fait boire à la fontaine avant de la relâcher en lui disant de le retrouver à la maison de son oncle. Une fois partie, il avait rapidement nettoyé la cage, l'avait pliée et rangée dans sa malle.

Il avait essayé d'appeler à la maison une fois, mais personne n'avait répondu. Harry avait interprété ça comme un bon signe, certain que ça voulait dire que les Dursley étaient en route.

C'était il y a une heure et demi.

Ce n'était plus "ils vont arriver en retard" ou alors "ils sont coincés dans les bouchons". L'oncle Vernon n'allait apparemment pas venir le chercher.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge sur sa gauche et réfléchit aux différents options qui s'offraient à lui. Il allait devoir bientôt faire quelque chose. Des personnes du personnel de la gare bien intentionnées étaient déjà venues vers lui à plusieurs reprises, et maintenant il était assis sur sa malle, collé autant que possible au mur.

Il était peut-être le Survivant adulé et vanté dans le monde sorcier mais Harry savait se fondre dans le décor quand la situation l'exigeait, en dépit de sa dramatiquement célèbre apparence. C'était un moyen de défense qu'il avait appris chez lui…le cas classique du "loin de la vue, loin de la pensée". Si les Dursley ne le remarquaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire des choses cruelles. C'était une des seules fois où le fait d'être mince et petit pour son âge tournait à son avantage.

Le nombre de personnes qui traversaient la gare allait en faiblissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La foule de Poudlard s'était dispersée depuis longtemps. Il y avait encore quelques voyageurs moldus mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi nombreux qu'avant. Harry sortit la carte de visite du Dr Granger et la regarda pensivement. La tentation de l'appeler était forte mais alors qu'il repérait quelle cabine téléphonique était vide, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son directeur le matin même lui revint en mémoire.

- Mr Potter, puis-je vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait ? fit le Professeur Dumbledore avec un signe de la main alors qu'Harry attendait avec Hermione et Ron à la gare de Prés-au-Lard.

Harry avait laissé ses affaires à ses amis et s'était approché du directeur.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Les parents de Mr Weasley ont exprimé le souhait de t'inviter chez eux pendant l'été…avait commencé Dumbledore.

Le cœur d'Harry était remonté dans sa gorge. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait aller directement au Terrier ?

-…et je ne vois aucune raison pour que l'on ne puisse pas arranger ça un peu plus tard cet été, termina Albus, dissipant les espoirs d'Harry. Des préparations doivent être faites avant. Toi et tes amis serez plus en sécurité si tu retournes pour l'instant chez ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry avait acquiescé d'un air abattu.

- Okay, professeur.

- Harry, tu dois me promettre que tu n'iras pas chez tes amis jusqu'à ce qu'on t'envoie un message comme quoi c'est sans danger, avait dit Dumbledore très sérieusement en observant Harry de son regard perçant. Contacte-les seulement en cas d'extrême urgence.

Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient alors plus d'amusement, juste d'une volonté de fer. Harry avait déglutit avant d'hocher la tête, saisissant l'avertissement.

- Je vous le promets, Mr le Directeur, avait-il répondu doucement, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui du directeur. Je vous le promets…

Harry poussa un soupir frustré et remit la carte du Dr Granger dans la poche de sa chemise.

Pour la plupart des personnes, être coincé dans une gare sans aucun moyen de transport disponible aurait pu être qualifié d'urgence. ça aurait pu être même considéré comme un cas "d'extrême urgence". Mais Harry avait une vision quelque peu déformée des urgences si on considérait tous les dangers auxquels il avait fait face dans sa courte vie.

Est-ce que la situation était gênante ? Oui. Vraiment embêtante ? Définitivement. Un cas d'extrême urgence ? Nan, pas vraiment. Il n'était pas blessé, rien ne le poursuivait et personne n'essayait de le tuer. Tout allait bien.

De plus, Harry était habitué à devoir se débrouiller seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa famille montrait une consternante indifférence à l'égard de son bien-être. Avant sa première année à Poudlard, les Dursley l'avaient déposé à la gare de King's Cross sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il trouvait le Poudlard Express. Harry grimaça un peu. Il n'avait alors aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et aurait eu de gros ennuis s'il n'avait pas rencontré Ron et sa famille.

Dans ces moments les plus cyniques, Harry se demandait si sa famille n'avait pas été contrainte de quelques façons que ce soit à le prendre avec eux. Dieu seul savait combien de fois ils l'avaient menacé de le placer dans un orphelinat.

Décidant qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps, Harry ramassa sa malle, l'ouvrit et fit une rapide étude de son kit de survie. Après avoir été pris à l'extérieur sans argent moldu juste avant sa troisième année à Poudlard et après avoir été soumis au régime de Dudley l'été dernier, Harry transportait désormais un peu de monnaie moldue avec son or sorcier et assez de barres de céréales pour tenir pendant ses premières semaines de vacances. S'il était chanceux, il n'aurait peut-être pas à demander à ses amis de lui envoyer encore à manger.

Harry songea à appeler une dernière fois les Dursley mais il écarta rapidement l'idée. Un autre coup d'œil à l'horloge de la gare lui dit que c'était maintenant l'heure à laquelle les Dursley dînaient habituellement et dans tous les cas, personne ne répondrait.

Il caressa légèrement la bourse qui contenait son argent sorcier. Je pourrai toujours aller au Chaudron Baveur…pensa Harry dans un instant de rébellion. Il était resté un certain temps dans le pub-auberge l'été avant sa troisième année. Il avait presque sorti sa bourse quand il stoppa et secoua la tête. Une promesse est une promesse, Potter, se sermonna-t-il. De plus, pensa Harry en attrapant une barre de céréales et son argent moldu, Hedwige t'attend. Rasséréné par le fait qu'au moins une créature vivant à Privet Drive serait heureuse de le voir, Harry ferma rapidement sa malle et marcha jusqu'au guichet avec une idée en tête.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans un train roulant vers le sud. Le rush de fin de journée était passé et par conséquent le train était presque vide et très calme, ce qui changeait du Poudlard Express !

S'avachissant dans son siège, Harry grimaça en songeant à "l'accueil" qui l'attendrait quand il arriverait à Privet Drive. Il ne pensait pas que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia seraient très heureux de savoir qu'il avait besoin de nouvelles lunettes. J'espère juste qu'ils ont oublié l'incident des Pralines Longues Langues…Ah ! Harry se sentit embarrassé quand il réalisa ça. Bien sûr. Tout prenait un sens.

Vernon n'allait pas lui faire la moindre faveur vu que, selon toute vraisemblance, toute la famille était encore furieuse à propos de la farce de Fred et George l'été dernier. Sachant que Dudley était au régime, les jumeaux s'étaient débrouillés pour qu'il trouve une de leurs pralines truquées. Dudley en avait naturellement mangé et le résultat avait été spectaculaire. Selon le père de Ron, Arthur Weasley, la langue de Dudley avait atteint un mètre avant que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia le laissent la rétrécir. L'explosion de la cheminée n'avait pas dû aider non plus.

Super, pensa Harry avec amertume. Je me demande combien de jours je vais tenir sans retourner dans le placard.

Quand Harry arriva finalement à la gare de Little Whinging, le soir tombait déjà.

Il songea à prendre un taxi jusqu'à Privet Drive avant d'hésiter. Le billet jusqu'à la maison avait entamé ses fonds d'urgence plus qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait assez pour un taxi. Imaginant la tempête que cela occasionnerait s'il arrivait à Privet Drive et avait à demander quelques pounds, Harry préféra partir à pied. La gare, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, était à une bonne distance de la maison de son oncle.

Harry attrapa sa malle ensorcelée et regarda prudemment autour de lui. Le sentiment de malaise qui avait commencé à King's Cross n'avait pas faibli. Il avait même plutôt augmenté. Étrange. Il ressentait peut-être seulement toute la pression de la situation. Tout le monde, de Dumbledore à ses amis, lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent et maintenant, il était là, seul dans la rue, après le crépuscule. Arrête ça, Potter, ou tu vas finir par avoir peur de ton ombre, se réprimanda-t-il, irrité. Et si tu veux arriver avant que les Dursley n'aillent se coucher, tu ferais mieux de commencer à marcher.

Alors Harry marcha.

Et marcha.

Et marcha.

Cela prit plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait. La gare ne lui avait pas semblé aussi loin de la maison avec la voiture et la malle le ralentissait considérablement.

Résistant à l'envie de s'arrêter et de se reposer, Harry se concentra sur sa tâche et continua sa marche avec ténacité.

Presque arrivé, marmonna-t-il, s'encourageant lui-même. Allez. Tu peux le faire.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le but d'Harry fut finalement en vue. L'enchantement que Mrs Weasley avait placé sur sa malle avait été énormément utile. Elle était encore difficile à porter mais il se serait effondré d'épuisement depuis longtemps si elle avait pesé son poids normal. Ajouté à tout cela, Harry souffrait de douleurs un peu partout sur son corps depuis plusieurs jours. Il supposait que c'était des souvenirs soit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou alors du Doloris que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Ces douleurs n'étaient pas vraiment insupportables, juste ennuyeuses. Harry songea qu'elles partiraient sûrement au bout d'un certain temps et ne se posa plus de questions. Mais toujours est-il qu'après avoir porté sa malle tout le long du chemin, ses bras, épaules et dos le faisaient souffrir implacablement.

Plus que quelques maisons. Plus pour longtemps maintenant, souffla-t-il en gardant un œil sur le ciel.

Il semblait qu'une tempête se préparait. Peut-être que s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait arriver à la maison avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

On y est. Merci mon Dieu. Harry sourit malgré lui quand il atteignit le numéro 4. Il hésita un instant, rassemblant son courage, puis pénétra dans "l'arène". Il laissa son regard errer nonchalamment sur le jardin et les parterres de fleurs et leva un sourcil, confus.

La tante Pétunia, toujours soucieuse des apparences, tirait une très grande fierté de sa maison étincelante et de son jardin immaculé. Harry ne savait pas si elle faisait le travail elle-même quand il n'était pas là ou si l'oncle Vernon avait engagé quelqu'un pour aider, mais toujours est-il que toutes les fois où il était revenu pour les vacances d'été, le jardin était impeccablement entretenu et tondu et les parterres de fleurs étaient une explosion de couleurs, sans aucune mauvaise herbe visible.

Désormais, le jardin commençait à avoir besoin d'être tondu et les habituels parterres de fleurs impeccables semblaient…et bien, ils semblaient un peu broussailleux. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été entretenus pendant un moment.

La vue était inattendue et tellement inhabituelle venant des Dursley que Harry ne pouvait que rester bouche bée, atterré.

Son cerveau épuisé cherchait une explication raisonnable, même si les battements son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléraient. Quelque chose ne va pas ! pensa Harry dans un début de panique, laissant tomber sa malle. Quelqu'un doit être malade…ou blessé…

…ou mort, murmura sournoisement une petite voix dans sa tête. Mort comme Cédric.

Harry serra les poings et s'accroupit instinctivement. Même s'il se disait d'arrêter d'être si stupide, ses yeux errèrent du le gazon mal tondu…

Il n'y a rien ici

…à l'allée mal balayée…

Rien, absolument rien ! C'est si calme que je peux entendre le lampadaire grésiller.

…à la petite pancarte…

C'est trop tard. Ils sont probablement parti se coucher.

…aux parterres de fleurs négligés…

Non. Pas de Mangemorts ici…

Attends une minute.

Reviens en arrière.

Une pancarte !

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'approchant pour voir de plus près. Il vit très bien la pancarte mais ne put lire dans le noir ce qui était inscrit dessus. Alors qu'il avançait, la lune perça les nuages et éclaira un peu mieux la scène. Quand Harry fut assez près pour voir, il cligna des yeux de surprise.

Le numéro quatre de Privet Drive était à vendre.

Harry fixa la pancarte pendant un moment avant de se secouer. On déménage ! pensa-t-il, pas vraiment certain de ses sentiments face à la tournure des événements. Songeant que les Dursley allaient sûrement continuer à le traiter comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, Harry haussa les épaules et revint chercher sa malle.

- Tu as de la chance que Ron, Fred et George ne puissent pas te voir en ce moment, grommela Harry à lui-même. Ils mourraient de rire en voyant le 'Grand Harry Potter' agir comme un con paranoïaque.

Je pense qu'ils étaient trop occupés à faire les cartons et à nettoyer, médita Harry avant de froncer le nez. Ils m'ont certainement laissé toutes les corvées.

Mais il était tout de même étrangement heureux. Déménager n'était pas une petite chose. Peut-être que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas fait revenir seul à la maison délibérément après tout. Harry se raidit en soulevant sa malle. C'est tellement pathétique, pensa-t-il, désabusé. La plupart des personnes se seraient senties insultées d'être oublié ainsi. Je suis heureux parce qu'en fait ils n'ont pas fait exprès de m'oublier. Du moins, je l'espère.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la maison, souhaitant que ce pressentiment qu'il avait depuis King's Cross le laisse tranquille. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste les nerfs ou s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est que ses sens étaient en alerte malgré l'atmosphère paisible. C'était vraiment énervant. La lumière du porche s'alluma alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. Allons-y, songea Harry avec une sorte de résignation. Que le jeu commence, se dit-il. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir.

Le jeune sorcier attendit quelques secondes que la porte s'ouvre. Ca allait être probablement Vernon. Harry allait être traîné de force à l'intérieur sans aucune forme de cérémonie et l'oncle Vernon allait sûrement se lancer dans un long discours à propos de combien Harry était inutile, impoli et ingrat, et cetera, et cetera, ad nauseam.

La lumière du porche s'éteignit, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Oh, génial, dit-il avec désapprobation. Jusqu'à quel point une famille peut être puérile ? s'exaspéra-t-il en posant sa malle et en levant la main pour frapper à la porte.

La lumière se ralluma

Harry souleva à nouveau un sourcil. Est-ce qu'ils essayent de me rendre fou ? se demanda-t-il en frappant

- Oncle Vernon ? Tante Pétunia ? C'est Harry. Je peux entrer ? appela-t-il ‡ haute voix.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. La porte resta hermétiquement fermée.

Harry grinça des dents et compta lentement jusqu'à dix quand la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Il était fatigué et courbaturé et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur pour des jeux stupides. Grâce à un effort colossal, il se retint de hurler "Ouvrez cette fichue porte !" et passa une main lasse sous ses lunettes.

La lumière s'alluma.

Dudley. ça doit être Dudley, pensa Harry en lançant un regard furieux à la lumière grésillante du porche. Énorme crétin. Il était prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

La lumière du porche était nouvelle. Après une inspection plus approfondie, il vit que c'était le genre avec la capture de mouvements. Harry se souvint distraitement que Vernon avait admiré la même chez un des voisins, l'été dernier. Il y avait un petit interrupteur sur le côté qui était généralement installé pour tester. La lumière s'éteignit encore une fois alors qu'il étudiait l'interrupteur.

Harry déglutit et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il agita une main devant la lumière et fut récompensé quand la lumière se ralluma.

La vérité le frappa alors de plein fouet. Harry ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la porte alors qu'il réalisait ce qui l'avait embêté depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la propriété. A part la lumière du porche, la maison était complètement silencieuse et sombre.

Pas de veilleuses.

Pas de télé.

Pas de voix.

Rien.

Essayant d'ignorer le sentiment qui lui contractait l'estomac, Harry reprit ses esprits et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de rideaux.

Tante Pétunia est peut-être en train de les laver…tenta Harry avant d'abandonner l'idée. Il savait qu'il essayait de trouver des excuses. Pétunia nettoyait régulièrement ses rideaux, c'est vrai, mais elle les remettait toujours en place avant la tombée de la nuit.

Les picotements de mise en garde à l'arrière de la nuque d'Harry se répandirent sur toute sa tête, descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait le faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry risqua un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, complètement vide. Les seules choses qu'il y avait dans le salon étaient les tâches de lumière de la lune sur les murs et sur le sol.

**À suivre**


	3. Les Dursley et Mrs Figg

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Yotma, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **3 chapitre ; **Traduit : **10,12 ;**En cours : **11,13,14,15

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et merci à toutes

Bisous

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3 : Les Dursley et Mrs Figg**

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

Harry fixa la scène de ses yeux écarquillés, son cerveau incapable d'accepter ce qu'il voyait. Parfaitement conscient que c'était puéril mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il ferma les yeux, attendit quelques secondes puis en ouvrit un avec précaution.

Non. Toujours sombre. Toujours vide.

Assommé par le choc, Harry s'appuya sur la porte et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa malle. Il remarqua alors les détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention en arrivant comme le signe de l'agent immobilier sur la poignée de la porte. Oh, bien joué Mr Evidence. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ?

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant frémir les feuilles dans les arbres, et apportant avec lui l'odeur de la pluie imminente. Des nuages noirs avaient complètement obscurci la lune et le tonnerre grondait de façon menaçante.

Harry regardait droit devant lui avec des yeux vitreux, sans voir vraiment. Il pensa vaguement qu'il devait faire une imitation remarquable d'une personne pétrifiée et qu'il ferait mieux de se secouer et de prendre une décision avant qu'il ne finisse complètement trempé.

Malheureusement, son coeur battait frénétiquement, son esprit avait le vertige et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir ou vomir d'un instant à l'autre.

Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! cingla la petite partie de son cerveau encore capable de penser rationnellement. Malheureusement, la partie rationnelle n'était pas vraiment majoritaire dans son esprit.

Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria la partie horrifiée, irrationnelle et à bout de nerfs. C'est justement le bon moment pour paniquer ! Ta famille est partie ! Tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu as gaspillé la plupart de ton argent moldu dans un billet de train inutile et tu as marché pendant une éternité pour finalement trouver une maison vide !

Harry serra les points et ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague d'adrénaline envahissait son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il essaya de reprendre son calme mais en vain. A cet instant, courir dans la rue en hurlant lui semblait parfaitement raisonnable enfin, si ses jambes consentaient à le supporter.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta assis ici avant qu'une douleur soudaine et aiguë dans sa main ne fasse réagir son corps.  
- Aïe ! glapit Harry.

Il chercha autour de lui la source de sa douleur et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Hedwige venait d'arriver.

Elle lui avait aussi mordillé son pouce.

Et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

La chouette blanche gonfla ses plumes. Elle claqua du bec et le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'agacement. Apparemment, elle essayait d'attirer son attention depuis plusieurs secondes.

- Hedwige ! s'étrangla Harry avant de prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, il commençait à se débarrasser de sa peur irraisonnée et à repenser correctement.

- Salut toi. Désolé pour ça. J'étais… j'étais juste un peu en état de choc.

Hedwige observa Harry avec ses grands yeux ambrés et penchant la tête sur le  
côté d'un air interrogateur. Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? semblait-elle dire.

Les yeux verts d'Harry devinrent à nouveau distants.

- Ils sont partis, Hedwige, dit-il doucement. On ne peut pas rentrer. On n'a nulle part où aller.

Harry s'était souvent fait charrier parce qu'il parlait à sa chouette comme si elle était humaine, mais il s'en fichait. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Caressant distraitement les plumes de sa chouette, Harry regarda les premières gouttes de pluie tomber puis continua d'un ton monotone :

- Oncle Vernon n'est pas venu à King's Cross. J'ai pris un train de banlieue. J'ai marché jusqu'ici pour trouver la maison vide. Pour les trouver partis

Harry s'arrêta de parler alors que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Sa famille l'avait abandonné. Il était seul. Le fait de le dire tout haut ne rendait la chose que plus réelle. Il se sentait trahi et profondément blessé, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi.

Les Dursley n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils admettaient à peine qu'ils le connaissaient. Pendant toute sa vie, il avait été un inconvénient, un fardeau déplaisant. Oh, bien sûr, plus jeune, il avait essayé de se faire au moins accepter mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, rien ne leur faisait plaisir.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête avec irritation. Il s'était résigné depuis des années. Il y était habitué. Il s'en fichait. Ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Ça ne leur posait pas de problèmes. Ça ne devrait pas le blesser comme ça, mais pourtant ça lui faisait mal, bon sang, ça lui faisait mal !

Arrête ça. La partie froide et logique de son esprit s'imposa à nouveau. La même partie qu'il lui avait permis de se battre et de se débarrasser de _l'Impero_ l'année dernière. Calme-toi ! Tout ça ne te mène nulle part.

D'accord, approuva Harry. C'est vrai. Reste calme. Garde tes esprits. N'était-ce pas la pierre angulaire (NDT: se dit « la base » en français) de tous les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Harry n'avait pas eu le même professeur de Défense deux ans de suite depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études à Poudlard. Ceux qui avaient occupé le poste les quatre dernières années avaient tous des capacités, des personnalités et des manières d'enseigner différentes mais tous ses professeurs de Défense, les bons comme les incompétents, étaient d'accord sur un point fondamental : Ne pas paniquer.

Harry fit un effort colossal pour se reconcentrer et repousser la douleur au loin. Il s'arrangerait avec ça plus tard. Mais là, il avait besoin d'un plan.

Il avait besoin d'un plan mais il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve une idée. Ou un indice.

Même un commencement d'idée serait mieux que rien. Le garçon aux yeux verts passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, agité. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais un de ses fameux flashes de lucidité quand il en avait besoin ?

Surnommés affectueusement "le Trio Gryffondor", Harry et ses meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger formaient une équipe quasiment imbattable. Chacun d'eux apportait son propre talent au groupe et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Hermione était une véritable bibliothèque ambulante et exceptionnellement douée en logique et déduction. Ron, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours, était un brillant stratège et assez bon quand il s'agissait de noter les forces et les faiblesses des autres. Harry, comme Hermione, était bon pour résoudre les problèmes, mais son don était plus capricieux. Il avait le truc pour remarquer les détails que les autres manquaient et pour faire le lien entre des morceaux d'informations apparemment sans aucun rapport les uns avec les autres.

Il n'y avait aucune méthode évidente, ce qui avait le don d'irriter infiniment Hermione. Elle avait parfois du mal à prendre les choses comme elles venaient. 'Ca arrive et c'est tout, Hermione' était une explication bien trop imprécise à son goût, même si c'était la meilleure description que Harry pouvait lui donner sur le phénomène. Ses "inspirations" étaient   
habituellement provoquées par une remarque ou un événement soudain. La dernière pièce du puzzle se mettait alors en place et il comprenait. L'impénétrable devenait soudainement évident.

Mais pour le peu que ça lui servait maintenant. A ce moment, son esprit n'était qu'un grand vide inutile et affligeant.  
- Je ne peux le croire. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, marmonna Harry, secouant  
la tête en signe de déniement.

Sentant son agitation, Hedwige fit de petits bruits gentils et apaisant et frotta sa tête contre la main d'Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne vais sûrement pas rester sous le porche pendant tout l'été. Le garçon grogna de frustration. Maudit soit Dumbledore et sa stupide promesse. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Harry sentit sa panique qui  
menaçait de refaire surface d'un instant à l'autre et la repoussa brutalement. Arrête ça ! s'ordonna-t-il, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Réfléchis ! Tu pourras baragouiner plus tard.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre la porte. La porte ! Il l'observa pensivement. Il pourrait facilement utiliser un sortilège d'ouverture, mais est-ce que ça valait le coup ? La magie de premier cycle était régie par des lois strictes et prise très au sérieux par le Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait déjà eu un avertissement officiel avant sa seconde année pour de la magie qui n'était même pas de son fait. S'il était pris à nouveau, il serait  
probablement expulsé sans autre préavis.

Ok, pas de magie. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment entrer dans la maison de toute façon, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Est-ce qu'il y avait un endroit sûr quelque part ?

La voix d'Hagrid lui revint en mémoire. Le demi-géant avait dit une fois à Harry qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. Excepté peut-être Poudlard. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était bien aidé avec ça. Se concentrant avec acharnement, il essaya de trouver une solution à sa situation fâcheuse. Après quelques minutes, Hedwige hulula, ramenant le regard d'Harry sur elle. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait son  
attention, elle lui tendit une patte.

Harry pinça pensivement ses lèvres. Elle avait raison. Il pouvait envoyer un message à quelqu'un et être loin de Privet Drive en quelques heures. Le seul inconvénient de ce plan était le temps. Le vent tordait les arbres maintenant et la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Harry savait qu'Hedwige avait probablement volé par des temps plus mauvais auparavant et elle s'en sortirait certainement très bien mais il se sentait mal de la laisser partir avec cette pluie. Il le dit à la chouette mais garda l'idée pour plus tard, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Malheureusement, rester ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Le porche n'offrait pas vraiment une protection adéquate. Harry était déjà trempé par la pluie et le vent froid n'arrangeait pas les choses. Que Hedwige ou lui tombe malade était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. La première priorité était donc de trouver un  
abri. La question était où ? S'il ne pouvait pas demander à Ron ou Hermione, qui restait-il ? Sirius ? Le professeur Lupin ?

Non, ils aidaient le professeur Dumbledore à réunir "les anciens".  
Le professeur Dumbledore devait aussi être terriblement occupé mais il saurait sûrement quoi faire.

Harry réprima un fou-rire quand il s'imagina à la porte de son Directeur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur, mais ma famille a disparu. Et comme je ne suis pas autorisé à aller chez mes amis, ça vous dérange si je reste ici ? Ou mieux : Oui, Mr le Gobelin, j'ai besoin d'être enfermé dans mon coffre de Gringott's pour l'été.

La solution la plus simple aurait été bien sûr de demander de l'aide à l'un des voisins, mais à cause de son oncle et sa tante, Harry ne connaissait personne vraiment bien. Les dix premières années chez les Dursley, il les avait passées enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier et ses contacts avec les personnes "normales" avaient été réduits au strict minimum. Et depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, son oncle disait à tout le monde qu'Harry avait été envoyé au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

Harry fit la grimace. De l'aide du quartier n'était pas envisageable. S'il essayait ne serait-ce qu'approcher l'un d'eux, ils paniqueraient probablement et appelleraient la police, alors  
Mais n'est-on pas supposer aller voir la police quand on a des problèmes ? Harry retourna cette idée dans sa tête. C'était bizarre mais non. Si jamais il allait à la police et qu'il admettait avoir été abandonné, et étant donné qu'il était mineur, il serait certainement envoyé dans un foyer pour fugueurs, ou dans une famille d'accueil, ou encore dans un orphelinat. Harry frissonna. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller dans un orphelinat. Oh, non. Non non non.

Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient rempli la tête depuis toujours avec des histoires horribles sur les orphelinats moldus. Quand Harry était plus jeune, s'il jamais il osait se plaindre de son placard, ses portions de nourriture réduites pendant les repas ou ses vêtements trop grands  
ridicules, il était soumis à un sermon cinglant.

Vernon et Pétunia se décrivaient comme des martyres qui l'avaient recueilli, habillé, nourri et logé. Ils lui disaient que d'autres personnes l'auraient renvoyé dans la rue ou dans un orphelinat à cause de sa monstrueuse anormalité. Ils le faisaient passer pour un petit mendiant avide et cupide qui se croyait trop bien pour ce qu'on lui avait généreusement donné et qui était incapable d'éprouver une once de gratitude. Ils le réprimandaient, le  
traitaient d'inutile, de démoniaque, d'ingrat…  
Et les menaces commençaient.

Il aurait été battu à l'orphelinat, avaient-ils dit. Affamé, abusé et enfermé dans la cave avec les rats. Pour être bien sûr qu'il avait saisi, ils avaient déjà commencé à lui "montrer" quelques petits exemples de ce qu'il pourrait subir. Ils avaient réduit la nourriture et l'enfermaient dans son placard (avec les araignées) comme punition pour qu'il puisse mieux   
apprécier sa chance après. C'était devenu une habitude au fil des ans. Au fond lui, Harry savait que c'était injuste mais il était piégé. Ils étaient ses tuteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adulte aux yeux de la loi. Sa seule option était d'adopter profil bas et d'attendre.  
Le garçon soupira et chassa ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer le passé. Harry était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir que son oncle et sa tante avaient probablement exagéré les conditions de vie des orphelinats, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque juste au cas où. Tom Riddle n'a-t-il pas vécu dans un orphelinat moldu avant de devenir Voldemort ? Est-ce que c'était ses expériences là-bas qui l'avaient transformé en ce  
tueur cruel et psychopathe qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Et peut-être le plus  
important de tout, Harry n'avait-il pas assez de points communs comme ça avec Voldemort, sans en plus devoir aller vivre dans un des ces foutus orphelinats ? De plus, comment pourrait-il expliquer la présence d'Hedwige ?  
Et Poudlard ! Avec la chance qu'il avait, ils placeraient Hedwige dans la volière d'un zoo et essayerait de le faire aller, lui, dans un collège public.

Bon, pas de police alors. Et après la scène qui avait suivi la Troisième Tâche, Harry n'était pas près de contacter le Ministère de la Magie non plus. Le Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, avait été très amical avec Harry durant l'été précédant sa troisième année. En fait, Harry était resté au Chaudron Baveur sur suggestion du Ministre. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, Fudge pensait que Sirius Black, un prisonnier évadé de la redoutable prison d'Azkaban, était après Harry.

Sirius avait été, en fait, emprisonné à tort et était innocent. Il était également le parrain d'Harry. Tout avait été révélé à la fin de sa troisième année. Le jeune sorcier avait été ravi quand Sirius lui avait proposé d'habiter avec lui. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Son parrain était toujours un fugitif et Harry était coincé chez les Dursley. Enfin, avait été coincé chez les Dursley.

Harry fronça les sourcils, morose. Le comportement de Fudge la semaine précédente l'avait mis sur ses gardes. L'homme niait avec force le retour de Voldemort. Même Albus Dumbledore avait été incapable de le convaincre que le mage noir était revenu. Fudge préférait à la place croire qu'Harry mentait ou avait des hallucinations, ce qui rendait le garçon très très tendu.

Le Chaudron Baveur était une autre option mais Harry était un peu effrayé de chercher un abri auprès de sorciers et sorcières qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Rita Skeeter, une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, avait écrit une série d'articles désastreux à propos d'Harry l'année dernière. Elle avait une nette tendance à jouer sur les mots, à embellir ses histoires de façon à les rendre plus "complètes" et "intéressantes" quand la simple vérité était trop fade. Elle adorait aussi insérer des questions détournées, des insinuations et des morceaux de fictions dans son travail dans le but de tromper et d'influencer l'opinion du lecteur.

Mais en dépit de sa réputation d'agitatrice, ou peut-être à cause d'elle, Rita avait de nombreux de fans. Harry devait admettre que son travail était convaincant. Même les personnes qu'il aimait et respectait étaient tombées dans le piège. Mrs Weasley, par exemple, avait cru un des articles que Rita avait écrit à propos d'Hermione et de lui-même, publié dans Sorcière-Hebdo. Ça avait été un peu difficile de s'en sortir, mais Hermione avait eu sa revanche.

Harry eut un sourire suffisant. Miss Skeeter était bien un de ses derniers soucis. Hermione avait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Elle avait découvert que Rita Skeeter était un animagus non déclaré, un scarabée.  
L'infortunée journaliste était actuellement enfermée dans un bocal en verre incassable, qui était lui-même entre les mains d'Hermione. Harry avait presque pitié d'elle.

Hedwige secoua ses plumes avec agacement pour en faire partir la pluie et  
Harry éternua bruyamment.  
- Manquait plus que ça ! grommela-t-il avec irritation.

Ok. Il est temps d'arrêter de tourner en rond et de prendre une décision. Il releva le menton avec défiance. Il allait prendre le Magicobus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, au moins pour cette nuit. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il n'allait pas passer son été à Privet Drive. Le Directeur comprendrait. Il n'avait besoin de personne, vraiment. Il avait presque 15 ans, pour l'amour  
du Ciel. Il pouvait très bien prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une foutue

baby-sitter !

Baby-sitter. Je me demande si…Harry leva un sourcil perplexe. Mrs Figg était une vieille dame un peu folle qui habitait à côté. Avant qu'il ne commence ses études à Poudlard, elle l'avait gardée plusieurs fois quand les Dursley voulaient sortir sans lui. Sa maison sentait toujours le chou et elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chats. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé aller chez elle, surtout quand il était petit. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour le  
distraire et il avait toujours l'impression d'être épié, ce qui avait le don de lui donner la chair de poule. Il se retrouvait la plupart du temps en train de regarder des photos de ses chats, vivants et morts, et l'écoutait discourir sur l'un ou l'autre.

Mais elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Peut-être pourrait-il lui demander de l'aide. Ce serait présomptueux de sa part de lui demander s'il pouvait rester tout l'été, bien sûr, mais ils pourraient peut-être trouver un arrangement. Grâce aux Dursley, Harry savait cuisiner, faire le ménage, jardiner et s'occuper du jardin. Et il commençait à se débrouiller avec les petites réparations. Peut-être pourrait-il gagner son logement. Même si ce n'était que pour un jour ou deux, il aurait le temps d'écrire au Professeur Dumbledore et recevoir de plus amples instructions. Harry haussa les épaules. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il se releva, remarquant alors seulement à quel point il était   
fatigué. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes. Oh, ça va être froid, songea Harry en regroupant ses affaires avant de se précipiter vers la maison de Mrs Figg.

C'est un Harry Potter trempé et frigorifié qui s'arrêta hors d'haleine chez Mrs Figg quelques minutes plus tard. Il était certain d'avoir exploser un record de vitesse en arrivant ici comme il était aussi certain qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi trempé de toute sa vie.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait été aussi trempé quand lui et les trois autres champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient été chargés de récupérer 'ce qu'on leur avait arraché' au fin fond du lac de Poudlard. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas quand même. Mais cette fois, Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là avec ses couvertures chauffantes et sa Pimentine, pensa Harry avec regret.

Hedwige était en meilleur état que lui. Elle avait permis à Harry de l'envelopper dans son pull et était restée sur sa malle pendant le voyage. Mais une fois arrivée, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se libérer et se tenait maintenant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry essayait d'essorer son T-shirt détrempé et de se rendre un peu plus présentable, mais abandonna rapidement cette cause perdue d'avance. Il s'avança vers la porte avec détermination et sonna. Il attendit quelques minutes et recommença. Rien. Le fauteuil à bascule de Mrs Figg était toujours sous le porche mais il y avait une impression de vide, similaire à celle de son ancienne maison de Privet Drive. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Et bien, c'est la fin parfaite d'une affreuse soirée, songea Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Dans un geste de pur agacement, il donna un coup dans la porte avant de faire un bond en arrière, surpris, quand la porte se déverrouilla. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Il avait senti quelque chose, juste une seconde, un picotement dans sa main qu'il avait identifié comme de la magie. C'était comme si la porte s'était tendue un instant avant de se relaxer. Comme si elle l'avait reconnu. Vraiment bizarre.

La porte tourna légèrement sur ses gonds. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Harry l'observa avec précaution puis demanda :  
- Heu, je peux entrer ?  
La porte sembla considérer sa requête avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Harry et Hedwige échangèrent un regard puis entrèrent dans la maison avec prudence. La porte avait permis leur entrée mais claqua dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil. Harry sentit encore le léger picotement de magie. Sortilège de fermeture, réalisa-t-il. Un sort bizarre capable de reconnaître les personnes.

Harry se tenait dans l'entrée, dégoulinant, abasourdi pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée. Mrs Figg serait-elle une sorcière ? Cela paraissait bizarre mais ça devait être ça. La porte en était la preuve.

Il regarda curieusement l'environnement familier. Le sentiment d'être épié qu'il trouvait si énervant étant enfant était toujours présent. Après avoir passé tant de temps au Terrier, Harry savait désormais que la maison le regardait tant bien que mal. Selon Mrs Weasley, les structures et les endroits magiques où les sorciers et sorcières vivaient développaient une  
certaine conscience après un certain temps. Harry fut soudainement très heureux d'avoir toujours fait attention à ses manières quand il était chez Mrs Figg.

Il chercha avidement autour de lui d'autres indices qui lui prouveraient qu'il était bien dans la maison d'une sorcière mais tout était malheureusement normal. Très moldu. La maison ressemblait à ce à quoi elle avait toujours ressemblé, des chats jusqu'aux napperons brodés sur le divan, en passant par l'odeur diffuse de chou. Il eut juste le temps de se demander  
distraitement qui s'occupait des chats quand ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Harry les suivit et vit toutes les gamelles alignées contre le mur se remplir de nourritures. Comme les plats à Poudlard qui se remplissaient tout seul.  
- Cool, remarqua-t-il à voix haute et il eut le sentiment que la maison était flattée.

Laissant les chats à leur dîner, Harry retourna dans le salon.  
- Je me demande où est Mrs Figg, dit-il pensivement.

Elle n'était pas partie pour de bon comme les Dursley mais vu l'état de la maison, elle devait être partie pour un moment. Le garçon leva les yeux, alarmé, quand l'horloge sur le mur sonna. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'était à peine quelques minutes après l'heure. Curieux, Harry se rapprocha de l'horloge. Il y eut une lueur et le Sortilège de Dissimulation disparut. Et sous l'apparence normale se cachait une horloge de localisation, comme chez les Weasley. La main sur laquelle on pouvait lire Arabella Figg était à ce moment pointée sur "Poudlard".

Arabella Figg ? Harry était ébahi. N'était-ce pas une des "anciens" que Sirius devait retrouver sur ordre de Dumbledore ? Et bien, ça semble évident, espèce de crétin. Elle est à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? se répondit Harry avec impatience. Il marmonna un "merci" poli à l'horloge et regarda avec fascination le retour à sa première apparence. Et bien, c'était cela.  
Mrs Figg était impliqué dans il ne savait quel plan du Professeur Dumbledore. Dieu seul savait quand elle rentrerait et elle n'aurait probablement pas de temps à lui consacrer. On est donc parti pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry éternua à nouveau et frissonna légèrement. D'un côté, il supposait qu'il pouvait rester un petit peu plus longtemps, le temps de mettre des vêtements secs. Peut-être que je pourrais me reposer un peu aussi ? pensa-t-il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en regardant avec envie le sofa, et attraper le Magicobus à le première heure demain matin.  
Attend. Est-ce que le Magicobus roule le jour ? Harry secoua la tête en prenant des vêtements de rechange dans sa malle et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Autant aller de l'avant et partir ce soir, décida-t-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé chez Mrs Figg jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit le lendemain et il était hors de question de lambiner.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait un peu plus humain. Son corps était encore gelé et ses cheveux toujours trempés mais il était beaucoup moins "humide" qu'avant.

Mrs Figg se plaignait toujours du nombre de sacs plastiques qu'elle semblait accumuler chez elle et Harry songea qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui en prenait un ou deux pour ranger ses affaires mouillées. Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour éponger l'eau qu'il avait amenée à l'intérieur et se prépara à partir. Il enfila sa cape chaude et mit dans sa poche sa baguette, son argent sorcier et referma sa malle.

- Je pense qu'on peut y aller, dit Harry à Hedwige qui hulula son accord avant de venir se percher à nouveau sur son épaule.

Il commença à marcher mais s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose heurter son mollet. Ah. Les chats avaient sûrement fini de manger maintenant. Quelqu'un avait envie d'être caressé. Sans regarder, Harry se baissa et tendit la main devant lui pour toucher…un carton ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que…?

Ce n'était pas un chat qui essayait d'attirer son attention mais une boîte de taille moyenne. Harry décida que c'était juste trop bizarre pour en parler. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que quand la chose eut son attention, elle se calma et se comporta à nouveau normalement. La boîte était fermée et entourée de ficelle. Il n'y avait rien de remarquable là dedans. De plus, il  
y avait une étiquette. Les sourcils d'Harry touchèrent quasiment ses cheveux quand il lut : PROPRIETE DE HARRY JAMES POTTER.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de considérer à quel point c'était bizarre, il s'adressa à la boîte :  
- Heu…T-tu veux venir avec moi ?  
Il eut sa réponse quand la boîte glissa vers sa malle et sauta dessus. Harry balbutia pendant une minute. D'un côté, ça ressemblait à un vol mais de l'autre, il y avait son nom dessus. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis soupira avec résignation. C'était trop bizarre et il était trop fatigué pour discuter.

Surtout avec une boîte.

Finalement, il griffonna une note à Mrs Figg, expliquant ce qui était arrivé et s'excusant au cas où il aurait fait une erreur.

Quand il termina, Harry enveloppa à nouveau Hedwige, bien que la pluie se soit calmée.

- Au revoir et merci, dit-il à l'atmosphère attentive de la maison de Mrs Figg.

Il récupéra ses affaires et repartit dans la tempête.

- Encore un voyage et nous aurons terminé, dit-il à Hedwige. Ça aura vraiment été une nuit étrange, murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour faire signe au Magicobus.

**À suivre **


	4. Poudlard

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **4 chapitre ; **Traduit : **10,12 ;**En cours : **11,13,14,15,16

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et **passez toutes, un merveilleux Noël **

Bisous

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4 Poudlard**

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

_Poudlard !_ Arabella Figg y pensait avec un agréable sentiment de nostalgie. _Ça m'avait manqué !_ Elle observa la grande salle de réunion depuis sa place entre Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une large table.

Arabella examina curieusement le visage de ses compagnons. Elle s'était déjà battue côte à côte avec eux pendant la première ascension de Voldemort. Ace moment, ils étaient environ une douzaine de sorciers et sorcières. Arabella remarqua les petits sourires sur les autres visages à côté d'elle et écouta les discussions tranquilles. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à se souvenir avec joie de ses jours d'école. L'atmosphère changerait certainement quand la réunion commencerait, mais pour l'instant, la vieille sorcière se contenta de s'adosser à son siège et de profiter de cette agréable impression d'être de retour à la maison. Poudlard semblait toujours accueillir ses anciens élèves de retour, peu importe le nombre d'années écoulées depuis la remise de leur diplôme.

Après l'arrivée de quelques retardataires salis par le voyage et de quelques membres du corps professoral de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall se leva et imposa le silence. Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite donnèrent à la fois la chair de poule mais procurèrent également un étrange sentiment d'exaltation à tous ceux qui étaient présents :

_-_ L'Ordre du Phénix est à nouveau réuni.

L'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas nouveau, bien entendu. Il existait depuis l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il avait pour but de protéger le monde sorcier de la menace des mages noirs. Certains supposaient qu'il existait bien avant mais il n'y avait aucune trace écrite avant le temps de Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Être membre de l'Ordre n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Au niveau le plus bas, être membre signifiait se battre jusqu'à ce que la menace actuelle soit neutralisée ou bien que le membre ne puisse plus se battre pour cause de mort ou de blessure grave. Au plus haut niveau, le niveau auquel elle et la plupart des personnes présentes ce soir, être membre voulait dire se battre jusqu'à ce que la menace actuelle soit neutralisée et pouvoir être appelé, aussi longtemps qu'on en soit capable, et cela à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition.

La directrice_-_adjointe se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore qui se leva à son tour et commença à parler. Il les informa que ceci était un conseil de guerre et que Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps. Avant d'aller plus loin, il leur offrit une dernière chance de partir pour ceux qui le souhaitaient. Mais comme personne ne bougea, il leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant et les remercia pour leur soutien.

Après que les membres de l'Ordre aient renouvelé leur allégeance et jurer le secret, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore arriva majestueusement dans la pièce et se posa sur la table. Il se tint longuement devant chaque personne, les fixant intensément dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait de mesurer leur capacité à accomplir la tâche qui leur était confiée. Quand il eut terminé, il leva la tête et lança une note étrangement triomphante avant d'étendre ses magnifiques ailes rouges et or pour revenir se percher sur le dossier de la chaise de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur de Poudlard caressa affectueusement le phénix tout en rassemblant ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur l'assemblée. Il raconta, de manière concise et claire, la vérité à propos de la trahison des Potter et des événements du 24 juin. L'histoire n'était pas totalement inconnue pour Belle. Remus et Sirius lui en avaient donné la version courte quand ils étaient venus chez elle il y a presque une semaine.

Enfin, après que Remus l'ait empêché de jeter un sort à Sirius.

Ils lui avaient parlé de l'innocence de Sirius ainsi que de la Troisième Tâche. Arabella secoua la tête. Gardien du Secret échangé…Animagi non_-_déclarés…Mangemorts se faisant passer pour des professeurs…et le pauvre Harry qui avait dû _encore_ faire face à Voldemort.

C'était assez pour donner la migraine à quelqu'un.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Peter Pettigrew était un traître. Pas qu'elle pensait encore que Sirius soit coupable, non, en fait, elle était profondément heureuse qu'il ne le soit pas, mais _Peter Pettigrew_ ! Il ne semblait pourtant pas capable de faire une telle chose.

Peter avait toujours été quelqu'un d'agréable et apparaissait comme une personne très malléable et un peu terne. Il était calme, presque au point de paraître timide, pas très séduisant et pas vraiment brillant au niveau magique. Arabella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Peter Pettigrew avait visiblement une face cachée que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Belle se demanda tristement si quelqu'un ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu.

Sirius Black, quant à lui, était quasiment l'opposé de Peter. Il était exceptionnellement intelligent, diablement et excessivement loyal. Un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sirius pouvait être impétueux, téméraire et parfois dangereusement versatile, agissant d'abord et réfléchissant après. Il possédait un caractère entier et n'était pas du genre à oublier une ancienne rancune. Beaucoup pensait qu'il était un peu fou. Il avait été tellement facile de croire que Sirius avait agit sur un coup de tête dans un moment d'égarement. D'autres avaient plutôt envisagé qu'il ait craqué sous la pression d'être le Gardien du Secret des Potter.

En y repensant, Arabella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se soient tous fait duper de cette manière. Sirius avait peut_-_être ses défauts mais il était absolument transparent. Il ne faisait pas de compromis. Ce que vous voyiez était ce qu'il était. Si quelqu'un avait seulement pris la peine d'y penser une seconde, il se serait rappelé que Sirius était entièrement dévoué à ses amis ! Mais non. L'affaire s'était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé. Personne ne s'était douté de la moindre chose. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas été au courant.

Albus avait atteint le point de l'histoire où Cedric et Harry avaient été menés à Voldemort par Portoloin. Belle écoutait, à nouveau assommée par les détails que Dumbledore donnait. Harry avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'Imperium après avoir été blessé pendant le tournoi, poignardé au bras et soumis au Doloris _deux fois_ ! Arabella secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu s'en sortir aussi bien si elle avait été dans la même situation. Harry avait toujours été un enfant exceptionnel.

L'enfant aux yeux pétillant d'intelligence de James et Lily avait toujours été calme et accommodant. Il pleurait rarement et était absolument sans peur, ce qui réjouissait ses parents tout en les horrifiant. De plus, Harry avait hérité des traits les plus frappants de ses parents et semblait attirer les gens à lui, qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorciers. A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, les Potter étaient fréquemment arrêtés et félicités pour leur beau bébé. James et Lily, bien que ravis et fiers, avaient un peu peur que toute cette attention tourne à la tête de Harry. Mais, fort heureusement, l'enfant semblait tout à fait capable de faire la part des choses.

Bien que remarquablement tolérant avec les étrangers, les réactions du garçon variaient en fonction des gens. Parfois, il acceptait directement la personne et d'autres fois, il semblait réserver son jugement et occasionnellement, il restait discret et prudent. James aimait appeler ça _"Le Label Potter"_. Bien entendu, Harry avait immédiatement accepté tous les amis de ses parents.

Tous, à l'exception de Peter.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il était vrai que Harry avait tendance à s'agiter, voire même à pleurer, quand Peter essayait de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait été témoin de cela plus d'une fois et Lily lui en avait parlé quelques fois alors qu'elles prenaient le thé ensemble. Les Potter avaient essayé de faire en sorte que Harry apprécie Peter à de nombreuses occasions mais sans succès. Il voulait bien rester dans la même pièce que Pettigrew uniquement si les autres étaient présents. Et si quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras, c'était encore mieux. Remus et Sirius trouvaient cela très amusant et taquinaient Peter en lui disant qu'il serrait le bébé trop fort et qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche plus souvent mais la réaction de Harry ennuyait ses parents au plus haut point. Surtout quand Harry sembla aimer Sirius et Remus autant que ses parents.

Lily avait discrètement avoué sa frustration à Belle une seule fois, incapable de découvrir pourquoi son fils détestait Peter à ce point. Arabella se souvint s'être gentiment moquée de la jeune sorcière et de lui avoir dit que d'avoir un bébé si facile à vivre que Harry lui faisait du tort

_-_ Tu donnes beaucoup trop de signification à tout cela, avait_-_elle dit, un peu moqueuse tout en se servant du thé. Ce ne sont que des lubies de bébé.

Elle avait alors désigné avec attendrissement leur sujet de conversation qui était en train de faire un sort au biscuit qu'on lui avait donné.

_-_ Il ne sait même pas ce que veut dire haïr.

Lily avait sourit, un peu embarrassée et avait admit ce point. La conversation avait alors dévié sur un autre sujet et elles n'avaient plus parlé de Peter.

Arabella soupira doucement. Moins de deux mois plus tard, Lily et James étaient assassinés. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Est_-_ce que Harry avait ressenti de quelque manière la future trahison ? C'était tellement évident maintenant que le choc, la colère et le chagrin s'étaient atténués. Il y avait eu plusieurs indices subtils mais personne ne les avait relevés ou ne les avait appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Elle remua sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise, et reporta son attention sur le présent. C'était déjà une longue réunion et ils devaient encore parler de beaucoup de choses. Il était normal que les premières réunions aient tendance à durer longtemps. Lorsque Dumbledore aurait terminé de présenter tous les faits, il serait alors temps d'écouter tous les informateurs et de décider de la manière dont ils allaient agir. Belle gémit intérieurement. La plus grande partie de la première heure allait probablement être uniquement consacrée aux présentations de chaque membre. Avec un peu de chance, Albus terminerait bientôt et s'il restait encore un peu de bonté dans son cœur, il les laisserait faire une courte pause avant de reprendre. Arabella voulait retourner chez elle par Poudre de Cheminette pour jeter un coup d'œil à son horloge de localisation.

Durant ces derniers jours, Mundugus Fletcher et elle avaient aidé Sirius et Remus à retrouver la plupart des autres membres assis autour de la table. Ça avait demandé beaucoup de travail et des voyages quasi_-_constants mais elle avait pris le temps de revenir chez elle à Surrey un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au moment où Harry aurait dû être de retour chez lui. Son intention avait été de vérifier que l'aiguille qui portait le nom d'Harry était bien pointée sur 4, Privet Drive et de filer ensuite à la réunion de Dumbledore.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand, une fois sortie de la cheminée, de voir que l'aiguille de Harry était encore sur "En déplacement".

Mrs Figg n'avait pas su ce qu'elle devait en conclure. La situation était pour le moins inhabituelle. En temps normal, Vernon Dursley s'arrêtait à la gare après le travail, récupérait Harry et revenait directement à la maison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry s'était toujours retrouvé bien à l'abri derrière les charmes et sortilèges de protection qui entouraient le n°4 avant l'heure du dîner. Il aurait dû être chez lui maintenant. Pourquoi n'était_-_ce pas le cas ? Belle avait observé à nouveau l'horloge avant de revenir vers la cheminée. La situation était insolite mais Harry ne semblait pas être en danger immédiat. Son aiguille était pointée sur _"En déplacement" _et non _sur " En danger de mort", "A l'hôpital" _ou _"En prison"_. Tout cela signifiait seulement qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint sa destination finale. Il était possible que les Dursley et lui aient été retenus.

Arabella fronça légèrement les sourcils en écoutant Dumbledore poser une question à propos de l'article de Rita Skeeter" Harry Potter : Perturbé et Dangereux". Si la journaliste avait été présente, elle se serait fait un plaisir de l'étrangler. Elle et le Ministre Fudge. Albus avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de regrouper rapidement et de rallier à leur cause autant de personnes que possible avant que Voldemort n'ait une trop grande emprise sur la situation. Le manque de soutien du Ministère rendrait la tâche plus difficile mais ils devaient trouver le moyen de se débrouiller. L'autre alternative, à savoir Voldemort qui récupère tout son pouvoir, était bien trop terrible à envisager

L'attention de Mrs Figg vagabonda à nouveau quand Dumbledore fut interrompu par une autre question. Apparemment, certaines personnes entendaient l'histoire pour la première fois.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au morceau de parchemin qui trônait au sommet du tas devant elle. Avant qu'elle ne revienne de Surrey par Poudre de Cheminette, elle avait jetait un sort rapide qui la préviendrait si jamais l'aiguille de Harry bougeait et vers où elle se déplacerait. L'information était supposée apparaître sur cette feuille de parchemin mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien eu.

Arabella fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment tard maintenant. Quelque chose avait du arriver. Elle avait peut_-_être fait une erreur en jetant son sort trop rapidement.

_-_ …et ceci sont les évènements qui sont intervenus avant, pendant et juste après la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je vous propose de faire une courte pause et nous pourrons ensuite discuter de nos différentes options.

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda l'assemblée. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement quand il vit Arabella Figg bondir de sa chaise et se précipiter vers la cheminée.

_-_ Vous nous quittez, Arabella ?

La sorcière se tourna vers lui, sa main déjà pleine de Poudre de Cheminette.

_-_ Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose, Albus. Ça ne sera pas long.

Elle jeta la poudre scintillante dans l'âtre et disparut dans un flash.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Arthur Weasley échangèrent des regards.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Sirius à haute voix alors que les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la cheminée.

Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas mais je pense que quelque chose doit clocher, dit_-_il en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Arabella a été inhabituellement tendue pendant la première partie de la réunion. Tout son corps l'exprimait et je l'ai senti.

Sirius sentit son anxiété monter d'un cran. Il avait un très grand respect pour les sens de loup_-_garou de Remus. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence tandis que les trois sorciers attendaient le retour de Belle. Quand les participants à la réunion commencèrent à revenir, Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée.

_-_ Arabella Figg ! Appela-t-il en jetant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

La tête de Mrs Figg apparut immédiatement dans l'âtre mais son attention semblait focalisée sur le mur d'en face.

_-_ Albus, dit_-_elle d'un air tendu. Je pense que nous avons un problème.

Elle parlait calmement mais Sirius fut frappé par ses paroles. Remus et Arthur tendirent également l'oreille.

_-_ Harry n'est pas encore arrivé chez son oncle et sa tante, expliqua Arabella. Il n'arrive jamais si tard de la gare de King's Cross.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Arthur Weasley.

_-_ Molly vous a_-_t_-_elle dit quand l'oncle de Harry est arrivé ?

_-_ Non, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit le sorcier roux. Elle a juste mentionné le fait qu'il avait eu plus d'une heure de retard et que s'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment, elle aurait amené Harry à la maison.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air absent.

_-_ Arabella, savez_-_vous où se trouve Harry actuellement ?

La sorcière secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas précisément. L'horloge est toujours pointée sur "En déplacement".

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre, elle se hérissa.

_-_ Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de s'alarmer mais il n'avait jamais était aussi en retard auparavant et je n'aime pas ça.

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

_-_ Personne ne vous accuse d'être alarmiste, Belle. J'essayai juste de comprendre la situation.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi, Albus, je me sens juste un petit peu énervée…Attendez ! Ca bouge !

Arabella regarda avec impatience l'aiguille d'Harry tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise sur "4, Privet Drive". Elle retourna à la cheminée en souriant largement.

_-_ Il est là. Il est en sécurité.

Ses mots firent disparaître la tension qui avait commencé à s'installer. Sirius relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue et échangea des sourires soulagés avec Albus, Remus et Arthur.

_-_ Mr le Directeur ? Pouvons_-_nous poursuivre ? Demanda Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, en s'approchant du groupe près de la cheminée.

Il fit un bond en arrière quand le feu s'illumina et que Arabella Figg en sortit.

_-_ Bien sûr, Severus, dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant de la table de réunion. Mrs Figg était inquiète car Mr Potter n'était pas encore rentré chez lui. Il vient juste d'arriver.

_-_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ricana Snape.

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua les regards furieux de Sirius et Arabella.

_-_ Je voulais simplement dire que la famille de Potter l'avait certainement emmené dans un cinéma moldu ou quelque autre distraction stupide pour lui changer les idées, expliqua_-_t_-_il.

Quand les autres le regardèrent comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième bras, le maître des potions s'irrita.

_-_ Albus leur a écrit, non ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils suivaient tous Dumbledore jusqu'à la table de réunion.

_-_ L'oncle et la tante de Harry n'ont pas pour habitude de l'emmener quelque part, grogna Belle alors qu'ils atteignaient leur destination et que sa main ne demandait qu'à faire disparaître le rictus supérieur de l'autre sorcier.

_-_ Excusez le retard, dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres à la table. Severus a quelques informations pour nous, puis nous écouterons toutes vos suggestions quant à la conduite à adopter.

Snape se leva et promena un regard glacial sur l'assemblée.

_-_ Je suis parvenu à contacter Voldemort et je suis en train d'essayer d'intégrer à nouveau le cercle de ses proches. Il ne me fait plus confiance et je ne connais donc pas ses plans mais il m'a demandé de lui préparer une Potion de mémoire très forte…

Arabella se détendit en écoutant le rapport de Snape. Même si elle détestait l'admettre, il avait probablement raison. Comme c'était le week_-_end, Vernon avait peut_-_être emmené toute la famille à Londres pour la journée. Après avoir récupéré Harry à la gare, ils avaient peut_-_être prévu quelque chose avant de retourner à la maison. Bien que ce soit une situation inhabituelle, les Dursley étaient déjà sortis avec Harry, surtout quand elle n'était pas disponible pour le surveiller. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien emmené au zoo il y a quelques années.

Dans tous les cas, Harry était de retour à Privet Drive, sain et sauf, et elle retournerait elle_-_même à Surrey avant de repartir en mission. _J'irai voir comment il va dès que je rentre, _se promit_-_elle tout en prenant sa baguette pour annuler le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur le parchemin. _Je l'inviterai pour le thé ou je demanderai à Pétunia s'il ne peut pas faire une course pour moi._ Rassurée pour le moment, elle reposa sa baguette et reporta son attention sur la réunion.

Ainsi, elle ne sut pas que l'aiguille marquée _"Harry Potter" _de son horloge de localisation dans sa petite maison de Little Whinging, Surrey, se déplaçait sur _"Wisteria Walk"_, puis sur _"En déplacement" _avant de s'arrêter finalement sur _"Position inconnue"_.

**À suivre**


	5. Le chaudron Baveur

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **5 chapitre ; **Traduit : **10,12 ;**En cours : **11,13,14,15,16

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Merci et bonne lecture

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Chaudron Baveur**

Dimanche 2 juillet 1995.

Les rayons du soleil ruisselaient à travers les fenêtres de la chambre n°11, baignant les murs de leur lumière chaleureuse, faisaient des tâches dorées sur le sol et glissaient lentement jusqu'au visage de la silhouette endormie.

Harry Potter grogna en signe de protestation et se terra plus profondément sous ses couvertures. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Pas encore. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait dormi toute la nuit sans être tourmenté par ses cauchemars. L'adolescent soupçonnait son degré élevé d'épuisement d'en être la cause mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant de ce répit.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry s'étira de tout son long, remuant ses doigts et ses orteils, et grimaça légèrement en sentant la douleur persistante dans ses bras et ses épaules.

_Je devrai peut-être me lever,_ songea paresseusement le garçon tout en laissant mollement retomber ses bras. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait peut_-_être le temps de passer à la salle de bains avant que sa tante ne vienne le réveiller mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il se sentait extrêmement bien. Bien au chaud et détendu. Même joyeux. S'il ne s'y connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était de retour dans son grand lit à baldaquin dans la Tour Gryffondor.

_Attend une minute…_

Depuis quand pouvait_-_il s'étaler ainsi dans son petit lit de Privet Drive sans se cogner dans le mur ou avoir un bras ou une jambe qui dépassait du matelas ?

Il prit alors conscience de la situation. Il s'assit rapidement, essayant de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures, de retrouver son sens de l'orientation et d'attraper ses lunettes. Les choses se passèrent mieux quand il arrêta de vouloir faire les trois choses en même temps.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, glissa ses lunettes sur son nez et reconnut peu à peu l'environnement familier du Chaudron Baveur. Il commençait à peine à se détendre à nouveau quand un "Bonjour" joyeux le fit bondir sur ses pieds et scruter les alentours avec prudence.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à part lui et Hedwige mais il doutait que ce soit elle qui ait parlé. La chouette blanche dormait encore sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre, la tête nichée sous son aile. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, puis il comprit qui venait de parler. Il se tourna vers le miroir avec un sourire embarrassé et répondit :

_-_ Bonjour.

_-_ Et bien, je dois avouer que tu as l'air beaucoup plus en forme qu'hier soir, continua le miroir d'un ton agréable. Tu faisais vraiment peine à voir.

Hier soir.

Harry sentit sa bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil.

Hier soir, il était arrivé presque inconsciemment jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Hier soir, il avait trouvé la maison de son enfance vide et les Dursley partis.

Hier soir, Tom, l'aubergiste, lui avait juste jeté un coup d'œil avant de le traîner au lit.

Même fatigué comme il l'était, Harry avait été conscient de l'attitude du vieux sorcier et en avait été touché. Tom ne lui avait ni posé de questions, ni refusé de le loger, ni lancé des regards effrayés ou suspicieux. Il avait simplement jeté un _Locomotor_ sur la malle d'Harry et la boîte tout en guidant doucement le Gryffondor en état de choc à l'étage. Quand le garçon avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de la réservation de la chambre, le vieil aubergiste avait balayé la suggestion d'un geste de la main, lui assurant que tout pourrait être arrangé demain matin. Il n'avait même pas fait signer le registre à Harry.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Il devait vraiment avoir eu l'air pathétique en arrivant. Harry ne s'était pas embêté à fermer toutes les attaches de sa cape et par conséquent, quand il avait levé sa baguette pour faire signe au Magicobus, le vent s'était engouffré à l'intérieur de la cape et l'avait complètement ouverte. Et chanceux comme il était, quand le Magicobus arriva enfin, il se matérialisa dans une énorme flaque et éclaboussa spectaculairement tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

Pris par surprise, Harry avait alors été aspergé de la tête aux pieds. Sa bonne cape ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, uniquement retenue par la dernière attache au niveau de la gorge et flottant inutilement derrière lui comme un drapeau.

Le seul point positif de ce fiasco monumental fut que le contrôleur Stan Rocade et le conducteur Ernie Danlmur se sentirent tellement humiliés qu'ils ne le reconnurent pas. Même s'il était complètement trempé et grimaçant, il était quand même tout à fait reconnaissable.

En y repensant, Harry doutait qu'ils l'auraient remarqué même s'il avait été vert à pois mauve. Stan et Ernie avaient été si secoués par l'accident qu'ils n'avaient même pas été capables de lui jeter un simple sort de séchage. C'était apparemment un problème de conscience professionnelle. Le Magicobus ne pouvait tout simplement pas tremper ses clients jusqu'aux os. Vu la façon dont ils avaient réagi, Harry imagina que ce devait être une règle fondamentale dans un quelconque grand livre intitulé _Règlement pour le Personnel du Magicobus._ Certainement dans le chapitre appelé _Les offenses pour lesquelles vous serez renvoyés._

Le conducteur et le contrôleur s'étaient activés autour d'Harry, embarrassés, s'excusant inlassablement pour l'incident. Stan était allé chercher une couverture dans laquelle il avait enveloppé le garçon frissonnant pendant qu'Ernie lui collait une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre les mains. Harry avait accepté leurs excuses et avait essayé de les rassurer du mieux qu'il avait pu. Les deux hommes anxieux s'étaient montrés plus qu'insistant pour qu'Harry ne paye pas le voyage mais le garçon avait protesté. Ce n'était juste qu'un stupide accident, après tout, et ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour améliorer les choses. Finalement, ils lui avaient fait une réduction sur le prix du voyage et lui avaient offert en prime le chocolat chaud et une jolie brosse à dent rouge avant que le Magicobus ne fasse une embardée dans un flash de lumière et un BANG retentissant, direction le Chemin de Traverse.

Revenant au présent, Harry se rapprocha du miroir et étudia son reflet avec curiosité. _Au moins, Tom sait lancer correctement un sort de séchage,_ songea le garçon avec reconnaissance en tirant un peu sur son T_-_shirt et passant les doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, perplexe.

Harry était si fatigué hier soir qu'il avait juste pris le temps d'enlever sa cape et ses chaussures avant de s'écrouler sur le lit avec délice. Il s'était attendu à avoir besoin d'une douche de toute urgence en se réveillant, sec grâce aux sortilèges de Tom mais sale et courbaturé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Agréablement surpris, il se sentait propre et frais, comme s'il s'était déjà douché et changé. Tom lui avait apparemment jeté aussi un ou deux sorts de nettoyage pendant qu'il dormait. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'incident de la veille.

Le miroir restait curieusement silencieux, ce que Harry trouva bizarre. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un miroir qui avait pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements mais il n'était pas encore en état de réfléchir correctement. Il haussa alors les épaules et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

A en juger par la position du soleil, il avait dormi plus qu'il ne le pensait. L'heure du déjeuner devait être passée depuis un bon moment déjà. Harry fronça pensivement les sourcils en regardant le Chemin de Traverse, se forçant à considérer sa situation actuelle.

La nuit dernière, il avait dû faire face à une situation de crise importante. Il était, bien sûr, conscient de sa situation mais trouver un abri avait été son seul but à ce moment. Ça et garder son calme. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été vraiment en état de faire d'autres plans.

La ride de souci qui barrait le front d'Harry se creusa un peu plus.

Rester calme et concentrer avait été particulièrement difficile hier soir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Chaque année, la première leçon de Défense avait toujours le même thème : Ne paniquez pas. L'idée était si évidente que ça ne valait presque pas le coup de la mentionner. Même Hermione, qui ne critiquait quasiment jamais les cours, s'était plainte de la fixation que les professeurs de Défense faisaient sur quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Harry et Ron étaient d'accord avec elle et ils avaient eu maints débats idiots pour savoir si les professeurs de Défense les croyaient trop stupides pour s'en souvenir ou si la distraction était une qualité requise pour pouvoir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Après l'application pratique de la nuit dernière, Harry réalisa que c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Paniquer, se battre ou fuir était la réaction normale du corps face à une situation de stress. Rester raisonnablement calme quand le stress vous gagne était difficile mais reprendre le contrôle après avoir cédé à la panique était un acte de volonté. Il avait déjà eu peur avant, avait même parfois été paniqué, mais jamais comme la nuit dernière. Jamais jusqu'au point où son cerveau arrête de fonctionner correctement et qu'il tombe à la merci de ses réflexes nerveux. Il se demanda nerveusement combien de temps il aurait mis pour se reprendre si jamais Hedwige n'avait pas été là.

Harry revint vers le lit et s'assit dessus, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et posant son menton sur ses genoux. Franchement, il se sentait un peu honteux de sa réaction. Les choses auraient pu être bien pires, après tout. Il aurait pu arriver chez son oncle et trouver la Marque de Ténèbres dans le ciel. Il aurait pu découvrir les corps torturés des Dursley dans le salon. Il aurait pu être recapturé par les Mangemorts de Voldemort alors qu'il errait seul. Honnêtement, ce n'était rien par rapport au fait de faire face à des basiliques, des sorciers maléfiques et des (prétendus) tueurs détraqués. Pourquoi diable trouver la maison vide le perturbait à ce point ?

Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le moral. Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Ou peut_-_être bien les deux. Il était arrivé à Privet Drive, complètement mort de fatigue, traumatisé et écœuré par la mort de Cédric et le retour de Voldemort.

Sans être exactement un refuge, Privet Drive avait constitué un repère constant et stable dans sa vie, quelque chose de totalement prévisible. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire en s'approchant de la maison.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il continuait à analyser sa réaction. C'était peut_-_être la clé. Ses autres aventures pouvaient sembler beaucoup plus terrifiantes mais ces fois_-_là, il était au courant du danger. Il était conscient des pièges magiques qui entouraient la Pierre Philosophale. Il savait qu'il y avait un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et, soyons réalistes, avec tout le battage médiatique qui avait suivi, il aurait été difficile de ne pas savoir que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Même la semaine dernière, quand il était honteusement tombé dans le piège de Voldemort, il était prêt pour l'action à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mince, il avait été vigilant et sur les nerfs toute l'année !

La nuit dernière avait été différente.

Pour la première fois dans ses souvenirs récents, il avait été complètement aveugle, comme le crétin idiot et trop confiant qu'il était. Oh, il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que les Dursley soient horribles avec lui et s'était préparé pour un été affreux mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils l'auraient tout simplement abandonné.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement. Vu l'importance qu'ils accordaient à la politesse et aux bonnes manières, on aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient eu au moins la courtoisie de le prévenir de leurs projets.

Peut_-_être était_-_ce la raison pour la quelle garder son calme avait été aussi difficile, médita distraitement Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment quand le danger était attendu que c'était difficile mais plutôt quand la vie vous jouait un mauvais tour.

Peut_-_être que si vous vous entraînez sur quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une seconde nature, vos chances de vous en rappeler quand vous êtes sous le coup du stress est plus facile.

_Théorie intéressante, _songea Harry, un peu surpris par sa propre acuité. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils en pensaient la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

_Ron et Hermione._ Harry essaya de faire passer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il pensa un moment à réveiller Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre. Mais à qui ? Et surtout pour dire quoi ? Harry savait que Sirius accourait à l'instant si jamais il l'appelait, tout comme les Weasley. Même le Dr Granger lui avait donné la permission de les appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était toujours pas sûr.

De plus, Harry admit dans un moment d'honnêté qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à ses amis. Ses sentiments étaient encore trop embrouillés et trop récents, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se sentait à moitié rongé par une jalousie amère. Il ne voulait pas avoir à observer les relations entre membres d'une famille aimante pour l'instant. Peut_-_être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste se remettre de ses blessures et soigner sa fierté blessée en privé.

Le professeur Dumbledore était un autre problème. Son directeur avait toujours insisté pour que Harry reste dans le monde Moldu avec les Dursley. A cause de quelque chose concernant une ancienne protection magique due au sang de sa tante. Si jamais Harry avouait sa situation précaire, qu'arriverait_-_il ? Les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Serait_-_il envoyé chez les services sociaux moldu ou sorcier ? D'ailleurs, est_-_ce que les sorciers avaient des services sociaux ? Est_-_ce que de nouveaux gardiens lui seraient attribués ? Est_-_ce que quelqu'un pourrait ? Entre la diffamation de Rita Skeeter et l'honneur douteux d'être le numéro un sur la liste noire de Voldemort, il était hautement improbable que les volontaires affluent.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, Harry fut frappé par une terrible pensée. Et si Dumbledore traquait sa famille moldue et les malmenait jusqu'à ce qu'il le reprenne ! Harry frissonna, décidant qu'il devait empêcher ça à tout prix. Le rejet de sa famille l'avait blessé profondément mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était impatient de se retrouver avec eux.

Non. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire était simplement de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller voir ses amis en toute sécurité. _Tout ce que j'ai à faire et d'adopter un profil bas et de rester hors de vue,_ pensa Harry avec un sourire ironique. _Tout comme à Privet Drive._ S'il était chanceux, peut_-_être que personne n'en saurait jamais rien !

Harry se dérida et s'accrocha à cette pensée. Généralement, quand Ron lui écrivait un mot pour l'inviter au Terrier, il le faisait en avance et il informait toujours Harry de l'heure où ils arriveraient pour venir le chercher. Tout ce que Harry avait à faire était alors de répondre immédiatement et d'insister pour qu'ils le laissent venir au Terrier par ses propres moyens ou peut_-_être s'arranger pour qu'ils se retrouvent au Chaudron Baveur au lieu de Privet Drive. Il pouvait toujours dire que les Dursley refusaient de les recevoir à nouveau à cause de la farce de Fred et George. Ça pourrait marcher ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un venait régulièrement vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il ne manquait jamais à personne. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était de régler les problèmes pratiques et à long terme.

Les Dursley n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes pour lui et avaient insisté pour qu'il effectue le nombre de corvées nécessaires pour gagner son logement. Mais ils lui avaient donné de la nourriture, des vêtements et un toit. Il n'avait peut_-_être pas vécu dans le luxe mais il avait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Tout ce que ça lui avait coûté était un peu de sueur et beaucoup d'agacement.

_Ça aurait pu vraiment être pire, _s'avoua l'adolescent. _Bien pire_. Il était peut_-_être abandonné et seul mais pas sans ressources. Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine d'informer son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia de son héritage. Hagrid lui avait donné la clé de ce qui était maintenant son coffre à Gringott's quand il avait eu 11 ans. Il avait ainsi découvert à l'intérieur que ses parents lui avaient laissé une masse d'argent sorcier tout à fait conséquente. Harry s'en était depuis servi pour payer ses dépenses scolaires étant donné que son oncle Vernon avait refusé de financer son apprentissage magique.

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Exception faite de ses vacances "impromptues" l'été avant sa troisième année, le garçon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être pris d'une fièvre acheteuse. Même maintenant, il restait prudent et faisait preuve de tout le self contrôle dont il était capable tout en apprenant les bases de la gestion d'argent.

Mais désormais, en plus de ses frais de scolarité habituels, il devrait faire attention au prix du logement, des vêtements, de la nourriture, de ses nouvelles lunettes, du transport, des éventuelles dépenses médicales et Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre pour cet été et le suivant, ainsi que pour le reste de sa vie ! Harry commença à prendre conscience qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était en difficulté ou pas. Il n'avait aucune idée du coût de la vie mais à en croire l'oncle Vernon, c'était cher. Il n'avait aucune idée non plus de combien il y avait d'argent dans son coffre. Comment fonctionnait une banque sorcière ? Est_-_ce que Gringott's percevait des droits et payait des intérêts, comme dans les banques moldues ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui le préoccupait.

Le prix d'une année à Poudlard semblait à peine entamer sa pile de Gallions, Mornilles et autres Noises. Harry avait calculé qu'il aurait assez d'argent pour payer l'école, subvenir à ses besoins après son diplôme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe et qu'il aurait encore bien assez d'économies. Il avait passé ses nombreuses heures à Privet Drive à rêver de ce qu'il ferait quand il s'en irait finalement pour de bon. S'il ne commençait pas à travailler directement, il aurait aimé prendre un peu de temps pour lui, ou bien entrer à l'université ou alors voyager. Il avait pensé une fois avec amusement à aller jusqu'au Brésil pour chercher son ami le boa constrictor.

Mais plus maintenant.

Un coup frappé à la porte fit brusquement lever les yeux d'Harry. Il regarda avec hésitation la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer finalement la tête de Tom.

_-_ Bonjour Mr Potter, dit_-_il gentiment. Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai l'habitude de nettoyer à cette heure_-_ci.

_-_ Bonjour Tom, et c'est Harry, s'il vous plaît.

Tom hocha la tête et observa le garçon. Il semblait bien mieux qu'hier soir, bien reposé, mais tendu par l'inquiétude. Il semblait extrêmement sombre.

Harry regarda passivement Tom inspecter la chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand_-_chose à faire, à part le lit. Il se leva obligeamment et se tint sur le côté pendant que Tom jetait un sortilège pour faire le lit et quelques autres pour épousseter rapidement.

_-_ Merci, dit_-_il doucement une fois que le vieux sorcier eut terminé. Et merci de vous être occupé de moi hier soir.

_-_ Ca fait partie de mon travail, Harry, sourit Tom. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir ici.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, une sorte d'incrédulité blessée dans ses yeux verts expressifs.

_-_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, étrangement hésitant. Enfin, je veux dire, je pensai qu'avec toutes les âneries dans la Gazette du Sorcier…et les autres trucs…Je n'étais pas sûr d'être le bienvenu.

Tom vint se placer en face du garçon et baissa les yeux vers lui, abasourdi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été ramené dans la communauté des sorciers, Harry Potter ressemblait à l'enfant qu'il était et non le légendaire "Survivant". Tom s'était douté que quelque chose clochait la veille, mais Harry était tellement exténué qu'il ne l'avait pas assommé de questions. Maintenant qu'il était certain que ses soupçons étaient fondés, il s'empressa de rassurer le garçon. Peut_-_être trouverait_-_il un moyen de lui venir en aide.

Devinant que cela allait créer encore plus d'angoisse chez le plus jeune, il ne répondit pas directement à la confession bégayante mais révéla, l'air de rien :

_-_ Tu sais, Hagrid s'est arrêté pour me voir avant de partir en mission pour Dumbledore.

Harry resta silencieux mais leva un sourcil interrogateur. Tom, constatant qu'il avait l'attention du garçon, continua :

_-_ Hagrid m'a parlé du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers et de Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui, dit_-_il en se retenant de sourire devant l'expression abasourdie de Harry. Il m'a demandé de garder mes yeux et mes oreilles ouvertes et de rapporter à ton Directeur tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant.

Cette fois_-_ci, la réaction du garçon le surprit. Ce n'était tout de même pas de la peur qu'il avait vue?

_-_ Vous allez lui dire que je suis ici ?

Tom fut alarmé par la question craintive.

_-_ Pourquoi ne me dirais_-_tu pas d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ? Suggéra-t-il raisonnablement.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement mais accrocha le regard de Tom pendant un moment, le plus vieux se sentant alors étrangement exposé. Apparemment, le garçon trouva ce qu'il cherchait étant donné qu'au bout d'un moment il hocha la tête et se détendit quelque peu. D'abord hésitant puis avec plus d'empressement, l'adolescent commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et lui fit part de quelques questions qui avaient occupé ses pensées depuis son réveil. A sa plus grande consternation, Harry en dit plus qu'il ne le voulait au début mais une fois qu'il eut commencé son récit, il ne put s'arrêter. L'expérience du barman y était clairement pour quelque chose. Il savait quand intervenir, quand poser quelles questions et quand il devait simplement s'asseoir et écouter.

Il fut choqué par les inquiétudes de Harry par rapport à Dumbledore et le réprimanda doucement.

_-_ Harry, tu ne crois tout de même pas que Albus Dumbledore serait assez stupide pour te renvoyer chez ces horribles Moldus après qu'ils t'aient abandonné, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules et étudia le tapis pendant une minute avant de marmonner :

_-_ Je ne sais plus que croire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire.

Tom observa intensément le garçon pendant un moment avant de reprendre :

_-_ Je te propose un marché, Harry, dit_-_il finalement, faisant lever des yeux surpris au jeune sorcier. Tu as subi un choc et je comprends que tu ais besoin d'un peu de temps pour te remettre. Je ne dirai donc pas au professeur Dumbledore où tu es…

Il s'arrêta et leva une main pour le mettre en garde quand Harry sourit avec soulagement.

_-_ Je ne lui dirai pas où tu es. Mais je m'attends à ce que _tu_ contactes le professeur Dumbledore et tes amis. Mais tu peux régler d'abord tes problèmes. Ça te semble assez juste ?

Harry réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

_-_ Excellent, dit joyeusement Tom en tapant sur l'épaule de Harry.

Il rit en entendant l'estomac du garçon annoncer qu'il était vide. Harry rougit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire embarrassé.

_-_ Tu veux peut_-_être prendre un déjeuner tardif ? Offrit gentiment Tom. Ou au moins un encas avant le dîner ?

Le sourire de Harry devint plus sincère.

_-_ Oui, s'il vous plait. Est_-_ce que je peux emmener Hedwige aussi ?

_-_ Bien sûr, répondit Tom en faisant signe au garçon de le suivre. On va d'abord aller à la cuisine. Et quand tu auras terminé, nous pourrons aller réserver ta chambre et tu signeras le registre.

Harry acquiesça distraitement en mettant ses chaussures, et réveilla sa chouette endormie avant de suivre Tom en bas. Hedwige hulula joyeusement sur l'épaule de Harry quand le vieux sorcier disparut dans la cuisine pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un repas léger pour Harry et elle. Quand Tom plaça la nourriture sur la table, elle descendit de l'épaule de Harry et ils attaquèrent avec délectation leur repas.

Tom regarda curieusement sa vielle chatte tachetée s'approcher de la table. Patches était un animal très loyal mais pas particulièrement amical avec les étrangers. Il fut ainsi complètement abasourdi quand le félin sauta sur les genoux du garçon, se roula en boule et commença à ronronner. Harry sourit doucement, caressant automatiquement la fourrure soyeuse.

Il y eut une brève "dispute" quand Hedwige prit ombrage de l'attention que son maître portait à l'autre animal mais Harry régla rapidement le problème. Tom sourit gentiment. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute sur l'état mental d'Harry à cet instant, ça n'aurait plus été le cas désormais. Patches était l'autorité absolue en ce qui concernait le tempérament humain. Si elle se sentait bien en compagnie du garçon, il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de Harry Potter.

Quand le Gryffondor eut terminé son repas, il suivit aimablement Tom jusqu'au registre. Il accepta la magnifique plume d'aigle avec un "merci" et la trempa dans l'encrier. Tom attendit puis fronça les sourcils quand Harry se figea et pâlit brusquement.

_-_ Harry ? Appela-t-il, hésitant. Harry, mon gars, qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ?

Le garçon fit face à l'aubergiste.

_-_ Mais à quoi est_-_ce que je peux bien penser ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en regardant autour de lui avec affolement. C'est le premier endroit où ils me chercheront, dit_-_il en indiquant le registre qui restait ouvert à la vue de tout le monde. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de jeter un coup d'œil au registre.

Tom leva pacifiquement les mains pour essayer de calmer le garçon.

_-_ Harry, HARRY ! aboya_-_t_-_il quand les yeux verts de Potter commencèrent à regarder autour et qu'il devint évident qu'il songeait à la fuite. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Où irais_-_tu ?

_-_ Je…je ne sais pas, admit le garçon quand il réalisa que ses projets étaient déjoués.

Il se calma avec un gros effort et se tourna anxieusement vers Tom.

_-_ Je pourrais peut_-_être trouver un endroit dans le Londres Moldu et me chercher un travail. Pourriez_-_vous garder ma malle pendant que je vais voir ? Est_-_ce que vous savez s'il y a certaines règles contre les chouettes ? Et combien est_-_ce que je vous dois pour la nuit ? demanda_-_t_-_il à toute vitesse.

Tom réfléchit rapidement. Le garçon était apparemment encore affolé. Tout bien considéré, il était surprenant qu'il puisse réfléchir aussi clairement dans cet état. Dans tous les cas, Tom n'avait nullement l'attention de laisser le héros du monde sorcier se débrouiller tout seul et disparaître dans le Londres Moldu. Il observa spéculativement le garçon. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il était rempli de détermination et d'intelligence.

_-_ Viens avec moi, Harry, dit_-_il finalement, attrapant l'épaule du garçon et l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Harry suivit sans protester alors que Tom le guidait à travers la cuisine, passait une porte et grimpait un escalier étroit. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce au_-_dessus de la cuisine. Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. La pièce avait été visiblement inutilisée pendant des années. Tout était recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière. Ce n'était pas aussi fantaisiste que la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi mais c'était confortablement meublé et il y avait un cabinet de toilette adjacent.

_-_ C'était ma chambre quand j'ai commencé à travailler ici, se souvint Tom avec plaisir. J'y ai ajouté plusieurs autres pièces quand je me suis marié et je reste là_-_bas maintenant.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil critique au garçon.

_-_ Il y a toujours tout un tas de choses dont une seule personne ne peut pas s'occuper. Si tu en as envie, tu peux rester ici et donner un coup de main. Tu ne seras pas un client et tu n'auras donc pas à signer le registre. Tu pourras gagner l'utilisation de cette chambre et tous les repas que tu prendras. Si jamais tu gagnes plus, je pourrais te payer.

Tom fit une pause pendant un instant avant de continuer.

_-_ Tu me ferais une énorme faveur. Qu'en dis_-_tu ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Tom vit la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

_-_ C'est vous qui me faites une faveur, répondit_-_il finalement avec un sourire reconnaissant. Par quoi dois_-_je commencer ?

**À suivre**


	6. Installation

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **6 chapitre ; **Traduit : **13,15 ;**En cours : **14,16

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Merci de nous suivre, et n'oubliez pas de nous mettre une petite review's, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6 Installation**

Jeudi 6 juillet 1995

Après presque une semaine au Chaudron Baveur, l'étrangeté de la situation s'estompa et Harry commença à s'habituer à sa nouvelle routine quelque peu inhabituelle. Avec un peu de chance, une meilleure solution pourrait être bientôt trouvée, mais pour l'instant, il travaillait la nuit, se déplaçant à pas de loup dans le bar après que les clients soient partis ou se soient retirés dans leurs chambres pour la nuit. A cet instant, il était dans la cuisine à mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, préparer les couverts et faire toutes les petites choses nécessaires pour que tout soit prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

Un carillon sur le mur attira l'attention du garçon…l'horloge indiquait maintenant "Il est temps de mettre la table". Le Chaudron Baveur ne tarderait pas à ouvrir. Dans à peu près une heure, Harry devrait retourner à l'étage. Avec un petit soupir abattu, il attrapa quelques couverts et endossa sa cape d'Invisibilité avant d'entrer dans la salle principale. Bien qu'il soit bien mieux dans sa chambre au_-_dessus de la cuisine qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley ou dans le placard sous l'escalier, Harry s'irritait du fait qu'il doive continuellement rester hors de vue. Tom avait mis des charmes de silence sur sa chambre, sur les escaliers arrières et sur la cuisine ce qui lui permettait de ne pas devoir marcher sur la pointe des pieds sans arrêt. Mais ça lui rappelait désagréablement toutes les fois où il avait été dans sa chambre à Privet Drive "en silence et en faisant semblant de ne pas être là".

Pas qu'il se plaigne, loin de là. Il y avait sûrement pire que de rôder furtivement dans l'auberge la nuit et il était très reconnaissant pour le travail et la chambre. C'était juste un petit peu trop calme et trop solitaire la nuit et parfois Harry trouvait qu'il avait un peu trop de temps pour penser. Il avait déjà dû ruminer les évènements de la Troisième Tâche un bon milliers de fois.

Le garçon grimaça alors qu'il commençait à déposer rapidement les couverts sur les tables. Au moins, le comportement qu'il avait eu lors de sa première nuit de travail ne s'était pas répété. _Merci mon Dieu pour les sorts de silence de Tom._ A un moment, il était en train de récurer consciencieusement le sol et la minute d'après…et bien, en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce n'était rien de spécial, juste une pensée en l'air. Le sentiment que pour le moment, il était en sécurité. Il n'y avait aucun mage noir ici. Sa plus grosse préoccupation à cet instant était le sol qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

Et là, c'était arrivé. Son sentiment de gratitude s'était transformé en une vague de soulagement quasiment hystérique.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été à quatre pattes, Harry était presque sûr qu'il serait tombé. Son estomac se noua et son corps commença à trembler, comme frappé par une réaction tardive.

Harry essaya d'abord d'écarter cette vague d'émotion indésirable en s'emparant de sa brosse et commença à récurer le sol encore plus vigoureusement qu'avant. L'activité physique s'était souvent révélée utile quand il avait besoin d'un exutoire. Le vol et le Quidditch étaient ses favorites, bien sûr, mais toutes ses stupides corvées qu'il avait faites à Privet Drive avaient le même effet. Harry avait "enfoui" maints problèmes dans le jardin très prisé de Pétunia Dursley mais cette fois_-_ci, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Furieux contre lui_-_même, il avait serré de toutes ses forces ses poings tremblants, contracté la mâchoire et fermé les yeux, bien décidé à garder tout à l'intérieur. Il était en sécurité, bon sang ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de réagir ainsi.

Les années passées avec les Dursley, en particulier Dudley, avaient appris à Harry à intérioriser ses sentiments. Une cible qui refusait de réagir était beaucoup moins amusante. Il s'était ainsi exercé à garder un visage impassible, même quand il bouillait littéralement de sentiments refoulés. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient quand il se mettait à briller dangereusement à chaque fois qu'il était énervé.

Faire face avait été difficile par moments, mais Harry était optimiste et résistant par nature. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être patient et s'adaptait à toute sorte de situation, tout en encaissant les coups sans broncher. Parfois, il s'abandonnait à la colère ou aux larmes, mais c'était l'affaire de quelques minutes et personne n'était au courant. Il pouvait occasionnellement laisser sa mauvaise humeur transparaître quand il était trop exaspéré. Harry ne perdait pas souvent son sang_-_froid, préférant traiter ceux qu'ils l'ennuyaient avec une froideur polaire, mais quand il le faisait, il était impressionnant. Sirius, Ron et son pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy, pouvaient en témoigner.

Mais cette nuit_-_là avait été bien plus qu'impressionnante. Les événements récents, les plus anciens, tout avait semblé lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Peu importe que ce soit un moment déterminant de sa vie ou un événement sans grande importance. Une suite sans fin d'images avait défilé dans sa tête : Voldemort, son enfance malheureuse, les Détraqueurs, le favoritisme de Snape, Cedric, ses parents, les disputes stupides qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione, Sirius, Pettigrew, la perte de tous ces points pendant sa première année, toute sa seconde année, le Ministre Fudge, son placard, son récent abandon…

C'était finalement trop pour lui. Toute son indignation, sa colère, sa haine, sa frustration, sa peur, son ressentiment et sa douleur débordèrent avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Le cri de désespoir qu'il avait réussi à grand peine à retenir quand Molly Weasley l'avait serré dans ses bras à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard fut soudainement libéré. Harry se retrouva ainsi en train de gémir, de se lamenter, de fulminer, en serrant les poings et en grinçant des dents dans un élan de Je_-_suis_-_un_-_gentil_-_garçon_-_qu'est_-_ce_-_que_-_j'ai_-_fait_-_pour_-_mériter_-_ça qui aurait fait passer Dudley pour un amateur.

Harry alla chercher d'autres couverts en argent, grimaçant à ce souvenir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se serait jamais cru capable de se comporter comme ça. Il avait continué à chialer ainsi pendant un petit moment, incapable de songer à s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout évacué. Si c'était ça "pleurer un bon coup", ses camarades féminines pouvaient se le garder. Personnellement, Harry avait trouvé l'expérience très proche de la dernière fois où il avait vomi. Le corps se sentait peut_-_être mieux après mais le processus et la perte totale de contrôle n'étaient pas vraiment agréables.

En parlant de contrôle, Harry prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa magie. En fait, il avait été très chanceux depuis son arrivée le samedi soir…ou le dimanche matin ? Quand Hedwige et lui étaient descendus avec Tom pour manger et s'enregistrer, le Chaudron Baveur était bizarrement désert. Tom lui avait expliqué plus tard que les dimanches étaient habituellement tranquilles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans tous les cas, personne ne l'avait remarqué et il n'avait attiré l'attention de personne quand il avait crié.

Pendant ce temps, il avait terminé de préparer la salle et l'horloge indiquait désormais : "Presque l'heure d'ouvrir". Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de lui. Les tables étaient mises, les salières et poivrières pleines, le sol nettoyé, les chaises à leur place…tout semblait en ordre. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour manger un morceau et boire une tasse de thé avant de regagner sa chambre en remettant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Hedwige avait hanté la cuisine alors qu'il commençait à se calmer. Il s'était roulé en boule, sa tête reposant sur ses bras, et s'était laissé emporter par une vague d'épuisement tout en reniflant de temps à autres quand elle était arrivée.

La chouette s'était posée à côté de lui et avait hululé gentiment alors que ses grands yeux jaunes intelligents brillaient d'inquiétude. Harry avait finalement levé la tête en souriant tristement avant de la rebaisser, honteux. Hedwige avait continué à hululer, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait mais comment diable pouvait_-_il lui expliquer ? Quand il avait senti Hedwige frotter sa tête contre sa main, il l'avait automatiquement tendue, pensant que la chouette voulait être caressée. Mais l'oiseau avait visiblement d'autres intentions. Harry avait soulevé un sourcil quand il avait senti sa serre frottait sa paume et laisser tomber _quelque chose_ dans sa main.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils en essayant d'identifier la chose par le toucher. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, et, par conséquent, il abandonna et leva la tête pour voir. Il s'était alors rendu compte avec horreur qu'il tenait dans sa main les cadavres de plusieurs souris. Ah. Hedwige avait été chassé.

A cet instant précis, Harry avait été reconnaissant de sa petite crise de larmes et l'épuisement qui s'en était suivi. Ça lui avait évité de faire un bond de trois mètres et de faire une remarque très intelligente du style "_Oh ! Beurk !"_ qui aurait certainement vexé profondément l'oiseau bien intentionné.

A la place, il l'avait remercié et avait insisté pour qu'elle commence sans lui… il n'avait pas très faim. Elle avait repris toutes ses souris sauf une et lui avait gentiment mordillé le doigt avant de quitter la pièce dans un battement d'aile. Harry avait fixé l'endroit par où elle était sortie pendant un moment, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Hedwige appréciait peut_-_être les souris mortes mais pour sa part, Harry n'avait pas un goût très prononcé pour ce genre de nourriture. Et ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Mais elle avait partagé avec lui son butin chèrement acquis et cela lui semblait impoli de jeter la souris.

Patches avait alors pointé le bout de son nez et avait permis à Harry de résoudre son dilemme tout en cimentant sa relation avec la chatte en lui donnant l'infortuné rongeur à manger.

Quand on parle du loup…

Harry sourit en voyant la chatte qui attendait près de sa chambre.

_-_ Bonjour Patches, dit_-_il en s'arrêtant pour lui gratter les oreilles et le menton avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Tom possédait des chats même avant qu'il ne vive dans la chambre au_-_dessus de la cuisine et il y avait ainsi une petite trappe à sa porte. Patches pouvait alors aller et venir comme bon lui semblait mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'attendre Harry tous les matins, remuant paresseusement sa queue et ronronnant bruyamment.

Harry bailla et s'étira, fatigué mais pas pressé d'aller au lit tout de suite. Il jeta à la place un coup d'œil satisfait à sa nouvelle maison. Il était vraiment difficile de croire que cet endroit accueillant avait été un bazar poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignée quelques jours auparavant.

La vieille chambre de Tom était devenue bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante une fois la couche de poussière de saletés retirée. Le nettoyage des fenêtres avait beaucoup aidé aussi. La pièce s'était considérablement éclaircie depuis que le soleil pouvait passer à travers les vitres étincelantes.

La chambre était assez spartiate, avec des murs blancs, un sol en parquet et une petite cheminée qui était, selon Tom, uniquement pour le chauffage. C'était bien plus spacieux qu'il ne le pensait au départ, facilement aussi grande que la plus grande chambre des Dursley, peut_-_être même plus.

Harry promena son regard sur son travail avec satisfaction. Le premier travail "officiel" que Tom lui avait donné avait été de rendre la pièce habitable. L'aubergiste lui avait montré où tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin était rangé et l'avait laissé. Ne voyant aucune raison de tarder, Harry était allé chercher des produits d'entretien et s'était mis au travail. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait découvert tout un assortiment de meubles en chêne caché sous la poussière. Le mobilier était assez masculin avec des lignes simples et classiques et très peu d'ornements. Heureusement, le lit avait recouvert d'un drap pour préserver le matelas mais la coiffeuse, le bureau, l'armoire, la table de nuit et les étagères avaient nécessité un rigoureux nettoyage, tout comme les murs, la salle de bains et le sol.

Tom était venu vérifier ses progrès quelques heures plus tard. Il avait apporté des draps propres, des rideaux et quelques autres objets et était arrivé juste au moment Harry terminait. Le garçon avait noté avec amusement que Tom avait également apporté quelques produits d'entretiens supplémentaires, apparemment dans l'intention de lui donner un coup de main, et avait semblé surpris de trouver le travail déjà terminé. Harry avait sourit avec un plaisir quelque peu embarrassé quand Tom avait regardé autour de lui, la bouche ouverte par la surprise et avait rougi quand l'aubergiste lui avait joyeusement tapé sur l'épaule en lui disant que la pièce n'avait jamais était aussi belle depuis des années.

Le premier nettoyage avait été le plus gros du travail. Après ça, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout soit en ordre. L'ajout de quelques touches personnelles avait fait une grande différence dans l'ambiance de la chambre. Ca et la combinaison des couleurs, bien sûr. Grâce à Tom, le lit et les fenêtres étaient désormais parés aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Des serviettes de toilettes écarlates et jaunes s'empilaient sur les étagères dans le cabinet de toilette. La nouvelle brosse à dent rouge de Harry se trouvait dans un verre sur le lavabo et un petit réveil doré trônait sur la table de nuit. Cela commençait à ressembler à la tour Gryffondor modèle réduit. Harry eut un petit rire et continua son observation émerveillée. Même après cinq jours, il était toujours choqué de voir ses propres affaires disséminées un peu partout.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard, Harry avait complètement défait sa malle. Même maintenant, il se questionnait sur l'intelligence de son acte – si jamais il devait partir de toute urgence, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il oublie quelque chose – mais il n'avait pas pu résister au désir d'avoir une chambre _normale_ pour une fois.

Alors, il avait fait un compromis.

Toutes les affaires qu'il pouvait facilement ranger si jamais les choses tournaient mal décoraient désormais la pièce. Ses livres d'écoles trônaient fièrement sur les étagères à côté de son bureau. Les quelques objets magiques qu'il avait acquis depuis quelques années étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Le Scrutoscope de poche que Ron lui avait ramené d'Egypte et le nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert étaient bien en vue. La cage d'Hedwige était sur l'armoire et ses devoirs d'été, à des stades d'avancement variés, étaient posés en vrac sur le bureau. Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand il imagina la réaction des Dursley si jamais il avait fait ça à Privet Drive. Les seuls devoirs lui auraient certainement coûté quelques heures dans le placard.

Mais il n'avait pas tout sorti tout de même. Tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin en cas d'urgence (argent, nourriture, quelques vêtements), ses fournitures scolaires dont il ne servait pas durant l'été (son chaudron, par exemple) et quelques objets qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre (comme le précieux album photos qu'Hagrid lui avait donné, la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père et son Eclair de Feu) avaient été soigneusement rangés. _Juste au cas où_, songea Harry en pliant sa cape et en la rangeant.

Le temps que Harry se douche, se lave les dents et se mette en pyjamas, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il s'était rendu compte que s'endormir était plus facile avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. Il nettoya alors rapidement la cage d'Hedwige, remit de l'eau fraîche et un peu de nourriture avant de grimper péniblement dans son lit. Il y avait autre chose qui était bien avec cette nouvelle situation, pensa Harry en s'installant confortablement sous ses couvertures. Hedwige était bien plus heureuse. Elle adorait pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise. Harry sourit doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise situation, vraiment. Même si le fait d'avoir ses jours et ses nuits échangé était un peu bizarre…

Tom secoua la tête avec perplexité quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire à quel point les choses s'étaient bien arrangées.

Son offre de travail et sa vieille chambre n'avaient été qu'une inspiration du moment, une tentative de garder le garçon en sécurité sans pour autant le blesser dans sa fierté. Il ne perdait pas d'argent en laissant Harry habiter dans la chambre. Harry pouvait très bien rester ici gratuitement aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait sans pour autant inquiéter Tom. Et le Chaudron Baveur pouvait bien prendre en charge le prix d'un repas pour une personne mais quelque chose lui disait que Harry n'aurait pas accepté ça.

Mais Potter restait très jeune et Tom n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi compétent vu son âge. Il savait que Harry était quelqu'un de calme et de bien élevé et comme le reste de la communauté sorcière, il avait supposé que Harry avait eu une vie relativement facile. Harry avait été caché dans le monde moldu après la mort de ses parents et jusqu'à sa réintroduction dans le monde sorcier il y a presque quatre ans, personne ne savait où il était ou comment il allait. A de très rares occasions, il y avait un petit article dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur "Le Survivant a été vu !". Parfois, ces reportages étaient accompagnés par une photo imprécise et distante mais dans l'ensemble, Harry Potter restait un mystère pour tous.

Tom se demandait si Harry savait ce qu'il représentait pour le monde sorcier. Il y avait peu de chances. L'aubergiste se rappela avec plaisir la première fois que Hagrid avait amené Harry au Chaudron Baveur et la surprise perplexe du garçon quand il avait vu l'accueil qu'on lui réservait. Il avait alors pensé que c'était dû au fait que Harry avait été protégé par sa famille moldue. Ou alors qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant eux_-_mêmes. Comment des Moldus pourraient_-_ils comprendre ces horribles années avec Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui au sommet de son pouvoir ? Il était difficile, même pour ceux qui avaient vécu ça, de décrire le trouble, la confusion et la peur absolue que la campagne de terreur des Mangemorts avait engendrés. Quand Harry avait réussi à survivre au sort mortel et avait détruit le pouvoir de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, ça avait été grisant…comme les premiers rayons de soleil après une tempête particulièrement violente et sauvage.

Tom vérifia rapidement la salle avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. _Ça doit ressembler à ça quand on a un elfe de maison_, songea_-_t_-_il, sidéré. Tout était prêt pour le rush du petit déjeuner. Tom eut un petit rire ironique. Aucune capacité…ben voyons. L'installation de Harry ressemblait à des vacances mais pour _lui._ Il pensait lui avoir accordé une faveur, en plus d'un peu de charité désintéressée. Il s'était attendu à devoir tout apprendre à l'adolescent. Quand il était venu vérifier l'avancée du ménage le premier jour, il avait pensé trouver le garçon en train de se débattre avec le désordre et s'était préparé à entrer en coup de vent pour prendre le relais. A la place, il avait gagné un employé efficace et consciencieux.

Il vérifia ses boîtes d'ingrédients et les trouva pleines. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de vérifier que les sortilèges qui gardaient la nourriture fraîche n'avaient pas besoin d'être jetés à nouveau. Tom regarda autour de lui avec perplexité. C'était ridicule. Impossible. Le garçon n'avait même pas quinze ans et il possédait déjà les compétences d'une femme de ménage saisonnière. A ce rythme là, Harry Potter allait gagner le droit de rester gratuitement au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Spécialement depuis le fiasco de la liste…

Tom soupira en se rappelant l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il avait écrit une liste de tâches qui devaient être faites et l'avait donné à Harry pour le guider. En fait, ces travaux pouvaient être accomplis sur plusieurs jours mais il avait oublié de le préciser à Harry. Il avait été complètement abasourdi le lendemain matin quand il était descendu et qu'il avait vu que tout avait été fait.

Il avait d'abord cru que Harry avait mal compris et s'était servi de sa baguette. Il avait préparé le petit discours "Tu sais, tu n'es pas sensé utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école" pour plus tard mais quand il était entré dans la cuisine et avait trouvé Harry endormi sur la table. Il avait dû s'assoupir en attendant que son thé infuse. Un seul regard au garçon épuisé et Tom avait su qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie. La peau rouge et irritée de ses mains était également un témoignage muet de ça. Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Il y avait au moins 25 tâches à accomplir sur cette liste. Harry avait dû s'activer comme une abeille toute la nuit pour pouvoir tout faire.

Le garçon avait semblé embarrassé mais il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules quand Tom lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait cru qu'il devait tout faire d'un seul coup. Tom avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça souvent. Surtout quand sa famille moldue venait dans la conversation.

Tom se tint à la porte entre la cuisine et la salle en regardant autour de lui, réellement impressionné. Harry devait y passer vraiment un bon nombre d'heures. Il pensait qu'il avait éclairci le problème mais peut_-_être qu'il devrait lui arranger des horaires. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de gagner le prix de la chambre pour l'été en une seule semaine. En fait, il n'avait pas dit explicitement au garçon ce qu'il devait pour la chambre et la nourriture, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient parlé du montant des gages. Harry était quelqu'un de tellement reconnaissant qu'il pensait peut_-_être, et même très vraisemblablement, que tous ses efforts remboursaient équitablement son logement. Tom se frotta pensivement le menton. Il irait parler à Harry plus tard et il mettrait les choses au point. Il arriverait peut_-_être à le convaincre d'écrire à Dumbledore.

Le bruit d'un carillon attira son attention. L'horloge du mur indiquait désormais "Tu es en retard". Tom jura à voix basse et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir les portes. Harry Potter était une énigme qui devrait attendre pour l'instant.

Un petit groupe de propriétaires du Chemin de Traverse attendait à la porte qu'il veuille bien ouvrir. Tom s'excusa pour le retard et les fit entrer.

_-_ Mince alors, Tom ! Commenta Florian Fortarôme en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur autour de lui. Le Chaudron est vraiment bien ! As_-_tu arrêté de manger et de dormir ?

Tom leur fit son sourire édenté, ravi qu'ils l'aient remarqué. C'était passé inaperçu au début mais après plusieurs nuits de travail, les efforts de Harry commençaient à se voir. Tom gardait le Chaudron Baveur aussi propre que possible mais il n'avait pas toujours le temps d'accorder à l'endroit autant d'attention qu'il le mériterait.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, Florian, répondit_-_il joyeusement. J'ai engagé une aide pour l'été. Un élève de Poudlard. Je dois avouer qu'il travaille dur.

_-_ Ah bon ? Je devrai peut_-_être essayer de te le voler, plaisanta le gérant de Fleury et Bott. Il pourrait réorganiser mon arrière_-_boutique. Combien le payes-tu, Tom ?

_-_ C'est vrai, Tom, ajouta Mme Guipure en souriant timidement. Tu sais combien il est difficile de trouver un bon employé de nos jours.

Tom fronça les sourcils pensivement. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de sortir Harry du Chaudron Baveur. Le travail de nuit avait commencé par accident à cause du sommeil perturbé de Harry. Que le garçon travaille de nuit était une bonne idée et, de plus, ça lui permettait de rester hors de vue mais Tom se sentait mal par rapport à ça. Harry ne s'était pas plaint mais ce style de vie solitaire n'était pas bon pour lui. Il semblait aller mieux que la nuit où il était arrivé mais il paraissait encore un peu déprimé. Sortir un peu lui remontrait peut_-_être le moral.

_-_ Je pourrai voir si ça l'intéresse de faire un peu de travail supplémentaire si vous voulez, dit_-_il finalement. Il pourrait aimer l'idée de gagner un peu d'argent supplémentaire pour ses frais scolaires mais en ce moment il travaille de nuit. Même s'il est d'accord, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'organiser.

_-_ Tom, on te faisait seulement marcher, commença Florian mais Tom secoua fermement la tête.

_-_ Non, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide, répondit_-_il en faisant un geste de la main qui embrassait la salle et le bar. Je ne vais pas tarder à être à court d'idées pour savoir quoi lui faire faire, grimaça Tom avant de continuer. Il a déjà commencé à travailler sur ses devoirs de vacances et je crois qu'il en a déjà fini un ou deux.

Il fit une pause un moment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire.

_-_ Il a eu un choc assez important il y a quelques jours et il semble plus heureux quand il est occupé.

_-_ Et bien, nous devons le rencontrer avant tout, dit le gérant de Fleury et Bott. En admettant que le garçon soit d'accord, bien entendu. Comment s'appelle_-_t_-_il de toute façon ?

Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle Tom était prêt à répondre. Il gagna alors un peu de temps en remplissant les tasses de thé et en demandant des nouvelles à tout le monde. Leur dire que le garçon était en fait le Survivant n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment mais il ne pouvait pas retarder le moment de répondre plus longtemps. Admettre que le prénom du garçon était Harry n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Harry était un prénom assez commun mais ça semblerait trop évident. _Quel est son deuxième prénom, déjà ?_ Songea rapidement Tom. _James. Pas mal, ça. Un peu pompeux, quand même, et ça pourrait alarmer quelqu'un, d'autant plus que Harry ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Quel est le diminutif de James ? Jamesey ? Jamie ? Jim ?_ Ils étaient en train d'attendre une réponse. _Bon sang…_Tom se retourna vers ses collègues et eut un sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Désolé, mon esprit s'est égaré un instant. Il s'appelle Jim.

Vers quatre heures de l'après_-_midi, Harry fut réveillé par la sensation que des aiguilles piquaient son menton. Il ouvrit ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil et gronda Patches. La chatte était assise sur son torse et sa patte de devant reposait délicatement sur la figure de Harry. Elle faisait souvent ça : elle le griffait légèrement, juste assez pour l'irriter sans pour autant le faire saigner.

_-_ Je vais finir par boucher le trou qu'il y a dans ma porte, grommela_-_t_-_il.

Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois à cause de ses cauchemars et se sentait encore un peu groggy et irritable.

La chatte ignora sa mauvaise humeur et commença à faire sa toilette. Le Gryffondor émergea doucement en écoutant les ronronnements de l'animal et la gratta gentiment entre les oreilles. _Elle est vraiment efficace comme réveil, _songea Harry. _Elle ne s'y prend jamais de la même manière deux jours de suite !_ Parfois, elle lui faisait le coup de la griffe, d'autres jours elle venait ronronner dans ses oreilles ou lui lécher la figure. Sa manière favorite à lui était la façon dont elle l'avait envoyé de toute urgence aux toilettes après lui avoir sauter délibérément sur le bas_-_ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, Patches se déplaça en battant majestueusement l'air de sa queue. Harry s'assit, attrapa ses lunettes et se demanda distraitement si Hermione devait aussi subir ce genre de choses avec Pattenrond. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements propres. _Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra que je lui demande. _

Le garçon sourit joyeusement en regardant son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait jamais pensé au fonctionnement des miroirs enchantés. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une personnalité par miroir et que cette personnalité restait au même endroit la plupart du temps.

Ce n'était pas le cas au Chaudron Baveur. Les personnalités des miroirs pouvaient partager le même cadre si elles en avaient envie et partaient souvent se visiter mutuellement, comme les tableaux de Poudlard. Harry ne s'en était jamais aperçu avant parce qu'il n'avait pas été réellement seul dans sa chambre lors de ses précédents séjours. De plus, il était relativement novice dans le monde sorcier et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de parler avec un miroir.

Harry s'était rendu compte de ce phénomène alors qu'il dépoussiérait et astiquer le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Presque à l'instant où il avait commencé à nettoyer, de curieuses présences s'étaient regroupées en demandant ce qu'il se passait et si Harry allait habiter ici maintenant. Apparemment, personne n'habitait dans la vieille chambre de Tom. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le cadre était en général l'endroit où une des personnalités venait quand elle avait envie d'être seule pour penser…ou bouder.

Tom utilisait aussi les miroirs comme réseau de communication. Crystal, qui avait accueilli Harry le premier matin, était partie quasiment immédiatement à la recherche de Tom. Harry avait découvert plus tard que c'était comme ça que Tom avait su qu'il était debout et habillé. Tom avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand il avait vu que Harry ne montrait aucun signe de réveil après presque 14 heures de sommeil d'affilée. Il avait demandé aux miroirs de surveiller et de le prévenir dès que le garçon commencerait à se réveiller.

Dans tous les cas, Harry aimait les miroirs et les personnalités qu'ils abritaient. Son nouveau statut d'"employé", remplaçant celui de "client" les avaient rendus beaucoup plus ouvert et le flot continu de visiteurs l'empêchait de se sentir trop isolé, surtout quand Hedwige partait voler ou chasser. Ils étaient tous très courtois et demandaient toujours la permission de venir. Ils semblaient comprendre que Harry ne voulait pas de compagnie à certains moments. Ils avaient convenu que le miroir de la salle de bains resterait vide, sauf en cas d'urgence, ce qui fait qu'Harry avait tendance à changer de vêtements ici.

_-_ Bonjour, mon chéri ! Es_-_tu visible ?

_Quand on parle du loup…_Harry enfila sa chemise et sourit en s'avançant vers la coiffeuse.

_-_ Salut Crystal, et oui, je suis visible.

_-_ Bien, dit le miroir.

Le contour transparent de l'entité nommé Crystal apparut avant de disparaître si rapidement qu'il était difficile de le remarquer. Elle s'installa confortablement et reprit :

_-_ Toi et moi devons avoir une sérieuse discussion à propos de ton apparence.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Cette discussion menaçait de devenir un rite journalier.

_-_ Pitié Crystal, pas encore !

Avant que le miroir ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_-_ Harry, mon gars, es_-_tu réveillé ? Appela Tom depuis le hall.

Harry ouvrit rapidement la porte et sourit avec embarras à son patron.

_-_ Salut Tom. Je viens juste de me lever, dit_-_il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Tom ! s'écria Crystal depuis la coiffeuse. Entre et aide_-_moi ! Peut_-_être qu'il t'écoutera toi !

Tom sourit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. D'autres contours commencèrent à apparaître dans le miroir de Harry pour voir d'où venait tout ce vacarme.

_-_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, dit Tom, hautement amusé.

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en hochant la tête vers le miroir, indifférent. Crystal, ici présente, n'approuve pas mon look, expliqua_-_t_-_il à Tom en désignant ses vêtements, lunettes et cheveux.

Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit d'un ton léger.

_-_ Elle pense que je serai mieux si j'étais aveugle, chauve et tout nu.

Ce commentaire avait été dit d'un ton tellement sérieux que cela prit à Tom et aux entités dans le miroir quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Harry venait de dire. Une fois fait, la pièce fut remplie de rires joyeux et des bredouillements scandalisés de Crystal.

_-_ Viens ici, Harry ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se plaça face au miroir.

_-_ Ne bouge pas, dit Crystal.

Harry regarda avec fascination son reflet se dédoubler. Son deuxième reflet était bizarrement immobile, comme une photo moldue. Wow. Ça, c'était nouveau.

_-_ Regarde par ici, poursuivit Crystal en pointant l'image immobile de Harry. Si on se débarrasse de celles_-_là…

Les lunettes de Harry disparurent.

_-_ Et qu'on les remplace par celles_-_ci…

Des lunettes plus petites avec une monture en acier apparurent.

_-_ Et qu'on arrange ça correctement…

Les vêtements de Harry rétrécirent.

_-_ Non, non, intervint une autre personnalité nommée Amethyst. Il doit porter ça.

La photo de Harry était mettant vêtue de robes vertes-émeraudes.

Et ainsi de suite. Harry et Tom virent ainsi une douzaine de personnalité avec une douzaine d'opinions et des goûts différents manipuler l'image. Ils jouèrent sur différentes coiffures, montures de lunettes et vêtements. Harry était habillé de n'importe quoi, allant de robes en velours à des pantalons en cuir.

Tom commença à hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Pourquoi n'y avait_-_il pas pensé avant ? Il s'était presque convaincu de ne pas embêter Harry avec la proposition des autres commerçants du Chemin de Traverse étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas comment le garçon ne pourrait ne pas être reconnu mais en fin de compte, ça pourrait marcher !

Aussi honteux qu'il soit, Tom devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Harry avant. Après avoir vu les cheveux noirs en pétard et vérifié les yeux verts et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le reste ne semblait pas important. Il n'avait jamais fait attention avant, mais les vêtements moldus de Harry étaient vraiment usés et beaucoup trop grand. _Pourquoi diable lui avait-on donné des vêtements si peu adaptés ?_ Tom se gifla mentalement alors que des suspicions indésirées commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il tirerait ça au clair plus tard. Toujours est_-_il que pour quelque raison que ce soit, tout ce que possédait Harry était ou inadapté ou dévalorisant ou alors les deux. De plus, avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il n'y avait pas énormément de photos valables de Harry. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières ne connaissait seulement que sa description physique.

_-_ Oui, murmura_-_t_-_il pensivement. Ça pourrait marcher…

_-_ Désolé, Tom, mais non. Ce n'est définitivement pas moi.

_-_ Quoi ?

Tom releva la tête et éclata de rire. Saber, une des personnalités les plus, hum, audacieuses avait modifié la photo de Harry de telle manière qu'il portait un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, un collier à pointe, de multiples piercings et ses cheveux formaient une crête verte.

_-_ Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaisait, Harry ? Chantonna joyeusement Crystal. A quoi veux_-_tu ressembler ?

_Bon sang…_Harry décida de jouer un peu. Après tout, c'était son visage et ils s'étaient certainement bien amusés avec.

_-_ Montre_-_moi l'autre, dit Harry. Celui avec le jean et le T_-_shirt. Okay. Maintenant, je n'aime pas vraiment quand quelqu'un fait des trous dans mon corps, alors enlève_-_moi ces piercings. Merci. Une coiffure plus normale, s'il te plait et pas de lunettes.

L'image obéit et se transforma selon sa volonté. Intrigué malgré lui, Harry inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Les Dursley lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était désespérément laid et que ses cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il savait qu'il était maigre et petit, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, mais Harry arrivait à l'âge où les apparences et le sexe opposé devenaient importants. Peut_-_être qu'il pouvait s'améliorer. Après tout, personne ne voulait être repoussant. Il examina son image d'un œil critique puis se tourna vers Tom, perplexe.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

_-_ Impressionant, Harry, dit Tom, incrédule. Ça me rappelle que, ce matin, j'ai eu une conversation qui pourrait t'intéresser et puis je voulais aussi discuter avec toi de tes horaires.

Harry écouta pendant que Tom lui expliquait et regarda à nouveau son reflet. Ça pourrait fonctionner…excepté un petit détail.

_-_ Ca me semble bien, Tom, mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant sa cicatrice.

_-_ Laisse_-_moi réfléchir, mon gars, dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a plusieurs moyens, tu sais. Les Sortilèges de Dissimulation, d'Hypnose, des potions, énuméra_-_t_-_il lentement. Ils ont tous des avantages et des inconvénients. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu fasses ton shopping dans le Londres Moldu. Il y a moins de risques que tu sois reconnu.

Tom se retourna pour partir et s'arrêta à la porte.

_-_ Oh! Et Harry, comme tu n'as pas à travailler autant que tu sembles le penser, profites_-_en pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu pourrais aussi écrire une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça alors que Tom partait et regarda les présences indistinctes lui dire au revoir avant de disparaître. De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à faire des projets.

Il devait pouvoir aller à Gringott's dès l'ouverture avant que la plupart des promeneurs n'arrivent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tant qu'il y était, il pourrait s'enquérir de l'état de son compte et échanger de l'or sorcier contre de l'argent moldu. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ni où il devait aller. Harry avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie à Surrey et ses visites à Londres avaient été rares. En fait, la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds c'était quand Hagrid l'avait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse avant sa première année.

Harry prit distraitement une plume et la fit tourner entre son pouce et son index et décida que les choses se passeraient certainement mieux s'il avait un peu d'aide. Mais à qui demander ? Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sourit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la carte de visite salie et froissée qu'il avait sauvé de la poche de sa chemise quand il avait défait sa malle. _Elle a bien dit de l'appeler si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, _songea Harry en prenant la carte du Dr Granger et en la regardant pensivement. _Ils pourront au moins me recommander un magasin._

**À suivre**


	7. Lettres

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **7 chapitre ; **Traduit : **13,15 ;**En cours : **14,16

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Merci de nous suivre, et n'oubliez pas de nous mettre une petite review's, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7 Lettres**

Jeudi 6 juillet 1995

Hermione Granger était assise à son bureau, en train de travailler sur son essai de Sortilèges. Elle sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Harry et Ron en voyant ce qu'elle faisait. Harry hausserait sûrement un sourcil et lèverait les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et de secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération amusée. Ron, le plus bruyant des deux, se serait certainement mis à disserter non_-_stop sur le fait que c'était les vacances et qu'elle était "dingue" de déjà faire ses devoirs.

Hermione fronça le nez, ennuyée. Ces deux_-_là ne savaient_-_ils donc pas qu'il valait mieux travailler tant que les informations étaient encore fraîches dans leurs têtes ?

Décidant qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause, la jeune fille se leva et s'étira en levant les bras au_-_dessus de sa tête. La prochaine année à Poudlard était celle des BUSEs. Peut_-_être qu'elle devrait commencer à réviser ses anciens cours dès maintenant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Elle se demandait si elle arriverait à convaincre Ron et Harry de faire pareil. Ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas stupides, pas le moins du monde, mais ils avaient tous les deux tendance à toujours tout repousser au lendemain ! Elle avait perdu le compte de toutes les fois où elle était restée debout jusque tard dans la nuit avec eux dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pendant qu'ils se dépêchaient de terminer leurs devoirs.

Devoirs, elle pourrait ajouter, qu'ils auraient eu largement le temps de finir s'ils s'y étaient pris un peu avant. Il était vraiment surprenant que leurs notes soient aussi bonnes que ça.

Laissant le problème de côté pour l'instant, Hermione alla à sa fenêtre et admira le jardin resplendissant de sa mère. Elle adorait être à Poudlard et elle était très heureuse d'apprendre la magie mais c'était merveilleux d'être à la maison pour un temps. Tout était détendu et normal, elle pouvait presque en oublier la menace de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui.

Hermione soupira de contentement et sourit sans raison particulière, se sentant particulièrement chanceuse. Ses parents la couvraient d'amour et d'attention pendant l'été. Ils faisaient de superbes voyages et partaient en excursion – d'ailleurs son père l'emmenait se promener demain – et par_-_dessus tout, ses parents avaient appris à ne pas se laisser troubler par toute cette histoire de magie. Enfin, globalement.

Ils n'avaient pas été très partants pour la laisser partir seule en Bulgarie, songea la jeune sorcière avec un sourire pincé mais au lieu de lui poser un ultimatum, ils lui avaient proposé un compromis. Si elle voulait aller voir Victor, elle pouvait mais à une seule condition : que l'un ou l'autre ou les deux l'accompagnent. La Bulgarie pourrait être leur lieu de vacances cette année si elle le désirait.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision mais, en fait, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger cette année. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait déjà commencé ses devoirs. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme, surtout après le stress et l'excitation de l'année passée. Elle avait travaillé presque autant que Harry pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Hermione frissonna légèrement. Si elle se sentait stressée, elle ne préférait pas penser à ce que Harry devait être en train de traverser. Elle espérait que le professeur Dumbledore le laisserait aller bientôt au Terrier. _Ou même ici, à la maison. _Lui plus que quiconque avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse et d'attention et il n'en aurait sûrement pas de la part des Dursley.

Pattenrond se frotta à ses chevilles en ronronnant, quémandant un peu d'attention. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui gratouilla les oreilles, la mine songeuse. Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où elle avait vu Vernon Dursley. Harry, Ron et elle venaient juste d'arriver au quai n° 9 ¾ après leur première année à Poudlard. Il avait à peine décroché un mot à Harry et n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux amis ou de leurs parents. Il avait été tellement désagréable que Hermione en avait été choquée.

Mais avant cette année, l'oncle de Harry avait toujours été à l'heure. Hermione supposa que Harry était bien rentré chez lui puisqu'il n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. _C'était le seul inconvénient des vacances, _songea Hermione. _Tant que je n'aurai pas mon propre hibou, je devrai attendre que Ron ou Harry m'écrivent les premiers. _Habituellement, ce n'était pas un problème mais cet été, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier et secoua la tête avec impatience. Le 6 juillet. Elle était à la maison depuis moins d'une semaine.

Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel, allongeant les ombres dans le jardin. Hermione déposa Pattenrond sur son lit et se laissa tomber à côté. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner. Elle ferma donc ses yeux et se laissa baigner dans le réconfort familier de sa chambre.

Tap_-_tap_-_tap.

_-_ Entrez, répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

Personne n'entra et le tap_-_tap continua. Hermione ouvrit un œil confus et chercha la source du bruit. Un sourire ravi s'étira sur son visage quand elle regarda par la fenêtre.

_-_ Hedwige !

Hermione bondit vers sa fenêtre et laissa la chouette blanche entrer.

_-_ Salut toi ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en caressant le plumage brillant.

Elle constata avec amusement que Hedwige était chargée d'une nombreuse correspondance. Elle avait une lettre d'accrocher à chaque patte et une dans le bec. Elle laissa d'ailleurs tomber celle qu'elle avait dans le bec dans les mains de Hermione, lui pinça gentiment le doigt et s'envola avant même que la sorcière attentionnée ne lui propose à boire.

Hermione, un peu perplexe, la regarda s'éloigner au loin. Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas de chouette et en général, il ordonnait à Hedwige de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Oh, tant pis! Hermione haussa les épaules et s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre. Peut_-_être qu'il y disait quelque chose.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton été se passe bien. Ici tout va bien. Je pensais que j'allais mourir d'ennui pendant ces vacances mais devine quoi ? Je me suis trouvé un job d'été. Rien d'extraordinaire, bien sûr, mais c'est pas grave. C'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermé chez mon oncle._

_Alors, quels sont tes plans pour cet été ? Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir passer des vacances avec tes parents ? Je reconnais que j'ai été assez collant ces derniers temps…avec les événements récents et tout. Quoique tu fasses, amuse-toi bien mais sois prudente !_

_Voilà pour les dernières nouvelles. Hedwige a encore deux lettres à apporter mais je lui ai demandé qu'elle repasse par chez toi si jamais tu veux me répondre._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_Harry_

_PS : J'ai terminé mon devoir de Métamorphoses et ma dissertation d'Enchantement. Surprise !_

Quand Hermione lut le post_-_scriptum de Harry, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise avant de s'étirer en un sourire joyeux. _Il semble aller bien, _pensa Hermione. Ses yeux parcoururent encore les lignes. _Sois prudente, ben voyons ! À qui crois-tu parler, Mr Je-Me-Fourre-Toujours-Dans-Les-Ennuis ! _Hermione eut un rire léger et déposa la lettre sur son bureau. Hedwige ne serait certainement pas de retour avant plusieurs jours. Et à moins que le hibou de Ron, Coq, ne vienne, elle avait tout le temps d'écrire sa réponse. Pendant ce temps, elle ferait mieux de se mettre à travailler sur son essai d'Enchantements. Ce ne serait pas normal que Harry termine ses devoirs avant elle !

Vendredi 7 juillet 1995

Molly Weasley détourna son attention de la préparation du petit_-_déjeuner et sourit à la chouette blanche qui tapait à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_-_ Hedwige ! Salua-t-elle chaleureusement, laissant la chouette entrer avant de lui préparer à boire et à manger.

Hedwige hulula avec gratitude et bu son eau avec contentement.

_-_ Ron ! cria Molly vers les étages.

_-_ _J'arrive,_ Maman ! répondit Ron, légèrement irrité.

Elle venait de les appeler pour le petit_-_déjeuner il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

_-_ Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme, rétorqua sa mère avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix. Hedwige est là, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

_Oh, _songea Ron, confus.

_-_ Désolé, M'man, dit_-_il en cherchant une chemise propre dans les vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre.

Quand Ron descendit finalement, tout le monde était à table et Hedwige avait fini son encas. Elle hulula joyeusement et tendit sa patte gauche au garçon qui s'approchait d'elle.

_-_ Hey, Hedwige ! Dit Ron en détachant la lettre. Comment se passe la vie chez les Moldus ?

La chouette cligna des yeux d'une manière qui voulait dire "Pas de commentaires" pendant qu'il ouvrait la lettre et commençait à lire.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Salut vieux !_

_J'espère que tu apprécies tes vacances. Dis à ta mère que les charmes qu'elle avait mis sur la cage d'Hedwige et ma malle étaient absolument brillants ! Je suis sûr que je m'en serais à moitié moins bien sorti sans eux._

_Tout va bien pour moi. J'ai réussi à me trouver un job d'été. C'est assez bon. Je ne suis pas coincé chez mon oncle toute la journée et, pour être honnête, rester occupé m'aide beaucoup. Je suis tellement désespéré que j'ai déjà commencé mes devoirs de vacances. Vraiment pathétique._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour les dernières nouvelles. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et répond-moi vite !_

_Harry._

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que dis Harry, fiston ? Demanda Arthur Weasley alors que Ron se glissait à table et remplissait son assiette.

Ron relut la lettre à haute voix. Quand il eut terminé, ses parents se regardèrent avec incrédulité.

_-_ Il s'est trouvé du travail ? fit Molly, abasourdie. Est_-_ce qu'il est en sécurité ? Je pensais qu'il ne devait pas quitter la maison de son oncle et sa tante.

Son expression s'assombrit.

_-_ S'il peut travailler, pourquoi ne peut_-_il pas venir au Terrier ?

Les enfants se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

_-_ Molly, on ne peut pas enfermer Harry chez lui pendant tout l'été, répondit raisonnablement Arthur. De plus, il y a une différence entre quitter la maison pour quelques heures et la quitter définitivement. Et jusqu'à ce que les protections autour du Terrier soient complètes…

_-_ Oui, je sais, soupira Molly. On doit protéger le Terrier pour notre propre sécurité comme pour celle de Harry.

Elle croisa le regard de son mari, pleine de détermination.

_-_ On continue ce soir alors ?

_-_ Oui. Dès que je quitte le travail.

Arthur vida sa tasse de thé et embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

Ron regarda son père et Percy prendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller travailler au Ministère. Pendant la journée, les choses étaient normales. Le Terrier était toujours aussi joyeusement chaotique. Mais le soir était une autre histoire. Tous les soirs, ses parents et ses trois frères aînés bataillaient pour tisser toute une toile complexe de protection autour du Terrier. L'ambiance était radicalement différente. Ce que Ron trouvait particulièrement frustrant. C'était horrible d'être un étudiant de premier cycle. Il voulait aider !

Pour peut_-_être la première fois de sa vie, Ron comprenait ce que voulait dire s'impliquer dans quelque chose qui dépassait sa petite personne. Sa vie sûre, anonyme et relativement obscure lui avait été arrachée. Il grimaça légèrement quand il songea à toutes les fois où il s'était plaint d'être éclipsé par le reste de sa famille. Mais maintenant, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Comment diable Harry réussissait-il à s'en tirer avec une famille de moldus comme ça ?

Hedwige s'était reposée sur le perchoir d'Errol dans le coin. Elle vola dans la cuisine en hululant joyeusement avant de s'envoler à nouveau par la fenêtre. Ron sourit en la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue puis se dépêcha de chercher un bout de parchemin et une plume. Il avait deux lettres à écrire.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Grand sorcier de son état, Enchanteur_-_en_-_chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers était assis dans son bureau, essayant de s'en sortir au milieu de tous les hiboux. Des lettres de parents inquiets, des Beuglantes de parents en colère, sa correspondance régulière et les rapports des membres de l'Ordre sur le terrain s'empilaient sur son bureau.

Albus soupira et prit les enveloppes rouges bien connues. Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Selon toute vraisemblance, elles ne contiendraient aucune information utile mais sait_-_on jamais. Il avait déjà été surpris par le passé.

Fumseck se réveilla et jeta un regard sinistre au directeur alors qu'un hurlement effrayant remplissait la pièce. La plupart des Beuglantes étaient de la part des parents. Dumbledore nota avec un amusement quelque peu crispé que la majorité d'entre eux était plus bouleversée par le fait que leurs enfants aient appris à appeler Voldemort par son nom que par le retour du monstre. Il espérait vraiment que quelque chose pourrait être fait pour changer cette stupide habitude de dire "Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui". Au moins, il n'en avait pas reçu de Molly Weasley. Il avait déjà eu droit à deux lettres enflammées depuis le début des vacances. Quelle femme obstinée. Comme un petit fox_-_terrier déterminé avec un os entre les dents.

À sa plus grande surprise, la dernière Beuglante était de la part du très estimé Ministre de la Magie. Albus se permit un petit rire. Si lui avait sept Beuglantes sur son bureau, Fudge et le reste des bureaucrates devaient en être envahis. _Je devrais peut-être leur envoyer quelques Boules Quiès, _songea moqueusement Albus en ouvrant la dernière Beuglante. Aussitôt les injonctions du Ministre de la Magie résonnèrent.

_-_ _ALBUS, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ MIEUX À FAIRE QUE DE COLPORTER DES RUMEURS NON-CONFIRMÉES ET DE SEMER LA PANIQUE ! JE VOUS AI TOUJOURS SOUTENU ET LAISSÉ CARTE BLANCHE POUR LA GESTION DE CETTE ÉCOLE MAIS JE VOUS PRÉVIENS : IL Y A DES LIMITES ! MÊME VOUS, NE POUVEZ PAS ÊTRE ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR CROIRE CE QUE RACONTE UN GARÇON DE 14 ANS ET JE ME FICHE DE QUI IL EST ! _

Cornélius fit une pause ici pour reprendre son souffle et continua sur un ton plus menaçant :

_-_ _SI VOUS REFAITES UN AUTRE COUP D'ÉCLAT DANS CE GENRE, JE ME VERRAI DANS L'OBLIGATION DE FAIRE REMONTER L'AFFAIRE JUSQU'AU CONSEIL D'ADMINISTRATION ! VOUS SEREZ HORS DE CETTE ÉCOLE TELLEMENT RAPIDEMENT QUE VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ MÊME PAS CE QUI SE PASSE…!_

Quand Fudge commença à se répéter, Albus secoua la tête avec irritation et fit taire la Beuglante en l'envoyant voler dans la cheminée avec un Sortilège d'Expulsion. Il avait espéré avoir le soutien complet du Ministère. Mais l'obstination de Fudge allait rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Albus releva ses lunettes en demi_-_lune sur sa tête et passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. Rien n'allait comme cela aurait dû. La construction des protections autour du Terrier était loin d'être terminée. Quand il avait promis à Harry qu'il pourrait aller au Terrier plus tard cet été, il avait espéré que Fudge lui "prêterait" quelques Aurors pour les aider. Fudge avait refusé tout net en disant que les Aurors avaient des choses plus importantes à faire que de satisfaire les caprices d'un enfant gâté. Arthur et Molly faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, le soir en temps normal, et se débattaient avec des sortilèges inconnus. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à recruter leurs fils aînés. Albus les aidait autant que son emploi du temps le lui permettait mais les progrès étaient désespérément lents. Les protections de ce type étaient d'habitude mises en place par une équipe expérimentée.

Dumbledore remit ses lunettes et examina le reste de son courrier. Dans ces moments_-_là, il aurait souhaité que rien de tout cela ne soit nécessaire. L'ancienne magie qu'il avait pu utiliser pour protéger Privet Drive avait facilité les choses. Ce sort, et les quelques autres destinés à alerter Arabella ou n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière dans les parages, étaient largement suffisant pour garantir la sécurité de Harry de toute attaque magique. La magie du sang était difficile mais comparée à la toile compliquée de sortilèges qui se tissait autour du Terrier, ce n'était rien. Albus aurait aimé pouvoir invoquer ce sort à nouveau mais, même s'ils l'aimaient énormément, les Weasley n'étaient pas la famille biologique d'Harry.

Le Directeur était un peu effrayé par leur loyauté, leur dévouement et leur obstination. Il serait certainement plus simple d'envoyer un mot d'excuse à Harry pour lui dire que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme prévu et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au Terrier finalement. Albus grimaça en imaginant la Beuglante qu'il recevrait de Molly si jamais il suggérait cette idée.

Mais d'un autre côté, ces protections devaient quand même être mise en place. Comme ça, Harry pourrait aller au Terrier à chaque fois qu'il y serait invité. Visiblement, les Weasley n'avaient pas l'intention d'abandonner le garçon maintenant que les choses commençaient à chauffer.

Ron en particulier était impatient que les boucliers soient installés et Albus avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que lui et ses frères et sœur voulaient que Harry vienne jouer au Quidditch. C'était comme s'ils croyaient que Harry pouvait être en danger chez son oncle.

C'était stupide, bien entendu. Le garçon disposait de la meilleure protection magique et les rapports du Ministère avaient toujours spécifié que Harry était bien traité. Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait trouvé un peu étrange que Harry vienne le voir à la fin de sa deuxième année pour savoir s'il pouvait rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Mais il avait supposé que ce n'était qu'un caprice passager, probablement le résultat d'une querelle déjà oubliée avec sa famille. De plus, Harry était intelligent. Si les choses se passaient mal chez lui, il en aurait parlé à quelqu'un.

N'est_-_ce pas ?

Dumbledore s'assombrit. Harry avait la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir tout régler par lui_-_même. Fier et farouchement indépendant, le garçon semblait déterminé à faire ses preuves et ne demandait de l'aide que quand c'était absolument indispensable. Albus sourit et secoua la tête avec affection. Même les amis d'Harry trouvaient cela particulièrement agaçant par moment.

Durant toutes ses années en tant que Directeur, Albus avait appris à identifier les différents types de personnalités. Les gens qui présentaient les mêmes traits de caractère qu'Harry venaient en général d'environnements où leurs parents les encourageaient à penser par eux_-_mêmes et à accroître leur confiance en eux_-_mêmes.

En général. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Parfois, ces mêmes qualités se retrouvaient chez des enfants qui avaient été rabaissés ou négligés. Ces petites âmes inébranlables et obstinées n'avaient pas conscience de leur propre valeur, peu importe ce qu'on leur disait, et étaient déterminées à montrer au monde leur mérite. Harry ne faisait certainement pas partie de cette catégorie…ou peut_-_être que oui ? Cela expliquerait son manque de confiance quasi_-_instinctif dans toutes les formes d'autorité.

Albus était fier de sa capacité de mettre les étudiants à l'aise et de gagner leur confiance mais inciter le garçon à s'ouvrir s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu. Mais, pour être franc, Harry était venu voir le directeur l'année dernière quand il avait eu sa vision en Divination. Peut_-_être avait_-_il finalement réussi à gagner la confiance de Harry.

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts pensivement. Peut_-_être qu'il devrait approfondir la question et interroger les Weasley. Il était possible, même si cela semblait invraisemblable, qu'un élément ait été manqué.

Un _ping_ étouffé attira son attention et le haut d'un morceau de parchemin intitulé "Mrs A. Figg" commença à se remplir de lettres. Arabella faisait son rapport depuis les USA. Les agents avaient été envoyés sur le terrain avec une feuille de parchemin enchantée et une plume spéciale. Pour faire leur rapport, ils n'avaient qu'à écrire ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Le message était automatiquement transféré de leur parchemin au parchemin correspondant dans le bureau d'Albus. Une des inventions les plus ingénieuses du Professeur Flitwick, bien plus rapide que les hiboux et totalement intraçable. Albus lut le rapport et sourit quelque peu. La mission d'Arabella se passait apparemment bien mais elle allait être tout de même retardée et sa frustration transpirait du parchemin.

Le Directeur prit le rapport d'Arabella et le rangea avec les autres. Black et Lupin étaient également en mission, comme Maugrey et Fletcher. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tous de retour pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. En ce moment, les agents sur le terrain avertissaient les membres de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers des récents événements et en profitaient pour fouiner un peu pour déceler toute trace de magie noire à l'étranger.

Albus releva brusquement la tête quand une chouette blanche entra par la fenêtre. _Pas de repos pour les guerriers, _songea_-_t_-_il en enlevant la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. _Quand on parle du loup, _sourit_-_il en ouvrant la lettre et en jetant un coup d'œil à la signature. C'était Harry.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'espère que vous appréciez vos vacances. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais certaines choses sont arrivées et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir._

_Déjà, j'ai réussi à me trouver un job d'été. Je sais que vous voulez que je reste près de Privet Drive mais ma famille ne m'a pas exactement laissé le choix. Mais cela ne me fait rien de toute façon. Rester occupé me permet de garder mon esprit loin de…_Harry sembla faire une pause ici et taper sa plume sur son parchemin avant de se décider…_certaines choses._

Harry avait hésité avant de commencer un nouveau paragraphe et avait tapé sa plume sur le parchemin un peu plus. Dumbledore pouvait presque le voir en train de froncer les sourcils et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de tourner sa phrase.

_Mais mon job n'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais vous parler, _continua finalement la lettre, _c'est…en fait, monsieur, je pense que mon lien avec Voldemort a…changé depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je pense qu'il est plus fort._

Albus fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais d'un autre côté, il était profondément heureux qu'Harry ait décidé de lui en faire part dès maintenant au lieu d'attendre comme il en avait l'habitude. Le ton de la lettre avait changé. Harry était clairement hésitant et tendu, pas vraiment sûr de la réaction que ses nouvelles allaient provoquer.

_Ça a commencé deux jours avant la fin de l'année, _reportait Harry. _J'ai commencé à entendre des voix. C'était comme écouter des murmures ou une conversation trop lointaine pour être compréhensible. Ça n'arrivait pas tout le temps et je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué avant à cause de tout le bruit qu'il y a à Poudlard, dans le Poudlard Express ou à King's Cross. Je pensais que j'entendais juste les gens autour de moi. _

_Mais il y a deux nuits, j'étais debout tard dans la nuit. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi, tout le monde dormait. J'ai entendu les voix beaucoup plus distinctement cette fois. Voldemort était en colère à cause d'un quelconque retard dans la confection d'une potion de mémoire. Il voulait l'utiliser sur Peter Pettigrew pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'ai essayé de garder la connexion mais je l'ai perdu avant qu'il ne dise pourquoi. J'espère que ces informations vous seront utiles. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus._

_J'ai joint une lettre pour le Professeur Lupin et Sniffles. Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, pourriez-vous leur transmettre ? Merci d'avance._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter._

Albus relut les derniers paragraphes deux fois, étrangement convaincu que ce phénomène était parfaitement authentique. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ses yeux pétillèrent joyeusement et un sourire détendit ses traits quand il réfléchit à cette nouvelle source d'informations. Il n'y avait aucun moyen par lequel Harry aurait pu découvrir la potion de mémoire de Severus ou comment il avait "malheureusement" manqué d'un ingrédient clé qu'il devait spécialement commander. Dumbledore fronça un peu les sourcils quand il se rappela de quelque chose. Harry n'avait pas mentionné sa douleur à la cicatrice mais le garçon avait tendance à être obstinément muet pour ce genre de chose. Il devrait peut_-_être lui demander.

Laissant de côté la lettre de Harry pour le moment, Albus saisit l'enveloppe adressée à Lupin et Black. Cela lui fit bizarre d'ouvrir leur lettre mais le parchemin enchanté était le moyen le plus efficace pour envoyer du courrier. De plus, ce serait un beau cadeau pour les deux Maraudeurs. Ils avaient été inhabituellement moroses ces derniers jours.

Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de Flitwick sur la lettre et la posa sur le parchemin de Sirius et Remus. Il activa les charmes sur le papier et regarda le message de Harry couler dans le parchemin et disparaître.

Ceci fait, le vieux sorcier commença à faire des plans. Avec Harry à Surrey, envoyer des hiboux ne serait certainement pas judicieux. C'était bien trop lent, trop risqué et Hedwige était facilement reconnaissable. Il enverrait à Harry un pack de l'agent sur le terrain**(1)**. Il voulait toutes les informations sur Voldemort aussitôt qu'elles seraient disponibles. Mais c'était surtout pour rassurer Harry de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas peur de rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu…ou vu, en l'occurrence. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Harry n'avait pas dit s'il avait eu des visions mais Voldemort avait été relativement calme depuis sa résurrection. Peut_-_être qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu. Pour l'instant. Saisissant sa plume favorite, Albus s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin vierge et commença à écrire.

_Ping !_ Le signal émana du parchemin ensorcelé de Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient actuellement en train de surveiller un site prometteur qui pourrait servir de lieu de réunion pour les Mangemorts. Remus venait juste de commencer son tour de garde et Sirius était étendu sur le lit, déjà endormi. Remus posa tranquillement ses jumelles et jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin pour voir si c'était quelque chose qui valait la peine de réveiller Sirius. Sa mâchoire tomba presque sur le sol quand il lut la rapide note d'explication de Dumbledore.

_Remus et Sirius,_

_Mr Potter m'a contacté pour savoir si je pouvais vous transmettre cette lettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout semble aller pour le mieux._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus parcourut rapidement la lettre, déchiré. D'un côté, la lettre de Harry était relativement anodine. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une lettre de Harry et Sirius voudrait le savoir immédiatement. Remus soupira et secoua Sirius par l'épaule.

_-_ Padfoot ?

_-_ Mmm…?

_-_ Paddy, réveille_-_toi ! dit Remus en le secouant plus fortement.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_-_ D'gage, Moony…

_-_ Okay. Comme tu veux. Tu pourras lire la lettre de Harry plus tard.

_-_ …'kay.

Sirius se retourna.

Remus observa ses ongles et fit un décompte à partir de dix. Quand il arriva à cinq, les yeux bleus-pâles de Sirius s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

_-_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, à moitié endormi. Harry ?

_-_ Harry. Tu t'en rappelles n'est_-_ce pas ? Un gentil garçon, à peu près grand comme ça, fit Remus en levant la main. Cheveux noirs ? Yeux verts ? Lunettes ?

Sirius se renfrogna.

_-_ Je sais à quoi il ressemble, Moony. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?

Remus prit le parchemin entre son pouce et son index et le secoua devant le visage de Sirius.

_-_ Il nous a envoyé une lettre. Ou plus précisément, il l'a envoyé à Dumbledore qui nous l'a transmis.

Sirius s'assit immédiatement et arracha la lettre des mains de son ami.

_-_ Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit en premier ?

_-_ Je te l'ai dit en premier.

Sirius agita une main impatiente et reporta son attention sur la lettre de Harry.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Cher Professeur Lupin et Sniffles,_

_Je ne sais pas quand vous recevrez cette lettre mais je pensais à vous écrire dans tous les cas. Tout va bien ici. J'ai déjà avancé mes devoirs et j'ai trouvé un job d'été donc je reste occupé._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous…où que vous soyez et quoi que vous fassiez. Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personnes pour l'instant mais ça fait à peine cinq jours que les vacances ont commencés._

_Ce n'est pas une très longue lettre mais tout est calme par ici et je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Soyez prudents et j'espère vous revoir ou avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt._

_Harry._

Sirius sourit affectueusement en lisant la lettre de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Lupin haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il en a l'air. C'est difficile de le dire avec Harry de toute façon.

Sirius grimaça.

_-_ Ne m'en parle pas. Je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier, quand sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, non.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Il m'a envoyé une lettre. En disant que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Et bien sûr, je lui ai répondu directement que je revenais immédiatement en Angleterre.

Remus hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

_-_ Aussitôt qu'il a reçu ma lettre, il m'a répondu aussi vite qu'il a pu en me disant qu'il avait dû _imaginer_ sa douleur.

Sirius secoua la tête avec exaspération.

_-_ Non mais franchement. Il ne m'aurait pas écrit cette lettre si ça ne l'avait pas embêté.

Il soupira à nouveau et eut l'air sérieux comme Remus ne l'avait jamais vu.

_-_ Il est juste si…si _petit _! lâcha Patmol. On a l'impression qu'un coup de vent suffirait à le faire tomber.

Remus sourit soudainement.

_-_ Heureusement que Harry ne t'a pas entendu dire ça. Est_-_ce que je t'ai raconté ce qui s'était passé au début de sa troisième année ?

Sirius réfléchit brièvement à la question.

_-_ Tu m'as dit l'avoir rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et quelle avait été sa réaction face aux Détraqueurs et puis tu as sauté directement à la façon dont il se comportait en classe et comment tu lui avais appris à conjurer un Patronus.

_-_ Oh! Et bien, j'ai laissé un truc de côté alors, dit Remus avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. J'ai envoyé un hibou pour expliquer comment Harry avait réagi aux Détraqueurs.

Il frissonna légèrement.

_-_ C'était un peu déconcertant de le voir s'évanouir comme ça. En tout cas, quand on est arrivé à l'école, le Professeur McGonagall a appelé Harry et son amie Hermione Granger dans son bureau. J'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé plus tard.

_-_ Alors ? encouragea Sirius.

_-_ Minerva a convoqué Mme Pomfresh à son bureau et elle s'est tout de suite mise à examiner Harry sous toutes les coutures. Elle l'a même menacé de le faire passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_-_ Devant Hermione ?

_-_ Et oui. Et puis Mme Pomfresh a fait quelque chose d'encore plus impardonnable…

Les yeux de Sirius étaient maintenant ronds comme des soucoupes.

_-_ Quoi ?

Les lèvres de Remus étaient crispées maintenant.

_-_ Elle a dit que les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures terribles et a commencé à expliquer les effets qu'ils avaient sur les personnes déjà fragiles.

Sirius grimaça un sourire compatissant.

_-_ Aïe…Le pauvre.

_-_ En effet.

Remus eut un petit rire.

_-_ J'ai entendu dire que Harry avait été outré en entendant ça. Il a dit à Pompom qu'il n'était pas fragile.

Il reprit son sérieux et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

_-_ Il a raison, tu sais. Il est aussi fort qu'eux. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je lui ai appris à faire son Patronus.

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête en regardant à nouveau la lettre, un demi_-_sourire triste sur le visage.

_-_ Je sais que tu as raison Moony. C'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas que Prongs ait été un jour aussi petit.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ C'est parce qu'il ne l'était pas, espèce d'abruti. Harry a apparemment hérité de la corpulence de Lily.

Il fit une pause un moment et ajouta d'un ton mordant :

_-_ Il avait deux parents tu sais.

Sirius sourit avec embarras. Remus avait raison, comme d'habitude. Il allait faire un commentaire mais fut interrompu par un énorme bâillement.

_-_ Retourne dormir, Padfoot. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

_-_ Non, répondit Sirius d'une voix déjà endormie. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je devrais vraiment répondre à cette lettre…


	8. Jour de sortie

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **8 chapitre ; **Traduit : **13,15,16,17 ;**En cours : **14,18,19,20,21

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 Jour de sortie**

Vendredi 7 juillet 1995

Le soleil de fin de matinée brillait vivement sur les rues de Londres. Le temps était idéal pour une sortie: clair, doux, avec un ciel bleu éblouissant agrémenté de quelques nuages et juste assez de brise pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne devienne trop étouffante.

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et offrit son visage au soleil pendant quelques secondes, attendant de pouvoir traverser la rue. Les jours comme aujourd'hui étaient rares. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point être à l'extérieur lui avait manqué. Cela faisait quand même cinq jours entiers qu'il était enfermé au Chaudron Baveur. Harry soupira de contentement alors que le soleil réchauffait son visage mince et que la brise agitait ses cheveux désordonnés. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas aller voler sur son balai. S'il avait juste pu faire un petit tour, ça aurait été parfait.

Le feu de signalisation passa au vert et Harry se dépêcha de traverser la rue en empruntant le passage pour piétons, accompagné par le reste des piétons, mémorisant l'emplacement des librairies, des disquaires, des fast_-_foods alors qu'il passait devant. Il aurait peut_-_être le temps de les explorer plus tard mais pour l'instant, il se hâta vers la station de métro. Harry se rappela avec attendrissement que cette station précise était celle à laquelle il était descendu avec Hagrid la première fois qu'il s'était rendu au Chaudron Baveur. Tout en continuant son chemin, Harry se demanda distraitement comment s'en sortait le demi_-_géant. Il semblait que Dumbledore ait décidé d'envoyer Hagrid et Mme Maxime comme émissaires auprès des géants pour essayer d'empêcher Voldemort de gagner leur soutien. Le garçon espérait que tout se passait bien pour son ami. Dès que Hedwige rentrerait, il lui enverrait une lettre.

Harry leva les yeux en atteignant sa destination et suivit un groupe de personnes en bas. En y repensant, il était difficile de croire à quel point il n'était absolument pas préparé à son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Il se rappelait avoir levé les yeux vers Hagrid après avoir lu sa liste de fourniture et demandé avec incrédulité :

_-_ On peut trouver tout ça à Londres ?

Cela semblait tout simplement impossible.

_-_ Si tu sais où aller, avait répondu Hagrid, une lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux noirs.

Harry n'avait toujours pas été convaincu. Il savait que Londres était une grande ville, avec des magasins abondants et variés, mais quand même ! Un chaudron ? Une baguette magique ? _Des gants en peau de dragon ?_ Harry avait été quelque peu réticent.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient, bien entendu, au courant qu'il était un sorcier mais ils lui avaient tout caché et se mettaient en colère à chaque fois qu'il essayait de poser des questions. Ils avaient clamé que la mort de James et Lily et que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry avaient été causé par un accident de voiture. Toute sa vie, Harry avait écouté les braillements de l'oncle Vernon comme quoi "La magie, ça n'existe pas !".Ça avait été donc difficile d'accepter l'idée que la magie était en fait bien réelle. Harry avait passé ses premières heures en compagnie de Hagrid, complètement terrifié que tout cela soit une plaisanterie monumentale, soit juste un magnifique rêve très réel. A chaque seconde, il s'était attendu à se réveiller et à se retrouver dans la petite hutte délabrée au sommet du rocher avec les Dursley.

Le concept de magie en lui_-_même n'était rien comparé à la réaction qu'il avait déclenchée au Chaudron Baveur. Quand Tom avait réalisé qui il était et qu'il avait laissé échapper son nom, le silence était tombé sur la taverne. Les sorciers et sorcières présents s'étaient alors regroupés autour de lui, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre et lui souhaiter un bon retour. On lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois que c'était un honneur de le rencontrer. Après presque quatre ans, il était un peu plus habitué à ce genre de réaction mais, encore maintenant, Harry trouvait sa célébrité un peu déconcertante. Sa soudaine notoriété avait plus contribué à son choc que les miroirs parlants, les fantômes, les escaliers mouvants, les voitures volantes et les Trolls des Montagnes combinés.

Harry attrapa une carte du métro de Londres au guichet qui vendait les tickets, acheta son pass et se dirigea vers le quai. _C'est n'importe quoi, de toute façon_, songea_-_t_-_il en regardant le train s'arrêter. Il doutait fortement qu'il soit vraiment tel que le monde sorcier le décrivait mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il n'était pas non plus aussi méprisable que son oncle et sa tante le disaient. Du moins, il espérait qu'il ne l'était pas. Dans le monde moldu, du moins pour les Dursley, Harry n'était qu'une gêne…un fardeau. Sa seule présence dans leur maison était un secret répugnant qu'ils s'évertuaient à cacher. Harry haussa les épaules avec philosophie. La vérité était quelque part entre ces deux extrêmes, et avec un peu de chance plus près du bon que du mauvais, bien qu'il n'en soit pas certain par moment.

Harry entra dans la rame dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et choisit un siège près de la fenêtre. Il sourit légèrement en se rappelant une fois encore du demi_-_géant si gentil et de la façon dont il lui avait parlé de dragons, des parcmètres et des moyens de transports moldus. Harry savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Hagrid pour guide et il se demanda brièvement comment s'étaient débrouillés les enfants nés de Moldus comme Hermione. Hermione paraissait toujours tellement bien informée et sûre d'elle_-_même, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander comment elle avait réagi en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard. Harry fronça pensivement les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Il pourrait peut_-_être demander au Dr Granger.

Quelques passagers de dernière minute montèrent avant que les portes ne se referment et que le métro ne quitte la station. Harry regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la rame entre dans le tunnel qui menait à l'arrêt suivant. Quand sa vue fut obstruée par le mur, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit de sa poche sa liste de courses et les indications du Dr Granger.

Quand il avait eu terminé sa correspondance la veille, Harry avait pris le temps d'inspecter sa garde_-_robe et avait préparé une liste de course en conséquence. C'était un peu plus long que prévu mais absolument nécessaire. Il avait besoin de chaussettes, de chaussures, de lunettes, de sous_-_vêtements, d'articles de toilettes et il devait remplacer tous ses autres vêtements, y compris ses uniformes de Poudlard.

Le jeune sorcier rit doucement quand il se rappela ses essais de tenues, tôt ce matin. Il avait décidé de porter le pantalon et la chemise de son uniforme d'école de façon à ne pas ressembler à un clochard mais avait été complètement abasourdi de voir que tout était trop court. C'était peut_-_être pour ça qu'il se sentait souvent courbaturé. Ses chaussures lui allaient encore, bien qu'il commence à arriver au bout, mais il ne semblait pas avoir trop forci au niveau du torse, même si sa chemise était un peu trop étroite au niveau des épaules. Mais tout était définitivement trop petit.

Il avait acheté cet uniforme quand ? L'été avant sa troisième année ? L'été dernier ? Harry secoua la tête avec impatience. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Non, l'important était que Madame Guipure lui avait tout de même laissé un peu de marge. Mais si ses manches et les jambes de son pantalon avaient été plus longs, il aurait pu perdre des points pour cause de négligence. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait déjà eu à la fin de l'année l'impression que ses manches le serraient un peu de trop et que son pantalon touchait à peine le dessus de ses chaussures. Il avait juste été trop distrait pour s'en apercevoir. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa pile de linge, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de retrousser les manches des vêtements moldus qu'il portait la veille. Harry s'habillait avec les vêtements de Dudley depuis le début des vacances et n'avait donc pas remarqué sa nouvelle taille.

Finalement, il avait échangé son uniforme trop petit pour ses vêtements moldus. De toute façon, il se fichait pas mal de la mode mais, d'après lui, des vêtements trop larges paraissaient moins stupides que des vêtements trop courts. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son accoutrement et haussa légèrement les épaules. Les vêtements de Dudley étaient si larges qu'il espérait ne jamais les remplir entièrement.

_C'est vraiment ahurissant_, songea Harry en étudiant son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait été tellement stressé à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il en était même ressorti mal en point physiquement. Ses habitudes alimentaires souffraient toujours quand il était inquiet, triste, en colère ou déprimé. Il avait alors une nette tendance à se renfermer sur lui_-_même et à sauter les repas mais apparemment, il s'était tout de même assez bien nourri vu sa petite poussée de croissance.

Mais ce n'était peut_-_être pas si surprenant que ça après tout. Ron, Hermione et environ la moitié des Gryffondors (la famille de Ron, l'équipe de Quidditch et ses compagnons de dortoir) s'étaient aperçus de cette manie et n'hésitaient pas à le harceler pour qu'il mange un minimum, et ce, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Et il ne risquait certainement pas de mourir de faim au Chaudron Baveur. _Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux, _songea Harry alors que la rame filait sous le tunnel. Un froncement de sourcil déterminé apparut sur son visage et il leva le menton presque avec défiance. Il ferait ce qu'il devrait faire. Plus personne ne serait blessé à cause de lui, du moins s'il avait son mot à dire.

Le train commença à ralentir en approchant de la station suivante. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son plan du métro et aux indications du Dr Granger. Il était sur la bonne ligne mais il y avait encore quelques arrêts avant qu'il ne doive descendre.

Quand Harry avait appelé chez les Granger ce matin, il s'était préparé à tout confier à Hermione. Il ne voyait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Il savait très bien qu'elle voudrait une explication quand il l'appellerait pour lui demander de lui passer sa mère mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Il s'était demandé s'il n'appelait pas trop tôt mais, en fait, le Dr Granger était seule chez elle. Hermione et son père étaient déjà partis pour leur sortie père_-_fille annuelle. Helen ne les attendait pas avant le dîner, voire plus tard.

_-_ Hermione va être déçue de t'avoir manqué, Harry. Mais, dites_-_moi, un hibou hier soir et maintenant un coup de téléphone…Auriez_-_vous des vues sur ma fille, Mr Potter ? Taquina-t-elle.

Harry était persuadé qu'elle avait dû l'entendre rougir à travers le combiné.

_-_ Elle a déjà reçu ma lettre ? s'étonna_-_t_-_il pour détourner la conversation, essayant de paraître surpris.

_-_ Oui, en effet. Elle était ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs. Alors, tu es dans la vie active maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

_-_ Oui, madame. Et…euh…en fait, c'est en partie pour cela que je vous appelle, dit Harry avant d'enchaîner, de peur de changer d'avis. J'ai besoin d'acheter quelques vêtements et d'autres choses, pour le travail je veux dire, et puisque vous habitez à Londres, je me demandai si vous pouviez me conseiller quelques boutiques.

_-_ Tu as fait tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres ? S'étonna le Dr Granger. Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller directement à Surrey ?

_Oh! D'accord. Elle croit que je suis toujours à Little Whinging._ Harry réfléchit rapidement.

_-_ Je dois aller à Gringott's pour échanger de l'argent de mon coffre, dit_-_il.

C'était la vérité après tout. La banque sorcière ouvrait bientôt et il avait prévu de s'y rendre dès qu'il aurait raccroché.

_-_ J'ai besoin de vêtements moldus et j'ai donc pensé faire mon shopping ici.

Le Dr Granger resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant ses mots.

_-_ Tu es venu à Londres seul ? Demanda-t-elle pour essayer de clarifier la situation.

_-_ C'est ça. Mon patron m'a donné un jour de congé pour que je puise m'occuper de cette affaire.

_-_ Mais pourquoi…Enfin, je veux dire, où sont…hum…

Helen ne savait pas comment tourner sa question sans manquer totalement de tact.

Mais Harry avait compris. Il avait alors répondu d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte.

_-_ Mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas disponibles. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais c'est arrivé très rapidement et vous aviez dit que je pouvais appeler, dit Harry avec hésitation et il commença à perdre confiance quand le silence choqué du Dr Granger s'éternisa. Ce n'est pas grave…Je…je pensais juste que le voyage serait plus facile si je parlais à quelqu'un qui sait où aller…Je connais mieux le Chemin de Traverse que Londres. Est_-_ce que je pourrais appeler Hermione une autre fois ?

_-_ Quoi ? Oh ! Non, Harry, attends ! S'exclama Helen en réalisant qu'il avait mal interprété son manque de réponse. Excuse_-_moi. Bien sûr que tu peux nous appeler quand tu veux. J'ai juste été un peu surprise qu'on t'ait permis de faire le trajet jusqu'ici par toi_-_même.

_-_ Et bien, il est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément la première idée qui vient à l'esprit mais les faits sont là, répondit franchement le jeune sorcier.

_-_ Tout à fait, approuva Helen en se détendant.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de ses yeux et attendit tranquillement que la rame atteigne son prochain arrêt. Il semblait que le Dr Granger ait elle_-_même prévu quelque chose. Elle devait passer un peu de temps à son cabinet ce matin et aller faire des courses l'après_-_midi. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry avait rendez_-_vous avec la mère de sa meilleure amie pour aller déjeuner et faire les magasins. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment il en était arrivé là. Au point de départ, il avait juste demandé quelques conseils et éventuellement quelques indications mais il était encore plus difficile d'argumenter avec Helen qu'avec Hermione. C'est ainsi qu'il partit un peu plus tard que prévu. Le Dr Granger avait du travail à faire et il devait s'accorder le temps nécessaire pour "aller de Surrey à Londres".

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe. Maintenant il savait d'où venait la manie d'Hermione de parler très vite quand elle était enthousiaste ou excitée pour quelque chose. Il commençait également à soupçonner le Dr Granger d'être aussi douée sa fille pour assimiler les informations et les relier les unes aux autres. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre sa situation, il devrait rester sur ses gardes. Harry fronça maussadement les sourcils alors que la rame continuait son trajet et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus facile de tout raconter et de se débarrasser de ce poids.

Quand il arriva à son arrêt, Harry descendit de la rame, rejoignit la rue et partit vers le cabinet du Dr Granger. Les indications de Helen s'avérèrent très bonnes puisque le Gryffondor se retrouva en un rien de temps dans une salle d'attente chaleureuse et ordonnée. Après une discussion brève avec la réceptionniste, le Dr Granger vint vers lui.

_-_ Désolée Harry. J'ai presque terminé. Pourquoi ne viendrais_-_tu pas avec moi ? Invita-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et la suivit dans une des salles d'examens. Une fois arrivé, il regarda curieusement les divers appareils et les outils étincelants pendant que le Dr Granger finissait de classer les dossiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.

_-_ Tu envisages une carrière de dentiste, Harry ? Demanda Helen en souriant, notant la curiosité du garçon.

Quand Harry rougit et admit en hésitant qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses avant, Helen fut scandalisée. Harry fut alors plaqué sur le fauteuil sans autre forme de cérémonie et Helen vérifia rapidement s'il n'avait pas de caries ou autre. Harry ne préféra pas discuter et se laissa faire sans protester. Il était habitué à ce genre de comportement. Hermione était pareille quand elle avait une idée en tête.

_-_ Et bien, Harry, je dois dire que soit tu prends vraiment bien soin de toi soit tu as hérité de très bons gènes, dit le Dr Granger quelques minutes plus tard. Néanmoins, tu devrais faire des examens corrects et des nettoyages régulièrement. Si tu préfères aller chez un dentiste plus près de chez toi, il n'y a pas de problème mais ne néglige pas tes dents.

Harry acquiesça et prit un rendez_-_vous quand ils passèrent devant le bureau de la réceptionniste. Helen et lui se rendirent ensuite dans un centre commercial tout proche. Leur première halte fut un magasin qui se vantait de pouvoir avoir des lunettes prêtes en une heure. Harry se débrouilla pour décrocher un rendez_-_vous avec l'opticien pour le jour même. Il y avait un peu de temps avant le rendez_-_vous de Harry et ils en profitèrent pour aller manger.

Harry avait eu un peu peur que le Dr Granger et lui n'aient pas grand_-_chose à se dire et qu'ils se trouvent embarrassés l'un envers l'autre, mais à son agréable surprise, ils furent remarquablement à l'aise, l'un comme l'autre. Mais naturellement, avoir un sujet de conversation favori en commun, à savoir Hermione, avait grandement facilité les choses.

Helen avait été curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Hermione à Poudlard et comment elle en était arrivée à être aussi proche de Ron et lui. Harry lui raconta donc quelques_-_unes des anecdotes les plus anodines qu'il avait en réserve. Il commença par leur première rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express et termina par son immense gratitude pour le fait qu'elle l'ait cru et qu'elle soit restée à ses côtés l'an dernier.

_-_ Je ne le méritai pas, dit_-_il à Helen. Spécialement après avoir été un crétin si mesquin et impitoyable pendant notre troisième année.

_-_ Tu grandis Harry, dit Helen. C'est très difficile d'admettre ses erreurs. Fais juste en sorte d'apprendre grâce à ces expériences de façon à ne pas les répéter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de déjeuner, ils se séparèrent brièvement. Helen emmena Harry jusque chez l'opticien puis partit faire quelques courses le temps qu'il voie le docteur. Harry remplit le dossier qu'on lui donna puis commença à lire les différentes brochures disponibles dans la salle d'attente. Celle sur les lentilles de contact et particulièrement la partie intitulée "Pour un style de vie actif" capta son intérêt :

_Quel que soit votre sport, les lentilles d'aujourd'hui vous conviendront grâce à leur ajustement exceptionnel et leur grand confort. Constituées de matériaux spéciaux, ces lentilles de contact restent en place en toute circonstance, vous permettant ainsi de vous concentrer sur le jeu et de garder votre esprit de compétition._

Ooooooh, oui. Harry aimait cette idée. Il sourit en survolant la liste des avantages de lentilles de contact par rapport aux lunettes.

_Les lentilles de contact sont plus confortables…elles n'éclatent pas, ne se cassent pas…ne s'embuent pas à cause de la transpiration ou dans les pièces confinées…permettent une meilleure perception des choses et accentuent la vision périphérique…augmentent votre capacité de jugement de la distance et de la vitesse…_

De mieux en mieux. Le sourire de Harry devint un peu plus carnassier tandis qu'il se branchait en mode "Détruire Malfoy". Les lentilles de contact semblaient être faites pour le Quidditch. Draco Malfoy et le reste de l'équipe des Serpentards ne comprendraient même pas ce qui leur arriveraient.

Harry dégrisa quelque peu quand les autres Attrapeurs de Poudlard, Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory, traversèrent son esprit. Ce souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Cédric lui faisait toujours mal mais Harry réussissait à mieux le supporter depuis la nuit où il avait craqué. Il détestait ce qui était arrivé, et le détesterait toujours, mais il avait fait le bon choix en offrant à Cédric de partager. Il était certain de ça. Harry avait passé les dernières nuits à étudier les faits sous tous les angles. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que la Coupe était un Portoloin. Même Dumbledore ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Se permettre de sombrer dans le désespoir et de s'apitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien et n'honorait en aucun cas la mémoire de Cédric. Harry avait décidé de rejouer au Quidditch l'année prochaine, à moins que ce ne soit encore annulé. Il ne permettrait jamais à Voldemort de lui enlever encore quelque chose qu'il aime.

De plus, Hermione n'avait_-_elle pas dit qu'il était différent sans ses lunettes ? Cela pourrait être utile pour son petit manège. Il devait absolument s'en procurer. Harry jeta brièvement un coup d'œil sur les parties qui décrivaient les différents types de lentilles, l'entretien et lut une autre brochure qui faisait de la publicité pour les lentilles de couleurs avant que le docteur ne l'appelle.

Le temps que Helen revienne vers le magasin de lunettes, Harry avait terminé son examen. Elle le trouva debout devant l'étalage des montures pour hommes, son ordonnance à la main, l'air un peu ébranlé.

_-_ Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle pour signaler sa présence.

_-_ Bien, répondit distraitement Harry sans quitter le mur des yeux. J'essaye juste de choisir une monture.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit timidement.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais pu choisir avant, confia_-_t_-_il.

Helen hocha la tête, songeant que sa tante avait toujours dû avoir le dernier mot pour le choix des lunettes. Mais elle se posait tout de même des questions sur les goûts de cette femme. Les montures épaisses et noires que portait Harry devaient sans doute être pratiques mais elles ne l'arrangeaient pas vraiment. Ils choisirent finalement une monture en acier, plus petite et plus fine, qui allait bien mieux à Harry et qui ne lui mangeait pas tout le visage comme le faisait l'ancienne.

Helen regarda curieusement Harry qui payait ses achats.

_-_ Des lentilles de contact aussi ? Remarqua-t-elle, amusée, alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin et se dirigeaient vers le centre commercial.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et sortit une brochure froissée de la poche de son pantalon. Il lui montra la partie qui vantait les avantages des lentilles. _Bien sûr, _Helen sourit en lisant. _Les garçons et le sport. C'est toujours pareil._

Si Harry pensait que le choix des montures de lunettes pour homme était impressionnant, il fut complètement assommé quand il se retrouva confronté au monde merveilleux du prêt_-_à_-_porter. Par le passé, sa tante Pétunia lui présentait à peine un paquet d'anciens vêtements de Dudley et c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment acheté de vêtements pour lui, à part chez Mme Guipure mais ça ne comptait pas. Il avait à chaque fois une liste très précise et très détaillée de ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait aucun choix à faire. Tous les uniformes étaient identiques. La seule fois où il aurait pu choisir était l'année dernière quand il avait besoin d'une robe de soirée et c'était Mrs Weasley qui s'était chargé de lui acheter. Elle était allée chercher les fournitures scolaires de ses enfants, de Hermione et de lui_-_même pendant qu'ils étaient tous à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Il se retrouva donc à patauger dans cet univers inconnu et déconcertant. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni que choisir et il était complètement dérouté par les offres d'aide de vendeurs. Il ne connaissait même pas sa propre taille, par Merlin !

La présence du Dr Granger fut donc immensément rassurante et utile. Elle l'avait gentiment guidé dans la bonne direction, répondant aux questions des vendeurs, prenant ses mesures pour qu'ils puissent déterminer sa taille, et lui montrant comment mélanger plusieurs vêtements afin d'obtenir différentes tenues. Elle savait également tirer le plus profit des promotions et où trouver les meilleurs prix. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait plus appris sur la valeur des choses et leur coût en une heure avec la mère de Hermione qu'en 10 ans avec sa tante. La conséquence de tout cela fut qu'il put acheter plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Pour sa part, Helen entraînait Harry de boutique en boutique, s'occupait des vendeurs et appréciait la lente métamorphose qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Harry, comme elle l'avait découvert, semblait se sentir mieux dans les couleurs sombres et dans des vêtements simples qui rehaussaient son teint et atténuaient sa maigreur. Helen secoua la tête, perplexe. Quand le garçon était sorti de la cabine d'essayage avec hésitation pour qu'elle puisse voir les vêtements qu'il essayait, la différence avait été ahurissante. Harry avait toujours un peu ce physique enfantin, dégingandé et immature en apparence mais la matière première était là. Quand il aurait passé cette période et qu'il aurait grossi un peu, il serait à tomber par terre. Helen le jaugea du regard. Il _pourrait _être assez bien pour Hermione…peut_-_être.

Helen rit doucement en voyant quelle direction prenaient ses pensées. _Du calme, ma vieille, _se conseilla_-_t_-_elle. _Pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants et si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même pas intéressés l'un par l'autre. _

Helen ramena finalement ses pensées sur le présent et commença à se demander si un seul voyage leur suffirait. Ils n'achetaient que le strict minimum mais Harry avait besoin de tellement de choses. Elle se demanda comment ils pourraient transporter tout cela mais quand elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Harry, celui_-_ci se contenta de sourire et sortit un sac chiffonné de sa poche.

Tom, du Chaudron Baveur, l'avait laissé l'emprunter, expliqua le garçon. Il avait été soumis à des charmes d'allégement et d'agrandissement. Helen le regarda, abasourdie, alors qu'il rangeait dans le sac tous ses achats, caché dans un couloir bien pratique.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous que je prenne vos achats aussi ? Offrit poliment Harry en pointant ses sacs. Helen, toujours un peu déboussolée, lui tendit ses paquets sans aucun commentaire et regarda l'adolescent les ranger dans le sac qui semblait sans fond. La magie était définitivement bien utile. Elle se demanda distraitement si Hermione pourrait lui faire un sac comme ça. Ce serait vraiment pratique quand viendrait le temps des courses de Noël.

Le passage chez le coiffeur fut une autre révélation. Harry avait protesté, disant que c'était juste une perte de temps mais Helen avait insisté et le résultat le méritait grandement. Les cheveux de Harry étaient toujours aussi noirs et désordonnés que d'habitude mais le coiffeur avait changé quelque chose…la longueur ? La forme peut_-_être ? Le Dr Granger ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme les lunettes, les cheveux de Harry cachaient trop son visage. De longues mèches tombaient toujours sur son front pour cacher sa fameuse cicatrice, mais l'ensemble semblait différent…plus séduisant en quelque sorte. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et remarqua que Harry fronçait songeusement les sourcils en observant son reflet.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ? Tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle coupe ?

_-_ Quoi ? Oh, non. La coupe est bien, Dr Granger, répondit Harry en se tournant pour lui sourire. J'essayai juste de deviner si ça allait durer ou non.

_-_ Et bien, tu devras aller les faire couper de temps en temps, taquina Helen.

Harry ricana doucement et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle alors qu'ils sortaient de chez le coiffeur.

_-_ Est_-_ce que Hermione n'a jamais eu d'accidents magiques avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il.

Helen hocha la tête et se retint de se lancer dans quelques histoires bien particulières pour le moment.

_-_ Moi aussi, admit tranquillement Harry. Je pense que je faisais en sorte de garder mes cheveux tels quels, même inconsciemment. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Tante Pétunia m'envoyait me faire couper les cheveux, ils ne changeaient pas d'un pouce. J'avais exactement la même coupe en sortant qu'en entrant chez le coiffeur.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de continuer.

_-_ Un jour, elle en a eu assez de tout cela et les a coupés elle_-_même. Elle m'avait laissé une grande frange, pour cacher ma cicatrice, mais tout le reste était très court.

Harry fit une pause et sourit au Dr Granger d'un air désabusé.

_-_ C'était horrible, poursuivit_-_t_-_il. Dans tous les cas, je me suis angoissé toute la nuit à propos des moqueries des autres à l'école. Mais quand je me suis réveillé le matin suivant, mes cheveux étaient redevenus comme avant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je n'essayais pas de faire le difficile tout à l'heure, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de couper mes cheveux.

Helen hocha pensivement la tête.

_-_ Ce sera une expérience intéressante, approuva_-_t_-_elle. Mais je pense que ta coiffure tiendra parce que tu l'aimes bien. Tu m'as avoué que tu t'en fichais pas mal des efforts de ta tante.

_-_ C'est vrai, conclut Harry avant de consulter sa liste.

Il survola sa liste, vérifiant ce qu'il devait encore acheter.

_-_ Je dois encore aller chercher mes nouvelles lunettes et passer à la pharmacie, l'informa_-_t_-_il. Et après, ça devrait être bon. Et vous, Dr Granger ?

_-_ J'ai presque fini aussi. Je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé passer cette journée avec toi, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sourit avec embarras.

_-_ Merci Dr Granger. C'est réciproque.

_-_ La prochaine fois, nous emmènerons Hermione, taquina Helen.

Elle s'attendait à moitié que Harry se remette à rougir mais il continua simplement de lui sourire.

_-_ Ouais. Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire avant un moment. Ça devrait aller maintenant mais je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui ressemblait à un véritable parcours du combattant.

Helen rit joyeusement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

Elle contempla bientôt avec stupeur le résultat final de cette journée de shopping.

_-_ C'est mieux ? Demanda l'opticienne alors que Harry mettait ses nouvelles lunettes.

Les yeux verts de Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_-_ Oh, wow ! souffla_-_t_-_il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me contenter de ma vielle paire aussi longtemps. Tout est beaucoup plus clair maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Helen.

_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce que ça donne ? On a bien choisi ?

_-_ C'est parfait, Harry, parfait.

Helen secoua la tête, perplexe.

_-_ Mon dieu, on a l'impression d'être en face d'une toute autre personne.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Harry en se ragaillardissant.

_-_ Oui, vraiment. Si je n'avais pas été avec toi toute la journée, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu te reconnaître.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

_-_ Je peux vous demander un service ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je suppose, répondit prudemment Helen.

Harry rit devant son hésitation.

_-_ Ce n'est rien de bien terrible, je vous le promets. Je sais que vous allez devoir raconter à votre famille où vous avez passé la journée mais pourriez_-_vous ne rien dire à Hermione sur mon…hum…nouveau look ? Je voudrais lui faire la surprise la prochaine fois que je la vois.

Une fois que ses lunettes furent ajustées, Harry se dirigea vers la section des lentilles de contact. Le médecin partit chercher sa commande dans l'arrière_-_boutique et apporta les nouvelles lentilles de Harry. Cela fit un drôle d'effet à Harry la première fois, comme si un cil était tombé dans son œil. Mais il s'habitua vite à cette sensation.

_-_ Très bien. Vérifions maintenant que celles_-_là vont aussi, dit l'opticienne en encourageant Harry à retirer les lentilles transparentes pour essayer les colorées.

Harry s'exécuta avec obéissance et quelques secondes plus tard, un faux inconnu le fixait depuis le miroir. _C'est ce que les gens remarquent en premier_, décida Harry. Les cheveux, les yeux et la cicatrice. Une couleur d'œil différente faisait réellement un gros changement !

_-_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez changer la couleur de vos yeux, dit franchement l'opticienne. On a déjà l'impression que vous portez des lentilles vertes.

Harry haussa les épaules et observa ses yeux maintenant noisette.

_-_ Je suppose que je voulais juste changer un peu.

_-_ Ca vous va bien. Tout semble en ordre. Vous avez bien compris comment entretenir vos lentilles ?

_-_ Oui, madame.

_-_ Parfait. Que voulez_-_vous porter maintenant ? Les lunettes, les lentilles transparentes ou les marrons ?

_-_ Les transparentes.

Harry changea à nouveau ses lentilles. Il devenait vraiment bon à ça. Au début, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses clignements d'œil assez longtemps pour pouvoir mettre et retirer les lentilles mais il s'améliorerait avec de la pratique.

Helen vérifiait ses messages quand il sortit de chez l'opticien. Quand Harry s'approcha d'elle, elle soupira avec regret.

_-_ J'étais en train de voir si Greg et Hermione avaient prévu quelque chose pour le dîner mais ils ont décidé d'aller au cinéma et ne rentreront que tard.

Harry fut déçu un instant mais se reprit rapidement.

_-_ Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à reprendre un train, dit_-_il en haussant ses épaules minces alors qu'ils marchaient vers la pharmacie. Je pourrais venir un jour où se sera plus facile.

Harry s'arrêta et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de regardait le Dr Granger avec hésitation.

_-_ J'ai vraiment apprécié votre aide aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait.

_-_ Ce n'est rien mon chéri. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi, sourit Helen alors qu'ils atteignaient le magasin.

Et elle avait vraiment aimé. A sa plus grande surprise, Harry s'était révélé être un compagnon aimable et agréable. Il avait aussi le mérite de reconnaître à quel point sa fille était merveilleuse et n'hésitait pas à lui raconter quelques petites histoires…jusqu'à un certain point. Oui, Hermione avait vraiment trouvé un bon ami.

_-_ Maman ?

_-_ Helen ? Tu es réveillée, ma chérie ?

Helen cligna des yeux, confuse, puis vit la télé et se détendit. Elle avait dû s'assoupir.

_-_ Maman ?

Ah. Hermione et Greg étaient rentrés.

_-_ Je suis là, appela_-_t_-_elle et elle se retrouva rapidement face à sa famille. Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_-_ Génial, Maman ! Tu aurais vraiment dû venir avec nous, s'exclama Hermione, prête à raconter sa journée.

Helen s'installa confortablement et écouta son mari et sa fille. Elle avait toujours adoré écouter leurs histoires mais ce soir, elle attendait la question qu'ils allaient inévitablement lui poser.

_-_ Et toi, Maman, qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Helen sourit pour elle_-_même. _C'était celle-ci._ Elle s'étira lentement et sourit à son mari et à sa fille.

**À suivre**


	9. Plans en préparation

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **9 chapitre ; **Traduit : **13,15 ;**En cours : **14,16

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Merci de nous suivre, et n'oubliez pas de nous mettre une petite review's, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9 Plans en préparation**

Mercredi 12 juillet 1995

La vieille demeure des Riddle se tenait sur une colline dominant le village de Little Hangleton, avec toute la grâce et la chaleur d'un vautour affamé. Cinquante ans plus tôt, c'était un grand manoir, résidence de Mr et Mrs Riddle et de leur fils, Tom. Désormais, ce n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été avec ses fenêtres cassées, ses tuiles manquantes et le lierre qui s'étendait partout dans les jardins et sur les murs.

Les Riddle n'avaient jamais été très populaires auprès des autres habitants de Little Hangleton. Ils étaient snobs, très conscients de leur classe sociale et restaient entre eux la plupart du temps, mais, en dépit de tout cela, leur histoire, ou du moins certaines parties, étaient bien connues. C'était un des éléments préférés du folklore local, connu de tous, et la légende avait grandi à chaque fois qu'elle était racontée. Et après tout, c'était une saga particulièrement prenante avec tous les éléments qui font les bonnes histoires : amour, tragédie, trahison, mystère et morts inexpliquées.

Tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que les Riddle n'étaient pas des plus amicaux. Tous les trois n'avaient aucune patience pour les choses ou les personnes qui sortaient un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire et ils se considéraient comme supérieurs par rapport aux autres villageois. Les parents étaient horriblement snobs et Tom l'était encore plus si c'est possible. Tous à Little Hangleton avaient toujours supposé qu'il finirait par faire un mariage arrangé avec une des filles les mieux dotées de Great Hangleton. Cela avait donc été une énorme surprise pour les habitants quand, une fois devenu adulte, Tom commença à fréquenter une fille du village. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, les villageois n'auraient jamais pensé que Tom tomberait amoureux d'une des leurs…ou que ses parents toléreraient une telle relation.

Mais malheureusement, toute cette histoire finit par mal tourner.

Les habitants de Little Hangleton avaient été déçus mais pas vraiment surpris quand Tom cessa brutalement toute relation avec sa jeune fiancée et alla jusqu'à refuser de reconnaître son existence. Ses parents n'avaient jamais toléré cette fille de toute façon. Humiliée et le cœur brisé, elle avait finalement quitté Little Hangleton et on avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Les causes de cette rupture étaient largement suffisantes pour alimenter les ragots. Même après presque 70 ans, les gens se demandaient pourquoi Tom Riddle l'avait laissé tomber si froidement. Certains pensaient qu'elle était enceinte. D'autres croyaient que c'était parce que les parents de Tom avaient pression sur lui pour qu'il arrête cette relation. D'autres encore étaient sûrs que c'était parce qu'il en avait assez d'elle, comme un petit garçon pourrait abandonner un vieux jouet pour un autre plus neuf. Dans tous les cas, le blâme retombait toujours sur Tom, jamais sur la fille. Elle était quelqu'un de gentil, doux bien qu'un peu étrange parfois. Les villageois ne pensaient pas que c'était elle qui avait rompu et étaient incapable de l'imaginer en train de tromper Tom ou de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu mériter un pareil traitement.

Son destin était également un vaste sujet de débat. Quelques pragmatiques songeaient qu'elle avait dû remonter la pente et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais ceux qui avaient un penchant plus romantique ou morbide, insistaient sur le fait qu'elle était morte en donnant la vie, en se suicidant ou encore à cause de son chagrin.

Il y avait cependant quelques graines de vérité dans toutes ces spéculations fantaisistes. La fille était bel et bien enceinte mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de la ruine de son couple. Tom avait en fait coupé tout lien et l'avait violemment rejeté après avoir découvert que c'était une sorcière.

Une des rares fois où un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvaient révéler l'existence de la magie à un moldu était quand ce sorcier ou cette sorcière allait forger un lien familial avec le moldu en question. Le mariage était la circonstance la plus répandue. Les autres concernaient les fiançailles, l'adoption ou le tutorat. La plupart des sorciers attendaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une promesse, légale ou verbale, avant de partager leur secret mais la jeune sorcière qui fréquentait Riddle n'avait pas attendu. Ils avaient en fait discuté mariage et elle avait supposé qu'il serait aussi heureux pour l'enfant qu'elle-même.

Malheureusement pour elle, Tom n'avait pas été enchanté par son héritage ou sa grossesse et alla jusqu'à l'accuser d'infidélité.

Horrifié et dégoûté, il l'avait abandonné, lui conseillant de se débarrasser de l'enfant, et l'avait laissé porter ce fardeau seule. Sûr du fait qu'il était la victime, Tom était retourné chez ses parents, dans la demeure ancestrale. Elle lui avait caché des choses après tout, et puisqu'elle était une sorcière, elle aurait dû être capable d'empêcher qu'une erreur pareille se produise. Il ne sut jamais qu'elle mourut peu de temps après la naissance de son propre fils, vivant juste assez longtemps pour donner au bébé brun et criard le même nom que son père qu'elle aimait toujours malgré tout. Comme la mère semblait être seule au monde, la bonne sage-femme confia le petit Tom Marvolo Riddle aux autorités. Il fut donc placé dans un orphelinat moldu.

Les villageois avaient été privés de tous ces détails et s'étaient donc crées les leurs. Finalement, la folie provoquée par l'histoire d'amour désastreuse de Tom était retombée et d'autres sujets de conversations étaient arrivés. Les habitants étaient généralement d'accord sur le fait que les Riddle, en plus d'être snobs, étaient cruels et sans cœur. Mais ils pensaient déjà ça avant et la vie à Little Hangleton reprit son cours normal.

Les années passèrent…certains parlent de 15 ans, d'autres penchent plus pour 20 ans. Si rien d'autre ne s'était passé, la petite mésaventure de Tom aurait pu être oublié mais toute chance s'envola quand Tom Riddle et ses parents furent retrouvés morts, un matin.

Des murmures apeurés et excités s'étaient répandus dans tout le village mais aucun ne ressentait de vrais remords. Les villageois se sentaient bien plus concernés par la capture d'un quelconque tueur fou en liberté que par les décédés. Frank Bryce, le jardinier des Riddle, fut arrêté et emmené pour interrogatoire, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait vu un étranger, un garçon pâle et brun, la nuit de la mort de la famille. Son histoire ne fut pas vraiment crue mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour accuser Frank. Il avait été relâché et avait continué à vivre dans sa cabane sur la propriété des Riddle jusqu'à sa mort l'été précédent.

Maintenant, les villageois regardaient la vieille maison avec suspicion et refusaient de s'en approcher. Les plus terre-à-terre mettaient en évidence son délabrement mais ceux à l'imagination débordante étaient persuadés qu'elle était maudite, ensorcelée ou hantée. Peut-être était-ce l'esprit vengeur de la malheureuse jeune fille qui se cachait là? Peut-être était-ce les Riddle eux-mêmes ou Franck Bryce qui erraient entre ces murs ? Les gens commencèrent à éviter de s'approcher de la vieille maison. Même les jeunes garçons du village cessèrent de casser les vitres de la maison ou à se défier les uns les autres à entrer. Les anciens qui se souvenaient du temps où les Riddle étaient morts se voyaient demander de raconter à nouveau leurs histoires. La mort de Frank avait tout fait remonter à la surface, surtout qu'il avait été retrouvé dans la même maison, dans les mêmes conditions que les Riddle 50 ans auparavant. C'était sûrement la chose la plus effrayante. Il n'y avait aucune marque ou blessure sur aucun des corps. Ils semblaient en parfaite santé, excepté leurs regards horrifiés. Était-il possible de mourir de peur ?

Tom Marvolo Riddle, également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, était assis près de la cheminée de la maison des Riddle, son serpent Nagini à ses côtés et son serviteur, Peter Pettigrew, alias Queudver, tapi dans l'ombre, dans l'attente d'ordres ou d'instructions.

Voldemort avait décidé que la maison servirait de QG acceptable pour le moment. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il était venu ici, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'immonde moldu qui lui servait de père et sur ses grands-parents. Il ne les avait pas tué immédiatement, bien entendu. Il avait voulu son comptant de sang pour la mort de sa mère et pour toutes les misérables années qu'il avait passé à s'ennuyer dans cet horrible orphelinat avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Ça lui avait fait du bien de lâcher toute sa fureur…de les entendre hurler et supplier. Il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait être le tortionnaire plutôt que le torturé. Grandir dans cet orphelinat moldu avait été une expérience malheureuse et pitoyable et quand il était arrivé au pouvoir, Voldemort avait décidé que le monde entier devrait payer pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé et protégé. Sa haine pour les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe en particulier, et tous les sorciers qui les toléraient, ne connaissait aucune limite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla avec mépris en observant discrètement Pettigrew du coin de l'œil. L'homme était un couard, un faible aussi bien magiquement que physiquement, mais pour le moment il était nécessaire. Voldemort s'était débrouillé, avec l'aide de Pettigrew, pour se construire un nouveau corps, se servant des os du père, de la chair du serviteur et du sang de l'ennemi. Voldemort aurait aimé voir le visage de Pettigrew quand celui-ci s'était coupé la main et celui de Potter quand son sang avait été ajouté à la potion. Au lieu de ça, il devait se contenter du souvenir des sanglots angoissés de son serviteur et de la douleur et l'horreur du garçon quand il avait réalisé que la protection de sa mère avait était annulé. La cérémonie avait été un succès mais son nouveau corps se fatiguait rapidement. La nuit de sa renaissance et de son petit duel avec Potter lui avait coûté plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela lui avait pris deux bonnes semaines pour récupérer son énergie magique et physique.

Ses Mangemorts n'avaient rien suspecté de son infirmité. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il aboie des ordres et étaient habitués à être à ses petits soins. Aucun n'avait fait le moindre commentaire quant à son rôle de "supervisation" au moment où la Maison Riddle avait été réparée et fortifiée par des barrières, des sorts de protections et des Sortilèges Repousse-Moldus. Il était le Pouvoir Suprême. L'Ultime Mage Noir de l'Histoire Contemporaine. En tant que tel, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se salisse les mains à accomplir ces tâches ingrates.

Mais il avait tout de même réclamé les services d'un serviteur à plein temps, du moins pour le moment, et bien qu'il soit un pleurnichard incompétent, traître et peureux, Pettigrew avait été le choix le plus logique pour cette tâche. Tout le monde le croyait mort et il n'avait par conséquent aucun emploi, pas de famille ou d'amis qui remarqueraient son absence. La bouche de Voldemort se tordit d'un sourire cruel. Sa condition s'améliorait de jour en jour. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé toute sa force, il pourrait se débarrasser de ce petit parasite s'il en avait envie. Mais pour l'instant, il laisserait l'autre sorcier rester. De plus, Peter Pettigrew détenait les informations qui le mèneraient à Harry Potter. Dès que la Potion de Mémoire de Snape serait terminée, tout se mettrait lentement en place.

Voldemort bouillit un moment de frustration en se rappelant la manière dont son autre plan minutieusement élaboré avait été déjoué par cette demi-portion. Au départ, il avait voulu se débarrasser lui-même de Potter et ce, de manière rapide. Une frappe chirurgicale et sans bavure pour montrer au monde sorcier à quel point il était stupide d'avoir placé tout espoir dans une jeunesse inexpérimentée. Mais désormais, il avait bien l'intention de faire souffrir son ennemi pour se venger de cette humiliation. Oui, il allait planifier une mort bien plus…satisfaisante pour le Sale-Morveux-Qui-Vivait-Juste-Pour-L'Ennuyer.

Il se leva nonchalamment et se tourna vers Queudver, appréciant la manière dont les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillaient de terreur.

- L'heure de notre réunion est arrivée, susurra Voldemort. Je requiers ton assistance pour convoquer le reste mes fidèles Mangemorts.

Retenant un soupir résigné, Peter murmura un obéissant "Oui, Maître, c'est un honneur de vous servir" et s'approcha du mage noir. Sachant très bien ce que l'autre voulait, il s'agenouilla et tendit son bras gauche, exposant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres. _Dieu que je déteste ça, _Songea Peter en attendant de sentir le toucher glacial et la douleur qui allait suivre immanquablement. Il était sûr que la Marque des Ténèbres fonctionnerait tout aussi bien sans cette brûlure et cette douleur atroce. Un petit avertissement pour les fous téméraires, pour leur rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait à l'œil et qu'une quelconque désobéissance ne serait en aucun cas tolérée.

- Mangemorts, répondez à mon appel ! Psalmodia Voldemort en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de Pettigrew alors que sa magie activait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Peter grimaça et cria quand le tatouage se mit à brûler sous le toucher de son maître. Les barrières anti-transplanage s'abaissèrent pour permettre l'entrée. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa, puis des sorciers et sorcières vêtus des robes noires et des cagoules de Mangemort commencèrent à arriver. Avec l'aisance de la pratique, ils formèrent un demi-cercle devant Voldemort, s'agenouillant et inclinant leur tête en signe de soumission.

- Bienvenue Mangemorts, dit Voldemort en retirant enfin sa main du bras de Pettigrew pour leur faire face.

Et sans autre préambule, il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

- Comment progresse ta potion, Severus ? demanda-t-il, ignorant superbement Pettigrew qui sanglotait tout en caressant son bras avec sa nouvelle main d'argent.

- Les préparations sont presque achevées, Maître, répondit la voix de Snape. La potion sera prête à la fin de la semaine.

- Très bien, répondit Voldemort.

Il marmonna un sort et créa une sphère en verre, similaire à un Rappeltout.

- Utilise ce Portoloin dès que la potion sera terminée et nous pourrons enfin finaliser les plans pour la mort de Harry Potter.

Voldemort tendit le Portoloin à Snape puis sourit cruellement.

- Et fais en sorte de garder un œil sur tes réserves d'ingrédients. Je ne veux plus subir ce genre de désagréments à nouveau. _Endoloris !_ Siffla-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers Snape.

Il le maintint sous le Doloris pendant quelques secondes, en guise d'avertissement. Une fois sûr que son message était passé, il se détourna de Snape et appela sèchement :

- Malfoy !

- Oui, mon seigneur ?

- Que se passe-t-il au Ministère ?

- Le Ministère nie toujours votre résurrection, mon seigneur, reporta Lucius Malfoy. Arthur Weasley et Amos Diggory ont fouiné un peu partout et ils essayent de gagner des alliés pour Dumbledore mais la plupart refuse de s'opposer à Fudge sans preuve.

Voldemort hocha la tête puis plissa les yeux.

- Qu'a-t-on dit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Il n'y a eu qu'un petit article, Maître. Harry Potter a été désigné comme vainqueur, pas plus. La majorité des détails ont été étouffés.

- Le garçon qui est mort n'a pas été mentionné ? Pas du tout ? pressa Voldemort avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel quand Malfoy secoua la tête. Excellant ! Le Ministère de la Magie fait tout le travail pour nous.

Il se frotta les mains, une lueur de joie malsaine dans les yeux.

- Mais, maître, tenta un Mangemort. Ne voulez-vous pas que le monde soit au courant de votre retour triomphal ? N'allons-nous pas continuer le noble travail de Serpentard ?

- Patience, Avery. Tu pourras torturer Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe dans peu de temps, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour le moment, nous allons être discrets de manière à avoir l'effet de surprise quand nous attaquerons.

Il regarda tous ses Mangemorts les uns après les autres.

- Nous serions fous de précipiter les choses.

Samedi 15 juillet 1995

_En fait, je pense que c'est ça que doit vouloir dire l'expression "c'est trop beau pour durer", _songea distraitement Harry Potter en remontant le Chemin de Traverse vers le Chaudron Baveur. Plusieurs commerçants remarquèrent son passage et des salutations amicales fusèrent.

- Ca va, Jim ?

- Hey, Jimmy!

- Salut Sparky !

Le Gryffondor sourit et salua d'un geste de la main en passant. Sa situation actuelle était un peu difficile à décrire. Le Chaudron Baveur restait son premier lieu de travail mais, grâce à l'insistance de Tom, il avait commencé à faire des jobs bizarres un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il avait d'abord été un peu nerveux de quitter la sécurité de sa routine nocturne mais Tom avait insisté.

- Ca te fera du bien de sortir un peu, mon gars, avait encouragé l'aubergiste quand Harry avait hésité. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais tendance à broyer du noir en rodant partout la nuit.

Harry avait été choqué par cette constation. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si évident. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas été si discret que ça. Pas vraiment. Tom était juste plus fin et plus observateur que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières. Il jouait son rôle de "vieil homme sans défense" et de "gentil barman" à la perfection. Harry avait remarqué que pas mal d'autres patrons de pubs autour du Chaudron Baveur avaient des discussions sérieuses et parfois même personnelles avec son boss…juste comme il en avait eu une le dimanche où il était arrivé. Harry eut une petite grimace. Tom était probablement au courant de tous les ragots sur chaque personne de la communauté sorcière, incluant le Survivant. Heureusement, Tom respectait le "secret professionnel" et dans la plupart des cas, il essayait d'aider du mieux possible les autres à régler leurs problèmes. Harry avait relevé ça quand il avait essayé d'expliquer sa situation à Tom le premier jour.

Pour des raisons inexpliquées, Harry était capable de détecter les personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance depuis…et bien, depuis toujours en fait. Il ne le comprenait pas et il ne parvenait pas toujours à cerner les personnes mais au fil des années, il avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions. Tom rentrait définitivement dans sa catégorie des gens dignes de confiance.

Le mur de brique qui séparait le Chaudron Baveur du Chemin de Traverse se dressa devant lui. Harry s'arrêta en dérapant et sortit sa baguette de manière à tapoter les bonnes briques et ouvrir le passage secret. Tout en attendant que les briques se séparent, Harry tourna en rond en prenant quelques grandes inspirations. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de courir tout le long du Chemin de Traverse, mais, aussi stupide que cela paraisse, il adorait la sensation que lui procuraient ses nouvelles baskets.

Le problème de la taille mis de côté, les semelles des vieux tennis de Dudley avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur ressort. Bien entendu, son cousin avait dû les écraser bien plus rapidement que la moyenne à cause de son énorme poids mais ce n'était pas la question. Dans un sens, Harry était en quelque sorte ravi des problèmes de poids de Dudley. Dudley Dursley était gros et fort et un sale crétin tyrannique mais il n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand sportif et il n'avait en aucun cas l'énergie nécessaire pour courir vite et loin. Yep. Définitivement le fils de son père. Harry, d'un autre côté, était léger et rapide et il pouvait courir comme le vent ce qui lui donnait un avantage non négligeable. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas frapper ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attraper.

Le Gryffondor fronçât pensivement les sourcils en traversant la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour être sûr que l'arche se refermait bien derrière lui. Il n'avait pas pensé aux Dursley depuis des jours et il n'avait pas non plus cherché à y penser. Non, il savait ce que ça donnait à chaque fois. Il se battait encore de toutes ses forces pour garder à distance les souvenirs de la Troisième Tâche. Malheureusement, même s'il parvenait à les repousser quand il était éveillé, le labyrinthe, Voldemort qui sortait du chaudron, les yeux gris et vides de Cédric et l'Endoloris revenaient fréquemment hanter ses cauchemars.

Harry trouvait ironique le fait qu'il ait autant de chagrin pour un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine avant l'an dernier, un garçon qu'il considérait comme un rival pour l'affection de Cho Chang alors que la perte de sa dernière famille de sang et de sa maison d'enfance ne lui inspirait que quelques regrets par moment. Après s'être remis du choc initial, il s'était juste dit qu'il aurait souhaité que ça se passe autrement entre eux et c'était tout. Bien sûr, Cédric Diggory était mort et les Dursley étaient juste partis mais quoi ? Il avait quand même fait partie de la famille (du moins la plupart du temps) pendant presque 14 ans ! Devrait-il être plus bouleversé ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Harry grimaça un peu en entrant dans la taverne. Il savait très bien que si le professeur Dumbledore avait accédé à sa requête de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été après sa deuxième année, il n'aurait jamais plus mis un pied à Privet Drive.

Restant près du mur et essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry contourna le périmètre de la salle principale et s'esquiva dans la cuisine, attirant l'attention de Tom. L'aubergiste s'occupait alors de quelques clients tardifs pour le petit-déjeuner mais le bar et la salle était quasiment vide. Bien. Il avait besoin de monter à l'étage pour se laver avant de se préparer et servir à manger.

**§§§§§§**

Patches cligna paresseusement des yeux quand Harry pénétra dans sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard. La chatte tachetée était étendue sur son lit, occupée à faire la sieste au soleil. Elle avait débarqué dans sa chambre peu de temps après le départ de Hedwige. Harry était sûr que la chouette lui manquait et qu'elle attendait son retour. Les deux animaux ne s'étaient pas entendus au premier abord mais maintenant, ils semblaient apprécier énormément la compagnie de l'autre. Harry supposait que l'échange de cadavres de souris créait des liens. Si seulement il pouvait les convaincre toutes les deux d'arrêter de lui laisser des "cadeaux". Le garçon secoua la tête avec une exaspération amusée, touché et un peu embarrassé par leur générosité extravagante.

La chatte ronronna de contentement et ferma les yeux quand il s'arrêta pour lui gratter les oreilles.

- Elle devrait rentrer bientôt, tu sais, dit-il au chat. Aujourd'hui je pense ou peut-être demain.

Patches le regarda hautainement, d'un air de dire "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" avant de commencer sa toilette.

Comprenant le message, Harry rit légèrement.

- Très bien, stupide animal, fais comme tu veux, dit-il en lui donnant une dernière caresse. Tu es uniquement dans cette chambre parce que la lumière du soleil qui tombe sur ce lit en particulier est clairement la plus chaude et la plus brillante de tout le Chaudron Baveur. C'était complètement idiot de ma part de penser autrement.

Passant dans la salle de bains, Harry vérifia rapidement son apparence dans le miroir. Il s'était contenté de ranger les arrivages dans les rayons du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch ce matin donc il n'était pas trop sale. Ce n'était pas comme deux jours auparavant, quand il était retourné au Chaudron Baveur recouvert de boue. L'apothicaire avait un jardin à l'arrière de sa boutique qui lui permettait d'avoir des ingrédients frais quand il faisait chaud.

Quand Harry s'était présenté pour travailler, il avait été chargé de désherber le jardin et de récolter quelques ingrédients parmi les plus communs pour remplir les rayons vides. Ce jour-là, il avait été obligé de quitter plutôt pour avoir le temps de se doucher et de se changer avant de revenir à la cuisine pour le rush du dîner. En dépit de tout cela, il avait gagné quelques-uns des ingrédients les moins chers dont il avait besoin pour reconstituer son stock pour les Potions et il avait aussi gagné trois livres dont il aurait besoin pour sa cinquième année chez Fleury et Botts. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'aurait pas de problème pour récupérer ses fournitures scolaires avant le début de l'année.

Scrutant curieusement son reflet dans le miroir, Harry essaya de voir ce qui était si différent chez lui tout en se lavant rapidement. Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa petite ruse aurait fonctionné.

Pour lui, le changement n'était pas si visible que ça. Oui, les yeux verts hérités de sa mère étaient désormais cachés derrière des lentilles de contact marrons, oui, grâce à la mère de Hermione, il était habillé correctement, oui, ses cheveux en pétard avaient conservé (pour une fois) la forme que leur avait donné le coiffeur et oui, sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair était cachée à la vue de tous, mais comment de si petites choses pouvaient provoquer un tel changement ?

Harry toucha la mince bande de tissu noir nouée autour de son front, abasourdi à nouveau par le fait que quelque chose d'aussi _simple_ ait pu fournir un si bon déguisement. Car ça avait été la dernière solution. Tom avait essayait sans succès de placer un Sortilège de Dissimulation sur sa cicatrice. Elle s'était également montrée obstinément résistante aux correcteurs généralement utilisés, qu'ils soient moldus ou magiques.

Tom avait même fait un saut sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter un pot de l'unique potion correctrice avec une durée de 24h, garantie pour dissimuler n'importe quoi, résistant à l'eau, à la sueur et qui ne part pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas enlevé, une concoction connue sous le nom du Gommeur de Marque.

Le Gommeur de Marque n'était pas exactement illégal mais il avait une réputation douteuse. Il pouvait faire disparaître les tâches de rousseur, les cicatrices, les tâches de naissances, les tatouages et autres problèmes de peau et était particulièrement populaire auprès des sorciers qui trouvaient ce genre de caractéristiques très problématiques, comme les fugitifs ou encore les Mangemorts. Le commerçant de l'Allée des Embrumes ne fut pas trop surpris ou suspicieux en voyant Tom arriver. Bien que le Gommeur de Marque soit un excellent produit, beaucoup de magasins refusaient de le vendre, affirmant que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un sorcier _décent_ utiliserait. Ceux qui le faisaient, même dans des buts purement cosmétiques, n'en parlaient pas ouvertement. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière d'ailleurs, que Tom venait dans la petite boutique de potions de l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter un flacon de Gommeur de Marque pour un client anonyme du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry lança au miroir un regard ennuyé tout en se séchant. Le Gommeur de Marque, une fois acheté, devait normalement s'adapter à la couleur de peau et ce n'était pas réversible. La potion avait bel et bien marché, effaçant toute trace de cicatrice mais Harry avait fait une violente réaction allergique et ne pouvait supporter la potion plus de quelques heure sous peine de voir de grosses plaques rouges apparaître. C'était juste bon pour les courtes apparitions mais une meilleure solution avait dû être trouvée pour le quotidien.

L'utilisation d'un morceau de tissu était en fait un accident. Harry devait alors effectuer un travail particulièrement difficile et physique au Chaudron Baveur le jour après son shopping. Agacé d'être obligé de s'essuyer le visage toutes les 30 secondes et fatigué par les gouttes de sueur qui ne cessaient de lui tomber dans les yeux, l'adolescent avait déchiré le bas du vieux t-shirt moldu qu'il portait et le noua autour de sa tête. Il avait gardé quelques-uns des vêtements de Dudley (ceux qui étaient à peu près à sa taille niveau longueur) pour les gros travaux. Quand Tom était venu voir où il en était, il avait immédiatement souri et s'était traité d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

Harry était donc maintenant en possession d'un paquet du rayon "Tenues d'entraînements" du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, contenant une douzaine de bandes de tissus noirs. Similaires aux bandeaux de coton et autres bandanas moldus mais beaucoup plus fins et légers, les bandeaux sorciers étaient extra absorbant et laisser la peau respirer, avec son unique épaisseur de tissu. Ils s'adaptaient également au porteur et s'accrochait grâce à une agrafe à l'arrière ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que le nœud se défasse ou que le bandeau glisse. Harry avait remarquait que le bout de tissu noir s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux, surtout s'il le mettait sous ses mèches rebelles. S'il le portait haut son sur front, juste pour couvrir sa cicatrice, ça ne se voyait pas trop.

Tom lui avait même offert de jeter un sortilège sur le tout pour que personne n'y prête attention mais ça n'avait pas été vraiment nécessaire. Les commerçants qui avaient remarqué le nouveau couvre-chef de Harry ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus que ça. "Jim" faisait beaucoup de travaux manuels sur le Chemin de Traverse après tout et le temps était très chaud.

Harry sourit en redescendant les escaliers, vers la cuisine. Tom s'était arrangé pour que quelques-uns de ses collègues viennent au Chaudron Baveur pour rencontre "Jim" le dimanche après-midi, après qu'ils aient fermé. Harry avait répondu aux gentils appels de Tom et était venu à la table où ils étaient tous assis, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était sûr que quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir du manège et qu'il le reconnaîtrait en tant que Harry Potter mais, à sa plus grande surprise, aucun ne broncha. Il eut droit à des regards "je-suis-sûr-de-l'avoir-déjà-vu-quelque-part" mais ceux-ci disparurent dès que Tom le présenta fièrement en tant que "Jim Patterson".

La semaine passée n'avait pas été facile. Les propriétaires du Chemin de Traverse avaient été impressionnés par l'état du Chaudron Baveur et voulaient que Harry fasse de même chez eux. Il avait commencé chez Fleury et Bott lundi matin, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bazar monstrueux et complètement désorganisé de la remise. Le gérant était connu pour être assez particulier et difficile à satisfaire et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait d'abord "essayer Jim". Mais avant la fin de la journée, ses louanges à l'égard du garçon se répandirent à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse et Harry avait désormais plus de demandes de jobs étranges qu'il ne pouvait en satisfaire.

- Salut Sparky. Tu es juste à l'heure, taquina Tom en lançant à Harry un tablier avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le garçon levait les yeux au ciel et sourire en entendant son surnom nouvellement acquis.

Harry l'avait récupéré il y a quelques jours. Il était occupé à faire briller la vitrine de Florian Fortarôme quand la première cliente de la journée, une petite sorcière âgée du nom de Mrs Talridge était entrée.

Elle avait sourit chaleureusement en voyant le travail de Harry et lui avait tapoté la main.

- Très bon travail, mon chéri, s'était-elle enthousiasmé. La pièce _étincelle_ tout simplement.

Florian, bien entendu, avait songé que c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu et avait commencé à appeler Harry "Sparkles" **(1)** quand il n'y avait aucun client.

Toute l'affaire aurait sûrement été oubliée si "Sparkles" n'avait pas été raccourci en "Sparky" durant la journée. Harry ne souvenait pas de qui l'avait utilisé en premier mais le nom avait été adopté et maintenant il lui collait à la peau.

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules et commença rapidement à préparer et à servir les commandes des clients. Après tout, être surnommé "Sparky" n'était pas si mal que ça. Ça le changeait de "Mon garçon", du "Balafré" ou encore de "Monstruosité anormale et inutile".

_Je me demande ce que Sirius en penserait, _songea Harry avec petit rire puis il haussa un sourcil en se rappelant la manière dont les Maraudeurs en étaient venus à trouver leurs surnoms. _Je me demande si mon surnom irait avec mon animagus si j'en avais un. Ça serait tellement cool…mais quel sorte d'animal irait avec "Sparky?" _Harry réfléchit encore quelques minutes puis s'arrêta net avec un reniflement moqueur. _Oh oui. Je vois ça d'ici. Harry Potter la luciole. C'est vraiment une forme très virile. J'aurais jamais dû me poser la question. _

Tom sourit, s'arrêtant un moment pour regarder Harry travailler. Il avait eu raison sur deux points. Sortir le garçon et le faire voir du monde sembler le ragaillardire et l'empêchait de broyer du noir et il était rentré de sa sortie à Londres à l'opposé de ce qu'il était en partant. Tom avait eu du mal à y croire. Le garçon replié sur lui-même et habillé n'importe comment qui était parti faire du shopping avait disparu.

Harry avait prouvé qu'il pouvait travailler sans être supervisé mais Tom le suspectait de ruminer ses récentes mésaventures durant ses rondes solitaires, la nuit. Une routine quotidienne qui lui demandait de communiquer avec les autres lui permettait de tenir ses pensées concentrées sur le présent et pas sur le passé…ou le futur. Harry ne se plaignait pas mais les cernes légers sous ses yeux montraient qu'il ne dormait pas si bien que ça. Tom ne l'avait pas interrogé parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cauchemars ou si c'était parce qu'il avait du mal à retrouver son rythme de sommeil normal. Il avait finalement décidé de lui donner un peu de temps avant de lui en parler.

Il était tout de même heureux d'entendre tous les échos positifs et les compliments à propos de son nouvel employé. Harry ne travaillait en "free-lance" que depuis quelques jours mais il s'était déjà forgé une solide réputation. Le rush du déjeuner se réduisait peu à peu. Bientôt, les clients n'arriveraient plus que par deux ou trois. Tom sourit légèrement alors qu'il se dépêchait de mettre les couverts sur les tables que Harry venait juste de nettoyer. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir la tête qu'ils feraient tous quand leur petit manège serait fini et qu'ils découvriraient qui était vraiment "Jim Patterson". Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne vit pas le hibou de Poudlard voler gracieusement vers lui jusqu'à ce que l'animal lâche une lettre sur la table qu'il était en train de dresser, tournoie un moment autour de la salle et quitte la salle aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Harry en train de placer les assiettes sales dans l'énorme évier tandis que l'éponge et le torchon enchantés lavaient et essuyait avec entrain. Tom fit tourner la lettre entre ses mains, perplexe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard lui écrivait. Peut-être Harry avait-il mentionné quelque dans sa lettre à Dumbledore. Harry l'avait cherché et lui avait montré un petit nombre d'enveloppes avant d'envoyer Hedwige le vendredi précédent.

Il était à deux doigts d'attirer l'attention de Harry et de lui demander s'il savait quelque chose quand Hedwige entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, et planta ses serres dans le t-shirt de l'adolescent.

- Hedwige ! S'écria Harry avec surprise alors que la chouette blanche hululait et battait furieusement des ailes, essayant de le traîner vers les escaliers.

- Hey! Stop! T'es devenue folle?

Tom était partagé entre l'inquiétude et une furieuse envie de rire. L'oiseau était apparemment agité par quelque chose mais la tête de Harry n'avait pas de prix ! Prenant finalement pitié du garçon, il se hâta vers Harry et essaya de calmer la chouette.

- Hedwige ! Tout doux ma fille, appela-t-il en espérant la distraire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir avec toi. Arrête ça maintenant ou tu vas déchirer son t-shirt.

Finalement Hedwige se calma et tournoya vers les escaliers en hululant après Harry quand il ne la suivit pas immédiatement.

- Vas-y, dit Tom à un Harry particulièrement confus. On a presque fini ici.

Harry acquiesça et courut après Hedwige. Tom semblait croire que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Hedwige ne semblait pas bouleversée, elle était _excitée._ Elle attendait à sa porte, occupée à jouer avec Patches qui avait évidemment entendu et s'était empressée de traverser la chattière pour venir la saluer.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit avec amusement en les regardant toutes les deux. Quand il n'ouvrit pas la porte assez vite, Hedwige plongea sur lui et poussa quelques cris perçants qui semblaient dire : _Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi !_ Pour manifester son agitation.

- Okay, okay, dit finalement en ouvrant maladroitement la porte. J'aimerai bien savoir c'est quoi ton problème à la fin…grommela-t-il avant de se figer, fixant, abasourdi, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Plusieurs lettres étaient empilées sur son lit et le hibou de Ron, Coq, piaillait joyeusement en faisant le tour de la pièce mais ce qui accapara toute l'attention de Harry fut la grosse boîte ou plutôt l'oiseau auquel elle était attachée.

- _Fumseck ? _! Souffla-t-il finalement.

**(1)** Jeu de mot de l'auteur. La VO donne ça: "She had smiled brightly at Harry's work, and reached up to pat his hand. "Very nicely done, dear," she had enthused, "The place just _sparkles! _" " D'où le fait que Florian surnomme Harry Sparkles puis Sparky. J'ai préféré laisser en VO parce que je me voyais mal appeler Harry "Etincelle". mdr.


	10. Réponses

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Yepa, Elise, Patmolcornedrue, _

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **10 chapitre ; **Traduit : **19 ;**En cours : **20,**21**,23

**Chapitre traduit par : **Irlis/manelle

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

Yepa ma belle! il me faudrait ton chap!

onarluca

**&**

Merci de nous suivre, et n'oubliez pas de nous mettre une petite review's!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10 Réponses.**

Samedi 15 juillet 1995

Harry fixa le magnifique phénix rouge et or pendant quelques secondes puis s'agrippa au montant de la porte et ferma les yeux avec une résignation désespérée. Fini. Tout était fini. Terminé. Achevé. Kaput. Si Fumseck était là, cela voulait sûrement dire que Dumbledore savait où il était. Ça avait été un bon moment mais il semblait que ce soit la fin de sa petite mascarade.

Un trémolo du phénix le fit lever les yeux. Fumseck l'étudiait avec curiosité, semblant à la fois ennuyé et étrangement blessé. Quand l'oiseau de feu vit qu'il avait l'attention du garçon, il battit impatiemment des ailes et leva sa patte entravée. _Oh. D'accord, _songea Harry avec un temps de retard. _Je devrais peut-être détacher cette boîte._

Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à l'oiseau et s'approcha du lit d'un pas chancelant avant de se laisser tomber dessus avec contentement.

« Attends Fumseck. Ça ne sera pas long » dit-il en défaisant la corde avec des doigts tremblants.

Fumseck le regardait maintenant avec un peu d'inquiétude. En voyant cela, Harry se gifla mentalement. Le phénix lui avait sauvé la vie à la fin de sa seconde année, quand il avait été blessé par un Basilic et il méritait certainement un traitement plus cordial. _Reprends-toi, Potter, _se sermonna-t-il. _Es-tu un Gryffondor, oui ou non ! _Il déglutit difficilement à cause de sa gorge sèche et essaya de s'adresser à son invité d'une manière un peu plus normale.

« Désolé Fumseck » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement en réussissant enfin à détacher la boîte. « Tu m'as juste surpris, c'est tout. »

Il caressa doucement le superbe plumage rouge et or.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir » ajouta-t-il pour être sûr que la créature magique n'aurait pas mal interprété ses paroles.

Fumseck émit une fois encore un doux trémolo et étendit ses magnifiques ailes. Harry se sentit soudainement mieux, comme si une couverture chaude et douillette avait été jetée autour de ses épaules. Sans réfléchir, il rencontra le regard sage de Fumseck et s'y noya, comme si le pouvoir du phénix se répandait en lui. Ça lui procurait la même sensation que quand il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de jauger une personne de manière instinctive, mais Fumseck était bien plus puissant que lui et, cette fois-ci, c'était lui, _Harry,_ qui était juger.

Fumseck avait toujours semblé apprécier Harry, sûrement à cause de sa loyauté inébranlable pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil discret mais scrutateur à Harry la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais il ne l'avait jamais soumis à son regard profond et intense de cette manière.

Le sorcier frissonna légèrement alors que le phénix passait outre toutes ses défenses pour accéder au vrai Harry Potter et fut confronter à tout, de ses moments de joies et de triomphes euphoriques à ses peurs et chagrins les plus profonds. Quand ce fut fini, le garçon se sentait à découvert, étrangement nu mais en aucun cas violé.

Harry cligna lentement des yeux quand il fut relâché et se rendit compte que Fumseck et lui étaient observés de près par tous les animaux de la pièce. Même le petit Coq surexcité était parfaitement silencieux, perché sur le haut de l'armoire à côté de Hedwige et du hibou de Poudlard qui avait livré la lettre de Tom.

Un peu hésitant, il rencontra à nouveau le regard de l'oiseau de feu et y vit de l'affection, de la confiance et du respect.

« Que…? » Tenta-t-il de demander mais Fumseck l'interrompit avec un gazouillement rassurant et donna un petit coup d'aile dans la boîte qu'il avait livré.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours un peu secoué, et ouvrit le paquet. Il trouva à l'intérieur une enveloppe en parchemin où son nom était tracé avec l'écriture arrondie du directeur. Harry haussa un sourcil confus et se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore s'était embêté à empaqueter une simple lettre. Il haussa les épaules en sortant la lettre de la boîte et faillit tomber de son lit quand le paquet se remplit soudainement d'un assortiment d'objets. _Okaaaay…_songea Harry, stupéfait, alors qu'il déchirait l'enveloppe pour en sortir une lettre relativement longue.

_Le 9 juillet 1995_

_Cher Harry,_

_J'imagine que tu as, en ce moment, bon nombre de questions à me poser. Je vais tenter de les anticiper et d'y répondre. Si jamais j'en oubliais une, je te prie de m'en faire part._

_Je suppose que la première question est pourquoi je t'envoie ce paquet avec Fumseck et pas un des hiboux de l'école. La réponse est que je ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleur moyen de t'assurer que ce paquet est bien de moi et pas une contrefaçon intelligente. Fumseck a dû sans aucun doute te soumettre son regard scrutateur unique à l'heure qu'il est. Je te prie de m'excuser pour cela mais puisque tu lis cette lettre et que tu vois plus d'un objet dans le colis que je t'ai envoyé, il a dû estimer que tu étais digne de notre confiance. Si tu n'avais pas passé le test, tu serais en train de lire une lettre quelque peu différente et te demanderais certainement pourquoi j'ai utilisé une si grosse boîte pour envoyer un petit pendentif._

_Ce que tu as devant toi sont quelques objets pratiques que l'on donne aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quand ils sont en mission. L'Ordre est une très vieille organisation qui a été fondée en même temps que Poudlard. Son but est de se dresser contre les mages noirs étant donné qu'ils ont la mauvaise habitude de surgir de temps à autres._

Harry sourit malgré lui. Le professeur Dumbledore faisait comme si les mages noirs n'étaient que des mauvaises herbes ennuyeuses mais insignifiantes dans un jardin.

_Tu n'as pas été appelé au service et tu ne seras en aucun cas envoyé en mission. Tu as été mis dans le secret de ces objets dans le but d'assurer ta propre sécurité et de maximiser l'efficacité de ta communication mais je reviendrai là-dessus dans un moment. Je t'en prie, ne parle à personne du contenu de la boîte ou de ses propriétés magiques. Certains objets ne sont pas disponibles à la vente et nous donnent un avantage considérable sur nos adversaires. Si tu veux bien vider le colis et lire la suite, je t'expliquerai l'usage de chacun._

Haussant les épaules, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et rapidement, tous les objets étaient alignés sur son lit. Il étudia avec curiosité pendant quelques secondes puis reprit à nouveau sa lettre.

_Tu devrais trouver un pendentif en forme de phénix, quelques morceaux de parchemins et des plumes. Prends, s'il te plait le pendentif et mets-le immédiatement. C'est un Portoloin standard que l'on donne à chaque membre en mission. Une fois activé, il te transportera immédiatement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. J'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin mais ça te procurera un moyen de t'échapper au cas où. Tu es probablement au courant de l'existence de plusieurs sortes de Portoloin…certains s'activent dès qu'ils sont touchés, d'autres se mettent en marche à une heure précise et d'autres encore doivent être activés par un mot ou une phrase clé. Ce pendentif fait partie de la dernière catégorie. Pour l'utiliser, il faut le serrer étroitement entre tes deux mains et dire "Sanctuaire". Mais il faut que tu saches que le pendentif peut-être touché par hasard sans pour autant s'activer. _

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une profonde inspiration. L'idée des Portoloins avait tendance à le rendre un peu patraque. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en regarder un sans être assailli par les souvenirs du cimetière. Mais c'était gentil de la part de Dumbledore de le rassurer sans parler directement du malaise. Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'il devait essayer de surmonter sa peur irrationnelle des portoloins. En pensant à toutes les phobies qui existaient, il avait du mal à en trouver une plus gênante que celle-ci, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas le toucher, malgré les garanties de son directeur.

Fumseck sembla comprendre et avança gracieusement vers lui. Il attrapa la chaîne avec son bec et la présenta au garçon en faisant de petits bruits rassurants. Harry s'apaisa quelque peu et prit avec précaution la chaîne et le pendentif, les étudia une seconde avant de passer la chaîne autour de son cou. Le collier était dans l'ensemble relativement unisexe, le phénix minutieusement ouvragé pendait au bout d'une chaîne en or classique. La breloque était richement détaillée, ressemblant d'ailleurs beaucoup à Fumseck lui-même, et représentait un oiseau de feu aux ailes déployées. Harry fit courir un doigt admiratif dessus avant de le mettre en sûreté sous son t-shirt et de retourner à la lettre.

_Avant de continuer, je voudrais prendre un moment pour te remercier d'avoir partager tes informations sur Voldemort. Je savais déjà par une autre source qu'une potion de mémoire était préparée mais nous n'avions pas réussi à savoir à qui elle était destinée. Et grâce à toi et les détails que tu as apportés, ma source ne sera pas obligée de poser des questions qui lui auraient attiré les soupçons._

_Cela nous amène maintenant aux parchemins et plumes inclus dans le colis. Ils sont charmés de manière à permettre une communication quasi-instantanée. Tu écris simplement ce que tu veux dire sur un des morceaux de parchemins fournis. Le message semblera alors disparaître dans le papier, tout comme le journal de Tom Riddle durant ta seconde année, et sera transmis à la pièce de parchemin correspondante dans mon bureau. C'est la méthode privilégiée des agents sur le terrain étant-donné sa rapidité par rapport aux hiboux et son intraçabilité. Sers-toi de ceci pour transmettre les informations sur Voldemort, peu importe leurs apparentes insignifiances. Et Harry, si ta cicatrice t'ennuie, dis-le nous. Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Snape disposent de nombreux remèdes et seraient heureux de t'aider. Je suis reconnaissant pour toutes les informations que tu nous donnes concernant Voldemort mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta santé ou que tu souffres inutilement._

_Pour en revenir au parchemin, quand tu envoie un message, le sortilège mis en place sur le papier disparaîtra. Si nécessaire, tu pourras renvoyer quelques-uns de tes parchemins à l'école pour qu'ils soient ré-enchantés. Si non, considère ceci comme une réserve de parchemins pour l'année prochaine. Maintenant, si tu veux bien observer un des parchemins, tu remarqueras les symboles en haut._

Harry regarda et vit un phénix, une emprunte de patte de chien, un croissant de lune et un serpent alignés en haut de chaque feuille.

_J'ai pris la liberté de sélectionner quelques personnes que tu souhaiterais ou aurais besoin de contacter directement. Tu n'auras qu'à toucher un ou plusieurs totems avec ta plume une fois ton message fini pour sélectionner ton ou tes destinataires. Les symboles représentent moi-même, Sirius, Remus et le professeur Snape. Tu as le droit d'écrire à ton parrain et à Remus toutes les semaines en utilisant ce parchemin. Je pense que ça devrait alléger leurs soucis concernant ta sécurité. Les parchemins sont bilatéraux ce qui veut dire que nous pourrons également te contacter mais nous éviterons autant que possible. Ordinairement, les parchemins émettent un petit bruit pour attirer l'attention quand un message est reçu. J'ai retiré cette option des tiens vu que je sais que ta famille moldue a du mal à se faire à l'idée de magie. Essayes de vérifier occasionnellement tes parchemins pour voir si tu as un message ou non._

Harry haussa un sourcil puis un sourire frivole apparut sur son visage. Le professeur Dumbledore croyait encore qu'il était chez les Dursley ! Il n'avait pas été découvert après tout !

_Finalement, je souhaiterais discuter avec toi du problème des hiboux. Les parchemins ensorcelés devraient diminuer considérablement les allées et venues des hiboux chez toi mais ta chouette est particulièrement visible et reconnaissable. J'ai contacté Tom du Chaudron Baveur et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait mettre à disposition de temps en temps un des oiseaux du Chaudron. Ce sera bien plus efficace que d'essayer de faire la même chose avec un des hiboux de l'école vu que le Chaudron Baveur est plus près de Privet Drive. Tu devrais savoir dans les prochains jours s'il est d'accord. À propos, je dois te dire que j'ai été surpris que tu trouves un travail d'été. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ta famille comprenne le sérieux de ta situation quand je leur ai écrit avant la fin de l'année. Mais si tu dis que cela t'aide à oublier les récents événements, je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Mais au moindre problème, tu as ton Portoloin maintenant. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser. Fais bien attention à toi et profites de la fin de ton été._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Directeur de Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie._

_P.S. : J'ai failli oublier ! J'ai transmis ta lettre à Sirius et Remus. Tu devrais avoir de leurs nouvelles bientôt. Pourrais-tu également remercier Hedwige d'avoir gentiment attendue pendant que je préparais ton paquet et d'avoir guidé Fumseck jusqu'à toi ? C'est une magnifique créature mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne possède pas la capacité de trouver les personnes comme les hiboux. Mais il devrait pouvoir retrouver son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard par ses propres moyens. --A.D._

« Yesssss ! »

Harry sauta de son lit et leva un poing en signe de victoire. Tout était toujours en ordre. Enfin, excepté la lettre pour Tom. Le garçon se calma et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, se demandant exactement ce que disait la lettre de Tom mais finit par hausser les épaules. Il le saurait assez tôt. Se souvenant des bonnes manières, il se retourna vers le phénix amusé et dit :

« Merci Fumseck. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu fasses tout le chemin jusqu'ici. Oh ! »

Harry se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait offert à aucun des oiseaux une gorgée d'eau. Il s'occupa de cela immédiatement, déposant l'écuelle d'Hedwige sur le sol pour qu'ils puissent tous y accéder sans problème. Ceci fait, il se jeta avidement sur le reste de ses lettres, à la recherche de…oui ! Il y en avait une de Sirius.

_Le 9 juillet 1995_

_Cher Harry,_

_Patmol dort pour le moment donc c'est moi qui commence cette lettre. On prend des tours pour faire ce travail ennuyeux et ma garde a commencé il y a à peine deux heures. Mais sois sûr qu'il ajoutera un mot dès qu'il sera debout._

_Commençons par le commencement. Si tu peux appeler cet abruti de crétin par son prénom, tu peux certainement m'appeler Remus ou Moony si tu préfères. Je dois m'excuser pour ne pas être resté en contact avec toi l'an passé. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Albus et Sirius m'ont tellement bien transmis tes nouvelles que je n'ai pas réalisé que je n'étais pas en contact directement avec toi avant de recevoir ta lettre aujourd'hui. Je suis flatté mais un peu coupable que tu m'ais inclus dans la lettre. Je te promets de faire mieux à l'avenir._

_Sirius va bien et je vais moi-même aussi bien qu'on peut l'attendre avec la pleine lune du 12. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton parrain. Albus a généreusement continué à me fournir en Potion Tue-Loup et je la prends consciencieusement mais j'aimerais vraiment que quelque chose soit fait pour en améliorer le goût. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas avoir rencontré un jour une potion avec un bon goût. Surtout les potions médicales. Et toi ?_

_En parlant de toi, comment t'en sors-tu ? Sirius était particulièrement bouleversé quand il est arrivé chez mois il y a quelques semaines, et avec raison il semblerait. J'aimerais pouvoir dire ou faire quelque chose pour t'aider, même si tu parais t'en sortir plutôt bien. T'occuper est bien sûr un bon moyen pour garder ton esprit loin des problèmes mais fais quand même attention quant tu es hors de la maison de ton oncle et sois certain de ne pas trop intérioriser tes inquiétudes. Ta mère avait l'habitude de faire ça, tu sais. Ça nous rendait tous dingues. Elle était toujours hésitante quand il s'agissait de partager ses peurs et ses inquiétudes, et s'occupait plus des autres que d'elle-même…tout à fait comme un certain jeune homme de ma connaissance. Tu fonctionnes de la même manière et tu possèdes une grande force intérieure, Harry, mais n'aie pas peur de demander de l'aide à tes amis. C'est toujours bon de laisser quelqu'un être fort pour toi de temps à autre._

_Mon dieu. C'est le paragraphe le plus sérieux que j'ai jamais écrit. Ça doit venir de la situation actuelle. Tu ne croiras jamais que j'étais un des célèbres Maraudeurs avec ça. J'essaierai de faire mieux dans ma prochaine lettre. En attendant, prends soin de toi et ne travaille pas trop dur !_

_Remus Lupin._

Harry cligna des yeux, un peu choqué par la manière dont le loup-garou l'avait cerné et touché par la véritable gentillesse de la lettre. Il avait aussi apprécié la petite information que le professeur—non Remus, lui avait donnée sur sa mère. Peut-être que quand ils auraient terminé leur mission actuelle, il pourrait s'arranger pour aller voir Sirius et Remus. Par le passé, il y avait toujours eu un problème pour voir son parrain et Remus était son ancien professeur et n'était pas vraiment accessible. Ça pourrait être agréable d'avoir une chance d'écouter leurs histoires et de se détendre juste une fois. Avec cette pensée en tête, Harry tourna son attention vers la seconde page de la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Avant tout, je voudrais remercier mon cher ami Moony pour s'être chargé d'écrire tous les trucs raisonnables ci-dessus. Je devrais peut-être le laisser commencer toutes mes lettres. Bref, laisse-moi juste faire écho à ce qu'il a dit et ajouter que j'essaierai d'être toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Ceci étant dit, passons à autre chose._

_Est-ce que les Moldus te traitent bien ? Moony et moi avons mis sur notre liste des choses à faire ; attraper un certain rat mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment. J'espère que ça sera pour bientôt._

_Je vois que tu t'occupes ! Un job d'été, eh ? Joli coup ! Combien de barrières et protections Albus a-t-il ajouté ? J'avais l'impression que tu allais rester enfermer chez toi cet été mais je suis content de voir que tu peux sortir un peu. Tu m'as toujours paru être du genre à te bouger, même quand tu étais tout petit. Je suis aussi très impressionné que tu ais déjà commencé tes devoirs d'été. James et moi n'étions pas vraiment ponctuels. Lily si. Remus aussi. Ils commençaient tout de suite et finissaient rapidement leur travail mais Prongs et moi préférions la jouer plus tranquille et finir petit à petit pendant l'été._

_Oh, en parlant de devoirs, je te conseillerais de commencer à revoir tes anciens cours dès maintenant vu que tu as tes BUSES cette année. Je peux te dire que, par expériences, ce n'est pas un petit défi juste à cause de tout ce qu'il y à revoir. Tu ne veux __**définitivement pas**__ te retrouver à revoir tout ça à la dernière minute. Ce n'est vraiment pas une expérience plaisante, crois-moi…et les NEWTs __**(1) **__sont encore pire. "Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests" est une très bonne description bien que la version de ton père "Never Ever Wait To Start" _**(2) **_est tout aussi correcte. James a toujours été doué avec les mots._

_Bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour donc je vais m'arrêter ici. Prends bien soin de toi et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander._

_Sirius._

Harry sourit affectueusement en réunissant les lettres de Sirius et Remus pour les remettre dans l'enveloppe avant d'en attraper une autre.

_Le 7 juillet 1995_

_Cher Harry,_

_Content d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles, vieux. J'espère que les moldus te traitent bien._

_Mes vacances sont en fait extraordinairement bizarres. Déjà, on voit à peine Fred et George. Ils restent enfermés dans leur chambre la plupart du temps—Ginny et moi ne parvenons même pas à les faire sortir pour jouer au Quiddich ou même pour une partie de Bataille Explosive. Les deux premiers jours des vacances, ils sont allés sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour faire des "trucs" mais ils n'ont pas dit ce qu'ils avaient acheté ou sur quoi ils travaillent ou même où ils ont trouvé l'argent pour faire leur shopping. Tu sais si Ludo Verpey a finalement retrouvé son cœur et leur a donné leurs gains de la Coupe du Monde ? Ou s'ils ont au moins récupérer leur mise de départ ? Maman était vraiment en colère à propos de ça mais je pense qu'elle était plus inquiète de les savoir seuls dehors. Papa a plutôt bien pris la chose. Il a vu là-dedans une façon de gérer le stress lié au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et il a l'intention de les laisser faire tant que personne ne soit blessé et que la maison ne s'écroule pas à cause des explosions._

_En parlant de la maison, Maman et Papa travaillent tous les soirs sur la "sécurisation" du Terrier pour que tu puisses venir. Bill, Charlie et Percy les aident autant qu'ils peuvent et le Professeur Dumbledore est même venu une ou deux fois pour voir s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer les choses. Apparemment, jeter des sortilèges de protections et construire des barrières est une affaire délicate. Et non seulement les sorts sont difficiles mais ils doivent aussi être jetés dans un ordre particulier de façon à obtenir un effet maximum. Ils ont déjà dû tout enlever et recommencer depuis deux fois mais je pense qu'ils ont pris le coup de main maintenant. Papa a dit que le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Fudge s'il ne pouvait pas leur attribuer une équipe d'Aurors pour les aider mais il a refusé, le crétin._

_Je suppose qu'ils auraient déjà fini s'ils avaient juste protéger la maison, comme prévu au début. Mais Maman et Papa ont décidé de faire tout correctement et donc, ils ont inclus le jardin, l'étang, le garage de Papa et le poulailler. La bonne nouvelle est qu'une fois fini, c'est définitif et le Terrier sera presque aussi bien protégé que la maison de ton oncle. La mauvaise nouvelle est que ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu._

_Alors comme ça, tu as un job d'été ? Tu fais quoi ? Et par Merlin, Harry ! Je comprends que tu te sentes un peu dingue avec tous les événements récents et tout, mais avais-tu vraiment __**besoin**__ de dire à Hermione que tu avais commencé tes devoirs de vacances ? Tu nous as mis cette fille dans un bel état, tout ça parce qu'elle pense que tu pourrais finir avant elle ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle veut que __**je **__commence __**mes **__devoirs __**et**__ que je commence aussi à réviser pour mes BUSEs dès maintenant ! Tu as crée un véritable monstre là mais je pense que je peux te pardonner pour cette fois._

_Bon, Maman veut que je l'aide à dégnomer le jardin et c'était tout pour mes nouvelles de toute manière. Prends soin de toi et écris-moi vite !_

_Ron. _

Harry laissa la lettre de Ron de côté, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais voulu créer autant de problème mais c'était trop tard…Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en retira un petit calepin moldu. Comme il ne pouvait pas prévoir ses prochains rêves de Voldemort ni les prochaines fois où il pourrait saisir une conversation, le petit carnet à spirale et le stylo bille achetés quelques jours auparavant étaient devenus ces compagnons perpétuels. Ils étaient rangés dans une des ses poches le jour et reposaient sur sa table de nuit le soir.

Il feuilleta rapidement les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait, à savoir la retranscription qu'il avait faite la nuit dernière.

_12 Juillet –Meeting Mangemorts _

_SS a promis à V sa potion de mémoire pour ce week-end. SS devra prévenir V quand la potion sera terminée via un Portoloin. SS a été puni par Doloris à cause du retard._

_Projet d'attaque sur Privet Dr. ? Moi ?_

_LM a rapporté que Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory essayent de trouver du soutien pour Dumbledore au sein du Ministère_

_V veut tourner l'inaction du Ministère à son avantage – attaque surprise. Pas d'activité (attaques des enfants nés moldus ?) Jusqu'à maintenant. V ne veut pas soulever les soupçons de la Communauté magique._

Harry avait assisté à cette réunion dans un rêve ou une vision ou peu importe ce que c'était. L'étrange sentiment de voyager dans les pensées de Voldemort et d'observer les actions du mage noir qu'il avait initialement expérimenté pendant le cours du Professeur Trelawney était de retour. La punition qu'avait subie Snape n'était qu'un avertissement et Voldemort n'avait en aucun cas mis toute sa puissance dans le sortilège. Harry n'avait été que vaguement conscient que sa cicatrice brûlait alors que Snape serrait les dents pour ne pas crier mais la douleur n'avait pas été assez conséquente pour le réveiller.

Les principaux résultats des réactions douloureuses de sa cicatrice, ainsi que ses nouvelles capacités à laisser traîner une oreille indiscrète dans les pensées de son ennemi lui permettaient de connaître non seulement la distance à laquelle Voldemort se trouvait mais également de connaître son humeur. Harry pouvait toujours dire quand l'autre sorcier était proche à cause des réactions douloureuses de sa cicatrice. Mais maintenant que la distance jouait un rôle important, Harry avait remarqué qu'il pouvait entendre Voldemort d'autant plus clairement quand le sorcier était agité ou en colère. Quand il avait ses visions, l'intensité avec laquelle Voldemort lançait ses sorts déterminait le degré de douleur de sa cicatrice. C'était presque comme si leur connexion agissait comme un fil invisible par lequel Voldemort transmettait et Harry recevait. Le niveau du ressentiment de Voldemort déterminait l'énergie insufflée à travers leur connexion. Ça ne semblait pas être à double-sens et Harry restait mitigé sur cette question. Si la connexion fonctionnait bien comme il le pensait, et que c'était réellement les émotions les plus fortes qui étaient les plus claires, Voldemort avait dû être attiré par lui comme un aimant pendant son premier ou deuxième jour hors de Poudlard. Mais d'un autre côté, ça aurait pu être puérilement jouissif de lancer sa propre colère et frustration à travers le lien et laisser Voldemort se débrouiller avec le mal de crâne pour changer.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre de Ron, se souvenant de quelque chose. Le Directeur n'avait-il pas parlé de préparation ? Faisait-il référence aux barrières alors ? Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Dumbledore disait qu'il avait une source et ça devait être Snape. Et Mr Weasley et Mr Diggory avaient certainement dû être avertis qu'on avait parlé d'eux à une réunion de Mangemorts et donc qu'ils étaient menacés. Arthur et Molly devaient donc accomplir minutieusement leur travail pour pouvoir protéger correctement leur maison et leur famille. Ils n'entouraient certainement pas toute leur propriété de protections rien que pour lui !

Harry ricana un peu en relisant les plaintes de Ron à propos des devoirs et des révisions pour les BUSEs. _Désolé vieux mais Sirius pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, _songea-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et Harry trouvait également qu'il était quelque peu désavantagé dans un certain sens. Le Professeur Dumbledore, comme cadeau de fin d'année, avait annulé les examens, une fois que toute la pagaille provoquée par l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets s'était terminée. Et parce qu'il avait été un Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année, il avait de nouveau été dispensé d'examen. Sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé tout simplement merveilleux mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de son niveau pour deux de ses quatre années à Poudlard. _Et sois honnête, Potter, tu étais complètement ailleurs l'an dernier, trop inquiet à cause de ce stupide tournoi. Et qui sait ce que tu as retenu._ Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir Hermione pour photocopier ses examens et ses notes tant qu'ils pouvaient avoir accès aux photocopieurs moldus.

La partie à propos de l'expédition de Fred et George sur le Chemin de Traverse était tout aussi dérangeante. Apparemment, ils étaient venus pendant qu'il travaillait de nuit. Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur eux et sur tous ceux qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs. Harry grimaça en songeant à ça. Son déguisement était vraiment bon mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il soit _aussi_ bon que ça. Enfin. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. D'ici quinze jours, les lettres pour Poudlard seraient envoyées et il était certain de croiser un nombre incalculable de visages familiers.

Fumseck et le hibou de Poudlard attirèrent son attention alors qu'ils tournoyaient une dernière fois dans la chambre avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte en caquetant joyeusement. Harry salua les deux oiseaux et attrapa les deux dernières lettres tandis que Hedwige et Coq, perchés en haut de l'armoire, se préparaient à faire une petite sieste.

La lettre suivante était de Hermione et, apparemment, il était tombé en disgrâce auprès d'elle.

_Le 13 juillet 1995_

_Harry James Potter !_

_De tous les comportements stupides, inconscients et juvéniles, tu remportes la palme ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais passé une journée entière à Londres avec __**ma mère**__ et que tu n'as même pas pris deux minutes pour m'appeler et dire bonjour. Tu aurais pu facilement me joindre sur le portable de mon père ! Tu parles d'un meilleur ami._

_Et tant qu'on y est, __**qu'est-ce que **__tu as été raconté à ma mère sur Poudlard ? Elle est devenue insupportable et n'arrête pas de me harceler de questions ! Quand je lui ai demandé où elle avait appris tout ça, elle a juste souri et m'a dit que vous aviez eu une petite discussion fort sympathique pendant le déjeuner. Si c'est à ce genre de comportement que je peux m'attendre, je me dois d'insister sur le fait d'être présente pour tout autre futur déjeuner que vous planifierez tous les deux !_

_Elle a également dit que tu avais acheté quelques nouveaux vêtements sympas, pour ton nouveau travail, mais elle nous cache des choses. J'en suis sûre. Qu'est-ce que tu complotes, Harry ? Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que tu avais une surprise pour moi, qu'elle pensait que tu pourrais revenir un des ces jours et que tu avais de très bonnes dents._

_Enfin, bref. Je suppose que si les Dursley te donnent finalement des vêtements décents, ce job n'est pas si mal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au fait ? Est-ce que tu aimes ? Est-ce que tu pourras quand même aller chez Ron ?_

_En parlant de Ron, je viens juste de terminer ma lettre pour lui. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu sembles finalement prendre tes études au sérieux mais je pense que nous (toi, Ron et moi) devrions commencer à réviser pour nos BUSEs immédiatement. Si tu y penses une minute, je suis certaine que tu seras d'accord avec moi. J'ai rassemblé tous mes devoirs, mes textes et mes examens depuis la première année et je suis choquée en voyant toute la matière qu'on a couverte. Revoir tout ça correctement va être un vrai défi, surtout si on veut avoir un peu de temps libre cette année. En plus, les tests incluront aussi ce qu'on aura vu en 5__e__ année – c'est-à-dire des choses auxquelles on a pas encore accès ! Oh, et juste pour que tu le saches, j'ai terminé mes devoirs de Sortilèges, de Métamorphose, de Potions et d'Arithmancie._

_Je crois que c'est tout pour les nouvelles d'ici. Papa, Maman et moi n'avons aucun plan définitif pour les vacances. Pour dire la vérité, j'aimerais autant avoir des vacances un peu tranquilles. Hedwige semble pressée de continuer son chemin donc je m'arrête pour le moment. Fais attention à toi et envoie-moi un hibou ou appelle-moi bientôt !_

_Hermione_

En arrivant à la fin de la lettre, Harry laissa échapper un soupir qu'il n'était même pas conscient de retenir. En commençant, il s'était dit qu'il aurait eu plus de chances en étudiant avec Malfoy plutôt que Hermione mais plus elle écrivait, plus elle semblait se calmer.

En fait, Harry avait vraiment songé à appeler Hermione – le Dr Granger lui avait en effet proposé de lui donner le numéro mais elle avait également précisé que c'était la sortie père-fille annuelle et Harry avait hésité à les déranger. Et il n'avait pas pensé avoir dit à la mère de Hermione des choses aussi horrible. Il soupira et posa la lettre de Hermione avec les autres et attrapa la dernière enveloppe.

L'écriture sur le parchemin épais couleur crème lui était totalement inconnue—une calligraphie très démodée, écrite avec une encre étrange, à la fois gris métallique mais avec des reflets irisés. Curieux, Harry retourna l'enveloppe et ses yeux brillèrent de compréhension quand il vit le sceau en cire, estampillé d'un grand "G". Ça devait être les informations qu'il avait demandées à Gringotts.

L'adolescent secoua la tête à ce souvenir. Sa visite à Gringotts s'était transformée en une véritable aventure. Après avoir fini de parler au Dr Granger, il avait dit à Tom où il allait et s'était hâté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme il était alors encore tôt, la rue était quasiment déserte et la banque n'était pas encore ouverte. Harry s'était adossé contre le bâtiment en pierre blanche, juste à côté de la porte en bronze, essayant de paraître nonchalant alors qu'il attendait. En fait, son cerveau était rempli de question alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer le prix des choses et combien il devrait retirer. Il ne savait pas concrètement combien pouvaient coûter des lunettes, des chaussures ou encore des vêtements moldus. Il était trop jeune à l'époque pour se souvenir le prix des lunettes que la Tante Pétunia lui avait acheté, bien qu'il se rappelle parfaitement son sermon à propos de la dépense qu'elle avait faite pour lui et la manière dont elle l'avait menacé de la pire des façons si jamais il ne prenait pas soin de ses lunettes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec ironie. Ses menaces sifflées et ses avertissements étaient quelque peu exagérés si on considérait que la plupart du temps où ses lunettes avaient été abîmées, c'était du fait de son cher "Dudleynouchet". Il avait pris le temps de ruminer le problème, si bien qu'il décida de retirer 500 Gallions. Ça serait sûrement suffisant. Il avait failli avoir le choc de sa vie quand Gripsec, le gobelin qui s'occupait de son cas, avait commencé à faire quelques calculs rapides.

« Vous avez dit vouloir retirer 500 Gallions et les convertir en livres ? » Avait demandé le guichetier.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien. Vous désirez sûrement ceci alors » dit Gripsec en plaçant un objet sur le comptoir, objet qui ressemblait à une pochette en plastique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. La différence était que celle-ci avait la taille adéquate pour le rangement de livres sterling. Gripsec s'aperçut du regard interrogatif de Harry et renifla.

« C'est un Gardien d'Argent. Ce n'est pas vraiment sûr de se promener avec une telle somme. Ceci est enchanté de manière à ressembler à une quantité d'argent plus raisonnable. »

« Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce que Harry put dire alors qu'il prenait conscience pour la première fois que ce n'était pas une transaction de la main à la main. _Quelle somme d'argent je peux retirer de toute manière ?_ Se demanda-t-il en observant attentivement Gripsec compter rapidement 2500 livres.

« Le taux de change est bon pour vous, aujourd'hui » commenta le gobelin tout en travaillant. Cinq pour cent—pas mal du tout. « Les frais de change sont gratuits, bien entendu, étant donné le statut de votre compte » continua-t-il, en recomptant l'argent avant de le ranger dans le Gardien. « Il vous faudra autre chose, Mr Potter ? »

Ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, Harry avait calmement accepté la petite pochette, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours redéposer ce dont il ne se serait pas servit plus tard. Puis, avec un aplomb qui aurait rendu Dumbledore fier de lui, il demanda des informations sur l'état de son compte.

« Vous n'avez pas reçut de rapports? » Demanda Gripsec, d'un air choqué. À la réponse négative de Harry, il s'excusa, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard portant un grand registre.

Harry l'observa tandis que le lutin ouvrit rapidement le livre, puis parcouru de son ongle jaune une colonne de numéros de chambre forte.

« Ha. Je vois. Avant leurs décès, vos parents ont demandé à ce que vous soyer placer sous la garde de vos parents moldu, toutes les informations concernant votre compte devaient être gérer ici a Gringotts jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint l'âge de la majorité, et Albus Dumbledore devait garder votre clef jusqu'à ce que vous ayez commencé à étudier à Poudlard. »

Il regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Apparemment vos parents ont pensé qu'il était plus sage de cacher ce compte. »

Étonné, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, incitant le gobelin à continuer.

« Bon, maintenant » Gripsec ferma le registre et repris un ton plus professionnel. « Puisque vous avez une faible activité dans votre compte, M. Potter, il est soumis à une publication trimestrielle au lieu de mensuels. Toute activité est enregistrée et dépistée, et je peux vous donner le dernier contrôle, mais je n'ai pas votre historique à portée de main. Je peux le trouver, mais cela prendra du temps. Vous préférez revenir ou que je vous envoie un hibou ? »

« Un hibou sera bien, merci » répondit Harry, en se rendant compte du nombre croissant de personnes entrant dans la banque et voulant se dépêcher de retourner au chaudron baveur avant d'être repéré.

« Très bien M. Potter, vous recevrez un hibou dans environ cinq jours »

Harry brisa le scellé sur l'enveloppe et en retira un morceau blanc venant de Gringotts avec en en-tête de lettre le blason de la banque et le dessin d'un lutin en filigrane. Une silhouette grandeur nature d'une clef typique de chambre forte était centrée en haut de la page, et imprimée au-dessous on trouvait le nom et l'adresse de la banque. Le garçon aux yeux verts souleva un sourcil particulièrement confus. N'étaient-ils pas censés lui envoyer les informations sur son compte ? Il retourna le parchemin, et jeta un coup d'œil au verso qui était complètement blanc, puis quand il la retourna dans le bon sens lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Le filigrane s'était déplacé, et le regardait directement. "Clef, SVP," demanda t'il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda fixement le lutin pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un « Quoi ? »

« Cette lettre contient des informations privées. Votre identité doit être vérifiée. » Expliqua laconiquement la petite image avant de répéter, « clef SVP. »

« Heu... ouais. Exacte. Juste un moment » Harry posa la lettre sur le lit, et pris la clef de sa chambre forte. Il reprit le parchemin, et montra sa clef au lutin « la voici »

« OH, oui. Gripsec a indiqué que vous étiez un débutant. » Le lutin se déplaça et se dirigea vers le haut de la page. « Étendez votre clef sur la silhouette. »

Harry obéi, et observa déchiré entre la fascination et l'horreur sa clef se fondre dans la lettre pour ne devenir qu'un dessin d'une petite clé. Le petit filigrane tenait maintenant la clé et la comparait avec les donné qu'il avait sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

« Oui, oui » murmura t'il. « Tout semble être en règle. »

Il jeta la clef en l'air et à l'immense soulagement de Harry, elle se rematérialisa à l'endroit où il l'avait mise.

« Bonne journée, M. Potter » dit le petit lutin en inclinant poliment la tête, avant de disparaître. À ce moment-là, le parchemin commença à se remplir de rangées et de colonnes de chiffres.

Harry regardait la page se remplir de chiffres encore et encore, soulevant ses sourcils, et poussa un sifflement de surprise. _Whaou !_ Pensa t'il, incapable de trouver les mots pour former une phrase avec plus de syllabes. Il y avait plus dans sa chambre forte que ce qu'il pensait. Ses parents avaient déposé une quantité considérable quand ils avaient commencé le compte, et avaient installé un accord avec la banque de sorte qu'il y ait un fort taux d'intérêts. Il y avait des conditions, naturellement. Par exemple, l'argent devait rester intact, et complètement à la disposition de la banque pour 10 ans au minimum. Après, seulement on permettrait un nombre fixe de retraits par an. On permettait à tout moment des dépôts, naturellement. Le compte avait accru de façon impressionnante la décennie passée, alimenté par les intérêts qu'il avait gagnés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait commencé Poudlard. Aucune des sommes qu'il avait sorties pour l'école pendant ses voyages annuels au Chemin de Traverse n'a jamais semblé importer. Il avait gagné la même somme et même plus en intérêt chaque année.

Naturellement, le compte tel qu'il existait actuellement n'était pas pratique pour la vie quotidienne. Il gagnait beaucoup d'intérêt, certes, mais les règles strictes sur le nombre et la quantité de retraits permis sur une année seraient terriblement incommodes pour le futur quand il aura reçut son diplôme. Harry savait qu'il devrait par la suite installer l'équivalent d'un compte de chèque moldu quand il aura une résidence réelle, et des dépenses journalières régulières, mais cela pourrait attendre pour l'instant. Légèrement toujours assommé, il replia soigneusement son rapport de compte, et remis, sa clef de Gringotts à sa place.

Après ça, Harry s'assis sur le plancher, essayant toujours d'assimiler toute l'information qu'il venait d'avoir. Un regard sur son horloge lui indiqua qu'il avait encore un peu de temps libre. Il allait juste commencer à se demander quoi faire pendant ce temps, quand son attention fut portée sur la boîte qu'il avait apportée avec lui de la maison de Mme Figg's. Elle était posée sur le plancher près de son armoire. À ce moment elle glissa jusqu'a lui, et le frappa sur la hanche avec un air de dire, _bien, c'est mon tour ? Allez-vous finalement prêter l'attention à __**moi**_

Harry se demanda pendant une minute s'il l'avait vraiment perdue, et décida alors que la boîte devait être enchantée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bon, ok, il le savait déjà ça. La chose avait pratiquement explosée de magie quand il l'avait touchée, elle semblait totalement neuve même après avoir été trempé par la pluie et la boue, et elle avait spontanément caché l'étiquette qui aurait pu si facilement dévoiler son identité quand Stan l'avait chargé et déchargé du magicobus.

« Ok » dit-il finalement. « Désolé. J'attendais juste d'avoir de nouveau des nouvelles de Mme Figg. »

La boîte fit un joyeux petit tour, puis se délia et s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Harry eut un sourire, puis regarda à l'intérieur.

La boîte contenait un mélange incongru d'articles. Elle semblait être pleine de papiers, mais il y avait aussi d'autres choses à l'intérieur. Mettant une main dedans, Harry en sorti un certain nombre de papier semblant officiel -- ses diplômes d'école moldus, ses certificats médicaux, son acte de naissance... Ouais, il était vraiment Harry James Potter. L'adolescent s'était déjà demander si "Harry" était un diminutif. De toute évidence non.

Laissant ces derniers de côté il glissa sa main plus profondément, et retira une enveloppe légèrement carbonisée adressée à M. H. Potter, _dans le placard sous l'escalier ?_ Harry secoua sa tête dans l'incrédulité. Sa première lettre de Poudlard ! Mais comment ? Oncle Vernon l'avait brûlée ! Il avait gardé la lettre que Hagrid lui avait finalement donnée en main propre, mais il avait toujours regretté la perte de cette première lettre. C'était la première indication qu'il n'avait jamais eue que quelqu'un autre que sa tante et son oncle savaient qu'il existait. Et maintenant elle était ici ! Un peu grillée peut-être, mais en grande partie intacte. Il la sortit soigneusement de la boite et la regarda un moment avant de la poser doucement avec les autres papiers.

Il continua à fouiller la boite, et trouva une poignée de devoirs qu'il avait faits à sa vieille école moldue. _Je ne comprends pas !_ Pensa Harry incrédule. _Tante Pétunia a jeté toutes mes choses ! Elle a seulement gardé les papiers de Dudley ! Comment diable Mme Figg les a-t-elle obtenus ?_ Renversant la pile, il sourit face aux sujets des exercices, aux petites notes que ses professeurs avaient écrites, et à sa propre écriture et ses dessins enfantins. Un dessin attira particulièrement son attention. Il avait dessiné une moto et un cavalier silhouetté contre la lune. "Charmant ! Grande imagination!" Avait noté son professeur, écrivant soigneusement au-dessus du dessin. Harry examina le dessin. Il n'était pas mauvais, vraiment, mais son existence défiait la logique. Sa tante et son oncle avaient toujours traité ses travaux scolaires avec indifférence, lui lançant un regard court avant de le jeter dans le casier, mais parce que ce schéma était "imaginatif" ils l'avaient déchiré en morceaux avant de le jeter dehors. Depuis combien de temps, était-il dans la boîte de la maison de Mme Figg's, donnant l'air de ne jamais avoir été déchiré ?

Harry secoua la tête, et décida de ne pas s'inquiéter du "comment" pour l'instant. Durant la prochaine demi-heure, il explora les merveilles cachées dans la boîte apparemment sans fond. Une des choses qu'il fut vraiment heureux de retrouver était un livre de contes de fées qu'il avait gagné un jour à l'école. Dudley était resté à la maison avec la grippe, ainsi il put réellement se concentrer et donner son meilleur au petit jeu que son professeur avait organisé. Le livre avait été le premier prix. Il l'avait ramené furtivement dans la maison, et parvenu à le maintenir caché pendant un moment, mais Pétunia le trouva un jour, et parti dans une fureur monstre. Elle avait hurlé presque de façon hystérique que de tels objets n'étaient pas permis dans sa maison, et le frappa vivement avec le livre, avant de déchirer une poignée de pages, et le jeter à la poubelle.

Souriant comme un bienheureux, Harry allait s'allonger sur le lit et commencer à lire un conte ou deux, quand sa petite horloge sonna. L'aiguille était placée sur « l'heure d'y aller ». « Et zut » murmura le magicien agacé, « j'ai oublié d'aller manger !« Il plaça le livre près de l'horloge et se dépêcha. _Au moins je saurai quoi faire quand je m'ennuierai_ pensa t'il, se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers. Peut-être aura t-il le temps de se faire un sandwich rapide ou au moins de prendre un fruit avant d'aller chez Madame Malkin.

**§§§§§§**

Une douzaine de chats jetèrent un regard désintéressé quand la cheminée de la maison flambât et que leur maîtresse en sortie. « Enfin » maugréa Arabella, époussetant sa robe, et laissant tomber ses sacs sur le plancher. Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine très désordonnée et jeta un coup d'œil dans son réfrigérateur presque vide. Eurgh. Certainement rien de comestible là dedans. Arabella lança rapidement un sort de nettoyage sur sa cuisine et son frigo qui se vida entièrement. Bien, elle avait la raison parfaite pour aller chercher Harry. Pétunia lui avait déjà permis "d'emprunter" le garçon pour l'aider à porter les courses des magasins à la maison auparavant

Dans un élan de lucidité elle enleva ses robes longues pour dévoiler les vêtements moldu qu'elle portait en dessous, se saisi de quelques sacs à provisions, et sortie de la maison. Pendant qu'elle marchait en se rapprochant de la maison des Dursley, elle préparait ce qu'elle dirait : "Ma chère Pétunia, qu'il est agréable de vous revoir ! Harry est-il disponible pour m'aider à faire un petit travail par hasard ?

En s'approchant du 4 Privet drive, elle nota qu'il y avait plus que le nombre habituel de voitures devant la maison. Fronçant les sourcils, Arabella marcha un peu plus rapidement, puis souri et fut soulager quand elle repéra une tête dotée d'une chevelure foncée. Il avait l'air plus grand que dans son souvenir mais c'était quelque chose à prévoir. Elle était sur le point de l'appeler quand un groupe de personne sortit de la maison en parlant fort.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une grande maison très confortable » une femme chiquement habillée parlait avec un couple. « Accès facile aux magasins, voisinage tranquille, bonnes écoles... » énuméra t'elle, précisant les avantages de la vie dans cette commune tandis que le couple écoutait poliment. Voyant que ses parents étaient sortis de la maison, le garçon couru les rejoindre.

Mme Figg observa l'agent immobilier et ses potentiels clients pendant encore quelques minutes. Quand la famille se dirigea dans leur voiture et partie, elle s'approcha précautionneusement de l'autre femme. « Excusez-moi, savez-vous ce qui est advenu de la famille qui habitait ici? »

L'agent immobilier se retourna avec un sourire étonné, « des amis à vous? »

Arabella gesticula. « Ils me font garder les enfants pour eux de temps en temps » dit-elle, essayant de paraître nonchalante. « J'étais juste passé pour voir si un de leurs garçons pouvait m'aider avec une course. »

« Un de leurs garçons ? Je pensais qu'ils n'en avaient qu'un » l'autre femme fronçait les sourcils pendant qu'elle marquait quelque chose sur sa planchette, puis fit face à Arabella. « Le père a été transféré pour son travail, c'est tout ce que je sais. Ils emploient un autre agent pour trouver leur nouvelle maison. »

Arabella inclina la tête. Elle discuta avec l'agent pendant quelques minutes de plus, puis la femme entra dans sa voiture et partit. La sorcière attendit qu'elle s'éloigne un peu puis couru à la limite de la zone anti-transplanage afin de vérifier les systèmes de sécurité et transplana chez elle

Il se passait quelque chose de vraiment étrange ici...

**À suivre**

**(1) **NEWT ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)

**(2) laissé en anglais parce que ça donne mieux, désolé !**


	11. Quelqu'un recherche Harry?

****

Titre Anglais : Realization

****

Titre Français : Réalisations

****

Auteur : _Wishweaver_

****

Ancienne traductrices : _Irlis _(1 au 9)

****

Nouvelles traductrices : _Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Yepa, Elise, Patmolcornedrue,_

****

Bêta lectrice et correctrice : _Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

****

Rating : K+

****

État de la fic en anglais : 34 chapitres (en cours)

****

État de la fic en français : 11 chapitre ; **Traduit : **19,22,23,24,26 ;**En cours : **20,25,27,28,30

****

Chapitre traduit par : Yotma

****

&

Disclamé : Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

****

&

Résumé : UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

****

&

&

Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire,

ainsi que pour reprendre,

les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis

&

**__**

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 11 quelqu'un recherche Harry ?

Samedi 15 juillet 1995

Une fois certaine des abords entourant la précédente résidence des Dursley à Privet Drive, Arabella Figgs transplana et réapparu dans son propre salon. Une fois là, ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur l'horloge de localisation. La main d'Harry avait bougé d'endroit et maintenant, elle désignait « inconnu ».

Bella plissa les yeux devant le dispositif. _Comment cela pouvait-il être ? Cela n'a aucun sens !_

Pensa-t-elle stupéfaite. Harry avait été au 4 Privet Drive la nuit du premier juillet, autant qu'elle le savait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? La sorcière se creusait la cervelle, tentant de se souvenir du maximum d'indice. Elle avait vu brièvement Pétunia dans un de ses magasins locaux quelques jours avant que Sirius et Remus apparaissent sur le pas de sa porte. Cela avait été une rencontre fortuite, et leur conversation avait été brève et insipide pour la majeure partie. La tante d'Harry _avait _mentionné quelque chose sur Vernon et une opportunité excitante d'un nouveau travail, quoique... et l'agent immobilier avait aussi mentionné une mutation.

Elle ne pouvait juste pas dire où précisément.

Madame Figgs soupira et se pinça l'arête du son nez, fermant les yeux comme elle le faisait souvent. _Allez, ma vieille. Pense, Nous n'aiderons pas Harry comme cela._ Prenant une grande respiration, elle la retint quelques secondes, puis la relâcha lentement. Se sentant un peu plus calme, elle reconsidéra l'horloge. C'était comme la fois où il avait dû retourner à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas là où il était supposé être, c'était vrai, mais en même temps, il n'était pas en réel danger. Aussi longtemps que sa main restait loin de l'indication « en danger de mort » elle avait le temps.

Rageusement, elle jeta de nouveau le sort qui l'alerterait si la main d'Harry bougeait, faisant le vœu qu'il reste actif jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache exactement où se trouvait sa jeune charge. _Imbécile,_ ragea-t-elle. Elle savait mieux se méfier des apparences, surtout maintenant que la vérité sur Peter Pettigrew avait été faite et montrée au grand jour. Elle aurait dû prendre les coordonnées des relatifs d'Harry avant leur départ pour l'Amérique.

Marchant rapidement là où elle gardait son téléphone, elle prit son annuaire et commença à feuilleter la partie qui énumérait les numéros professionnels. Peut-être trouverait-elle un indice à Grunning, la fabrique de perceuse dont Vernon avait été le directeur depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Arabella grimaçait tout en travaillant. C'était inhabituel pour un homme qui normalement s'accrochait fermement à établir des routines et des plans. Les Dursley n'étaient rien de moins que prévisibles, et surtout Vernon, s'indignant hautement de n'importe quoi (ou n'importe qui) qui déviait un temps soit peu de la norme. L'idée qu'ils aient soudainement plié bagages et soient partis, devait être risible.

Enfin, trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, la sorcière composa le numéro, et attendit que quelqu'un réponde.

« Bonjour, ici les Perceuses Grunnings, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

«Bonjour» répondit Arabella poliment. « Je voudrais parler avec monsieur Vernon Durlsey; s'il vous plait. »

« Un instant, je vous prie. »

Arabella se retrouva à écouter une musique d'ascenseur. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle se calmait légèrement. Les Dursley avaient probablement déménagé dans un village voisin ou peut-être même à Londres. Tout bien considérer, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'aiguille d'Harry se positionnait sur « inconnu ».

La musique d'ascenseur commençait à se répéter, mais la vieille sorcière ne trouvait pas cela gênant. En fait, les ennuyeux petits accords et les slogans publicitaires pour Grunnings la rassuraient sur le fait que la communication n'avait pas été coupée. Distraitement, elle s'étonna que cela prenne autant de temps. Es-ce parce que Vernon ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ?

Tambourinant des doigts sur la table, les pensées d'Arabella partirent deux... non trois étés auparavant. Juste avant la seconde année d'Harry. Oh ! Quelle pagaille monstrueuse cela avait été ! La seule information utile avait abouti à ce fiasco qui avait montré l'inefficacité de leur plan d'action.

Le sort de proximité qui la prévenait si d'autres sorciers ou sorcières entraient dans la zone, s'était enclenché au milieu de la nuit, la réveillant brusquement. Peu après, les alarmes s'étaient enclenchées, indiquant que les protections de la maison étaient affaiblies. Des alarmes similaires avaient été placées à Poudlard et au Ministère. Arabella avait été forcé de gaspiller de précieuses minutes en attendant que les renforts se montrent; Parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin de la maison d'Harry.

Arabella avait trouvé cela bizarre que bien qu'un tas d'Aurors respectés était supposé avoir été envoyé immédiatement, seul le Professeur Dumbledore et elle étaient venus. Il avait l'air endormi et chiffonné; mais sa baguette était sortie et prête.

Ils avaient attendu quelques minutes avant d'aller à Privet Drive, et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Harry sortir de la fenêtre des Dursley et s'écrier « On se revoit l'été prochain ! » Alors qu'une Ford Anglia bleu turquoise et blanche s'inclinait gracieusement, puis disparaissait dans la nuit.

Les Dursley étaient presque accrochés au haut de la fenêtre, probablement pour le voir partir.

Agissant rapidement, avant que la voiture ne parte au loin, Mrs. Figgs avait lancé un charme de pistage. « Je les ai eus ! » Chuchota-t-elle avec excitation au sorcier âgé à ses côtés. « Nous pourrons facilement les suivre dès que nous serons habillés. » Elle se tourna afin de rentrer rapidement dans sa maison, mais Dumbledore resta figer, une expression rêveuse sur son visage.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé ça » murmura Albus d'un air fou, « bien que je ne puisse pas dire pourquoi... »

«Quoi ? » Demanda Arabella, regardant la famille de Harry fermer la fenêtre et rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit alors, ses yeux bleus scintillaient. « Il semble que le jeune Harry ait décidé de partir en séjour cet été. Et je crois que se sont les Weasley qui l'ont recueilli. »

« Arthur Weasley? »

« Ses enfants, apparemment » dit Dumbledore, en faisant un signe de tête. « Ordinairement, Arthur vient à des heures plus civilisées. »

Arabella sourit, se rappelant les grands éclats qui étaient sortis de la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture comme elle prenait de la vitesse, puis grimaça. Elle eut encore un mouvement de recul quand elle pensa aux retards qu'elle avait éprouvés en parvenant à Privet Drive. Harry aurait pu être tué cinq fois, avant qu'elle et Albus parviennent à y arriver, s'il avait effectivement été attaqué. C'était un cas qui marchait sur le papier, mais échouait misérablement en pratique.

Naturellement, ils n'avaient pas réellement pensé que cela était nécessaire, Harry _était_ bien caché après tout, mais en regardant en arrière, elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils avaient été aussi négligents. Une simple répétition aurait montré les incompétences et les failles, mais personne ne s'en était préoccupé.

Bella jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur son horloge. Elle avait aussi indiqué « Inconnu » cette nuit-là. Dumbledore était resté jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent qu'Harry était sauf, faisant le thé, et replanifiant leurs actions dans le cas d'une attaque, et l'aidant à modifier son horloge de localisation. Ils avaient changé l'endroit qui se référait à l'ancienne école moldue d'Harry pour « Terrier/Avec les Weasleys ». Maintenant de cette façon, la maison était protégée, aussi bien que n'importe quelle promenade qu'Harry faisait. Sa main bougerait sur ce point s'il était avec un Weasley ou plusieurs.

Durant sa seconde année d'école, la main d'horloge d'Harry avait semblé assez confuse. Entre son amitié avec Ron et sa position dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Harry était toujours un peu « Avec les Weasley ».

Voyant cela, Arabella avait davantage modifié l'emplacement « Terrier/Weasley » pour devenir « loin de Poudlard ». La main de l'horloge se posa immédiatement après, pour ne plus bouger de « Poudlard ». Cela avait été cependant une troisième année satisfaisante. Bien, excepté pour les deux semaines qu'il avait passées sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Arabella gloussa légèrement pour elle-même. Tout le monde avait été si inquiet-- effrayé qu'il court après cet imbécile de Sirius Black ! Elle avait pensé à rajouter le Chemin de Traverse sur l'horloge, mais elle l'avait repoussé ne trouvant pas cela nécessaire. Harry avait eu la rue entière pour s'occuper de lui cet été-là, et elle était bien plus intéressée avec la chasse de Black. En outre, il était généralement « Avec les Weasley » quand il partait, et la face de l'horloge était devenue un peu trop remplie, aussi l'ajout du Chemin de Traverse semblait plutôt superflu.

Elle avait noté une petite fluctuation durant la troisième année entre « Poudlard » et « Avec les Weasley » qu'elle avait supposé être les week-ends à Prés au lard. En Quatrième année, elle avait ajouté « Prés au lard ». Harry avait évidemment visité le village sorcier sans son fidèle partenaire de crime, et sa main d'horloge avait encore glissé sur « Inconnu ». Harry et Ron Weasley s'étaient manifestement brouillés durant la quatrième année, mais à première vue, les choses étaient revenues à la normal avant Noël. La main de l'horloge d'Harry était à nouveau devenue confuse et elle a dû modifier le réglage de « Prés au lard ».

Elle eut quelques minutes angoissantes à la fin de l'année quand la main de l'horloge pivota sur « En déplacement », quand lui et Cédric touchèrent le trophée des Trois Sorciers, puis sur « Danger Mortel » quand ils y arrivèrent. Arabella ferma les yeux un moment. Dieu merci, Barty Croupton avait utilisé sur le portoloin le sort « aller-retour » quand il avait enchanté le trophée. S'il avait utilisé un charme à sens unique plus moderne, Harry aurait été piégé, évidemment sans retour à Poudlard.

« M'dame ? » L'opérateur était enfin de retour sur la ligne.

« Oui ? » Répondit Madame Figgs rapidement, ouvrant ses yeux, et retournant son attention sur le téléphone.

« Monsieur Durlsey a été transféré, M'dame. Il n'est pas dans notre bureau de Londres en ce moment. »

Arabella cilla de surprise. « Comment ? » Elle se contrôla enfin.

« Grunnings a eut d'assez bonnes années » lui expliqua la femme. « Aussi nous avons ouvert de nouveaux bureaux, ici en Angleterre, et à l'étranger. Monsieur Dursley a eut l'opportunité de surveiller la construction, les dotations en personnel, et les premières opérations d'un de nos nouveaux complexes de fabrication. »

« Oh oui ». Je me rappelle avoir entendu quelque chose dans le genre », dit Madame Figgs, se rappelant sa conversation avec Pétunia. « Dans quel bureau va-t-il travailler maintenant ? »

«Monsieur Dursley a choisi le site australien. »

« L'Australie? Combien de temps va-t-il être là-bas ? » Demanda la sorcière, atterrée.

« Ces affectations sont généralement d'une durée de trois à cinq ans, M'dame. » La femme au téléphone s'arrêta un instant, puis ajouta, « les clients locaux de Monsieur Dursley ont été répartis entre les autres membres de notre personnel. Si je pouvais avoir votre nom, je découvrirais qui a repris votre compte. »

« Oh. Non. Je ne suis pas une cliente de Monsieur Durlsey. Je suis une voisine. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que leur maison était en vente, et... remarqué qu'il avait oublié quelque chose» improvisa Arabella. « Je suis moi-même partie, et je n'ai pas réalisé qu'ils avaient déménagé. Pourrais-je avoir leur nouvelle adresse pour le leur envoyer ? » Demanda-t-elle avec optimisme.

« Non, M'dame. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à donner des informations personnelles par téléphone. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez le déposer ou l'envoyer au bureau de Londres et nous le lui ferons parvenir. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Cela serait bien » répondit Arabella. Sentant que l'autre femme était sur le point de finir la conversation, elle essaya d'avoir un peu plus d'information. « À par ça, où se situent vos nouveaux bureaux australiens ? Pour être franche, je suis assez surprise qu'ils ne m'aient pas dit qu'ils allaient déménager. »

Étonnement, le masque professionnel de la secrétaire glissa un peu. « Monsieur Durlsey sera à la tête d'un nouveau complexe de fabrication et de distribution à Perth » dit-elle. « Je pense que lui et Madame Dursley vont bientôt envoyer des annonces de leur changement d'adresse. Normalement, ils ne devaient pas partir avant la fin de l'été. Je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes, mais quelque chose a du tout bouleversé, et ils ont changé leurs plans. »

« Savez-vous depuis combien de temps ils sont partis ? » La pressa Madame Figgs.

« Depuis pas longtemps... une semaine ou deux tout au plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous contacteront quand ils auront emménagé. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ?

« Non, je vous remercie. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. » Bella eut une grimace pensive alors qu'elle reposait le téléphone. Harry serait en _Australie ? _Comment diable était-il supposé rentrer à Poudlard ? Dumbledore ne projetait sûrement pas de le transférer dans une autre école de magie !

Arabella se renfrogna, et commença à arpenter la pièce. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil sur son horloge, mais la main d'Harry restait résolument sur « Inconnu. »

Rien à propos de ce scénario n'avait de sens. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de couple, moldu ou sorcier qui soient plus installer dans leurs habitudes que Vernon et Pétunia Durlsey. Elle pourrait probablement les voir déménager dans une autre maison, peut-être une plus grande dans un voisinage plus select. S'il y avait une chose que Pétunia aimait plus que la routine et l'ordre, c'était le statut social. Mais l'idée qu'ils aient soudainement tout ramassé, et juste quitter le pays serait risible si ce n'était évidemment vrai.

Quelle était la motivation ? L'argent ? Le statut ? Une chance de promotion ? Et l'instruction d'Harry ? Et celle de Dudley ? Vernon et Pétunia maintenaient depuis des années combien ils étaient heureux que leur garçon aille à Smelting. Sûrement qu'il y avait eu des devoirs qui ont permis aux garçons de continuer à aller dans leurs écoles actuelles.

Était-ce autre chose, alors ?

Le comportement des Dursley en ce qui concernait Harry avait toujours été un peu bizarre. Arabella l'avait noté pour la première fois quand elle avait « rencontré » Pétunia un matin au début de novembre, jusque quelques jours après que les Potter aient été tués.

Ça avait été une affaire soigneusement orchestrée, mais vers la fin de la visite, Pétunia fut suffisamment à l'aise avec elle qu'elle avait accepté quand Arabella lui avait offert de s'occuper des garçons à tout moment.

En y repensant, Bella avait distraitement noté que bien qu'elle ait souvent gardé Harry, Pétunia avait laissé Dudley à ses soins que quelques fois -- généralement aux occasions peu fréquentes où Harry avait dû voir le pédiatre ou l'oculiste. .

La sorcière frissonna doucement, et remercia sa bonne étoile pour la bonne santé du jeune Potter. Les deux garçons étaient aussi différents que la nuit et le jour. Harry elle pouvait facilement s'arranger avec lui. Dudley suffisait à rendre fou un homme des bois.

Le premier contact fut réussi, et tout avait semblé aller comme prévu. Harry était plus silencieux que dans ses souvenirs, mais tout semblait aller bien. Pétunia gâtait outrageusement Dudley, ce que Madame Figgs avait trouvé inquiétant, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques jours. Ils (elle-même inclue) étaient néanmoins au tout début d'un processus affligeant, et pour être juste, Dudley avait été l'unique intérêt de Pétunia jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Peut-être que les Dursley avaient besoin de plus de temps pour s'adapter à la présence d'Harry dans leur famille.

Lorsqu'elle était partie, elle avait remarqué une boîte avec le reste des ordures des Dursley. Bella n'était pas du genre fouineuse, et n'était généralement pas enclin aux visions prémonitoires, mais quelque chose ne lui semblait juste pas normal. Elle avait été choquée, quand elle avait jeté un coup d'œil pour être sûr de ne pas être observée. Il y avait les derniers effets de James et Lily, donné à Harry par le Ministère de la Magie, les quelques précieuses choses qui avaient été retrouvés intactes des décombres de leur maison, comme des coupures de journaux, y compris la nécrologie de James et de Lily.

Sans autre pensée, elle avait rétréci la boîte et l'avait empoché, décidant que Pétunia devait être encore angoissée par la mort de sa sœur et ne pensait pas clairement. Peut-être que les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux ou elle regrettait le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre Lily et elle. Pourquoi jetterait-elle le seul lien d'Harry avec son passé ?

Décidant qu'une action préventive était nécessaire, du moins jusqu'à ce que Pétunia reprenne ses sens, Arabella était repartie cette nuit-là la récupérer, inaperçue sous le couvert de l'obscurité. Elle lança furtivement quelques sorts à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant que la famille était en train de manger, une nouvelle fois troublée par la manière un peu bizarre dont Harry était traité. Si Vernon et Pétunia jetaient n'importe quoi dehors qui avait eut à faire avec l'un des Potter, ils seraient obligés de le jeter dans le coffre de la cuisine. Le coffre, elle l'ensorcela avec des sorts d'identification, de réparation et de nettoyage, elle en fit un portauloin hautement spécialisé. N'importe quelles affaires d'Harry qui seraient jetées dans ce coffre, seraient remises à neuf, et automatiquement transférés dans la boîte, qu'elle avait agrémenté d'un sort d'agrandissement et d'allègement.

Arabella s'arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et subitement chercha effrayée. _Je n'ai jamais supprimé ces sorts ! Ciel, ce que cette boîte doit contenir ! Je devrai la nettoyer de tous les déchets avant de la donner à Harry. _Elle balaya du regard son salon, fronçant des sourcils avec confusion. Elle était persuadée d'avoir descendu la boîte du grenier avant que Sirius et Remus se révèlent, elle avait l'intention de la donner au garçon quand il serait retourné à Poudlard, mais elle ne semblait plus être à porté de main. Peut-être l'avait-elle juste destinée à être descendue. Aucune importance. Elle pourrait faire le tri plus tard, une fois que les coordonnées du jeune monsieur Potter auraient été confirmées.

Secouant la tête impatiemment, Arabella Figgs marcha à grands pas vers la cheminée, négligeant complètement la note d'Harry que les chats avaient fait tomber sur le sol. « Poudlard » commanda-t-elle, en jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans son âtre.

****

§§§§§§

« Facile... facile... juste un petit peu plus... oui, je crois que c'est fait » dit Arthur Weasley encourageant, alors que lui et Molly travaillaient à refermer son abri avec des sorts de protections, et à les intégrer à tout le collectif qui entourait le Terrier et la propriété sur lequel il était construit. Ils avaient appris relativement rapidement comment les créer, puis doucement ils étendirent la protection magique pour recouvrir la zone requise, bien que quelque fois, ils la déchiraient quand même. Non, la partie la plus dure était de relier deux pièces ou plus ensemble. Molly avait comparé ça à essayer de travailler avec du satin. Lisser, faire des coutures régulières sans trous, accrocs ou même glissage, c'était plus dur qu'on pourrait le croire, et différent avec chaque personne. N'étonnant pas les Aurors qui faisant ça tout le temps, s'arrangeaient pour rester avec les mêmes partenaires et équipes.

Molly inclina la tête avec lassitude, et cambra son dos, détendant ses muscles tendus, et remit sa colonne vertébrale en place. S'appuyant contre l'établi d'Arthur, elle prit paresseusement une pile, et secoua la tête tendrement. « Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de nettoyer certaines de ces camelotes moldues.

Arthur haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil. « Je pourrais peut-être me persuader de me séparer d'une partie de ça » se protégea-t-il. « Mais pas de tout » finit-il, commençant tristement à le sortir par la petite fenêtre.

Sa femme haussa des sourcils étonnés à la première partie de sa déclaration, alors elle se rapprocha plus près de lui et glissa son bras autour de sa taille quand elle remarqua tellement il était fatigué et effrayer. « Ça fonctionnera. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Oui, je sais » répondit-il, reposant son menton sur le haut de la tête de sa femme, et l'attira étroitement contre lui. « Je me sens juste un peu trop tendu en ce moment. »

Molly ne dit rien, commença juste à frotter son dos. Arthur ferma ses yeux, et se permit de se relaxer un peu, comme sa main se déplaçait dans des cercles lents, soulageant la tension nouée dans les muscles du bas de son dos.

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Les plus anciens Weasley échangèrent un sourire triste, et une dernière étreinte avant la séparation. «Jamais un moment de déprime » observa Molly, avant de crier, «Ici, Ron ».

Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans l'abri, quelques secondes plus tard, chacun portant deux verres de limonade. « Ginny a fait ça » dit Ron sans avant-propos. «Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez aimer.

« Comme c'est gentil, ma chérie! » Sourit Molly, acceptant un verre de sa fille, et prenant une grande gorgée. « Oh, Ginny! C'est délicieux! » Lui dit-elle en souriant, faisant rougir sa fille. « Et n'êtes-vous pas ce gentil jeune homme qui a pensé à les apportés ici ? » Dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

« Alors, comment ça va ? » Demanda Ron, avec ce qu'il espérait être une attitude décontractée après qu'ils aient siroté leurs boissons pendant quelques minutes en silence. Lui et Ginny avaient été réprimandés quelques fois pendant les derniers quinze jours par leurs parents et leurs plus vieux frères à cause de leurs constantes questions à propos de leur progrès. Cela avait été spécialement mauvais au début, quand tout le monde faisait d'exaspérantes et frustrantes erreurs.

Molly soupira quand elle vit la peur dans les yeux de ses enfants. « Je pense que nous avons presque terminé ici » dit-elle calmement, puis inclinant un regard taquin à son mari, « à moins que votre père décide de trier entièrement sa collection ce soir. »

«Effectivement » dit Arthur, grimaçant dans un coin sombre, « Je ne reconnais pas ça. » Il fouilla dans un coin pendant un petit moment, et sortit avec un ensemble de barreaux.

« Oh » dit Ron, avec un air surpris en reconnaissant les objets. « Je les avais les presque oubliés. »

« Ronald » dit sa mère gravement, « s'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu as commencé une collection de camelote moldue. »

Son fils secoua la tête. « Non, rien de tout cela. Ils sont à Harry. »

__

« À Harry ?! »

« Et bien, ils appartiennent à son oncle, réellement » modifia Ron. Il saisit les expressions stupéfaites de ses parents et de sa sœur, et haussa les épaules. « Ils sont là depuis l'été avant la seconde année» expliqua-t-il, gardant un œil circonspect sur sa mère pour surveiller les signes d'une explosion imminente. « Vous savez quand Fred, George et moi avons prit la voiture volante de papa pour le Surrey. » Voyant le manque de réactions devant lui, Ron poussa indigné. « Quoi ? Nous vous avons parlé des barreaux sur sa fenêtre, Vous vous en rappelez ? »

En silence, Molly fit un signe de tête, pensent à nouveau à ce matin d'été tandis qu'Arthur et Ginny regardaient consternés.

__

Ils l'ont **affamé** Maman! Il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre !

Molly commença à se sentir mal. À ce moment, elle avait cru à une autre histoire sans queue ni tête imaginée par ses jumeaux. Harry était un peu mince, c'est vrai, et elle n'avait pas aimé les vibrations qu'elle avait ressenties venant de son oncle à la gare de King Cross, mais Harry avait toujours été mince depuis qu'elle le connaissait et il ne semblait pas inadapté ou horriblement maltraité. En fait, il s'était bien adapté à la vie dans son foyer, et n'avait pas été du tout un problème. « Oui, je me souviens » dit-elle mollement, l'horreur se dessinant dans ses yeux. « Je pensais que tes frères embellissaient encore les faits. Je n'ai jamais songé... »

Arthur, pendant ce temps, paraissait furieux et était devenu très rouge, se rappelant sa propre interaction avec la famille Dursley l'été précédent. Il demanda à Ron de lui expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé, et son fils fut forcé, décrivant combien il était devenu inquiet quand Harry n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres, avait cherché conseil auprès de ses frères. Le ciel était nuageux, ainsi, ils avaient décidé de ramener Harry et prétendre qu'il était arrivé dans la nuit. Ron s'arrêta, et haussa les épaules d'un air embarrassé à ce propos, puis reprit.

Ils avaient trouvé Harry enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était là depuis trois jours, et ne pouvait sortir que deux fois par jour pour utiliser les toilettes. Ses parents moldus lui avaient apporté un tout petit peu de nourriture par une chatière dans la porte. Ses affaires de Poudlard avaient été enfermées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Fred et George avaient été forcés de retirer les verrous de la porte de la chambre d'Harry et du placard, après qu'ils aient littéralement arraché les barreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ron avait hissé les barreaux dans la voiture, et ils les avaient apportés avec eux, ne sachant pas encore quoi faire avec.

« Alors c'est pour cela que vous avez été si impatient qu'Harry vienne au Terrier » déclara Arthur résolument.

« Oui, monsieur » Dit Ron humblement.

« Et la nourriture que nous avons envoyé l'été dernier ? Il n'était pas vraiment en manque de ma cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blessé, Ron haussa les épaules, et tout à coup trouva ses lacets très intéressants. Quand Harry avait écrit racontés le nouveau régime de Dudley, Ron avait supposé qu'il ne voulait pas vivre tout l'été avec des légumes, et sollicitait un peu de variété. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que son ami n'avait peut-être pas _assez_ à manger.

Arthur rencontra le regard fixe et larmoyant de son épouse, puis inclina la tête sinistrement. « Je pense qu'une visite à Poudlard est de mise » énonça-t-il d'une voix remarquablement calme, emmenant de nouveau sa famille au Terrier.

****

§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore soupira tristement alors qu'il faisait le chemin de l'infirmerie de Poudlard à son bureau. La transformation de Remus Lupin le douze avait été particulièrement mauvaise. Même avec la potion tue-loup, il récupérait toujours deux jours plus tard. Sirius Black avait utilisé un portoloin qui les avait amenés à Poudlard dès que Remus n'avait plus été un danger, et il avait été sous l'œil attentif de Pompom Pomfresh depuis.

Bien sûr, cela devait changer, et bientôt, pour le loup-garou.

« Souris glacée » dit-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau. Pendant qu'il montait l'escalier en spiral, il se demanda brièvement quand Fumseck serait de retour. L'oiseau de feu avait été son compagnon depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et Albus trouvait lui-même qu'il manquait la présence du phœnix.

Comme il entrait et se dirigeait vers son bureau, son attention fut détournée par un son maintenant familier.

__

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Quelqu'un ou plusieurs avaient envoyé des rapports. Curieusement, il laissa son regard errer le long des piles ordonnées de parchemins remplis sur son bureau, stoppant dans une surprise ravie quand il vint au parchemin sur lequel était écrit « juste au cas où ». Le jeune Harry avait fait un compte rendu. Et un long. Au moins quatre pages, en fait.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils en lisant avec soin le parchemin du garçon. Harry expliquait qu'il avait gardé des notes depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, et il avait attendu qu'Hedwige revienne afin de pouvoir les lui envoyer. Albus sourit. Bon garçon. Harry l'avait démontré à lui-même comme à Fumseck, depuis qu'il utilisait des parchemins et des plumes enchantés. Excellent.

Balayant la lettre, Dumbledore frotta pensivement son menton. Certaines des informations qu'Harry rapportait, il les connaissait déjà, mais il y en avait plusieurs qu'il n'avait pas. Severus et le reste des Mangemorts, par exemple ne s'était pas rendu compte que Voldemort était passé par une période de faiblesse juste après sa renaissance.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se froncèrent sous la concentration alors qu'il lisait : Voldemort prenait avantage de l'idiotie courante du Ministre en posant les bases. Une possible attaque à Privet Drive ? La potion de Rogue sera vraisemblablement administrée à Peter Pettigrow dans les prochaines 48-72 heures. Voldemort détestait les moldus, les sang-de-bourbes et les sang-mêlés comme jamais. Arthur Weasley et Amos Diggory étaient mentionnés de nom par Lucius Malfoy ? Malfoy avait également mentionné que Fudge avait refusé d'alloué des Aurors pour protéger le Terrier. Hmm. Arthur et Amos devraient être avertis et être surtout vigilant. Il était totalement renversé par le rapport, stupéfait par la richesse des informations qu'il contenait. Cette connexion d'Harry pourrait démontrer une valeur inestimable, pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas d'effet négatif sur sa santé.

Écrémant rapidement la correspondance d'Harry, Albus rechercha particulièrement les réponses que le garçon avait pu donner aux questions qu'il avait posées sur sa cicatrice ou sa connexion. La majeure partie du parchemin était remplie de rêves, d'impressions, et de bribes de conversations surprises, mais en conclusion, après qu'il ait fini de copier ses notes, Harry avait commencé à transmettre en hésitant quelques-unes de ses propres pensées et théories.

Selon Harry, sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas excessivement tracassé... enfin pas encore. Il avait d'ailleurs, il avait décrit sa connexion, Albus était sûr qu'elle le ferait-- une fois que Voldemort déciderait de cesser de se cacher. Le garçon avait été évidemment protégé contre des douleurs et des visions, dans une certaine mesure, par la courante inactivité du magicien noir. Mais elle ne durerait pas éternellement. D'après toutes les indications de ce rapport, et des autres qu'il recevait, Voldemort était en train de planifier quelque chose d'énorme. L'intelligence dont il était doté semblait lui indiquer que les forces de l'ombre se préparaient pour une attaque. Spécialement, une attaque contre Harry Potter.

Albus souffla à travers ses dents, et se massa les tempes. Si cela continuait, Harry pourrait être prié de cesser son travail d'été. Des gardes et des sorts supplémentaires ne seraient pas une si mauvaise idée. Il contacterait Arabella plus tard, et lui demanderait son aide. Il ne voulait certainement pas emprisonner Harry dans la maison de son oncle, mais il frissonna en pensant à ce que Voldemort et ses mangemorts feraient au garçon s'il tombait de nouveau entre leurs griffes.

Se refocalisant sur le dernier morceau de parchemin, Albus lut le dernier bout, puis cilla et le relut encore. C'était un court paragraphe, juste quelques phrases, mais il choquait le vieux sorcier comme peu de choses l'avaient fait dans l'histoire. Le pire était qu'Harry l'avait ajouté en passant. Presque comme une idée pensée après-coup :

__

Je devine que je dois tout rapporter, monsieur, j'espère que vous trouverez une information utile. Oh, et une autre chose... Ma tante et mon oncle ont vendu leur propriété de Privet Drive. La maison est actuellement vide. Si Voldemort a planifié de m'attaquer ici, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit désappointé.

Sincèrement vôtre.

Harry Potter.

Avant qu'Albus ait eu le temps de se remettre de cette petite bombe, il entendit la rumeur de voix élevées et excitées derrière la porte, puis quelqu'un frappa vigoureusement dessus.

« Entrez » appela-t-il, se levant et observant alors qu'Arthur Weasley, Arabella Figgs, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se jetaient tous sur son bureau. Arabella était en train d'agiter un morceau de parchemin, et Arthur Weasley était en train de brandir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite porte de jardin en métal. Sirius et Remus paraissaient furieux, et Rogue avait l'air éteint.

Quand finalement le tumulte descendit à un niveau acceptable, Albus se rassit sur sa chaise, et en créa quelques-unes unes pour que tout le monde ait un endroit où s'asseoir. Quand tout le monde eut trouvé un siège, le directeur croisa ses mains sur le dessus de son bureau et étudia ses invités. « Bon, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

****

À suivre


	12. Mauvaise communication

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Yepa, Elise, Patmolcornedrue,_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **12 chapitre ; **Traduit : **19,22,23,24,26 ;**En cours : **20,25,27,28,30

**Chapitre traduit par : **Le saut de l'ange

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture

À la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapter 12 Mauvaise communication... **

_Samedi 15 juillet 1995_

Albus Dumbledore avait une certaine réputation dans toute la communauté sorcière. Avant même d'avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald, Dumbledore était connu pour sa puissance magique, son niveau intellectuel et sa particularité qui était de faire extrêmement attention aux détails. Et certaines choses chez lui faisaient qu'il inspirait la confiance. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait toujours ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ou parce qu'il trouvait toujours une solution à un problème. Peut-être était-ce également dû à sa bonne humeur quotidienne. Peut-être était-ce également grâce à ses lunettes en demi-lune et son intérêt pour la musique classique et le bowling. Quoique ce soit, cela lui avait apporté beaucoup de respect de la part des gens.

Ces derniers semblaient pousser des soupirs de soulagement et sentaient que tout allait bien se terminer quand Albus Dumbledore prenait la situation en main.

Albus était flatté de la confiance qu'ils mettaient en lui mais, personnellement, il trouvait que c'était très exagéré. Il admettait qu'il était bien loin d'être infaillible et, la confiance que la communauté avait en lui le faisait passer pour un sorcier exceptionnel. La plupart du temps, la confiance que lui attribuait la communauté sorcière était juste: Il pouvait prendre de bonnes décisions, choisir une bonne action et découvrir les erreurs qui avaient été faites.

La plupart du temps.

Probablement dans 90-95 pour cent des cas.

Mais pas toujours.

Aussi formidable qu'il l'était, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas immunisé contre les dérapages et les erreurs.

Malheureusement, les gens avaient tendance à réagir de façon extrême et allaient même irrationnellement à ne pas pardonner à leurs héros quand ses derniers se montraient, eux aussi, humains en faisant des erreurs.

Le directeur de Poudlard observa attentivement les regards que lui lançaient ses invités en masquant son mal aise. « Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Leur demanda t-il avec un certain humour en espérant que la tension descendrait d'un cran. Au regard de ses interlocuteurs, Albus devina rapidement qu'il avait à faire à une émeute mécontente.

Un silence suivit sa demande jusqu'à ce qu'Arabella Figgs ne le brise. Elle se leva de sa chaise, prit le parchemin qu'elle avait dans sa main, et le déposa sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. C'était une carte de positionnement, nota Albus. Harry Potter, Position: Inconnu. _Inconnu???!_

« L'oncle et la tante d'Harry ont quitté Pirvet Drive. » Annonça t-elle quand les yeux de Dumbledore la sondèrent. Tout en ignorant l'exclamation choquée de Sirius, Rémus et d'Arthur, elle continua : « J'ai appelé Grunnings Drills, le bureau de son oncle. Ils ont dit que Vernon avait accepté un poste en Australie !! » _Comment avez-vous autorisé que cela se produise !!_ Lui faisait comprendre les mouvements de son interlocutrice. _Pourquoi ne le saviez-vous pas ??!_

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour donner son avis également sur ce déménagement soudain, mais Arthur le devança en parlant avec toute sa véhémence. « Non Albus, c'est inacceptable !! Harry doit immédiatement revenir au Terrier et nous devons faire quelque chose pour le retirer, légalement, de la garde de ces moldus !! » Il se leva à côté d'Arabella, et leur montra « une fenêtre grilladée » qu'il avait amené avec lui. « Quand mes fils sont venus le chercher en 1992, ces barreaux étaient sur sa fenêtre. Ils ne le nourrissaient pas, il était sous-alimenté également !! »

Le visage d'Albus s'assombrit en réfléchissant aux doutes qui l'avaient assaillit quelques jours plutôt. Mince! Il s'était permis de ne pas faire très attention aux nouvelles de la cicatrice du garçon et il n'avait pas approfondit le problème comme il le faisait d'habitude. « Pourquoi me dites-vous cela seulement maintenant ? » Leur demanda t-il abasourdit de savoir qu'Arthur Weasley avait gardé quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui tout seul.

Arthur soupira lourdement et posa la main sur son visage. « Parce que je viens tout juste de l'apprendre moi-même. » Lui fit-il d'une voix pleine de colère et de reproches contre lui-même. « Je me sens idiot. » Rugit-il contre lui-même. Rémus et Sirius se lancèrent des regards nerveux. Weasley était d'habitude calme et doux. Que lui arrivait-il?

« Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par le commencement ? » Lui suggéra gentiment Dumbledore en faisant signe à Mr Weasley et Mrs Figgs de retourner s'asseoir pendant que les autres acquiesçaient.

« Très bien. » Fit Arthur en retournant s'asseoir entre Rémus et Arabella. Il s'arrêta un moment pour rassembler ses souvenirs et commença.

« Je suppose que le point de départ est le premier septembre 1991. Molly et Ginny emmenaient les garçons au Poudlard Express. Elles ont rencontré Harry Potter et lui ont indiqué le chemin jusqu'au quai 9¾. Je ne pouvais pas les y conduire moi-même cette année-là mais j'entendis parler de lui le soir même. » Leur raconta Arthur en souriant avec indulgence en se souvenant des yeux brillants de sa fille quand elle lui avait tout raconté ce soir-là. _Maman lui a dit comment arriver sur le quai, papa, mais je lui ai souhaité bonne chance !_

« Ginny était tellement excitée qu'elle avait oublié sa tristesse de voir tous ses frères partir pour l'école. Molly était également préoccupée. » Continua Arthur en ignorant les ricanements indélicats de Rogue. « Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait, elle m'a répondu que ce n'était probablement rien mais, maintenant qu'elle a eu le temps d'y repenser, elle savait qu'il y avait certaines choses à propos d'Harry qu'elle trouvait bizarre. Il n'était pas accompagné, on ne lui avait pas expliqué comment arriver au quai et son apparence n'était pas celle qu'on imaginait. Elle avait été tout spécialement surprise par l'état de ses lunettes et de ses vêtements vieux, usés et trop grands pour lui. », Fit Arthur en comptant les différents détails sur ses doigts.

« Nous en avons beaucoup parlé et avons décidé que sa famille moldue était assez pauvre. Cela n'expliquait pas tout mais c'était la seule explication que nous pouvions donner. Même Ron l'a remarqué. Il nous a raconté, dans une lettre, qu'Harry ne recevait jamais de courrier de la maison et il a demandé à Molly si elle pouvait lui donner quelque chose quand elle leur enverrait les cadeaux pour Noël. Nous avons trouvé cela bizarre mais on pensait toujours que sa famille avait des difficultés financières ou qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient utiliser les hiboux. Nous trouvions toujours une explication. » Arthur s'arrêta et son visage rougis de colère. « J'ai découvert, l'été dernier, quand je suis venu récupérer Harry, que ces moldus vivaient de façon très aisée. Je le leur ai même dis. »

Quand Arabella écouta l'histoire d'Arthur, un horrible doute l'assailli. Elle avait souvent gardé Harry quand il était petit, et elle c'était fait une promesse de lui faire quelques cadeaux pendant les vacances. Pétunia le laissait généralement chez elle dès le début des vacances mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Bella. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de lui donner des cadeaux sans devoir en donner un à son garnement de cousin. Ces cadeaux n'étaient jamais grands ni extravagants: quelques boites de crayons, un livre d'image ou quelques jouets en plastiques peu onéreux. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, mais Harry agissait toujours comme si elle lui présentait le monde sur un plateau. Il la remerciait généralement par un dessin ou une petite construction qu'il avait réalisé à l'école.

Elle ne lui avait rien donné ces dernières années parce qu'elle était supposée être moldue normale et elle ne devait rien connaître de Poudlard. Mon dieu, ces cadeaux ridicules étaient-ils les seuls que ce garçon recevait à Noël ? Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Elle ne voulait pas que cela soit vrai ! « Êtes-vous entrain de nous dire qu'il ne recevait jamais rien des Dursley? » Leur demanda t-elle péniblement.

« Ils lui on envoyés un peu de monnaie moldue en première année. », Lui répondit Arthur en grimaçant. « 50 pounds, je crois. Ronald était fasciné par cette pièce alors Harry la lui a donné. Je m'en souviens parce que Ron me l'a montré quand il est revenu au Terrier pendant les vacances d'été. »

Mrs Figgs sembla un peu pâle alors Arthur lui lança un sourire rassurant. « Il reçut depuis lors beaucoup de cadeaux de la part de ses amis et Molly se faisait un point d'honneur à lui en donner un quand elle envoyait les cadeaux aux enfants. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il lui écrivait toujours un adorable petit mot et la remerciait toujours quand il la voyait à la gare à la fin de l'année. »

« Oui. » Lui fit Bella. « Il appréciait toujours les petits cadeaux que je lui offrais. »

Arthur acquiesça et fronça les sourcils quand il continua. « L'été avant la deuxième année d'Harry et Ron, Ron nous demanda la permission pour inviter Harry et Molly accepta presque immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas du tout été impressionnée par Vernon Dursley quand elle l'avait vu à la gare King Cross.

« Ron écrivit plusieurs fois à Harry pendant l'été mais ce dernier ne lui répondit jamais. » Arthur s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots, et ensuite haussa les épaules. « J'y ai beaucoup pensé à ce moment-là. Peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis. Peut-être était-il lent à répondre aux lettres. Il n'avait que douze ans après tout et, à ce moment-là, je pensais qu'il vivait heureux chez lui. Même si sa famille n'était pas très riche, j'étais certain qu'elle l'aimait réellement. »

« Alors, un matin d'août, très tôt, je suis rentré extrêmement fatigué d'une nuit de travail et j'ai trouvé une personne étrangère dans ma maison. Ron et les jumeaux s'étaient tellement inquiétés pour Harry qu'ils étaient sortis de leurs lits et l'ont ramené avec la voiture moldue que je bricolais. Je trouvé ça dans ma cabane à outils aujourd'hui. » Leur fit Arthur en leur montrant les barreaux avec un dégoût profond. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux et ensuite leur raconta comment ses fils avaient sauvé Harry après l'avoir retrouvé enfermé dans sa propre chambre. Quand il termina, même Rogue sembla choqué.

« Alors, comment ces barreaux sont-ils venus en ta possession, Arthur ? » Lui demanda curieusement Albus.

« Ron m'avait dit qu'ils étaient partis assez vite, alors ils les ont trimbalés pendant tout le trajet. Ils ont sûrement du réveiller la famille d'Harry et son oncle ne devait pas être ravit. Les garçons n'ont pas voulu dire toute la vérité à Molly, alors ils ont caché ces barreaux dans ma cabane quand ils sont arrivés au Terrier. » Arthur s'arrêta un moment et rougit légèrement. « J'ai un peu de bazar dans ma cabane alors ce n'était pas difficile de le cacher. Les garçons avaient l'intention de dire à Molly qu'Harry était 'venu pendant la nuit', mais elle était trop rapide pour eux. Elle avait remarqué leur disparition et les attendait de pieds fermes. »

« Allait-elle bien ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore tout en souriant légèrement en se faisant une image mentale de la situation que Molly avait dû vivre. Molly pouvait être très intimidante quand elle le voulait.

« Oh, presque. » Leur fit Arthur avec un rare sourire moqueur. « Elle était livide, bien sûr. Les garçons ont essayé de lui dire qu'Harry et Hedwige étaient enfermés et mal nourris mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. À ce moment là, elle pensait que c'était encore une des histoires farfelues que les jumeaux s'amusaient à raconter, et vous ne pouvez pas l'en blâmer. Les trois quarts de ce qu'ils disent sont des bêtises. Et puis, elle les a tous engueulé, elle leur a fait prendre un petit-déjeuner. Les esprits s'apaisèrent et on ne reparla plus de l'histoire. À partir de ce jour, Harry ne prononça pas un mot à ce sujet … à personne. Ron nous a dit qu'il avait presque oublié ces barreaux jusqu'à ce que nous les retrouvions cette après-midi. » Mr Weasley se tut quand il eut fini son histoire et le silence ne se brisa pas immédiatement.

Une voix calme s'entendit: « Alors, voilà pourquoi. Merci, Arthur. Je me demandais … »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius Black. Arthur se retourna, un peu nerveux par le regard mortellement calme que les autres lui faisaient. « Tu te demandais quoi, Sirius ? » Lui demanda t-il avec hésitation.

« Pourquoi Harry avait accepté si rapidement mon invitation à vivre avec moi. » Lui répondit Sirius sans voix. « Je me suis posé des questions quand il m'a donné sa réponse mais j'étais si content que je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« C'était presque comme un devoir de lui faire cette offre. », Continua t-il. « Mais comme James et Lily m'avaient désigné comme Gardien du Secret, je pensais qu'il allait refuser. Je pensais qu'il aurait préféré rester dans sa famille et que, le mieux que je puisse faire, serait de lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. J'étais une sorte d'étranger pour lui et, après tout, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés dans de bonnes circonstances. »

« Une heure avant, Harry pensait encore que Sirius avait trahit sa famille. » Répondit Rémus quand Arabella et Arthur regardèrent Sirius d'un air confus. « Un conseil, ne le mettez pas en colère si vous le pouvez. Il a un sacré tempérament. »

« Et un coup droit très impressionnant également. » Murmura Sirius en se touchant le côté de la tête. Les souvenirs jaillissaient dans son esprit et Rémus s'en aperçu et posa une main sur son bras. Sirius réussit à se contenir. Il regarda Arthur, Albus et Arabella avec une culpabilité dangereuse dans ses yeux. « Harry m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas très proche de sa famille moldue et, quand j'entends ce que vous dites … » il s'arrêta, et regarda Dumbledore. « Suis-je bien entrain de comprendre que mon filleul a grandit dans une famille abusive et que personne ne l'a _remarqué_ ? »

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait. » Lui fit péniblement Dumbledore. « Cependant, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Harry avait reçu un avertissement pour avoir utilisé la magie pendant cet été là. Il est fort probable que son oncle ait réagit de manière excessive face à cet incident. »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela. » Lui fit Sirius en fronçant un sourcil tout en essayant de se souvenir. « J'ai vu Harry et son oncle cet été là, avant sa troisième année. » Il ferma les yeux, y repensa et soupira d'exaspération. « J'étais dans ma forme de chien à cette époque … C'est dur de s'en souvenir. »

Rogue se leva abruptement de sa chaise et se rapprocha de la cheminée du bureau directorial. « Un instant. » Lui fit-il en entrant dans les flammes avec un regard concentré sur son visage. Deux minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec une petite fiole qui contenait environ une cuillère à soupe d'un liquide orange. « Voilà. » Fit-il en tendant la main vers Black. « C'est la potion des souvenirs que Voldemort veut, voyons si elle va fait ses preuves sur Pettigrew. » Quand l'Animagus hésita, il s'irrita. « C'est sans danger, Black. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour t'empoisonner dans une pièce remplie de témoins ! »

Sirius le regarda une seconde mais capitula quand Dumbledore acquiesça légèrement dans sa direction. « Tchin-tchin. » Lui fit sarcastiquement Rogue avant de lui faire avaler la fiole. Après quelques secondes, Sirius pu sentir les effets et se demanda … un peu tardivement … qu'elles étaient les questions qu'on allait lui poser.

« Il sera d'abord quelque peu désorienté. » Commenta calmement le Maître des potions en répondant à la question muette de Rémus quand les yeux de Sirius regardèrent dans le vide. « La potion stimule la mémoire centrale du cerveau, rendant les souvenirs un peu plus accessibles. La première vague de souvenirs peut venir vite, c'est pour cela qu'il sera un peu perdu … et, il le sera probablement deux fois plus, parce qu'il sera en terrain inconnu. » Il se déplaça et se mit devant Sirius avant que les autres puissent réagir. « Est-ce que tu m'entends, Black ? » Lui demanda t-il en claquant des doigts. « Allez, mec, concentre-toi. »

Sirius, pour sa part, regardait les images de sa vie faire surface. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun souvenir vraiment récent. À la place, il se retrouva face à des souvenirs de son adolescence, quand il se trouvait à Poudlard, pendant son enfance et même quelques souvenir de sa pré-enfance.

_Est-ce que tu m'entends, Black ? Allez, mec. Concentre-toi._

Avec un effort, Sirius essaya de se concentrer sur la voix qui lui parlait. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme nager dans une piscine vraiment très profonde. « Je... je t'entends. » murmura t-il.

"Excellent. Maintenant, Black, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur la première fois où tu as vu Potter."

« … James? Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. »

« Non, le fils de James. Harry Potter. »

« Oh, oui. Harry. » Profondément encré dans ses souvenirs, Sirius eut un grand sourire et tendit ses mains comme s'il tenait un enfant en l'air. "Mignonne petite chose. Tu viens juste de naître aujourd'hui. Tu es également intelligent. Tu connais déjà ton Oncle Patmol."

Rogue se pinça légèrement le bout du nez pour empêcher l'envie qui lui prenait de jurer tandis que ses amis souriaient face au bonheur qui se voyait sur le visage de Sirius. Il ne pouvait même pas accuser Black d'être un crétin infini. Il oublierait les questions qu'on lui aurait posé une fois les effets de la potion évaporés. Des méthodes d'intimidation qu'il utilisait sur les étudiants, celle-ci était l'une de ses préférées. Grâce à cette potion, il « rafraichissait » la mémoire de ses étudiants. Oh très bien. S'il devait faire une erreur, au moins, ici, il était dans un endroit sûr, protégé. Voldemort n'était pas tolérant.

Il se reconcentra sur Black et essaya encore. « Tu vas encore trop loin. Pense à la première fois où tu as vu Harry Potter: après ton évasion d'Azkaban. C'était à Privet Drive. Tu étais sous la forme d'un chien. Tu avais trouvé ton chemin jusqu'à son quartier. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Oui, je voulais le surveiller un peu avant de courir après Pettigrew. Je savais approximativement où habitait Pétunia. » Aussi lointains qu'étaient ses souvenirs, Sirius les raconta comme s'il était encore dans la peau d'un chien. « Il faisait sombre. Je savais que je devais être très proche de lui. Je commençais à sentir des odeurs: chats, Arabella et Harry !!! Son odeur avait un peu changé mais je la reconnaissais très bien. » Sirius sembla surpris quand il le leur dit.

« Que s'est-il passé quand tu as trouvé la maison ? »

« J'étais caché dans l'ombre. Je ne voulais pas être vu. J'ai entendu des voix. Une voix d'homme. Forte. Elle criait. 'Reviens ici, reviens ici ! Un garçon. La voix d'Harry ! Je n'ai pas saisi toute la conversation. Quelque chose comme : Elle l'a mérité. Recule. La porte s'ouvrit. Je pouvais les entendre et les sentir tous les deux. Colère, peur, stress, sang. »

« Sang ? », Lui demanda durement Rogue tandis que les autres s'attendaient au pire.

« Oui, l'homme. », Continua Sirius à la surprise des autres. « Ses jambes étaient entrain de saigner sous son pantalon. J'ai entendu un chien et une autre voix à l'intérieur. Terrifiée, confuse. Quelque chose s'était apparemment produit. Je pense que le chien avait paniqué et ensuite, mordu l'homme. »

"Et Potter ? Était-il blessé?"

« Non. Les sens en alerte, furieux. Il était sur ses gardes mais pas blessé. Il pointait sa baguette sur son oncle, le maintenant en arrière. Il lui a rétorqué: « Je pars, j'en ai assez. » Et il est parti, sa baguette dans une main et Hedwige sous son bras. Il traînait sa valise derrière lui. »

« C'est sans doute le jour où Harry a gonflé sa tante. » Déclara Arthur. « Je n'ai jamais entendu toute l'histoire. »

Rogue acquiesça et se tourna ensuite vers Black. « Qu'as-tu fais après ? »

« J'ai suivi Harry. J'ai été aussi vite que je le pouvais. Ça devait être l'adrénaline. Il s'est finalement arrêté. Il semblait avoir plus peur qu'être en colère à cet instant. J'ai attendu pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Je me suis demandé s'il était prudent de l'approcher mais il m'a vu en premier lieu. Il a bougé sa baguette pour faire un _Lumos_ et, accidentellement, a appelé le Magicobus.

« Oui, c'est comme cela qu'Harry est resté au Chaudron Baveur pour les deux dernières semaines de l'été. » Réalisa Arabella.

« Je pense qu'on en sait suffisamment maintenant, Séverus. », Lui fit Dumbledore. « Il y a un antidote ? »

Tout en acquiesçant, le Maître de Potion fit apparaître une autre fiole de sa poche et la plaça dans la main de Sirius et le fit boire.

« Il ne ressemble pas au Harry que nous connaissons. », Fit Arthur quand ils attendirent que l'antidote fasse son effet. « Il est généralement très aimable et garde sous contrôle ses émotions. Je ne pense pas l'avoir entendu une fois élever le son de sa voix. »

« Je l'ai entendu. », Commenta Rémus. « Mais tu as raison. Ce n'est pas son comportement habituel. En fait, il agit comme cela quand il est provoqué et qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. »

Albus croisa ses doigts et fronça les sourcils d'un mouvement songeur. « Harry a-t-il passé beaucoup de temps dans vos maisons respectives ? » Demanda t-il en s'adressant à Arthur et Arabella. Quand ils acquiescèrent, il continua. « Avez-vous remarqué des blessures ou comportements inhabituels ? »

La sorcière et le sorcier se lancèrent des regards choqués et ensuite secouèrent leur tête à la négative. « Non, pas vraiment. », Lui répondit doucement Arabella. « Il avait plutôt l'air perdu mais, il n'était pas blessé ou malade. Oh, attendez. » Leur fit-elle en claquant des doigts. « Une fois, il a eu un bras cassé. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans. Pétunia m'a dit que c'était un accident. Je m'en souviens parce que j'ai regardé Dudley quand elle s'occupait de Harry. » Elle renifla presque inconsciemment de dégoût.

« Ah oui. Quel charmant individu celui-là. » Continua Arthur d'un ton inhabituellement rempli de sarcasme. « J'ai fait sa connaissance l'été dernier. » Lui fit-il en réponse au sourcil froncé de Sirius. « Les jumeaux lui avait donné un bonbon qui contenait une de leur farce. Il l'a mangé et les choses sont devenues rapidement ingérables. Le bonbon lui avait lancé un sort d'engorgement. Je le lui ai enlevé une fois que j'ai pu l'approcher. Ils sont complètement fous, tous les trois. Harry aurait dû recevoir une médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin pour s'en sortir aussi bien qu'il l'a fait. Ils ne lui avaient même pas dis au revoir !! »

Arabella acquiesça au commentaire d'Arthur et ensuite fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. « Je savais que la vie n'était pas rose pour Harry. » Leur annonça t-elle lentement. « Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient jamais très partial quand il s'agissait de leur enfant. Je l'ai remarqué la première fois que je les ais vus mais Harry venait tout juste d'arriver. « J'espérais qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour s'habituer à lui. »

« J'ai appelé le Ministère quelques semaines plus tard pour que quelqu'un vienne pour garder un œil sur Harry. Je ne réussissais pas aussi bien que je le voulais en étant 'amie' avec Pétunia. Elle m'utilisait simplement comme gardienne d'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas d'amie. Pourtant j'ai essayé: je lui parlais quand on se voyait, je l'invitais à prendre le thé … » Mrs Figgs soupira avant de continuer.

« Le Ministère a envoyé un jeune stagiaire pour garder un œil sur Harry. Il le surveillait avec moi quand il passait dans le voisinage et s'arrêtait de le surveiller dès que je n'étais pas là. Il semblait vraiment impressionné par le côté protecteur des Dursley. Évidement la plupart du temps, ils cachaient Harry où l'envoyait dehors quand il utilisait, encore inconsciemment à l'époque, de la magie. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que j'ai le rapport que vous aviez établi. » L'interrompit-il en cherchant dans son bureau. Il en sortit un parchemin: « Le voilà. » Annonça t-il en parcourrant brièvement les documents. « Le stagiaire y a décrit ses observations. » Résuma Dumbledore quand il lut le papier. Quand il arriva au paragraphe qui expliquait la visite aux Dursley, il lut à haute voix:

_Harry Potter à été placé dans une maison vraiment très bien tenue. Sa tante, Mrs Pétunia Dursley, semble être une mère très aimante. Son propre fils est un garçon très fort qui semble avoir reçu une bonne éducation de sa mère._

_Je n'ai parlé qu'un bref instant avec Mr Potter pendant que sa tante préparait le thé. Il était calme mais, comme son cousin, il était propre et habillé selon le temps qu'il faisait. Je n'ai pu voir aucune blessure ou signes de stress extérieur et, en y pensant, il n'a pas parlé. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de lien très fort entre lui et son cousin mais cette observation ne se base que sur cette visite qui a été très courte._

_La visite fut d'autant plus surprenante quand elle m'identifia comme étant un sorcier du Ministère. Elle n'en avait pas été avertie, bien sûr. De plus, je n'avais pas énoncé mon but: je voulais qu'ils agissent comme si je n'étais pas là. Après m'avoir identifié, la tante de Mr Potter est devenu très pâle. Elle attrapa Mr Potter par le col de son pull et le mit dans l'armoire sous l'escalier puis, ordonna à son fils de monter dans sa chambre et ensuite, se retourna vers moi._

_Je pense n'avoir jamais vu chez une personne une aussi grande détermination. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais quelqu'un à haïr et me demanda de sortir de sa maison et de rester loin de sa famille. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était juste une visite de routine pour vérifier la sécurité de Mr Potter mais elle ne fut que plus en colère. Elle m'a traité 'd'espèce'. Je suppose qu'elle voulait parler des sorciers. Je pense que ces mots étaient: « C'est de la faute des gens de votre espèce qu'**il** est ici ! Il ne devrait pas être ici ! Il devrait être avec les gens de son espèce ! » Je pense qu'elle parlait de Mr Potter et de la malheureuse trahison qu'avaient subis ses parents. Elle semblait en colère parce que le plan pour protéger les Potter de Vous-Savez-Qui avait échoué._

_J'ai essayé de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'elle était vraiment très protégée et que je n'étais pas un mage noir pendant qu'elle m'escortait vers la porte, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien de moi et demanda également à ce que « mon espèce » reste loin d'eux. Elle m'a encore dit: « Lily a eu la folie de vous faire confiance et regardez ce qui lui est arrivé !! Je ne veux pas vous avoir autour de nous pour mettre ma famille en danger ! »_

_Nous sommes ensuite arrivés à la porte. Elle me demanda de partir et de ne plus revenir. Naturellement je suis parti, ne voulant la perturber d'avantage. Mr Potter ne semblait pas être en danger et, à partir du contact que j'ai pu avoir avec sa tante, j'ai conseillé au Ministère de ne garder qu'un minimum de contact avec les Dursley. Toutes les questions à propos de cette histoire peuvent être posées à Mrs Arabella Figgs. La sécurité à voulu que je reçoive le sort de l'oubli pour effacer l'emplacement de la maison de Mr Potter de ma mémoire. _

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. » Commença Arabella en se maintenant la tête tandis qu'Albus terminait de lire. « Ils l'ont chassé quand ils ont découvert … c'est ce que j'avais dit aussi. Je n'ai jamais approuvé ce qu'ils avaient fait mais je pensais qu'ils étaient très protecteurs envers Harry. Je me souviens encore du regard que Vernon m'a lancé quand j'ai suggéré qu'ils emmènent Harry avec eux pendant les vacances. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que j'entende cela mais il a murmuré quelque chose comme: « Et risquer de s'exposer à eux ? » Je pensais qu'ils avaient peur de se faire attaquer mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer parce que je devais agir comme une parfaite moldue. Ils semblaient avoir la phobie de la magie. Pétunia m'a dit une fois qu'elle s'était débarrassée de tous ses livres de conte de fée. Et moi j'avais peur de dire quelque chose qui trahisse ma véritable nature. … », Arabella s'arrêta et soupira puis se frappa la tête quand la vérité la rattrapa. « Ils l'ont maltraité! Ils l'ont maltraité pendant tout ce temps! Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ! »

« Un défaut qu'ont tous les Gryffondors. », Fit Rogue sans son ton acide habituel. « Les Gryffondors et les Pouffsouffles ne sont pas aptes à lire entre les lignes comme les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. Ils veulent croire que tout le monde a de bonnes intentions.

« Et toi, Arthur? » Lui demanda le directeur après avoir laissé planer le commentaire de Rogue dans un silence pendant quelques minutes. « Est-ce que tu avais remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel pendant le séjour d'Harry chez vous ? »

« Et bien, Molly remarquait toujours qu'il était étonnamment maigre. » Lui répondit songeusement le rouquin. « Elle est peut-être la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question parce qu'elle a passé plus de temps avec lui. J'ai toujours remarqué qu'il était calme, qu'il aidait souvent, qu'il était bien éduqué, … si … il était trop _gentil_. J'étais assez intéressé par lui quand Ron nous a demandé s'il pouvait venir pendant les vacances. Et, justement, je pensais qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse attention à lui, qu'il voudrait recevoir un traitement spécial, mais non. Il semblait plus vouloir se fondre dans la foule. La plupart du temps, on ne savait presque pas qu'il était là. La seule fois où il m'a causé des problèmes, c'était quand Ron et lui avaient pris ma vieille Anglia quand ils n'ont pas réussi à traverser le mur qui les menait au quai 9¾. Ils avaient raté le Poudlard Express. »

« Très bien. Je pense qu'entre le fait que l'horloge n'indique pas qu'il soit en grand danger, qu'il soit en possession d'un portoloin de l'Ordre, et avec ce que vous m'avez rapporté, il est sage de croire qu'il n'est pas en grand danger pour le moment. »

« Est-ce que vous suggérez qu'on laisse Harry avec les Dursley ? » Lui demanda Arabella choquée.

« Je n'ai rien suggéré de pareil. » Lui répondit Dumbledore amusé. « J'ai un collègue qui travaille à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, qui vit près de Perth. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de nous aider à contacter Harry et sa famille pour vérifier qu'il aille bien. Cependant, il est … » Dumbledore compta sur ses doigts. « Précisément deux heures du matin à Perth en ce moment. Si nous avons une bonne raison de croire qu'Harry est dans un danger immédiat, je veux bien le réveiller. Si nous n'en avons pas, nous ferons mieux de l'appeler à un moment plus approprié. En fait, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Harry. Il me dit que les Dursley ont déménagé. » Albus chercha la lettre et la tendit à Sirius.

Les ex-contestataires, sourirent, heureux, quand Sirius commença à la lire mais ils furent vite inquiets. Rémus, Arthur, Arabella et Séverus se déplacèrent derrière Sirius pour lire eux-mêmes la lettre.

« Si je puis me permettre, Mr le directeur. » Leur fit Rogue une fois qu'ils l'eurent lue. « Nous devrions utiliser cette situation à notre avantage. »

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Comment cela, Séverus ? », Lui demanda Dumbledore.

« La vie de Potter n'est peut-être pas idéale mais nous somme tous d'accord pour dire qu'il devrait aller bien en ce moment. Pas vrai ? » Quand ses collègues acquiescèrent, il continua. « Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, avant d'être interrompu par une troupe de Gryffondors, la potion de Souvenir est terminée. Je vous la donnerai plus tard. Et, je soulignerais que, si nous avons pu obtenir toutes les informations que nous voulions de la part de Black, Voldemort ne devrait pas avoir de difficulté à en faire de même avec Queudver.

Rogue se tourna vers Arthur Weasley. « Vous avez dit que vos fils étaient venus chercher Potter à Privet Drive en 1992 ? »

« Oui. »

« Et, à cette époque, Queudver était-il déjà dans votre maison dans la peau d'un sale rat ? »

« Croûtard. Oui. C'était le rat de Percy et ensuite ça a été celui de Ron. »

« Voldemort est entrain de planifier une attaque contre Potter. Même s'il ne le réalise pas. » Rogue ricana en prenant les parchemins qui se trouvaient dans les mains de Black. Il parla encore à Arthur. « Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à toutes mes questions mais je pense que vos garçons ont parlé, pendant la route, devant Queudver ? »

« Oh, je pense que oui. Ron prenait presque toujours Croûtard avec lui. »

« Alors, vous pensez que Queudver connaît l'adresse de Harry ?» Lui demanda un Rémus choqué. « Et, tu penses également que Voldemort va utiliser cette potion pour l'obtenir ? »

« C'est une possibilité. Cependant, si la maison est vide, nous pouvons toujours établir une mission. » Suggéra Rogue. « En plus, nous pouvons déterminer quand et où l'attaque aura lieu. Nous pouvons lancer des sorts sur la maison pour que personne ne veuille l'acheter, du moins dans un court terme. Les risques et les dommages seraient beaucoup plus minces si les Mangemorts attaquent une maison vide. »

« Oui, et si nous avons de la chance, un certain rat pourrait être avec eux. » Ajouta Rémus en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. « Réveille-toi, Sirius. Le plan a un certain mérite et nous arriverons peut-être à capturer Queudever. Si Harry a survécut si longtemps, il peut encore survivre quelques heures. »

« Bon très bien. » Leur fit Albus en souriant avec détermination. « Allons travailler ce plan. »

**À suivre**


	13. Pendant ce temps là sur le chemin de

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Yepa, Elise, Patmolcornedrue,_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **13 chapitre ; **Traduit : **19,22,23,24,26 ;**En cours : **20,25,27,28,30

**Chapitre traduit par : **Le saut de l'ange

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

**Note Urgente pour Hetachan et de Daiya **

**J'attends votre chapitre pour pouvoir clore, **

**ce 1er tome de ''Go with the tide'' et Mela12 pour son chapitre de réalization**

**Je n'arrives pas à vous joindre, surtout toi Daiya!**

**Et si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ces deux personnes, **

**faites nous en part, ça serai trop sympa!!!**

**&**

Je suis désolé j'ai un grave problème de pc!

Jusqu'en décembre/janvier(date ou je pourrais m'en acheté un autre) les news se feront moins régulière!

Mais n'ayez crainte tous les chapitres sont sauvegardés !!!!

Onarluca

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 13: Pendant ce temps-là sur Chemin de Traverse … **

_**Samedi 15 juillet 1995**_

Ignorant le séisme qu'il venait de causer, Harry Potter, sous l'apparence de Jim Patterson, étudiant calme et maniéré de Poudlard, relisait ce qu'il venait d'écrire pour son directeur.

Conscient de ce que lui demandait le professeur Dumbledore, Harry avait soigneusement décrit toutes les informations qu'il avait écrites dans son petit carnet. Et, il avait essayé d'exprimer, de manière claire, ce qu'il ressentait et voyait quand sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Cela n'avait pas été facile. Son instinct lui avait toujours dicté de garder jalousement ce qui pourrait être perçu comme étant une faiblesse pour lui. Il avait donc eu l'habitude de garder en lui ses propres problèmes, ses propres peurs. Et, enfant, il n'avait jamais été capable, de s'ouvrir aux Dursley. Ils lui demandaient de se taire quand il avait le malheur de poser des questions et l'accusaient de mentir quand il jurait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se passait des choses bizarres autour de lui. S'il souriait c'était qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et il était devenu la cible parfaite du mépris et du ridicule des Dursley s'il osait ne serait-ce que leur demander de l'aide, de le rassurer ou des conseils. Finalement, Harry avait acquis un self contrôle assez remarquable à un très jeune âge. Et même maintenant, il ne se tournait vers les adultes que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Il préférait nettement se confier à ses amis ou garder tout pour lui.

Dumbledore semblait vraiment inquiet et, même si Harry voulait qu'il en ait été autrement, les inquiétudes du directeur étaient justifiées.

Si les douleurs qu'il ressentait quand Voldemort était faible, n'étaient pas importantes, cela s'empirait depuis qu'il avait regagné ses pouvoirs. Les récentes attaques étaient un autre problème. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que Voldemort voulait le briser.

Harry fit bouger de façon absente sa plume entre ses deux doigts. Il ne voulait pas annoncer à Dumbledore que les Dursley avaient déménagé ailleurs mais quel autre choix avait-il ? La chance de savoir la maison vide était vraiment trop bonne pour être vraie. Voldemort l'avait probablement erm _décidé_. À la lumière de cette nouvelle menace, Dumbledore pourrait demander à renforcer ou à rajouter les sortilèges de protection sur la maison.

Et, même s'il ne le voulait pas, Mrs Figgs pouvait à tout moment quitter son travail pour le chercher. Les Weasley pourraient avoir l'envie de lui faire une visite surprise une fois l'entretien de leur maison terminé. Et, sans oublier Hermione qui aurait des soupçons si elle décidait de l'appeler et de tomber sur une ligne débranchée.

De plus, le Professeur Rogue avait toujours ses réunions avec les Mangemorts et, le Maître des Potions, ne pourrait probablement pas cacher ce qu'il se passait aux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il pouvait être un connard graisseux et le fléau des Gryffondors en général mais l'homme n'avait jamais manqué de le défendre quand il était en réel danger.

Harry n'accomplirait rien en gardant les informations pour lui, sauf peut-être émettre des doutes sur sa fiabilité et son dévouement … et il ne le voulait pas. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler du sentiment de détresse qui l'avait assaillit quand Rogue ne l'avait pas cru à propos de Barty Croupton senior et ne l'avait pas autorisé à voir le directeur.

Harry soupira et se passa l'autre main dans les cheveux tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il ne s'était même pas intéressé à savoir où les Dursley étaient partis. Cela ne lui semblait pas important puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de revenir vivre avec eux. Tom, bénit soit il, ne lui avait pas posé de question mais Harry savait que son comportement déroutait le vieil homme. Si c'était une sorte de malentendu, comme l'aubergiste le lui avait fait comprendre, un coup de téléphone l'aiderait en quelques minutes.

Mais Harry n'avait pas prit le temps d'appeler. Il n'imaginait pas que son oncle et sa tante soient partis bien loin … son oncle et sa tante n'étaient jamais partis en escapade. Ils étaient probablement toujours dans le Surrey … cependant, ils pourraient très bien venir jusqu'à Londres. _Eurgh, c'est juste à côté d'ici !! Quelle horrible idée !!_

Dans la fin de sa lettre, il mentionna vaguement qu'il n'y avait personne au 4 Privet Drive pour le moment. C'était plus sympa que de les faire venir pour rien. Il regarda son petit paragraphe et sa conscience fut fière de lui. Il n'avait pas tout à fait menti et sa lettre disait qu'il était avec quelqu'un de sûr sans vraiment préciser de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas, peut-être, la bonne décision, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment imaginer ce qui allait se passer s'il leur disait la vérité. Harry roula les yeux en imaginant la lettre:

_Cher professeur Dumbledore: _

_Je suis entrain de travailler pour vivre au Chaudron Baveur depuis que j'ai vu que ma famille m'a abandonné. Et, je ne peux pas risquer d'aller en orphelinat ni d'aller trouver mes amis. De plus, j'ai finalement des vêtements qui me conviennent. En espérant que vous allez bien ... _

Harry soupira quand il rajouta: _Si jamais Voldemort a l'intention de m'attaquer à Privet Drive, je suis désolé, il sera déçu. _Voilà. C'était bien assez. Maintenant Dumbledore saurait que Voldemort perdait son temps en attaquant une maison vide ! De plus, la lettre prouvait qu'il allait bien et cela devrait tranquilliser son directeur.

Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait à côté de lui et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pensait pas qu'une lettre lui prendrait autant de temps mais, il devait bien peser toutes les informations qu'il donnait. Et, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou comment le dire et, une fois qu'il l'eut terminée, il écrivit sur son carnet ce qu'il ressentait à sa cicatrice. Oh, et bien, il aurait dû en parler dans la lettre mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il était attendu en bas.

De sa plus belle écriture, Harry signa au bas de la page et ensuite, appuya l'imprimé de Phoenix sur chaque coin du parchemin. Quand il le regarda, ses mots bougèrent puis disparurent dans le papier. C'était cool mais Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment de déjà vu quand il le vit. Cette façon d'agir ressemblait trop au journal de Tom Jedusor.

Cependant, les similarités s'arrêtaient là. Le journal de Tom contenait de la magie noire, les parchemins de Dumbledore non. Harry savait à quoi s'attendre mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serait capable de voir la magie s'opérer. Une fois le message envoyé, le papier s'éclaira légèrement et les totems qui se trouvaient aux coins des pages disparurent également, laissant un parchemin normal dans ses mains.

Il mit le parchemin sur une pile, mordilla ses lèvres et tapa un autre parchemin de sa plume. À qui devait-il écrire en premier? Que devait-il dire ? Les lettres de ses amis se trouvaient sur une pile à sa droite. Il commença, tout d'abord, à les lire.

Les lettres qu'il devait envoyer seraient similaires. Il devait répondre à différentes questions mais les thèmes étaient toujours les mêmes: son travail, comment il allait, …

Harry plissa son nez au parchemin blanc qu'il avait devant lui et fit un son grave. C'était difficile de savoir par où commencer. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'il leur avait envoyé un premier message. Il commença à répondre aux questions qu'on lui avait posées, sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé en pensant qu'il était mieux de faire un brouillon pour ensuite l'écrire proprement sur des lettres plus tard.

_Bonjour à tous, _commença t-il. Ensuite, il prit les lettres qui se trouvaient près de lui pour voir ce qu'il pourrait leur dire.

Ron et Sirius lui avaient tous les deux demandé comment le traitaient sa tante et son oncle, c'était assez facile à répondre.

_Les Dursley sont aussi chiants que d'habitude. _

Humm. Avec ça je passe pour quelqu'un de désespéré. Je ferais mieux de changer ça.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'être secouru ou autre chose de ce genre mais je suis ravi de mon job. Il me sauve littéralement la vie._

Alors, maintenant, comment devait-il décrire son travail … Harry tapota le bout de sa plume contre sa joue en réfléchissant.

La répartition de ses heures de travail entre les différents magasins était en quelque sorte expérimentale, et avait été faite par Tom et les autres commerçants. Du fait qu'il était assez rare de voir des élèves mineurs travailler dans la communauté magique, il n'y avait que très peu de cas similaires sur lesquels s'appuyer. Tom, conscient de la tendance d'Harry à « toujours vouloir en faire plus », avait fixé des limites très précises à l'emploi du temps du garçon. En plus de son travail au Chaudron Baveur, Harry n'avait pas le droit de travailler plus de deux heures le matin et quatre l'après-midi.

Au départ, Harry s'était inquiété parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école mais ses peurs furent vite oubliées. Les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse lui donnaient du travail qui était de toute façon généralement fait à la main. Cela donnait donc la possibilité aux commerçants et à leurs employés de s'occuper d'autres problèmes, et ceux-ci semblaient apprécier ça énormément. En fait, Harry remarqua avec amusement qu'il était généralement mieux payé quand il s'occupait de tâches que les employés du magasin détestaient tout particulièrement.

_Le travail est chouette. Je fais beaucoup de petites choses comme nettoyer, ranger, empaqueter et enregistrer les marchandises qui arrivent. Je fais l'inventaire et je stocke ensuite tout sur les étagères. Le travail que l'on me donne est varié et cela le rend encore plus intéressant. J'ai déjà beaucoup appris. _

Maintenant, il y avait autre chose. Ces derniers jours étaient vraiment nouveaux pour le Survivant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus aller dans le monde moldu, Harry avait pu vivre de nouvelles expériences en étant tous les jours dans la communauté magique. De son observation dans le Chaudron Baveur et au Terrier, il pensait que tout était fait, exclusivement, avec de la magie. Il ne pensait pas que les travaux ménagers sans baguette qu'il avait effectuée chez les Dursley, seraient utilisés dans le monde magique, sauf, peut-être, pour les retenues à Poudlard.

Et il avait eu tord.

La magie était, bien sûr, efficace : pour déplacer les lumières, par exemple, réparer ce qui s'était cassé, nettoyer. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières, même les plus faibles et les moins talentueux, savaient utiliser ces petits sorts parce que leur magie se concentrait alors sur une petite chose à la fois.

Lancer un sort de nettoyage… ou tout autre sort… sur une grande surface était un autre problème. C'était compliqué… on ne lançait pas un sort directement sur toute la surface. Même ceux qui avaient de la facilité avec la magie avaient, quelques fois, des difficultés. Les facteurs tels que l'aptitude, l'entraînement et la puissance magique ne réglaient pas le problème. Harry connaissait la théorie du professeur Flitwick même s'il ne l'avait pas encore pratiquée. Ces sorts étaient considérés comme étant des sujets d'une année supérieure à la sienne.

La morale de l'histoire était que, la magie était très efficace, mais rien ne valait la bonne vieille méthode moldue pour nettoyer profondément dans les petits coins. Harry ne les avait pas vraiment vu nettoyer parce que même s'ils s'accordaient tous à dire que c'était nécessaire, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières détestaient tout nettoyer sans la magie. Ils détestaient la saleté mais le fin mot de la conversation était toujours « Sang Pur ». Tom supposait que cette attitude pouvait venir de la servitude des Elfes de Maison, même si personne ne voulait se l'admettre.

_Mon patron est vraiment sympa et semble ravi de mon travail, _continua Harry. _Il parle beaucoup de moi aux autres commerçants et certains d'entre eux me donnent parfois du travail._

Bien. Il aurait pu développer un peu plus mais, encore une fois, il trouva que ça sonnait plutôt vrai. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Harry avait travaillé chez Fleury & Bott, l'antiquaire, la ménagerie Magique, Florian Fortarôme, Pirouette et Badin, ainsi qu'au Royaume des Hiboux. Aujourd'hui il avait travaillé le matin au Magasin d'Accessoire de Quidditch et, l'après-midi, au magasin « Robes d'Occasion » de Madame Malkin.

Le garçon posa sa plume sur son bureau et bougea ses doigts tout en réfléchissant. Aujourd'hui avait, en réalité, été un jour qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour plusieurs raisons. Il ne pouvait pas réellement en parler sans en dire trop. Seigneur, que c'était frustrant ! Il ne pouvait peut-être pas aller au Terrier mais un jour de visite pouvait s'envisager. L'envie lui brûlait de raconter certaines choses à Hermione ainsi qu'à Ron ! Harry eut un sourire machiavélique. Il pouvait les faire venir au Chaudron Baveur.

Il avait commencé ce matin en servant le petit-déjeuner. Harry avait découvert que même avec la magie, tout n'était pas parfait. Les objets ne pouvaient pas « voir » ni « penser ». Il venait de terminer quelques tables et ensuite y avait déposé un plateau de fromage. Habituellement, ce n'était pas un problème. Tom avait tout ensorcelé mais aujourd'hui …

Aujourd'hui l'appareil à nettoyer avait merdé. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cela c'était produit. Elle s'était brisée en morceaux.

La situation n'était déjà pas très bonne mais, comme pour compliquer les choses, la serviette de séchage avait continué son travail comme si ne rien n'était. Elle était d'abord allée sur les assiettes sales pour ensuite frotter les plateaux de fromage avant qu'ils ne remarquent ce qu'il se passait.

Harry rigola un petit peu. Tom avait crié d'un langage pas très élogieux avant de se souvenir de sa présence et d'être embarrassé.

Les choses s'étaient calmées après cela. Son travail au Magasin d'Accessoire de Quidditch avait été routinier. Il avait juste réceptionné une petite commande que son employeur venait de recevoir. Le déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur avait été très ordinaire aussi jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige se montre.

Les vrais évènements de la journée, cependant, étaient survenus quand il était allé, une seconde fois, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry se souvenait avoir été très nerveux en arrivant près du magasin de « Robes d'Occasion ». Il se souvenait très bien de sa petite promenade avec le Dr Granger et il espéra qu'il ne serait pas demandé pour aider les clients dans leur choix. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait rester, tout le temps, caché dans l'arrière boutique. Harry parlait souvent avec les clients pendant qu'il mettait tout dans les rayons et il aimait beaucoup cela. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de les diriger vers les rayons, ou de leur indiquer où se trouvait tel vêtement mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer suivre quelqu'un en lui disant à chaque essayage: « _Oh, cela vous va à merveille »_ ou sinon « _Vous devriez prendre une taille au-dessus._ » Il ne voulait pas tomber dans cette routine.

Il n'eut cependant pas à se tourmenter très longtemps. Madame Malkin l'avait accueillit très gentiment, et lui avait demandé s'il voulait gagner de l'expérience en matière de robes scolaires et de soirée, puis le conduit à l'arrière de la boutique. Elle venait de recevoir beaucoup de tissus, broderies, fournitures et accessoires et elle voulait qu'il les range.

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, Harry regarda aux alentours. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder les autres rayons. Hormis celui des uniformes de Poudlard, le reste était nouveau pour lui.

En plus des robes d'école, il y avait plusieurs accessoires dorés qui étaient exposés ainsi qu'un petit coin pour les chaussures. Quelques robes étaient plus originales que les autres mais pas une n'était ordinaire. Quand il posa la question à Madame Malkin, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait une sorte « d'accord à l'amiable » avec le Prêt-à-porter de Gladrags. Elle s'occupait de tous les vêtements fantasques et lui vendait ce qu'on pouvait porter tous les jours. C'était un arrangement pratique pour les marchands aussi bien que pour les clients.

L'arrière du magasin était ordonné et très chaotique en même temps. Des robes qui en étaient à différents stades de fabrication étaient déposées sur des patrons, des petits boulons maintenaient des étagères qui étaient à un cheveu de s'écrouler. Sur celles-ci, se trouvaient des outils utiles à la couture. Dans cet endroit, se trouvait également trois sorcières que Madame Malkin lui avait présentées comme étant Collen, Dara et Maggie et qui étaient en train de mesurer, couper et coudre. En observant bien, Harry remarqua qu'un mariage était en préparation.

Une fois les instructions données, Madame Malkin prit Harry et l'emmena vers une pile de boites. Elle lui donna quelques rapides instructions et le laissa. Harry eut un sourire quand il ouvrit la première boite et y vit les piles de robes noires, qui lui étaient familières, à l'intérieur. Madame Malkin les avait probablement stockées en prévoyant la folie des retours à l'école.

Madame Malkin était vraiment très maniaque … Les bouts de tissus étaient rangés par catégories et couleurs … et Harry avait un peu de mal avec cela. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les différents tissus alors, Maggie, Colleen et Dara lui avait donné un petit cours pendant qu'il travaillait. Le Gryffondor savait désormais identifier les tissus basiques comme la soie, le velours et le lin mais en rangeant ces différentes matières, Harry en sut d'avantage sur le tulle, le chiffon, les morceaux cloqués, le chintz ainsi que le tissu damassé. Une fois les attaches, fils et autres accessoires rangés, son cerveau avait acquis cette nouvelle terminologie. Comment aurait-il pu penser que le monde de la mode était si compliqué !

Harry reprit sa plume. _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment très sympa et j'en ai rencontré d'autres que je n'avais pas vus depuis bien longtemps … _

Le magasin commença à s'animer quand Harry termina de ranger les boites. Madame Malkin était avec une famille. Elle s'occupait d'un garçon blond qui était debout sur un tabouret. Elle prenait ses mesures sur une robe bleu gris. Harry s'apprêta à approcher Madame Malkin pour connaître ses instructions quand elle termina. Il était juste entrain de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de cette famille quand le blondinet se retourna et là, il sentit son sang se geler.

_Malfoy !_

Harry essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible et tourna rapidement le dos avec sa caisse, ravi que Malfoy ne l'ait pas remarqué. Quand ses mesures furent prises, Malfoy sauta du tabouret et partit regarder les autres robes tandis que sa mère choisissait quelques robes pour elle.

Harry croisait mentalement les doigts et espérait avec ferveur que le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, partirait également de cette pièce. Narcissa Malfoy ne le connaissait pas vraiment et ne le reconnaîtrait probablement pas mais Lucius l'avait vu d'assez près la nuit de la troisième tâche !

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme il le désirait. Lucius Malfoy était apparemment décidé à rester. Madame Malkin lui apporta une confortable « chaise d'attente » et ensuite accompagna Narcissa à la cabine d'essayage pour femme et, elle l'aperçut en chemin.

« Oh par Merlin ! Pardonne-moi, je t'avais oublié. Tu dois faire un peu de bruit ici pour passer au-dessus de tout ce monde. Voilà, j'arrive Mrs Malfoy. Je suis à vous dans une petite seconde. Maintenant, mon chéri, les accessoires sont classés par marques, et, sur ces étagères-là … »

Harry écoutait nerveusement la sorcière à la robe mauve lui expliquer le rangement des chaussures et des bijoux car il savait que Lucius Malfoy pouvait le remarquer à tout moment. À cet instant précis, Harry voulait courir, courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait mais il résista à cette urgente envie de fuir. Le poids réconfortant du Phoenix accroché autour de son cou le rassurait. Aussi longtemps que ses mains étaient libres, il pouvait trouver une issue.

Tout en travaillant rapidement, il avait déjà commencé à classer les accessoires. Il gardait toujours un œil sur Mr Malfoy mais l'homme ne daigna pas remercier Madame Malkin pour son aide. En effet, cet homme était une caricature parfaite de l'homme pressé, ennuyé et terriblement macho. Si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse, elle en aurait été drôle. Harry s'était d'ailleurs demandé si Mr. Malfoy avait perdu un pari avec sa femme … ou son fils.

Narcissa avait été une cliente très exigeante en demandant à Madame Malkin d'être tout le temps auprès d'elle et elle balançait sur le sol les robes qu'elle avait essayées. Harry vit Madame Malkin jeter des regards agacés à la porte de la réserve mais elle n'appela pas de renfort. Peut-être qu'elles étaient déjà en retard pour la livraison de la robe de mariée.

Quand Narcissa piétina la pile de robes, après avoir décrété que la huitième ou peut-être dixième robe essayée n'était toujours pas la bonne, Madame Malkin se souvint de la présence d'Harry. Tout en lui lançant un regard, elle lui montra les robes qui jonchaient sur le sol et lui fit signe de les accrocher à la tringle suspendue au mur à côté du miroir. Harry acquiesça quand elle croisa une deuxième fois son regard tout en essayant d'ignorer son estomac qui faisait de drôles de looping.

Quand il s'approcha de l'endroit, il capta l'attention de Malfoy. En résistant à l'envie de se tortiller sous le regard calculateur de l'homme, Harry fit rapidement ce que Madame Malkin lui avait demandé en souhaitant plus que jamais s'échapper du regard inquisiteur de l'homme. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, la gorge sèche, la paume de ses mains transpirait …

Au début, Malfoy le regarda avec indifférence. Il semblait faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Il était en train de pendre la dernière robe et était prêt à s'échapper quand Lucius le regarda durement comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Garçon. », lui ordonna-t-il. « Viens ici. »

Résigné, Harry s'approcha de l'homme, tendu, alerte. Quand Malfoy lui attrapa son poignet, il fut prit d'un sentiment étrange. Il était certain que l'homme l'avait reconnu. _Portoloin ! _songea désespérément Harry en voulant attraper le sien quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son poignet agrippé. S'il touchait son pendentif, il amenait Mr Malfoy à Poudlard avec lui. Est-ce un bon plan ? Y avait-il quelqu'un à Poudlard ? Et devait peut-être essayer de se libérer le poignet …

Malfoy lui mit quelques pièces dans la main. Harry cligna des yeux et ensuite le regarda, blanc comme un linge, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore plus l'autre sorcier. « Je t'ai demandé de m'apporter une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier, espèce de … d'idiot ! », lui lança Malfoy. « Maintenant, bouge ! », lui commanda-t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main dédaigneux.

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. », lui dit Harry en lançant un regard à Madame Malkin pour recevoir son accord. À vrai dire, il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne s'agaça pas du comportement de Malfoy « Je suis parfait et vous êtes de la merde » et, vraiment, la situation était juste trop drôle. Il dut d'ailleurs se forcer pour que son rire d'hystérique ne sorte pas quand il revint donner le journal à Lucius qui lui laissa les quelques mornilles de monnaie.

C'était surréaliste!! Son travail "d'homme à tout faire" le rendait indigne de l'attention de Malfoy.

Narcissa avait finalement choisi une robe bleu nuit ensorcelée d'un sort qui lui donnait un effet de ciel étoilé. Dès leur départ, Madame Malkin, lâcha un commentaire non glorieux à leur sujet et fit ainsi rire Harry. Ce n'était pas le genre de commentaire auquel on pouvait s'attendre de la part de la couturière. "Tu n'étais pas supposé entendre cela.", lui fit-elle honteusement, le visage aussi rouge que sa robe.

Harry arrêta immédiatement de rire et se couvrit la bouche d'une main. « Désolé. », murmura-t-il.

Madame Malkin lui lança un regard curieux: "Pourquoi? C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour l'avoir laissé agir de cette façon envers toi. Je dois dire que j'ai été choquée de son impudence. Merci de lui avoir donné son journal. »

« Ce n'était rien, Madame. »

_Je travaille sur un petit projet et j'espère que Ron et Hermione pourront m'y aider plus tard cet été. Je dois encore revoir quelques détails pour le moment alors je vous écrirais quand tout sera plus finalisé._

Ouais, Fumseck lui avait presque provoqué une crise cardiaque et la rencontre avec les Malfoy avait failli suffire à l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, mais de l'avis d'Harry, l'évènement le plus incroyable de la journée avait eu lieu juste au moment où il quittait le magasin de vêtements.

Hedwige était venue à sa rencontre sur le Chemin Traverse avec quelques parchemins pendant qu'il disait au revoir à Madame Malkin et ses collègues. Les yeux du Gryffondor s'étaient écarquillés et il avait remercié sa chouette en se tapant mentalement la tête en voyant le nombre de lettre qu'elle lui apportait.

Geoffrey Reed, le patron de Fleury et Bott, lui avait donné du travail qu'il avait terminé la veille et il avait eu l'intention de le déposer chez le libraire en allant chez Madame Malkin mais il avait été tellement distrait par le paquet de Madame Figgs qu'il avait oublié de le prendre en partant.

« Bonjour, Mr Patterson. », le salua Geoffrey Reed quand il entra dans la librairie quelques minutes plus tard. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« J'ai terminé mes travaux, monsieur … vous aviez dit que vous vouliez les voir. », commença Harry qui ne se sentait plus aussi sûr de lui.

Mr Reed sembla ravi. « Déjà terminé, hein ? Et bien, si nous allions dans mon bureau pour voir ce que vous avez fait ?", l'invita-t-il en lui donnant un siège une fois qu'ils furent dans son bureau.

Assis inconfortablement sur son siège, Harry tendis son parchemin à Geoffrey et le regarda d'un air tendu tandis que le patron de la librairie regardait son travail. Pour son premier jour à Fleury et Bott, il avait trébuché sur une boite de livre pendant qu'il nettoyait l'arrière boutique. C'était des livres qui servaient d'explication pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus de première année. Et, en réalité, ils étaient plus compliqués qu'utiles.

Quand Harry avait demandé à Mr Reed pourquoi ces livres n'étaient pas utilisés, l'homme avait soupiré, passablement frustré et avait admit qu'ils n'étaient pas très utiles. Ces brochures avaient été écrites et éditées par de talentueux sorciers et sorcières mais en dépit de cela, les enfants de moldus de première année trouvaient qu'ils les embrouillaient plus qu'ils les aidaient.

Cela, Harry ne le comprit que lorsqu'il les lut.

Ce n'était pas que les informations dans les brochures étaient fausses ou incompréhensibles, c'était qu'elles étaient juste … incomplètes. Les sorciers et sorcières l'avaient écrit en croyant être compréhensibles mais les moldus qui lisaient cette brochure n'y comprenaient rien parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la magie auparavant.

Harry sut où étaient les erreurs parce qu'il avait fait exactement les même pendant la fin de l'été suivant sa première année à Poudlard. Dans ses premières tentatives d'expliquer les objets moldus à Mr Weasley, il était entré dans le vif du sujet sans passer par les petits détails qui étaient connus de tout le monde dans le monde moldu en pensant qu'Arthur les connaissait aussi.

Les explications furent plus compréhensibles quand Harry réalisa son erreur et il expliqua donc les objets moldus à Mr Weasley d'une façon plus méthodique et détaillée.

Les auteurs de ce petit livre n'avaient apparemment pas travaillé comme cela. Faisant partie de la Communauté sorcière depuis plusieurs années, Harry pouvait désormais compléter les étapes manquantes de cette brochure. Si on lui avait donné ce même papier pendant sa première année, il ne s'en serait pas sorti. Hermione aurait peut-être pu tout comprendre mais ce n'était pas certain.

Quand Harry avait expliqué ses observations à Mr Reed, l'homme lui avait donné un regard pensif et ensuite lui avait suggéré qu'il percevait bien la situation. « Vous semblez avoir le don de percevoir comment les moldus peuvent s'en sortir dans le monde sorcier. », lui avait annoncé Geoffrey. « En êtes vous un vous-même ? Un de vos parents peut-être ? »

Harry avait acquiescé sans répondre spécifiquement à l'une des deux questions. « J'ai su que j'étais sorcier en recevant ma lettre de Poudlard. », lui avait répondu Harry avec un sourire en espérant que Mr Reed ferait la conclusion par lui-même. Son astuce marcha et la discussion se termina ainsi.

Tout en se tortillant nerveusement sur sa chaise, Harry regarda Mr Reed mettre en ordre ses pensées. Le patron ne laissait rien au hasard en lisant la nouvelle brochure … qui ressemblait plus à un brouillon à présent. Il se dandina nerveusement et se prépara au pire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu penser, un seul instant, être capable de faire ce travail ? Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les voix moqueuses de Vernon et Pétunia: _Alors, le petit fou se croit écrivain ! Oh, c'est mignon ! Qui pourrait bien être assez idiot pour croire ce que tu as à dire ?_

« Excellent ! »

Harry se retrouva face à la réalité et rouvrit ses yeux. « Pardon ? »

« C'est un travail magnifique, Mr Patterson, je me dois de vous féliciter ! » Geoffrey était, à présent, tout sourire. "Vous avez mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas ! Si je donne ceci aujourd'hui à Poudlard, peut-être que le corps professoral l'acceptera. Mr Patterson ? Vous allez bien ? »

Harry acquiesça, toujours sous le choc. Le si strict et méticuleux Mr Reed avait aimé ses idées ! C'était incroyable ! C'était comme si Percy Weasley lui faisait une accolade chaleureuse. « Oui, Monsieur. », réussit-il finalement à articuler. « Je suis désolé, j'avais peur que vous n'aimiez pas mon travail. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas aussi formel que l'original. », rajouta ce dernier en connaisseur. « Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement mauvais pour autant. Je dirais plutôt que j'aime votre approche des choses. C'est supposé être pour des jeunes de onze ans après tout. Je pense qu'en plus d'avoir laissé de côté des informations pertinentes, que nous avions oublié la cible de ce document. Et vous avez remarquablement pris en considération ces deux observations. »

« Merci, Monsieur. Hem, j'aurais encore une chose à vous proposer, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. », rajouta Harry en hésitant légèrement en espérant qu'il ne le blessait pas avec ses paroles. Il attendit l'accord de Mr Reed pour continuer et ensuite lui exposa l'idée qu'il avait eue dès qu'on lui avait donné ce projet entre les mains.

« Quelqu'un et venu m'aider la première fois que je suis venu au Chemin de Traverse. Il a répondu à toutes mes questions et a fait de son mieux pour tout m'expliquer clairement. », commença Harry en pensant très fort à Hagrid. « Cette brochure est une très bonne idée mais nous devrions, peut-être, offrir aux élèves nés de parents moldus cette même chance. Ils pourraient venir au Chemin de Traverse en groupe … peut-être le dimanche quand les magasins sont moins bondés. Cette petite notice pourrait bien nous aider à répondre à toutes sortes de questions mais, pour cette année, je me porte volontaire et, si je suis chanceux, je pourrais peut-être même demander à des amis de venir m'aider. » Harry réalisa qu'il parlait trop et donc, s'arrêta en regardant, pas sûr de lui, l'autre sorcier.

Geoffrey regarda, amusé, le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, secoua la tête d'un air stupéfait: « Merveilleux. », lui fit-il finalement. « Tu es un trésor. »

Harry soupira, retourna dans le présent et mit toute sa frustration dans une seule et même ligne. _Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais vous dire mais, pour cela, je dois vous voir en personne._ Il se sentait un peu coupable mais fut ravi que la lettre qu'il écrivait lui serve uniquement à rassembler les idées qu'il voulait écrire dans les vraies lettres. Les Weasley travaillaient vraiment très dur pour protéger le Terrier et Dumbledore et l'Ordre mettaient toute leur force pour évaluer où en étaient les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ses jérémiades.

Harry posa sa plume sur son bureau avec dégoût et regarda sa montre. Le temps passait trop vite. Peut-être devait-il prendre une petite pause. Il n'était pas encore demandé en cuisine mais il le serait bientôt. Il devait peut-être descendre… et terminer sa lettre plus tard.

**§§§§§§**

Tom leva la tête, étonné mais sourit ensuite chaleureusement quand il remarqua qu'Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine. C'était vraiment dommage que la chambre du garçon et que l'escalier soit sous un sort de silence. « Tu arrives tôt ce soir. », lui fit-il en regardant Harry enfiler son tablier.

« Je sais. », lui répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Je venais juste de terminer quelque chose et je suis venu plus tôt au lieu de commencer autre chose. »

Tom acquiesça. « Et bien, c'est plutôt calme ce soir. », lui fit Tom et s'arrêta quand la porte s'ouvrit dans le Londres Moldu et se referma avec la petite sonnette.

« Que disais-tu ? », lui fit moqueusement Harry.

« Ca suffit, jeune homme. », lui lança le vieux sorcier avec un air mi moqueur mi sérieux. « Apparemment, les clients attendent que tu viennes à eux avant qu'ils ne te demandent. »

Harry haussa un sourcil: « Pitié, personne ne vient ici juste pour me voir. »

« Oh vraiment. », lui rétorqua Tom en imitant l'expression d'Harry en comptant des doigts. « Et cette mignonne petite sorcière qui aidait sa mère et son père à la pharmacie ? »

« Chandra. »

« Mmm … hmm Et la petite blonde qui travaille avec toi chez Fleury et Bott ? »

« Erin. Et alors?"

« Et bien sûr, on ne peut pas oublier Mrs Talridge. »

« _Tom! »_

« Je te préviens juste, mon gars, les gens commencent à te demander. C'est plutôt un compliment, et tout spécialement quand tu es nouveau. » Tout en acquiesçant, le tavernier désigna la porte à Harry. « Maintenant, voyons voir qui nous avons. »

« Très bien. », lui lança Harry en poussant la porte de la cuisine pour entrer dans la partie principale du pub. Au début, il ne vit personne. Harry lança un regard confus à Tom. _Quelqu'un _était entré. « Bonjour? Y a t-t-il quelqu'un? », appela-t-il.

Au début, il n'y eut aucune réponse et ensuite, une petite voix, peu sûre d'elle leur répondit: « Oui. » Il y eut une pause et ensuite, une autre voix, plus jeune que la première cria: « Maman ! Où est maman ! » Et ensuite, elle fondit en larmes.

À suivre


	14. Miss Wright

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Yepa, Elise, Patmolcornedrue,_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **14 chapitre ; **Traduit : **26 ;**En cours : **27,28,30,31

**Chapitre traduit par : **Le saut de l'ange/chaola

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toute les autorisation pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premier chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 14 Miss Wright **

Samedi 15 Juillet 1995

Harry regarda autour de lui, confus, en essayant de repérer l'endroit d'où venaient les pleurs. Il avait l'habitude de jeter un coup d'œil _rapide_ lorsqu'il accueillait les clients. Il mit quelques secondes à repérer la source du bruit et _baissa_ les yeux.

Là, juste à l'entrée de la porte se trouvait une petite fille d'environ neuf ans, avec des cheveux châtains et raides, portant des lunettes. A côté d'elle, il y avait une autre petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et plus foncés que l'autre petite fille, et légèrement bouclés.

La plus vieille des deux avait un air à la fois étonné et ennuyé, alors qu'elle essayait sans y arriver d'abaisser la clinche de la porte d'une main, et de l'autre se tenter de tenir le bébé. La fillette n'était apparemment absolument pas impressionnée des circonstances actuelles, et le faisait savoir au monde entier. Pleurant à moitié de peur, et à moitié d'indignation, elle appela à nouveau sa mère, .

Tout en tentant de soustraire son bras de la grippe de sa soeur.

Devant cette scène, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de retomber dans son enfance où il avait cruellement manqué de confort, mais il ne savait pas comment en donner. Alors qu'il guettait désespérément du une aide quelconque venant de Tom, il vit que le sorcier s'approchait déjà des deux fillettes.

Prenant soin de ne pas prendre une attitude effrayante, Tom saisit quelques serviettes de table en passant et s'abaissa à la hauteur des fillettes. Calmement, il en offrit une à la plus vieille qui, Harry le remarqua pour la première fois, pleurait aussi. Elle ne pleurait seulement pas autant que sa sœur. Harry secoua la tête d'ébahissement alors qu'il regardait la scène devant lui, son respect pour le vieux gérant augmentant d'un trait.

« Voilà, que signifie tout ce bruit? Ca ne peut pas aller si mal, non ? » disait Tom, parlant aux fillettes d'un ton doux et rassurant. Le bébé se calma un peu – arrêta au moins de crier – lorsque la plus vieille se détendit suffisamment pour desserrer sa prise sur son bras. « Voilà, » dit Tom, alors que les fillettes s'essuyaient les larmes, et que leurs sanglots devenaient des hoquets et reniflements, « Mon nom est Tom. » Faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher, il l'inclut dans la présentation, « et voici Sparky. »

« Salut, » dit Harry, avec un sourire, alors que deux paires d'yeux mouillés, l'une marron, l'autre gris-bleu, se tournaient vers lui. « Alors, vous vous appelez comment ? » demanda-t-il une seconde plus tard, suivant l'exemple de Tom, et gardant sa voix calme et amicale.

« Je m'appelle Kitty, et voici ma sœur Becky, » répondit la plus vieille, observant les deux sorciers prudemment.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, » dit Harry, gardant son sourire fermement en place, mais réfléchissant intensément . Il n'avait pas l'oreille parfaite pour entendre les accents, mais il aurait pu parier que Kitty et Becky venaient de quelque part aux

États-Unis. Étaient-elles en vacances ? Visitant Charing Cross Road peut-être?

Kitty lui rendit son sourire, hésitante, puis se tendit à nouveau, et tira sur la porte avec une vigueur retrouvée. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer aussi… mais nous devons sortir et trouver Maman ! »

« Que c'est-il passé, Kitty ? Quand est-ce que tu as vue ta maman pour la dernière fois? » demanda Tom, attirant habilement son attention sur lui.

« Elle est partie ! » lâcha la petite fille, secouant la tête avec incrédulité et se remit à pleurer. « Elle était juste derrière nous ! On cherchait un endroit pour manger. J'ai trouvé votre endroit sympathique, et la porte était ouverte, alors on est entré. » Elle montra du doigt la fenêtre. « Mais Maman ne s'est pas arrêtée – elle a continué de marcher ! J'ai fermé la porte et je n'ai pas réussi à la rouvrir… et… et… Maman va être _furieuse_ ! » pleura-t-elle.

« Shhhh, mon poussin, » dit Tom, avec un regard méchant pour l'ouverture rebelle. La porte qui ouvrait sur le Londres moldu restait des fois coincée. Cela était déjà arrivé aujourd'hui, il l'avait donc laissée contre un peu plus tôt. Il avait prévu d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ou demander à Harry de le faire, mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas fait.

La porte était enchantée pour se refermer une fois en mouvement. Les habitués du Chaudron Baveur étaient au courant de cette particularité, et donc la laissaient ouverte si lorsqu'ils arrivaient elle était déjà ouverte. Par contre, si Kitty a essayé de la fermer, l'enchantement a du se déclencher et l'a refermée. Tom soupira doucement et tapota le dos de Kitty. « Tout ira bien, tu verras. Arrêtes de pleurer, tu fais peur à ta sœur, » réprimanda-t-il gentiment, remarquant la lèvre tremblante et les yeux brillants de larmes de la plus petite. Regardant Harry au-dessus des têtes des deux fillettes, il dit silencieusement, « Nées de moldus. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Oh. OH ! Évidemment que la mère ne s'est pas arrêtée ! Le Chaudron Baveur semblait invisible pour les moldus. Même les gens magiques devaient presque connaître où se trouver le bar pour le repérer. Harry lui-même l'avait presque ignoré la première fois que Hagrid l'avait amené ici, et avait depuis suspecté que l'endroit était enchanté pour se cacher partiellement.

« Cela sera plus sûr si vous restez ici, et que vous nous laissez amener votre mère ici, » dit Tom, pragmatique. « Alors, à quoi ressemble votre mère ? N'ayez pas peur, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, » ajouta-t-il, à la vue du regard peiné de Kitty qu'elle jeta involontairement vers la fenêtre. « Je pense qu'elle a maintenant remarqué que vous n'étiez plus avec elle. »

« Et bien, elle a les yeux marrons comme moi, » commença Kitty, mais fut interrompue par sa sœur.

« Mama a les cheffeux noiws comme Becky, » dit-elle, tirant sur ses boucles foncées, puis elle montra du doigt sa sœur. « Papa a les cheffeux mawons comme Kitty. »

Harry réfléchit un moment, interprétant ce qu'elle avait dit. Oh, d'accord. Mama a les cheveux noirs comme Becky, Papa a les cheveux marrons comme Kitty. Compris. « Et ton père aussi est là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » dit Kitty, boudant légèrement. « Il sera là dans quelques jours. »

« D'accord, » dit Tom rapidement. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder les deux sœurs, qui s'étaient toutes les deux inconsciemment rapprochées de lui, puis les releva vers Harry. « Tu peux y aller, Sparky ? Elle devrait être assez facile à repérer. Dépêches-toi, la pauvre doit probablement être morte d'inquiétude. »

Harry se demanda intérieurement comment Tom voulait qu'il retrouve une moldue qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'avait que la vague description de « cheveux noirs et yeux marrons », mais il hocha quand même la tête, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

**§§§§§§**

La lumière de cette fin d'après-midi créait de longues ombres alors que Harry sortait dans la rue. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Les commerçants moldus commençaient à allumer les lumières de leur devanture, ou se préparaient à fermer pour la soirée.

Au final il n'y pas beaucoup de piétons, remarqua Harry avec soulagement. Peut-être serait-il capable de repérer « Maman ». Allant dans la direction indiquée par Kitty, Harry descendit la rue, s'arrêtant pour regarder les vitrines, et examiner les visages qu'il croisait.

Il était vraiment surpris que les fillettes se soient éloignées de leur mère. Tante Pétunia ne l'avait pas souvent emmené lors des sorties, mais lorsque c'était le cas il avait toujours été prévenu fermement de rester à côté d'elle. Effrayé d'être séparé d'elle, Harry n'avait jamais désobéit.

Un de ses plus jeunes souvenirs complets était une sortie au supermarché. Dudley et lui étaient âgés de quatre ans, peut-être cinq mais pas plus. Pétunia n'a jamais voulu lui tenir la main, ou le toucher tout court, mais elle n'avait pas objectée qu'il tienne le côté du caddie. Harry aimait assez, vu que cela lui permettait de suivre plus facilement sa tante.

Lors de cette sortie-là, il était avec Tante Pétunia, s'accrochant fermement au caddie, alors que Dudley courait comme un fou devant eux. Son cousin avait crié et donner des coups de pieds pour sortir jusqu'à ce que Tante Pétunia, qui n'avait jamais été capable de refuser quoique ce soit à Dudley, cède et le fasse sortir du siège enfant du caddie. Harry se souvient avoir attendu avec espoir, se demandant si sa tante allait lui proposer de monter, mais évidemment elle n'en a rien fait. Le siège devait rester libre au cas où Duddychou serait fatigué et voulait s'y rasseoir.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'un étranger leur avait parlé. Tante Pétunia était en train d'inspecter des légumes en conserve, essayant de décider si il y avait quelque chose que Dudley voudrait bien manger, lorsqu'une autre cliente arrêta son caddie et tendit le bras pour attraper du maïs. Regardant le bout de l'allée, elle avait pris une expression de désapprobation. « Ce n'est pas croyable la façon qu'ont les gens de ne pas contrôler leurs enfants, » avait-elle dit, puis avait sourit largement à Harry. « Je pense que certains devraient prendre exemple sur ce petit ange, » murmura-t-elle, attrapant gentiment son menton et lui levant légèrement la tête. « Vous faites un travail remarquable avec lui, ma chère. Il est vraiment parfait – calme, bien éduqué, et avec de si beaux yeux verts. »

Rassuré par ce compliment inattendu, Harry avait sourit timidement à la dame. Lorsqu'elle eut choisi ses articles et fut repartie, il avait levé les yeux vers sa tante, et avait été surpris par ce qu'il avait vu. Le visage de Pétunia était pâle et pincé, sa bouche ne formant qu'une fine ligne, et elle avait des taches rouges de colère sur ses joues qui sentaient toujours les ennuis.

Harry n'avait pas compris. La dame avait été gentille. Pourquoi était-elle si énervée ? Il avait été encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Sa tante s'était précipitée sur lui avec furie, et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Il avait été projeté par la force du coup, et s'était retrouvé assis avec un boum sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Comment oses-tu ! _Comment oses-tu !_ » avait ragé Pétunia, alors que Harry la regardait, des larmes de frayeur et de douleur remplissant ses yeux.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » protesta Harry, stupéfait, confus, et un peu énervé. « Ce n'est pas juste ! J'étais sage. La dame l'a dit. Dudley est celui qui n'est pas sage ! Tu devrais le frapper _lui_, ou _lui_ crier dessus ou l'enfermer _lui_ dans le placard ! »

Pétunia avait pâli, puis rougit, puis pâlit à nouveau. Harry l'avait regardé, effrayé, conscient sans vraiment savoir comment, qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Lorsque finalement elle parla, son visage portait une grimace horrible, et ses mots étaient froids et délibérés…

_« Sale misérable vicieux sans reconnaissance ! Tu veux de la justice ? Et bien je ne pense pas que cela soit juste que tu me sois tombé dans les bras sans même un avertissement lorsque tes parents dérangés se sont tués. Cette « dame » est une vieille peau curieuse qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Elle ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connais – elle n'a pas à voir avec cette anormalité monstrueuse tous les jours. De beaux yeux verts ! Et ces cheveux hirsutes ! Tu ressembles et est aussi bien élevé qu'un chat de gouttière ! Ca me dégoûte que toi qui est si dépendant de moi pour survivre, ai le toupet d'insulter mon fils en ma présence ! »_

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, et soupira alors qu'il continuait à remonter la rue. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas vraiment rond – c'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment compris que gagner l'acceptation serait difficile voir impossible dans la demeure des Dursley. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient toujours gâté leur fils unique, et l'une des règles non-officielle de la maison était « ce que veux Dudley, Dudley l'a, » mais ça – même dans le jeune esprit de Harry – semblait bien plus sérieux que du simple favoritisme.

Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps passé dans le placard à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé, et essayer de comprendre l'événement. A cette époque, comme maintenant, le comportement de Pétunia était vraiment bizarre.

Mais il ne regrettait pas cet incident. Il était en fait assez reconnaissant envers l'étrangère pour ses mots gentils, même si cela lui avait causé des problèmes. Les rencontres chanceuses comme celle de l'allée des conserves, les gens comme Mme Figgs, et certains de ses instituteurs moldus les plus compatissants lui avaient donné quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Une deuxième opinion en quelque sorte. N'importe quel geste de gentillesse ou d'acceptation, même le plus petit, lui avait donné l'espoir qu'un jour les choses s'arrangeraient.

A travers cet on ne peut plus étrange éveil, Harry sentit très tôt que Vernon et Pétunia lui en voulaient, mais étant petit garçon, il avait osé espéré pouvoir gagner l'amour de ses proches s'il essayait suffisamment fort. Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait leur faire plaisir. Bizarrement, ses réussites semblaient énervées sans fin sa tante et son oncle, et que Dieu le garde s'il excellait en quelque chose ! Lorsqu'il se retenait, cela allait un peu mieux. La tension s'estompait, et Pétunia pouvait joyeusement couvrir Dudley de compliments. Finalement, après des années à avoir tenter d'atteindre un but impossible, Harry avait à regret admit la défaite. Il avait abandonné son rêve d'être accepté par les Dursley, et commença à rester simplement hors de leur chemin.

Ok, ça suffit. Tu es supposé chercher la mère de Kitty et Becky, et pas te morfondre sur ton sort ! Se forçant à revenir à la réalité, Harry réalisa qu'il avait atteint le coin de la rue et s'arrêta. Il était en train de choisir la direction à suivre, lorsque des bruits de course et la voix d'une femme lui fit lever la tête. Ca a l'air prometteur, pensa Harry, observant une femme abattue alors qu'elle remontait frénétiquement la rue à sa droite. De cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux ni comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais elle avait les cheveux foncés. Elle poussait une poussette qui avait plusieurs sacs plastiques sur son siège, et portait un sac de couches sur son épaule.

« Oh ! Bonjour, excusez-moi, » lança-t-elle, remarquant Harry, et courant vers lui. « S'il vous plaît ! Avez-vous vu deux petites filles ? » Elle avait un air frénétique Oh-mon-Dieu-ce-n'est-pas-possible avec lequel Harry sympathisa immédiatement. Il pensait qu'il avait du avoir le même air lorsqu'il avait trouvé le 4, Privet Drive vide.

« Êtes-vous la mère de Kitty et Becky ? » demanda Harry. Il suspectait que c'était le cas, au vue de ses possessions, et sa façon de parler, mais devait s'en assurer. Donner le nom des fillettes leur ferait gagner du temps.

« Oui. » La femme ferma les yeux durant une seconde de soulagement, puis les rouvrit et observa Harry anxieusement. « Vous les avez ? Elles vont bien ? Où sont-elles ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement.

« Elles sont juste au bout de la rue, » dit Harry, faisant signe par dessus son épaule. « Elles sont entrées dans un petit pub et hôtel où je travaille – un endroit appelé le Chaudron Baveur, » élabora-t-il, soudainement content de ne pas avoir enlevé son tablier. « Maman » le regardait maintenant prudemment, et l'habit montrait clairement qu'il travaillait quelque part. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sembla se détendre un peu, et l'autorisa à la conduire vers là d'où il était venu.

« Je ne me rappelle pas d'un endroit appelé le Chaudron Baveur. » finit par dire la femme avec un air pensif après qu'ils aient marché un peu en silence. « On penserait qu'un nom comme ça se retiendrait facilement. »

« C'est petit – facile à manquer, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules, réfléchissant rapidement. Comment était-il censé y amener « Maman », dans le Chaudron Baveur si elle ne pouvait pas le voir ? Non, vraiment, M'dame, c'est ici. Il est juste invisible aux personnes non-magiques comme vous. Ouais, d'accord, Potter. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas me croire. Il se demanda s'il pouvait lui demander d'attendre dehors pendant qu'il courait et irait chercher les fillettes. Ou peut-être que Tom les verrait par la fenêtre, et ferait sortir les enfants.

« Librairie, librairie, magasin de musique, théâtre, restaurant, » murmurait sa compagne, retraçant apparemment les endroits dont elle se souvenait tandis qu'ils remontaient rapidement la rue. Harry retint sa respiration alors qu'ils approchaient du pub. « Grande libraire, magasin de disques – attendez ! » « Maman » s'arrêta avec un air attentif. « Il est là ! Zut, j'ai bien du passer devant trois fois ! Peut-être étais-je en train de regarder la carte, » spécula-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à la carte de Londres qui avait été rapidement repliée et rangée à la va-vite dans une des poches extérieures du sac de couches.

« Ca doit être ça, » acquiesça Harry essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagé. « On y va ? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant la porte, et lui faisant signe de le précéder.

La brune hocha la tête, et le remercia sincèrement, avant d'entrer dans le pub et devenir le centre absolu de l'attention.

**§§§§§§**

Kitty et Becky s'illuminèrent et cirèrent « Maman ! » lorsque les tintements des cloches de la porte attirèrent leur attention. Tom les avait installées à une table avec des petits verres de jus de citrouille. Harry sourit alors qu'il regardait la mère des fillettes courir et les prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée que ses filles allaient bien, la femme brune se mit brutalement en mode « maman ». Après avoir reposé les fillettes dans leur chaise respective, elle se leva avec les mains sur les hanches et leurs lança un regard noir. « Katrina Nicole et Rebecca Marie Wright ! Que vous ais-je déjà dis sur le fait de ne pas s'éloigner de moi ? » demanda-t-elle furieusement.

Harry et Tom échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Kitty et Becky se recroquevillaient misérablement sur leurs chaises. Ce scénario était étrangement semblable à la fois où Fred, George et Ron étaient allés chercher Harry à Privet Drive l'été avant la deuxième année. Les frères Weasley avaient eu la même expression lorsque leur mère, Molly Weasley, avait traversé le jardin à leur rencontre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier. Harry était assez mal à l'aise, et n'avait pas compris Mme Weasley. Pour lui, des voix fortes et colériques n'étaient jamais un bon signe.

Après avoir vécu au Terrier quelques jours, Harry avait commencé à réaliser que la façon qu'avaient les Weasley de gérer les crimes et punitions étaient différentes de celle des Dursley. Harry avait bien sûr observé d'autres familles, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas d'amis moldus comme référence, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait ce genre de relation parent-enfant. Il préférait de loin ce genre de relations, mais vu qu'il avait peu de points de comparaison, il avait pensé que c'était quelque chose d'unique au foyer des Weasley. Un truc de Molly.

Maintenant, cependant, il se demandait si ce n'était pas en fait un truc de maman. Sans prévenir, une image de Lily Potter remplit sa tête. Ce n'était pas la mère gentille et aimante qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, mais la véritable image de la colère parentale – le visage rouge et les yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Harry frissonna légèrement, et se demanda combien de fois il aurait eu à faire à la colère de sa mère… ou bien James aurait-il été le principal disciplinaire… ou auraient-ils fait équipe ?

Un léger son attira son attention vers la table des fillettes. Becky et Kitty regardaient anxieusement leur mère, qui avait maintenant la tête dans les mains. Elle avait apparemment épuisé toute sa colère, et apparaissait maintenant au bord des larmes. Elle essayait en vain de rester maîtresse d'elle-même. A nouveau, grâce à son expérience d'il y a quelques jours, Harry avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant que la crise était passée, et que le besoin de rester calme et d'agir n'était plus, la réaction prenait place. Peut-être que « Maman » avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle…

Silencieusement, il marcha jusqu'à la table, et se tint entre les chaises de Kitty et Becky, tandis que Tom parlait doucement à « Maman » et la guidait vers une troisième chaise. « Je pense que votre mère a bien besoin d'un peu de thé, » suggéra-t-il, l'air de rien. « Peut-être de quelques biscuits aussi. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec moi, comme ça vous pourrez me dire ce qu'elle aime bien. »

Il n'était pas très sûr qu'elles acceptent de venir avec lui, mais Kitty et Becky l'avaient apparemment jugé digne de confiance. Elles hochèrent la tête solennellement, et se levèrent, surprenant Harry lorsqu'elles tendirent toutes les deux la main pour saisir une des siennes comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Enfin, ok, Katrina tenait sa main droite, et Rebecca avait son index gauche, et peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant après le sermon qu'elles venaient juste de recevoir, mais quand même ! C'était une sensation complètement inconnue, mais pas déplaisante, se dit Harry, souriant devant leurs visages qui dénotaient leur attente. « Ok, alors, » dit-il, futilement, se tournant vers la cuisine.

**§§§§§§**

« Je n'aime pas ça, » déclara soudainement Sirius Black, grimaçant suspicieusement au plan des opérations de l'attaque sur Privet Drive.

Remus releva les yeux de là où il aidait Severus Rogue à établir des questions à poser à Peter Pettigrew. « Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas, Patmol ? »

« Le plan est sans risque, Sirius, » ajouta Dumbledore. Lui, Arabella, et Arthur Weasley avaient discuté des ramifications du rapport de Malfoy à Voldemort, et comment protéger au mieux le Terrier et la maison de Amos Diggory.

« Et bien, oui, à une chose près, » acquiesça Sirius, tapotant d'un doigt le parchemin. « Nous avons passé en revue tous les détails sauf celui de savoir comment nous allons savoir quand agir. A moins que Voldemort soit assez gentil pour nous tenir au courant, tout ceci ne sert à rien ! Nous ne pouvons quand même pas camper dans le jardin à attendre que les méchants se montrent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmm, » dit Rogue, réfléchissant. « Pour autant que cela me peine de le dire, Black a raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été très secret sur ses plans. Même les Mangemorts de son Cercle Intérieur n'ont pas été informé de la date de l'attaque. » Il haussa les épaules, et continua. « Il y a la possibilité qu'on ne nous le dise pas. Il peut très bien nous appeler, et nous envoyer à la maison de Potter sans avertissement préalable. Si cela arrive, je ne sais pas si je serais dans la possibilité de vous prévenir. »

« J'ai bon espoir que vous ou M. Potter seraient capables d'intercepter la date précise avant l'attaque, » répondit Albus, « mais si vous n'y arrivez pas, les protections entourant la propriété du 4, Privet Drive n'ont pas été démantelées. Arabella saura immédiatement si un sorcier ou sorcière non autorisé est dans le voisinage, et pouvant ainsi donner l'alerte avec le parchemin enchanté de Flitwick.

« Vous séquestrerez Arabella chez elle, Albus, » fit remarquer Arthur. « De plus, elle doit dormir quand même. Si nous ne sommes pas prévenus instantanément, les Mangemorts auront le temps de comprendre que la maison est vide, et Transplaneront. »

« Il y a des barrières anti-Transplanage dans un rayon de 50 m autour de la maison, mais tu as raison, » marmonna le Directeur. Il prit un air pensif, caressant sa longue barbe, puis s'adressa à toute la salle. « Des commentaires ? Des suggestions ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Poster un garde. Organiser des relèves. C'est globalement ce que Sirius et moi avons fait depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. En fait, à moins que vous ayez autre chose de prévu pour nous, nous pourrions aider. »

« Le miroir dans mon salon est enchanté pour montrer l'extérieur de la maison des Dursley – euh, du 4, Privet Drive lorsqu'on lui demande. Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour garder un œil sur la maison. J'ai utilisé le fait que Harry passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin pour justifier l'enchantement, » ajouta Arabella , répondant aux questions silencieuses de ses compagnons, « je voulais l'enchanter pour qu'il me montre de temps en temps l'intérieur, mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la permission. Invasion non nécessaire de la vie privée. »

« Cela importe peu, » dit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. « Selon Potter, le bâtiment est vacant. »

« En fait, » dit Dumbledore, jetant un coup d'œil à travers ses lunettes demi-lune à la lettre de Harry, « Harry a dit 'ma tante et mon oncle ont vendu leur propriété sur Privet Drive. La maison est vacante. » Il se tourna vers Mme Figg. « Vous avez dit avoir rencontré un agent immobilier aujourd'hui, est-ce que la maison est en vente, ou vendue ? »

« La propriété venait d'être mise en vente lorsque je suis passée cette après-midi, » répondit fermement Arabella. « L'agent était en train de la faire visiter lorsque je suis arrivée. »

« Bien, » dit Albus, souriant d'un air grave. « Une nouvelle famille dans cette maison serait un désastre sans nom. Arabella, lorsque vous rentrerez dans le Surrey, vérifiez que la maison n'a pas été encore vendue. Si c'est le cas, jeter quelques sorts d'aversion et de repousse-moldu. Nous devons nous assurer que la maison ne soit pas vendue avant que les mignons de Voldemort ne se montrent. Une fois l'attaque passée, nous devrons enlever les enchantements et les protections dans le Surrey. »

« Et si elle a été vendue ? » insista Arabella.

« Alors nous autoriserons les médias à savoir que les gardiens de Harry ont déménagés. »

« Est-ce raisonnable, Albus ? La Gazette a déjà commencé à écrire des infamies sur vous et Harry. »

« Espérons que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, » dit calmement Dumbledore.

Rogue se leva soudainement. « Si nous en avons terminé, Directeur, je dois y aller. Il saura si je le fais attendre sans bonne raison, et j'ai fini les questions pour Pettigrew. »

« Très bien, Severus. Bonne chance, » dit Albus, regardant le Maître des Potions entrer dans la cheminée et fut happé vers son laboratoire. « Peut-être devrions-nous mettre un terme à cette soirée et nous reposer tant que nous le pouvons, » suggéra-t-il, se tournant vers les autres. « Nous avons atteint un point où il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Arthur Weasley hocha la tête, fatigué. « Très bien, Albus, mais s'il vous plaît passez au plus vite ce coup de fil pour l'Australie. »

« Je devrais passer ce coup de téléphone dans environ quatre heures, » promit le vieux sorcier. Rassuré, Arthur lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, et donna son adresse.

« Nous devrons passez prendre quelque chose à manger en rentrant, » dit Arabella à Sirius et Remus, alors qu'ils se préparaient eux aussi à partir. « Je ne suis pas passée au supermarché avant de venir, et il n'y a plus rien à manger à la maison. »

« Vous pouvez faire un détour par les cuisines, si vous le souhaitez, » offrit Albus, ses yeux bleus étincelants. « Je pense savoir que Messieurs Black et Lupin connaissent le chemin. Si cela ne vous convient pas, il y a toujours les Trois Balais, la Tête de Lion ou le Chaudron Baveur. »

Les yeux d'Arabella s'illuminèrent. « Le Chaudron Baveur ! Oh, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tom ! »

« Entendu, » dit Remus, avec un grand sourire. « Patmol, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas la tanière **(1) **prendre des affaires pour nous. Bella et moi allons chercher quelque chose à emporter au Chaudron Baveur, et on se retrouve chez elle. »

Sirius n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureux, mais il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Pas de problème. »

« Wahou, » commenta Kitty lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Harry grimaça un peu, se demandant si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Trop tard, alors qu'il traversait la salle à manger avec les fillettes, il se souvint que la cuisine de Tom n'était pas exactement normale selon les standards moldus. Oh, tant pis. Au moins le lave-vaisselle n'était pas en route.

Cherchant du regard une distraction, il installa les fillettes à l'une des tables de travail, et commença à préparer le plateau. Et bien, il y avait au moins une chose que les sorciers et moldus anglais avaient en commun, se dit-il silencieusement, pensant à Tante Pétunia lors du onzième anniversaire de Dudley, de Hagrid lorsque Buck avait été condamné par le Ministère, et le tout premier match de Quidditch auquel il ait joué pour Gryffondor. Lorsque quelqu'un ne va pas bien, il faut faire du thé fort et sucré.

Les fillettes semblaient plus à l'aise maintenant, et bavardaient joyeusement avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le sujet des biscuits. Lorsque Harry lista les choix possibles, les deux sœurs se regardèrent, puis se retournèrent vers lui. « Hum, Sparky, » dit Kitty, incertaine. « Ce sont des cookies. »

Harry avait, à grand peine, réussi à se retenir de rire. Elle était apparemment confuse, et il était tout aussi clair qu'elle semblait avoir peur de le blesser ou de l'insulter. « Les cookies sont plus connus sous le nom de biscuits ici, » expliqua-t-il patiemment, un grand sourire ornant toujours son visage. « Je pense que les biscuits américains sont plus ce que ici en Angleterre on appelle des scones. »

« Comment sais-tu que l'on vient d'Amérique ? Es-tu magique ? »

Harry faillit laisser tomber les gâteaux au gingembre qu'il tenait, puis se donna une claque mentale. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, idiot, se réprimanda-t-il, « Rien de spécial, je peux le deviner à la façon dont vous parlez. » Pendant que les fillettes digéraient l'information, il déposa le thé et les gâteaux sur le plateau, et ajouta une petite flasque de jus de citrouille pour Kitty et Becky. « Bien, je pense que cela suffira. On y va ? »

Alors qu'ils revenaient dans la salle à manger et approchaient de la table où était la mère de Kitty et Becky, Harry fut content de voir qu'elle s'était très bien reprise durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la cuisine. « Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il, déposant le thé et les cookies sur la table, et versant un verre de jus de citrouille aux fillettes.

« Oui, merci, » dit « Maman », l'air un peu embarrassée. Se reprenant, elle tendit sa main et sourit. « Je ne pense pas m'être présentée tout l'heure. Je suis Janet Wright. »

« Jim Patterson, » répondit Harry, serra la main tendue et le secouant fermement, « mais tout le monde m'appelle Sparky. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients en ce moment au Chaudron, donc en attendant de nouveaux, Harry et Tom bavardèrent avec les Wright. La famille était en effet américaine, et venait juste d'arriver au Royaume Uni. Janet avait accepté un poste à l'étranger proposé par son entreprise, et devait commencer à travailler en Août. Son mari, Steve avait été retenu, et les rejoindrai dans quelques jours. Elle et ses filles avaient décidé de sortir pour échapper au bordel de leur nouvelle maison. « On a des cartons jusqu'au cou, » dit Janet avec un soupir, fronçant le nez de dégoût. « L'une des nombreuses joies du déménagement. »

« Vous avez souvent déménagé ? » demanda Harry. Il trouva qu'il appréciait Janet. Elle était ouverte et amicale, et la discussion était étonnamment facile avec elle.

« Oui, en effet. Jusqu'à maintenant mon mari était dans l'armée. » Janet sourit à ses filles. « Kitty et Becky sont nées dans deux états différents, mais c'est la première fois que nous venons outre-atlantique. Je dois admettre que tout à l'heure je pensais avoir fait la pire erreur de ma vie, » admit-elle. « Vous ne connaissez pas vraiment la peur tant que vous ne pensez pas que vos enfants ont peut-être disparu. Merci beaucoup à tous les deux pour votre aide. »

« Mais ce n'est rien, ma chère. Nous sommes contents d'avoir pu rendre service, » dit chaleureusement Tom. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un enfant s'égare ici, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Maintenant, » dit-il, se levant et plaçant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kitty. « Cette charmante demoiselle a parlé de dîner. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? »

« Mmmm. Oui. Je pense que je dois me comporter en parent responsable et nourrir mes enfants avec de la vraie nourriture avant de les laisser manger des cookies, » dit Janet, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ce soir ? »

Le temps que Harry revienne avec la commande des Wright, les clients commençaient à affluer dans le Chaudron. Harry avait été un peu appréhensif – peur que les Wright soient étonnées par la clientèle habituelle du Chaudron – mais Janet avait l'air plus amusée qu'autre chose.

« Le mode de vie des grandes villes, » commenta-t-elle, secouant la tête avec un sourire, lorsque Harry arriva avec trois assiettes du savoureux hachis Parmentier de Tom. « Vous devez en voir de toutes sortes ici. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée, » avait répondu Harry, souriant légèrement. En fait, les Wright avaient choisi un bon moment pour venir au Chaudron Baveur. Les clients de ce soir étaient plus ou moins humains en apparence, il n'y avait pas eu d'arrivée par cheminette, et comparativement parlant, c'était assez une soirée assez tranquille.

Cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'être sur les nerfs. Tom savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait, mais Harry se demandait toujours à quoi jouait l'autre sorcier. Ceci devait être une violation d'au moins une loi sorcière. Mais bon, le Chaudron était une sorte de passage entre les monde moldu et sorcier. Peut-être Tom avait-il des clients moldus, ou peut-être était-ce ok pour les Wright de rester vu qu'au moins l'une des deux fillettes montrait des signes de magie. Ou peut-être Tom avait-il estimé qu'il serait mieux de les servir comme n'importe quel client car les traiter autrement attirerait la suspicion.

_Gah ! Trop de questions !_

Harry décida de demander plus tard à Tom. En attendant, le garçon décida de garder un œil sur les cheminées, et la porte qui menait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une arrivée par cheminette défierai sûrement toute explication. Espérant pouvoir les distraire si le cas se présentait, Harry essaya de remplir le plus de tâches près de la table des Wright. Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, mais il appréciait assez la famille, et n'avait aucune envie de les voir subir un sort d'_Oubliettes_.

Mais ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu c'est que les clients du Chemin remarquent son attitude différente, et en tirent la plus fausse des conclusions. Erin, la vendeuse blonde de Fleurie & Boot, avait été la première à faire un commentaire. Il avait juste fini de prendre la commande d'Erin et ses amies et venait de partir lorsqu'elle l'interpella, « C'est sympa que ta famille vienne te voir ce soir, Sparky ! »

Complètement choqué, Harry avait choisi de continuer à marcher, prétendant ne rien avoir entendu. L'hypothèse d'Erin n'était pas entièrement déraisonnable, pensait-il. Ses cheveux et yeux foncés lui donnaient au moins une ressemblance superficielle à Janet et aux fillettes, mais il ne s'y était pas attendu ! Le fait d'avoir ignorer Erin et de ne pas l'avoir corriger se révéla rapidement être une erreur. Alors qu'il continuait son circuit dans la salle à manger, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui avaient entendu, lui sourirent largement.

« Jolie famille, Sparky… »

« Les petites sont adorables… »

« Papa est occupé ce soir, Jim ? Quel dommage… »

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Harry finit de faire le tour de ses tables, et s'échappa, soulagé, dans les cuisines.

C'était le bordel. Un vrai bordel. D'un instant à l'autre quelqu'un demanderai à être présenté. Irrité, il

claqua le papier sur lequel il avait noté la commande des Wright, et fit le tour de la cuisine pour réunir tous les plats.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » demanda Tom, l'observant curieusement. « Tu as l'air un peu stressé. »

Dans tous ses états, Harry mit une assiette de hachis Parmentier sur un plateau, et tendit la main en direction de la salle à manger. « Ils pensent qu'ils sont ma famille ! » lâcha-t-il, un air contrit sur le visage.

« Pardon ? » dit Tom, confus.

« Certains clients dans la salle à manger pensent que les Wright sont ma famille, » élabora Harry, attrapant des tasses et des bouteilles de Bierraubeurre. Lorsque l'autre sorcier n'afficha pas un air scandalisé, il insista, « Tom, c'est pas bon ! »

« Harry, c'est juste un malentendu. Je ne pense pas que Janet t'en voudra. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu moi lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si on était parent. »

« Elle a demandé… » Harry déglutit et réessaya. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Elle et moi avons parlé un moment pendant que tu étais avec les filles dans la cuisine. Elle pensait que c'était étonnamment perceptif de ta part d'avoir remarquer qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre, et je suis d'accord. Je pense que n'importe qui serait fier de pouvoir clamer être de ta famille. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, se rappelant des Dursley et de leurs réactions lorsqu'il avait demandé si lui, Harry était leur fils. Il se tint là, le regard triste et pensif pendant une seconde, mais Tom le remarqua. « Harry… »

« Je devrais aller servir ça, » dit doucement mais fermement le Gryffondor, coupant le commentaire de Tom. Un côté de sa bouche se releva, alors qu'il retrouvait sa bonne humeur habituelle. « Erin va penser que je me suis perdu, » lança-t-il, faisant demi-tour et laissant dans son sillage un aubergiste frustré.

Après avoir servi la commande, Harry remarqua Janet qui essayait d'attirer son attention, et se dirigea rapidement vers elle. « Prêtes à partir ? » sourit-il. Kitty avait rapproché sa chaise de celle de sa mère et s'appuyait lourdement contre cette dernière, Becky était grimpée sur les genoux de Janet, et dormait déjà profondément.

Janet hocha la tête, fatiguée. « Oui. Je dois aller coucher ces deux-là, et je ne tarderai pas non plus à les suivre. » Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et lui offrit un petit sourire. « Je voulais ranger quelques cartons, mais j'ai dépensé trop d'énergie en émotions. »

Harry hocha la tête de compréhension. « Dans ce cas, je vais chercher votre addition, » dit-il, se demandant comment, et même si les transactions moldus étaient gérées. Remarquant Tom servant une autre table, Harry le rejoignit.

« Je l'ai simplifié au maximum, » expliqua doucement Tom, lorsque Harry lui demanda les instructions. « Fais la somme de sa commande, arrondi au Gallion le plus proche, et multiplie par cinq. Il y a peu d'argent moldu dans la boîte rouge derrière le bar si tu dois lui rendre de la monnaie. » Harry hocha la tête et commença à ré-écrire l'addition des Wright, et à convertir la somme sorcière en livres.

« Merci, Sparky, tu es un amour, » remercia Janet, lorsque Harry revint. « Et rond en plus ! Quelle chance ! » remarqua-t-elle, cherchant dans son sac après son porte-monnaie, et comptant les livres demandées.

Harry accepta les billets, puis se tint devant la table, regardant de façon incertaine Janet se démener avec les sacs, la poussette et les enfants sans les réveiller. C'était évident qu'elle avait plus qu'elle ne pouvait gérer vu que Kitty dormait. « Euh, Janet, sans paraître malpoli, mais vous voulez un coup de main ? »

Janet regarda sa fille presque endormie à sa droite, et à la fillette inconsciente sur ses genoux, puis releva les yeux vers l'adolescent anxieux qui se tenait devant elle. Lui faisant un grand sourire elle dit, « En fait, ce serait magnifique, Sparky. Du moins si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas de problème, » Harry haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire.

« Ok, tout d'abord, installer Becky… »

Sous les ordres de Janet, Harry posa les billets sur la table, puis enleva les sachets de la poussette, souleva Rebecca et l'installa dans la poussette.

« Les pauvres. Complètement épuisées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Janet leva les yeux vers Tom, et sourit. Elle essayait sans grand résultat de réveiller son aînée. « Complètement naze, » acquiesça-t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur Kitty. « Allez ma chérie, » cajola-t-elle, essayant de faire en sorte que l'enfant fatiguée se lève. « On doit rentrer à la maison. »

« Attends Janet, ne la réveillez pas, » dit Tom. « Sparky ou moi serions heureux de vous aidez à la porter à votre voiture. »

« Merci, mais on est à pied, » dit Janet, en grimaçant, jetant un coup d'œil à la rue sombre que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre du Chaudron Baveur. « Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps, mais j'ai apprécié de sortir. On n'habite pas loin, mais je ne pense pas être capable de porter les sacs, et Katrina, _et_ pousser la poussette de Rebecca. »

« On pourrait vous appeler un taxi, vous savez, ou je pourrais vous aidez si vous le souhaitez, » proposa doucement Harry. Remarquant les regards amusés de Tom et de Janet il rougit légèrement et marmonna, « Désolé, ma tante est toujours à cheval sur les manières et la politesse. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de vous offenser. »

« Pas d'offense, » se dépêcha de rassurer Mme Wright. « Je trouve juste ça très étonnant que tu soit autant disposé à aider quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas. »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air gêné. Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer ? Il avait toujours l'air de voler au secours des autres, mais c'était juste parce qu'il savait ce que cela faisait de se faire embêter, enfermer, et dépasser. Il avait réagi sans hésitation lorsque Draco Malfoy a essayé de prendre le Rappeltout de Neville Londubat durant leur premier cours de vol. En deuxième année, il s'était précipité dans la Chambre des Secrets lorsque la sœur de Ron, Ginny, était en danger. La troisième année, il avait couru après Ron lorsque Sirius (sous sa forme d'animagus) l'avait traîné dans le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur. Et avec Janet… et bien Harry savait ce que cela faisait de devoir faire plus que ce qu'un corps pouvait supporter.

Tom prétendit de scruter la salle à manger, puis coupa le silence gêné. « Très bien, je pense que je peux me passer de toi assez longtemps pour que tu puisses raccompagner ces dames chez elles… Si cela vous est agréable, bien sûr ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Janet. Harry se dandina sous un autre de ses regards pénétrants, puis elle sourit, et hocha la tête de consentement. « Excellent ! Viens une minute dans la cuisine Sparky, » dit Tom, se dirigeant dans cette direction et faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

« Je reviens tout de suite, » dit Harry à Janet, ramassant son addition, et trottinant après Tom.

« Viens ici, mon garçon, » dit gentiment Tom, lorsque Harry entra hésitant derrière lui. « Je veux juste mettre un sort de traçage sur toi avant que tu ne partes. »

Harry s'arrêta d'ôter son tablier. « Un sort de traçage ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aura des problèmes, mais si c'est le cas je serais en mesure de te retrouver beaucoup plus rapidement. J'en utiliserai un tout simple qui donne seulement ta location et ton statut. »

« Oh. Ok, » dit Harry incertain, alors que Tom sortait sa baguette le lui tappota sur la tête, puis la pointa vers le mur. Harry regarda avec étonnement alors que des inscriptions apparaissaient :

Sparky :

Location : Chaudron Baveur (cuisine)

Statut : Normal

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Tom. « Rien de personnel, comme tu peux le voir. Le statut sera 'normal' à moins que tu ais des soucis. »

Harry y réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête. « Merci Tom. Oh, tiens, » dit-il en lui tendant la note de Janet.

Tom prit les billets puis fronça les sourcils au garçon. « Fais attention à toi, Harry, » prévint-il. « Je n'aime pas trop te savoir seul dans la rue quand il fait noir. »

Janet avait prit Kitty sur ses genoux et lui caressait distraitement les cheveux lorsque Tom et Harry revinrent. Elle sourit d'un air désolé devant l'amusement des deux sorciers, et indiqua sa fille endormie. « Faut en profiter tant qu'on peut. Bientôt elle fera la taille de Sparky, et bien trop « cool » pour les genoux et les câlins. »

Après une petite discussion sur la meilleure façon de procéder, Tom mit Kitty sur le dos de Harry, tandis que Janet faisait passer les poignées des sachets sur celles de la poussette. Kitty protesta un peu au changement de position, mais se redormir presque aussitôt sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Prête ? » demanda Harry. Janet hocha la tête et commença à faire avancer la poussette vers la porte. « Merci encore Tom, » lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule. « Vous êtes vraiment un sauveur. »

« Quand vous voulez, ma chère. Revenez bientôt. »

Alors que Harry la suivait, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par cheminette. C'était juste ! Je n'aurai pas pu mieux goupiller ça même si je l'avais voulu, pensa-t-il ironiquement, ne sachant pas que Arabella Figg et Remus Lupin venaient d'arriver.

à suivre

**(1)** Dog Pound( veut dire fourrière mais j'ai préféré mettre tannière)


	15. Mr Wrong

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Yepa, Elise, Patmolcornedrue,_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K 

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **15 chapitre ; **Traduit : **26,31 ;**En cours : **27,28,29,30

**Chapitre traduit par : **Muirgheal

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**Alors pour ce qui est de ma décision de quitté Paradise… je vais retarder ma décision jusqu'en juin. Bien que là, j'ai vraiment envie de tout lâcher !**

**La raison, des chap qui n'arrivent pas, donc je vais passer une sorte d'appel comme mes mails restent sans réponse pour certaines**

**Petite poisson rouge**, j'attends ton chap (le 16 de prince honor's) depuis la fin des vacances de noël !

**Yepa, **j'attends ton chap ( le 27 de réalization) depuis le 26 octobre/puis février !

**Flore Risa , **j'attends ton chap ( le 4 de a moment in time) depuis février, mais je connais ton problème de net, essaye d'envoyé ton chap par une amie

Y en a encore d'autres, mais là, les retard, sont moins important ! 

Et il n'y a pas que les chapitres en retards,

**Exemple :** y a aussi des personnes qui se proposent de nous aider, et au moment de rendre leur chap, m'annonce, que le chap n'est pas traduit et qu'en plus, elles ont réfléchit, et qu'elles préfèrent ne pas continuer avec nous, ok mais pourquoi pas le dire tout de suite! 

car voyant pas les chap arrivé, je mail et c'est là que j'apprend ça ! Résultat, faut que je trouve des personnes pour traduire les chapitres non fait. 

D'ailleurs , la fic **Go with the tide** est en pause justement à cause de cette exemple ! Et je n'ai pas de traductrices de libres, désolé ! Faudra patienter !

Ou encore mieux, je n'ai plus de nouvelles des nouvelles traductrices ! **Si vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, ne vous proposez pas !** Et quand vous proposez votre aide, laissez bien une adresse pour vous joindre, **n'oublier pas que FF n'accepte pas les adresse, donc elles sont invisible ! **Ou quand on vous contacte, répondez nous, même si c'est pour dire : désolé mais enfin de compte je n'ai pas le temps suffisant ou la capacité, **on ne mord pas !**

**Tous ça me donne envie, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, de tout laissé tomber car c'est de pire en pire. **

**Bref, ça m'étonnerai que quelqu'un à lu ce message, m'enfin j'ai dis ce que je devais dire**

**Onarluca**

**&**

Après quelque mois sans chap voici enfin la suite 

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 15 Mr**. Wrong

Samedi 15 juillet 1995

Arabella et Remus s'époussetèrent puis s'écartèrent de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. « Tom ! » lança Arabella d'une voix claire en remarquant le vieux tenancier de l'auberge et se hâtant vers lui.

Tom se détourna de Harry et des Wright qu'il regardait sortir dans le monde moldu Londonien et accueilli la sorcière avec un de ses sourires édenté. « Et bien, je suis toujours en vie ! Arabella Figg ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Par ici, cette table est libre, » commença Tom, en partant la placer mais Belle le stoppa.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester, Tom, » dit-elle avec un air légèrement désolé sur le visage. « J'avais espéré pouvoir prendre quelque chose à emporter. »

Tom leva les yeux et vit Remus Lupin qui se tenait un peu en arrière d'Arabella. « Désolé Remus, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Pas de problème Tom, j'essaie habituellement de garder profil bas. »

Tom lui notifia qu'il avait compris. La nouvelle loi restrictive concernant les loups-garous avait été adoptée par le ministère quelques années auparavant. Tom avait lui même deux points de vue distincts sur le sujet. D'une part, personne ne pouvait nier que les loups-garous étaient des créatures affreusement dangereuses, et devaient être traitées avec beaucoup de précautions. D'un autre côté, de grandes avancées avaient été faites dans les recherches sur la lycanthropie ces dernières années. La potion Tue-loup, par exemple, avait été une vraie réussite, et permettait un certain contrôle aux malheureux qui souffraient de cette malédiction.

Tom se tortilla intérieurement, tout en invitant Remus et Arabella à le suivre en direction du comptoir afin qu'ils puissent prendre place et passer leur commande. Il avait bien connu Sirius Black et James Potter pendant leurs années à Poudlard et même après, donc il avait bien connu leurs amis également. Il s'était toujours étonné de les voir aussi à l'aise avec un loup-garou. Surtout après le mariage de James et Lily, et la venue de Harry plus tard.

Tom se souvenait d'une fois où les Maraudeurs étaient venus dîner au Chaudron Baveur. Lupin avait terminé le premier et tenait Harry pour que James et Lily puissent manger. Harry semblait parfaitement content, mais Tom se souvenait qu'il lui avait fallu lutter contre sa forte envie de saisir le bébé pour l'éloigner des bras du loup-garou, et de rudement réprimander les parents d'être si peu prévenants. C'était une dichotomie (1) très énervante. Il en était venu à apprécier Remus Lupin au fil des ans, mais évidemment, certains préjugés étaient plus faciles à surmonter que d'autres.

Remus et Arabella étaient donc attablés désormais, et le regardaient en l'attendant. Tom secoua la tête légèrement puis leur sourit. « Désolé. Mon esprit s'est égaré une minute. Bien, que puis-je vous offrir ? La Tourte du berger a été un franc succès ce soir, » offrit-il.

Arabella jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui haussa les épaules. La Tourte du berger lui convenait bien. « Ça m'a l'air bien, Tom. Nous en prendrons trois parts et six bouteilles de bière-au-beurre, » décida madame Figg. « Et ce sera tout à moins que tu aies quelque chose qui fera l'affaire pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« À vrai dire, j'ai quelques délicieux beignets aux raisins dans la cuisine, mais ils sont encore en train de lever. Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, vous pourriez revenir en chercher demain. »

Madame Figg sourit. « Oui, ou je pourrais juste aller faire quelques emplettes. » Au regard poliment intéressé de Tom elle développa, « Je me suis absentée ces deux dernières semaines, et je dois absolument réapprovisionner le garde-manger. »

Tom gloussa. « Bien, dans ce cas, » fit-il en repartant dans la cuisine.

Les deux restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes en attendant le retour de Tom. Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Remus reniflait un petit peu. Finalement, sa curiosité prit le dessus. « Tu as attrapé froid ou tu as besoin d'un mouchoir ? »

Lupin renifla encore, clignant des yeux. « Quoi ? Oh. Non. Désolé, j'ai senti un parfum qui m'est terriblement familier, mais je l'ai perdu… » Remus, fronçant les sourcils, chassa ce parfum en secouant la tête. « Il y a énormément d'odeurs différentes ici… c'est étourdissant. »

« Je pensais que tu gardais un charme sur ton nez pour les bloquer, » dit Arabella en baissant la voix pour que personne ne l'entende. 

« Je sens mieux aux abords de la pleine lune. C'est quand le loup est proche que je n'arrive pas à dissocier mon sens d'odorat de celui du loup, » dit Remus avec un frisson. « Je le fais juste avant la pleine lune. C'est à ce moment-là que les instincts du loup sont les plus puissants, mais même à ce moment-là je n'inhibe pas totalement mon odorat, » dit Remus dans un frisson. « Ce serait comme de se rendre aveugle. Je me contente de l'atténuer à un niveau plus supportable. »

« Mais quel est ton avis sur les sens surdéveloppés, et de l'injuste avantage que cela représente selon le ministère ? »

Remus soupira. « C'est un excellent exemple du dicton : 'l'ignorance est une chose dangereuse'. C'est vrai que je suis plus fort que la plupart des personnes de ma taille, mes sens sont plus aiguisés et j'ai tendance à pouvoir capter l'humeur des gens. Ce sont des avantages, oui, mais ce que ne prennent pas en considération les gens c'est que ma forme humaine est bien loin d'avoir l'efficacité de ma forme de loup. »

« Mon odorat est amélioré, par exemple, mais les humains ont vraiment un odorat très limité comparé à celui d'autres animaux. Je peux identifier des parfums, ce qui est déjà plus que ce dont la plupart sont capables, mais c'est difficile de le faire. Surtout dans un environnement comme celui-ci avec la nourriture, la fumée, les gens qui entrent et sortent… Lunard ou Sniffle seraient capable d'isoler une odeur, l'identifier, déterminer l'âge de l'individu, suivre sa trace si nécessaire. » Le loup-garou huma l'air à nouveau, puis secoua sa tête et haussa les épaules en signe de démission. « Ça me vient comme ça. C'est ce qu'il se passe d'habitude lorsque je sens une odeur de quelqu'un que je connais et que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. »

Arabella signifia qu'elle comprenait, donc ils restèrent tous les deux dans un confortable silence. Souriant doucement, Arabella fit un tour d'horizon du Chaudron Baveur, refaisant connaissance avec les lieux. Ça n'avait pas changé beaucoup depuis la dernière fois où elle était venue, mais quelque chose semblait différent. À ce moment-là, Bella remarqua que l'endroit paraissait vraiment sympa. Se levant de son siège, elle tourna en un petit cercle, rentrant de la zone de restauration principale et le bar.

Au cours de son inspection, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le registre des réservations, posé ouvert et prêt à être signé. Pris d'une inspiration, elle alla près de celui-ci. Les sorcières et sorciers allaient souvent consulter le registre pour voir si une quelconque de leur connaissance était au Chemin de Traverse, ainsi son action ne serait mal vu par personne. Un regard sur la page courante montrait les invités à partir de la fin juin à ce jour. Harry n'était pas parmi eux.

Remus arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle revint s'assoir. « As-tu vu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Madame Figg secoua la tête, se sentant stupide pour avoir même essayé. « Non, j'ai juste pensé que peut être… » Elle regarda ailleurs et soupira. « L'affaire entière me fâche », sa voix se brisant amèrement.

« Que ce passe-t-il très chère ? » demanda Tom sur le ton de la conversation, revenant avec leur commande flottant gracieusement devant lui.

Lupin et Figg échangèrent un regard. Ils s'étaient demandé si Harry était allé au Chemin de Traverse avant de partir. Si oui, le vieil aubergiste saurait sûrement quelque chose à ce sujet. Cependant, ils avaient l'ordre strict de ne pas piper mots à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait commencé à faire des actions, et c'est pourquoi ils furent peu disposés à le lui demander. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser un seul mot à ce propos tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas où étaient désormais les membres moldus de la famille d'Harry. Pas encore du moins. En outre, ils pourraient demander à Harry personnellement dans un certain nombre de jours…s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à son sujet selon Albus, Sirius et Molly.

Se forçant à sourire, Arabella secoua la main. « J'ai quelques difficultés avec un de mes voisins moldus » temporisa-t-elle. « Pas grand chose, vraiment, pas que je ne sois pas capable de les ensorceler correctement. »

Tom souri derrière elle. « Doucement, doucement, madame Figg, » la taquina-t-il, avant de devenir vif et efficace. « Voici votre commande, » dit-il inutilement, car les paquets ordonnés et enveloppés avaient débarqué sur le comptoir du bar. « Puis-je vous offrir autre chose ? Pudding à la mélasse, peut-être ? » poussa-t-il, tenant sans scrupule Remus, qu'il savait avoir un penchant pour ce dessert en particulier. Il su qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il vit les yeux ambres de l'homme s'allumer. 

« Combien ? » demanda Lupin en atteignant de sa main une de ses poches et en en retirant quelques pièces de monnaie.

« Pour toi, trois mornilles, » dit Tom d'une ondulation de baguette magique qui fit planer un paquet additionnel derrière le sien et le fit rejoindre le bar. « J'ai pris la liberté de le laisser de côté quand j'avais fini d'honorer le reste de votre commande, » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu me connais trop bien, Tom » dit le loup-garou timidement. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. »

« Pas du tout ! C'est mon travail, mon garçon, c'est tout, » Le rassura Tom. « Les gens remarquent quand vous faîtes un effort pour se souvenir de leur nom et ce qu'ils aiment et détestent. Ce n'est pas bien difficile, et ça donne à l'auberge un côté plus grand et plus fantaisiste qu'à d'autres endroits.» 

Remus souri et renifla la tourte du berger et la tarte à la mélasse avec accord. D'une rotation il jeta un regard machiavélique à sa compagne et remua les sourcils. « Pouvons-nous prendre le dessert en premier Arabella ? S'il te plaît ?

Bella roula des yeux d'un geste évoquant « Pourquoi moi ? », puis souri et secoua sa tête tendrement, car elle et Remus avaient compté dehors ce qu'ils avaient pour payer. « D'ailleurs, Tom, » dit-elle, pendant qu'elle prenait le pudding et la bière au beurre, « j'adore ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit »

« Ah, oui, » rayonna Tom fièrement. « Bon, je ne peux pas prendre tout le crédit pour ça. J'ai loué un peu d'aide pour cet été, et c'est une des meilleures décisions que j'ai prises jusque là.»

Remus pris la tourte du berger pendant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, il regarda alors si tout allait bien pour madame Figg. « N'est-ce pas un peu trop pour toi, Arabella ? Je pourrais en porter un peu plus, » lui offrit-il, en regardant de façon très incisive le dessert.

Madame Figg lui donna un regard ironique. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Remus Lupin. Si je te laisse seul avec ce pudding, il sera fini avant que nous soyons à la maison. »

« Mais nous allons transplaner ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu y arriverais malgré ça. »

Remus équilibra la nourriture dans sa main gauche, et mis sa main droite au-dessus de son cœur. « Arabella ! Tu me blesse ! »

« Non, je te connais, et occupes toi de ne pas faire tomber ce que tu portes, » Dit Bella d'un sourire mauvais. « Au revoir, Tom. Merci pour tout. »

« Au revoir, vous deux. Venez à nouveau pour une visite correcte, » réprimanda doucement Tom quand le duo pris congé.

« Nous en avons bien l'intention, Tom, » Promit Arabella lorsqu'elle et Remus firent un pas vers le passage allant au Chemin de Traverse, et apparurent de nouveau à Little Whinging.

§§§§§§

Severus Snape ferma ses yeux pour les protéger des rafales de vent et de couleur pendant qu'il saisissait le Port-au-loin de Voldemort d'une main et un petit sac contenant ses notes ainsi qu'un assortiment de potions magiques de l'autre. Il se demanda vaguement où il débarquerait.

Albus avait voulu mettre un léger sort de repérage sur lui, mais comme à son habitude Snape avait refusé. Maintenant il se demandait s'il n'avait pas refusé un peu trop rapidement. Il avait été en transit pendant un bon moment, et n'avait aucune idée de où il pourrait finir. Voldemort était connu pour donner des port-au-loin à des personnes un peu trop confiantes vis à vis des port-au-loin, les envoyant ainsi dans des endroits désagréables, avec des résultats mortels ou non. Le maître des potions magiques pouvait se rappeler d'un malheureux qui avait eu un port-au-loin qui l'avait déposé dans un volcan en pleine activité. L'idiot avait été frit avant même qu'il ait réalisé qu'il était en danger.

Severus ne pensait pas être confronté à cette même extrémité. Non, ce voyage de toute façon était trop important, Voldemort avait besoin de lui pour administrer une potion de mémoire à Queudver. Snape frissonna malgré ça. Si le mage noir venait à découvrir son rôle d'agent double, il prendrait probablement un plaisir obscène à le renvoyer à Albus pièce par pièce. Snape arrêtât rapidement ce chemin de pensées. Non, il ne spéculerait pas. Il aura besoin de tous ses esprits pour le moment où il arriverait là où il allait, et cela n'arriverait pas s'il continuait à ruminer à l'hystérie. Il était suffisant de savoir que sa mort ne serait ni facile ni rapide.

À moins qu'il puisse prendre les choses en main, bien sûr. Non, si les choses en arrivaient à ce point, il mourrait selon ces propres volontés. Depuis qu'il avait dû reprendre le manteau d'espion, Severus avait toujours sur lui une minuscule fiole d'un des poisons les plus mortels qu'il connaissait. Il était inodore, insipide et presque instantané, une petite dose ferait le travail et il n'y avait aucun antidote connu. Il espérait que cela ne lui soit pas nécessaire, mais il valait toujours mieux y être préparé.

Le voyage s'arrêta avec sa brusquerie caractéristique. Snape senti son pied toucher le sol et combattit pour garder son équilibre. Les voyageurs par port-au-loin, étaient le plus souvent surpassé lorsqu'ils arrivaient à destination, et finissaient par terre. Cela pouvait paraître idiot à certains, mais la dignité était très importante pour le maître de potion.

Quand il regagna son équilibre, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une maison plutôt délabrée. Étrange ; Il avait pensé arriver au manoir que Voldemort utilisait comme quartier général ? Mais absolument pas. Voldemort se reposait dans une chaise confortable en regardant le feu ; Queudver était terré dans un coin, essayant de passé aussi inaperçu que possible.

« Bienvenu, Severus, » dit Voldemort dont les yeux brillait d'anticipation.

Avec obéissance, Snape s'agenouilla au bas de la robe de son _maître_. « Mon Seigneur, » répondit-il simplement.

« J'espère que ton retard est justifié, » poignarda le mage noir, faisant dresser les poils derrière la tête de Severus. « Je n'aime pas attendre. »

« Oui, mon seigneur. J'ai eu l'occasion de tester la potion sur un autre animagus. »

Voldemort rétréci ses yeux sur la tête bien droite de Snape. « Et tu as exploité cette occasion, je te fais confiance sur ce point ? »

« J'ai observé les effets de la potion et j'ai préparé quelques questions qui peuvent être utiles pour obtenir l'information que vous désirez dans un temps le plus court possible Maître. »

« Ah, Severus, toujours aussi sérieux, » dit Voldemort dans une tonalité déçue, soulevant sa baguette magique d'une façon menaçante. « Tu as eu une sorcière ou un sorcier impuissant avant toi ! Et il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de déterminer s'ils avaient quelques informations utiles ? »

Snape était sûr que son _maître_ en aurait pour environ deux secondes pour le punir avec un _Doloris_. Parfois, comme maintenant, il s'ennuyait d'Albus avec qui il pouvait davantage s'exprimer. « J'aurais voulu, mon seigneur, mais c'était lors d'une réunion dans le bureau du directeur, » dit-il à la hâte espérant guider la colère de Voldemort. « Cela est arrivé totalement par hasard, en raison d'une dérivation de la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas l'interroger comme je l'ai souhaité avec tant de témoins, et cela aurait pris bien plus de temps si j'avais essayé de l'avoir seul à seul. »

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, bien évidemment, pour trouver le défaut de ce qu'avait raconté Snape. 

En finalité, il abaissa sa baguette magique et la posa sur ses genoux. « Très bien, mais sache que j'attends mieux de toi à l'avenir. Debout, Severus. Commençons. »

« Oui, mon seigneur, » répondit Rogue, redressé, les longues robes noires encore en mouvement et lissant ses cheveux volatiles. Se tournant vers l'autre sorcier présent, il inclina brusquement la tête, « Queudver. » À contrecœur, Peter Pettigrow se mit en avant. « Snape, » répondit-il logiquement.

« Puis-je métamorphoser quelques chaises, maître ? » se rappela de demander Snape, juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer un _Accio_ pour approcher quelques morceaux de bois de chauffage dans ce but. Au geste de permission de Voldemort, il dirigea sa baguette sur une pile de bois et rassembla trois morceaux. Après cela, lui et Peter étaient assis sur deux chaises plutôt minimalistes avec une table bien solide entre eux. Il s'accorda une seconde un sourire dédaigneux à la mémoire de James Potter. Quelque soit cet homme, il était excellent en métamorphose. _Il_ aurait créé des meubles d'ensembles qui auraient pu être comme s'ils venaient directement de Buckingham Palace juste pour montrer qu'il pouvait le faire.

_Bah ! James Potter est le moindre de tes soucis, Severus. Si tu veux survivre à cette guerre tu ferais bien de te rappeler de ça_. Se conseilla Snape et tendit le bras pour aligner les bouteilles de potion magique sur la table.

« Bois ça, » Ordonna-t-il sans préambule, en tendant une dose de potion de mémoire orangée.

Peter pris délicatement la fiole et la regarda avec méfiance. Sa réaction était si semblable à celle de Black que Snape dut lutter pour garder un visage impassible. Même après toutes ces années, les membres du petit groupe de Potter agissaient toujours comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il les empoisonne à la moindre occasion. 

Intérieurement, Severus était mal à l'aise. Il y a quinze ou vingt ans, leurs craintes n'auraient pas été sans fondement. Il avait eu une jeunesse de colère, d'incompréhension et tourmentée. Si on lui en avait donné la chance, il aurait forcé la plupart d'entre eux à ingérer le plus horrible poison qu'il aurait trouvé et aurait ri pendant qu'ils mouraient.

« Qu'attends-tu, Queudver, » Demanda impatient, Voldemort, effrayant ainsi les deux sorciers attablés.

« Je n'ai aucune garantie quant à la sûreté de cette potion, mon seigneur. Snape m'a toujours détesté. » Protesta Peter d'une façon audacieuse et non habituelle. _L'instinct de survie du rat_, supposa le maître de potions en se demandant, pas pour la première fois, comment il avait pu être et resté amis avec Black, Potter et Lupin.

« Severus n'a pas la permission de te tuer, » dit Voldemort éloignant ainsi les suspicions de Pettigrow, et interrompant les pensées de Snape. Comme Pettigrow hésitait encore, il grogna : « bien que cela pourrait changer. »

La menace du seigneur noir n'avait pas été perdue pour l'ancien maraudeur. Peter saisit la fiole de sa nouvelle main en argent et la but rapidement dans sa totalité.

Snape observa d'un œil médical comment la potion magique commençait à agir. Au début, Pettigrow ferma les yeux et se balança légèrement dans son siège comme avait fait Black, mais c'est là que les similitudes finissaient. Quand Black avait été totalement sous l'influence de la potion, son visage s'était allumé avec crainte et étonnement. Quelques traces de colère, de tristesse et de regret avaient pu être vues de temps en temps, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait été calme comme si, les mémoires de ses jours plus insouciants l'avaient soulagées. Peut-être avait-il toujours de la difficulté à se rappeler du bon temps d'avant le meurtre des Potter et d'Azakaban.

Pettigrow en revanche, semblait souffrir et avoir plein de regrets. Fronçant les sourcils, Snape observa prudemment comment l'autre sorcier avait des sueurs froides et commençait à secouer la tête et à murmurer des démentis. « Merde, » murmura-t-il furieusement, pendant que ses doigts cherchaient par automatisme une fiole de potion calmante. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait jamais être facile ? » gronda-t-il, énervé. Écartant les dents serrés de Peter avec force, il versa la potion dans le font de sa gorge.

§§§§§§

« Bien, parles moi à propos de toi, » suggéra Janet, pendant qu'elle et Harry faisait leur chemin vers le haut de la rue. « Toi et Tom savez tout à mon sujet, alors c'est à ton tour. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire, en fait, » répondit le garçon avec une grimace. « Je vais dans un internat et j'ai un travail l'été au Chaudron Baveur. »

« As-tu des passe temps ou passions ? »

Harry gesticula. « J'aime certains sports, » dit-il après une minute de réflexion. « Je joue dans l'équipe de ma maison à l'école. »

« Maison ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Il y a quatre maisons dans mon école. Les étudiants sont assignés à une maison à leur première année. » Janet inclina la tête de manière encourageante. Alors, il continua.

« Chaque année, il y a deux compétitions. L'une est celle de la meilleure équipe de sport et l'autre est la Coupe des quatre Maisons. Les points gagnés par les équipes de la maison sont ajoutés à tous les points que les étudiants gagnent avec des réponses correctes et un bon comportement. Des points peuvent être perdus si des étudiants sont attrapés en flagrant délit d'effractions des règles ou s'ils se conduisent mal. C'est la maison qui a le plus de points à la fin de l'année qui remporte la coupe.

« Et ta maison a déjà gagnée »

Rayonnant, Harry inclina la tête.

« Et à propos de ta famille ? » demanda innocemment Janet. Elle su immédiatement qu'elle avait abordé un sujet sensible quand elle vit Harry serrer inconsciemment la mâchoire. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il réponde, mais après quelques secondes il dit, « mes parents ont été tués quand j'étais bébé. On m'a envoyé vivre avec ma tante et mon oncle. »

Avec l'impression que ce sujet n'était pas très confortable, Janet inclina la tête. Se tenant éloignée, elle pressa un peu le bras d'Harry. « Je suis désolée à propos de vos parents, Jim, » dit-elle, puis délicatement, elle laissa le sujet tombé.

« Janet ? » Osa-t-il après qu'ils aient marché un bout du chemin en silence. Il se senti impoli de s'adresser à elle de cette manière mais elle l'avait exigée.

« Hmm ? »

« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que tu te sente insultée. »

Les lèvres de Janet se contractèrent avec amusement. « Bien, puisque tu meurs d'envie de me le demander, j'essayerai de ne pas me sentir insultée. »

Harry souffla entre ses dents, puis décida qu'une approche directe serait probablement la meilleure. « Je me demandais juste… Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me fais confiance ? Je… Je veux dire que…bien…c'est juste que… »

« Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Je comprends, » dit Janet avec un froncement de sourcils pensif, « et c'est une question toute à fait justifiée. Je ne suis habituellement pas à l'aise avec quelqu'un que je viens juste de rencontrer, » dit-elle en souriant timidement à Harry.

« Moi non plus. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te donner une réponse définitive. Ceci peut paraître un peu, et bien, étrange, parce que c'est plus du ressentit que des faits, »continua Janet, après une minute. « Je ne le comprends pas complètement moi-même. »

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry d'incliner la tête de manière encourageante.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que cet après-midi, j'étais plus effrayé que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma vie. Je montais en courant la rue, et je ne pouvais plus voir les filles nulle part et… » Janet perdit le fil. Apparemment, elle avait perdu son audace.

« Vous me tuez là, » poussa gentiment Harry. « Allez, je promets que je ne rirai pas, » amadoua-t-il quand elle hésita à poursuivre.

« Je suis moins inquiète de te voir rire que de te voir partir en courant au loin avec mon enfant toujours sur ton dos. »

Harry grimaça à son intention. « Ça ne se produira pas, » déclara-t-il fermement, plaçant Kitty dans une position plus confortable.

« Mon directeur m'a, par le passé, attribué soixante points pour 'le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel' »

« Il fait ça de temps en temps ? »

« Ouais. Longue histoire. »

« Je suis sûre. J'aimerais l'entendre un jour, » sourit Janet. Elle avança encore avec Harry avant de réaliser qu'il attendait toujours son explication. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, d'accord ? » Finalement, elle reprit plus frustrée. « Cela doit être mon instinct, une conjecture chanceuse ou un moment psychique. » Elle arrêta la poussette de Becky et jeta ses bras devant elle. « Mon ange gardien pourrait l'avoir chuchoté dans mon oreille, pour ce que j'en sais. La seule chose dont je sois sûre est que cet après-midi, quand je vous ai vu dans la rue, j'ai su d'une façon ou d'une autre que vous étiez un bon garçon et que vous pourriez m'aider. » Elle croisa les bras et regarda de haut Harry, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle. « Bon, continuons. À le dire, » Incita-t-elle impatiemment. « je sais que ça paraît fou. »

Harry gesticula mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Cela ne semblait pas plus fou que tout ce qui pourrait lui passer dans la tête. En fait, il pourrait s'identifier dans ce qu'elle décrivait. Il avait seulement réussit à confondre et frustrer Hermione et Ron les moments où il avait essayé d'expliquer que les choses étaient juste venues à lui. « Huhum, ainsi, ceci ne s'est jamais produit auparavant ? » osa-t-il, lorsque Janet saisie les poignées de la poussette et continuer son chemin vers le haut de la rue.

Surprise, Janet le regarda à nouveau, puis se détendit imperceptiblement, et gesticula. « Peut-être » dit-elle avec considération. « Il est difficile de dire mieux. Mes instincts sont habituellement justes, mais pas toujours. C'est peut-être une coïncidence. Et même si une sorte de prémonition, elles sont rares et très espacées. »

La divination n'était pas vraiment la matière préférée de Harry, mais il s'y intéressait malgré tout. « Et c'est comme ça qu'avec les personnes correctes ? » demanda-t-il, pensant à son capricieux cadeau.

« Non, » dit pensivement Janet, surprise qu'il ait pris le fil de la conversation, ainsi que soulagé qu'il ne la regarde pas comme s'il lui poussait une nouvelle tête. La plupart des hommes qu'elle avait connus, particulièrement les jeunes, étaient inconfortables avec le sujet ou avait tendance à en rire au loin. « Ce peut être des endroits, des objets… Une fois, j'avais su sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'avais reçue une lettre de mon ami et qu'elle m'attendait dans la boîte à lettres, de plus, je savais déjà que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qu'il avait à me dire. »

« Et vous en êtes-vous remise ? »

« Ouais…mais je me rappelle de cet incident parce qu'il était peu commun. La majeure partie du temps ce n'est pas aussi précis, » Janet fit une pause, se rappelant une seconde, puis jeta à Harry un regard machiavélique. « Ça serait bien si je pouvais en tirer une information pour changer. Gagner à la loterie par exemple. »

« Ouais, » rigola Harry, « ça serait cool. »

Ils avaient parlé de petites choses, sans importance selon lui, et bien trop vite ils arrivèrent au dernier coin de rue. Janet arrêta la poussette de Becky devant une maison urbaine modeste. « C'est ici que nous résidons, » dit-elle en fanfare.

Harry inclina la tête. « Endroit sympa, »dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ce le sera une fois que nous aurons fini de tout déballer, » commenta Janet et cherchant ses clés. « Ça ressemble plus à une usine de boîte qu'à une maison à l'heure actuelle. » Elle regarda Harry spéculativement et sembla discuter avec elle-même pendant une minute. « Si tu as le temps et que tu arrives à faire abstraction du désordre, tu peux venir nous voir, » offrit-elle finalement.

« Ça me convient, merci, » dit Harry honnêtement. « Mais seulement si vous acceptez de venir me voir au Chaudron Baveur aussi ! »

« Oh, nous allons venir oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » Rayonna Janet. « Je n'attendrai pas après mon mari, Steve, pour venir. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il aimerait aussi. Ah ! » hurla-t-elle doucement. « Kitty doit être lourde et Tom qui attend ton retour, et je parle encore… »

Harry l'observa ouvrir la porte, allumer les lumières, soulever la poussette, les sacs et Becky, le tout passant le seuil. Quand ceci fût fait, elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui et récupéra sa fille nouille-molle sur son dos. « Il y a des périodes où je suis reconnaissante qu'elle dorme comme une souche, » dit tendrement Janet, soulevant Kitty vers elle pouvant ainsi l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bien, donc ? » demanda Harry se sentant inutile maintenant qu'il ne portait plus Kitty.

« Ouais. Merci encore pour ta grande aide. »

« Ce n'était rien, » gesticula naturellement Harry. « C'est pour cela que sont fait les amis, non ? » demande-t-il en hésitant.

« Absolument, » répondit fermement Janet. Elle décala Kitty légèrement puis gesticula et grimaça vers sa tête à lui. « Je te secouerais bien pour tout ça, mais mes mains sont pleines. »

« J'ai remarqué, » observa sèchement Harry tout en lui renvoyant son sourire. « À la prochaine fois, donc ? » demanda-t-il toujours incertain pendant qu'il se retournait.

« Oui. » dit Janet, l'observant de sa porte pendant qu'il repartait vers le Chaudron Baveur. Quand il atteint l'intersection, il fit une pause assez longue pour la saluer de la main et lui dire « dormez bien ! » par dessus son épaule avant de tourner au coin et de disparaître de sa vue. _C'est décidément un bon garçon_, réfléchit-elle avant de fermer sa porte et de commencer à mettre les filles endormies au lit.

§§§§§§

Snape n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ça ne se déroulait pas de la manière dont il avait osé espérér.

_Note à soit même : la potion de mémoire ne doit pas être combinée à la potion calmante. Jamais._

Peter avait réagit à la potion calmante en étant spectaculairement malade. Snape ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça, mais il aurait dû savoir. Il était normal que Pettigrow ait un estomac sensible après tout.

Heureusement, son sac était plein de toutes sortes de potions, d'expérimentation et d'élixirs. On ne savait jamais s'ils pouvaient être compatibles de toute façon. Après un certain nombre de loupés, il avait trouvé la combinaison correcte d'ingrédients qui lui permettraient d'administrer la potion de mémoire avec succès. Désormais, Peter restait rêveur devant lui.

Énervé, Severus avait pris sa baguette et avait murmurer quelques charmes de nettoyage. Un odorat puissant était utile dans la fabrication de potions magique, mais en ce moment ça le distrayait plus qu'autre chose. Quand la zone environnante fût praticable, il se tourna vers le mage noir. « Je crois que nous sommes prêts à commencer, Maître. »

« Excellent, Severus. Procèdes, » instruisit Voldemort, étendant à côté de lui une copie de _La Gazette_ _du Sorcier_ qu'il avait lu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été inhabituellement tolérant vis-à-vis du retard. Il n'avait pas jeté de Doloris, pas même une seule fois. Évidemment, il avait prévu que cela prendrait du temps et il était venu, préparé à ça.

Ou bien il s'était rendu compte qu'avoir affaire avec une personne malade était une punition adéquate pour le maître des potions qui était plutôt méticuleux.

Poussant de côté ses pensées peu charitables, Snape inclina la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers Queudver. « Peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Il y eu une pause avant que Peter réponde. « Oui. » Comme Black, son attention sembla rivée ailleurs, comme s'il devait faire un effort pour retourner au présent. Fascinant.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la chute de 1981, » incita Snape. « Après que tu aies trouvé Black, tu as fait sauter la rue et t'es échappé sous ta forme de rat. »

« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait ça. Pouvons-nous plutôt parler de comment je suis devenu animagus à la place ? »

Snape clignota des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de la résistance. Il essaya donc d'une approche différente. Ça avait été son intention de guider Pettigrow, de son évasion dans les égouts à son adoption par les Weasley. Peut-être pourrait-il sauter quelques questions. « Comment as-tu fait pour vivre dans la famille Weasley ? »

« Je suis tombé sur cette famille au Chemin de Traverse. Leur fils Percy voulait un animal de compagnie et faisait une scène pour ça. Il se sentait isolé. Ses deux frères aînés étaient complices, les jumeaux étaient inséparables, Ron avait juste un an, et l'attention de ses parents était concentrée sur leur nouvel enfant. Malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement pour moi, la famille n'était pas très aisée, et ne pouvais pas vraiment se permettre des frivolités comme des animaux de compagnie. Il était facile pour moi de m'intégrer auprès du garçon. Il avait seulement cinq ans à ce moment-là. Je l'ai rendu heureux et ses parents lui ont permis de me garder. »

« Ainsi, tu as commencé ta nouvelle vie en tant que rat de Percy Weasley ? Comment as-tu évolué en tant que rat de Ronald Weasley ? »

« Percy Weasley a été nommé préfet en cinquième année. Ses parents lui ont acheté un hibou pour l'occasion. Ronald allait justement commencer sa première année à Poudlard, ainsi je lui ai été donné. Les Weasley ne croient pas qu'il faut gaspiller pour n'importe quoi. »

« Je vois… Quand Ronald a-t-il rencontré Harry Potter ? »

« Harry s'est montré à la famille Weasley au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à passer la barrière menant à la plateforme 9 3/4.

Je l'ai identifié presque immédiatement, naturellement. Avant même que je ne l'aie vu. Il a quelque chose de James et Lily dans son odeur. Il ne savait pas comment il fallait faire pour atteindre la plateforme, c'est donc Molly qui le lui a indiqué. Je ne l'ai plus vu jusqu'à ce que Ron ne monte à bord du train. Tous les autres compartiments étaient pleins donc il se retrouva à partager le même compartiment qu'Harry. »

« Et ils sont devenus amis pendant l'année ? » 

« Oui. Ron et Harry sont devenus inséparables presque immédiatement. Après Halloween, ils sont devenus ami avec une autre première année appelé Hermione Granger. »

« Oui, » répondit sèchement Snape. « Si bien qu'à la fin de l'année, les trois avait fait des plans pour se visiter les uns les autres ? »

« Oui. Ron a demandé immédiatement à sa mère si Harry pourrait venir pour le reste de l'été. Elle fût d'accord, et une semaine ou un peu plus tard, elle a envoyée sa première invitation. Quelques jours plus tard, elle en a envoyé d'autres. Elle a continué ainsi un certain nombre de semaines. »

« Potter n'a pas répondu ? »

« Non, le reste de la famille était embarrassé, mais ils ont mis ça de côté. Ils ont pensé qu'Harry avait changé d'avis, qu'il était parti en vacances ou qu'il était indisponible pour d'autre raisons. Seulement Ron et les jumeaux ont pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Pourquoi suspectaient-ils ça ? » demanda Snape avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Cette question n'était pas vraiment appropriée à la situation actuelle, mais l'histoire d'Arthur Weasley le hantait toujours.

Heureusement, ni Voldemort, ni Queudver ne semblèrent le remarquer.

« Harry avait un peu parlé de sa vie à la maison à Ron, bien que je peux dire qu'il n'a pas tout dit. Fred et George s'avaient que Harry était responsable et indépendant puisqu'ils étaient dans l'équipe de quidditch avec lui. De plus, ils savaient qu'il souhaitait venir les voir. C'est pourquoi son silence a semblé soupçonneux, » rapporta franchement Peter.

« Comment ont-ils trouvé son adresse ? » demanda Severus, commençant à se diriger vers son but. Les dossiers du ministère à propos de Potter ont été scellés et là où il vivait était presque un secret d'État.

« Harry l'avait donné à Ron avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard. »

Snape inclina la tête résistant à peine à rouler des yeux de dégoût. Évidemment. Évidement personne n'avait pris la peine de dire à Potter qu'il ne devait pas donner son adresse à quiconque. Naturellement, il arrivait enfin à LA question. « Et quelle était l'adresse ? »

« … Je ne me rappelle pas. » 

« Concentres-toi ! C'est important. Ils doivent avoir mentionné où ils allaient. »

« C'était… près de Londres. Dans le Surrey, je crois. Oui, le Surrey. Ils en avaient parlés en mangeant des dragées de Bertie Crochues. J'en avais trouvé une à la saveur de framboise, et je l'ai mangé pendant qu'ils en parlaient. Ils essayaient de déterminer si la voiture aurait suffisamment d'essence pour faire l'aller et le retour. »

« Où dans le Surrey Potter habite-t-il ? » pressa Severus, échangeant un regard nerveux vers Voldemort du coin de l'œil. Le Lord Noir était assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, ses yeux brillant d'anticipation.

« Qu'importe ? Les haricots étaient bien plus intéressants. Ils ont également pu manger une partie du gingembre de Molly et du jus de citrouille froid. Ron a toujours pensé à me nourrir. Percy a bien pris soin de moi, mais il s'est toujours attendu que je dorme dans une cage et que je mange de la nourriture pour rat. »

« C'est très important, oui, » cassa Severus devenu irritable. Se penchant très près de Peter, il lui siffla dans l'oreille, « tu te rappel du Doloris, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je peux te garantir que tu es sur le point de te le remémorer si tu ne cesses pas de penser avec ton estomac. Et ne te déconcentres pas plus ! »

Peter cligna des yeux craintivement, rappelé hors de sa réminiscence. Heureusement, la potion calmante faisait bien son travail. Ainsi, il n'eut pas à souffrir d'une autre crise de panique bien qu'il pâli légèrement et que de la sueur était visible à la lumière. Fermant ses yeux, il essaya de se concentrer.

« Nous irons étape par étape. Ça pourrait aider, » dit Snape, essayant de se rassurer pendant qu'il prenait un atlas magique de son sac. Le livre était pré-imprimé de cartes. Certaines des pages pouvaient être utilisées par les sorcières et sorciers pour créer des directions, des itinéraires, et ainsi de suite. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une carte plutôt détaillée du Surrey et la mis sur la table devant Queudver. « Dans quel village du Surrey, Potter vit-il ? »

« C'est un nom rigolo, » dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils devant la liste de villes qui accompagnait la carte. « Crying… Complaining…non ! Whinging ! Little Whinging ! C'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en dirigeant un doigt triomphant.

« Excellent. Maintenant l'adresse ? » continua Snape, implacable.

« Adresse ? » grinça Peter, consterné. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux minces. Puis, il grinça à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Voldemort tapant impatiemment sa baguette magique sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Par un regard dans les yeux rouges du mage noir, il comprit qu'il était très proche des limites de sa patience et plus que prêt à lui lancer des malédictions.

Déglutissant bruyamment, Pettigrow fixa ses yeux sur Snape, demandant silencieusement de l'aide au professeur de Poudlard qui consultât à nouveau ses questions préparées. S'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, ils avaient prévu que Peter pourrait hésiter pour l'adresse. Il était maintenant temps pour quelques questions importantes. Il ne devait pas l'obtenir trop facilement, ou Voldemort pourrait comprendre que lui, Severus, savait déjà l'adresse de Potter.

Se tournant vers une page de travail, il tapa l'atlas de sa baguette magique et dit, « Liste des rues de Little Whinging. » Une liste alphabétique des noms de rue commença à apparaître sur la page.

Queudver balaya la liste par deux fois et passa à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je ne me rappelle pas ! » pleura-t-il de manière hystérique. « Je ne peux pas me rappeler ! »

Ah. La potion calmante avait finit d'agir. Snape alla vers ses fioles par automatisme, pour aller chercher une deuxième dose, mais Voldemort l'arrêta.

« Ne te tracasse pas Severus. Doloris ! » commanda-t-il, dirigeant sa baguette sur le sorcier recroqueviller.

Snape essaya de ne pas trop grimacer quand le sort tomba sur Pettigrow, conduit par la colère et la haine de Voldemort. Le petit homme à la face de rat hurla de douleur pendant pratiquement une minute, avant que le seigneur noir se soit radouci et l'ait libéré du sort. Quand ce fût finit, il était pâle et secoué de spasmes, mais pour donner du crédit où il en était dû, Snape dû admettre que Peter ne babillait plus. Le Doloris était cependant un peu fort. Une bonne claque aurait probablement suffi.

Il était maintenant temps de laisser tomber le conseil. « Si je peux me permettre Maître, » dit-il avec respect à Voldemort, « Queudver semble être… trop stressé. Peut-être pourrait-il se rappeler si nous lui laissions avoir un peu de _privacy_. »

« Il a deux minutes, » menaça Voldemort en grognant. « Après ça, il ne survivra plus à son inutilité. »

_Bien, qu'est-ce que ça va donner_, pensa amèrement Snape, pendant qu'il observait le blanchiment de Pettigrow qui commençait à suer plus profusément. Il était certain que l'autre sorcier l'avait terrorisé au-delà du possible, mais soudainement les yeux de Peter s'allumèrent. Severus sourit intérieurement, heureux qu'il ait pris l'initiative. Peut être, juste peut être…

« Privacy, privacy… » murmura désespérément Peter avec l'air d'un homme qui était juste sur le point de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Non…pas _privacy_. Private. Oui. Private. Ça sonne correct… » murmura-t-il, regardant plus précisément les P. « Primevère, Princeton… PRIVET ! » sauta d'excitation Queudver de sa chaise. « PRIVET ! » s'exclama-t-il à nouveau. « PRIVET DRIVE ! Harry Potter habite avec Vernon et Pétunia Dursley au NUMERO 4 PRIVET DRIVE ! » se rappela-t-il dans sa victoire, avant de s'évanouir sur le plancher.

**A suivre**

(1) Dichotomie : _Division d'un concept entre deux avis_. Ici Tom est divisé entre l'envie d'enlever l'enfant des bras du loup-garou parce qu'il sait qu'il peut être dangereux. Mais d'un autre côté, il se l'interdit parce qu'il connaît bien Remus et qu'il sait que c'est un bon gars avec lesquels ses amis se comporte sans méfiance parce qu'ils pensent que ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

J'ai préféré conserver privacy au lieu de le remplacer par son équivalent français (intimité) pour garder la logique du raisonnement de Peter.


	16. Temps d'un rêve

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal,  Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **16 chapitre ; **Traduit : **29, 31; **En cours : **27,28, ,30

**Chapitre traduit par : **Senvisage

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduit par Irlis**

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**&**

_Nous venons d'envoyé un mail à l'auteur pour savoir si elle abandonné sa fic ou non, puisque nous arrivons dangereusement à son niveau de chapitre question traduction._

_Nous vous tiendrons, bien-sure, au courant !_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16**

Harry se frotta les yeux, assis à son bureau, essayant de finir les lettres qu'il avait commencées avant dîner. Sa lettre « modèle » avait été très utile, bien qu'il essaye de s'abstenir de la copier mot-à-mot et de l'envoyer à chacun.

Le retour au Chaudron Baveur avait été assez calme, si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'il se soit fait ouvertement draguer alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un pâté de maisons de sa destination. Harry ricana pendant qu'il finissait la lettre pour Hermione, décidant qu'il ne devrait pas parler de ça. Il serait difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il était dehors à Londres après la tombée de la nuit, et ses amis ne le croiraient probablement pas de toute façon.

Une fois qu'Harry avait rejoint le Chaudron Baveur, il était silencieusement entré par la porte de Londres. Elle avait été laissée légèrement entrebâillée, aussi l'avait il doucement poussée sans faire sonner les cloches. Il remarqua que la salle à manger était vide. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge confirma que Tom avait cessé de servir le dîner pendant sa ballade. Tous les clients étaient au bar maintenant.

Harry s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, rasant les murs à son habitude, mais Tom l'avait visiblement attendu. Le Gryffondor avait prévu de mettre son tablier et de commencer à ranger pour la nuit, mais son patron l'avait arrêté.

« Laisse, c'est bon. »

La voix de l'aubergiste avait effrayé Harry, l'arrêtant alors qu'il allait atteindre le tablier. Pendant un moment à la fois comique et horrible, il s'était demandé s'il était renvoyé, mais l'autre sorcier ne semblait pas fâché.

« Il n'y a plus grand chose à faire, » Tom avait continué. « Tu as fait du bon travail en balayant le plancher et en débarrassant les tables ce soir, et puisque tu es descendu tôt, tu as déjà fait tes heures. En plus, il y a environ une demi-douzaine de personnes dans le bar qui t'ont vu partir avec les Wright, et pensent que tu es parti pour la nuit. Ça semblerait bizarre si tu réapparaissais ce soir. »

« Oh, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je devrais probablement retourner au bar, mais il y a quelques petites choses dont je dois te parler avant. Rien de bien terrible. » Tom avait-il rapidement ajouté quand Harry avait froncé les sourcils. « Ça te dérangerait de descendre un peu plus tôt demain matin ? »

« Pas du tout, » avait répondu Harry. Et à sa propre surprise, il le pensait vraiment. Il pensait deviner de quoi Tom voulait discuter, et le patron méritait bien quelques réponses. Le vieil aubergiste avait été plus que patient avec lui.

Posant sa plume, le jeune homme allongea le bras pour prendre un biscuit. Tom avait dû se sentir mal à l'aise d'envoyer Harry dans sa chambre, aussi lui avait-il offert quelques biscuits et un verre de lait enchanté pour rester froid avant de l'entrainer vers les escaliers.

Pas vraiment motivé pour faire ses devoirs, Harry avait décidé d'essayer de finir ses lettres, puis peut-être de fouiller un peu plus la boîte de chez Mme Figg. Maintenant il commençait à se demander s'il allait pouvoir rester éveillé assez longtemps pour faire l'un ou l'autre. Il était très tôt pour être si fatigué--s'il avait été au Terrier il aurait été impitoyablement taquiné-- mais en toute honnêteté, c'avait été une journée plutôt éprouvante. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir dépassé le quota journalier recommandé de chocs : Fumseck, le paquet de Dumbledore, la boîte de Mme Figg, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Reed, Mme Wright et ses filles… pour ne pas mentionner tout ce qu'il avait dû déballer et porter, les courses qu'il avait faites et les autres tâches. Pas étonnant que son corps s'écroule de sommeil ! Il s'étira, essayant de rassembler un peu d'énergie, mais rien ne sembla marcher. Il avait juste décidé d'abandonner pour ce soir et d'aller au lit, quand une douleur familière sur son front le fit s'arrêter. Oh-oh !

Harry grimaça et frotta distraitement sa cicatrice. À bien y réfléchir, c'était tombé au meilleur moment. C'était probablement aussi bien que Tom l'ait envoyé dans sa chambre. Depuis ces quelques semaines, il avait appris à reconnaître quand son lien avec Voldemort devenait actif, et c'était maintenant l'un de ces moments.

Jusqu'ici, Harry avait été chanceux. Il avait appris récemment que sa cicatrice était capable d'infliger une douleur aveuglante quand les circonstances étaient réunies. Ayant testé les deux, Harry aurait du mal à décider ce qui était pire--celle de sa cicatrice, ou le Doloris. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à supporter les deux depuis la nuit de la Troisième Tâche. "Écouter clandestinement" le Seigneur des Ténèbres rendait sa cicatrice assez douloureuse. L'intensité changeait avec l'humeur de Voldemort, bien sûr, mais jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas été insupportable. Au mieux elle démangeait à peine, au pire elle était comparable à une grosse migraine.

Une chose qu'Harry avait noté depuis qu'il avait commencé à y prêter attention, était que les symptômes se montraient graduellement, presque comme si son lien avec Voldemort devait "chauffer" avant qu'il puisse fonctionner correctement. Supporter ça quand il travaillait de nuit ne posait pas vraiment de problème, mais il était bien content de ce sursis maintenant. Il lui permettait de quitter la pièce calmement s'il parlait à quelqu'un, et de trouver un endroit calme pour écouter tout son saoul, et prendre des notes sur ce qu'il entendait.

_En parlant de ça…_ Harry attrapa son carnet et nota la date, l'heure et ce qu'il pouvait percevoir de l'humeur de Voldemort pendant qu'il sentait le lien se mettre en place et commencer à se gonfler d'énergie. Il pensa brièvement écrire directement sur un des papiers enchantés de Dumbledore pour gagner du temps, mais avait rapidement rejeté cette idée. Ses notes étaient trop brouillonnes pour être comprises par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il gaspillerait juste une feuille de parchemin enchanté, et finirait par le recopier de toute façon.

Rejetant la pensée du parchemin de son esprit, le garçon se reconcentra sur Voldemort. L'excitation du Lord Noir montait crescendo alors qu'il parlait à quelqu'un. Harry reconnaissait des voix, mais les mots étaient encore indistincts.

Voldemort heureux pourrait être encore pire que Voldemort fâché, aussi le garçon se calma,  ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils de concentration pendant qu'il essayait désespérément d' "entendre". Il pouvait comprendre les mots maintenant, mais le volume baissait et remontait sans cesse. C'était comme écouter une station de radio qui n'était pas correctement réglée.

« ...Temps… Queudver... Portoloin de Sever… » disait Voldemort. Une seconde plus tard, Harry voyait Peter bégayer une réponse affirmative. Ah, Snape devait avoir fini sa potion de mémoire, alors. Pas étonnant que Voldemort soit aussi impatient. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il aurait bientôt les informations qu'il avait tant attendues, réalisa Harry, sentant son pouls s'accélérer légèrement. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, et posa sa tête sur les poings serrés afin de mieux se concentrer pour entendre.

 « Dois-je préparer la salle d'arrivée pour Snape ? »

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Sa connexion n'avait jamais été aussi claire. C'était comme si Pettigrow était dans la chambre avec lui. L'adolescent s'assit calmement, s'efforçant de penser, ressentir.

Étrangement il se rappela d'Hermione, et des leçons particulières qu'elle donnait à Ron et à lui-même quand ils étaient coincés sur un devoir. Hermione leur donnait parfois les réponses tout de suite, mais ces grandes occasions étaient rares. Il était beaucoup plus habituel qu'elle leur pose toute une série de questions rapides, afin d'amener leurs cerveaux sur la bonne piste. Que se passe-t-il ? se demanda-t-il rapidement. Quelle était la différence cette fois ? Est-ce que je contrôle la situation ? Est-ce que je peux continuer à le faire ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas immédiatement, aussi Harry mit a profit ces quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il faisait quelque chose de spécial, c'était certain. Il était maintenant couvert d'une légère sueur, et l'épuisement pesait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Avant, il était fatigué et avait décidé d'aller au lit. Maintenant tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire, c'était tomber en avant et poser sa tête sur le bureau pour dormir. Se lever n'était plus vraiment une option. Sa cicatrice, qui brulait légèrement il y a quelques minutes encore, brûlait maintenant beaucoup plus fort. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry réalisa, avec la petite partie de son cerveau qui était encore capable de logique, qu'elle avait toujours semblé être plus douloureuse quand la connexion devenait plus claire.

Est-ce que c'était un indice ? Il était si difficile de penser ! Généralement ça brulait… ça brulait comme ça seulement lorsque Voldemort était en pleine rage, ou était tout près. Au bord de l'inconscience, Harry essaye de suivre ce raisonnement, sentant qu'il approchait quelque chose de très important...

_Ou d'une crise de nerfs._

Harry réfléchit malgré son malaise, et finit par comprendre. Elle n'était douloureuse à ce point que quand le lien fonctionnait à son maximum…

Maximum… ? Attends... Oui ! Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand il réalisa finalement ce qu'il devait faire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait augmenté le flot de… de quoi ? Magie ? Énergie ? N'importe. Il rendait le lien plus fort, ou siphonnait l'énergie de Voldemort en l'écoulant dans leur lien.

Soudainement, Harry se souvint de quelque chose Dumbledore lui avait indiqué l'année dernière. Il était allé dans le bureau du directeur après le rêve en Divination qui avait donné la base de l'article "Dérangé et dangereux" de Rita Skeeter. Il avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore s'il savait pourquoi sa cicatrice le faisait tant souffrir. La réponse de Dumbledore semblait renforcer ses propres soupçons.

Je crois bien que ta cicatrice te fait mal lorsque Lord Voldemort est près de toi ou quand il ressent une montée subite de haine.

Cela avait un sens, en réalité. Dans le passé, Harry n'avait pas jamais essayé de maintenir le lien lorsqu'il devenait actif. Il était beaucoup plus naturel de combattre et résister, et essayer de bloquer ou repousser l'intrus, particulièrement quand il avait la sensation que sa tête allait se fendre en deux.

Dans le passé, il attendait simplement que Voldemort ait dépensé assez d'énergie pour alimenter complètement le lien lui même !

En parlant de lui… Lord Voldemort répondait finalement aux timides demandes de Peter sur ses instructions. Harry griffonna quelques lignes dans son bloc-notes, tout ce que le sorcier disait.

« Severus ne vient pas ici. Nous nous réunirons ailleurs, » Voldemort dit nonchalamment. « Essaye de te détendre, Queudver. Son port-au-loin ne prend pas l'itinéraire le plus direct pour sa destination. Nous avons encore le temps. »

Harry déglutit, et sentit un élan inhabituel de sympathie pour le professeur de potions. Pour quelque raison, il était clair que Snape n'appréciait pas les voyages en port-au-loin. Il était également clair que Voldemort le savait, et prolongeait le voyage juste parce qu'il pouvait.

Attends une minute, la... « Nous avons le temps ? Essayer de se détendre ?? » Qui est ce sorcier et qu'a-t-il fait avec Voldemort ? Harry pensait que la bonté de son ennemi vers Pettigrow ressemblait très peu à son idée du personnage, quand Voldemort parla de nouveau.

« La potion de mémoire ne sera pas aussi efficace si tu es tendu, » ajouta-t-il. Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Harry sut que le Seigneur Noir se penchait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement nez-à-nez avec le plus petit homme, avant de grogner dangereusement, « et tu sais combien je déteste attendre. »

Ah... Je pense que ceci explique cela, pensa vaguement Harry, grimaçant comme sa cicatrice l'élançait particulièrement. Sa tête se fit incroyablement lourde, et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ça ne lui ferait surement pas de mal de se reposer juste une seconde ou deux, se dit il vaguement, puis il plia ses bras sur son bureau et posa sa tête dessus. Il allait juste reposer ses yeux quelques secondes, et après il réfléchirait pour comprendre comment il avait pu entendre si clairement...

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Avec Harry qui aurait un bon crochet du droit ? » demanda malicieusement Arabella, pendant qu'elle et ses invités mangeaient leur pudding à la mélasse.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé, et rirent doucement, avant que Sirius commence à raconter comment Harry et Hermione étaient partis chercher Ron Weasley quand Sirius l'avait traîné dans le passage sous le Saule Cogneur.

« Je dois admettre que j'ai été étonné qu'il m'ait attaqué comme ça, » dit Sirius pensivement, avant de grimacer.

« On pourrait dire que je n'ai pas très bien réagi. »

« Et c'est pas peu dire, Patmol, vu que tu as failli lui décrocher le nez avant de l'étrangler... »

Black fixa Lupin, ses yeux énonçant clairement « On-va-voir-si-je-te-raconterai-encore-ce-genre-de-choses. »

« Remarque, mes pensées n'étaient pas très claires à ce moment. Heureusement que les amis de Harry sont intervenus avant que l'on se blesse vraiment. » Arabella était stupéfaite, alors que le maraudeur continuait de raconter ce qui avait suivi.

« J'ai passe un mauvais quart d'heure quand Harry se tenait au-dessus de moi avec sa baguette magique », admit Sirius. « J'ai honnêtement pensé qu'il était assez fâché pour me tuer… ou pour essayer en tout cas. Heureusement, le professeur ici présent n'a pas inclus l'Avada Kedavra au programme des troisièmes années. Et de toute façon, Il n'aurait pas pu le faire. C'est à peu près à ce moment que le calvaire est arrive, » grimaça-t-il, indiquant Lupin.

Prenant la relève, celui-ci continua.

Quand ils eurent fini, les yeux d'Arabella étaient ronds et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. « Il a maîtrisé le sort du Patronus à treize ans ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, « et c'était la forme d'Animagus de son père ? »

« Oui, » Remus releva pensivement, frottant son menton. « Il était un étudiant exceptionnel, dans ma classe au moins. Snape a toujours eu quelque chose de mauvais à dire à son sujet lors des réunions de personnel, mais personne d'autre n'a jamais semblé avoir d'ennuis avec lui. »

Sirius renifla et roula des yeux. « Aucune surprise là, Lunard » à propos du professeur de potions.

Remus gesticula. « Non, ce n'était pas inattendu, » dit-il, « Harry étant le fils de James et tout, mais parfois… » il suspendit sa phrase, avant d'ajouter. « Parfois ca n'avait pas de sens. »

« Harry ou Severus ? »" demanda Arabella avec un sourire.

« Harry, bien sûr. Je pense que même Albus ne peut pas comprendre Snape. » répondit-il en lui souriant à son tour. « Par exemple, Harry a appris le sort du Patronus, ce qui est un acte de magie très avancée, pendant sa troisième année. Il s'est débarrassé de l'Imperium en classe de Défense avant Noël, et encore une fois il y a juste deux semaines. C'est presque du jamais-vu. Juste en parlant à l'enfant pendant cinq minutes, on sent qu'il est futé. Je dirais qu'il a une puissance magique au-dessus de la moyenne, sinon exceptionnelle, et il est le meilleur attrapeur que j'ai jamais vu. »

« ...Alors ? » Sirius demanda avec de grands gestes signifiant « et-tout-ça-mène-à-quoi ".

« Alors comment se fait-il que Flitwick ait mentionné qu'il avait eu des ennuis avec le charme d'Attraction quand nous parlions de la première Tâche hier ? Comparé aux autres sortilèges, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Harry devrait avoir pu faire cela sans même vraiment se concentrer. »

« Il vivait un moment difficile, »dit Sirius, virant un chat de sur ses genoux tandis qu'il se rappelait la lettre de Harry qui détaillait ses actions pendant la première Tâche. Il avait peur d'être grillé vivant par un lézard géant, et Ron ne lui parlait plus. "

« Okay, c'est peut-être un mauvais exemple, » concéda Remus. « Mais ce n'est pas un cas isolé. Le dossier scolaire de Harry est plein de contradictions comme celle-là. Parfois des choses l'arrêtent net pendant un bon moment, comme s'il faisait un blocage ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais beaucoup d'entre elles sont relativement simples -- des choses qu'il pourrait faire même s'il était distrait, ou s'il ne s'y mettait pas de tout cœur."

« C'est un peu dur de dire ça, Remus, » contra Sirius, peu convaincu. « Chacun a ses forces et ses faiblesses. Harry peut juste avoir des ennuis avec quelques sorts que tu trouves faciles. »

« Peut-être, » opina le loup-garou, perplexe. « Mais j'aimerais lui parler deux minutes quand on lu remettra la main dessus. »

« Je pense que nous devrons faire la queue pour ce privilège, » dit sinistrement Black, visiblement peu heureux. Il délogea un autre chat. « Arabella, ne peux-tu pas faire quelque chose pour ces foutus matous ? »

Les lèvres de Mme Figg se contractèrent d'amusement. « J'en ai bien peur, Sirius. Ils semblent vous aimer, pour une raison inconnue. »

L'ex-condamné grogna dans un style très canin avant de se transformer soudainement et de disperser une douzaine de chats en aboyant un coup sec.

Remus et Bella le regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes, personne n'osant croire ce que Black venait de faire, puis Remus se plia de rire tandis qu'Arabella s'indignait contre Patmol, le gros chien noir, maintenant reposé sur le divan où Sirius se trouvait plus tôt, sa langue dehors dans un sourire canin.

« Sirius, vraiment ! » gronda Mme Figg, jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, où la plupart des chats s'étaient sauvées. « Vous étiez obligé de terroriser ces pauvres chéris ? » S'attendant à ce que Sirius change de nouveau à sa forme humaine, elle fut légèrement étonnée quand elle se retourna et fit face au gros chien noir. « Sirius ? » demande-t-elle en hésitant. La posture du chien avait changé. Sa bouche était fermée, ses oreilles étaient dressées vers le haut, et son maintien vif et en alerte.

Remus, de même, remarqua le changement soudain du comportement de Patmol. Soucieux, il posa une main sur l'épaule du grand chien. « Patmol ? » demanda-t-il, reniflant l'air sans même y penser. Le parfum de Patmol était le plus clair, naturellement. Lunard pouvait presque goûter son agitation soudaine. Au-delà de celui-là, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ou était le problème. Les odeurs prédominantes dans la maison de Mme Figg étaient le chou et les chats.

Soudainement, Patmol sauta du divan et courut vers la porte avant. Arabella et Lupin l'observèrent pendant qu'il reniflait la poignée de porte, puis laissait tomber sa tête au plancher, et reniflait sur le chemin de l'entrée à la cuisine et de nouveau au salon. Arrêtant un moment il reprit forme humaine. « Harry était ici… récemment, » lâcha-t-il brusquement, avant de se retransformer et de bondir dans le hall. Remus et Arabella se fixèrent pendant quelques instants de frustration. « Quand, Sirius ? » Mme Figg exigea alors que le chien retraçait le chemin de Harry depuis le hall à la salle de bains puis à la cuisine, et de nouveau dans le salon.

L'Animagus l'ignora, concentré sur sa tâche. Il s'arrêta devant une petite table, et fouilla dessous avec son museau. Il grogna de frustration, puis se figea et secoua la tête. Redevenant humain, il regarda sous la table et rechercha à tâtons la note de Harry lorsqu'il était parti de chez Arabella.

« Voila, » dit-il en lui donnant l'enveloppe. « Les chats doivent l'avoir faite tomber. » Arabella regarda rapidement l'entête de l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir et de retirer la lettre. Remus et Sirius se déplacèrent de sorte à pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule.

_Chère Mme Figg,_

_Je ne pense pas que vous vous attendiez à avoir des nouvelles de moi. Désolé de vous avoir ratée. Je suis venu a l'improviste dès que je me suis rendu compte que ma famille avait mis la maison en vente. Vous vous demandez probablement ce que je faisais à l'intérieur, alors que vous étiez sortie. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. La porte a semblé me connaître, et m'a laissé entrer, même si cela parait incroyable. Ceci va vous paraitre stupide, mais la raison principale pour laquelle je vous écris est qu'il y a une boîte dans votre salle de séjour avec mon nom dessus et que… eh bien, elle veut venir avec moi. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle ne considère pas "non" comme une réponse acceptable. Je ne l'ouvrirai pas avant un moment juste au cas où je suis en train de faire une erreur. S'il y a un problème, svp envoyez-moi un hibou, et je m'arrangerai pour vous la renvoyer. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Harry Potter _

Le trio resta silencieux un moment avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole. « Vous avez lancé des sorts d'identification sur la boîte et la porte ? »

Arabella acquiesça. « Oui. Il ne se rappellerait pas. Il ne peut pas s'en rappeler, il n'avait pas 18 mois quand je les ai placés... Pouvez-vous me dire de quand date ce message ?"

« Environ deux semaines, à un ou deux jours près, » Sirius répondit avec agitation. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis alla ouvrir la porte. Transformé à nouveau en Patmol, il suivit l'odeur de Harry jusqu'à la rue où elle disparaissait brusquement.

Tandis qu'il était dehors, Remus prit discrètement l'enveloppe oubliée, et la renifla. Il sentit en grande partie des chats, naturellement, et Patmol, et Sirius, et Arabella puisqu'ils l'avaient touché tout récemment… mais sous toutes ces odeurs, il y avait, faible et tenue, celle que Sirius avait identifiée comme étant celle de Harry. Remus renifla encore, fronçant les sourcils. Le parfum de Harry n'était pas exactement tel qu'il se rappelait, mais ce devait être normal. Il avait appris de son propre temps à Poudlard que les parfums des gens changent subtilement lorsqu'ils se développent et mûrissent. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il recherchait, et avait une idée approximative d'où le garçon avait été, il pourrait suivre les faibles traces de Harry dans la maison d'Arabella, et…

Remus stoppa net. C'était Harry qu'il avait senti au Chaudron Baveur ? Il sentit l'enveloppe encore une fois, se concentrant soigneusement. Elle en était proche. Très proche. Mais quand Harry aurait-il eu une chance de visiter le bar magique ? Si ses parents étaient aussi frileux vis à vis de la magie que le disaient les autres, ils n'approcheraient probablement pas l'endroit.

« Qu'y a-t-il Remus ? » Mme Figg demanda, l'observant attentivement. Remus lui fit face, essayant toujours de tirer quelque chose de cette odeur. « Tu te rappelles cette odeur que j'avais eue au Chaudron Baveur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je pense que c'était Harry. »

« Que dites-vous sur Harry ? » Remus sursauta au bruit de la voix de Sirius. Il avait été si concentré sur l'enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas remarque que Black était revenu et avait fermé la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai senti une odeur que je ne pouvais pas identifier immédiatement au Chaudron Baveur quand nous sommes allés chercher la nourriture. » Remus indiqua l'enveloppe. « Je ne suis pas à cent pourcent certain, mais je pense que ce pourrait avoir été Harry. »

« Je suppose que c'est trop espéré de te demander de quand elle date ? »

« Je le crains. »

« Bien, nous allons juste laisser Patmol faire un tour, » Sirius indiqua, progressant à bonne allure vers la cheminée.

« Attends, Sirius. Harry pourrait avoir visité le Chaudron avant de quitter la ville pour ce que nous en savons, et son nom n'était pas sur le registre. J'ai regardé, »dit Arabella en attrapant son bras.

« Qu'as-tu appris dehors ? » demanda Remus, essayant clairement de détourner l'attention de son ami. Black fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte. « J'ai suivi le chemin qu'il a pris vers le bas à la rue, et sa piste disparait soudainement. D'ici à la bas, elle était difficile à suivre. L'odeur n'arrêtait pas de disparaitre et réapparaitre. Quel temps a-t-il fait récemment ? »

« L'agent immobilier à qui j'ai parlé m'a dit qu'il a beaucoup plu a Little Whinging récemment, » Arabella précisa, étonnée du changement de sujet. « Évidemment elle a dû différer ses visites. »

Patmol et Lunard acquiescèrent gravement. Cela expliquait tout. « La pluie peut faire disparaitre ou affaiblir une piste, » dit Remus gentiment alors que Bella semblait confuse. « Si Harry a été surpris par une averse soudaine, ou en se dépêchant pour quelque raison, il pourrait avoir été éclaboussé sur la route. »

« Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle s'arrête subitement, pourtant, » répéta Sirius, l'air perturbé. « Je devrais avoir pu suivre ses traces même s'il entrait dans une voiture. »

« C'est bon, non, Patmol ? Dans des conditions normales, oui, mais avec la pluie ? »

« J'ai dit que je devrais avoir pu sentir sa trace. Je n'ai pas dit que j'aurais pu la suivre, » le coupa Sirius, faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée. « C'est comme s'il avait disparu, ou transplané ! » Il s'arrêta avec un regard soupçonneux. « Il ne peut pas encore transplaner, si ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

« Attendez, j'ai trouvé ! » cria Arabella. « Nous en parlions justement à Poudlard. Le Magicobus ! Peut-être qu'il venait pour dire au revoir. Peut-être qu'il a pris le Magicobus vers le Chemin de Traverse pour un dernier regard des environs ! »

« Ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas parti avec sa famille, » dit sinistrement Black. « Mais si c'était vrai pourquoi n'est-il pas entré en contact avec l'un de nous ? » Il secoua la tête impatiemment. « Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

La salle de séjour de Mme Figg resta silencieuse pendant un certain temps, le temps que ses occupants se demandent ce qu'il convenait de faire. Enfin Remus parla. « Bon, nous n'avons pas encore assez de preuves assez solide pour justifier l'un ou l'autre scénario pour le moment. Albus a pris en main celui de l'Australie. Contactons Arthur demain matin, et travaillons l'autre possibilité. » Il remua. « Si nous avons raison, nous serons déjà en train de le chercher. Si nous avons tort, On n'aura rien perdu. Nous pouvons commencer par King Cross. Voir si nous pouvons suivre sa trace, vérifier le carnet de bord du Magicobus. Je veux dire, il est Harry Potter, merde ! Quelqu'un devrait l'avoir remarqué ! »

Arabella Figg acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Cela semble faisable, Remus. En attendant, je devrais aller placer ces sorts qu'Albus voulait sur la maison des Dursleys. On ne voudrait pas que cet endroit se vende, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de dormir. Il avait juste voulu poser la tête et fermer les yeux quelques instants. Maintenir le lien qui le liait à Voldemort était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et sa cicatrice le brulait méchamment.

En fait, quand il avait déposé sa tête sur ses bras, la pression contre son front s'était légèrement apaisé. Harry avait pensé essayer de rafraichir la marque en tenant son verre de lait enchanté contre elle, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder longtemps une prise solide sur celui-ci.

C'était une impression étrange, vraiment. Harry avait pensé que tomber endormi l'empêcherait d'espionner Queudver et Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les voix qu'il avait écouté s'étaient tues, mais maintenant son esprit embrumé par le sommeil fournissait des images.

Le même sentiment de voyager qu'il avait déjà éprouvée dans d'autres rêves était de retour. Avant, il avait rêvé qu'il chevauchait un énorme Grand Duc, mais cette fois il s'envolait vers la colline, vers cette maison recouverte de lierre qui lui était maintenant familière, sur le dos d'une version plus grande de Fumseck le phœnix. « La cachette de Voldemort ! » réalisa Harry soudainement, alors qu'ils survolaient la maison. « Ce doit être son quartier général ! »

« Eh oui, gamin, ceci est la tanière du serpent. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. », énonça une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'oiseau rouge et or.

Avant que Harry puisse rassembler ses esprits pour répondre, Fumseck plongea élégamment vers la maison. Tel des fantômes, ils glissèrent à travers un mur, et observèrent, planant près du plafond, alors que Voldemort et Queudver se préparaient à partir. Les deux sorciers ne faisaient rien de particulier, aussi Harry jeta-t-il un coup d'œil alentour, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque sur sa location. Il ne s'interrompit que lorsque les autres disparurent grâce à un port-au-loin avec un petit pop!

Clignant des yeux, Harry regardait fixement l'endroit où les deux avaient été. « Hé ! » pensa-t-il sottement. « Revenez ! Comment suis-je supposé vous espionner si vous partez comme ça ! » Grinçant des dents de frustration, Harry glissa le long du dos de Fumseck, alors que le phœnix perdait de l'altitude vers le plancher. Ceci ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Très étrange. « Bien, je pense que je pourrais fouiner un peu, puisque je suis ici… »

« Tu pourrais, gamin, mais dans quel but ? Observer le Seigneur Noir est bien plus important dans les circonstances actuelles, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ben, ouais, mais je ne sais pas où il est allé, » répondit Harry en remuant, gêné. « Habituellement le rêve me porte là où il est, et je reste là jusqu'à ce que quelque chose vienne me réveiller. »

« Je t'aiderai avec la deuxième partie du voyage, gamin », l'informa Fumseck en agitant ses puissantes ailes, et redécollant de la manière dont il était arrivé.

Harry se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que de s'accrocher au dos de Fumseck, car il avait décollé et se dirigeait maintenant vers le sud-est. « Euh, excusez-moi, mais où allons-nous ? » osa-t-il demander quand il se rendit compte que le paysage se déplaçait si vite qu'il ne pourrait même plus le suivre à présent.

« Je t'emmène à ta prochaine destination », répondit le phœnix, amusé, « ... et c'est ici. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry regarda vers le bas et vit ce qui semblait être un courant d'air chaud, ou un jet de vapeur. Il n'aima pas son apparence. Pas du tout. Avalant nerveusement, il demanda timidement, « Fumseck, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Il sentit, plutôt qu'il entendit le soupir compatissant du phœnix. C'est une trace de port-au-loin, gamin. Il te portera à ta destination finale.

Harry se sentit pâlir. « Port-au-loin ? » coassa-t-il, serrant plus fermement sa prise sur l'oiseau de feu.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est ici que nous nous séparons, gamin »

« Attends ! » s'écria Harry, regardant la traînée miroitante sous lui avec méfiance.

« Il doit y avoir une autre manière ! » cria-t-il désespérément. « Je t'en prie, Fumseck ! Non ! »

« À une prochaine fois, Harry Potter », dit le phœnix tristement avant de disparaître dans un éclat de flamme.

Trop terrifié pour crier, Harry se retrouva en chute libre alors que les derniers échos de la disparition de Fumseck se perdaient dans les airs. « Réveille-toi ! » s'ordonna-t-il, alors que la trainée du port-au-loin se précipitait vers lui. RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Son corps n'était apparemment pas attentif à ce genre de suggestions et resta endormi au Chaudron Baveur, parce que plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Harry tomba à pieds joints dans la magie sous lui. Il imagine un instant qu'il allait passer à travers et continuer pour s'écraser au sol, mais à peine l'eut-il touchée qu'il se sentit happé par le flux magique et se retrouva plongé au cœur d'un tourbillon de couleurs et de bruit. Pendant qu'il était traîné irrémédiablement vers Dieu-sait-Où, Harry serra les dents avec détermination pour s'empêcher de crier, ou peut-être de vomir. Il n'était pas habituellement sujet au mal des transports, mais ce voyage-là, turbulent et effréné, était assez dur pour éprouver l'estomac le plus résistant. Il se sentait encore plus mal qu'en voyageant par Poudre de Cheminette.

Peu à peu, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. De temps en temps, quand il faisait face à la bonne direction, et que ses yeux étaient ouverts, il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette quelques mètres devant lui. Il était trop loin pour reconnaitre son mystérieux compagnon, mais à en juger par la longue robe de celui-ci, Harry était près à parier qu'il suivait le professeur Snape.

« Okay, ceci est officiellement un cauchemar », pensa Harry en tentant de rétablir son équilibre et d'oublier son estomac un peu capricieux. Il savait déjà que Snape prenait une route détournée par Port-au-loin pour une destination inconnue. Et selon la loi de Murphy, il serait bien entendu "invité" au voyage retour.

Le voyage continua comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de finir brusquement. Une minute, Harry fut englouti, secoué et ballotté dans le tourbillon qui signalait l'arrivée du Port-au-loin, puis... rien. Harry fit encore quelques tours sur lui même avant de s'arrêter totalement, et d'oser ouvrir les yeux.

Pour commencer, il se rendit compte qu'il flottait quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, d'une noirceur d'encre. Les étoiles et la lune éclairaient légèrement la scène, mais où qu'il soit, elles n'étaient pas en vue.

« Okay », pensa Harry, rassemblant son courage, se préparant à avancer vers la maison. « Voyons à quoi se prépare Lord Voldemort... »

Cela lui prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'il réalise qu'il n'allait absolument nulle part. Évidemment, quand on flotte, la marche cesse d'être une méthode efficace de locomotion.

Harry leva un sourcil suite à ce nouveau retournement de situation, puis secoua la tête impatiemment. Il n'avait pas le temps pour jouer ! Snape et Voldemort interrogeaient probablement déjà Pettigrow. Il leva la main, voulant la passer dans ses cheveux, mais s'arrêta, distrait, quand il remarqua l'état plutôt... Hum... transparent du membre. Ceci ne s'était jamais produit auparavant ! Enfin, il ne pensait pas, en tout cas.

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il dévisageait le dos de sa main (**Façon de parler bien sur)**. Il avait déjà eu la sensation du vol et du déplacement vers Voldemort dans le passé, mais cette fois c'était différent. Pour une certaine raison, il se sentait parfaitement éveillé. C'était comme être dans deux endroits en même temps. Il avait conscience de son environnement immédiat, bien sûr, mais en même temps il était conscient de son corps qui dormait toujours à Londres.

Harry se massa les tempes, satisfait de toujours pouvoir faire cela, et décida que c'était très étrange.

Il était possible, naturellement, qu'il fasse juste un rêve, et par conséquent traitait des détails créés par son imagination tordue. Soulagé par cette explication qui avait l'air valable, Harry se focalisa sur cette pensée. Il rêvait. C'était évident, vraiment. Il avait seulement vu Fumseck, et Fumseck lui avait déjà apporté un Port-au-loin, à bien y penser. Quant à la traînée, quelqu'un--Hermione ? M.Weasley peut-être ? --lui avait expliqué par le passé le mécanisme des port-au-loin. Le vent et les couleurs clignotantes que l'on éprouvait en voyage étaient juste un effet de la traction en avant à grande vitesse par le dispositif magique.

La seule chose que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas s'expliquer de quelque manière que ce soit était l'impression d'être hors de son corps. Après avoir étudié la sensation pendant quelques secondes, Harry se dit que c'était probablement semblable à ce que les astronautes Moldus éprouvaient lors de leurs sorties dans l'espace. Il flottait, se sentait très léger, et il sentait quelque chose, comme un Fil d'Arianne, qui le reliait à sa forme physique.

Se retournant pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule, Harry discerna à peine un mince fil argente qui semblait sortir de son dos et se prolongeait avant de se perdre dans la nuit.

Était-ce cette mystérieuse attache qui l'empêchait de bouger à présent ? Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il ne le croyait pas. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il devrait savoir ce que c'était. Il devrait le savoir, c'était quelque chose d'important. Était-ce quelque chose qu'il avait lu ? Quelque chose qui avait été mentionnée en classe ?

Lâchant un gros soupir, Harry décide de s'y intéresser plus tard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait chercher quand il se réveillerait, s'il s'en rappelait. Il avait en ce moment des problèmes plus urgents -- comme essayer de trouver comment il devait faire pour se déplacer maintenant qu'il était transparent, flottant et attaché à une espèce de laisse magique.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, le garçon analysa sa situation. Si la marche ne fonctionnait pas, peut-être… Nager ? Sauter ? Ramper ? Harry les essaya tous sans succès, et senti venir l'abattement. La maison semblait se moquer de lui, à la fois si proche et si inaccessible. Si ceci s'était produit dans des circonstances normales, et qu'il avait eu les deux pieds sur terre, il aurait pu l'atteindre en quelques secondes.

Il finit par craquer « Raaaaaah, mais nom de Dieu ! Je veux juste aller là-bas ! »

Ainsi fut-il.

Clignant des yeux de surprise, désorienté, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait bouge. Il avait réussi à bouger !

Il planait maintenant près de la fenêtre de maison, le visage à quelques centimètres des fenêtres. Il se demanda fugitivement si c'était cela qu'on ressentait en transplanant. Le bras avec lequel il avait pointé la direction de la cabane passait maintenant _à travers le verre_. « Whoa ! « pensa Harry en faisant pivoter son bras et en remuant les doigts. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage ni sur la fenêtre, ni sur sa peau. En fait, ça ressemblait à ce qui se passait lorsque l'on passe la barrière invisible de la voie 9 ¾ .

Seulement cette fois, _lui_ était intangible et _le mur _était solide.

Au moins il pourrait voir à l'intérieur maintenant. Voldemort se reposait dans un fauteuil, et Snape était à genoux à ses pieds. Cela prit un moment pour Harry de repérer Pettigrow. Il était blotti dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Faisant en sorte de ne pas être remarqué, pensa Harry, interprétant correctement le comportement de Peter. Subitement, il se demanda s'il avait déjà eu l'air aussi misérable et pathétique lorsqu'il habitait encore chez les Dursley. « Au moins autant, probablement plus », décida-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Poussant un gros soupir, Harry rejeta son esprit loin de Privet Drive et se reconcentra sur son professeur de potions. La voix de Snape était un murmure indistinct, de même que celle de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours violemment, mais le lien ne semblait pas être en activité à ce moment précis. _Naturellement_, maugréa Harry. _Au moment où j'aurais voulu que cette saleté marche..._

Il devrait simplement s'approcher, voilà tout. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver comment il avait fait pour se déplacer.

En y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait cherché comment se déplacer... Rien de ce qu'il avait essayé n'avait marché... Il avait continué à flotter comme un ballon d'hélium jusqu'à... jusqu'à...

_Jusqu'à ce que je perde patience_. Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe. _Non, jusqu'à ce que je me sois concentré sur la maison et aie souhaité y aller_. Est-ce que c'était tout ce qu'il devait faire ? Surement pas, ça semblait trop simple.

Bien, il ne saurait jamais s'il n'essayait pas. Harry se plaça face au mur et, hésitant, se concentra pour aller de l'avant. Lentement, il commença à dériver à travers le mur, mais à une vitesse terriblement lente. _Nom de Dieu ! _s'exclama Harry, alors qu'il observait Snape attirer et métamorphoser quelques morceaux de bois de chauffage. Il avait vu des limaces plus rapides. _Allons ! _pressa-t-il._ Plus rapidement !_

Étonnamment, cela fonctionna. À partir du moment où sa tète avait passé la vitre, il put entendre distinctement leur conversation à nouveau. « Bois ceci, » ordonna Snape à un Peter clairement réticent de sa voix dure et sèche. Harry roula une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. _Bravo_, fit-il remarquer d'un ton sarcastique. Évidemment le maître de potions de Poudlard ne considérait les plaisanteries et les paroles réconfortantes que comme une perte de salive.

En fait, réalisa Harry, ce rêve n'était pas du tout comme les autres. Alors que dans les autres rêves, il devait prendre ce qu'on lui donnait. Une fois même, il n'avait même pas vu le Mage Noir, il avait seulement entendu sa voix. Mais là, il semblait pouvoir bouger et se déplacer alentour, même si c'était à une allure désespérante. Il était étrange, cependant, qu'il doive être en colère pour bouger plus vite. Ce ne devait pas être ça !

Décidant d'essayer encore une fois, il se concentra sur l'endroit ou il voulait être, à quelques pas à l'écart de la scène. Il se déplace, non pas à la vitesse d'une tortue, ni en apparaissant subitement, mais à une vitesse qui correspondait à peu près à sa vitesse de marche, un peu comme Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington et les autres fantômes du château. Donc il n'avait pas besoin d'être énervé, juste... confiant. L' "ordre" de se déplacer devait être ferme et puissant, pas une plainte gémissante et ridicule.

« Intéressant », songea Harry, classant cette information avec soin en vue d'une prochaine utilisation, pendant qu'il glissait pour s'installer dans un coin de la pièce d'où il aurait un meilleur point de vue.

**À suivre**


	17. Tout est dans les détails

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage__, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn__ Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **16 chapitre ; **Traduit : **29, 31,33 ; **En cours : **27,28, ,30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Muirgheal_

**&**

**Disclamé**** :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi**** que de reprendre,**

**les**** premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 17 Tout est dans les détails**

**_Dimanche 16 juillet 1995 _**

Tom fît un bruit de mécontentement quand il senti son chat favori qui le chatouillait le long de son visage. Les chatouilles furent bientôt rejointes par une patte insistante tapant sur sa joue et un petit nez humide étudiant son oreille.

Quand il commença à montrer des signes de vie, son oreille réverbéra immédiatement un fort ronronnement.

« Patches ! » Gémit-il malheureux. Ouvrant un œil d'une fente puis le referma à nouveau. Jugeant par la faible lumière filtrée des fenêtres, il était de bonne heure ou en tout cas, avant l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû se lever. « Qu'essayes-tu de me dire en me réveillant à cette heure là ? » râla-t-il, repoussant le chat au loin avec un geste maladroit de sa main. Imperturbable, Patches fit simplement un pas vers le coin du lit et arrangea tranquillement sa fourrure, malaxant sa patte et ronronnant de satisfaction.

La bouche de Tom se souleva d'un demi-sourire un peu somnolent pendant qu'il frottait distraitement son menton. Tout doucement, son cerveau au réveil commençait à traiter plusieurs détails. Il tenait lâchement sa baguette magique dans la main ce qui était insignifiant pour Patches, il était toujours entièrement habillé, jusqu'à ses chaussures et assit dans ce qui lui semblait être sa chaise rembourrée préférée.

Après avoir décidé qu'il avait dû tomber endormi à nouveau dans la salle de séjour, Tom bailla avec sommeil et se décala légèrement dans sa chaise. Il était encore tôt. Il pouvait somnoler encore un peu avant de se lever pour faire face au jour. Il s'était presque laissé convaincre quand un petit bruit près de lui, lui fît faire un bond de surprise.

Tom ouvrît grands les yeux et saisi par réflexe sa baguette magique. Toujours pas tout à fait éveillé, il regarda autour de lui avec attention, se demandant s'il y avait un intrus. Personne n'était censé être dans ses appartements privés sans invitation après tout. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit présent à ses côtés, il se détendit immédiatement. Oh, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, c'était juste Harry qui bougeait dans son sommeil.

Le cœur de Tom se remis en fonction et il expira d'un souffle soulagé pendant qu'Harry marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil, puis qu'il redevienne silencieux et calme. _Ce n'est pas passé loin !_ Pensa l'aubergiste avec reconnaissance, en s'installant de nouveau un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise avec un bâillement. Il avait presque crié à l'alerte quand il avait entendu le garçon remuer. Oh, bon, oui. Cela l'aurait réveillé, pour sûr, et ça n'aurait pas été très pertinent. Le pauvre homme avait besoin de repos, particulièrement suite aux enchantements difficile qu'il avait dût effectuer la veille.

_Attends... Harry ?! La nuit passée ??_ Il fût soudainement très éveillé. Tom venait de réaliser qu'il était dans sa vieille chambre au-dessus de la cuisine alors que les évènements lui revenaient avec précipitations. Après que tout ce soit arrêté, il avait décidé de s'asseoir auprès d'Harry pour s'assurer que tout était ok avec lui. Il avait dû avoir la tête ailleurs.

Se rappelant autre chose, Tom sauta sur ses pieds, délogeant Patches dans le processus. Ignorant le miaulement indigné du chat, il chercha le second enchantement de cheminement qui lui permettrait de revivre la nuit passée. Celui-ci se montra sur l'intérieur de la porte d'Harry.

Sparky :

Lieu : Chaudron Baveur (suite du grenier)

Statut : normal

_Normal. Bien._ Tom senti le nœud de tension dans son estomac se desserrer légèrement. Il fronça soupçonneusement les sourcils. « _Temporis__ Spatium ! _ » Dit-il doucement en dirigeant sa baguette sur la ligne évoquant le statut de Sparky. Il aurait du être réveillé s'il y avait eu un quelconque problème cette nuit, mais il n'en n'avait jamais été averti pour s'en assurer. Il fît une grimace soulagée quand il regarda les résultats des statuts consécutifs de Sparky de la nuit passée. Le statut d'Harry n'avait pas changé pendant la nuit.

Il souhaita brièvement avoir su un enchantement plus précis. Les lignes de « personne » et « lieu » étaient très bien, mais celle du « statut »… Elle était un peu vague. Après la nuit passée, il se devait de trouver quelque chose plus informatif que normal, attention et en danger. Se souvenant que les enchantements n'avaient jamais été son point fort, ils restaient en général provisoires. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'enchantement tiendrait sur le long terme, mais maintenant il considérait sérieusement à le faire tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry regagne la sûreté de Poudlard.

Frustré et incertain de savoir quoi faire, Tom se contenta d'éclairer un peu la salle et d'étudier le jeune devant lui. En fait, pensa-t-il, atteignant le bout du lit et cherchant des signes de fièvres sur le front d'Harry, il semble en bien meilleur état maintenant. Le garçon était chaud, mais ainsi il dormait paisiblement, ce qui satisfaisait tout à fait Tom. Satisfait, il se redressa et étira son dos douloureux.

Soupirant, Tom frotta ses tempes, poignardé par le souci et l'indécision. Après avoir tenu le Chaudron Baveur toutes ces années, il pensa qu'il n'existait pas de sort duquel il n'ait pas vu ou n'est pas entendu parler. Les gens avaient tendance à s'ouvrir aux barmans, particulièrement après qu'ils aient bu un peu. S'il en avait eu le désir, il aurait pu être le roi des pages à scandales.

Il ne l'avait pas fait, bien sûr. Même s'il ne trouvait pas l'idée déplaisante, Tom savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait trouver un nouveau travail s'il trahissait la confiance de ses clients de cette façon.

D'autant plus, détesta-t-il admettre, qu'Harry était totalement effrayé hors de sa présence. Il avait une longue carrière d'observateur pour savoir comment se comporter avec telle ou telle personne. Il s'était toujours glorifié de savoir contrôler n'importe quelle situation, mais la nuit dernière, il avait été totalement dépassé. Et l'était toujours.

_Que s'était-il produit ?_ Se demanda Tom d'une manière un peu bancale, fermant les yeux et repensant à la veille. Excepté ces quelques sorcières nées de moldus se laissant aller, la soirée précédente n'avait rien eu de remarquable. En fait, il n'avait même pas eu de quelconque problème jusqu'au « dernier appel. »

Après avoir escorté les derniers clients dehors, il avait fermé à clé, et commencé le rangement pour la nuit. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de travail à faire, vraiment, juste un coup de chiffon le long du bar et prendre les derniers verres, tasses et bouteilles pour les emmener dans la cuisine. Ignorant le baquet qu'utilisait généralement Harry dans ce but, Tom avait l'habitude d'utiliser un enchantement pour rassembler toute la verrerie et de lancer un enchantement de lévitation sur le tout. Pendant qu'il les dirigeait, par la porte, dans l'évier, il s'était rappelé de supprimer l'enchantement de cheminement qu'il avait apposé sur le Survivant avant qu'il n'ait oublié. Après avoir posé sa charge dans l'évier, il avait levé sa baguette magique en pensant justement supprimer le fameux enchantement lorsqu'un regard sur la ligne du « statut » l'avait gelé sur place.

Attention.

Complètement pris par surprise, Tom avait seulement regardé fixement l'affichage pendant une seconde. Sa première pensée avait été qu'Harry avait dû sortir sans lui dire, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur la ligne de « lieu », elle indiquait toujours _Chaudron Baveur (suite du grenier)_.

Effrayé, Tom avait alors tourné les talons et s'était dépêché de monter les étages. Quand Harry n'avait pas répondu à ses coups et appels, il avait été à moitié convaincu que le garçon avait été attaqué. S'armant lui-même pour plus mauvais, Tom s'était préparé puis avait pénétré dans la chambre d'Harry, baguette prête à l'attaque.

Au début, il n'avait pas pu déterminer ce qui n'allait pas. Harry ne lui faisait pas directement face, mais jugeant par son aspect, il n'était pas prêt à sortir ? Potter avait troqué ses pantalons et tee-shirt en pyjamas, son bandeau était absent et ses lunettes étaient perchées sur le dessus de sa tête. Le garçon s'était assis au bureau et sans aucun doute, s'était endormi alors qu'il travaillait à une lettre ou un devoir.

Soulagé, Tom s'était alors demandé si son enchantement de cheminement était défectueux ou bien plus sensible que ce qu'il avait pensé de premier abord. La seule chose pour laquelle Harry semblait être en danger était de se réveiller avec un cou et un dos très douloureux.

Il s'était déplacé auprès du bureau et avait appelé le garçon, pensant l'obliger au moins à se déplacer au lit, mais Harry n'avait pas remué.

Tom avait trouvé cela très particulier. Il avait appris plusieurs choses au sujet du Survivant depuis le début de l'été, et la première chose à laquelle il s'était rendu compte, c'était qu'Harry avait un sommeil plutôt léger. Essayant à nouveau, il avait appelé plus fort et avait même fini par le secouer par l'épaule.

Il n'eut toujours pas de réponse mais Tom remarqua que la chemise d'Harry était humide de transpiration.

Fronçant les sourcils, Tom fît un pas en arrière une seconde et tourna son attention sur la chambre. Bizarre. La chambre était à une température confortable et Harry n'était pas habillé à outrance. Il s'interrogea quelques secondes avant que la réponse lui devienne évidente. Potter devait être malade. Cela pourrait expliquer son sommeil exceptionnellement profond.

Il était vraiment nul, vraiment. Pensa Tom pendant qu'il enlevait les lunettes du garçon et qu'il l'envoyait vers son lit. « _Wingardium__ Leviosa !_ » lança-t-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers l'adolescent inconscient.

Pendant qu'il guidait soigneusement la forme immobile de Harry du bureau au lit, Tom se fît la réflexion que bien que malheureux, ce n'était pas étonnant. Quand il avait trouvé Harry la première nuit, mouillé, pâle, les joues rouge et éternuant, Tom avait alors été persuadé que le garçon se retrouverait franchement malade. Il avait réellement été choqué de voir dans quel état Harry était entré dans sa salle l'après-midi suivant.

Certain que le garçon aurait besoin de celles-ci, il avait fouillé dans le coffret à pharmacie du Chaudron Baveur avant de monter. Armé d'une potion réductrice de fièvre et de Pimentine, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre 11, supposant qu'il aurait un adolescent malade sur les mains durant quelques jours.

Incroyable, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Potter avait toujours parût un peu pâlot et était très stressé et appréhensif, mais tous les autres signes de la maladie s'en étaient allés. Il était plus alerte et ne semblait plus fiévreux. De plus, il avait arrêté d'éternuer.

Ce n'était pas la seule fois, non plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Quelque chose de semblable s'était produit quand Harry avait eu la peau irritée en essayant de finir toutes les corvées de la liste que Tom lui avait donnée. Consterné par ce qui s'était produit, Tom était allé dans ses propres quartiers durant l'accalmie entre le déjeuner et le dîner, et y avait cherché sa fiole de baume calmant pour les mains. Il avait attendu dans la cuisine qu'Harry vienne pour chercher le travail à faire, mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire. En fait…

Tom souleva ses sourcils spéculativement et balaya doucement les cheveux du front d'Harry, exposant ainsi son front et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Cette nuit la marque avait été rouge et irrité, comme si Harry avait été blessé récemment. Tom avait également senti une décharge d'énergie, plus ou moins comme de l'électricité statique. Maintenant qu'elle était regardable elle était à nouveau comme d'habitude. Étrange.

Il décida qu'il était suffisamment sûr de laisser Harry seul s'il maintenait un œil sur l'enchantement de cheminement dans la cuisine. Tom commença à lancer un enchantement de rétrécissement sur sa chaise pensant ainsi la mettre dans sa poche et la ramener dans ses propres appartements quand il nota que la chaise de bureau d'Harry était manquante. Ah, oui. Il avait métamorphosé la chaise de bureau en quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable.

_J'ai vraiment besoin de mon thé du matin_, pensa timidement Tom en défaisant son enchantement et replaçant celle-ci au bureau, avant de partir doucement en direction de la porte. À sa sortie, il chuchota _Finite__ Incantatem_, annulant ainsi la copie de l'enchantement de la porte de la chambre d'Harry, avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Semblant sentir où il allait, Patches sorti lui aussi mais par la trappe à chat et descendit en bas des escaliers dans un flash.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait dans la cuisine, mettant la bouilloire à chauffer et remplissant la gamelle de Patches, Tom retourna à ses rêveries. Il avait mis Harry dans son lit sans trop de problème. Le garçon était pâle et transpirait toujours, donc Tom avait été chercher un linge humide, prévoyant de lui éponger le visage et les bras, et essaya de le rendre un peu plus confortable. C'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'étrange énergie qui semblait émaner de la cicatrice d'Harry et de l'état de la marque elle-même. Quand il avait touché la peau du garçon avec le tissu, les poils de son bras en avaient eu la chair de poule.

Cependant, cela n'avait été rien comparé à ce qu'il c'était produit après.

Sans avertissement, Harry avait laissé passer un cri étranglé et ses mains étaient montées à son front. Frissonnant convulsivement, il s'était roulé en boule défensivement sur son côté. Les tendons dans ses bras et son cou s'étaient bloqués comme des fils tendus alors que sa respiration était devenue rapide et peu profonde.

« Harry ! » Avait crié Tom, alternant entre secouer le garçon et essayer de lui enlever ses mains de sa tête. « Harry, réveilles-toi ! » supplia-t-il, mais le jeune ne montrait aucuns signes d'entente. Ses yeux et mâchoires étaient maintenus étroitement fermés, mais des petits bruits de détresse sortaient à chaque souffle.

Cela lui avait parût se poursuivre indéfiniment, bien que cela eu duré seulement deux ou trois minutes comme Tom l'avait compté. Puis, aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, ça s'était arrêté. Harry avait lentement cessé ses convulsions et commencé à se détendre, à haleter et suer comme s'il venait juste de faire une course. Il ne répondait toujours pas aux appels de Tom, mais au moins il ne semblait pas blessé d'avantage. Tom l'avait pris comme un bon signe. Il avait recherché le linge humide qu'il avait laissé tombé plutôt, et commencer à rafraîchir doucement la peau fébrile du garçon en lui parlant pendant un moment.

Il avait enfin obtenu une réponse. Harry avait serré ses poings et haleter, puis ses yeux verts s'étaient ouvert et il avait commencé à se réveiller.

« Oh, oh, doucement là, » avait averti Tom quand Harry s'était assit droit et qu'il avait vacillé à son soudain mouvement. Il avait mit ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour le tenir. « Vas-y doucement. »

« Peux pas, » avait coassé Harry, secouant obstinément sa tête en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. « Rêvé de LUI. Je dois écrire ça… » Avait-il commencé avant de s'interrompre d'un gémissement malheureux et de mettre une de ses mains devant sa bouche comme nauséeux.

« Calmes-toi bonhomme, » avait dit Tom en métamorphosant le verre de lait de Harry en bassine – juste au cas où – pendant qu'Harry fermait ses yeux et se concentrait sur son estomac.

Heureusement, le garçon s'était contrôlé et les précautions de Tom furent inutiles. Après une minute ou presque, Harry avait ouvert à nouveau les yeux, enlevé sa main et incliné la tête faiblement. Tom avait eu une grimace soulagée et l'avait repoussé soigneusement dans son lit alors qu'il essayait encore de resté assit. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je vais te le chercher, » lui avait-il dit. « Détends-toi. »

« Papier… stylo, » avait répondu Harry, marmonnant légèrement ses mots en faisant des gestes vers le bureau.

Inclinant la tête, Tom était allé chercher le cahier et le stylo moldu d'Harry sur le bureau, alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule en se reculant pendant qu'Harry se roulait sur son estomac puis griffonnait quelques lignes. Baillant un grand coup, le garçon avait posé sa tête sur son bras et marmonné.

« Besoin d'écrire à Dumbledore… »

« Dans la matinée, » Avait répondu fermement Tom en prenant les outils d'écriture et les posant sur la table de nuit. « Ou du moins après que tu te sois reposé un peu. »

Connaissant la nature têtue de Harry, il s'était attendu sinon à un argument, au moins à une protestation symbolique, mais Harry avait juste incliné la tête et fermé les yeux. Tom avait trouvé son consentement inquiétant – tout comme sa crise l'avait été. Il en avait fallu de peu pour qu'il descende à la cheminée pour demander une aide médicale, mais dans un second temps, il avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'au matin. Harry semblait désormais dans un sommeil profond et reposant. Il avait même répondu par de petits murmures quand Tom lui avait lancé des enchantements de séchage et rafraîchissement, au lieu d'être totalement insensible comme précédemment.

Après avoir recouvert le garçon, Tom avait été chercher la chaise de bureau et l'avait métamorphosé en quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable. Évidement, il avait fait un trop bon travail en faisant ça. Il avait seulement prévu de rester pour s'assurer que tout était ok avec Harry et vérifié qu'il ne se réveillait pas à nouveau. Au lieu de cela, il s'était endormi lui aussi et y avait passé toute sa maudite nuit !

_Bon et bien, personne n'est parfait_, pensa Tom, saisissant une tasse et allant vers la bouilloire qui avait commencé à siffler.

_Sort du lit, tu somnoles ! Sort du lit, tu somnoles !_

Harry Potter gémit et enterra sa tête dans son oreiller. Est-ce tante Pétunia qui appelle ?

_Sort du lit, tu somnoles ! Sort du lit, tu somnoles !_

« J'arrive, » marmonna-t-il encore à demi endormi. Il leva distraitement la main vers le haut pour tirer sur la corde et allumer ainsi le plafonnier du placard. Quand sa main rencontra l'air vide, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'ennui. Dudley aurait-il planqué la corde sur l'étagère supérieure et à nouveau hors de portée ?

_Sort du lit, dormeur ! Sort du lit, dormeur !_

Sans ouvrir ses yeux, Harry murmura une autre affirmation somnolente, abandonnant sa recherche de la corde, et chercha ses lunettes à la place. Il fût surpris quand sa main atteint le derrière de sa tête et que ses doigts qui cherchaient ses lunettes rencontrèrent une tête de lit en chêne lisse. Où était l'étagère derrière son lit de camp ? Où étaient ses lunettes ?

_Sort du lit, dormeur ! Sort du lit, dormeur !_

Oh, bien. Il avait été déplacé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley juste avant qu'il ne commence Poudlard. Très stupide de sa part pour avoir… de vieilles habitudes oubliées et tout ça.

_Sort du lit, dormeur ! Sort du lit, dormeur !_

Tante Pétunia se répétait certainement quelque chose d'horrible, remarqua distraitement Harry, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore frappé à sa porte. Pendant qu'il dérivait vers le plein éveil, il réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout sa tante Pétunia qui s'adressait à lui. La voix venant à lui était trop gaie et lointaine. Elle ne retentait en rien comme son cri strident habituel.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et loucha sur l'horloge sur sa table de nuit. Ah, bien. Il était dans la chambre au-dessus de la cuisine du Chaudron Baveur. Tom aura voulu qu'il descende tôt et aurait ainsi enclenché l'alarme juste pour être sûr. Jusque là il n'avait pas eu à s'en tracassé depuis que Patches avait décidé de lui servir de réveil journalier. Étrange. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'alarme soit les petits carillons qui retentissaient quand l'horloge essayait d'obtenir son attention, pas _ça !_

_Sort du lit, dormeur ! Sort du lit, dormeur !_

Stupéfait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse exister une alarme plus ennuyante que cette chose à vibreur que de son Oncle Vernon avait eu, mais c'était assez pour inciter une personne suffisamment raisonnable à aller auprès de l'engin.

_Sort du lit, dormeur ! Sort du lit, dormeur ! Sort du lit, dormeur ! _

« C'est bon, » grogna-t-il, s'étirant pour atteindre l'horloge et luttant contre la pensée folle de jeter la chose à travers la chambre s'il ne pouvait pas immédiatement trouver le commutateur de ¨ OFF ¨. « Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé ! Tais-toi maintenant, tu veux ? »

Avec obéissance, l'horloge s'éteignit lorsqu'il la désactiva, et commença à se remettre à zéro elle-même. Après quelques secondes en plus de l'heure, la face montra, « Trop tôt pour te lever. »

Harry roula des yeux envers l'horloge, et la replaça sur sa table de nuit puis s'assit en recherchant ses lunettes. Étrange. Elles devraient être exactement là, à côté de l'horloge… et comment ont fait son cahier et son crayon pour arriver là ? Harry haussa un sourcil, embarrassant par-dessus tout. De toute façon, comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de s'être levé et d'être venu se mettre au lit. En fait la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir couché sa tête sur le bureau quand il avait écouté Voldemort et Queudver.

Curieux, Harry s'approcha plus du bureau. Certain qu'il y avait ses lunettes pliées d'une manière ordonnée sur ses lettres et devoirs dispersés sur son bureau. Il les mit automatiquement sur son nez. Il s'assit alors et atteint le parchemin enchanté de Dumbledore.

Il en était à peu près à mi-chemin de raconter son rêve, quand il réalisa qu'il se souvenait de tout les détails sans avoir besoin de son cahier. C'était différent.

Habituellement il aurait dû noter son rêve tout de suite ou sinon il aurait perdu des détails très rapidement d'ici son réveil. Même parfois avec ce qu'il avait écrit dans son cahier il lui était difficile de tout se rappeler. Mais pour une quelconque raison, le rêve de la nuit dernière était comme si ça c'était passé hier. S'il se concentrait un peu, il pourrait se rappeler de tout, facilement et clairement.

Harry senti un frisson descendre son épine dorsale quand il se rappela le curieux sentiment d'être simultanément _éveillé_ dans la cabane isolée et _endormi_ au Chaudron Baveur. C'était même plus que bizarre. Il se demandait si cela valait la peine de le mentionner à son directeur. Peut-être devrait-il attendre pour voir s'il pouvait identifier ce qu'il se passait et si ça continuait d'abord. Il su juste que c'était quelque chose dont il avait déjà entendu parler avant – mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'où !

Soupirant, Harry déposa sa plume enchantée et vérifia à nouveau l'heure. Zut. Il devrait être en bas, mais il aurait vraiment voulu envoyer cette lettre maintenant et pas plus tard. Il gesticula un peu en se souvenant de la demande de Dumbledore d'expédier toute information, qu'importe que se soit important ou non, il écrit alors une courte description du rêve ainsi qu'un petit paragraphe au sujet de sa cicatrice qui avait été brûlante.

La partie au sujet de son rêve semblait un peu dingue, pensa-t-il en ayant un regard critique de loin quelques minutes plus tard, mais l'ensemble semblait simple et informatif. La décision prise, Harry activa le parchemin, pris quelques vêtements et commença à nettoyer.

Dans l'arrière cuisine, Tom regardait dans le stock de potions curatives et médicinales du Chaudron Baveur. Les gens pouvaient être malades après tout, et ils n'ont pas toujours leurs propres remèdes avec eux. C'est pourquoi il conservait un certain approvisionnement de potions n'ayant pas besoin de prescription sous la main. Il avait eu l'idée quand il était jeune homme lorsqu'un de ses clients s'était réveillé la nuit en subissant de fortes brûlures d'estomac. Elles avaient été si importantes, qu'il avait réveillé Tom pour savoir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose qui aiderait à faire passer la douleur. Malheureusement, Tom n'avait pas de remède disponible puisqu'il n'avait alors lui-même jamais souffert de cela. Mais le mal n'était pas suffisamment important pour nécessiter un voyage à Sainte Mangouste. C'est pourquoi le sorcier avait dû attendre l'ouverture des magasins de potions le matin suivant. Tom avait offert de l'y accompagner et y avait acheté un petit assortiment de remèdes communs pendant qu'il était avec lui.

Ça avait été un investissement sûr. Tom réfléchissait. Il évaluait les bouteilles, notant les quantités de potion magique qu'ils contenaient. Sa réputation y avait gagnée énormément, et depuis, la plupart des sorcières et sorciers rajoutaient de l'argent pour le remplacement lorsqu'ils réglaient leurs comptes, c'était assurer le service minimum. Hmm. Il avait toujours suffisamment de potion réductrice de fièvre, mais il était presque à court de potion calmante d'estomac. Mme Nettleby en avait utilisé beaucoup lors de son dernier séjour d'il y a deux semaines. La pauvre. Oh bien, il lui restait encore quelques doses. Il passerait commande plus tard.

Fronçant les sourcils, Tom bu par petites gorgées son thé et commença à s'organiser. Autant qu'il en savait, Harry avait prévu de rester au Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui et faire la blanchisserie. Il verrait ce que ferait le garçon lorsqu'il serait réveillé, et à ce moment là il pourrait envoyer des hiboux dans lesquels il expliquerait aux commerçants de l'allée que Sparky ne pourrait aller travailler les prochains jours. En fait, après ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière, un contrôle en règle à Sainte Mangouste lui semblait nécessaire. Le vieux sorcier considérait justement de faire une liste quand une voix tranquille parla derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Tom. »

Tressaillant en sortant de sa rêverie, le sorcier se retourna et cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Harry ? » laissa t-il échapper, incrédule. Il pensait qu'Harry serait fatigué encore aujourd'hui voire encore malade et cloîtré au lit. Mais il était là, fraîchement habillé, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche et ne semblant pas aller plus mal que d'habitude, en tout cas pas comme on aurait pu s'y attendre après une nuit comme celle-ci.

Il baillât jusqu'à ce que le garçon fronce les sourcils. « Vas-tu bien Tom ? » Demanda Harry incertain en étudiant son aîné. « Peut-être devrais-tu t'asseoir, » lui suggéra-t-il. « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

Encore abasourdi, Tom se teint fermement à une des tables de travail et n'objecta pas quand Harry récupéra sa tasse et alla la remplir. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il lu « vous êtes en avance » Tom souleva un sourcil en direction d'Harry lorsque son jeune compagnon revint et plaça deux tasse de thé sur la table.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu levé à cette heure ? » demanda-t-il puisque le garçon était désormais perché sur une chaise près de lui.

« Heu, tu as dit que tu voulais me parler, » indiqua Potter, jouant nerveusement avec sa propre tasse de thé.

_Ah, oui_… Pensa Tom, se rappelant comme d'une autre vie où il avait demandé à Harry de descendre un peu plus tôt. Merlin ! C'est-il vraiment passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ?

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux aller, » offrit Harry, semblant davantage reconnaissant pour avoir une chance de s'échapper. Il avait juste commencé à se lever que l'autre sorcier l'arrêta.

« Non, non, je me rappelle maintenant, » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Désolé, je n'étais pas en phase avec les lutins. Petit-déjeuner ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas encore faim. « Peut-être un peu plus tard ? »

« Très bien. » Tom croisa ses mains sur la table et sembla rassembler ses pensées. « À l'origine, quand je t'ai demandé de descendre, j'avais quelques questions à l'esprit, mais après cette nuit, il se trouve que j'en ai un peu plus. »

Harry commença un peu à pâlit puisqu'il réalisa alors ce qui s'était produit. L'un des derniers morceaux d'information qu'il n'avait pas pu replacer avaient été de se réveiller dans son lit. _C'est ça ! Tom était présent lorsque je me suis réveillé de mon cauchemar ! Et il a été chercher mon cahier !_ Pensa-t-il, se sentant un peu scandalisé. Tom l'aurait tout aussi bien transféré de son bureau à son lit ?

Il avala nerveusement et étudia la table, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose d'étrange ou d'impardonnable la nuit dernière alors qu'il rêvait ? Tom pensait-il qu'il puisse être une menace désormais ? Où irait-il s'il ne pouvait plus rester au Chaudron Baveur ?

Il était si inquiet à propos de son expulsion imminente qu'il sauta presque quand Tom se pencha en avant et étendit une main douce sur son avant-bras.

« Vas-tu bien ? »Demanda Tom en fronçant désormais les sourcils avec inquiétude. « Tu ressemblais à un hibou en plein jour pendant une seconde. » Quand Harry eu incliné la tête, il continua. « Tu semble être dans un bien meilleur état que ce matin, mais tu paraissais être terriblement malade cette nuit, Harry. Il est probablement mieux que tu ne te blesses pas pour que tu puisses être contrôlé par ton médecin habituel, ou au moins ne pas travailler quelques jours et te reposer. Tu peux envoyer des hiboux aux commerçants que tu étais censé aider, ils seront déçus, mais ils comprendront.

« Oh, en parlant de hiboux, » indiqua Tom, s'interrompant avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, « j'ai reçu une lettre de ton directeur hier. Il m'y demandait si je pouvais te permettre de te servir des hiboux du Chaudron Baveur puisque le tient est trop distinctif. » Tom fronça un peu les sourcils et sorti la lettre d'une des poches de sa longue robe, puis loucha dessus. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pensé que cela puisse être un dérangement, avec toi restant ici et tout, je pense qu'il n'a rien voulu présumer. »

Harry cligna des yeux une ou deux fois pendant qu'il digérait ce que Tom lui disait. L'autre sorcier avait été inquiet au sujet des _hiboux_ ? Ainsi que pour sa _santé_ ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, une question lui avait échappée. « Donc je peux rester ici ? »

Pensant tout haut, Tom fronça les sourcils à nouveau. De confusion cette fois. « Pourquoi bon Dieu crois-tu que tu ne le pourrais plus ? »

Harry gigota en laissant à nouveau tomber son regard fixe sur la table. Son attention fut momentanément détournée par la main de Tom qui était toujours sur son avant-bras. C'était une sensation intéressante, pas du tout comme quand sa tante ou son oncle le saisissaient rudement, ou quand un de ses amis lui saisissait la main pour l'obliger à se dépêcher. Non, c'était calme et accommodant. Confortable, pourrait-on même dire.

Avant qu'il ne commence Poudlard, Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec des contacts physiques positifs. Il en avait vu, bien sûr. Dudley avait toujours été entouré d'affection par ses deux parents, mais Harry avait toujours été fasciné par les petites et affectueuses attentions que tante Pétunia, plus particulièrement, semblait donner sans pensées conscientes. C'était équivalent au Terrier. Molly Weasley replaçait toujours les cheveux en arrières, redressait l'habillement et conférait beaucoup de touchés d'amour pour le plus grand chagrin de son ami Ron. Janet Wright s'était comporté d'une façon similaire la nuit précédente avec Kitty et Becky, pensa-t-il.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa formation magique, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Il s'était habitué, par exemple, à bousculer gentiment et de façon fraternel ses compagnons de dortoirs et ceux de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait apprit à accepter Hermione et aborder Hagrid avec leurs étreintes exubérantes de bonne grâce, et, la majeure partie du temps, il pouvait même faire face aux occasionnels contact avec ses professeurs et ses pairs. C'était des moments éphémères de véritable tendresse qui le prenait toujours par surprise. Il s'était trouvé perdu, sans voix et incertain de quoi faire dans ces moments-là.

En conclusion, incapable de soutenir le suspens, il rechercha et rencontra le regard perspicace et fixe de Tom. « Tu te ronges encore au sujet des déchets qu'a écrit Rita Skeeter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'autre sorcier, sa tonalité laissait comprendre que ce n'était pas une question. « Je pensais que nous avions mis cela au clair à ton premier jour ici. »

Harry ne répondit pas à haute voix, mais ses joues rougirent légèrement.

Tom exprima sa désapprobation. « Mon enfant, J'ai perdu le compte de combien de sorcières et de sorciers qui s'étaient assis à mon bar et avaient crié à la fabulation au sujet des malheurs caricaturés par cette femme. Malheureusement elle s'assure toujours qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans ses articles. La Gazette des Sorciers ne se rétracte jamais à moins qu'un article soit totalement erroné. Le plus important, » Continua-t-il en donnant au bras d'Harry, une compression avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur sa chaise et en pliant ses mains sur la table, « je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisse être un danger pour ton entourage. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais recommandé à mes amis du Chemin de Traverse et je ne t'aurais certainement pas permis d'escorter cette famille à leur maison la nuit dernière ».

L'effet de ses mots était saisissant. D'un sourire indulgent, Tom observa les émotions passer sur le visage d'Harry. Le garçon sembla complètement stupéfait au début, puis soupçonneux et enfin, incapable de croire ce qu'il lui était dit. Après, il avait regardé très sérieusement Tom, le confrontant intimement comme s'il y cherchait des signes de mensonges, puis finalement… _conclusion_, Harry l'avait cru. Ses yeux avaient perdus ce regard de malade traqué craintif, son maintient s'était détendu légèrement, et le sourire sincère qui avait illuminé son visage valait à peine le million de Gallions.

L'entretient avait été beaucoup moins remplit en émotion après ça. Tom su qu'Harry ne lui disait pas tout, mais ils avaient mis au point quelques points importants avant qu'il ne fût l'heure de préparer la salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry sembla sentir que Tom avait vraiment été effrayé par ce qu'il avait été témoin, il lui avait donc un peu parlé à propos de sa cicatrice et de son raccordement à Voldemort. Il avait également admis qu'il ne tombait pas souvent malade et que même lorsque cela arrivait, il semblait guérir en une nuit ou dans le jour qui suivait. Madame Pomfresh avait également souligné par le passé la rapidité à laquelle il guérissait de dommages physiques.

Peut-être pouvait-il dire que le plus des petites informations qu'il ait pu obtenir étaient ce qu'avait partagé Harry au sujet de ses relatifs moldus. Ou ce qu'il n'avait pas dit plutôt. Le garçon avait toujours été peu disposé à parler de ce sujet, mais Tom avait pu ressortir un point néanmoins. C'était une honte et un déshonneur, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que sa vie fut ainsi et que cela n'est pas été décelé plus tôt, mais ça avait eu lieu, aussi clair que le jour. Le Survivant, l'enfant que chaque sorcier et sorcières du monde magique croyait élever dans l'abondance n'avait en réalité inexistante. C'était au-delà de la compréhension de Tom qu'une erreur comme celle-ci puisse avoir été faite.

Ses vêtements horriblement surdimensionnés étaient de seconde main – et venaient de son cousin. Les vêtements qu'Harry avait été s'acheter étaient les premiers vêtements neufs qu'il eu depuis sa tendre enfance. Évidement, ses relatifs avaient fait exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire, rien de plus. Harry avait été nourri, avait eu des vêtements, un endroit où dormir et une aide médicale lorsqu'il n'y avait plus eu d'autre choix, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas connu ce dont avait besoin tous les enfants pour prospérer et se développer. Il n'avait pas été émerveillé lorsque Hagrid l'avait emmené pour la première fois au Chaudron Baveur, il avait plutôt été stupéfait.

L'horloge de la cuisine avait finalement sonnée pour les avertir qu'il était l'heure de mettre les tables. Harry donna à Tom un demi-sourire et s'excusa « je vais chercher Jim. » Tom l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut dans l'escalier, s'émerveillant encore de sa résistance et de la force morale que le garçon avait démontrée. Tout bien considéré, c'était un sacré miracle qu'il soit comme il est.

Réalisant qu'il avait toujours la lettre de Dumbledore dans la main, Tom l'a rangea de nouveau dans sa poche avec un soupir. Il était évident quand on lisait la lettre du directeur qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'Harry logeait au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait eu l'intention de parler de ce sujet avec le garçon, mais leur conversation de ce matin avait été mise en pause.

Harry lui avait assuré qu'il communiquait avec Dumbledore, il lui passait toutes les informations possibles au sujet de sa cicatrice et de Vous-Savez-Qui. De plus, il avait promis à Albus de ne pas aller chez ses amis, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur dans un premier temps.

Pendant qu'il errait dans la salle à manger et qu'il commençait à tout installer, Tom considéra son dilemme. D'une part, il s'était senti en colère contre le grand directeur de Poudlard. Et d'une autre part, Potter avait vraiment peur de quelque chose. Il n'était même pas sûr que le garçon soit capable d'exprimer ce qui le tracassait si on le lui demandait. Il s'était demandé s'il était nerveux au sujet qu'il puisse être renvoyé auprès de ses relatifs moldus. Il s'était demandé si les craintes d'Harry étaient justifiées.

Il laisserait les choses où elles en étaient avant de décider quoique se soit, pour l'instant. Harry était en sécurité dans son déguisement. Personne ne l'avait reconnu ni même suspecté. C'était un avantage à être célèbre. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry Potter travail volontairement. La pensée n'avait jamais même effleuré la tête du peuple.

C'était très bien, mais ils se devaient de rester prudents. Lucius Malfoy avait été présent dans les environ hier et bientôt, les magasins seraient pleins de personnes qui identifieraient sans problème le jeune M. Potter. Peut-être devrait-il parler à Harry à ce propos pour qu'il demande aux commerçants s'ils pouvaient éviter qu'on le voit – le garder à l'œil en tout cas – comme cela avait été le cas lors de l'été de sa troisième année.

**_Lundi 17 juillet 1995 _**

Le Professeur Minerva McGonagall balaya la détestable suie qui recouvrait ses longues robes d'été lorsqu'elle émergea de la cheminée de son bureau à Poudlard. Évidement une des conséquences les plus ennuyeuses du retour de Voldemort avait été les restrictions que Dumbledore avait installées concernant les voyages. Elle aurait eu plaisir à transplaner à Pré au Lard puis à marcher jusqu'à Poudlard vu que le temps était plaisant, mais comme personne n'était disponible pour l'accompagner, elle avait dû utiliser le réseau de Cheminette ou son portoloin de l'Ordre.

Le professeur de métamorphose fît une pause pour ouvrir sa fenêtre avant de ranger son bureau. Les lettres des étudiants auraient dû être envoyées à la fin du mois. De même, elle aurait aussi dû envoyer la liste des livres à Fleury et Bott avec un compte approximatif des étudiants et elle n'avait même pas encore commencé à les préparer.

Heureusement que la majeure partie du personnel de Poudlard avait déjà donné leurs programmes et les livres dont ils auraient besoin. Le seul problème restait le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne pouvait pas obtenir le programme et les livres demandés lorsque le poste n'était pas encore pourvu. Minerva pensa qu'au pire elle pourrait remettre les livres de Quentin Jentremble. Plusieurs étudiants l'avaient déjà et c'était bien mieux que de forcer à nouveau les étudiants à acheter la collection complète de Gilderoy Lockhart.

La sous-directrice venait tout juste de finir d'assortir les listes de stocks de ses collègues en sept piles, une pour chaque groupe d'étudiants de Poudlard, quand un hibou express passa par sa fenêtre ouverte, et laissa tomber une épaisse enveloppe de parchemin sur son bureau, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

Curieuse, Minerva prit l'enveloppe pour s'enquérir de l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Elle fût étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait de M. Reed de Fleury et Bott, il demandait sûrement une information. Soupirant, elle cassa le scellé de cire de l'enveloppe et retira une pile de parchemin. Plusieurs feuilles étaient liées entre elles créant ainsi un livret lisse et imprimé. Il y avait une lettre dessus :

_Cher professeur McGonagall : _

_Par cette lettre je vous confie mes espoirs de vous savoir en bonne santé et que vous avez apprécié vos vacances d'été. Je vous fais confiance pour que je reçoive les listes de livre et compte des étudiants de Poudlard très bientôt, de sorte que je puisse procéder à la garniture de mon stock._

_Maintenant les formalités passées, passons à la véritable raison de ma lettre. Ci-joint un livret. C'est le guide pour les premières années nées de moldus._

Minerva ferma les yeux et murmura quelque chose d'assez offensif dans son souffle. Combien de fois allaient-ils passer cet exercice stérile ? Le guide pour les nés de moldus était une brillante idée qui avait malheureusement, totalement échouée par le passé lorsqu'il avait été utilisé. Chaque année désormais, M. Reed ressentait le besoin de réessayer à nouveau, et à chaque fois elle et les autres dirigeants de maisons devait faire face à la confusion désespérée qu'il causait aux premières années nés de moldus.

_Je sais ce que vous pensez sans aucun doute, continua la lettre, presque comme si Geoffrey pouvait lire dans son esprit. J'avais moi-même abandonné, mais je pense que nous avons finalement quelque chose qui fonctionnera._

_Au lieu de demander à quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu dans le monde magique et qui essayait d'imaginer comment peuvent penser les moldus, je suis directement allé à la source. Cette mise à jour a été faîte par un étudiant de Poudlard – un né de moldu très classe. C'était si simple que je ne comprends pas comment nous n'y avons pas pensé avant. De plus le garçon a écrit un texte de façon brève, concise et gaie. Je pense que les enfants y répondront plus favorablement puisqu'elle n'est pas aussi raide et formelle que l'originale._

_Veuillez prendre quelques minutes pour regarder ça d'un peu plus près, et si vous êtes d'accord avec moi, cela pourrait être envoyé avec les lettres de cette année. Je pense vraiment que nous avons finalement un document qui correspond à ce que nous avions voulu depuis le début. Je voulais juste signaler ça immédiatement, comme ça je ne vous ennuis pas plus en vous envoyant plusieurs lettres._

McGonagall pensa doucement. S'il savait seulement ! La sous-directrice oh-si-efficace n'était certainement pas présente actuellement.

_Je suis sûre que vous avez noté qu'il n'y avait pas d'auteur nommé sur le livret. Pour quelque raison, le garçon semble très timide et incertain de ses propres capacités. Je lui ai dit que vous voudriez certainement savoir qui avait produit ce merveilleux travail, mais pour l'instant il souhaite rester anonyme. Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis lors de la deuxième impression bien que je sois certain que vous identifierez sa façon d'écrire – c'est assez distinctif._

_Une dernière chose, il a fait une autre suggestion qui, je pense, mérite d'être étudiée. Avec le nouveau guide, peut-être pourrions-nous inviter les nouveaux nés de moldus à venir sur le Chemin de Traverse par petits groupes. Et une fois réunis, les guider pour leur première excursion de shopping magique. À l'avenir, si cela se passe bien, vous et le directeur vous pourrez y affecter les préfets ou des volontaires. Mais pour cet été, c'est un peu tard donc l'auteur a offert d'exécuter la fonction._

_Vous êtes probablement peu disposée à accepter l'offre « d'un garçon invisible », mais je l'ai embauché à temps partiel cet été et je suis confiant qu'il pourra faire ça très bien. Si vous acceptez, alors divisez les premières années en groupes et assignez leurs une date. Nous ferons en sorte de nous adapter à ceux qui ne pourraient pas venir à la date assignée._

_Sincèrement,_

_Geoffrey Reed  
Directeur général de Fleury et Bott _

Désormais très intriguée malgré elle, Minerva posa la lettre à côté et reconsidéra le livret. Soupirant, elle regarda les piles de parchemin sur son bureau. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de flâner aujourd'hui, mais si en plus elle recevait des lettres. Mais Geoffrey ne se trompait jamais…Cela devait être bien pour qu'il ait insisté autant, et le document ne semblait pas beaucoup plus long que la version précédente.

Replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, McGonagall pris le livret et commença à le lire. Quand elle lu le titre, elle souri. À la moitié du livret elle était impressionnée. Et avant qu'elle n'ait fini le livret, elle avait déjà eu deux ou trois éclats de rire. Tamponnant ses yeux d'un mouchoir, la sous-directrice posa le livret à côté d'elle et secoua la tête. Reed avait raison. Il avait été bien inspiré. Exactement ce qu'ils avaient voulu pendant toutes ces années. L'auteur avait été concis et précis avec un esprit direct et un sens de l'humour presque irrespectueux.

Fronçant les sourcils, McGonagall posa le livret à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas pu identifier la manière d'écrire immédiatement, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pensait pas le pouvoir. Les devoirs et les essais de travail qu'elle recevait des étudiants avaient généralement une tonalité beaucoup plus formelle. Souriant à nouveau, elle prit le livret en mains et alla à la rechercher du professeur Dumbledore. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aval du directeur puisque l'enregistrement était l'une de ses fonctions après tout, mais elle pensait qu'Albus ne serait pas contre une bonne crise de fou-rire aussi.

**À suivre**

Temporis Spatium est le latin de « Durée »


	18. Points Convergents Lignes Convergentes

Titre Français : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or_

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **16 chapitre ; **Traduit : **29, 31,33 ; **En cours : **27,30

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que de reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 18 : Points Convergents (Lignes Convergentes).**

**Jeudi 20 juillet 1995**

Arthur Weasley soupirait alors qu'il bourrait sa mallette et rangeait son bureau en cette fin de journée. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement stressants.

Secouant la tête de manière attristée, Arthur se rappelait comment il avait traîné les pieds jusqu'au Terrier, la fenêtre muni de barreaux d'Harry à la main, ressentant une forte indignation envers le garçon. À l'origine, il avait prévu d'utiliser le Réseau de Cheminette, mais les barreaux étaient trop encombrants, ainsi il avait décidé d'employer à la place son portoloin de l'Ordre.

Après avoir assuré à Ron et Ginny qu'il était le plus apte à aider Harry, et promis à Molly qu'il enverrait un mot s'il devait rentrer tard, Arthur était sorti dans la cour et avait tiré son pendentif en forme de phénix hors de ses robes, et l'avait activé. Molly avait tout d'abord proposé de l'accompagner, mais avec reconnaissance, elle avait choisi de rester avec ses deux plus jeunes enfants lorsqu'ils avaient insisté pour les accompagner à leur tour.

Arthur frissonnait en pensant aux implications qu'aurait eues _ce_ scénario. C'aurait été un véritable désastre. Molly, Ron et Ginny auraient voulu être mené aux Dursley, auraient trouvé quand et où se passait l'expédition, ainsi que le temps qui s'était déjà écoulé depuis leur arrivée à Perth, en Australie.

Arthur sourit tendrement, comme ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreuses photographies situées sur son bureau. Ron et Ginny, Dieu les bénissent, avaient hérités du tempérament de Molly, et Percy n'était pas loin derrière. Bien qu'il ait tendance à moins faire de démonstration vocale, son fils aussi têtu que les autres, et très ferme au sujet de ses convictions. Parfois un peu trop ferme justement.

Les autres fils Weasley ressemblaient plus à leur père, mais leur apparence de gentils garçons pouvait être trompeuse et en avait bernée plus d'un. Arthur avait une tolérance plus élevée et de plus longue durée que Molly, mais une fois celle-ci dépassée, son tempérament pouvait rivaliser, et éventuellement surpasser celui de sa fougueuse petite femme.

Arthur observa une large photographie représentant la petite tribu qui datait seulement de l'été dernier, et laissa ses doigts courir légèrement sur le verre recouvrant celle-ci. Molly était là, ainsi que tous les enfants. Il avait toujours chéri affectueusement ce moment capturé au bon instant. C'était une image particulièrement exceptionnelle, oui mais récemment elle l'était devenu plus encore parce qu'elle semblait représenter des temps plus innocents.

Elle avait été prise avant le fiasco de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, avant le tournoi des trois sorciers, avant la mort de Cédric et avant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tous les problèmes qu'il avait eus avant cela étaient dès lors devenus de petits, de minuscules détails… rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance. Bill et Charlie étaient à la maison pour la coupe du monde, ainsi, juste pour quelques jours, tous ses enfants avaient été de retour au Terrier.

Il rit doucement pendant que le groupe souriait et s'agitait vers lui, leur excitation et leur anticipation étant évidentes. Huit têtes rousses, une brune et une noire.

Harry. Le sourire d'Arthur diminua quelque peu pendant qu'il étudiait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il se trouvait juste à droite du centre, entouré de Hermione et de Ron, ainsi que du reste du clan Weasley. Pour une raison qu'il ne saurait expliquer, sur cette photo faite par Arthur, il lui faisait penser à un corbeau, il était perché dans les branches d'un buisson rose en fleur.

Le sorcier observa que Hermione, bien qu'elle ne soit pas rousse, s'intégrait réellement très bien parmi la petite troupe, comme il regardait les yeux marron de la sorcière. Elle ne se faisait pas immédiatement remarquée comme s'était le cas pour Harry. Avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux verts presque identiques à ceux des félins, il ressortait comme un pouce ensanglanté ! _Où es-tu Harry ? Qu'as tu fait jusqu'ici ? Je Jure que parfois je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui te passe par la tête !_

Se secouant pour sortir de sa rêverie, Arthur replaça l'image sur son bureau, jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui puis éteignit les lumières à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Attrapant sa mallette par l'anse, il quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'aile de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il était très anxieux à l'idée de cette entrevue. Le poids des barreaux l'avait déséquilibré et il manqua de blesser la forme canine de Sirius. Il était sur le point de demander au porteur de poisse de sortir lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était innocent et se retint juste à temps. Sirius s'était installé aux pieds du lit de Remus, l'observant pendant que le loup-garou rassemblait ses affaires. Madame Pomfresh lui avait bien évidemment donné la permission de quitter l'infirmerie, et le loup-garou ne perdait pas un instant qui pourrait retarder son départ.

Black et Lupin se montrèrent très curieux au sujet des barreaux, quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient décidé de l'accompagner dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Severus Snape et Arabella Figg.

La réunion qui avait suivi avait été une véritable révélation, permettant ainsi d'ouvrir les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes, mais vers la fin de celle-ci, Arthur s'était trouvé face à un cruel dilemme. D'habitude, il disait toujours que la vérité était la seule solution pour résoudre un problème mais ce soir, il n'en était pas certain. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas expressément demandé de garder le silence, mais il était _très important_ que la nouvelle reste secrète le plus longtemps possible. La presse n'hésiterait pas à faire courir des rumeurs plus saugrenues les unes que les autres au sujet du jeune Potter, et même s'il ne fallait pas se méfier de l'opinion publique, il fallait éviter que cette histoire n'arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Vous-Savez-Qui, les tuteurs moldus d'Harry qui faisaient leurs bagages et se volatilisaient sans crier gare était l'occasion d'un article en or pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

En fin de compte, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il avait décidé de simplement gardé tout ça pour lui. Il leur apprendrait les autres traitements de la famille d'Harry, uniquement lorsque celui-ci serait de nouveau en sécurité. Ils ne prétendaient pas être satisfaits pas cette situation, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il pensait qu'Albus voudrait probablement que le garçon reste à Poudlard, ou peut-être avec Lupin jusqu'à ce que les protections du Terrier soient achevées. Puis il se souvint que les protections de la maison étaient terminées. Si Harry était d'accord pour rester à l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à ce que les protections soient complétées, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir immédiatement à la maison une fois qu'on l'aurait retrouvé.

Se sentant beaucoup plus joyeux qu'en arrivant, Arthur était rentré au Terrier et avait calmement répondu aux questions impatientes de sa famille : il avait laissé les barreaux à Dumbledore, non, Harry n'était pas avec lui, oui, Harry serait très probablement enlevé de la garde de ses gardiens, et non, il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où Harry resterait une fois qu'on l'aurait retrouvé.

Cela avait pris un moment, mais ils s'étaient par la suite apaisés. Même Fred et Georges étaient descendus et avaient pris part à leur discussion, c'était quelque chose quand on savait qu'ils étaient enfermés dans leur chambre depuis le début de l'été. Arthur savait que sa famille n'était pas totalement satisfaite par ses réponses, mais tout s'était étonnement bien passé. Son humeur était donc plutôt au beau fixe lorsqu'il monta se coucher.

Le front d'Arthur se plissa pensivement pendant qu'il continuait à arpenter le couloir. Le lundi matin avait été une autre histoire. Il était descendu déjeuner à table avec le reste de la famille, quand il avait reçu un appel par cheminette d'Arabella Figg.

Elle avait commencée par s'excuser de les interrompre pendant le repas, puis avait demandé à Arthur s'il serait possible de lui parler quelques instants avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Essayant d'agir négligemment, et d'ignorer les regards curieux que lui lançait sa famille, Arthur avait acquiescé et l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tard. Heureusement, il était déjà tard et il eut seulement le temps de finir ses tartines de pains grillés et de vider sa tasse de thé, avant d'embrasser Molly et d'embrasser ses enfants tendrement, puis de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Cela n'avait pas été long avant qu'il ne le rappelle, mais Remus lui avait rapidement assuré qu'il était encore possible qu'Harry soit avec les Dursley en Australie, et que cela permettait encore d'espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un exercice purement préventif.

Sirius, quand à lui, semblait convaincu que Harry était toujours en Angleterre et s'enhardissait en s'appuyant sur l'odorat surdéveloppé de son ami. « C'était l'odeur de Harry que tu as senti et tu le sais très bien » continuait-il à pester au loup-garou. « Arthur, Harry était au Chaudron Baveur. La question maintenant est de savoir : « Combien de temps y est-il resté ? ».»

Remus avait remué, et avait semblé inconfortable. « Eh bien, si c'était bien lui, le fait est que je pourrais suivre cette piste pour le dénicher. Le problème est que c'est le genre d'endroit où les odeurs sont plutôt nombreuses, il est difficile de suivre une vieille odeur, à moins que je sache exactement ce que je recherche. Je n'ai même pas relevé l'odeur de Harry dans cette pièce immédiatement, entre les chats et les breuvages magiques brassés pour l'arthrite de Bella. À moins que je ne sois particulièrement chanceux, cela semble indiquer qu'il était là récemment, a été là souvent, ou encore était là pendant que nous y étions. »

Arthur n'avait pas pu croire que ses camarades membres de l'ordre puissent être si négatifs. « Ne sois pas négatif Remus » laissa t-il échapper quand Lupin eut fini de parler. « Il est clair qu'il réside au chaudron baveur ! Vous l'avez trouvé ! Maintenant nous pouvons aller le chercher ! »

Arabella l'avait cependant interrompu en secouant la tête avec regrets. « Uniquement si Tom a changé sa politique de fonctionnement. J'ai vérifié le registre pendant que nous étions là-bas » avait-elle informé Arthur, tout en soulevant un sourcil de légère réprimande. « Il ne figurait pas sur la liste des invités. »

« Il a pu convaincre Tom de le couvrir, ou être là sous un nom d'emprunt » avait proposé Sirius. « Il n'avait pas donné son vrai nom au chauffeur du Magicobus quand il s'était enfui de chez les Dursley l'été avant sa troisième année. Oh Arrêter ! » s'était-il exclamé en voyant les regards légèrement choqués de Arthur et Arabella. « Quoi que vous en pensiez Harry est loin d'être stupide. En outre, si qui que ce soit l'avait identifié, cela ferait la une des journaux à présent. »

« Le chaudron baveur est sur notre liste de lieux à vérifier » informa Remus de manière apaisante à Arthur. « Nous y passerons. Cependant, puisque nous _savons_ qu'Harry était à la gare de King's Cross, Arabella et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions commencer par là, puis essayer de suivre les traces qu'il pourrait avoir laissé. Nous sommes à peu près certain qu'il a pris le Magicobus pour venir jusqu'à la gare, ainsi nous allons essayer de jeter un coup d'œil sur leur itinéraire de voyage. Arabella sait quelle compagnie a été employée pour vendre la propriété des Dursley, ainsi nous projetons d'aller leur parler et pourquoi pas aussi de pousser nos investigations jusqu'à la compagnie Grunnings. »

« Mais, pour l'amour de Dieu restons discrets ! » s'était exclamé Arabella, donnant à Sirius un regard particulièrement équivoque. Nous ne savons pas qui pourrait nous écouter et pas un mot de tout ceci ne doit parvenir à Vous-Savez-Qui, particulièrement si Harry n'est plus sous la protection des Dursley. Il n'est peut être pas célèbre dans le monde moldu, mais dans le Magicobus par exemple, il ne faut pas qu'on apprenne que nous recherchons Harry Potter. Il n'y a aucun autre sorcier ou magicien dans le voisinage et les protections qui sont déclenchées par un être magique non autorisé n'ont pas été activées depuis que les Weasley sont passés prendre Harry l'été dernier. Si le Magicobus est passé à proximité de Privet Drive alors que j'étais à Poudlard ou en mission, il est fortement probable qu'Harry l'ait appelé. »

Arthur était évidemment d'accord pour aider de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, bien que de façon personnelle il considérait ce scénario comme un peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Même s'il ne niait pas qu'Harry était quelqu'un tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui-même, il n'arrivait simplement pas à accepter l'idée que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu errait actuellement incognito dans les rues. Il se souvenait encore de la mésaventure sur le Chemin de Traverse l'été avant la première année de Ginny. Harry était dans la librairie Chez Fleury et Bott avec le reste des enfants Weasley, leur tenant simplement compagnie et s'occupant de ses affaires, quand Lockhart, le grand idiot, l'avait repéré et avait pratiquement provoqué une émeute.

Tout en se souvenant, le patriarche de la famille Weasley soupirait encore. Il se sentait las pour le garçon. La richesse n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait être célèbre. C'était tout simplement petit et idiot comment les gens réagissaient face à cela, prêt à idéaliser ou rabaisser Harry selon les cas. Sa propre famille n'avait pas été immunisée. Ginny s'était senti toute chose et était complètement embarrassé pour une rencontre de cinq secondes sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Ron s'était montré rancunier et jaloux quand le nom de Harry était sorti de la coupe de feu, et sa chère Molly s'était trouvée prise dans l'engrenage par cette vicieuse et créatrice de scandale de Rita Skeeter.

Arthur riait sous cape en se souvenant de l'incident. On aurait pu croire que l'un de ses propres fils avait été attaqué à la manière dont elle avait réagi ! Malheureusement, c'était Hermione au lieu de Rita Skeeter qui avait fait les frais de la réaction de sa tendre femme.

Le problème était que plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à se demander si Black pourrait juste espérer avoir des droits de garde pour lui. Il avait considéré le projet sans grand enthousiasme au début, certain que c'était une démarche vouée à l'échec, et que son temps pourrait être utilisé à faire des choses plus utiles, mais plus ils avançaient, plus les indices qu'ils découvraient étaient minuscules.

Weasley grimaçait tout en considérant ses pensées, et espérait ardemment que Dumbledore prendrait contact avec eux rapidement avec la nouvelle que Harry avait été retrouvé. Sa famille pourrait probablement comprendre le scénario de l'Australie, mais s'il s'avérait que le garçon avait disparu, il était bon pour dormir dans le chenil pour un bon moment.

« Hé, Tom ! » Janet Wright l'appela gaiement comme elle et ses filles entraient au Chaudron Baveur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis demanda : « Où est Sparky ? »

« Oh, il aide au magasin de livre cet après-midi » lui répondit Tom en consultant sa montre de poche. Je l'attends d'un instant à l'autre maintenant », quand il rencontra les visages des deux jeunes filles.

« Bien nous allons l'attendre je pense » précisa Janet en gesticulant. « En attendant nous sommes là pour notre commande habituelle ! » grimaça-t-elle en déposant son pichet en plastique comme elle et ses filles prenaient place au bar.

« Naturellement, très chère, veuillez patienter une minute », dit Tom de façon joviale, s'arrêta pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Becky et du même coup de Kitty avant d'accepter le pichet et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Janet et ses filles étaient rapidement devenues des clientes régulières du Chaudron Baveur. Il semblait que Kitty et Becky avait appris à aimer le jus de citrouille et réclamaient à leur mère cette boisson. Janet s'était montrée compréhensive, puisque le jus de citrouille semblait avoir un effet salutaire sur ces filles contrairement aux autres boissons qu'elles buvaient, elle avait donc ajouté cette boisson à sa liste d'épicerie.

Riant sous cape, Tom entra dans la cuisine et rempli le pichet comme on le lui avait demandé. Ah, il aurait aimé être présent lorsque cette pauvre Janet avait tenté d'expliquer à l'épicier local ce qu'était la boisson désirée. Le meilleur étant lorsque l'épicier lui avait demandé si c'était une de ces boissons américaines pour cinglés ! Tom et Harry avaient cru mourir de rire lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté cette histoire.

« Ouais, bien » avait dit Mme Wright en gesticulant et ricanant un peu elle-même. « J'ai fait quatre établissements différents avant de me rendre compte que le jus de citrouille devait être une spécialité de la maison. Je suppose que vous ne la vendez pas en grandes quantités ? » Tom normalement ne le faisait pas, mais il se laissa rapidement convaincre et désormais il était courant d'apporter son propre récipient pour emporter.

En fait, il était satisfait par cette amitié naissante. Bien avant le fait qu'il les appréciait, Janet et ses filles avait une bonne influence sur le jeune Potter. Les petites avaient pensé qu'il pourrait peut être marcher sur l'eau, et lui et Janet étaient dès lors devenus bons amis. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés à parler anglais et Harry avait gentiment proposé de l'aider dans son apprentissage et s'amusait beaucoup de son « instruction ».

Tom avait minutieusement observé le processus, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. James Potter aurait trouvé amusant, à cet âge, de remplir la tête d'une personne confiante de nombreuses inepties et de choses sans queue ni tête, mais malgré les apparences, cette pensée n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit d'Harry.

Bien sûr cet apprentissage était à double sens. Récemment, ils avaient essayé d'organiser une visite et ils avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à déterminer l'heure à laquelle ils devraient se retrouver. Janet avait ri jusqu'à ce que les larmes ruissèlent sur ces joues, quand Harry avait finalement haussé les épaules et lui avait simplement dit au moment opportun « J'suis crevé ».

Quand il eut fini de remplir le pichet, Tom referma le couvercle et retourna au bar. « Merci Tom » avait dit Mme Wright tout en lui remettant quelques Livres. « C'est très aimable à vous de nous approvisionner ainsi »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi » lui répondit l'aubergiste, empochant l'argent moldu tout en lui souriant. Il était sur le point de lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre pour elle lorsque Kitty se mit à sourire et à faire des signes de la main, et Becky applaudit et rit nerveusement. « Parky ! Parky ! » crièrent-elles en tendant leurs bras vers le nouvel arrivant en une demande d'attention irrésistible.

Tom se retourna et vit Harry se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, portant un regard heureux et surpris sur cette petite assemblée. « Vous arrivez juste à temps Mr Patterson », lui dit-il tout en faisant de grands gestes exagérés d'épanouissement. « Ces adorables demoiselles ont attendus dans l'espoir de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec vous ! »

Harry sourit à celle qui était rapidement devenu sa famille moldue préférée (avec les Grangers bien sûr !) Il sourit largement à Janet, puis souleva Becky, la prenant dans ses bras, et tirant doucement avec espièglerie sur une des tresses de Kitty. « Hé Kit ! » dit-il à la jeune fille à la chevelure brune. « Salut Snidget ! » dit-il à l'enfant en bas âge aux yeux bleus.

Janet observa l'attitude qu'il prenait pour s'occuper des enfants, et sourit tendrement. Kitty, Dieu la bénisse, était loin d'être une enfant laide ou sans attrait, mais elle était souvent mise de côté ou ignoré aux côtés de sa sœur. L'une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez Jim, et chez Tom également, c'était la capacité qu'ils avaient de diviser leur attention entre ces deux filles, ainsi aucune d'elles ne se sentaient rejetées.

« Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous mesdemoiselles, ou est-ce un appel à l'aide ? demanda Harry, grimaçant lorsque Becky saisit une boucle de ses cheveux, et tira dessus en signe de vengeance pour sa sœur. « Aïe ! Pas si fort Becky ! » la réprimanda-t-il légèrement.

Janet secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'effet que ces deux jeunes gens avaient sur ces filles. Elle fut immédiatement contrite par l'habitude qu'elle avait prise de ne jamais remplir son devoir d'autorité parentale.

« Je voulais savoir si vous seriez disponible pour garder les filles pour moi samedi soir » l'informa-t-elle, tout en observant, amusée, comme Becky embrassait ses bouts des doigts puis les pressait contre la tête d'Harry « qui rendait tout mieux ». Je suis désolé de vous demander cela à la dernière minute, mais je me suis aperçu que vous étiez la seule personne à qui je pouvais demander cela. Le vol de Steve risque d'arriver avec un peu de retard dans la soirée, et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps pour sortir et revenir de l'aéroport. Ce sera sans doute un long trajet, et les enfants seront fatigués et énervés. Je devrais plutôt les traîner malgré elles si je ne peux faire autrement. »

« Hé bien je voudrais vous aider, mais je n'ai jamais fait cela avant » lui répondit Harry, incertain, tout en déposant Becky non loin de sa mère. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? »

Janet gesticula. « La même chose que ce que vous avez fait l'autre nuit, où vous avez distrait les enfants, ainsi je pourrais déballer les affaires dans le calme. » Elle commença à énumérer une liste de choix en comptant sur ces doigts. « Lire, colorier, jouer à des jeux, regarder des vidéos… Je m'assurerai qu'elles aient dîné et pris leurs bains avant que je parte. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire en sorte que la maison ne s'écroule pas en ruines, et à les distraire pendant quelques temps avant de les mettre au lit. »

Harry gesticula à son tour. Il pouvait faire cela. « D'accord » acquiesça-t-il, alors que les filles exprimaient leur joie.

Quand elles furent à nouveau calmes, Janet commença à parler paiement. « Bien. Quelles sont vos charges ? »

« Mes charges ? »

« Oui. Quel est le taux employé à Londres ? » Comme Harry continuait à la fixer sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait, elle précisa « Les gens demandent habituellement une rétribution pour le temps qu'ils passent à garder les enfants d'une autre personne. »

« Ohhhh… » Harry était perdu. Elle voulait le payer pour jouer avec ses enfants et regarder des films ?

« Bien, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à toutes vos amies qu'elles sont leurs charges. Ce sera très bien pour moi, d'accord ? Je dois juste me déplacer et je n'ai pas encore commencé mon nouveau travail » lui dit Janet, les yeux scintillant d'amusement. « En fait, réalisa-t-elle une seconde plus tard, j'imagine qu'il est possible que nous rentrions très tard. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez juste apportez quelques vêtements de rechange et dormir sur le canapé. Je sais que Tom vous lève avec les poules pour préparer chaque jour les petits déjeuners. »

Harry n'était pas certain que cela soit une très bonne idée. Que se passerait-il s'il faisait un autre cauchemar ? « Laissez-moi le temps de la réflexion à ce propos » se couvrit-il. « Je dois voir quel est mon programme. »

« Entendu. Merci Sparky. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faites. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi n'importe quand. »

Pétunia Dursley renifla de mécontentement en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le séjour, et avec opiniâtreté en s'attardant sur les autres cartons. Les six dernières semaines avaient été les plus effrayantes, les plus turbulentes, et emplies de désarroi qu'elles n'aient jamais vécues.

Tout avait commencé quelques temps avant le début du mois de juin. Vernon était revenu à la maison avec comme nouvelles l'augmentation commerciale de Grunnings, et on lui avait offert la chance de surveiller un des nouveaux locaux. À cette époque, il avait semblé terriblement excité. Après tout, c'était une merveilleuse opportunité pour Vernon. Il y avait plusieurs locaux situés en Grande Bretagne, ainsi ils ne perturberaient pas l'instruction de Dudley, Vernon recevrait une promotion, et Grunnings payerait tous leurs frais de déplacement et de travaux.

Bien que rester en Angleterre ait été une option, ils avaient également plaisanté avec l'idée d'aller vivre à l'étranger. S'ils n'allaient pas trop loin, Dudley pourrait venir leur rendre visite pour Noël et les vacances d'été, et peut-être passer Pâques avec sa tante Marge. Vernon avait toujours voulu avoir une maison de vacances à Majorque, ainsi ils avaient également pris en compte l'Espagne, la France, et l'Afrique du Nord. N'importe lequel de ces pays leur permettrait de revenir à Majorque pendant les vacances scolaires et quelques week-ends, de plus ils ne seraient pas très éloignés du Royaume-Uni.

Des plans avaient été préparés pour chacun de ces deux scénarios, ils avaient donc commencé à faire quelques préparations occasionnellement. Une fois que Vernon eut dit à ces supérieurs qu'il serait heureux d'accepter un tel poste, ils avaient commencé à emballer les objets rarement utilisés, et à faire l'inventaire des choses en leur possession. Toujours très organisé, Pétunia avait élaboré un programme de choses à faire, tout en supposant qu'ils partiraient à la fin des vacances d'été de Dudley.

Harry, elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée. Il ne revenait jamais à la maison pour Noël et Pâques, ce dont elle était très heureuse, et il n'avait jamais passé la totalité des vacances d'été avec eux depuis qu'il allait à son école d'anormaux. Elle avait planifié de lui faire faire un maximum de travail le temps qu'il serait là, puis il voudrait sûrement aller rendre visite à cette horrible famille de rouquins comme à chaque fois.

En fait, elle n'était pas encline à laisser ces animaux de cirques destructeurs aux abords de son ménage encore une fois, particulièrement après ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son pauvre Duddlynouchet l'été dernier, mais elle et Vernon s'étaient vu confronté à ce problème, que faire d'Harry quand ils auraient déménagé.

Aussi désagréable soient-ils, elle et Vernon avaient décidé de demander à Harry d'écrire à ces énergumènes, et de leur demander s'il pouvait rester avec eux l'été prochain. L'été suivant il aurait 17 ans, il serait en âge de s'occuper de lui-même dans son monde anormal, et ne serait donc plus un souci. (note : techniquement y a un problème vu que l'histoire se passe pendant les vacances qui suivent la 4ème année d'Harry, l'été suivant il aura que 16 ans et non pas 17 mais bon je fais que traduire !)

Et puis _elle _était arrivée. Cette lettre damnée. La lettre qui l'informait que Harry avait été forcé de participer à un certain tournoi de ces aliénés, qu'un de ses camarades de classe était mort, et que le monstre qui a tué sa sœur était ressuscitée.

Le monstre qui éprouvait une haine démesurée pour les sangs-mêlés et les moldus.

La lettre continuait, parlant des mesures de sécurité et de choses de ce genre, mais Pétunia les avait à peine comprises. _Il _ serait après Harry à présent. Elle et sa famille n'auraient pas la moindre chance ! Ils devaient s'enfuir ! Se cacher ! Le garçon ne pouvait plus rester avec eux !

Ensuite tout s'était passé très rapidement. Soudainement ce n'était plus important, mais impératif qu'ils soient eux-mêmes et Dudley le plus éloignés possible. Il était également important qu'ils mettent la main sur les papiers légaux d'Harry et qu'ils les détruisent le plus rapidement possible. Le garçon ne devait pas pouvoir les retrouver.

En fait, c'était surprenant comme les choses s'étaient bien emboîtées. Vernon s'était précipité le lundi suivant à son travail pour savoir s'il était possible de changer leurs horaires. Comme si la providence leur permettait de partir immédiatement. Quelque chose était arrivé à la personne qui aurait dû obtenir ce poste. Pour une fois dans sa vie Pétunia ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir ce qui était arrivé.

Vernon avait tout fait pour être le premier sur la liste des récompensés, naturellement, et avait reçu une bonification et une récompense spéciale d'identification. Le fait qu'il se trouve maintenant pourvu au poste en Australie était tellement mieux. À l'heure actuelle, Pétunia voulait autant de distance que possible entre l'Angleterre et eux. Elle n'était pas sûre que Vernon ait compris ce qui se passait mais lui aussi était heureux de se débarrasser du garçon.

Les jours suivants étaient un peu flous. L'emballage et le nettoyage s'étaient faits dans une folle précipitation. La plupart des améliorations qu'elle avait prévu de faire à la maison au cours de l'été avaient été abandonnées, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus que deux mois pour préparer. Tout dû être fait sur le moment et la plupart du travail avait été fait par Pétunia. Sans parler de l'emballage et du nettoyage, elle avait traité avec les agents immobiliers, demandé à être débranché des réseaux courants, eau, électricité, chauffage, etc… et s'était occupé des papiers pour le voyage. Son mari et son fils n'avaient pas été d'un grand secours, puisque Vernon essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires de travail, et Dudley n'était pas encore revenu de l'école.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de tout ranger, de tout empaqueter, de remettre les clés à l'agence immobilière qui se chargerait de la vente de la maison, d'aller récupérer Dudley, de ramasser ses affaires, et d'arriver à l'aéroport pour prendre leur avion. Quand Dudley avait demandé où était Harry, on lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne vivrait plus avec eux désormais. Tout en gesticulant, Dudley avait accepté cette histoire sans faire de commentaires. Ils avaient décollé, se dirigeant vers le bas du globe terrestre approximativement au même moment où Harry arrivait à la gare de King's Cross.

Pétunia avait ressenti un petit soupçon de culpabilité, qu'elle s'était empressée de chasser impitoyablement. Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre irait directement à la maison de cette famille _Weasley_, ou il avait son hibou. Il pourrait écrire à son cinglé de parrain pour qu'il vienne le chercher. D'une façon comme d'une autre quelqu'un s'occuperait de lui. Ces phénomènes s'occupaient toujours de leurs semblables. C'était les gens non magique qui étaient laissés pour compte. Toute leur puissance n'avait pas été suffisante pour Lily, pas assez pour sauver ses parents, et maintenant elle s'en était allée.

L'arrivée en Australie avait été un choc. Pétunia était au courant pour le climat, naturellement, mais n'y était pas préparée. Ils étaient toujours en _hiver_, et Dudley n'avait pas été très heureux d'apprendre qu'il devait reprendre les cours une fois les papiers arrangés. Grunnings leur permettait de visiter plusieurs maisons dont beaucoup dans la banlieue de Perth, ainsi, ils avaient passés environ dix jours à choisir leur nouvelle propriété. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils s'étaient occupés d'inscrire Dudley dans l'une des plus sélectives écoles privées. Ce serait un changement pour eux comme pour Dudley de revenir tous les soirs à la maison plutôt que de vivre au pensionnat comme c'était le cas avant.

Pétunia soupira pendant qu'elle poussait une boîte dans une tentative désespérée d'ordre. Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient jetés tout et n'importe quoi dans le premier carton qui leur tombait sous la main. Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de faire un travail minutieux et organisé. Elle soupira, pensant avec convoitise aux projets qu'elle avait eu de laisser faire à Harry tous les paquets, d'organiser et de cataloguer le contenu de chaque boîte. Le garçon pouvait être un phénomène anormal, mais il avait tout de même une certaine utilité. Le déballage n'allait pas se passer aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait voulu, mais tout bien considéré, elle avait tout son temps et avait fait le bon choix.

Des coups frappés à la porte l'incitèrent à suspendre son activité. « Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? » s'était elle demandée à haute voix pendant qu'elle allait répondre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva face à un homme échevelé vêtu d'un ensemble kaki qui faisait penser à des vêtements datant des années 20 ou 30.

« B'jour ! » la salua-t-il. « Je me nomme Nathaniel Baker. J'essaye de localiser Vernon ou Pétunia Dursley. »

« Je suis Pétunia Dursley. »

« Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, Mme Dursley. Bienvenue en Australie Occidentale. »

Se détendant un peu, Pétunia inclina la tête aimablement, et accepta dès lors la main que lui tendait l'homme, et la secoua. « Merci Mr Baker » lui dit-elle tout en examinant rapidement sa salle de séjour. « J'ai peur que je ne sois pas disposé à vous recevoir. Je suis au milieu du déballage et tout est encombré. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame » dit Nate aimablement, passant outre son air soucieux. « Je n'en ai que pour une minute. Je suis venu chercher le jeune Harry Potter comme faveur à l'égard d'un de mes compagnons à la confédération internationale des sorciers. Si vous aviez la bonté de me mener jusqu'à ce jeune homme, sa présence est exigée à Poudlard. »

Pétunia ferma les yeux et pâli.

**À suivre**

(note : techniquement y a un problème vu que l'histoire se passe pendant les vacances qui suivent la 4ème année d'Harry, l'été suivant il aura que 16 ans et non pas 17 mais bon je ne fais que traduire !)


	19. Avez vous jamais eu un de ces jours

Chapitre 19 Avez-vous jamais eu un de ces jours

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Arwenn Snape, Vif d'or, Eni._

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **19 chapitres ; **En cours : **27, 30, 34.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Muirgheal_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire,**

**ainsi que de reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

**0o0**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 19 : Avez-vous jamais eu un de ces jours ? **

_Vendredi 21 juillet 1995 _

« Comment ça ! Je n'y pense pas ? » Demanda une voix très indignée cassant ainsi le calme de l'accalmie d'après déjeuner de la salle à manger principale du Chaudron Baveur.

Tom soupira alors qu'il reconsidérait la sorcière blonde fâchée qui était devant lui.

« Cassandra, soit raisonnable, » commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa avec ses yeux gris fumée scintillants de colère.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Mes Gallions ne sont pas suffisamment d'or pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant sa bourse de sa poche sur le bar avec dégoût. « Tu veux regarder ? Et t'assurer que ce n'est pas de la fausse monnaie ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais… »

« Quel est le taux horaire actuel de l'enfant ? Je suis sûre que Marty le payera plus. Enfer ! Il pourrait même le doubler ! »

Tom secoua la tête et fit des petits gestes apaisants de ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent Cassie. Toi, Martin et Silas avez toujours été de bons clients depuis des années ! » Dit-il en essayant de la calmer.

Il était habituellement aisé d'obtenir quelque chose de Cassandra Wallis, du moment que l'on restait éloigné des sujets douloureux. L'argent était le premier dans la liste. Poudlard était le second. Elle n'était pas retournée au château après sa cinquième année, suite au décès inattendue de son père qui avait limité les entrées d'argent de la famille. Les choses semblaient bien mieux pour elle maintenant, mais pour des raisons que Tom ne connaissait pas, elle n'avait fait aucune tentative pour finir sa formation magique.

C'était stupide, vraiment. Elle avait bien évidement eu de bons résultats à ses BUSES. Tom n'a jamais su exactement comment cela avait pu être possible, mais il avait parût qu'il lui aurait suffit de travailler un peu dure pour passer ses ASPICS. Ça le dépassait complètement que trois étés plus tard elle n'avait toujours pas suivi ce chemin.

« Bien, et qu'est-ce alors ? » Demanda Cassandra en saisissant sa bourse et la rattachant. « Bon Dieu, Tom nous avons besoin de cette aide ! Je ne pense pas que nous n'ayons jamais été à ce point en manque de main d'œuvre ! Sean a la grippe alors que Bryce et Tammy ont démissionnés du jour au lendemain. Sans même nous donner quelques jours de préavis, » dit-elle, émettant de la vapeur, les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce qu'il se dit sur le chemin, c'est que c'est un enfant qui en veut et est un ouvrier solide. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas obtenir une partie de son temps ? »

Tom prit sur lui pour ne pas soupirer à nouveau. Lancaster, le magasin où elle travaille était vraiment bien. Ils vendaient une grande variété d'instruments magiques et en était même à proposer une ligne de vêtements enchanté spécialisée. Tom était persuadé qu'Harry n'aurait aucun problème à choisir une chose ou une autre qu'il voudrait gagner en travaillant, et ce, même si ce n'était pas lié directement avec l'école, ou, comme Cassandra l'avait précisé, eux-mêmes pourraient simplement le lui payer.

Non, ce n'était pas le magasin qui était le problème, c'était l'endroit.

Lancaster était sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, un magasin sur l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas automatiquement un repaire de malfrats. Lancaster est correcte. Le magasin de potion magique qui est à l'origine de solvant renommé l'est tout autant. Il y avait juste une poignée de magasins plus en profondeur qui formaient une sorte de section « industrielle ». Ils se sont spécialisés dans les produits professionnels et qui demande une manipulation soigneuse. Ils étaient un peu trop efficaces pour l'usage occasionnel.

Tom dirigeait plus de gens qu'on ne le croirait vers les magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes. En fait, il avait suggéré au Garde Chasse de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid, un fabricant de potion magique dans le secteur industriel il y avait quelques étés. Le Demi Géant tentait de lutter contre une infestation de limaces dans les choux du potager de l'école, et les produits répulsifs ménagers, qu'il avait essayé jusque là, n'avaient pas été suffisamment efficaces.

Non, il était certain que ce fût d'autres magasins, Barjow & Beurk par exemple, et la foule qu'ils avaient attiré, qui avait donné à l'Allée des Embrumes sa réputation plutôt négative. Tom en avait la chair de poule rien que de penser à certains de ces endroits ou des choses qui y étaient vendues. Malheureusement, certaines de ses boutiques sont situées près de l'intersection du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce qui a découragé le magasinage à pied et a rendu les entreprises « respectables » de cette Allée plus dépendantes des annonces et des références.

Le doux tapage d'un pied ramena Tom à nouveau au temps présent. Avec culpabilité, il réalisa qu'il était resté silencieux un peu trop longtemps. Quand il regarda vers Cassandra, elle avait les yeux plissés soupçonneusement.

« Serait-ce parce que ma boutique est sur l'Allé des Embrumes ? » Le défia-t-elle.

_Bien, au moins il n'y a aucun mensonge,_ pensa Tom avec un lourd soupir. « Oui, » Admit-il, tristement.

« Tom ! » Cassie semblait blessée désormais, et l'incrédulité trahie dans sa voix sonnait comme une accusation. « Martin Lancaster fait des affaires parfaitement respectables et tu le sais ! » Cria-t-elle, extrêmement protectrice envers cet homme qui lui avait donné un travail et une chance lorsqu'elle avait dû abandonner la poursuite de sa formation magique. « Nous n'approvisionnons pas les voyous voulant des poignards empoisonnées, des bijoux maudits et à tous ce qu'ils pourraient bien souhaiter ! L'enfant serait parfaitement en sûreté ! »

« Je sais cela Cassandra. Vraiment je, » Dit Tom avec regrets. « Mais il n'empêche que cette Allée des Embrumes reste un endroit dangereux. Je m'inquiète de la sûreté du garçon en dehors de votre magasin et je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps pour l'escorter ! »

« Envoies le par Cheminette ! » répliqua-t-elle avec exaspération. « Comment crois-tu que la plupart de nos clients arrivent. » Elle roula des yeux en voyant le regard étonné du vieux sorcier. « Honnêtement, Tom ! Marty ne maintient pas six cheminées distinctes reliées au réseau juste pour la décoration, tu sais. »

Évoquer cette solution, Tom ne trouvait plus grand-chose à en redire. C'était une bonne solution après tout. Avec reconnaissance, il en était à penser profondément à s'excuser quand la porte menant au Chemin de Traverse fût ouverte, pratiquement arrachée même, et fermée d'un fort claquement, faisant sonner les cloches d'un bruit de ferraille et un bruyant coup contre le bois.

Lui et Cassandra eurent juste le temps de se tourner vers ce qui les avait interrompu avant que l'odeur ne les atteigne. _MERLIN !_ Haleta Tom, couvrant son nez et sa bouche d'une main, alors que ses yeux clignaient de larmes. Pendant ce temps-là, Cassie obstruait et secouait sa main devant son visage près de lui. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise odeur en soit, c'était juste… saisissant.

Il pu être possible d'entendre, murmurer dans l'ombre et frapper du pied sur les marchepieds, venant de plus en plus près. Quel était le nom de ce qui venait juste de rentrer dans le pub ?

« Mon Dieu ! Je pense que vous avez juste un peu exagéré avec l'eau de Cologne là, » Arriva à croasser Tom.

« Et bien merci, Tom, pour cette si aimable évaluation. »

Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent sous la surprise malgré son malaise.

« Sparky ?? » Dit-il, incrédule, avant de ramener une main devant sa bouche pour emprisonner son rire.

Et oui. Malgré la note inhabituelle de sarcasme dans la voix, c'était bien Harry. Il se tenait désormais devant les deux autres, les regardant d'une manière fortement offensée, les bras croisés défensivement sur sa poitrine. Il était complètement imbibé d'un genre de fluide visqueux, il sentait extrêmement fort. Et pour ajouter au tout, sa peau, vêtements et chaussures étaient teintés d'un rose délicat.

« Je peux quand même savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Tom, ravalant son rire, mais tout de même incapable de ne pas laisser passer un large sourire sur son visage.

Harry tordit sa bouche et plissa son nez de dégoût.

« Certainement pas, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne l'avais pas pensé comme ça, » Dit Tom jovial, se rappelant de la présence de la sorcière près de lui. « Cassandra Wallis, voici Jim Patterson, plus connu sous le nom de Sparky, » dit-il, indiquant Harry avec ravissement.

« Enchantée, » Indiqua Cassie, souriant diaboliquement à la confusion de Harry alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à sa main tendue…relativement collante. « Vous rentrez à fond dans votre travail à ce que je vois, » Commenta-t-elle malicieusement, se gagnant ainsi un regard noir de Potter, alors qu'il essuyait sa main sur l'une des jambes de ses jeans, essayant ainsi de nettoyer le plus possible sa main afin de prendre soigneusement la main tendue. Elle s'amusa lorsqu'il lui donna une légère secousse l'a libérant presque immédiatement.

« En fait, c'était un peu spécial cette fois-ci, » répondit le garçon, avec un demi sourire embarrassé. Quand elle souleva un sourcil en quête de plus de détail, il développa un peu plus. « Des types essayaient de fournir quelques solutions ultra concentrées de parfum à Mme Fillmore mais ils avaient eu une mauvaise adresse, » Dit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule, se rapportant du directeur du magasin de potion magique du Chemin de Traverse. « Ils recherchaient un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

_Ah, oui,_ pensa Cassandra, en replaçant l'un des fabricants de potions magiques de l'Allée des Embrumes qui avait mentionné qu'il devait remplacer certains de ses stocks. Beurk ! Aucune odeur n'était aussi forte ! Il avait parlé qu'il travaillait à l'élaboration d'une sorte de désodorisant résistant utilisé dans les WC publics ou quelque chose comme ça.

Tom, en attendant, vu là une occasion. Il voulait parler à Harry au sujet de la situation géographique de la boutique Lancaster avant que Cassie ait demandé à être ajouté à sa file d'attente.

« Hum Hum, sans être grossier, Sparky, » S'arrêta Tom avant que le garçon ne continue, « mais ceci risque d'être une longue histoire, et je te serais reconnaissant si tu montais jusqu'à ta chambre et y prenait une douche d'abord. »

Là. Elle ne voudrait probablement pas attendre son retour. Il pourrait parler à Harry et ils n'auraient plus qu'à lui envoyer leurs regrets par hibou ou par cheminette après.

Harry, bien sûr, dû prendre sur lui comme d'habitude pour ne pas être trop rude. D'abord, il fit une pause, il regarda autour de lui puis ses yeux commencèrent à paraître un peu malfaisant.

« Et gaspiller tout cette odeur rafraîchissante ? » Demanda-t-il, apparemment horrifié d'une telle idée. « J'avais compté faire une petite ballade alentours d'abord. Il arrive que le Chaudron Baveur sente terriblement le moisi, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Sparky, » Commença Tom d'un ton à moitié railleur, à moitié de mise en garde.

Harry l'ignora et continua à spéculer.

« Et n'avais-tu pas dit que nous servions des portions de fish & chips ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement. « Je pourrais te donner un coup de main, tu sais » sourit-il en montrant Tom du doigt.

« Sparky, » Gémissant presque Tom, en sachant que les choses commençaient à sortir de son contrôle. Elle risquait de lui demander et il accepterait sans penser à l'interroger, d'autant plus si elle mettait en avant le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment en manque de main d'œuvre. Alors il serait bloqué. Il considérait comment entraîner Potter dans la cuisine, quand Cassie alla inopinément à sa délivrance.

« Oh, laisse le rafraîchir l'endroit s'il le veut, Tom, » Dit-elle avec légèreté. « Une fois que tu t'y es habitué, l'odeur n'est pas si mauvaise. Thé Rose, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle, reniflant délicatement en se dirigeant vers Potter.

Harry sembla mortifié, Tom resta bouche bée dans son incrédulité.

« De plus, » Ronronna-t-elle avec un petit bruit, en l'atteignant en donnant un petit coup sec sur la chemise d'Harry, « Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de garçon de son âge qui soient aussi confortable en portant du rose. »

Tom sourit largement lorsque la mortification de Harry se transforma en horreur. Il fini même en rire chaleureux quand le garçon murmura quelque chose comme, « Je pense que je vais aller la prendre maintenant, » et se sauva de la cuisine.

« Ce n'était pas très sympa ce que tu as fait, » Avertit-il sa compagne quand il obtint son rire suite à la réflexion du garçon.

La sorcière blonde bougea, non repentante.

« Il travaillera, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en souriant avec insolence. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une bièraubeurre pendant que je l'attends ? »

&

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Patches se réveilla et siffla avec indignation, alors qu'Hedwige jetait un coup d'œil vers lui, lui signifiant clairement ce qu'elle pensait, avant de replier sa tête sous son aile.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris, » dit Harry en soulevant ses mains de défaite pendant qu'il avançait vers la salle de bain. « Je peux quand même attendre que l'eau soit chaude avant que je me douche ? » Demanda-t-il, en plaisant à moitié.

« Mon Dieu, Spark ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Crystal du miroir du dressing, stoppant momentanément sa progression vers la salle de bain.

« Un petit accident, Crys. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, »Dit Harry, haussant les épaules dédaigneusement avant de lui offrir un sourire désabusé. « Sans vouloir être grossier, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me nettoyer. »

Finalement c'était sous-estimé. L'essence de rose était plutôt épaisse et collante. Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu séché, elle était dure et légèrement visqueuse comme du sirop d'érable à moitié sec. Oui, un bon frottage était nécessaire.

« Bien sûr, amour. Désolée de t'avoir retenue. Je repasserais plus tard et je vais m'assurer de dire aux autres que tu es, et bien…, _indisposé_ pour l'heure, » Dit-elle avec un rire argenté.

« Merci, Crystal. Tu es un amour, » Murmura Harry, l'observant cligner de l'œil avant de reprendre son chemin vers la salle de bain et y tourner le robinet de la douche.

Pendant qu'il attendait que l'eau chauffe, Harry se regarda fixement dans le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie et poussa expérimentalement la substance de son visage. Elle n'était pas complètement sèche, mais au moins, elle ne s'égouttait plus. Ça lui allait parfaitement ainsi. Si tout c'était bien passé, il n'en avait pas mis partout. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait tout le temps au travail, mais il n'aurait pas aimer avoir à nettoyer la salle à manger… et la cuisine… et les escaliers de derrière… et sa chambre… _encore_.

Urgh ! Harry cligna de ses yeux humides et pinça son nez. La petite salle de bains n'avait pas de ventilation adéquate et était désormais assez écœurante, d'autant plus qu'il avait fermé la porte. Avec impatience, il vérifia à nouveau la température de l'eau. Les sorciers livreurs et Mme Fillmore lui avaient assuré que le produit était soluble dans l'eau, et que, une bonne douche chaude le remettrait d'aplomb en un rien de temps. Ils étaient également assez sûr que la douce couleur rose de la mixture avait été provoquée par les pétales de roses et non par un colorant. Ainsi, la décoloration de sa peau et de ses vêtements ne devrait pas être permanente.

_J'espère qu'ils ont raison !_ Pensa Harry inquiet pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur lui. Il n'aimait déjà pas le fait d'avoir un visage et des bras rose (il avait songé à l'expliquer comme un coup de soleil), alors ruiner ses nouveaux vêtements ainsi que ses nouvelles baskets ! Le shopping avec le Dr.Granger avait été amusant et tout et tout, mais il n'avait projeté de devoir à nouveau sortir et acheter juste des vêtements de remplacements.

Souriant de manière attristée, il se rappelait toutes ses personnes qui l'avait pointé du doigt et s'était exclamé en le voyant alors qu'il se dépêchait de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur. Ça avait été un peu rebutant au début, ramenant à la surface des souvenirs désagréables au sujet de la façon dont il avait été taquiné et isolé à l'école primaire moldue.

Bien sûr, il mentirait s'il disait que les patrons du Chemin de Traverse n'avaient pas eu de raison valable d'être choqué et amusé. Ce n'était probablement pas tous les jours qu'il y avait un sorcier rose de la tête aux pieds parmi eux. Tout allait bien, vraiment. Pas exactement plaisant, mais personne n'avait été délibérément cruel non plus. La plupart avaient essayé d'étouffer leur rire, et quelques-uns lui avaient même témoigné un peu de sympathie au vue de sa situation délicate.

Au moins, il était vraiment préférable que s'il avait été reconnu en tant que Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il renifla avec dérision pendant qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et déboutonnait sa chemise et son jeans. La célébrité avait des points positifs supposa-t-il, mais elle avait également un mauvais côté en dépit de ce que pouvait penser son ami Ron.

Être pointé du doigt et les chuchotements le suivant partout où il allait, c'était ennuyant, mais le truc qu'il avait toujours _absolument détesté_, était quand les gens le regardaient fixement. C'était encore plus horrible lorsqu'ils vous fixent un moment avec de la crainte, de la curiosité, du dégoût ou de la pitié. Le pire de tout, il s'était toujours demandé si la tante Pétunia avait eu raison à son propos après tout. Il n'était semble-t-il pas « normal » même dans le monde magique.

Le miroir s'embuant, la chaleur et l'humidité accrue annoncèrent plus fortement que des mots que l'eau était prête. Reconnaissant d'avoir là un moyen de se contourner de là où ses pensées sombraient, Harry fini rapidement de se déshabiller. Il considéra la pile rose de linge plutôt _parfumé_ une seconde fois. Il alla vers le tas et emmena le tout dans la douche avant de rejoindre l'ensemble.

Comme promis, pratiquement au moment l'eau chaude le frappa, la mixture commença à se dissoudre. Après s'être lavé le visage, Harry observa, amusé, comment cela fonctionnait aussi bien avec ses bras puis s'égoutta les cheveux avant d'atteindre le savon et de frotter fort. Il se trouva à se rappeler distraitement une scène dans le _Magicien d' Oz_, dans laquelle Dorothée éclaboussait de l'eau sur la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Je fonds ! foonnddd !

Harry n'avait jamais vu le film, bien sûr. Tante Pétunia ne lui avait jamais permis une telle chose dans sa maison, mais c'était l'un des favoris d'Hermione et elle l'avait laissé lire son livre pendant leur retour. En fait, il avait juste commencé puis n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Elle les avait, Ron et lui, fait rire très fort avec sa description du film. Elle leur avait promis qu'ils pourraient regarder la vidéo quand ils viendraient chez elle au cours des vacances d'été. Malheureusement, les plans ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme prévus, que ce soit en ce qui concerne le film ou la visite à Hermione. Oh, et bien, peut être cette année…

Quand il eut fini de se frotter et de se rincer, Harry prit la chemise qu'il avait portée et la tint devant le jet. À son immense soulagement, l'essence de rose fondit à l'eau, et bientôt elle se retrouva décidément moins… rose. _Génial !_ Pensa Harry tout heureux. Une fois qu'elle aurait reçu un nettoyage approprié, elle devrait être à nouveau neuve.

La chemise n'était pas très fantaisiste et il ne l'avait pas payée très chère. C'était en fait, juste une pièce blanche avec un lettrage noir. Mais Harry l'aimait tout de même. Il l'avait trouvé dans une petite boutique d'articles fantaisistes. Le rayon des chemises était composé, entre autres, par des chemises avec des énonciations pleines d'esprit. Plein d'espoir qu'une visite pourrait être arrangée, Harry avait fait quelques folies et acheté pour Hermione une qui disait _Tant de livres, Si peu de temps_, et pour Ron une avec _Ne laissez pas votre esprit errer… il est trop petit pour être tout seul dehors_, ainsi qu'une autre où il était marqué _Je suis grand et habillé. Que voulez-vous de plus_ ?

Une visite semblait de moins en moins probable, bien qu'Harry ait envoyé les chemises à ses amis avec ses dernières lettres. Il espérait que ça leur plairait.

Rapidement il pu couper l'eau et emmener ses vêtements à égoutter. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience qu'il manquait quelque chose.

_Vêtements, idiot. Des vêtements secs auraient été sympas._ Il avait tellement été pressé à aller se doucher qu'il en avait oublié d'apporter des vêtements propres avec lui.

Et bien, c'était pour le mieux, pensa raisonnablement Harry, puisqu'il enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il doutait qu'il ait pu toucher n'importe quoi sans le salir ou le faire sentir de toute façon. Si tout se passait bien, Crystal et les autres ne seraient pas là pendant qu'il se changerait. Ça serait très embarrassant, pensa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil prudent au miroir du dressing pour s'assurer qu'il était en effet seul. Il l'était, mais quelque chose l'intrigua donc il s'avança un peu.

Puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de se changer dans la salle de bain depuis le début des vacances, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment vu depuis environ trois semaines. Oh, il s'était dévisagé dans le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie lorsqu'il mettait ses verres de contacts, qu'il se brossait les dents et examinait son visage pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de saletés, mais cela ne montrait que son visage et son cou.

Le miroir de sa chambre à coucher était plus grand et montrait beaucoup plus, mais Harry ne lui avait pas payé beaucoup d'attention. Il avait l'habitude de s'assurer que ses chemises étaient bien pliées dans l'armoire et donc, il ne se regardait que d'un œil juste pour être sûr qu'il était pas trop mal habillé ou lorsque il discutait avec Crystal ou les autres, mais c'était à son sujet. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait et ne ressentait pas la nécessité de passer un temps infini devant un miroir. Il en avait toujours été ainsi… ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il était différent maintenant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblait pratiquement normal.

Se redressant, Harry souleva un sourcil et se considéra avec un œil critique. Sa première pensée lorsqu'il se regardait vraiment, était que Crystal et les autres étaient encore derrière et que s'étaient eux qui modifiaient son reflet. Main non, c'était vraiment lui là dedans.

Wow !

Évidemment avec des repas réguliers combinés à toutes ses heures de travail physiques avaient payés mieux que des Gallions et des bons de réductions dans les boutiques. Il était encore mince, mais plus aussi horriblement maigre. De plus, l'adjectif _grand_ semblait pouvoir devenir une possibilité, mais s'il semblait au moins approcher la taille « moyenne », et comme ultime bonification, il avait développé une mince couche de muscle ferme.

Pensant à nouveau à l'accident, les choses lui semblèrent prendre un peu plus de sens. Mme Fillmore était dehors expliquant aux sorciers livreurs qu'ils s'étaient trompés et où était le magasin qu'ils cherchaient. Harry se tenait dans le jardin de l'apothicaire où il avait attrapé des bribes de leur conversation, mais il n'y avait pas payé beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à ce que les voix soient devenues plus fortes et effrayées.

_Attention !_

_Elle glisse !_

_Attrapes-la !_

_Je ne peux pas la tenir !_

Les sorciers livreurs avaient avec eux six cuves maintenues avec une sorte de sortilège de lévitation. Harry n'avait pas vu pourquoi mais avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la tête vers eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, les cuves chancelaient périlleusement et étaient prêtes à se renverser sur la rue.

Mme Fillmore et les deux sorciers livreurs parvinrent à secourir cinq des six, mais la dernière menaçait toujours de tomber. Réalisant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais la rattraper à temps, il s'était précipité pour aller les aider. Il avait attrapé le bord de la cuve massive et tirer un coup sec en arrière de tout son poids. Le récipient était vraiment grand, et il avait pensé avoir besoin de tout son poids pour le ramener un peu laissant ainsi le temps aux sorciers de la récupérer.

Malheureusement, il avait fait tous ses calculs mentaux sur la base de sa taille de l'année précédente. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il ne serait probablement jamais aussi lourd que l'ami de Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle pour le provoquer dans un match de lutte bientôt, mais, il avait subit quelques changements assez prononcés de sa taille, de sa force et de son poids récemment. Le changement l'avait pris par surprise.

Au lieu de juste la bouger un petit peu, il avait supprimé l'équilibre de la cuve car elle n'était pas si lourde qu'il avait pensé au premier abord. Il s'était donc retrouvé assis par terre, environ la moitié de la mixture contenue dans la cuve sur lui avant que l'un des sorciers livreurs ne puisse se précipiter et la ramener en équilibre.

Harry souffla, dégoûté et roula des yeux. Certains parfums n'auraient pas été trop mauvais. Jardin d'hiver, Forêt de pin. Zut, même citron aurait été correct, mais NON ! Il avait dû tomber sur _Thé Rose_ !

_La vie pue, parfois_, pensa Harry un peu ironiquement, notant avec dégoût qu'il sentait encore un peu les fleurs. Par-fait. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin maintenant était qu'un autre idiot lui donne un autre surnom. Il pouvait vivre avec « Sparky ». Mais « Rosy » ou « Pinky » était hors de question. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas se cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Bon, au final… ça n'était pas si mal. Souriant comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet, Harry tourna sur lui-même, étudiant sa nouvelle silhouette avec une franche stupéfaction. Un hululement amusé le fit observer Patches et Hedwige une minute. Si l'un ou l'autre pouvait parler, il suspectait qu'ils riraient comme deux idiots, mais pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis !

Cela avait toujours semblé désespéré. Si lugubrement injuste. Il avait fini par penser qu'il était condamné à être laid, maigre, petit et physiquement déficient globalement pour le reste de sa vie… quelque soit la durée de celle-ci. Ça n'avait pas été trop mal la première année, mais les différences de développement physiques entre Harry et ses camarades avaient semblé devenir de plus en plus prononcées au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient. Cependant, maintenant…

Hmmm. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir après tout. Il n'aurait probablement jamais la taille de Ron, mais il pourrait rattraper Fred et George… ou Ginny… ou Coquecigrue. Au moins, il était plus grand que Peter Pettigrow maintenant… Pas que cela ne lui fasse grand-chose.

Penser aux Weasley rappela à Harry le Terrier. Il avait pensé mourir d'embarras l'été précédent lorsque Mme Weasley avait noté ou deviné d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il n'était pas satisfait de son apparence. Peut être n'avait-elle été qu'aimable quand elle lui avait donné une étreinte et l'avait discrètement assuré qu'il était simplement quelqu'un à « la poussée de croissance tardive. » Poursuivant dans sa bêtise, il s'assura que sa serviette était bien bloquée et essaya des poses de _monsieur muscle_ avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, se frappant le front.

_Ne deviens pas idiot Potter !_ Se réprimanda-t-il, puisqu'il cherchait quelques vêtements propres et avait hâte d'être dans ceux-là. _C'est définitivement une amélioration, mais il y a encore du chemin à parcourir. De plus, si tu ne te contrôles pas toi-même, tu risques de devenir comme ce stupide et vaniteux Lockhart ! _Pensa-t-il avec un petit frisson alors qu'il cachait sa cicatrice sous un bandeau propre et qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner en bas.

Samedi 22 juillet 1995

Ceci…

Fait…

non…

Bon Dieu…

_Pas de sens !_

Nathaniel Baker secoua sa tête d'exaspération alors que sa baguette magique montrait inexorablement la mer. Annulant le sortilège, il fit quelques pas puis réessaya encore.

« Pointes-moi Harry Potter ! » Commanda-t-il. Puis avec un grondement de frustration quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit sa position précédente.

« Bon Sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Exigea le sorcier à la chevelure blond roux à personne en particulier puisqu'il observait les vagues qui s'abattaient sur la plage de Cottesloe.

« Tout va bien camarade. Reprenons du début, » Murmura Nate en arpentant et tapant sa baguette magique dans son autre main comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, fâché ou nerveux. Ou les trois, comme il en était venu à penser. « Tu as dû louper quelque chose quelque part. »

Dumbledore l'avait contacté quelques jours auparavant et lui avait demandé son aide pour localiser et rechercher Harry Potter. Il avait rapidement accepté de l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait, même lorsqu'il avait été averti de l'extrême aversion des Dursley à la magie. Albus lui avait donné le nom du lieu de travail de Vernon Dursley et lui avait demandé de s'abstenir au maximum d'utiliser la magie. Cela avait semblé un peu idiot à Nate, mais là encore il avait accepté.

Ça lui avait demandé un peu de travail pour trouver les relatifs de Potter, puisque ceux-ci venaient juste de déménager et n'étaient pas encore tout à fait installé, mais il y était arrivé sans trop de problème. Le nom du lieu de travail de Vernon Dursley avait été un bon début. Il lui avait juste fallu poser des questions à droite et à gauche. Quand il s'était baladé le long de la promenade et avait frappé à la porte de la nouvelle maison des Dursley, il avait compté avoir ramener le jeune M. Potter à Poudlard avant le dîner.

L'espoir fait vivre. Bien évidement ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

Pétunia Dursley avait été assez poli au début, mais quand il s'identifia comme un sorcier et mentionna son nom, elle était devenue pâle et nerveuse. Elle s'était rapidement reprise, et lui dit que Potter et son propre fils Dudley n'était pas encore revenus de l'école et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient.

Quand il avait demandé s'il pouvait attendre, elle avait refusé devenant évasive et encore plus paniquée, avant de refuser un peu durement en insistant qu'elle et les garçons auraient vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire à leur retour. À moitié convaincue que cette femme aurait besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel, Nate était parti tout en projetant de réessayer à nouveau plus tard. En attendant, il avait décidé d'essayer sa chance avec l'oncle.

Conscient de la réaction de Pétunia Dursley quand elle avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, Nate décida d'essayer une autre approche en confrontant carrément Vernon. Il avait obtenu quelques documents d'aspects officiels et rendit visite à Vernon dans son bureau feignant un petit problème avec les papiers d'immigration de Potter. Son but était de lancer Dursley dans une conversation amicale, évoquent alors en passant le fait que Potter était demandé à Poudlard.

Il n'obtint jamais sa chance.

Vernon Dursley, comme son épouse, se trouvait dans un état d'extrême nervosité et était évasif lorsque Potter s'était retrouvé au centre de leur conversation. Mais son histoire n'avait jamais correspondu à celle de sa femme. Selon _Vernon_, Harry était un délinquant juvénile qui était interné au centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. Dursley avait clamé que le garçon avait toujours été interné là-bas, et que son épouse et lui s'étaient arrangés, ils avaient cherché un établissement ici pour qu'il soit transféré. Ils avaient rétréci leur choix à deux ou trois établissements, et l'y enverrait rapidement maintenant.

Désormais intéressé, Nathaniel lui fit ses adieux et apparût à nouveau près de la petite maison dans les banlieues. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas ici. L'histoire de l'oncle était complètement bidon. Harry Potter était à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire et non dans un centre de jeunes criminels récidivistes. De plus, Pétunia Dursley avait indiqué qu'il était inscrit dans une des écoles locales avec son fils.

Où essayait-il de cacher Potter ? Le protégeaient-ils des mangemorts ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il remonta la promenade, bien déterminé à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire de la tante de Potter et ce, même s'il devait lui jeter un sort dans la semaine s'il le fallait. Il avait presque abattu son poing sur la porte quand une voix à l'intérieur l'arrêta.

« Mais maman, je _déteste_ ça ici ! » Pleurnicha la voix d'un garçon. « Je suis censé être en vacances, et les enfants ici sont pas sympas ! Harry a toujours été celui qui était embêté à la maison ! »

« Là, là, Popkin, » dit la voix apaisante de Pétunia Dursley. « Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire ta connaissance. Pourquoi ne regarderais-tu pas la télévision un peu avant que papa ne rentre à la maison. Je te ferai un bon casse-croûte. »

« Ils ne montrent aucun de mes programmes préférés ici, »Maugréa le garçon en boudant, mais Nate entendit bientôt la télévision. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de détecter d'autre voix dans la maison, mais il ne sembla pas y en avoir, Bougeant, il frappa à la porte.

« Dudley mon cœur, tu peux y aller pour ta mère ? » Retenti la voix de Pétunia d'un peu plus loin ? Nate imaginait qu'elle devait toujours être dans la cuisine.

« Je suis occupé. Harry n'a qu'à le faire, » Cassa le garçon avec humeur.

Nate souleva un sourcil. Ce jeune homme avait besoin d'un sérieux changement d'attitude. Pétunia lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne pût distingué de dehors, mais qui convainquit le garçon parce que, quelque secondes plus tard, il entendit, « Oui, j'y vais, » puis le bruit de pas en approche lui parvint. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva devant un gros garçon blond.

« B'jour, » Salua-t-il, tâchant de garder un visage civil usuel à une rencontre. « Je suis envoyé ici par Albus Dumbledore pour récupérer Harry Potter. Pourriez-vous allez le chercher pour moi s'il vous plaît ? »

Le garçon resta bouche bée puis tourna à une méchante nuance verte.

« Maman ! » Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers la cuisine. « Mamaaannnn ! »

Pétunia jeta un coup d'œil pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle aperçut Nate, elle sortit de la cuisine, un couteau dans la main et se plaça entre le sorcier et son fils.

« Je peux voir que les garçons sont de retour de l'école maintenant, » Commenta-t-il, essayant de redresser la situation.

« Mais Harry n'est pas ici ! » Hurla Dudley dans la confusion, le regardant ridiculement alors qu'il se recroquevillait derrière sa mère squelettique.

Choqué, Nathaniel, commença à vouloir interroger le garçon, mais Pétunia arrêta vite son fils en lui donnant un coup dans le tibia de son talon.

Après avoir fixé Nate quelques secondes, Pétunia perdit complètement son calme.

« Oui c'est vrai ! Il n'est pas ici ! Il…est parti… loin ! Il a pris ses affaires magiques et est parti ! Ce n'est vraiment qu'un sale petit fauteur de troubles ! Disparaître sans aucun respect pour nous, et s'en aller comme un voleur tout en s'attendant à ce qu'on lui pardonne et qu'on lui ouvre à nouveau notre maison ! »

Elle avait continué ainsi un long moment, poussant des cris perçants au sujet de la façon dont Potter mettait sans scrupules sa famille en danger, avant de l'expulser et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Secoué par sa rencontre, Baker s'était immédiatement mis en action. Il avait contacté quelques-uns de ses contacts, et ensemble ils avaient trouvés quelques faits intéressants. Il n'était pas près de découvrir où Harry Potter _était_, mais il avait fait une liste alarmante d'endroits où il _n'était pas_ :

Il n'était pas inscrit dans unes des écoles australiennes magiques ou moldues.

Il n'était pas inscrit à St Brutus.

Il n'avait pas été admis dans l'un des hôpitaux du secteur.

La police locale n'avait jamais entendue parlé de lui.

Il n'était pas dans un orphelinat, ni dans un centre de placement social, ni dans un centre de délinquants juvénile.

Et personne qu'ils avaient pu interrogés n'avait pu se rappeler avoir vu quelqu'un avec les Dursley ou même correspondant à sa description.

Pétunia Dursley, effrayée aurait pu avoir dit la vérité et Harry survivrait alors d'une façon ou d'une autre dans les rues. Nathaniel avait alors lancé un sortilège de cheminement. La garçon n'avait pas pu aller bien loin avec toutes ses affaires et en étant à pieds. Il apparut à nouveau dans le voisinage des Dursley et laissa le sortilège le guider à partir des banlieues de Perth pour finalement l'emmener à la plage de Cottesloe.

À chaque instant durant son voyage dans la ville, il avait espéré trouver le jeune sorcier effrayé, frigorifié et affamé, qui avait eu le temps de regretter sa bêtise.

Espérant qu'il soit encore sain d'esprit, bien sûr.

Baker ne pouvait pas dire qu'il blâmerait le garçon, même s'il avait une raison différente tout à fait crédible qui était que la tante et l'oncle de Potter l'avaient tout simplement mis à la porte. Leur attitude insouciante au sujet du bien être de leur neveu et leurs mensonges pour dissimuler cela étaient assez effroyables.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait. Il avait compté que Potter devait être approché avec douceur. La dernière chose que Nate devait faire c'était bien de l'effrayer. Il avait eu le temps de concevoir plusieurs textes et scénarios d'approches, mais l'enfant n'avait pas daigné se montrer.

L'enfant ne s'était pas montré alors qu'il avait atteint l'extrémité de la terre.

S'il marchait encore quelques mètres, ses chevilles seraient profondément dans l'eau de mer, mais sa baguette magique continuait pourtant à tirer solidement vers le Nord-Ouest.

Cessant d'avancer, Nate regarda l'horizon avec une horreur grandissante. Harry Potter n'était pas en Australie.

Mais ses relatifs y étaient. Et il était disposé à agrandir ses chances de savoir où il était et ce que ses relatifs savaient.

_Il était temps d'appeler les renforts_, pensa sombrement Nate alors qu'il soulevait sa baguette et apparaissait à la maison.


	20. Coups, coups

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Isaae, Vif d'or, Eni._

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **20 chapitres ; **En cours : **30, 32,34.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire. **

**Ainsi que de reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

_Très bonne nouvelle !!_

_L'auteur a écrit le chap 35 ! _

_La fic est de nouveau en écriture !_

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 20 : Coups, coups.**

Samedi 22 juillet 1995

« Albus ! »

« Albus ! »

« Albus Dumbledore ! »

« Quoi ? » cligna de surprise le directeur de Poudlard, brusquement tiré hors de la somnolence dans laquelle il avait sombré. Il n'avait pas bien dormi les dernières nuits, et celles-ci commençaient à se rappeler à sa bonne conscience. La première chose qu'il remarqua, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil autour de son bureau, fut le retour de Fumseck. La seconde fut la tête de Nathaniel Baker flottant dans la cheminée. Il sourit au phénix, et lui donna une caresse de bienvenue alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et parcourait la salle.

« Albus ! » appela de nouveau la tête de Nate, avant d'apercevoir Dumbledore arrivant rapidement vers la cheminée. « Au sujet des temps sanglant, » gronda t-il d'une voix inhabituellement dure. « Nous avons des ennuis, camarade, de gros ennuis ! »

« Quelle sorte d'ennuis, Nathaniel ? » Dumbledore demanda t-il anxieusement, son sourire de bienvenue se fanant rapidement face au comportement brusque de l'autre sorcier.

« J'ai retrouvé la trace des moldus du jeune Potter, » commença Nate, avant que le professeur ne le coupe.

« Harry va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » interrompit Albus impatiemment, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius, Remus, Arthur et Arabella il y a quelques jours venant immédiatement le préoccuper. « Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel est l'état du jeune, camarade, » dit Baker avec regret.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Mais vous venez de dire que vous aviez localisé ses tuteurs moldus ! »

Les yeux du sorcier australien se durcirent.

« Oh, je les ai bien trouvé, » gronda t-il avec mépris. « Ces espèces de bâtards, tous autant qu'ils sont, excepté lui ! »

Dumbledore sentit son estomac se faire de plomb tandis qu'il comprenait les implications de tout ceci. Où avait bien pu aller Harry ? A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écrit à quelqu'un ?

« Vous voulez dire que Harry n'est pas parti avec les Dursley ? » coassa t-il, la bouche soudainement sèche. _S'il vous plaît, OH s'il vous plaît dites moi que je vous ai mal compris…_ pensa t-il de manière désespérée. _Je ne peux pas croire que cela soit arrivé !_

Cependant, Nate acquiesça, réduisant à néant les espoirs du vieil homme. Il observa amicalement la façon dont Albus déplaça un fauteuil jusqu'à la cheminée, avant de rapidement s'y laisser tomber.

« Voilà ce que je peux vous dire, » reprit-il lorsque le directeur se fut assis.

« D'après ce que j'ai appris, il n'est pas en Australie non plus, » annonça t-il après avoir marqué une légère pause.

Quoi ?? Non ! Dumbledore sembla perdu pendant quinze bonnes secondes avant de reprendre conscience.

« QUOI ?? » cria t-il finalement à voix haute, faisant reculer Nate de quelques pas sous le choc. « Quand est-il parti ? Comment a-t-il fait pour quitter le pays ? Avez-vous ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être allé ? »

« Albus, pour commencer, nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve qu'il y ai jamais été. »

Le vieux directeur se frotta les tempes, sentant poindre le nez d'un mal de tête. NON !! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Tout avait été planifié, et cela ne faisait pas du tout parti du plan ! Harry été sensé être récupéré chez les Dursley, être réprimandé pour avoir dissimulé une information aussi importante, puis pardonné et allé passer le reste des vacances au Terrier. Toutes les données étaient parfaites, Dumbledore était donc passé à l'étape suivante, et avait travaillé sur les problèmes légaux épineux qui seraient immanquablement soulevés l'été prochain. Avec la magie protectrice comme principal raison, l'affectation d'un nouveau tuteur juridique à Harry, et son retrait du soin des Dursley ne seraient pas faciles.

Réalisant que le jeune sorcier l'étudier avec souci, il prit une profonde respiration et inclina la tête dans sa direction.

« S'il vous plaît, commencer par le début, Nathaniel » demanda t-il, essayant de rester calme et perspicace.

Ainsi, Nate lui raconta les différentes activités qui avaient occupé ses derniers jours. Il parla de sa recherche des Dursley, puis de sa première prise de contact avec Pétunia et Vernon. Il raconta les histoires contradictoires des deux adultes Dursley, et ce que leur mauviette de fils avait inconsciemment indiqué. Avant qu'il n'ait obtenu sa deuxième confrontation avec Pétunia Dursley, le sorcier aux cheveux couleur sable en était déjà à l'indignation.

« Cette chose qui lui sert de tante est complètement timbrée. Elle a quelques kangourous égarés dans le ciboulot, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. ( NdT : Je n'ai pas mis l'expression française courante tout simplement parce qu'il est australien et que je trouvais plus normal de garder cette histoire de kangourous, mais j'imagine qu'on pourrait traduire par : elle a une araignée au plafond !) Elle m'a hurlé dessus, en disant qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que racontait Potter, à quel point il était horrible, et combien il aimait mettre intentionnellement sa famille en danger… » Baker s'interrompit et secoua la tête, puis rencontra à nouveau le regard fixe de Dumbledore. « Elle en parle comme elle parlerait d'un vaurien, d'un moins que rien ; avez-vous déjà rencontré ce gosse sans valeur ? »

Albus acquiesça sinistrement, et écouta Nate qui revenait à son récit, et décrivait désormais ses soupçons croissants, et comment il avait posé un sortilège de repérage dans le voisinage des Dursley jusqu'à l'Océan sans succès.

« Êtes-vous déjà retourné chez les Dursley ? »

« Nan, pas encore, » dit Baker en secouant la tête. « Je suis directement retourné à la maison sur la plage, et je vous ai contacté via cheminée. »

« Bien. Pouvez-vous vous charger de placer les Dursley sous surveillance ? »

« Bon sang, je peux sûrement faire mieux que ça encore ! Je pensais prendre contact avec quelques uns de mes bons amis et leur coller une thérapie sur le dos ! »

Dumbledore rit sous cape malgré lui.

« Assurez vous juste qu'ils n'essayent pas de s'enfuir. Nous devons trouver le jeune Potter avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. »

« Peut-être pas, camarade. Je ne peux encore rien prouver, mais je crois bien que l'oncle cache quelque chose. Il est devenu terriblement nerveux lorsque le nom de Potter a été évoqué, parlant d'envoyer le garçon dans une sorte de mini prison dès qu'ils auraient trouvé l'endroit approprié. » Nathaniel abordé une expression de profond dégoût en disant cela. « Je ne sais pas comment cet enfant n'est pas devenu complètement timbré lui-même s'il a du vivre avec eux toute sa vie. S'il s'est sauvé et arrive à vivre par lui-même, je dis tant mieux pour lui ! »

Dumbledore soupira. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Les lois d'un côté, la puissante protection que le sang de Harry lui procurait de l'autre, qui ne devait être écartée à la légère maintenant que Voldemort était revenu. D'autre part, Harry n'était plus l'enfant en bas âge seul au monde qu'il était quand Lily et James avaient été assassinés, et avait fourni la dernière information valable du camp de la lumière…

« Observez les juste pour l'instant Nate. Je les veux où je pourrais les trouver une fois que nous aurons localisé Harry. Cela pourrait s'avérer difficile s'il se sauve pris de terreur. »

« Aucune inquiétude à avoir, compagnon. Je vous informerai si quoi que ce soit d'intéressant se produit » grimaça Baker avant de faire un clin d'œil et de disparaître.

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes après que la communication via cheminée ait prise fin, Dumbledore resta assis, assommé dans sa chaise, observa le feu, essayant d'analyser les dernières informations et d'arrêter son tourbillon de pensées. Harry n'était pas avec les Dursley ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Harry n'était pas avec les Dursley ? C'était incompréhensible. S'il n'était pas avec les Dursley…

Et s'il n'était pas avec les Weasley…

Ou Sirius…

Alors dans quelles flammes bleues sanglantes pouvait-il bien être ?? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout de suite pris contact avec n'importe qui ?

Avec un sentiment de panique inhabituel et très fâcheux, le vieux directeur réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry était, ou avec qui il était resté (s'il était resté avec quelqu'un), ou de comment il faisait pour se débrouiller… La seule chose qu'il savait comme un fait était qu'Harry devait contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre la situation. Il l'avait parfaitement ressenti dans ses lettres, et…

Ses lettres !

Avec un sursaut de vitesse qui l'étonna lui-même, Dumbledore sauta hors de sa chaise, et se précipita sur son bureau, effrayant Fumseck. L'oiseau au plumage rouge et or hérissa ses plumes dans une attitude défensive, et émit un chant malheureux, destiné au directeur.

« Tu as remis le paquet à Harry ! » indiqua Albus, ce fait se rappelant soudainement à lui. « Où est-il ? » exigea presque le directeur refaisant le tour de son bureau de manière à faire face au phœnix. « Et pour faire cela, où diable as-tu été ? »

L'oiseau de feu gesticula sur son perchoir, et adopta l'attitude du « Oh, humain alarmé, ici et là ! ». Il chanta une note amusée retentissante, semblant presque rire de l'agitation du vieux sorcier.

Sachant par expérience qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Fumseck, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard de réprimande, puis feuilleta la correspondance sur son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait localisé le dossier contenant les lettres d'Harry. Soigneusement, les arrangeant dans l'ordre chronologique, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au parchemin, essayant de lire entre les lignes, recherchant tous les indices qu'inconsciemment Harry aurait pu avoir donné.

Il n'y a que très peu de chose à analyser. Harry a passé la majeure partie de son temps à transmettre ce qu'il était parvenu à apprendre grâce à son lien avec Voldemort. Il ne s'est que très peu mentionné, et sa famille moldue encore moins. Il y avait une référence dans sa première lettre, datée du 6 juillet :

_…Désolé de vous déranger, mais deux choses se sont produites que j'ai pensé que vous pourriez aimer savoir. La première chose est que j'ai un travail d'été. Je sais que vous voulez que je reste à proximité de Privet Drive, mais ma famille ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix…_

Et une brève mention dans la lettre datée du 15 juillet :

_Je devine que je dois tout vous rapporter monsieur, j'espère que vous trouverez l'information utile. Ah, et une autre chose… ma tante et mon oncle ont vendu leur propriété à Privet Drive. La maison est actuellement vide. Si Voldemort projette de m'attaquer là-bas, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déçu._

Dumbledore examina la lettre datée du 6. Quand il l'avait reçu, il avait été trop distrait par les nouvelles transmises par Harry au sujet de sa cicatrice pour faire particulièrement attention à la première chose. Encore plus tard, il avait cru que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avait insisté pour que Harry obtienne un travail à mi-temps. Il avait même théorisé sur le fait que Vernon aurait pu lui en assuré un chez Grunnings.

_Ma famille ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix…_

Il y avait quelque chose dans ces mots qu'Albus n'avait pas aimé. Normalement, un adolescent dirait « ils m'ont forcé » ou quelque chose de similaire si un parent ou un gardien s'asseyait et disait « maintenant nous avons décidé que tu aurais un travail cet été, et aucun argument ! » Il pouvait avoir tord, mais cela semblait être une différence subtile qu'Harry aurait pu écrire. Elle impliquait qu'il avait été obligé de faire de son mieux face à une situation imposée par ces tuteurs. Est-ce qu'Harry aurait appris que les Dursley avaient été mutés et qu'il aurait refusé de les accompagner ? L'ont-il informé qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avez un long moment, forçant Harry à trouver les moyens de subvenir à ses besoins ?

Et si le dernier cas était vrai, pourquoi Harry ne l'a-t-il pas dit à n'importe qui ? Pour cette raison, pourquoi a-t-il mentionné ces faits spécifiques et seulement ceux-ci ? S'il avait appris quelque chose à propos d'Harry Potter, c'était qu'il y avait toujours une raison à ses actions. Quand il l'avait interrogé au sujet de la pierre philosophale, de la chambre des secrets, de Sirius Black, et le plus récemment au sujet du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait été frappé par la capacité du garçon de garder les pieds sur terre, et par la manière dont il pouvait presque instinctivement déterminer sa prochaine ligne de conduite.

Naturellement, il y avait eu une certaine quantité de chance et d'aide pour aboutir au succès de ses plans. Harry n'aurait probablement pas pu franchir toutes les épreuves gardant la pierre philosophale sans ses amis. Il ne s'en serait probablement pas aussi bien sorti face au Basilic si Fumseck ne l'avait pas d'abord rendu aveugle, et l'effet inattendu du Priori Incantatem avait joué un grand rôle dans son évasion du moins dernier face au seigneur Voldemort. On pourrait envisager que le garçon était tout simplement particulièrement chanceux, comme le faisait souvent Severus, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus en lui.

Une des plus grandes forces d'Harry était sa capacité à improviser et à garder l'esprit clair dans une situation périlleuse. Il pourrait immédiatement tirer profit de l'aide ou de la distraction inattendue, et agir tandis que son opposant cherchait encore comment réagir. C'était un atout puissant, un atout qui lui serait probablement très utile plus tard dans sa vie. S'il vivait encore après son quinzième anniversaire bien sûr. Dumbledore examina les faits qu'il connaissait sous tous les angles auxquels il pouvait penser, mais il n'arrivait pas toujours à trouver une explication raisonnable au comportement d'Harry. A quoi le garçon pensait-il donc ?!

Repoussant ses ennuis, Dumbledore pris son parchemin enchanté. Ce n'était pas une affaire qu'il devait partager avec l'Ordre en entier, mais il était évident que la recherche d'informations était nécessaire pour avancer. Si le destin était aimable et de leur côté, Harry était toujours en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le scénario catastrophe du jeune Potter à cheval sur son balai en direction de l'Australie.

L'équipe sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer et faire confiance pour tout ceci était évidente. Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Arabella, et Severus savaient déjà que Harry n'était pas là où il devrait être, en savoir un peu plus n'était pas un gros risque. Bien, peut-être un léger risque tout de même, pensa Albus, grimaçant, comme il imaginait la réaction de Sirius face aux nouvelles. Il n'avait pas besoin de Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination de Poudlard, pour lui prédire que le parrain de Harry ne serait pas satisfait par le nouveau tour que prenaient les événements, et Albus ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer. Il faisait de plus en plus de gaffes aux fils des années.

D'un geste lent et lourd, il pris sa plume, et rédigea une courte missive, demandant au groupe de venir à son bureau en fonction de l'horaire de fin de travail du bureau d'Arthur, qui finissait plus tard aujourd'hui. Après coup, il leur demanda d'apporter n'importe quelle correspondance que Harry pourrait leur avoir envoyé, puis envoya son message. Se penchant en arrière dans son fauteuil, il patienté aussi calmement que possible, attendant leurs réponses, puis ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur la pile de parchemin.

Naturellement !

Se demandant encore comment il avait pu être aussi bête, Dumbledore pris une nouvelle fois sa plume, et envoya une autre courte missive :

_Harry,_

_Je dois te parler. S'il te plaît, réponds sur ce parchemin._

_Professeur Dumbledore._

&

Chez Lancaster, Harry l'avait décidé, pendant qu'il rangeait des instruments de cuisine, n'était en rien différent des autres magasins où il avait l'habitude de donner un coup de main. Il était plus grand, vraiment plus grand, avec un inventaire de produits plus diversifiés, mais les travaux dont il était chargé restaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il faisait dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Nettoyer, déballer, et ranger n'étaient pas des activités qui changeaient d'un endroit à un autre.

Le magasin en lui-même s'était révélé être une véritable surprise, repensait Harry lorsqu'il fit une pause pour diriger une sorcière et ses deux jeunes fils vers des toilettes publiques. Il était persuadé que n'importe quel magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes serait sombre et humide, plein de choses horribles et indescriptibles, et de personnes douteuses, mais Chez Lancaster était réellement un magasin simple et joli. Il été situé un peu en retrait de l'Allée des embrumes, et avait une atmosphère plaisante, ce n'était absolument pas comme les magasins consacrés uniquement aux arts sombres et à la magie noire.

Ce nouveau tournant des évènements avait été un vif soulagement pour Harry. La veille, il s'était vu pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il avait trouvé Cassandra en train de l'attendre lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle à manger après avoir pris sa douche. Elle s'était assise sur un des tabourets du bar, avait commandé une bièraubeurre, et l'avait appelé dès qu'il était sorti de la cuisine. Tom était en train d'aider un autre client, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se hâter jusqu'à eux, Cassie avait déjà demandé à Harry s'il pourrait l'aider, veillant à souligner combien le manque de main-d'œuvre était agaçant. Ne voyant aucune raison de refuser, Harry avait affirmé qu'il pourrait, manquant complètement la tentative effrénée de Tom d'attirer son attention.

Grimaçant, Harry fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se rappelait la réaction de l'aubergiste face à ce mauvais tour des évènements. Tom n'avait pas était enchanté. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry aille dans un endroit aussi proche de l'Allée des Embrumes, et il devait pensé que Cassandra l'avait dupé dans sa promesse d'aider sans pour autant mettre les faits en avant.

C'était une nuance de la société sorcière avec laquelle Harry se débattait toujours. Evidemment que quelques mots et/ou actions constituaient un « contrat » obligatoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient faits, et d'autres non. L'année dernière, Harry avait juste été forcé de participer au tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand son nom était sorti de la coupe de feu. Harry avait pensé pouvoir être disqualifié lorsqu'il aurait dit à Dumbledore qu'une erreur avait été commise, et qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de cette manière. Peu lui importait « qui » avait mis son nom. Son nom avait été choisi par la coupe de feu, et il avait ainsi dû participer à son tour. A cette époque, et bien que la situation n'avait rien de dramatique, Harry avait eu l'impression que nier ou changer d'avis alors qu'il était sous contrat magique aurait été perçu comme un affront.

Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Harry avait lui aussi éprouvé un léger sentiment de malaise, lorsque Cassie lui avait révélé le lieu où se situait le magasin. Il se rappelait encore du jour où il été arrivé Chez Barjo et Beurk par erreur, la première fois qu'il avait tenté de voyager par poudre de cheminette. Ouais, sa première expérience avec l'Allée des Embrumes avait été pour le moins impressionnante, mais pas de manière agréable.

Harry grimaça tandis qu'il se rappelait cette erreur. Chez Barjo et Beurk, avait été (et été probablement toujours) un endroit mal famé, avec ses cartes tâchées de sang, ses os humains, ses objets maudits, et ses masques scrutateurs. Harry, naturellement, n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup plus apprécié l'Allée des Embrumes en elle-même. L'Allée avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à paraître aussi sombre et maudite que les magasins et les passants qui y séjourner, et ce même en plein jour. En fait, la première personne qu'il avait rencontré comme il se hâtait de sortir du magasin était une vieille sorcière, vendant ce qui semblait être des ongles humains entiers.

Beurk ! Harry frissonna, et inconsciemment caressa ses ongles de pouce. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment elle se les était procurés.

Heureusement pour Harry, Rubeus Hagrid était passé par là cette fois-ci. Le gardien des clés, et des lieux de Poudlard, avait pris en charge Harry et l'avait raccompagné sur le Chemin de Traverse où les Weasley le cherchaient de manière acharnée.

Le garçon rit doucement à ce souvenir tandis qu'il suspendait la dernière cuillère à un crochet sur le mur, puis mit un genou à terre et commença à déballer puis à ranger sur les étagères quelques bouteilles de Dissolvant Magique de Mme Skower. C'était vraiment drôle de penser qu'il devait remercier une bande de limaces dévoreuses de choux pour l'arrivée inopportune de son ami. En tant que demi-géant, Hagrid était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, mais Harry avait tendance à penser que Hagrid ne passait pas son temps à flâner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Non, c'était « sa chance insolente » que le professeur McGonagall lui proclamé posséder en abondance qui était encore une fois venue à son secours.

Souriant tendrement en pensant à ses amis, Harry laissa son regard fixe parcourir les articles de Mr Lancaster tandis qu'il continuait de réapprovisionner les étagères. Il avait déjà repéré plusieurs cadeaux de Noël potentiels pour Mme Weasley, et était pressé de retourner au Terrier ainsi, il pourrait passer par la cuisine et vérifier si elle ne les avait pas déjà. Le Docteur Granger et Janet pourrait également appréciaient quelques uns de ces objets, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'on lui permettrait d'apporter des objets magiques dans des résidences de moldus. Pour les Granger cela passerait sûrement de justesse, mais Harry ne connaissait pas les lois en vigueur en ce qui concerne les enfants sorciers qui jusqu'ici ne le sont pas pour leurs parents. Il se demandait s'il pouvait informer les Wright, ou si la pratique courante était d'attendre jusqu'à ce que l'enfant de nés moldus soit invité à aller étudier dans une école magique. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Tom plus tard.

Tom.

Soupirant encore un peu, Harry continua à se rappeler la « discussion » entre Cassandra, Tom, et lui-même la veille au Chaudron Baveur.

Depuis sa première visite si effroyable, Harry n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Tom avait noté son hésitation, et l'avait immédiatement soutenu, disant qu'il n'était obligé d'aller nulle part et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir gêner de cela. Cependant, Harry, se sentait mal à l'idée de revenir sur ses paroles. Après tout, il avait accepté de l'aider, et par-dessus tout, elle manquait vraiment de main-d'œuvre.

Il avait quelque peu hésité, ne sachant pas comment procéder jusqu'à ce que Cassandra ait eu pitié de lui et ait accepté un compromis. Alors, ils avaient convenu que Harry retournerait tôt au Chaudron Baveur en raison du malheur de la Rose de Thé, il aurait un peu de temps à tuer avant le dîner. Elle avait également offert de l'accompagner au magasin, de le présenter à Mr Lancaster, et de lui montrer les alentours, promettant que s'il avait le moindre doute, il pourrait utiliser le réseau de cheminées pour retourner immédiatement au Chaudron Baveur, sans qu'elle ne lui pose aucune question.

Etendant par ce fait la raison de sa gêne et de celle de Tom. Cela avait été une sortie calme. Tom s'était bien évidemment attendue à ce que Harry fasse le voyage de devoir jusque Chez Lancaster, puis profite pleinement de cette issue qui lui avait été proposée. Quand Harry et Cassie étaient revenus et que Harry avait informé Tom de sa décision, ayant par la même gaspiller une occasion en or de se défiler, Tom avait vu rouge, il était devenu aussi rouge que le visage de l'oncle Vernon dans ses mauvais jours. Cependant, Harry avait défendu son point de vue. Sincèrement, il ne s'était pas senti mal à l'aise Chez Lancaster, c'était même tout à fait le contraire, et en dépit de ce que le ministère de la magie et ses tuteurs moldus ne cessaient de répéter, il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir. Il avait parfois détourner la vérité par le passé quand il avait pressenti qu'il valait mieux être prudent, mais cette forme de précaution n'avait pas semblait nécessaire cette fois-ci.

Martin Lancaster avait souhaité la bienvenue à Harry dans son magasin, puis avait commencé à lui faire faire le tour de la boutique, et avait travailler dure pour le mettre à l'aise. C'était un homme vaillant, un sorcier d'âge moyen avec des cheveux bruns grisonnant, mais le plus étonnant était ses yeux. Harry avait été décontenancé lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Mr Lancaster avait un œil brun et l'autre bleu. Avant qu'ils n'aient fini leur brève excursion dans le magasin, et pendant le temps que le commerçant avait utilisé pour expliquer à Harry ce qu'il comptait lui demander, le jeune sorcier s'était déjà sensiblement détendu, et n'avait eu aucun scrupule à propos de donner un coup de main de temps en temps.

Pauvre Tom. Harry se serait bien donné des coups de pieds pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de tout cela plus tôt, mais de toute façon, c'était trop tard désormais. Il suspecta fortement le fait que le sorcier plus âgé aurait bien voulu crier un bon nombre d'injures lorsque Harry était reparti avec Cassie, et il lui en avait d'ailleurs fait part précédemment, mais étonnement Tom n'avait pas dit un mot. Au lieu de cela, il avait serré les dents si fort qu'elle s'étaient mises à grincer, comme si elles lui disaient d'être prudent mais que si ça ne tenait qu'à elles, il n'y serait pas allé, puis Tom avait disparu durant quelques minutes dans une autre pièce.

Harry secoua la tête doucement alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. Cassandra, également déconcerté par la réaction plutôt violente de Tom, avait décidé d'attendre sagement encore un peu avant d'y aller. Faisant la paire, tous les deux craignaient d'avoir perdu pour toujours l'approbation du sorcier plus âgé, ils avaient attendu le retour de Tom, arborant tous les deux une expression honteuse.

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas totalement la tactique de Cassie, Harry trouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement condamner ni l'un, ni l'autre. Elle s'était montrée affectée d'une manière touchante, et avait présenté des excuses un peu maladroites à Tom. Elle avait simplement eu peur qu'Harry refuse catégoriquement si elle ne lui montrait pas tout d'abord le magasin, et Harry ne pouvait affirmer que ses craintes aient été infondées. Oui, elle avait utilisé sa malice pour obtenir une paire de mains supplémentaires pour le magasin, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui attirer des ennuis.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, Tom n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, mais la scène qui avait suivi s'était bien mieux passée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Désormais plus calme, l'aubergiste avait rapidement énoncé sa désapprobation des actions de Cassandra et de Harry, puis s'était immédiatement mis à énoncer les précautions qu'il devrait prendre. Selon Harry, il avait un peu trop insisté sur le fait qu'il était important « d'avoir la permission du parent ou du gardien », mais il était parvenu à garder un visage neutre. Puis, Tom avait commencé à donner quelques règles qui pourraient « désamorcer le passage » et « aider à rassurer la famille si elle était peu disposée à accepter ». Harry pourrait, par exemple, utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour partir et pour revenir directement du magasin pour ne pas perdre de temps, et s'il devait absolument faire le trajet à pied, il serait escorté par au moins une sorcière ou un sorcier compétent. Puisque Harry serait dans une des parties les plus malfamées de la ville, Cassandra n'avait à aucun moment suspecté le subterfuge, et avait facilement accepté. Elle avait même promis qu'elle escorterait Sparky elle-même.

Cela avait été une nouvelle expérience pour Harry. Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait quelque peu maugrée face aux restriction, clamant qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui, merci bien, mais tout au fond de lui, il avait été secrètement soulagé. Les limites que Tom avait posées étaient simplement du bon sens, vraiment, et non pas seulement plus raisonnables, les temps qui courent ces temps-ci étant ce qu'ils sont. C'était un contraste intéressant en comparaison avec celui des Dursley. Ils s'étaient toujours montrés excessifs dans leurs punissions, et les règles qu'ils lui avaient imposées étaient seulement conçues pour le maintenir isolé et pour le rabaisser. Elles n'avaient jamais eu sa sécurité pour but.

Harry finit de ranger le premier carton de produits de Mme Skower, et prit les autres. Il avait compris, et avait vraiment été touché que se fasse du souci pour lui, il ne pourrait rien faire contre cela, mais il continuait à penser que le vieil aubergiste était un peu trop prudent. Cette fois-ci, il avait parfaitement réussi à utiliser le système de communication des cheminées, et le seul problème à être survenu n'était pas vraiment inattendu. Presque immédiatement après son arrivée, un vieux sorcier vêtu d'une robe pourpre (pouvant facilement faire avoir une attaque sur une personne cardiaque) avait aperçu ses cheveux noirs désordonnés et laissé échapper, « ce ne peut pas être lui ! » faisant se ratatiner littéralement sur place Harry alors que les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Avec le recul, il était presque désolé pour le petit sorcier qui pensait avoir repéré Harry Potter. Le vieil homme s'était précipité sur lui, avec un enthousiasme débordant, pour le saluer, mais quand il avait croisé le regard de ses lentilles de contact de couleur marron, il s'était presque liquéfiait sur place de déception.

En règle générale, Harry pensait qu'être repéré dans un lieu public était d'un ennui mortel, même lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de passer incognito, mais c'était vraiment dur de se montrer impatient et d'être désagréable avec les sorcières et sorciers qui étaient tous tellement véritablement enchantés de le rencontrer. Cependant, c'était bien plus facile que de tolérer des opportunistes comme Gilderoy Lockhart et Rita Skeeter, ainsi que les membres de la population sorcière qui agissaient comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il se mette à étinceler ou à donner des autographes à tout va.

Il avait naturellement pardonné l'erreur du vieil homme à la robe pourpre, le chassant hors de sa mémoire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En fait, quand il avait commencé à travailler les premiers jours sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était déjà arrivé. Il avait presque paniqué la première fois lorsqu'une sorcière qui l'avait repéré s'était rapidement rapprochée, mais il compatissait encore pour cette sorcière qui avait tout aussi rapidement perdu son intérêt soudain lorsqu'elle avait noté la couleur de ses yeux et le travail de seconde main qu'il avait commencé à entreprendre.

Il avait graduellement appris à tirer avantage de la situation tandis que les jours passaient. Il y avait comme un certain rythme à ces rencontres. La majeure partie du temps, il était repéré de dos, ou bien il avait la tête baissée travaillant sur quelque chose. Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, il avait typiquement le temps de poser une expression confuse et un regard de curiosité embarrassée sur son visage avant de faire face à la personne qui parlait. Normalement, cela ne prenait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'ils s'étaient trompés, ils s'excusaient de l'avoir dérangé, et retournaient s'occuper de leurs affaires. La majeure partie du temps, il n'avait même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Cela se produisait moins fréquemment désormais, tout au moins sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les cheveux noirs en désordre, commençaient lentement mais sûrement à impliquer Jim Patterson, plutôt que Harry Potter. Seuls les clients qui ne venaient qu'occasionnellement dans la ruelle étaient encore pris par surprise lorsqu'ils le voyaient, mais le plus souvent, ils s'arrêtaient et reprenaient leur route comme s'ils « ne le connaissaient pas » plutôt que de l'approcher et de risquer d'être embarrassés. De plus, n'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier lisant le journal savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour rencontrer Le Garçon Qui A Survécu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne venait ici qu'une fois par an pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Le reste de l'année, il était à Poudlard, ou caché loin dans le monde moldu, caché du moindre risque.

Non, la seule chose que Harry avait dû gérer de manière journalière, c'était les conversations. Des clients, il l'avait remarqué, avait tendance à considérer les serveurs et les hommes d'entretien en tant que meubles faisant partis de la décoration, et bon nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas pris la peine de baisser la voix ou d'essayer de garder leurs conversations privées. Dès lors, chacun avait donné son point de vue sur Le Garçon Qui A Survécu, Harry avait largement eu le temps de faire le tour des « on dit » au cours des dernières semaines.

S'il était chanceux, les clients s'entretenaient au sujet de quelque chose d'inoffensif, comme la façon dont Sparky/Jim Patterson leur avait rappelé Harry Potter, ou quelque chose de gentil comme la façon dont la Gazette du Sorcier n'était rien d'autre qu'un tabloïd dégoûtant, et que tous ses articles étaient des immondices. Il avait par le passé eu la raison de se demander si sa tête pourrait exploser d'embarras tant il avait rougi lorsque deux sorcières adolescentes l'avaient noté (en tant que Jim), et avaient commencé à spéculer en gloussant pour un rien et en chuchotant qu'il pourrait être qualifié en tant que « mec le plus sexy sur Terre. »

S'il n'était pas aussi chanceux, les conversations prenaient un ton plus sombre. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire par lui-même la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir ce qu'elle racontait à son propos. Les clients qui croyaient ce qui était écrit soupiraient sur « l'état mental du garçon Potter » comme s'il avait déjà été interné à vie dans le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, ou bien ils accusaient Harry Potter d'être une déception, un menteur, ou un chien de chasse dangereux et recherchant l'attention et la gloire.

C'était ennuyant et décourageant, et Harry avait bien envie de leur faire passer l'idée et l'envie de bavarder sur son compte, de déchirer son bandeau, et de leur hurler de la fermer au lieu d'ouvrir leurs grandes bouches sur des sujets dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas, mais Oh, comme il l'aurait voulu ! Dieu merci, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Les commères changeaient rapidement de sujets de conversation au bout de quelques minutes, ou bien elles reprenaient leur chemin et leur conversation devenait peu à peu inaudible.

Les plus drôles à observer de loin, étaient les individus qui s'étaient autoproclamés « les observateurs de Potter » et qui passaient leur temps à guetter l'arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et de même lors des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. Puisqu'ils gardaient habituellement leurs distances, et prenaient garde à ne pas attirer l'attention d'Harry ou essayer d'envoyer l'un d'entre eux uniquement à sa rencontre, ils ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de la possibilité que le sujet d'étude en question soit « dérangé et dangereux » ou parfaitement normal. Harry avait écouté, à la fois amusé et effrayé, les sorcières et sorciers engagés dans cette activité comparer leurs notes au sujet de ses mouvements et de ses habitudes, comme s'il était un oiseau migrateur particulièrement rare. Certains d'entre eux étaient complètement à côté de la plaque, mais d'autres étaient dangereusement précis. Il s'était demandé si c'était quelque chose dont il devait informer le professeur Dumbledore, mais n'était pas certain de la manière dont il pourrait procéder sans toutefois indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il fut arraché brusquement de ses rêveries divagantes quand il entendit des pas précipités et un halètement exagéré derrière lui. L'identité de la nouvelle personne présente lui fut révélée lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

« Mince alors ! C'est Harry Potter ! Depuis quand Harry Potter travaille t-il pour toi Marty ? »

Harry posa la dernière bouteille à sa place, puis reprit appuie sur ses talons et se contorsionna de manière à pouvoir observer Cassandra et Mr Lancaster par-dessus son épaule.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel vers Cassie alors qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'œil taquin.

« Je déteste ça » murmura t-il, réprimandant légèrement la sorcière blonde.

« Je sais » répondit-elle, ses yeux gris étincelant de gaieté. « Désolé, je ne devrais pas te taquiner, mais tu ressembles vraiment au jeune Potter vu de dos. »

« Oui, j'avais cru le comprendre ! » répondit Harry sèchement, acceptant néanmoins sa main tendue, lui permettant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

« C'est la faute de tes cheveux Sparky » dit Martin en faisant la grimace. « Peut-être devrais-tu te servir d'un peu de l'argent de ton travail pour acheter quelques chapeaux. Nous avons une très belle sélection de trois pour le prix d'un juste derrière toi. »

Cassandra renifla près de lui.

« C'est vraiment exagéré quand on y pense » fit-elle remarquée. « Combien de clients connaissez vous qui croiraient réellement que Harry Potter ferai quelque chose d'aussi banal que de ranger des étagères dans un magasin ? »

Harry observa ses pieds avec grand intérêt et gesticula sans faire de commentaire.

Martin, pendant ce temps là, examinait le travail d'Harry constatant que la plupart des boîtes avaient été correctement rangées sur les étagères adaptées.

« Bien, je ne sais pas pour Harry Potter, mon garçon, mais ton travail est certainement meilleur ! » commença t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. « J'étais un peu sceptique face aux rumeurs, qui semblaient un peu trop élogieuse à mon goût pour être vrai, mais c'est du beau travail ! Du très beau travail en effet ! » Il fit une pause, puis étudia la jeune homme, son regard le sondant. « Tu penses que Tom pourrait te laisser rester un peu plus tard si je promets de te nourrir ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir ce soir, Mr Lancaster. Je suis attendu chez une amie, et ne pourrais vraiment pas revenir. Peut-être un autre jour ? »

Lancaster hocha la tête.

« Naturellement, jeune homme. J'aurais dû deviné que tu aurais des projets. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé, bien que, je suppose qu'il faudrait que je parle d'abord à Tom et à votre famille, quoi qu'il en soit. » Frottant rapidement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il jeta un coup d'œil professionnel sur les étagères sur lesquelles Harry était en train de travailler. « Il semblerait que tu sois doué pour le rangement. »

« Oui monsieur, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est à nettoyer les boîtes vides. »

« Oh, » dit Martin, ondulant la main avec dédain, et attrapant sa baguette magique de l'autre. « Permets moi » sourit-il, tandis qu'il les rétrécissait d'un sort et les mettait dans sa poche. « Je suis juste enchanté de voir les produits à vendre sur les étagères. » Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry. « Combien est-ce que je te dois ? »

« Votre prix sera le mien, s'il vous plaît monsieur. » sourit Harry tandis qu'il observait le gigantesque magasin. « Je reviendrai un autre jour pour faire un tour d'horizon. »

« Oh, très bien, » dit Martin, rassemblant son registre et jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci. « Je dirais que tu as gagné huit bons Gallions cet après-midi. Au moins ! Reviens dès que tu le pourras. »

« Volontiers, merci Mr Lancaster, »dit Harry, faisant un signe de la main au commerçant pour lui dire au revoir, tout en se dirigeant vers l'avant du magasin.

« Alors, prêt à partir ? » lui demanda Cassie se tenant près de la cheminée.

« Ouais, » convint Harry, puis il pensa à quelque chose. « Hé Cassie, est-ce que tu as déjà gardé des enfants ? »

La sorcière blonde gesticula.

« Un peu. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis un bon moment, à moins que t'amener ici et te ramener au Chaudron Baveur… » le taquina t'elle, riant du regard exaspéré que lui lança Harry. « Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? »

« Une amie à moi qui vit dans le Londres moldu m'a demandé de garder ses filles jusqu'à son retour ce soir. Elle veut me payer, elle ne veut rien entendre sur ce point, mais je ne sais vraiment pas combien lui demander. Quand tu le faisais, combien demandais-tu ? »

« Ça dépendait, » dit pensivement Cassandra, lui donnant finalement son entière attention. « il y a plusieurs facteurs à prendre en compte : payent-ils les amis, combien d'enfants il y a, s'ils risquent de poser des ennuis, les moyens de la famille… » Cassie l'observa d'un regard soupçonneux. « Je me trompes ou tu n'as jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre auparavant ? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Il y a quelques soirs, je les ai diverti pour que leur mère puisse s'occuper de quelques petites choses qu'elle avait à faire, mais je n'ai jamais été seul avec elles. »

« Bon, ne soit pas étonné si elles te donnent plus de fil à retordre ce soir. Elles vont probablement essayer de te pousser à bout, pour voir jusqu'où tu les laisseras faire, puisque la maman ne sera pas là pour les reprendre. Tu dois les faire manger ou les laver ? »

« Non, leur maman a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de ça. Je suis juste là pour les amuser jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, puis une sorte de gardien de sommeil jusqu'à ce que les parents reviennent. »

La sorcière gesticula encore et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

« Ce sont des amis à toi, tu aimes les enfants, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour toi, et tu ne dois rien faire comme travail supplémentaire à part les garder, exact ? » Elle attendit qu'Harry acquiesce, puis demanda, « Combien sont-elles ? »

Harry lui montra deux doigts.

« L'une a dix ans et l'autre deux. »

« La plus petite a encore des couches ? » demanda t-elle, essayant de ne pas rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard horrifié d'Harry.

Lentement, il hocha la tête, se rappelant que Janet avait mentionné de commencer à apprendre à Becky à être propre prochainement. Depuis que Becky était physiquement prête, Jan avait d'abord pensé la former avant qu'ils ne déménagent, mais avait finalement décidé de reporter cela jusqu'à ce que la famille soit bien installée.

« Bon, c'est un travail supplémentaire, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais, » essaya de le rassurer Cassie. « C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois prendre en compte, et vérifier chaque heure simplement. »

Harry grimaça. Soudainement, la soirée lui paraissait moins amusante et beaucoup plus compliquée.

« J'y arriverais, enfin je suppose. En plus je n'ai plus vraiment le temps maintenant. »

« Je dirais un Gallion par heure pour les deux. Ce n'est pas trop cher. » dit Cassandra après une minute de réflexion, puis le regarda comme si elle voulait le rassurer. « Ecoutes, » lui dit-elle, notant son visage inquiet, « je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, mais si tu as encore un tout petit peu de temps, je suis sûre de pouvoir te redonner un peu d'assurance. »

« Bien, » dit Harry en gesticulant, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il l'observa curieusement pendant qu'elle faisait un saut au magasin où travaillait son ami Silas. C'était un jeune sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux foncés de même que ces yeux. Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de lui parler, autrement que pour se présenter, mais il semblait sympathique. Il observa les deux jeunes conversait brièvement, puis Cassie se dépêcha de revenir vers lui.

« Ceci, » lui dit-elle, lui remettant quelque chose de petit, plat, et de forme rectangulaire, entreposé dans un petit sac de cuir noir. « Nous le récupèrerons demain. »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, quand il eut extrait l'objet du sac. C'était juste un miroir plat, de la taille de sa paume.

« Il est enchanté, » expliqua Cassie, voyant sa confusion. « dit mon nom, et observe le miroir. »

Harry n'avait toujours pas compris, mais il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Cassandra. »

Une seconde plus tard, la poche de Cassie vibra. Souriant, elle mit la main dedans, et en sortit un objet rond. Il était articulé en son milieu, et ouvert il comportait deux miroirs. Quand elle regarda dans le principal, son visage apparut dans le miroir rectangulaire d'Harry.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle, lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Excellent ! » hurla de plaisir Harry, lui faisant un sourire rayonnant. « Mais pourquoi dois-je utiliser le miroir de Silas ? » s'enquit-il, évidemment mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir emprunter quelque chose à l'autre sorcier.

« Bien, je pourrais te prêter le mien, mais les deux communiquent, et je ne suis pas sûre que Silas soit un expert en couches culottes » dit-elle en entourant un bras autour du cou d'Harry tout en observant Silas, chuchotant à son oreille tout en lui faisant garder le miroir.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » dit elle avec délectation, se penchant pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir avec cet air traumatisé, tout le monde penserai que l'on t'a maltraité. »

« Merci Cassie, » sourit Harry, se sentant soudainement plus confiant tandis qu'il jetait la poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Elle avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas savoir comment s'occuper des couches, mais ce n'était certainement pas si compliqué que cela. Il s'était sorti de situations beaucoup plus compliquées que celle-là depuis le début de l'été, réalisa Harry comme il sortait du feu au Chaudron Baveur, saluait Tom, et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il était reconnaissant envers Tom et les autres négociants de lui donner cette chance, mais il devait être le premier à croire en lui-même. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de lui demander de revenir après tout.

C'était vraiment quelque chose d'ironique de penser que sa chère tante Pétunia et son insistance maniaque à ce que tout soit parfait, soient responsables de son succès. Il avait l'habitude de travailler vite et dur, et il avait pris de nombreux automatismes à force de vivre à Privet Drive.

C'est sur ce sentiment agréable qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, tout en saluant Hedwige. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de se rendre chez Janet, aussi il se dirigea vers son bureau, voulant commencer la lettre hebdomadaire qu'il envoyait à Sirius et Remus puisqu'il avait un peu de temps. En y repensant, il aurait du savoir que tout se passait trop bien. Tous les sentiments heureux et réconfortants qui l'habitaient disparurent au profit d'un froid glacial lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son parchemin enchanté, et qu'il identifia l'écriture dérangée de son directeur en haut de la feuille.

Oh, merde…

&

« QUOI ?? » hurla Sirius Black, se lançant pratiquement à l'assaut du bureau de Dumbledore. « Vous savez qu'Harry n'est pas en Australie depuis des heures et vous trouvez juste l'occasion de nous en informer maintenant ?? »

« J'ai envoyé un message à Harry via le parchemin Sirius, » essaya d'expliquer Albus, alors que Rogue et Lupin saisissaient Sirius chacun par un bras et le ramenait brusquement en arrière. « Je vous aurais informé plus tôt si j'avais eu une réponse. A ce moment là, il était dehors, ou n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait un message. »

« Calme toi Sirius, avant que Rogue ne te jette un Impedimenta, » siffla Remus instamment à l'oreille de son ami. « Nous suspectons qu'Harry ne soit pas en Australie depuis des jours. Nous avons des faits et des pistes, nous le retrouverons. Harry avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien dans sa dernière lettre. Peu importe où il est, il contrôle la situation. »

Sirius ferma les yeux et prit de grandes respirations avant d'hocher la tête et de dégager son bras doucement.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » grogna t-il sur un ton à peine civil, s'adressant à Dumbledore.

Albus venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une pile de parchemin sur son bureau émit un tintement familier, signalant l'arrivée d'une réponse. La salle devint aussi silencieuse que si on venait de tirer un coup de feu. Presque comme un seul homme, tous vinrent se placer derrière le bureau du directeur afin de pouvoir lire le parchemin.

_Professeur Dumbledore ?_

Sirius et Remus sourirent en même temps lorsqu'ils identifièrent l'écriture d'Harry, et les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à scintiller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Je crois que nous aurons bientôt nos réponses, Sirius. » remarqua t-il.

Prenant sa baguette magique, il enchanta le parchemin pour qu'il puisse recevoir des réponses multiples, puis prit sa plume et écrivit :

_Harry ! Où as-tu été ?_

Puis il appuya sur le nouveau symbole en forme d'éclair qui était apparu sur le haut de son parchemin, au milieu de tous les autres.

Il y eu une pause, puis la réponse plutôt incertaine de Harry apparut en haut de la page avec un nouveau tintement !

_Au travail. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, monsieur ?_

Dumbledore soupira. Il n'y avait aucune manière douce pour dire cela, aussi il choisit l'approche directe.

_Harry, nous savons que tu n'es pas en Australie avec les Dursley. Dis-moi où tu es, et je te ferai venir à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tout ceci puisse être arrangé._

Harry sembla hésiter un long moment avant de répondre. Quand il l'eu fait, son message n'était pas du tout satisfaisant.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je suis bien où je suis._

Les adultes rassemblés clignèrent des yeux collectivement. Venait-il juste de refuser ?

_Peut-être m'as-tu mal compris, Harry. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une demande._

Les mots de Dumbledore bien que simple, transmettaient un ordre très clair.

Il y eu une pause plus longue cette fois, mais par la suite, le message d'Harry apparu. Ses mots étaient encore appropriés et polis, mais son écriture transmettait son état d'agitation.

_J'apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, monsieur, mais à moins que quelque chose n'ait changé depuis que vous m'aviez parlé à la gare de Pré-au-lard, je pense qu'il serait plus sûr pour tout le monde que je reste là où je suis._

« Donnez moi ça ! » gronda Sirius, saisissant la plume des mains de Dumbledore.

_Harry, c'est Sirius ! __Cesse de discuter et dis nous où tu es immédiatement !_

Arthur Weasley grimaça, visualisant les yeux verts clairs d'Harry s'élargirent sous le choc, puis se rétrécirent de souci. Sans compter son travail au ministère de la magie, Arthur avait une famille assez nombreuse. Il avait appris au fil des années que les menaces et les ultimatums étaient généralement contre-productifs avec les gens en général, et avec les adolescents en particulier. Sirius et Albus avaient tous les deux tout faux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin lorsque celui-ci tinta de nouveau.

_Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui est là à part toi ?_

Les traces de la plume d'Harry étaient désormais rapides et saccadées. Etait-il fâché ? Paniqué ? Passionné ? Soulagé ? Il était impossible d'être sûr.

Sirius regarda d'un air interrogateur le directeur, puis commença à énumérer le nom des personnes présentent dans la pièce après avoir reçu l'accord d'Albus.

_Professeur Dumbledore, moi, Remus, Snape, Arthur Weasley, et Arabella Figg sont tous présents,_ informa t-il son filleul, avant de reprendre son embêtement. _Vraiment Harry, comment as-tu pu de mettre dans un tel pétrin ? Je pensais que tu étais plus futé_ que ça _! Tu_ _aurais contacté quelqu'un immédiatement !_

Etonnamment, la réponse d'Harry fut cette fois plus calme. Même quelque peu apaisante.

_J'allais le faire Sirius, mais j'ai eu la chance de trouver immédiatement ce travail. C'est ce qui avait été établi, aussi j'ai pensé que je ne devrais pas vous ennuyez. Je sais que vous êtes tous très occupés._

Ah non, pensa Arabella avec une horreur naissante, tandis que Remus et Arthur dans le vide sous le choc et que Sirius pulvérisé le parchemin du regard, il ne réalise même pas qu'il est la chose la plus importante que nous protégeons ! Que sa sécurité est notre but primordial !

En attendant, Sirius n'était pas aussi calme dans ses sentiments. Saisissant une nouvelle fois la plume, il commença à remplir la page furieusement.

_TU NE DOIS PAS M'ENNUYER ?? QUI EST TON GARDIEN EXACTEMENT ICI ?? TU ES CENSÉ ME DEMANDER QUAND TU AS BESOIN D'AIDE !! TU NE SAIS PAS QUE T'AS SECURITE EST CE QU'IL Y A DU PLUS IMPORTANT ?!_

_Le professeur Dumbledore a dit de ne pas entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit excepté si c'était une urgence !_ répliqua Harry, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Snape émit un bruit impatient avec sa gorge, et essaya de prendre la plume des mains d'un Sirius en état de choc, mais Dumbledore l'attrapa avant lui.

_Considère ses mots soigneusement,_ écrivit-il, _et ne crois-tu pas que les circonstances le nécessitaient, Harry ?_

_Non._ Harry dû réaliser que sa réponse était quelque peu impolie, parce qu'après quelques secondes il ajouta _Monsieur_.

_Et peux-tu nous dire ce que tu veux bien considérer comme une urgence ?_ Sirius avait repris la plume et ses mots décrivaient grandement le sarcasme. _Big Ben dans un bain de sang, est-ce suffisant pour toi tête de mule ? _

_Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Vous étiez occupé, et contrairement à la croyance populaire je ne suis pas totalement incapable ! Cela vous tuerez de dire « Bravo Harry ? » Vous semblez fâché de voir que je suis parvenu à m'occuper de moi-même, ou lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort ou de paniquer comme un stupide petit bébé !_

« Maintenant Sirius, laisses-moi essayer, » dit Arthur tendant la main pour la plume quand il fut évident que Sirius se préparait à écrire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. « Détends toi. Il ne me dira pas non, » sourit-il, certain de tenir la carte d'atout. Quand Sirius lui tendit la plume à contre cœur, et se plaça à l'écart, Arthur fit un pas en avant et écrivit.

_Harry, c'est Arthur Weasley. __Nous n'avons pas terminé de placer tous les sorts autour du Terrier, mais la maison est faite. Si tu acceptes de rester à l'intérieur de la maison, tu peux venir au Terrier immédiatement ! Tu peux même venir dès ce soir, si tu veux._

Harry marqua une pause pendant longtemps. Quand il répondit finalement, ses mots étaient faiblement plein de regrets.

_Merci Mr Weasley. __Je voudrais bien prévoir une visite, mais je ne peux pas venir ce soir._

Le regard choqué encré sur le visage d'Arthur aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse. Harry refusait de venir au Terrier ? L'enfer devait être en train de geler. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

Sirius reprit la plume, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à quelque chose à dire, Harry continuait.

_Sirius, tout le monde, je déteste être grossier, mais maintenant je dois y aller. J'ai un autre travail dont je dois m'occuper, et de plus je suis en train d'user tout mon parchemin. Je ne pourrais plus vous tenir au courant pour Voldemort si nous n'arrêtons pas maintenant._

_Mais tu as dit que tu revenais du travail,_ inscrivit Sirius à la hâte. _Que diable fais-tu à cette heure de la nuit ?!_

_Je cumule deux emplois en tant que cambrioleur de chat, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?_

Remus et Arabella se jetèrent des coups d'œil respectifs, puis regardèrent craintivement Sirius qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser un vaisseau sanguin. Heureusement, Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant de laisser tomber les blagues foireuses.

_Sérieusement, j'ai promis à un de mes amis de le dépanner ce soir. Ce n'est pas grand-chose._

Personne ne semblait savoir quoi répondre à cela, aussi Harry continua.

_Ecoutez, je suis désolé de devoir faire court avec toi, mais si j'avais vraiment eu besoin d'aide, je l'aurais demandé. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, si vous n'avez pas réussi à me trouver, quelle chance le seigneur Anti-Moldus a-t-il ?_

_Cela peut changer très rapidement, Harry !_ discuta Sirius. _Les temps qui courent sont dangereux pour toi ! Tu dois être protégé, ne fais pas celui qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde, et Dieu seul sait où ! Maintenant pour la dernière fois, OÙ ES-TU ??_

_Que ferez-vous si je vous le dis ?_ évasa à nouveau Harry. _M'enfermer dans un camp ?_ _Me renvoyer chez les Dursley ?_ _Me mettre dans un sac et m'enterrer ? JE…VAIS…BIEN !_ _Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, la dame qui a demandé mes services ce soir ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, et je dois vraiment m'en aller. Mr Weasley, dites « bonjour » de ma part à tout le monde au Terrier s'il vous plaît. Professeurs, Mme Figg, Sirius, Remus, bonsoir._

« Non ! Attends ! » glapit Sirius lorsqu'il réussit à passer outre le choc.

_Harry ? Harry !!_

« Je pense qu'il est parti, » dit inutilement Remus quelques minutes plus tard quand Harry n'eut pas répondu. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Dumbledore avait de nouveau un regard vieux et usé sur son visage quand il répondit, où se mêlaient en part égales exaspération, embarras et assez curieusement, fierté.

« Maintenant, Mr Lupin, nous le trouvons le plus vite possible. Harry est assez sûr pour l'instant, mais ce ne sera plus le cas lorsque Voldemort aura attaqué son ancienne résidence, et découvrira qu'elle est inhabitée. »

**A suivre...**


	21. Pour toute action, il ya une réaction

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_Tigrou 19 et Eni_

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **34 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **21 chapitres ; **En cours : **30, 32,34.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Yepa_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire. **

**Ainsi que de reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

Aujourd'hui, **Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence** !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardé. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer que **je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe**.

Je serai remplacé par **Syt the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail.

Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. _**Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !**_

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de ce groupe.

Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occuper d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets finis).

Onarluca

**&**

_**Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!**_

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 21 - Pour toute Action, Il Y a Une Réaction (conséquence) Égale Et Opposée**

_Le Bureau de Recensement et des Archives_ est un bureau encombré et plutôt mystérieux situé au plus profond du Ministère de la Magie. Les employés de ce département s'occupent d'enregistrer des données concernant les naissances et les décès de la population magique relativement petite de la Grande Bretagne, de même ils collectent aussi des données sur les sorciers immigrant en ou hors de la Grande-Bretagne, et évidemment des enfants moldus ayant reçu la lettre d'invitation d'étudier la magie.

Lorsqu'un nouveau membre de la population magique est connu du Ministère de la Magie, un dossier est créé pour lui par les employés du recensement et charmé pour se mettre à jour automatiquement dans un souci de renseignement public.

Le dossier est initié par des informations d'ordre général incluant des données de recensement normales (nom, adresse, état civil légal de gardien, etc...) Ce formulaire est généralement rempli et soumis avec des actes de naissance, des papiers d'immigration, ou des lettres d'invitation des moldus, et s'apparente plutôt à une liste dans un annuaire de téléphone de moldus.

En début novembre 1981, le monde sorcier tout entier tournoyait toujours autour des événements de la nuit d'Halloween.

Tandis que la plupart des sorciers fêtaient étourdiment leur liberté récemment acquise, les membres choisis de l'ordre de Phoenix étaient engagés dans une discussion fébrile et désordonnée, recherchaient des charmes et essayaient de décider comment protéger au mieux le bébé minuscule à la chevelure folle qui, déjà, était désigné comme étant le "garçon qui a survécu." Ils devaient agir, et agir vite.

Tandis qu'Harry Potter passait quelques jours sous observation pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait souffert d'aucun effet direct de son épreuve récente, son futur avait été décidé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été expulsés hors de son corps et il semblait être parti pour de bon, mais ses partisans étaient toujours libres et pouvaient constituer une menace pour le garçon.

Quand il fut temps de le libérer, étonnamment en bonne santé, un plan d'action avait été mis en place, ses gardiens avaient été choisis et une quantité sans précédent de magie défensive avait été installée.

Le ministère ordonna naturellement de sceller les données, pour des raisons d'intimité et de sécurité, mais avant que le charme de fermeture ait été incanté, une mèche de cheveux très noirs, liée par une mèche de crinière de licorne y fut introduite. Ce faisant, le dossier de Harry put « observer » ce dernier, un peu comme un système d'alarme, et donner un certain ensemble de règles et de paramètres. Si Harry partait de la maison principale, par exemple, et que ses gardiens ne savaient pas où il était, une alarme retentirait, et une équipe d'Aurors serait expédiée pour découvrir quel était le problème. Si les Dursley mouraient ou si le charme de protection du sang de Dumbledore était cassé pour n'importe quelle raison, alors un mécanisme fiable plus puissant serait activé.

Pour leur crédibilité, le ministère fit tout d'abord un très bon travail pour garder le dossier d'Harry. Le problème était comment les charmes eux-mêmes furent placés. Harry était un enfant intelligent et curieux et avait tendance à "s'échapper" à n'importe quelle occasion offerte. Plus d'une fois, un peloton d'Aurors était apparu chez lui, prêt à assurer à sa défense, pour seulement trouver "la victime" errer dans le jardin du voisin.

S'ils notaient l'hésitation de Harry pour retourner au numéro 4 ou les lèvres serrées et le regard méchant de Pétunia Dursley quand ils arrivaient à sa porte, ils ne voyaient là qu'un simple signe d'exaspération. Si l'on jugeait du nombre de fois ou son dossier avait sonné, ils imaginèrent qu'elle le cherchait trois plus souvent qu'eux ne le faisaient.

Quelque chose devait être fait, ainsi une demande avait été soumise de faire modifier les charmes. Malheureusement, l'ouverture du dossier de Harry ou le changement de la magie exigeait la permission du ministre lui-même, et l'accord des membres aînés du Magenmagot, ainsi l'aide n'avait pas été rapide à venir. Dans le désespoir, un employé du bureau de recensement et des archives avait finalement employé une mesure bouche-trou. Après que le dossier de Harry ait sonné vingt fois en seulement une semaine, un charme d'amortissement avait été lancé. L'employé responsable avait seulement eu l'intention de le laisser jusqu'à la fin des affaires mais, rapidement occupé, il avait oublié. Avant que le spécialiste en charmes ne soit venu pour étudier la matière, il n'avait pas semblé avoir de problèmes à fixer. Ainsi tandis qu'Harry vivait à Privet drive, son dossier sonna en vain :

Quand son bras fut cassé.

Quand Dudley et sa troupe le poursuivirent et le tabassèrent.

Quand les Dursley le privèrent de nourriture et l'enfermèrent à clé, d'abord dans le placard sous l'escalier, puis dans la seconde chambre à coucher de Dudley.

Et quand les frères Weasley « l'enlevèrent » pratiquement lors de l'été avant sa deuxième année.

Rien, cependant, n'avait été assez grave ou avait duré assez longtemps pour activer entièrement le mécanisme de sécurité et déclencher les sorts défensifs conçus pour cacher le jeune Harry Potter si l'impensable avait à se produire... Jusqu'à maintenant.

_Samedi 22 Juillet 1995_

_... M. Weasley, s'il vous plaît dites à tout le monde au Terrier « bonjour » de ma part. Les professeurs, Mme Figg, Sirius, Remus. Bonne soirée._

Harry Potter gribouilla son adieu précipité, jeta sa cannette vers le bas dans l'agitation, puis se leva et tout à fait délibérément tourna son dos du parchemin sur son bureau. Il ne pourrait pas faire face à cela. Pas en ce moment. Il était confus et fâché, et oui merde, il était blessé ! La nécessité de s'éloigner – juste partir – était près de l'étouffer.

Se sentant impatient, il commença à tourner en rond, essayant de travailler outre une certaine énergie nerveuse et d'oublier le tourbillon de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas été totalement franc avec Sirius et les autres en ce moment. Son départ imminent avait juste été une excuse commode pour couper court à la conversation. Janet serait prête bientôt mais il n'aurait pas dû se précipiter hors de la porte pendant cette fraction de seconde.

_Bonne chose, aussi_, pensa Harry de manière attristée, en s'apercevant dans le miroir et grimaça à son image enduite de suie et légèrement sauvage. Il n'était de bonne compagnie pour personne à l'heure actuelle, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Janet pourrait reconsidérer l'affaire entière et refuser de lui laisser Kitty et Becky s'il la rencontrait dans cet état !

Ouais, et cela ne serait-il pas génial, pensa l'adolescent avec un reniflement irrité. Quelqu'un _**d'autre**_ dans ma vie qui pense que je suis inutile et d'aucune aide et –

_Harry ? HARRY !!_

_Sirius_... Harry arrêta son pas agité et soupira quand il repéra la dernière tentative de son parrain pour attirer son attention sur ce qui était à gauche de sa pile de parchemin enchanté. Il toucha légèrement les lettres sur la page puis balaya les morceaux dispersés sur le bureau, se sentant étrangement divisé. D'une part il était fâché, et sa fierté était toujours piquée au vif à cause de leur dispute. Les commentaires grondants de Sirius, mêmes écrits, faisaient mal comme aucun vêtement rapiécé des Dursley ne l'avait jamais fait...

_Comment t'es tu fourré dans cette merde ?_

_Tu devrais avoir contacté quelqu'un au moins !_

_Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça !_

D'autre part, il se sentait honteux et un peu effrayé. L'approbation de Sirius était importante pour lui, réalisa-t-il, de même que celle de Remus, M. Weasley et du professeur Dumbledore. Était-il parvenu à en mécontenter la plupart maintenant ? Harry se redressa et cligna rapidement de ses yeux brûlants piquants, avant de les fermer étroitement. Non ! Il ne se déshonorerait pas en pleurant encore sur quoi que ce soit ! Il avait pensé que ne pas voir les pages pourrait aider, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il pouvait toujours se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient dit.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce grand maudit de Ben doive tomber sur cette tête épaisse qui est la tienne ? _

_Les temps sont dangereux pour toi ! Tu dois être protégé !_

_**QUI**__ EST EXACTEMENT LE GUARDIEN ICI ??_

Plus d'une fois ces derniers temps, Harry avait été profondément reconnaissant de ne pas avoir cette conversation en personne. Il ouvrit ses yeux et jeta un regard menaçant aux feuilles de parchemin qui formaient une traduction désordonnée sur son bureau. Si elles n'avaient pas mis autant de temps, il n'aurait sans doute pas écrit "_fiche moi le camp!_" ou quelque chose d'autre d'aussi intelligent. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se débrouillerait très bien.

_Où étais tu ? _

_Que diable fais-tu à cette heure de la nuit ?!_

_Arrête de tourner en rond et dis-nous où tu es !_

Harry poussa un grognement frustré du fond de sa gorge s'essuya le visage de ces mains. Logiquement, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mettre fin à la conversation de la manière dont il l'avait faite, et en outre, il reconnaissait qu'il devrait probablement reprendre probablement sa cannette, faire des excuses, mais faire tout cela ! Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de répondre poliment. Et qu'y avait-il de si difficile à comprendre dans 'Je vais bien ', de toute façon ?

_C'est dangereux pour toi d'être dehors !_

_Tu as besoin d'être protégé !_

Secouant sa tête d'ennui, Harry lança un regard peu amène au parchemin sur le bureau qui aurait pu l'incinéré sur place, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se nettoyer. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ainsi énervés de toute façon ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre les instructions de Dumbledore à la lettre, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, et il _avait tenu_ sa promesse ! Sûrement qu'il devrait obtenir un peu de reconnaissance pour cela ! La manière dont ils en parlaient, n'importe qui penserait qu'il était délibérément et obstinément désobéissant !

Sans attendre que l'eau se réchauffe, Harry en prit dans ces deux mains et s'en éclaboussa le visage puis poussa sa tête sous le robinet, avant de prendre le savon. _Que veulent-ils de moi de toute façon ?_ Il s'indigna. N'avait-il pas déjà fait ses preuves ? S'il avait pu survivre à Voldemort, à un Basilic, aux classes de Potions de Snape et à une foule énorme de détraqueurs, pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul maintenant ?

Irrité sur tout cela encore une fois, Harry se rinça et saisi une serviette de l'étagère. Sa première nuit de retour de Poudlard était une chose à laquelle il évitait de penser quand il le pouvait. Il avait été une telle mauviette, il était difficile de se le rappeler de toute façon. Sans compter que mentalement et physiquement épuisé, il était mouillé, à moitié malade et en état de choc.

Harry soupira encore pendant qu'il jetait ses vêtements pleins de suie et en prenait des propres. Il était complètement épuisé… En sécurité pour l'été. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? Le chemin de Traverse, Privet Drive, qu'est ce qui était important ? Il était resté au Chaudron Baveur durant l'été de sa troisième année, quand ils pensaient qu'un tueur fou en avait après lui ! Qu'est-ce qui était différent, à présent ?

Venir sur le chemin n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait planifié ou une action qu'il pourrait expliquer. Cela lui avait juste semblé être la bonne chose à faire en cet instant. Les choses à faire lui avaient semblé évidentes. Quand Tom lui avait donné les moyens de se soutenir, la situation avait perdu beaucoup de son urgence. Une fois la crise terminée, il n'avait pas semblé intéressant d'en reparler. L'Ordre avait sûrement des sujets plus importants à traiter que ces choses improbables.

Sans compter que, une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, son récent son abandon lui avait resauté au visage. C'était peut être une attitude enfantine, mais Harry ne pouvait pas annoncer de but en blanc qu'il avait été jeté dehors comme un vulgaire vieux déchet, il voulait donc garder les évènements pour lui le plus longtemps possible. Il était naturellement dans le faux. Il imagina Dumbledore et les autres secouer leurs têtes et dire avec désapprobation _'qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois, Harry ?_'

Et si la gazette du Sorcier avait vent de cette affaire...

Harry s'effondra sur le lit avec un frisson, tandis que des titres à sensations dansaient dans sa tête. Avec sa chance, ils feraient passer les Dursley comme de satanés héros pour avoir eu "le courage de reprendre leurs vies" ou une autre abomination du genre. LES PARENTS MOLDUS DU GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVÉCU VOUS REVELENT TOUT ! Oooooh, oui. Les Dursley n'hésiteraient pas à le brûler en effigie, et la Gazette serait si occupée à compter leurs Gallions qu'ils ne se tracasseraient probablement pas pour de si petits détails, comme par exemple que l'abandon était illégal.

Roulant sur son dos, Harry étira ses bras et fléchit ses épaules, essayant de relaxer les nœuds de tension dans son cou et dans le haut de son dos. Bien, au moins, il y avait une bonne chose qui ressortait de ce chaos. Le scénario entier était tellement incompréhensible, il avait toujours du mal à y comprendre quelque chose mais, si Dumbledore avait raison, au moins il savait où se trouvaient ses parents maintenant.

_Saloperie !_ pensa faiblement Harry, et pendant qu'il frottait ses yeux, il revoyait mentalement quelques théories sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa famille. De ce qu'il savait, sa tante et oncle n'avaient même jamais considéré _visiter_ l'Australie, et maintenant ils vivaient là bas ? Cela semblait tellement extravagant, tellement absurde, que ça l'avait laissé... et bien, assommé… Vraiment. D'ailleurs, cela ne correspondait certainement pas à ce qu'il avait appris lors de l'ouverture de la boîte de la maison de Mme Figg's !

_Et quel joyeux désordre cela avait été_, pensa Harry, jetant un regard amusé à l'innocent récipient posé sur la commode. La boîte s'était avérée être un plus grand défi que ce que l'on aurait pu prévoir. Il n'y avait aucune utilité ou raison au désordre à l'intérieur, et pour compliquer les choses, Mme Figg avait du lancer des charmes d'agrandissement et d'éclairage dessus.

Harry grimaça, se rappelant comment il avait trébuché face à ce morceau d'information. C'était la première nuit pendant laquelle il avait travaillé avec la boîte, il se rappela quand il l'a compté l'avait déballé et assorti dans une heure - deux tout au plus. Il y avait introduit les deux mains, entendant sortir tout son contenu à l'extérieur et s'était retrouvé dans cette chose stupide jusqu'à profondeur de la taille. Il était tellement soucieux de trouver le fond qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à sa taille par rapport à la boîte. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas complètement tombé dedans.

A cause des charmes, il était impossible de déterminer la totalité du contenu de la boîte juste en la regardant. Le contenu avait été dispersé sur une période de dix ans ou plus. Il avait retiré au moins trois fois plus de choses que la boîte aurait pu contenir, et il en restait encore ! À ce rythme ça allait lui prendre le reste des vacances juste pour décider quoi garder, et ce qui pouvait être jeté en toute sécurité. Il trouverait les archives légales, les photos, les articles de son école moldue, _chaque_ lettre de Poudlard qui avaient été jamais envoyés à Privet Drive, et tout ce qui était sans importance : notes, listes, calendriers, etc...

Assez curieusement, c'était ces morceaux de papier sans importance qui lui avaient permis de découvrir ce que les Dursley avaient projeté de faire, et où ils auraient pu être. Harry renifla et roula des yeux, visualisant toutes les notes et listes qu'il avait retenues. L'obsession de la planification de sa tante avait été réellement utile pour une fois. Un calendrier, par exemple, montre que tante Pétunia avait à l'origine assez bien projeté ses vacances entières. Elle avait tapé un emploi du temps sur un ordinateur, énumérant méthodiquement ce qui devait être fait, quand et par qui. Dudley, naturellement, n'avait été exigé pour faire rien, mais on s'était attendu à ce que Harry y soit impliqué et aide avec à des réparations mineures, à faire des boîtes d'emballage et inventorier. Cette information suggérait qu'à l'origine ils avaient prévu de partir plus tôt à la fin de l'été.

Un autre papier particulièrement révélateur semblait avoir été utilisé en tant qu'aide pour une séance de réflexion. De ce papier, Harry appris qu'oncle Vernon s'était vu offert un nouveau poste à son travail -- un qui exigeait un déménagement. Tante Pétunia adorait employé des listes de comparaison pour faire ressortir des faits et pour prendre des décisions. Elle et Vernon devait tout les deux avoir pris ces événements très sérieusement, car la page contenait plusieurs :

Accepter la nouvelle position ou maintenir la position actuelle.

Se déplacer ou ne pas se déplacer.

Rester en Grande-Bretagne ou Voyager à l'étranger.

Dudley à Smeltings ou Dudley dans une école étrangère...

Harry avait réellement pris le temps de lire celui-là. Son propre nom (étonnamment) avait été cité, avec celui de Dudley, en tant qu'élément d'une autre liste. Tante Pétunia avait noté plusieurs idées pour le bien être des deux garçons pendant des vacances scolaires si Vernon acceptait une mutation en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne. Il roula des yeux et renifla en se rappelant la note de sa tante : _Dire au garçon de contacter ces__malotrus__roux..._ Ensuite elle était de nouveau en pleine réflexion, luttant avec des contradictions. Ils lui avaient évidemment dédié une ou deux petites pensées, au moins aux débuts de leur planification. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

L'Australie, il n'avait rien vu venir. Cela avait littéralement surgit de nulle part. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Il y avait eu une liste de villes qu'ils avaient considérée, mais s'il ne s'était pas trompé, elles étaient toutes situées sur la moitié occidentale de la mer méditerranéenne. Cela avait un sens étant donné que sa tante et son oncle avait toujours parlé d'une villa de vacances à Majorque. Harry avait supposé qu'ils étaient partis à l'un des endroits sur la liste, en Grande-Bretagne ou à l'étranger, et il s'était cantonné à cette idée. Ils ne semblaient être nulle part près de Londres, ainsi il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier sa théorie.

La petite horloge d'or sur son stand de nuit sonna, interrompant sa réflexion. _Presque l'heure d'y aller_, lut-il. Harry s'assit et pris une profonde inspiration, puis fit une pause pour en prendre une deuxième, évaluant sa propre humeur. Il se sentit un peu mieux maintenant. Un peu plus concentré au moins. Il pourrait probablement passer la soirée sans mordre personne pour une quelconque raison.

Il s'assura que la nourriture d'Hedwige était suffisante et la fenêtre ouverte, vérifia son aspect dans le miroir, puis se retourna alors vers le bureau. En hésitant, il marcha vers lui, en espérant à moitié qu'il y'aurait deux ou trois autres notes qui l'attendait, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Harry se mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il vit cela, incertain si c'était un bon signe ou pas. Soupirant, il laissa encore ses yeux glisser au-dessus des pages.

Professeur Dumbledore : _Harry, nous savons que vous n'êtes pas en Australie avec les Dursley. Dites-moi où vous êtes et je vous ramènerai à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tout ceci puisse être arrangé._

M. Weasley : S_i tu acceptes de rester à la maison, tu peux venir au Terrier immédiatement !_

Et professeur Dumbledore de nouveau : _Peut-être avez mal vous compris, Harry. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une demande._

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, passant ses doigts au-dessus du rapport de Dumbledore au sujet des Dursley et de Poudlard. Dans le passé, quand un sorcier ou une sorcière mentionnait les Dursley et l'expression "réglé" dans la même phrase, cela signifiait que quelqu'un projetait d'aller apaiser sa famille et de s'assurer que Harry pourrait y retourner l'été suivant. Le garçon aux yeux verts n'avait jamais compris cela. Il n'avait fait aucun mystère du fait qu'il était n'était pas heureux avec ses parents, et les Dursley n'auraient pas pu être plus clairs sur le sujet que s'ils l'avaient hurlé à tue tête, mais cela importait peu. Chaque été, il était forcé de retourner sans le Surrey.

Toujours les sourcils froncés, Harry rangea les parchemins en pile, puis la considéra pensivement. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient qu'ils admettent où il se trouvait, ainsi eux, qui étaient plus âgés et plus sages, et qui savaient mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il devrait faire, pourraient se précipiter pour le sauver.

Ils voulaient qu'il retourne chez les Dursley.

Sans compter le fait qu'il ne tenait pas compte du principal, Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'aller à Privet Drive cet été aurait été la dernière chose à faire pour lui. Il n'était pas en mesure de traiter avec leur dédaignement et leur négligence au début des vacances et il n'en voulait certainement pas maintenant.

Se rappelant le petit éclat de colère qu'il avait eu précédemment, Harry fit la moue. Il n'était certes pas en ce moment un modèle d'équilibre et de politesse mais il ne voulait même pas penser à son état d'esprit s'il avait été isolé à Privet Drive tout l'été. Le grand troll que lui et ses amis avaient combattu lors de leur première année aurait probablement semblé plus doux en comparaison.

Il n'était pas parfait. Il avait toujours des cauchemars et des visions, et des choses à régler, mais Harry savait instinctivement que travailler cet été avait été bon pour lui. L'effort physique l'avait aidé à réprimer sa peine et son désespoir. Le fait qu'il fasses quelque chose d'utile et cela de sa propre initiative avait été un tremplin pour sa confiance en soi, et être vu par Tom et les autres comme digne et capable, et _normal_ était un cadeau sans prix. C'était comme un baume calmant aux blessures sur son âme qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé posséder.

Sa vie n'était pas parfaite, elle ne pourrait jamais l'être réellement, mais elle allait mieux.

Il devrait revenir propre une fois qu'il retournerait à Poudlard, mais c'était dans plus d'un mois.

Il était peut être égoïste, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à la chambre rouge et or à côté de la cuisine. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il doive le faire.

_Je suis désolé monsieur, mais non_, Harry pensait avec regrets comme il glissa la pile de parchemin dans un des tiroirs du bureau. _Je ne peux juste pas. Pas cette fois._

A Poudlard, le bureau du directeur était complètement silencieux.

Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Personne ne savait quoi faire.

Dumbledore venait juste de lancer un charme de repérage, avec des résultats très inattendus.

_Harry Potter_

_Lieu : Inconnu_

_Statut : Inconnu_

Essayant encore, Albus se leva, fit un mouvement de sa baguette et commanda « Montre-moi, Harry Potter ! »

Une fois encore, le charme ne réussit pas comme prévu. La baguette du vieux sorcier s'échappa hors de sa main, et commença à tourner sans but, agissant comme une boussole exposée à un aimant.

« Finite Incantatem ! » finit-il par commander en faisant revenir de nouveau sa baguette magique dans sa main.

Il fronça les sourcils une seconde puis tenta de nouveau

« Montre-moi, Arabella Figg ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa baguette magique s'orienta d'elle même, et se dirigea résolument vers la sorcière à la chevelure grise.

« Finite Incantatem. » Secouant sa tête de confusion, il rencontra des yeux ceux du professeur Snape à tout hasard. « Voudriez-vous être gentil et essayer vous aussi, Severus ? » demanda t-il, incapable de cacher la confusion de sa voix.

Stupéfait, le maître des potions inclina la tête, et souleva sa propre baguette magique.

« Montre-moi, Harry Potter ! » commanda t-il, le résultat fut le même.

« C'est Harry qui fait ceci, Albus ? » Chuchota craintivement Arthur quelques minutes plus tard quand chacun eut essayé au moins un charme sans succès.

« Je ne sais pas, Arthur. » répondit Dumbledore, en frottant distraitement sa barbe.

« Il semble peu probable, mais je pense pas que nous pouvons éliminer n'importe quelles théories en ce moment. » Avec un froncement de sourcils pensif, le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers sa cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre. « Nathaniel Baker ! » appela t-il, et quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de son collègue d'une chevelure couleur sable flottait dans les flammes.

« Salut, camarade ! » salua t-il gaiement. « J'ai lancé quelques charmes sur cette famille de moldus pour vous. Ils n'iront pas n'importe sans que nous le sachions. »

« Merci, Nat. Je me demandais si je pouvais te demander une faveur ? » Nat feint de considérer la question. « Sais pas, mon pote, » répondit-il avec une grimace effrontée. « La dernière fois que vous aviez demandé une faveur, j'ai dû marcher à travers toute cette satanée ville ! »

« Ce ne sera pas aussi exigeant (?!), » Albus dit avec un petit gloussement. « Je veux simplement que vous essayiez de lancer un sort de repérage. »

« Essayer ? » demanda Baker avec dédain, se sentant légèrement insulté. « Je vous ferai savoir que c'est l'un des sorts que je réussis le mieux. Qui dois-je repérer ? »

« Harry Potter. »

Nathaniel écarquilla les yeux, mais passa en outre. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas le gosse à Poudlard en ce moment, les choses étaient réellement sérieuses.

« Montre-moi, Harry Potter » commanda t-il, puis regarda fixement sa baguette magique tandis qu'elle s'échappa de sa main, et répéta le mouvement de rotation sans but expérimenté par les autres juste quelques minutes avant.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas ! » hurla t-il inutilement. « Mais cela fonctionnait plus tôt ! Albus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir, Nathaniel, mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir. »

Tom, qui était en train de servir un client, releva la tête quand les cloches sur la porte menant au Londres moldu sonnèrent et sourit automatiquement quand il repéra Janet, Kitty, et Becky qui entraient dans le pub.

« Et bien, bonjour à vous. » les salua-t-il pendant qu'elles s'assemblaient et prenaient trois sièges vides au bar. « Vous êtes un peu en avance, non ? »

Janet roula des yeux d'exaspération, alors que Kitty et Becky riaient nerveusement entre elles.

« J'ai violé la Première Règle Des Parents Avec de Petits Enfants, » annonça-t-elle, irritée.

« Qui est ? » L'encouragea Tom, amusé.

« Ne jamais mentionner un événement excitant-motivant plus d'une heure avant l'heure. J'ai laissé échapper que Steve arrivait ce soir et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai également vérifié que Sparky venait pour garder les enfants -- au petit déjeuner ! » gémit Janet, en tenant son front, et lança un regard mi moqueur mi agacé à Tom quand il commença à rire sous cape. « _Ce qui veut dire_ que mon jour entier a été une longue variation continue de 'il est temps d'aller chercher papa ?' et 'il est temps d'aller chercher Sparky ?' Je suis prête à étrangler les deux. »

« Maintenant, maintenant, ils sont juste excités. » dit Tom énergiquement. « Vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas mes chéris ? » demanda t-il, en regardant les enfants pour vérifier ses dires, et sourit à leurs signes d'assentiment exubérants.

« Oh, ils sont bien excités. Ils ont rebondi sur les murs toute la journée. Quel que soit il demande d'être payé, je pense doubler le prix » avoua Janet, en soulevant un sourcil vers ses enfants. « Il va passer un sacré bon moment à les coucher pour la nuit. Ah, en parlant de Sparky, il est dans la cuisine ? »

« Il est en haut, je crois. Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Nan, j'ai juste voulu te montrer quelque chose pendant qu'il n'était pas ici. Je l'embarrasserais probablement, " dit Janet, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun des autres clients n'observaient. Elle ouvrit le sac de couche-culotte et commença à fouiller dedans tandis que Tom regardait dedans curieusement. « J'ai récupéré quelques photos développées tandis que j'étais dehors aujourd'hui. » continua-t-elle, sortant un paquet des photos et le y les visualisa rapidement. « Et j'en ai une de lui, par accident, qui est juste trop mignonne ! » sourit-elle, finalement elle trouva celle qu'elle cherchait et la passa à Tom.

Pas tout à fait sûr de ce à quoi s'attendre, Tom accepta la photo et l'étudia soigneusement. C'était une photographie moldue, complètement et toujours immobile, mais le moment capturé n'était pas décevant. Comme Janet l'avait promis, c'était vraiment classique. Elle était parvenue de façon ou d'une autre à obtenir une photo d'Harry lorsqu'il était à sa maison, quelques nuits auparavant. Tom sourit puis rit sous cape pour ensuite abandonner et rire tout haut. Harry avait une poupée de mode en plastique aux longues jambes dans une main et un vêtement minuscule dans l'autre. Il les tenait comme si elles étaient souillées de façon ou d'une autre, et son être entier criait 'Que voulez vous que je fasse de ça ??'

Riant elle-même, Janet raconta le contexte, tandis que Tom sortait son mouchoir et tamponnait ses yeux mouillés.

« Les grands parents m'ont menacé de mort si je n'envoyais pas un bon nombre de photos. J'étais à un point de non retour donc j'ai décidé de prendre l'appareil photo et voir ce qu'on pouvait en faire. » expliqua t-elle avant de revenir au sujet principal. « Il était tellement occupé à être scandalisé, je ne pense pas qu'il a réalisé que je l'ai prise. »

« Ainsi lequel de tes vilaines choses est responsable de ceci ? » dit Tom, en caquetant allègrement pendant qu'il tournait la photo pour que les filles puissent voir.

« Becky » indiqua immédiatement Kitty. « Je lui ai dit qu'il ne voudrait pas jouer à la poupée, mais elle n'écouta pas » sourit-elle avec un plaisir évident en observant sa sœur bouder et croiser ses bras minuscules sur sa poitrine.

« Parky est juste idiot » répondit l'enfant en bas âge, écartant évidemment l'incident. « Jouer à la poupée, c'est marrant. »

« Hmm. Marrant pour vous peut-être, » sourit Janet, embrassant le dessus de la tête de sa plus jeune fille, et partagea un regard de sympathie avec son enfant plus âgé. « Vous ne devez pas habiller les choses sacrées ! » sourit elle en regardant Tom et expliqua, « Becky adore jouer avec ces poupées, mais elle a du mal pour les habiller et les déshabiller. Cela signifie qu'elle va chez la grande personne la plus proche qui a alors l'honneur de le faire. » Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil sur la photo, et haussa ses sourcils vers Tom. « Cette nuit Sparky a tiré la courte paille. Regardez ce visage ! » rappela t-elle satisfaite. « Becky n'aurait pu avoir meilleure réaction si elle lui demandait d'avaler un crapaud ! »

Tom approuva de la tête, et remis mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Puis je voir les autres ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Janet agréablement surprise et lui remit le paquet. « Il y en a quelques de plus avec Sparky -- ils sont près de la fin. Les autres sont du voyage dernier, et nos premiers jours. » expliqua t-elle, tandis que Tom regardait les images.

Il cessa de sourire à une d'Harry, de Becky, et de Kitty empilés dans un fauteuil à bascule incliné et plein. Sur celle là, Harry semblait lire une histoire.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure. » dit Janet avec un sourire doux quand elle vit quelle photo tom regardait. « Il est bon avec elle. »

« En effet. » finit Tom en replaçant la pile de photo dans leur enveloppe. Quand il regarda Janet, il fut étonné de voir que son expression était faiblement préoccupée. « Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Janet parut un peu indécise, puis soupira.

« À quel point vous connaissez la famille de Sparky, Tom ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

« Pas bien du tout, j'en ai peur. » esquiva Tom, un peu étonné du changement soudain de sujet et d'attitude. « J'obtiens habituellement des doubles quand je fais traiter le film, » dit Janet, montrant un autre paquet de photos. « Quand j'ai vu comment ces photos étaient belles, j'ai pensé que sa famille aimerait en avoir des doubles. Je les ai séparées et mises dans cette enveloppe jusqu'à ce que j'essaie d'écrire un petit mot et j'ai alors réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée de qui était ces gens. Pas la moindre idée. »

Tom ne sut pas quoi dire à cela, mais Janet l'épargna la nécessité de répondre.

« Cela semblait juste étrange, tu sais ? » dit-elle distraitement en étudiant la photo de la poupée contaminée. « Il nous parle que quand nous venons, il est venu à la maison une fois, et il garde les enfants ce soir. Je suppose que j'ai juste pensé que sa tante et son oncle voudraient me rencontrer -- me regarder de plus près et s'assure que je ne suis pas un tueur en série ou quelque chose comme ça. Je voudrais vérifier n'importe quelle personne amicale avec Kitty si les positions étaient inversées. » Elle gesticula et ria nerveusement. « Peut-être suis-je simplement paranoïaque. Sparky est un gosse doux, et qui a une bonne tête sur ses épaules. Peut-être ils pensent qu'il est assez responsable pour faire ses propres choix. J'ai juste pensé que je te demanderais si tu savais comment je pourrais les contacter, ou même si je devrais les contacter au sujet des photos. »

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement demander au garçon ? »

« Il ne semble pas aimer parler de sa vie à la maison, donc j'ai essayé de respecter cela. » répondit Janet franchement, après l'avoir fait signe de s'approcher et d'avoir baissé sa voix de sorte que ni Becky ni Kitty ne puisses les entendre. « J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il était timide, ou peut-être il était juste un gosse du genre privé, mais ce ne a pas tout à fait cela. Il parle de certains sujets, mais il ne discute pas sa famille plus qu'il ne le doit. » Gesticula Janet, puis rencontra le regard fixe de Tom. « Je ne sais pas même leurs noms. Est-ce normal par ici ? »

Tom cligna des yeux, réalisant que lui non plus. Harry s'était typiquement référé à ses parents moldus en tant que « ma tante et mon oncle. » Il y'avait probablement quelque chose qu'on avait enseigné à Harry comme précaution de sécurité, il n'était pas bon d'être dans un endroit secret si chaque sorcier dans la rue savait le nom de ces parents moldus. Naturellement Janet ne saurait pas cela.

« C'est pareil ici comme n'importe où ailleurs, » dit-il finalement répondant à sa question. « Certains gardent leurs propres intentions pour eux, et d'autres sont plus ouverts au sujet de leurs affaires. »

« Je suppose, » concéda Janet, mais elle semblait toujours incertaine.

« Mais ? » l'encouragea Tom, curieux de savoir ce qui la tracassait vraiment.

Janet soupira.

« Écoute, je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui, ou je ne le laisserais pas les filles rester avec lui ce soir. Il y a quelques choses au sujet de ce gosse que je trouve étrange, d'accord ? »

« Comme ? »

Janet tira sur une lobe d'oreilles, retourna dans sa tête ce qu'elle dire, avant de noter que ses filles l'observait, avides.

« Ce n'est rien d'important, » dit-, en baissant ces yeux vers les enfants. « Je suis sûr que je deviens juste idiote. »

Tom inclina la tête pour montrer sa compréhension, puis s'excusa pour s'occuper d'une sorcière qui le hélait.

Janet jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, puis apaisa les questions de ses enfants au sujet de Sparky, et leur donna quelque chose pour s'amuser. Elle supposa qu'elle pourrait reparler à Tom de son offre d'aller en haut pour chercher le gosse, mais cela ne semblait pas causer d'ennuis. À moins que Sparky soit très en retard, il serait en bas dans quelques minutes.

Chantonnant, Janet essaya de définir ce qu'elle trouvait exactement d'étranges chez le garçon. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'évident, ni quelque d'inhérent à sa personne.

Sparky n'avait jamais été autrement que gentil avec elle. Il était serviable, poli, patient avec ses enfants... Non, c'était comme elle avait dit à Tom. De petites choses. Comme il y a de cela quelques nuits, et lui et Kitty et Becky avaient décidé de regarder un film. Becky et Kitty étaient venus lui demander des casse-croûte, ainsi ils étaient tous entrés dans la cuisine, laissant Sparky dans le salon chercher et charger la vidéo.

De son endroit devant le micro-onde, Janet pouvait voir dans le salon. Les filles avaient été absorbées avec le sac plus chargé que jamais à l'intérieur, mais elle avait saisi l'occasion d'observer le garçon. Il trouva le titre sans trop d'ennui, puis alla directement au magnétoscope et essaya de le charger, mais il eut quelques difficultés ou autre et il n'y arriva pas.

En soi ce n'était pas étrange. C'était assez facile de faire une erreur si vous ne faites pas attention à ce que vous faites. La chose qui la tracassa était qu'il ne sut pas immédiatement comment résoudre le problème. À moins que sa maison n'en ait pour une quelconque raison, Sparky devrait avoir été exposé au magnétoscope dès son plus jeune âge. Le chargement et le déchargement des cassettes devraient lui être aussi automatiques qu'attacher ses chaussures. Il réussi à le résoudre, mais cela lui avait pris quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. À ce moment-là le pop corn fut prêt, et elle eu d'autres distractions.

Alors il y eut le film en lui-même. Elle avait prévu le dédain adolescent typique pour le dessin animé que Becky avait choisi, Dieu sait qu'elle l'avait assez vu avec son frère et neveux et cousins, mais c'était tout autre. À moins qu'il ait été un acteur absolument remarquable, il avait honnêtement apprécié le film - comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ça avait été pareil pour les jouets - pas les poupées - mais pour des jouets. Tout avait semblé être une nouvelle expérience.

Et _ça_ c'était étrange. Elle pouvait croire qu'un gosse britannique ne pouvait ne pas avoir vu un film d'enfants américains, mais qui a entendu parler d'un garçon, de n'importe quelle nationalité, qui n'avait pas joué avec des cubes pour l'amour du ciel ! Oubliez étrange, ça sonnait carrément _faux_ !

« Janet ? »

« Hé, Janet ? »

« Maman ? »

« Maman ? »

« Janet, tu m'entends ? »

Janet s'extirpa de ses pensées, cligna des yeux dans la direction du garçon aux cheveux noirs en face d'elle. Sparky la regardait, concerné, de même que ses filles.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il, incertain.

« Ouais, j'étais juste en pleine rêverie » assura Janet, en souriant timidement. « Désolée, j'étais juste en train d'essayer de résoudre un problème. »

Il sembla se détendre à ces mots.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre. » dit-il, en ajustant la bretelle du sac sur son épaule.

« Ton timing est parfait, Spark. Nous sommes juste arrivés trop tôt. Alors, vous êtes prêts ? »

Sparky jeta un coup d'œil à Kitty et Becky, puis lui fit un sourire incertain.

« Je l'espère. »

**À suivre**


	22. Garde d'enfants 101 cette chose vient

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams_

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **22 chapitres ; **En cours : **35.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mela12_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire. **

**Ainsi que de reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

_Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, _

_Une bonne Fin d'année 2008 et une très bonne année 2009_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**Chapitre 22 : Garde d'enfants 101 : Cette Chose vient-elle Avec Des Instructions ?**

Harry leva les yeux de la liste qu'il lisait, et sourie aux éclaboussures, aux cris aigus et aux gentilles chamailleries qui dérivaient de la salle de bain de l'étage jusqu'en bas. Il était actuellement assis sur le divan du chaleureux salon des Wright, attendant un « prêt » pour pouvoir monter et avoir une leçon pratique sur l'art délicat de changer une couche. Le garçon secoua tendrement sa tête tout en continuant à lire. À première vue, garder des enfants avait semblé assez simple, mais il avait rapidement découvert que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Tout avait commencé hier, quand les Wright s'étaient arrêtés au Chaudron Baveur. Harry s'était attendu à s'asseoir et à devoir trier quelques détails de dernières minutes, mais Janet l'avait étonné. Tom et elle avaient évidemment croisé leur esprit à un certain moment, donc au lieu de trier quelques détails, Harry s'était retrouvé avec un plan a suivre.

L'adolescent roula des yeux en se remémorisant la scène. _Leur_ plan, il semblerait, était vraiment trop simpliste. Il avait compté marcher avec Janet, rester un moment, et puis repartir de nouveau au Chaudron Baveur. _Leur_ version des événements était un peu plus détaillée. D'abord, Janet les prendrait tous pour manger avant de rentrer à la maison urbaine. Une fois arrivés à destination, elle baignerait les filles et les rendraient prêtes pour se coucher avant de les remettre a son bon soin, afin de partir pour l'aéroport. Au lieu de repartir au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'elle serait rentrée, Harry avait été informé qu'il resterait pour la nuit, et en outre, puisque demain était le jour d'Harry "de repos," Tom lui avait dit de ne pas se dépêcher pour rentrée.

Déchiré entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, il avait soulevé un sourcil dans leur direction et il avait sèchement demandé si n'importe quel avis était nécessaire pour lui. Janet avait semblait un peu déconcertée, mais Tom s'était frappé le front d'une façon théâtrale et avait rapidement fait un pas en direction d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse dire tout autre chose.

« C'est de ma faute, Sparky, » déclara-t-il, apparemment confondu. « Janet se rongeait les sangs au sujet de la façon dont tu quitteras sans risque la maison si tu ne voulais pas passer la nuit chez elle. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle sera partie, et elle ne savait pas quand tes _gardiens_ allaient venir pour te récupérer. »

_Oh_, Harry resta sans voix et tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de cligner ses yeux de surprise. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Janet s'inquièterait de comment il retournerait "à la maison." Il avait supposé qu'on attendrait de lui qu'il retourne par ses propres moyens, il avait juste compté marcher de nouveau au Chaudron Baveur. Regardant le plan dans ses mains, Harry était soudainement reconnaissant envers Tom pour tout ce qu'il avait dit afin d'assurer Janet qu'il était d'accord sur les conditions de garde des enfants sans lui dire n'importe quoi de la situation d'Harry, il ne voulait pas que des gens le sachent.

« Maintenant nous nous rendons parfaitement compte que tu peux t'occuper de toi, et si le mari de Janet ne revenait pas aussi tard ce ne serait pas aussi important, » continua Tom sans à-coup, comme s'il réfutait un argument qu'Harry aurait exprimé. « Et si tu te rappelle bien, nous avons discuté de la possibilité que tu marches de nouveau jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et que tu passes le reste de la nuit ici, mais vu l'heure tardive, cela a juste plus de sens que tu restes chez les Wright pour la nuit et que tu reviennes ici le matin. J'étais censé te le dire, mais cela m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit » fini-t-il en s'excusant.

Harry avait été forcé de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu se genre de discussion, son respect pour les capacités de Tom à raconter des histoires se multiplia par dix.

« Tout à l'heure, Tom m'a dit que les heures tardives causaient beaucoup de souci, tes gardiens mon donc demandé si je voulais bien te garder pour la nuit. J'ai pensé que tu le savais, Jimmy » ajouta sincèrement Janet en lui prenant la main. « Nous n'avons pas voulu blesser tes sentiments ou t'exclure. Tu nous pardonnes ? »

Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que Tom avait essayé de garder Janet hors de la conclusion des faits, Harry fut apaisé. L'histoire de Tom était réellement bien inventée et précise, c'était vraiment une chance qu'il avait pensé à cela. S'il avait obtenu ce travail tout en étant toujours chez les Dursley, oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia auraient certainement voulu qu'il reste pour la nuit. Le fait qu'ils auraient été davantage préoccupés par leur propre repos que par sa sûreté n'avait pas besoin d'être évoqué.

Cependant, il joua le rôle "de l'adolescent contrarié," roulant nettement des yeux, et soupirant un « _Okay_ » de sa meilleur voix de "dur" avant de se radoucir et de serrer la main de Janet en souriant.

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Harry passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, et souffla un bon coup. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le '"plan" avait beaucoup de sens, et qu'il réglait la plupart des questions sensibles, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas bien en trompant sa nouvelle amie de cette façon. Essayant d'ignorer son harcelante conscience, le garçon se focalisa de nouveau sur sa liste. Il savait que Janet avait remarqué qu'il avait évidemment évité de discuter de son étrange "famille". Et même en le sachant, elle ne l'avait pas forcé, et pour cela il lui en été reconnaissant. Le fait est qu'il était très facile de parler avec elle et qu'elle assimilait très vite les choses. S'il commettait une faute et qu'il lui révélait la vérité, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle garde son secret. En fait, il était beaucoup plus probable —que dans toute sa bonté— qu'elle prévienne les autorités.

Frustré de ce problème récurrent, Harry secoua sa tête et ria sous cape quand Becky cria "Mon canard ! Mon canard !" ce qui le ramena de nouveau au présent. Il était stupide. Janet l'aimait, mais elle ne s'insinuerait probablement jamais dans ses affaires. Elle devait s'inquiéter de sa propre famille, et de toute façon, jusqu'ici la soirée avait été agréable. Il n'y avait aucune raison à penser à cela.

Se détendant légèrement, Harry continua à rejouer les événements de la soirée dans sa tête. Le dîner avait été rapide et occasionnel. Après une courte discussion, (où on l'avait autorisé à participer !) ils s'étaient tous arrêté dans un fast-food situé entre la maison de Janet et le Chaudron Baveur. Harry s'était énormément amusé. Il n'avait pas mangé dans un fast-food moldu depuis qu'Hagrid l'avait amené au chemin de traverse à son onzième anniversaire. Sans compter que, à très peu d'exceptions, il n'avait eu que de la "nourriture de pub" au chaudron buveur depuis le début des vacances d'été. Cela le rendait honteux, et le faisait se sentir comme quelqu'un de gâté et comme le plus égoïste de la terre, mais après trois semaines, Harry se retrouva à solliciter un peu de variété. La nourriture de Tom était bonne, et elle était de loin bien meilleure que ce à quoi il avait l'habitude l'été, mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant pour le changement.

Le retour à la maison urbaine des Wright avait également été une plaisante surprise. La première fois qu'il était venu, Janet avait été agréable et hospitalière, mais sans plus. Naturellement le fait qu'elle avait essayé de déballer le plus de cartons possible, pourrait expliquer certaines choses. Mais bien sûr, cette visite était légèrement différente.

Pendant que Janet lui faisait visiter, s'assurant qu'il se rappelle la configuration de la maison et lui indiquant où les choses se trouvaient comme par exemple la trousse de premier soin, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait pris un peu de temps pour préparer son arrivée. Ce n'était rien de voyant ou de vraiment manifeste, juste quelques détails présents ; de la literie qui avait l'air confortable empilée au bout du divan à son paquet de biscuits préférés nouvellement acheté et posé sur la table de la cuisine.

Harry posa le papier à côté de lui mi-amusé, mi-souriant. Janet savait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience précédente, et qu'il était un peu nerveux d'être laissé seul en tant que "grande personne gardant les enfants." Elle avait éclairé son humeur et l'avait calmé d'une très bonne manière en lui présentant le formulaire coloré qu'il venait de finir de lire. C'était un petit journal plein d'esprit intitulé « Le guide du baby-sitter », qui contenait tous ce que les parents pourraient vouloir leur dire tels que les numéros d'urgence, les instructions ordinaires et de secours et n'importes quelle information que les parents jugeaient utiles de donner.

« Mignon, hein ? J'ai trouvé cela il y a environ deux ans, et jusqu'ici tous mes baby-sitters l'ont aimé » avait elle dit, souriant de sa réaction quand il avait lu le titre. « Jettes un coup d'œil à cela tandis que je donne leurs bains aux filles et vois si tu as n'importe quelles questions » Elle avait commencé à partir, mais avait fait une pause et lui avait fait face avec un sourire embarrassé. « Désolée si je me suis emportée » avait elle dit, inclinant la tête en direction de la feuille qui était couverte de son écriture, ordonnée de haut en bas et recto verso. « Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu devrais savoir, ainsi j'ai pensé que plus était mieux que pas assez » avait elle dit en remuant. « Prends juste ce dont tu as besoin et laisses le reste. »

Elle avait évidemment eu peur de l'avoir insulté, mais Harry aurait pu l'embrasser. Il y avait des milliers de questions qu'il voulait poser, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, les mots lui semblaient devenir désespérément confus. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'exprimer correctement. Ce livret avait répondu à la plupart d'entre elles, en tout cas, assez pour survivre à la soirée. Encore mieux, les instructions étaient claires et détaillées sans lui parler comme à un enfant ou à un idiot. C'était vraiment bien fait.

Maintenant, on pouvait entendre des rires et des éclaboussures venir d'en haut. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction du plafond et grimaça de nouveau. Le problème du canard avait évidemment été résolu, et aux vues des bruits, tout le monde semblait s'amuser.

Bien, bien, _presque_ tous, Harry modifia sa grimace en petit sourire quand Janet poussa des cris rauques de surprise, et qu'elle dit aux filles de garder l'eau à _l'intérieur _de la baignoire. La scène en haut était loin de ressembler aux bains qu'il se rappelait avoir pris quand il était petit.

Tante Pétunia avait toujours évité de le toucher plus que nécessaire, ainsi le baigner avait toujours été une corvée qu'elle avait particulièrement détestée. Elle était l'incarnation du ressentiment pur, et c'était un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas noyé dans le processus. En toute honnêteté, c'aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait pas été soulagé quand elle l'avait finalement considéré "assez vieux" pour prendre son bain sans surveillance.

Soufflant impatiemment, le garçon força le souvenir à sortir de sa tête. Il fit une pause et, regardant de nouveau l'escalier, il entendit quelques nouveaux bruits : L'eau se vidant, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par le vrombissement d'un sèche-cheveux. _Cela ne devrait plus être très long maintenant _pensa le garçon tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Recherchant une nouvelle distraction, il se leva du divan et marcha autour de la salle sans aucun but. Janet avait certainement été occupée depuis la dernière fois où il était venu. Il restait quelques boîtes empilées aléatoirement sur le côté, mais dans l'ensemble la plupart des choses étaient rangées. _C'est un endroit agréable_ pensa Harry, tout en lisant distraitement les titres de certains magasines que possédaient les Wright ainsi que les articles décoratifs. _Ca ne m'ennuierait pas d'avoir un endroit comme cela un jour..._

Étonné par sa réflexion subconsciente, Harry pencha pensivement la tête sur le côté, essayant de déterminer pourquoi il avait pensé à cette fantaisie. Auparavant, il savait seulement ce qu'il n'aimait pas, la formalité étouffante et la perfection persistante que sa tante avait toujours favorisé. Ses pièces, tout en esthétiquement satisfaisante, avaient une atmosphère de "lieu touristique" qui exigeait tacitement la convenance et la convivialité. Tout devait être "juste ainsi" à tout moment.

_Peut-être que c'était juste parce que la magie était correcte ici, ou son imagination au moins_, Harry réfléchi, regardant fixement par la porte vitrée de l'étagère à bibelots de Janet, souriant à la collection plutôt diverse qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ses parents moldus ne critiqueraient probablement pas les poupées russes, les coquillages, et les bibelots « normaux », mais tante Pétunia aurait dédaigneusement reniflé au vieux et "très aimé" ours en peluche qui reposait fièrement sur l'étagère supérieure, ainsi qu'à la collection de figurines de dragons et de licornes que possédait Janet et qui aurait sans doute fait fuir Dudley en courant.

_Non,_ décida Harry. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Janet pourrait avoir un assortiment de rochers dans son coffret que cela n'aurait pas importé. C'était la sensation générale de leur maison plutôt que les objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. C'était confortable et accueillant, complètement différent du petit salon tiré à quatre épingles qu'il avait connu à Privet Drive. Le salon de Janet, bien qu'attrayant et décoré avec très bon goût, pouvait également être utile et pas simplement admiré.

D'une étrange manière, cela lui rappelait aussi le Terrier. Janet Wright et Molly Weasley favorisaient toutes les deux les meubles confortables et rembourrés, et il y avait un certain courant bizarre aux deux maisons qu'il aimait. La maison de Janet était simplement…plus calme. Le Terrier, tout aussi amical et invitant, était frénétique, toujours sur le qui vive, une qualité qui manquait ici. Et pour remédier à cela, Kitty et Becky avaient leur moment, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les enfants Weasley.

En parlant de cela…

Des rires bébêtes et des petits pieds galopants au-dessus incitèrent Harry à jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil au plafond, alors il s'arrêta et roula des yeux avec dégoût. Attendre n'était certainement son fort. _Allez, Potter ressaisis-toi !_ Se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement, son système nerveux devenu impatient et perdant courage.

« Hé ! Prêts ? »

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, Harry sursauta en entendant la sommation joyeuse de Janet. Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il la vit se tenir debout en haut des escaliers, semblant choquée et vraiment honteuse. « Mon Dieu, Spark, j'ai pensé que tu nous avais entendus. Je n'ai pas voulu te – » commença-t-elle, mais il s'agita.

« Je vous ai entendu » admit-il en montant les marches pour la rejoindre. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour s'expliquer, puis la ferma et lui fit un sourire timide alors que les mots lui faisaient défaut. « Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je suis juste stupide » dit-il à la place.

Janet ne répondit pas, elle s'était juste rapproché de lui et l'a gentiment tapoté entre les deux épaules, l'amusant et elle regarda avec une grande sympathie dans ses yeux foncés. « Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître » annonça t elle finalement. « Je pense que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Si tu as n'importe quelle question, téléphone-moi, et si les choses sont vraiment impossibles pour toi, Tom a dit que tu pouvais aller de nouveau au Chaudron Baveur et qu'il vous mettrait tous les trois dans une chambre pour la nuit. »

_C'est vrai_, pensa Harry en inclinant la tête et en lui offrant un énorme sourire. _J'ai également le miroir de Silas_ _et le numéro de téléphone du si j'ai besoin d'eux_. C'était vraiment un sentiment étrange. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas besoin de les employer, mais il avait réellement plus « d'aide » pour ce travail qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour toute autres choses.

« Merci » annonça-t-il à voix haute.

« Aucun problème, mais si tu pars, veilles à me laisser un mot," dit Janet, le guidant vers la porte d'une des chambre à coucher. Frappant avec son autre main, elle appela, "hé, tout se passe bien à l'intérieur ? »

Minerva McGonagall se dépêcha en direction du bureau du directeur de Poudlard, une plume enchantée à disposition, et un froncement de sourcil légèrement confus sur son visage. Albus n'avait pas été terriblement causant quand il l'avait contactée par la cheminée, mais elle avait appris à déchiffrer ses subtiles paroles aux cours des années.

Il n'avait rien dit, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler à travers le réseau de Cheminette.

Minerva secoua sa tête avec perplexité. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe.

« Souris glacée » annonça-t-elle en atteignant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle montait l'escalier en spirale et qu'elle frappait à la porte, elle se demanda quelle calamité s'était encore passée, et pourquoi sur terre il avait voulu qu'elle apporte sa plume d'enregistrement !

Personne ne répondit à son appel, ce que Minerva trouva étrange. Habituellement Albus semblait obtenir beaucoup de plaisir à étonner ses visiteurs. Il les appellerait – par leur nom – avant même qu'ils aient la chance de frapper ! McGonagall fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le directeur était sorti de son bureau pendant quelque instant, mais non, elle pouvait entendre des voix venant de l'intérieur murmurer. Elle frappa de nouveau, et de nouveau personne ne répondit. Avec précaution, le professeur de transfiguration ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une véritable ruche d'activité.

Dumbledore se tenait prêt de la cheminée parlant à un elfe de maison de Poudlard et a un membre de l'ordre que Minerva identifia comme Kingsley Shackelbolt. Ce dernier était un Auror, et par commodité, il était affecté au cas du fugitif Sirius Black.

Le professeur Snape était assis un peu plus loin, fronçant les sourcils en lisant plusieurs morceaux de parchemin.

Remus Lupin était entrain d'écrire sur ce qui ressemblait à un grand tableau noir tandis que Sirius Black, se tenant derrière lui, dictait.

Assez curieusement, Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley, et Ronald Weasley étaient assis autour d'une table avec trois petites pensines devant eux. Arabella et Molly laissaient tomber des filets argentés dans la leur, alors qu'Arthur Weasley donnait doucement des conseils à son plus jeune fils au sujet du procédé afin qu'il puisse également le faire.

Tandis que Minerva était occupée à regarder toute ceci avec un sentiment de malaise, la cheminée flamba, et Filius Flitwick, professeur de charmes à Poudlard, en sorti en dégringolant. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur chaque personne présente à l'intérieur, il sembla assez déconcerté en voyant tout ce monde, et la repérant, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Minerva ! » dit-il pour la saluer, puis faisant des gestes en direction de l'ensemble de la salle. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

McGonagall écarta ses mains d'un air impuissant. « Je viens seulement d'arriver, Filius, mais je pense que nous le saurons sous peu » dit-elle, en inclinant la tête en direction du directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fini sa conversation et se dirigeait dans leur direction. Shackelbolt et l'elfe de maison inclinèrent tout les deux la tête avant de se retirer. Shackelbolt jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, tandis que l'elfe de maison disparaissait dans un _crack !_

« Merci d'être venu si rapidement » Dumbledore salua les deux professeurs en s'approchant. Il prit une enveloppe sur son bureau, et se retourna en direction de sa directrice adjointe. "Minerva, aurais-tu l'amabilité de l'adresser à M. Harry Potter ?" lui demanda-t-il tout en lui remettant l'enveloppe.

McGonagall souleva un sourcil, mais se conforma sans commentaire. La totalité du corps enseignant étaient accoutumé à recevoir de temps en temps des instructions plutôt étranges et embrouillantes de la part du directeur de Poudlard. C'était quelque chose qui était sujet aux plaisanteries parmi les professeurs, et _ils avaient souvent parlé d'ajouter une clause pour juste suivre les instructions biscornues sans hésitations ou plaintes_ dans la liste des conditions pour être un nouveau professeur. Soupirant, Minerva accepta l'enveloppe et la posa, ainsi qu'une plume, sur la table devant elle. Habituellement, il était mieux d'agir d'abord et de poser des questions ensuite, elle sorti donc sa baguette magique et fit comme on lui avait demandé. Avec obéissance, en réponse à son charme, la plume dériva au-dessus de l'enveloppe et écrivit _M. H. Potter_

Alors elle s'arrêta.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elle plana au dessus de l'endroit ou l'adresse devait être écrite, avant d'écrire _inconnue_ et de sauter à la prochaine ligne. Flitwick et McGonagall échangèrent des regards confus, puis regardèrent leur employeur pour une explication. Ils furent légèrement étonnés de voir que Dumbledore observait la plume avec ce qui ressemblait être une anticipation anormale. Même maintenant, il regardait fixement et attentivement la plume lutter, comme s'il essayait de l'obliger à divulguer une information utile.

Pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas encore dire n'importe quoi, Minerva renvoya son attention à l'enveloppe. La plume écrivait encore, mais elle semblait être de nouveau dans un combat contre une force inconnue. Laborieusement elle griffonna _Angleterre_, puis elle flotta doucement sous les regards de toute la table, complètement épuisée.

Dumbledore, remarqua Minerva, semblait déçu mais pas excessivement étonné par le comportement de la plume. Elle échangea un autre regard avec Filius, puis elle osa poser une question. « Albus, qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? »

Sirius, en attendant, avait noté la présence des deux nouveaux venus et s'était dépêché de les approcher. "Quelque chose ?" exigea-t-il tendu, faisant sursauter les trois professeurs.

« J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup, Sirius, mais nous avons un autre petit indice » répondit Albus, se remettant rapidement et en lui indiquant l'enveloppe.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'Albus lui indiquait. "Oh, brillant !" grogna-t-il dérisoirement, en repérant l'enveloppe. "Voila qui rétrécit certainement les recherches !"

« C'est meilleur que 'le Royaume-Uni 'ou l'Europe. »Précisa Dumbledore avec modération.

« Ou la planète Terre, ouais, ouais je sais… » soupira Sirius, puis visiblement il se reprit, et fit un demi sourire aux nouveaux venus. « Professeurs » salua-t-il, avant de se dépêcher de repartir dans la direction d'où il venait.

Albus l'observa partir, secouant légèrement sa tête d'exaspération avant de se retourner vers les deux membres du corps enseignant qui étaient stupéfaits.

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué » expliqua-t-il tranquillement, « quelque chose c'est passé en ce qui concerne M. Potter. J'ai contacté M. Weasley par Cheminette, et j'ai envoyé un hibou à Mlle Granger. J'espère vraiment qu'ils pourront nous fournir quelques conseils et quelques indices supplémentaires. Pour le moment tout se que nous savons est que n'est plus avec sa famille moldue. »

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Ronald Weasley qui était assis avec ses parents avant de reporter son regard sur l'enveloppe et de secouer la tête de confusion.

« Albus, cette plume aurait du pouvoir indiquer son emplacement exact à ce moment précis ! » siffla-t-elle dans l'alarme.

« Oui, je sais » reconnu Dumbledore, ayant l'air sincèrement perplexe. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, M. Potter est devenu… incartable. Nous avons essayé divers charmes de localisation sans aucun succès » rapporta-t-il, complétant les événements récents. « Cependant il est possible que se soit le jeune Harry qu'il le fasse, mais il faut énormément d'énergie pour effectuer ce type de défense. Je ne sais pas si n'importe quelle sorcier ou sorcière pourraient accomplir tout seul le charme sur une longue période. Le phénomène semble également avoir soudainement commencé il y a quelques heures. Un collègue à moi de la confédération internationale des sorciers a réussi à jeter avec succès le sortilège « pointe-moi » un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais maintenant le charme ne fonctionne plus pour lui également. »

Le directeur fit une pause pendant un moment, leur laissant assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de continuer. « Ceci dit, il semble beaucoup plus probable qu'une certaine sorte de magie protectrice se soit accidentellement activée. J'avais espéré que la plume d'enregistrement de Minerva marcherait contre cette magie, mais il semble évident que la chose ne soit pas si simple. » Il se tourna et rencontra le regard déconcerté de son professeur de charmes. « C'est là où tu entres en jeu, Filius. Tu faisais partie de l'équipe du Ministère qui a mise en place les mesures protectrices supplémentaires après que les charmes de sang soit placés et que les protections soient mise autour de la maison de Mr Potter, n'est ce pas ? »

Flitwick cligna des yeux, puis inclina lentement la tête. « Oui, Albus, maintenant que tu le mentionnes, mais c'était il y a presque quatorze ans ! » protesta-t-il, après être passé au-delà de son choc. « Il est vrai que je faisais partie de l'équipe, mais je ne me rappelle pas de tout » admit-il, repensant à ces jours sauvages et confus.

Avant que l'équipe ait fini d'enchanter le fichier d'Harry Potter, personne n'aurait pu jurer savoir tout les sorts qu'ils avaient jetés. Il en informa ses collègues, puis ajouta, « Elles ne doivent pas être complètes, mais j'ai les notes que j'ai prises à l'époque, et je connais plusieurs excellents ouvrages pour 'identification des charmes inconnus'. »

« Bon. Nous aurons évidemment besoin d'eux » déclara Dumbledore, accordant un petit sourire au professeur de charmes. En effet, s'ils traitaient la magie protectrice, les charmes entourant Harry devraient pouvoir être identifiés et ensuite, ils pourraient les briser ou les éviter. Heureusement pour eux, Filius Flitwick était presque sans égal comme spécialiste en charmes. Lui plus que quiconque avait la meilleur chance de pouvoir éclaircir se désordre d'une façon ordonnée et rapide.

« Très bien » convenu Flitwick, d'un air un peu incertain. "Je dois aller à mon bureau et à la bibliothèque pour recueillir quelques livres," dit-il en s'excusant.

« Je peux t'aider, Filius » offrit McGonagall, sortant finalement de sa stupéfaction. « Je peux chercher les ouvrages de référence à la bibliothèque si tu veux. »

« Merci, Minerva," répondit Flitwick avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Cela serait vraiment utile. »

« Excellent," indiqua Albus, en battant de ses mains, puis se tournant pour examiner la salle. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette discussion – c'est un petit peu serré. Nous accorderons du temps à chacun pour finir ce qu'ils font et alors nous nous déplacerons dans la classe de sortilèges dans… une demi-heure ? »

« Albus ! Cela nous laisse à peine le temps de rassembler les livres ! » protesta Minerva.

Dumbledore leva de façon paisible ses mains vers le haut. « J'ai peur que le temps soit essentiel. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre maintenant à la lecture plutôt qu'à l'écoute et je vous informerez de n'importes quels détails important que vous pourriez manquer. Apportez avec vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin, et nous laisserons les autres commencer. »

« Cochon Dehors ! Cochon Dehors ! Cochon Dehors ! »

Harry souleva un sourcil hautain en direction des deux sœurs chantante tandis qu'il secouait deux minuscules cochons dans une de ses mains, avant de les jeter comme si c'était une paire de dés. « Allez, _avancez_ ! » Encouragea-t-il, tandis qu'ils rebondissaient sur la table avant de s'arrêter. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, les deux petits cochons tombèrent sur leurs pieds. « Ha ! Double Trotteur ! » rappela-t-il, ajoutant vingt point à son score avant de nouveau les prendre dans sa main.

Lui, Kitty et Becky jouaient à un jeu simple, mais étrangement irrésistible qui s'appelait _« passer les cochons »_. Ce n'était pas compliqué, vraiment. Il fallait simplement faire rouler les deux cochons en caoutchouc et on gagnait - ou perdait - des points selon la façon dont les cochons retombaient. Le but du jeu était de jeter les cochons et de marquer le plus de point possible en un tour. Selon la règle, le premier qui atteignait les cent points gagnait.

Cela semblait simple, mais Harry découvrit rapidement que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il ne le paraissait. Il avait fait rouler l'infâme « cochon dehors » et ainsi il avait perdu tout les points qu'il avait gagnés dans la soirée. Cependant, cela n'avait pas vraiment importé. Les Wright aimaient jouer à une version légèrement modifiée dans laquelle chaque joueur devait gagner le plus de point possible avant qu'il ait fait rouler « le cochon dehors ». Celui qui avait le score le plus haut avant de perdre tout ses points gagnait cette « manche ».

Grimaçant à ses éléments perturbateurs, Harry jeta de nouveau les cochons. Ils allèrent plus loin que prévu, bien que la vraie "concurrence" fût principalement entre Kitty et lui-même. La fille plus âgée avait l'esprit sportif, mais elle désespérait de l'incapacité de sa plus jeune sœur à jouer "droit," et elle maugréa un peu au sujet de la manière dont l'enfant ne s'adaptait pas.

Becky avait une compréhension limitée au niveau des nombres, ainsi elle n'avait pas vraiment compris les points. Elle aimait simplement jouer avec les petits cochons et généralement quand il était son tour de jouer, elle les cajolait au lieu de les lancer. Elle avait également la mauvaise habitude de mettre les petites choses dans sa bouche. Rapidement, Harry avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle avait les pièces du jeu en sa possession.

Ils jouèrent quelques minutes de plus avant que Kitty déclare une pause. « Maintenant faisons autre chose. »

Becky semblait également se lasser du jeu, ainsi Harry remua agréablement. « Bien, » dit-il, recueillant les pièces du jeu et les replaçant dans leur boite mince et noire. _Je devrais réfléchir pour m'acheter un de ces jeux,_ médita-t-il en fixant des yeux le jeu d'un air évaluatif. Ils étaient fais en plastique dur et ils n'étaient pas plus grand qu'un échéquier moldu. Harry n'avait pas acheté beaucoup de frivolités puisqu'il était limité par la taille de sa malle, mais cette petite chose serait probablement sympa. Herf, si les choses devenaient serrées, il pourrait toujours la porter dans sa chemise ou la poche de son jeans.

Un regard sur l'horloge lui rappela certaines des instructions qu'avait donné Janet : _Quand il commencera à faire tard, essais de les occuper avec une activité calme, _avait-elle conseillé. _Ainsi, il sera plus facile de les mettre au lit quand elles se rendront compte qu'elles sont fatiguées !_

Point positif, pensa Harry, alors faisant face aux petites filles. "Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il. " Vous voulez que je vous lise une autre histoire ?" offrit-il.

« Pouvons nous jouer avec les poupées ? » demanda Becky avec espoir. « Steuplait ? » ajouta-t-elle, en lui donnant son meilleur et son plus adorable regard de plaidoirie.

_Aw, Dieu_ _!_ Harry gémi silencieusement, tenant son front. C'était absolument _la dernière_ chose qu'il voulait faire, mais il était vraiment difficile de dire non à cette moue. _Et elle le savait sans aucun doute !_ pensa-t-il, pas charitable pour un sou.

Bien sûr, s'il devait vraiment de nouveau jouer à « la petite poupée », il pourrait écrire à Ron une lettre vraiment très intéressante…

_Cher Ron, _

_Aujourd'hui fut un jour tout à fait éducatif. J'ai déshabillé une belle blonde et j'ai tenu un bébé totalement nu dans mes bras… _

Harry essuya sa main sur le bas de son visage jusqu'à finir par couvrir sa bouche et arriva à contenir son rire nerveux. Tentant cela l'était, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir courir assez rapidement pour échapper à Ron une fois que le rouquin saurait qu'Harry n'avait pas était capable de dire non à une petite enfant qu'il avait récemment baigné et changé les vêtements d'une poupée.

Et pour lui faire payer…

Harry se mit à sourire en pensant aux taquineries que lui lanceraient Ron et ses frères s'ils découvraient ce qu'il avait déjà fait ! _Hmmm. Peut-être que d'écrire une plaisanterie dans une lettre n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout…mais cela serait si drôle !_

Heureusement, Kitty vint à sa délivrance. « Sparky n'aime pas les poupées, Becky, » dit-elle autoritairement. « Penses à autre chose. »

_Elle avait maintenant une grande autorité,_ pensa Harry, observant avec amusement comment Becky avait croisé ses bras et comment elle avait collé sa lèvre inférieure dehors dans une sorte de bouderie exagérée. En y repensant, jouer avec les poupées était peut-être la seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fais. Harry secoua sa tête en souriant. Ils avaient passé du temps à colorier, à lire, à prendre le thé, à s'amuser avec de multiples jouets, et à _passer les cochons. _

Malheureusement, ce n'était que le début du spectacle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et recula. L'ancien beau salon de Janet était maintenant une région sinistrée, parce que Kitty et Becky avaient apporté de multiples choses en bas. « Je sais, » déclara-t-il joyeusement, essayant de faire croire que ce serait un grand amusement, « nous allons ranger, puis nous regarderont une vidéo ! »

« Ranger ! » protesta Kitty, regardant les articles dispersés dans la pièce avec dégoût. « Le devons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle, s'étirant longuement et baillant. « Je suis fatiguée ! »

_Ah, tu veux jouer à cela._ Harry baissa la tête vers la plus jeune fille et arqua un sourcil. _Désolé, mais tu ne me duperas pas. J'ai vécu avec le roi de la manipulation toute ma vie,_ pensa-t-il, en se rappelant comment Dudley essayait - et réussissait toujours - de se sortir des corvées. Avec les yeux brillants d'espièglerie, Harry remua, et décida d'agir sympathiquement avant de laisser tomber sa bombe. « Bien sûr que non, amour. Je peux nettoyer, mais si tu es vraiment fatigué alors tu dois aller au lit tout de suite. Allez maintenant, toutes les deux, et je vous verrez demain matin. »

Kitty cligna des yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette tactique, mais Becky ne l'entendait pas comme cela. « NON ! » objecta-t-elle immédiatement. « Veux pas aller lit ! Veux le film ! » recommanda-t-elle, prenant un chat en peluche dans une main et tirant avec effort la main de sa sœur.

_Sa majesté avait commandé,_ Harry pouffa de rire en voyant cela, et ensuite, il souri d'un air satisfait en entendant Kitty marmonner quelque chose au sujet de ne pas être fatigué avant de se baisser pour commencer à ramasser des objets. _Je t'ai piégé ! _pensa-t-il, avant de se déplacer pour aider aussi. Malheureusement, il réalisa qu'ils avaient descendu beaucoup trop de choses et cela allaient leur prendre pas mal de voyages pour tout remonter. « Nous avons besoin d'un récipient, » réfléchi-t-il à haute voix. « Nous gagnerions beaucoup de temps si nous avions quelques choses pour tout mettre dedans » ajouta-t-il ensuite, tout en regardant autour de lui. Janet semblait s'être servie de tous les cartons vides, mais il y avait sûrement quelques choses qu'ils pouvaient utiliser…

"Que dirais tu du panier à linge ?" suggéra Kitty.

Harry s'éclaira. _Bon plan !_ « Parfait ! » dit-il avec un sourire, appréciant la manière dont elle réagie à son éloge. « Où est-il ? Nous pouvons tout mettre dedans, et après je le porterai pour vous en haut. »

Kitty inclina la tête, devenant de plus en plus enthousiaste au sujet du projet. « Je vais le prendre ! » dit-elle, puis elle sortie, Becky sur les talons.

Harry souri après elles. Kitty, il pouvait dire, était devenue vraiment malade de la présence de sa petite sœur a ses côtés, mais c'était souvent une bonne chose pour elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, essayant de penser si quoi que se soit devaient être mis en priorité dans le panier à linge, quand un crack le fit sursauter. _Qu'est ce que c'était ?_ Se demanda-t-il en colère. Cela semblait familier, comme le bruit d'un coup de feu, ou d'une voiture pétardant, ou…

_Non. _

_Oh, non. _

Harry avala sa salive de travers, se sentant comme si quelqu'un le tenait par la gorge. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être découvert si tôt, mais quelqu'un y était certainement arrivé. Il sentait deux yeux exactement entre ses épaules. Le cœur battant craintivement, Harry se retourna lentement, et se retrouva à regarder dans des yeux verts clair de la taille d'une balle de tennis qui brillaient d'adoration flagrante.

Dobby, l'elfe de maison se tenait juste devant lui, regardant heureux et soulagé. « Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby est content de voir qu'Harry Potter n'est pas blessé ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme, puis ses oreilles tombèrent et son expression tourna douloureuse. « Harry Potter est très vilain - entraînant beaucoup de souci à Poudlard ! »

_Quoi ?_ Harry cilla au petit elfe. « Mais j'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore - et à Sirius - et à plein de personnes juste ce soir ! » bredouilla-t-il avec indignation. « Je leur ai dit que j'allais très bien ! En outre, je ne peux pas partir ! _Je garde les enfants ! »_

Maintenant c'était au tour de Dobby de ciller. « Dobby n'est pas venu pour chercher Harry Potter. Dobby amène un message de la part de maître Dumbledore » expliqua-t-il. « Dobby est juste venu vérifier Harry Potter puisque maître Dumbledore s'inquiète » expliqua l'elfe de maison.

Harry était sur le point de répondre, mais un coup fort venant de la cuisine les fit tous les deux sursauter.

« Becky ! Tu... n'aides …pas ! »

Harry commença à paniquer au cri exaspéré de Kitty, et aux pleurs indignés de sa sœur. _Oh mon Dieu ! Elles seront ici dans n'importe quelle seconde ! _

« Dobby, tu dois sortir d'ici avant qu'elles ne te voient ! » siffla-t-il désespérément, faisant des petits signes avec ses mains.

Inclinant sa tête en compréhension, l'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et disparu dans un _crack_ !

Harry lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement, puis ferma ses yeux et frotta ses tempes. _Je pourrais vraiment me passer de tous ces problèmes,_ pensa-t-il en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il resta comme cela quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que tout était devenu terriblement silencieux. Harry fronça les sourcils derrière ses mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Généralement, Kitty et Becky mettaient beaucoup plus de temps pour s'arrêter une fois qu'elles avaient commencé à crier et pleurer. Enlevant ses mains, il les vit se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, semblant assommées. Harry souleva un sourcil dans leur direction, puis il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bien, allez-y alors » incita-t-il, inclinant la en direction du panier à linge que Kitty tenait. « Le rangement ne va pas se faire tout seul. »

« Mais… » Kitty lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais elle n'entreprit aucune démarche pour s'approcher de lui. Son attention semblait être attirée par quelque chose derrière lui. Becky pour sa part, avait les yeux agrandis, et inconsciemment elle s'approcha plus près de sa sœur.

Concerné maintenant, Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, commençant à se sentir agité. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Au lieu de répondre, Kitty fit un signe derrière lui. Soupirant, Harry se retourna et senti sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Il semblerait que le petit elfe de maison avait laissé un "cadeau" pour eux avant de partir.

Le salon était complètement propre et rangé.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, la réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix interrompue avait été déplacée dans la classe de charme. Le tableau noir, sur lequel Remus avait écrit, avait été apporté et Remus, Sirius, Arabella et Arthur se tenaient devant le bureau de Flitwick, prêts à partager ce qu'il savait.

« Voilà ce que nous savons, » indiqua Remus Lupin, tout en dirigeant sa baguette magique sur quelques mots se trouvant sur le tableau. « Selon la famille Weasley, Harry est arrivé à la gare de King Cross avec le reste des élèves en juillet. Son oncle est arrivé en retard, et Molly devait partir. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de laisser Harry seul, alors elle l'a invité à venir à la maison avec elle jusqu'à ce que les choses soient arrangées. »

« Juste au moment où elle partait, Harry repéra, ou prétendit avoir repéré son oncle. Il remercia les Weasley d'être resté, et il refusa l'offre de Molly qui voulait l'accompagner pour voir son oncle, et chacun parti séparément. »

« Il y a un trou de quelques heures que l'on ne peut pas vraiment expliqué, mais par la suite, Harry est arrivé à Privet Drive, » continua Lupin, tapant toujours sa baguette magique contre le tableau. "Arabella Figg a noté que son aiguille sur l'horloge de repère se dirigeait toujours" en déplacement "avant de venir à la réunion de l'ordre en juillet. C'était peu commun, mais il ne semblait pas être en danger, ainsi elle jeta un charme de surveillance, et elle venue à la réunion. Etant donné que le statut d'Harry était toujours "en déplacement" quelques heures plus tard, elle s'y intéressa. Quand le professeur Dumbledore a déclaré une pause, elle est allée chez elle. »

« Tandis qu'elle était là, l'aiguille d'Harry s'est finalement déplacée sur quatre Privet Drive. Nous estimons approximativement son heure d'arrivée vers onze heures du soir - sensiblement plus tard que d'habitude. Nous étions tellement reconnaissants qu'il soit arrivé que nous avons simplement pensé qu'il était arrivé en retard pour une quelconque raison, et nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin. Harry a correspondu avec plusieurs personnes de façon régulière. Il a également mentionné avoir trouvé un travail d'été, et il semblait aller très bien. Nous n'avons rien suspecté jusqu'au quinze juillet. »

Remus fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée d'eau, puis il continua. « Arabella venait seulement de revenir de mission et elle est allé immédiatement vérifier Harry. Quand elle est arrivée à la résidence des Dursley, elle a constaté que la propriété était en vente. Elle a un peu enquêté, et elle a découvert que l'oncle Vernon d'Harry avait été transféré en Australie.

Naturellement, nous avons pensé que cela signifié qu'Harry était également en Australie. Nous sommes entrés immédiatement en contact avec Albus. Il a contacté un collègue à lui, Nathaniel Baker, de la confédération internationale des sorciers. Baker fut invité à trouver Harry, afin que nous puissions prendre des arrangements pour le ramener de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne.

Après être parti du bureau du directeur, Sirius, Arabella et moi sommes retournés à la maison d'Arabella dans Privet Drive. Sirius s'est changé en Patmol, et a repéré le parfum d'Harry. Il a également trouvé une note qu'Harry avait écrite à Mme Figg » déclara Remus, se dirigeant un peu plus bas sur le tableau. « Nous ne savons pas le but de sa visite, mais à un certain moment entre le premier et le quinze Juillet, Harry est allé à Privet Drive. La note elle-même ne contenait aucune information utile. Elle n'était pas datée et semblait précipitée. D'abord nous avons pensé qu'il l'avait écrite rapidement tandis que ses parents l'attendaient dehors, mais il a pu être juste impatient de partir. »

Sirius et Arabella s'avancèrent, et Remus s'écarta sur le côté. Sirius balaya la salle avec ses yeux bleu clair, mais pour une fois il n'y avait aucune sorte de plaisanterie dans son comportement. « Remus vous a dit ce que nous savons » énonça-t-il. « Maintenant Arabella et moi allons vous dire ce que nous pensons. Ce sont des choses que nous avons noté alors que nous faisions des recherches, ainsi, à la différence du professeur, nos données ne sont pas nécessairement dans l'ordre chronologique des faits. »

Inclinant la tête, Arabella prit la suite. « Nous avons commencé nos recherche à King cross, et nous avons parlé à plusieurs employés de la station qui étaient en service alors qu'Harry devait encore si trouvé, et quelques personnes se rappellent d'avoir vu un garçon qui correspond à sa description. Evidemment, tout le monde a remarqué ses yeux verts » dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Elle fit une pause pendant un moment pour se rassembler les idées, et elle nota qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ses pensées. En conclusion, elle mit ses rêveries de côté et continua.

« De ce que nous avons pu recueillir, il a attendu pendant très longtemps. Plusieurs personnes se rappellent l'avoir approché pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide. Par contre, personne ne se rappelle avoir vu Harry partir, mais étant donné que j'étais à la gare, j'ai vérifié les trains » continua la vieille sorcière. « Il y avait un train de banlieue qui allait de King Cross au Surrey, arrivant à environ 21h00 » déclara-t-elle, en se dirigeant à une autre ligne inscrite sur le tableau noir. « Puisque nous savons qu'Harry était à Privet Drive vers 23h00, il semble probable qu'il ait pris ce train, et qu'il ait fait le chemin de ses propres moyens depuis la station du Surrey jusqu'à la maison de son oncle. »

« C'est par accident que nous avons découvert qu'Harry était allé à la maison d'Arabella, » indiqua Sirius. « Je me suis changé en Patmol, et j'ai senti une odeur assez récente. Remus pense également qu'il peut avoir senti le parfum d'Harry au Chaudron Baveur, mais il n'en est pas sûr. J'ai suivi sa trace dans la rue puis soudainement elle s'arrête. Donc à moins qu'Harry ai appris comment transplaner, nous pensons qu'il ait pu appeler le Magicobus. »

« En fait, nous sommes assez certains que s'est ce qui s'est produit. J'ai pris la liberté de vérifier le journal de bord du Magicobus quand j'étais là-bas » ajouta Arabella. Elle fit une pause quelques secondes, puis elle haussa les épaules. « Ceci fait partie de ma surveillance du quartier pour les sorcières et les sorciers non autorisés. Le personnel du Magicobus est habitué à me laisser par là, ainsi personne n'a fait attention à moi quand je l'ai pris il y a quelques jours. Leur journal de voyage indique qu'ils ont répondu à un appel venant du Surrey très tard dans la soirée du premier juillet. Nous n'avons pas de preuve irréfutable pour soutenir notre théorie, mais nous pensons que c'est Harry qui a appelé le Magicobus. J'étais à Poudlard à ce moment là, et Harry et moi sommes les seules sorciers qui vivent dans ce quartier. »

« Le chemin de traverse était l'un des arrêts du Magicobus après être parti de Privet Drive » ajouta Sirius. « Donc cela a pu être la destination d'Harry. Jusqu'ici, le Magicobus n'est pas revenu à Privet Drive ou dans le Surrey. » Il s'arrêta et poussa un grand soupir. « Après cela, Harry disparaît simplement » dit-il en ondulant sa main en cercle. "Il n'est pas enregistré au Chaudron Baveur, mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il y a été. Il a également correspondu régulièrement avec plusieurs personnes - Ron, Hermione, Albus, Remus, et moi-même." Il soupira de nouveau et sembla exaspéré. "Il n'a pas demandé d'aide, en fait, il n'a même pas laissé paraître que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous savons de ses lettres qu'il a trouvé un emploi quelque part, mais nous ne savons pas où."

« Nous avons parlé avec des gens travaillant à Grunnings, à l'agent immobilier qui doit vendre la propriété de Privet Drive, et également à certains voisins, mais nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose, » indiqua Arabella, fronçant son nez dans l'ennui. « Nous savons de plusieurs sources que les Dursleys sont partis précipitamment. A l'origine, ils avaient projeté de rester pour l'été et de partir pour le début de la nouvelle année scolaire, mais quelque chose s'est passée et ils ont soudainement changé leurs plans. Nous savons que Pétunia et Vernon aurait du partir lorsque Harry devait revenir ici » Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, puis elle continua avec un froncement de sourcils préoccupé. « Sur un autre sujet, les voisins semblent penser qu'Harry va à un pensionnat appelé Saint Brutus, un centre pour les jeune délinquants récidivistes, et personne ne se rappelle avoir vu Harry. Je pense que nous pouvons dire sans risque qu'il n'a approché aucun de ses voisins pour avoir de l'aide la nuit du premier juillet. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête. « Merci Arabella, Remus, Sirius. Votre initiative nous a sauvé beaucoup de temps, bien que je souhaite que quelqu'un ait partagé ses soupçons plus tôt. »

« Je suis désolé, Albus. Je ne pouvais pas juste croire qu'Harry pouvait s'enfuir sans être reconnu » déclara tristement. « J'ai vu comment les gens le repèrent… » dit-il en gesticulant ; il se tourna alors vers l'homme aux cheveux brun. « Désolé Sirius. Je devine que tu en avais le droit après tout. »

« Justes trouvons-le, ok ? » répondit Black brusquement, quoique non hostilement. Il fronça pensivement les sourcils, puis s'adressa de nouveau à la salle. « Nous supposons seulement, mais nous pensons que quelqu'un l'aide. Nous suspectons également qu'il emploie un nom d'emprunt, et puisqu'il n'a pas été repéré, nous présumons qu'il a trouvé une manière de se déguiser, ainsi que de cacher sa cicatrice. »

« Vraiment ? » Albus souleva un sourcil intrigué et croisa ses doigts devant lui.

« Cela semble évident, directeur, » déclara Remus un peu défensif.

« Non, non, tu as tout à fait raison, » convint Dumbledore. « Je voulais simplement dire que si le jeune Harry a trouvé comment cacher sa cicatrice, il a surpassé certains des meilleurs spécialistes en charmes de l'époque – Filius et moi-même inclus » expliqua-t-il, échangeant un attristant regard avec le petit professeur de charmes.

« Oh, oui, » indiqua Flitwick, levant la tête des notes qu'il était entrain de lire et les repoussant. « Je n'ai jamais vu une marque aussi résistante. Nous avons essayé les Glamours, les anticernes, et tous les charmes curatifs auquel nous pourrions penser…et » il laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis il abaissa sa voix comme si il allait partager quelques choses d'interdit. « Nous avons même essayé du Gommeur de Marque. »

Snape leva les yeux de son siège près du feu, son intérêt piqué. « Le Gommeur de Marque a échoué ? »

« Pas exactement, » fournit Minerva. « Le produit a couvert sa cicatrice comme voulu, mais M. Potter en est allergique. »

« Oui, » indiqua Dumbledore, ses yeux perdus dans le passé. « C'est l'une des raisons principales qui nous a décidé de ne pas le cacher dans une famille sorcière après que Sirius soit incarcéré. Cela et la force de la protection de sang, naturellement. Nous n'avions aucune façon de savoir que les Forces Sombres de Voldemort s'effondreraient si facilement sans lui. Cacher Harry loin de cela avec la protection la plus forte que nous pourrions inventer avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire à l'époque. «

« Cela semble loin maintenant, » osa Arthur, cassant le silence qui était tombé alors que tout le monde se rappelait ses propres souvenirs de cette sombre période. Il secoua tristement sa tête. « Je ne peux pas encore croire qu'Harry mentirait à Molly au sujet de son oncle ! »

Molly et Ron, qui étaient restés tous les deux exceptionnellement calme pendant le briefing de Remus et d'Arabella, s'exclamèrent presque en même temps.

« Il n'a pas menti, Arthur, » insista Molly.

« Il a vu _quelqu'un_, papa ! » dit sincèrement Ron. « Je l'ai vu aussi, juste quelques secondes… » s'égara t-il en haussant les épaules. « Il était juste à quelques mètres, mais il _ressemblait_ certainement à l'oncle d'Harry. »

"Mais personne d'entre vous n'a pensé à vérifier l'identité de l'homme avant de partir," ricana Snape avec condescendance.

Ron rougi de colère, alors que sa mère semblait honteuse. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient accepté la parole d'Harry sans hésitation, mais pourquoi ? La gare était plutôt pleine, et l'homme n'était pas près d'eux. D'autre part, ou tout du moins de son point de vue, c'était son propre désir de faire confiance à Harry. Il se sentait toujours mal de l'avoir accusé de mentir au début de l'année, mais il y avait plus que cela.

Fronçant les sourcils intensément, Ron permit à son esprit d'errer, et de se rappeler la première année. Spécifiquement la fin de l'année, quand lui, Harry et Hermione étaient entrés dans la pièce des clefs, tout en essayant de trouver la pierre philosophale. Un coin de sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire. Qu'avait dit Hermione ?

_« Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire joli… » * _

Oui. C'était exact. Au début, ils avaient tous pensé que c'était seulement une bande d'oiseaux qui étaient avec eux dans la pièce. Ils avaient observé pendant un moment, puis son ami aux cheveux foncés avait eu ce regard, le regard qu'il avait toujours quand il découvrait quelques choses. Ron a souri doucement. S'il fermait ses yeux, il pourrait presque le voir…

_« Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux !" s'écria soudainement Harry. « Ce sont des clefs ! Des clefs volantes – regardez bien. Ce qui veut dire… » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pendant que les deux autres observaient le vol des clefs. « …oui ! Regardez ! Là ! Des balais ! Il faut attraper la clef qui ouvre la porte ! » * _

Lentement, Ron ouvrit ses yeux et souleva sa tête, une expression de compréhension naissant sur son visage.

_« - - regardez bien ! » *_

_« …oui ! Regardez ! Là ! Des balais ! » *_

Regardez…

_C'était ça !_ Ron sauta sur ses pieds et se dépêcha vers sa pensine, sans prendre la peine de se demander si il avait la permission ou pas. Immédiatement, Arthur et Molly commencèrent à l'appeler, mais les professeurs présent dans la pièce, reconnaissant un étudiant sur le point de faire une découverte, leurs firent signes de rester silencieux.

Atteignant la petite bassine, Ron sorti sa baguette magique et la plongea dans la masse argentée. Il n'avait jamais douté des paroles d'Harry sur quoi que ce soit qu'il ait remarqué parce qu'Harry était d'habitude si vigilant ! Tous les membres de sa famille avaient remarqué - même sa mère. En lisant les histoires sur les exploits de leur attrapeur de Quidditch, les jumeaux aimaient plaisanter qu'Harry pourrait découvrir un moustique s'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson du voisin quand il était en bonne condition. Malheureusement, Ron se rappela avec une grimace à peine effacée, qu'Harry était loin d'être bien quand ils avaient atteint la gare de King Cross.

Essayant de se rappeler les instructions que son père lui avait données, Ron chercha dans les souvenirs qu'il avait placés dans la pensine.

« Personne n'avait interrogé Harry parce qu'il est habituellement tellement bon pour repérer les choses, » expliqua-t-il avec perplexité tandis qu'il travaillait. « Mais ce jour - ce jour à la gare… ici ! » dit-il quand il eu trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il l'apporta vers le haut afin que les autres puissent également voir.

_Ron, Fred, George, Ginny et Hermione se tenaient presque protectivement autour d'Harry à la gare de King Cross. Ils parlaient d'aller au chemin de traverse plus tard pendant l'été. Harry souriait, et inclinait la tête, mais il semblait distrait. De temps en temps, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, et il balayait la gare, recherchant vraisemblablement son oncle. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis Harry eu une expression légèrement gênée sur son visage. Il cligna rapidement ses yeux plusieurs fois, puis il enleva ses lunettes d'un geste brusque et frotta impatiemment ses yeux. _

_« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda l'image de Ron, quand Harry arrêta de frottait ses yeux et qu'il commença à nettoyer les verres de ses lunettes sur le bas de sa chemise._

_Harry fit un petit sourire. « Ouais, juste fatigué, » assura-t-il. _

Ron arrêta la mémoire, puis se retourna vers les autres d'un air interrogateur, incertain qu'ils aient saisi ce qu'il essayait de leur montrer. Sinon rien d'autre, Harry ne semblait ni pâle et ni fatigué. Peut-être assez fatigué pour faire une erreur, en y réfléchissant, mais Ron était plus intéressée par le comportement de son ami en ce qui concerne ses lunettes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Quand tout le monde avait vu la pensine, il fut évident qu'ils avaient compris clairement le message. McGonagall et Dumbledore ajustèrent inconsciemment tous les deux leurs propres lunettes, avant d'échanger un regard significatif.

« Merci, M. Weasley, » indiqua longuement Dumbledore. »Cela éclaircit certaines choses. »

« Conneries ! » fut en désaccord Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Ceci n'explique rien ! Juste qu'Harry a fait une erreur. Allez encore plus loin et vous verrez que son oncle n'est _jamais _venu ! Et pourquoi s'est-il donné la peine d'aller à Privet Drive ? Il lui est sûrement venu à l'esprit que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas juste envoyé Hedwige à l'un d'entre nous ? »

« J'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute, Sirius » soupira Albus avec regrets. « Harry est devenu impatient avec ses parents moldus et il a voulu, par le passé, partir de la sûreté de cette protection. J'ai voulu, si possible, éviter ceci, je lui ai donc dis que ses amis seraient plus en sécurité si au moins pour le début, il retournait chez sa famille. Je lui ai également fait promettre de seulement les contacter dans une urgence désespérée. »

« Je pense que être coincé dans une gare peut-être considérée comme une urgence ! » laissa échapper Arthur de manière presque accusatrice.

« Aussi bien que moi Arthur » convint Albus. « Il semblerait que pour Harry, cela ne ressemble pas à une urgence. Il ne m'a écrit que presque une semaine plus tard, et alors, il a seulement mentionné son nouveau statut d'employé et sa cicatrice. »

En entendant cela, Ron fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. « La cicatrice d'Harry le tracasse, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore fit une pause, comme pour réfléchir sur combien il pouvait indiquer. « C'est une façon de parler, » se protégea-t-il. « Harry ne s'est pas plaint que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, mais la renaissance de Voldemort semble l'avoir affectée de plusieurs manières inattendues. »

Ron ne sembla pas très satisfait de la réponse, mais son directeur n'offrit aucune information supplémentaire. Soupirant, le garçon aux cheveux roux essaya un autre sujet. « Êtes vous entré en contact avec Hermione, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore inclina la tête. « Oui, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Melle Granger juste avant d'appeler le Terrier par Cheminette, et même si je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant, merci de votre aide, M. Weasley. Votre perspicacité a été très utile. »

Ron savait reconnaître un renvoi quand il en entendait un, mais il essaya tout de même d'obtenir la permission de rester. Après tout, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait les bizarreries d'Harry mieux que personne, excepté peut-être Hermione. Malheureusement les adultes n'en avaient que faire. Après avoir été averti de ne discuter avec personne de la situation actuelle d'Harry, son père l'escorta de nouveau au Terrier malgré ses nombreuses protestations.

Soupirant, Ron donna à la cheminée une dernière lumière éblouissante avant de se diriger en direction de sa chambre. Il avait plusieurs lettres à écrire, et la première serait adressée à l'idiot qu'il appelait aussi meilleur ami.

Dans une certaine maison de Londres, trois enfants âgés de presque trois ans et de presque quinze se regardaient fixement l'un l'autre dans un silence qui commençait à devenir oppressant.

Harry était consterné par les possibles conséquences des actions de Dobby. Dans quelques secondes maintenant, il comptait recevoir une lettre de Mafalda Hopkirk pour l'utilisation de la magie en ce qui concerne les étudiants de premier cycle, et alors, peu de temps après les sorciers du Ministère débarqueraient ici. Il serait expulsé… Kitty et Becky subiraient le sortilège de mémoire… et ils casseraient sa baguette magique…

Il était dans un tel état qu'il sauta presque quand il senti quelqu'un taper sur son bras. Clignant des yeux, il baissa la tête et il se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux marrons clair de Kitty. Maintenant qu'elle semblait s'être remise de sa surprise, elle semblait étonnamment calme. En tout cas, plus calme que lui. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, » assura-t-elle, en imitant inconsciemment sa mère. « Parfois des choses se produisent quand tu le souhaites vraiment très fort. »

Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Harry la regarda curieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec réserve.

Kitty et Becky se regardèrent, puis elles semblèrent prendre une décision. "Nous voulons te montrer quelque chose, d'accord ? Ne deviens juste pas dingue et ne le dis pas a Maman."

Plus tard, quand Harry eu la chance de penser un peu plus rationnellement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réagi de cette manière. Tout semblait s'être renversé. Il était censé les consoler et les soulager, et non le contraire ! La situation entière s'emblait surréaliste - comme si cela ne pouvait pas juste se produire.

Ainsi il opina.

Becky, qui était aussi à côté de lui mais qui ne l'avait pas touché, s'approcha et étreignit une de ses jambes. « Nous jouons à la balle, 'Parky, » souri-t-elle, essayant de l'inciter à faire la même chose. « Parky aime la balle ? »

Harry fit un demi-sourire bizarre à cela. « Ouais » il acquiesça. « Parky aime la balle. »

Kitty inclina la tête et tendit une de ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tenait ce qui semblait être une balle parfaitement ronde de lumière blanche.

Malgré lui, Harry fut impressionné. « Quand as-tu appris à faire cela ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. Kitty se tortilla.

« Il y a un longtemps » déclara-t-elle. « J'étais encore juste une petite enfant. Ma lampe de chevet avait grillé, et je me suis réveillée toute seule dans l'obscurité. » Elle hésita, le regardant comme si elle pensait qu'il allait la taquiner, mais par la suite, elle continua. « J'étais très effrayée. Je n'aime pas l'obscurité » admit-elle tranquillement. « J'ai souhaité très fort que ma lampe fonctionne de nouveau, et c'est ce qui s'est produit. »

Inclinant sa tête, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur l'enfant en bas âge a la chevelure foncée. "Becky, peux tu également faire des choses comme cela ?"

« En quelques sortes. Elle ne peut pas encore créer la boule, mais elle peut changer la mienne. Elle aime lui faire prendre différentes couleurs » lui répondit Kitty. « Maman a vraiment été étonnée de comment elle a rapidement appris les couleurs, » confia-t-elle avec une grimace espiègle, offrant doucement la sphère rougeoyante à sa sœur.

Becky saisie l'occasion. C'était évidemment son jeu préféré. « Ble ! » commanda-t-elle, touchant le globe blanc. Avec obéissance il changea de couleur, et devant les yeux étonnés d'Harry elle tourna au bleu. Riant nerveusement de sa réaction, elle se dirigea de nouveau à la boule. « Vet ! » Harry a souri quand la boule tourna vert, mais Becky n'avait pas encore terminait. « Voir ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant sérieusement. Harry indiqua quoi.

« Bon. Maintenant 'Parky' le fait, "dit-elle avec un sourire, désireuse de l'obtenir dans le jeu.

Harry la considéra avec méfiance. « Sparky fait quoi ? »

Rebecca lui donna un regard sans équivoque. « Fait Roge, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux » admit Harry. Becky gesticula mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Toi, » répéta-t-elle.

« Bien, » concéda-t-il, tendant son bras avec hésitation pour toucher la balle. Il ressentit une sensation très étrange en touchant la balle de ses doigts. La chose qu'il tenait avait une forme, mais n'était pas pleine. Elle brillait également comme une ampoule, mais elle ne dégageait aucune chaleur apparente. Les deux filles le regardaient en expectative, ainsi il haussa les épaules et décida d'essayer. _Rouge, elle voulait,_ réfléchi-t-il avec perplexité. Rouge. Il ferma ses yeux et pensa aux fraises…aux souaffles…à ses robes de Quidditch… Il su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en entendant deux rire chaleureux. Il ouvrit un œil avec précaution, et alors il souri fièrement en voyant la balle maintenant rouge.

« Super ! » déclara Kitty, en examinant la sphère qui était maintenant rouge. « C'est cool ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez que c'est ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

Les deux filles le regardèrent comme si il était un simple d'esprit. « Magie, » répondirent-elle, comme si s'était une évidence.

« Juste comme dans les films » ajouta Kitty en souriant, puis se rappelant quelques choses. « Alors » dit-elle en faisant des gestes en direction de la salle vivante, « pouvons nous regarder notre vidéo maintenant ? »

Albus attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit de retour après avoir amené son plus jeune fils à la maison avant de poursuivre de nouveau la réunion.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert, Filius, Minerva ? » demanda-t-il, s'adressant à ses professeurs de charmes et de Transfiguration. « Avez découvert pourquoi Harry est soudainement immunisé contre le sortilège de cheminement ? »

Flitwick et McGonagall partagèrent un regard sinistre, avant que le petit professeur de charmes réponde. "Je pense ainsi, Albus," admit-il, avec hésitation et sans ajouter autres choses, ce qui donna à Sirius envie de l'étrangler. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la salle, l'animagus fut heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être impatient. Molly, Arthur et Arabella étaient tous les trois au bord de leurs sièges, et Remus saisissait son bureau tellement fortement qu'il grinça.

« Et…? » incita finalement Dumbledore.

« Par tous les aspects, il semblerait qu'un mécanisme de sécurité de dernier recours se soit activé, » déclara Flitwick, semblant préoccupé. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi les parents de M. Potter soient encore vivants… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et secoua sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Désolé, Filius, mais pourrais-tu développer un peu ? » demanda Remus, gagnant des regards reconnaissants de la part de Sirius et d'Arthur. « De quelle sécurité parles-tu, et qu'est-ce que les Dursley ont à faire avec ceci ? »

Ainsi, le professeur Flitwick se lança dans une version raccourcie des événements de début novembre 1981. Il expliqua tout au sujet de la magie défensive qui avait été créée, et de comment ils avaient pris la décision d'employer le fichier d'Harry pour l'observer.

« S'il se trouvait dans une sorte de danger tandis qu'il était toujours dans la garde de ses parents, et que de l'aide était exigée, son fichier a été orthographié pour donner l'alarme, » expliqua le professeur de charmes. « Le mécanisme de sécurité a été installé en dernier moyen de défense si Mr Potter venait à perdre de nouveau ses gardiens. Quand nous l'avons créé, nous avons cru qu'il s'activerait seulement en cas de leurs décès. Puisque sa famille moldue est toujours vivante, nous devons considérer d'autres circonstances… par exemple s'ils l'ont renié ou abandonné, ou si M. Potter a refusé d'aller avec eux… » Traîna-t-il au loin avec un regard particulièrement grave.

« Ainsi le charme protecteur de sang qui l'a gardé en sécurité pendant toutes ses années s'est brisé ? » demanda tranquillement Albus. Flitwick inclina la tête, et le vieux directeur soupira fortement.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Molly, semblant affligée. « Je me rappellerai toujours quand lui et Ron ont rapporté Ginny à nous… alors pourquoi ? »

« Oui, et quand il a couru loin de sa tante et de son oncle l'été avant sa troisième année ? » déclara Arthur.

« Et juste le mois dernier quand il fut envoyé par portoloin à ce cimetière, » ajouta Sirius.

Flitwick inclina vivement sa tête, et souleva ses mains pour avoir le silence. Quand tout le monde fut calme, il continua. « Vous êtes entrain de confondre Mr Potter étant en danger, et Mr Potter n'ayant aucun gardien. Le mécanisme de sécurité ne s'activerait pas aussi longtemps qu'il était sous la garde de ses parents moldus, mais son dossier aurait du nous alerter quand il était en danger. »

« Oui, il aurait du, » interrompit pensivement Dumbledore comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose. « Arabella » dit il en se tournant pour faire face à la sorcière aux cheveux gris, « tu as écrit au Ministère concernant l'incident de la voiture volante, n'est-ce pas ? » Il attendit que Mme Figg incline la tête, et l'incita, « et qu'elle était leur réponse ? »

« Pas grand-chose » admit Arabella, fouillant dans un dossier qu'elle avait amené avec elle, et en y retirant ce qui ressemblait à une lettre type du Ministère. « Pour commencer, ils m'ont répondu pour me dire qu'ils avaient reçu ma lettre et pour m'assurer qu'elle serait examinée. » Elle fit une pause d'une seconde, regardant de nouveau dans son dossier, et elle retira alors une autre lettre. « Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu cette lettre du bureau du Ministre. Ils m'ont assuré que le fichier d'Harry semblait être en règle, et ils spéculaient qu'il n'avait pas donné d'alarme parce qu'il était parti de la maison de son oncle de son plein gré. »

« Je vois, » déclara Dumbledore, fronçant pensivement les sourcils, et croisant ses doigts devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Flitwick. « Tu serais d'accord avec leur évaluation, Filius ? »

« En fait, non, » admit Flitwick. « À moins que les charmes aient été rigoureusement modifiés, partir de son plein gré ne devrait pas être un critère. Tu fais partie du Magenmagot, Albus, je sais qu'au départ il y a eu une demande de modification. Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? »

Dumbledore n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à cela. « Non, Filius. Il y eu seulement une demande, et si je me rappelle bien, on l'a résolu avant même que le spécialiste en charmes n'en soit capable. »

Le petit professeur de charmes inclina la tête et fit une pause pour recueillir ses pensées, puis continua. « Le mécanisme de sécurité est de la magie conditionnelle. La poignée de cheveux que nous avons placé à l'intérieur du fichier de Mr Potter lui permet de se rendre "compte" de son état physique, ou aussi conscient qu'un objet inanimé peut l'être. S'il avait été ou s'il était devenu sérieusement malade ou blessé, par exemple, le mécanisme de sécurité se serait immédiatement activé. »

« Donc cela signifie qu'il est sérieusement malade ou blessé maintenant ? » demanda Remus, se levant déjà à moitié, alarmé, et exprimant la question que Sirius n'avait pas pu demander.

« Pas nécessairement, » averti Filius. « Il y avait un mécanisme de synchronisation incorporé. Si M. Potter perdait ses gardiens, le fichier évaluerait son état. S'il allait essentiellement bien, elle sonnerait juste l'alarme, et le Ministère aurait dix jours pour le retrouver et pour le placer avec une autre famille. »

« Et s'ils n'en trouvent pas? » demanda Sirius les nerfs tendus, soupçonnant déjà la réponse. Cela faisait exactement trois semaines depuis la fin de l'école.

Flitwick soupira. C'était la où les choses devenaient un peu compliquées. "Vous devez vous rappeler, que quand les charmes ont été placés, M. Potter n'était qu'un bébé. Il ne pouvait absolument pas rester sans gardien. Nous avons entièrement compté sur le fait que la situation serait résolue immédiatement si jamais elle devait se produire, et que d'autres précautions n'étaient pas nécessaires. Cependant, puisque techniquement nous étions toujours en guerre, nous avons prévu pour le plus mauvais, sans penser au futur. Malheureusement, ceci a exigé beaucoup de qualificateurs conditionnels, et j'ai peur que le comportement du fichier puisse être légèrement imprévisible une fois que les dix jours sont passés. »

« Si un gardien n'a pas été trouvé à la fin de deux semaines, le fichier a été charmé pour commencer à recueillir des informations sur les candidats possibles, une sorte d'aide pour le Ministère. Si un gardien n'a pas été affecté au bout de trois semaines, ce serait un indicateur pour lequel le Ministère, pour n'importe quelle raison, n'était pas en mesure d'accomplir la tâche. La magie défensive s'activerait pour le cacher, même pour l'aider, indépendamment de son état physique, et il est très vraisemblable que le fichier commence le processus d'affecter un candidat possible selon lui. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent d'horreur. Quelques stupides morceaux de parchemins allaient arbitrairement assigner un gardien à son filleul ? ? ? « Comment nous l'arrêtons ? » exigea-t-il, trouvant finalement sa langue.

« Nous ne pouvons pas -- au moins pas facilement," déclara Albus, fronçant les sourcils dans la concentration. "Je fais parti du Magenmagot, mais nous avons besoin de la permission du bureau du Ministre avant que le fichier d'Harry puisse être consultée. Malheureusement, le Ministre Fudge n'est vraiment pas d'humeur à m'accorder ses faveurs. »

Soudainement, le visage d'Arthur s'illumina et il claqua ses doigts. « Percy ! » hurla-t-il. Il reçu quelques regards étranges, aussi Arthur expliqua rapidement. Son fils avait récemment obtenu un travail en tant sous-secrétaire dans le bureau du Ministre. Il ne l'avait pas vu dernièrement parce qu'il était très occupé, et qu'il n'avait pas le tant pour s'arrêter au terrier. Arthur était absolument confiant que Percy les aiderait. Harry était pratiquement de la famille après tout.

Albus inclina la tête, et se tourna de nouveau vers Flitwick. « Comment prévois-tu que le fichier procédera ?"

Filius considéra soigneusement sa réponse. « Il compilera très probablement une liste de candidats probables parmi les personnes que M. Potter voit régulièrement. Il doit y avoir un certain signe de bonne volonté de la famille adoptive envers M. Potter, et un signe d'acceptation de sa part. Je ne peux pas, par exemple, gagner la garde en énonçant simplement ma bonne volonté. Je dois l'offrir à M. Potter, et il doit accepter mon offre. Maintenant, ce qui constitue exactement l'offre et l'acceptation est déterminée par le fichier, et je peux dire que plus le temps passe, et plus elle deviendra moins précise dans son choix. »

Les sorcières et les sorciers des la pièce restèrent assis dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Dumbledore se secoua brutalement de ses réflexions. « Bien, » dit il, en battant vivement des mains. « Nous avons un peu de temps, mais pas beaucoup. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée d'où il peut être ? »

« Il ne peut pas être dans n'importe quel endroit de chic, » spécula Sirius, après avoir réfléchit un moment. « Il m'a dit dans une récente lettre qu'il faisait des choses comme balayer les planchers et approvisionner des étagères. Il n'y a rien de mal avec cela, mais les emplois comme ça ne sont pas exactement en haut des salaires. À moins qu'il travaille à plein temps, il ne peut pas gagner beaucoup plus que de l'argent de poche, et même alors c'est douteux. »

« Vrai, Black, à moins qu'il complète son revenu. »

Sirius et les autres se retournèrent pour faire face au maître des potions de Poudlard qui étudiait la transcription d'avant. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda impatiemment Sirius.

« Je trouve juste intéressant d'exprimer ceci, » déclara Snape, tapant pensivement le parchemin. _« Engorgio ! » _Commanda-t-il en ondulant sa baguette magique en direction du parchemin. Quand le papier fut assez grand pour que tout le monde le voie, il transfigura un pupitre et l'accrocha dessus. « Ici, » dit il, tapant le papier avec sa baguette magique.

_Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, la dame qui a demandé mes services ce soir devrait être prête d'ici n'importe quelle minute et je dois vraiment y aller._

Le silence fut assourdissant pendant environ quinze secondes, alors tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

« Comment oses-tu ! » hurlèrent Arthur et Sirius.

« Maintenant vraiment Severus, ceci est vraiment trop » gronda Remus.

« Harry est un bon jeune homme » cria Arabella.

« Si sa famille l'a vraiment abandonné, comme il semblerait que ce soit le cas, Potter ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de solution et de choix ! » beugla Snape en retour. « Et puisque pour la première fois de sa malheureuse vie, il a décidé de suivre des instructions, ses options ne sont pas exactement changées. Naturellement tu peux avoir raison » dit-il à Black avec un petit sourire narquois « Il n'y a probablement pas un marché prospérant pour les balafrés et les mineurs. Peut-être colporte-t- il simplement des drogues douces moldues, ou qu'il s'engage dans le petit vol. »

« Assez, Severus ! » indiqua sévèrement Albus, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, et que les choses deviennent totalement hors contrôle. »J'espère sincèrement qu'Harry considérerait ceci comme une urgence, et qu'il aurait contacté quelqu'un s'il se trouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci. Malheureusement » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, « aussi désagréable que peut-être ce scénario, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Harry, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner. »

« Albus ! » protesta Sirius. « Vous ne pouvez pas réellement croire qu'Harry ferait quelque chose comme cela ! »

« Non, Sirius, je ne le crois pas. Cependant, je n'ai jamais également cru qu'Harry se sentirait comme s'il devait se cacher de moi, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais qu'il était avec sa famille moldue. J'admets que ce n'est pas la meilleure hypothèse que nous avons, mais nous devons n'en laisser aucune. Cette possibilité sera vérifiée comme toutes les autres. »

« En outre, Paddy, il a presque quinze ans. Cornedrue a commencé à vraiment sortir avec des filles à quinze ans, » ajouta Remus sans scrupule, appréciant le regard horrifié de son ami. Il était vraiment très facile d'avoir Sirius.

« Oui, bien. Je suggère que nous nous arrêtions pour la nuit »déclara Albus en enlevant une montre de poche de sa robe et en notant l'heure. "Que tout le monde essai d'obtenir un peu de repos, et nous commencerons nos recherches demain matin."

**À suivre**

* Lignes provenant _d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ de _J. K. Rowling_


	23. Pensées nocturne

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **23 chapitres ; **En cours : **35.

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue ( Merci ma belle, car c'est grâce à toi que la fic est, aujourdhui à la traduction, au chap 35)__**onarluca**_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire. **

**Ainsi que de reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

_Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, _

_Une bonne Fin d'année 2008 et une très bonne année 2009_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 23 : Pensées Nocturnes (Intermède).**

Samedi 22 juillet 1995

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, et ramena à lui les couvertures que Janet avait laissées à son intention. Après une vidéo, six histoires, deux séries de bonne nuit, de câlins et de baisers, un verre d'eau chacune, trois ''berceuses '', quelques bercements, et une conversation à moitié terminée, Kitty et Becky étaient finalement restées dans leurs lits et dormaient profondément.

Elles avaient mené une rude bataille, il leur avait donné la permission. Mais à la fin, elles avaient peiné à maintenir les yeux ouverts. Evidemment Harry ne fut pas particulièrement surpris. Les pauvres petites s'étaient montrées très excitées par l'arrivée de leur père, et souhaitaient vraiment demeurer éveillées pour l'accueillir.

Il s'était montré indulgent pendant quelques temps, leur lisant des histoires et leur accordant leurs supplications pour rester à veiller « juste encore un p'tit peu encore ». Malheureusement, Janet et son mari n'étaient pas arrivés, et pendant que les heures continuaient à défiler, leurs paupières s'étaient faites de plus en plus lourdes.

Avant qu'il ne décide finalement de monter les border, elles avaient toutes les deux développé de manière plus ou moins forte le « regard fixe des fins de nuit ». Becky en particulier, s'était montrée très grincheuse et pas dans son assiette, demandant à être prise dans ses bras et pleurnichant. Harry n'y avait pas porté trop attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'avertissement de Janet au sujet de ne pas laisser Becky sujette à la fatigue. Se donnant des gifles mentalement, il décida qu'il était probablement déjà trop tard pour cela. Après tout, ils avaient eu une soirée très occupée, et de cette manière, par conséquent, avaient dépassé leurs heures de couchées habituelles.

Kitty avait cédé beaucoup plus facilement que Becky, ce qu'Harry avait trouvé étonnant. Après les avoir escortées jusque sous les draps, il s'était attendu à ce que l'aînée des filles discute à propos de l'heure du coucher, et essaye de marchander avec lui afin de pouvoir continuer à veiller plus tard que sa sœur comme le voudrait la logique. Les deux filles étaient très douces, mais Kitty était de nature plus passionnée que sa sœur. Elle pouvait se montrer très argumentative parfois. Becky, d'autre part, souvent prise « entre les deux terribles », se montrait habituellement avec beaucoup de recul et plus facile à vivre.

Habituellement…mais pas toujours.

Il n'y avait eu aucun ''recul '' et rien de ''facile à vivre'' à propos de la plus jeune Wright ce soir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant la scène, reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas eu trop de monde pour l'observer. Kitty s'était montré assez sage, Dieu merci, et n'avait pas demandé d'aide. Elle lui avait lancé un regard impatient de son lit, comme il essayé de calmer Becky, la phrase : « Je suis fatiguée, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour la faire taire ? » inscrite sur son visage. Malgré tout, elle n'avait rien dit à voix haute, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Elle avait manifestement prévu tout cela bien avant. Quant il n'était pas parvenu à calmer immédiatement Becky, elle avait simplement caché sa tête sous son oreiller dans un effort désespéré d'étouffer quelque peu les hurlements de sa sœur.

Ainsi, Harry s'était retrouvé complètement seul, tenant Becky dans le creux de ses bras, et murmurant des mots n'ayant aucun sens pour elle, alors qu'il parcourait rapidement le papier que Janet avait laissé, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour appelé de l'aide. Il avait été à la fois soulagé et horrifié en trouvant finalement un certain conseil : « Si vous avez des ennuis pour obliger Becky à dormir, bercez là, frottez lui le dos et chantez… »

Chanter ?? Il cligna des yeux incrédule, certain d'avoir mal compris. Bercer et frotter, il pourrait probablement, mais chanter ??!

Ouais.

Bien.

Traumatisons la pauvre petite au-delà de tout espoir de rétablissement, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un autre côté, rien d'autre ne semblait fonctionner, et le papier ne pouvait être dans le faux…

Une chaise à bascule blanche avec un coussin pelucheux reposait près du lit de Becky. Il s'en était approché quelque peu agité, effrayé à l'idée que peu importe ce qu'il tenterait pour la calmer, ces tentatives ne feraient qu'augmenter les cris, mais cela avait réellement fonctionné ! Becky ne sembla pas du tout s'intéresser à sa chanson, confirmant, en ce qui concerne Harry, qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué en chant. En fait, une fois qu'il se fut rendu compte que « frotter » signifiait déplacer doucement sa main à travers son dos et arrêter son tapotement maladroit (« Becky n'est pas un toutou ! »), elle s'était installée sans trop d'agitation. Complètement épuisée par tous les évènements de la soirée, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se détendre et de respirer calmement et profondément.

Harry sourit doucement en se rappelant comment elle s'était blottie satisfaite contre son épaule, puis stoppa court à ses pensées. Retournant son attention vers les couvertures, il se réprimanda rudement pour son relâchement. Voldemort était ressuscité, et il pourrait être repérer par le Ministère d'une minute à l'autre désormais ! Il n'avait pas le temps de devenir tout mou et sentimental pour quelques pleurs et cris un peu forts !

Immobile…Harry finit par se glisser en dehors des couvertures et haussa un sourcil. Cela faisait plus ou moins deux heures que Dobby lui avait « rendu visite ». Si le Ministère comptait lui envoyer un hibou pour « usage abusif de la magie », il prenait bien leur temps. Indécis, il prit son sac, puis le reposa par terre, se demandant s'il était certain de vouloir se mettre en pyjama et de se mettre au lit.

Fronçant les sourcils légèrement, Harry erra jusqu'à la fenêtre du séjour, et balaya le ciel des yeux, à la recherche d'un hibou. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'utilisation abusive de la magie, mais il n'était pas suffisamment tranquille pour arriver à se détendre malgré tout. S'il était expulsé par le Ministère ou de Poudlard, il n'aurait bientôt plus qu'à errer comme une vieille chaussette oubliée, merci bien !

Soupirant encore, Harry croisa les bras contre son torse et continua à balayer l'horizon. Ce manque de réponse lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Quand Dobby était apparu par magie, l'été avant sa deuxième année, le Ministère avait semblé le savoir immédiatement, et avait répondu en quelques secondes. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Même s'il décidait de lui donner un autre avertissement, il devait avoir pris contact avec lui depuis le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien, d'accord, peut-être pas, admis l'adolescent, se rappelant du jour où il avait accidentellement gonflé la tante Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, l'été avant sa troisième année. Le Ministère était trop occupé à courir après Sirius, et à essayer de garder Harry en sécurité pour courir après lui. Son petit éclat de magie accidentelle n'avait été qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau dans l'immense vase rassemblant les évènements, et fut largement ignoré.

Est-ce que cela pouvait être le cas maintenant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un au Ministère (sans compter Mr Weasley) croyait au retour de Voldemort ? Harry grimaça. C'était possible, mais non. Si on en jugeait par l'attitude de Fudge, le Ministre, des quelques dernières semaines, cela ne semblait pas du tout probable. Peut être que le hibou ne pouvait pas délivrer son message car il se trouvait dans une résidence moldue. Pouvait-il y avoir une lettre adressée à une Mme Hopkirk l'attendant quelque part à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur ?

Frustré, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait encore peur de faire un cauchemar, et aimerait beaucoup pouvoir placer un sortilège de silence sur le canapé, mais il n'oserait pas avant de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. La magie de Dobby était peut-être passée inaperçue pour une fois, mais il ne voulait surtout pas tenter la chance.

Bien que…

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre, et leva un sourcil spéculatif. Dobby n'était pas le seul à avoir utilisé la magie ce soir. Kitty l'avait fait. Becky aussi. Flûte, même lui l'avait utilisée ! Il se demanda brièvement si le Ministère n'avait pas relevé l'incident parce que c'était de la magie sans baguette, puis dissipa cette pensée. Dobby n'avait jamais eu de baguette. Harry n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette les deux fois où la tante Marge l'avait poussée au-delà des limites de sa résistance. Le Ministère allait certainement comprendre la nature de ces évènements très bientôt ! Pourquoi tant de temps ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive ?

Le garçon fronça à nouveau les sourcils, considérant cette pensée. C'était, pour l'instant, ce qui lui semblait le plus vraisemblable. Les sorts de protections placés autour de l'ancienne maison de son oncle avaient probablement été placés pour pouvoir moucharder ses agissements ! Merveilleux. Harry grogna sourdement, puis alla de nouveau jusqu'au divan et s'effondra dessus.

En fait, poser un sortilège de silence n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, quoi qu'il en soit. Tout bien pesé, il lui semblait plus raisonnable de risquer la honte d'un cauchemar. De mauvais rêves seraient au moins plus faciles à expliquer que l'existence de la magie. Même si son sort était ignoré par le Ministère, Janet se poserait des questions si elle rentrait et le trouvait en train de marmonner sur le divan sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

De plus, il y avait toujours une chance qu'il n'ait pas de cauchemar ou de vision. Voldemort s'était montré étrangement calme ces derniers temps et sa condition physique d'épuisement l'avait toujours aidé à garder ses cauchemars réguliers à l'écart. Si sa condition actuelle était un indicateur, il ne pensait pas avoir de cauchemars « normaux » ce soir. C'était un avantage qu'il avait découvert parallèlement quand il avait travaillé particulièrement dur les premiers jours au Chaudron Baveur.

Souriant légèrement, Harry se pencha en arrière et croisa les mains derrière sa tête. Nettoyer les escaliers après avoir poursuivi Becky n'était pas de tout repos. Elle dirait certainement qu'il n'avait jamais autant mérité son surnom de « Snidget* » après avoir nettoyé tout cela aussi vite que l'éclair.

Kitty était provocante aussi, mais d'une manière différente. C'était celle qui posait les questions. Elle s'était montrée plutôt calme après l'incident de la balle et n'avait que très peu pris la parole durant tout le film et le rituel du coucher qui avait suivi. Elle était restée tranquille en fait, il avait pensé qu'elle s'était endormie profondément pendant qu'il essayait de calmer Becky. Mais il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand il avait enfin réussi à border Rebecca et qu'il s'était retourné vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle dormait avant de partir, il avait découvert qu'elle avait sorti sa tête de sous l'oreiller à un certain moment, et qu'elle l'observait.

« Tu dois dormir, miss » lui avait-il dit, en remontant les couvertures, s'asseyant alors sur le bord du lit. « Tu pourras voir ta maman et ton papa demain matin ».

Kitty l'avait regardé quelques minutes, puis son regard encore fixe avait rencontré le sien. « Est-ce que tu vas le dire ? » lui avait-elle demandé calmement avec un mélange étrange d'espoir, de crainte, et d'abandon dans ses yeux bruns somnolents.

Harry l'avait observé sérieusement pendant un long moment, incertain sur la réponse à donner. Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'était-il sensé répondre à cela ? Il n'y avait aucune question muette. Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Il n'était juste pas certain de connaître les règles à suivre dans un cas comme celui-ci.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il s'était attaqué au problème, se maudissant à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêter pour chercher ses mots. Il avait bien pensé à interroger Tom à propos du comment des enfants de moldus avaient pus approcher et intégrer la société sorcière, il y a de cela quelques jours, il n'avait juste pas su comment abordé le sujet. Avant cette nuit, il avait simplement suspecté que les enfants Wright pourraient être des sorcières. Le sujet ne semblait pas urgent, ainsi il avait gardé tout cela au fond de son esprit. Désormais que ses soupçons étaient confirmés et qu'il avait réellement besoin de conseils, il était planté là la regardant comme un imbécile parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de poser une stupide petite question.

Compatissant, Tom était à nouveau venu à son secours, quoique indirectement. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, Harry s'était rappelé avoir eu avec lui une conversation semblable. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps, lui aussi s'était montré incertain et avait eu besoin d'être rassuré…

« Est-ce que vous allez lui dire que je suis ici ? » Harry était toujours perdu dans ces pensées quand il repensa à la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé quand il lui avait demandé cela. Il avait du ressembler à un bel idiot. Heureusement, l'autre sorcier ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui avait demandé Tom à la place. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas clairement compris l'hésitation d'Harry à contacter son directeur, le vieil aubergiste n'avait émis aucun jugement ou accusation instantanés. Il lui avait simplement montré sa volonté de l'écouter et avait offert à Harry une chance de s'expliquer. Cela semblait être la meilleure solution à adopter maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas d'abord de quoi tu parles ? » lui avait-il dit avec une grimace disproportionnée, espérant la mettre à l'aise. Kitty cependant s'était dérobée, évidemment effrayée à l'idée d'être ridicule.

« Tu vas penser que c'est bête. » avait-elle déclaré, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils d'un air boudeur.

« Essayes toujours » lui avait-il proposé, et lentement elle lui avait tout raconté.

Comme le pensait Harry, elle avait peur de provoquer la désapprobation de ses parents, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait imaginé. Kitty n'était pas nerveuse au sujet de la découverte de sa magie. En fait, elle estimait que sa maman et son papa trouverait ça 'cool' et 'sympa'.

Non, le problème, c'était la lumière la nuit pour éclairer tous les objets ! Quand elle avait découvert sa magie, Katrina avait dès lors recommencé à dormir avec une lumière de taille normale et non plus simplement avec une petite veilleuse. C'était évidemment un poids en plus sur les épaules de sa mère.

Par conséquent, quand Janet avait découvert que Kitty s'était réveillé dans une chambre absente de toute trace de lumière, et était tout de même parvenu à trouver le sommeil sans agitation, elle avait été enchantée. Elle avait même fait l'effort de féliciter sa fille, et lui avait fait savoir combien elle était heureuse et fière d'elle. Ne voulant pas la décevoir, Kitty avait à contrecœur accepté d'abandonner sa lampe en échange des deux minuscules veilleuses qu'elle employait désormais. « J'ai pensé que si j'avais la balle, ça pourrait aller » lui avait-elle dit, baillant longuement et commençant à insister sur ses mots. « J'avais peur que si je disais à papa et à maman que je voulais toujours ma grande lumière, ils ne seraient plus heureux. »

Harry enleva ses baskets et les posa par terre, puis s'allongea le plus possible, collant la pointe de ses pieds dans le recoin le plus profond du divan, croisant les bras sur son estomac, et pliant un peu les jambes vers lui. Kitty avait été soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Elle lui avait confiait combien elle détestait les petites veilleuses et les ombres rampantes qui se dessinaient sur les murs et le plancher, et elle avait avoué avoir manqué de faire une crise de nerfs la première nuit où elle avait dû dormir sans sa lampe. La magie avait été purement accidentelle. Elle n'avait aucune idée du comment elle s'y était prise pour produire la balle de lumière la première fois, et qu'elle était alors incertaine de pouvoir la refaire. Elle s'était même demandée si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Avant qu'elle eu fini son récit, elle avait commencé à lutter contre le sommeil. « J'ai juste dû pratiquer » avait-elle marmonné avant de tomber endormie. « C'était en quelque sorte comme… quand j'ai appris… à siffler… »

Baillant lui-même, Harry secoua la tête comme il se rappelait cette conversation. « Espèce de p'tite andouille » songea t'il tendrement. Il était resté aux côtés de Kitty pendant quelques instants, s'assurant qu'elle s'était bien endormie, et la considérant avec une sorte d'étonnement amusé.

Que Kitty en ait parlé avec Becky alors qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à ses parents était étrange. Becky était une petite fille très douce, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'elle en aurait parlé inconsciemment dès qu'elle l'eu su. Cependant, après avoir réfléchi à cela quelques instants, Harry commença à soupçonner fortement Kitty d'avoir su prévoir les paroles de son bébé de sœur… Les deux sœurs partageaient la même chambre depuis que Becky était revenue à la maison, à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il aurait était difficile pour Kitty de garder sa magie secrète indéfiniment, spécialement si elle avait pris l'habitude de s'en servir pour se calmer quand les lumières s'éteignaient. Et puisque Becky avait appelé le jeu « balle », Janet ne pouvait suspecter quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, surtout si Becky lui en avait parlé.

Harry grimaça, lorsqu'une pensée le frappa. Ce nom était-il un simple coup de chance, ou Kitty l'avait-elle surnommée « balle » dans ce but ?

Toutes les confusions prenaient un sens désormais. La seule chose qu'il n'ait pas encore comprise était comment Kitty en avait conclu que sa mère lui en voudrait pour si peu de chose. N'importe qui, capable de se servir de ses yeux, pourrait voir que Janet était folle de ses filles. Evidemment, Janet n'avait peut-être pas apprécié de laisser une lampe allumée toute la nuit, mais Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que si Kitty en avait réellement besoin, elle l'aurait fait.

Peut-être n'a-t-elle juste pas voulu décevoir les personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle ?, réfléchit Harry, fermant les yeux, recommençant à laisser dériver ses pensées. Presque immédiatement, son « argument » pour Sirius et les autres lui été revenu à l'esprit. Il avait plus ou moins agit de manière similaire.

Il était difficile d'expliquer l'espèce d'appréhension et de panique qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, quand il était rentré dans sa chambre et avait remarqué le message de Dumbledore. Son premier instinct (évidemment enfantin) avait été de feindre de ne pas l'avoir vu, et de simplement l'ignorer. Tout bien pensé, il réalisait qu'il avait été stupide. Hormis pour lui envoyer le parchemin enchanté la première fois, Dumbledore n'avait pas pris la peine de lui écrire avant maintenant. Quelque soit ce que voulait son directeur, c'était probablement important. Les battements de cœur d'Harry s'étaient accélérés d'anticipation. L'ordre avait-il repéré les prochains agissements de Voldemort ? Etait-ce vraiment sûr de rendre visite à ses amis ?

Incertain de ce qu'il allait dire, il avait écrit « Professeur Dumbledore ? » et avait posé son doigt sur l'icône du phénix. Cela semblait inutile d'employer une feuille de parchemin enchanté entière pour cela, mais c'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'il avait été capable d'exprimer. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse immédiate, mais Dumbledore n'était évidemment pas loin. Il avait été légèrement interloqué lorsque le vieux magicien avait écrit « Où est tu allé ? »

Harry avait cligné des yeux, se sentant comme lorsqu'il était réprimandé pour être sorti furtivement à l'extérieur après l'heure du couvre feu.

Dès lors, il s'était trouvé incapable de dire à l'aide de ces seuls mots écrits, s'il s'agissait d'une question fâchée ou simplement curieuse, il n'avait pas su quelle conduite adopter. Espérant qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième hypothèse, il s'était quelque peu agité en hésitant, puis avait inscrit « Au travail ». Dumbledore savait qu'il avait un travail d'été, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il n'ait jamais partagé ses horaires exacts avec lui. Sa propre curiosité avait pris le dessus, « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur ? » avait-il inscrit avant de poser de nouveau le doigt sur l'icône phénix du directeur.

Les choses s'étaient dégradées de façon constante à partir de là. Il avait essayé de rassurer Dumbledore, que tout était sous contrôle et avait clos la discussion quand dans la foulée, son parrain était entré dans l'équation.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et repoussa alors cette pensée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de traiter ce sujet maintenant. Il écrirait à Sirius et tenterait de lui expliquer demain… en supposant, naturellement, que son parrain et le reste de l'ordre ne l'attendraient pas de pied ferme quand il irait de nouveau au Chaudron Baveur.

En attendant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir. Tout bien considéré, il était certain de vouloir changer ses vêtements contre son pyjama et de se poser définitivement cette fois, mais Harry était trop bien installé pour bouger. Car il avait commencé à somnoler à moitié, il se demanda vaguement pour quelle raison le professeur Dumbledore avait envoyé Dobby.

Dobby

Harry grimaça d'un air endormi. Il ne pourrait pas oublier Dobby. C'était réellement étonnant le pouvoir emmagasiné dans le petit elfe de maison. Il avait effacé tout le désordre du séjour de Janet en un claquement de doigt, littéralement.

Il avait également réussi à bloquer la plateforme de la voie 9 ¾ …

Et lui avait envoyé un cognard fou…

Tout en aillant à l'esprit les meilleures intentions à l'égard d'Harry bien sûr…

Ouais, Dobby était venu le voir à Privet Drive…

Et dans l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard…

Et personne…

ne l'avait…

remarqué !

Dans un halètement surpris, Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa complètement. C'était vrai ! Personne n'avait suspecté quoique ce soit ! De toute évidence la petite créature pouvait bien apparaître à l'intérieur de Poudlard, où les apparitions et disparitions étaient supposées être impossibles !

En fait la seule fois où la magie de Dobby avait été détectée s'était l'été avant sa deuxième année, à Privet Drive ! Dobby était apparu alors que les Dursley amusaient Mr et Mme Mason, des clients potentiels des perceuses Grunnings. Harry, naturellement, s'était vu exilé dans sa chambre pour toute la durée du dîner, de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose « de bizarre » ou « d'anormal ». Il avait découvert le petit elfe de maison dans sa chambre en arrivant dans celle-ci, et les choses avaient rapidement échappées à son contrôle.

Dobby avait averti Harry qu'il y avait un complot qui le mettait en grand danger (qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus et encore moins les détails) et avait essayé de faire promettre à Harry qu'il ne retournerai pas à Poudlard (ce qu'Harry n'avait pas fait) comme il n'avait pas obtenu cette promesse, Dobby avait alors eu recours à des méthodes plus draconiennes. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'en empêcher, il avait dévalé les escaliers, et avait renversé le pudding de la tante Pétunia sur la tête de Mme Mason ! Comme Harry était le seul être magique (connu) sur les lieux, c'est lui qu'avaient blâmé les Dursley et le Ministère de la magie !

Pourquoi y avait-il ce sale petit mouchard ?! Harry bouillait d'indignation, d'incrédulité et d'une sorte d'admiration mesquine, tous trois faisant la guerre pour dominer. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! En dépit des sorts d'anti-transplanage de Poudlard, si le Ministère s'était aperçu du charme utilisé par Dobby pour se déplacer jusqu'à Privet Drive, pourquoi n'avait-il pas surveillé les allés et venus du petit elfe ?

Pourquoi ne s'était –il rendu compte de rien sur le quai de la gare ou à Poudlard ?

Harry s'était de nouveau levait, et s'était à nouveau posté devant la fenêtre, regardant fixement le ciel vide, de hibou tout au moins.

Dobby avait toujours semblé avoir quelques avantages… plus que les autres créatures de son espèce. La plupart des elfes de maison qu'Harry avait pu rencontrer étaient des créatures, apparemment heureuses de leur servitude, timides et absolument dévouées à leurs maîtres, ainsi que facilement effrayées. Dobby, sans être exactement provocant, semblait être prêt à de nombreux sacrifices pour améliorer son sort. Naturellement, considérant le terrible traitement reçu chez les Malfoy, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être pire.

On aurait pu penser que son attitude serait applaudie et acclamée, mais Dobby était considéré comme un elfe excentrique par les autres elfes à Poudlard. La plupart voyait son statut « d'elfe libre » comme l'insigne de la honte et non comme un honneur. La plupart d'entre eux n'auraient jamais osé faire ce que Dobby avait fait.

Harry n'y avait jamais pensé avant, mais c'était quelque chose d'assez étrange. La plupart des sorciers ne donnaient pratiquement aucune importance aux elfes de maison, l'attitude de Ron était d'ailleurs à peu près celle-ci. Cela semblait un peu… imprudent, étant donné ce que les petites créatures étaient capables de faire.

Il secoua la tête perplexe. La liberté des elfes de maisons était l'une de ces questions inextricables où il était difficile de faire la différence entre « raison » et « tord » et encore plus difficile de les définir avec précision. Le ciel savait à quel point ses deux meilleurs amis avaient pu se quereller à ce sujet lors de l'année passée. Ron ne voyait pas où était le problème ; Hermione pensait que la situation en elle-même était horrible. Personnellement, Harry n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments. Normalement, il convenait que l'esclavage était une erreur, mais après avoir vu la réaction de Winky lorsqu'elle avait été libérée, il n'en était plus aussi certain. Peut-être serait-il plus simple de considérer chaque elfe au cas par cas.

Revenir à l'ancien régime, puisque les elfes de maison n'étaient pas perçus comme une menace potentielle par la majorité des sorciers, avait-il en quelque sorte baissés leur garde ? Est-ce que seules les salles sous sorts de protection permettaient de relever leur trace ?

Harry se grattait la tête, considérant cette idée. C'est possible, supposait-il, cela expliquerait certainement pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore fait arrêté par le Ministère pour le moment. Ils n'avaient pas relevé l'incident parce que Dobby n'avait pas essayé de lui faire avoir des ennuis !

Quant à la magie exercée par Kitty, Becky et lui-même, elle était probablement trop faible pour être détectée sans que quelqu'un ne l'observe spécifiquement. La petite balle avait beau être lumineuse, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de puissance dedans.

Ouah. Harry se sentait dépassé. C'était trop pour lui. Je dois définitivement parler à Hermione ! Elle connaît probablement des choses sur les elfes de maison, avec la S.A.L.E et tout le reste. En attendant, je devrais probablement être capable de dormir, pensait-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'heure tardive. Il alla chercher son pyjama, dentifrice et brosse à dents dans son sac, comme il l'avait prévu plus tôt. S'il partait assez tard le lendemain matin, il s'arrêtera en chemin et lui téléphonera au lieu de l'appeler du Chaudron Baveur comme il en avait l'habitude. Sinon, il supposait qu'il pourrait essayer plus tard, ou lui envoyer un hibou.

Après s'être brossé les dents, Harry se retrouva de nouveau à spéculer au sujet de la course de Dobby pour Dumbledore. Il lui avait semblé un peu étrange lorsqu'il était apparu devant lui… et que penser de ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

« Dobby est heureux de voir qu'Harry Potter n'est pas blessé ! Harry Potter est très vilain, il cause beaucoup de souci à tout Poudlard ! »

Oui c'était cela. Il causait beaucoup de soucis. Mais pourquoi ? Harry se le demandait, se dévisageant dans un miroir. Je leur ai dit que j'allais bien. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas cru ? Fronçant les sourcils, Harry repensa à nouveau à sa conversation via parchemins avec Dumbledore et Sirius. Il avait du faire une erreur quelque part.

« Harry, nous savons que tu n'es pas en Australie avec les Dursley. Dis-moi où tu es, et tu resteras à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution. »

Attendez une minute ! Harry venait d'écraser son tube de dentifrice. Quand il avait bavardé avec Dumbledore à propos du fait que la maison de son oncle était en vente, son directeur devait avoir découvert ce qu'Harry lui-même ne pouvait savoir, que les Dursley avaient déménagés hors du pays ! Si c'était le cas, Dumbledore avait probablement supposé qu'il les avait accompagnés, réalisa Harry avec un gémissement malheureux. Tu n'es qu'une andouille, Potter, vraiment ! C'est un miracle que tu parviennes à t'habiller le matin !

Il y avait encore eu cet instant de temporisation. Ou peut-être cette fois n'était-ce que des rancunes. Avec Kitty et Becky, il était réellement temps de prendre une décision. Avec leurs parents… Harry rinça sa brosse à dents et haussa les épaules. En fait, il n'avait jamais planifié de remettre les pieds chez eux, il n'avait simplement pas envie de les ennuyer. Il était évident, maintenant, que ce n'était pas la meilleure décision à prendre. S'il s'était juste donné la peine de chercher où avait pu aller son oncle et sa tante, peut-être aurait-il pu les rejoindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se demanda s'il avait juste voulu préserver leur tranquillité, mais n'en était pas convaincu. Avec le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait certainement gardé un œil sur lui, surtout si le Ministère ne voulait pas s'ennuyer avec cela, et Mme Figg ! Elle allait toujours faire quelques sauts par chez les Dursley plusieurs fois durant l'été, le plus souvent, pour lui demander de venir l'aider à faire une quelconque petite corvée. Etait-ce juste une excuse pour que la tante Pétunia ne soupçonne rien ? Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi isolé qu'il le pensait auparavant.

Aux vues des dernières nouvelles, il était clair que quelqu'un s'était rendu à la nouvelle maison des Dursley, probablement pour poser quelques nouveaux sorts ou pour le ramener de nouveau en Grande-Bretagne, et cette personne avait découvert qu'il n'était pas là. Harry sourit malicieusement, appréciant l'image mentale de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia essayant de penser rapidement à une bonne excuse pour justifier son absence, puis redevint sérieux à nouveau. Il avait seulement voulu protéger ses amis. Il avait pensé qu'il faisait comme il était convenu. Maintenant, il s'apercevait combien tout ce qu'il avait fait avait pu générer beaucoup d'agitation et de tracas. Avait-il échappé au contrôle de son directeur avec succès pendant tout ce temps parce que celui-ci ne chercher pas au bon endroit ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que tout le monde était si fâché ?

Et Dobby ! Dobby savait où il était ! Ainsi que Fumseck, venu par la pensée jusqu'à lui, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que les phénix puissent communiquer. Dobby était pour l'instant son plus gros problème. Il avait trouvé la maison de Janet, après tout. Est-ce que le petit elfe ne le dirait à personne ? Etait-ce pourquoi personne ne venait ? Pensant calmement, Harry essayait de se souvenir exactement quels avaient été les mots de Dobby…

« Dobby n'est pas venu pour chercher Harry Potter. Dobby fait une course pour le directeur Dumbledore. »

Quelle était cette course ? Dobby pouvait-il être chargé de le surveiller sans le savoir ? Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air calculateur. Dobby se sentirait-il obligé de dire à Dumbledore qu'il s'était arrêté à la maison de Janet sans son accord ? Possible, mais cela ne semblait pas réellement vraisemblable aux yeux de Harry. Il ne lui semblait pas que les elfes de maison entretiennent régulièrement leurs maîtres de l'avancée et de la façon dont ils exécutaient leurs tâches.

Bien sûr, c'était de Dobby et du professeur Dumbledore dont il s'agissait. Si Dumbledore interrogeait Dobby directement, la réponse était oui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il arrivait même à imaginait leur discussion…

(Bondissant d'excitation, un large sourire aux lèvres) _Oui, directeur Dumbledore, monsieur, Dobby sait où est Harry Potter. Harry Potter va bien, directeur Dumbledore. Dobby a parlé avec Harry Potter ce soir même._

(Souriant de manière bienveillante, les yeux scintillants) _Merveilleux Dobby, maintenant peux tu s'il te plaît me dire où se trouve Harry ?_

(Arborant une expression de tristesse, ses oreilles retombantes) _Harry Potter est à Londres, mais Harry Potter dit qu'Harry Potter doit rester là-bas. Harry Potter a dit à Dobby qu'il ne pouvait pas rester parce qu'Harry Potter gardait des bébés…_

Oh, fabuleux. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Harry ressentit des frissons d'appréhension pendant qu'il égouttait sa brosse à dent, soudainement beaucoup moins sûr de lui. L'idée que Dumbledore utiliserait sa formidable puissance et ses nombreux collègues afin de le retrouver dans les plus brefs délais le terrifiait. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils l'auraient retrouvé ? Le garderait-il dans une salle du Ministère ? En tant que Ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge l'emmènerait-il à Ste Mangouste ? Sa fuite sera-t-elle étalée dès le lendemain dans la Gazette du Sorcier, de sorte que les sorcières et sorciers puissent en lire chaque détail sordide ?

Harry commençait à penser sérieusement que retourner au Chaudron Baveur, quand Janet rentrerai, sonnait de mieux en mieux à chaque minute. Elle accepterait probablement, mais il pourrait toujours trouvait quelque chose à lui dire pour se justifier. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce n'était pas non plus très loin de la vérité. Son estomac était barbouillé, probablement du à tous ces tracas.

Il pensa à nouveau à changer de vêtements, puis décida de ne pas s'ennuyer. Son pantalon de corvées n'avait rien d'indécent après tout. Et quoi qu'il en soit, qui allait s'intéresser à ce qu'il portait ? Déconcerté, il secoua la tête, perplexe, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire désormais. Peut-être pourrait-il s'excuser au près des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et de Mr Lancaster, et ainsi reprendre son « travail de nuit au Chaudron Baveur ».

Je suis trop confus pour prendre une décision réfléchie, je verrais ça demain matin. Il s'avança de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour un dernier regard aux alentours, puis retourna se poser sur le divan pour attendre.

Sirius Black soupirait, l'air déprimé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux divers articles présentés sur la table basse d'Arabella. Nymphadora Tonks, une autre aurore du Ministère faisant partie de l'Ordre avait été assez aimable pour garder la maison pendant que Remus, Arabella et lui-même se rendaient à Poudlard.

Etonnamment, tous les objets présents étaient restés à leur place. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il faisait confiance à tous, non, mais plutôt n'était-elle pas toujours légèrement empotée ? Il s'était au moins attendu à ce que le récipient à poudre de cheminette soit renversé, mais il était toujours posé sur la table, près en cas d'urgence. Un morceau de parchemin et une plume, appartenant à Flitwick posés à ses côtés (un message étant déjà écrit) et le miroir situé dans le séjour d'Arabella aurait pu être fêlé par un projectile venant du 4, Privet Drive.

Tout était près pour l'attaque qui viendrait sûrement. Quand les sorciers de l'ombre montreraient le bout de leurs nez, l'Ordre tout entier sera averti en quelques secondes.

Dès lors, se passait la partie la plus pénible. Dès lors commençais l'attente.

Sirius soupira encore, se sentant agité. Il avait toujours détesté l'attente. James aussi. Remus, peut-être en raison de ses circonstances inhabituelles, était plus enclin à la patience et aux compromis, et semblait ainsi mieux la tolérer.

C'était ça ou il simulait sacrément bien !

Les souvenirs de Poudlard le rattrapèrent. Quand les maraudeurs s'éclipsaient discrètement pour préparer une de leur blague, ils favorisaient l'approche directe. Les plaisanteries insoupçonnées par qui que ce soit restaient aujourd'hui encore amusantes, mais pour lui, le plus amusant restait encore la douce agonie durant laquelle il restait caché à attendre le profit de celle-ci.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda une voix calme, proche de lui. Se tournant vers la provenance du son, il vit que Remus était réveillé sur le divan, appuyé sur un coude, l'observant curieusement.

« Tu étais sensé dormir » le réprimanda t'il. Le loup-garou gesticula quelque peu.

« J'ai dormi, un peu » dit-il, se redressant et s'étirant. « Je devine que je me suis réveillé trop tôt. Aussi, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« A l'attente. Et à James. Et à Poudlard. » dit Sirius, lui donnant une version extrêmement résumée.

Remus lui sourit (bien que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace) tendrement. Il avait compris. « Ouais, je n'ai jamais compris comment vous arriviez à vous contrôler, tellement vous en étiez crispés tous les deux. » Son regard amusé glissa sur Sirius. « Et tu l'es toujours. »

Sirius arrêta ses allez et venus durant quelques secondes, le temps d'aboyer moqueusement sa réponse. « Toi, ferme-la ! »

Remus soudainement rit sous cape, faisant se levait un sourcil interrogateur chez Sirius. « Qui a-t-il de drôle ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête. « Rien, vraiment » lui dit-il, lui indiquant ou reposant l'image du 4, Privet Drive, paisible et non attaquée. Il nota distraitement qu'une entreprise de nettoyage des espaces verts devait être passée car l'herbe avait été coupée. « Toute cette attente nerveuse me rappelle seulement l'époque où Lily attendait Harry. Pauvre James, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. »

Sirius sourit tristement, pensant au passé avec de gros effort. Autant, il voulu qu'Harry vienne vivre avec lui, autant il redoutait ce moment. Harry voudrait tout naturellement qu'il lui raconte tout ce dont il se souvenait au sujet de James et Lily, de leur amitié, et de leurs études à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui encore, il gardé de grandes lacunes au niveau de sa mémoire. C'était un effet secondaire de son passage forcé à Azkaban, supposait-il. Douze ans avec pour seule compagnie les détraqueurs. Ils arrivaient à raviver les pires souvenirs en quelques secondes, presque comme si elles s'étaient imprimées au fer rouge dans son cerveau.

Sa mémoire par exemple pour le jour du mariage de James et Lily, pour l'instant, ne correspondait pas à l'excitation de l'occasion, ni à la cérémonie en elle-même, ou à la fête qui l'avait suivie. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait s'en rappeler, mais la partie principale de ses souvenirs au premier abord consistait à la période qui avait suivie, plus tard, après que James et Lily soient partis en lune de miel, lorsque la fête s'était achevée, alors que les invités s'en étaient allés. Il était rentré chez lui, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa soirée, quand il s'était soudainement rendu compte à quel point les événements de la journée allaient bouleverser le déroulement de la vie telle qu'il la connaissait.

Pour dire la vérité, il avait était déconcerté. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre l'amitié de James évidemment, ils étaient trop proches pour cela, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y aurait de subtiles variations dans leurs rapports. Même s'il le souhaitait désespérément, les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

Aussi heureux qu'il soit pour James, et aussi affectueux qu'il puisse être avec Lily, leur mariage achevait un merveilleux chapitre dans sa vie et en commençait dès lors un nouveau. Le problème étant que Sirius avait aimé la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées précédemment, ce nouveau chapitre le voyait donc incertain à propos de ce nouveau territoire inexploré qui l'attendait dehors. Ainsi pendant quelques minutes, alors que personne n'était présent pour s'en apercevoir, il s'était permis de s'apitoyer sur « la perte » de son ami et sur l'idée de devoir « partager » son meilleur ami.

Le problème, c'était que cet événement n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minute. Une demi heure tout au plus. C'était un épisode sur lequel il aurait du lutter pour s'en souvenir, mais non ! Grâce à Azkaban, c'était cet instant dont il se souvenait clairement, alors qu'un jour merveilleux avait sombré dans les abysses de sa mémoire.

Heureusement, cela semblé s'améliorer avec le temps, il avait ainsi noté de nettes améliorations depuis son évasion d'Azkaban. Le sang de porc de la potion de mémoire de Snape prise il y a quelques jours semblait bien avoir aidé ce long processus. Pas au point qu'il puisse planifier des remerciements gluant de pathétisme pour autant, naturellement. Bien, ok. Peut-être, mais anonymement alors ! Dans dix ou vingt ans !

Il pouvait désormais se rappeler comment James avait immédiatement envoyé des hiboux pour leur annoncer sa paternité imminente. Ils avaient poussaient des cris jubilant à la réception des messages avant de les déchiqueter pour en faire des confettis festifs, et de finalement disparaître dans un feu d'artifices de célébration. Lui, Remus, et Peter s'étaient tous montrés content et heureux, dans une attitude du « mieux vaux lui que moi ». Ils en avaient parlés plus franchement plus tard et étaient tous convenus que si quelqu'un pouvait gérer cette situation, c'était bien Cornedrue. Après tout, il avait toujours était du genre à relever les défis que lui lançaient ses compagnons. Sans compter, qu'étant le chef des maraudeurs, il était plus à même que n'importe qui pour relever n'importe qu'elle défi, lancé à l'école, au travail, ou par la vie elle-même.

Malheureusement, sa tendance à aborder les choses de front ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé dans ce cas, particulièrement quand Lily était entrée dans un moment difficile lors de sa grossesse. Sirius soupira à nouveau. Encore une fois, il se souvenait des moments stressants avec une plus grande clarté. Les premiers coups de pieds, la découverte que Lily attendait un garçon, et le sentiment heureux général de la situation étaient moins distincts, comme s'il essayait de les distinguer à travers une fenêtre sale.

James avait par le passé admis, en privé à Sirius, que le processus dans son entier était embarrassant et surtout terrifiant, et il s'était alors senti comme l'être le plus inutile au monde. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu à gagner, ou d'un adversaire à surpasser, ou encore une cible sur laquelle il pourrait envoyer une malédiction bien pensée. C'était, en fait, principalement le travail de Lily. Il avait était à contrecœur poussait à n'être que « l'observateur impuissant », ce qu'il avait par-dessus tout détesté. Il pouvait témoigner de la sympathie, et essayer d'offrir de réconfort et une certaine assurance quand elle était fatiguée, ou malade, ou encore lorsqu'elle souffrait, mais ce n'était rien comparait à ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire !

La pauvre Lily qui essayait de son mieux de le rassurer, lui disant encore et encore combien sa présence et son soutien étaient utiles, et qu'il faisait réellement quelque chose. Elle s'était montrée très patiente avec son souci de vouloir aider à tout prix, mais quand le temps à commencer à s'écouler, son tempérament est devenu de plus en plus explosif. Un jour, où la date de son terme approché de plus en plus, et où James lui avait demandé si tout était ok pour elle, un trop grand nombre de fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, il s'était retrouvé bombardé par de féroces sortilèges lancés par sa douce et tendre !

Sirius sourit doucement face à ce souvenir, puis réalisa que Remus l'observer toujours. « Ouais, pauvre James » convint-il, secoua la tête tendrement, se forçant de nouveau à rester dans le monde présent, et poursuivant ainsi leur conversation. « Quel idiot, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte dans quoi il mettait les pieds ! »

Le loup-garou émis un bruit de forge, acquiesçant. « L'expression 'comme un poisson hors de l'eau' lui vint à l'esprit », puis il dit avec un petit sourire. « Ils ont malgré tout assez bien gérer tout ça ».

« Oui, ils l'ont fait… » dit Sirius, avant de repartir à nouveau dans ses pensées. Harry n'avait pas vraiment était « prévu ». Pour une inexplicable raison, les charmes de protections utilisés par les Potter avaient échoué, ainsi chacun s'était vu pris par surprise. Puisque les charmes étaient habituellement très fiables, personne n'avait suspecté la vérité. Quand une forte fatigue et d'incessants vomissements avaient finalement conduit Lily auprès d'un guérisseur, elle était totalement certaine qu'il ne s'agissait que « de la mauvaise volonté de son estomac ».

James avait incontestablement étonné par les nouvelles, mais c'était rapidement repris. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, avec Lily et lui qui venaient juste de quitter Poudlard et Voldemort par-dessus le marché, mais il était certain que tout se passerait bien. Après tout ils avaient toujours su qu'ils voulaient des enfants. Ils étaient juste arrivaient un peu plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Avant d'envoyer ces « messages d'annonces », Lily lui avait raconté qu'il avait du assimiler la nouvelle. Lily lui avait notamment appris qu'il était sorti pour regarder les balais pour enfants (sans pour autant en acheter un immédiatement, il était encore trop tôt pour cela, il valait mieux attendre qu'il soit là pour ça et qu'il ait l'âge de s'en servir !) et avait de son mieux essayer de la convaincre au sujet d'un thème de Quidditch pour la nursery.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose sur cette période ? » lui demanda finalement Remus, regardant son ami de façon incertaine, comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée de trop pénétrer dans sa vie privée.

Sirius inclina lentement la tête, souriant légèrement à cette constatation. La grossesse de Lily et l'enfance de Harry étaient des souvenirs qui bizarrement étaient restés net à ses yeux, et ceux malgré Azkaban. Cela semblait logique puisque Harry était resté le centre absolu de son univers. Et le restait encore, d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être étaient ils restés car ils contenaient tous deux des moments tendus, difficiles. Même sans avoir été à Azkaban, il n'aurait jamais oublié le jour où le contrôle prénatal commun avait révélé « une anomalie non expliquée au niveau du fœtus ».

Le guérisseur leur avait rapidement assurés que le bébé était en bonne santé et se développait normalement, mais que les dommages avaient été faits. James et Lily avaient fait de leur mieux pour passer outre cela par un excès de bravoure, et après tout, une « anomalie » ne signifiait pas toujours quelque chose de « mauvais », mais Sirius se rappelait qu'ils avaient été bêtement effrayés. Ils n'avaient étaient réellement rassurés que trois mois plus tard lorsque leur fils était né. Minuscule, une chevelure sauvagement ébouriffée, et absolument parfait, Harry possédait les nombres de doigt et d'orteils habituels, et ne semblait pas différents des autres bébés présents à la nursery de l'Hôpital. Bien, sans compter le fait qu'il soit le filleul de Sirius, et donc le plus doux, le plus futé, et l'enfant le plus magnifique à jamais être venu au monde !

Dès lors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème évident, « l'anomalie » avait été notée et « étiquetée pour étude ultérieure » quand Harry serait plus âgé. Sirius fronça les sourcils pensivement, se demandant si quelque chose avait jamais abouti de ce côté là. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Harry allait parfaitement bien. Peut-être le laboratoire avait-il commis une erreur, ou cela n'avait eu aucun effet.

« Il est correct tu sais » lui dit Remus, sortant de nulle part, presque comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Sirius.

Sirius cligna des yeux, comme s'il était de nouveau attiré dans le présent. « J'suppose » marmonna t-il d'un ton bourru, toujours fâché vis-à-vis du comportement d'Harry.

« Sirius » La vois de Remus était sévère désormais. « Tu l'as dis toi-même. Où qu'Harry puisse être, il n'est pas stupide. Viens ici, Snape a seulement voulu te faire sortir de tes gonds. » lui dit-il, observant son ami avec ses yeux ambres amusés. « Et de là ou je me trouve, il semble qu'il ait réussi ! »

« Quoi ? Jamais ! » nia Sirius énergiquement.

« Hum, hum », répondit Lupin, l'observant et se retenant in extremis de lui dire qu'il n'était pas convaincu. « Ecoutes, je ne dis pas que je comprends parfaitement le raisonnement d'Harry, mais si Dumbledore lui a indiqué de rester loin de nous… » Remus laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspend et gesticula. « Il se cache probablement parce qu'il pense nous protéger de cette manière. »

« Bien, oui, c'est vrai que ça a du sens, concéda Sirius, inclinant la tête. Il arrivait très bien à imaginer Harry, le regardant sincèrement, avec ses grands yeux verts tournés vers lui…

« Ecoutes, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci, mais si j'avais réellement eu besoin d'aide, je vous aurais contacté. C'est correct, non ? »

Les mots de son filleul était empli d'une vérité qu'il lui été difficile d'accepter. Il laissa s'échapper un grand bruit frustré au fond de sa gorge, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Il dit qu'il va bien, et je veux le croire… » il avança plus loin et laissa pendre ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

Les épaules de Lupin s'affaissèrent de manière affligée. Oui, il comprenait ce que Sirius pouvait ressentir. Comment était-il supposé croire le garçon lorsqu'il représentait une telle importance à leurs yeux ? Que pourrait-il garder d'eux ? Et peut-être, que quelque part, ce qui les dérangeait le plus, c'était de quelle manière exactement, Harry définissait-il l'expression « allait bien » ?

« Ecoutes », dit-il finalement, essayant de rassurer Black, « J'admets que les choix d'Harry pour cet été sont un peu rebutant, mais je lui ai enseigné pendant toute une année, tu te rappelles ? Son approche pour résoudre un problème n'est peut être pas si ordonnée et méthodique que celle de son amie Hermione, mais elle est tout de même solide. Même lorsqu'il avait du mal à trouver une réponse, je pouvais toujours suivre son raisonnement. Cela dit, je pense réellement qu'il faut y voir plus qu'une simple rébellion d'adolescent, bien que cela puisse faire partie de toute cette histoire. »

« J'ai simplement peur qu'il ne s'accommode d'un logement de qualité plus que douteux, ou qu'il travaille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que la peau sur les os pour trois fois rien » admit Sirius péniblement. « Ca n'a aucun sens Lunard ! Quel enfant ne considère pas d'être abandonné sur un quai de gare comme une urgence, et une raison de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ?! »

L'expression de Remus s'obscurcit. « Un enfant qui a connu et même vécu pire avant, je suppose » grogna t-il de colère. « Les renseignements que nous avons trouvé jusqu'ici au sujet de son oncle et de sa tante converge dans cette direction. Il souffla quelque peu et secoua la tête, puis cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de subitement penser à quelque chose. « Attends… Tu te souviens de ce qu'Arthur a dit il y a quelques jours ? A propos du fait qu'Harry était seul sur le quai de la gare, lorsque Molly a du lui montrer comment faire pour arriver au Poudlard Express ? Qui peut dire s'ils ne l'ont pas laissé là se débrouiller tout seul ? Peut-être à t-il fait son propre chemin quand il a vu que les Dursley ne venaient pas, car il a pensé que le fait qu'ils ne viennent pas le chercher n'était pas si anormal que cela ?! »

Les yeux de Sirius s'obscurcirent, et brillèrent de colère. C'était réellement une bonne chose que les Dursley soient en Australie, parce que s'ils avaient encore été à Privet Drive… « Si c'est vraiment le cas, nous sommes de sacré chanceux qu'Harry ai rencontré les Weasley, dit-il brusquement. « Onze ans, livré à lui-même, en plein cœur d'une gare…, n'importe quoi aurait pu se produire ! »

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement, aussi Sirius se tourna vers lui pour voir si son ami n'était pas de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le vit pas, mais Sirius nota une expression d'infinie tristesse au fin fond de ses yeux ambre si expressifs. « Lunard ? » l'appela t-il finalement. « Quelque chose ne va pas camarade ? »

« Autre chose que j'aurais voulu partager avec toi ? » demanda Remus avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Non, je pensais simplement. Savais tu que j'avais pensé à essayer d'obtenir la garde d'Harry ? »

Sirius secoua la tête négativement.

« Ouais », Remus souffla un rire sarcastique. « J'y avais pensé après avoir réussi à surmonter ma propre peine. Je suis même allé prendre les conseils d'un avocat. J'ai appris la rancœur et la jalousie de Pétunia. »

« Et après, que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Sirius, fronçant les sourcils, confus.

Lupin haussa les épaules. « J'ai laissé l'avocat me parler de tout ce qui entourait Harry. Il avait plusieurs bons arguments. Harry avait été placé dans une maison très confortable, alors que j'avais à peine les moyens pour vivre. Je ne pouvais affirmer que je pourrais lui fournir une bonne maison parce qu'il était toujours difficile pour moi d'obtenir et de garder un travail. Il n'y avait aucune dette ou plainte de déposées contre les Dursley au Ministère. Je suis extrêmement fatigué après la pleine lune, et dangereux quand je me transforme. Je n'avais également aucun droit légal de réclamation de garde à son égard. » Il s'interrompit et haussa un sourcil ironique. « Honnêtement, mon cas n'avais pas la moindre chance, et même s'il avait été évident, le Ministère n'a pas une très haute opinion des hybrides tu sais ? »

Il avait voulu dire cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avait malheureusement échoué. Il se leva et marcha vers le miroir, fronça les sourcils avec colère face à l'image de la maison du 4, Privet Drive. « Cela semblait si désespéré que j'ai abandonné sans me battre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le regrette aujourd'hui » marmonna t-il tristement. « Même si j'avais perdu, il y aurait eu une enquête. Peut-être que les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait auraient été découvertes ! Qui peut savoir ? Ses tuteurs auraient peut-être abandonné sa garde volontairement ! Harry n'aurait pas pu être placé auprès de moi, mais au moins il aurait pu partir de chez eux ! »

Lentement, Sirius marcha aux côtés de son ami, puis posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il était déçu d'apprendre qu'une autre occasion de « sauver » Harry des Dursley, avait été abandonnée, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à Lunard pour cela ! Il marquait un point après tout, les idiots du Ministère auraient fait tout et n'importe quoi pour empêcher « le garçon qui a survécu » de vivre avec un loup-garou. Et il n'y avait aucune garantie qui prouve qu'Harry aurait été placé dans une famille d'accueil sorcière aimante. Et si le cas de Lunard avait été rejeté, le litige provoqué par l'affaire aurait-il amélioré le sort d'Harry ou l'aurait-il aggravé ?

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Lunard, si ça avait été le cas, je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour le sortir de là ! »lui dit-il dans un soupir, stupéfait d'être dans le rôle du « calme et raisonnable » pour changer. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir commis une erreur Lunard. Penses-tu que je suis fier de la façon dont j'ai réagi, en allant me jeter dans la gueule du loup Pettigrow ? Quand j'ai vu qu'Harry était vivant cette nuit-là, j'aurais du laissé ma vengeance de côté. J'aurais du accompagné Hagrid, dire ce que je savais à Dumbledore, faire ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait ! Mais j'ai été aveuglé par ma peine et ma colère, se battant l'une et l'autre pour me submerger. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouvé Peter et tordre son minable petit cou sans valeur ! » soupira t-il encore. « Mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts désormais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » convint Remus. « Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire désormais, c'est le retrouver, et commencer à essayer de lui construire une vie meilleure… que la vie nous pardonne de n'être que de tels sombres crétins ! »

« Alors j'ai commencé à lui parler de torches, et il était complètement perdu, le pauvre, parce que pour moi, une torche est un gros morceau de bois avec une flamme au sommet, ok ? Il a finalement réalisé que je n'étais pas au courant, et m'a dit ' Tu sais miss, une petite lumière portable, qui fonctionne sur batteries.' Se retournant, il a demandé une lampe torche électrique pour Pete ! J'avais l'impression d'être une véritable idiote. »

Stephen Wright sourit, amusé par l'animation de sa femme, lui racontant son histoire pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les rues. Portant son sac d'un bras, il avait glissé son autre bras autour des épaules de sa femme, sentant le stress de sa journée s'évanouir.

Son voyage de retour des Etats-Unis n'avait pas vraiment été de tout repos. Retardé, puis soumis à des turbulences, et l'équivalent de millions de petits maux de têtes ainsi que l'ennui l'avait poursuivi à travers toute la durée du vol au dessus de l'Océan Atlantique. Peu de temps avant son arrivée, il s'était montré fatigué, irritable et tendu, et totalement incapable de supporter deux gamines excentriques et probablement épuisées par l'attente.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était rapproché du quai de débarquement avec un mélange d'excitation et d'agitation. Il s'était ennuyé de Jannie et des filles, bien évidemment, et était excité à l'idée de les revoir, mais il était également très tard, Kitty et Becky seraient probablement vidées de toute énergie et incontestablement grognons et irritables.

Il pensé qu'il allait pénétrer dans le grand hall de l'aéroport, et qu'il trouverait Janet enterré sous deux petites filles hurlants après le sommeil, mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'était bien trouvée là, mais seule. Il était dans l'aéroport environ deux minutes avant qu'elle ne l'ait repéré et s'était dès lors retrouvé pris dans une étreinte d'épouse allègrement passionnée. Il l'avait serré contre lui et l'avait embrassé amoureusement, la faisant voltiger autour de lui pour la forme, avant de véritablement se rendre compte que personne d'autre ne réclamait son attention.

Les enfants étaient absentes.

Jannie, s'était stupéfiant, avait réussi à trouver une baby-sitter. Bien sûr, il était déçu, mais honnêtement, tout avait été beaucoup plus simple. Une fois après avoir récupéré son sac, ils s'étaient avancés pour trouver un train pour les ramener en ville.

C'était le seul véritable ajustement qu'ils devaient prévoir en ce moment. Il fallait s'habituer à ne plus avoir de voiture. Il n'avait jamais fait partie des hommes prenant les transports en commun régulièrement, jusqu'à maintenant. Ils avaient cependant décidé qu'une voiture pour l'instant serait une dépense inutile. Ils avaient pensé que dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours louer une voiture pour un voyage, ou en acheter une plus tard si cela devenait réellement nécessaire.

Steve grimaça, se souvenant comment sa femme les avait d'une certaine manière fait tourner en rond dans la gare avant de trouver le bon train pour les ramener à Londres. Janet semblé pourtant bien s'en accommoder. Et le tour de l'aéroport en train n'avait pas été si mauvais. Peut-être arriverait-il à s'habituer lui aussi.

Cependant, il était assez curieux au sujet de la baby-sitter. Jannie était généralement très difficile au sujet des personnes auxquelles elle confiait les enfants. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle trouverait à nouveau quelqu'un à qui faire suffisamment confiance. Les filles et elle-même ne se trouvaient pas à Londres depuis tellement longtemps, et elle avait certainement passé la majeure partie de son temps à déballer les cartons.

« Alors, quand l'as tu rencontrée ? » demanda t-il à son épouse lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire.

Janet fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Qui ? »

« La baby-sitter. »

Janet sourit. « Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. C'est Sparky, le même enfant qui travaille dans les petites auberges d'ici et là ».

Steve observa la pénombre ambiante des rues. « Où ? »

« Là-bas. » Janet se dirigea vaguement à travers la rue vers la droite. « Le Chaudron Baveur. » Comme Steve continuait à sembler confus, elle gesticula. « Ne me regardes pas comme ça Tom ne l'éclaires pas la nuit ! » Tu pourras le voir demain. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas réellement un établissement tenu à l'extérieur. Je dois juste t'avertir, cela semble assez mal famé de l'extérieur, mais c'est plutôt coquet à l'intérieur. La nourriture est bonne également. »

Steve acquiesça. Il s'était déjà rendu dans quelques endroits de ce genre. « Je suis étonné, qu'on laisse rentrer les enfants. »lui fit-il remarquer, essayant de voir dans la pénombre ce bâtiment mystérieux.

« Tom a divisé l'espace en deux parties distinctes, l'une pour la salle à manger et l'autre pour le bar. » dit Janet, lui décrivant l'installation à l'aide de ses mains. Steve se demanda, non pour la première fois, si un jour son épouse parlerait sans faire de geste en même temps. « Il permet à Kitty et à Becky de rester dans la salle à manger, mais l'espace pub leur est interdit. »

Steve acquiesça de nouveau. « Est-ce loin de la maison ? » demanda t-il curieusement.

« Encore ce tournant, puis quelques petites rues plus bas » répondit-elle tout en continuant à avancer. « Je n'ai pas encore totalement fini de déballer toutes nos affaires, mais la plus grande partie est faite. Nous devrions avoir assez de temps pour finir ceci et se promener un peu avant que je ne commence mon nouveau travail. »

« Je t'avais dit que cela pouvais attendre et que je t'aiderai ! » la réprimanda t-il gentiment.

« Je sais, mais j'ai du répartie les chambres et la cuisine, et puis ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais autre chose à faire de mon temps. » lui répondit Janet en gesticulant. « Mon seul véritable engagement, est d'aller faire un tour au Chaudron Baveur tous les deux jours pour aller acheter du jus de citrouille. »

« Oui, tu la mentionné. » dit Steve, se souvenant d'un des emails qu'il avait reçus. « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles aimeraient une telle chose d'ailleurs. Cela doit être horrible, une cucurbitacée liquide ?! »

« Cela a un goût assez épicé, un peu comme le pâté en croûte à la citrouille. » clarifia Janet. « C'est une fabrication maison de Tom. Il fait également une autre boisson appelée Bièraubeurre, c'est également très bon. Je n'avais jamais encore rien goûté de tel, mais ça me rappelle le soda à la crème. Jusqu'ici nous l'avons bu froid, mais Sparky dit que cela peut être servie chaud par temps froids. Ce devrait être intéressant d'essayer. »

« A t'écouter, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui ! »

« Oui, il est très doux. Il m'a aidé à 'apprendre l'anglais', ou du moins m'a donné les bases. » gesticula Janet. « C'est difficile à expliquer. Tu te souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » demanda t-elle soudainement, semblant changer de sujet.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Non, je veux dire, comment nous étions presque immédiatement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Comme si nous représentions deux notes d'une même mélodie ? »

« Oh, je ne dirais pas cela, je suis sûr que beaucoup de couples discutent de la répartition des tâches ménagères, et de la discipline acceptable pour une bonne éducation d'enfants hypothétiques lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous… »

Cela lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Monsieur je sais tout ! »

« C'est moi ! » convint-il gaiement.

Janet gesticula. « C'est à peu près la même chose. Nous nous sommes tout de suite attachés les uns aux autres. Moi, lui, et les enfants. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, pas plus que je ne peux nous expliquer, mais ça a été une bénédiction ! Nous y voici. Ah. Bien. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé. » dit-elle, notant le calme se dégageant de sa maison.

« Tu pensais qu'il y aurait eu un problème ? »

« Comment, ne m'a tu pas écouté tout à l'heure ? Tes enfants, ont passé la journée à sauter partout, ne tenant pas en place plus de quelques secondes, chéri ! Au point où les tranquillisants deviennent la seule solution si tu veux mon avis ! »

« Oh, maintenant ce sont mes enfants ? » dit-il dans une indignation moqueuse.

« C'est exact, ce sont les miens uniquement lorsqu'ils sont doux et merveilleux ! »

« Ce ne doit pas souvent être les tiens alors ! »

« Ha, ha, très drôle, d'autres traits d'esprit ? » marmonna Janet avec perplexité tout en tâtonnant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit alors finalement dans un léger grincement. « Bienvenue à la maison ! La maison était propre quand je suis partie, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion au sujet de l'état dans lequel elle doit être désormais. »

En fait, pensa Steve en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la maison, celle-ci semblait très bien. A l'aide d'une lumière très douce qui se diffusait dans la maison, il pouvait voir que Jannie s'était chargée d'installer les meubles du salon, qui étaient d'ailleurs disposés d'une manière similaire à celle de leur ancienne maison. Il y avait également quelques boîtes empilées dans un coin, attendant leur tour pour être rangées, la plupart étant ses affaires, nota t-il amusé.

« Je n'ai pas voulu tout éparpiller » grimaça Janet en voyant dans quelle direction portait son regard. « Notre chambre se trouve en haut des escaliers, tout au bout du couloir, sur la gauche, oh pour l'amour de dieu ! »

« Qui y a-t-il ? » demanda Steve doucement, observant curieusement sa femme qui s'activait autour du divan. Posant son sac, il se rapprocha d'elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors un peu plus, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait réellement quelqu'un assit à une extrémité du canapé. Le garçon était replié sur lui-même en une petite boule et serré dans un coin, alors que ses couvertures reposaient à l'autre extrémité dans un bout cafouillis.

« Il semble qu'il soit tombé endormi en lisant » chuchota Janet, retirant doucement une de ses livres préférés des mains détendues d'Harry. « Là. » dit-elle, tendant le livre d'une main vers son mari. « Il va avoir une crampe au niveau du cou, s'il dort dans cette position toute la nuit. »

Steve pris le livre, prenant immédiatement son billet d'avion pour faire un marque page. Il devait l'admettre, l'enfant était bien plus jeune que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Quand Jannie lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans un pub, il s'était revu quelques années plus tôt et ne s'attendait donc pas à un garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il ne devait même pas être en âge de se raser !

Elle avait cependant raison, la tête du garçon flânait négligemment dans le vide, de manière assez maladroite. Si cela continuait ainsi, il aurait une furieuse douleur dans la nuque demain matin.

Plaçant le livre sur la table basse, il observa le garçon d'un air perplexe le garçon jusqu'à ce que sa femme claque soudainement la langue et se mette à parler doucement au dit jeune homme sur le divan. Elle essayait de le réveiller juste assez pour qu'il se déplace et retombe immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle secoue doucement son épaule. Dès qu'elle l'eue touché, il haleta et se raidi instinctivement.

Janet avait une expression classique marquée sur son visage : « Damnez les tous, ce n'est pas une réaction normale », quand une paire d'yeux alarmés s'ouvrit. Toujours à moitié endormi, il cligna stupidement des yeux, son cerveau essayant de faire la connexion avec le reste de son corps. Rapidement, Jan recommença à parler, essayant de le rassurer avant qu'il ne soit totalement réveillé.

« Du calme Sparky, ce n'est que Janet » l'apaisa t-elle. « Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer, mais tu dois te redresser, à rester ainsi tu vas attraper une crampe. Peux-tu te déplacer pour me faire plaisir, mon ange ? »

Sparky émit un bruit de protestation, mais sembla comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. « Suis désolé. J'vous ai réveillé ? » demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Shhh. Tu ne nous à pas réveiller, nous venons juste de rentrer à la maison. Redresses-toi maintenant » le cajola Janet. « Poses ta tête sur l'oreiller, juste ici. C'est bien. Tu as fait du beau travail en faisant ton lit, il serait dommage de ne pas s'en servir. »

Tandis que Steve observait, amusé, elle ramenait le garçon dans une position plus appropriée, et le recouvra de ses couvertures. « Tu penses qu'il nous attendait ? »

« Peut-être. » dit Janet, distraitement, tout en frottant le dos d'Harry. « Il a pu simplement être intéressé par le livre. » Elle examiné alors la masse sur le divan plus attentivement. « Je pense qu'il s'est rendormi. »

« Je suis surpris. », commenta Steve en montant les escaliers. « Je ne pensais pas que vous parliez de quelqu'un de si jeune ! »

« Il est assez mûr, pour son âge dans de nombreux domaines », lui répondit Janet. « Parfois, quand je lui parle j'oublie qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant. D'autres fois, il dira ou fera quelque chose qui me fera me demander si son éducation affective n'a pas été bafouée. »

Steve renifla. « C'est assez courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Il aura quinze ans à la fin du mois. » dit Janet, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Kitty et Becky alors qu'il passait devant. Les filles dormaient paisiblement, remarqua Steve, les observant pendant que son épouse arpentait la pièce, redressant les couvertures, et embrassant chacune de ses filles sur la joue. Quand ils furent arrivés au bout du couloir, Janet repris ses pensées. « Becky m'a laissé l'aider à faire un gâteau pour lui. » Elle grimaça espiègle.

« Oh, elle l'a déjà fait ? »

« Mmm-hmm. Mais je pense qu'elle est plus intéressé « pour l'aider » à souffler ses bougies. »

Steve sourit. Oh oui. Sa plus jeune fille adorait les bougies. « Et n'oublions pas son expertise en la matière » taquina t-il. Il jeta son attention sur sa valise pendant quelques instants, mettant ses affaires sales dans le panier prévu à cet effet, et rassemblant ses articles de toilettes afin d'aller se préparer pour la nuit. Il finissait juste de se brosser les dents lorsqu'il constata que Janet se tenait remarquablement tranquille. Il se demanda si elle s'était déjà couchée, mais non. Elle regardait fixement au dehors, par la fenêtre, le visage préoccupé. « Que ce passe t-il ? » demanda t-il en se plaçant derrière elle, et l'embrassant dans le cou.

Janet gesticula. « J'étais juste en train de repenser à quelque chose qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours. J'ai pensé que Sparky avait déjà des projets pour son anniversaire, alors je lui ai demandé si un gâteau supplémentaire lui plairait. »

« Et ? »

« Bien, c'est juste qu'il… Il n'a rien fait ou dit explicitement. Il m'a simplement regardé avec une sorte d'étonnement dans un second temps, comme s'il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela. J'ai tout d'abord pensé que j'avais encore fait une gaffe, et que peut être, les enfants n'avaient pas de gâteau d'anniversaire, ici en Angleterre, puis il m'a sourit. »

« Cela me semble être une réponse tout à fait normale Jan », dit Steve, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange. « Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Te dire de louer un cheval ? »

Janet retroussa le nez vers lui. « Bien sûr que non. Mais il a sourit, tu comprends ? Vraiment sourit ! Puis il s'est rattrapé et m'a regardé totalement embarrassé. J'étais curieuse à propos de sa réaction, mais lorsque je lui ai demandé, il s'est juste agité et m'a dit que son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais étaient très enthousiastes ou prompts à fêter leurs anniversaires, ou le sien. »

Elle prit quelques secondes de pause pour laisser à Steve le temps de saisir les implications. Quand elle le regarda fixement, il lui demanda incrédule : « Donc tu penses qu'il n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire ? »

« C'est ce que je suspecte, oui ! » corrigea méticuleusement Jan, revêtant inconsciemment son costume « d'inspectrice ». « Je suspecte également qu'il se pense trop vieux pour vouloir quelque chose d'aussi « enfantin », pour expliquer son embarras. »

Puis rencontrant le regard fixe de son mari, elle le regarda, un peu incertaine. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour tout organiser, mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais parler à Tom demain, pour voir qui sont ses amis. Nous pourrions organiser une fête surprise ici ou dans un des salons au Chaudron Baveur si nous ne pouvons entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit. » Elle s'arrêta une minute, puis gesticula et repris, répondant à la question muette, à savoir ' Pourquoi faire une fête ? '. « Il m'a davantage aidé qu'il ne le réalise ces derniers jours, et je voudrais juste faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui. »

« Bien, quand tu le présentes comme ça, comment puis-je dire non ? Je n'avais rien prévu de toute façon. » Steve réfléchit quelques minutes, puis demanda : « que penses tu de l'oncle et de la tante ? Ils ne pourraient pas savoir qui sont ses amis et comment rentrer en contact avec eux ? »

Janet gesticula encore. « Probablement, mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, aussi je ne suis pas sûre. C'est comme s'ils étaient en quelque sorte des paranoïaques, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ! Sparky semble aller et venir comme bon lui semble, sans qu'ils interviennent. » Elle s'arrêta et renifla dédaigneusement. « Tom est plus l'égal d'un parent qu'ils ne le sont d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ! »

Steve commença à se sentir concerné malgré lui. Jannie était en quelque sorte une passionnée, elle ne posait jamais de questions, mais, elle n'était pas du genre à se monter la tête avec trois fois rien, et elle ne parlait presque jamais d'irresponsabilité parentale sans avoir rencontré les personnes. Il fronça les sourcils et étudia son épouse attentivement. Cela devait la travailler depuis un moment déjà.

« Si tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal, n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais entrer en contact ? » demanda t-il finalement. « Les services de protection de l'enfance, peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai aucune preuve. Que suis-je supposé leur dire ? Que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet ? » proposa hargneusement Janet, avant de se reprendre, Steve n'était pas la personne contre qui elle était en colère après tout ! « Tom et moi avons parlé ce soir, lorsque je suis passée prendre Sparky, mais les filles étaient là, aussi je n'ai pas voulu en dire trop. » continua t-elle plus calmement. « Peut-être que je pourrais y retourner et finir cette conversation maintenant que tu es là. Ce pourrait n'être rien du tout. Je pourrais très bien avoir mal interprété la situation dans sa globalité. »

_C'est possible, mais tu n'y crois pas vraiment une seule seconde, ni toi ni moi d'ailleurs, mais c'est un problème dont nous nous occuperons demain matin,_ pensa Steve alors qu'il éteignait les lumières et se couchait dans leur lit. « Viens là ! » dit-il , l'entourant d'un bras, et la serrant contre lui. « Tout deviendra aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, tu verras ! » lui dit-il, lui donnant un baiser. « Et juste au cas où j'aurais oublié de te le dire, tu m'a manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. »

**À suivre**

* Pour tout ce que ça intéresse, un Snidget est un petit oiseau, le vif d'or moderne utilisé en quidditch a été façonné d'après ce modèle.

Référence : Le Quidditch à travers les âges par Kennilworthy (J.K. Rowling)


	24. Conversations

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **_Senvisage, Le saut de l'ange, Muirgheal, Patmolcornedrue, Mela12_

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **24 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue ( Merci ma belle, car c'est grâce à toi que la fic est, aujourd'hui à la traduction, au chap 35)__**onarluca**_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre,

les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

**Chapitre 24 : Conversations.**

Samedi 22 juillet 1995

« Hermione ! Il y a un hibou pour toi ! »

« Merci, maman ! » répondit Hermione, marquant sa page et déposant le livre à ses côtés. Elle prit quelques secondes pour attraper le petit sac de miam-hibou dans son armoire et se dépêcha de descendre. _Qui pouvait bien l'avoir envoyé_ ? se demandait-elle, en arrivant dans la cuisine. Ses parents connaissaient Hedwige et Coq, ce n'était donc certainement pas Harry ou Ron, et il était un peu tôt pour que ce soit la lettre de Poudlard. Hermione fronça les sourcils reconsidérant ses pensées. Peut-être Ron avait il emprunté Errol ou Hermès une nouvelle fois.

« Il est ici chérie » lui indiqua Greg Granger dissimulé derrière son journal, faisant des gestes vers un hibou grand duc de taille moyenne, qui à bien l'observer semblait avoir été choisi pour sa puissance et sa vitesse. « Vient-il de Poudlard ? »

Hermione l'observa de nouveau et constata qu'il portait le sceau de Poudlard. Ah, finalement il devait s'agir de sa liste de fourniture. Peut-être avaient-ils décidé de les envoyer plus tôt cette année.

« Merci » dit-elle, lui offrant quelques miam-hibou. Sa mère ou son père, nota t-elle, ayant pris la peine de lui fournir un peu d'eau.

Le hibou hulula joyeusement, reconnaissant, puis lui tendit la patte. Il semblait être pressé, mais ne parti pas immédiatement après qu'elle eut détaché sa lettre. Hermione s'interrogea sur ce fait quelques instants, puis dans un second temps, ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. Il avait de toute évidence été chargé d'attendre une réponse.

_Chère Mlle Granger,_

_J'ai une question à vous poser au sujet de Mr Potter. Ne vous alarmez pas, il n'a aucun ennui, je voudrais simplement quelques renseignements. Puisque Mr Weasley et vous-même êtes ses plus proches amis, il me semble logique de vous poser mes questions._

_Selon vous, comment se porte Mr Potter ? Quelques questions se posent sur la façon dont Mr Potter supporte les récents événements. Mr Potter m'assure qu'il ne souffre d'aucune pression excessive, mais je trouve préférable d'avoir une deuxième opinion. Il a souvent tendance à minimiser la valeur de ses soucis._

_J'ai demandé à Hercule d'attendre votre réponse. Si vous pouviez répondre dans l'instant à ce courrier je vous serrez très reconnaissant. Merci, et profitez bien du reste de vos vacances._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie._

Hermione lu et relu la lettre, fronçant quelques peu les sourcils. Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Elle se demandait pourquoi le directeur l'interrogeait alors qu'il était évident qu'il en avait parlé avec Harry. Cela veut-il dire qu'il a rencontré Harry en personne ? _Bien, non_, convint-elle, lisant une nouvelle fois la lettre. Il disait : « Mr Potter m'assure » Harry pouvait très bien faire cela par lettre supposait-elle. Tout cela demeurait quelque peu … étrange. Si le professeur Dumbledore s'inquiétait autant pour Harry, pourquoi n'allait-il pas simplement lui rendre une petite visite ?

« De mauvaises nouvelles princesse ? »

« Pas exactement » dit la jeune fille, se retournant pour faire face à sa mère. « Elles viennent de mon directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Il veut savoir ce que je pense des dernières actions d'Harry. » Elle haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre pensivement. Peut-être le directeur n'a-t-il simplement pas eu le temps de programmer une visite, ou bien les tuteurs moldus d'Harry ont catégoriquement refusé de la permettre.

Elle fut mentalement ébranlée par ce dont elle se rappela de sa correspondance récente avec Harry. « Il semble qu'il aille toujours bien dans ses lettres, mais ce n'est pas toujours une bonne indication. »

« A ce propos, que voulait-il lorsqu'il t'a appelé il y a de cela deux jours ? » demanda son père. « Comment semblait-il aller ? »

« Un peu préoccupé » admis Hermione. « Il voulait savoir si je ne m'étais jamais occupé d'enfant auparavant. » Ses parents rirent, et elle observa leurs visages avant de sourire naturellement. « Evidemment, un de ses clients a voulu louer ses services pour surveiller ses enfants pour une soirée. » expliqua t-elle, rehaussant les épaules. « Elle a voulu le payer, et il n'avait aucune idée du montant qu'il était sensé réclamer. »

« Hum. Où de ce qu'il était sensé faire, je parierai. » rajouta sa mère, avec un sourire avisé.

Riant nerveusement, Hermione se souvint dans quel état Harry semblait être lorsqu'il l'avait contacté jeudi soir après le dîner. Il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne mentionnerait pas un mot de tout cela à Ron, puis l'avait confidentiellement questionné sur une de ces choses à propos de laquelle il ne savait absolument rien. Quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle était dans le même cas que lui, il avait littéralement été stupéfié.

« _Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu n'en as aucune idée ?_ » avait-il demandé d'une manière comiquement indigné.

« _Je n'ai jamais prétendu tout savoir_ » lui avait elle répondu bien sagement, essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas rire. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre lever un sourcil à travers le téléphone.

« _Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?_ » avait-il murmuré, cette question sonnant ridiculement d'un ton boudeur. Il avait marqué une pause durant une minute, puis avait presque pleurniché : « _Tu ne sais absolument __**rien**__ à propos de comment garder des enfants ? Hermione ? Rien du tout ?_ »

Cette fois Hermione avait ri. Harry ressemblait exactement à Ron lorsqu'elle refusait de partager ses devoirs avec eux. « _Harry, tout comme toi, je passe le majeure partie de l'année à Poudlard, et je suis fille unique._ » lui avait-elle rappelé, faisant logiquement se raccorder tous les points de son raisonnement. « _Il reste approximativement deux mois à l'été que je passe à la maison, beaucoup de ce temps est uniquement consacré à mes parents, et il n'y a aucun jeune enfant dans mon voisinage. Quand penses-tu exactement que j'aurais le temps __**ou**__ l'occasion de me documenter sur les enfants ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, des études moldues ?_ » avait suggéré Harry avec espoir. Il y avait eu une pause durant laquelle Hermione pouvait presque le voir s'agiter nerveusement, ou bien passer une main hésitante dans ses mèches rebelles, avant qu'il ne poursuive : « _Désolé c'était stupide. Je n'aurais pas du te déranger._ »

« _Il n'y a aucun soucis Harry. Tu peux téléphoner quand tu le souhaites. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'être d'une plus grande aide…_ »

Ils avaient encore quelque peu parlé avant de se dire au revoir, se racontant les dernières nouvelles et comparant leur degré d'avancement dans leurs devoirs respectifs. Elle l'avait remercié pour la chemise qu'il lui avait envoyée, et lui avait appris qu'elle et ses parents avaient décidé de rester en Angleterre cet été. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une aventurière, ainsi, ils avaient planifié de visiter quelques lieux locaux aux alentours de Londres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire il y a de cela quelques années.

Harry avait semblé heureux que son présent lui ait plu, il lui avait avoué avoir cherché quelque chose de simple et joli. Il avait également promis de demander au professeur Dumbledore s'il pouvait les accompagner durant quelques unes de leurs promenades. Il était sensé lui retéléphoner dans quelques jours après avoir contacté le professeur Dumbledore, et discuter avec son employeur au sujet de quelques heures de congés.

Hermione considéra la lettre encore une fois. D'après le ton de la lettre, Harry n'avait probablement pas encore écrit au directeur, ou peut-être les hiboux s'étaient-ils croisés. Oui, pensa t-elle, se sentant un peu mieux désormais qu'une explication rationnelle se fût présentée. Elle pensait qu'une fois que le professeur Dumbledore saurait qu'Harry voulait sortir et faire d'autres choses, il serait probablement moins inquiet. Elle réfléchit un peu, élaborant un brouillon dans sa tête, avant que quelque chose ne fasse subitement tilt, elle se tourna alors vers sa mère.

« En fait maman, tu es la seule personne qui ait _vu_ Harry récemment » dit Hermione. « Comment allait-il lorsque vous êtes allés faire vos courses ? »

Hélène réfléchit un peu, puis haussa les épaules. « Il semblait aller parfaitement bien. Un peu nerveux au début, mais il s'est rapidement détendu. Je pense qu'il avait peur que nous ne nous entendions pas, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » pressa Hermione.

« Il est venu me chercher au cabinet, puis nous sommes sortis dans la rue piétonne. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques jours. »

« Oui » convint sa fille, « mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait exactement lorsque vous êtes arrivés ? »

Hélène s'assit à la table de la cuisine, repensant à cette journée. « Il a pris rendez-vous pour faire contrôler sa vue, nous avons déjeunés, j'ai fais quelques uns des achats que je devais faire pendant qu'il passait son examen, je l'ai aidé à choisir quelques nouvelles montures pour ses lunettes, puis nous avons faits plusieurs magasins. » Elle fit une pause puis secoua la tête de manière attristée, avant de sourire tout en relevant les yeux pour observer sa fille. « Le pauvre biquet, il avait besoin de tout. Vêtements, chaussures, affaires de toilettes… à tel point que je n'étais pas certaine que nous puissions tout porter ! »

Hermione inclina la tête pensivement. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Dieu seul savait à quel point Harry avait besoin de quelques vêtements moldus ! Elle avait été stupéfaite lors de leur première rencontre. N'importe qui aurait pensé que s'était la famille d'Harry qui avait parfois du mal à boucler les fins de mois, et non celle de Ron. Les Weasley n'étaient peut-être pas riches à milliards, mais Mme Weasley s'était toujours assurée qu'ils ne manquent pas de ce dont ils avaient besoin, et veillée toujours à ce qu'ils soient habillés correctement quand ils sortaient. Elle était sur le point de laisser tomber ce sujet lorsque quelque chose lui revint. « Harry a acheté de nouvelles lunettes ? »

« Hum ? Ah oui. Sa prescription était un peu différente d'avant, et franchement ses anciennes montures étaient horribles. Il a également acheté quelques lentilles de contact » renseigna Hélène après coup, regarda sa fille en grimaçant, à la stupéfaction de celle-ci. « Il semblait penser que cela l'aiderait pour jouer au Quidditch. »

Hermione soupira quelque peu et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Harry pour baser une décision aussi importante qu'acheter des lentilles de contact pour une histoire aussi stupide que le Quidditch ! « Ainsi vous avait fait tout cela, et ensuite ? »

« Je crois que c'est tout… non, juste une chose encore ! Nous nous sommes également arrêtés chez le coiffeur. »

« Le coiffeur ? » répéta Hermione incrédule, considérant sa mère avec une toute nouvelle lueur de respect au fond des yeux. Harry semblait pris d'aversion pour cette profession.

« Oui » dit Hélène, souriante à se souvenir. « Ça crée vraiment une nette amélioration je dois dire » commença t-elle, puis ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et elle couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains.

« Que se passe t-il chérie ? » demanda Greg en fronçant les sourcils.

Hélène releva les yeux avec culpabilité vers Hermione et grimaça. « Il m'avait demandé de ne pas parler de cela. Je pense qu'il voulait vous surprendre chérie. S'il te plaît prend un air étonné la prochaine fois que tu le verras. »

« Bien sûr maman » la rassura Hermione. Elle pensa encore un peu au commentaire de sa mère, puis l'écarta de ses pensées. Intérieurement, elle pensait que même un minuscule petit changement serait bénéfique à la tignasse indisciplinée d'Harry et pourrait donc être perçu comme « une nette amélioration ».

Hercule semblait s'impatienter quelque peu, aussi Hermione se dépêcha de remonter chercher quelques affaires pour rédiger sa réponse, puis s'attabla.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis la fin de l'année, mais nous avons échangé quelques lettres, et il a essayé de me contacter plusieurs fois pas téléphone._

_Jusqu'ici, tout semble parfaitement correct. Je ne sais pas s'il vous en a parlé, mais il s'est trouvé un travail d'été. La première fois qu'il a téléphoné, il voulait quelques conseils au sujet de magasins où il pourrait se rendre pour acheter quelques vêtements. J'étais partie faire une promenade avec mon père, mais ma mère était à la maison. Elle devait faire quelques achats aussi elle l'a accompagné dans les rues piétonnes._

Hermione cligna des yeux suite à ce qu'elle venait juste d'écrire, puis fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux, observant sa mère. « Maman, si Harry avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour son travail aux alentours de Surrey, pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ce chemin pour venir à Londres pour faire quelques emplettes ? »

« Il a dit qu'il devait passer à Gringotts pour changer la somme d'argent dont il avait besoin » répondit Hélène, après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Puisqu'il devait de toute manière passer au Chemin de Traverse, il a décidé de faire ses courses dans la ville. »

« Il est allé à Gringotts ? » répéta Hermione incrédule. Quand Harry avait mentionné avoir trouvé un travail, elle avait supposé que cela fut sous l'insistance de son oncle et de sa tante. De plus, elle avait supposé (avec un peu trop d'optimisme apparemment) que les Dursley lui achèteraient, ou du moins lui donneraient l'argent nécessaire pour acheter de nouveaux habits.

Elle ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet des Dursley, cependant elle était certaine qu'ils ne possédaient aucun coffre chez Gringotts.

« Cela signifie… Cela signifie qu'Harry a tout acheté par ses propres moyens ! »

« Bien… oui » dit Hélène, légèrement surprise par l'indignation féroce qu'elle pouvait voir se reflétant dans les yeux de sa fille. « Dans la mesure où je me rends compte que Gringotts n'a pas de branches dans des domaines en périphéries, et qu'Harry a eu besoin de ses vêtements immédiatement. Il devait commencer à travailler le jour suivant et ainsi il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'attendre. »

Elle s'arrêta et haussa les épaules sans ressource. « Il a dit que sa tante et son oncle n'étaient pas disponibles pour l'accompagner faire les magasins, aussi j'ai juste pensé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire les opérations bancaires nécessaires l'un comme l'autre. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, ajoutant cette nouvelle information sur sa plate forme mentale qui s'occupait d'examiner encore et encore toutes les cartes dont elle disposait. Harry en avait évidemment dit suffisamment pour apaiser les craintes de sa mère au sujet de son trajet solitaire jusqu'à Londres, mais elle doutait qu'il lui ait tout dit. Harry avait de drôles de manies quelques fois.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?

Soupçonneuse, elle reconsidéra la lettre de Poudlard. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la « vraie » raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui écrivait ?

« Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Hermione sursauta, se sentant coupable, alors à contrecœur elle fit face à ses parents. Ils l'observaient sérieusement, un regard concerné ancré sur leur visage.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre » admit-elle honnêtement. « Quelque chose semble juste… bizarre. A propos d'Harry je veux dire. Cela pourrait n'être rien mais… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant un petit geste d'abattement. D'un côté il n'y avait aucune preuve nécessitant un état de panique immédiat, et elle ne voulait surtout pas être accusée de sauter tout de suite aux conclusions. D'un autre côté, s'était d'Harry dont ils parlaient, et les ennuis semblaient le poursuivre où qu'il aille. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours en main, fronçant les sourcils, indécise.

« Bien, il est encore tôt, pourquoi ne pas lui téléphoner ?» suggéra son père avec bon sens. « Car tu dis que cela pourrait n'être rien, mais à moins que je ne sois devenu gâteux, tu vas te ronger les ongles et le sang jusqu'à ce que tu en es la certitude. » Il l'a dévisagea par-dessus son journal et lui donnant un sourire affecté, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. « On gagnera du temps. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, puis se mit à sourire, _évidemment !_ pensa t-elle heureuse. Harry lui avait donné le numéro de téléphone des Dursley à la fin de leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé précédemment, car Ron lui avait écrit pour la prévenir qu'il avait téléphoné à Harry et que ses tuteurs moldus étaient devenus hystériques. Il lui avait rapporté qu'il pensait avoir créé des ennuis à Harry. Ne voulant pas poser plus de problèmes à son amiaux cheveux brun, Hermione avait avec regrets rangé le morceau de parchemin au fond de ses affaires.

Elle avait découvert par la suite que Ron n'avait pas réellement compris le fonctionnement du téléphone, puisqu'il avait pensé qu'il devait crier pour être entendu…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, souriante et secouant la tête à ce souvenir. L'oncle d'Harry ne pourrait pas être mis sur une liste dans la catégorie gens aimable, mais elle supposait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir modérément était énervé après cela.

« Je dois vérifier une ou deux choses avant d'envoyer ma réponse au professeur Dumbledore. Peux-tu attendre encore un petit moment ? demanda t-elle au hibou pas très enchanté par cette attente qui s'éternisait, avant de courir à nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre.

Cela lui coûta quelques recherches, mais elle finit par trouver le bout de parchemin qu'Harry lui avait donné et dont elle s'était servie pour marquer une page de son livre de potion. Hermione rit nerveusement tout en enlevant le papier, se demandant ce qu'Harry penserait s'il savait cela. Mettre son numéro en relation même indirecte avec le professeur Snape, il valait mieux qu'elle évite de mentionner cela !

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour trouver ce qu'elle allait dire, puis son courage élevé au maximum, décrocha le combiné et fit le numéro. Elle fut étonnée lorsque quelques secondes plus tard une voix impersonnelle lui répéta en boucle : « Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle composé un faux numéro ? Elle essaya de nouveau et obtint le même résultat.

Poussant un soupir frustré, le numéro de téléphone qu'Harry lui avait donné fut reclassé au milieu des pages d'un livre (de sortilèges cette fois), puis elle redescendit en bas.

Ses parents semblèrent étonnés de la voir redescendre aussi rapidement. Harry et elle avaient discuté environ une demi-heure la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé au téléphone.

« Il n'était pas à la maison princesse ? » demanda sa mère.

« Le numéro n'est plus en service » souffla Hermione avec un petit froncement des sourcils. « Ils doivent avoir des ennuis avec la ligne. J'essaierai de nouveau demain matin. »

Elle considéra Hercule, alors décidée à n'envoyer que ce qu'elle savait. Si elle pensait à autre chose, elle pourrait toujours se rendre au bureau de poste par hibou sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Avec ce plan à l'esprit, elle reprit sa lettre inachevée.

_Pour répondre à votre question monsieur, Harry semble assez bien faire face. Ses lettres sont normales, et le ton de sa voix était habituel au téléphone. Je ne l'ai pas vu en personne, mais comme je l'ai mentionné précédemment, ma mère si. Je lui ai demandé son avis, et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien repéré d'anormal._

_Votre hibou semble impatient de repartir, aussi je m'arrêterai ici. Si quelque chose d'autre me vient à l'esprit, ou si nous avons des nouvelles d'Harry, j'enverrais un autre hibou._

_Sincèrement,_

_Hermione Granger_

Inclinant la tête, elle attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hercule, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le grand hibou hulula se qui pourrait ressembler à un merci, puis grâce à de puissants battements d'ailes, s'envola rapidement.

Hermione était sur le point de refermer la fenêtre de la cuisine, quand un autre oiseau vola à travers celle-ci. Cette fois-ci, elle pu identifier l'expéditeur immédiatement. Elle et ses parents observaient amusés comment le petit hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue, essayait vaillamment de continuer sa course jusqu'à elle, luttant contre le poids de la lettre qu'il venait lui transmettre et qu'il maintenait fermement entre ses serres.

« Sommes-nous la soupe populaire des hiboux ce soir ? » plaisanta Hélène, récoltant un regard agacé de sa fille. Greg et elle-même l'observèrent tendrement tandis qu'elle attrapait le petit hibou et le soulageait du précieux fardeau avant de sortir de la cuisine et de se diriger vers le salon. Hermione fit une pause, juste assez longtemps pour remplir la gamelle d'eau et pour offrir quelques miam-hibou, puis elle ouvrit la lettre de Ron.

_Hermione !_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ce p'tit con a fait ! Moi-même je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !_

Hermione releva les sourcils, et ses yeux s'arrondirent comme elle lisait ceci. Quelqu'un était parvenu à mettre Ron dans tous ses états ! Habituellement, il prenait au moins la peine de dire « bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » avant de commencer à lui donner les nouvelles.

_Je viens juste de revenir de Poudlard_, continuait la lettre. _Le professeur Dumbledore a convoqué ce soir beaucoup de monde pour faire une grande réunion. Tu sais comment Harry nous a écrit pour nous dire qu'il avait trouvait un travail d'été, et si tout allait pour le mieux ? Eh bien écoutes bien celle-là ! Son oncle a été transféré pour son travail ! Ses tuteurs sont partis vivre en Australie !_

Hermione cligna des yeux sous le choc. Les tuteurs moldus d'Harry étaient en _Australie_ ? Horrifiée, elle commença à balayer la lettre le plus rapidement possible. Ron était tout naturellement agité et sa lettre s'en ressentait, mais elle parvint tout de même à en saisir le sens.

_Le professeur Dumbledore à envoyer quelqu'un pour les retrouver et pour aller chercher Harry, mais il n'était pas là ! La seule raison pour laquelle maman a laissé Harry sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross au lieu de le ramener à la maison c'est parce qu'il pensait avoir reconnu son oncle ! Nous pensons qu'Harry a du se tromper, nous ne pouvons simplement pas comprendre pourquoi il ne nous a pas envoyé un hibou immédiatement !_

Ron continuait, décrivant la réunion qui s'était déroulée au château, du moins la partie durant laquelle il avait été présent. D'après ses dires, elle avait certainement continué après qu'on l'est reconduit bien sagement au Terrier. Venait ensuite une liste très détaillée et très imaginative au sujet de ce qu'il comptait faire subir comme dommage au corps du dit p'tit con précédemment dénommé Harry Potter lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Hermione survola cette partie. Bien qu'amusée, elle n'aurait absolument rien pu rajouter à cette liste exhaustive. Il finissait en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur le lendemain pour essayer de démêler les faits.

Consternée, Hermione replia la lettre, et la glissa de nouveau dans l'enveloppe. Se sentant mal, elle se rassit et s'accouda à la table de la cuisine.

Si les tuteurs moldus d'Harry avaient déménagé hors du pays, et qu'Harry était toujours en Angleterre…

… ou il faisait comme s'il était encore en Angleterre, quoi qu'il en soit…

… comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Harry avait-il refusait de les accompagner ?

L'avaient-ils simplement laissé derrière eux ?

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'était trouvé un travail ?

_Cela expliquait pourquoi le numéro de téléphone d'Harry n'était plus en service,_ pensa la jeune fille, tapant distraitement la lettre sur la table. _Son oncle et sa tante avaient résilié la ligne avant de partir. Aussi, d'où appelle t-il ? D'un hôtel ? D'un appartement ? D'un téléphone public ?_ Elle fit une grimace, considérant ses idées. Un téléphone publique semblait être la solution la plus probable, mais se fit comme note mentale de penser à vérifier le numéro la prochaine fois qu'Harry appellerait.

Elle prit une autre feuille de parchemin et inscrivit automatiquement une courte réponse pour accepter la rencontre, qu'elle renvoya à Ron, pleinement occupée pour l'instant à analyser toutes les données qu'elle possédait.

Lentement, Hermione tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la lettre à laquelle elle avait répondue. Le professeur Dumbledore disait qu'_il voulait savoir se que faisait Harry_.

Selon la lettre de Ron, Harry avait disparu. Il correspondait comme si tout était normal, mais personne n'arrivait à le trouver.

Le directeur avait-il cherché à savoir où était Harry ?

Clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux, Hermione cessa d'écrire pour se masser les tempes. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Même si Harry essayait de se cacher, il y avait des sortilèges de traçages ou le transplanage à leur disposition. Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient trouvé de nombreux sorts de ce genre en essayant de préparer Harry à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Pour quelle raison le professeur Dumbledore utilisait-il de simples lettres comme s'il allait à la pêche aux indices ?

Elle se demanda si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à utiliser cette méthode au départ car tout comme Ron et elle-même il avait pensé qu'Harry était bel et bien en Angleterre comme d'habitude et que tout allait pour le mieux ! Mais maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, Hermione ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer qu'un sorcier tel que Dumbledore n'ait pas pensé à ce genre de sorts simplistes !

Ses yeux se rétrécirent suspicieusement, Hermione reconsidéra la lettre de Ron une nouvelle fois. Il semblait très attristé qu'Harry n'est pas cherché à prendre contact avec eux, ordres du professeur Dumbledore ou pas, mais il y avait autre chose.

Harry avait été dispensé de passer les examens de fins d'années l'année précédente, ainsi il avait pu considérablement étudier par ses propres moyens tandis que Ron et elle-même passaient en revue leurs notes de cours et passaient leurs examens.

_A quel point Harry avait-il progressé_ ? Se demanda t-elle considérant les faits. _A-t-il trouvé un moyen d'échapper aux sorts de traçage ou de bloquer son empreinte magique ?_ Il doit avoir trouvé un moyen de défense contre cela, dans le cas contraire Sirius et les autres l'auraient déjà repéré depuis longtemps.

Au premier regard, l'idée lui semblait tout à fait absurde, mais après tout, c'était d'Harry dont on parlait ! Quand il décidait de s'appliquer, où qu'un sujet l'intéressait, il pouvait tout à fait devenir brillant ! En fait la seule fois où elle n'avait pas eu la meilleure note en défenses contre les forces du mal s'était en troisième année. Elle s'était vue relégué à la seconde place au profit d'un certain Mr Potter.

Après s'être assurée que ses parents ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle se rende au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain, elle était remontée dans sa chambre, avait envoyé sa réponse à la lettre de Ron à l'aide de Coq, puis avait ressorti toutes les lettres d'Harry. Elle avait comparé sa récente correspondance avec celles des autres années. Lorsqu'elle descendit rejoindre ses parents, elle était convaincue de deux choses : Harry avait été abandonné par ses tuteurs et il se cachait dans le Londres Moldu.

***§§§§§§***

Dimanche 23 juillet 1995

_Mon bras me démange…_

Harry Potter remua pensivement, puis s'étendit à nouveau de tout son long, détendu, pendant que son cerveau essayait d'analyser cette nouvelle information.

Quelque chose grimpait très lentement et délibérément sur son bras.

_Une araignée ?_ se demanda t-il groggy, résistant difficilement à l'envie de remuer à nouveau. Il avait appris il y a bien longtemps qu'il valait mieux rester immobile quand les araignées se baladaient sur son corps. S'il remuait brusquement et qu'il les effrayait, elles seraient bien capables de le mordre.

Pendant que son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil tentait de reprendre pied petit à petit, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était étendu sur quelque chose de très doux et chaud. Son bras, excepté le fait qu'il le démangeait était quant à lui soumis au refroidissement de l'environnement extérieur.

_Hmm. Doit être au-dessus de la couverture au lieu d'être en-dessous_, nota t-il distraitement.

Et ce qui le chatouillait ne semblait pas être une araignée finalement.

Le contact léger était bien réel, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de pattes courant précipitamment. En fait, cela ressemblait plutôt…à des cheveux.

_Oh. Bien. Doit être Patches alors_, pensa Harry tressaillant légèrement comme son bras était abandonné, en faveur de son oreille. Ce chat stupide aimait simplement sauter sur son lit et le chatouiller avec ses moustaches et sa queue. Il émit un léger grognement de protestation lorsque le sentiment irritant se déplaça très lentement du dessus de son oreille au bas du lobe. Puis disparu pendant un cours instant, puis fut de retour, se déplaçant légèrement sur le coin de sa mâchoire, se dirigeant vers son menton.

Maladroitement, il remua la main pour chasser l'importun au loin, et fut récompensé par un petit rire nerveux machiavélique.

??? pensa Harry. _Quand est-ce que Patches avait appris à rire ?_ Tandis qu'il continuait à penser à tout cela, la chose revint, balayant de façon exaspérante sa bouche puis son nez.

Emettant un autre bruit de gêne, Harry essaya à nouveau de frapper du mieux qu'il pouvait son tourmenteur, il se trouva alors à frôler ses dents au travers des lèvres, et à frotter son nez avec le dos de sa main.

Plusieurs rires nerveux résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Ils lui semblaient étrangement familiers.

Comprenant finalement à qui appartenaient les rires, Harry ouvrit un œil, et donna à Kitty et Becky un léger regard de réprimande. Katrina, penchée au dessus de lui, tenait une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns et lui souriait de manière espiègle. _Ah, le mystère était résolu !_ Rebecca observait les singeries de sa sœur et souriait largement. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa, puis elle se remit à rire en lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, puis la reposa lentement sur son bras. «Vous savez, vous auriez pu simplement me secouer le bras. » les reprit-il, fronçant un peu les sourcils et clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

Kitty remua, souriante, pas du tout repentante. « C'était plus amusant comme cela. »

« Oh, vraiment ! » Harry arqua un sourcil, le diable souriant transpirant de chaque pore de son visage. « Et si j'avais éternué ? » demanda t-il, son ton impliquant fortement la « morve » et les « crottes ».

Il obtint parfaitement la réaction souhaitée. Kitty, qui avait à nouveau saisit une mèche de cheveux pour le chatouiller, attrapa la totalité de sa chevelure tout en émettant un couinement horrifié.

Harry grimaça, et cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ses yeux lui faisaient si mal. _Mince !_ Il cligna à nouveau, et réalisa alors qu'il pouvait voir ! Ah, il devait s'être endormi avec ses lentilles de contact. Harry grimaça, se faisant une note mentale visant à ne plus jamais retenter l'expérience. Elles étaient incroyablement sèches, et étaient pratiquement soudés à ses globes oculaires. Il cligna à nouveau, et frotta délicatement ses yeux. Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas enlevées ?

Ah oui. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber endormi. Il avait projeté d'attendre le retour de Janet, afin de retourner au Chaudron Baveur, une fois qu'elle serait là.

C'était une très bonne idée.

Avant le retour de Janet, il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour justifier son départ aux Wright, il avait planifié son départ, et prévu d'être déjà debout et habillé lorsque la famille se lèverait le lendemain matin.

Puisque les filles étaient déjà réveillées, être tombé endormi, en ayant gardé ses lentilles de contacts semblait être une bénédiction, même s'il souffrait légèrement à l'heure actuelle. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il aurait pu expliquer avoir soudainement les yeux verts. C'était assez « magique » supposait-il.

Il s'étira, tout en considérant les deux filles devant lui. Elles le regardaient toutes les deux, heureuses, et en accord avec elles-mêmes, des secrets miroitant dans leurs yeux, et des sourires mystérieux inscrits sur leurs visages.

Hmm. Cela devait correspondre à l'expression « Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia clamaient qu'il arborait constamment.

C'est drôle, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais sourit de cette manière en leur présence. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir sourit du tout.

« Bien » dit-il finalement, croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau toutes les deux ? »

***§§§§§§***

Arthur Weasley riait sous cape tout en parcourant les couloirs du Ministère, la plupart du temps abandonnés par toute âme qui vive. C'avait été une matinée très occupée.

Il avait été envoyé au domicile des Granger tirant parti du hibou envoyé au professeur Dumbledore et qui apportait les dernières nouvelles fournies par Hermione.

Arthur sourit, se remémorant la visite. Greg Granger avait partagé avec bienveillance sa connaissance des appareils moldus, et Hélène et Hermione avaient été une véritable mine d'or d'informations. Ils pouvaient maintenant affirmer qu'Harry était toujours en Grande Bretagne, à Londres, en fait, si les soupçons d'Hermione étaient corrects.

Désireux de partager ces bonnes nouvelles, il apparut chez Arabella, tant pour apaiser les craintes de Sirius que pour se reposer et transmettre à Albus une note explicative à l'aide du parchemin ensorcelé. Remus s'était écroulé de rire lorsqu'Arthur leur avait expliqué le « service » qu'avait rendu Harry, en gardant des enfants.

Sirius l'avait regardé, stupéfait et amusé à la fois pendant quelques secondes avant d'adopter l'attitude du « Je le savais depuis le début ». « _Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois autant inquiété, Moony _» l'avait-il taquiné, les yeux brillant d'amusement. « _Aucune confiance. Vraiment aucune confiance du tout. _»

« _Tu ne mérites même pas que je daigne répondre à cette accusation d'une mauvaise foi affligeante, Paddy ! _» réprimanda Remus, tout en souriant. « _Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à faire des excuses à Harry ! _».

« _Oh, tu sais Moony, Harry n'a pas __**vraiment**__ besoin de le savoir… _»

« _Oh, je n'crois pas. Par ailleurs, pense à toutes ces occasions de chantage gaspillées…_ »

Arthur sourit de nouveau, ravi que Lupin et Black aient pu retrouver leur amitié après le fiasco de l'affaire « gardien du secret » des Potter et de toutes les conséquences désastreuses qui avaient suivies. En ces temps-là, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment voulu croire en la culpabilité de l'autre. Leur seule erreur mutuelle était d'avoir sous estimé Peter Pettigrow.

Weasley fronça légèrement les sourcils, se rappelant cette période, correspondant à la fin des années 70 et au début des années 80, tout en continuant son chemin. Plusieurs personnes, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de l'Ordre, savaient que Voldemort traquait les Potter, mais seulement quelques unes savaient réellement pourquoi !

Malheureusement, comme James et Lily étaient obligés de limiter de plus en plus leurs connaissances jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à utiliser le sortilège du Fidélitas, la liste des suspects potentiels s'était très vite réduite de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne laisser que les maraudeurs. Puisque James Potter était la cible, et vu que Sirius et Remus n'avait pu considérer Peter comme une menace, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

Arthur soupira en entrant dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton correspondant à l'étage où travaillait Percy. Cela avait été une erreur. Une stupide et tragique erreur qui avait eu des répercutions horribles pour tous ceux qui étaient impliqués. Heureusement, les choses semblaient s'être éclaircies depuis. Après tout, Sirius et Remus collaboraient, s'était bon de les voir laisser le passé derrière eux et de renouer les liens qu'ils avaient forgés autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient des enfants et de jeunes adultes.

Se sentant de bien meilleure humeur en arrivant à l'étage de Percy, Arthur se mit à chercher le bureau de celui-ci, et ne fut distrait que par une lumière provenant du bureau d'Amos Diggory. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha doucement, et jeta un coup d'œil incertain. Là, se trouvait Amos, se reposant sur son bureau, sur lequel reposaient quelques formalités, à première vu, des morceaux de parchemins à remplir ou signer.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Arthur observa l'autre sorcier, notant le changement de personnalité de son collègue et secouant la tête tristement. Amos avait toujours était enthousiaste dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Fort et amical, il était particulièrement connu que sa dévotion allait intégralement à son fils. Il pouvait se montrer réellement aveugle sur ce sujet. En ce qui concernait Amos, même Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ne pouvait faire mieux que son Cédric.

Comme il observait discrètement le sorcier s'apitoyant, Arthur se retrouva à souhaiter avoir été un peu plus patient par le passé. Il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer perdre l'un de ses enfants. Perdre son fils unique comme c'était le cas pour les Diggory devait être une véritable agonie.

Réagissant enfin, il frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte. Diggory se reprit un peu face à l'interruption. « Arthur, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Je dois parler rapidement avec Percy. S'il passe encore plus de temps ici, je crois que nous devrons déménager ses affaires. » répondit Weasley, puis eu un mouvement de recul pensif quand les yeux d'Amos se perdirent fixement pendant un moment avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Ah oui, je l'ai vu plus tôt ce matin » dit Amos, après une pause de quelques secondes. « Aide junior du Ministre… tu dois être fier. »

« Je le suis, merci. » répondit Arthur poliment. La promotion de Percy était réellement survenue par surprise, surtout après l'affaire Croupton. Personnellement, il suspectait que Fudge ait eu des motifs plus secrets, et ait nommé Percy tout en espérant recevoir des informations sur les intentions de Dumbledore. Ce n'était un secret pour personne après tout qu'Arthur était proche du directeur. Il n'en avait jamais soufflé un mot à Percy évidemment, parce qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit paranoïaque, même si le doute persistait toujours. Heureusement, les motifs oh combien transparents du Ministre avaient étaient facilement contrecarrés en ne discutant pas des affaires de l'Ordre au Terrier, chose qu'Arthur n'aurait de toute manière pas fait.

Amos inclina la tête sobrement, continuant à considérer Arthur très sérieusement. Le sorcier roux commençait à devenir nerveux sous l'examen minutieux et intense de son collègue et quand il s'apprêta finalement à sortir, Diggory soupira : « Je ne veux pas insinuer que je me mêle de vos affaires, Arthur, mais sûrement toi plus encore que toutes les personnes dehors sait que le garçon Potter n'est pas comme on a pris l'habitude de le décrire au dehors. »

C'était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de la part d'Amos. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, puis coassa, « _Quoi ?!_ »

« Mme Pomfresh et le Professeur Dumbledore nous ont permis à mon épouse et à moi-même de le voir le matin qui a suivit la troisième tâche », dit Diggory, ayant évidemment mal interprété la surprise d'Arthur. « Nous n'étions pas beau à voir, aucun de nous. Chacun de nous était affligé et choqué. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui parler correctement. Il nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé, comment lui et Cédric s'étaient mis d'accord pour attraper la coupe en même temps. Ced l'aurait laissé gagner tu sais. C'était le genre de chose qu'il aurait fait. »

Arthur nota cela mentalement, se contentant de laisser Arthur parler de son bien aimé fils si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, mais celui-ci l'étonna en changeant de sujet presque immédiatement. « Quand il m'a parlé de lui, je pouvais clairement lire qu'il regrettait sa décision, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu partager la victoire avec mon garçon. » dit doucement Diggory, parlant encore de Harry. « Il a même voulu nous donner la récompense. »

Amos ferma les yeux pendant un moment, se recueillant, puis continua. « Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé de la façon dont il était parvenu à revenir, bien qu'étant donné son regard je savais qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de terrible. Il nous a juste dit que Cédric… comment Cédric avait été frappé par le sort de la mort… »

« Amos, s'il vous plaît, ne vous tourmentait pas ainsi » demanda Arthur, alors que Diggory bégayait et fit un arrêt, ayant du mal à déglutir. « Harry est le meilleur ami de mon plus jeune fils. Je sais qu'il n'est pas du tout comme le décrivent les journaux. Sincèrement, il n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. Je pense qu'il trouve sa renommée tout à fait ahurissante, d'autant plus qu'il a grandi dans le monde moldu. »

« Oui, plus j'y pense, et plus je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai laissé tout cela tourner et retourner dans ma tête. C'est incroyable ce qu'un garçon de quatorze ans est capable de supporter comme pression » admis Diggory, secouant la tête de manière attristée. J'ai juste essayé de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'intérêt de mon garçon. Ced a essayé de me dire qu'Harry ne s'était pas inscrit par lui-même au Tournoi, et qu'il n'aimait pas toute cette attention, mais je pensais juste que s'était de toute manière ce qu'aurait prétendu Ced. Il n'aurait jamais dénigré qui que ce soit. Non, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était cet article qui félicitait Harry Potter d'être le champion de Poudlard, alors que Ced passait inaperçu ou était totalement relégué en arrière plan. » Amos haussa les épaules tristement et resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis son visage s'éclaira soudainement. « A propos de Ced, ma pétition pour le Ministre pour avoir un service commémoratif a été approuvée. Nous allons le programmer pour la fin de l'été. La plupart des gens devrait être de retour des vacances, et être prêt à retourner à l'école. »

Arthur lui retourna son sourire. « Cela me fait plaisir de l'entendre Amos » s'enthousiasma t-il, tout en pestant intérieurement qu'il ait du faire autant d'effort pour obtenir quelque chose d'aussi normal ! Dans la bousculade précipitée organisée pour garder les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers secrets aussi longtemps que possible, l'enterrement de Cédric avait été relégué d'une manière tout à fait organisé, pour être balayé avec le reste des détails inquiétants et bien cachés sous le tapis le moins voyant, par la machine politique du Ministère. Cédric avait été étendu et laissé avec seulement quelques personnes qui faisaient parti de la famille des membres du service, comme s'il était un traître ou un criminel, ou bien qu'il n'ait personne pour le pleurer. Cela avait était une dure épreuve pour chaque personne ayant bien connu Cédric, et particulièrement pour son père. Il cligna des yeux et retourna à nouveau son attention sur Amos quand il réalisa qu'il parlait toujours.

« … pensé qu'il voudrait être présent ? Harry, je veux dire. »

« Je pense que cela lui plairait, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit possible étant donné les circonstances » répondit Arthur évitant de dire que le Garçon Qui A Survécu « avait disparu » et était par conséquent « injoignable ».

« J'en parlerai au Professeur Dumbledore. Je pense que j'aimerai lui parler une nouvelle fois, maintenant qu'un peu de temps s'est écoulé. Peut-être que j'arriverai à lui dire plus qu'un simple « Bonjour » avant de me ratatiner sur place ». Amos marqua un temps de pause, puis le regard d'Arthur rencontra le sien, fixe, pendant qu'une émotion étrange le parcourait. « Le plus drôle, c'est que j'ai cru que j'aurai cette occasion l'autre jour. Il y a un garçon qui travaille chez Fleury et Bott qui lui ressemble étrangement. Les cheveux noirs, assez mince… »

L'intérêt d'Arthur fut immédiatement ranimé, cependant, il essaya de garder un air neutre et de cacher son impatience lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Vraiment ? » s'enquit-il, faisant mine de continuer une simple conversation de politesse.

Diggory hocha la tête. « Cependant ce n'était pas vraiment lui » poursuivit-il à la grande déception de Weasley. « Les yeux foncés ont été mon plus grand indice. Il était également plus grand et un peu plus fort au niveau de sa carrure. Sa voix était aussi un peu plus grave, et il ne portait pas de lunettes. »

Amos marqua de nouveau une pause. « L'un des autres employés a remarqué que je le regardais et m'a arrêté avant que je n'ai pu l'approcher. Evidemment, ils font cela avec beaucoup de personnes qui ne veulent pas entrer en contact avec les gens de la ruelle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est devenu une sorte de mascotte parmi les gens du personnel. »

Arthur hocha la tête, gardant précieusement cette information pour plus tard. Ils parlèrent encore un peu au sujet de diverses affaires de bureau et de la sécurité renforcée postée autour de la demeure des Diggory, avant qu'Arthur ne décide de prendre congé. « Je dois vous quitter » dit-il, puis il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte. « Je suis supposé escorter mon fils Ron au Chaudron Baveur un peu plus tard. Nous pensions en profiter pour prendre un en-cas. Peut-être ta femme et toi voudriez vous joindre à nous ? » demanda t-il. Les Diggory n'étaient plus beaucoup sorti depuis la mort de Cédric. Evidemment, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons préparer le repas de dimanche pour mes parents, et j'ai promis que je ne rentrerais pas tard. » dit Diggory, attrapant le parchemin situé en haut de la pile. « Une autre fois ? »

« Comme ça t'arrangera. Mes meilleurs vœux pour ta famille. » dit gaiement Arthur, en le saluant comme il sortait de son bureau et se dirigeait plus loin dans le hall.

Tout en marchant, Arthur s'interrogea un peu sur la manière dont Amos percevait Harry. Peut-être que Percy lui avait dit quelque chose sans vraiment y penser. Une position « pour-Potter » serait certainement impopulaire dans son service et son fils du milieu était satisfait par sa nouvelle place. Il avait toujours su ce qui était et n'était pas « approprié » dans telle ou telle situation. Bien plus que tous ces autres enfants réunis. Il était possible qu'il n'est pas voulu mélanger ses convictions politiques et celles sur la guerre. Dieu savait à quel point sa ligne de conduite avait coûté cher à Arthur durant toutes ces années. Avoir de la sympathie pour les moldus était équivalent à suicider sa carrière dans de nombreux bureaux du Ministère. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, mais Arthur aimait penser qu'il avait pu faire une petite différence en cette matière au cours de ces dernières années.

Atteignant enfin le bureau de son fils, Arthur frappa, puis ouvrit la porte et passa la tête. « Perce ? »

« Papa ! » dit Percy, l'observant avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Deux choses » répondit Arthur. « Je voulais savoir si tu aimerait te joindre à moi et à Ron pour déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, et j'ai une question de la part du professeur Dumbledore. »

« Le déjeuner semble sympathique, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas. Trop de travail » dit Percy, lui montrant son bureau surchargé d'une main tout en continuant d'écrire de l'autre. « Pour l'autre sujet, » dit-il, marquant une pause inconfortable, « tu devrais probablement prendre rendez-vous avec le Ministre. »

« J'espérais que tu pourrais me dépanner Percy » insista Arthur.

Soupirant de manière quelque peu irritée, son fils posa sa plume et entrelaça ses doigts. « C'est d'accord papa. De quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda t-il en rencontrant finalement le regard de son père.

Arthur regarda autour de lui une seconde, cherchant par où commencer. « Il y a un problème au sujet d'Harry » énonça t-il finalement, mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer, Percy prit à nouveau la parole.

« Il y a _toujours_ un problème en ce qui concerne Harry » soupira Percy de manière exténué. « Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?

Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le ton qu'avait employé Percy. Avec n'importe lequel de ses autres fils, il aurait prit cette réflexion comme une plaisanterie, mais Percy avait l'air affreusement sérieux.

« Il n'a rien fait » dit Arthur, sur la défensive. Il se demanda pour la première fois si chercher de l'aide au près de Percy avait été une si bonne idée que cela, puis écarta cette pensée. Percy avait toujours était plus formel et plus sérieux que ses frères et même plus que ses parents.

« A partir des informations qui sont parvenus jusqu'à lui, le Professeur Dumbledore à toutes les raisons de croire que le dossier des archives de Harry fonctionnerait mal » expliqua t-il.

Percy de toute évidence s'attendait à ce genre de choses. « Et pourquoi Dumbledore pense t-il cela ? » demanda t-il de but en blanc.

« Les circonstances suggèrent que ses tuteurs l'aient négligé » continua Arthur précautionneusement. « Son dossier était censé nous prévenir si quelque chose dans ce genre se produisait et il semble que cela ne soit pas le cas » dit-il, après avoir brièvement expliqué de quelle manière le sort avait été jeté.

« Peut-être que son dossier ne nous a pas alerté parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé de mal » suggéra Percy, haussant les épaules avec détachement.

« Je suppose que plusieurs personnes ont travaillé sur ces dossiers au cours des dernières années. Actuellement je pense que le dossier est resté silencieux tellement de temps que tout le monde l'a pratiquement oublié. Malheureusement Harry a souvent été réellement en danger durant ces études à Poudlard, et le dossier n'a jamais émis le moindre son. »

« Aussi qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? » voulu savoir Percy. « Si tu es si inquiet, il te suffit d'aller aux archives de la bibliothèque le lundi et de demander à ce que quelqu'un te sorte son dossier. »

« Le dossier d'Harry est scellé. Nous avons besoin de l'autorisation du Magenmagot et une du Ministre pour y accéder. »

Percy semblait scandalisé. « Est-ce que tu es entrain de me demander de passer outre mon supérieur pour que Dumbledore puisse accéder à un dossier confidentiel ? Non ! Absolument pas ! Le directeur n'a qu'à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Ministre et remplir les formulaires nécessaires comme n'importe quel autre individu ! »

« Bien sûr, normalement il le ferait Perce, mais c'est en quelque sorte assez urgent. »

« Non papa, une urgence se serait toi et moi, nous pouvons être _renvoyé_ pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide et irresponsable ! » dit Percy, son ton montant sous l'effet de la colère. « Je ne risquerai pas ma place parce que Dumbledore s'amuse à favoriser Harry Potter ! »

« Quoi ? » dit faiblement Arthur, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. « Percy, » commença t-il à protester, mais son fils l'interrompit.

« Oh, arrête papa ! Quand j'étais préfet, puis préfet en chef, il allait lui-même au devant de la mort ! » Percy marqua un temps d'arrêt quelques secondes, puis dit quelque peu narquois, « Peut-être que les sorts placés sur le dossier sont assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre « être légitimement menacé » et « être en danger en raison de son propre manque de jugement ». »

« Percy ! Je sais que l'oncle d'Harry l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre pendant les vacances avant sa deuxième année ! »

« Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as finalement décidé de croire ces ordures de Fred et George. Harry avait illégalement utilisé un sort de lévitation pour renverser un gâteau sur la tête de l'invité du dîner de son oncle ! » Percy rajouta à la manière de quelqu'un donnant une gifle : « Il a probablement était envoyé dans sa chambre et a du allé au lit sans son dîner ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Maman et toi auriez fait exactement la même chose ou même plus pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! »

« Et comment sais-tu cela ? » laissa échapper Arthur de manière consternée.

« J'ai déjeuné avec le Ministre Fudge il y a quelques temps » répondit son fils, se redressant bien droit dans son siège. « Il m'a dit quelques petites choses et m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est _réellement_ passé lors de la troisième tâche. »

_Oh, je ne peux pas croire que j'entends cela,_ pensa faiblement Arthur, sentant le début d'un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

Percy ne sembla pas noter le malaise de son père. Il reprit son souffle et se donnant un air important, repris de plus belle, déclarant qu'Harry avait été laissé libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait depuis qu'il avait été réintroduit dans le monde sorcier et qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un lui impose des limites.

« Il a reçu un avertissement après l'incident du gâteau, et il n'a pas du tout été réprimandé quand il a fait gonfler sa tante l'été suivant. Naturellement, tout le monde était beaucoup trop occupé à se préoccuper de Sirius Black, aussi c'était quelque chose de compréhensible, mais maintenant le Ministre sent bien qu'il est plus que probable qu'il ait fait une erreur de jugement quand au comportement impétueux d'Harry et qu'il n'a fait qu'encourager involontairement cette attitude. »

_Quoi ??!_ pensa une nouvelle fois Arthur, se sentant comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses pieds tandis que son fils continuait à déblatérer de la manière dont Harry embobinait les adultes, et aimait attirer l'attention, et de quelle manière le Ministère avait été obligé d'intervenir après la troisième tâche pour éviter que la panique envahisse tout le pays.

« Percy ! Harry a vu Tu-Sais-Qui ressusciter, et Cédric Diggory a été assassiné froidement par un de ses mangemorts ! » l'interrompit-il finalement.

« Oui, eh bien, le Ministre Fudge a pris des initiatives au sujet des « supposés mangemorts » que Harry aurait identifié » dit Percy faisant des gestes de ses mains pour appuyer ses dires et notamment marquer le mot « mangemorts ». « Ils ont tous des alibis parfaitement viables. En fait, au moins trois d'entre eux sont les parents des étudiants d'élèves de Serpentard avec lesquels Harry est connu pour se quereller. »

« Tu crois plus en _Malefoy_ qu'en Dumbledore ? » cria presque Arthur, sachant immédiatement qui devait être une de ses sources « impeccables ».

« Papa, papa, papa » soupira Percy, de la pitié dans la voix. « Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore croit réellement Harry, ou s'il pense que semer la panique ferai une bonne distraction pour couvrir je ne sais quelle affaire louche, mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Dumbledore finit par commettre des erreurs. La mort de Cédric Diggory était un accident tragique et rien de plus. En outre, si Tu-Sais-Qui _était _de retour, tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué aujourd'hui ? »

Arthur grinça des dents de frustration comme tous ses espoirs qu'il pourrait partager la vérité avec son fils s'envolaient en fumée. Mais il devait toujours mettre la main sur ce dossier. « Et si Dumbledore avait raison Perce ? Et si le dossier fonctionnait mal et que les tuteurs d'Harry ne prenaient pas soin de lui ? » demanda t-il, essayant de revenir sur un autre terrain.

« Harry semble toujours avoir tout ce dont il a besoin » répliqua Percy, rougissant légèrement. « Attends, je ne te blâme pas de l'avoir cru » admit-il lorsque la bouche de son père s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Il est très sincère, très convainquant, mais le triste fait est qu'il s'est joué de nous, il nous a tous pris pour des imbéciles ! Il en a probablement après ses tuteurs moldus parce qu'ils s'efforcent de le maintenir dans le droit chemin, et il tire profit de votre bonté à toi et à maman ! Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez rester là sans rien faire, la conscience tranquille, et laisser Ron continuer à s'associer avec lui ! Ron a été blessé, et a manqué d'être expulsé plus d'une fois en raison de son amitié avec Harry ! »

« Ta sœur est également toujours en vie grâce à lui ! » lui rappela violemment Arthur, puis le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la douleur sur le visage de son fils.

« Oh, donc Fred, George et moi, étions dans l'_erreur _lorsque nous avons suivis les instructions des professeurs et que nous sommes retournés à la salle commune ? demanda t-il d'un air pincé.

Arthur grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord. « Non Percy. Vous n'auriez pas pu accéder à la Chambre des Secrets même si vous aviez essayé. Aucun de nous n'aurez pu. Le mot de passe devait être dit en Fourchelangue ! Je suis simplement reconnaissant que _quelqu'un_ ait pu l'aider ! Quand le Professeur McGonagall nous a contactés, elle était déjà présumée morte ! »

Percy se radoucit un peu face à cela. Regardant à nouveau son père, il soupira à contrecœur. « Bien sûr papa. Ca fait déjà plusieurs années que personne n'a vérifié la condition d'Harry, aussi je poserai une demande pour que quelqu'un aille rendre visite à ses tuteurs. Si l'on trouve des signes de négligence, je suppose qu'il sera placé sous la tutelle du Ministère, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être placé dans une autre famille où jusqu'à ce qu'il est dix-sept ans. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Percy ! Ta mère et moi nous nous occuperons de lui. Nous l'avons déjà hébergé à la maison ! » fit marche arrière Arthur. Il voulait le dossier, pas une enquête. Fudge était la dernière personne à qui il ferait confiance pour la garde d'Harry. Il était déjà fourré avec Malefoy. Si Tu-Sais-Qui venait à savoir qu'Harry n'était plus protégé par le sang de sa famille, le jeune Potter serait face à de graves dangers. Sans compter que leur plan visant à capturer les mangemorts lorsqu'ils attaqueraient Privet Drive tomberait totalement à l'eau.

« Papa, que se passe t-il ? » demanda Percy, l'ennui brillant dans ses yeux.

« Je… » hésita Arthur. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te le dire » finit-il sans conviction.

« Tu vois bien papa, sans vouloir t'offenser, que Dumbledore patine sérieusement sur de la glace très mince ces derniers temps, et si tu ne fais pas attention, il t'entraînera au fond avec lui. Il émet de vagues accusations, sans avoir le moindre début d'une seule preuve et s'attend à ce que tout le monde le croie sur parole ! Et comme si cela n'était déjà pas assez, il enseigne à Harry comment faire la même chose ! Je crois que c'est évident ! 'Parce que Dumbledore le dit' ne veux pas dire que cela soit bien ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde sur cette Terre croit que Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait se révéler ? » siffla Arthur, son calme commençant à faiblir. « Il n'a plus rien à faire ! Fudge fait tout pour lui ! Le Ministère lui donne généreusement le temps de rassembler, projeter et préparer, ET calomnie les deux sorciers qu'il considère comme les plus grandes menaces. »

Percy fut momentanément surpris par la véhémence dont fit preuve son père, d'habitude si doux et maniéré, puis son visage rougi, et son propre tempérament de Weasley surgit. « Tu-Sais-Qui est mort papa ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu dépenses autant d'énergie pour cette histoire à dormir debout ! » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ses yeux se rétrécirent sous l'effet de la colère. « C'est le genre de chose qui fait que tu n'as jamais rien pu obtenir avant ! »

« Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais été _mort_, mais juste banni, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, qu'un putain d'enfer vous submerge ?! »

« Tu as permis à ce genre de choses d'obscurcir ta carrière. Tu as toujours dis ce que tu pensais, et procédé comme tu le souhaitais, au lieu d'essayer d'avancer et de t'améliorer par toi-même. Tu étais plus concerné par Dumbledore et par les moldus, et par ce maudis Harry Potter que par ta propre famille ! » cria Percy, se levant de sa chaise et frappant avec son poing le bord de son bureau.

Arthur demeura bouche bée, stupéfait que l'ennui de son fils se soit si rapidement changé en une si grande fureur. C'était comme ci les vannes d'un barrage avait soudainement éclaté à l'intérieur de Percy, et qu'une fois ouvertes elles fussent impossible à refermer. Il déversait sa rage, criant à quel point il avait du travailler dur pour surmonter les « excentricités » d'Arthur depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Ministère, et qu'il n'avait jamais été l'enfant favorisé, peu importe la façon dont il s'y prenait, et comment ses parents et le reste de la famille de rouquins en totalité s'étaient plus attaché au Garçon Qui A Survécu qu'à lui, leur propre fils ou frère. Comment il avait toujours du se contenter de fournitures scolaires d'occasion effilochées et accusa Arthur et Molly d'être totalement irresponsable d'avoir une famille si nombreuse alors qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'ils n'avaient les ressources nécessaire pour une famille si nombreuse. Quand il jura qu'il jouerait le jeu et qu'il serait présent aux dîners, et ferait tout ce qui était possible pour réussir, et pour que tous les enfants qu'ils pourraient un jour avoir puisse avoir ce qu'ils voudront, et les meilleures matériaux possibles, la longue corde qui représentait la patience d'Arthur avait finalement entièrement brûlé.

Au-delà de furieux, Arthur observa son fils froidement, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, les mots qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusqu'ici s'échappèrent de son esprit : « Tu as obtenu ce poste pépère parce que Fudge cherche à obtenir des renseignements sur Dumbledore. »

Percy se calma net, la colère, la douleur et la trahison aux extrêmes inscrites sur son visage. « Non » nia t-il finalement. « Non ! J'ai travaillé dur ! J'ai fait du bon travail ! Le Ministre en personne _m_'a choisi ! Il a dit qu'il pensait que j'avais le potentiel nécessaire ! »

« Non, on ne passe pas directement d'un travail de base de fin de scolarité, à un travail d'assistant du Ministre, particulièrement après un fiasco tel que celui de l'affaire Croupton ! » répliqua Arthur. « Mais puisque de toute évidence je perds ma voix et ton précieux temps, je vais énoncer la raison de ma visite et je m'en irai. » Arthur fit une pause pendant un moment, pour reprendre son souffle, puis continua d'un ton posé et détaché, comptant les objectifs en même temps qu'il les énoncer sur ses doigts. « Premièrement, il n'y a pas la moindre raison d'envoyer un représentant chez les Dursley. Nous savons qu'ils ont maltraité Harry et la preuve a déjà été établie à l'heure où nous parlons. Deuxièmement, le dossier d'Harry doit être réexaminé, aussi serais tu assez aimable pour obtenir un _rendez-vous_ avec le Ministre pour moi-même ou pour le Professeur Dumbledore ? Tu ne veux peut-être pas t'inquiéter, mais je ne tolèrerai pas qu'Harry ou _un autre enfant_ soit maltraité. »

« Oh, c'est sans doute la raison qui vous pousse à toujours laisser mes frères m'appeler « le pompeux », « l'arrogant » ou encore « le vaniteux » ? » dit Percy avec ressentiment, tournant des feuilles sur un carnet de rendez-vous. Trouvant une case vide, il inscrivit le nom de Dumbledore à l'intérieur, puis compléta une carte de rendez-vous et la fit glisser à travers son bureau vers son père. « Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire… »

« Non Percy. Rien du tout. » répondit Arthur, se retournant tranquillement, prenant congé.

**À suivre**


	25. J'ai juste vu Ce que Je pense que J'ai v

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **24 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mela12_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 25 - J'ai juste vu Ce que Je pense que J'ai vu ?**

Dimanche 23 Juillet 1995

Stephen Wright se réveilla en sursaut et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, incapable d'identifier immédiatement où il se trouvait ou ce qu'y l'avait réveillé.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se reposa sur un coude, et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle peu familière. Il se détendit presque immédiatement en identifiant les meubles de sa chambre à coucher et en repérant sa femme entrain de dormir. _Tout va bien. Je suis à Londres, _pensa-t-il, alors que tous les événements lui revenaient en mémoire.¶ _Hmm. Certainement plus au Kansas,… _

Riant doucement sous cape, il secoua sa tête. C'était toujours pareil après un déménagement. Il était vraiment accoutumé à eux avec ses années chez les militaires, mais il était toujours discordant ou désorientant au mieux. Cela leurs prenaient toujours quelques temps pour rencontrer des gens, se familiariser avec les secteurs et établir de nouvelles routines. Selon comment les choses se passaient cela pouvait prendre des jours, des semaines, voire même des mois avant que l'étrangeté initiale passe et que la maison ressemble de nouveau à la maison.

_Bien que, _pensa Steve, en se recouchant et en admirant la chambre à coucher, _cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps cette fois. _Janet avait été trop fatiguée pour lui faire une excursion complète la nuit passée, mais de ce qu'il avait vu, on pourrait presque déclarer "fini". Jetant un coup d'œil sur son épouse il secoua de nouveau la tête, cette fois émerveillé. Ils avaient radicalement fait du tri dans leurs affaires en vue de leur déplacement, mais cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que sa petite Jannie aurait pu ranger autant avant qu'il n'arrive.

Soigneusement, pour éviter de la réveiller, Steve glissa un bras sous son épouse et la rapprocha étroitement de lui. Bien sûr, au cours des années ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme compagne. Déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux, il se rappela comment elle avait eu les yeux larmoyants la nuit dernière, en lui racontant comment elle avait rencontré Sparky.

_C'était terrible, Steve, j'ai regardé ailleurs pendant juste quelques secondes et quand je me suis retournée, elles avaient disparu ! Heureusement elles avaient erré dans le pub de Tom. Il les a gardé en sûreté à l'intérieur et il a envoyé Sparky me chercher dehors. Nous sommes restés Nous sommes resté ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il m'emmène à l'intérieur et ensuite je me suis effondrée en larmes..._

La scène était si réaliste, qu'il pouvait presque la voir. C'était la Janet classique. Procédure habituelle d'opération. Elle pouvait remarquablement bien faire face à presque n'importe quelle situation, mais dès que cela touchait sa famille, elle fondait en larme – presque garantie.

C'était une réaction qui l'avait toujours dérouté. Pourquoi tomber en pièce après l'incident ? La crise était finie. Le problème résolu. En souriant d'une manière un peu plus triste, Steve se rappela une fois où il lui avait posé la question. Il avait pensé que c'était une question raisonnable, et il avait vraiment essayé de l'encourager, mais au lieu de le regarder et de lui dire « Puisque tu vas bien chéri, comment puis-je avoir été si idiote ? » Janet avait seulement pleuré plus fort encore, et cela lui avait pris deux fois plus longtemps pour qu'elle se calme. Depuis lors, il avait appris à simplement l'accepter. Son boulot était de lui offrir un appui, de la soulager et d'attendre que l'orage passe.

Toujours incertain de ce qui l'avait réveillé, il tendit l'oreille pendant quelques secondes, espérant que quoi que c'était, cela se répéterait. La maison était silencieuse, alors il haussa les épaules et ferma de nouveau ses yeux, appréciant la paix et le calme pendant qu'il le pouvait encore avant que la famille Wright se réveille. Il ne se réveillait presque jamais avant Jannie, c'était donc un plaisir rare. Becky et elle étaient du matin. Kitty, bénissez-là, était plus un hibou de nuit, tout comme lui. Par curiosité, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et il souleva ses sourcils de surprise. Il était presque dix heures ! Jan et les filles devaient vraiment être épuisées hier, particulièrement Becky si elle dormait toujours.

_Ah, bien, cela ne durera pas, _pensa Steve, décidant que c'était certainement un bruit familier qui l'avait réveillé. _Si elles ne sont pas levées à dix heures, j'irai les réveiller. Bien que cela ne sera sans doute pas nécessaire, _pensa-t-il d'un air endormi. À moins qu'il ne se trompe totalement, cela ne devrait pas être long avant que Becky et Kitty fassent irruption dans leur chambre. Il sourit de nouveau, décidant que l'intrusion pourrait être bien…juste pour cette fois.

En réalité, il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient réellement en Angleterre -- ou n'importe où en dehors des États Unis. Il n'avait jamais eu de mutation en outre-mer en tant que soldat, et il avait pensé qu'il n'obtiendrait pas cette chance en revenant à la vie civile. Heureusement, il avait eu tort.

Il avait eu sa licence d'histoire avant de s'engager, mais, quand ils s'étaient mariés, Janet était toujours à l'université. Cela lui avait pris du temps, avec les déplacements fréquents et la venue de Kitty, mais elle était quand même parvenue à avoir son diplôme en informatique. Quand elle l'avait reçu et qu'elle était entrée dans la vie active, elle avait rapidement découvert qu'il y avait des possibilités à l'étranger. Ils en avaient discuté comme possibilité pour le futur, mais tant qu'il était toujours en service ce n'était pas vraiment faisable.

Une fois revenu à la vie civile ils en avaient discuté un peu plus sérieusement. Janet avait commencé à garder un œil sur les offres d'emplois et ils avaient commencé à économiser de l'argent sur le temps des vacances, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre cela n'avait pas été fait. Parfois les offres disponibles n'étaient pas dans son domaine de compétence. À d'autres occasions la synchronisation n'avait pas été bonne. Becky avait le déclencheur. Janet avait sérieusement reconsidéré certains emplois quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Évidemment, ce petit détail avait énormément réduit son enthousiasme d'empaqueter et de voyager vers des terres inconnues.

A l'époque, ce retard avait été frustrant, mais à la fin Steve trouvait cela bénéfique. En fait, cela les avait vraiment aidé. Ils avaient eu plus de temps pour économiser de l'argent et en attendant, il avait obtenu sa maîtrise et avait été embauché comme professeur d'histoire dans une université locale.

Cette fois, quand une position en outre-mer s'était présentée, la synchronisation et l'emplacement n'aurait pas pu être meilleur. Il avait déjà quelques heures d'enseignements à son actif, et il arrivait au moment où il avait besoin de faire des recherches et de publier un article. L'Angleterre était l'endroit idéal pour cela.

Dès qu'il avait su qu'il déménagerait, il avait rempli les documents annonçant son année sabbatique, et tout avait semblé en ordre. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était d'enseigner à deux ou trois classes pendant la session d'été. Ils avaient prévu de faire le voyage ensemble dès qu'il aurait fini d'évaluer des examens.

Mais le temps avait joué contre eux. La date à laquelle Janet devait commencer fut inopinément avancée, et lui avait encore des classes à enseigner. Son épouse n'avait pas vraiment été ravie de partir sans lui, mais elle avait fait face. Elle avait également été déterminée à tout déballer et à tout ranger avant de commencer son nouveau travail. Mais dès son arrivée, elle avait du commencer immédiatement son travail et cela avait pris des mois pour que la maison soit en ordre. Janet, particulièrement, avait été traumatisée par cette épreuve, ce qui expliquait son insistance à tout obtenir rangé rapidement.

Riant de nouveau sous cape, il donna à Janet un autre baiser, s'arrangeant plus confortablement sur les oreillers, attendant que sa famille se réveille. Il du s'assoupir, car il se retrouva bientôt à émerger d'une légère somnolence. Cependant, cette fois-ci aucun doute sur ce qui l'avait réveillé. C'était faible, mais il entendait certainement des murmures venant d'en bas. Il y avait un peu de bruit, et aussi une légère odeur de cannelle dans les airs.

_Sacrément! _Pensa-t-il irritablement. _Jannie doit s'être réveillée et elle a dut aller en bas -- _il s'interrompit brutalement en se rendant compte que Janet était, en fait, entrain de dormir dans ses bras. Cela signifiait…

_Les gosses ! _

Voulant éviter un désastre, il essaya soigneusement d'enlever la tête de Janet de son torse sans la déranger, mais elle remua a cause du changement et commença à montrer des signes de réveil.

« Hé, toi » dit-il, avec un sourire taquin quand elle ouvrit les yeux.« J'avais pensais que tu avais projeté de dormir toute la journée »

« Hmm. Pas beaucoup de chance pour cela avec Becky dans les parages » déclara Janet en baillant et en s'étirant. Elle renifla curieusement l'air et demanda, « qu'est-ce que ça sent ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que Kitty et Becky pourraient essayer de nous faire de nouveau le petit déjeuner au lit » répondit-il.

Les yeux de Janet s'élargirent d'horreur en imaginant toutes les mauvaises choses qui étaient faites à sa cuisine. Dans un remarquable mouvement pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de se réveiller, elle rejeta les couvertures et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit. « Allons-y ! » commanda-t-elle en se dépêchant en direction de la porte et en descendant les escaliers pieds nus, ne donnant pas d'autre choix à son mari que de la suivre.

**§*&o&*§**

Pendant qu'ils se précipitaient en bas, Steve nota que sa conclusion de plus tôt par rapport à la maison était juste. C'était vraiment plus évident maintenant que le soleil était levé, mais il eu tout de même le temps de l'admirer alors qu'il se dépêchait. Rattrapant Janet, il fut étonné de la trouver positionnée contre l'embrasure d'une porte qu'il supposait être celle de la cuisine.

Confus par son comportement, il s'avança et se plaça juste derrière elle. « Nous n'entrons pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, juste dans une seconde » chuchota-t-elle en réponse, inclinant sa tête en direction de l'intérieur de la cuisine.

Steve regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, et il vit le garçon de la nuit dernière se tenir devant les fourneaux. Becky tirait avec effort sur la jambe de son pyjama, et Kitty mettait la table semblant déçue.

« Je pense toujours que nous aurions du leur apporter le petit déjeuner au lit » déclara Katrina tandis que Rebecca regarda d'un air suppliant -- John…non Jim -- et « Becky veut aider aussi, 'parky ! »

« Je pense qu'ils seront plus confortables à table » répondit le garçon, jetant un sourire au-dessus de son épaule. Quand elle continua à bouder il ajouta « regardes, quand ils arriveront en bas tu leur demanderas. S'ils sont d'accord, nous leur servirons le petit déjeuner dans le lit un autre jour. Ok ? » Il attendit son gracieux signe d'assentiment puis reporta son attention sur l'enfant brune qui se trouvait près de lui.

Après avoir vérifié ce qu'il faisait frire - du lard selon l'odeur - et qu'il l'enlevait du gaz, Jim se pencha et pris Becky dans ses bras.

« Pauvre petite chose » témoigna-t-il en sympathie. « Dans le monde tout est aiguisé, chaud ou cassable, n'est ce pas ? » Il fit une pause pendant quelques secondes, la regardant sérieusement, puis fit craquer ses doigts. « Je sais ce que tu peux faire. Allez. Allons laver tes mains. »

Steve et Janet échangèrent un regard curieux tandis que Sparky portait Becky à l'évier. « Ces deux la sont amis depuis longtemps, » expliqua Janet tandis qu'il approchait une chaise pour que l'enfant puisse atteindre le robinet. « Nous aimons tous Sparky, mais Becky se le revendique. »

« Je vois » répondit Steve, tout en observant Sparky laver et sécher soigneusement les mains de Becky avant de prendre quatre tasses en plastique dans le placard, ainsi qu'un bac de glace du congélateur. Il plaça les objets sur le compteur, puis il déplaça la chaise de Becky afin qu'elle soit en face d'eux.

« Là maintenant » dit-il quand il eu fini. « Tu sais compter jusqu'à trois ? »

Becky inclina avec enthousiasme la tête et leva trois doigts, incitant le garçon à rire doucement.

« Bien, » dit-il, en souriant. « Maintenant, si tu mettais trois morceaux de glace dans chaque tasse, cela nous aiderait vraiment. »

Kitty, qui avait fini de mettre la table, s'était rapproché pour observer, et en voyant les tasses, elle avait froncé les sourcils. « Il en manque une, Sparky » dit-elle, en en sortant une autre du placard. « Becky, maman, papa, toi et moi, cela fait cinq » dit-elle, en montra la table qu'elle avait mise pour cinq.

Sparky, remarqua Steve, semblait totalement étonné par cette annonce, mais il récupéra rapidement. Prenant la tasse offerte, avec un petit 'merci', il la plaça avec les autres sans ajouter de commentaire. _Étrange, _pensa-t-il avec un léger froncement des sourcils. _Il m'a oublié, ou ne comptait-il pas rester ? _

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? » demanda Kitty, gesticulant avec ardeur tandis que sa sœur comptait soigneusement les glaçons.

Jim regarda autour de lui pendant quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

« Rien vraiment -- Oh, attends !Tu peux mettre ceci sur la table si tu veux, »dit-il, en lui donnant le bol de sucre. « Sinon, je crois que nous avons tout mis. Nous n'avons plus qu'à mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, à laisser les brioches finir de cuire dans le four et à attendre le réveil de vos parents. »

« Si ils ne se lèvent pas bientôt, j'irai les réveiller » indiqua Kitty avec confiance, tenant maladroitement le sucrier enfoncé dans sa poitrine avec une main, tout en tendant l'autre.

_Deux mains !_Cria presque Steve, mais il était déjà trop tard. Kitty n'avait pas prêté attention, et elle maniait gauchement le sucrier quand Sparky le replaça dans ses mains. Près de lui, Janet fit un petit bruit de détresse, s'attendant clairement à ce que le sucrier en porcelaine se brise sur le sol de la cuisine pendant qu'il glissait des doigts de sa fille…

''CLACK !''

_Waouh. Bon réflexe ! _Pensa admirablement Stephen. Presque plus rapidement qu'il ne pouvait suivre la scène, le garçon avait jaillit et avait rattrapé le bol et son couvercle dans les airs. Janet rouvrit ses yeux après avoir involontairement grimacé, et elle fit un grand sourire en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit de porcelaine. « Peut-être que se serait mieux avec deux mains » suggéra simplement le garçon, impressionnant encore plus les Wright en replaçant le couvercle du bol de sucre et en l'offrant de nouveau à Kitty.

La fille mordit sa lèvre et baissa la tête d'un aire triste. « Désolée, » déclara-t-elle, regardant d'un air désolé le sucre renversé sur le sol.

Jim fit un signe de main au loin. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous aurons nettoyé ceci en un rien de temps. Mets encore plus de sucre dans le bol, et je balayerai le sol. Où Janet a-t-elle rangé le balai ? »

« Je sais ! » Hurla Rebecca avant que sa sœur ne puisse répondre. Elle avait fini sa tâche et elle était désireuse d'aider encore plus. « Becky l'aura ! » Déclara-t-elle, se levant de sa chaise, et courant vers la porte du sous-sol, et attrapant le balai accroché sur le mur. Malheureusement, quand elle revint en courant, elle méjugea sévèrement la longueur du manche à balai. Elle alla droit sur Sparky dans l'intention de lui remettre, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle le frappa plutôt solidement sur le nez à la place.

L'exclamation de surprise et de douleur de Jim couvrit le doux halètement de Janet. Immédiatement, elle commença à se diriger dans la cuisine, mais Steve mit une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant. « Attends, » déclara-t-il, quand elle se retourna vers lui et qu'elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Je veux voir comment il l'a traite. »

Les yeux de Janet se rétrécirent, et elle le transperça avec son meilleur regard qui signifiait clairement _Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille_. « Laisse-moi-y aller, Steve! Il est blessé ! » siffla-t-elle, mais il s'en tint à sa décision. Ils étaient justes là, et si cela devenait nécessaire, ils pourraient intervenir immédiatement. En outre, Jannie s'était vantée de ce gosse presque aussitôt après l'avoir rencontré, et Steve était curieux de savoir comment il allait se comporter.

« Juste quelques minutes, Jannie. S'il te plait. » En fait, étant donné ce qu'il venait juste de voir des réflexes du garçon, Stephen était vraiment impressionné que Jim n'ait pas instinctivement mit une claque à Becky. Il savait, par expérience personnelle, comment il était douloureux d'être frappé dans le nez, même juste un peu, par contre les réactions étaient différentes selon les personnes. Envoyer de violents coups de poing était une réaction assez commune, comme crier, sauter sur place ou hurler quelques malédictions bien choisis.

Jusqu'ici Jim n'avait fait aucune de ces choses. En faites, il s'était remarquablement bien contrôlé. Cependant, le vrai test viendrait quand il arriverait à reprendre assez son souffle pour parler.

Tournant son attention de nouveau vers la cuisine, Steve grimaça de sympathie. Jim couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage d'une main et il saisissait le comptoir avec l'autre. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, et il respirait plutôt fortement par la bouche.

Kitty récupéra d'abord du choc et à titre d'essai, se rapprocha. « Sparky ? Es-tu bien ? » demanda-t-elle délicatement, recevant un signe d'assentiment en réponse. Rassurée, elle fit un sourire, puis elle poussa la chaise dont s'était servi Becky jusqu'à lui. « Là, assis-toi une minute » suggéra-t-elle, en se rappelant que sa maman avait dit que son papa s'était reposer quand il avait cassé son pouce avec le marteau. « Tu veux de la glace ? »

« B'Bien, donne moi juste une seconde » marmonna Jim, sa voix légèrement insonorisée par sa main. Il tira profit de la chaise offerte, et se laissa tomber dessus sans préambule et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Quand il releva la tête et enleva sa main quelques secondes plus tard, Steve ne fut pas étonné de voir que les yeux du garçon étaient remplis de larmes. _Aïe, Becky ne l'a vraiment pas loupé,_ grimaça-t-il, voyant la marque rouge allait sans doute changer de couleur par la suite. « Nous devrions lui donner un peu plus pour ses conditions de travail dangereuses » murmura-t-il à son épouse.

Plus calme maintenant, Janet lui envoya un regard de réprimande. « Et pour le petit déjeuner, » ajouta-t-elle, en commençant à sourire.

Steve inclina la tête « _et _pour convaincre Kitty de ne pas nous le porter au lit… » grimaça-t-il, en roulant des yeux, incitant son épouse à obstruer un rire.

Ils étaient justes sur le point d'annoncer leur présence, quand un cri perçant les fit tous les deux sursauter. Déconcerté par les larmes de Sparky, Becky sortait enfin de sa stupeur. Quand il releva la tête et qu'il essuya son visage avec ses mains, elle laissa tomber le balai avec un bruit fort et elle commença à pleurer de manière inconsolable

Au début, Jim sembla assommé, puis il commença à secouer sa tête comme s'il niait quelque chose. L'attrapant, il la plaça sur ses genoux, l'étreignant avec force et il murmura des paroles rassurantes dans ses cheveux. « Chut, amour, tout va bien » apaisa-t-il tout en fermant ses yeux comme si il était entrain de se rappeler quelque chose de désagréable. « Je ne suis pas fâché et je t'aime toujours. Je sais que c'était juste un accident, et je ne crois pas que tu me frapperais juste pour ça. »

Les cris de Becky perdirent bientôt de leur hystérie et diminuèrent jusqu'à devenir des reniflements, mais Steve fronça les sourcils de confusion. Comment Sparky avait-il trouvé aussi rapidement ce qui lui causait cette détresse ? Il lui a semblé qu'il s'était adressé à des soucis spécifiques, mais de ce que Steve avait vu, Becky avait juste pleuré. Elle _n'avait rien dit_. Est-ce que c'était l'instinct ? Un coup de chance ? Pouvoirs télépathiques ? Il roula ses yeux alors que la dernière possibilité dérivait dans sa tête. _Jésus,__ Wright, tu dois évidemment arrêter les livres de science-fiction… _

Il fallu encore pendant quelques minutes les efforts de Sparky et de Kitty pour que Becky se calme complètement. Tout en les regardant, Steve jeta un coup d'œil sur la blessure du garçon, et il fut satisfait de voir que la rougeur commençait déjà à se faner. _Bon. Peut-être n'aura-t-il pas de contusion, après tout, _pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en voyant Kitty prendre un tissu et essayer le visage de sa sœur avec.

Plus calme maintenant, mais toujours inquiète, Rebecca se leva et passa ses doigts sur la marque qui se trouvait sur le visage de Sparky. « Ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un regard très sérieux sur son visage de bébé.

« Nah, » Assura-t-il en haussant les épaules et en souriant. « Tout ira bien, tu verras, mais c'est pour cette raison que ta maman te dit toujours de ne pas courir dans la maison. »

C'était un bon point, mais certainement pas la meilleure chose à dire dans ses circonstances, décida franchement Steve. Jim tressailli en notant sa gaffe, et il lança un regard impuissant à Katrina quand Becky baissa la tête misérablement, semblant être sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Hmm. Il était sans doute temps de faire remarquer leurs présences et de les aider.

« Aidons les, mais avant donnons leurs un avertissement de notre présence avant d'entrer, » murmura-t-il à Janet, donnant une légère compression à son épaule. Elle inclina rapidement la tête, mais la voix de Kitty les fit arrêter leurs mouvements et reporta leurs attentions dans la cuisine. « Ici, Becky » dit-elle, essayant incontestablement de distraire le bébé.

Steve fronça ses sourcils dans la confusion en voyant sa fille plus âgée tendre une main vide. Il était encore plus dérouté par les regards d'anticipation que partageaient les deux autres, mais ce qui l'a complètement stupéfié, fut la petite boule blanche qui apparue de nul part. _Que se passe t-il bon sang ? _Se demanda-t-il, regardant fixement avec une complète incrédulité.

« Oh ! » Déclara soudainement Jim, attirant l'attention des Wright les plus ancien, « J'y ai un peu pensé hier soir après que vous vous soyez endormies. Je pense que j'ai trouvé un nouveau tour ! » déclara-t-il, touchant la boule avec chacun de ses cinq doigts. Kitty et Becky sourirent quand différentes couleurs apparurent sur la surface légèrement rayonnante, puis elles rirent avec plaisir quand il poussa son index dans la balle et qu'il le remua, ce qui fit tourbillonner les couleurs ensemble. Becky fut particulièrement impressionnée. « Becky le fais ! Becky le fais ! » hurla-t-elle, sa peine oubliée.

« Nous jouerons plus tard, je le promets » déclara Kitty, faisant disparaître la sphère multicolore. « Maintenant, sourit avant que maman et papa viennent ici » dit-elle, ébouriffant les cheveux de sa sœur et sortant efficacement ses parents de leur choc.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ? » Coassa Steve, en se tournant vers Janet pour une explication, mais elle leva juste ses mains sans ressource, semblant aussi déconcertée que lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus Snape se dépêchait en direction du bureau du directeur, tenant étroitement un morceau de parchemin dans sa main, et ses longues robes se soulevant derrière lui.

Il était temps. Il venait juste de recevoir des informations du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, et il suspectait fortement que c'était une question de jours avant que quelque chose ne se produise. Severus n'était pas assez idiot pour remettre en cause ses ordres, naturellement, et Voldemort n'était pas assez prévenant pour lui dire _pour quelle _raison elles seraient employées_, _mais il lui avait dit de faire plusieurs potions volatiles. Elles seraient toutes utiles dans une attaque et elles demandaient une semaine de brassage pour avoir une efficacité maximum.

Snape fit un sourire sinistre alors qu'il atteignait la gargouille en pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Avec de la chance, ce complet fiasco serait bientôt fini. Dès que les mangemorts sauraient que les parents de Potter sont partis, ils n'auront plus besoin de garder ceci totalement secret et l'Ordre pourra conduire ses recherches plus ouvertement.

Tandis qu'il chuchotait le mot de passe et qu'il montait l'escalier en spirale, le sourire du maître des potions se fit véritablement méchant. Il espérait pouvoir avoir affaire avec le garçon. N'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre serait beaucoup trop clément envers lui. Dumbledore lui-même laisserai probablement le petit garnement partir loin sans aucune punition, et cela ne serait pas bien. Non, décida Severus en frappant à la porte et en entrant dans le bureau d'Albus, lui et Potter auront certainement une petite conversation, et quand cela sera fait, le garçon y pensera à deux fois avant de répéter ce genre de comportement.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, le professeur de potion repéra rapidement Dumbledore. Il se tenait devant la cheminée, occupée par un appel. Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, Snape se mit sur le côté, cherchant les ombres par habitude, et observa le professeur Dumbledore converser avec Arthur Weasley.

« … j'ai supposé qu'on pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance et je lui en ai dit plus que je n'aurai du avant de m'en assurer. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse mais juste ma propre stupidité » indiquait Weasley. Les remords évident dans la voix du sorcier roux attrapèrent immédiatement l'attention de Snape. Il se demanda ce qui s'était produit. Le plan entier était-il en danger ? »

Dumbledore soupira avec fatigue, attirant son attention. Le maintient de son corps, plutôt résigné n'inspirait pas la confiance, ni ses mots. « Nous devons simplement faire le meilleur, Arthur, » Répondit-il. « Peut-être, puisqu'il examine la question, il choisira de ne pas le rapporter au Ministre » ajouta-t-il, essayant clairement de soutenir l'autre homme.

Arthur, cependant, ne sembla pas vouloir être soutenu. « Pouvons-nous prendre ce risque ? » Déclara-t-il, retentissant bien plus soumis qu'avant. « Je lui ai dit que cela ne devait pas le tracasser, mais s'il envoie quelqu'un pour contrôler Harry, tout sera découvert ! »

« Cela devra bien se produire à un moment » précisa Dumbledore. « J'avais espéré maintenir _l'invité d'honneur _dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que _la partie de surprise _soit passé, mais un bon plan doit être flexible et tenir compte de l'inattendu.« Il fit une pause quelques secondes avant de reprendre la conversation. « Les procédures qui ont été mis en place quand Harry fut caché doivent toujours être active » dit-il longuement. « N'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier visiteur sera obligé de voir avec Arabella Figg. Peut-être que ceci peut être employé à notre avantage. »

« Peut-être » convint Weasley, en inclinant la tête et en semblant un peu plus heureux maintenant. « Je la contacterai ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Oui, s'il vous plait » déclara Albus avec reconnaissance. « Je surveillerais l'arrivée d'un hibou de Diggory -- quand est programmé le service pour Cédric ? »

« En août. Juste avant que les enfants ne reviennent à Poudlard. »

« Hmm. Bien, c'est la décision d'Harry, naturellement, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en envoyant une acceptation expérimentale, » spécula le directeur. « Je pense que ceci sera fini avant que la nouvelle année ne commence » ajouta-t-il, une partie de sa bonne humeur habituelle revenue.

« Je suis d'accord » convint de tout cœur Arthur.

Dumbledore inclina la tête, puis il soupira en redevenant de nouveau sombre. « Je suis désolé si j'ai causé n'importe quelle friction, Arthur, » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. « Cela n'a jamais été mon intention. »

« Merci, Albus, mais je pense que ceci fut juste le catalyseur. C'est évident qu'il y a eu des choses qui furent maintenue à l'intérieur de lui pendant longtemps. Des choses dont je ne savais même pas quelle le tracassait tellement. Si tout va bien, quand nous nous serons tout les deux calmés, nous pourrons en discuter et rétablir certain fait » assura l'autre magicien, avant de dire au revoir et de disparaître dans un petit ''_pop''_.

Snape avait tout sauf oublié qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment annoncé jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'adresse à lui sans se retourner. « Je souhaite que vous ne vous cachiez pas dans les ombres, Severus » réprimanda légèrement le directeur, faisant sursauter de culpabilité le professeur de potion.

_Je le déteste quand il fait cela ! _Grogna Snape, maudissant sa propre inattention. Il était devenu si intrigué par ce qu'il entendait, qu'il s'était permis de devenir distrait. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire, dans aucunes circonstances, pendant une réunion de mangemorts. Réprimant un soupir gêné, il se glissa vers Dumbledore. « Mes excuses, directeur. »

Albus approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je présume que tu as entendu? »

« En partie, » admit Snape. « A qui a-t-il était assez idiot pour faire confiance ? »

« Son fils, Percy. Arthur croyait que le garçon pourrait nous aider à accéder au dossier d'Harry, mais malheureusement il était dans le faux. Percy est enclin à croire la version du Ministre en ce qui concerne les événements » récapitula Dumbledore, semblant inquiet et déçu.

Snape fit un petit bruit de condescendance. « L'obliviate » recommanda-t-il. « Nous ne pouvons pas risquer le fait qu'il soit capable de garder sa bouche fermée. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que la préservation du plan vaille la peine que le Ministre Fudge remarque que l'esprit du jeune Mr Weasley a été trifouillé » contra facilement Albus. « Le sortilège de l'oublie signifie qu'il dira des choses anormales. Cependant, je _suis _certain que tu n'es pas venu pour discuter de Mr Percy Weasley. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Severus ? »

« Ce matin, j'ai été convoqué et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez connaître les détails de la réunion » rapporta Snape. Puis, il fit une pause pour recueillir ses pensées. ¶Il se senti gêné et inexplicablement réchauffé quand Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils et qu'il le balaya d'un air évaluateur dès qu'il eu fini sa phrase.¶

Secouant impatiemment sa tête, il fit un geste de la main comme pour repousser le souci provenant du sorcier plus âgé. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus. C'était juste une réunion courte et informelle dans le but de donner quelques ordres. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans son intérêt de faire trembler mes mains et de secouer mon esprit quand je travaille, ainsi quand il veut que je brasse des potions, il ne m'envoie pratiquement jamais des malédictions. » Revenant à son sujet principal, il indiqua le parchemin qu'il avait toujours dans sa main. « Nous avons eu quelques indices qui nous permettent de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare une attaque depuis déjà un moment. Tout le monde, y compris moi, avions cru qu'il allait aller immédiatement après Potter, mais maintenant je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. »

Dumbledore inclina sérieusement la tête, prenant un siège parmi une des chaises confortables se trouvant devant la cheminée et fit un geste pour que Severus fasse de même. « Il vous fait confiance, alors ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, il est très renfermé. Il semble faire confiance à Pettigrew, dans une certaine mesure, probablement parce que ce petit rat a autant à perdre que lui s'ils sont exposés, mais toujours avec une certaine limite. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas indiqué tous les détails à son cercle intérieur » continua Snape, soulevant un sourcil spéculatif. « Jusqu'ici, tous les indices semblaient indiquer une attaque sur la demeure de Potter à son anniversaire, mais désormais, je ne suis plus sûr ni de la date, ni de la cible » admit-il, remettant la liste à Albus. « Ces potions semblent suggérer un plan différent. »

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se soulevèrent brusquement en lisant attentivement la liste :Veritaserum, , bombes du feu, gaz paralysant… « Désagréable » commenta-t-il, distraitement tout en frottant sa barbe. « En fait, très désagréable. Cependant, la vraie question est pourquoi utilise-t-il des potions au lieu de sortilèges ? Il semble juste ajouter un niveau de complexité »

« Je me suis posé la question » admit Severus, en se penchant en avant et en indiquant un article particulier. « Le choix du mur de faiblesse est également très étrange. C'est plus pour détruire des structures plutôt que pour entrer à l'intérieur. En fait, » ajouta t-il, se moquant un peu du terme vernaculaire » c'est le nom commun du ' Jus d'Évasion de prison '. »

« Vous pensez qu'Azkaban pourrait être sa première cible ? » Demanda Albus tout en fronçant les sourcils à la mention du nom.

« Je ne sais pas, bien que je pense qu'il attaquera là-bas tôt ou tard. Il veut les détraqueurs de son côté, et plusieurs mangemorts y sont encore incarcérés. Cela lui servirait pour deux choses » spécula Snape, espérant de toute ses forces qu'on ne lui demande pas de participer. S'il ne devait plus jamais voir cette endroit, il n'en serait que ravie.

Albus soupira et passa une main lasse devant ses yeux. « Cela a toujours été difficile de prévoir d'avance les agissement de Voldemort » remarqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en direction de la cheminée pendant quelques minutes, avant de secouer sa tête d'anéantissement. « Pour le moment, je ne vois pas le rapport, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être au meilleur de ma forme. »

Snape fronça un peu les sourcils, notant pour la première fois que c'était tout à fait vrai. Le directeur semblait un peu rugueux sur les bords, comme si il n'avait pas eu assez de sommeil la nuit dernière. Il semblait fatigué, à sa façon, ses robes étaient chiffonnées et sous ses yeux bleus normalement scintillants, il y avait des ombres foncées. « Albus, vous sentez vous bien ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Quoi ? Ah, oui. Naturellement » répondit Dumbledore, essayant sans succès d'étouffer un petit bâillement. « J'ai eu du mal à dormir, alors j'ai passé en revue les contenus des pensines que Molly, Arabella, et le jeune Ronald avaient aimablement fourni. Après cela, l'elfe de maison Dobby et Kingsley Shackelbolt sont revenus d'une mission que je leur avais confiée et ils ont ramené beaucoup plus de chose à regarder » déclara-t-il en faisant distraitement un geste en direction de son bureau.

Severus suivi automatiquement des yeux la direction de sa main, et il remarqua un assortiment plutôt étrange de récipients à côté et sur son bureau. Plusieurs petite pensines, vraisemblablement de la nuit dernière, étaient là, et il y en avait d'autres qui lui semblaient légèrement plus grande que la normale. Cependant, ce qui captura particulièrement son attention, fut un grand récipient se trouvant par terre à côté du bureau. Il avait une grande louche en bois qui s'étendait à travers le bord, et il ressemblait vraiment à un baril de pierre.

« J'ai peur de m'être fais attraper par ma lecture et de n'avoir jamais été me coucher » fini Dumbledore avec un petit sourire autodénigrant.

Severus souleva un sourcil grondant, épouvanté que le directeur ne prenne pas meilleur soin de lui-même, mais il n'exprima pas sa désapprobation. Quoi qu'il dise sur se sujet particulier serait vraiment hypocrite et cela encouragerait certainement Albus à le gronder la prochaine fois qu'il resterait éveillé sur une potion ou à faire des recherches sur un ingrédient.

« Les pensines ont-elles indiqué quelque chose d'utile ? » demanda-t-il à la place, voulant changer de sujet.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et marcha vers son bureau, passant sa main par-dessus le bord du baril en pierre. « J'ai pu répondre à certaines questions, et vérifier une partie des hypothèses de Sirius, d'Arabella et de Remus » dit-il quand Snape le suivi, « mais pour chaque question auxquelles je suis parvenu à répondre, dix autres se sont posées. »

« J'ai été en mesure de vérifier les spéculations de Remus. Il l'a suivi très étroitement, bien plus qu'il ne le pense. Harry a voyagé seul jusqu'à Privet Drive et il a découvert que la maison était vide. C'est ce qu'Arabella a vu quand son horloge a indiqué qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive et nous avons incorrectement supposé que tout allait bien. Peu après, il essaya de trouver un abri ou tout du moins de l'aide auprès d'Arabella, mais elle était déjà revenue à Poudlard. Quand il trouva sa maison vide, il prit le magicobus, avec l'intention d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. Cela m'énerve ! » se plaint-il en secouant de manière frustrée sa tête. « Je parierai qu'ils se sont manqués d'une demi heure, peut-être moins. »

Snape n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Naturellement, cela avait été une possibilité, mais il n'y avait pas cru. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. « Les parents de Potter l'ont vraiment abandonné ? » demanda-t-il incrédulement. « Il n'a pas simplement refusé de les accompagner ? »

Albus secoua sa tête, ayant l'air extrêmement las et très, très triste. « Non, Severus. Il n'a pas refusé. Je pense que j'aurai préféré cela, réellement. Harry est jeune et il aurait pu être pardonné pour un peu d'imprudence entêté. Il s'avère cependant, qu'il n'a pas eu le choix où même un avertissement. Sa tante et son oncle ont paniqué et ils sont partis quand ils ont reçu ma lettre les avertissant de la renaissance de Voldemort, ainsi que du résultat du tournoi des trois sorciers. »

« Vous avec donc interrogé ses parents ? » Demanda Snape avec confusion. Dumbledore avait spécifiquement commandé que les Dursley soient laissés seuls, pour l'instant en tout cas. Habituellement, il ne contredisait pas ses propres instructions.

« Non, j'ai eu cette information par un témoin indépendant » répondit Albus, inclinant la tête en direction des deux pensines non étiquetées. Elles reposaient sur son bureau près de celles marquées "Molly Weasley", "Arabella Figg", et "Ronald Weasley". » Snape fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il remarqua que les deux derniers récipients ne semblaient pas contenir des rives argentées, caractéristiques des pensées humaines. Au lieu de cela, elles contenaient une substance plus dense et plus lourde, qui ressemblait fortement à de l'étain liquide.

« De qui _est-_ce, Albus ? » demanda-t-il, après avoir échoué en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour identifier le contenu des pensines.

« Mémoire… enfin, impressions, réellement » indiqua Albus, se corrigeant. « Je dois demander à Dobby de m'aider à les trier plus tard, une fois qu'il se sera reposé. Ce processus est terriblement inefficace pour la magie humaine, particulièrement quand il y en a autant » dit-il, ondulant distraitement la main en direction du récipient en pierre se trouvant à côté de son bureau. En regardant, Snape réalisa qu'il était rempli de la même matière. _MERLIN ! Même si cela vient de plusieurs personnes, il doit y avoir des __**années **__de mémoire dans cette chose ! _pensa-t-il, consterné.

« Vous vous rappelez la conversation que nous avons eu le quinze Juillet, quand Arabella a découvert que les parents d'Harry étaient partis ? » Severus cligna des yeux quand la question d'Albus atteignit son cerveau.

« Oui, naturellement, » répondit-il. « Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? C'est le jour où j'ai découvert que les potions de mémoire et les potions calmantes ne devaient pas être mélangée**. »

Albus rit sous cape, puis se dégrisa de nouveau. « Vous avez un talent pour sélectionner des indices subtils, Severus, » déclara-t-il, sortant sa baguette magique et la tenant au dessus des mémoires de Molly Weasley. « Dès que j'ai reçu la première lettre d'Harry, j'ai eu quelques soupçons plutôt désagréables, et notre réunion du jour ne les a pas vraiment dissipé »" dit-il, tout en amenant une mémoire au dessus. « Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ceci. »

Snape fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, et, un instant plus tard, il vit Molly Weasley, ses quatre jeunes enfants ainsi qu'Harry Potter._« Bien mes chéris, allons-y alors, » _déclara Molly Weasley par-dessus le vacarme de la station de King Cross. Il l'observa distraitement se retourner et partir en direction de ce qu'il présuma la sortie, se retournant de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tous le monde la suivait, puis elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'Harry était à la traîne. Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à elle et il l'informa que son oncle venait juste d'arriver.

« Arrêt, » commanda Dumbledore, gelant la mémoire. « Observez soigneusement Harry » instruit-il quand Snape le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Notez son expression faciale et écoutez ce qu'il dit. C'est très subtil. »

Severus se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler Albus, mais il fit comme on lui avait demandé et il se concentra sur le garçon-qui-a-survécu quand la mémoire redémarra. Il remarqua l'évidente hésitation qu'avait Potter de partir en compagnie de la famille rousse, et fit un petit sourire narquois quand Molly mit finalement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et qu'elle lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne.

_« Non, mais merci quand même, » _refusa Potter en secouant sa tête. _« Oncle Vernon sera probablement fâc-euh, pressé de partir… » _

Severus se renfrogna en voyant l'image. « Encore » passa-t-il commande, se penchant plus près de la mémoire qui flottait au dessus de la petite pensine et l'observant attentivement, tandis qu'Albus repassait la scène.

« Maintenant, sans réfléchir, qu'allait-il dire d'après vous, avant de changer d'avis ? »demanda soigneusement Dumbledore, mesurant sa réaction.

« Fâché, » indiqua Severus, laissant échapper sa première impression. Il parierait deux mesures de cornes de licornes que Potter était sur le point de dire 'oncle Vernon sera fâché' avant qu'il ne se soit arrêté. Le garçon avait également semblé horrifié par le simple fait que Molly puisse marcher avec lui.

Snape était assez honnête avec lui même pour admettre qu'il aurait probablement mit ceci sur l'attitude typique ' comment osez vous me traiter comme un enfant alors que je suis un adolescent' si Albus n'avait focalisé son attention sur la scène. Évidemment, Molly avait pensé ceci, car après qu'un bref flash d'ennui ait passé sur son visage, elle embrassa simplement le garçon, lui disant qu'elle le verrait bientôt, et en lui ordonnant de rester en contact.

Snape frotta son menton en observant l'interaction. Potter n'avait clairement pas voulu être traité comme un enfant, bien qu'une partie de lui en était encore indéniablement un, mais quelque chose dans la tonalité et le langage de corps du garçon suggérait que cela puisse être d'avantage que cela. Étrange. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de la protéger. Mais pourquoi ? Et de qui ?

Dumbledore inclina la tête en réponse à son avis sur la phrase stoppée de Potter. « Ce fut également ma réaction » déclara-t-il, observant les enfants Weasley dirent au revoir et Harry se tenant debout, faisant un geste de la main avant de disparaître de la scène. « Je voulais juste une deuxième opinion » continua-t-il, regardant comme si cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir tort. « Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on vit Harry -- par un humain, devrais-je ajouter. Cet oiseau têtu sait où se trouve Mr Potter mais il ne le divulguera pas » dit-il, dirigeant son regard vers Fumseck qui avait piqué du nez et s'était installé sur sa perche. « J'ai menacé de le plumer, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, cela ne l'a pas perturbé plus que cela. »

« Vous pouvez lui parler ? » demanda curieusement Snape, passant son regard de Fumseck à Albus. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était déjà demandé dans le passé, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'avait jamais pu poser la question. Le phœnix remarqua qu'il était au centre de l'attention et fit une pause dans le nettoyage de ses plumes. Albus lui fit un tendre sourire et il secoua sa tête d'exaspération quand Fumseck lança un regard au deux sorciers avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait, une manière évidente de dire qu'il les écartait.

« J'ai appris à interpréter ses bruits et à lire ses expressions ainsi que le langage de son corps » répondit Dumbledore, indiquant le phœnix. « La communication est suffisante, mais pas aussi complète que celle d'un fourchelangue avec un serpent ou un basilique. »

« Ah » répondit Snape, l'exemple de Dumbledore lui rappela les bouteilles de venin de basilique qu'il avait dans son laboratoire privé. Ç'avait été un travail bien fait, même si c'était lui-même qui le disait. Depuis que Gilderoy Lockhart avait prouvé son incompétence, même _avant _qu_'_il ne soit frappé par son propre charme de mémoire, en tant que grand maître des potions il avait du récolter seul tous les ingrédients utilisables, et se débarrasser de la carcasse du basilique. La tache était énorme, et se débarrasser de lui n'avait pas été un petit exploit. A la fin, c'était vraiment un miracle que personne n'avait été tué.

« En parlant du basilique, Potter et Melle Weasley furent très chanceux de s'échapper de la Chambre des Secrets sans blessures » commenta-t-il, dérivant un peu plus loin. « C'était un magnifique spécimen. Il était de loin le plus long que je n'avais jamais vu, et son venin était si efficace que j'ai dû renforcer les charmes posés sur les récipients d'entreposage. »

« Oh, je ne dirais pas sans blessure, Severus. La mémoire de Tom Jedusor a presque vidangé toute la vie en dehors de Melle Weasley et Harry… » Dumbledore cligna des yeux et s'interrompit brusquement, avec une expression arrêtée sur son visage. Snape observa avec stupéfaction, disparaître toutes les traces de fatigue de son visage. Pendant que Snape l'observait, stupéfait, toutes les traces de fatigue se dissipèrent. Le directeur avait commencé à ressembler à un homme en danger, sa tête s'inclinant dangereusement, mais quelque chose avait évidemment tilté dans son esprit car ses yeux perdirent leur apparence somnolente et se mirent à briller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Severus » demande lentement Albus, avec l'attitude d'un homme qui atteint la réponse d'un problème, « étant donné la force du poison, vous estimeriez à combien le temps que cela prendrait pour tuer une personne ? »

Snape fut un peu pris de cours par la question, mais il la considéra soigneusement tous de même. « Si une quantité suffisante est injectée dans la peau avec une aiguille ou par une dent du basilique, je dirais que le poison peut tuer un adulte en cinq minutes ou un peu moins » théorisa-t-il.

« Que diriez-vous d'un enfant ? Une première ou deuxième année ? » précisa Albus, l'observant attentivement.

« Un enfant ? » fit écho incrédulement Severus. « Un enfant serait probablement mort instantanément ou dans une question de seconde. Peut-être une minute, ou deux s'il est particulièrement robuste. Pourquoi ? »

« Puisque Harry a été mordu par le basilique. Un de ses crocs a percé son bras supérieur quand il enfonça l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans son crâne. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, faisant des calculs. « À quel point la blessure était-elle profonde ? Car si elle était peu profonde ou si ce n'était qu'une égratignure, il aurait eu plus de temps. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai pas vu la blessure. Fumseck est arrivé à temps et il l'a guéri dans la Chambre » répondit Dumbledore, retentissant toujours très préoccupé. « Cependant, quand il est revenu, il avait le croc avec lui. Si ma mémoire peut servir, Harry a semblé avoir été mordu très profondément. Jugeant les taches de sang évidentes, le croc a probablement heurté son humérus. »

Pas vraiment sûr d'avoir entendu correctement, Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comiquement et il chercha une confirmation à l'affirmation risible de Dumbledore. « Potter _a été mordu jusqu'à l'os _par _un Basilique en deuxième année _et il est toujours _vivant _? » exigea-t-il, son incrédulité marquant chaque syllabe.

« Oui. Cela semble peu probable, n'est ce pas ? » spécula Dumbledore, fronçant profondément les sourcils et croisant ses doigts devant lui. « Je suppose que je ne me suis pas attardé là-dessus parce que je l'ai découvert après les faits, et Harry allait incontestablement bien. J'ai peut-être présumé que le venin de ce basilique était plus faible que la normale, mais étant donné la véhémence de votre réaction, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Severus renifla malgré lui. « Tout a fait, mais quand Potter a-t-il suivi les règles ? »

Albus lui donna un léger regard de réprimande avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils pensivement. « Alors comment est-il possible qu'un élève de deuxième année survive à une morsure de basilique, Severus ? »

« Comment est-il possible qu'un enfant en bas âge survive à la malédiction du sortilège de la mort? » contrecarra Snape, tout en jetant ses deux mains en l'air. « Le garçon est peut-être immortel » suggéra-t-il, plaisantant seulement à moitié. « S'il peut écarter le poison du basilique, peut-être ne peut-il pas être tué. »

« Non, selon Mlle Weasley, Harry semblait très faible et très malade avant que Fumseck n'arrive. Elle était tout naturellement concernée pour son bien-être » para Albus. Brusquement il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Donnez-moi un moment, Severus » demanda-t-il, avant de disparaître dans la cheminée avec cette ordre : « Aile de l'infirmerie de Poudlard » Il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier.

« Potter, je présume ? » demanda Snape, quand Dumbledore retourna à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier devant lui.

« Oui » indiqua distraitement Albus, courant ses doigts au dessus des documents. « Hmm. Excepté sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs, toutes ses admissions sont seulement pour des dommages physiques… bien que, je suppose que les effets des détraqueurs peuvent être considéré comme des dommages physique. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Severus ? »

Cela pris une seconde à Snape pour saisir la signification de cela. Quand il comprit, ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Aucunes maladies ? »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. « Aucune. Madame Pomfresh a également fait plusieurs notes concernant la rapidité à laquelle il récupère de ses dommages physiques. »

« Ainsi… Potter ne tombe jamais malade ? »

« Non … » déclara pensivement Albus. Il se retourna vers les deux pensines remplies de liquide étrange, et il tapota la plus petite avec sa baguette magique. « Tenez-vous bien, cela arrive assez durement. »

Avant que Snape ne puisse poser une question, il fut propulsé dans une mémoire, avec une force choquante. Le bureau du directeur disparu, et il se retrouva debout devant une maison.

Une maison sombre, vide, et très _Moldu_.

Au milieu d'une tempête, en plus.

Charmant.

_Dans quoi Potter m'a-t-il fait entrer __**maintenant **__?_ Gronda-t-il intérieurement, reculant automatiquement de quelques pas, avant de se rappeler que c'était une mémoire, et que la pluie fantôme tombait sans le toucher.

La huée d'une chouette, à peine audible par-dessus le bruit du vent et de la pluie attira son attention. Se retournant vers le bruit, il vit un Harry Potter tout débraillé et mouillé, ainsi qu'une chouette blanche tout aussi humide. Déconcerté, Snape considéra le garçon devant lui et décida que 'l'apparence du chaton demi noyé pathétique' ne convenait pas du tout à Potter. La chouette hulula de nouveau, insistant un peu plus cette fois-ci, et tendit sa patte comme si elle exigeait de fournir un message. _Au moins son oiseau a un peu de bon sens, _pensa-t-il aigrement, observant le garçon pincer pensivement ses lèvres en réponse à sa demande.

« Merci, Hedwige, mais je ne veux absolument pas t'envoyer dans cette orage, à moins que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire » déclara Potter, répondant évidemment à la suggestion de la chouette. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, mais il était très facile de lire ses émotions sur son visage. Snape imagina qu'il pouvait entendre les mécanismes habituellement inutilisés, commencer à grincer pendant que le garçon fronçait les sourcils dans la concentration. Il semblait considérer puis écarter plusieurs options avant de lâcher un éternuement colossal, maugréant, « Parbleu! »

« C'était la nuit de Juillet où Harry est retourné de nouveau à Privet Drive. Il ne semble pas aller bien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Dumbledore, parlant pour la première fois. Snape fronça considérablement les sourcils alors que Potter semblait finalement prendre une décision, ajustant ses épaules et soulevant son menton. La pose particulière l'incita à ressembler un peu plus au Gryffondor têtu et arrogant qu'il était accoutumé à traiter, mais Albus avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le garçon montrait des signes de maladie. Pâle, rincé, imbibé et éternuant, il était clair que le garçon avait au moins un mauvais rhume.

« Je crois que c'est quand il a eu l'idée d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec Arabella » remarqua Dumbledore, quand Potter souleva un sourcil spéculatif et qu'il regarda attentivement en direction de la promenade de Wisteria.

Les deux sorciers les plus âgés, observèrent Potter envelopper sa chouette dans sa malle, avant de partir dans l'orage. « Attendez, » déclara Severus, soudainement mis de court. « Cette mémoire a eu lieu bien après que Molly Weasley ait vu Potter à King Cross, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, » confirma Albus.

« Et cette mémoire est d'un témoin indépendant ? »

« Correct. »

« Alors Molly n'est pas la dernière personne a avoir vu Potter en Juillet ! Pourquoi ce témoin n'est-il pas venu avant ? » exigea Severus, ses yeux noirs clignant avec colère en pensant à toutes ses heures et a tout ses efforts qu'il avait dépensés et qui n'étaient pas forcement nécessaire.

Les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent comme si il portait le poids du monde dessus « puisque, Severus, jusqu'à la nuit dernière, ce témoin n'avait pas de voix. Ne vois tu pas ? Nous sommes entièrement immergés dans la mémoire et il n'y a aucun point de vue. Il n'y a aucune personne supplémentaire dans la scène. » Snape continua à le regarder sans comprendre, alors Dumbledore essaya encore. « Nous regardons les impressions de la propriété connue sous le nom de 4 Privet Drive. »

_Quoiiiii ? ?_Snape secoua sa tête dans l'incrédulité avant de rencontrer le regard fixe de Dumbledore. « Albus, j'ai un grand respect pour vous en tant qu'élève et en tant que sorcier, mais je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes capable de lire l'esprit _d'une maison_. En particulier parce qu'il n'y a aucun esprit à lire ! »

« Vrai, très vrai » accorda aisément le directeur, avant de faire disparaître la mémoire avec un vague geste de sa baguette magique. Snape eu juste assez de temps pour réfléchir sur le talent sans précédent qu'avait Dumbledore avant que le vieux sorcier ne laisse tomber une autre bride d'information. « Je ne peux pas, mais Dobby, l'elfe de maison le peut. »

« Un elfe de maison ? » demanda faiblement Snape, luttant pour comprendre le concept. Albus remarqua sa confusion et élabora.

« C'est une méthode très complexe, et elle n'est généralement pas utilisée, » expliqua t-il patiemment. « Habituellement, les elfes de maison gardent les secrets de leurs maîtres très jalousement, mais le statut 'libéré ' et la dévotion que Dobby porte à Harry Potter font de lui un cas spécial. Il fut capable avec succès de 'communiquer', en quelque sorte, avec l'ancienne résidence d'Harry et de recueillir les impressions de la maison sur sa vie ici. Je le lui ai demandé espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile après qu'Harry soit devenu intraçable. »

« Et Shackelbolt ? »

« Était un témoin crédible et vérifiable, » dit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. « Son témoignage comme quoi Dobby a trouvé les bonnes maisons sera suffisant si cette évidence est nécessaire devant le tribunal. J'avais projeté d'essayer de trouver la maison même avant, quand j'essayais de trouver la preuve suffisante pour faire enlever Harry du soin des Dursley, mais la période de crise a garanti la coopération de Kingsley. »

Revenant au sujet, Snape indiqua la pensine plus grande. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'autre ? »

« C'est la propriété d'Arabella Figg sur la promenade de Wisteria. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry a passé beaucoup moins de temps là bas » expliqua-t-il. « Le mécanisme est au-delà de ma compréhension, mais de ce que j'ai compris, le succès n'est pas toujours garanti. La propriété doit être forcée 'de se rappeler' une personne qui y demeure, ou qui a demeuré. L'âge de la propriété et le nombre d'habitants qui y ont vécu compliquent un peu le processus. Il serait pratiquement impossible de forcer Poudlard à se rappeler d'un étudiant en particulier, par exemple. »

« Avez-vous trouvé …des évidences de Potter étant maltraité ? » demanda à contrecœur Snape, n'aimant pas la boule de crainte qui se formait dans son estomac.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé » admit Dumbledore. « Comme je l'ai dit, le processus de recherche dans des mémoires 'non-sensibles' est difficile. Je suis juste parvenu à rassembler les activités de la nuit d'Harry en début Janvier avant qu'Arthur ne m'appelle par la cheminée. »

Indiquant la louche en bois à long manche qui s'étendait à travers le bord du baril en pierre, Dumbledore continua. « Dobby m'a indiqué que cela m'aiderait plus tard, mais il est parti et m'a laissé me débrouiller tout seul avec cet outil. C'est un cher petit compagnon, » déclara tendrement le directeur. « Avant de partir, il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, et qu'il savait qu'Harry Potter allait parfaitement bien. » Revenant de nouveau au sujet principal, il prit la louche. « Ceci est censé trouver les mémoires de ce que je demanderais, » expliqua-t-il en notant l'intérêt de Snape.

« Vous projetez de rechercher des signes de mauvais traitement ? »

« Oui, » indiqua tristement Albus, en transfigurant plusieurs pensines supplémentaires sur son bureau. « Est-ce qu'Harry Potter a déjà était battu par Vernon ou Pétunia Dursley ? » demanda-t-il en tapant la louche avec sa baguette magique et en la glissant dans le liquide métallique. Il remua plusieurs fois, puis l'a ressorti, semblant stupéfié quand il vit que c'était complètement vide.

« Hmm. Essayez 'frappé 'à la place, c'est plus général. Et incluez le cousin dans vos questions, » conseilla Snape. Dumbledore essaya de nouveau, avec 'Est-ce qu'Harry Potter a déjà été frappé par un des membres de sa famille moldue ?' Cette fois, une quantité généreuse de mémoire sortie. Fronçant les sourcils, il les versa dans une pensine d'attente.

Quand il se déplaça pour apostropher de nouveau la louche, Snape l'arrêta. « Attendez Albus. Jetons d'abord un coup d'œil. Juste pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas Potter et son cousin qui se sont engagés dans une sottise de garçon. »

« Très bien, » déclara le vieux magicien, plaçant la louche de côté et atteignant sa baguette magique avec une hésitation évidente. Quand il pointa le contenu de la pensine, son bureau disparu de nouveau, et il fut remplacé par la même maison qu'il avait juste vu il y a quelques minutes. Alors que lui et Albus se tenaient curieusement devant la maison, un dispositif de transport moldu arriva portant un Harry Potter beaucoup plus jeune, une femme avec un cou de cheval et un garçon complètement opposé à Potter, qui devait être son cousin. Snape ricana dédaigneusement en observant le garçon qui avait évidemment un poids excessif.« _Un autre gosse désagréable, _nota-t-il froidement.« _Cela doit être de famille. » _

« Refocalisant son attention, il nota que la femme était évidemment fâchée au sujet de quelque chose. « Elle avait des mouvements saccadés et irritables en ouvrant la porte et elle poussa les deux garçons dans la maison. Lui et Albus suivirent la famille à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la cuisine, et Snape fut frappé par la richesse des photographies sur le manteau de la cheminé et sur les murs. Partout, un gosse blond lui souriait fadement » Ce fut bien plus tard, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune image de Potter.

En attendant, la tante de Potter posa ses sacs à provisions sur la table de la cuisine. Son expression changea pendant une seconde quand elle offrit à l'autre garçon 'd'aller jouer ailleurs', alors elle se précipita sur son neveu, le giflant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Snape et Dumbledore observèrent dans un silence choqué comment le jeune Harry fut projeté par la force du coup. Quand le garçon essaya de se défendre, sa tante le gronda et le déprécia à un tel degré, que même le maître des potions en fut épouvanté***.

Naturellement s'_il _était épouvanté, _Dumbledore _était dans une très grande fureur. Albus, remarqua Snape, semblait assez triste pendant que la scène se déroulait. La tante de Potter était probablement très chanceuse d'être hors de portée à ce moment précis. Elle avait fait une marque rouge sur le visage du garçon – « Attendez ! »Attrapant sa baguette magique, il la souleva immédiatement, prononçant le charme pour geler la mémoire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Severus ? » Demanda Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils, puis il comprit le langage de corps du jeune homme. « Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? »

Sans répondre, Snape s'approcha d'avantage et se mit à genoux à côté du Harry Potter de la mémoire gelée. Le garçon regardait sa tante avec des yeux verts larges, et était attrapé en train d'effacer ses larmes. « Regardez ici, Albus » indiqua Snape, en montrant la peau parfaitement normale à gauche des petits doigts du garçon, et la marque rouge coléreuse qu'il restait à côté.

« Ciel miséricordieux » respira Albus. « Pas étonnant que personne n'ai jamais remarqué de blessures. Il a certaine capacités curatives latentes ! »

« Mmm, » convint Snape. « Mais est-ce que c'est à son contact ou a celui de ses larmes ? » Demanda-t-il pragmatique.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pouvons-nous faire une vérification quand nous le trouverons » soupira Dumbledore, laissant l'impression de dissiper. Il se reposa fortement sur sa chaise et pour une fois semblait complètement perdu. « Comment le dirais-je un jour à Sirius? »

**À suivre**

¶¶ ¶** C'est quand Snape interroge Pettigrew dans le chapitre 15

¶*** Quand Harry s'en rappelle dans le chapitre 14¶


	26. Prends garde à ce que tu souhaites 1er

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **26 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**soyez sûre **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour **la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrice **pour les remplacer** _

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contacter moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 26 : Prend garde à ce que tu souhaites… ****(1/2)**

Dimanche 23 Juillet 1995

…

…

…

« Tu as vu cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Janet Wright jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la cuisine, puis croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de son mari.

« Dis-moi au moins que tu as vu quelque chose » essaya t'il à nouveau, le ton de sa voix chuchotée, atteignant presque la supplication, « parce que si tu n'a rien vu, soit je souffre du décalage horaire, ce que je crois, soit je dois d'urgence me faire interner. »

Un tic nerveux le gagna. « Non, j'ai définitivement vu quelque chose » certifia t'elle. « Je ne peux simplement pas expliquer spontanément ce que cela signifie »

« Oh, bien. Durant une seconde, j'ai vraiment eu peur. » Il marqua une pause puis essaya : « Ce n'est pas un nouveau jouet ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Aucun de ceux que j'ai achetés pour elle. »

« Pourrait-il lui avoir offert ? » demanda alors Steve, hocha la tête dans la direction de Sparky.

« Jimmy ? » Janet jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, puis haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que c'est possible, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. De plus, Becky n'a pas réagit comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. »

« Elle s'en est débarrassé rapidement, où cela a-t-il bien pu disparaître ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas de poche dans son pyjama, et il n'est pas sur le plancher. »

Mari et femme partagèrent un long silence, se cherchant du regard.

« Ainsi, tout porte à croire, » dit Steve lentement, « que notre fille aînée est capable de produire, de garder et de faire disparaître une lumière blanche sur demande. »

« Hum, oui. Je dirais que c'est à peu près cela, » acquiesça faiblement Jan.

« Et le baby-sitter peut en changer la couleur. »

Elle approuva lentement, se sentant stupéfaite, puis ajouta, « Becky aussi, si j'interprète correctement sa réaction. »

« Hum. Bonne remarque. » accorda t-il, puis fronçant les sourcils, « Est-ce mon imagination, ou Kitty a-t-elle fait cela comme si elle ne voulait pas que nous le sachions ? »

« Non, elle semblait définitivement nerveuse. »

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle nous cacher quoi que ce soit ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » siffla t-elle, frustrée et piquée à vif par ses propos. « Je viens de le découvrir en même temps que toi ! »

« Exact. »

« Ainsi, que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, ils s'attendent à ce que nous descendions, et nous aurions l'air de deux parfaits idiots s'ils nous découvraient dans le hall à jouer les espions comme ceci » précisa t-elle raisonnablement. « Suivons le mouvement, et faisons du bruit pour leur faire comprendre que nous arrivons, puis nous pourrons reparler de tout cela plus tard. »

« Ok. »

Janet recula de dos vers son mari de quelques pas, puis revenant sur ses pas, elle fit plus de bruit que précédemment. Trottant impatiemment vers l'avant, elle atteint la cuisine la première. « Est-ce que tout ce passe bien par ici ? » appela t-elle tout en se dépêchant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, sans parfaitement réussir à écarter l'inquiétude de sa voix.

« Maman ! »

Janet sourit doucement pendant qu'elle observait Becky courir vers elle, les bras tendus. Sparky s'était évidemment levé par intermédiaire, et remplaçait la glace dans le congélateur tandis que Kitty remplissait le bol de sucre. Se penchant vers le sol, elle essaya de prendre sa cadette agitée dans ses bras, mais Rebecca secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives petit cœur ? » demanda t-elle, fronçant les sourcils, quand sa fille attrapa fermement sa main à la place et tira dessus dans un effort insistant.

« Sparky à bobo, » dit Rebecca, traînant Janet de manière incertaine tout en regardant l'adolescent. « Regardes ! »

« Ouais, Becky l'a frappé au visage avec le balai ! » expliqua Kitty, mettant le couvercle sur le bol de sucre et les rejoignant.

« J'ai pas fait exprès ! » répliqua Becky en colère.

« Evidement, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, » la calma Janet, envoyant à sa fille aînée un regard apaisé, et fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsque Jim sembla se tendre nerveusement à son approche. « Est-ce que tout va bien Sparks ? » demanda t-elle de manière concernée, notant que le garçon semblait excessivement nerveux.

Sur ce, il cligna des yeux, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose le surprenait, et sa méfiance diminua d'un iota. « Oui m'dame » répondit-il lentement. « Ce n'était rien, juste un petit accident, » continua t-il, semblant reprendre peu à peu confiance tandis que Janet le regardait de manière interrogative. « Becky n'a simplement pas réussi à s'arrêter lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que l'on allait se percuter. »

Inclinant la tête, Janet souleva sa fille cadette et l'appuya sur une de ses hanches, de manière à pouvoir observer le souci de celle-ci correctement. « Il va bien ma chérie, tu vois ? » cajola t-elle, mettant sa main libre sur l'épaule de Sparky lorsque Becky ne sembla pas totalement convaincue.

« Mais je l'ai fait pleurer ! » confessa t-elle misérablement.

_Ne ris pas, ne ris pas, tu n'oserais pas rire_ ! s'ordonna Janet, luttant de toutes ses forces pour éviter que cela ne se produise. Becky était totalement sérieuse, et le pauvre Jim regardait déjà autour de lui comme s'il souhaitait trouver un trou de souris où il pourrait se cacher. Rire serait probablement mal prit que ce soit par l'une ou par l'autre. Même Kitty, qui était du genre à rire nerveusement semblait l'avoir réalisé, et resta silencieuse pendant qu'elle venait tapoter gentiment la jambe de sa sœur.

« Quand quelqu'un prend un coup sur le nez, il est normal qu'il pleure, » glissa doucement Janet, notant la marque rouge toujours présente sur le visage de Sparky et lui parlant tout autant qu'à Becky. « Ils m'ont enseigné cela dans mon cours d'autodéfense. Maintenant, ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu puisses faire pour que les choses aillent mieux ? » demanda t'elle, essayant de faire comprendre à Rebecca que des excuses seraient certainement les bienvenues.

Becky avait cependant autre chose à l'esprit. « Des bisous » déclara t-elle rayonnante. « Des bisous de maman. »

Oh. Naturellement, pensa Janet, jetant un coup d'œil à son bébé totalement sérieux, puis au jeune homme plutôt horrifié se tenant face à elle. Aucune calamité n'était capable de faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps que sa petite Becky. Janet hésita. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas exécuter la demande de sa fille, mais quelque chose dans le comportement du jeune homme lui disait qu'il ne tolèrerait certainement pas une invasion aussi soudaine dans son espace personnel.

Décidée à emprunter un chemin parsemé de moins d'embûches, Janet porta sa main libre à ses lèvres, planta un minuscule baiser sur son index, et transporta alors lentement le « baiser » jusqu'à la blessure. Il ne s'était pas dérobé, et avait accepté le contact, son attitude ne laissait rien transparaître, elle avait seulement noté la façon dont il avait suivi sa main du regard jusqu'à la fin. « Là, » déclara t'elle joyeusement. « Est-ce mieux maintenant ? »

« Hum, oui. Merci. » dit-il, semblant déconcerté, mais jouant le jeu. Probablement pour faire plaisir à Becky, pensa Jan, s'interrogeant encore au sujet de son précédent bouleversement. Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, elle remua ses sourcils et commenta, « Les baisers de maman détiennent un grand pouvoir, n'est-ce pas Spark ? » Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, totalement confus, et l'interrogea du regard, elle continua, « remède miracle pour tous les maux » et obtint finalement un petit rire ainsi qu'un léger sourire.

« Et n'oublions pas « l'aide médicale » ! » lança Steve de l'embrasure de la porte, signifiant ainsi pour la première fois sa présence.

Janet sursauta avec les enfants, s'étant laisser prendre par surprise, et se sentie alors immédiatement stupide. Elle était complètement déroutée, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Ce n'était certainement pas la plus longue absence qu'elle ait connue avec son mari, mais il faudrait obligatoirement quelques jours pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Lançant une timide grimace vers son mari, elle s'excusa en haussant les épaules, tandis que les filles couinaient de plaisir. « Papa ! »

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Kitty se rua littéralement vers lui à travers toute la cuisine, tandis que Becky luttait farouchement pour quitter les bras de Janet. « Veux descendre maman ! » tempêta t-elle impatiemment. « Veux descendre ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » rit sous cape Jan, posant Rebecca sur ses pieds tandis que Steve attrapait Kitty dans une étreinte digne de papa ours et la faisait voler autour de sa tête. « Tête de linottes, papa, » lui rappela t'elle espiègle, car Becky tendait les bras dans sa direction. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Katrina se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, laissa Steve prendre sa plus jeune fille dans ses bras, la faisant sauter en l'air, crier et rire à la fois.

Souriant de manière indulgente, Janet se tint sur le côté et observa ses filles se chamailler gentiment pour accaparer l'attention de leur père. Elles s'étaient vraiment ennuyées de lui, les pauvres petites. En tant que maman, elle était le bon parent lorsqu'elles étaient fatiguées ou lorsqu'elles voulaient des câlins ou d'autres choses de ce genre. Steve quant à lui était celui qu'elles allaient chercher pour jouer.

Secouant la tête tendrement, Jan les observa encore un petit moment avant de renifler de manière interrogative. Apparemment ce que Sparky avait mis au four n'était pas loin d'être prêt. Elle se retourna légèrement, prévoyant de lui demander combien de temps de cuisson il restait, mais cette question hors de propos resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle le vit se tenir à l'écart, un petit sourire triste inscrit sur son visage.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Janet avait déjà « surpris » plusieurs fois Jim lorsqu'il observait la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec Kitty et Becky, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'y attarder. Elle avait toujours été distraite par ses enfants, et il avait toujours remarqué immédiatement ses regards et se mettait à sourire comme s'il s'amusait simplement des singeries de sa famille. Cette fois elle l'avait visiblement surpris lors d'une réflexion privée alors qu'il pensait ne pas être observé.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle resta à moitié tournée vers lui, observant le garçon à l'aide de sa vision périphérique. Il lui était pénible de voir danser au fond de ses yeux un désir ardent et sans fond, mais par bonheur ce ne fut qu'un bref moment. Soudainement, il sembla revenir à la réalité, secouant la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et coulant un regard prudent autour de lui. Pendant que Janet continuait à l'observer, il se pencha pour ramasser le balai oublié, et commença à nettoyer, faisant un petit tas avec le sucre renversé.

Décidant que c'était une bonne occasion pour lui parler, elle alla chercher le ramasse poussière. « Ici, » dit-elle, le tenant pour lui, et ignorant une nouvelle fois un autre regard déconcerté. « Alors, comment s'est passé cette soirée ? »

« Tout bien considéré, je pense que cela s'est bien passé, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux, puis son expression devint plus réservée, « Cependant, j'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé Becky veiller trop longtemps. »

« Cela arrive, » fit Janet, vidant le sucre dans la poubelle. « Cette suggestion était là uniquement pour t'éviter trop de soucis. Elle peut devenir très difficile lorsqu'on arrive à une certaine heure. Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de considérer l'option de l'assommer, avec de vrais rochers, pour l'endormir. » le taquina t'elle, grimaçant de manière espiègle lorsqu'elle extirpa un léger rire au jeune homme.

« Oui, eh bien, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas allé jusque là ! » lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton pince-sans-rire, tout en allant chercher la bouilloire qui sifflait et en la reposant hors du feu. « Je pense que tout est prêt désormais. » reprit-il, changeant de sujet.

Janet inclina la tête, l'observant tandis qu'il soulevait la bouilloire, passant outre la chaleur, et sortit une série de rouleaux à la cannelle du four de son autre main. Elle se retourna pour appeler le reste de la famille, mais se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Quelque chose, probablement le sifflement de la bouilloire, avait du attiré leur attention, car Steve et les filles s'avançaient vers eux.

« Chocolat ! » sourit Kitty, tout en s'approchant. « Papa, tu veux bien me faire une tasse de chocolat chaud s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, chérie. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire et une chiquenaude de ses doigts. « POOF ! Tu es une tasse de chocolat chaud ! »

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Janet leva les yeux au ciel, et s'en retourna au fourneau lorsqu'elle entendit un léger rire étouffé. La vieille plaisanterie moisie de Steve avait apparemment chatouillé les limites de Jim, mais celui-ci essayait difficilement de ne pas rire pour une raison quelconque. _Il pense probablement que cela ne serait pas approprié_, pensa Jan, observant amusé comment le jeune homme s'était saisi de la spatule et remuait le bacon, essayant évidemment de se changer les idées.

« Bien, si maman se décidait à me montrer où elle a tout rangé, je serais heureux d'aider ! » disait Steve, en raison du manque de réaction de son mini public décidément peu appréciateur. Prenant les devant, Janet sortit quelques tasses, une cuillère et le chocolat en poudre, et les posa sur le comptoir, juste devant son mari. « Merci. » dit Steve, puis il baissa la voix. « Alors, lui as-tu demandé ? »

« Non, il est excessivement nerveux aujourd'hui, » murmura t'elle en guise de réponse, se tenant près de Steve et glissant un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'ils parlaient. « Je pense qu'il est nerveux au sujet de votre rencontre. Laissons-le faire le premier pas, puis nous pourrons chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. »

« Ok. » dit Steve agréablement comme il finissait de remplir les tasses de poudre brune. « Je suis prêt à utiliser la bouilloire maintenant. Le faisons-nous tout de suite ? »

Inclinant la tête, Janet allant de nouveau devant le four. « Jimmy, je voudrais te présenter mon mari, Stephen Wright, » dit-elle avec un sourire, indiquant l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle d'un geste de la main. « Steve, voici Jim Patterson, également connu sous le nom de « Sparky » »

**§*&o&*§**

« Minerva ! »

La directrice adjointe de Poudlard chercha d'un regard surpris qui l'interpellait, puis déposa sa plume, et se dépêcha d'aller se placer devant la cheminée de son bureau. Elle n'eût même pas besoin de regarder dans la cheminée pour connaître l'identité du visiteur. Le « Min-NOI-va » qui fut prononcé à cet instant, la renseignant instantanément.

« Abigaïl Penstone ! » la salua t'elle, offrant à la sorcière un de ces rares sourires. « Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? »

« Eh bien, je voulais savoir comment tu te portais, et j'ai une question à propos d'une inscription duquel je voudrais prendre conseils. » répondit la petite blonde, étudiant son amie avec des yeux bleus intéressés. C'était une sorcière du Bronx, récemment promue au grade de conservatrice principale de l'institut des sorcières de Salem.

« Comment puis-je t'aider Abby ?» lui demanda t'elle curieusement, se demandant de quoi il retournait.

« Bien, j'était en train de jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste des potentielles recrues issues de familles moldues pour la prochaine rentrée. L'une d'entre elle a récemment déménagé, et résidera à Londres pour un certain temps. J'allais envoyer la lettre standard décrivant les conditions d'éducation des Etats-Unis, mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais inclure Poudlard comme possibilité si vous ne vous y opposiez pas. Ses parents pourraient être plus réceptifs à l'idée qu'elle aille dans une école locale. »

Minerva haussa les épaules. « Je peux en parler avec Albus si vous voulez, mais je ne vois aucun problème à cela. »

« Bien. Je ne pensais pas que vous y opposeriez un refus, mais je n'ai pas voulu simplement supposer. » sourit Abigaïl. « Peut-être pourrions nous nous charger d'envoyer un comité commun leur souhaitant la bienvenue, sortir le grand jeu. La rumeur prétend que cette famille pourrait être dure à convaincre. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda McGonagall, soulevant un sourcil.

« Oui. Nous avions tenté une approche avec la famille d'un des ancêtres lorsque celui-ci était arrivé à l'âge requis et ils avaient tout nié en bloc. »

La directrice adjointe fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bien que cela fût peu connu, il était rare que les parents moldus d'enfants sorciers refusent une formation magique à leurs enfants. En règle générale, ils adhéraient plutôt à l'idée et étaient soulagés que les singularités de leurs enfants qu'ils avaient essayés de rationaliser trouvent enfin une explication.

Naturellement, pour chaque règle, il y avait une exception. Occasionnellement, les professeurs de magie courraient après les parents, et les enfants de la même manière, qui devaient être convaincu. Dans ces cas, les enfants avaient généralement eu peu « d'accidents » magiques pour une multitude de raisons. Certains étaient simplement en retard pour leur âge, d'autres avaient un niveau magique assez faible, et d'autres encore se retrouvaient avec beaucoup trop de demandes oppressantes. Le pire scénario était évidemment celui de l'enfant ayant subit un traumatisme d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient été instinctivement éloignés de l'existence de la magie et qui en conséquence, l'enfouissaient au plus profond de leur esprit, souvent avec des souvenirs dérangeants, et tout cela à cause de la crainte.

De toute façon, pour les parents qui n'avaient observé aucun événement étrange, il était naturellement plus difficile de les convaincre que les pauvres parents anéantis, qui leur tombaient littéralement dans les bras laissant paraître leur désarroi et l'anéantissement ressenti par la peur d'être rejeté de partout.

« J'ai l'information sous les yeux, » dit Abby, ouvrant rapidement un dossier et interrompant ainsi les rêveries de la directrice adjointe. « Le dossier cite des soucis de santé comme argument principal du refus. Les parents étaient mal à l'aise au sujet d'envoyer leur enfant si loin, d'autant plus que cela ne semblait pas nécessaire. Même l'école satellite de leur région était trop éloignée à leurs goûts. Nous pourrions faire face à une attitude similaire maintenant qu'ils ont eux-mêmes des enfants magiques, particulièrement si la condition était héréditaire. »

« Un effort commun semble être la meilleur solution, et puis… » acquiesça Minerva. « Poudlard est principalement un internat, mais des arrangements ont été pris par le passé pour des enfants ayant des besoins spécifiques. Nous devrons juste espérer qu'un tel arrangement soit envisageable. »

« Cela semble être une bonne idée Minnie. Merci. »

« Aucun soucis Abby, oh attends ! En parlant des étudiants d'origines moldues, tu pourrais être intéressé par ceci. Je viens juste de recevoir son dossier, » dit Minerva, se dépêchant de retourner à son bureau et saisissant un des nouveaux « guides de nés moldus. » « Jettes-y un coup d'œil, tu pourrais le trouver suffisamment intéressant pour modifier ton programme. » lui dit-elle en lui remettant le livre à travers le feu de cheminée, à l'aide d'une paire de pinces prévues à cet effet.

« Vraiment ? Meilleur que le dernier j'espère ! » la taquina Abigaïl, en acceptant le livre, riant du regard perçant que lui lança McGonagall. « Oh, sourit Minnie, je plaisantais seulement ! Je te tiens au courant au sujet de mon étudiant, et merci encore. »

« J'attends cela avec intérêt. » dit McGonagall, inclinant la tête comme Abigaïl disparaissait en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry Potter s'assis à la table de la cuisine des Wright et considéra la famille, étant tour à tour amusé ou confus.

_Quelque chose cloche dans l'air,_ pensa t-il, comme il jetait un coup d'œil discret autour de la table du petit déjeuner. _Bien peut-être pas « dans l'air » mais il y a quelque chose de différent ce matin, _continua t-il, en ce qui concerne les adultes plus particulièrement. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de flagrant ou d'évident, plus une subtile variation d'humeur, vraiment, mais tout semblait identique.

Comme tous les autres jours auparavant.

Mâchant tranquillement un morceau de bacon, Harry essayait de comprendre les circonstances de ce changement. Au début, il avait simplement voulu l'écarter de son esprit, le plaçant sur la conséquence du retour de Mr Wright, non, de Steve. Kitty et Becky bouillaient littéralement d'excitation, et évidemment, la présence des deux parents à la place d'un seul avait de légères répercutions sur les habitudes de la famille qu'Harry avait connu les jours précédents. Cette partie là ne le tracassait pas. Ce qui le tracassait était plus subtil…quelque chose qu'il sentait émaner de Janet et Steve plus particulièrement. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Harry essayait d'identifier cette sensation. De l'inquiétude, peut-être ? De la confusion ? Du souci ?

Naturellement, il était tout à fait possible qu'il se trompe. Tout le monde se montrait aussi amical qu'auparavant. Personne ne se comportait comme si l'un des protagonistes avait soudainement contracté la peste… Personne ne semblait réellement préoccupé non plus. Peut-être que tout était normal. Peut-être que cela venait de lui tout simplement. Après tout, il accordait peut-être trop d'importance à un minuscule petit détail.

Se sentant un peu mieux, Harry considéra cette nouvelle possibilité. Il avait pris l'habitude d'évaluer l'humeur des gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui chez les Dursley, mais là, il se demandait s'il aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit si Becky ne l'avait pas frappé par accident avec le balai. Il n'était pas certain de savoir exactement comment cela s'était produit, mais quand il avait été frappé, sa conscience lui avait soudainement et très clairement donné un coup de pied aux fesses.

L'hypersensibilité commençait à disparaître désormais, tout était presque totalement revenu à la normale, mais il restait encore quelques subtiles sensations de l'évènement, comme cette légère tension, qui contredisait complètement l'ambiance générale évidente. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange en temps normal, et ne savait pas comment interpréter ce malaise ambiant. Malheureusement il avait juste assez d'information pour être dans une embêtante confusion malgré lui.

_En parlant d'embêtant…_

Le jeune sorcier s'assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction pour tâter prudemment son nez. C'était encore un peu douloureux, mais cela s'apaisait rapidement. Dieu merci ! pensa ironiquement Harry. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne laisserait aucune marque apparente. Il serait l'objet des taquineries de Tom pendant des jours, où encore pire, Cassie, découvrant que c'était la toute petite fille qui lui avait presque cassé le nez !

Bien sûr, c'était un accident. Becky n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser, naturellement, mais elle lui avait tout de même donné un sacré coup. Grâce à Dudley et à sa bande, Harry était intimement familier pour sentir le liquide indicateur qui annonçait typiquement un saignement de nez. Ainsi il avait su quand il pouvait retirer ses mains sans risque.

Tout bien pesé, il pensait désormais que son nez n'avait pas reçu grand-chose d'assez digne pour avoir versé quelques larmes. Quand il y réfléchissait, il avait bien fait de porter sa main à son nez et de le pincer fermement, cela avait été nécessaire.

_C'est une bonne chose_, réfléchit Harry. Si Becky était aussi bouleversée par quelques larmes, elle n'aurait probablement pas bien pris le fait de le voir saigner par-dessus tout.

Lançant furtivement un regard à l'enfant en bas âge à la chevelure brune, Harry était heureux de la voir souriante et riante à nouveau. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas si avoir la capacité de sentir les choses était une bénédiction ou au contraire une malédiction, mais il était certainement pratique dans le cas présent. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait immédiatement su ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. De l'affection, du remord, la peur d'être rejetée, du souci pour son blessé… Cela avait été surprenant, très certainement la « lecture » de sentiment la plus claire qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il aurait presque pu entendre ces réelles pensées !

C'était certainement cool, mais Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer les conséquences de cette capacité en elles-mêmes, ou le risque d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention du professeur Trelawney sur lui. Elle insisterait certainement pour lui donner personnellement des cours particuliers. Oh, bien. Ca aurait pu être pire. Cela aurait pu être Snape, résonna t-il de manière pratique, puis il considéra une nouvelle fois ces compagnons.

Les Wright l'avaient initialement interrogé sur les « sujets communs pour connaître quelqu'un », des questions au sujet de sa maison, de ses amis, de l'école, et de choses semblables, mais par la suite cela avait diminué et maintenant ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, comme à l'heure actuelle.

Bien, ils ne m'ignorent pas _exactement,_ se corrigea Harry distraitement. Ils discutaient juste entre eux de sujets diverses auxquels il ne pouvait que peu participer, comme le voyage de Steve, les nouvelles des gens du pays que Janet avait reçu, et le travail qu'il restait encore à faire dans la maison, par exemple.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas offensé. Ils avaient été séparés pendant plus de deux semaines, il était normal qu'ils souhaitent rattraper le temps perdu. En outre, ses tuteurs ne l'avaient jamais inclus dans leurs conversations durant les repas, préférant à la place l'ignorer de manière catégorique. Il était plus qu'habitué à ce comportement. D'une certaine manière vraiment tordue, c'était une sensation confortablement familière. « Pas très amusant » néanmoins. Mais beaucoup plus que s'ils tentaient de l'intégrer à la conversation, comme plus tôt, wouah !

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, arrêtant son flot de pensées quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il venait de penser. _Par l'enfer, Potter, c'était simplement faux !_ pensa t'il avec un léger frisson. Le fait que chacun était assis là autour de la table, en pyjama et les pieds nus était la preuve que la demeure des Wright était totalement opposée à celle des Dursley ! Il sourit un peu d'un air affecté, imaginant la réaction de la tante Pétunia. _« Je veux avoir une table civilisée, non mais ! » _dirait t-elle avec un froncement des sourcils désapprobateur. « _Ils devraient au moins porter des robes de chambres et des pantoufles ! »_

Oh oui, attitude _beaucoup _trop désinvolte pour ses goûts.

Essayant de passer inaperçu, Harry jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à Becky, notant qu'elle tirait sur la manche de son père avec une petite main toute collante. « Sparky a laissé Becky faire les glaces » informa t-elle Steve sérieusement, puis montrant sa tasse une fois qu'elle eut obtenu son attention. « Et j'ai mis les morceaux dans les tasses aussi. »

« C'est très bien, » dit Steve, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, après avoir essayé en vain d'essuyer les saletés avec sa manche. Incluant Kitty à la conversation, il demanda, « ainsi, dites-moi tout les filles. Qu'avez-vous fait la nuit dernière ? »

Kitty et Becky ne se le firent pas demander deux fois. Racontant, à la demande de leur père, elles parlaient toutes les deux à la fois, essayant de parler le plus fort pour garder l'attention de leur père et pour tout lui raconter aussi vite que possible. Souriant largement au brouhaha des filles, Harry les écouta patiemment pendant qu'elles racontaient à leurs parents certaines des choses qu'ils avaient faits ce matin et hier soir. Puisqu'il n'était planté au pilori par les deux demoiselles et que la façon dont il avait « nettoyé » le séjour n'avait pas été abordée, il repartit dans ses pensées, écoutant tout de même d'une oreille la conversation.

Peut-être était-il trop accoutumé au comportement craintif et à la haine des Dursley pour s'attendre ainsi à être automatiquement le pire garnement du monde, créant des problèmes où il n'y en avait pas. Le sentiment prolongé de malaise et de confusion pouvait après tout avoir été causé par le fait d'être réveillé par les cris paniqués de leur plus jeune fille. Ce pouvait aussi être du au stress de cette première « réunion familiale » dans la nouvelle maison, ou peut-être sentaient-ils tout simplement les échos de sa propre stupide appréhension.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais Harry avait été terriblement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer l'homme de la maison. Il avait développé un fort sentiment d'affection avec ses nouveaux amis dans le cours laps de temps qui s'était écoulé, et avait été irrationnellement convaincu que le mari de Janet le détesterait au premier regard.

Heureusement, toutes ses craintes s'étaient trouvées sans fondement. Sa tante et son oncle avaient toujours adopté l'attitude « coupable jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prouvé être innocent » avec lui, aussi il avait instinctivement reculé quand les pleurs horrifiés de Becky avaient raisonné dans la maison, s'attendant à ce que l'aînée des Wright se rue hors de la cuisine, acceptant toutes les accusations qui allaient pleuvoir et tous les torts. Même lorsqu'elle s'était efforcée de calmer Rebecca, il s'était détaché, s'était blindé, et s'était préparé à une réaction conflictuelle et négative…

… tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Ils étaient arrivés, se précipitant dans la cuisine comme prévu, mais l'attitude générale avait été du souci et non de la condamnation. Steve était tout d'abord resté en retrait, se dont Harry était reconnaissant, laissant Janet gérer la crise, et offrant « l'aide médicale » pour annoncer sa présence.

Souriant doucement, Harry toucha une nouvelle fois son nez, là où Janet l'avait fait, puis réfléchit encore. La réaction de Steve et ses filles avait été plutôt inattendue. Bien, en fait pas vraiment inattendue mais simplement normale. Il avait pris l'habitude au travail de se dire que d'autres avaient eu des familles affectueuses et lui…non, mais aujourd'hui cela avait été plus dur.

Sentant inexplicablement ce manque, et se sentant comme un étranger, il avait dû retenir un soupir envieux et lutter sinistrement contre une montée subite de désir ardent, mélancolique face à Kitty tournoyant autour de Steve et Becky voltigeant dans les airs. Il s'était évidemment senti stupide, mais ça n'avait rien changé ! Il avait été mortellement blessé de devoir rester là en tant que simple spectateur pendant tout ce temps ! Il lui semblait être resté là à les observer durant une vie entière.

En raison du temps qu'Harry avait passé dans son placard, ou peut-être malgré lui, Harry avait développé une vive imagination, et une tendance à rêver. Quand il était très jeune, son rêve le plus cher avait longtemps été qu'un parent éloigné vienne le chercher et l'emmène loin des Dursley. Plus tard, et plus particulièrement après avoir connu Poudlard et le Terrier, il s'était consolé par la présence de ses amis Ron et Hermione, et son but secret, à savoir d'avoir une vrai famille à lui ne serai ce qu'un seul jour, s'était peu à peu renforcé.

Quand Sirius était entré dans sa vie en troisième année, s'était comme si son imagination d'enfance pouvait finalement se réaliser, mais maintenant… Maintenant, vivre avec Sirius et avoir sa propre famille semblait être une réalité très éloignée. Comme le sujet du retour de Voldemort et beaucoup d'autres. Dans ses moments les plus pessimistes et les plus morbides, Harry se demandait parfois si lui et Sirius survivraient suffisamment longtemps pour voir ses rêves devenir réalité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé avec qui que ce soit, mais vivre suffisamment longtemps pour finir sa scolarité semblait fortement peu probable.

_Arrête _! se réprimanda t-il impatiemment. Ca semblait être sa matinée d'introspection mélancolique. _Voldemort ne peut que gagner si tu gardes cette attitude. Tu as profité d'un agréable moment ici, focalises toi là-dessus._

_Un bon conseil, mais difficile à appliquer,_ pensa Harry avec un petit soupir, souriant légèrement tandis que la famille riait de quelque chose raconté par les filles. Au moins, il avait réussi à s'extirper de sa rêverie avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent le regard fixe.

Une fois que le remue-ménage initial s'était amoindri, Janet lui avait présenté Steve. Harry avait essayé de paraître normal pendant les présentations, mais avait réduit l'effort à néant lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour lui serrer la main…sans avoir poser la spatule qu'il avait à la main pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'était tapi sur lui-même, embarrassé, mais Steve avait simplement ri sous cape et avait élevé sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Harry comme si depuis le début il avait voulu lui dire « Je vois que nous employons le même tailleur, » avait dit Steve, conscient de son propre t-shirt, et l'instant de malaise était passé.

Ca n'avait pas été une présentation parfaite, supposait Harry, mais cela aurait pu se passer bien plus mal. Stephen Wright un homme d'un peu moins de six pieds de hauteur, ayant les cheveux brun clair de Kitty et les yeux gris bleus de Becky. Il était assez amical, mais il semblait réserver son jugement final en ce qui concernait le jeune homme présent dans sa cuisine. Cependant, Harry pourrait vivre avec ça. Le mari de Janet n'était pas hostile, juste… circonspect. Circonspect et protecteur vis-à-vis de sa famille.

Comme tout le monde devrait l'être, approuva Harry, son subconscient émettant son propre jugement masculin. On ne peut pas toujours veiller sur tout, vous savez. Il avait raison cependant. Une des expériences les plus enrichissantes qu'il avait eues durant ces vacances était la satisfaction d'être jugé pour ces propres mérites et défauts, plutôt que sur des préjugés ou des concepts préconçus. Si Steve était disposé à lui donner une chance, Harry était persuadé qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. En outre, Stephen Wright ne pourrait pas être plus exigeant que le gérant de chez Fleury et Bott, Geoffrey Reed, n'est-ce pas ?

Se rendant brusquement compte que tout le monde avait arrêté de parler, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air interrogateur_. Oups, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué_ ? se demanda t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Steve et Janet, qui avaient le même regard contrit inscrit sur leurs visages. Quand ils notèrent qu'il les observait, ils sourirent tous les deux, s'excusant. Après un temps où tout le monde tourna autour du pot pour trouver quoi dire, Janet interrompit le silence en roulant un morceau de son rouleau à la cannelle puis le fourra dans sa bouche.

« Mmm. C'est merveilleux. Absolument magnifique. » sourit-elle brillamment, ramenant la conversation sur un sujet plus basique. « Les enfants et toi avaient vraiment fait du bon travail pour ce petit-déjeuner. » sourit-elle rayonnante pour chacun des trois enfants avant de favoriser Harry avec un large clin d'œil.

« Je seconderais tout ça, » fit Steve, attirant l'attention d'Harry, soulevant sa tasse dans un subtil « toast » avant de prendre une gorgée du cacao chaud.

Encouragé, Harry reconnu leur éloge tacite avec un petit signe d'assentiment et un regard d'embarras heureux. Steve et Janet semblaient toujours chagrinés, nota t-il, comme s'ils avaient peur de l'avoir insulté en se permettant ainsi de le dérouter. _S'ils savaient seulement_, pensa t-il ironiquement. Comparé aux Dursley, c'est encore mieux qu'un comportement exemplaire !

En attendant, Steve avait reposé son chocolat et poursuivi sa précédente pensée. « Après avoir mangé de la nourriture de fast-food, celle de l'avion, et ma propre cuisine, qui est presque une amélioration comparée aux autres, cela bat mes rêves les plus fous de mille et une façon. » avoua Mr Wright, puis ayant un regard taquin, se tournant vers sa fille. « Becky, ma fille, quand deviendrez-vous une cuisinière si fantastique ? » la taquina t-il, embrassant sa main et lui faisant un rire bébête heureux.

Harry sourit pendant qu'il observait leurs singeries, se détendant un peu à l'écart, pendant que la tension première glissait doucement, et un sentiment timide de bien-être commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

« Nous avons aidé papa, mais Sparky a fait le plus gros du travail. »

Ah, Kitty. Harry leva les yeux au ciel pour la plus jeune fille, tandis que les parents échangeaient un regard affectueux. Le juge impartial. Son désir pour l'équité était seulement égalé par son désir pour l'exactitude. Le Choixpeau Magique allait probablement avoir un moment d'hésitation pour choisir entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, théorisa t-il, avant de s'adresser à la fille brune.

« Pourquoi le gâter ? Nous l'avons tous fait ! » taquina t-il, se mêlant aux rires de la famille quand Kitty croisa les bras et essayant d'imiter de manière crédible le regard de sa mère disant : « Je ne suis pas née d'hier tu sais ! »

« Bien si c'est vrai je dois offrir mes félicitations au travail bien fait, » sourit largement Stephen, tirant un chapeau imaginaire en direction d'Harry comme tout le monde le réclamait. « Mes qualifications culinaires se limitent à griller les steaks et au barbecue, et aucun commentaire de le part des troupes cacahouètes, » averti t-il, offrant des lueurs espiègles à ses filles et à son épouse.

« Je n'ai pas dit un mot, mon cher. » dit Janet d'un air innocent, alors que Kitty levait les yeux au ciel et que Becky riait entre ses mains.

« Pff. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire. Je peux vous entendre penser jusqu'ici. »

_Suis le mouvement_, réfléchit Harry ironiquement, avant de sursauter quand Mr Wright s'adressa à lui directement.

« Ainsi, Jim, » commença Steve en mode conversation, « mon affectueuse épouse m'a dit que vous jouez dans l'équipe de votre maison. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Steve attendit un peu qu'Harry développe, puis l'incita, « ainsi, de quel sport s'agit-il ? Vous semblez un peu petit pour le lancement au cricket, ou peut-être au rugby ? … Le football ? » interrogea t-il, étudiant le garçon, l'évaluant.

« Euh, » hésita Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse_. Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ?_ se demanda t-il frénétiquement. Janet avait juste accepté les « sports » et « équipe de maison » comme vague explication. Ironiquement, ce fut elle qui vint lui offrir la délivrance.

« C'est que Sparky est trop poli pour te dire qu'ici le « football » est appelé « football américain » corrigea t-elle, puis elle rit nerveusement de manière attristée. « Quelques personnes sont très susceptibles à ce sujet » a-t-elle ajoutée, comme si elle parlait d'expérience.

« Oh, ouais » indiqua Steve, fronçant les sourcils et frottant son menton pensivement. « Cela va demander un moment d'adaptation, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi c'est ce qu'ils appellent ici le football américain ? »

Le sourire de Janet devint franchement calculateur. « Ridicule ? » suggéra t-elle espiègle, d'une manière suggérant que c'était son avis, et ce qu'importe ce que pensaient le reste des habitants britanniques.

Harry lança un regard incertain aux deux adultes, mais c'était évidemment un argument rhétorique. Au lieu d'être fâché ou dérangé, Stephen laissa échapper un long soupir, souffrant visiblement et secouant la tête tristement. « C'est la preuve que vous pouvez seulement espérer insuffler un peu de vos passions aux gens que vous aimez, » déplora t-il, faisant lever des sourcils interrogateurs chez Harry et secouant doucement l'épaule de Janet. « J'ai façonné cette femme pendant douze ans et même plus, et elle n'a toujours pas une once d'affinité et ce quelque soit l'activité sportive proposée. »

N'ayant rien à répondre à cela, Harry haussa simplement les épaules et sourit l'air de dire « c'est la vie » tout en se demandant ce que penseraient Janet et Steve du Quidditch. Il ne savait pas trop pour Kitty, mais pour Becky… S'il se basait sur ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle ferait un excellent batteur, à moins qu'elle ne préfère jouer au Quodpot* bien sûr !

« Maintenant, moi j'aime le sport ! » continua Steve, ignorant le roulement martyr des yeux de Janet. « J'aime observer, j'aime jouer, j'ai même donné des leçons particulières. » Il regarda une nouvelle fois Harry, puis repris, « Le football, hein ? Alors, quelle position ? Attaquant ? Milieu de terrain ?

« Ca m'est égal, mais un de mes amis m'a dit que j'étais meilleur en tant qu'attaquant, » répondit Harry en pensant à Dean Thomas. Son compagnon de maison d'origine moldue était un fan inconditionnel de football et organisait parfois des matchs par beau temps.

« Mmm. Comme pas mal de joueur. Quel type d'entraînement suis-tu pendant les vacances d'été ? » demanda Steve.

« Programme d'entraînement ? » répéta Harry d'un air interrogateur.

« Ouais. Votre entraîneur ne souhaite pas que tu perdes le rythme, non ? N'es-tu pas supposé faire un entraînement minimum pendant la coupure de l'été ? »

« Il n'y en a pas d'officiel, je le crains. » admis Harry se décidant finalement pour cette réponse après un temps d'hésitation. « Mes amis et moi nous nous exerçons en jouant et en travaillant sur des tactiques de bases, quand on le peut bien sûr. »

« Ah, bien, ce n'est pas si mal, » soupira Steve, visiblement déçu. « J'espérais que tu saurais où se trouvais quelques bons parcours de jogging dans les alentours. Jannie n'a pas vraiment cherché après cela. Apparemment elle était trop fatiguée pour courir avec tous les travaux de déménagement. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? » taquina t-il, donnant une tape espiègle sur l'épaule de son épouse.

« Ainsi, vous aimez faire de l'exercice, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

Steve haussa les épaules. « Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, j'obtenais toujours des « volontaire » comme compliments de mes supérieurs lorsque j'ai fait mon service. Et je m'entraînais à plein temps dès que je le pouvais. »

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry de regarder avec appréhension l'homme de la maison. « Cool » sourit-il. « Alors, louez-vous vos services ? » demanda t-il, le taquinant à moitié seulement.

« Oh, je suis sûr que je pourrais m'arranger » sourit Steve après avoir feint de le considérer. « Ne t'inquiètes pas p'tit, on va s'arranger. »

« Tu réalises que tu viens de t'engager à être sa prochaine victime, n'est-ce pas ? » lui fit remarquer Janet d'un air pince-sans-rire, ignorant les protestations indignées de son mari, et semblant confirmer les soupçons croissants d'Harry qu'il allait devoir bien négocier.

« Je ne voudrais pas être une source d'embêtement, » essaya t-il.

« Aucun embêtement, » lui assura Steve avec un léger geste de la main. « Ce sera amusant. »

« Ainsi, Spark, » enchaîna Janet, changeant de sujet, « Quelles vues peux-tu nous recommander en tant qu'indigène de ce pays ? »

« Quelles Vues ? »

« Oui, tu sais, les endroits touristiques, » clarifia t-elle. « J'ai encore quelques jours de repos avant que ne commence mon nouveau travail, et nous aimerions utiliser au mieux notre temps libre. Lorsque j'aurai repris le travail, l'emploi du temps sera plus séré. Je me demandais juste quel était ton avis, sur certains lieux que tu aurais pu visiter. Quels sont ceux qui valent la peine du voyage et quels sont ceux qu'il faut éviter à tout prix ? »

Ah, pensa Harry, considérant la question durant quelques secondes avant de faire le vide. « Je n'ai pas visité beaucoup d'endroits, aussi je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider de ce côté-là, » admis t-il sans réfléchir, puis s'arrêta, et essaya de rattraper à la hâte son erreur. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que ma tante et mon oncle n'ont jamais beaucoup aimé visiter le pays. Ils avaient toujours peur que quelque chose d'étrange ne se produise, » ajouta t-il rapidement, espérant qu'ils penseraient que ses tuteurs étaient simplement effrayés à l'idée d'être attaqué ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. « Je pourrai obtenir quelques recommandations auprès de certains de mes amis, » offrit-il quand il vit Steve et Janet échanger un regard indéchiffrable.

Janet le scruta des yeux, puis étendit le bras pour le poser de manière réconfortante sur sa main. « Je suis désolé d'entendre cela Jim, » dit-elle, essayant de rester neutre.

Harry nota distraitement qu'elle avait tendance à l'appeler « Jim » plutôt que « Sparky » lorsqu'elle était sérieuse au sujet de quelque chose. « Ils m'ont emmené dans un petit zoo dans le Surrey il y a quelques temps, » précisa t-il. « Il y a une maison de reptiles assez sympa. »

Souriante, Janet inclina la tête, avec un enthousiasme croissant. « Ce pourrait être sympathique, les filles aiment les zoo. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain, puis ajouta nonchalamment. « Si nous pouvons nous adapter à tes horaires, peut-être voudrais-tu voir quelque endroits avec nous ? Une fois que nous saurons où aller bien sûr. »

« Aucun musée ! » siffla Kitty de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende bien, secondé aussitôt par Becky qui ajouta, « aucun zée-mu ! »

« Hé, attendez une minute, » objecta Stephen. « Qu'entendez-vous par 'aucun musée' ? »

« Les musées sont ennuyeux papa ! »

« Les musées, comme le reste, avec modération, » dit fermement Janet, éloignant une querelle imminente. « De plus, nous n'irons nulle part avant que la maison ne soit finie d'installer. Il n'y a plus que quelques cartons dans le coin gauche du séjour. »

Steve grimaça de culpabilité. « Et quelques autres, qui doivent arriver par courrier, » admit-il. « Hé ! » dit-il, ayant soudain une idée lumineuse, et levant un pouce en direction d'Harry. « Est-ce que tu fais de la garde d'enfants en extérieur ? » demanda t-il, essayant de…

« Steve ! »

… non, échappant avec succès à un mouvement brusque de la main de son épouse. « Je plaisante ! Je rigole enfin ! » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, levant les mains pour protéger sa tête des représailles de son épouse. « Je traiterai juste avec lui ! Shut ! »

« Désolé Spark » rit sous cape Janet. « Les gens ont droit à une ou deux visites habituellement avant d'avoir affaire à la folie furieuse de la famille Wright. »

« Ouais, ben un bon sens de l'humour n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, » répliqua Steve, souriant à son épouse. « De plus, d'après tes coups de téléphone et tes e-mails, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'avais déjà adopté. »

« Non, pas vraiment tu sais, » dit Janet lentement, lançant des clins d'œil à Kitty et Becky, « mais c'est une bonne idée ! Qu'en penses-tu Sparky ? » dit-elle, lui lançant son sourire le plus séduisant. « Pouvons-nous te garder ? »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, totalement assommé. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas du genre « légal et définitif » mais quand même ! Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé ce genre de chose… bien, excepté Sirius, naturellement. George l'avait en quelque sorte « adoubé » en tant que Weasley officiel à la gare de King's Cross, et avant cela il avait déjà était intégré, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Naturellement, après la nuit passée, il était possible que ni Sirius, ni les Weasley ne veuillent plus jamais avoir à faire à lui.

Retenant un soupir, Harry pataugea un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement ridicule. C'était seulement un jeu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il trahissait Sirius ou n'importe qui d'autre, et aujourd'hui avait été un jour particulièrement riche en rappels pour lui faire se souvenir qu'il avait toujours voulu faire partie d'une « vraie » famille. Ne voyant aucun mal à cela, il sourit puis dit, « Bien sûr, » dans ce qu'il espérait être un ton espiègle. « Désolé, vous m'avez juste pris par surprise. »

« Bien, je suppose que rien ne s'est passé de manière tout à fait normale ce matin, » dit Steve, partageant un regard ironique avec Janet. « Bienvenue à la ferme du rire, » plaisanta t-il, tendant une main à travers la table.

**À suivre**

* Quodpot est une variante du Quidditch, jouée en Amérique du Nord. / Quidditch à travers les âges par Kennilworthy Whisp (J.)

*****Ceci est une supposition pour le lieu où se situe le zoo, en effet il n'est pas précisé dans HP à l'école des sorciers, où se trouve le zoo où se rendent Harry, Dudley et Piers. Par contre Harry déclare qu'il n'avait jamais été à Londres avant son voyage avec Hagrid, donc on peut éliminer l'hypothèse qu'il se trouve à Londres. Aussi l'auteur a simplement supposé sur la proximité de celui-ci.


	27. Prends garde à ce que tu souhaites 2ème

**Titre Français** : Réalisations

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **26 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 27 : Prend garde à ce que tu souhaites… (2/2)**

« Je ne peux pas y croire Ron ! » fulmina Hermione tout en remuant son thé, y mettant juste un tout petit peu plus de force que nécessaire. Les jumeaux étaient assis un peu plus loin devant leurs dîners, tandis que Mr Weasley parlait tranquillement avec Tom, le gérant. « Comment a-t-il pu garder un emploi s'il s'est caché du reste du monde tout l'été. »

Partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, Ron secouait la tête de façon attristée. « Hermione je ne pense pas que tu ais les idées très claires, » dit-il peinant à croire ce qu'il venait de suggérer.

Cependant Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait eu toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à se faire du souci, s'attardant sur des points obscurs et sur de vagues détails. « Il dit qu'il a même eu le temps de finir son essai de Potions. » continua-t-elle avant de froncer subitement les sourcils, soupçonneuse. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il l'a fait ? »

« Je … je ne sais pas. » admit Ron, soupirant, et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus sûr de rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne leur avait pas écrit lorsque ses tuteurs n'étaient pas venus le chercher, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque son père étaient rentré du Ministère, ayant visiblement apprit quelque chose de dérangeant.

« Je me demande si ton père accepterait de faire un petit détour par Fleury et Bott, puisque nous ne sommes pas très loin, » dit Hermione, de manière absente. J'aimerais qu'on y passe pour voir ce qu'il y a sur les sortilèges de traçages et ce qui peut les brouiller. Que personne n'est retrouvé Harry parce qu'on ne le cherchait pas, d'accord, mais maintenant, le professeur Dumbledore aurait du pouvoir le retrouver facilement. » Hermione arrêta son raisonnement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du regard que Ron posait sur elle, elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire comme erreur, avant de renoncer et de lui demander. « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis d'erroné ? »

« Ce que tu as dis d'erroné ? Harry est censé être notre meilleur ami et il ne nous fait même pas confiance ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération. « Ron nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet une bonne douzaine de fois. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Harry qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il ne nous contacte pas. Harry essaye juste de tenir sa promesse. »

« Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais enfreint aucune règle ! »

Hermione répondit par son regard « Ne-me-prends-pas-pour-une-idiote » et rétorqua : « La situation est différente Ron. Le professeur Dumbledore savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Harry tient ses promesses autant qu'il le peut, et s'il a cru qu'il pouvait nous mettre en danger… » Hermione haussa les épaules de manière équivoque, ne trouvant pas les bons mots.

« Oh, alors maintenant il joue les mères poules ? » explosa Ron en levant les bras au ciel, les faisant gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Riant nerveusement, Hermione lui fit des signes apaisant, puis continua en murmurant. « Non, gros bêta, mais tu sais comme il peut être têtu une fois qu'il a une idée en tête ! Il ne nous a pas éloignés consciemment, mais ce qui est arrivé à Cédric l'a bouleversé et effrayé ! »

Sous le choc, Ron pris tout de même le temps d'analyser tout cela. Employé les mots « il » et « effrayé » dans la même phrase était absolument dérangeant, surtout lorsque ce « il » renvoyé à « Harry Potter », mais Hermione avait probablement raison.

Comme d'habitude.

Soupirant, Ron commençait a concédé ce point lorsque son père revint vers eux, suivit de Tom et de leurs commandes.

« Voyons voir ce qui se passe par ici ! » dit l'aubergiste de bonne humeur tout en déposant les assiettes. « Alors vos vacances se passent-elles bien ? » demanda t-il aux deux adolescents.

« Oui, merci » répondirent-ils poliment.

« Bien, bien, » sourit Tom, tournant la tête en direction du bar lorsqu'une voix assez irritée l'interpella « Tom ! ». S'excusant auprès d'eux et d'Arthur, Tom reconnaissant l'appel de l'homme s'activa, s'éloignant.

Ron jeta un bref regard en direction du bar et renifla dédaigneusement tout en replongeant le nez dans sa bièraubeurre. « Ne regardez pas maintenant, mais c'est ce photographe de la gazette du sorcier, » dit-il, lorsque Hermione et son père le regardèrent curieusement. « Celui qui a pris des photos l'été de la sortie et de la séance de signatures du livre de Gilderoy Lockhart juste avant notre deuxième année. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione, louchant vers le bar. « C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Je suis sûr, » confirma Ron. « Il m'avait marché sur le pied, tout en haussant la voie pour être sûr que Lockhart l'entende. J'ai pensé qu'il ne manquait pas de cul- euh, de toupet ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers son père pour voir s'il allait être réprimandé, mais Arthur ne l'écoutait pas. Son attention était portée sur le photographe et le journaliste sorcier s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Oh, merveilleux, pensa froidement Arthur quand il eu identifié le journaliste. C'était Thaddeus Princeton, ou « ce bon vieux milliers d'exemplaires comme il était surnommé (in)affectueusement au Ministère. Le travail de Princeton était un peu plus effectif et digne de confiance que celui de, par exemple, Rita Skeeter mais l'homme avait la sensibilité d'une pierre, et était réputé pour son agressivité, de plus, il ne savait absolument pas s'arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps. Il avait bien évidemment repris du service peu de temps avant le début des vacances d'été, et peu de personne au Ministère avaient été épargné.

« Toute va bien, M. Weasley ? » demanda curieusement Hermione, s'interrogeant au sujet de son brusque changement d'attitude.

« Quoi ? Oh, oui. Très bien, j'avais juste la tête ailleurs, » répondit Arthur, souriant et se concentrant à nouveau sur le présent. « Je pensais juste à quelques rencontres que j'avais eues dernièrement avec la presse. »

« Alors, qu'a dit Tom, papa ? » interrogea Ron impatiemment, s'arrêtant momentanément de manger pour observer son père. Hermione porta à son tour son attention sur M. Weasley.

Arthur soupira tandis qu'il observait leurs visages impatients, puis secoua la tête tristement. « Rien que nous ne s'avions pas déjà, » admit-il, anéantissant leurs espoirs. Tom avait confirmé qu'Harry avait en effet passé la nuit du premier juillet en tant qu'invité du Chaudron Baveur, mais n'avait pas été en mesure de lui fournir quelques informations supplémentaires. Arthur n'était pas certain de savoir si l'aubergiste était peu disposé à parler, ou s'il n'avait simplement rien eu de concret à partager. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas poser trop de questions sans soulever de soupçons, et Dumbledore voulait que cette affaire n'attire pas l'attention aussi longtemps que possible.

_Grand MERLIN, quelle pagaille !_ Gémit Arthur intérieurement. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour changer cela à l'heure actuelle, aussi se refocalisa t-il sur Ron et Hermione.

« Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, » dit-il, tentant de distraire l'attention des deux adolescents qui le regardaient affligés. « Je sais que vous êtes concerné, mais moins l'on en dira en public mieux ce sera. » Il attendit leurs signes d'assentiment, bien que mélancoliques, puis continua dans une tonalité de voix plus normale. « Bien, le poisson semble très bon ! » dit-il faisant référence à leur repas. « Dépêchons nous de manger avant d'être obligé d'utiliser un sort de chauffage ».

« Allons nous passer par le Chemin de Traverse, M. Weasley ? » demanda Hermione hésitante, quand ils eurent terminé leur repas.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, considérant cette option. Il n'avait pas prévu de passer par la ruelle avant d'avoir touché sa paye. De plus, tous ses enfants avaient besoin de fournitures pour Poudlard, pas uniquement Ron. Il était sur le point de dire « non, » mais il reconsidéra sa réponse au dernier moment, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Amos Diggory :

_Il y a un garçon travaillant chez Fleury et Bott qui lui ressemble étrangement. Les cheveux noirs, une silhouette assez mince…_

Frottant son menton, Arthur poursuivit ses pensées. Amos avait juré que le garçon qu'il a vu n'était pas Harry Potter, mais le patriarche des Weasley mourait d'envie de vérifier sa déclaration… juste au cas où. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Amos, mais Diggory ne connaissais pas Harry autant que lui, et Hermione lui fournissait une excuse parfaite ! Il avait probablement assez d'argent pour acheter des crèmes glacées chez le marchand de glace, et cela permettrait de changer les idées des enfants.

« Hmm. Je suppose que tu veux faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott ? » Théorisa t-il, posant un regard judicieux sur Hermione qui inclina la tête timidement. « Bien, je suppose que nous pourrions y rester un peu de temps, » accorda t-il, sortant une montre de sa poche, et la vérifiant. « Pas trop longtemps, je pense, » avertit-il. « Je dois racheter de la poudre de cheminette pour Molly et nous sommes déjà un peu en retard sur le programme de la journée, » réfléchit-il. Hermione était censée passer l'après-midi au Terrier, puis retourner chez elle après le dîner.

« Pouvons nous aussi passer par le magasin de quidditch, papa ? » demanda Ron quelque peu hésitant. « La place de gardien est libre… je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil aux balais, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Cela peut probablement se faire, » dit Mr Weasley, souriant tendrement à son plus jeune fils. « Un arrêt est possible si nous nous dépêchons, » grimaça t-il, désignant leurs plats encore pleins.

Hochant la tête ardemment, Ron et Hermione se concentrèrent sur leur déjeuner et avancèrent rapidement celui-ci, ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils remarquèrent à peine lorsque la cloche donnant sur l'entrée du Londres moldu sonna, et que la voix de Tom salua, « Janet, comme c'est bon de vous voir, très chère ! Tout c'est bien passé je suppose ? »

Curieux, Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers le bar, observant distraitement tandis que Tom sortait par la porte de derrière, et allait parler avec une famille, certainement moldue d'après leurs vêtements. La femme à laquelle Tom s'était adressé en l'appelant « Janet » soutenait un enfant en bas âge sur sa hanche, et semblait présenter un homme aux cheveux bruns à ses côtés au vieux gérant.

_Merlin leur avait donné de beaux enfants mais eux avait eu la bonne idée d'espacer leurs enfants,_ pensa t-il en observant la petite famille avec amusement. Ils avaient seulement trois enfants, mais il constatait que l'ensemble couvrait presque plus que toute sa petite couvée personnelle. Le plus grand était très certainement entré depuis quelques années dans l'adolescence, et la plus jeune était encore en bas âge.

« Regardez ce bébé, comme il est mignon, » sourit Hermione, en suivant le regard fixe de Mr Weasley, tout en les observant discrètement. « Elle a des cheveux juste comme ceux d'Harry. »

« Ne sois pas bête. Harry n'a pas de boucles, » se moqua Ron tout en continuant à engloutir son plat, offensant un peu plus son amie. « Il repique juste vers le ciel, dans tous les sens, plutôt comme ceux de ce type, » énonça t-il, désignant le garçon aux cheveux noirs d'un signe de tête, puis cligna des yeux de surprise, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

« Vous pensez que ? » demanda Hermione, observant la famille, et plus particulièrement le jeune garçon.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » admit Ron perplexe. La famille se tenait devant le bar leur tournant le dos. « Peut-être devrions nous aller voir, » proposa-t-il. Hermione inclina la tête montrant son accord. Tandis qu'ils commençaient déjà à repousser leurs chaises, prêt à se lever, Arthur les arrêta.

« Attendez, » les retint-il d'une voix ferme mais tranquille. « J'ai rencontré Amos Diggory ce matin, et il a mentionné avoir vu un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry, » expliqua t-il lorsqu'il rencontra des regards confus. « Ce pourrait être ce garçon. De plus, il semble qu'il appartienne à cette famille, » continua t-il, inclinant la tête afin d'écouter, « et il leurs ressemble sans aucun doute. »

Ils ne semblèrent pas particulièrement ravis, mais ils se rassirent, admettant cette possibilité pour le moment. Inclinant la tête pour les remercier, Mr Weasley revint à son observation, souriant avec nostalgie, lorsque la mère tendit la plus petite fille à son fils afin de pouvoir fouiller plus aisément dans son sac encombré. Hochant la tête, le garçon plaça son propre sac sur le comptoir, et prit le bébé, qui affichait un visage assez solennel, puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Arthur observa cette scène pensivement. Le fils allait-il rester pour la nuit au Chaudron Baveur ? Personne d'autre n'avait de bagage.

Bien, même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas si rare que ça. Les enfants qui restaient une nuit au Chaudron Baveur allaient souvent le lendemain faire leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était peut-être son cas, ou alors il venait rencontrer une autre famille de passage pour le week-end. Un grand nombre de familles de sorciers se comportaient comme si le spectre de Voldemort ne planait pas au dessus de leurs têtes.

Soupirant mentalement, Arthur repoussa ses sombres pensées sur le côté, souriant tandis que l'enfant en bas âge entourait un de ses petits bras autour des épaules de son frère dans une tendre étreinte et posait sa tête contre la sienne. Il y avait un plus grand écart d'âge entre ces deux enfants aux cheveux noirs, mais ils lui rappelaient presque douloureusement Bill et Ginny il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. _Le temps s'envole,_ pensa t-il un peu étonné malgré tout. Il ne semblait tout simplement pas réaliser que son petit bébé allait avoir quatorze ans cette année…

« HARRY POTTER ! »

« Quoi ? » haleta Arthur, parce qu'on le tirait brutalement de ses rêveries sentimentales. Hermione, Ron et lui-même dirigèrent leurs regards vers la provenance du cri, juste à temps pour voir Thaddeus Princeton et son photographe se précipiter le plus rapidement possible pour confronter la petite famille, ignorant Tom et les autres passants habitués de la ruelle qui essayaient désespérément d'attirer son attention.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et fit signe une nouvelle fois à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils restent à leurs places. Il s'attendait à ce que les chuchotements habituels s'élèvent dans le bar, des chuchotements excités tels que « Harry Potter ? Où ? Vous l'avez vu ? » Évidemment il y en avait quelques uns, mais la majorité des voix s'adressaient aux deux journalistes, et elles essayaient plutôt de dire : « Attendez, Thaddeus ! » et « c'est simplement Sparky ! »

S'il s'agissait bien du garçon qu'Amos avait aperçu, alors ce vieux Thaddy était sur le point de passer pour un imbécile de première catégorie, pensa Arthur, se demandant si c'était impardonnable qu'il trouve l'idée plaisante. Naturellement, ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière, et cela ne lui ferait certainement ni chaud ni froid. Le vieil adage « regarder avant de sauter sur les gens » n'ayant absolument aucune existence pour Princeton.

Comme il était sur le point de la démontrer maintenant.

Secouant la tête avec désapprobation, Arthur observa la situation, tandis que les deux compères atteignaient la famille, puis se figeaient sous le choc, lorsque Thaddeus les eu atteints et eu saisi le garçon par l'épaule, le tournant vers lui ainsi que vers le photographe afin que celui-ci puisse se mettre au travail et mitrailler correctement le garçon.

Tout se produit en quelques secondes, mais pour Arthur le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Lorsqu'il y repenserait plus tard, il dirait que c'était comme observer les événements au ralenti.

Le mouvement soudain, combiné au flash aveuglant fit perdre l'équilibre au garçon. « Maman ! » appela craintivement l'enfant en bas âge, quand son frère se mit à chanceler, essayant sans succès de rétablir sa position sans utiliser ses bras. Pour compliquer les choses encore plus, l'autre sœur s'était précipitée sur eux, essayant d'aider, mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire ne fit qu'augmenter la probabilité du jeune homme basculant sur sa jeune sœur.

La mère se retourna surprise lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, puis réalisa brusquement ce qui se produisait, et agit rapidement. « Steve ! Tom ! » cria-t-elle, lorsqu'il fut évident que le garçon n'allait pas pouvoir récupérer son équilibre. Le frère semblait avoir pressenti cela également, même tandis qu'il pataugeait désespérément. Serrant étroitement le bébé contre son cœur, il ferma fermement les yeux, pencha la tête, et projeta tout son poids vers l'arrière, essayant de changer l'angle afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas sur ses sœurs.

Pris dans l'action, Arthur tata sa poche pour sortir sa baguette, avec la vague idée de jeter un sortilège d'amortissement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus, tout était terminé. Heureusement, Tom et les parents étaient plus près et en meilleure place pour agir. La mère avait saisi sa fille aînée par les épaules et l'avait tirée d'un coup sec hors de portée de la catastrophe tandis que Tom et le père se précipitaient en avant et rattrapaient le garçon avant que lui et le bébé n'atteignent le sol.

Un silence de mort régna l'espace de plusieurs battements de cœur, il ne fut brisé que lorsque la mère et la fille aînée se précipitèrent sur les enfants et leurs sauveurs afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Même Princeton eu la bonne grâce de sembler intimidé, nota Arthur, en observant les conséquences de ses actes, surprit de la tournure des événements, cette petite pause ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux, puis s'émerveillant de la témérité du garçon lorsqu'il avait tenté de lutter contre sa chute en avant, se mit à lui jeter ses questions lorsqu'il fut évident que personne n'avait été blessé.

« M. Potter, le rumeur selon laquelle vous avez passé vos vacances d'été dans le service des grands malades mentaux de Sainte Mangouste est-elle fondée ? » commença t-il, se rapprochant encore un peu plus du garçon, puis s'interrompit et observa le jeune homme avec insistance, attendant visiblement une réponse à sa première question avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire, mais tout ce qu'il pu observer fut le regard hébété du garçon, sous le choc devant cette entrée en matière et le culot dont faisait preuve le journaliste. C'est alors que la mère se tourna vers le journaliste et le toisa de son regard le plus noir.

« Que Diable pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » exige- t-elle furieuse. « Comment pouvez vous aborder les gens de cette manière ?! Quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé ! »

Cachant un sourire affecté satisfait, Arthur observa, amusé, car elle brandissait son sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans l'excitation du moment et l'agitait furieusement devant la tête du journaliste, ayant laissé ses enfants aux bons soins de leur père. À moins qu'il n'ait appris à se confondre en excuses, ce vieux Thaddy était sur le point de recevoir une bonne leçon et surtout une pluie d'objet…

… et Arthur ne pouvait imaginer une meilleure punition pour cet énergumène insupportable.

Princeton, nota Arthur, regardait tout cela d'un œil un peu nerveux, et pour cause. Il avait certainement mordu la queue du tigre cette fois-ci ! Sans compter son exaspération, la mère semblait prête, avoir la volonté, et les capacités de le matraquer à mort avec son sac à main bien rempli. Observant cela, il se senti presque désolé pour le journaliste et son photographe.

Presque.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Madame, » dit le journaliste tout en faisant marche arrière, « j'ai peur que ce soit une simple erreur sur la personne, » expliqua t-il, tandis que le photographe inclinait la tête sincèrement. « Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, » ajouta t-il inutilement, comme si cela pouvait expliquer et excuser leur comportement.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas lui ! » les informa la mère de façon glaciale, évidemment outrée de son explication, « et même s'il l'était, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Où vous croyez-vous pour oser traiter des êtres humains de cette manière ? Ils ne vous ont pas appris les bonnes manières ou à être civilisé dans votre école de journalisme ? »

« Je vous assure que j'ai bien assimilé toutes les techniques appropriées, Madame, mais c'est un cas spécial. Les apparitions publiques du garçon sont très rares, et des entrevues avec lui sont encore bien plus précieuses, » jugea encore le journaliste, essayant toujours de s'excuser.

« Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, si c'est ainsi que vous le traitait ! » observa le père modérément, croisant les bras et se déplaçant de manière à se tenir légèrement en avant de ses enfants. Il n'avait rien dit de particulièrement explicite, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard et dans la position qu'il venait d'adopter qui indiquait clairement son point de vue sur toute cette histoire.

Arthur se senti brusquement mal à l'aise, se rappelant le fiasco avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Ils avaient raison. Harry s'était fait attrapé par le photographe comme un vulgaire sac à patates, et personne n'avait rien fait à ce sujet. Lui-même, comme le reste de la foule présente sur les lieux, étaient restés les bras ballants, observant la scène sans intervenir, agissant comme si ce comportement était tout à fait acceptable, et la presse avait eu carte blanche pour faire ce qu'il voulait, juste parce qu'Harry était ce qu'il était, un personnage public…

« Le public à le droit de savoir, » commença avec raideur le photographe, mais Tom le coupa.

« Je ne vous permettrez pas de harceler mes clients messieurs, » dit-il sévèrement. « Si vous n'êtes pas capable de trouver une histoire intéressante sans assaillir d'innocents passants, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Tom, » indiqua Princeton, se radoucissant enfin. « Je te présente mes excuses Tom, ainsi qu'à vous et à votre famille, Madame, » continua t-il s'adressant de nouveau à Janet. Un raide hochement de tête lui répondit, Janet le regardant irritée, détaillant la robe qu'il portait, mais ne dit rien de plus tandis que les deux sorciers retournaient s'asseoir à leurs places, et que son mari venait la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu peux te calmer maintenant championne, » l'apaisa t-il, en frottant doucement ses épaules. « Tout le monde va bien, tu vois ? » dit-il, la tournant en direction des enfants. « Il n'y a aucune raison de faire un drame de toute cette histoire. De plus, ce serait vraiment honteux de se faire expulser dès mon premier jour dans ce nouveau pays, » taquina t-il, moitié câlin, moitié espiègle.

« Whoua, » respira Ron lorsqu'il fut évident que la confrontation était terminée. « Cette dame est presque aussi effrayante que maman. »

« Elle l'est, n'est ce pas ? » acquiesça Arthur, « j'espère que jamais elles n'entreront en conflit l'une envers l'autre, » grimaça t-il, observant toujours les parents tandis qu'ils retournaient près de leurs enfants. Le frère tenait toujours l'enfant en bas âge dans le creux d'un de ses bras, mais il avait désormais également passé l'autre autour des épaules de son autre sœur. Tandis que celle-ci se serrait régulièrement contre sa taille.

« Tout va bien, chérie ? » demanda la mère, donnant au garçon un simple et rapide coup d'œil, lui souriant lorsqu'il lui répondit quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pu entendre. « Bien, si tu en es sûr alors nous allons y aller je crois, » décida t-elle, reprenant le bébé et raccrochant son sac à son épaule, tandis que le père prenait la fille aînée par la main.

« Quoi ? Oh, mince ! Je pensais qu'ils resteraient pour déjeuner ! » dit Arthur, se relevant un peu de son siège lorsque Tom se rapprocha du garçon, et qu'ils firent des signes d'au revoir.

« Nous nous verrons plus tard, » rappela Janet pendant que le reste de la famille donnaient des au revoir et envoyaient des baisers de la main sur le pas de la porte, « et n'hésites pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter, adressant ces dernières paroles au garçon.

Curieux, Arthur, Ron, et Hermione se penchèrent en avant pour se concerter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, espérant que le garçon parlerait, mais celui-ci sourit simplement, et cligna des yeux avant de lui adresser un geste de la main qui devait vouloir dire « à tout à l'heure », puis il retourna son attention vers Tom, lorsque le vieux gérant posa sa main sur son épaule et lui parla tranquillement à l'oreille. Hochant la tête, il chercha des yeux son sac, s'en saisit, puis passa la porte donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse, tandis que le reste de la famille avait disparu du côté du Londres moldu.

« Je devrais aller voir Tom pour savoir s'il pourrait nous obtenir un entretien, » s'aventura Arthur. « Ce devrait être assez simple. Apparemment ils viennent assez souvent, » réfléchit-il à haute voix, puis s'adressant à Ron et Hermione directement. « Finissez vos assiettes, et nous pourrons y aller. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions rattraper ce garçon sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, observant la porte avec agitation. Immédiatement après que les Wright eurent franchi la porte, Tom l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et lui avait donné quelques instructions de manière laconique. Il devait sortir par la porte donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse, faire le tour et passer par la porte des livraisons de la cuisine, puis monter dans sa chambre et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher. Tom voulait discuter de quelque chose d'important avec lui.

Frissonnant légèrement, Harry fit une pause, n'aimant pas les implications de tout cela. La légère impression négative qu'il avait ressenti chez les Wright ce matin était ambiguë et revenait, donnant libre cours à son imagination.

Les émotions que Tom avait dégagées n'étaient pas bonnes.

Passant une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux, Harry arrangea finalement son lit avant de se poser dessus, sentant le point du monde s'écrouler sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une bonne intuition pour savoir que le vieil aubergiste était agité à l'heure actuelle. Grimaçant un peu, Harry frotta une main sur son estomac. Il avait cessé de le travailler pendant la nuit, et ne l'avait pas dérangeait au petit déjeuner, mais maintenant, il recommençait à se tordre de façon douloureuse.

Un regard sur l'horloge lui indiqua que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait marché le plus légèrement possible sur les escaliers menant jusqu'à sa chambre avant se s'y enfermer. C'était étonnant, vraiment. Il y avait tout juste une semaine de cela, passer la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, à lire, faire ses devoirs, et rattraper son retard de correspondance ne l'avait pas dérangé. Et maintenant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de venir ici, il en était énervé, il étouffait et se sentait emprisonné.

Emettant un grognement de frustration, Harry se saisit de son sac et le vida sur le lit.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il se concentra sur le rangement, jetant ses affaires de la veille dans le panier à linge, remettant à leur place les deux livres qu'il avait emporté avec lui (et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder), renvoyant ses affaires de toilettes sur leur étagère dans la salle de bain, et les divers objets tels que sa baguette magique ou la petite flûte qu'Hagrid avait taillée pour lui en première année bien rangés à leur place respective. Par la suite, il ne restait plus que le miroir de Silas.

_Bien, j'imagine que je peux renvoyer cela immédiatement…_ pensa Harry tristement, prenant le morceau de verre et fronçant les sourcils pensivement_. Je suppose que je devrais appeler Cassie et la prévenir,_ pensa t-il, sortant le miroir de sa protection en cuir. « Cassandra ? »

Il fit une légère pause, puis Cass apparu. « Bien, bien. Tu as survécu à ce que je vois, » observa t-elle, souriante.

« Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, » se permit-il de répondre en grimaçant quelque peu. « Kitty m'a épargné de devoir jouer à la poupée avec Becky. Je pense que je lui dois une dette de sorcier. »

Le rire cristallin de Cassie s'éleva du miroir pendant quelques secondes, puis elle sourit d'un air compréhensif. « Et donc, tu es de retour au Chaudron Baveur ? »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas te ramener le miroir pour le moment. Tom a quelque chose à me dire, et il veut que je reste à l'auberge pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer me voir. »

Un « Oh oh, » sinistre retentit. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » le taquina t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, il ne me l'a pas dit exactement. Cependant, un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier a pensé qu'il avait repéré Harry Potter et a fait une scène. Il a réalisé qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il a vu mon visage, mais… » Harry s'interrompit et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que Tom veut juste s'assurer que tout va bien, » supposa t-il.

Cassie leva les yeux au ciel, lui rappelant l'après-midi qu'il avait passé à Lancaster. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? » rit-elle sous cape. « Pauvre de toi. Ce doit être ennuyant à la fin de toujours susciter un vif enthousiasme, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par des regards de déception extrême. »

« Je gère, » dit-il dans un nouveau grognement. « Aussi, je laisserai le miroir dans la cuisine pour que Tom puisse te le donner, ou je peux te l'envoyer par hibou ? »

« Ce n'est pas urgent. Garde-le avec toi pour l'instant. Silas et moi nous sortons cet après-midi, de toute manière. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous allons passer dehors, aussi nous passerons peut-être dans la soirée, ou demain matin si nous rentrons trop tard. »

« Bien. On se voit plus tard alors, » convint Harry, hochant la tête comme elle commençait à disparaître du reflet. Une fois qu'elle eue disparue, il remit le miroir dans son étui, puis se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de travailler en ce moment précis, et les lettres étaient une idée tout aussi inadmissible. Il avait besoin de s'occuper avec quelque chose qui ne lui demanderait pas de penser.

Gardant cette pensée à l'esprit, Harry balaya la salle du regard, et repéra la boîte qu'il avait récupérée dans la maison de Mme Figg. Cela suffira, décida t-il, la poussant à côté du lit, puis se posant à plat ventre sur le lit, la tête dépassant du côté où se trouvait la boîte, de manière à pouvoir fouiller et peut-être faire cesser ou au moins atténuer son mal de ventre.

La boîte contenait toujours autant de papiers, mais Harry avait néanmoins réussi à mettre un peu d'ordre à l'intérieur. Il y a peu il avait même pu sentir autre chose que du papier en mettant son bras à l'intérieur, donc il y avait forcément autre chose à trouver. Le tout était d'arriver à glisser son bras entre le côté de la boîte et son contenu sans déclencher les sortilèges d'agrandissement automatique posés dessus. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs releva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant si cela signifiait qu'il arrivait plus près du fond.

Décidant d'être aventureux, Harry saisi étroitement le côté de la boîte avec sa main gauche pour garder appui sur le lit, et descendit son bras droit dedans jusqu'à l'épaule. Il aurait presque sauté de joie lorsque ses doigts balayèrent quelque chose de doux et velu. Réfléchissant, il avança encore un peu son bras, puis arrêta et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ce ne pouvait certainement pas être ça.

Essayant de se rappeler l'endroit exact, il l'atteint soigneusement une nouvelle fois, vérifiant autour que tout allait bien. Ses doigts balayèrent quelques autres objets situés assez profondément dans la boîte, mais ils étaient toujours juste hors de sa portée. Il trouva une nouvelle fois la chose velue, et parvint à attraper quelques mèches de « cheveux » entre son index et son majeur, mais ça ne suffirait pas pour sortir l'objet, et tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de tirer une petite touffe de « duvet » lorsqu'il essaya de la dégager.

Harry étudia les mèches brunes et or curieusement, puis haussa les épaules et replongea le bras, cette fois cherchant à atteindre une grosse masse de papiers quelque part au milieu. Il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, mais il y avait encore et toujours plus de papiers. De toute évidence, il allait devoir faire encore un peu plus de tri.

Renversant sur le lit la pile de papiers qu'il avait dans la main, il n'y trouva rien d'autre que de vieux bulletins scolaires, et quelques autorisations de sorties non signées par-ci par-là. Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'ennui. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia lui avaient très rarement permis de faire les sorties scolaires organisées pour toute l'école.

D'autre part, il avait aussi trouvé quelques lettres rapportant les événements bizarres qui se produisaient autour de lui et quelques rapports envoyés aux Dursley, tous parlant de lui évidemment. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de conséquence mais la correspondance restait la preuve que tout cela avait bien existé. Plusieurs professeurs, en particulier au début, lui avaient proposé d'intégrer diverses activités. D'autres avaient remarqué comment il se tenait à l'écart des autres, que ce soit en classe ou pendant les récréations, et avaient cru bon de signaler ce souci à la famille. Le plus impressionnant était certainement le nombre de lettres que les professeurs avaient envoyées rapportant le comportement de Dudley envers lui.

Toutes les réclamations en son nom étaient évidemment tombées dans l'oreille des sourds, mais Harry fut frappé par le fait qu'il était passé à travers. De plus, il pouvait presque déceler les minuscules changements opérés dans le comportement de Dudley au fur et à mesure de l'espacement des dates. L'intimidation ne s'était pas arrêtée, Dudley était juste devenu plus « malin » à son sujet, mais quelques uns l'avaient encore remarqué, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusque là.

Le coup tant redouté résonna sur la porte lorsqu'Harry sortit la troisième poignée de papiers. Il parvint à ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise, mais au prix d'un gros effort. _Hmm. Calme toi ! _pensa difficilement le Gryffondor, laissant tomber la pile de papiers dans la boîte, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte pour répondre.

Comme prévu, c'était Tom. Il était monté plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'avait prévu, mais tout bien pesé, il supposait que ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela. Le dimanche était définitivement un jour vide au Chaudron Baveur, aussi une fois que la petite foule du déjeuner fut dissipée, rien n'aurait pu le retarder.

En hésitant, Harry conduisit Tom à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis se tint nerveusement debout devant lui, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec M. Arthur Weasley plus tôt, » commença Tom sans préambule, s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau, et lui faisant signe pour qu'Harry prenne place sur le lit.

« M. Weasley ? » coassa Harry tandis que son cœur descendait quelque part à proximité de ses rotules, puis ratait quelques battements avant de reprendre et de commencer à cogner beaucoup trop fort.

« Oui. J'ai été tout aussi étonné que toi lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'avais vu Harry Potter cet été, » dit Tom, sur un ton modéré. « Je me suis trouvé en position assez désagréable, comme tu peux l'imaginer, » continua t-il, rendant Harry très heureux qu'ils soient tous les deux bien assis. « J'ai finalement vérifié le registre sur lequel tu avais passé la nuit du premier juillet en tant qu'invité du Chaudron Baveur, parce qu'il me semblait que tu leur avais déjà mentionné ce fait. Au-delà de tout cela, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu lui dire. Est-ce que je dois continuer Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Bien, tu prétends avoir écrit à ton directeur et à tes amis il y a quelques jours, » précisa Tom.

« Et je l'ai fait ! » affirma Harry pour se défendre.

« Oui, » apaisa Tom, levant une main pour faire taire Harry lorsqu'il voulu continuer. « Tu m'as montré les enveloppes qui leurs étaient adressées avant d'envoyer Hedwige, et j'ai moi-même reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, tu te souviens ? »

Harry hocha la tête, l'observant tandis que Tom croisait les bras et relevait un sourcil. Remuant nerveusement, il attendit que l'autre sorcier continue.

« Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ou non dit dans tes lettres, » se demandant pensivement Tom. « Es-tu certain de leur avoir absolument tout dit ? »

L'estomac de Harry recommença à faire des vols planés. Tom ne l'accusait pas vraiment de lui avoir menti, mais il était évident que le vieux sorcier avait compris qu'il y avait un problème à résoudre en cours de traitement, et était déterminé à obtenir quelques réponses. « Je ne leur ai dit que les choses importantes, » se protégea t-il, voulant que l'autre sorcier comprenne. « Je leur ai tout dit en ce qui concerne le travail, et j'ai rapporté au professeur Dumbledore tout ce qui touchait à ma cicatrice. Je leur ai même dit que mon oncle et ma tante avaient déménagés. »

Tom le laissa s'échauffer quelques minutes, puis secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais cela ne correspond pas. Si tu as été si précis, alors pourquoi Arthur Weasley était-il ici aujourd'hui l'esprit à moitié ailleurs ? » lui demanda t-il, fixant le garçon d'une regard brillant le reproche. « Il a essayé de le dissimuler, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était bouleversé à propos de quelque chose. Ca fait trop longtemps que je suis dans le métier pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. »

« M. Weasley était ici ? » haleta Harry, sentant le reste des couleurs de son visage s'évaporer.

« Oui, tout à l'heure. Il y avait aussi le jeune Ronald et votre amie moldue, Hermione, avec lui, » dit Tom, s'arrêtant et fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. « Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu es un peu pâle. »

Sincèrement, Harry était loin de se sentir bien, très loin, aussi que quiconque pourrait l'être à l'heure actuelle, mais il répondit par habitude d'un hochement de tête affirmatif et d'un « je vais très bien » qui sonna atrocement faux, même pour lui. Tom sembla sceptique, mais n'insista pas.

« Je t'ai fait monter car je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et j'ai présumé qu'ils risquaient de voir clair à travers ton déguisement, » expliqua t-il à la place, poursuivant sa pensée précédente. « Aussi comme je te le disais, est-ce que je continue ? Pourquoi ces gens te recherchent-ils ? »

Agité, Harry secoua la tête dans une agitation croissante. « Je ne sais pas ! Je leur ai dit que tout allait bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne me croient pas ! »

« Harry, est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore sait que tu es ici ? » demanda Tom tranquillement.

Désespéré, souhaitant pouvoir échapper à la déception tranquille qu'il lirait sur le visage du vieil homme, Harry serrait fortement les yeux, rentra la tête dans ses épaules et croisa les bras défensivement autour de lui. « Quelle importance ? Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai raison, et je vais bien. Je ne cours aucun risque et je suis bien caché comme durant les étés précédents, » répondit-il étroitement, disant tout cela dans un simple monologue sarcastique.

« Pour ton information, jeune homme, cela a une grande importance, » répliqua Tom, montrant sa désapprobation et son ennui.

« Je suis déjà resté sur le Chemin de Traverse avant ! » répondit obstinément Harry, essayant de se faire comprendre par le vieil homme. « L'été avant ma troisième année ! »

« C'était différent Harry, tout le monde observait les alentours pour toi, nous cherchions tous après Sirius Black, » répliqua Tom avant de se contenir. « Bien, » dit-il, essayant évidemment une approche différente. « Qui sait que tu es ici ? »

Harry chercha à l'étudier. « Sans te compter ? »

« Oui. »

« Hedwige. »

Tom fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle. Je n'ai dit à personne que j'étais ici ! » répondit Harry sincèrement avant de ce plonger dans une explication alambiquée. « Je prévoyais d'écrire à quelqu'un quand je suis arrivé le premier soir, mais tu m'as donné ce travail, et cette chambre, et elle était correcte. Ils sont tous très occupés, et Dumbledore continuait de parler du danger, et je ne voulais pas déranger qui que ce soit, et honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie que qui que ce soit soit au courant, et je ne savais plus comment faire… » continua Harry avant de s'arrêter brusquement, réalisant son bavardage, alors que Tom le regardait hagard et malheureux.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que Dumbledore et les autres pourraient s'inquiéter ? » demanda Tom, clairement exaspéré.

_S'inquiéter ?_ pensa Harry quelques instants, puis il secoua lentement la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore et les autres étaient préoccupés au sujet de sa sécurité magique, et donc par conséquent de la protection par le sang à Privet Drive, quant à son oncle et à sa tante ils s'occupaient de lui juste suffisamment pour rester corrects aux yeux de la loi. Enfin, jusqu'à cet été bien sûr, bref, quoi qu'il en soit, au-delà de cela, on l'avait toujours laissé se débrouiller tout seul.

« Non, » admit-il, affichant une honnête attitude de confusion, observant l'ennui de Tom se changer en confusion choquée.

« Ta famille doit bien se sentir concernée. Tu leur as écrit au moins ? » demanda Tom, se servant de ses mains comme pour appuyer sa plaidoirie.

« Je n'ai aucune famille. Ils m'ont abandonné, tu te souviens ? » maugréa Harry, contrarié que Tom ne semble pas retenir ce fait.

« Mais as-tu essayé d'entrer en contact avec eux ? » insista l'aubergiste. « Il doit y avoir eu un simple malentendu. »

Harry était ce qu'il était. Et sa patience avait des limites. Il était fatigué d'essayer de s'expliquer, et bien plus encore de devoir écouter les suppositions de personnes extérieures à toute cette histoire sur ce qu'il aurait du faire ou non. Le fait que son estomac refusait de le laisser tranquille n'aider pas non plus.

« Je n'avais aucune raison d'entrer en contact avec eux, et il n'y a jamais eu aucun malentendu, Tom ! » répliqua t-il, ses yeux luisant de colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que toi, comme Dumbledore, et comme le reste de ce putain de monde sorcier, refusaient de voir que ma famille moldue me déteste ! Je ne m'imagine rien, rien ne va s'arranger, et je ne suis absolument pas horriblement pessimiste ! Ils ont emballé leurs affaires et ont déménagé pour l'Australie et tout ça en s'arrangeant pour partir avant mon retour de Poudlard ! Est-ce que ces faits ressemblent à une erreur ? »

Tom ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, poussant Harry à se demander s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Essayant de se calmer, il étudia l'homme plus âgé, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Oncle Vernon l'aurait probablement giflé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa première phrase.

Ou du moins il aurait essayé.

Outre plusieurs autres choses, sa vie chez les Dursley se résumait pour Harry à apprendre l'art d'esquiver.

Cependant, Tom ne semblait pas enclin à le frapper. En fait il le regardait presque de manière comique. « En Australie ? » dit-il finalement, comme dans un écho, après avoir digéré l'information et après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Oui, » confirma Harry, se calmant immédiatement face au choc visible sur le visage du vieil homme. « Franchement, qu'il se rapproche de Majorque ou qu'ils aillent n'importe où en dehors de l'Angleterre… » dit-il, dans un grognement tout en faisant quelques pas.

Tom hocha la tête distraitement, l'observant comme s'il essayait toujours d'intégrer ce qu'on lui avait dit. « Quand as-tu découvert cela ? » finit-il par demander.

« Juste la nuit dernière. Le Professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit avant que je ne parte chez Janet. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » exigea Tom avec colère. « Pourquoi te laissent-ils ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » admit Harry. « Ils n'ont jamais été aimables avec moi, même lorsque je restais avec eux, mais ils m'ont toujours permis de revenir. Quelque chose a du changer, je pense. Le Professeur Dumbledore leur a envoyé une lettre expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la troisième tâche et…c'est tout, » se rappela t-il, se déplaçant dans la chambre, ramassant une pile de papier qui traînait par là, trouvant finalement une enveloppe adressée à Mr et Mme Vernon Dursley. « Peut-être ont-ils paniqués quand ils ont su que Vold… euh, je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu, » théorisa t-il, en triturant la lettre distraitement tout en réfléchissant.

Lorsqu'il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Tom, il était évident que son ami était perdu. Soupirant, il se frotta les tempes tout en le regardant et Harry pouvait presque voir son mal de tête se propager. Harry compatissait. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée beaucoup trop compliquée, déjà à plusieurs reprises. Par culpabilité, il réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment mis à l'écart le vieux sorcier d'un problème épineux.

Malheureusement, à la lumière de ce qu'il lui avait dit, ainsi qu'à Mr Weasley, Tom était désormais la dernière personne à avoir « vu » Harry Potter. Si d'autres s'en apercevaient on lui poserait beaucoup de questions. « Sparky » serait probablement vite mêlé à l'énigme puisqu'il était arrivé peu après que « Harry » ait disparu. Evidemment, Tom avait montré une rare volonté de l'aider depuis le début de l'été, mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que Tom mentirait pour le protéger ou défierait ouvertement Albus Dumbledore.

Par-dessus tout, Tom devait penser au Chaudron Baveur, et à ses clients, réfléchit Harry se sentant inconfortablement coupable. Il avait réussi à acquérir une certaine forme d'anonymat et de liberté et c'était merveilleux, mais il avait oublié, ou avait choisi d'oublier les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour les autres. Etre traité en ami par les Wright n'était probablement pas très brillant non plus. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Et s'ils avaient été attaqués et blessés !

_Quelle pagaille,_ gémit Harry intérieurement, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait pas juste gagner cet été. Il avait juste essayé de faire au mieux, essayé de suivre les recommandations et de rester à l'écart, mais peu importe à quel point il avait essayé, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu ! La seule raison qui faisait que personne ne l'avait encore retrouvé était vraisemblablement du à sa magie protectrice.

« Je pense que nous devrions inviter le professeur Dumbledore à venir ici, ainsi nous pourrions discuter de tout ceci en tête à tête, » suggéra finalement Tom, se tournant pour faire face à Harry, arborant une expression très sérieuse.

« Non ! » laissa échapper Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. « S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. Je –Je vais juste partir ! » offrit-il désespérément.

Tom cligna des yeux comme s'il venait d'être giflé. « Et où est-ce que tu irais ? Ne sois pas bête, » le réprimanda t-il doucement, tout en marchant vers lui pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. « Tu es le bienvenue ici, jeune homme, maintenant comme toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ? De quoi as-tu si peur ? »

« Il me renverra ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, je veux rester ici ! » dit Harry, secouant la tête, malheureux et venant d'admettre plus qu'il ne l'aurait du quelque chose qui lui faisait mal pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Je veux que tu restes aussi, d'accord ! » le cajola doucement Tom, serrant un peu plus son épaule. « Dumbledore n'est pas un monstre sans cœur, Harry. Sois raisonnable ! »

« Il sait déjà, » répondit Harry doucement, rencontrant le regard fixe de Tom dans le miroir. « Il a trouvé par lui-même où les Dursley étaient partis. Il a dit que je pourrais rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que tout soit arrangé. »

« Non, je veux dire une fois qu'il saura tout au sujet de ton oncle et de ta tante, » clarifia Tom, soumettant le garçon à un regard perçant. « J'admets que je n'ai aucune idée de comment une erreur aussi stupide a pu se produire, mais lorsqu'il saura… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry, rigidement, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir ce qui avait pu retenir l'attention de Tom. Après avoir suivit le regard choqué du vieux sorcier, Harry se figea d'embarras. Sa recherche de la lettre que le professeur Dumbledore avait envoyée aux Dursley au début du mois avait fait ressortir une autre lettre, bien visible.

Sa toute première lettre de Poudlard.

« Mr Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier ? » lu Tom, jetant un regard incrédule à Harry. « Pourquoi était-elle adressée à un placard ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, utilisant la technique qu'il avait employée tout l'été pour ne pas avoir à répondre lorsqu'il voulait éviter un sujet.

Tom fronça les sourcils mais, une fois encore, n'insista pas, faisant monter une bouffée de chaude gratitude en Harry. « Que lui est-il arrivée ? » demanda t-il à la place, faisant référence aux bords carbonisés. Harry aurait presque recommencé à hausser les épaules, mais reconsidéra l'idée, s'étonnant lui-même en plus de Tom.

« Mon oncle l'a brûlée, » dit-il fatigué, regardant une nouvelle fois le plancher. « Il ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard. Je pense que c'est tombé de cette boîte, » déclara t-il en lui désignant le carton près du lit avec confusion. « C'est vraiment un étrange objet Tom ! Toutes les choses dont je suis sûr et certain que mon oncle et ma tante ce sont débarrassées d'une façon ou d'une autre étaient présentes lorsque j'ai ouvert cette boîte. C'était presque comme si personne n'y avait jamais touché ! »

« Quoi ? » croassa Tom, incrédule. « Mais… Ce… Ils… Comment… »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit distraitement Harry, sans aller plus loin, mais prévoyant déjà la prochaine question de Tom, il poursuivit. « La boîte semblait m'attendre dans la maison de Mme Figg. Quant à la lettre, eh bien, j'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore avait une bonne raison. C'est du moins ce que je continue à me dire à moi-même, » admit-il, faisant naître un demi-sourire ironique sur les lèvres du vieux gérant.

Tom hocha la tête, acceptant cette explication, mais Harry pensa qu'il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un réfléchissant aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de tout ceci, Harry, » admit finalement Tom dans un lourd soupir, « mais je te promets que je ne contacterai pas le professeur Dumbledore sans t'en parler auparavant. »

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur. Ce n'était pas la promesse de garder le secret qu'il avait espéré, mais il faisait confiance à Tom pour tenir sa langue. « Merci, » dit-il avec reconnaissance. « Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre ou non, mais j'aurai souhaité ne pas avoir à y retourner cet été, avec ce qui c'est produit avec Cédric et tout le reste. J'étais bouleversé lorsque j'ai trouvé la porte close et que j'ai compris qu'ils étaient partis, mais maintenant je pense vraiment que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Travailler, sortir, cela m'a fait du bien. » Harry s'arrêta et sourit légèrement. « Cela semble normal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, réellement, ça semble correct et normal, » répondit Tom, sur un ton qui fit qu'Harry se demanda ce que Tom savait ou suspectait. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs longues secondes, puis Tom parla de nouveau.

« Aussi, que sait-il passé la nuit dernière ? » demanda t-il, incitant Harry à changer de sujet.

« Ca c'est bien passé, » répondit Harry après s'être remis du choc du brusque changement de conversation, remerciant mentalement les bonnes manières de Tom. L'aubergiste lui sourit et Harry comprit qu'il avait un sens exquis de synchronisation. Il savait exactement jusqu'où il pouvait le pousser, et quand il était temps de se dégager. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'Harry s'était confié à lui, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre adulte, et qu'il ressentait moins de pression à le faire.

Ce n'était pas un changement de sujet très subtil, mais Harry lui en était cependant très reconnaissant. Le retour à des thèmes plus courant était la manière de Tom de lui signaler que le sujet était clos.

Pour le moment.

« Kitty et Becky sont des sorcières, » sourit Harry, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

« Oh, bien, nous avions déjà suspecté cela, » dit Tom, le regardant heureux. « Tu l'as dit à Janet et Steve ? » lui demanda t-il, après s'être accordé un petit temps de pause.

« Humm, non, Kitty ne semblait pas être prête, de plus, je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionnent les règles au sujet de parler à des moldus sur l'existence du monde sorcier. Je préférai en parler avec toi d'abord, surtout que vu son âge, Kitty ne devrait plus tarder à recevoir sa lettre, donc j'ai juste laissé le sujet en suspend. »

« Bien, ne crois tout de même pas avoir complètement berné Janet. Elle avait travaillé ces derniers jours, mais elle a finalement demandé si elle pouvait revenir plus tard pour faire un brin de causerie. »

« Est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle voulait parler ? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

« Elle ne l'a pas précisé. Je pense qu'elle a du noté quelque chose de curieux. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui lui échappe, » rappela Tom. « Et tu dois savoir qu'Arthur Weasley a demandé un entretien avec les Wright, et leurs trois enfants avant de partir. »

« Trois ? » grimaça Harry. « Vous voulez dire qu'il pense que je suis… » il ne pu finir sa phrase, les mots restant coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Tom rit. « Oui, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar aujourd'hui, je dirai. C'est une bonne chose, Janet n'y verra certainement aucun inconvénient. Mais nous devrions, par courtoisie, lui expliquer toute l'histoire, avant que quelqu'un ne l'approche et ne se mette à la complimenter au sujet de son fils, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry ferma les yeux dans un misérable petit gémissement tout en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Est-ce que la situation pouvait devenir encore plus atroce ? _Non ! Attendez ! Oubliez ce que j'ai demandé !_

« Calme-toi Harry. Nous l'avertirons demain, » dit Tom apaisant, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger un bout. Est-ce que tu te joints à moi ? »

« Non, merci. Nous nous sommes couché tard, et avons pris un copieux petit déjeuner tardif également, » chuchota Harry, choisissant de taire le fait qu'il avait l'estomac bien trop noué pour ne serait-ce que penser avaler quoique ce soit. A première vue, tout ce qu'il essaierait d'avaler ressortirait aussitôt. « Je prendrai un casse-croûte plus tard, ou j'attendrai jusqu'au dîner. »

« Comme tu voudras jeune homme. La salle à manger semble tranquille maintenant, et je suis disponible si tu veux sortir. Je crois aussi que tes amis sont toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse, si tu t'inquiètes de pouvoir les rattraper, » laissa entendre Tom, tout en sortant, laissant Harry plonger au fond de ses pensées préoccupées.

**À suivre **


	28. Faisons le point

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **28 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 28 : Faisons le point**

Dimanche 23 Juillet 1995

« Albus, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Dumbledore jeta un regard vers les flammes, et offrit un sourire fatigué à son interlocuteur. « Bien sûr, Arthur, laissez moi ouvrir le passage pour vous. »

« Merci, » dit Arthur lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. « Je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et j'ai parlé à Tom et aux autres commerçants, » commença t-il, avant de remarquer la présence de Sirius, Remus, Minerva et Filius et de s'interrompre. « Est-ce que je tombe mal ? » demanda t-il incertain, remarquant que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient préoccupés. « Si c'est le cas, je peux être bref, ou revenir plus tard. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête et fit apparaître une nouvelle chaise en face de son bureau. « Vous ne pouviez tomber mieux. Je pense que nous avons finit. Maintenant, il s'agit du jeune Harry, je suppose ? »

Mr Weasley acquiesça, tout en prenant place à côté de Sirius tandis que le directeur se réinstallait derrière son bureau. « Oui. Je suis d'abord allé voir Tom, au Chaudron Baveur. Il m'a certifié qu'Harry avait bien loué une chambre la nuit du premier juillet, mais ne m'a pas donné plus d'information. Je ne peux pas dire s'il sait quoique ce soit d'autre, et je n'ai tout simplement pas osé le lui demander directement. J'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à faire en sorte que Ron et Hermione restent tranquilles. Ils voulaient discuter d'Harry et savoir où il était allé et ce qu'il avait fait… »

« Eh bien, vous savez ils sont probablement les plus à même de le repérer même s'il porte un déguisement, » souligna Remus. « Je pense qu'ils connaissent ses mimiques et ses attitudes, sûrement mieux qu'Harry lui-même, Ron, plus particulièrement, après tout, ils partagent le même dortoir. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Albus. « Peut-être serait-il à même de le repérer, » admit-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en se tournant vers le parrain d'Harry. « Avez-vous des objections Sirius ? »

Black et Lupin, nota Arthur, semblait peser le pour et le contre, ou tenter de déterminer le moindre de deux maux. Finalement, Sirius parla. « C'est d'accord, mais ce serait mieux de garder cette possibilité en dernier recours. » dit-il, observant fixement les objets posés sur le bureau du directeur.

« Entendu, » répondit Albus, une grande tristesse et de mystère marquant ses yeux bleus. « Nous les contacterons, mais pour l'instant poursuivez Arthur. »

Hochant la tête, il poursuivit en allant à l'essentiel. Il commença par récapituler les principales informations issues de sa conversation avec Amos Diggory, au cas où Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas mentionné aux autres personnes présentes, puis parla de la famille qu'il avait repérée et de la petite altercation au Chaudron Baveur.

« Ils se sont séparés avant que nous puissions être suffisamment proches pour leur parler, ou même bien les observer, » indiqua t-il. « Le garçon s'est dirigé vers le Chemin de Traverse, et les parents et les deux plus jeunes enfants sont retournés dans le Londres moldu. Vous savez, d'après moi, toute la famille semble être moldue. » marmonna t-il presque pour lui-même avant de reprendre à haute voix. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit du garçon dont Amos m'a parlé. J'ai demandé à Tom s'il pouvait organiser un entretien, car il semblait bien connaître la famille. Il m'a dit qu'il allait organiser tout ça, puis je me suis dirigé avec les enfants vers le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione voulait faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott, et honnêtement, j'espérai pouvoir rattraper ce garçon. »

« Alors ? » demanda Sirius, intéressé bien malgré lui.

Arthur secoua la tête, soupirant fortement. « Non, mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » l'invita à poursuivre Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, il se nomme Jim Patterson, mais tout le monde l'appelle « Sparky ». Il travaille au Chaudron Baveur depuis le début des vacances, il aide pour le nettoyage, la préparation des repas, ce genre de chose en général. Il a commencé en travaillant de nuit, puis la journée au Chaudron Baveur, notamment pour mettre les couverts puis a prit d'autres petits boulots dans les autres magasins vers la moitié du mois. Cela correspond à ce qu'Harry a dit à Ron dans ses lettres. » Arthur fit une pause quelques instants, puis secoua la tête à ce souvenir. « Traverser l'allée s'est avéré compliqué, je n'ai pas pu parler avec beaucoup de commerçants tellement ceux avec lesquels je me suis entretenu étaient élogieux. Ils avaient énormément de choses à dire à son sujet : combien il est aimable, combien il est responsable, combien il travaille d'arrache pied, combien… ils étaient tous d'accord sur ces points. »

« Je pense que je sens un « mais » arriver, » l'interrompit Remus sèchement, tout en échangeant un regard avec Sirius.

« Peut-être, » admit Arthur tout en souriant ironiquement. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Les choses sont devenues plus floues lorsque j'ai dirigé les conversations d'un côté plus personnel. Pour certains, il réside au Chaudron Baveur, pour d'autres il rentre chez lui tout les soirs. Pour certains il appartient à cette famille que j'ai mentionné plus tôt, d'autres pensent qu'il s'est simplement lié d'amitié avec celle-ci. Ils plaisantaient aussi sur la façon dont il arrivait à berner les passants occasionnels, ceux qui se précipitaient littéralement sur lui pensant avoir repéré le grand Harry Potter. »

« Donc, ils ne pensent pas que cela puisse être lui ? » demanda Sirius, voyant ou cette conversation les menait.

« Non. »

« Ont-ils donné une raison ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Tout le monde insiste sur le fait qu'il a les yeux brun, et aucun n'a remarqué de cicatrice, » dit Arthur tout en haussant les épaules. « J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'était probablement jeté un quelconque sort de glamour, mais l'une des assistantes de Fleury et Bott m'a dit qu'elle l'avait suspecté dès le premier jour et qu'elle s'était arrangée pour qu'un Finite Incantatem le frappe. Elle s'était alors sentie comme une parfaite idiote lorsque son apparence n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu, et elle s'était répandue en excuses bien évidemment. Au final, il avait juste parut choqué pendant quelques minutes, puis il avait rit, ce qui avait réussi à faire taire les rumeurs sur Harry Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione en pensent ? » demanda Sirius, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant de son fauteuil.

« Ils n'étaient pas sûr, en particulier sur ce point. Quelque chose sur la façon dont il se comporte nous a à tous rappelé Harry, et ses cheveux en épis ressemblent assez à ce qu'Harry essaye de faire des siens, mais si c'est véritablement Harry, alors il a fait une prodigieuse poussée de croissance. Comme l'a dit Ron « il est désormais plus grand et beaucoup moins maigre. » On dirait également qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Nous avons tous décidé qu'il faudrait plus se rapprocher, et, de toute manière parler au garçon pour en être sûr, mais nous n'en avons pas eu la possibilité. Nous avons traversé le Chemin de Traverse de part en part, et sommes restés beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que nous avions envisagé, mais nous ne l'avons tout simplement pas retrouvé. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous vérifier cela pour nous, Minerva, » suggéra Dumbledore. « Je pense que votre animagus pourrait vous permettre d'observer Mr Patterson tout en passant inaperçu. Je sais que vous en êtes capable, tout comme Sirius. », poursuivit-il tandis que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour protester, « mais si ce garçon est bien Harry, il saura immédiatement que c'est vous. La forme de Minerva est plus petite et plus facile à dissimuler. Elle a beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. S'il se cache dans notre monde comme Voldemort et nous-mêmes le soupçonnons, vous pourriez le faire paniquer et le faire se révéler lui-même ou quelque chose de tout aussi imprudent. »

Impossible de nier, Sirius en convint mais il semblait tout de même dans l'ensemble assez malheureux. « J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous envoyez un chat faire le travail d'un chien ! » grommela t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son ancienne directrice de maison.

« Peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour parler avec Ron et Hermione, » suggéra Remus, avec tact, changeant de sujet avant que Sirius ne rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.

« Bien sûr. Permettez-moi de contacter le Terrier pour voir s'ils peuvent nous rejoindre, » offrit Arthur, marchant déjà vers la cheminée.

**§*&o&*§**

Mardi 25 Juillet 1995

_Presque… J'y suis presque… Allez, viens ici !_

A genoux sur le plancher, Harry parcourait le carton récupéré chez Mme Figg à l'aide d'un bras tendu, l'autre maintenant le carton en place, cherchant à atteindre…

Scrutant…

Cherchant…

et…

trouvant !

« Ah ! » cria t-il victorieux, tandis que sa main attrapait de manière définitive l'un des objets qui l'intriguait. C'était de la fourrure.

Avec un peu plus de détermination, le jeune garçon essaya de sortir l'objet hors de la boîte. Souriant, Harry parvint enfin à atteindre son but, mais fut statufié par le choc lorsqu'il reconnut le chat orangé qu'il tenait par la peau du cou.

« Pattenrond ? » s'exclama t-il, posant la pauvre petite bête sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Pattenrond ébouriffa un peu plus ses poils et éternua deux fois avant de s'avancer paresseusement vers lui.

« Je te cherchais bien sûr, » répondit le chat, se léchant calmement une patte.

« Tu sais parler ? » glapit Harry après avoir manqué s'étrangler de surprise.

« Bien sûr, » répondit le félin ébouriffé d'Hermione, pausant suffisamment longtemps pour apercevoir le visage dubitatif du garçon. « Si tu savais ce que raconte Hedwige lorsque tu n'es pas là ! »

Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, puis il grimaça tandis qu'une idée désagréable lui traversait l'esprit. « Hermione est avec toi ? » demanda t-il timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu _penses, » dit Pattenrond, visiblement amusé, d'une certaine manière il arborait désormais une sourire assez malsain qui ne cessait de s'élargir avant de disparaître au profit d'une étrange couverture à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley.

Une couverture à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley sous laquelle grandissait une forme étrange.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Ron et Hermione surgissaient de dessous la couverture et profitaient de sa surprise pour la jeter sur lui. Au départ, ses amis semblaient aussi surpris que lui, mais ils retrouvèrent rapidement leurs esprits et pointèrent leurs baguettes dans sa direction, une sourde colère brillant dans leurs yeux. Harry recula prudemment instinctivement, mais dans sa grande maladresse, il marcha sur un bout de la couverture et s'étala sur le sol.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » s'écria Hermione, immobilisant Harry avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre sur ses pieds.

_Non ! Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer !_ pensa Harry, essayant désespérément de lutter contre le sortilège en vain. Malheureusement il n'était pas près de parvenir à s'échapper.

Ron fut le suivant. « Wingardium Leviosa ! » entonna t-il, soulevant Harry du sol, le laissant flotter de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

Harry lui était au moins reconnaissant de l'avoir remis en position verticale, même si pour cela il devait désormais affronter le regard d'Hermione.

_Salaud._

C'était le seul mot qu'ils avaient prononcé avant de se mettre à le frapper à la tête et au niveau des épaules.

_Attendez, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi-vous expliquer !_ supplia intérieurement Harry, toujours aux prises du Petrificus Totalus.

« De tous les comportements stupides, irréfléchis, et immatures… » Hermione tempêtait, lui tirant les oreilles tandis que Ron gardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ; la lumière devenait de plus en plus éblouissante. _Impossible de fermer les yeux ou de tourner la tête, Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour se protéger lorsque soudain il y eut comme une sorte de flash de lumière, _avant qu'il ne tombe rudement sur le sol.

La lumière semblait avoir brisé l'effet des sorts, nota Harry, se mettant en position assise. Soudain le sol sembla se dérober ; il chutait de plus en plus, cela sembla durer une éternité. Finalement il entra violemment en contact avec le sol, et percuta quelque chose de dur derrière lui.

« Détends-toi trésor, » dit une voix rassurante à son oreille, tandis que deux bras le serraient doucement. «Nous sommes là. Tu n'es pas en train de tomber. »

_Steve ! Tom !_

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par leurs douces présences réconfortantes. Il sourit un peu lorsqu'il sentit deux doigts, _Janet ?_, pincer sa joue, pour ensuite être frappé d'étonnement lorsque les doigts devinrent gelés quelque secondes plus tard, et que sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler farouchement en réponse à ce contact. Sans le moindre avertissement, il se trouva arraché de l'étreinte réconfortante et se retrouva ligoté par de lourdes cordes bien serrées à la place.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, oh non ! _pensa vivement le garçon, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la chose dans son dos devenait aussi dure et froide que de la pierre, et qu'une brise qui n'aurait pas du être là se mit à faire voleter quelques mèches de cheveux. Il se força à regret à ouvrir les yeux, grognant de dégoût lorsqu'il reconnut le cimetière où Voldemort était revenu à la vie et Peter Pettigrow. Regardant désespérément autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide, Harry glapit d'horreur lorsqu'il vit Steve, Janet et Kitty ligotés sur le sol non loin de lui, et que la pierre tombale sur laquelle il était attaché était le lieu de repos de Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, et non celle de Tom Riddle.

Prudent, mais faisant de rapides mouvements pendant que les visiteurs distrayaient l'attention d'Harry, Queudver vérifiait activement la solidité des cordes qui le maintenaient prisonnier, tout en maintenant de son autre main un ensemble de tissu noir contre sa poitrine, ce qui l'obliger à ne se servir que d'une seule de ses mains.

Une main… eurgh !

Tremblant de nouveau, Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Son cœur se mit à battre plus précipitamment lorsque le petit homme sortit un couteau de l'une de ses poches, et qu'il inspecta le bord de la lame. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister ou de « participer » à la cérémonie de renaissance une nouvelle fois, et il s'empressa de fermer les yeux, essayant désespérément de bloquer ses souvenirs.

Bien sûr, étant ligoté et tout ce qui s'en suit, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour bloquer son audition. Un rire mauvais fut le seul signe avant coureur avant que le froid glacial ne revienne, engloutissant son menton presque avec amour. L'adolescent serra les dents tandis que le contact des doigts provoquait de nouveaux accès de souffrances le long de sa cicatrice.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, enfant ?»_ susurra doucement Voldemort, semblant se repaître de l'angoisse du Gryffondor pendant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. _« N'as-tu pas envie d'assister au spectacle ? »_

Chancelant durement, Harry du faire un effort considérable pour parvenir à relever la tête et à ouvrir les yeux, remarquant ainsi que la nuit était tombée sur les environs. L'énorme chaudron était de retour, rempli d'une substance tout aussi abjecte que la dernière fois et dont quelques bulles s'échappaient régulièrement. « C'est presque prêt, maître, » commenta Queudver, tandis qu'Harry jetait un coup d'œil au morceau de tissu noir qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Voldemort se trouvait là, déjà reformé, à ses côtés. La potion semblait également différente bien que tout aussi répugnante.

Aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sous le tissu ?

_Ou qui… _Harry comprit tout à coup, détournant le regard de l'immense chaudron, il le posa sur la famille Wright, avant de les laisser revenir sur le tissu noir. _Oh non, non s'il vous plaît…_ pensa t-il, angoissant intérieurement tandis que Queudver commençait à dérouler le tissu, ses yeux plongeant alors dans ceux terrifiés de Rebecca Wright. « Parky! » Elle pleurait, tendant ses petites mains vers lui, tandis qu'Harry luttait désespérément contre ses liens. « Parkyyyyyyyyyyyyy… »

**§*&o&*§**

« NON ! ARRETEZ ! »

Harry se redressa brutalement, en position assise sur son lit, la respiration difficile et trempé de sueur. Comme toujours, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, soupirant fortement en apercevant le décor de sa chambre au Trois Balais.

« Un cauchemar », marmonna t-il, en essayant de se rassurer lui-même. « C'est juste un cauchemar. Et rien d'autre. »

Toujours secoué, Harry ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes respirations. C'était toujours la même chose depuis qu'il en avait parlé avec Tom. Les cauchemars, bien qu'ils aient diminué au cours des deux dernières semaines, étaient de retour, et deux fois plus présents. Et mieux encore, au lieu de simplement revoir les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés, ce qui était déjà bien assez dur en temps normal, ils revenaient déformés, comme si son subconscient s'amusait à recréer des événements, y mettant toute son énergie et toute sa créativité, inventant ainsi une multitude de nouveaux scénarios tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. En règle générale, il se réveillait en sursaut, dès lors il lui fallait quelques minutes pour que le rythme effréné de son cœur redevienne normal et que ses jambes cessent de trembler, lui permettant de se lever.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Harry s'épongea le visage à l'aide de son t-shirt, puis il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'horloge. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit l'heure, il aurait du se lever, mais il se laissa doucement reposer sur l'oreiller soupirant calmement, se concentrant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il supposait qu'il aurait du être reconnaissant que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et non pas une vision. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait actuellement, il ressentirait pleinement la douleur émise par sa cicatrice au lieu de ce vague murmure, il serait probablement penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes au lieu d'être simplement écœuré.

Les couvertures du lit se plissèrent, imitant en quelque sorte les ronds dans l'eau après qu'on y ait jeté un quelconque objet. Harry offrit un demi sourire à la jeune chatte, laquelle sembla répondre à ses questions lorsqu'elle vint doucement se blottir contre son abdomen, avant de frotter sa tête contre sa joue encore humide. Puis, elle vint se poser sur le haut de son bras, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule et commença à ronronner, confortablement installée.

Souriant encore un peu plus, Harry porta sa main sur la chatte rayée et la caressa derrière les oreilles, ne faisant rien d'autre, si ce n'est se demander comment elle savait que son estomac le faisait souffrir. Elle et Hedwige semblaient toujours savoir lorsqu'il était mal, et ce quelqu'en soit la manière, et l'une d'entre elles étaient au moins là, toujours, veillant à le calmer et à le réconforter en quelque sorte. Reconnaissant pour cette distraction bienvenue au vue de ce rêve atroce, Harry sourit doucement, et détourna le regard de la petite chatte, ses yeux se posant instinctivement sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, mais la jeune chouette harfang des neiges n'était pas là.

Grimaçant, Harry avala avec difficultés et posa ses doigts sur sa gorge. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver en Angleterre et qui ne s'était pas encore habitué au climat. Il hésitait quant à savoir s'il pouvait se dire « malade » car ses symptômes étaient en fait assez vagues, et certainement pas suffisamment prononcés pour l'empêcher de travailler. La plupart de ses douleurs pouvaient avoir pour cause la fatigue, après tout, Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait être fatigué nerveusement. C'était probablement une simple réaction corporelle due au stress, ou peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire aux douleurs provoquées par sa cicatrice. En plus de se demander ce que Tom et Janet pourraient lui dire, Harry redoutait fortement la confrontation inévitable avec Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que tous les autres. En plus de tout cela, Voldemort l'avait sollicité ces deux derniers jours. Harry avait essayé d'en déterminer la cause, en poussant le lien aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais l'obscurité présente semblait contrecarrer ses tentatives pour écouter des discussions agitées avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas pu l'entendre donner ses ordres à voix haute.

Se rappelant ses efforts, Harry grogna de frustration. Il avait transmis le peu qu'il avait pu apprendre à Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas eu ce que l'on pouvait appeler un succès stupéfiant. _Eh bien, peut-être que le terme « stupéfiant » était un peu maladroit_, s'amusa ironiquement Harry tout en continuant à glisser ses doigts le long de la douce fourrure de Patchs. Garder un œil sur son ennemi de cette manière était vraiment étrange. Toute information qu'il pouvait récupérer était bonne bien évidemment, mais, dans le meilleur des cas, il était lui-même épuisé, et dans le pire, quand il était endormi ou que Voldemort réussissait à activer le lien par lui-même, la douleur dans sa tête était tout simplement indescriptible.

Face à tout cela, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, et depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Sirius et dans une moindre mesure avec Tom et Janet, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup vu les choses évoluer. Il avait été distrait ces derniers jours. Il n'avait pas vu les Wright depuis qu'il les avait quittés ce dimanche. Il supposait qu'ils avaient simplement été occupés, mais il savait aussi que Janet n'était pas du genre à dire quelque chose pour ensuite ne pas le faire. D'autre part, le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas de téléphone, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de les prévenir s'ils avaient eu un empêchement inattendu.

« Peut-être que je devrais leur rapporter du jus de citrouille, » dit-il à Patches, grimaçant face au son rauque de sa voix. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry tâta sa gorge. Cette gêne ne pouvait être expliquée de manière simple. En règle générale, il n'était jamais malade. Une bonne nuit de sommeil suffisait à le remettre sur pied. En de très rares occasions, cela durait un ou deux jours, mais jamais plus. Cette fois-ci cependant, l'habituel, « ce n'est rien, ça va passer, » ne semblait pas être la bonne tactique, et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était sensé faire pour faire face à cela.

Décidant que boire quelque chose lui ferait sans doute du bien, Harry récupéra doucement son bras, et se dirigea vers la garde-robe, commençant sa routine matinale. Un son familier lui fit tourner la tête, puis sourire, lorsqu'il aperçut Hedwige s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte avant de venir se percher sur la porte ouverte de la garde-robe. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demandé si la chasse avait été bonne, elle lui tendait déjà une de ces pattes, au travers de laquelle un petit animal gigotait désespérément, apparemment bien vivant. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda t-il. « Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? » la questionna t'il confus. Hedwige n'agissait pas comme cela habituellement. Normalement, lorsqu'elle lui offrait un « présent », elle le déposait consciencieusement sur le bureau et s'assurait qu'il était bel et bien mort avant de le faire. Fronçant les sourcils, confus, il se rapprocha, priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un autre rat. Son estomac capricieux, ne le supporterait peut-être pas.

Mais ce n'était pas cela.

En fait c'était pire.

« Coq ! » s'exclama Harry, consterné de voir Hedwige déposait la petite chouette ainsi que la lettre qui l'accompagnait aux creux de ses mains. La chouette de Ron était dans un état alarmant. La première idée d'Harry fut de vérifier si elle n'avait pas été blessée par quelqu'un qui aurait voulu l'attraper, mais il constata rapidement qu'elle était plus épuisée qu'amochée.

« Doucement, du calme, » tenta t-il de l'apaiser, tout en ouvrant la missive qu'elle lui avait apportée, caressant de son autre main la minuscule chouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son souffle. « Que diriez-vous de boire un peu ? » proposa t-il aux deux oiseaux en leur montrant la cage d'Hedwige. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien pour la petite chouette et qu'elle s'était endormie, il reporta son attention sur Hedwige, qui l'observait perchée sur son épaule. « Il ira bien, merci, tu es une chouette très intelligente. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. » lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant, lui faisant quelques caresses, pour lesquelles il reçut un doux pincement sur son oreille.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry reporta son attention vers la lettre. « Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, » murmura t-il, d'un ton absent tout en soupesant l'enveloppe, tandis qu'Hedwige retournait sur son perchoir, près de la fenêtre. Le Terrier n'était pas très loin, et cette lettre ne pesait pas bien lourd. Pourquoi Coq était-il dans un tel état ? Soupirant, Harry déchira l'enveloppe, et découvrit la missive signée par Ron et Hermione.

_23 juillet 1995_

_Cher Harry, _commençait Ron comme il en avait l'habitude.

_Juste pour que tu le saches, c'est la deuxième lettre que je t'écris en deux jours. J'espère que Coq arrivera à tenir le coup. Je t'en ai envoyé une autre avec Errol hier, mais le pauvre animal gît lamentablement sur la table de la cuisine, il doit s'être perdu ou quelque chose l'a fait revenir à son point de départ._

_**En fait c'est une bonne chose,**_continuait la lettre laissant apparaître l'écriture beaucoup plus lisible d'Hermione. _**C'est vraiment une lettre horrible Ron. Tu devrais essayer d'envoyer quelque chose de plus présentable ! Salut Harry, c'est Hermione.**_

_Je crois que cela pourrait s'appliquer pour lui aussi, _reprenait Ron quelques instants plus tard, ce qui redonna le sourire à Harry, qui s'imaginait déjà ses deux amis se disputer pour cette boutade. Il avait été très proche de leur courir après le dimanche précédent. Après que Tom l'eu retint, il s'était recroquevillé en boule sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, faisant aller et venir toutes ses options jusqu'à ce que son cerveau décide qu'il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Au final, il s'était rabattu sur la décision qui avait été prise, mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être heureux sur ce point.

Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en repoussant en même temps le lourd sentiment de culpabilité dans un coin de sa tête, et reporta son attention sur le parchemin. Le fait qu'il ait été exilé de force de Privet Drive ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire quelques sorties lui aussi.

Hermione n'avait apparemment pas daigné relever la remarque précédente, puisque la lettre continuait avec l'écriture de Ron. _Je viens de passer une journée infernale. J'ai par deux fois été traîné jusqu'à Poudlard, ont m'a appris à mettre mes souvenirs dans une bassine, que tu n'étais pas dans le Surrey comme nous le pensions, et que toute une garnison de personnes tentait de te retrouver. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais je dois te le demander : OU ES-TU ET BON SANG A QUOI TU JOUES ? »_

Harry ferma fortement les yeux et pinça le haut de son nez, ses pensées réduites en une seule : _ils savent ! Oh mon Dieu, ils savent ! Damné, damné, damné, je suis damné, damné, damné !_ Il savait bien que c'était trop demander que d'espérer qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas de tout l'été, mais c'était agréable, le temps que ça avait duré. Il reporta ses yeux sur la page, bien qu'avec plus de réticence, reniflant de dépit lorsqu'il constata que l'écriture changeait de nouveau au profit de celle d'Hermione. _Elle devait avoir arraché le parchemin à Ron._

_**Ne l'écoute pas Harry, nous avons beaucoup été sollicité ces derniers jours ! Tu as fait une promesse au professeur Dumbledore et tu tentes de tenir cette promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons comprendre cela, mais ce n'est vraiment plus nécessaire. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher. Je suis vraiment impatiente de te voir. Tu devras à tout prix me dire comment tu as fait pour déjouer les sorts de suivis. J'ai trouvé quelques livres sur le sujet chez Fleury et Bott, mais il semblerait que ce soit extrêmement difficile à faire.**_

Complètement perdu désormais, Harry retourna sur le lit, sur lequel il s'assit, puis relu le passage précédent. _Déjouer les sorts de suivis ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?_ Distrait, Harry se demanda brusquement ce qu'Hermione penserait lorsqu'elle comprendrait qu'au départ il avait bien l'intention de simplement tenir sa promesse, mais que désormais la question était beaucoup moins simple. _Maintenant, il se cachait parce que… parce que… Oh, ça suffit, cesse d'être lâche Harry ! Tu te caches parce que tu aimes être Jim Patterson et que tu ne veux pas que l'on te retrouve !_

La lettre continuait, alternant progressivement entre les deux. Hermione lui assurait qu'il pourrait y avoir des arrangements pour le tourisme dans Londres, Ron lui parlait de le faire séjourner au Terrier et lui racontait comment Percy avait quitté la maison dans de désagréables circonstances, et les deux mentionnaient qu'ils avaient rencontré son Doppelganger (double) au Chemin de Traverse, lui demandant au passage ce qu'il savait de cela. De temps en temps, ils lui expliquaient combien ils étaient tristes de voir qu'il ne les avait pas prévenu de ses problèmes, ou du fait qu'il ne laissait pas les adultes le retrouver, ce qu'Harry trouvait un peu insultant. Comment pouvaient-ils penser cela, de toute façon ?

Son expérience passée lui avait enseignée que lorsqu'il était en difficulté, il ne devait compter que sur lui-même, et qu'il serait coupable quoi qu'il décide de faire de toutes manières, c'était comme ça dans son enfance. Les faits n'avaient guère d'importance, les circonstances non plus d'ailleurs, quand aux punitions, elles étaient désagréables et ils tentaient de les fuir le plus longtemps possible. Dans ce cas particulier, Harry n'avait pas jugé sa situation comme récupérable et arrangeable. Il serait puni, indépendamment de ce qu'il ferait, qu'il se cache jusqu'à ce que l'on le retrouve, ou qu'il se manifeste immédiatement, alors pourquoi se presser ? Il avait estimé préférable de reporter à plus tard son interrogatoire, et il n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour croire que le professeur Dumbledore voudrait simplement boire une tasse de thé et discuter de tout et de rien devant des petits gâteaux. Non, l'idée de cette réunion était à elle seule bien assez effrayante comme ça, son estomac se contractait déjà rien qu'en y songeant.

Une nouvelle fois… Harry soupira tandis que ses yeux survolaient un passage d'Hermione mentionnant combien Sirius était inquiet. Il avait bien tenté d'écrire à son parrain et essayer de s'expliquer, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait empirer les choses. Soupirant encore une fois, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis sortit un morceau de parchemin issu de ceux de l'Ordre. Il se demandait par où commencer, puis il reprit la plume de l'Ordre et soupira.

_25 juillet 1995_

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'ai essayé de vous écrire depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à mettre sur papier, c'était des mots qui sonnaient faux. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé d'écrire simplement les choses, même si je sais que cela va certainement sonner bête. _

_Je suppose que je devrais commencer par m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir. J'ai juste…je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais commencer par le commencement et arriver ensuite sur la nature et le lieu de mon travail, jusqu'à l'autre soir. _

_J'imagine que l'histoire commence au début du mois de Juillet, à la gare de King's Cross. Non attendez. Cela commence un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à la station de Pré au Lard. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu vers moi pendant que j'étais en train d'attendre l'arrivée du train avec Ron et Hermione…_

Petit à petit au début, puis de plus en plus vite, Harry commença à partager son point de vue sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Il raconta à son parrain comment Dumbledore s'était approché de lui à la gare de Pré-au-lard, et l'avait mis en garde sur le fait de ne pas s'éloigner de la maison de son oncle et de ne pas chercher à voir ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait confirmé qu'il pouvait le faire en toute sécurité. Il décrivit comment il s'était trompé à la gare et avait confondu un parfait étranger avec son oncle, et comment il s'était débrouillé pour arriver jusqu'à Privet Drive par ses propres moyens.

_Comme Vous pouvez le constatez, j'ai promis,_ dit-il à Sirius, _et en plus, j'aurai envoyé Hedwige pour vous prévenir, si j'avais tout de suite décidé d'aller au Chaudron Baveur, mais je ne l'ai pas fait… J'ai préféré faire au mieux pour ma sécurité, pour les protections, et tout le reste, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Mais quand je suis arrivé à Privet Drive, la maison était vide…_

A ce souvenir particulier, Harry marqua une pause, et ferma les yeux un moment. La douleur de cet abandon était moins présente qu'au premier jour, mais elle était toujours là. Il préféra sauter cette partie, et décida dès lors qu'il était préférable de raconter cette horrible histoire rapidement. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décrivit la tombée de la nuit, le temps, et sa propre indécision. Il raconta comment il avait tenté en dernier recours, de faire un tableau de bord pour Mme Figg, et comment finalement, la maison l'en avait dissuadé et le fait de prendre le Magicobus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

_Tom a été merveilleux, vraiment Sirius, il l'a réellement été. Je suis sûr que je ressemblais à une loque ce soir là, et j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas être le bienvenue, en particulier s'il croyait tout ce que raconte Skeeter dans la gazette. Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit pourtant. Si, il m'a souhaité la bienvenue dans son établissement, m'a donné une chambre à l'étage calmement, normalement. Il a même jeté des sorts de séchage et de réchauffage sur mes vêtements et mes affaires pour que je puisse immédiatement aller me coucher. Mon plan, à ce moment là, était de passer la nuit, puis d'envoyer Hedwige le lendemain pour vous prévenir._

Marquant de nouveau une pause, Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire du début à la fin à qui que ce soit. Tom était celui qui en savait probablement le plus, mais même lui ne savait pas tout. Harry lui-même n'était pas sûr de se rappeler le moindre petit élément de cette nuit là. Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps cet été à faire comme si cela n'était pas arrivé, et il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se casser la tête sur le « comment » ou le « pourquoi » qui se cachaient derrière ses actes et ses motivations. Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, il recommença à écrire de nouveau. Il expliqua, comme il le pouvait, sa réticence à dire à quiconque ça situation, et comment il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester au Chaudron Baveur en tant qu'invité. Ne voulant pas impliquer Tom plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il sauta la partie qui expliquait son travail au Chaudron Baveur et expliqua juste qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer presque immédiatement un collègue qui avait besoin d'un coup de main à son magasin. _Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas envoyé Hedwige à qui que ce soit, _admit Harry, tout en étudiant les diverses solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Une fois que j'en ai eu les moyens et un toit au dessus de ma tête ne semblait pas nécessaire à préciser. _J'allais bien, et le problème était résolu. De plus, d'après ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit, je n'aurai pas longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir aller au Terrier. Je sais combien vous êtes tous très occupés, aussi j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je reste ici pour ne pas être une charge supplémentaire. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre en colère ou te faire peur Sirius. Je pensais vraiment prendre la bonne décision._

Arrêtant une nouvelle fois, Harry regarda le parchemin. Parler de ses intentions et de ses motivations était une bonne chose, mais maintenant il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Il pouvait imaginer l'attente de son parrain à la lecture de sa lettre, l'impatience de savoir où il était pour pouvoir transplaner immédiatement. Maintenant qu'il savait que les adultes étaient à sa recherche, pourquoi aurait-il refusé de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient savoir ? Pourquoi refusait-il encore maintenant ? Harry grogna de frustration lorsque tout commença à s'embrouiller dans sa tête.

_Je sais que vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je refuse de vous dire où je suis,_ déclara t-il. _J'imagine que c'est parce que… je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revoir les Dursley au début de l'été. Hmm. _Harry souleva un sourcil et raya la dernière phrase. Bien qu'indéniablement véridique, elle le faisait se sentir un peu trop à découvert, de plus, il n'était pas certain que Sirius souhaite avoir un froussard comme filleul.

… _parce que j'aime être ici. Je suis normal. Je pense que je serais triste de devoir partir en Septembre, _essaya t-il de nouveau, avant de rejeter cette idée. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius pense qu'il ne voulait plus vivre avec lui, à condition, bien sûr, que Sirius le veuille toujours.

… _parce que j'ai peur qu'une fois que je vous l'aurai dit je ne sois à nouveau enfermer,_ tenta t-il une nouvelle fois. Choqué, Harry masqua consciencieusement cette dernière ligne, la masquant avec bien plus d'énergie encore que les deux précédentes. Si c'était bien l'une de ses plus grandes craintes, il était hors de question qu'il en parle à Sirius.

Soupirant fortement, Harry relu ce qu'il avait écrit, se demandant si cela pourrait être suffisant. C'était certainement la plus longue lettre qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à maintenant, à l'exception de ses rapports à Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle semblait tout de même assez… incomplète. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il allait bientôt devoir y aller. Il était plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _Allez, Harry, ça suffit maintenant, trouve quelque chose à dire, _se motiva t-il lui-même.

Il essaya de penser à une autre raison avant de finalement renoncer, et de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. _En vérité Sirius, je ne comprends pas moi-même. Bon, d'accord, je crois que je comprends en partie. Je ne veux pas partir. Je suis heureux ici. Et aussi très certainement, je ne veux pas retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante, que ce soit en Australie ou ailleurs. Je me sens toujours coupable et responsable de la mort de Cédric, mais je me sens tout de même un peu mieux, dans la mesure du possible. Je pense que le travail m'aide beaucoup. Il garde mon esprit occupé, et lorsque je suis vraiment fatigué physiquement, je ne rêve pas autant. Je devrais dire plutôt que je ne cauchemarde pas autant. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour les autres. Je pense que j'ai quelque peu insulté Mr Weasley l'autre soir. S'il vous plaît, dites lui que je suis profondément désolé pour cela. Je ne veux pas aller au Terrier pour une simple visite, mais je tiens à y retourner. En d'autres termes, s'ils veulent bien que je reste à l'avenir. J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je fais, et si tu as changé d'avis au sujet de vouloir vivre avec moi Sirius, pourra-t-on tout de même continuer à s'écrire ?_

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux suite à la dernière phrase qu'il venait d'écrire. Parler de cela semblait complètement inapproprié. Oh bien, de toute façon, l'ensemble de la lettre semblait assez désordonnée, et il devenait vraiment nécessaire de trouver quelque chose à dire pour conclure, s'il ne voulait pas être définitivement en retard.

_Je sais que cela est quelque peu inapproprié mais il est vraiment temps pour moi d'y aller, alors je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Je suis désolé Sirius. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre ne colère. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas trop déçu. Je m'attends à finir ma scolarité à Poudlard en retenue avec Rusard et le Professeur Rogue._

_Harry_

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry hésita une minute, puis posa le doigt sur l'icône des pages qu'il venait de remplir et observa les mots sombrer dans le parchemin. Quand ils eurent disparu, il vérifia de nouveau l'état de Coq, puis poursuivi son rituel matinal, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait fait le bon choix, ou tout du moins qu'il n'avait pas empirer les choses.

**À suivre**


	29. Rencontre avec le ministre

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams – Remus Lupin James _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **29 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Patmolcornedrue_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 29 : Rencontre avec le Ministre**

Sirius Black se trouvait devant la vitre du salon d'Arabella Figg, propre comme un sou neuf, il surveillait avec une telle intensité que la vitre aurait pu fondre. La seule vue de la maison de Privet Drive suffisait à lui donner envie de tout casser dans la pièce, y compris cette satanée vitre, et tant pis pour les sept ans de malheur.

Sirius n'avait jamais eu une très haute opinion de la famille moldue de son filleul, mais désormais, il devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour garder un self contrôle dont il ignorait l'existence, afin d'éviter d'aller jusqu'à Perth et de s'occuper personnellement des Dursley. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que deux jours étaient déjà passés, il était encore retourné par la dernière réunion à Poudlard.

La seule bonne chose était que la grande majorité de pure rage qu'il avait alors éprouvé avait bien voulu diminuer à un niveau plus gérable. Bien sûr, il était encore furieux, mais désormais il pouvait à nouveau penser intelligemment.

Ou de manière moins embrouillée en tous cas.

Soupirant, Sirius détacha ses yeux de l'habitation détestée, et las, se frotta le visage. En vérité, cette réunion n'aurait pas du être un tel choc. De ce qui avait été vérifié, de ce qui avait été rassemblé, il avait bien eu conscience, ou tout au moins fortement soupçonné que la vie de Harry chez les Dursley n'avait pas été tout sucre et tout miel. Ces haineux moldus avaient abandonné Harry sans le moindre regret !

Pourtant, c'était une chose de suspecter des abus, et une autre d'entendre ses soupçons confirmés, et tout autre chose d'être témoin d'un événement sans s'en rendre compte. Sirius, comme tout le monde, se rendait responsable et culpabilisait. Même lorsque quelqu'un avait remarqué quelque chose, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. De cette manière, ils avaient prouvé qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux que cet idiot de Fudge, toujours prêt avec une quelconque excuse sous la main :

Harry revendiquait que sa famille le détestait et ne comprenait pas combien les adolescents peuvent être angoissés. Certes, mais il n'était certainement pas le premier adolescent à ressentir cela à Poudlard.

Même après que l'histoire des barreaux à la fenêtre ait été reconnue, prouvant ce qu'il en était des revendications d'Harry, ils allaient se consolaient en constatant que les Dursley semblaient plus réactif que dangereux. Cela n'excusait peut-être pas leur comportement et les moyens employés, mais cela ne représentait dès lors que des événements isolés.

De mauvais choix guidés par la colère dans l'instant.

Des réactions excessives en réponse à des mésaventures occasionnelles.

Une fâcheuse incapacité à gérer le stress de manière civilisée.

Autrement dit des aberrations au lieu de tout ce qui était normal. Et les barreaux sur la fenêtre d'Harry ne peuvent pas être considérés comme un exemple de sa vie de tous les jours !

Sirius renifla amèrement, son esprit commença à errer de nouveau vers la dernière réunion à laquelle il avait assisté à Poudlard, il y a quelques jours. Remus et lui avaient été convoqués au bureau du directeur ainsi que Filius, Minerva, et Mme Pomfresh.

« Merci à vous tous d'être venu si rapidement » les avait salué Dumbledore, après que tout le monde soit arrivé. Son ton était vif, presque précipité, et il arborait un inhabituel comportement grave. Le pire restait cependant l'apparence du directeur. Albus les regardait d'une manière terrible, il avait l'air totalement éreinté. Il avait par ailleurs hésité d'une manière qui lui était totalement inconnu autrefois, il avait tout de même finalement annoncé, « Quelques nouvelles informations sont apparues en ce qui concerne le jeune Mr Potter. »

Sirius avait dès lors immédiatement sauté sur ses pieds, s'attirant par la même occasion les sourires soulagés de ses compagnons. « Il a été retrouvé alors ? » avait-il demandé, le regardant avec impatience. « Où est-il ? Ici ? Harry ! »

Dumbledore, au lieu d'apparaître soulagé ou de sourire doucement face à l'impatience de l'animagus, il l'avait regardé avec des yeux plus éteints et plus fatigués que jamais. « Pardonnez-moi Sirius, je ne voulais pas vous donnez cette mauvaise impression. La nouvelle que j'ai n'est pas liée à nos efforts de recherche. Bien au contraire, elle concerne Mr Potter lui-même. »

Dumbledore s'était interrompu une fois de plus, comme s'il recherchait les bons mots, l'impatience semblait grandir d'elle-même. « Il n'est pas facile de dire cela, aussi je vais juste aller de l'avant. Avant de poursuivre, je dois vous dire que ceci est une réunion officielle de l'école concernant un étudiant, et que tout ce qui doit être discuté ici, doit être conservé dans la plus stricte confidentialité. »

Sirius avait pensé que c'était une entrée en matière assez inquiétante, et avait dès lors senti se hérisser les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, alors que le directeur observait chacun d'entre eux les uns après les autres, tour à tour. Lorsque Dumbledore avait été convaincu qu'ils avaient tous compris, il avait repris.

« Comme vous le savez tous, des préoccupations ont vu le jour cet été au sujet d'Harry Potter et de sa famille de moldus. Je me suis penché sur la question, et est le regret de vous annoncer que ces craintes n'étaient pas sans fondements. »

Sirius fit une pause dans ses pensées, se rappelant la sensation de naufrage qu'il avait ressenti à l'énonciation de ces mots. Avec cette déclaration, Dumbledore avait balayé tous les prétextes et les avaient obligés à s'arrêter uniquement sur les faits énoncés. Le fait qu'Albus lui-même avait mal jugé toute cette affaire, avait été un bien maigre réconfort. Presque contre son gré, son regard fut attiré à travers la vitre, à observer cette maison, alors que les paroles de Dumbledore faisaient à nouveau écho dans sa tête.

« L'information est venue à la lumière au cours de mes recherches que vous devriez connaître. Sirius est ici en tant que parrain bien sûr, Remus a été invité en raison des résultats exceptionnels que Mr Potter a obtenu au cours de son tutorat lors de sa troisième année, et vous trois, Albus indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait Pomfresh, McGonagall et Flitwick, êtes ici en tant que médicomage de Mr Potter et principaux instructeurs évaluateurs de flux magiques. »

« Evaluateurs de flux magique Albus ? »

Sirius avait ressenti une incroyable fierté quand McGonagall avait partagé un froncement de sourcil avec Flitwick, puis avait pris la défense de son élève. « Même si je reconnais que le garçon pourrait se montrer un peu plus assidu dans ses études, il n'a jamais été question de tester son talent magique ou de douter de ces capacités. »

« Non, il a aussi bien travaillé que les autres étudiants, mais seulement aussi bien je pense. »

Dumbledore avait alors laissé les informations de cette déclaration se répandre dans l'atmosphère, pendant un moment avant de poursuivre. « A tort ou à raison, je pense que nous nous attendions à mieux que la performance moyenne de la part du Garçon Qui A Survécu lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Nous l'avons cru capable de plus. »

Sirius s'était un peu vexé, n'appréciant naturellement pas, mais il avait été devancé par Remus au niveau de la protestation. _Ah, Remus, que deviendrai-je sans toi, compagnon ? _pensa Sirius, souriant affectueusement à son ami qui somnolait dans un des confortables fauteuils d'Arabella. Les yeux d'ambre aidant, il était normalement sympathique et calme, il était facile d'oublier la bête qui sommeille en lui.

Le loup était de sortit ce jour-là, en bien évidemment, il défendait son petit, se rappela Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. Dès que le directeur avait eu fini de parler, Remus s'était dressé d'indignation. « Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, directeur, Harry _est_ capable de plus. Il a réussi à produire un _Patronus corporel _au cours de sa troisième année, ce qui est un acte de magie _ridiculement_ avancé ! »

Dumbledore avait eu tôt fait de l'apaiser avant que ne lui pousse de la fourrure. « Vous vous méprenez Remus. Je ne voulais pas dévaloriser les actes de Mr Potter, mais compte tenu de ce qu'il s'est montré capable de faire cela, vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'il se batte avec certains enseignements de bases ? »

Sirius s'était chargé de répondre à cela. Remus et lui avaient passé tout cela en revue lors de leurs longues nuits de discussions auparavant. « Si vous faites référence au sortilège d'attraction, c'était probablement le stress » déclara t-il avec fermeté. « Harry était perturbé par son altercation avec Ron et par l'approche de la première tâche du tournoi. C'est suffisant pour déstabiliser n'importe qui ! »

Les autres avaient acquiescé pour montrer leur accord. « Mises à part les difficultés initiales, Mr Potter a finalement maîtrisé le sortilège d'attraction, et l'a utilisé le plus efficacement possible » avait fièrement rajouté Filius.

« C'est vrai, » avait concédé Albus. « Mr Potter était indéniablement stressé à cette occasion. Si cela avait été le seul incident étrange, je ne le remettrai pas en cause, mais hélas, cela ne l'ait pas. Il a eu des difficultés similaires avec le Wingardium Leviosa et d'autres sortilèges, au fil des ans. Non, je regrette de le dire, nous avons affaire à un peu plus qu'une performance médiocre à la suite d'une mauvaise journée. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se rappelait des sous-entendus du directeur. C'était comme dire que la mer du Nord était une flaque de boue de taille un peu plus importante que les autres.

Prenant les rênes de nouveau, Dumbledore avait expliqué sa stratégie pour éliminer l'influence que les Dursley avaient encore sur Harry et sur sa magie, et les avait informés des « impressions » que Dobby avait pu rassembler.

« Trier toutes ces informations fut très fastidieux et a pris beaucoup de temps » expliqua t-il, tout en sortant sa baguette. « Heureusement, Severus est revenu me rendre un rapport lors de mon premier examen. La condition de Dobby est un point très utile, mais nécessite une certaine subtilité dans l'interrogatoire pour obtenir une efficacité maximale. Severus a émis plusieurs suggestions judicieuses qui m'ont permis d'aller au cœur du sujet beaucoup plus rapidement. Comme je vous l'ai énoncé plus tôt, tous nos doutes ont été confirmés. J'avais commencé avec des mots comme « affamé » et « battu ». « Sous-alimenté » et « frappé » ont donnés de bien meilleurs résultats. »

Sirius avait été un peu surpris qu'il y ait si peu de nouvelles, et avait protesté sur la participation de Rogue. Comme d'habitude, cette ligne de conduite s'était avérée inefficace avec le directeur, alors il avait rapidement abandonné. Au moins le con aux cheveux gras n'était pas présent à cette réunion. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un des évaluateurs de flux magiques d'Harry.

« Visionner toutes les impressions tirées de la maison prendrait littéralement des années, c'est pourquoi pour gagner du temps, j'ai choisi un échantillon représentatif, » continua Dumbledore, tandis que les mèches ébouriffées de Sirius étaient de nouveau partiellement revenues à leur place. « Un incident en particulier, semble traiter de la plupart de nos interrogations de tout à l'heure. Je crois également que c'est un indicateur du temps qui s'est écoulé pendant que le dossier était en disfonctionnement » termina t-il en attirant leur attention sur la pensine posée sur son bureau.

« Attendez Albus, » interrompit McGonagall alors que Albus levait sa baguette, se préparant à activer la pensine. « Ne serait-il pas préférable de simplement nous dire ce que vous avez vu qui vous ai à ce point perturbé ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant de façon mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore, avait noté Sirius, avait l'apparence d'un homme qui avait longuement lutté avec acharnement contre lui-même au sujet de cette question. « Je ne veux pas empiéter sur la vie privée de Mr Potter, du moins pas plus que nécessaire Minerva. Toutefois, je crains, ne pas être en mesure de décrire correctement ce que je souhaite vous faire voir. L'évènement pourrait avoir des répercutions sur sa future scolarité, et il est possible que l'un d'entre vous remarque quelque chose que j'aurai pu rater. » Levant de nouveau sa baguette, Dumbledore la garda à la main. « Préparez vous, » les averti t-il comme il remuait les pensées avec l'extrémité de sa baguette, « être plongé dans des pensées dénuées de sentiments est une expérience assez choquante. »

Ce fut les paroles les plus véridiques qu'il ait jamais prononcé, pensa Sirius, se rappelant de l'expérience, et encore c'était un doux euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'expérience avec une pensine auparavant, mais Dumbledore avait eu raison. C'était tout à fait différent. La maison pris forme de manière beaucoup plus rapide que s'il venait d'y pénétrer, faisant disparaître le bureau du directeur, et mettant en avant le pointillisme et l'ordre de la demeure. Alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver leur équilibre, Dumbledore commença à leur expliquer.

D'une part, l'attitude imperturbable du vieil homme était rassurante, et d'autre part, elle avait également donné à Sirius une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu recueillir, les premiers douze à dix-huit mois que Mr Potter a vécu avec sa famille moldue ont été relativement sans incident, » avait dit Albus, inconsciemment, employant un ton professoral. « Mme Dursley était évidemment plus attentive avec son propre fils, et elle et son mari n'étaient pas aussi démonstratif envers Harry comme nous aurions pu le souhaiter et l'attendre, mais l'ensemble de ses besoins physiques ont été satisfaits. »

Ce souvenir fit remonter la colère de Sirius envers les Dursley. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison à travers la vitre et renifla dédaigneusement. Lorsque le visionnage de souvenirs s'était achevé, Dumbledore avait donné la permission à Sirius de visionner d'autres images de la pensine, bien qu'il fût quelque peu réticent. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que ce qui avait surtout motivé Pétunia Dursley était la peur et non une quelconque générosité ou un certain altruisme qu'elle aurait pu posséder. La femme avait bien évidemment vu Harry, au mieux comme un désagrément, au pire comme un monstre de la pire espèce, et l'avait privé de l'amour et des soins à cet être méprisable qui lui était désormais imposé.

Pourtant, il avait du admettre que Dumbledore avait raison. Comparativement à ce que serait sa vie plus tard, la première année qu'Harry avait passée dans le Surrey avait été exemplaire. Prendre soin de deux petits bébés se révélait être une mission difficile même pour une femme organisée comme Pétunia, Harry avait donc dormi dans un petit berceau dans la chambre de Dudley. Il n'avait jamais été l'enfant préféré de la famille, et était toujours éternellement deuxième pour ce qui était de l'affection de son oncle et sa tante, mais au début, ils l'avaient au moins toléré.

Une fois, Pétunia s'était aperçu de l'absence de phénomène magique et avait théorisé, ou plutôt espéré que le traumatisme crânien qu'avait subit Harry aurait pu le rendre « normal ». Sirius s'était presque étouffé de rage en entendant cela. Stupides moldus, pensa t-il avec mépris alors qu'il jetait un nouveau coup d'œil à la maison de Privet Drive, histoire de faire bonne figure. Comment osait-elle souhaiter qu'Harry soit devenu un cracmol ! Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius détourna les yeux de la maison, avant que la tentation ne devienne trop forte, et à la place décida de maudire les Dursley sur plusieurs générations durant les prochaines semaines.

Quand il avait pénétré dans la pensine avec les autres, il avait pensé avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'il allait voir. Prévenu, et préparer au pire, Sirius avait cherché chaque indice de la vie de son grand et courageux Gryffondor et avait cherché malgré lui l'image d'un Harry blessé ou même pire encore. Lorsque la scène se fut stabilisée, il avait été plutôt surpris d'être accueilli par le son d'un rire enfantin.

Rires ? Sirius avait soulevé un sourcil interrogateur vers Remus, et avait reçu en retour une mimique perplexe. Presque comme un seul homme, le groupe avait alors tourné des yeux interrogateurs vers Albus, demandant silencieusement une explication. Etait-il sûr que leur mauvaise impression était fondée ?

Dumbledore n'avait pas répondu directement à leur question. Il leur avait plutôt fait signe de le suivre, et les avait conduits à travers l'ouverture de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le salon. Une fois à l'intérieur, la source du rire était devenue claire. Sirius avait alors senti sa mâchoire se décrocher d'incrédulité, alors qu'il inspectait les lieux, remarquant à peine l'émerveillement de ses compagnons.

Dudley Dursley, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, frappé dans ses mains et riait aux éclats, tout comme le jeune Harry Potter qui souriait largement, émerveillé. Les bras levés, Harry faisait flotter et tournoyer plusieurs jouets, créant des cercles les entourant son cousin et lui.

Sirius et Remus avaient regardé avec fascination durant deux bonnes minutes cette petite scène, puis s'imposa à eux ce qu'Harry était en train de faire. « Le Carrousel ! Il joue au Carrousel, Sirius ! » avait murmuré Remus, en utilisant le nom que Lily avait toujours donné à ce jeu, alors que Sirius hochait fébrilement la tête. « Je ne peux pas le croire, il s'en rappelle ! »

Sirius eu un petit sourire face à ce souvenir. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait été étonné et heureux, mais Sirius du admettre que Flitwick avait probablement été le plus enthousiaste. Le petit professeur de sortilèges avait presque été aussi heureux que lui. « Albus ! » avait dit Filius, jubilant, « il a une parfaite maîtrise d'au moins deux douzaines d'objets ! C'est fantastique ! Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? »

« Oui, » avait répondu Dumbledore, en souriant, apparemment de dépit lui aussi, tandis qu'Harry écartait ses bras et tournait en rond avec les jouets. « Le cousin de Mr Potter avait une fâcheuse tendance à le frapper et le tourmenter. C'était sa méthode plutôt ingénieuse pour distraire le jeune Mr Dursley » expliqua t-il, avant de prendre un air plus grave.

Sirius venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque la terrible réponse devint évidente. Dudley avait sourit à Harry et avait exigé, « Soulève Duddy ! » Harry avait innocemment obtempéré tandis qu'au même moment les parents Dursley entrait dans la salle pour voir ce que leur « petit trésor » était en train de faire, et la situation s'était vite détériorée.

Sans signe avant coureur, Pétunia s'était mise à hurleur d'horreur, surprenant Harry et brisant ainsi sa concentration. L'ensemble des objets volants été allés s'écraser au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant et effrayant. Sirius remarqua que le cousin semblait plus surpris que blessé, surtout avec tout le « rembourrage » qu'il abordait déjà, mais ses parents n'étaient manifestement pas de son avis.

C'était un accident. Même Sirius avait été forcé de l'admettre. Pris dans sa colère, l'oncle n'avait pas vraiment au l'intention de causer des lésions corporelles. Alors que Pétunia se précipitait pour calmer les pleurs de Dudley, Vernon s'était lui dirigé promptement vers Harry tout en émettant des grondements inarticulés et avait saisi l'un des petits bras d'Harry entre ses gros doigts boudinés. Il avait alors tiré d'un coup sec le garçon vers lui, sans doute dans le but de le mettre au coin ou de lui donner une fessée, et…

Crack !

Sirius serra fort sa mâchoire et ses poings, se rappelant avec force le petit bruit de l'os se brisant et l'air terrifié d'Harry, son cri de douleur résonnant encore en lui. Il avait espéré que le disfonctionnement avait eu lieu plus tard, et que Harry avait au moins été surveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus un enfant tenant à peine debout, mais non. Le mécanisme d'alerte du dossier n'avait pas fonctionné encore plus tôt que ce que Dumbledore avait supposé. Au tendre âge de trois ans, Harry avait du se débrouiller seul, dans un environnement hostile, et personne ne s'en était jamais aperçu.

Le caractère impulsif de Sirius avait fait bouillir son sang. Si quelqu'un était arrivé à la maison à ce moment là, le bras d'Harry aurait été guéri d'un simple coup de baguette magique, et il aurait certainement était enlevé à la garde de cette famille, ou du moins surveillé de plus près si le Ministère avait fait passé la protection du sang en premier lieu.

_Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui était mal allé ?_ se demanda Sirius, recommençant à s'agiter. S'il était vrai que son filleul n'avait jamais été sévèrement battu ou agressé, dieu merci, vivre des années dans cette atmosphère de tension et de peur sans raison apparente, avaient clairement laissé leurs marques. Certains comportements et attitudes qu'Harry avait eu par le passé et qu'il avait trouvé étrange, prenaient tout leur sens à présent.

Grimaçant, Sirius admis intérieurement que passé sa colère et sa frustration sur le garçon quand ils avaient « parlé » via le parchemin enchanté n'était probablement pas la meilleure décision qu'il n'ait jamais prise. Bien, compte tenu du passé de son filleul, il est possible, voir très probable, que Harry ait peur, ou se méfie de _lui_ à présent !

_Merveilleux. Tout simplement fabuleux. _Grommelant, Sirius secoua la tête de dépit.

Pour bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avaient effectivement été plutôt horrifié par ce qui s'était passé, même si « ce que les voisins allés penser » ou « ce qui allé advenir d'eux » avait plus avoir avec leur détresse que le souci qu'ils auraient pu se faire pour leur neveu.

Oublié, Harry avait ramené son bras cassé contre sa poitrine, et semblait vouloir disparaître tandis que son visage prenait la couleur du lait. Ses grands yeux verts s'élargissaient et des larmes commencées à perler, pendant une minute ou deux, il semblait réellement être au bord de l'évanouissement, ou encore proche de la mort.

Sirius et Dumbledore, ainsi que le reste du groupe n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état à cet instant. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Durant l'espace de plusieurs battements de cœur personne ne respira brusquement, chacun essayant de traiter les informations dont il avait été témoin. Finalement, McGonagall sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Vous pensez qu'une partie de ces capacités magiques puisse être bloquée, Albus ?» demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, sortant Sirius de son propre état de stupeur. Le surpassant, pour faire face à ses compagnons, il avait été un peu surpris par l'intensité de leurs réactions.

Rémus était en colère, il s'y attendait. Moony, il le savait, serait aussi furieux que lui, mais il avait été profondément bizarre de voir l'habituelle implacable Mme Pomfresh, son appréhension, et le fait de la voir, lever sa baguette et libérer toute sa frustration d'être impuissante dans une démonstration impressionnante de sorts. Le professeur Flitwick se tordait les mains et serrait les poings alternativement, et McGonagall…

Sirius avait secoué la tête, émerveillé. La transformation de son professeur, baguette levée, bien droite, et lançant des avada avec ses yeux à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires était surprenante. Dans la majorité des expériences que Sirius avait eues avec la sorcière, cette posture devant un étudiant signifiait que celui-ci était sur le point de recevoir la punition du siècle. Une bonne douzaine d'excuses avaient surgies brusquement dans l'esprit de Sirius avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que la colère de McGonagall ne lui était pas adressée. Elle était en effet légèrement penchée sur l'épaule gauche du directeur, et sa colère semblait crier « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! ». Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et de ressentiment, ce qui la rendait assez suspecte, et une petite partie de Sirius, qui n'était ni occupée à être abasourdie ou furieuse, se demanda si McGonagall avait été si d'accord que cela pour laisser Harry dans sa famille moldue durant toutes ces années. Intrigué, il se fit une note mentale afin d'en discuter plus tard avec Remus.

Dumbledore pour sa part, prit le relais, et rencontra lui aussi l'éblouissant regard accusateur silencieux de son adjointe. Quand il était devenu évident qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa position, il soupira et répondit à son accusation, ainsi qu'à la question précédente. « C'est possible, Minerva. Lorsque nous aurons retrouvé Mr Potter, il pourrait être instructif de lui faire passer quelques-uns des tests que nous donnons aux enfants nés moldus. Nous en reparlerons prochainement, mais pour l'instant il y a un peu plus à voir, » avait-il admis, englobant les autres dans cette information. « Soyez assurés que le pire est passé, » avait-il dit, agitant sa baguette, permettant à la scène de reprendre la où elle s'était arrêtée.

Juste à ce moment là Sirius comprit que Dumbledore leur avait laissé ce temps de répit pour pouvoir assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir et les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Une fois que la scène eue reprit vie, les choses commencèrent à se produire très rapidement. Mme Dursley semblant prise d'une véritable crise de panique. Les Dursley semblaient absorbés inconsciemment par ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dire, maintenant que les « monstres » allaient venir.

Allez t-on leur retirer le garçon ?

Seraient-ils blâmés ? Punis ?

Bien sûr, c'était un accident. Toute personne ayant été présent l'aurait vu !

Sirius avait grimacé face à l'angle non naturel du bras d'Harry lorsque Pétunia s'était enfin rappelée de sa présence. Vernon Dursley abandonnant l'idée de soins, avait alors attrapé son neveu (par son bon bras, au moins), et l'avait traîné à l'étage, l'avait déposé sur son petit lit et l'avait laissé là, pleurant et sans réconfort.

« Quelques heures se sont écoulées, » leur avait dit Dumbledore à ce moment là, faisant tourner sa baguette au dessus d'une montre, ce qui permit heureusement de faire accélérer la mémoire. Harry avait pleuré pendant un long moment avant de finalement succomber au sommeil, tout en étreignant son bras blessé, toujours serré contre lui.

« Quand personne n'est arrivé, les Dursley ont compris qu'ils devraient faire face à la blessure de Mr Potter par leurs propres moyens, » avait commenté Dumbledore alors que les images continuaient à défiler. «Maintenant, » avait-il dit, rendant à l'image son déroulement temporel, « observez ce qui s'est passé. »

Mme Pomfresh vit instantanément le changement. « Albus ! Son bras ! » s'était-elle exclamée, se précipitant en avant, et essayant sans succès d'exécuter un sortilège de diagnostic malgré elle. Elle émit un grognement de frustration quand tout ce qu'elle rencontra fut un mur de mémoire solide au lieu de la chair et du sang du garçon, mais même l'œil non exercé de Sirius pouvait voir que le bras d'Harry allait beaucoup mieux. Pétunia n'avait pas semblé inquiète de l'état de son neveu et avait à contre cœur finalement accepté d'amener son neveu se faire examiner plus sérieusement.

Dumbledore avait à nouveau accéléré les événements lorsqu'elle eut franchis la porte avec Harry, ce dont Sirius lui fut très reconnaissant. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait était en mesure de supporter à quel point cela avait pu creuser l'appétit de Vernon, ou comment cela allait affecter ces chances de promotion, ou les gémissements de Dudley pour être diverti ou nourri.

Quand Pétunia était revenu, Albus avait remis le défilement temporel. « Eh bien ? » avait exigé Vernon avec impatience, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'enlever son manteau.

« Ce n'était rien, Vernon, avait répondu Pétunia, en le regardant un peu choquée. Mécaniquement, Harry avait enlevé sa veste, exposant le nouvel équipement qu'il devrait porter pour réparer son bras. « Ils ont examiné son bras, et on seulement trouvé une très légère fracture. Je leur ai dit que le garçon avait eu un petit accident… ça a suffit… ils n'ont rien remis en cause. »

« Mais… »

« Je sais. »

« Mais le bras… »

« Je _sais_ ! »

« Comment alors ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Penses-tu qu'_ils_ aient pu venir ici sans que nous ne nous en apercevions ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est possible, je suppose, à moins que les os ne se soient réparés eux-mêmes, ou que le garçon ne se soit guéri tout seul. »

« A ce propos, Pét, je suis le plus favorable pour la prochaine promotion, mais je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre d'allers-retours dans ma propre maison. Qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire ? »

« Tu ne suggères tout de même pas que _j'en_ ai envie ! »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

En les observant ainsi, Sirius avait ressenti la même fascination horrifiée que lorsqu'on est le témoin d'un accident, horrifié par ce qui se passait, et pourtant incapable de détourner le regard.

C'était incroyable de voir combien ils avaient vraiment l'air convaincus du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, que la magie devait être « éliminée » de leur neveu. Au lieu d'être soulagé que le bras d'Harry soit guéri, Vernon et Pétunia semblaient être devenu encore plus hostile envers le jeune garçon, persuadés que d'autres « énergumènes bizarres » lui étaient venu en aide à leur insu.

Sans grande surprise, Harry avait été délogé de la chambre de Dudley en raison de problèmes de sécurité. Au début, il avait été mis dans la chambre où les jouets de Dudley s'entassaient, puis ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il pourrait « saccager » ou « contaminer » les jouets de Dudley. Pétunia avait catégoriquement refusé de céder sa chambre d'hôtes, d'autant plus depuis que Marge Dursley était une visiteuse régulière, ainsi, il avait finalement atterri dans le placard sous l'escalier, seule pièce disponible dans cette grande demeure !

Dudley, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi son jeu préféré avait été interrompu, avait dès lors repris ses mauvaises habitudes, à savoir prendre Harry pour son punching-ball personnel. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour que cela devienne régulier, de plus, comme ses parents ne l'avaient jamais repris, son comportement agressif avait continué et s'était même amplifié. Pour autant que Sirius en savait, il était peut être même encore d'actualité.

_Quel gâchis_, pensa Sirius, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Après ce premier incident, et le déménagement d'Harry jusqu'au placard, les images avaient commencé à s'accélérer. Les autres impressions que Dumbledore avait sélectionnées ressemblaient plus à des photos instantanées montrant Harry dans des moments de sa vie de tous les jours. Le fait qui avait le plus surpris l'assistance était que le cousin d'Harry avait causé plus de soucis que ses parents, lui et sa « bande de copains». Les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes, quoique. A l'occasion, lorsqu'il s'était fait attraper par la bande à Dudley, Harry se glissait dans son placard couvert d'éraflures et le corps meurtri, et en ressortait le lendemain, comme si de rien n'était.

Le pire dans tout ça était que le merveilleux contrôle dont Harry avait fait preuve semblait avoir été anéanti. Il n'avait plus jamais utilisé consciemment sa magie après ce jour là, et était devenu sujet à des poussées de magies accidentelles. Cela, bien sûr, n'avait pas arrangé ses rapports avec sa famille moldue, et le cercle vicieux avait été bouclé.

Le regard de Sirius fut une nouvelle fois attiré vers l'image de la maison, et il laissa s'échapper un autre grognement. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il aurait suffi de maintenir un environnement calme et heureux autour d'Harry pour que ces incidents diminuent voir cessent complètement. Une fois de plus, l'envie de faire un voyage en Australie pour mettre les points sur les i, pointa le bout de son nez. Le brun observa d'un regard absent la cheminée d'Arabella. Cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes…

« Sirius ? »

Extrait de ses pensées et surtout de ses mauvais souvenirs, Sirius se retourna pour découvrir Remus l'observant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda le loup-garou, grimaçant gentiment.

« Ouais, » répondit Sirius, soufflant doucement.

Toujours apte à flairer les mensonges, Remus soupçonneux, releva un sourcil. « Tu en es sûr ? » pressa t-il.

Sirius soupira plus fort. « Non, » admit-il tout en prenant un air boudeur. De toutes évidences, il se sentait prêt à exploser en mille morceaux, et voulait frapper quelque chose. Il allait vraiment exploser !

Il avait vraiment cru agoniser tout le temps de la réunion, temps qu'il avait passé à se retenir de faire quelque chose. Le besoin, le désir de faire quelque chose d'utile, de juste, avait été presque insoutenable, et quand Arthur Weasley, Ron et Hermione étaient arrivés, sa maîtrise de lui-même avait bien manqué volée en éclats. _Vous étiez censé être ses amis ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas aidé ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien remarqué ?_ Voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu crier. Seul le fait de savoir que c'était complètement déraisonnable lui avait permis de maintenir un minimum de contrôle.

Le fait que Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été loyaux envers Harry avait été un point primordial aux yeux de Sirius. Ils avaient coopéré avec le directeur, mais uniquement dans la mesure du possible sans avoir à contacter Harry.

« Je pense qu'Arabella ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, » continua Remus incertain, essayant de faire sortir Sirius de ses sombres pensées en le ramenant au présent. Après que tout le monde soit parti, Sirius avait demandé un peu de temps pour pouvoir examiner les impressions de la maison un peu plus longtemps. Dumbledore avait suggéré d'attendre un moment avant de retourner dans la pensine, mais Sirius avait été catégorique, et le directeur lui avait permis un bref coup d'œil. Il avait réussi à garder une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même durant la réunion, mais la pensine avait finalement été sa perte.

Au moment où il avait enfin regagné Magnolia Crescent, il était au-delà de furieux. La peur déraisonnée des Dursley qui les avait fait déprécier Harry, le priver de nourriture, l'enfermer, et même lui retirer le peu de soins qu'ils lui avaient donné au début, tous cela le rendait malade. Quand il était revenu et avait aperçu Arabella somnolant sur le canapé pendant que Remus montait la garde, il avait finalement explosé, et la pauvre Arabella avait fait les frais de sa colère, de son sentiment d'impuissance et de sa frustration. Il l'avait tellement fustigé qu'elle avait fui vers l'escalier en larmes.

Plus tard, il l'avait bien évidemment regretté et lui avait présenté ses excuses. Excepté si elle avait été présente lors des incidents, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, il y avait très peu de preuves solides qu'elle aurait pu exploiter. Pétunia avait toujours plaidé la maladresse de son neveu, et Harry lui-même avait fait preuve d'une discrétion effrayante pour garder ses secrets.

Réalisant que Remus était toujours en train de l'observer, Sirius tenta de lui expliquer son dilemme. « Harry a essayé de se rapprocher d'eux, il a vraiment essayé. Il ne voulait rien de plus que quelques petits signes d'amour et d'attention, surtout au début, » dit-il, se rappelant combien son cœur s'était serré face aux veines tentatives de son filleul de se faire accepter par se famille, face à ses échecs, encore et encore.

« Finalement, il a tout simplement abandonné et a commencé à s'éloigner. Tu pouvais presque repérer le moment où il a compris qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, quoi qu'il pourrait faire, et il était jeune Moony ! Encore juste un tout petit bout de chou. Il a cessé de réagir, cessé de demander de l'aide et a suivi son propre chemin. Nous sommes tous en colère qu'Harry ne soit pas venu se confier à nous et nous demander de l'aide, mais il n'a jamais vraiment eu quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. Il n'a probablement jamais pu compter que sur lui-même. », dit-il tout en poussant un lourd soupir. « Remus, comment peut-on l'aider ? »

L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Remus. « Je ne sais pas Paddy, » avoua t-il tristement. « Allez, pensons à autre chose », proposa t-il, tentant évidemment de changer les idées de Sirius. « Maintenant, nous devons simplement être reconnaissant du fait qu'Harry ait été suffisamment fort pour survivre et être toujours saint d'esprit. »

« En partie seulement en tout cas, » convint Sirius d'un air sombre, triturant distraitement un des bibelots d'Arabella. Harry avait fait preuve d'une volonté forte et tenace, et ce malgré les efforts des Dursley pour le garder le plus opprimé possible, mais maintenant qu'il savait où chercher, Sirius pensait voir des signes subtils de ce que le garçon avait du endurer.

« Il n'a pas confiance en nous », résuma t-il abruptement, après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuses.

« Il a confiance en nous à sa manière, » le détrompa Remus, « et il a confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, tu ne peux pas douter de ça », poursuivit-il, en agitant un doigt réprimandant. « S'il choisit de se confier à quelqu'un, ce sera certainement à toi. »

« La bonne blague ! » répliqua Sirius avec un geste impatient de la main. « Si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi est-ce que tout cela est arrivé ? Et ne vient pas me dire que c'est à cause de cette scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'autre soir. »

« Eh bien, peut-être pas pour tout. Tu dois admettre qu'il n'a probablement pas besoin d'aide pour tout, » lui fit remarquer Remus. Il le regarda comme s'il était sur le point de poursuivre, mais s'interrompit lorsque la pile de parchemin de l'Ordre attira leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut maintenant ? » grommela Sirius, s'attendant encore à une autre « course » pour Dumbledore, ou pire encore, une autre « réunion ». Attrapant la pile de parchemin, il se figea, surpris, lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus, inquiet.

« C'est Harry ! » trépigna Sirius, souriant en réalisant pour la première fois en quelques jours à quel point il avait attendu cela, tandis qu'il arrachait presque les premières pages de la pile. « C'est une lettre d'Harry ! »

« Excellent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demanda Remus avec empressement, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage fatigué.

« Eh bien, si tu me laisses lire je pourrais te le dire », répondit Sirius aplatissant les pages et s'éclaircissant la voix. _« Cher Sirius, »_ commença t-il, _« J'ai essayé de vous écrire depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à mettre sur papier, c'était des mots qui sonnaient faux. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé d'écrire simplement les choses, même si je sais que cela va certainement sonner bête. »_ Sirius arrêta et jeta un regard vers Remus. « Hum. Nous devrions vraiment parler avec Harry au sujet de la dominance de confiance en lui dont sa personnalité fait preuve. Pas étonnant que Snape le trouve arrogant. »

Remus renifla malgré lui. « Donne-lui une chance Paddy. Nous n'avons pas toutes les réponses surtout à quinze ans. »

« Ceci est véridique Mr Moony. Mr Patmol vous concède ce point et vous prie respectueusement de lui donner la permission de poursuivre. »

« Mr Patmol, Mr Moony observe que la critique était la cause de cette interruption, mais Mr Moony vous accorde sa permission pour l'amour de la liberté, » répondit Remus, glissant naturellement dans leur ancien style, utilisé à Poudlard pour tous leurs débats, sans éprouver aucune gène.

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit Sirius, délaissant les détails avec un vague geste de la main, avant de revenir à la lettre. _« Je suppose que je devrais commencer par m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir. J'ai juste…je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais commencer par le commencement et arriver ensuite sur la nature et le lieu de mon travail, jusqu'à l'autre soir. J'imagine que l'histoire commence au début du mois de Juillet, à la gare de King's Cross. Non attendez. Cela commence un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à la station de Pré au Lard. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu vers moi pendant que j'étais en train d'attendre l'arrivée du train avec Ron et Hermione. J'étais un peu excité, à vrai dire. J'avais vraiment espéré que je serais autorisé à aller directement au Terrier, mais il a dit que c'était trop dangereux, et que le Surrey était l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi et pour eux. »_

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius commença à résumer les choses. « Il parle de quelqu'un qu'il aurait pris pour son oncle, à King's Cros et d'attraper un bus pour Little Whinging, et de trouver la maison vide. Tu avais raison, il est passé chez Arabella avant d'appeler le Magicobus pour aller au Chaudron Baveur », commenta t-il sans faire attention à Remus, puis il renifla d'incrédulité. « Il avait peur que Tom le prenne pour un cinglé ou le jette dehors. S'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Tom refuser un client ? Il dit également qu'il avait l'intention de passer la nuit là-bas et d'envoyer Hedwige prévenir quelqu'un le lendemain matin. »

« Eh bien cela semble raisonnable. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Sirius passa une main à travers ses cheveux, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. « Il semble qu'il ait rencontré son mystérieux employeur assez rapidement, et une fois que toutes les dispositions nécessaires furent prises, il a simplement décidé de laisser faire les choses et d'attendre. Il a estimé qu'il ne devait pas nous « déranger ». Il dit qu'il n'était pas certain de « la manière dont nous aurions réagi. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire qu'il était embarrassé ? » proposa Remus, horrifié, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre le raisonnement d'Harry. « Il pense qu'on allait lui en vouloir parce que ces ignorants de moldus ont remballé leurs affaires et se sont fait la malle ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, on dirait, » dit Sirius, en continuant à balayer la lettre du regard, « mais il ne dit pas toujours pas pourquoi, à si, ici ! » _« Je sais que vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je refuse de vous dire où je suis. J'imagine que c'est parce que… »_ Sirius releva un sourcil et sembla être déconnecter de la réalité.

« Parce que quoi ? » exigea finalement Remus, regardant avec impatience son ami froncer les sourcils et scanné intensément la lettre.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Sirius, lui faisant voir la page pour qu'il constate les nombreuses ratures. « On dirait qu'il ne sait pas non plus. Il le dit même ici. » dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où l'écriture reprenait. « Tu vois ? » _« En vérité Sirius, je ne comprends pas moi-même. Bon, d'accord, je crois que je comprends en partie. Je ne veux pas partir. Je suis heureux ici. Et aussi très certainement, je ne veux pas retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante, que ce soit en Australie ou ailleurs. »_ lu t-il, puis il regarda le parchemin comme s'il venait de le frapper. « Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ? Est-ce qu'il pense réellement qu'il va être renvoyé dans sa famille sans qu'on s'en souci ? »

Remus soupira longuement. « C'est possible, » admit-il avec réticence. « Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sirius refusa de se laisser amadouer. « Et nous alors ? Comment peut-il simplement penser à cette idée ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Dumbledore lui-même, lui a ordonné de ne communiquer avec qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, reconnaît que tu as les mains liées pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te ruer au Ministère de la Magie et intenter des poursuites pour détention ? »

« Je pourrais », répliqua Sirius, relevant le défi.

« Ne soit pas stupide. Tu serais de retour à Azkaban avoir d'avoir eu le temps de dire deux mots et que feras-tu d'Harry à ce moment là ? »

« Harry semble très bien s'en sortir sans moi », répliqua Sirius avec humeur. « C'est évident qu'il pense n'avoir besoin de personne. »

« Hum hum. C'est pour ça qu'il te parle de ses cauchemars et des visions, et insiste pour savoir si les Weasley et toi voulez toujours de lui ? » demanda sèchement Remus, ému par les lignes qu'il continuait à lire par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

« Quoi ? »

« Peut-être que tu devrais terminer de lire la lettre avant de sauter, abruti. »

« Oh tais-toi, j'allais le faire. »

« Mais bien sûr. Avec la grâce et la vitesse d'un verracrasse, je pourrais ajouter. »

Sirius se détourna de lui puis balaya rapidement du regard le reste de la lettre. « Par Morgane, il est tombé sur la tête ? » _Si tu as changé d'avis pour que je vive avec toi ! »_ Il doit plaisanter ! Et pour les Weasley ! Il doit bien savoir combien de fois Molly à demandé à l'avoir pour les vacances ? Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Il ne peut pas être sérieux ! Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas sérieux ! »

« Non, ce serait plutôt toi, » sourit Remus, puis redevenant sérieux. « De toute façon, Paddy, je pense qu'Harry est bel et bien sérieux. »

« Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Sirius, s'affalant sur le canapé.

**&*§o§*&**

_Le travail d'un sorcier n'est jamais terminé,_ Lucius Malfoy soupira en lui-même tandis qu'il traversait en de grandes enjambées le Ministère de la Magie avec le Ministre en personne à ses côtés. Ils avaient participé à la plupart des réunions ayant eu lieu dans la matinée et se rendaient désormais à l'extérieur pour profiter d'une déjeuner, après avoir déposé quelques documents dans le bureau du Ministre.

Cornélius Fudge, c'était devenu comme une habitude depuis la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant que celui-ci courrait après Albus Dumbledore ou cet insupportable môme Potter.

Potter.

Lucius resserra inconsciemment son emprise autour de sa canne à tête de serpent comme il se rappelait la façon dont le garçon s'était glissé hors de leur portée, mais il réussi à dissimuler toute trace de gêne de son expression. Au lieu de cela, il garda un masque d'attention et fit quelques bruits d'accord ou de consolation le cas échéant, tandis que le Ministre poursuivait son monologue.

Fudge n'avait encore rien dévoilé de l'affaire, aussi Malfoy le laissa babiller tout en continuant son analyse. Quelle que soit la façon dont il distinguait les choses, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi cet idiot de Barty Croupton Junior avait utilisé un portoloin « aller-retour ». L'homme avait bien évidemment moins d'une once de bon sens, d'intelligence ou de jugeote, tel un simple moldu, si tel était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Toutes ces années passées sous Imperium devaient définitivement avoir endommagé son cerveau.

Tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin vers le bout du couloir, Malfoy maudit leur malchance. Il n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur de débutant ! Servir une issue de secours toute tracée sur un plateau d'argent aux prisonniers n'était pas un plan solide. Surtout des prisonniers qui avaient prouvés par le passé leur capacité à se sortir des ennuis dans lesquels ils s'étaient fourrés. N'importe quel imbécile de première année à Poudlard aurait été capable de déduire ça ! Malheureusement pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les seuls mangemorts qui pouvaient remplir les tâches de longue durée sans se faire remarquer étaient Croupton Junior et Pettigrow. Lucius et une grande majorité des autres ayant un travail, ou tout au moins de la famille, des amis et des relations, ne pouvaient donc pas tout simplement disparaître durant des mois.

C'était l'inconvénient. La scène du cimetière se serait jouée différemment si quelqu'un de compétent en avait été chargé, et Potter aurait été pris au piège au cœur d'une course sans retour possible à Poudlard. Comme il était blessé, le garçon n'aurait pas été bien loin à pied. Il aurait été fatigué et serait rapidement devenu une proie facile.

Se délectant à cette pensée, les doigts de Lucius effleurèrent les crocs de la tête de serpent de sa canne, pensant à la lame cachée dedans. Oh, oui. Très différente.

L'évasion de Potter avait bien évidemment irrité le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'était montré étonnamment clément pour leur « châtiment ». Les mangemorts restant debout les mains vides à l'endroit où se trouvait le portoloin quelques secondes auparavant s'attendaient à recevoir les foudres de cette grotesque erreur, mais le Lord Noir avait d'autres plans. Au lieu de les torturer pendant des heures, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, il s'était contenté de commencé à travailler à l'obtention des autorisations d'habitations de son vieux manoir au lieu de se contenter de « l'habitation » pitoyable qui était déjà trop dure à entretenir pour cet incapable de Pettigrow. Il avait seulement jeté également quelques Doloris occasionnels de manière à les faire se tenir sur leur garde.

Heureusement, Lucius Malfoy avait encore la chance d'avoir des relations, ce qui était très utile pour éviter certaines des tâches les plus subalternes. Comparativement à la plupart des autres mangemorts, son cas avait été réglé de manière expéditive et très simple. Tout ce que le Lors Noir attendait de lui concernait les intrigues politiques, les Gallions du clan Malfoy, et une chance de recruter Draco, une fois que celui-ci aurait atteint ces seize ans. Secouant légèrement la tête, Malfoy ne pu qu'appréciez le choix des termes dont faisait preuve son maître. Cela avait effectivement sonné comme si le garçon avait le choix !

Croupton Junior avait de toute évidence raté sa « vocation », il été bien plus doué pour agacer ses « compagnons » mangemorts jusqu'à les faire sortir de leurs gonds, d'autant qu'il était responsable de la stupéfiante humeur négative du Lord Noir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà eu le déplaisir de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, mais il n'avait pas la satisfaction de prendre les choses en mains dans ce domaine. En tout cas le simplet avait été réduit au silence avant de pouvoir faire la moindre gaffe, et que celui-ci soit aussi sensible à l'Imperium était de toute façon une faiblesse inacceptable.

En parlant de passivité, Cornélius était encore entrain de parler. C'est incroyable à quel point celui-ci semble n'être jamais à cours de choses à dire. Mais d'autre part, c'est son seul intérêt. Pour donner du crédit lorsque cela fut nécessaire, les actions de Fudge à l'égard de Croupton Junior avaient entraîné le cours actuel des événements. Le Ministre donnait l'apparence d'un homme sage et bon ami, mais, dans la nuit de la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était montré capable de rapidité, vicieux à souhait, et même d'action téméraire pour peu qu'il se sente menacé.

L'ironie de la situation était délectable. Potter était littéralement destitué de tous ses droits. Il avait vu son camarade se faire tué sous ses yeux, avait assisté à la cérémonie de la renaissance, savait que le Lord Noir avait survécu toutes ces années et l'avait entendu parler de la plupart sinon la totalité des répondants mangemorts par leur nom. Il avait été capable de les identifier et aurait pu tous les faire envoyer à Azkaban en un instant, mais à cause de son jeune âge, de certains mauvais choix faits pour le jeune garçon et de la part de certaines tournures désobligeantes du sort, personne ne voulait le croire !

Grâce à Draco et au très estimé Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue, Lucius conservait une mise à jour convenable des évènements scolaires, de sorte qu'il savait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui ce passait à Poudlard. Grâce principalement à Rita Skeeter et au fiasco de l'affaire Sirius Black, la parole de Potter était considérée comme suspecte, au mieux, par le Ministre. Personne n'avait encore ne serait-ce que pris la peine de vérifier la validité de son histoire.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien sûr, ou même inhabituelle. Ce bavard de Weasley ramenait toujours le sujet sur des « innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé qu'il est coupable » proverbe moldu écoeurant, mais personnellement Lucius n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Les procès étaient coûteux et de toute évidence une perte de temps et d'argent, surtout quand les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes avec tant d'éloquence. Le cousin de Narcissa avait été immédiatement envoyé à Azkaban, sans que personne ne se donne ne serait-ce que la peine de prendre la parole. De même, selon Severus, les autorités n'avaient pas interrogé Croupton Junior dans la nuit du 24 Juin. Il avait simplement reçu le baiser, sans qu'on lui pose de questions.

Avec Croupton Junior aussi bien forcé au silence, leurs principaux problèmes restaient Potter et Dumbledore. Potter, car il était le seul outsider qui connaissait la vérité, et Dumbledore, qui était la seule personne ayant un pouvoir quelconque et qui semblait le croire. Tous les deux étaient beaucoup trop bien protégés pour attaquer ouvertement, d'où la campagne actuelle pour les discréditer totalement. Une bonne partie du grand public sorcier croyait aveuglément tout ce qu'il lisait, en particulier si c'était un article publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés tout en gardant son air suffisant, Lucius se félicita silencieusement. C'était l'une de ses meilleures idées. Comme il avait déjà de bons rapports avec Cornélius Fudge, le Lord Noir lui avait confié la tâche de cultiver le côté paranoïaque d Ministre et de le guider doucement vers la porte de sortie. Il était reconnaissant de cette opportunité, il suffisait de sourire ouvertement lorsque le Ministre faisait une petite blague. Oh oui, Fudge était d'une étonnante facilité à manipuler ! Tout ce qu'il devait réellement faire, c'était dire ce que le Ministre voulait entendre, et faire glisser la conversation à l'aide de « subtiles » suggestions.

A ce propos… Lucius pesait ses options. Il supposait qu'il était probablement temps de dire quelque chose, des compliments avant tout, mais d'un autre côté ils avaient presque atteint leur destination. Peut-être quelque chose de rapide et de direct, alors. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir bien écouté au cas où l'opportunité d'intégrer une « subtile » suggestion avant de faire face à Albus Dumbledore s'était présentée. Ils étaient arrivés en vue du bureau du Ministre et Lucius, qui avait l'avantage de la taille, pouvait voir le vieux sorcier qui patientait, parlant avec le coq reproducteur des Weasley. Vraiment charmant.

Fudge était encore entrain de discuter au sujet des bizarreries du vieux directeur de Poudlard, donc Lucius pourrait passer pour un héros aux yeux du Ministre s'il lui recommandait de cesser immédiatement ses stupides babillages.

Tant qu'il y mettait les formes bien évidemment.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre Monsieur le Ministre, mais n'est-ce pas le directeur qui vous attend ? » demanda t-il, faisant de son mieux pour imiter la surprise.

Comme il l'espérait, Fudge s'interrompit immédiatement. « Quoi ? » souffla t-il, en regardant autour de lui horrifié. Lucius jouit de quelques secondes de silence, tandis que l'autre sorcier regardait devant lui, il soupira mentalement lorsque le Ministre recommença à blablater, cette fois fiévreusement, pour le remercier.

« Oh, bien observé, Lucius ! Très bien observé ! Le vieux directeur a peut-être des idées saugrenues, mais ce serait de très mauvais goût d'insulter les sorciers sous leurs nez ! »

« De très mauvais goût en effet, Monsieur le Ministre, » convint sagement Lucius. Il est plus facile et plus sûr de les insulter quand ils ont le dos tourné.

« Je me demande ce qu'il vient encore faire ici ! » dit Cornélius, nageant apparemment en pleine confusion. « Je me rappelle distinctement de Mr Weasley –Percy– m'informant qu'il avait pris rendez-vous dans deux semaines et non aujourd'hui ! »

Lucius opina de la tête, cachant son intérêt curieux derrière une façade impassible, tandis que son esprit commençait à développer diverses hypothèses. Fudge l'avait déjà informé de la tentative de Weasley père de prendre rendez-vous pour le directeur, tout cela par l'intermédiaire de Weasley fils. A l'époque il avait rejeté cette information, la considérant comme faisant parti de la routine, surtout si Dumbledore se contentait d'attendre. Mais puisque Dumbledore semblait pressé de résoudre la question au point de se déplacer lui-même, cette information pourrait bien intéresser son maître. Il devait donc jouer serré pour ne pas se faire exclure de la conversation. « Peut-être souhaite-t-il repousser, » spécula t-il innocemment. « Ou peut-être est-il entré en contact avec Potter et a encore de choquantes et absurdes révélations à vous faire. » se permit-il d'ajouter avant qu'ils ne fassent leur entrée.

Les deux sorciers partagèrent un regard, puis firent une pause d'une seconde pour permettre à Fudge de mettre son « air sympathique mais très occupé » avant de s'avancer. « Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il s'avançait vers celui-ci. « Quel plaisir de vous voir, je…»

« Moi de même, Monsieur le Ministre, » répondit Albus doucement, coupant Fudge avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter « je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ». Lucius restait en arrière et gardait le silence, appréciant le spectacle. Dumbledore restait l'un des principaux adversaires du Lord Noir, mais il devait bien admettre que le vieux sorcier savait s'y prendre.

Ou peut-être était-ce Fudge qui était tout simplement pathétique.

Néanmoins, il ne fallait jamais perdre une occasion d'observer un adversaire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre.

« Je sais que vous devez être très occupé, Monsieur le Ministre, alors je vais être bref, » continua Dumbledore, avant que Fudge ne puisse suffisamment retrouver le fils de ses pensées pour le dire lui-même. « J'ai confiance en votre excellent assistant, Mr Weasley, qui vous a informé que nous soupçonnions qu'une des archives de surveillance soit défectueuse et qu'en conséquence, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avions besoin de votre aide. Si vous considérez les circonstances, je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire qu'il doit être examiné immédiatement, » déclara le directeur, en ignorant allègrement Percy, qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de Fudge en faisant de grands gestes. « Pour accélérer les choses, j'ai fait venir l'expert en sortilèges de Poudlard, le professeur Flitwick. Il devrait être en mesure de déterminer si le dossier a été altéré, et, nous l'espérons, régler le problème en peu de temps. »

Fudge tentait de reprendre ses esprits, cherchant à s'extirper de cette situation inconfortable et confuse, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait à Lucius. On ne doit jamais admettre être dans l'ignorance. Le Ministre lui-même semblait connaître cette règle d'or, et tenta de se racheter quelque peu en saluant poliment d'un bref mouvement de tête le petit professeur de sortilèges, et fit signe à Percy Weasley de cesser ces mouvements de bras désespérés. Lucius sourit sournoisement derrière sa main, et se déplaça nonchalamment vers un endroit où il pouvait s'appuyer confortablement contre le mur. Et si cette place lui permettait de surprendre « inopinément » leur conversation, c'était là une simple coïncidence.

« Je pensais que c'était une simple affaire de routine, sans grande importance, Mr Weasley ! »

« Je n'ai… Il est… Mon père est venu m'entretenir à propos de certaines histoires ridicules portant sur la façon dont Harry aurait été négligé par sa famille moldue ! Je lui ai dit que j'allais envoyer une équipe pour enquêter, mais il a refusé ! De toute évidence, une enquête permettrait de découvrir leur manque de preuves. »

_Peut-être_, concéda Lucius en réfléchissant, _ou bien ils ne veulent tout simplement pas que les faits soient exposer dans la Gazette du Sorcier._

« Peut-être que nous devrions aller continuer cette conversation dans votre bureau, Monsieur le Ministre, » suggéra Dumbledore, pour mettre un terme à la dispute puérile des deux autres sorciers. « Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même serions heureux de dissiper tout malentendu et de répondre à vos interrogations, » poursuivit-il d'un ton apaisant.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, » décida Fudge, avant de se souvenir de son déjeuner. Il s'arrêta et attendit avec indécision Malefoy, mais Lucius lui fit un geste de main apaisant. « Le devoir vous appelle, Monsieur le Ministre. Je serai heureux de vous attendre. » Pour appuyer ses dires, il s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils situés devant le bureau du Ministre et lança une pique à Dumbledore. « Si le directeur est aussi efficace qu'il le prétend, vous devriez en avoir terminé en un rien de temps. Peut-être que Mr Weasley ici présent pourrait aller aux archives chercher lui-même le dossier en question, juste pour gagner du temps. »

Cornélius s'enthousiasma. « C'est une excellente idée ! Exécution Percy, et ne traînez pas. Merci, Lucius, nous allons essayer d'être bref. »

« Prenez votre temps, Monsieur le Ministre, je suis en congé pour le reste de la journée aussi il n'y a pas grand besoin de se précipiter, » pardonna facilement Malfoy, regardant comme un bon divertissement un Weasley rouge de honte se précipiter vers la porte aussi vite que ses grandes jambes le lui permettaient, et les autres sorciers disparaître dans le bureau de Fudge. Et pour parfaire le tableau, Dolores Ombrage, et un autre membre du personnel de Fudge pointèrent le bout de leur nez pour un déjeuner déjà parfait !

Pressé contre la porte, il jeta une petite alarme de sorte qu'il serait averti si quelqu'un s'approchait du couloir, puis passa outre le bureau de Weasley. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les dossiers disposés dessus, puis saisi l'interphone magique et resta à l'écoute des voies qui filtraient à travers le dispositif magique.

« Monsieur le Ministre, il demeure plus prudent… »

« Cessez vos inepties Albus, il n'y a aucun moyens de détruire ses sortilèges ! Et encore moins par quelqu'un du Ministère ! Tout est mis en œuvre pour prévenir le moindre souci ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de tout ceci, Lucius et moi avons à faire. »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. _Comment quelqu'un d'aussi naïf avait-il pu accéder au poste de Ministre ? _se demanda-t-il, puis recommença à écouter intensément Dumbledore qui après avoir soupiré longuement d'exaspération, se mit à expliquer son affaire.

Les professeurs de Poudlard soupçonnant évidemment que leur réunion était loin d'être privé comme ils le souhaitaient, essayaient clairement de filtrer les informations, et de rester subtil. Connaissant l'inutilité d'une telle entreprise, Lucius se mit à rire lorsque Fudge en homme bien naïf, déjoua habilement ce plan, et les obligea à parler plus clairement qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute souhaité. Ramenant ses doigts sous son menton, Lucius releva un sourcil curieux et prit note des détails qui pourraient intéresser son maître.

Ainsi ils soupçonnaient que le dossier de Potter avait été altéré…

Le système d'alarme ne fonctionnait pas correctement ?

Potter devait être retiré des soins de ses tuteurs moldus, et le plus tôt serait le mieux ?

Hum. Intéressant. _Très intéressant en effet_, pensa Malfoy, une lueur calculatrice brillant au fond de ses yeux gris pâle.

**&*§o§*&**

« Cela devrait faire l'affaire pour les robes de femmes Sparky, » dit Maggie McKnight, jetant des sorts anti-plis et de protection sur certains des vêtements qu'elle venait de terminer d'accrocher. « Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est trier ce tas de vêtements pour homme. » Harry acquiesça, puis leva un sourcil devant le nombre de robes toujours en attente d'être rangée. Quand il était arrivé, Madame Malkin l'avait assigné au rangement, et lui avait demandé d'aider Maggie à tout trier. « Vous devez avoir eu une sacrée clientèle ce matin ! » nota t-il, tandis que la sorcière enlevé les dernières robes reposant sur le sol et les drapées à son bras.

« Oh, pour sûr, » confirma Maggie, s'arrêtant un instant pour mettre sa baguette dans une de ses poches et étirer ses doigts engourdis. « C'était une matinée bizarrement très chargée. Normalement nous n'avons pas autant de clients à la fois. La plupart était des clients de dernière minute pour le mariage des Whitworth, » dit-elle, en lançant à Harry un clin d'œil complice. « Peut-être que certaines ne veulent pas se montrer dans des robes de la saison dernière, qui sait ! »

Harry rit tout en roulant des yeux face aux pitreries de sa collègue, puis se dirigea vers le rayon femme. Actuellement, pensait-il, c'est fou ce que les riches pouvaient se permettre dans leur vanité, ils allaient y passer la journée pour tout trier puis ranger. La tournure de sa journée était définitivement étrange.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'horripilante arrivée du petit Coquecigrue ce matin. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune brun se fit la note mentale de vérifier l'état de la petite chouette quand il rentrerait au Chaudron Baveur, et peut-être de la conduire chez le marchand de chouette pour la faire examiner plus tard. Le piaf hyperactif dans son état normal était arrivé se matin dans un état d'abattement assez inquiétant, et Harry n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il avait observé l'oiseau avant son départ pour chez Mme Malkin, mais n'avait pas vraiment été en mesure d'obtenir une indication précise de son état de santé. Il lui avait semblé que tout allait bien, mais l'avait tout de même laissé en bonne garde sous l'œil attentif d'Hedwige, convaincu que la chouette des neiges le préviendrait en cas de besoin.

Tout en réfléchissant, Harry accrocha le dernier vêtement et retourna auprès de Maggie, qui travaillait encore sur le capharnaüm résidu de la matinée. C'était une véritable porcherie, en arrivant il avait eu un choc en voyant l'état de la pièce, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'avait provoqué l'inquiétante théorie d'Hermione selon laquelle sa magie était en quelque sorte bloquée. Cela l'avait tout de même quelque peu tracassé lorsqu'il avait eu fini de lire la lettre que Coq lui avait apportée, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, tandis qu'il nettoyait et écrivait à Sirius, il s'était lui-même convaincu qu'Hermione, aussi brillante soit-elle, devait se tromper dans le cas présent. Excepté si sa magie décidait de faire quelque chose sans son consentement ou sans qu'il en ait conscience, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il soit capable de faire ce qu'elle suggérait. Pour l'amour du ciel, il ne saurait même pas par où commencer !

Ou alors…, pensait-il.

Désormais, il commençait à s'interroger.

Harry sourit à Maggie comme il accepté une autre tournée de robe de sorciers, (« doucement, pas trop j'vais mourir étouffé si je tombe ! »), puis il poursuivit ses rêveries tout en se dirigeant vers le rayon homme.

Au moment où il était descendu à la cuisine pour aider Tom à commencer la journée, il avait rejeté la théorie d'Hermione comme l'idée loufoque qu'elle était, et était passé à des questions plus pressantes comme la façon dont il allait pouvoir renvoyé la petite boule de plume de Ron, et s'il pouvait indiquer de manière sûre ce qu'il se passait à ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait salué Tom, puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers la salle à manger, et Harry avait commencé à mettre en place les chaises autour des différentes tables. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce que le gérant faisait, et ne réalisa qu'à son retour que Tom n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Curieux, il s'était avancé jusqu'à lui pour voir ce qui se passait, et avait trouvé Tom fustigeant avec irritabilité le sort de suivi qu'il avait jeté sur Harry la nuit où celui-ci avait gardé les filles, jusqu'au retour de Janet. Tom avait insisté sur l'utilité d'un sort comme mesure de précaution, d'autant plus qu'il était hors des limites du monde sorcier et pour beaucoup d'autres raisons également, de telle manière que finalement Harry avait accepté à contrecœur de se faire surveiller pourvu que cela reste secret.

En toute honnêteté, Harry avait considéré le fait de se faire suivre par un charme comme une nuisance, et n'avait pas tenté quoi que ce soit lorsque Tom avait rencontré des difficultés avec le sort. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un vif intérêt lorsque Tom lui avait annoncé qu'il se pouvait que le sort fonctionne mal.

Depuis Harry avait du mal à se rappeler de chaque corvée qu'il effectuait, en particulier lorsqu'il avait plusieurs petits boulots dans la journée, Tom lui avait en effet demandé de tenir une liste, de documenter son travail. Aucun sorcier n'aurait pu apprécier cela, quoique… Enfin, depuis il devait rédiger ces espèces d'articles, et tenir le compte chaque jour était ennuyeux et fastidieux, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps avant que Tom ne trouve un moyen de l'automatiser. Le résultat était un parchemin qui servait de journal de bord, afin de suivre au fur et à mesure les revenus d'Harry et ses dépenses au Chaudron Baveur. Harry pensait bien sûr que c'était une petite chose inutile, et avait continué son travail fébrilement pendant que Tom s'évertuait à résoudre le problème, mais les deux sorts semblaient s'être évaporés comme par magie. Le journal avait cessé de se remplir d'inscriptions samedi dernier et parfois, au lieu de donner des détails sur l'endroit et le statut d'Harry, on pouvait juste lire pour le sort de suivi :

_Sparky_

_Emplacement : Inconnu_

_Statut : Inconnu_

« Bizarre », avait commenté Tom, se frottant le menton avec une main. « Vraiment bizarre », avait-il affirmé après avoir tenté de relancer le sort en vain.

Personnellement, Harry pensait que le mot « bizarre » ne convenait pas pour décrire cette situation, et avait plus considéré cela comme quelque chose de curieux, il retourna une nouvelle fois chercher un lot de robes. Hermione pourrait-elle avoir raison ? Et si oui, comment ? L'idée était fantastique en elle-même, cela expliquerait pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas tout simplement envoyé quelqu'un pour venir le chercher et le ramener avec lui. Cela expliquerait aussi dans une certaine mesure le comportement du hibou de Ron, et les problèmes de Tom avec ses sorts. Eurk ! Il s'interrompit de lui-même quand il remarqua l'ensemble de robes particulièrement répugnantes qui l'attendaient sur le plancher. _Je ne savais même pas que Madame Malkin faisait ce genre de choses !_

« Ce ne sont pas les choses les plus attractives, n'est-ce pas ? » observa Maggie de loin, en croisant son regard.

Harry pris la robe, puis secoua la tête de désarroi comme il ramassait d'autres assortiments du même genre. Un grand nombre de robes qui formaient une pile pour tout dire, mais comme il y travaillait avec Maggie, celle-ci commençait à diminuer, la plupart des vêtements étaient horribles, les plus scandaleux qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Un exemple parfait était cette espèce de jaquette orange vif que Maggie portait sur son bras. Harry grimaça, se demandant si elle ne brillait pas dans l'obscurité, puis demanda : « Est-ce que quelqu'un à fait le tour de la boutique pour trouver ce que vous aviez de plus horrible en stock ? »

C'était censé être une question rhétorique, mais Colleen, qui était venue à leur secours, jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Maggie avait de lui répondre en riant comme les autres sorcières de la boutique. « Quelque chose comme ça en effet, » avait-elle confirmé, rendant Harry de plus en plus perplexe.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en repensant à cette histoire, Colleen lui avait alors tout raconté. « Mags t'as parlé de la panique qu'a causé le mariage, pas vrai ? » Elle avait attendu qu'il acquiesce pour reprendre. « Eh bien, certains des garçons Weasley sont venus ce matin, également à la recherche d'une robe de sorcier, tandis que nous étions toutes occupées avec les invités du mariage des Whitworth. Mags, ici présente, leur a dit de ne pas hésiter à jeter un coup d'œil sur tout le stock, en attendant que quelqu'un puisse venir les aider. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient littéralement tout dévaster, » grommela piteusement Maggie, insistant pour que ses collègues cessent de la harceler avec cette affaire, tandis qu'elle raccrochait une autre robe, tentant d'en faire partir les faux plis et la poussière.

« Je sais, trésor, je l'informe juste de ce qui c'est passé. Ils se sont juste un peu emporté c'est tout, » déclara pragmatiquement Colleen, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

« Les aînés se sont un peu amusés aux dépends des plus jeunes », dit-elle, continuant son explication. « Depuis qu'ils paient, ils ont décidés que c'était à eux de choisir les vêtements qu'ils allaient achetés. » Regardant les dentelles et les guipures présentes sur une des robes qu'elle tenait, tout en savant qu'Harry avait suivi son regard. « De toute évidence, l'objet de leur générosité n'a pas du être apprécier face à leurs différents choix ! »

« Évidemment, » convint Harry, riant nerveusement sans pouvoir se contrôler rien qu'en imaginant la scène. _Pauvre Ron,_ pensa t-il, ramassant un ensemble de robe de velours marron généreusement garnies de dentelles et d'autres fanfreluches aux poignets, et sur un jabot au niveau de la gorge. Son meilleur ami avait probablement réagit d'une manière qui devait donnait à peu de chose près ceci : « Non, non et non, par l'enfer ! » Les jumeaux Weasley et son cousin moldu ne partageaient pas de nombreux traits de caractères, mais Harry devait admettre que tous les trois avaient en commun d'être des experts pour trouver le point faible de leurs « victimes » et de savoir parfaitement comment les exploiter par la suite. Fred et George n'étaient pas méchants à proprement parler dans leurs taquineries, à la différence de Dudley, mais une fois qu'ils avaient trouvé un filon, ils l'exploitaient jusqu'à en avoir trouvé la dernière pépite !

_Les cons_, pensa moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré Harry comme il continuait à ramasser les horreurs traînant sur le sol se dirigeant vers la remise. Ron et sa famille ainsi que Coquecigrue portaient de nouveau au premier plan de ses pensées ; Harry se retrouva donc de nouveau en train de spéculer sur sa magie et le suivi des hiboux messagers alors qu'il rangeait les robes à leurs places d'origine.

Le principal point noir qu'Harry pouvait voir à l'égard de la théorie d'Hermione était Hedwige. Errol et Coq avaient peut-être eu des difficultés à le trouver, mais elle, elle n'en avait manifestement pas eu. On pourrait faire valoir qu'elle savait déjà où il était, mais Errol et Coq aussi, puisqu'ils lui avaient délivré des messages tout l'été. Pourquoi éprouvaient-ils _soudainement_ des difficultés ?

Frustré, Harry retourna chercher les dernières robes. Ok. Bien. Ignorons Hedwige pour le moment, et supposons qu'il était soudainement indétectable par n'importe qu'elle forme de magie, comment était-ce arrivé ? Et quand ? Pouvait-il contrôler tout cela ? Pouvait-il faire en sorte que cela s'arrête ?

_Attendez._

_Revenons en arrière._

_Quand !_

_Si le journal de Tom est exact, je sais quand cela à commencer !_ réalisa Harry. Quand Tom n'avait pas été en mesure de faire fonctionner le journal, il avait récupéré une plume et de l'encre et avait demandé à Harry de remplir les blancs, alors qu'il se précipitait pour installer les tables et les chaises de la salle à manger.

Harry eut une belle frayeur, puis renifla quand il ramassa sur le sol une robe en satin noir avec une cape d'appariement au niveau des épaules. Tous deux étaient richement brodés d'argent, et la cape était maintenue en place par deux broches sculptées en forme d'araignées. _Oh, merveilleux ! Je ne voie pas du tout pourquoi Ron ne l'a pas choisie ! _murmura t-il sarcastiquement. Au moins elle avait plus fière allure que l'innommable chose rose fuschia qu'il venait de ranger.

En temps normaux, l'idée de se remémorer trois jours de travail devrait être rébarbatif, mais Harry le faisait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Vraiment, entre le fait d'avoir dormi une bonne partie du week-end, et avoir fait beaucoup de dépenses lundi à Lancaster, il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de rapports.

Selon toute vraisemblance, le journal avait cessé de fonctionner très tôt dans l'après-midi. Malheureusement, sur la fin, le journal avait clairement noté sa perte d'appétit et il avait du venir dans la cuisine expliquer à Tom ses récents maux d'estomac, se rappela Harry, sa bouche formant un pli amer. Tom s'était inquiété du fait qu'il aurait peut-être attrapé une grippe d'été, mais Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules, sans relever, c'était juste la réponse de son corps à tout le stress qu'il ressentait.

Il en était presque sûr en tout cas.

Maintenant qu'il avait presque fini de ranger les robes, il ralenti suffisamment pour remarquer quelques petites choses, Harry se rendit compte consterné qu'il était en sueur et qu'il avait étrangement chaud, et même les mains moites. Fronçant les sourcils, il accrocha la dernière robe, puis s'appuya contre le mur et pris une profonde respiration. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il si _fatigué_ ? Ce n'est pas comme si Maggie le surmenait. Pour l'amour du ciel, elle l'avait obligé à faire une pause, et lui avait interdit de prendre plus de cinq robes à la fois !

« Jimmy ? »

Mortifié, Harry releva la tête et trouva Madame Malkin l'étudiant avec attention. « Excusez-moi madame, » dit-il, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi coupable que ce qu'il ressentait. « Je faisais juste…juste une petite pause avant de venir vous trouver. Maggie et moi avons fini avec les robes dans la réserve. »

« Oui, bien, » reconnu de manière absente la petite sorcière, rendant Harry un peu plus inconfortable encore, surtout lorsqu'elle mit les mains sur les hanches et poursuivit en fronçant les sourcils. « Es-tu sûr que tout va comme tu veux, chéri ? » lui demanda t-elle finalement. « Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. »

« Je vais bien Madame Malkin, » lui répondit-il automatiquement, simplement soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas en colère. Et c'était vrai de toute façon. Ou toutefois mieux que lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin, ajouta silencieusement Harry tandis qu'il faisait un récapitulatif rapide. Son endurance n'était pas au top de sa forme et sa gorge le piquait un peu, mais les nausées quasi perpétuelles étaient passées. Dans l'ensemble, il n'avait rien qui pouvait l'empêcher de poursuivre ses activités.

La couturière ne semblait pas totalement convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas. « Très bien, chéri, mais si tu veux partir plus tôt prévient juste quelqu'un, » dit-elle, en remettant sa robe mauve en place et en lui montrant l'arrière salle. Une fois qu'ils y furent, elle le fit asseoir et alla chercher plusieurs caisses d'accessoires.

« A tout ça maintenant, » dit-elle, en les posant face à lui. « Il faut juste les trier, et étiqueter le prix pour l'instant. Si tu veux, lorsque tu auras terminé, tu pourras commencer à tout ranger sur les étagères. Tu te souviens de la place de chacun, et comment utiliser l'étiqueteuse ? »

Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant. « Oui, madame. »

« Ce sera tout ensuite. Sur ce je vais te laisser. »

Harry sourit, face aux transparentes tentatives de la sage sorcière pour qu'il se repose un peu, mais lui en fut néanmoins reconnaissant. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Est-ce que je suis juste épuisé ?_ se demanda-t-il pensivement. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait s'épuiser si rapidement, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours, depuis il avait effectué quelques travaux pénibles…peut-être que le vieux proverbe moldu qui dit « c'est à prendre ou à laisser » avait plus de mérite qu'il ne le pensait.

Reniflant dédaigneusement, Harry ouvrit la première caisse qui se trouvait être pleine de cravates de Poudlard et commença à les classer par maison. Si sa condition physique était le problème, Harry avait une solution toute trouvée. Steve lui avait encore clairement indiqué ce matin, de nouveau, qu'il ne serait pas contre d'aider Harry pour s'entraîner un peu. Jusqu'à maintenant Harry s'était toujours senti trop timide pour accepter l'offre, mais, de toute évidence, il en avait grand besoin s'il n'était même pas capable de ranger quelques robes sans être essoufflé.

Steve lui fit bien sûr penser au reste de la famille Wright avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne commence à étiqueter les prix sur les articles de Madame Malkin. Maintenant c'était un projet intéressant, pensa t-il avec une grimace. Cinglée, c'est le seul moyen pour décrire cette famille. Toute la famille était complètement cinglée, mais dans le bon sens, bien évidemment.

Tom avait résolu le mystère de leur soudaine disparition de la matinée, se rappela Harry, tandis qu'il continuait à étiqueter les prix sur les articles correspondant. La conversation sur son manque d'appétit avait subitement activé la mémoire de Tom, puisque qu'en plein milieu d'une recommandation de prendre quelques jours de repos qui lui était bien évidemment destinée, il s'était soudainement figé comme frappé par un Stupéfix, s'était tapé sur le front et s'était lui-même sermonné légèrement.

« Désolé, mon garçon, je devais te le dire, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit ! » lui avait-il dit, faisant face au jeune homme perplexe. « Steve, Janet, et les filles, sont venus alors que tu étais endormi dimanche après-midi. J'allais venir te chercher mais soudainement Janet a commencé à agir bizarrement, comme si elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Je leur ai dit que je te préviendrai lorsque tu serais réveillé et je leurs ai présenté des excuses avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent… » lança-t-il à Harry en faisant un geste de la main pour signifier son impuissance. « Je m'excuse d'avoir oublié. Je suppose que j'ai été plus distrait que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Harry avait été surpris et un peu sonné dans un premier temps, mais ne pu rester longtemps à réfléchir. Certes, il ne pouvait pas prétendre que ce comportement été normal. En fait, si Tom n'avait pas joué au « patron » des affaires, et ramené d'autres commerçants à lui envoyer des demandes de services pour Jim au Chaudron Baveur, les « affaires» d'Harry aurait pu ne jamais décoller de la case départ. Le fait que « Jim Patterson » n'était pas une vraie personne aurait pu embrouiller certains des hiboux postaux, voir tous, et la coopération de l'homme avait donc joué un rôle essentiel. Harry était responsable d'établir son emploi du temps, et d'envoyer les réponses par chouettes, bien sûr, Tom veillait toujours à ce qu'il ait les offres en temps voulu. Ce petit oubli était en fait un témoignage parfait pour montrer à quel point l'homme avait été touché par leur conversation et les révélations du dimanche après-midi sur la vie « familiale » d'Harry.

Soupirant, Harry réinitialisa l'étiqueteuse de prix et commença à travailler sur la boîte pleine d'uniformes de premières années de Poudlard. Franchement, il avait admis qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait pu faire différemment, ou mieux, mais étonnamment, Tom ne semblait pas être en colère contre lui. En fait, il lui semblait plus que son oubli puisse être la conséquence de sa subite « maladie », avec son « indécision » ! Harry avait essayé de rassurer le vieil homme, mais à ce moment, les premiers clients de la journée étaient arrivés et ils avaient eu beaucoup d'autres choses à faire.

Harry avait essayé de se concentrer sur son travail, somme sourire à la clientèle, et desservir les tables, mais après avoir appris que Janet était malade, il avait été…pas exactement inquiet, mais distrait. Oui, distrait. Distrait et préoccupé de savoir si tout allait bien. Steve n'était pas en ville depuis longtemps, savait-il où se trouvait le docteur, ou la pharmacie ? Que faire s'il était obligé de rester à la maison parce que Janet n'était pas en état de garder les filles ? A la fin de la ruée du petit-déjeuner, il avait décidé de passer leur rendre une petite visite, juste pour voir s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il avait hésité à l'idée de prendre un pichet de jus de citrouille qui de cette façon serait le prétexte idéal.

Tom lui avait adressé un sourire éblouissant lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé ses intentions, et Harry lui avait demandé d'ajouter deux litres de jus de citrouille à son compte. Tom n'avait rien dit à haute voix, mais quand il était revenu avec la cruche de jus de citrouille à la main, il avait aussi glissé un gros paquet de biscuits entre les mains d'Harry.

« Donne-lui avec mon affection, mon garçon » lui avait-il dit avec un clin d'œil, faisant fi du garçon et de la rougeur des ses joues pendant ses vaines protestations. « Oh, et tente de revenir avant que les clients du déjeuner ne commence à faire la queue. »

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait le moindre problème pour cela, et avait assuré à Tom qu'il serait de retour à temps, mais les paroles de l'homme l'avaient troublé et ce trouble avait persisté alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la rue. L'affection était quelque chose de difficile à exprimer, et il était terriblement mal à l'aise d'en parler. Il estimait que c'était totalement au-dessus de ces capacités, et n'était même pas certain de pouvoir exprimer correctement ce sentiment ! Etait-ce, repensa t-il nostalgiquement, ce sentiment qu'il avait autrefois ressentie devant le miroir du Risèd ? Etait-ce la chaleur des sentiments qu'il avait pour ses amis, ou peut-être le sens de parenté et de gratitude qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Sirius lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui ? Certes il y avait une longue liste de personnes pour qui il avait une grande affection, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes. Etait-ce l'amour, alors ? Ou simplement différents tons d'une grande affection parmi d'autres ?

Au moment où il s'était approché de chez les Wright, il avait réussi à être complètement confus, et avait décidé qu'essayer de faire le tri dans ses sentiments était une sordide perte de temps. Malheureusement, il avait aussi eu le temps de réfléchir et de construire des doutes à propos de sa place dans le grand cycle de la vie, et s'étais retrouvé à se demander si cela avait était une si bonne idée que ça. Les Wright semblaient assez l'apprécier, mais il n'était jamais venu chez eux sans avoir au préalable reçu une invitation auparavant.

J'aurais d'abord du téléphoner, avait pensé Harry, se donnant une gifle mentale tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers nés moldus, il ne pensait pas systématiquement a téléphoner avant de se présenter chez les gens. La raison était bien sûr que chez les Dursley il n'avait pas le droit de toucher au téléphone, et son évolution dans le monde sorcier faisait qu'Harry avait bien plus tendance à envoyer Hedwige pour porter un message que de se saisir d'un téléphone lorsqu'il voulait communiquer avec quelqu'un.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Stephen Wright était venu répondre à la sonnerie de la porte, Harry avait été convaincu qu'il se verrait éconduit, et il était disposé à simplement prendre des nouvelles de Janet, remettre les marchandises et retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Steve avait paru surpris de le voir, même s'il l'avait salué chaleureusement, et s'était répandu en excuses pour ne pas l'avoir rappelé plus tôt. «Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps devant toi, ou dois-tu retourner au Chaudron Baveur immédiatement ? Jannie m'a dit que tu avais un horaire chargé, mais les filles seraient heureuses de pouvoir te faire un petit coucou. Chacune d'entre elles d'ailleurs ! » avait-il souligné avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le déjeuner était encore loin, et les clients ne commenceraient à se précipiter que dans une heure ou deux, Harry avait donc accepté avec joie l'invitation, et en avait profité pour prendre des nouvelles de Janet tandis que Steve le faisait entrer.

« Elle va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui » lui assura Steve avec un soulagement évident. « Elle a juste essayé d'en faire trop, et n'a pas pris soin d'elle-même. Je lui avais dit d'attendre que j'arrive, mais elle est sacrément têtue ! »

Harry secoua la tête de nouveau, un petit sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres, car il se souvenait de l'instinct protecteur de l'homme. L'attitude générale de Steve, associée en grande partie à l'ambiance « normale » de la maison, l'avait aidé à se détendre bien plus que n'importe quel mot n'aurait pu le faire. Lumineuse, de la musique dynamique venait du séjour, et l'atmosphère « garder le silence » qu'il avait associée à une maladie sérieuse, ne semblait pas être de mise. C'était définitivement un bon signe.

Les Wright étaient en train de faire leur lessive lorsqu'il était arrivé, et comme il pénétrait dans le séjour, il fut heureux d'avoir la preuve que Steve avait tout à fait raison. Janet était assise sur le sol avec ses filles, pliait les dernières chemises, et semblait avoir complètement récupérée.

« Hé, regardez qui est là ! » avait demandé Steve, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de tous. Becky et Kitty avaient alors relevé les yeux et avaient sourit aussi fort que si elles ne l'avaient pas vu depuis un an avant de venir se presser contre lui. Janet avait été plus tempérée, mais de peu. Elle lui avait donné une grande accolade et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, rayonnante lorsqu'il lui avait transmis les paroles de Tom et le remerciant pour le jus de citrouille et les biscuits.

L'ensemble avait vraiment été inoubliable. Il s'était senti comme un intrus lorsqu'il avait sonné à la porte, mais en moins de dix minutes il avait été admis dans la famille comme s'il avait vécu avec eux depuis toujours. Harry arrêta un instant son étiquetage, essayant de se souvenir qui avait fait le premier pas. Même maintenant, il ne pouvait pas jurer de manière certaine. Cela avait sûrement été Kitty, mais cela aurait aussi bien pu être Janet. Elle savait détourner l'esprit de cette manière, parfois. Toujours est-il qu'une minute plus tard il s'était retrouvé assis sur le plancher avec le reste de la famille, triant les chaussettes sur les rythmes d'une musique rock, puis la minute qui suivit fut le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'une paire de chaussettes roulée en boule atterrisse sur la tête de Steve.

Harry avait été figé d'étonnement, pas tout à fait sûr de l'attitude à suivre lorsque les chaussettes décidaient comme par magie de passer à l'attaque, un peu aidées par de jeunes demoiselles… C'était certain que l'oncle Vernon n'aurait jamais toléré un tel comportement. Et de toute manière l'oncle Vernon n'aurait jamais trié les chaussettes avec toute sa famille ! Harry était légèrement tendue, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, mais Steve avait simplement haussé un sourcil, avant de prendre une ancienne bande dessinée qui traînait par là avant de déclarer :

« Bien sûr, vous savez que vous venez de déterrer la hache de guerre… »

Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas vraiment réagit à cette réplique, avait noté Harry. Cela semblait être un trait dominant dans cette famille de ressortir des répliques de films ou de séries télévisées dans leur vie de tous les jours. Durant les premiers jours qu'il avait passé avec la famille, il avait effectivement constaté que Janet et Kitty répondraient la même chose dans une situation donnée, et c'était encore pire si Becky se mêlait à la partie. Steve semblait avoir les mêmes réflexes, et sa réplique avait bien sûr eu pour conséquences une pluie abondante de chaussettes. Harry avait d'abord pensé s'abstenir, et simplement observé le spectacle, mais avait changé d'avis lorsque Kitty s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Ils avaient donc ainsi joué pendant quelques minutes, rejetant les projectiles les uns sur les autres avec beaucoup de sottises et de rires, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tire bruyamment la langue dans l'oreille de Becky, son désagréable au possible, qui mit fin aux hostilités.

La visite avait était étonnamment très agréable, mais trop courte. L'heure, qui semblait bien assez suffisante lorsqu'il avait quitté le Chaudron Baveur, avait filé plus vite que son éclair de feu, et, avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Harry s'était retrouvé derrière l'auberge des sorciers, aussi rapidement que son estomac irritable lui permettait.

Là, pensa Harry, satisfait, tandis qu'il finissait de mettre les prix sur les articles qu'il avait trié. Il était sur le point de tout organiser sur les étagères lorsqu'il fut brutalement arraché au décor de la boutique par des cris furieux.

« TOI, MONORIC, ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! EST-CE QUE LE CONCEPT DE SUBTILITE TE DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ? A QUOI PENSAIS-TU ? ESSAYAIS-TU D'ANNONCER MON RETOUR A TOUT LE MINISTERE ? »

Harry aspira une grande bouffé d'air, surpris que le lien avec Voldemort se soit enclenché aussi soudainement. Il semblait être entré dans une véritable rage, et même plus encore, pensa Harry tandis qu'il surveillait la porte menait à l'intérieur de la boutique. Personne n'arrivait. Parfait. Automatiquement, ses doigts s'envolèrent jusqu'à une petite poche dans sa chemise, à la recherche d'une plume et d'un bloc-notes afin de retranscrire la conversation à laquelle il allait assistée.

« C'était un moldu maître ! Juste un moldu ! Nous ne leur avons pas rendu visite et n'avons pas laissé la marque des ténèbres ! C'étaient les chouettes ! Juste quelques chouettes ! Elles laissaient quelques messages d'avertissement sur le bas de la porte ! » supplia le malheureux mangemort, en sachant, tout comme Harry, ce qui allait sans doute suivre.

« Des chouettes porteuses de messages sont sensées revenir ensuite ! » cracha Voldemort. « Comment ces moldus pourraient-ils faire autrement sans l'aide du Ministère ? »

« Je ne sais pas, maître, mais le Ministère n'est pas impliqué ! Ce n'est pas seulement moi, il y en a d'autres qui pensent qu'ils n'ont pas leur place… » essaya-t-il d'expliquer, avant d'être brutalement coupé, poussant alors des cris déchirant lorsque Voldemort lui lança des Doloris.

Comme si l'énergie du sort passait à travers la cicatrice, celle-ci devint de plus en plus douloureuse, obligeant Harry à serrer les dents au maximum, pour retenir ses propres cris. Soit Damné ! La connexion n'était pas si brutale d'habitude, il avait dès lors le temps de se préparer !

Harry nota subrepticement que le mangemort se faisait « discipliner » lorsque qu'un souffle d'une force peu commune détruisit toute forme de pensée cohérente. Paniquant légèrement, Harry décala ses pieds, tombant de la chaise par ce processus. Il devait courir, rompre la connexion, se cacher aux toilettes, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, avant que quelqu'un alerté par le bruit de la chaise ne vienne voir se qu'il se passait ! Il ne pouvait pas être découvert ainsi ! Il ne serait jamais en mesure de trouver une explication valable par lui-même. Il envisageait d'utiliser un boulon qui traîner pas là pour justifier les bruits, lorsqu'un nouvel hurlement fut interrompu par une autre voix.

« Maître ? »

Gémissant doucement, Harry se redressa un peu et appuya ses mains sur la table de calage en face de lui, comme l'attention de Voldemort avait été détournée, la douleur dans sa tête avait diminué, mais son aptitude à entendre avait décliné avec elle. Harry émit un bruit de frustration avec sa gorge, et se concentra pour essayer de rétablir complètement la connexion, mais ses forces étaient exténuées. Il réussit néanmoins à obtenir quelques mots, mais l'irritation de Voldemort ne suffisait plu à maintenir le lien correctement.

« Ceci…être…tr…portant…Malfoy, » l'avertir le sorcier aux yeux rouges, tandis que sa précédente victime gémissait en arrière plan.

« Oui, Maître. » Malfoy était extatique, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Son ton était vil, efficace, et totalement dépourvu de son habituelle condescendance. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. « Dumble…visite……insisté…inquiet……dossier Potter. »

Dossier ? Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait mal compris, mais non, le mot était bien « dossier ». Il avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre, il parvint à peine à noter « avancer le calendrier » et « faire à notre avantage » avant que le lien se s'éparpille comme de la poussière au vent, dispersée dans le silence.

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, il resta ainsi, les mains contre la table, la respiration difficile, essayant de rassembler ses esprits et de reprendre son souffle. Mr Malfoy avait bien évidemment remarqué le professeur Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt ! Il estima qu'il était temps de relever la tête, et de tester sa capacité à tenir debout. _Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait certainement l'apprendre le plus rapidement possible ! _Espérant que Mme Malkin était dans les parages, Harry s'avança chancelant vers la porte, essayant de trouver un plan. Tout d'abord, il avait besoin de retourner au Chaudron Baveur, puis il faudra écrire au professeur Dumbledore, et puis il avait besoin de repos.

Tout ça dans cet ordre.

Heureusement, la petite sorcière avait évidemment entendu sa chaise tomber, et s'était précipité vers la porte aussi vite que possible, même si elle avait été obligée de s'arrêter plusieurs fois sur le chemin. « Est-ce que tout va bien, chéri ? J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber… Oh ! Jim ! Par Merlin, mon garçon, tu ressembles à la mort incarnée ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, arrêtant lorsque son mal de tête s'en vu empirer. « Désolé, Mme Malkin, mais je pense que j'ai besoin…d'y aller », marmonna t-il, doublement reconnaissant au sort d'apparence, qui cachait non seulement le célèbre éclair, mais aussi la sueur qui coulait sur son front et dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr chéri, bien sûr, » l'apaisa Mme Malkin, en posant une douce main sur sa joue, puis en enveloppant son bras autour de son dos. « Oh chéri, vous tremblez de la tête aux pieds, » nota t-elle mortifiée, tandis qu'il déglutissait difficilement. « Peux-tu rentrer ou souhaites-tu utiliser le système de cheminées pour une fois ? Oui. » décida-t-elle, prenant la direction de l'âtre. « Tu seras bientôt de retour sur tes deux pieds. Ne t'inquiètes pas, chéri, tu seras dans ton lit en un rien de temps » lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisant, ramassant nonchalamment une poignée de poudre de cheminette tout en le faisant avancer.

_Cheminée ?_ Oh, non. Non, non, non, et non. Harry sentit son virage virer au vert rien qu'à cette pensée. Il essaya de le dire à Mme Malkin que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée, mais sa gorge était à nouveau à vif et l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre avis, sinon difficilement.

Ayant déjà choisit son plan d'action, Mme Malkin rejeta ses objections négligemment, soulignant que c'était presque le moyen le plus rapide pour se déplacer, et le plaça dans le foyer. Avant que Harry n'ait pu trouver une solution pour se sortir d'affaire, elle avait jeter la poudre, et crié « Le Chaudron Baveur ! ».

Tandis que les flammes vertes l'enveloppaient, Harry exprima une exclamation indignée, puis serra les dents au maximum, en se concentrant sur n'importe quoi d'autre que tout ce que le réseau de cheminées projetait sur lui. Les trajets en cheminée entre le Chemin de Traverse et le magasin de Lancaster étaient généralement assez cours, se souvint-il, tandis que son estomac remontait dangereusement vers le fond de sa gorge. Il eut juste le temps de se demander si le réseau de cheminée comportait un sort qui empêchait les « accidents gastriques » lorsque le trajet prit fin, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol devant le feu de la taverne.

« Tu vas bien, chéri ? »

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry se déplaça légèrement pour faire face à la cheminée, et hocha la tête à Mme Malkin, rajouta un léger et rapide merci.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Prends bien soin de toi ! » lui dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Le Chaudron Baveur était assez calme à cette heure ci, donc, Harry décida de rester quelques minutes là où il avait atterri, fermant les yeux et appuyant son front contre le mur de pierres fraîches. Paresseusement, il se demanda si Tom contacterait Sainte Mangouste en le découvrant ainsi, lorsque soudain un cri provenant du bar lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Parky ! Maman Parky par terre ! »

« Quoi ? »

Relevant un sourcil, Harry leva péniblement la tête quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher.

« Sparky ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Janet lorsque Becky l'eu amené en la traînant par la main. « Que s'est-il passée, bébé ? Est-ce que tu as trébuché sur le pas de la porte ? »

_Quoi ?_ Harry ne pu empêcher la perplexité de se transcrire sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas de porte dans cette partie du Chaudron Baveur.

« Hum. Il a pu se cogner contre le téléphone, » suggéra Steve, en regardant de manière tout à fait sérieuse le poteau situé à côté de la cheminée. « Quand a-t-il été installé, Tom ? »

_Téléphone ?_ Harry se demanda si Steve et Janet avaient tous les deux des hallucinations, ou s'ils se payaient sa tête. Il n'y avait jamais eu de porte, et encore moins de téléphone. Grimaçant de confusion, il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête en tombant, mais son inquiétude diminua lorsqu'il remarqua les signes désespérés que Tom lui adressait, lui indiquant de se tenir tranquille.

Kitty et Becky n'avait cependant pas compris le message. « Maman, » dit doucement Kitty « Où tu vois une porte ou un téléphone ? »

« La porte de droite ! » déclara Janet, désignant la cheminée. « Je ne vois pas vraiment le téléphone, » affirma t-elle cependant, en regardant autour d'elle confuse. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas de téléphone, Jimmy ? » demanda t-elle plaintivement tandis qu'elle continuait à chercher du regard le mystérieux appareil.

« Mais il n'y a pas de porte, Maman ! » insista Kitty, de plus en plus agitée. « Pas de téléphone, et pas de porte ! Il y a juste une grande cheminée ! »

« S'il n'y a pas de porte, comment selon toi Jimmy est-il arrivé dans cette pièce ? » demanda Steve, de toute évidence tout aussi désorienté que sa femme et sa fille aînée.

Etonnamment, Becky était la seule qui restait calme. « Parky tombé du feu, » dit-elle tout à fait calme et sérieuse, « Tout comme le Père Noël ! » Elle marqua un temps de pause de quelques secondes avant qu'un brillant sourire ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. « Parky allait voir le Père Noël ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux bleus pétillants, et espérant.

« Ne sois pas bête, Becky, » la reprit Steve de manière instinctive, tandis qu'il tendait une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. « Oh, doucement, » dit-il, soutenant l'adolescent lorsqu'il le vit tituber légèrement.

Blessée, Becky secoua la tête. « Non ! Parky tombé du feu ! » insista-t-elle, en commençant à s'irriter. « Becky a vu ! »

« Becky, » réprimanda Janet un peu plus fortement.

« Eh bien, il est affreusement sale, Maman, » fit remarquer Kitty pour défendre sa sœur. « Je ne l'ai pas vu tomber, mais j'ai cru voir un flash venant de la cheminée. »

« Sale ? » fit écho Steve, scrutant Harry de haut en bas. « Eh bien, il faudrait l'épousseter un peu, pour enlever la poussière du à sa chute, mais je ne dirais pas qu'il soit sale ! »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir sous le choc. Il était littéralement couvert de suie, il avait même tâché la main et la chemise de Steve, bordel de merde ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Cependant, ce fait n'échappa pas à Kitty.

« Mais Papa, » objecta t-elle, « il est aussi noir que du charbon ! Tout comme ta main et ta chemise, là où tu l'as aidé ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tom, souhaitant leur donner l'explication, mais il ne pouvait contraindre l'homme, et n'oser lui demander la permission. Par le regard désespéré qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de celui-ci, il comprit que pour lui, c'était comme si une catastrophe naturelle n'allait pas tarder à éclater, et cela ne fut en effet pas bien long. Tandis qu'Harry les observait nerveusement, Janet afficha soudain une expression totalement perdue. « Elle a raison. Ta main, Steve. La suie recouvre entièrement ta main, et Jimmy en est complètement recouvert, et il y a une grande cheminée en pierre, et TOM ! » souffla-t-elle, totalement abasourdie, cherchant visiblement à se rassurer. « Tom ? »

« Oui, très chère, c'est moi, » lui assura Tom, en prenant sa main d'une des siennes pendant que l'autre tenait sa baguette. Avec une paire « d'Accio » il amena quelques chaises jusqu'à lui, sur lesquelles Steve et Janet s'écroulèrent avec gratitude.

« Que voyez-vous désormais ? » demanda Tom doucement.

« Un foyer, » commença à énumérer Janet, tandis que Steve opinait de la tête pour montrer son accord. « Une porte menant sur Londres, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette porte auparavant, un bar, une salle à manger…au moins eux n'ont pas changé. Tom, que se passe t-il ? » exigea-t-elle, de plus en plus effrayée qu'en réelle colère.

Soupirant, Tom frotta une main sur son crâne dégarni. « Cela va sans doute vous sembler étrange comme question, mais répondez moi tout de même sincèrement. Croyez-vous à la magie ? »

_**À suivre**_


	30. et maintenant, pour mon prochain tour de

****

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **29 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **Muirgheal/Janiram

(Beta-traductrice: DS of Bloody Dreams)

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

Chapitre 30 : Et maintenant, pour mon prochain tour de magie…

25 juillet 1995  
_  
__Croyez-vous en la magie ?_

Steven Wright considéra la question pendant qu'il conduisait sa famille dans un salon privé à l'écart de la salle principale. Il avait attendu Tom et Jim pour répondre, il secoua sa tête perplexe et s'émerveilla de sa situation.

Si on lui avait posé la même question cinq minutes auparavant, il aurait dit que la magie était quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé penser _pouvant_ exister, mais dont il ne pouvait pas prouver l'existence ou non.

Maintenant il devait reconsidérer sa pensée. Si la magie _n'existait_ pas, alors, que s'était-il produit au juste?

La sensation de modification de la réalité qu'il venait juste d'expérimenter avait vraiment été indescriptible. Sa perception de Tom et du Chaudron Baveur avait été complètement chamboulée. Quand Janet les lui avait présentés quelques jours auparavant, Steve avait été intimidé. Tom et le Chaudron Baveur avaient tout à fait été à l'image de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de ce qu'un pub et de son propriétaire britannique devaient être. Image qu'il tirait des livres qu'il avait lus et des vieux films qui lui avait été donné de visionner. Maintenant…

Mais ils _n'étaient pas_ vraiment réels. Rien ne l'était, pensa Steve alors qu'il guidait Janet et les filles jusqu'à une banquette murale et les installa consciencieusement dessus. Bon, en fait, ce n'était pas strictement exact. Sparky n'a pas semblé avoir beaucoup changé, pensa-t-il, tendant le cou de façon à voir la salle principale du salon luxueux où il se trouvait désormais. Le contraste était, il devait l'admettre, impressionnant. Le professeur d'Université en lui datait et cataloguait activement autant d'histoire vivante qu'il pouvait.

« Jolie pièce, » commenta Janet, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur. « Est-elle victorienne ? » demanda-t-elle, en admirant la banquette.

« Quelque chose comme ça, » répondit-il avec un geste de la main, analysant encore son environnement immédiat. Le salon était beaucoup plus formel, c'était sûr. Deux banquettes suspendues et une chaise assortie avaient été regroupées ensemble sur un tapis avec le motif d'une rose, devant une cheminée ornementée. Les meubles étaient tous tapissés de velours, vert pour les banquettes et or pour la chaise. Les lampes à prismes peintes à la main étaient posées sur des tables d'appoints, avec des bougies et quelques bibelots ici et là. C'était une pièce très jolie si vous étiez intéressé par ce genre de chose, supposa Steve, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère. Il avait beaucoup apprécié la salle de repas principale par sa solidité. Les tables et les chaises en bois massif et le sol en pierre. L'ameublement de cette pièce-ci semblait bien plus fragile et prêt à s'effondrer d'un rien.

« Quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Janet en fronçant son front. « Est-ce que c'est le mieux que tu puisse dire, Monsieur le professeur d'Histoire ? » taquina-t-elle, puis riant lorsqu'il lui donna un regard gêné.

« Mes spécialités sont les blasons et les armures. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un expert en ce qui concerne l'ameublement, » répliqua-t-il, notant que pendant qu'il marchait, Becky avait installé la veste de Janet sur elle. Kitty se reposait entre sa mère et l'accoudoir de la banquette. Ils la regardèrent, préoccupés, car elle saisissait le bras de sa mère. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Becky est un peu fiévreuse, » dit Janet, en passant distraitement ses doigts sur les courbures du visage du bébé. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis étonnée. Elle a été particulièrement pénible aujourd'hui. »

« Hmm. Jim n'a pas semblé être mieux non plus, » commenta Steve, se souvenant comment faible et instable avait semblé être le garçon. « On peut imaginer qu'il n'y est donc pas étranger, » théorisa-t-il, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pendant qu'il étendait le bras pour sentir le front de Kitty. « Comment vas-tu mon enfant ? »

La fillette brune gesticula et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à ses parents, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Avant que Steve ou Janet n'aient pu essayer de la cajoler, Tom arriva avec un chariot chargé de thé et de rafraîchissements.

« J'ai envoyé le garçon en haut pour qu'il se change, » les informa l'aîné alors qu'il orientait le chariot et prenait un siège sur l'autre divan. « Une de nos méthode de voyage est un système par cheminées interposées, plus connu sous le nom de réseau de cheminettes. Cependant, la suie reste toujours un problème ; j'ai bien peur qu'il ait été un peu humide en passant à ce moment là (pensez par là, en sueur). Dans ces circonstances, il a pensé qu'une douche ne serait pas superflue. Il ne devrait pas être trop long. »

Steve inclina la tête et fit un bruit informant qu'il comprenait alors que Janet étreignait sa cadette. « Je devine que Becky avait raison après tout, » dit-elle distraitement, resserrant son étreinte calmante autour de sa fille boudant et la cajola d'un baiser. « Désolée mon cœur. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais pour une raison inconnue, maman et papa ne pouvaient pas voir la cheminée avant ce moment. » expliqua-t-elle à Rebecca tout en regardant Tom.

Steve sourit tendrement et se décala légèrement dans l'intention de donner un encouragement sur l'épaule de Janet, mais il s'arrêta quand il réalisa que sa main, qui avait relevé Sparky du sol, était tachée de suie. Il tourna son visage vers Tom pour lui demander la direction des toilettes. Mais ses mots moururent dans la gorge quand il vit l'autre homme, baguette tendue dans sa direction.

Il tendit sa main sans trop savoir ce qui allait se produire, mais Tom fit un léger mouvement du mince instrument dans sa direction avec un joyeux « Vous permettez ? ». Il ne comprit pas ce qui le frappait, mais d'un clin d'œil, la suie avait disparue de sa peau et de ses vêtements, lui donnant la sensation d'être un peu idiot. Tom fronça les sourcils, prenant un peu de recul pour ainsi contempler son travail. Il inclina alors la tête montrant sa satisfaction et se tourna vers l'autre banquette.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience à ce sujet, » commença-t-il, en versant le thé dans les tasses, « mais je dois admettre que vous le prenez relativement bien. »

Steve échangea un regard avec son épouse et haussa les épaules. « Nous avons eu un petit avertissement dimanche matin, » admit-il, en repensant à l'inattention de Kitty. « Jannie et moi projetions d'en parler aux enfants après le déjeuner, mais Jim était bizarrement aussi agité qu'une puce alors nous avons laissé tomber le sujet. Nous avons voulu lui en parler cet après-midi quand nous sommes revenus, mais Janet est tombée malade et nous avons dû rentrer à la maison. Et le sujet n'est pas revenu sur le tapis jusque là. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand Jim nous a rendu visite tout à l'heure. »

« Je vois, » dit Tom, laissant la théière de côté et remplissant deux verres de jus de citrouille pour Kitty et Becky. Quand chacun eu sa boisson en main et que le plat à biscuits avait au moins fait un passage devant chacun d'eux, Tom les évalua. « Je suis sûr que vous avez des questions que vous vous posez. Voulez-vous commencer par là, ou est-ce que je commence sur le fond d'abord ? »

« Vous commencez, » décida Janet alors que Steve opinait de la tête et s'installait mieux sur la banquette auprès d'elle.

« Très bien, » indiqua Tom, prenant une gorgée de son thé tout en cherchant par où commencer. « Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'expliquer la situation, même si nous accueillons un ou deux moldus perdus de temps en temps, » leur dit-il, souriant chaudement à Kitty et Becky. « Car je suis sûr que vous avez désormais réalisé que la magie existe réellement. Le Chaudron Baveur est l'un des ponts entre le monde non magique et la réalité magique, ou le monde des sorciers comme on le nomme plus souvent. Au-delà de la porte qu'il y a derrière le pub se trouve la ruelle nommée le Chemin de Traverse… »

Tandis que Tom tentait d'expliquer la magie, en haut, Harry Potter, fraîchement douché et habillé, se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et fouilla parmi les parchemins de l'Ordre. « Comment je fais à chaque fois pour me trouver dans des situations comme celles là ? » maugréa-t-il maussadement, grimaçant lorsque sa gorge lui rappelait que parler à voix haute n'était assurément pas la meilleure idée du moment. _Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça arrive aujourd'hui ?  
_  
Conscient qu'il était attendu en bas, Harry s'appliqua à faire un peu de rangement, avec un enthousiasme étonnant (de sa part) qui aurait rendu fière Hermione. Malheureusement, il perdit rapidement son enthousiasme dans ses efforts lorsque l'état dans lequel il se trouvait reprit le dessus. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sur son front sa cicatrice était toujours brûlante, sa gorge était douloureuse, son estomac jouait encore du yo-yo, les plus petits gestes semblaient lui arracher toute son énergie et ses yeux étaient secs.

Reprenant maladroitement son bloc-notes, Harry relut en diagonale les informations qu'il avait prises quand il était chez Madame Guipure et se demanda si Tom avait raison en pensant que c'était une petite grippe d'été, ou si ce n'était pas plutôt un effet résiduel de sa cicatrice qui lui lançait la tête, avant de finalement décider qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter de toute façon. Le lit lui semblait terriblement attirant à ce moment là, et tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité était de ramper jusque sous les couvertures et d'y dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas une option envisageable pour l'instant. D'abord il devait finir sa correspondance, puis surpasser la réaction de Steve et Janet à la magie, ainsi qu'au fait que leurs deux filles soient des sorcières en particulier. De plus, ça mettait en valeur le fait qu'Harry leur avait menti à son sujet.

Soupirant, Harry choisit une de ses plumes et la plongea dans sa bouteille d'encre. _Ça va certainement être une chouette réunion, _maugréa-t-il quand il se rappela l'interview avec le photographe de la Gazette. Quand ils les avaient laissés, les parents Wright avaient été plutôt accablés, mais ça ne durerait pas. Ils passeraient outre rapidement, une fois qu'ils auraient Harry sous la main ils voudraient très certainement des réponses… Maintenant.  
_  
__Je me demande si l'homme condamné a eu ses yeux bandés et sa bière au beurre_, réfléchit-il sombrement alors qu'il commençait à écrire.  
_  
__Cher professeur Dumbledore,__J'ai « surpris » M. Malfoy parler à Voldemort il y a moins d'une demi-heure. Il semblerait qu'il est réussi à écouter l'une de vos conversations aujourd'hui alors que vous discutiez à propos d'un de mes « dossiers ». Je n'ai pas saisi les détails, mais je suppose que vous savez où vous étiez et à qui vous parliez.__  
_  
Faisant une pause pour rassembler ses pensées, Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Puis sourit alors qu'il se rappelait Tom prenant les commandes à son arrivée comme un général rassemblant ses troupes. Semblant comprendre le besoin de s'échapper pendant quelques temps avant d'avoir une si sérieuse discussion, le vieux magicien avait convié les Wright dans un des salons privés, envoyé Harry à l'étage pour y prendre une bonne douche, et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

Tout ça en l'espace de moins de trois minutes.

Même maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Tom avait réussi à évaluer aussi bien la situation et agir aussi rapidement. Etait-ce un coup de chance ? Les années d'expériences ? Un instinct plus développé ? Haussant les épaules, Harry décida que quelle quand soit la raison, il lui en était reconnaissant. Sans compter que le fait d'être congédié quelques temps lui avait donné l'occasion d'écrire au professeur Dumbledore sans tarder ni avoir à donner des excuses bidons pour pouvoir monter lui écrire. La douche, même rapide, lui avait permise de se détendre un peu et lui avait donnée un coup de pousse moralement. Voilà probablement pourquoi Tom ne l'avait pas simplement nettoyé avec quelques charmes de nettoyage et de rafraîchissement mais plutôt envoyé en haut.  
_  
__Bien, la seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma situation ne peut pas être pire_, réfléchit sinistrement Harry. _Je suis mort. Je suis véritablement mort_, se rongeât-il, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le parchemin.  
_  
__Voldemort a semblé très intéressé par les informations contenues dans le dossier, je voulais juste vous en informer. J'ai commencé à perdre la connexion peu de temps après, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à capter « mets en place l'emploi du temps » et « va être à notre avantage » avant que je ne perde totalement la connexion.__Hum._ Harry tapa sa plume contre sa joue et parcouru sa liste mentale pendant qu'il examinait ses notes. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? _Je pense que tout y est… Oh ! Non, attends !_ Pensa-t-il d'un coup, se rappelant que c'était lui qui avait déclenché cette vision en premier lieu. Il lui avait semblé inutile d'en parler, puisqu'il avait déjà transmis des informations au sujet de M. Malfoy, mais le directeur lui avait dit de lui transmettre toutes les informations dont il pourrait se rappeler, n'importe laquelle. Gesticulant, il trouva la page dans son bloc notes et la relu pour s'assurer de la justesse de son information et recommença à écrire.  
_  
__Une dernière chose. Le lien est devenu actif parce que Voldemort était fâché contre l'un de ses mangemort. Je ne pourrais pas dire lequel s'était rien qu'à sa voix, mais cette personne avait apparemment envoyé des hiboux à des moldus. Les hiboux reviennent avec leurs messages non délivrés désormais, donc Voldemort pense que le Ministère y est mêlé. L'est-il ? Est-ce que les moldus se souviennent et croient ce qu'ils ont vus ?__  
_  
Alors même qu'il écrivait sa question, Harry imaginait aisément que la réponse était probablement « non. » Il y avait toujours des choses étranges qui se produisaient. Le Ministre _pourrait _avoir cessé d'être un stupide abruti…  
_  
__Ouais et il neigera demain aussi_, pensa cyniquement Harry, roulant des yeux avec dégoût. Fudge nierait probablement la renaissance de Voldemort même si le bâtard visqueux et tout son groupe de partisans se baladaient dans le Ministère de la magie, y érigeaient un mât et dansaient autour de celui-ci.

Il fit une seconde lecture de sa lettre en essayant de se rappeler s'il y avait autre chose à dire. Puis relut à nouveau.  
_  
__C'est tout ce que j'ai, monsieur. Sans vouloir être grossier, j'ai d'autre chose à faire en ce moment. J'espère que ces informations vous auront été utiles. _Ecrivit-il, faisant une pause pour caresser Hedwige quand elle atterrit sur le bureau.  
_  
__Bien à vous,__Harry Potter__Là._ Harry devait admettre que ce n'était pas la meilleure lettre qu'il ait écrite, mais elle ferait bien l'affaire. Tous les faits avaient été retranscrits et franchement, il avait plus urgent pour l'instant…entre dépister la magie, recevoir des hiboux et la réaction des Wright vis-à-vis du monde de la magie entre autres.

Il souleva sa plume pour taper sur l'icône de Phoenix quand il fit une pause dans son mouvement. Si Voldemort restait tranquille et que le Ministère aidait les moldus, peut-être que c'était ce qui était derrière ses propres difficultés à recevoir des hiboux. Ce pourrait être une coïncidence naturellement, pensa logiquement Harry, ou Dobby qui essayait à nouveau de l'aider ou n'importe quel autre million de choses. Mais toujours quelque chose de plus probable que lui arrivant à cacher sa magie. Il hésita, incertain pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules et écrivit un post-scriptum précipité avant de taper sur l'icône du Phoenix.  
_  
__PS : J'ai l'impression d'avoir des difficultés à bien recevoir des hiboux. Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ? Et serait-il possible que vous me disiez quel « dossier » est concerné monsieur ? Merci d'avance.__HP__  
_  
Quand toutes traces de son message s'en furent allées, Hedwige poussa des cris perçants telle une dame indignée et picora le parchemin. « Hé ! Arrête ça, » avertit Harry en prenant le haut des parchemins enchantés en les éloignant avant qu'elle ne les ait rendues inutilisables. Il avait pensé qu'elle apprécierait de se poser un peu avant de repartir à nouveau porter du courrier, mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Elle avait considéré le parchemin de l'Ordre comme un rival et s'était senti très offensée de son utilisation.

« Je répondrai à la lettre de Ron et Hermione ce soir, tu l'as prendra en charge, d'accord ? » négocia-t-il, omettant le fait qu'il avait projeté de ne renvoyer qu'une courte réponse avec Coq. Il regarda autour, pensant le voir et le renvoyer d'où il venait, mais le petit hibou n'était nulle part en vue.

« Coq est retourné au Terrier ? » demanda-t-il, se détendant alors qu'Hedwige regardait par la fenêtre ouverte et semblait hululer d'une manière affirmative. Si Coq avait essayé de faire quelque chose de stupide elle l'aurait probablement juste pris dans ses serres, pensa-t-il avec un sourire affecté. La taille avait ses avantages, ça, son … cousin le lui avait enseigné.

D'un autre côté, la vitesse aussi.

Maintenant que sa lettre était finie, la confrontation l'attendant en bas apparu distinctement, intimidant son esprit. Et c'était seulement un aperçu de ce à quoi il allait vraiment devoir affronter. Il ne pourrait pas éviter Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore pour toujours. Pas s'il comptait retourner à l'école en tout cas.

Se demandant s'il était trop tard pour tout jeter dans sa malle et courir, Harry fronça les sourcils de façon déprimée et erra jusqu'à la fenêtre pour y regarder le Londres moldu. Peut-être pourrait-il sauter sans se blesser, ou bien mettre sa malle en équilibre sur son Eclair de Feu suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir les réceptionner à terre.  
_  
__Hé ! Attends ! C'est presque réalisable !_ Pensa Harry, se redressant alors que son imagination faisait son chemin. _Je pourrai m'envelopper dans ma cape d'invisibilité ! Je devrai même pouvoir passer par la porte. Je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour me cacher ainsi que ma valise si je me penche. Et puis le charme de localisation de Tom ne le saurait même pas !_ _Excellent !_ S'enthousiasma-t-il, marchant vers l'armoire. _Je peux tout ranger et sortir et …  
_  
Et puis…

Et puis **quoi** ?

Poussant un grondement de frustration, Harry frappa ses deux poings contre l'armoire puis posa sa tête contre celle-ci alors que son esprit s'emballait et qu'il avait des petits halètements. Que pensait-il ? D'autant plus que c'était lâche et impoli à l'extrême. Il était bien trop tard pour s'enfuir. Même s'il avait eu un endroit où aller, il avait déjà créé une personnalité trop reconnue pour pouvoir simplement_ disparaître_.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas bien grand. Les gens se rendraient vite compte si « Sparky » manquait soudainement à l'appel, et il y avait tout lieu de penser que tous irait voir Tom pour en exiger des réponses.

Un certain journaliste de la Gazette pourrait même essayer de créer un scandale à ce propos.

Soupirant, Harry ferma les yeux un moment, abandonnant avec regret ses plans d'envol. Avant l'année dernière il n'aurait jamais trouvé en Tom un confident aussi aimable, mais maintenant, il n'était pas si sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne prendrait pas le risque. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Tom.

« J'avais raison au début, » maugréa-t-il, se demandant comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. « J'aurais dû m'en tenir aux nuits de travail. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas eu le même amusement, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda une voix inattendue, incitant Harry à lever la tête et à haleter de peur.

« Ne _fais_ pas ça ! » hurla-t-il, puis grimaça et vacilla d'une manière vertigineuse. Quand il reprit équilibre, il vit Crystal qui était apparue dans le miroir. « Essayais-tu de me donner une violente crise cardiaque ? » continua-t-il, parlant moins fort mais avec la même quantité de gêne.

« Erm, Tom m'a envoyée à toi, » s'expliqua-t-elle contrite, nouant ses doigts pendant qu'elle parlait. « Lui et la famille qui t'attendent en bas se demandent si tu vas bien, » rapporta-t-elle, incitant Harry à jeter un coup d'œil coupable à l'horloge. Heureusement il n'avait pas été trop long, mais il avait eu amplement le temps de se doucher et se changer.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Crystal. « Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. »

Crystal souffla d'une manière réservée tout en le regardant de haut en bas. « Bon juste pour ton information, tu ne sembles pas en très bon état, » observa-t-elle le regard franc, prenant dans son visage pâle et ses yeux lumineux de fièvre. « Je vais les voir et dire à Tom que tu es malade ? »

« Oui. Non. Ah, je ne sais pas ! » gémit Harry avant que la première partie du rapport de Crystal ne soit transmise. « Attends, tu as dit qu'ils se demandaient si j'allais bien ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, je crois que je l'ai dis. Le père a dit que tu étais un peu instable sur tes pieds. Lui et la mère ont voulu que quelqu'un s'assure que tu ailles bien. En outre, Tom prévoyait de venir jeter un coup d'œil. Il dit que tu es rapide habituellement. »

« Ils ne sont pas fâchés ? » demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils en confusion. « Pas du tout ? »

« Ils n'ont pas semblé l'être. Inquiétés, plutôt. » Elle disparut un instant puis réapparu inclinant la tête décisivement. « Oui. La famille est concernée, mais pas vraiment dérangée, » rapporta-t-elle. « Je leur dit que tu ne descends pas ? »

« Non, je devrai y aller. Juste… donne moi une minute, tu veux ? » dit Harry perplexe pendant qu'il digérait cette nouvelle information. Crystal n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Si elle disait que personne n'avait été dérangé par ça, il pouvait sûrement la croire, mais la situation n'avait pas du tout semblée raisonnable ! Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia auraient crié pour leur famille et auraient continué au sujet de « à quel point il pouvait être ingrat et stupide » de les considérer ainsi et d'attendre à ça d'eux !  
_  
__Pff. Ne te flatte pas, Potter, ils seraient déjà partis à ce jour_, admit Harry d'une manière attristée, trop fatigué pour empêcher la tristesse de se voir sur son visage.

Crystal se rapprocha du verre et plaça sa paume contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? De quoi es-tu effrayé ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant sciemment derrière son autre main quand Harry s'appuya encore plus sur elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur, merci beaucoup, » déclara-t-il avec humeur. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai peur ? »

« Oh ! Rien de spécial, » répliqua sèchement Crystal, qui commençait à compter les points sur ses doigts. « Tu retardes le moment de descendre pour quelque raison que ce soit, tu es exceptionnellement nerveux et certainement pas toi-même, tu semble effrayé des personnes qui s'inquiètent légitimement pour toi, et tu es sur la défensive toutes les cinq minutes. » Elle croisa les bras et regarda Harry d'un regard plutôt impressionnant malgré sa forme physique. « Je réalise que tu ne vas pas bien, mais tu pourrais au moins rester civilisé ! »

Coupé ainsi dans son élan, Harry la regarda fixement, les yeux dans le vague, puis il redressa sa tête et murmura un « désolé ».

« Bon au moins tu n'essaye pas de le nier, » le félicita Crystal, mettant à nouveau sa paume contre le verre. Harry vivait depuis suffisamment longtemps au Chaudron Baveur pour savoir comment les personnalités des miroirs pouvaient entrer en contacts avec quelqu'un, mais le geste lui donnait toujours des frissons. Il le faisait sembler comme elle, emprisonné dans le verre.

« Je suis inquiet à propos de la masse de chose que vont apprendre les Wright sur la magie… et sur moi, » admit-il finalement. « Je les ai en quelque sorte trompés sur qui j'étais vraiment ce matin. »

« Bon, je ne suis pas une experte en la matière, mais ils semblent avoir bien pris les choses au sujets de la magie, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent encore pleinement toutes les implications que ça a derrière, » indiqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Quant à l'autre sujet, peut-être as-tu de bonnes raisons de te cacher. Mais qui sont-ils pour te juger sans te laisser t'expliquer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est-à-dire que c'est ce qu'ont toujours fait ma tante et mon oncle. »

« Je vois. Donc, la famille en bas te fait penser à ta famille ? » interrogea sympathiquement Crystal, faisant sursauter Harry de surprise.

« Qui Janet et Steve ? Comme les _Dursley_ ? » fit-il écho, incrédule. « Oh ! Non ! Non de non, » s'est il empressé de corriger. « Les Wright ne sont pas du tout comme ma tante et mon oncle, » souligna-t-il avant de marquer un arrêt après avoir analysé ce qu'il venait juste de dire.  
_  
__' Les Wright ne sont en rien comme les Dursley. ' Oh, bien vu. Bien découvert, Capitaine Évidence. Comment a-t-il échappé ton avis oh-si-brillant ? _s'est demandé Harry, se dégoûtant lui-même. Tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas nier que Steve et Janet seraient probablement fâchés contre lui, au moins initialement, leur comportement précédent a semblé indiquer qu'ils écouteraient au moins ce qu'il a à dire.

Janet n'avait été rien d'autre qu'agréable avec lui et ses interactions avec Steve, quoique limitées, avaient toutes été positives, admit Harry avec des convulsions coupables. Ils ne l'avaient pas automatiquement blâmé quand ils avaient trouvé Becky pleurante et juste aujourd'hui la famille entière l'avait accueilli de tout cœur et avait fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour qu'il se sente accueilli.

Donc pourquoi, étant donné l'évidence, désirait-il tellement penser le plus mauvais d'eux ?

C'était en réalité un peu trop condensé pour lui, comprit inconfortablement Harry, d'autant plus que Janet avait mis plus de foi et de confiance en lui que n'importe qui avant elle. Pour compter en plus sur lui pour l'aide avec les termes locaux et les expressions qu'elle trouvait peu familière, elle l'avait laissé seul dans sa maison et avait confié ses enfants à son soin.

Par contraste, ses parents moldus faisaient toujours tout pour qu'il soit clair qu'ils ne le tiendraient jamais en haute estime et l'inconstance capricieuse du monde magique en ce qui concerne leur censément bien-aimé « Garçon qui a survécu » était aussi blessant sinon plus.

Le fait que la plupart des gens magiques voulaient toujours méconnaitre ou examiner même la possibilité du retour de Voldemort mettait Harry sur les nerfs - d'autant plus qu'ils étaient plus que disposé de prendre les ordures bavardes du _Daily __Prophète _à cœur.

Ça rend difficile de savoir en qui il pourrait avoir confiance, ça rend difficile d'avoir confiance, admit Harry, frottant d'un air fatigué ses tempes. Il avait appris la leçon en première année - la différence entre "ami" et "fan". Chacun l'a aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dérangé, alors il était l'ennemi public numéro 1. C'était beaucoup plus facile - et plus sûr - de s'attendre au plus mauvais, tenir les gens à bout de bras et ne pas les laisser arriver trop près.  
_  
__Oh, mais tu laisses ta garde baisser cet été n'est ce pas ? _Se moqua cyniquement sa conscience. Harry pourrait presque l'imaginer s'appuyant contre un mur et lui souriant d'un air satisfait d'une façon supérieure. _Tu t'es ouvert à ces moldus, tu t'es permis de te soucier et maintenant tu es terrifié qu'ils t'endommagent. Pathétique._

En se rappelant les mots de Crystal il y a quelques minutes, Harry admit à contrecœur qu'il pourrait y avoir un _minuscule_ grain de vérité dans l'accusation. S'il était aussi inchangé qu'il a revendiqué être, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas nettoyé, avait écrit sa note et était parti en bas d'emblée ? Projetait-il des préjugés craintifs de sa famille sur les Wright, ou s'attendait-il peut-être à ce que soudainement ils s'en prennent à lui comme ses camarades de classe et la communauté magique avaient fait en général dans le passé ?

Abasourdi, Harry se senti commencer à rougir comme la vérité du problème le frappait. Comment pourrait-il même envisager de les juger sans leur donner au moins une chance ? Il ne le détestait pas toujours quand ses parents moldus l'avaient traité d'une telle façon ?

« Sparky ? »

Oh. Oups. Harry leva les yeux et trouva Crystal l'étudiant sérieusement.

« De retour parmi nous maintenant ? T'étais déconnecté de la réalité là, » remarqua-t-elle, l'étudiant toujours étroitement. « Est-ce que tu es complètement sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu rouge. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Je vais bien. Désolé, » dit-il, générant un petit sourire pour l'avoir inquiété.

Crystal ne sembla pas complètement convaincu, mais ne voulu pas pousser la question. Au lieu de ça, elle l'étudia avec considération pendant quelques autres secondes, et ensuite lui fit signe pour qu'il s'approche. « Écoute, techniquement je ne devrais pas le faire, mais si ça peut aider à faciliter ton esprit, je te permettrai de jeter un coup d'œil en bas, » offrit-elle, ouvrant une sorte de fenêtre circulaire dans le centre du miroir. « Alors tu peux voir par toi-même que tu n'as rien pour être inquiet. »

À ce jour Harry avait déjà à demi décidé qu'il était stupide et que les choses seraient probablement bien. Il commença à refuser, mais les mots se gelèrent dans sa gorge quand l'image s'éclaircie et qu'il aperçu le visage malheureux, couvert de larmes de Katrina. _Oh, brillant, Potter, tu as oublié Kitty ! _Se réprimanda-t-il. Clairement quelque chose était partie sérieusement mal tandis qu'il avait flâné en haut.

Bien il ne serait pas debout pour ça ! _Si Steve et Janet veulent hurler contre quelqu'un, ils peuvent me hurler dessus ! _Pensa-t-il avec acharnement, ignorant commodément le fait qu'il avait été vraiment nerveux il y a moins de deux minutes en prévision de ce même événement. Automatiquement il se retourna, ayant l'intention de se diriger vers la porte et de courir à sa défense, mais il fit une pause, embarrassé, quand il entendit la voix de Janet.

« Toi la petite oie idiote, » dit-elle d'une voix qui ne semblait pas du tout fâchée, embrouillant encore plus Harry quand elle tira sa plus vieille fille dans une chaude étreinte. « C'était au sujet de quoi ? Une _lampe_ ? »

Kitty inclina la tête dans le cou de sa mère. « Je n'ai pas voulu que vous sachiez que j'étais toujours effrayé. Je voulais que vous soyez restés fier de moi, » avoua-t-elle d'une très petite voix.

« Nous _sommes_ fiers de toi, » assura Steve de son autre côté.

« Et ma balle ? » demanda Kitty, regardant ses parents.

« Et ta balle, » dit Janet avec un sourire, frottant des cercles relaxants sur le dos de sa fille. « C'est bien mon cœur. Je suis désolée que nous nous soyons mal compris, mais il faut que tu saches que tu es notre fille et nous t'aimons peu importe ce qu'il se passe. »

« Becky aussi ? » demanda Rebecca des bras de son père, faisant rire sous cape ses deux parents.

« Bien sûr toi aussi, » dit Janet, secouant sa tête tendrement, jetant ensuite un coup d'œil sur le côté et fronçant les sourcils légèrement. « Tom, je pense vraiment que quelqu'un devrait prendre des nouvelles de Sparky. »

Tom, remarqua Harry, semblait un peu préoccupé aussi. « Vous pourriez avoir raison, » exposa le magicien chauve, reposant sa tasse à thé et commençant à se lever de sa place.

Harry rencontra le regard fixe de Crystal dans le miroir quand elle ferma la fenêtre. « Dis-leur s'il te plaît que je serai en bas dans une seconde », demanda-t-il, tournant et se dirigeant vers la porte de nouveau.

Ça a pris à Harry un autre couple de minutes pour visser son courage au point de friction et aller en bas, mais il y est finalement allé. En un sens, il était collé entre l'espoir prudent et le désespoir résigné, se sentant vraiment comme pendant sa deuxième année où il avait dû expliquer l'histoire de la voiture volante et ses actions en ce qui concerne le Basilic.

En faisant une pause dans l'embrasure qui menait de la cuisine à la salle à manger, Harry jeta habituellement un coup d'œil autour, s'assurant que personne ne l'attendait. Les clients auraient servi une autre tactique de délai "légale", mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fut étonné quand il trouva l'endroit vide. Au début de l'après-midi entre le déjeuner et l'heure du thé, le pub a tendance à être plutôt vide. En fait, quand il n'aidait pas dehors un autre commerçant sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était lui et Tom qui s'occupaient généralement des chambres du Chaudron Baveur. _En parlant de Tom...  
_  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à nouveau, mais l'autre magicien ne semblait pas être là. Maintenant qu'il s'approchait du salon, Harry pouvait entendre des voix venant de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas encore discerner ce qu'ils disaient, mais au moins les Wright étaient toujours ici. Nerveux une fois de plus, Harry espéra chèrement que Tom était toujours à l'intérieur et pas en haut s'occupant d'autres choses, avant de s'arrêter et de se donner une ferme secousse.  
_  
__Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? ' Oh, j'espère que Tom est toujours là, ' en effet ! C'est Janet, pas l'Inquisition maudite! Vas y juste ! _Il se répandit en injures coléreuses, s'hérissant même plus quand une raillerie à moitié oubliée de l'école primaire moldu remonta à la surface des recoins les plus obscures de sa mémoire. _« Pauvre Potter Chétif Pathétique, qui prend son bain dans une tasse d'eau... »_

En prononçant un petit grondement frustré, Harry secoua sa tête avec humeur, pour ensuite cligné des yeux de la surprise quand les taquineries de la cour d'école s'effacèrent mais pas le rire fantomatique. En revenant complètement à la réalité, il lui arriva bientôt que le rire venait du salon. Ça se calma après une minute, et alors Harry entendit Kitty dire, « ce n'est pas tout. Regarde ! Rose ! »

« Beu ! » contra Becky.

« Rose ! »

« Beu ! »  
_  
__Que diable ? _se demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'œil prudent autour de la chambranle pour examiner la scène.

Tom, qui semblait assez fier, était assis sur un sofa, tandis que Steve et Janet occupaient l'autre. Kitty était debout devant ses parents et Becky était perchée sur les genoux de son père. De ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, elles étaient en train de leur montrer leur jeu préféré de rose contre beu, errrr, _bleu_ "la dispute" faisait tourner la couleur de la balle.

Harry observa, amusé, puis fronça les sourcils d'un air affolé quand les couleurs chatouillèrent un souvenir. Il y avait quelque chose de familier - oh, oui ! _La Belle au bois dormant ! Non, attends, ''la Bais dorant''_ se corrigea-t-il, riant doucement sous cape à la prononciation altérée de Becky.

Après encore plus de répétitions "Bleu ! Rose !" Janet parla finalement. « Je pensais toujours que ce film devrait se finir avec une Faune tournant la robe verte et poussant les deux autres avant qu'ils n'aient une chance d'élever une objection, » remarqua-t-elle, avec un petit demi-sourire, confirmant les soupçons d'Harry.

Steve rit sous cape en reconnaissance. « Ouais, ça aurait été bien, » acquiesça-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers le haut et attrapant l'œil d'Harry. En s'attendant toujours à demi à une sorte de réprimande caustique, Harry était debout un peu droit et se raidi involontairement. Il ne su pas comment réagir quand Steve leva simplement un sourcil taquin et poussa sa femme pour obtenir son attention.

« Regarde qui est finalement prêt. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Jim ? Tu as été pris par le trafic ?"  
Haussant ses épaules, Harry répondit par un sourire maladif et se forçat à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. _Bien, c'est ça,_ se conseilla-t-il, prenant un souffle profond et saisissant le manteau de la cheminée comme appui. En descendant il avait décidé de tout avouer aux Wright - autant que possible bien sûr, de toute façon. Il se senti mal de les avoir induit en erreur et le plus important, était qu'ils avaient besoin de connaitre les risques impliqués d'être associé avec lui – à tout hasard que sa couverture se fasse souffler. Si ça signifiait qu'ils le chassent de leurs vies, ainsi soit-il.

Tout ça avait semblé parfaitement raisonnable et logique en haut dans sa chambre, mais maintenant qu'il était ici face à cinq regards fixent concernés, les mots semblaient s'accumuler comme un encombrement dans sa gorge. _Ça va, _pensa Harry, _bien. Allons, Potter. Tu peux le faire. _Ils lui donnaient plus de chance qu'il avait osé espérer. Personne n'était fâché, personne ne poussait. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de dire quelques mots minables et tout ça serait fini. _Donc pourquoi tu t'attardes ?_ Bougonna-t-il, notant avec humeur qu'il n'y avait jamais un Basilic dans les environs quand vous en aviez vraiment besoin.

« Je ... je dois vous dire quelque chose, » se débrouilla-t-il finalement, tressaillant à la rugosité de sa voix, mais décidé de le sortir avant qu'il n'ait perdu ses nerfs, « et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous appréciez beaucoup. »

Mari et femme échangèrent un regard déconcerté, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Tom, qui étendait ses mains d'un air impuissant. Même Kitty et Becky semblaient choquées, observant Harry avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Um, Tom nous a parlé un peu du monde magique et du Ministère de la magie, tandis que tu étais en haut, » offrit finalement Jane, étonnamment sensible à sa détresse quand Harry ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour commencer. « Il a aussi expliqué que tu n'as pas été sûr de ce que l'on t'a permis de nous dire et à quel point tu étais inquiets. Est-ce pour ça que tu es vexé ? »

« En partie, » accorda Harry, les étudiant prudemment. « Vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec bon espoir.

« Je pense que nous pourrions être capables de l'oublier juste pour cette fois, » dit Steve sèchement mettant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. « J'étais dans l'Armée, tu te souviens ? Jannie et moi savons tout des organisations qui menacent de sinistres conséquences si une personne ne suit pas les ordres. »

« C'est bien, Sparky, » ajouta Kitty sincèrement. « Je t'ai dit que maman et papa penseraient que la magie est cool. »  
_  
__Oui, tu l'as dis, _reconnu Harry, permettant un signe de tête et un blême sourire pour la petite fille. Il supposa qu'il avait tout le temps su que la magie ne serait pas le problème réel. Malheureusement, il ne comptait pas que les Wright soient si calme et compréhensif quand le sujet viendrait aux mauvais magiciens fous penchés sur la domination mondiale.

« Je ... » essaya-t-il de nouveau, s'arrêtant avec une grimace mortifiée quand sa voix cassa sous le stress. En redoublant sa poigne sur le manteau de la cheminée, Harry purifia sa gorge et laissa ses yeux fermés pendant une seconde, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Quand il entendit des pas, il jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit que Janet avait abandonné sa place et marchait à pas constant vers lui. Il l'observa les nerfs tendus comme elle s'approchait, estimant qu'elle en avait eu assez et ou allait le gifler ou lui dire de sortir ce qu'il avait à dire, mais à sa surprise la femme aux cheveux sombre n'a fit rien de cela. Il fut de nouveau déconcerté quand il fut pris doucement, mais fermement par le bras.

« Tu dois t'asseoir, mon chou. Tu es blanc comme un linge, » l'informa anxieusement Janet, le pressant sur le sofa où Tom remplissait la dernière tasse de thé fort et sucré. « Et chaud aussi, » se tourmenta-t-elle, mettant le dos de sa main contre sa joue comme Tom faisait glisser la tasse à travers la table. « Spark, je pense que tu es plus chaud que Becky. Peut-être que ça devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

« Non, » argua Harry, secouant sa tête. Il n'y avait aucune autre façon de le faire a nouveau. « Je vais bien, vraiment, » assura-t-il, essayant de sembler ferme. Malheureusement le fait d'avoir la voix rauque ne trompait personne. Même le thé fumant de Tom n'était pas assez pour lui permettre de parler correctement. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait juste laisser tomber le sujet, mais écarta rapidement la pensée. Rester près de lui était un risque et les Wright devaient penser à Kitty et Becky.

« La deuxième partie est ... plus dure, » dit-il finalement, jetant un coup d'œil incertain sur Steve et Janet. « Je ... bien ... ce que je veux dire est ... si ... si vous ne voulez pas me revoir ensuite, je comprendrai, » leur dit-il, ne comprenant pas qu'il était sur le point de provoquer une explosion mineure.

« Quoi ? Pas te revoir ? Pourquoi ? » exigèrent Kitty et Janet, horrifiées, tandis que Becky s'était accrochée à son bras et gémissait, « Veux ' Parky ! Veux ' Parky reste pour toujours ! »  
_  
__Brillant, Potter. Ca se passait bien, _se gronda Harry pendant qu'il essayait frénétiquement de calmer les enfants apeurés et répondre aux questions effrayées de Janet. Clairement il n'aurait pas du le dire tout à fait comme ça. Il se passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, essayant de comprendre comment rattraper sa bévue, mais Steve et Tom allèrent à son sauvetage. Le premier sifflait d'un ton perçant, tandis que le dernier explosait plusieurs pétards du bout de sa baguette magique faisant lever les yeux de surprise à chacun.

« Merci, » reconnu Steve, échangeant un signe de tête avec le vieux magicien tandis qu'Harry remuait nerveusement dans le silence soudain. Il se tordit même plus quand M. Wright se mit debout et le considéra très sérieusement. « Tu es plus enclin au mélodrame adolescent que je ne pensais, ou bien il y a quelque chose de sérieusement faux ici, » remarqua Steve, donnant à Harry un regard très perçant. « Donc qu'as-tu fait exactement que tu penses être si impardonnable ? »

En se reprenant car confronté à une question directe, Harry leva sa tête et rencontra le regard fixe de l'autre homme sans tressaillement. « J'ai déformé les circonstances, » dit-il tranquillement, plutôt fier de combien calme et stable sa voix sonnait.

« Oh, tu veux dire comme le fait que tu vives au Chaudron Baveur et pas avec ta tante et ton oncle ? » demanda Janet à côté de lui, faisant complètement dérailler son équilibre de fraîche date. Quand il se balança autour pour la regarder fixement d'un air incrédule, elle ria juste en secouant sa tête.

« J'ai horreur de déchirer ta bulle, mais les gens de plus de vingt et un ans ont toujours quelques cellules cérébrales qui continuent à fonctionner, » le réprimanda-t-elle, s'étendant pour serrer sa main. « C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe à quel moment du jour ou de la nuit je suis passée tu es toujours ici ou dans le voisinage immédiat et Tom t'as juste envoyé jusqu'à _ta _chambre pour te laver et te changer. »

« Oh, » était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait penser à dire, l'étudiant un peu avec inquiétude.

« J'ai envisagé d'appeler les services de protection de l'enfance si c'est ce de quoi tu t'inquiètes, » continua Janet, semblant de nouveau sinistrement accordé avec ses soucis, « mais ... bien ... ça - ça n'a pas juste ressemblé à la chose juste à faire, » trébucha-t-elle, soudainement moins confiante. Elle rencontra les yeux d'Harry presque timidement, se concentra visiblement et plongea dedans.

« J'ai appris à avoir confiance en mes instincts quand ils sont si clairs, parce que chaque fois que je ne l'ai pas fait, je l'ai regretté. En plus, tu semblais bien et Tom paraissait te protéger, donc j'ai juste pris la décision de venir, comme ça je pouvais surveiller les choses moi-même. »

Abasourdi, Harry lui a répondu. « Mais le jus de potiron ! » divulgua-t-il, indiquant le petit pichet attendant d'être rempli qui sortait du sac de couches de Becky. « Tu passais toujours pour le jus de potiron ! »

« Oui, eh bien, _j'ai_ vraiment de plus grands conteneurs tu sais, » a-t-elle indiqué, souriant espièglement. « Tu faisais des observations sarcastiques sur le thé glacé dans un d'entre eux il y a quelques jours. »

Le rire en guise de réponse d'Harry était une petite rafale voilée d'ironie pure. Janet était toujours tellement discrète, il n'avait jamais remarqué ou même soupçonné des arrière-pensées. Il avait estimé que s'était son pichet de jus préféré ou que plus serait peut-être trop pour elle pour le porter confortablement. Maudit enfer, tout ça était positivement _Serpentard !  
_  
En face d'eux Tom riait sous cape avec reconnaissance. « Oh, vous êtes vilaine, » gronda-t-il Janet, souriant tout le temps largement.

Étonnamment, étant donné sa nature, le seul qui ne participait pas à la gaieté était Steve. Quand Harry nota cette non-conformité et jeta un coup d'œil à Steve de nouveau il se trouva toujours être soigneusement étudié. Le regard fixe de M. Wright était plus pensif et cependant moins sévère qu'auparavant, donc Harry prit ça comme un bon signe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement, se sentant comme un insecte sous un microscope.

« Bien quand tu as commencé à bredouiller à propos de nous ne t'aimons plus j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être sur le point de tirer une mauvaise blague sur Janet, » répondit Steve. « Tu sais, comme si tu avait cédé à la pression ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Choqué par l'accusation indirecte, Harry secoua rapidement sa tête. « Non, jamais ! » Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire mais Steve lui fit signe de la main de se taire, haussant les épaules en s'excusant.

« Je n'ai pas pensé que c'étais le cas. Tu sembles avoir plus de volonté que ça, » a-t-il admis avec un soupir. « Bien que d'une certaine façon je regrette presque que ce ne _soit_ pas le cas. Au moins alors j'aurais une meilleure idée de ce qui se passe. » Se déplaçant légèrement, Steve inclut Tom dans son discours. « Nous avions en réalité une mission en plus du jus de potiron pour cette visite, » dit-il, sérieusement. Harry l'observa curieusement alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche de manteau, sortant finalement une feuille pliée.

Non, attends, comprit Harry avec un clignotement. C'était un morceau plié de _parchemin_. En fait, ça ressemblait de manière inquiétante au courrier habituellement livré par hibou.

« Quelqu'un a envoyé ça à Jannie ... bien, disons juste que ce n'est pas une invitation à prendre le thé, » dit Steve alors qu'il soutenait la lettre. « La nouvelle est, Janet a trouvé plusieurs d'entre elles sur la marche de devant la semaine dernière- »

Comprenant, Janet leva les yeux des lacets de la chaussure à Becky. « Steve ! » gémit-elle, exaspérée. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as apporté cette chose ici. Tom et Sparky ne sont pas responsables ! En plus, ça fait des jours que c'est arrivé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, mais Janet secoua juste la tête.

« Ce n'est rien, » insista-t-elle, mettant Becky sur le divan avec sa sœur. « Juste quelqu'un d'idiot ! »

« Tu peux avoir raison, mais il n'y a aucun mal à s'en assurer, n'est-ce pas ? » indiqua Steve. « Allons, on ne me permet pas de te protéger ? Si tu as raison et que c'est juste une certaine plaisanterie idiote, ou peut-être un habitant du pays étant un idiot, c'est une chose. Si c'est plus sérieux, nous devons savoir. J'ai juste pensé que Tom ou Jim pourraient être capables de nous donner certaines informations. Je ne les accuse certainement pas de quoi que ce soit. »

S'adoucissant, Janet soupira. « Excellent, mais donne directement les faits. Il y avait trois lettres au total. Tu l'as fait sembler comme si il y avait plus. »

« Bien, » dit Steve, reprenant son histoire sans marquer d'arrêt. « Janet a trouvé _trois_ d'entre elles sur la marche du perron la semaine dernière, » corrigea-t-il, tandis que Janet inclinait la tête.

« J'en ai reçu une pendant trois jours de suite et ensuite elles se sont juste arrêtés, » a-t-elle dit avec un haussement d'épaules. « Il n'y avait aucun cachet de la poste et aucune adresse. Juste mon nom et 'Londres'. »

« Si je devais deviner, je dirais que quelqu'un vous a envoyé un hibou, » théorisa Tom, répercutant les soupçons d'Harry. Il rit chaudement sous cape aux visages blancs de Steve et Janet et obligeamment esquissa l'essentiel du système postal des magiciens pour eux.

Quand il eut fini, Steve sembla un peu plus heureux. « Donc il y a une chance pour que l'expéditeur ne sache pas l'adresse de notre maison ? » demanda-t-il avec bon espoir, se détendant visiblement au signe de tête de Tom. « Bien c'est quelque chose, de toute façon. J'ai eu peur qu'ils, peu importe qui ils étaient, puissent juste s'approcher de la maison et les jeter sur le porche. Ce n'est pas une pensée très réconfortante. »

« J'en doute plutôt, » dit Tom d'une manière rassurante. « Les hiboux postaux sont très bons à ce qu'ils font. Puis-je ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, bien sûr. Désolé, » dit Steve, lui passant la lettre. Curieux, Harry observait comme il dépliait la lettre et jeta un coup d'œil à la note, fronçant les sourcils avec difficulté quand le visage de son patron s'obscurci comme un nuage orageux.

« Conneries ! » se moqua Tom en colère. « Bobards absolus ! »

« Ouais, c'est de cette taille, » répondit Steve sèchement. « En ce qui te concerne, Jim ? Cela te signifie-t-il quelque chose ? »

Étonné et heureux à son inclusion, Harry se pencha en avant et accepta le parchemin de Tom. La note était très courte, donc il ne prit pas longtemps pour découvrir à propos de quoi tout le monde était vexé.  
_  
__Hors d'ici Moldus et prenez vos morveux avec vous.__Le Chaudron Baveur est trop bon pour votre espèce ! __  
_  
« Imbéciles, » murmura-t-il, secouant sa tête de dégoût à la référence « votre espèce ».

« Ouais, je sais, ça n'a aucun sens, » remarqua Janet. « D'abord j'ai pensé que ça pourrait signifier ' Yankees rentrez chez vous ', mais tout les gens que j'ai rencontré étaient tous soit amicaux soit indifférents. »

« Pourrait-il probablement parler de peur ? » se demanda Steve. « Vous avez dit que la communauté magique se garde cachée et 'Moldu' signifie les gens comme nous, hein ? Bien, comme Janet et moi, de toute façon, » modifia-t-il, souriant fièrement à ses filles. « Pensez-vous que cette personne voit simplement Jannie comme un risque de sécurité ? »

Tom fronça les sourcils, le considérant. « C'est possible, » admit-il, « Mais j'ai des moldus ici de temps en temps. Les plus communs sont ceux nés de parents moldus comme Kitty et Becky ici, mais de temps en temps un moldu sans trace de magie discernable erre à l'intérieur. C'est un problème depuis que Daisy Dodderidge a construit l'endroit il y a presque cinq cents ans.

« Pour contourner le problème sans poster de garde, une certaine âme intelligente a construit une défense secondaire, » continua Tom. « La mécanique des charmes est plutôt complexe, mais essentiellement ce qui arrive est que n'importe quelle personne entrant au Chaudron Baveur voit ce qu'elle s'attend à voir. Les sorcières et les magiciens s'attendent à voir le Chaudron Baveur, donc ils le voient. La plupart des moldus le perçoivent au moins comme un pub, mais pas toujours. Une vieille dame riche qui était une habituée avant qu'elle ne soit décédée était convaincue que c'était un salon de thé très cher.

« J'étais en réalité tout à fait heureux quand Sparky m'a dit que vos enfants étaient magiques. Les chances de vous deux percevant le pub de la même manière étaient presque nulles donc c'était juste une question de temps avant que la défense intérieure ne soit rompue. Comme vous l'avez découvert aujourd'hui, l'instant où une personne doute de ce qu'elle voit, l'illusion s'effondre. »

« Qu'est-ce que les enfants ont en rapport avec ça ? » demanda Janet.

Tom sembla mal à l'aise. « On leur offrira la formation magique à un certain point, par le système scolaire anglais ou américain - probablement les deux. Autrement dit, vous avez juste découvert la magie un peu plus tôt que prévu. Comme les parents d'enfants magiques, vous avez le droit de savoir et je suis sûr que vous pouvez voir qu'il est dans le meilleur intérêt de votre famille de garder le secret. Si les filles avaient été moldus aussi le Ministère serait intervenu et les choses auraient pu devenir ... plus complexes. »

« Il semble qu'il y ait un peu de tension en ce qui concerne les 'moldus', » remarqua astucieusement Steve.

« Oui, » admit Tom avec un triste soupir. « La communauté magique s'est isolée il y a des centaines d'années et beaucoup de vieilles familles s'accrochent toujours à la croyance que les moldus ne devraient être toléré pour aucune raison. Certains prétendent même que 'ceux nés de parents moldus' sont d'une façon ou d'une autre inférieurs aux 'sangs purs' ; c'est des conneries, bien sûr. Les enfants ont tous leurs forces et faiblesses peu importe l'héritage et personne, pas même nos chercheurs supérieurs, n'a été capable d'entièrement expliquer pourquoi quelques personnes peuvent faire de la magie et d'autres non. »

« Pensez-vous que ça pourrait être génétique ? » demanda Janet, intriguée malgré elle. « Comme Steve et moi étant des transporteurs ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« C'est possible. C'est aussi possible qu'ils n'aient pas été choisis pour des études pour une raison ou un autre, ou peut-être leurs parents ne pourraient pas ou ne leur permettrait pas de le faire. » Becky somnola à ce moment-là, mais Kitty suivait toujours la conversation. « Maman ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, « Papa ? Voulez vous essayer ma balle ? Sparky peux faire changer la couleur. Peut-être que vous pouvez aussi. »

Tom, lui, rayonnait. « Excellent ! Tu t'en occupe si j'essaie ? » demanda-t-il, souriant alors qu'elle opinait de la tête et lui offrait la balle.

« Pensez juste à une couleur, » indiqua-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry pour être supporté. « Hein Sparky ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « C'est ça, » acquiesça-t-il, souriant avec tous les autres quand Tom fit tourner sa balle au jaune citron. Steve sembla anormalement hésitant quand Kitty se déplaça devant lui, donc Harry se leva et fit tourner la balle au rouge. « Il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans, » encouragea-t-il tranquillement.

« Sparky ! » gronda Kitty, le poussant un peu avant de revenir à son père. « Tiens, papa, » a-t-elle dit doucement, reniflant la balle rouge et en créant une nouvelle.

« Aucune pression, » bougonna Steve légèrement, notant a quel point il était étroitement observé. Précautionneusement il s'avança et tint la balle de sa fille, l'équilibrant sur la paume d'une main.

« Essai bleu, » suggéra Janet quand rien de nouveau n'arriva.

« _J'_essaye bleu, » rétorqua-t-il, regardant la balle en fronçant les sourcils comme si c'était expressément difficile.

« Oh. » observa tranquillement Janet pendant une minute puis offrit, « je pense que c'est devenu un peu bleu. »

« Nah, » infirma Steve, essayant de ne pas être déçu. « Oh, bien. »

« Je pense que ça a changé un peu, papa, » dit Kitty, soutenant une nouvelle balle blanche pour la comparaison. Certainement, il y avait une teinte faible de bleu, mais ce n'était nullement près de la nuance profonde, riche que Steve avait prévue. Kitty donna un câlin à son papa et lui assura qu'elle l'aimait toujours avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

« Maman ? » dit-elle, offrant la balle blanche qu'elle avait créée comme comparaison.

« Oh, chérie, si papa ne peut pas le faire qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux ? »

« En réalité, » ajouta Tom en clignant de l'œil avant que Kitty ne puisse répondre, « je pense que vous pourriez être étonné. »

« Hum hum, » répondit Janet, semblant être absolument pas impressionnée. « Oh, d'accord, » céda-t-elle, prolongeant docilement une main, seulement pour la retirer une seconde plus tard quand la balle que Kitty tenait devint d'un vert brillant. « Oh mon Dieu, » haleta-t-elle sur le choc, couvrant sa bouche d'une main. « Oh mon Dieu ! »

« C'est ma femme, » cria Steve, partageant des regards triomphants avec les autres, mais Janet ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Non ! Ça _ne peut pas _être vrai! » chuchota-t-elle désespérément alors que son visage perdait toute ses couleurs. « Je - Ils ont dit ... ils ont dit... »

Fronçant les sourcils, Steve mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « Jannie, nous avons juste dit aux enfants qu'ils n'allaient pas être rejeté de la famille. Ça s'applique à toi aussi, » taquina-t-il doucement, mais au lieu de la calmer, Janet devint seulement plus agitée. En repoussant les mains de Steve, elle fit un mouvement dans le sac de couches et fouilla dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son téléphone portable.

« Oh, mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le croire ! Tout ce temps ... » bredouilla-t-elle désespérément, secouant l'instrument de colère car elle ne pouvait pas le faire marcher. «Maudite chose, je ne peux jamais obtenir de signal ici... » gronda-t-elle, se levant de sa place et arpentant la pièce.

Kitty semblait prête a fondre en larmes à n'importe quelle minute, donc Harry se leva et fut debout derrière elle lui offrant le confort qu'il pouvait. « Doucement» , dit-il tranquillement, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe avec ta maman, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Janet, » dit Steve incertain avant que sa voix ne prit un ton grondant. « Tu as oublié de prendre ton médicament aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je juste ... je dois juste appeler mes parents. Je dois régler ça. Juste ... reste juste ici. Surveille les enfants pendant une seconde. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Je... Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-elle, se précipitant hors du salon avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Janet, attend ! » brailla Steve après elle mais elle avait déjà passé la porte du Londres moldu. Instinctivement il fit deux ou trois pas en avant avant de se rappeler de ses filles et de doucement jurer.

Harry secoua sa tête quand Steve revint. « Vas-y, » dit-il, en levant une main. « Tout ira bien. »

Steve le regarda avec incertitude. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. Je remplirai le pichet et ensuite nous vous suivrons chez vous. Ne t'inquiète pas, je les surveillerai jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez les choses au point tous les deux. »

Steve sembla prêt a se disputer brièvement avec lui, mais inclina ensuite la tête laconiquement. « Merci. Je te revaudrai ça. »

Janet Wright secouait sa tête, en colère, alors qu'elle se ruait dans la rue. _C'est_ ce qui était si familier au sujet de ces lettres. Ça l'avait travaillé pendant des jours. Elle avait reçu une lettre sans cachet de la poste dans sa jeunesse directement après son dixième anniversaire.  
_  
__« Maman regardes ! Il y a une lettre pour moi ! » __« C'est bien chérie. De qui est-ce ? » __« Je ne sais pas ... ça dit Institut des Sorcières de Salem sur le sommet... » __  
__**  
**__**« QUOI ? » **__**  
**__  
__« Chère Mlle Anderson, Félicitations et bienvenue ! Vous avez été acceptés à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem... » __Oh mon Dieu, _pensa Janet à nouveau, avant de s'installer dans une litanie plus satisfaisante telle que _maudis… maudis ... maudis ... _en coordination avec son martèlement de pas. Elle avait un pas assez ferme malgré sa petite corpulence, donc ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne s'appuie contre sa porte d'entrée et jure contre elle-même à plusieurs reprises parce qu'elle s'était enfuie du Chaudron Baveur avec rien de plus que le téléphone portable qui était toujours serré dans son poing.

Refrénant une sauvage envie de jeter l'appareil aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, Janet ferma ses yeux et appuya son dos contre la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa raison était maintenant revenue, et avec elle, le fait indéniable qu'elle avait commis une folie totale et complète. Comment allait-elle rassurer Kitty ? Et comment ferait-elle jamais face à Tom et Jim de nouveau ?

« Tu as oubliais quelque chose ? » demanda une voix sortit de nulle part, lui faisant rouvrir ses yeux. _Oh, super et n'oublions pas Mr. Montre-moi-des-durs-faits-pas-de-vagues-sentiments, pensa _Janet pas très charitablement alors qu'elle acceptait le sac de couches avec un soupir. Puisqu'elle se sentait évidemment mieux maintenant, Steve croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'a regarda avec sa meilleure expression « Tu as certaines explications à donner ».

Steve.

Seul.

« Steve ! Où sont les enfants ? » cria-t-elle presque, son calme fragile se craquelant.

Il fut à côté d'elle en un clin d'œil. « Chh, c'est ok. Ils sont avec Sparky. Il nous donne quelques minutes puis les apportera ici, » dit-il, atteignant la poche de son jeans pour prendrev la clé de la maison. « Donc cela t'ennuierait-il de me dire pourquoi tu as eu une telle réaction ? Tu as effrayé la pauvre Kitty à mort, pour ne pas mentionner le reste d'entre nous, » l'a gronda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Humiliée, Janet baissa les yeux. « Je sais. Je suis désolée. J'ai juste... » Elle s'arrêta et respira à fond.

S'adoucissant, Steve mit sa paume entre ses omoplates et la dirigea doucement dans la cuisine. « Ici, assis-toi. »

Lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'elle, Janet expliqua hâtivement comment les lettres étranges qu'elle avait obtenues avaient semblé vaguement familières en apparence si pas dans le contenu et comment la balle de Kitty tournant au vert lui avait finalement permis de se rappeler la lettre qu'elle avait reçu de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé depuis des années, » admit-elle. « Je ne me le rappelle pas toujours clairement. Je me rappelle juste maman l'emportant loin de moi. Elle était fâchée- je suppose qu'elle a pensé que j'avais été visé par une certaine escroquerie ou un culte bizarre. »

« Bien tes parents étaient toujours hyper-protecteurs envers toi, Jannie, » remarqua Steve soigneusement. « Bien que dans ces circonstances je ne puisse pas dire que je les blâme. »

Janet haussa les épaules. « Je devine. Quelques personnes sont apparus peu de temps après ça, revendiquant être les représentants de l'école. Ils ont parlé à ma mère, lui parlant de leur école et lui demandant si elle n'avait jamais remarqué des comportements étranges chez moi. » Elle fit une pause et donna à Steve un regard ironique.

« Bien sûr ils n'y en avaient jamais, » continua-t-elle après une seconde. « Si ce sentiment dans mes tripes de temps en temps est en réalité… une capacité ... elle ne l'ait pas. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'évident, j'étais toujours juste été vraiment bonne pour la dissimulation. »

« Non, Janet, » contredit Steve. « C'est plus que ça. Ecoute, j'ai vécu avec toi pendant un certain nombre d'années maintenant et si _j'ai_ remarqué, tes parents doivent l'avoir fait aussi. Tu fais des choses sans même le comprendre parfois, comme en ce moment quand tu as demandé à Jim au sujet de sa tante et son oncle et que tu as mentionné le service de protection de l'enfance. Il n'en menait pas large. Je n'ai eu aucune idée de ce qui le dérangeait, mais tu as tiré directement dans le mille. Je pense que tu as effrayé le pauvre gosse. »

Janet pensait à ça, et sursauta quand quelqu'un tapa deux fois sur la porte avant de l'ouvrir prudemment. Elle commença à se lever, mais Steve la maintint sur son siège. « C'est probablement les enfants. Reste là tandis que je m'en assure, » dit-il, disparaissant dans la salle de séjour et rentrant quelques minutes plus tard avec le pichet de jus de potiron. « Ils vont bien, » fit-il en rassurant Janet tout en mettant la cruche dans le réfrigérateur. « Ils vont regarder un film. »

Janet l'observa alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise et lui prit la main. « Je suppose que la délégation scolaire nous rendra bientôt visite, » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire chancelant. Steve inclina la tête.

« Ouais, nous aurons bientôt certains choix à faire, » accorda-t-il. « Dont un pourrait être _où_ Kitty ira à l'école. Ça pourrait être utile de parler à Jim. Il est évidemment toujours à l'école et il peut nous parler de celle à laquelle il va. »

« Mais il a dit qu'il allait dans une _pension_, » objecta Janet, semblant être presque comiquement consternée. « Je ne veux pas que Kitty parte. »

Steve soupira. « Ecoute, nous n'avons pas tous les faits, ne t'inquiète donc pas trop. C'est une valeur sûre que Kitty obtiendra une nouvelle lettre d'ici peu de temps, donc attendons juste et voyons quelles sont nos options, bien ? »

« Bien. »

« Donc, prête à aller voir les enfants ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, riant sous cape au regard nerveux sur son visage. « Allons-y, » fit-il, se levant et tendant une main.

Janet lui permit de la traîner à ses pieds et de la mener dans la salle de séjour, essayant déjà de se décider comment elle allait s'expliquer. _J'ai probablement traumatisé Kitty à vie et Jim pense probablement que je suis une complète idiote ... Oh ! Oh, comme c'est miiiiignon !  
_  
Steve sourit et secoua sa tête alors qu'il considérait la pile d'enfants dormant sur le divan. Le pauvre Jim était serré contre le bras du sofa avec Becky sur ses genoux et Kitty fourrée contre sa hanche. « Je ne me figurais pas qu'ils dureraient longtemps, » remarqua-t-il doucement. « Jim a l'air sur le point de s'effondrer depuis qu'il est tombé de la cheminée. »

« Ouais ... et il ne nous a jamais dit de quoi il était si inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons parlé des lettres au lieu de ça, » réfléchit Janet distraitement, trouvant l'appareil photo et prenant un rapide cliché avant de se déplacer vers le divan. « Allons, mettons les filles en haut pour que Jimmy puisse s'allonger.»

Steve inclina la tête, soulevant Kitty tandis que Janet retirait la pellicule et enlevait Becky des genoux de Sparky. Quand les filles furent confortablement installées dans leurs lits et que le moniteur du bébé fut branché, ils retournèrent à la salle de séjour.

Sparky était toujours comme ils l'avaient laissé, seulement maintenant il tremblait un peu. Janet se mit à genoux devant le divan et fronça les sourcils quand elle posa sa main contre sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Steve, notant son souci.

« La fièvre, » soupira Janet, tirant le bandeau de Sparky donc elle pourrait atteindre son front. « Steve, il est vraiment _brûlant_. Peut-être que nous devrions préparer le nouveau matelas pneumatique pour lui. Ça pourrait être plus confortable que le divan, » suggéra-t-elle, tirant un plaid du dos du divan et l'enveloppant autour de sa charge.

« Ça pourrait, » acquiesça Steve. « Je le préparerai dans le bureau. »

« Où ? »

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions transformer cette petite pièce de rechange en bureau ou en bibliothèque, » dit Steve en haussant les épaules. « La literie supplémentaire est dans le placard du couloir, vrai ? »

« Ouais, le lit est là aussi - mais j'ai pensé que ça allait être notre chambre d'amis ! »

« Bien alors je suppose que nous devrions soumettre la question à un vote. Tu es partante pour ça ? »

« _Steeeeeve ! _»

« Bien, ok, nous en discuterons plus tard. Où est la pompe ? »

« C'est un de ces nouveaux avec la pompe intégrée, tu te souviens ? Tout ce que tu dois faire est de le brancher. »

« Bien. Non, je peux faire le lit, » dit-il quand elle se leva et commença à le suivre. « Tu fais un contrôle rapide de l'office et des armoires à pharmacie et vois si nous devons courir au magasin. Je t'aiderai à le monter jusqu'au bureau une fois que le lit sera fait. »

« Bien ... attend une minute, tu veux dire _notre chambre d'amis _n'est-ce pas ? »

« Excellent, excellent, le bureau est notre chambre d'amis, » retourna-t-il avec un air détaché. « Un d'entre nous doit aller dire à Tom ce qui se passe, donc ça pourrait aussi bien être moi. Fais une liste de tout ce dont nous manquons et je m'arrêterai au magasin sur la route du retour, »indiqua-t-il avant de disparaitre en haut de l'escalier.

Selon le Lexique d'Harry Potter, Daisy Dodderidge a construit le Chaudron Baveur en 1500.

Je base le matelas sur la marque "Aerobed" qui je crois est sorti au milieu des années 1990. Si ma mémoire n'est pas correcte, appelez la licence artistique. J'aime le fait que ce produit particulier est quelque peu élevé par rapport au plancher. Je le trouve aussi plus confortable et plus facile à traiter qu'un matelas pneumatique traditionnel.

**À suivre**


	31. Sur votre Marque, il y a

**Titre Français : **Réalizations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis_(1 au 9)

**Bêta lectrice et correctrice : **_DS of Bloody Dreams _

**Rating : **K

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **29 chapitres ; **Reste à traduire : **32

**Chapitre traduit par : **Mela 12

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire.

Ainsi que de reprendre, les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 31 : Sur votre Marque, il y a …**

25 Juillet 1995

« Mr. Euan Abercrombie » lu Minerva sur la liste des premières années entrantes, cela fit apparaître le nom du garçon sur une lettre de bienvenue standard, puis avec un mouvement de sa baguette magique, elle mit cette lettre ainsi qu'une liste des fournitures dans une enveloppe. Sa plume d'enregistrement et son " scelleur " d'enveloppes enchantées planèrent près d'elle, se préparant pour fermer et pour adresser les enveloppes aussi vite qu'elles pourraient les faire.

Avec ses années d'expérience, McGonagall était devenue une experte en la matière, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait un peu usée en abordant cette tache. Remerciez la bonté qu'elle avait toujours un peu de temps avant d'envoyer les lettres aux nouveaux étudiants ! Elle pensait pouvoir les envoyer, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle et les autres responsables de maison avaient soumis leurs recommandations il y a des semaines - juste avant la fin de l'année - mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas choisi les nouveaux préfets ainsi que le Préfet et la Préfette en Chef pour cette année.

Regardant l'erreur en fronçant les sourcils, McGonagall fit une pause pour regarder dans ses papiers, s'assurant que la liste ne s'était pas glissée ailleurs. Etrange. Habituellement, le directeur mettait la liste à sa disposition au début de l'été, comme ça elle l'avait dès qu'elle voulait commencer à envoyer les lettres aux étudiants. Peut-être qu'avec toute cette excitation, cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Soupirant, Minerva secoua tristement sa tête. _Quelle_ _excitation en effet ! _Dès qu'elle en aurait fini ici, elle avait projeté de retourner au Chemin de Traverse pour rechercher de nouveau le mystérieux "Jim Patterson". Elle était parvenu à apercevoir le garçon par les fenêtres du Chaudron Baveur, mais il avait réussi à échapper à son inspection minutieuse en restant au pub toute l'après midi ainsi que la soirée, et il avait pris la cheminée pour un endroit inconnu le lundi. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle allait devoir essayer d'entrer furtivement à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur ou dans un des autres magasins pour l'observer au lieu de l'attraper simplement dans la rue comme elle avait prévu.

Malheureusement, cela devrait attendre. Pour l'instant, les premières années devaient être sa priorité. Les lettres des étudiants de famille moldue devaient vraiment partir aujourd'hui afin que leurs familles puissent avoir le temps de faire leurs projets. Ce serait vraiment une honte qu'elles ne puissent pas tirer profit des excursions guidées du Chemin de Traverse. Actuellement, le premier dimanche d'août allait sans doute être une vraie débandade, mais rien ne pourrait être fait pour cela. Il semblait que cet été aucune distraction n'était possible - avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, la disparition d'Harry Potter et l'obtention des livrets imprimés. Heureusement, elle n'en n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup, l'imprimeur avait donc aimablement consenti à trouver une petite place dans ses commandes pour lui faire.

A ses honoraires, naturellement.

Souriant, Minerva examina la pile ordonnée de livrets sur son bureau et elle décida que cela en avait valu le coup. Une idée si simple et si pratique ! C'était vraiment une honte que personne n'ait pensé avant à offrir des excursions. En fait, cela montrait qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de réflexion sur la façon de s'intégrer dans le monde magique. Des étudiants comme Hermione Granger, récemment, ou Lily Potter dans le passé, et beaucoup d'autres au cours des années avaient du être assez écrasées par la propagande de " sang pur", mais le sentiment que les "Moldus/enfants de moldus" sont inférieurs restait néanmoins, malgré tous les efforts pour changer cet état de fait.

Au moment où la lettre de Mlle Rose Zeller fut finie, il y avait plusieurs enveloppes sensiblement plus épaisses dans la pile. Ne voyant aucune raison de retarder ceci, McGonagall décida de s'occuper de tous les premières années, plutôt que d'en envoyer certaines maintenant et d'autres plus tard. En fronçant les sourcils de façon critique, Minerva attrapa une des lettres la plus épaisse et l'a pesa distraitement avec sa main, s'assurant que le livret donné avec les lettres d'accueil ne soit pas trop lourd pour les hiboux de l'école. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle laissa seulement les lettres de bienvenue, et elle rajouta simplement une note supplémentaire informant les familles Moldues de ce nouveau service, et de choisir une date si elles étaient intéressées pour y participer.

Les lettres finies, McGonagall les prit, comptant aller directement à la volière, puis elle fit une pause et balaya rapidement les adresses, s'assurant qu'aucune des lettres étaient dirigées vers une adresse…peu commune. Durant toutes ses années à envoyer la correspondance destinée aux étudiants, elle n'avait jamais pensé à vérifier les enveloppes après sa plume enchantée. Il n'y en avait aucun besoin, car le dispositif était tout à fait précis, mais une des vision qu'Albus lui avait montrées était le jour où Harry Potter avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard.

Dans le placard sous l'escalier ! Bien que personne, excepté peut-être Sirius, ne l'avait blâmée de l'inadvertance, Minerva se sentait toujours horriblement mal à ce sujet. Naturellement la plus importante question était pourquoi le dossier de Potter ne les avait-elle pas avertis de ses circonstances, mais les idiots au Ministère bloquaient n'importe quel progrès en ne répondant pas. Albus s'occupait de ce problème particulier, et Minerva ne l'enviait pas.

Tandis qu'elle lisait, la cheminée s'enflamma.

« Minerva – Oh ! »

« Min_NOI_va – Oh! »

Levant la tête en direction du bruit, les yeux de McGonagall s'élargirent et elle se précipita vers la cheminée. Albus Dumbledore et Abigaïl Penstone étaient évidemment apparu exactement au même moment, et s'étaient cognés l'un contre l'autre.

« Professeur Penstone, c'est merveilleux de vous voir. Pardonnez ma maladresse » salua Albus, se rétablissant en premier.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, professeur Dumbledore » répondit la petite sorcière blonde en frottant son front. « Vous semblez aller bien » sourit-elle. Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à Minerva, elle ajouta, « Toi aussi, Minnie. Détends-toi, nous allons bien et il n'y a aucun étudiant à effrayer ici » dit-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami inquiète.

En entendant cela, les lèvres de Minerva se contractèrent, mais elle résista à se cacher derrière la pile de lettres. « Je laisse ce rôle à Severus » déclara-t-elle à la sorcière américaine.

« Bien, plus d'intimidation alors. Tu allais sortir ? » demanda Abigaïl.

Minerva inclina la tête. « J'étais juste sur le point d'envoyer les lettres de bienvenue aux premières années," dit-elle, en parlant à ses deux invités avant de se tourner vers Abby. "As-tu envoyé la lettre à l'étudiant dont tu m'as parlé, ou dois-je lui en envoyer une en même temps que celles-ci ? »

En réponse, Abby sorti une lettre et la tendit à Minerva. « J'ai essayé de l'envoyer, mais elle est revenue, » rapporta-t-elle avec un air embarrassé sur son visage. « Je savais que tu allais bientôt envoyer le reste de tes lettres, j'ai donc pensé à te demander d'essayer de l'envoyer, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr » déclara Minerva, prenant la lettre et l'ajoutant à sa pile.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais vous avez dit que la lettre est revenue ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

Abigaïl inclina la tête. « Oui, c'est très étrange. Jet est l'un de nos meilleurs hiboux d'outre-mer. Il a volé assez loin, mais ce matin il est revenu avec la lettre, agissant comme s'il avait perdu tous sens d'orientation. Et manque de chance, tous les autres oiseaux capables d'aller en outre-mer sont partis à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je prendrai soin de celle-ci » lui assura McGonagall.

« Merci, Minnie. Puisque je t'ai attrapé sur le point de sortir, et que le directeur veut évidemment de parler, je vais y aller. Fais-moi signe quand tu seras prête pour aller voir cette famille. »

Minerva inclina la tête. « Je le ferai, Abby. Je pense que ce sera dans les jours à venir. Contente de t'avoir vu. »

« Au revoir professeur Dumbledore, c'était sympa de s'être cogné contre vous. »

« Au revoir, professeur Penstone. Arrêtez-vous en passant s'il vous plaît et dites bonjour quand vous venez à Poudlard. »

En souriant, Abigaïl lui fit un signe de tête, remua sa main en direction de Minerva, puis disparue dans un_ pop_.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Albus revint à ses affaires. « J'aimerai discuter de quelque chose avec vous, Minerva. Je vais vous accompagner à la volière. »

Inclinant de nouveau la tête, Minerva redressa sa pile de lettre et haleta quand elle vit celle qu'Abigaïl venait juste de lui donner. « Albus ! Cela c'est encore produit ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Dumbledore, en essayant d'enlever la suie de ses longues robes.

Sans un mot, McGonagall lui montra la lettre.

_Mlle K. Wright  
Inconnu  
Angleterre _

Elle s'attendait à ce que son expression reflète la sienne, un mélange de confusion et d'anéantissement, mais à sa surprise, Albus souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Vérifiez, M. Potter, » murmura-t-il doucement, en sortant une lettre de sa poche, avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. « Je pense que j'ai une idée de ce qu'est devenu notre étudiant entêté. Venez. Je vous expliquerai en chemin. »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le couloir et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la volière, ils rencontrèrent le professeur Snape. « Je viens juste de recevoir une sommation générale pour ce soir, plus un message séparé m'ordonnant d'amener les potions que j'ai faites," rapporta-t-il, en les suivant. "Je pense que l'on peut affirmer que quelque chose est en cours de réalisation. »

« Oui, cela confirme l'information que j'ai eu d'une autre source » déclara sérieusement Dumbledore. « Severus, venez avec moi jusqu'à mon bureau afin de commencer à alerter l'ordre. Minerva, rejoignez-nous là dès que vous aurez fini avec vos lettres. À moins que je ne me trompe, l'attaque aura lieu ce soir. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, d'accord ? » se plaignit Stephen Wright en se dirigeant vers le haut de la rue, essayant de passer aussi inaperçu que possible. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas vraiment facile avec une chouette couleur neige accrochée à l'épaule. En réponse à sa plainte, elle desserra très légèrement ses serres, mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas projeté de le laisser hors de sa vue.

Impressionné malgré lui, Steve considéra l'oiseau alors qu'il continuait son chemin. D'abord il avait été étonné par l'animal de compagnie peu commun qu'avait le garçon, mais cela était très vite passé en se rappelant certaines affaires qu'il avait faites avec des personnes peu communes. En outre, Tom lui avait dit que les chouettes et les hiboux étaient utilisés par la communauté magique britannique pour s'envoyer du courrier. A la lumière de cette information, cela lui avait semblé parfaitement raisonnable, bien qu'il ait toujours un peu de mal à se faire à ce concept. Après tous les livres de science fiction et fantasy qu'il avait lu et les jeux de rôles auxquels il avait participé, les pigeons voyageurs n'étaient pas la première chose auxquelles il ait pensée quand il avait spéculé sur la façon dont les sorciers communiquaient entre eux.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Steve grimaça et augmenta son allure. Cette petite promenade lui avait pris plus longtemps que prévu. Les achats avaient été le pire, quoique. Une fois qu'il était arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, les choses étaient allé simplement. Tom avait vraiment été très utile, l'écoutant soigneusement alors qu'il expliquait la situation, lui montrant où Jim gardait ses affaires, et offrant de s'occuper de l'oiseau le temps que le garçon était malade. Il emballa pour le garçon un petit sac pour la nuit. Les choses se passaient bien jusqu'à ce qu'il essaye de partir.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il apprit que la chouette - Hedwige - avait d'autres plans. Dès qu'il était devenu évident que Jim ne reviendrait pas ce soir, et d'une manière primordiale, que Steve allait là où Jim se trouvait, elle s'était invitée, se verrouillant sur son épaule et refusant de partir. Même Tom n'avait pas pu l'amadouer afin qu'elle retourne dans sa cage.

Ainsi, maintenant au lieu de jeter simplement quelques affaires dans un sac pour le garçon, il avait ses sacs à provisions, plus le sac de Jim, plus une cage et de la nourriture, _plus _une chouette très intéressée s'accrochant avec détermination à son épaule. Ah. Au moins elle n'était plus en danger désormais.

Quand il atteignit la maison, Steve hésita quelques secondes, se rappelant comment son épouse détestait le soin et l'entretien des créatures mises en cage, puis il haussa les épaules et marcha vers la porte. Si Jim se rétablissait aussi vite que le disait Tom, il ne serait encore malade que pendant quelques jours. Il s'en sortirait. _En outre, _pensa-t-il, en sentant les serres sur son épaule, _je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de refuser !_

« Bien, nous sommes arrivés, » informa-t-il son passager, convaincu à ce jour qu'elle pouvait comprendre l'anglais. « Il dormait quand je suis parti, il doit sans doute se reposer encore, nous irons le voir » ajouta-t-il en déposant la cage ainsi il pouvait retirer sa clé de maison de sa poche.

« Steve ? » appela Janet, presque avant qu'il n'ait fermé la porte. « Steve ? Est-ce toi ? »

« Ouais » répondit-il, évitant sa première réponse qui était, _non, c'est votre gentil cambrioleur de quartier. _Janet ne semblait pas être d'humeur joueuse.

« Bien. Prends une serpillière et un sceau et monte ici. Je suis dans la salle de bain. »

_Aw, non, _gémit intérieurement Steve, grimaçant de dégoût, tout en répondant par l'affirmatif à son épouse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Tandis qu'il y avait une faible possibilité pour que Kitty ou Becky aient renversé quelque chose, où qu'elles aient peut-être mis un peu d'eau en dehors de la baignoire, avec trois gosses malades dans la maison, c'était vraiment plus probable que quelqu'un ait été, bien, _malade. _

Beuuh !

_Allons, Wright. Secoues-toi, _se conseilla-t-il en allant dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Jannie et la laisser faire face seule - pas s'il voulait sauvegarder sa santé, la maison, et son mariage, de toute façon - mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il _ détestait par-dessous tout _s'était traiter les sévères retournements d'estomac.

En marchant rapidement, il laissa tomber ses achats et les accessoires d'Hedwige, mettant les périssables dans le réfrigérateur avant d'attraper les articles qu'avait demandé Jannie. Profitant de l'évier de la cuisine, il ajouta un peu d'eau ainsi qu'un peu de désinfectant… juste au cas où.

La porte de salle de bain était seulement à moitié fermée, il pouvait donc entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. "Allez maintenant, rinces et craches," indiquait Janet, confirmant ainsi ses soupons. Steve nota d'un air coupable le sac de Jim dans le hall à l'extérieur, soulagé que le plus mauvais semblait être pour son patient qui obéit et quelqu'un tira la chasse d'eau. Fronçant les sourcils, il nota l'état plutôt calme de la maison, et immédiatement il décida que cela devait être Jim qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Kitty et Becky n'étaient pas connues pour être "des personnes qui souffrent en silence".

Il était juste sur le point d'annoncer sa présence quand Janet passa sa tête dehors, les faisant tous les deux sursauter de surprise. « Ménage » plaisanta-t-il faiblement, alors qu'elle se penchait contre le mur pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Mon Dieu, Steve, tu m'as presque donné une crise cardiaque » gronda-t-elle, avant de noter la chouette sur son épaule et de le regarder pour une explication.

« C'est Hedwige, la chouette de Sparky » présenta Steve, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. « Hedwige, mon épouse Janet » Il attendit, incertain de ce qu'allait être sa réaction, mais Janet avait évidemment d'autres choses en tête. Après avoir surmonté sa surprise initiale, elle haussa les épaules avec un « bien, excellent, enfin » et elle inclina la tête avec perplexité en direction de la chouette avant de trotter en direction du placard pour y prendre un gant de toilette. Quand elle revint, elle abaissa sa voix et déclara très rapidement.

« Jimmy est bien plus malade qu'il ne le laissait paraître," murmura-t-elle, en dirigeant sa tête en direction du garçon qui était toujours à genoux devant les toilettes, indiquant ensuite les éclaboussures vertes se trouvant sur le sol. "Il n'avait évidemment rien dans l'estomac, et je suis sûre que tout cette acide lui a vraiment fait mal à la gorge. Dès que son estomac se calmera, il faudra lui faire prendre un peu de liquide. Est-ce que tu peux trouver des Popsicles *****? »

Steve inclina la tête. « Ouais. Prends note qu'on les appelle des 'sucettes glacées' ici. Comment vont les filles ? »" demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle mouillait le gant de toilette dans l'évier, le vivifiant pendant qu'il vomissait de nouveau.

« En train de dormir. Elles ont toutes les deux de la fièvre maintenant, mais jusqu'ici Jim est le seul qui ait vomi » rapporta Janet, avant d'enlever le tissu et de marcher de nouveau vers son patient.

Jim, remarqua Steve, avait certainement vu des jours meilleurs. Pauvre gosse. Le garçon était pâle, en sueur, et il semblait prêt à mourir de dépit. « Hé, champion » le salua-t-il, essayant d'y mettre de la bonne humeur tout en plongeant la serpillière dans le seau. « Sensation assez désagréable, hein ? »

Il garda sa voix douce, ne voulant pas faire sursauter Jim ou réveiller les filles, mais le garçon sursauta tout de même. Quand Janet se mit à genoux à côté de lui, il se recula d'elle et il commença immédiatement à faire des excuses.

« Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé » se tourmenta-t-il, sa voix était rugueuse. « Je nettoierai tout, je le jure. »

« Chh. Ne sois pas idiot » dit Janet, en le faisant s'interrompre de surprise quand elle caressa ses cheveux et qu'elle commença à nettoyer son visage avec un tissu frais.

« Mais… mais j'ai… »

« Tu as vomis. Ouais. Est-ce que tu l'as fais exprès ? » demanda-t-elle, finissant son visage et attrapant l'une de ses mains.

Jim semblait un peu pris de court par cela. « Non, » admit-il, en l'observant travailler.

« Bien » répondit Janet, « parce que si c'était le cas, tu aurais de plus grands problèmes qu'un petit problème d'estomac. » Elle inspecta la main qu'elle était entrain de nettoyer, puis inclina la tête avant de prendre l'autre. Steve remarqua avec amusement que Jim ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire face à ce comportement, bien qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'arrêter.

« Écoutes, trésor, tout le monde tombe malade à un moment, » continua patiemment Janet, en finissant son nettoyage avant de jeter le tissu dans l'évier. « C'est juste une chose qui arrive. Personne n'en pense moins de toi pour autant, et ce n'est pas un péché d'avoir besoin de soin maintenant, ok ? »

Jim regardait Janet comme si une nouvelle tête lui avait poussé, Steve décida donc de se mêler à la conversation. « De plus, si cela à du arriver, tu as atteint le carrelage à temps, » déclara-t-il, faisant un clin d'oeil à Sparky. « Le nettoyage du tapis aurait été une vraie douleur. »

Jim fit un faible sourire en entendant cela. « Ouais. »

"Oh, et en parlant de nettoyage," continua Steve, tordant la serpillière au dessus du seau, et vidant ensuite l'eau savonneuse dans l'évier, "j'ai rapporté une partie de tes affaires du Chaudron Baveur - Oh! Et ceci," dit-il, en grimaçant pendant qu'Hedwige s'enlevait de son épaule, avant de s'envoler avec le sac de nuit saisit fermement entre ses serres.

Steve attendit qu'elle laisse tomber le sac sans cérémonie sur le plancher devant le garçon et qu'elle se pose sur son bras tendu avant de continuer. « Tu veux probablement changer de vêtements et mettre un pyjama avant que Jannie t'oblige à aller de nouveau au lit. Tu veux peut-être également te brosser les dents, » ajouta-t-il après coup, donnant à Sparky un regard railleur quand il devint de nouveau tendu et circonspect. »Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Jim ferma ses yeux, et caressa le plumage neigeux d'Hedwige. « Vous rappelez-vous de quoi nous parlions au Chaudron Baveur ? » demanda-t-il, « avant que tu ne montres ta lettre à Tom et moi ? »

« Vaguement. Je crois que tu as dis que tu voulais nous dire quelque chose d'important, et que tu avais peur que nous le prenions mal » fournit Steve, alors que Janet inclinait la tête. « Mais sérieusement gamin, ceci peut attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien de nouveau.»

Il avait voulu calmer et rassurer le garçon, mais au contraire, Jim semblait s'agiter de plus en plus. « Non » contredit-il obstinément. « Cela ne peut pas. S'il vous plaît. Vous devez m'écoutez. Vous êtes en danger. » Tournant sa tête, il regarda Janet. « Tu te rappelles le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu m'as demandé au sujet de ma famille et je t'ai répondu que mes parents avaient été tués quand j'étais encore un bébé ? »

« Oui » indiqua-t-elle, traînant un peu tandis qu'elle recherchait dans sa mémoire. « C'est à ce moment là que tu as été envoyé pour vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Je ne t'ai pas mentis, j'ai juste omis quelques détails. La vérité est que ma mère et mon père ont été tués par un mage ténébreux. Il avait un groupe de disciple - je suppose que la comparaison moldue la plus proche serait une organisation de terroriste. »

Se sentant de plus en plus frissonnant, Steve prit la main de Janet, et écouta, pétrifié, le conte que leur dévoila le garçon. Avant même que Jim ait fini, Janet et lui étaient choqués et sans voix.

« Laisses moi remettre cela au clair, » déclara Janet, notant les points sur ses doigts. « Ton véritable nom est Harry Potter. Quand tes parents ont été assassinés, tu as été envoyé pour vivre avec ta tante et ton oncle qui, d'ailleurs, ils ont décidé de partir vivre à l'étranger cet été sans laisser aucune adresse. En outre, tu as survécu au sortilège de mort avec rien d'autre qu'une cicatrice, et tu es censé être le dernier espoir contre ce personnage Voldemort qui est revenu d'une manière ou d'une autre le mois dernier, et tu t'es caché avec ce déguisement _tout l'été ? »_

« Erm, oui. »

« Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu » marmonna Janet, en tenant son front, alors que Steve passait sa main dans ses cheveux courts et bruns. Quoiqu'il se fût attendu à ce que le garçon dise, ce n'était pas _cela ! _

« Je suis désolé » dit Jim - Harry - malheureux, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un chuchotement rauque à présent. Il étendit une main incertaine, avant de finalement la poser délicatement sur l'épaule de Janet pour une série de tapotements expérimentaux. « Je n'ai pas voulu vous mentir, c'est juste que … je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé d'être un tel fardeau. Je prendrai juste Hedwige et je partirai. »

Steve renifla avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. « Ouais, c'est sûr que tu peux » se moqua-t-il, observant les tentatives vacillantes du garçon pour se tenir debout pendant deux ou trois secondes avant de lui attraper l'avant-bras et de le mettre sur ses pieds. Sursautant du mouvement soudain, Hedwige vola jusqu'au porte-serviette, continuant à observer soigneusement la scène.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Sparky, » gronda doucement Janet, en l'orientant vers l'évier tandis que Steve soulevait son sac de nuit sur le comptoir. « Tu n'es vraiment pas en condition pour prendre soin de toi et _Tom _n'a certainement pas le temps de s'occuper de toi – en tout cas, pas sans fermer le Chaudron Baveur. En outre, pendant les jours à venir je vais prendre soin des jeunes malades, tu pourrais donc aussi bien rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

Soupirant, Harry attrapa sa brosse à dents hors de son sac, puis se mordit la lèvre. « Mais… » essaya-t-il de nouveau, mais Steve l'interrompit.

« Écoutes gamin, j'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire, et il est bon de savoir que tu ne veux pas nous mettre en danger, mais le problème est que nous le sommes peut-être déjà, » précisa-t-il, en indiquant son épouse. « Jannie est parvenu à attirer l'attention avec un certain gâteau de fruits secs et nous ne savons toujours pas - hé ! Whoa ! Là » dit-il, se déplaçant rapidement pour affermir le garçon quand il vacilla de manière instable, et que sa brosse à dents claqua bruyamment dans l'évier.

« Non, oh non, oh mon Dieu, » marmonna Sparky, apportant une main tremblante à sa bouche et paraissant comme s'il pouvait être de nouveau malade.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Janet, en allant de son autre côté. »S'il te plaît trésor, parles nous. Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis pas ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Je pense que je sais d'où sont venues les lettres » dit-il de façon précaire, puis il s'arrêta comme s'il était incertain de savoir comment dire la suite. « Je … ma cicatrice… c'est difficile à expliquer, mais parfois je sais ce que fait Voldemort. C'est en quelque sorte un raccordement. Parfois je ressens juste de vagues sentiments, d'autre fois, je peux le voir ou l'entendre. » Il avala péniblement, et il fit une pause comme s'il essayait de mesurer leur réaction.

« Oui, » encouragea Janet, alors que près d'elle Steve inclinait la tête.

De surprise, le garçon cligna des paupières. « Oui ? » répéta-t-il complètement incrédule.

« Oh, fais moi confiance, je peux comprendre, » l'informa Janet avec une grimace.

« Mais cela ne te sembles pas étrange ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment sais-tu que je ne te mens pas ? »

Steve échangea un regard avec Janet. « Harry, aujourd'hui j'ai appris que la magie existait. Tu penses vraiment que quoique tu me dises, cela va me paraître étrange ? »

« En outre, Steve et moi avons beaucoup de chose à apprendre, et tu ne nous laisses pas tout seul. J'avais espéré que tu pourrais traduire pour nous, » ajouta Janet, faisant apparaître un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage du garçon. Steve observait le garçon qui semblait discuter avec lui-même, avant d'hausser les épaules et de leur faire face.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Voldemort et certains de ses disciples, bien avant de revenir du Chaudron Baveur » énonça-t-il, tout en les observant comme s'il comptait être puni ou renvoyé. Etant donné qu'ils restaient silencieux, il continua. « L'un d'entre eux a admis avoir envoyé des hiboux à des moldus. Voldemort était fâché parce qu'ils étaient censés rester cachés. Il pense que le Ministère de la magie est impliqué parce que maintenant les hiboux rapportent les lettres. »

« Est-ce qu'ils le sont ? » se demanda Steve à voix haute. « Le Ministère de la magie, je veux dire. » Harry considéra brièvement cela avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Le Ministre ne croit pas que Voldemort soit revenu puisqu'il n'y a que ma parole. »

« Attends, tu es entrain de dire que rien n'est fait au sujet de cette personne, Voldemort ? » demanda Janet, consternée.

« Je sais que non » haussa-t-il les épaules, avant de revenir à la discussion initiale. « Au sujet des lettres, cela semble logique, parce que j'ai également beaucoup du mal à en recevoir. Il semblerait que seule Hedwige puisse me trouver. »

Steve retourna ceci dans sa tête décidant que cela ne semblait pas mauvais. « Donc, c'est une bonne chose, non ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant la validation. « Cela semble être une mesure de protection. »

« Peut-être, » déclara Harry, en frottant son front comme il avait un sérieux mal de tête. « Bien que ne pas pouvoir recevoir de courrier est un peu ennuyeux. » Steve se rendit compte avec culpabilité que le gosse était toujours malade et qu'il devrait probablement aller de nouveau au lit au lieu d'être ici à tenir des hypothèses. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Janet le prit de court, frappant une fois dans ses mains et annonça vivement:

« Bien, quoiqu'il en soit, cela suffira pour le moment » déclara-t-elle en tapotant le dos d'Harry. « Allez, finis et nous t'amènerons au lit. Comment va ton estomac maintenant ? Tu devrais probablement essayer de boire quelque chose si tu le peux. »

Évidemment perturbé par le changement soudain, Harry cligna des yeux de façon incompréhensive avant de sembler de nouveau incertain, « Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir que je reste ? Je veux dire… »

« Nous sommes sûrs. Je ne sais pas quel genre de personnes tu as l'habitude de côtoyer, mais je serai damnée si je jetais un gosse malade dans la rue. Si personne ne sait qui tu es vraiment, nous serons assez sûr jusqu'à ce que nous puissions arranger tout ceci, » raisonna Steve pendant que Janet s'activait dans la cuisine. « Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, avertis-moi si tu te sens encore malade. »

Heureusement pour les délicates sensibilités de Steve, Harry arriva dans la chambre sans davantage d'incident, et bientôt, il fut de nouveau dans son lit. Pour juste être certain, Steve apporta le seau avec eux. Harry montrait toujours des signes d'écœurement, et il n'était vraiment pas en condition pour faire des allers-retours dans la salle de bain. En fait, il avait juste légèrement transpiré en marchant de la salle de bain à la chambre où ils l'avaient installé.

Essayant de mettre le garçon à l'aise, Steve cherchait quelque chose à dire, décidant finalement de parler de la couleur plutôt peu commune des yeux Harry. La chanson "Jeepers Creepers" lui était immédiatement venue en tête quand il avait enlevé ses lentilles et qu'il avait mis ses lunettes à la place.

« Bon travail avec tes lentilles colorées » complimenta-t-il avec désinvolture, en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui traînait dans la pièce, et espérant que cela n'avait pas semblé trop inopiné. « Tu as vraiment fait un bon travail avec ton déguisement. Cette couleur d'yeux est plutôt cool, mais elle ne passe pas inaperçue. »

Harry fit un petit bruit qui montra son accord, et sourit légèrement à l'éloge. « Je ne pensais pas que cela allait fonctionner, mais tout ce que je devais cacher était mes yeux et ma cicatrice. C'est ce que les gens recherchent, » expliqua-t-il timidement. « Mes cheveux aussi, je pense, mais je peux seulement faire avec ça. »

« Comme le journaliste de l'autre jour, » déclara Steve, réalisant.

« Ouais, comme lui. »

« Bon tu sais » dit Steve, le taquinant seulement à moitié, en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux bruns court, « tu pourrais toujours les couper un peu plus court. »

« Ma tante a essayé une fois. Cela n'allait pas » commenta Harry, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte.

Devinant qu'Harry se demandait ce qui retenait Janet, Steve rit sous cape et secoua sa tête. « Donnes lui quelques minutes, » conseilla-t-il. « Elle réunit. »

Les yeux verts le considérèrent de nouveau. « Réunit ? »

Steve inclina la tête, gardant un visage calme à l'extérieur, mais prévoyant avec joie le retour de son épouse dans la chambre. Janet allait être excitée comme une puce quand elle verrait la vraie couleur des yeux d'Harry. « Ouais. C'est impossible pour elle d'aller en bas juste pour une seule chose, » confia-t-il de façon exagérée. « Elle est probablement entrain de chercher une demi-douzaine de choses que tu pourrais aimer avoir. Sa famille l'appelle 'La-Petit-Miss-Juste-Au-Cas-Ou' derrière son dos. »

Harry rit sous cape, mais il redevint rapidement calme, le regard fixe comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de désagréable. Steve resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, essayant de décider si c'était le moment pour pousser un peu le sujet. Les gens malades et tristes n'étaient pas généralement la meilleure idée et en règle générale il laissait "les pressentiments" et "les sentiments" à Janet, mais Harry avait quelques traits et manières particulières en commun avec quelques personnes qu'il avait connues dans le passé. Janet ne serait probablement pas de retour avant quelques minutes, donc il fit tourner une pièce de monnaie dans sa tête et décida de se lancer.

« Jannie m'a indiqué que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup de ta famille, » commença-t-il en mode conversationnel, « et je ne vais pas te questionner maintenant » ajouta-t-il rapidement quand le garçon se raidi de surprise, et que ses yeux, qui étaient presque fermés, s'ouvrirent. « Cependant, je pense ne pas me tromper en supposant que ta tante et ton oncle ne sont pas des personnes sur qui tu peux compter. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne voulait pas de pitié, c'était beaucoup trop simple, remarqua Steve, car il souleva ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur, demandant confirmation. Il pouvait presque entendre le garçon peser ses options, et par le regard sur son visage, il s'attendait à des platitudes ou à un cours d'une certaine sorte. Finalement, quand Steve resta silencieux, il haussa la tête et inclina la tête.

Raisonnablement rassuré qu'il ne se trompait pas, Steve continua, ne s'éloignant pas loin du sujet de son oncle et de sa tante, mais n'y entrant quand même pas en plein cœur. « Quand tu es dans l'armée, tu rencontres des gens de toutes sortes. Certains sont justes des gamins qui viennent de sortir du lycée, d'autres sont plus âgés. Certains sont dans l'armée en raison de leurs idées, d'autres veulent juste de l'argent pour payer l'université. C'est une vie intéressante, mais la chose la plus importante est que c'est un travail d'équipe, » se rappela-t-il à voix haute. « Cela semble simple, mais j'ai connu plusieurs personnes qui ont lutté contre ça. Les raisons étaient aussi diverses que les personnes, mais en résumé, c'était dur pour eux de compter sur les autres. »

Harry ne dit rien, mais par réflexe, il baissa la tête. Steve l'observa pendant une seconde ou deux, puis opina, et continua de nouveau avec subtilité. "Je sais que tu as peur et que tu t'inquiètes pour les gens, et c'est une très bonne qualité, mais je pense aussi que tu fais une erreur en essayant de le faire seul. De mon expérience, il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières."

Les yeux verts préoccupés se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens. Harry n'avait évidemment pas complètement adhéré à l'idée, mais au moins il ne l'avait pas tout de suite écartée. En fait, ça allait mieux que ne l'aurait pensé Steve. De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry soit immédiatement d'accord avec lui. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Normalement il trouvait que ce qui marchait le mieux était d'avoir une autre opinion à considérer mais il laissait les personnes en question cogiter les choses et faire leurs propres conclusions. Un dernier point, et il serait temps d'arrêter et de laisser ses paroles murir.

« Regardes, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais nous sommes tous concernés, » dit-il honnêtement. « Tu as l'expérience qu'il me manque, donc au lieu de te considérer comme un 'fardeau', penses à toi-même comme un membre de l'équipe. Il y a la sécurité du nombre, et plus nous avons de paire d'yeux, mieux c'est – particulièrement quand les filles sont concernées. » Il fit une pause puis ajouta, « enfin, les petites filles, quoi qu'il en soit. Je plains n'importe qui, qui serait assez stupide pour exacerber le mauvais côté de Janet. »

Harry semblait sur le point de commenter cela, mais il changea d'avis en entendant une voix s'élever des escaliers. « Hé ! Es-tu convenable ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, se trouvant toujours à l'extérieur dans le hall.

« Cela dépend de ta définition de 'convenable', mais je pense pour cette fois c'est bon, » répondit Steve, incitant Harry à rire sous cape quand il se leva avec un gémissement théâtral. Baissant sa voix, il se pencha et prédit, « Attends, elle ne sera pas ici avant cinq minutes qu'elle dira 'juste au cas où '. »

« Bonjour, mes chéris, » sourit Janet alors qu'elle entrait, portant un plateau qui contenait de l'eau glacée; c'était pour cela qu'elle était descendu, plus diverses choses comme des médicaments pour la douleur, des biscuits et du bouillon, le livre qu'il avait commencé quand il avait gardé Kitty et Becky la première fois, des mouchoirs et une petite cloche. « Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ceci… juste au cas où. » Entendant cela, Steve qui se tenait derrière fit des gestes avec ses mains qui voulaient en quelque sorte dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! », observant, amusé, comment Harry luttait pour ne pas rire.

Janet était tellement absorbée par ses explications qu'elle ne nota pas la conversation latérale… ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Steve se déplaça près du mur et se pencha contre lui, attendant que Janet arrête d'indiquer ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau et qu'elle lève les yeux. La cloche était pour qu'Harry puisse attirer leur attention sans devoir crier, elle savait qu'il était malade mais elle pensait qu'il pourrait au moins tolérer un peu de bouillon et quelques biscuits, et il devait boire autant d'eau qu'il le pouvait.

Alors que le nombre d'objets sur le plateau diminuait de façon non expliquée, Steve se pencha en avant en attendant. _Ce ne sera pas long maintenant… ha! _Il rit sous cape quand Janet s'interrompit alors qu'elle assurait Harry qu'il pouvait avoir un autre livre si celui qu'elle avait apporté l'ennuyait pour dormir, et qu'elle hurla, « Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Il portait des lentilles colorées, » fournit Steve, faisant une grimace malfaisante tandis que Janet saisissait le menton du garçon et qu'elle tournait sa tête, ainsi elle pouvait voir complètement son visage. « Le vert est la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Cool, hein ? »

« Cool ? _Cool ? »_ répéta Janet, sa voix montant au moins une octave. « C'est la chose la plus ignoble et la plus répugnante que j'ai jamais vue ! »

C'était vraiment la dernière chose que Steve s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise. Harry aussi, jugeant par le regard choqué et blessé de son visage. « Janet, » gronda-t-il avec incrédulité, se lançant loin du mur en se dépêchant, mais elle n'écoutait pas.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » pleura-t-elle, levant ses mains vers le ciel. « Des mèches profondément foncées, et des yeux verts absolument _magnifiques, gaspillés _sur _un homme !_ » Elle fit une pause, puis elle se retourna vers Harry. « Dis-moi que tu as les yeux de ta mère ! » exigea-t-elle avec autorité. _« Mens_-moi si tu le dois ! »

« J'ai les yeux de ma mère, » répéta avec dévotion le garçon, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et poussé un rire effrayant. « Non, vraiment ! » asséna-t-il quand elle croisa ses bras et qu'elle lui donna son célèbre regard « Es-tu entrain de me mentir ? »

« J'ai des photos au Chaudron Baveur. »

Janet fit un énorme sourire, celui que Steve avait prévu depuis le début, avant de se reposer dans la chaise près du lit. « Bien, » déclara-t-elle, en passant sa main dans les cheveux du garçon.

« Alors tu les aimes ? » demanda Harry, comme s'il cherchait une confirmation.

Janet cligna des yeux comme si elle avait été giflée. « Naturellement ! La couleur de tes yeux est – Oh » s'interrompit elle, réalisant évidemment ce qu'elle avait dit il y a quelques secondes, « Oh, cela a semblé terrible, n'est ce pas ? Je suis désolée, trésor. Parfois ma bouche parle avant d'écouter mon cerveau, » admit-elle, timidement. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Harry fit un faible sourire. « C'est oublié. »

Janet sourit avec reconnaissance, étendant distraitement sa main sur la joue d'Harry, puis elle fronça les sourcils et elle se pencha plus étroitement. « Cette marque te donne-t-elle mal à la tête, Sparky ? » demanda-t-elle, l'étudiant étroitement, mais en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher, « Elle est terriblement rouge. »

Harry haussa les épaules, semblant surpris par cette observation. « Cela me lance un petit peu » admit-il, essayant évidemment de réduire la vérité et d'apaiser ses craintes. « Tu sais, le lien. Voldemort a été excité toute la journée au sujet de quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas dire quoi » dit-il en essayant sans succès d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Bien, ne t'en n'inquiète pas pour l'instant. Repose-toi pour aller mieux » conseilla Janet en se levant de la chaise. « Nous sommes ici si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Lord Voldemort était assis sur son trône, légèrement surélevé, souriant d'un air suffisant. Passant son regard sur l'assemblée grandissante devant lui, il apprécia le regard sur les visages de ses mangemorts alors qu'ils arrivaient. Ils étaient tous au minimum curieux, au maximum épouvantés, mais personne n'était assez courageux (ou peut-être imprudent) pour poser la question qu'ils avaient tous en tête.

À savoir, 'Qu'est-ce que ces Moldusfont ici ?' ou du moins, 'pourquoi ne sommes nous pas entrain de les torturer ?'

Insouciant, le Seigneur noir les laissa attendre. Il leur dirait ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir quand cela sera nécessaire, et pas une seule seconde avant. Son plan était un plan de génie, même s'il se le disait, mais pour ce travail le secret absolu était exigé. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre l'effet de surprise. Si Dumbledore découvrait d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'il collait son grand nez dedans, tout aurait été fait pour rien. Ironique, vraiment, puisque c'étaient les machinations du vieil homme qui avaient inspiré cette idée en premier lieu.

Souriant à Nagini alors qu'elle glissait sur le trône à côté de lui, Voldemort frotta distraitement sa tête tout en continuant à se réjouir de la prochaine attaque. Il y a dix jours, quand lui et Severus Snape avaient extirpé l'adresse de Potter à Pettigrew, il avait immédiatement commencé à considérer la meilleure façon de l'utiliser. Sincèrement, il avait été exceptionnellement indécis pour choisir ce qu'il allait faire son ennemi.

Son plan originel avait été direct et au point : truquer le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, prendre du sang au garçon, le tuer dans un duel sorcier, et envoyer par portoloin ses restes à Poudlard. Simple, élégant, et garanti de mettre le monde sorcier dans le tumulte.

Supprimant un grondement fâché, Voldemort serra les dents. Il ensorcelait toujours ses malchanceux serviteurs dans sa frustration quand il se rappelait comment Potter avait tiré profit du sortilège de retour du portoloin sur la coupe du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et qu'il s'était évadé. Ce sale gosse n'avait-il pas le sens du spectaculaire ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que le sortilège de retour était censé renvoyer son corps mort à Dumbledore après qu'il ait atteint son objectif et qu'il ait souffert d'une cuisante défaite ? Il avait toujours le mot, qu'il avait prévu d'attacher à la chemise du garçon, annonçant son retour.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas une perte _complète_, admit à contrecœur Voldemort. Les choses pouvaient même avoir été pour le mieux. Grâce à Potter, un cadavre avait quand même été renvoyé à Poudlard, provoquant la confusion et la panique comme il l'avait prévu. Le Lord Noir s'était beaucoup amusé en écoutant le compte-rendu de son témoin oculaire, Severus Snape, ainsi que celui de certains de ses mangemorts qui le tenait de leurs enfants.

Encore mieux, la mort de l'autre garçon avait mis Potter dans une position très maladroite, et même s'il n'avait pas été blâmé, de forts soupçons pesaient sur lui ainsi que sur quiconque le soutenant. Le Ministre avait également fermement enfoncé sa responsabilité, refusant vaillamment de croire ce que Potter disait.

Un bonus inattendu.

S'il jouait correctement ses cartes, il aurait bien assez de temps pour planifier et regrouper, se réjouit Voldemort avec malveillance, regagnant un peu de sa bonne humeur précédente. La question restante était, que devait-il faire au sujet de Potter ?

Au début, après l'évasion du garçon, il avait passé la plupart de son temps à chercher une fin digne de son ennemi, mais plus il avait pensé cela, plus il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu raison dès le commencement. Le plus simple était le mieux. Dès qu'il aurait le garçon dans ses filets il le tuerait immédiatement. Aucun piège, aucun duel, rien qui pourrait lui permettre de s'échapper. C'était dommage, car certaines des idées qu'il avait eues étaient vraiment magnifiques, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer un autre fiasco comme celui de la nuit au cimetière.

Il avait attendu quatorze ans pour maudire Harry Potter dans la solitude. Il pouvait encore attendre un peu plus longtemps.

En attendant, il se livrait à ses activités courantes. Les choses se réaliseraient ce soir, et en à juger la confusion complète qui régnait sur les visages de ses mangemorts, ainsi que leurs pensées, personne ne savait de quoi il était question.

Penchant ses coudes sur les bras de sa chaise, le Lord Noir croisa ses doigts devant son visage. Cette attaque avait été une chose très délicate, admit-il, se rappelant comment il avait transplané loin de la cabane où Pettigrew avait été interrogé, laissant Snape s'occuper du désordre. L'information avait été stimulante et énervante en même temps. D'une part, il savait _l'endroit exact _du garçon_, _d'autre part, s'il s'approchait, il déclencherait certainement une demi-douzaine d'alarmes.

Faisant attention de rester loin de n'importe quelle barrière magique, il transplana dans le Surrey, sentant la jubilation maniaque ainsi que la frustration. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque d'être vu, mais être si près de l'endroit sans pouvoir agir était intolérable. Ricanant de dégoût, il se lança un charme d'invisibilité et observa ces moldus sans valeur défilaient dans les rues, et alors cela le frappa.

Après tout, il pouvait utiliser des moldus.

_Les Moldus _pouvaient s'approcher de la maison de Potter sans être détecté par le Ministère. _Les Moldus _n'étaient pas considérés comme une menace. En fait, s'il y avait un risque qu'un moldu tombe sur quelque chose de magique, le Ministère de la magie créerait simplement quelques charmes de repousse-moldu pour les tenir à l'écart, tout comme les sorciers qui utilisaient des écrans pour maintenir les espions hors de leur réunion.

Ainsi, comment pouvait-il employer ceci à son avantage ?

Regardant autour de lui le quartier moldu dans lequel il se trouvait, Voldemort avait immédiatement été frappé par la similitude des maisons. Si la maison de Potter était simplement une parmi tant d'autre, il pourrait examiner n'importe laquelle pour avoir une idée générale de la disposition des pièces. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, était de devenir assez proche pour pouvoir voir dans laquelle vivait Potter…

… ou d'envoyer quelqu'un _pour le rechercher_.

Voldemort sourit d'un air très satisfait alors qu'il se rappelait sa petite idée de génie. Il a presque ri à haute voix alors qu'il se rappelait le plan parfait qu'il avait mis en place. C'était un plan de génie, du génie pur, personne ne suspecterait jamais quoi que ce soit avant que cela ne se produise.

Désireux d'examiner sa théorie, il jeta l'imperium sur le premier moldu qui passa près de lui, et il lui ordonna de trouver le 4 Privet Drive pour lui.

Il avait attendu, les nerfs à fleur de peau, que la femme revienne, prêt à fondre dans les ombres s'il avait mal calculé, mais une heure plus tard elle était de retour avec des nouvelles pour le moins ahurissantes.

La maison de Potter semblait être en vente.

Embarrassé, Voldemort était revenu à son QG, essayant sans succès de résoudre quelques facteurs contradictoires :

Si Potter avait été déplacé dans une autre maison, les défenses autour de ce quartier auraient du être démantelées et reconstruites ailleurs.

Il avait plusieurs agents "de confiance" au sein du Ministère, Lucius Malfoy parmi eux, qui se rendraient compte d'un projet d'une telle ampleur, pourtant personne ne lui avait indiqué quelque chose.

Décidant d'y retourner le jour suivant, il parcouru de nouveau le Surrey et il répéta l'exercice.

C'était là que les choses étaient devenues intéressantes.

La potion de Snape aurait dû assurer que l'information de Pettigrew était correcte, et le moldu qu'il avait envoyé la veille était tout à fait sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne maison, mais aucun des moldus qu'il avait charmé et envoyé le jour suivant n'avait pu voir le 4 Privet Drive.

Curieux, il avait attendu un certain rapport de la part de Malfoy ou d'un des autres qu'il avait au Ministère, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituel en ce qui concernait la maison de Potter, même quand il les avait subtilement interrogés.

Il avait été sur le point de convoquer une réunion et de maudire tous ses mangemorts pour leurs incompétences générales, quand un nouveau scénario s'était produit.

Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme lui tendait un piège.

Voldemort n'était pas au courant du pourquoi et du comment de la situation, et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de couches de subterfuges se trouvaient là (de ce qu'il savait le désaccord entre Dumbledore et le Ministère pouvait être un plan), mais plus il y pensait, plus cela lui semblait absolument correct. Impressionné malgré lui, Le Lord noir s'émerveillait du secret presque parfait. Ce qui était le plus mauvais, c'est qu'il avait tellement été occupé pour sa vengeance parfaite, qu'il s'était presque laissé prendre.

_Cela,_bien sûr, avait donné une nouvelle perspective ; Voldemort se réjouit alors qu'il observait plus de mangemorts arriver. Ceux qui avaient été parmi les premiers à répondre à son appel étaient maintenant rongés par la curiosité. Tant pis.

Si Dumbledore voulait jouer de cette façon, il allait certainement accepter le challenge.

_Je te donne des points pour l'originalité, vieil homme, _ricana intérieurement Voldemort. _Tu es bon, mais je suis meilleur. _

Après une quantité de recherche ridiculeusement courte, il semblait que les moldus, tout comme les sorciers, avaient quelques individus qui vendraient leur propre mère pour quelques pounds (livres). Passant son regard au-dessus des gros durs de rue qu'il avait engagés, les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un sourire cruel. Ils étaient enchantés de voir se qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, complètement inconscients de la confusion qu'ils causaient, et ils étaient parfaitement calmes, attendant ses ordres. S'ils réussissaient, il leurs permettrait peut-être de vivre. La bonne main d'œuvre était _si_ dure à trouver.

Ses prochaines victimes dormiraient, et elles ne s'attendraient pas à une attaque physique.

_Cela va être exactement comme à la vieille époque, _exulta Voldemort alors qu'il observait quelques mangemorts de plus apparaître. Il en manquait juste quelques uns maintenant. Dès qu'ils seraient tous arrivés il appellerait le dernier sur la liste… Severus Snape.

Harry gémit doucement alors qu'il se décalait sur le lit, essayant sans succès de trouver une position confortable. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'être déjà senti si mal…enfin, pas sans impliquer le doloris, bien sûr. En plus d'avoir une gorge endolorie, de ressentir des douleurs à sa cicatrice, et que tout son corps lui fasse mal de manière générale, la fièvre le rendait trop chaud ou trop froid, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il était somnolant et léthargique, et son estomac essayait avec enthousiasme de se retourner tout le temps - qu'il y ait quelque chose dedans ou pas.

Grimaçant à la mémoire de sa dernière crise, Harry donna faiblement un coup de pied aux couvertures qui le recouvraient, essayant désespérément d'échapper à la sensation surchauffée de sa peau. Les vomissements et le mal de gorge étaient assez mauvais séparément, merci. Ensemble - _beuh ! _L'acide à l'état brut de sa gorge combiné à son état affaibli ainsi que les protestations de ses muscles abdominaux étaient assez pour le mener aux larmes.

_« Chh. Ca va aller maintenant… » _Indiqua une douce voix à son oreille, qui fit se raidir Harry de surprise, puis il soupira avec soulagement quand les suffocantes couvertures furent retirées. _Janet, _luifournit la petite partie de son cerveau qui fonctionnait encore à moitié, lui nettoya doucement son visage brûlant avec un gant de toilette frais.

_« Comment va-t-il ? » _demanda une nouvelle voix, après un moment.

Un soupir. _« À peu près pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le docteur ? » _

_« Ce que tu avais pensé – il faut le maintenir confortable, lui faire avaler des liquides. Il y a un virus qui circule et qui passe généralement au bout d'environ douze heures. Leurs gorges endolories sont autre chose. Le docteur pense que les gosses auront probablement besoin d'antibiotiques, j'ai donc pris un rendez-vous pour eux demain matin. » _

_« Est-ce que kitty et Becky dorment encore ? » _

_« Maman ! ! Mah-Mah-Maman ! » _

_« Spontanément, je dirais non. Je suis là trésor__. Elles ne se sont pas encore calmées. »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi, nous savons tous quelle merveilleuse infirmière tu es. » _

_« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, j'ai manqué ma vocation … » _

Harry senti plutôt qu'entendit Janet partir et Steve s'asseoir alors qu'il sentait de nouveau les prémices du sommeil arriver. Cette expérience était totalement nouvelle pour lui. Tout d'abord, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été autant malade. Ensuite, Janet et l'attitude très calme de Steve dans cette situation et la manière qu'ils arrivaient à partager leur temps entre leurs filles et lui même étaient vraiment nouveau.

Il se demanda vaguement comment cela se serait passé s'il avait pu retourner au Chaudron Baveur, puis il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Au mieux, il aurait passé une nuit inconfortable sur le sol des toilettes. Au pire, bien, les choses auraient pu être...malpropres.

Le gant de toilette était de retour, mais cette fois il était plié et drapé d'une manière ordonnée sur son front. _"Là. Maintenant, essayons ceci, d'accord ?" _fit la voix désincarnée de Steve, juste avant qu'une paille, maintenant familière, poussa sa lèvre inférieure.

Alors qu'il arrivait à prendre gorgées, Harry se demanda distraitement quelle heure il était. Le fait qu'il semblait tout le temps somnoler lui rendait impossible de juger depuis combien de temps il était là. Il pensa demander à Steve, mais cela lui semblait lui coûter trop d'effort. En outre, en écoutant les bruits de la maison et de la rue, il devait être assez tard. Londres n'était jamais totalement silencieux, mais Harry avait remarqué un flux défini selon les allées et venues des gens quand il travaillait de nuit au Chaudron Baveur. Les petites heures du matin étaient toujours les plus mauvaises ; c'était quand le calme relatif pouvait devenir accablant, et le plus léger bruit semblait être amplifié par dix fois.

Naturellement ce n'était pas toujours une mauvaise chose, remarqua lointainement Harry, entendant le grincement doux du fauteuil à bascule et la voix de Janet finissant de lire le Dr. Seuss' « De Quoi Avais-Je Peur » dans la chambre des filles d'à coté. Elle leur lisait un passage au sujet d'un pichet sarcastique. Pour une quelconque raison cette partie lui rappelait toujours le professeur Snape. _Le bâtard graisseux en avait probablement trop mangé quand il était gosse… _pensa-t-il confusément, se décalant nerveusement dans son lit alors que la douleur de sa cicatrice augmentait.

_« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? » _demanda la voix incertaine de Steve, car Harry poussait une petite plainte et qu'il soulevait sa main à sa cicatrice. _« Est-ce que le linge est trop chaud ? »_ demanda-t-il, enlevant rapidement le gant de toilette du front d'Harry et le remettant après l'avoir refroidi.

Cela l'aida un peu, mais pas assez. Le lien était tendu et bourdonnante par la puissance. Harry pleura de nouveau et il maudit sa mauvaise chance quand il commença à percevoir ce que Voldemort faisait, et qu'un rassemblement d'une petite foule fit écho dans sa tête. La dernière chose sur terre qu'il voulait était que Steve et Janet soit témoins de sa crise.

« Okay. Juste… mal de tête » parvint-il à haleter, avant d'être envoyait au loin avec une nouvelle vague de douleur.

_« Bienvenue mes mangemorts, dans quelques minutes nous commencerons les festivités du soir… »_

_« Peuh. Si tu vas bien, alors je suis le roi de Mésopotamie. Janet ! » _appela Steve, incitant Harry à grimacer avant de gémir quand son estomac vacilla et qu'il se préparait à se débarrasser de quelque bile qu'il avait fabriquée dans les soixante dernières minutes.

_« Harry ? Aw, Jésus, gamin, non… » _gémit Steve, avant de soulever un soupir résigné et d'aider Harry à rouler sur le côté du lit. _« Bien. C'est bien. Ca va aller. » _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » _

_« Une vieille impression. Encore une performance. Il aussi dit que sa tête lui faisait mal. » _

_« Pauvre petit… » _

Vaguement conscient que quelqu'un lui parlait doucement et qu'il essuyait son visage, Harry serra encore plus fort ses yeux, et envoya tout le restant de ses forces dans le lien. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le raccordement maintenant alors que quelque chose de grand se préparait ! Mais c'était vraiment très dur de se concentrer et il était tellement fatigué. Il serra la main qui était miraculeusement apparu dans la sienne alors que les bruits de pas qui s'évanouissaient revinrent, puis il haleta de surprise alors que quelque chose de _très_ froid était pressé contre son front.

_« Glace ? » _

_« Ouais. À moins que tu aies une meilleure idée. Pauvre gosse. C'est bon pour ce que tu as… » _

_« Ah, bienvenue, Severus. __**Crucio**__. Pettigrew, prends sa baguette magique. Lucius, distribues les potions. » _

_Professeur Snape ! _Pensa Harry avec consternation, la crainte lui donnant assez d'énergie pour pousser son énergie une dernière fois et pour surmonter une des barrières. Épuisé, il se pencha et mit ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de rétablir sa respiration.

_« Jimmy - Harry ? __**Harry ? **__Peux-tu m'entendre ? » _demanda Janet, sa voix complètement effrayée retentissant très loin.

Effrayé, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et haleta. _Cela s'était encore produit ! _Réalisa-t-il, se tordant pour voir le lien argenté dans son dos. En se concentrant, il pu sentir Steve et Janet qui essayaient de détendre son corps, désormais sans connaissance. Heureusement, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué le lien argenté qui s'étendait en haut de son corps physique et qui semblait s'ancrer en lui.

_« Je pense qu'il a perdu connaissance. Pour l'instant, c'est probablement mieux pour lui… » _

Inclinant la tête, Harry changea de nouveau le centre de son corps physique à son endroit normal. Il était effrayé et concerné, mais loin de paniquer. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon pour voir où se trouvait Voldemort afin de pouvoir revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Il y avait une certaine agitation dans la pièce où il se trouvait, Harry se déplaça donc pour regarder. Dans une certaine mesure, il sentait toujours la traînée de son corps malsain, mais il était beaucoup plus perspicace et alerte maintenant qu'il était loin de cela. Faisant une pause pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'une des fenêtres, il essaya d'identifier le lieu où il se trouvait, mais cela lui fut impossible. Ce n'était pas la maison couverte de lierre, et ce n'était pas la cabane de la dernière fois. Évidemment, Voldemort aimait tenir ses réunions dans des lieux aléatoires exclusivement hors du manoir, fut la première pensée d'Harry.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était remplie de gens. Harry passa son regard par-dessus la foule, notant avec dégoût que Bryce et Tammy, les deux employés de Lancaster qui avaient soudainement arrêté, se trouvaient parmi les nouvelles recrues. _Bâtard, _pensa-t-il avec mépris alors qu'il s'approchait.

Voldemort, en attendant, s'était placé sur une estrade, comptant clairement s'adresser à l'assemblée. Harry balaya la foule, recherchant son professeur de potion, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit quatre personnes qui étaient vraisemblablement des moldus se trouver parmi eux. Curieux, il se dirigea vers eux.

« Alors quel est ce mystérieux travail ? » entendit-il alors qu'il s'approchait.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, indiquant que l'argent était tout ce qui importait

Harry cligna des yeux alors que l'énormité de la situation le frappait. Ces Moldus n'étaient pas des prisonniers ! Ils faisaient partie de l'attaque ! Tandis qu'il essayait toujours d'intégrer ça dans sa tête, M. Malfoy s'était approché.

« Ici, tu les partages, » dit-il brusquement, distribuant ce qu'Harry savait être les potions de Snape. « Quand vous entrerez dans la maison, votre travail sera de jeter celle-ci contre les murs, » dit-il, distribuant des bouteilles grossièrement sphérique remplies d'un liquide bleu. « Celles-ci » continua-t-il, en montrant différents bouteilles remplies d'un liquide ambre, « Contiennent… un accélérateur. Rencontrez-nous en dehors du bâtiment quand le travail sera fait afin de rassembler le reste de votre argent. »

Harry fut horrifié des implications, mais le moldu qui semblait être le chef acquiesça simplement aux instructions avec un laconique, « d'accord, mec. »

Lucius inclina la tête en retour. « Attendez ici. Nous partirons directement. »

Voldemort sembla avoir attendu que Lucius ait fini, car dès que Malfoy reparti loin d'eux dans un tourbillon gracieux de robe, il commença à parler.

_Waw, _pensa Harry, stupéfié avec quelle rapidité tout les bavardages cessèrent. Naturellement, le fait que l'orateur ait tendance à jeter le doloris sur tous ceux qui l'ennuyaient devait probablement y être pour beaucoup.

« Ce soir marquera pour nous une victoire qui ne sera pas oublié de sitôt » annonça-t-il, soulevant ses bras pour parler.

Harry roula ses yeux. _Bla bla bla, _pensa-t-il impatiemment alors que le Seigneur noir continuait à exposer sa prochaine attaque._ Vas au but, d'accord ? _

Écoutant Voldemort d'une oreille, il continua sa recherche de Snape, le repérant finalement plus loin avec Pettigrew près d'un mur. Snape ne semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommage durable de sa récente épreuve, mais son visage était sombre alors qu'il écoutait le discours du Seigneur ténébreux. L'attention de Pettigrew était presque entièrement concentrée sur le chef de la maison Serpentard. Harry regarda l'homme qui avait trahis ses parents avec dégoût, une boule de colère familière se formant dans son estomac. La baguette magique du rat était sortie et prête à l'emploi, et il semblait que ses nerf étaient tendu au maximum. Personnellement, Harry estima qu'il crierait, s'évanouirait ou qu'il ferait sur lui si quelqu'un lui parlait. Avec cette pensée en tête, Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir taper sur l'épaule de Pettigrew en disant "Bouh."

Souhaitant qu'il ait eu son stylo et son carnet de note, Harry étudia soigneusement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que les visages des personnes qu'il pouvait voir, essayant de se souvenir d'autant de détails que possible. Il se concentrait tellement qu'il sursauta quand Voldemort cessa de parler et qu'il sorti sa baguette magique en disant '_stupéfix_' tout en visant les moldus.

« Je ne souhaite pas utiliser les méthodes de transports Moldues, mais une déception est nécessaire pour maintenir l'illusion, » proclama Voldemort, faisant un pas en dehors de son trône et métamorphosant une reproduction très réaliste d'une berline. « Mettez-les à l'intérieur, » passa-t-il commande, en dirigeant sa baguette magique en direction des moldus sans connaissance. « Dites-leur qu'ils sont tombés endormi en route quand vous les réveillerez, » continua-t-il alors que plusieurs mangemorts se dépêchaient d'obéir. « Cela devrait suffire, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tuez-les. Il y a en à d'autres, et nous ne pouvons pas risquer la participation du Ministère. Je planterai dans leur esprit le souvenir qu'ils sont entrés dans ce véhicule, » informa-t-il, jetant plusieurs charmes de mémoire dans le véhicule maintenant occupé, et faisant piquoter la cicatrice d'Harry à chaque sortilège. « Là. Ils penseront qu'ils ont dormi pendant le voyage, » énonça-t-il, parlant aux mangemorts l'entourant. « Gardez-les dans ce dispositif quand vous les réanimerez, je le transformerai en Portoloin qui vous emmènera à votre première cible. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il observait le Lord Noir faire ses préparations. Le regard sur le visage de Voldemort quand cette chose entière explosera à sa figure allait presque valoir le mal de tête que ça lui donnerait. Il pouvait bien réduire l'ancienne résidence de son oncle et de sa tante en miette, cela lui était égal. Au début il s'était inquiété pour les innocents qui auraient pu acheter la maison, mais selon quelques annonces qu'il avait trouvées à Londres, le 4 Privet Drive était encore à vendre.

_A un de ces jours,__connards__,_pensa-t-il dérisoirement alors que Voldemort tapait le toit de la berline en disant, _"Portus", _faisant disparaître la voiture et tous ses occupants avec un_ pop._

Ceci fait, Voldemort se retourna pour donner quelques dernières instructions minutieuses. Rassemblant une boîte couverte d'un tissu, il fit signe pour que ses mangemorts se rapprochent. Harry se rapprocha, et lorsque le Lord Noir enleva la couverture, il vit une boite rempli de divers bibelots.

« Ces portoloin sont charmés pour vous porter vers les cibles que j'ai choisi. Pour les activer, dites 'cible une ', et 'cible deux ', » instruit Voldemort, attrapant l'attention d'Harry. _Deux cibles ? Je pensais qu'ils allaient à Privet Drive ! _

« Dès que vous avez finis, vous revenez ici pour votre récompense… ou votre punition, » finit le Seigneur noir, souriant d'une manière qui rendit Harry très nerveux. _C'est des __tarés__ ! Pourquoi quelqu'un le suivrait-il volontairement ? _Se demanda-t-il alors que chaque mangemort prenait un objet hors de la boîte et qu'il disait "cible une."

Dès qu'ils furent tous partis, vraisemblablement dans le Surrey, Voldemort se retourna vers Pettigrew et Snape. « Je suis sûr que tu t'interroges sur ton exclusion, Severus, » ronronna-t-il, prenant la baguette magique du maître des potions de la main nerveuse de Pettigrew.

« Je ne remets pas en cause la volonté de mon maître, » répondit Snape en penchant respectueusement sa tête. Malgré lui, Harry fut impressionné par la façon dont le grand bâtard semblait calme.

« Nous verrons, » fut le commentaire de Voldemort, alors qu'il marchait autour des deux sorciers. "Il y en a qui remettent en cause ta fidélité, Severus. Ils n'osent pas m'en parler en face, mais c'est là, au fond de leurs esprits. Ils te considèrent responsable et pensent que tu es dans la poche de Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi tu restes derrière avec Pettigrew et moi-même."

« Je suis attristé que mon maître trouve des manques de fidélité » entonna Snape, chutant à ses genoux. « Comment puis-je être de nouveau dans vos faveurs ? » Sa voix était toujours stable, mais la tension dans ses épaules et dans son dos indiquaient qu'il s'attendait à une des 'punitions douloureuse' de Voldemort. Harry grimaça et essaya de se préparer aussi, sachant qu'il le sentirait aussi quand Voldemort frapperait. Il fut aussi étonné que Snape quand Voldemort rit sous cape et qu'il fit un geste pour que Snape se relève.

« Lèves-toi, Severus. C'est simplement une mesure préventive. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Dumbledore vienne et qu'il ruine mes plans. Viens, assis-toi » invita Voldemort, après avoir métamorphosé trois chaises confortables. « Et pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, _Petrificus Totalis._Tu observeras les festivités avec Pettigrew et moi, et après, nous discuterons de ta fidélité en détail. Si mes mangemorts se trompent, tu peux me demander comme punition pour leur sottise ce que tu veux d'eux, mais s'ils ont raisons… » Voldemort fit une pause et baissa sa voix dans un chuchotement toxique. « Tu prieras pour la mort, longtemps avant que je ne te l'accorde. Mais pour l'instant, laissons le spectacle commencer. »

_Je suis resté assez longtemps, _décida Harry, frénétique, essayant de décider quel était le meilleur moyen d'avertir Dumbledore alors que Voldemort envoyait Pettigrew tirer un grand rideau rouge. Cela ne prendrait pas longtemps aux mangemorts pour voir que le 4 Privet Drive était sans avenir. Son attention fut attirée pendant une seconde vers le mur que le rideau caché. Le _Miroir de__Voyance__, _réalisa-t-il, en se rappelant un texte sur lequel il était tombé alors qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau devoir de divination. Il avait été pris d'un intérêt occasionnel envers ce genre de choses à cause des miroirs avec lesquels Cassandra et son petit ami Silas avaient l'habitude de communiquer, mais ils n'étaient rien comparés à celui-la! En fait, les spécimens aussi grand était relativement rare en raison de leur prix et …

Harry fit une pause, clignant des yeux, puis il passa une main en travers de son visage. _Ressaisis toi, Potter, tu te transformes en Hermione ! __Ainsi il y a un miroir super cher sur le mur! Débrouilles-toi !__Il faut faire passer un message au directeur, mais comment… Hedwige !_ Décida-t-il, en inclinant la tête. C'était la seule solution. Il devait écrire une note et l'envoyer à Dumbledore avec Hedwige… après qu'il ait trouvé la façon de revenir de nouveau dans son corps, naturellement.

Ouais.

Sûr.

Aucun problème.

_Est-ce que la situation peut devenir pire ? _Gémit Harry. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et immédiatement il souhaita avoir maintenu sa grande bouche fermée quand une maison familière émergea des profondeurs du miroir … et ce n'était pas le 4 Privet Drive.

Le coeur d'Harry qui martelait déjà, passa au grand galop quand il identifia le Terrier se reposant paisiblement et sans aucun soupçon sous le ciel étoilé. De toute évidence, tout le monde était là pour la nuit.

Paniquant, Harry regarda fixement le miroir. _Je dois rejoindre Dumbledore ! Je dois rejoindre Dumbledore __**MAINTENANT ! **_pensa-t-il de façon frénétique, alors même que sa tête se remplissait de bruits ressemblant à une charge statique et que la salle dans laquelle il était disparaissait dans un aveuglant flash blanc. Quand il revint à lui, et que sa vision redevint claire, il se retrouva étendu sur le sol à côté d'une grande paire de botte complétée par un ensemble de longues robes pourpres. Soulevant sa tête, il fut attrapé par une paire d'yeux bleus perçants qui l'étudiait de façon choquée. _« Harry ! » _

**À suivre **

*****(Ndlbt : marque de glaces à l'eau)


	32. Tu me vois, tu ne me vois plus

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Traductrice :** Patmolcornedrue

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **32 chapitre ; **Traduit : **35 ; **En cours : **nous avons rejoint l'auteur

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**0o0**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire. **

**Ainsi que pour reprendre les premiers chapitres.**

**Qui ont été traduits par Irlis**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 32 : Tu me vois, tu ne me vois plus.**

26 juillet 1995

Harry ferma les yeux, soulagé, et laissa la tension redescendre. Un épuisement sans nom le submergea mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Il l'avait fait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment, mais il l'avait fait.

Il avait trouvé le professeur Dumbledore.

_Est-ce que je suis à Poudlard ?_ S'était-il demandé, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte des voix inquiètes résonnant autour de lui.

« Qui-? »

« Albus, que faites vous ici ? »

« Un instant, est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Doucement, ne l'accablez pas, » avertit Dumbledore, faisant effectivement taire les autres. « Harry ? Esprit d'Harry ? Es-tu avec nous ? »

« En quelque sorte, » marmonna Harry, se demandant tardivement ce qu'il avait fait. Un choc le frappa lorsqu'il essaya de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour seulement constater que ses avants bras ne semblaient pas en état de fonctionner. Une seconde, ils étaient transparents, encore plus que ceux des fantômes de Poudlard, ils étaient si transparents qu'il pouvait à peine les voir.

Mais le pire était sans doute cette nouvelle et désagréable sensation que quelque chose le tirait, l'entraînant en arrière. Avec une étrange impression de déjà vu, Harry se rappela la fin de la deuxième tâche, les coups de pieds désespérés pour remonter à la surface du lac de Poudlard tout en luttant pour supporter le poids de Ron et Gabrielle, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucune eau autour de lui pour le repousser, et il n'avait aucun but précis pour se sortir de là, il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont il devait procéder ou même s'il pourrait surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Avant qu'il ne puisse paniquer, Dumbledore parla, sa voix le commandant doucement. « Reste concentré, Harry. Pousses-toi en avant. Visualise-toi ici avec moi, » l'informa le vieux sorcier, semblant d'une manière ou d'une autre savoir ce qu'Harry éprouvait.

Prêt à tout essayer, tout et n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, Harry serra les dents et fit ce qu'on lui disait. Le résultat final fut cependant assez pathétique, et il se sentait toujours comme s'il n'était accroché que du bout des ongles, mais au moins il n'avait ni avancé ni reculé. Lorsqu'il se senti suffisamment stable pour relever la tête, il se trouva nez à nez avec Fumseck. Le professeur Dumbledore se mit à genoux juste derrière le phœnix, et plusieurs sorciers et sorcières le regardait sévèrement.

Conscient de l'urgence et totalement incertain du temps qui lui restait, Harry rencontra le regard fixe et inquiet de Dumbledore. « Professeur… allez au Terrier ! Allez-y maintenant ! » L'avertit-t-il, essayant de donner autant d'urgence que possible à sa voix. Il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore bondisse prêt à l'action, mais le vieux sorcier fronça juste les sourcils et remua la tête, un pli perplexe barrant son visage.

« Terrer ? Tu dois te terrer quelque part ? » Devina t-il, avant de brutalement arrêter la communication **(1)**. « Non ! Attends, Harry ! Pousse en avant ! » Appela-t-il, une note inhabituelle d'urgence dans la voix.

Confus, Harry observa Dumbledore se maintenir au sol d'une main et tendait l'autre vers lui, comme s'il essayait de le rattraper. Instinctivement il s'avança pour toucher la main du vieux sorcier, mais s'interrompit dans un halètement lorsque sa concentration vacilla et il perdit peu à peu du terrain. S'appliquant à rester concentré, il parvint à se stabiliser de nouveau, ou du moins comme il pensait l'avoir été. Il pouvait toujours voir Dumbledore qui lui le regardait mais de manière plus ou moins floue, pour une obscure raison, son directeur ne semblait pas plus capable de le voir que de bien l'entendre.

Confus, Harry remua la main devant le visage de Dumbledore. « Je suis ici, professeur ! Je me trouve juste là ! » L'appela-t-il, se voulant le plus précis possible. Pendant une seconde, cela sembla fonctionner. Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira d'un scintillement et d'un sourire soulagé. Voyant cela, Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de l'avertir avant que ses forces ne le quittent entièrement.

« Le terrier ! » recommanda-t-il, tandis que sa vision commençait à se brouiller, et que la sensation de traction revint lui résister. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Dumbledore, espérant qu'il avait réussi à faire passer son message, et hurla presque de désespoir lorsque celui-ci secoua la tête et releva les mains lui montrant sa confusion impuissante. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. L'effort exigé pour cela était tout simplement trop dur aux vues de ses capacités actuelles.

« Je ne comprends pas, Fumseck ! » laissa échapper Dumbledore, se tordant les doigts comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, tandis qu'il rapprochait le phœnix de lui. « Fumseck ! Aide-le ! »

Le phœnix lança à Dumbledore un regard indigné avant de poser son regard fixe et pénétrant sur Harry. _Je sens la division en toi, petit_, l'observa t-il, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. _Tu peux retourner dans ton corps sans parler à mon humain si tu le désires_.

L'esprit engourdi par l'effort, Harry secoua la tête et tendit une main désespérée. « Non ! S'il-te-plaît Fumseck, » lui dit-il, s'étirant en avant, « je dois l'avertir ! »

Fumseck sembla y réfléchir pendant un très long moment avant d'incliner la tête gravement. _Très bien, petit_. Harry parvint à s'accrocher suffisamment longtemps pour voir l'oiseau rouge et or s'envoler vers lui, puis sa vision se troubla complètement et il se sentit sombrer.

**§*&o&*§**

L'ombre de quatre hommes se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux brillent dans les profondeurs du miroir. Un bref _Auditis_ fut murmuré et la voix des hommes sembla soudain se fondre à travers la surface cristalline, devenant plus grêle et aiguë.

_« Mon dieu, quelle épave ! On dirait que tout peut s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. »_

_« Et tu t'attendais à quoi gamin ? Une belle résidence d'été au bord de la mer ? »_

_« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, vieil homme. »_

_« De la lumière serait un peu mieux, non ? »_

_« Calmez-vous, tous les deux, et occupez vous de ces torches. Sa Plume dit qu'il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer. »_

_« A ce propos ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? »_

_« Bah. Mettre encore quelques-unes de ces foutues bouteilles en réserve. »_

_« Celles-ci ? Mais elles sont vides ! »_

_« On dirait, non ? Nous devons les placer autour de la maison et en jeter deux du haut des escaliers. »_

_« Quoi ? Le vieux va gueuler ! »_

_« J'suis d'accord avec toi. »_

_« Ecoutez, je ne fais que répéter les ordres. Je ne les explique pas. »_

_« Rabat-joie. J'lui fais pas confiance du tout. »_

_« On n'est pas obligés. »_

_« Bon ça suffit, je vous rappelle que nous sommes là pour faire un travail, pas pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Boucle là ! Il veut les bouteilles vides dispersées un peu partout et c'est ce qu'il aura. Ecartez vous maintenant et allez vérifier les portes et les fenêtres. Plus tôt ce sera terminé, plus tôt nous pourrons retourner au bar et boire un coup. »_

Les gangsters exécutèrent leurs ordres, certains moins enthousiastes que d'autres. Quand ils se furent séparés, la scène qui se déroulait dans le miroir se sépara en deux pour les suivre.

_« Eh ! Cette fenêtre est ouverte ! »_

_« Et maintenant tu te remets à bavasser ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait rentrer dans une baraque comme celle-là._

_« ARGH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

_« C'est un oiseau, sombre idiot ! »_

_« Ah ! Quand je pense que tu as eu peur de cette minuscule petite bête ! »_

_« Je vais te montrer qui a eu peur ! »_

_« C'est bon, elle est partie maintenant. »_

_« Bon vous deux, une fois que l'essence sera répandue les vapeurs vont devenir épaisses. Vous commencerez du fond jusqu'à la fenêtre ou la porte, compris ? Allez hop ! Et pas de jérémiades ! »_

_« Désolé patron. J'suis encore un peu patraque, à cause du voyage j'crois. C'est le bleu pour les murs ? »_

_« Bleu pour les murs, jaune pour le s-sol… mon dieu… Et maintenant remuez vous. Immédiatement. Prenez quelques bouteilles et commencez à bosser. »_

Le spectateur pencha la tête, un rictus tordant ses lèvres. Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout simplement génial, mais ses propres modifications lui garantiraient une satisfaction toute particulière, d'autant plus qu'il se retrouvait avec des Moldus et des novices idiots. Il continua à observer les efforts des dits moldus, fronçant les sourcils avec irritation lorsque le visage de l'un deux vint se refléter dans la surface lisse du miroir. Irrité, il jeta un bref regard à l'apprenti qui se contorsionnait pour lui parler à travers la vitre de sa Mercedes-Benz traditionnelle.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

Lucius réagit immédiatement, plaquant son masque de glace sur son visage, comme il le faisait avec son masque de Mangemort, puis appliqua sèchement le bout de sa baguette contre la gorge du jeune impudent.

« Silence, crétin ! Pas de nom ! Oublie encore cette information et je laisserai pourrir ton cadavre ici avec celui des autres ! »

« Dé-désolé, monsieur, » balbutia l'apprenti. « Les Moldus sont à l'intérieur, » continua t-il, essayant sans aucun doute de calmer son employeur.

« Oui, je suis au courant. Nous ne devrions pas devoir attendre beaucoup plus longtemps, » indiqua Lucius, cherchant à le renvoyer à ses occupations. Lorsque l'autre sorcier ne bougea pas et continua à l'observer, il poursuivit. « Y avait-il autre chose ? »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur, mais certains d'entre nous se demandaient pourquoi nous avons pris autant de précautions ? »

« Précautions ? » répéta la voix de glace de Mr Malfoy, la note de menace tout à fait perceptible.

Le malheureux sous-fifre dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il déglutit péniblement, et lui jeta un coup d'œil, n'ayant plus l'air aussi sûr de lui quand à poursuivre ses investigations. « Eh bien… Oui monsieur. Le ministère ne surveille pas cette maison comme celle de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne devrions pas craindre de déclencher une alarme. »

« Oh, je vois. Non, le ministère ne surveille pas cette propriété, mais Weasley est connu pour être un amoureux des Moldus, en plus d'être associé à Albus Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi de procéder avec prudence en se basant sur ce fait. »

« Oh. T-très sage de sa part, m-monsieur. Très avisé en effet. »

« Hmm. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi inutiles que cela, après tout, vous survivrez peut-être à votre période de formation. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'a que peu de patience pour ceux qui remettent en cause ses ordres. Soyez reconnaissant que je sois plus indulgent. »

« Je vous re-remercie monsieur. Attendons-nous que les moldus ressortent, monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous fait croire qu'ils vont ressortir ? »

Le jeune Mangemort hésita un long moment. « Rien, rien monsieur. Ri-Rien du tout. »

« Très bien. Dites aux autres de se tenir prêts. Dès que les moldus auront terminé de répandre les potions, il sera temps pour nous d'agir, » commanda Malfoy, se permettant d'adresser un sourire cruel une fois que l'apprenti se fut sauvé.

**§*&o&*§**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que pensent-ils être en train de _faire_ ? »

Severus Snape, s'efforçant de rester le plus immobile possible afin de ne pas attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui, consacrait toute sa concentration à garder son esprit parfaitement vide tandis que son maître observait le miroir entre ses mains tout en tapotant dessus du bout de sa baguette.

Malfoy apparu non loin du cercle gauche inférieur, juste au bord de la ligne de vision de Snape. « Je vous avais spécifiquement indiqué d'utiliser le gaz paralysant sur la _prochaine_ cible, » grogna Voldemort de sa meilleure voix, qui signifiait 'ça a intérêt d'être bon', faisant des gestes irrités contre le mur.

Incapable de deviner les pensées de Malfoy, Snape fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner les intentions de son « collègue ». Il était au courant de la partie « publique » du plan du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il n'en connaissait pas toutes les particularités. Pas que cela ait une grande importance. Lucius avait bien évidemment dévié quelque peu du plan initial, mais pour quelles raisons ? Seul un parfait imbécile pouvait s'attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Lucius Malfoy, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait être, n'était pas un imbécile.

Retournant son attention totale au miroir, Snape observa les Moldus. Les bouteilles vides, à première vue, n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait remplit de gaz paralysant. Celles-là les auraient immobilisés immédiatement. D'après leurs mouvements de plus en plus lents et la fréquence des bâillements qui ne cessaient d'augmenter, cela ressemblait plutôt à un quelconque filtre de sommeil.

Snape considéra cette idée, soulevant mentalement un sourcil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attendait visiblement à n'avoir aucun problème sur cette mission, mais il supposa que Lucius avait _pu_ prendre quelques précautions supplémentaires s'il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans ennui. Le groupe de Malfoy n'était constitué que d'apprentis sans expérience, mais leur statut d'apprenti ne ferait que renforcer le mécontentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres si quelque chose se passait de travers.

Cependant, Severus avait du mal à imaginer que Malfoy puisse avoir _peur_. Il est vrai que les gosses Weasley pouvaient être assez intelligents quand ils le voulaient, et Molly pourrait probablement faire fuir un ou deux apprentis rien qu'en haussant la voix comme elle savait si bien le faire, mais toute la famille était endormie. De plus, ils ne s'attendaient pas à subir une attaque. Pris au dépourvu, ils ne devraient constituer aucune menace sérieuse, alors pourquoi un filtre de sommeil ? Snape lutta contre ce sentiment exaspérant qu'il était en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important tandis que Voldemort retournait vers son trône et que Malfoy disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait content de la situation.

« Malfoy sera puni, maître ? » demanda Pettigrow avec espoir, et Snape aurait voulu gémir et lever les yeux au ciel. Il était étonnant de voir comment le soi-disant « courage des Gryffondor » de l'homme se manifestait par son incapacité épouvantable à garder sa bouche fermée. Avec Voldemort, il valait bien mieux apprendre par l'observation, une leçon que le sorcier ne semblait pas capable de mémoriser.

Comme pour approuver le point de vue de Snape, Voldemort se tourna vers Queudver, faisait se ratatiner l'homme et se protéger avec ses mains. « Puni ? Je ne pense pas. Lucius a envisagé une possibilité pour ses apprentis que j'admets ne pas avoir vu. »

« V-vraiment, maître ? » bégaya Pettigrow, jetant involontairement un coup d'œil au miroir où les moldus avaient commencé à déverser les bouteilles contre les murs du séjour, et versaient d'ors et déjà le filtre hautement inflammable sur les planchers.

Voldemort hocha la tête, souriant d'un sourire méchant. « En effet. Ce soir nous découvrirons s'ils sont dignes d'être nommé Mangemorts. »

Snape sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait été trop longtemps absent. Il avait oublié ce que signifiait servir Voldemort, et gagner ses faveurs. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius.

Tuer n'est aussi simple que certain semblent le penser. Plus d'une nouvelle recrue s'était pétrifiée au moment critique. Depuis le temps que Snape avait été lui-même initié, une sorte de tradition s'était formée pour tester le goût pour le sang des nouveaux Mangemorts, en les faisant tuer des cibles sans défenses. En fait, Lucius faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

_Pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit si heureux !_ Snape avait supposé, peut-être bêtement, que les Weasley se seraient réveillés au début de l'attaque. Il pouvait y avoir quelques dégâts, mais il était également probable qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir, ou tout du moins courir pour chercher de l'aide. Molly pouvait transplaner et à sa connaissance, les jumeaux aussi.

Si toute la famille était plongée dans un sommeil artificiel… bien, cela donnait une nouvelle dimension à l'affaire. D'une manière réaliste, leurs chances de survie étaient pratiquement nulles.

Malfoy jouait la carte de l'assurance, mais c'était pour ses propres intérêts, pas ceux de la mission. Désormais, quoi qu'il se passe au Terrier, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. Il avait simplement mis en place les évènements. Ce que les apprentis accompliront sera de leur propre responsabilité.

Soupirant intérieurement, Snape cherchait désespérément une faille, mais ne trouva rien de solide. C'était un plan bien conçu, il devait bien le reconnaître, son impuissance a trouvé une solution ne pouvait qu'être teinté d'une certaine admiration, bien malgré lui. Malheureusement, il était pratiquement certain qu'Arthur Weasley perdrait sa maison et la majeure partie de sa famille ce soir. Attaché et observé comme il l'était à présent, Snape ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation. En effet, en cet instant, ses propres chances de survie étaient faibles. Si ce plan réussissait sans accroc et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le désignait comme étant le traître…

_Stop !_ Snape grogna intérieurement, coupant court à ses sombres pensées, s'empêchant d'aller plus loin, où que cela le conduise. _Cette situation n'est pas désespérée_, se rappela t-il. Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore quelques doutes, il avait une chance. Vérifiant ses barrières mentales, il travailla à conserver son masque d'impassibilité tout en étant intérieurement furieux. Pettigrow avait pris sa baguette magique, mais il avait toujours une petite fiole de poison sur lui. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas en avoir à en arriver là, mais il avait une échappatoire au cas où. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait le détacher s'il voulait qu'il réponde à ses questions - ou s'il voulait l'entendre crier et supplier. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Son plan d'urgence fermement en place, Snape commença à élaborer des alternatives moins... _permanentes_. Il devait bien y avoir une autre solution, mais malgré ses efforts, il n'y parvenait pas. Il devait agir _maintenant_, mais il était réduit au silence. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le libérait maintenant, le temps qu'il revienne et fasse son rapport, ce serait beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard. Snape avait toujours déprécié le fait d'avoir des associés, mais un peu de soutien n'aurait pas été de trop en ce moment.

Ironiquement, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu son attention sur Snape, il n'aurait pu trouver meilleure façon de blesser le garçon. Snape y réfléchit un instant, observant avec une précision chirurgicale les moldus commencer à succomber aux vapeurs de la potion répandue dans la maison. Weasley était bien évidemment la cible numéro une, et il pouvait parier que Granger était la cible numéro deux. Si la mort de Diggory n'avait pas été préméditée, ces deux pertes pourraient être paralysantes pour Potter. Voldemort pourrait tout aussi bien obstruer deux des artères principales du garçon, cela aurait le même effet. En fait, cela pourrait même être moins douloureux s'il le faisait –

_Un instant ! Potter !_

Grognant intérieurement, Snape masqua la brusque bouffée d'espoir qui venait de naître dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas définitivement perdue après tout. Il ne pouvait affirmer qu'il comprenait le mécanisme de tout ça, mais Potter était _effectivement_ parvenu à recueillir des informations du Seigneur des Ténèbres cet été. Il l'avait vu lui-même, dans les lettres que le garçon envoyait à Albus. C'était une faible possibilité, mais par ailleurs le gosse avait réussi à survivre à une morsure de basilic… Si Potter pouvait avertir Dumbledore à temps…

Snape grimaça intérieurement, coupant de nouveau court à son imagination débordante. Il aurait presque ricané de dégoût quant à la direction absurde que venait de prendre ses pensées – s'il avait pu ouvrir la bouche. De plus, si quelqu'un lui avait dit ce matin qu'il compterait sur Snape pour faire pencher la balance de son côté _encore une fois_ avec sa _chance purement incroyable_, il les aurait personnellement fait admettre au service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste.

D'un autre côté, en ce moment, c'était Potter ou rien. Autant qu'il puisse le regretter, Snape priait de tout son être pour que cet ultime espoir soit le bon. J_'espère que vous regardez, mon garçon_, pensa t-il, tout en regardant fixement le miroir, _dans l'intérêt de Weasley autant que dans le vôtre_.

**§*&o&*§**

Malheureusement, à ce moment, Harry perdait toujours pied, en dépit de ses efforts pour s'arrêter ou tout au moins ralentir sa chute en arrière. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et passaient de longs doigts froids sur son crâne, tandis qu'une épaisse et opaque masse grise se refermait autour de lui, masquant les quelques repères visuels encore susceptibles de l'aider.

Fermant violemment les yeux, Voldemort serra les poings, essayant de s'imaginer à l'extérieur de la brume, ou tout au moins ailleurs. Avant, lorsqu'il observait Voldemort, il avait été plutôt stationnaire avant de se décider à bouger. Ce foutu magnétisme arrière rendait tout essai de contrôle mental plus aggravant qu'utile.

« Arrêtez ! » cria t-il brusquement, balançant ses poings avec violence contre l'épaisse brume qui l'entourait. « Arrêtez, arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça ! ARRÊTEZ ! »

_Du clame, petit. Reste calme_.

« F-Fumseck ? » Harry s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, osant à peine y croire lorsqu'une paire de serres chaudes se refermèrent autour de ses poignets. « Fumseck ! » dit-il avec reconnaissance lorsque le phœnix commença à battre des ailes, ralentissant, puis arrêtant totalement le mouvement. « Fumseck, s'il-te-plaît ! Le Professeur Dumbledore ! Le Terrier ! »

_Silence, jeune homme. Conserves tes forces_, lui conseilla Fumseck, en ajustant ses serres sur les poignets d'Harry de manière à pouvoir lui faire face tout en le remorquant, le ramenant en hauteur, le ramenant de là où il venait. Ou tout au moins c'est ce qu'Voldemort espérait. _Si la nécessité est si grande, tu parleras à mon humain_.

Apaisé, Harry essaya d'obéir, mais leurs progrès semblaient atrocement lents et il était difficile de ne pas remuer impatiemment. Fumseck poussait contre la même force qu'il avait lui-même avait rencontré, et encore ! C'était le même oiseau qui avait réussi à les sortir, Ron, Ginny, Lockhart et lui-même de la chambre des secrets sans paraître avoir éprouvé le moindre effort.

_Patience, petit. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite sans risquer de causer de graves dommages à ton lien astral_, lui fit remarquer Fumseck, et Harry se demanda à quel point ses pensées étaient privées dans sa situation actuelle.

Puis il se rendit compte de ce que l'oiseau avait dit.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez bien dit 'des dommages' ? » demanda t-il, espérant contre tout vraisemblance qu'il avait mal compris.

_Exact. Le Niveau Astral n'est pas un endroit où les jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés peuvent circuler comme bon leur semble_, l'informa Fumseck sévèrement. Mon humain est plutôt doué dans ce domaine – bien plus que cette mélodramatique qu'il emploie. Quand tu auras recouvré tes forces, lui et moi seront tes tuteurs.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que les mots de Fumseck lui évoquaient quelque chose. « Mélodramatique ? Astral… oh bien sûr ! Comment puis-je être aussi stupide ? » S'exclama Harry, tandis que la désagréable sensation qu'il avait de devoir savoir de quoi il s'agissait s'insinuait en lui.

_Le professeur Trelawney_ _!_ Harry se frappa le front avec sa main libre. Le Niveau Astral était son domaine de prédilection. Techniquement il ne faisait pas partie du programme du cours de divination, mais si elle finissait son cours un peu en avance, elle aimait leur parler de la projection astrale, ou plutôt des destins horribles qui pouvaient attendre les voyageurs imprudents.

Harry trembla, souhaitant soudainement lui avoir prêté un peu plus d'attention. Comme la théorie astrale ne faisait pas partie du programme de travail, des exercices, ou des examens, il avait laissé ses paroles lui glisser dessus. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'en rappelait s'était parce que Voldemort et lui avait trouvé l'idée intrigante et intéressante. Les voyages dans le Niveau Astral ne permettait pas de faire quoi que ce soit, comme piquer de la nourriture dans les cuisines par exemple, mais il leur était arriver à tous deux de penser que cela pourrait être d'une aide gigantesque pour explorer, piquer des réponses dans les devoirs d'Voldemort, ou même peut-être d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le dortoir des filles.

Soupirant, Harry sortit de ses pensées pour revenir au présent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris cela très au sérieux. Cela avait juste été une manière agréable de terminer l'heure de cours. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le sujet aurait mérité d'être un peu plus creusé… pour une fois que la vieille chouette leur donné un sujet intéressant.

_Ses histoires sont des fadaises exagérées, mais ils contiennent tout de même une part de vérité_, commenta Fumseck, brisant le fil des pensées d'Harry.

_Génial_. Se sentant un peu secoué, Harry déglutit difficilement, et jeta involontairement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, observant la corde mystique derrière lui. Avant, elle était quelque peu relâché, et se distendait vers l'horizon avec un calme mouvement d'ondulation. A présent elle était raide et la tension était incroyablement forte.

Harry se força à garder un regard fixe, retenant un frisson tandis que son esprit vagabondait sur l'idée d'un élastique tendu à l'extrême et se rompant brutalement. « Personne ne m'avait jamais vu avant, » osa t-il énoncer doucement, essayant de retrouver ses esprits, éparpillés sur divers autres sujets.

_Tu n'as jamais traversé le Royaume Physique jusqu'au Royaume Astral jusqu'aujourd'hui_.

« Pardon ? »

_Les formes astrales ne sont pas normalement obligées de passer par le royaume physique_, expliqua patiemment Fumseck. _Les humains possèdent suffisamment de force et peuvent surmonter la limitation pendant de brèves périodes, mais ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Je crois que tu as découvert ceci par toi-même il y a quelques instants_.

Harry grimaça, se rappelant l'épuisement qu'il avait éprouvé. « Les choses ne deviennent jamais plus faciles ? »

_Avec le temps, petit, avec le temps_.

« Le temps ? Mais j'ai besoin que le professeur Dumbledore puisse me comprendre maintenant ! » Laissa échapper Harry, laissant par ailleurs percevoir une bonne dose de sa panique. « Je pouvais à peine sortir trois mots ! »

Fumseck ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit son bec et chanta une note rassurante. Harry sentit ses yeux plisser et son corps tout entier se détendre tandis que la musique coulait autour de lui. Lorsque Fumseck parla finalement, son ton était quelque peu réprimandant. Je t'ai promis que tu parlerais à mon humain, petit_. Je t'amène jusqu'à lui pendant que nous parlons. De quelles autres preuves as-tu besoin ?_

« Je… aucune Fumseck, » répondit doucement Harry, se sentant comme l'être le plus insupportable sur Terre. « Merci. Je vous promets que je ne serai pas long. »

_Tu es gentil, petit, mais je dois t'avouer que tu es bien plus en danger que moi à l'heure actuelle_.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'apprécier vraiment ces mots, mais plutôt que de prendre le risque d'insulter à nouveau Fumseck, il décida de changer de sujet.

« Êtes-vous aussi une projection astrale ? » demanda t-il, jetant un coup d'œil curieux sur les serres, semblant bien réelles, qui entouraient ses poignets transparents. « Et comment pouvez-vous me toucher ? »

_Je suis un phœnix_, répondit Fumseck comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer. _Je suis simplement soumis à des règles différentes. Tu te renseigneras là-dessus en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, écoutes moi attentivement. Nous y sommes presque._

Immédiatement plus attentif, Harry hocha la tête, scrutant l'épaisse brume qui commençait à se résorber pour laisser entrevoir des formes plus définies. Bientôt il put parfaitement distinguer le salon de Mme Figg, avec ses napperons et tous ses chats. Tandis qu'ils pouvaient presque entendre les conversations qui s'y déroulaient, Fumseck marqua une halte, battant toujours des ailes pour se maintenir sur place au lieu d'avancer. « Euh, pourquoi nous sommes nous arrêtés, Fumseck ? »

Décalant une nouvelle fois ses serres sur le poignet d'Harry, le phœnix se retourna pour lui faire face. _Nous sommes sur le point de pénétrer dans le Royaume Physique, petit. La force que tu sens est une sommation à retourner dans ton corps. Je vais te maintenir autant que je le peux, et aussi longtemps que possible, mais il faudra que tu y retournes par toi-même ou tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Comprends-tu ?_

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, souhaitant que le phœnix y soit juste déjà. « Oui. Dépêches-toi s'il-te-plaît, Fumseck. C'est très important. »

_Comme tu voudras, petit._

Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient, Harry nota que son directeur semblait avoir ses propres problèmes. Le professeur Dumbledore, désormais assis dans un des fauteuils confortables de Mme Figg, était entouré par une foule de sorciers et de sorcières qui le regardaient tous avec inquiétude. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Harry aurait pu rire de ses œillades lancées à son directeur, tandis qu'il glissait hors des vagues chaudes de la brume, il put sentir les serres de Fumseck se resserrer autour de lui, comme pour l'apaiser, ainsi que l'odeur délicate des tasses de thé de Mme Figg, du professeur McGonagall, de Mr Weasley, ainsi que de Fol Œil et d'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas un peu de repos, Albus, » suggéra finalement Fol Œil, étudiant soigneusement Dumbledore de son œil valide, tandis que le magique se déplaçait dans tous les sens, en alerte. « Nous pouvons nous occuper de tout cela sans vous. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Alastor. » Les mots de Dumbledore étaient assez doux, mais le regard qu'il jeta au vieil Auror montrait son impatience. Tandis qu'Harry les observait, se demandant combien de temps encore il faudrait pour qu'il soit de nouveau visible, Dumbledore attira son attention lorsqu'un sourire énigmatique vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. « En fait, si tu te retournais tu pourrais constater par toi-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez – putain de merde ! » hurla t-il, surprit, attirant l'attention de tous. _C'est parti._ Harry soupira, résigné, prévoyant déjà l'interminable flot de questions et de réprimandes, toutes deux inévitables, qu'il allé devoir subir lorsque la totalité du groupe aurait constaté sa présence.

« Bien joué Fumseck, toutes mes félicitations ! » félicita Dumbledore, tandis que le professeur McGonagall concentrait son attention sur Harry.

« Par Merlin, Potter, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » l'interrogea-t-elle impatiemment. « Avez-vous la moindre idée des risques encourus par un individu lors d'une projection astrale ? »

Harry secoua la tête et releva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Professeur ! Professeur écoutez-moi ! » L'interrompit-il immédiatement, obligeant McGonagall à s'arrêter, ainsi que les autres avant même qu'ils aient commencé. « Professeur Dumbledore ! Allez au Terrier ! Vous devez aller au Terrier immédiatement ! »

Un silence de mort suivit son annonce durant le temps de deux ou trois battement de cœurs, puis la salle éclata sous les questions et demandes effrayées dans un désordre sans queue ni tête. Le remue ménage fut tel que le professeur Dumbledore dû faire sortir plusieurs gerbes d'étincelles de sa baguettes avant que le calme ne fut rétabli.

« Que dis-tu au sujet du Terrier, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix calme tranchant anormalement le silence pesant. Harry ne fut pas dupe pour autant. Ce Dumbledore était complètement sérieux et ne ressemblait en rien au bon directeur câlin et légèrement cinglé avec lequel il avait l'habitude de parler.

« Voldemort vient juste d'envoyer certains de ses Mangemorts là-bas ! » répondit immédiatement Harry, faisant inconsciemment des gestes brusques avec ses mains. « Ils ont emmenés des moldus avec eux ! Ils traverseront les protections ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Vous devez les arrêter ! »

Dumbledore sortit immédiatement de ses longues robes ce qui ressemblait fort à une montre de poche, puis en scruta la surface attentivement avant de secouer sa tête et de se tourner vers Mr Weasley. « Arthur ? » Quand Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, il vit que Mr Weasley consultait un dispositif semblable, le tenant entre ses mains tremblantes.

« Les protections sont toujours en place, » confirma Mr Weasley après quelques secondes de tension. « Es-tu sûr, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche et se tamponnant le front.

« Oui ! » affirma Harry. Lorsque Mr Weasley jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la cheminée, il fronça les sourcils et essaya une tactique différente. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous fiez simplement à ces choses ! » répliqua-t-il, indiquant les dispositifs que Dumbledore et Mr Weasley tenait toujours en mains. « Les protections ne serviront à rien ! »

« Harry, je t'assure que les protections posées sur le terrier sont tout à fait qualifiées. J'ai placé plusieurs d'entre elles moi-même, » indiqua Dumbledore de son ton apaisant, la situation ayant déjà clairement changée pour lui. « Nous le saurions si quelque chose de mal devait se produire. »

Harry serra fermement les yeux et sentit sa patience voler en éclats. « Savoir qui a placé les protections n'a absolument aucune importance ! » hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter la totalité de l'assemblée. « Vous ne comprenez pas ? Si elles ne peuvent pas détecter les moldus, alors elles sont inutiles ! »

Silence de mort.

Encore.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et se demanda comment des personnes aussi intelligentes pouvaient être aussi obtuses. Ils étaient perdus. Naïfs. Complètement paumés. Les fixant durement, il prit une profonde respiration et essaya une nouvelle fois.

« Voldemort utilise les Moldus pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison sans déclencher les protections, » expliqua-t-il, détachant bien chaque mot, pour se faire comprendre. « Une fois à l'intérieur, ils sont chargés de disperser plusieurs potions. »

Cela sortit Maugrey de sa paralysie, mais sa réaction ne l'aida pas pour autant. « Voldemort, utilisant des Moldus ? Ne soit pas ridicule garçon ! » S'exclama t-il durement, regardant Voldemort comme le dernier des cafards.

« Attendez Alastor, » l'averti Dumbledore, levant une main et fronçant les sourcils de concentration. « La potion, Harry, de quelle couleur était-elle ? » l'interrogea t-il abruptement, faisant sortir Harry de l'horreur.

« Hum, j'en ai vu deux… bleu, et jaune. Ils sont censés jeter le bleu sur les murs et verser le jaune sur le plancher. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que Dumbledore jurait dans un souffle, projetant inconsciemment des étincelles de feu contre l'une des fenêtres.

« Alastor, Arthur, rassemblez les autres… Non Arthur ! Pas seul ! » Commanda Dumbledore, mais Mr Weasley n'écoutait déjà plus. Comme Harry l'observait, il le vit se lever prestement, s'écarter du groupe et plonger dans la cheminée de Mme Figg, attrapant au passage une petite poignée de poudre de cheminette et crier « le Terrier ! » avant de disparaître.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration, puis secoua la tête irrité et continua à donner ses ordres. « Minerva, couvrez-le jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent ! Voldemort a reçu une commande importante de bombes incendiaires, gaz paralysant, et Véritaserum aussi soyez sur vos gardes ! Arabella ! Aide Alastor ! Tonks ! Allez au ministère et alertez les Aurors. Appelez aussi les pompiers. »

Et tandis que les sorciers et sorcières se dispersaient pour s'occuper de leurs tâches assignées, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. « Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter, » dit-il, soulevant un sourcil vers le jeune homme qui se balançait toujours entre les serres de Fumseck, « je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur cette attaque et les plans de Voldemort, ainsi que la manière dont vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cet… état actuel. »

**§*&o&*§**

Arthur Weasley déboula hors de la cheminée du Terrier, la baguette prête et tous ses sens en alerte. Écoutant attentivement, il essaya d'identifier tous les bruits ou voix peu familiers, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Même la goule était silencieuse. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge de garde de poche, se détendant lorsqu'il constata que les aiguilles indiquant Molly et chacun des enfants étaient tournées sur « à la maison » et que sa propre aiguille se déplaçait pour venir lentement les rejoindre. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était cette légère odeur âcre qui embaumait l'air, cependant Fred et George avaient « inventés et créés » tout l'été. C'était très probablement le résultat de leurs singeries du jour, et ils auraient de nouveaux « produits » à leur montrer dès le lendemain matin.

Ou plutôt pour que Molly mette la main dessus et les confisque.

Partagé entre l'exaspération et le soulagement, Arthur rabaissa sa baguette et relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu jusque là, car de toute évidence il n'y avait aucun danger imminent. Un cauchemar. Harry devait avoir rêvé, pauvre garçon. Il était de toute évidence toujours effrayé par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Vous-Savez-Qui, et peut-être aussi par le fait que Ron lui manque.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la cheminée, puis sa main se figea, juste au dessus de la poudre de Cheminette. _Maintenant que je suis là, faire un tour de vérification rapide ne me tuera pas_, décida Arthur, secouant la tête, déconcerté par les récents comportements d'Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-il juste pas accepté de venir au Terrier il y a quelques jours ? S'il l'avait fait, peut-être que tout ceci aurait pu être évité. Ou tout au moins, il aurait eu quelqu'un près de lui à son réveil.

« Arthur ? » appela quelqu'un, quelque part au niveau de ses pieds. Arthur sursauta, avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la voix de Minerva. Scrutant le foyer du feu, il vit le professeur de Métamorphoses levait les yeux vers lui. Minerva le regarda, semblant infiniment soulagée, puis revint au moment présent. « Écartez-vous, j'arrive, » l'avertit-elle de sa voix sévère.

Arthur grimaça, réalisant l'ampleur de sa propre folie. Venir ici seul n'était probablement pas l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'il ait jamais eue. Si Harry avait eue vu juste, il se serait très vite retrouvait en infériorité numérique, quel idiot ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile, même pour un sorcier, de réfléchir avant d'agir lorsque sa maison et sa famille sont en danger !

_Je ferais mieux de m'écarter_, pensa t-il, faisant quelques pas, confiant. Grâce à toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'ils avaient faites au cours de sa carrière, il avait parfaitement l'habitude de se déplacer à travers la maison, même lorsque celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité. Molly l'aidait toujours aussi, en veillant à ce que rien ne traîne sur le plancher, ainsi Arthur fut totalement pris par surprise lorsque son pied dérapa sur quelque chose d'humide. Son halètement étonné se transforma rapidement en hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il ramena ses mains devant lui pour se rattraper, et qu'elles atterrirent brutalement sur des morceaux de verres brisés répandus sur le sol, lui lacérant ainsi les mains.

Minerva devait l'avoir entendu. Il chercha des yeux la silhouette familière pendant une seconde avant que des flammes vertes ne lui donne l'information. « Arthur ? Arthur ! Lumos ! » L'appela-t-elle, son accent écossais tinté d'inquiétude, plus que d'ordinaire.

Arthur grimaça de nouveau, cette fois de douleur. « Je suis ici, » répondit-il, soulevant une main ensanglantée pour qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Exigea Minerva, des bruits de verre craquant sous ses pieds tandis qu'elle se rapprochait.

Arthur essayait toujours de forcer ses yeux à s'adapter à la faible clarté. « Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait aucune indication… même l'horloge… et bon sang, par Merlin ! » haleta t-il, lorsque ses yeux parvinrent enfin à distinguer le séjour correctement.

« Oui, je pense que c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, » convint sinistrement Minerva, tandis qu'Arthur examinait le désordre ambiant, la bouche ouverte, consterné. Des fioles de potions vides, brisées ou intactes gisaient sur le plancher souillé. Quatre Moldus, y compris celui sur lequel il avait trébuché, étendu sur le sol sans connaissance, apparemment abandonné sur place. Un liquide bleu visqueux s'étalait sur l'un des murs, et le plancher était recouvert par de grandes giclées humides et jaunâtres. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche du plancher, Arthur identifiait celui-ci comme source de l'odeur qu'il avait noté un peu plus tôt.

_Il avait raison ! Bon Dieu, il avait raison !_ pensa Arthur, tournant sur lui-même et regardant fixement le liquide jaunâtre répandu sur les murs, avant de revenir à ses mains que le liquide semblait brûler peu à peu. Il nota distraitement le sort de guérison de Minerva, ou les tintements de verre brisé tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce, puis sursauta lorsqu'une main vint le frôler près son visage.

« Restez avec moi, Arthur, » lui ordonna McGonagall, l'étudiant avec un léger froncement de sourcils réprobateur. « L'avertissement de Potter était opportun mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Albus a indiqué que cette attaque était aussi composée d'une forte armée, chargée avec les diverses potions de Severus. Regardez cette potion inflammable sur le plancher et cette autre sur le mur du séjour, » dit-elle, lui désignant avec sa baguette le dit mur recouvert du liquide bleu.

« Oh, ils font cela maintenant ? » Furieux, Arthur saisit sa baguette magique. « Récurvite ! » gronda-t-il, jetant un charme de nettoyage au désordre sur le mur, mais à sa plus grande irritation, il n'enleva même pas une seule goutte du liquide.

« Non, Arthur ! » indiqua Minerva, le retenant d'une main. « Arthur, écoutez-moi ! » cria-t-elle, lorsqu'un nouveau sort passa par-dessus son épaule. « Nous n'avons pas les outils adéquats ou le temps nécessaire pour enlever ce liquide du mur. Nous finirions sans doute par tout faire écrouler. Nous devons réveiller Molly et les enfants et les faire évacuer immédiatement ! »

« Mais le Terrier – »

« - peut être perdu ! » le coupa-t-elle impatiemment. Voyant son expression dévastée, elle rajouta plus doucement, « Arthur, Albus envoie l'aide nécessaire aussi vite que possible ! Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sauver votre maison, mais aussi terrible que cela soit, votre maison pourra être réparée ou remplacée ! Votre famille en revanche ne pourrait pas l'être ! »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma et hocha la tête tandis que son esprit commencer à réfléchir distinctement. A quoi pensait-il ? Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. « Vous avez raison Minerva, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… » Dit-il, chancelant sur ses pieds, l'esprit groggy. « Désolé… un étourdissement… »

« C'est tout à fait normal, Arthur, vous étiez sous le choc, » le coupa McGonagall, étouffant un bâillement avec sa main. « Oh, pardonnez-moi, » s'excusa-t-elle, le regardant horrifiée.

Arthur secoua la tête, écartant ses soucis d'un geste de la main. Elle était épuisée, ils l'étaient tous les deux. « Ce n'est rien, » dit-il, lui désignant l'escalier de la main. Plus vite ils agiraient, plus vite Molly et les enfants seraient mis à l'abri. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'est descendu pour voir ce qui provoquait un tel remue ménage, j'aurai cru que… »

Minerva remua. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons mettre à l'abri les enfants avant que les troupes ne débarquent… » Dit-elle avant d'être brusquement interrompue tandis qu'un jappement effrayé franchissait ses lèvres, lorsque le Terrier fut secoué par un colossal BOOM, les déstabilisant tous les deux, et les projetant au bas de l'escalier.

_Ça, c'est fait_, gémit intérieurement Arthur, luttant pour se remettre sur ses pieds. D'un instant à l'autre, il s'attendait à entendre des voix somnolentes et confuses ainsi que des tambourinements de pieds dévalant les escaliers.

Minerva semblait penser la même chose. Élevant la voix elle appela Molly et les enfants pour qu'ils les rejoignent, mais une fois encore, personne n'apparut.

Il avait désormais atteint la chambre de Ginny. Effrayé, Arthur se jeta sur la porte qui céda facilement, paniqué à l'idée de trouver sa fille cadette assassiné dans son lit, mais par tous les aspects, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Jurant doucement, il saisit l'enfant endormie, tandis qu'un autre vertige l'étreignait, suivit d'un énorme bâillement. « Ginny ! » appela-t-il, « Ginny, chérie, réveilles-toi ! » Se retournant, il cria vers le bout du couloir, « Fred ! George ! Molly ! Ron ! »

« Arthur ! » l'appela McGonagall du bas de l'escalier, tandis qu'une autre secousse secouait la maison. Lorsqu'Arthur revint sur ses pas, il la vit le regarder impatiemment, une mais sur le mur, lui servant d'appui. « Les moldus sont tous sans connaissance ! Albus a mentionné un gaz paralysant, mais cela ressemble plutôt à un philtre de sommeil, » l'informa t'elle, avançant de façon précaire dans les escaliers. « Nous devons sortir Molly et les enfants de la maison un par un ! »

Arthur pâlit, s'accrochant à la vision de sa cadette endormie, tandis qu'une secousse encore plus violente que les précédentes secouaient la maison. « Minerva… je ne me sens pas… je ne pense pas que… je ne suis pas certain d'être en état de transplaner ! » admit-il.

« Moi non plus, » répondit McGonagall, avant de faire un cercle avec sa baguette, tentant de s'équiper d'un sort de Bulle-tête sans succès. « Nous devrons employer nos Portoloins, » décida-t-elle, sortant un pendentif en forme de Phoenix de dessous ses longues robes d'été. « Dépêchons-nous ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Hochant la tête, Arthur chancela jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, tandis que Minerva se dirigeait vers la porte la plus proche sous sa forme de chat.

**§*&o&*§**

« Hé. »

Effrayée par une lumière tandis qu'elle somnolait, Janet Wright jappa et se redressa instantanément sur sa chaise, tombant presque à la renverse. Se stabilisant, elle jeta un coup d'œil coupable à la forme immobile près d'elle, puis offrit un sourire timide à son mari. « Hé, toi même. »

Steve leva un sourcil. « Tu devrais être au lit, » la réprimanda-t-il, venant se plaçait derrière sa chaise. « Tu le regrettera demain matin. »

Janet grimaça, sachant qu'il avait raison, puis ferma les yeux et soupira satisfaite lorsqu'il commença doucement à lui masser le cou et les épaules. « Tu pourrais mettre cinq ans pour arrêter ça, juste au cas où tu te poserais la question, » commenta-t-elle, se laissant de nouveau aller entre ses mains.

« Ça pourrait me prendre encore plus de temps pour te démêler. Tu as un nœud, juste ici, de la taille de mon poing, » maugréa Steve, saisissant les épaules de sa femme plus fermement, pour travailler les muscles avec ses pouces. Après quelques minutes, il arrêta et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. « Debout, bébé, il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Tous les enfants sont profondément endormis à l'heure qu'il est. Nous devrions pouvoir nous reposer un petit moment, tant que nous en avons l'occasion. »

Janet soupira et croisa les bras. « Je sais, » reconnu-t-elle, mais elle secoua la tête lorsqu'il vint lui faire face, essayant de la faire se remettre sur ses pieds. « Je monterai d'ici quelques instants, c'est promis. Je veux juste… je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Jannie… » Steve passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis la repassa encore. « Jannie, il dort depuis près de deux bonnes heures maintenant. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis. »

« Oui, je sais. C'est ce qui m'inquiète, » admis Janet, se penchant en avant et avançant une main… oui. C'était toujours là. Plus fort, également. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de toucher la peau d'Harry pour la sentir. L'air au dessus de la marque sur son front semblait crépiter, évoquant une salve d'énergie, comme un champ magnétique ou une décharge d'électricité statique. « Regardes mon bras. Observe comme les poils se hérissent. Il y a quelque chose qui continue à être étrange dans tout ça, » dit-elle, l'observant tandis que Steve fronçait les sourcils et avançait sa main pour rejoindre la sienne, souriant malgré elle, quand il recula brusquement, comme frappé d'une malédiction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t-il, secouant le bras tandis qu'il aplatissait les poils, les remettant en place.

Janet secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Approchant encore, elle ouvrit délicatement les paupières d'Harry, essayant de ne pas frissonner face à ses yeux insensibles. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être fait de cire. Retirant sa main, elle remua, sans savoir quoi faire. « C'est constant, comme si c'était tout simplement à l'intérieur de lui, » dit-elle, observant Steve s'agenouiller sur le matelas.

Il avança la main, comme pour la poser sur le front d'Harry, puis hésita et posa le dos de sa main sur la joue d'Harry à la place. Janet ne put prétendre être étonnée. Steve avait bien plus de poils qu'elle, il devait probablement sentir ce tintement jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

« Il est encore chaud. »

« Oui, sa fièvre n'est toujours pas passée, » convint Janet, observant Steve répéter les mêmes gestes qu'elle un peu plus tôt, les doigts passant directement du visage d'Harry à sa carotide.

« Bien, les pulsations sont fortes, et même régulières… il ne semble pas souffrir… »

Janet hocha à nouveau la tête. « Il a aussi reprit des couleurs, tout bien considéré… » Elle désigna son guide médical de poche qui reposait sur le sol près de sa chaise. « Le livre donne une liste des signes que l'on observe lors d'une inconscience prolongée, mais ils ne semblent pas s'appliquer dans ce cas-ci. »

Steve se rassis sur ses talons et regarda le plafond, un froncement de sourcils perplexes barrant son front. « Bien, j'abandonne. Faut-il l'emmener à l'hôpital ou non ? »

C'était la même question que Janet s'était posée maintes et maintes fois. « Je ne sais pas, Steve. Je ne sais même pas si c'est quelque chose auquel un hôpital normal pourrait faire face. »

« Bon s'il y a des bars et des écoles magiques, il doit bien y avoir aussi des hôpitaux magiques, » précisa Steve. « Peut-être devrions-nous aller demander à Tom ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? » demanda Janet ennuyée. « Je m'apprêtais à aller chercher Tom pour lui demander conseil, mais cet _oiseau_ n'a rien voulu entendre, se postant de telle sorte que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce. »

« Hedwige ? »

« Ouais. » Janet croisa à nouveau les bras et jeta un regard lourd de reproches sur la chouette des neiges. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ressembler à un enfant en train de bouder, mais en ce moment elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Hedwige était sensiblement plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été précédemment, mais Janet constata qu'elle les observait attentivement, comme si elle s'accrochait à la signification de chacun de leurs mots. « J'ai commis l'erreur de penser tout haut, » dit-elle à Steve. « Dès qu'elle a su ce que j'allais faire, elle a volé jusqu'à la porte et m'en a bloqué l'accès. Refusant de bouger avant que je ne lui ai promis de ne pas y aller – aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître. »

Elle s'attendait à attendre retentir le rire de Steve d'une minute à l'autre, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'aurait pas du se sentir intimidait par une simple chouette, mais il l'étonna, frottant sa courte barbe, il semblait prendre cela très au sérieux. « Peut-être était-elle préoccupée des conséquences que cela aurait sur lui, dans un lieu public comme le bar… en tant que ce qu'il est, je veux dire pas en tant que Jim, » proposa-t-il. « Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce journaliste au Chaudron Baveur. Ces sorciers semblent devenir hystériques pour tout ce qui touche à leur 'garçon qui a survécu'. »

Janet commençait à se dire que Steve accordait trop d'importance aux capacités de réflexion de cet oiseau, puis elle reconsidéra tout cela. Hedwige s'était montrée de manière très émouvante infiniment protectrice envers Harry depuis son arrivée, et comme bon exemple, elle n'avait pas interféré, lorsque Steve ou elle-même essayaient de s'occuper de lui. La magie était aussi un facteur à prendre en compte ici. Qui était-elle pour dire qu'une chouette n'était pas capable de processus complexes tel celui de la pensée ?

« Peut-être, » admit-elle, décidant de se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. « En attendant je… bien… » Hésita-t-elle, revenant sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à veiller au chevet d'Harry plutôt qu'à aller se coucher. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait la décrire en restant dans les justes proportions, l'expression « le calme avant la tempête » lui vint à l'esprit, comme elle se rappelait le silence mystérieux qui planait dans l'air tandis que les nuages noirs s'accumulaient dans le ciel, et que celui-ci se chargé de lourdeur et d'électricité.

« Je veux rester un peu plus longtemps… juste pour être sûre, » finit-elle par énoncer. « Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas te coucher ? Dieu sait à quel point il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous deux soit d'attaque et alerte demain matin. »

Il serra sa main. « Nous gèrerons tout cela. Veux-tu que j'aille faire chauffer de l'eau ? »

Janet hocha la tête. Une tasse de thé semblait être une merveilleuse idée. « Merci chéri, » dit-elle, souriant comme il lui fit un signe désinvolte de la main avant de disparaître dans le hall. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, elle considéra une nouvelle fois Hedwige du regard. « Je me sentirais mieux si quelqu'un pouvait l'examiner, et je me réserve le droit de recourir à une aide médicale si cela devait devenir nécessaire, » affirma-t-elle avec assurance, se sentant ridicule de se justifier ainsi devant une chouette, puis soudain elle cligna des yeux, de surprise. La chouette venait-elle d'hocher la tête ? Elle l'observa tandis qu'Hedwige l'étudiait attentivement, quelque chose ressemblant à de la sympathie brillant au fond de ses yeux jaunes, avant d'étendre brusquement ses ailes et de s'envoler vers la porte. Avant même que Janet n'est eue le temps de se demander où elle pouvait bien se rendre… ou encore penser à tirer profit de son absence… elle était de retour, quelque chose serré étroitement entre ses serres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » demanda Janet, essayant de ne pas reculer trop sensiblement lorsque la chouette vint se poser sur elle. Hedwige était étonnamment douce, se posant sur la jambe de Janet en se faisant aussi légère que possible, en équilibre sur une patte, avec une facilité démontrant l'habitude de la pratique. Lorsque Janet enregistra finalement ce que l'oiseau lui offrait, elle rit presque à voix haute. C'était le petit calepin en papier et le stylo qu'elle gardait, posés à côté du téléphone.

_Bien, Tom a dit que les sorciers envoyaient des messages par le biais des hiboux…_ Janet réfléchit, puis pris le papier et le stylo d'Hedwige, la remerciant par automatisme. Le seul problème restait désormais qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée en ce qui concernait la personne à qui elle devait adresser son message. Harry et Tom étaient les deux seuls sorciers qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne lui suggérait certainement pas d'écrire une lettre à Tom… pas après la façon dont elle avait réagi plus tôt. Sans compter que cela semblait stupide étant donné la courte distance qui les séparait.

Hedwige tapa du bec sur le papier, puis agita une aile en direction d'Harry.

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-elle, l'esprit vide, avant que les morceaux du puzzle ne se mettent d'eux-mêmes en place. _Je me réserve le droit de recourir à une aide médicale_, avait-elle dit. « Connais-tu quelqu'un que je pourrais contacter pour l'ausculter ? Quelqu'un de sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle, son soulagement dépassant son agacement tandis qu'Hedwige la regardait comme si elle avait affaire au pire cancre de la classe. « Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça, d'accord, » se plaignit-elle, appuyant sur le haut du stylo pour en faire sortir la mine, « je n'ai encore jamais fait cela. »

**§*&o&*§**

Sirius Black se mis à genoux, passant devant Dumbledore, plus effrayé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vis. Entre eux, Fumseck, le Phoenix du directeur, chantait de douces notes apaisantes tandis qu'il continuait à essayer de stabiliser la forme astrale vacillante d'Harry.

Réprimant un soupir, Sirius se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Le fait qu'Arabella les ait attendus Remus et lui devant sa porte et les ais informés avec suffisamment de détails pour les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir, était décidément une bonne chose. Même prévenus, voir Harry dans cet état était éprouvant. Même Remus Lupin qui habituellement restait imperturbable n'avait pu réprimer totalement son horreur et ses traits s'étaient creusés de souci.

Sirius quand à lui n'avait même pas essayé. Voir Harry regarder fixement l'horizon, le corps aussi transparent et inconsistant que celui d'un fantôme avait de quoi être perturbé, et encore le mot était faible.

Naturellement, il avait voulu savoir par quel enfer cela était arrivé, mais il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'explications tandis qu'Harry finissait un rapport sur Voldemort au moment où ils étaient arrivés. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à comprendre était qu'Voldemort avait choisi deux cibles privilégiées, et que deux familles étaient en danger.

Dès que Dumbledore eut été informé du plan de Voldemort, il avait immédiatement envoyé Moony et Fol Œil chez les Granger par mesure préventive, une décision qui laissait Harry à la fois jaloux et coupable de l'être. Mme Figg s'était chargée de retransmettre toutes les informations dont elle disposée à l'équipe chargée de se rendre au Terrier par l'intermédiaire des parchemins de l'Ordre. Aux vues de la situation actuelle, Dumbledore avait réclamé que Sirius soit laissé en arrière pour sa propre sécurité, mais l'animagus avait compris que ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison. Harry avait bien évidemment besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment.

Aussi présentement, ils étaient tous rendus au moment qu'Sirius préférait le plus : se reposer sans avoir rien à faire, attendre d'avoir des nouvelles des éléments en première ligne, autrement dis mis sur la touche et en attente de l'arrivée des joueurs. Arabella s'était montré très agitée, et était désormais enfermée dans sa cuisine, se concentrant sur la préparation du thé, laissant ainsi les trois sorciers à leur garde devant la cheminée.

Grimaçant, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul. Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou faire. Déjà affolé au sujet du Terrier, Harry n'avait pas du tout bien pris la menace possible contre Harry. Avant aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas que les fantômes pourraient paraître plus pâles encore, mais Harry lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Pourtant, aussi affaibli qu'il devait l'être, Harry n'avait pas perdu sa présente bataille. Il était exactement comme James, pensa Harry, un sourire affectueux s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres. Une fois le moment de choc passait, Harry s'était tourné vers Fumseck et avait prié l'oiseau de l'emmené chez Harry afin qu'il puisse sonner l'alarme. Sirius n'était pas _exactement_ certain de savoir ce que le Phoenix avait répondu, mais d'après la tonalité du chant de l'oiseau et le regard blessé de son filleul, il pensait que la version courte était « Non » ou peut-être bien, plus certainement, « Es-tu complètement cinglé ? »

Dumbledore était intervenu et avait mis un terme à cette folie en envoyant les autres chez les Granger à la place.

_Attends… Répondu ?_ Sirius releva les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil spéculatif au plumage écarlate et doré du Phoenix, qu'il percevait au travers du corps de son filleul, puis au directeur. Sans surprise, il trouva Dumbledore étudiant Harry avec soin, une expression pensive aux fonds de ses iris bleus légendaires. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il retournait, mais Dumbledore attira son attention et lui recommanda de se taire avec un infime mouvement de main et en secoua légèrement la tête. _Plus tard. Pas maintenant._

Soupirant à haute voix cette fois, Sirius essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, surpris et laissant échappé un jappement effrayé lorsque sa main traversa complètement le corps sans consistance de son filleul. ''Désolé'' dit-il timidement, réjoui de voir un éclair d'amusement, et peu importe la raison, apparaître dans les yeux d'Harry. Harry avait semblé allé bien au départ, un peu surexcité et impatient, peut-être, mais essentiellement bien. Désormais…

Désormais il n'avait plus l'air d'aller si bien que ça.

Sirius observa de nouveau son filleul, détestant cette barrière qu'il y avait entre eux, et souhaitant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Au début, Harry s'était agenouillé devant la cheminée d'Arabella, le dos bien droit, les yeux en alerte, et avait regardé fixement les flammes, une intensité rare brillant au fond de ses prunelles, presque effrayante. Plus le temps passait, plus la quantité d'efforts qu'il devait fournir pour rester ainsi était devenue évidente. L'attention d'Harry était toujours maintenue sur la cheminée, presque comme s'il essayait de faire passer un message par le feu, tout cela uniquement par sa force mentale, mais sa posture racontait une toute autre histoire. A présent, il était assis sur le plancher ses jambes étendues formant une sorte de W sur le sol, le dos voûté, le souffle lent mais régulier. Sirius était certain qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps avant de basculer complètement sur le sol, et il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se débrouiller pour le rattraper lorsque cela arriverait.

Instinctivement il essaya de saisir la main d'Harry, serrant son poing de dépit lorsque l'inconsistance de son filleul rendit cela impossible. En fait, le seul qui pouvait à présent toucher Harry était Fumseck. Le Phoenix tenait Harry par les poignets, et, selon Dumbledore, le maintenait littéralement en place. Il pourrait même prêter au garçon une partie de sa propre force.

Fumseck semblait également conscient de la détresse d'Harry, et essayait de l'apaiser à sa façon de Phoenix, par le chant, ce dont Sirius lui était reconnaissant. De temps à autre il chantait donc une note remplie de réconfort, puis toiletter doucement les cheveux désordonnés de Harry, ou bien les laisser avec son bec.

Finalement incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps, Sirius posa à son filleul la question dont il brûlait d'envie de connaître la réponse. « Harry ? Queudver est-il parmi les Mangemorts qui se trouvent au Terrier ? »

Harry se retourna lentement vers lui et secoua la tête, un regard plein de regrets inscrit sur son visage. « Il est resté en arrière… avec Voldemort... et le professeur Snape. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils face à cela. « Tu n'avais pas mentionné le professeur Snape, bien que je me sois demandé pourquoi il ne nous avait pas contactés. »

« Il ne pouvait pas. » Harry ferma les yeux et sembla rassembler ses forces. « Voldemort a pris sa baguette magique… et l'a stupéfixé, » expliqua-t-il, le désaccord clairement percevable, sur son visage comme dans le ton de sa voix.

Dumbledore hésita, comme s'il se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait le pousser. Quand il parla finalement, il était clair qu'il s'attendait à entendre de mauvaises nouvelles. « Es-tu en train de dire que Voldemort suspecte Severus ? »

Harry sembla considérer cela, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Certains de ses Mangemorts le font, » admit-il finalement, en ouvrant les yeux.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Sirius aurait ri de l'expression sidérée de Dumbledore. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mentionné cela plutôt ? » exigea le directeur.

Harry remua tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face au vieux sorcier. « Il est… assez fort, je pense. Voldemort ne veut pas _vraiment_ le tuer. »

_C'est bien le seul_, maugréa intérieurement Sirius.

« Sans compter que… personne n'était au courant du changement de plan… et Snape ne pourra pas être inquiété cette fois, » précisa Harry, faisant un effort visible. « Voldemort ne peut pas vraiment le blâmer de l'arrivée de l'ordre, désormais… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le professeur Snape, Harry, » corrigea automatiquement Dumbledore, mais Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il fut trop embêté. Il était difficile de croire à l'air sévère du directeur lorsque ses yeux scintillaient autant.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit avec dévouement Harry, se retournant pour écouter le gazouillement de réprimande émit par Fumseck. « Fumseck dit que je dois me taire maintenant si je veux rester, » traduit-il, offrant à ses compagnons un léger sourire d'excuses.

« Tu le comprends ? » demanda Dumbledore, semblant intrigué, puis étonné quand le Phoenix le fusilla du regard, battant des ailes et poussant des cris perçants de colère.

« Vraiment, Fumseck, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, » essaya de l'apaiser Harry, récoltant au passage un regard sinistre et des grondements ennuyés.

« Arabella ? Albus ? » Appela une voix provenant de la cheminée.

_Shaklebolt !_ Sourit brusquement Sirius. _Enfin !_

« C'est terminé, » rapporta Kingsley, coupant court aux salutations de Dumbledore. « Le Terrier a subi quelques dommages structurels, mais il devrait être réparable. Et plus important, nous sommes parvenus à évacuer la famille avait que qui que ce soit ne soit blessé. »

« Où est Minerva ? » demanda Dumbledore, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi elle ne passait pas cet appel d'elle-même.

« Sans connaissance. La maison a été remplie d'une sorte d'anesthésique. Il est évident que le plan des Mangemorts était de donner des sédatifs à chacune de leurs victimes, y compris à leurs complices moldus, et de brûler la maison par la bas. Heureusement, Minerva et Arthur ont utilisé leurs portoloins de l'Ordre et sont parvenus à sortir Ginny, Fred et George avant de qu'il ne soit trop tard. Madame Pomfresh en a diagnostiqué la cause et nous a obtenu le bon remède avant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ne puisse faire une nouvelle victime. »

« Y a-t-il eu d'autres blessés ? » demanda Arabella de la cuisine. Shaklebolt secoua la tête.

« Pas physiquement, bien qu'il semble que Voldemort ait trifouillé quelque chose avec les moldus. Nous avons essayé d'obtenir des informations, mais cela ne semble pas prometteur. McGonagall, les Weasley, et la fille des Granger devraient dormir jusqu'au matin. Le Professeur Chourave s'occupe d'eux maintenant. »

L'inquiétude d'Harry monta en flèche à la mention du nom d'Hermione. Arabella lui offrit un regard rassurant et s'adressa à l'Auror à travers la cheminée. « Kingsley, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Hermione ? »

« Sa famille a été mis en lieu sûr par mesure de précaution lorsque nous avons su que l'attaque chez les Weasley était bien réelle. Elle a eu un choc violent lorsque Remus les a transportés, elle et sa famille, par portoloin à l'infirmerie et qu'elle a vu tous les Weasley sans connaissance. Le Professeur Chourave lui a donné un calmant. Elle en a aussi probablement glissé dans le thé qu'elle a servi aux parents. En tout cas, ils sont tous endormis désormais. »

« Le Professeur Chourave ? Attendez, où se trouve Pompom ? » Demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a reçu un hibou urgent, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Je vois. Et les Mangemorts ? »

Kingsley gesticula. « Ils n'étaient pas nombreux pour le combat. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas touché au loin la bombe incendiaire liquide des Weasley, ils s'en seraient presque tous sortis indemne. Nous sommes parvenus à attraper un couple, mais la plupart d'entre eux ont utilisés des portoloins lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Ce sont des majoritairement des nouvelles recrues, avec un ou deux membres plus expérimentés sans doute chargés de garder un œil sur eux. Ils ne semblaient pas s'attendre à une quelconque résistance. »

« Hmmm, oui, bien si nous n'avions pas eu un avertissement très opportun, ils n'en auraient probablement pas eu, » indiqua Dumbledore, se retournant pour sourire fièrement à Harry, puis s'interrompant dans un halètement effrayé.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sirius se retourna à son tour et vit immédiatement ce qui clochait.

Fumseck était effondré sur le plancher, déjà profondément endormi, et Harry s'était évaporé.

**§*&o&*§**

_Il est temps, petit. Adieu…_

Ca y était. L'ultime avertissement venait d'être donné. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour discuter, Harry sentit son corps s'engourdir, et les serres du Phoenix se détacher de ses épaules.

Une fois que cela fut fait, tout fut terminé. Sans plus aucun support pour le maintenir, Harry se retrouva à la merci de son lien astral tendu à l'extrême. Lorsque Fumseck l'eut lâché, ce fut comme si on avait enlevé le cran de sécurité d'une catapulte, ou celui d'une arbalète. Il fut projeté en arrière par une force effroyable, passant à travers le brouillard à une vitesse fulgurante, avant de brusquement claquer contre son propre corps, sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ne serait ce que rassembler du souffle pour crier.

_« Harry ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-il de retour ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr… je pense que oui, mais il ne semble pas encore nous entendre. Harry ? »_ Demanda la voix, retentissant avec précaution, pleine d'espoir.

Tremblant violemment, Harry essaya de répondre, mais ne réussissant pas à contrôler sa voix, il émit un pathétique petit pleurnichement. Maintenant que le choc de l'impact se résorbait, il reprenait de plus en plus conscience de son corps. Ou, plus précisément, du niveau de souffrance qu'il ressentait. Il avait mal partout et sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Pire encore, son lit confortable, qu'il se souvenait être doux et chaud, était soudainement devenu dur et froid. Et même plus que froid. Il était proche de l'état de congélation.

_« Bien ! Continuez de lui parler. Il semble réagir à votre voix. »_

_« D'accord… Harry ? Chéri ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »_

Avalant péniblement, Harry parvint à émettre un minuscule signe d'assentiment, serrant la main qui tenait les siennes tandis qu'il combattait minuscule, serrant la main qui a tenu ses propres pendant qu'il combattait pour reprendre ses esprits. Les maux et les douleurs qui semblaient suinter du haut de sa moelle épinière furent bien plus aigus que ce qu'ils avaient été jusque là. Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à au sentiment de la douleur de la tête aux orteils qui faisait trop mal pour même penser qui suivait les multiples lancements de -

_« Doloris ! »_

_Que… ?_ Harry siffla douloureusement, puis haleta sous la force de la torture, en sentant son esprit se plier sous la fureur émanant de Voldemort, se laissant anéantir par la force du lien. La brèche était toujours ouverte, et était désormais remplie par la colère – non, la fureur de son ennemi. Il eut une rapide image de Voldemort marchant au milieu de ses disciples terrifiés, les survolant presque tandis qu'ils se ratatinés sur place, apeuré par les souffles de magie pure qui s'échappaient de leur maître. _Imbéciles ! Incompétents ! Doloris ! Dissendium ! Doloris ! Avada Kedavra !_

_« Cela recommence ! »_ se brisa la voix près de lui, semblant s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, avant de reporter son attention sur lui, et de lui murmurer des paroles encourageantes à l'oreille. _« Tiens bon, chéri, je suis là. Tu vas aller mieux. Encore un effort et … »_

Emettant le bruit d'un animal blessé, Harry fit la seule chose dont il se sentait capable, il saisit la main qui serrait toujours la sienne, et s'agrippait à elle comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Une seconde plus tard il ressentit les effets qu'aurait du avoir un sortilège d'apaisement à travers tous ses muscles endoloris.

_« C'est bon, M. Potter, vous êtes sur la bonne voix… »_

Voldemort avait certes une tendance à s'emporter facilement, et une démesure inégalée dans ces excès de colère, mais même lui ne pouvait rester colérique indéfiniment. Petit à petit sa fureur diminua, laissant dans son sillage la place à une déception glaciale. Harry observa de l'intérieur son ennemi, menaçant toujours ses disciples de sa baguette, donner des ordres à ses disciples, tout son être comme son ton, empestant le dégoût profond qu'ils lui inspiraient avant que le lien ne se brise finalement, le laissant dans la douleur, glacé, et tout à fait amorphe dans son lit, inhabituellement dur.

_« Harry ? »_ La voix semblait éplorée maintenant, et pas aussi lointaine. _« Reviens à toi, chéri, je sais que tu en es capable… »_

Harry avala de nouveau, frissonnant toujours convulsivement. Ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Tirant ses mains, il chercha à tâtons, à l'aveugle, avant de s'envelopper de ses deux bras, dans un vint effort pour conserver la chaleur de son corps. « Fr…Froid, » dit-il, incapable de détruire le sentiment sui lui disait qu'il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormal dans tout cela. Où étaient ses couvertures ? « Mal… »

« J'en suis sûre. Pauvre trésor. Tu as une nuit difficile. » Harry fit un effort et parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, son regard accrochant dès lors celui de Janet. Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire éploré, avant de glisser un bras derrière ses épaules et de l'attirer étroitement contre elle. « Bon retour parmi nous, trésor. Merci mon dieu… oh merci mon dieu… » Murmura-t-elle, tout en le berçant doucement.

« Puis-je lui jeter un coup d'œil, très chère ? »

« Oh, naturellement ! Je suis désolé, docteur, » dit Janet, semblant confuse. Elle offrit à Harry un baiser sur le front et un dernier câlin, puis le reposa doucement contre ses oreillers, qui semblaient dur comme du bois, le tout projetant quelques éclaboussures.

Attendez.

Docteur ?

_Éclaboussures ?_

Oh, non, oh, non non non non…

« Eh bien Mr Potter, si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que vous n'êtes pas heureux de me voir, » dit Madame Pomfresh, réchauffant d'un petit coup de baguette le bain dans lequel il se trouvait. Hedwige était assise sur son épaule, son portoloin de l'Ordre se balançant encore dans son bec.

_Oh, mon dieu…_ pensa Harry dans un gémissement mortifié, se cachant le visage dans ses mains, et glissant sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses genoux viennent se cogner à l'autre rebord de la baignoire.

**À suivre**


	33. La moindre des connaissances est dange

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice : **Non corriger

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **33 chapitre ; **Traduit : **35 ; **En cours : **nous avons rejoint l'auteur

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**&**

_**Joyeux FÊTES tout le monde !!!!!!**_

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 33 : La moindre des connaissances est dangereuse.**

_26 juillet 1995_

_« Il y a quelques soucis en ce qui concerne Harry. »_

Percy Weasley irrité abattit son poing sur son oreiller, se demandant s'il était enfin l'heure de se lever. Son sommeil avait été perturbé par de nombreux cauchemars envoyés par sa mauvaise conscience. Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, puis les posa sur son nez afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge.

_Trop tôt pour se lever. Génial. _

Poussant un lourd soupir, Percy reposa ses lunettes et tenta à nouveau de se rendormir. Cependant sa conscience n'était pas de cet avis, et continuait à lui jouer des tours, en utilisant la voix de son père.

_« Le professeur Dumbledore a des raisons de croire que le dossier de Harry ne fonctionne pas correctement. »_

_« Les preuves suggèrent que ses tuteurs se sont montrés négligents. »_

_« Son dossier était censé se déclencher si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait, et il ne l'a pas fait. »_

Serrant fermement les yeux, Percy revoyait malgré lui la journée de la veille lorsqu'il avait été envoyé chercher le dossier d'Harry Potter aux archives de la bibliothèque ministérielle. En y repensant, il était le plus jeune sur les lieux, et le plus jeune de l'équipe du ministre, mais sur le moment il n'avait guère apprécier de voir cette affaire lui être délégué, n'appréciant définitivement pas toute cette histoire. Le ministre n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de lui son coursier !

Pourtant, il avait suivi les ordres et sauvé les apparences. Contrarier Dumbledore n'amenait jamais rien de bon de toute manière. Il était encore le directeur de Poudlard, et restait toujours l'homme le plus apprécié de la communauté sorcière. Il était dommage que la vie semble s'accrocher à lui encore et toujours, mais cela ne durerai pas toujours. Cela nous arrive à tous.

Gardant ce sentiment encré fermement dans son esprit, Percy avait décidé, d'une manière plutôt magnanime, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à faire plaisir à son ancien directeur. Et était allé chercher le dossier. Le ministre accepterait peut-être de l'ouvrir, il suffisait de prouver à Dumbledore que ses craintes étaient non fondées. Au moment où il été revenu, dossier en main, il été drapé dans son orgueil, et il n'avait su comment réagir lorsque le professeur Flitwick avait découvert un sortilège de Silence sur celui-ci.

_Un sort de silence !_

_« Son dossier était sensé se déclencher si quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait, et il ne l'a pas fait… »_

Et le boucan que le dossier avait fait lorsque le sort avait été levé ! Percy passa une main lasse à travers ses mèches rousses en désordre. Merci Merlin, le professeur Flitwick avait érigé une barrière avant de retirer le sort. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, le souffle sonore qui s'était brusquement élevé les aurait sans doute tous rendu sourd. Même ainsi, le souffle sonore été suffisant pour leur casser les oreilles, et ce malgré le sort du professeur Flitwick.

Soupirant lourdement à nouveau, Percy renonça finalement à trouvé le sommeil et reprit ses lunettes. Feignant d'ignorer les « Reste couché, Imbécile ! » que lui admonestait l'horloge, il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et chercha ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre.

_Dumbledore s'est cependant trompé sur un point_, s'amusa t-il, se dirigeant vers la cuisine de son nouvel appartement. Même s'il avait confié le dossier à son père lors de sa première visite, cela n'aurait rien changé. Il était évident que plus d'un membre de Magenmagot était nécessaire pour ouvrir le dossier. Lorsque le ministre et le professeur Dumbledore avaient essayé, ils avaient échoué.

Percy avait finalement ramené le dossier à sa place dans la bibliothèque, les exigences de Cornélius Fudge qu'une enquête soit menée, raisonnant encore à ses oreilles.

_« Peut-être que le dossier n'avait pas sonné l'alerte car il n'y a rien de grave. »_

_« C'est l'hypothèse des gens qui ont travaillé dans ce secteur ces dernières années.__Actuellement, je pense que le dossier est resté silencieux durant tellement d'années que les gens ont fini par complètement l'oublier. »_

Voilà. Le cœur de la question. Après que le ministre lui ait expliqué les protections magiques mises en place sur Harry Potter, Percy était presque lui-même convaincu qu'il devait s'être trompé sur le niveau de danger qu'Harry avait pu encourir durant ses années d'études. Manifestement, Harry n'aurait pas pu être en réel danger, et bien évidemment, l'idée que ses moldus aient pu le maltraité n'était que de pures inepties.

N'est-ce pas ?

_« Et si Dumbledore avait raison, Percy ? Que faire si le dossier de Harry est bien défectueux et que les tuteurs d'Harry ne prennent pas soin de lui ? C'était plus qu'improbable, mais je ne tolèrerai pas qu'Harry ou un tout autre enfant soit maltraité. »_

_Tais toi._

Percy se secoua, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui résonnait en lui. _Potter n'a pas été maltraité. Il ne l'a _pas_ été !_ insista t-il, pinçant les lèvres et posant brusquement la bouilloire sur le feu.

**§*&o&*§**

Madame Pomfresh observait l'horizon. Les couleurs étaient toujours splendides à cette époque de l'année, et cette scène ferait une très jolie photo. Poudlard, château de pierre d'une belle couleur rosé au soleil levant, s'étendait majestueusement devant elle, encadré de verdure, de paysages parsemés de fleurs et de l'eau bleue étincelante du lac de Poudlard, mais elle était trop troublée à l'heure actuelle pour apprécier pleinement ce spectacle.

Ajustant sa prise sur son sac de médecine, elle soupira et poursuivit sa route, en direction des portes du château. D'habitude elle trouvait la marche entre Préaulard et le château apaisante. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait transplané à l'entrée de Préaulard plutôt qu'au plus près. Elle avait espéré qu'une marche rapide lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place, mais aujourd'hui, même le soleil du matin dansant joyeusement à la surface du lac ne suffisait pas à lui changer les idées.

Tout en marchant, Poppy se souvenait du discours d'Albus, sur ce qui est juste et la facilité. Elle connaissait les responsabilités du directeur, elle avait connu la terreur de la première prise de pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle se réjouissait de ce qui l'attendait derrière ces murs. Albus et Pomona était probablement agacés par sa manie de disparaître ainsi. Le fait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement prise dans le fil des événements serait probablement sa porte de salut.

C'était presque amusant, car la soirée s'était déroulée de manière assez ordinaire jusque là. Elle et Pomona s'étaient vu convoquée à l'infirmerie – était-ce seulement hier soir ? Poppy secouait la tête tandis qu'elle poursuivait son chemin. Avec toute cette agitation, il lui semblait que beaucoup plus de temps s'était écoulé. En tous cas, elles avaient toutes les deux gagnaient l'aile de l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, avaient tenté de se renseigner auprès des personnes déjà présentes, puis s'étaient installer pour attendre…comme les autres. On a regardé la salle durant tout ce temps, comme le mode de fonctionnement normal.

Les choses étaient restées en suspend jusque tard dans la nuit, lorsque l'alarme signalant l'utilisation d'un portoloin de l'Ordre avait été activé par deux fois, et leur premier groupe de victimes était arrivé. Dans le lot, Minerva McGonagall avait été la seule à parvenir à rester consciente. S'émerveillant devant le fonctionnement du piège que l'Ordre avait mis en place, Poppy se retrouva néanmoins très vite à contacter d'autres défenseurs de l'Ordre avant que tout le monde ne se retrouve ici. Cela fait, elle allait retourné auprès du professeur Chourave lorsque l'alarme se déclencha de nouveau. Changeant de direction, elle se hâta vers le lieu d'atterrissage de ses nouveaux visiteurs, mais cette fois ce fut une chouette harfang des neiges qui était apparue !

Certains hiboux postaux avaient l'habitude d'utiliser les portoloins ou les voyages en cheminées pour arriver plus rapidement, mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour autant. Poppy avait vite ramassé les coins de son tablier et avait attraper la pauvre créature désorienté à la hâte. Etrange ! Le système de portoloin de l'Ordre avait été mis en place afin que même blessé ou malade un membre pourrait en faire usage. Pourquoi son propriétaire avait-il envoyé sa chouette avec une note ?

Et pourquoi cette chouette lui semblait si familière ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas beaucoup de chouette des neiges dans les environs…

Poppy fut encore plus intriguée lorsque la chouette se redressa et vint se poster sur son épaule. Toujours perplexe quand à la place de l'oiseau, elle avait cependant pris la lettre, les doigts fébriles lorsqu'une possibilité de réponse lui vint à l'esprit. _Potter ! Potter a une chouette harfang des neiges !_ L'oiseau blanc et son plumage brillant fendait la foule et elle avait souvent pu l'admirer lorsqu'elle délivrait ses messages dans la grande salle.

_Ceci_ apportait une nouvelle lumière sur toute l'affaire.

Poppy sourit un peu, se rappelant de sa réaction face à tout ce remue-méninges. Elle était cependant assez inquiète, pensant que Potter devait être en très mauvais état, s'il se décidait enfin à demander de l'aide ! Il lui fallu cependant quelques instants pour comprendre la gravité de la situation, à savoir que Potter n'avait pas écrit lui-même la missive.

_Cher Monsieur, ou Chère Madame,_

_Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette lettre vous semble inhabituelle, mais je me trouve dans une situation assez inhabituelle…_

_Inhabituelle_. Poppy avait presque rit face à cette sous estimation flagrante. « _Inhabituelle_ » n'était qu'une infime part de vérité, le situation était déjà inhabituelle avant qu'elle n'ouvre la missive.

Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure, du moins pas tout de suite. Outre la fine feuille de papier moldu sur lequel était écrite la lettre, celle-ci était plutôt banale, en dépit de son arrivée bien sûr. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une demande de visite à domicile. D'après les symptômes décrits, il semblait que Potter avait attrapé une gastro-entérite mêlée d'une bonne pharyngite. Malheureux pour lui, mais certainement pas dangereux. L'auteur de cette lettre, Janet Wright, avait également mentionné ses longs sommeils profonds, mais Poppy ne s'en était pas inquiétée. Elle avait eu Potter comme patient en de nombreuses occasions dans le passé, et elle avait bien conscience de cette particularité du garçon, cette tendance à dormir parfois très longtemps et profondément lorsqu'il devait récupéré d'une blessure. Il était tout à fait possible que son organisme réagisse de la même manière face à une maladie, et en l'occurrence deux ! Et si c'était bien le cas, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à cette femme de s'en inquiéter. Elle avait elle aussi trouvé le mode de récupération de Potter déconcertant la première fois qu'elle l'avait observé.

_Déconcertant !_ Poppy secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, se reprochant sa propre arrogance. L'adresse fournie par Janet était dans le voisinage du Chaudron Baveur, donc, avait avoir fait quelques recommandations à Pomona, elle avait opté pour la poudre de cheminette, et là elle s'était concentrée pour transplaner juste à côté de Potter. Son plan était simple : arriver aux côtés de Potter, le stabiliser si nécessaire, et le ramener à l'infirmerie. L'ensemble de cette course devait lui prendre une petite demi heure. Une heure tout au plus.

Devait prendre. « Devait » étant le maître mot.

Naturellement, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Oh non, la situation qu'elle avait trouvé en arrivant à la résidence Wright était bien loin du simple examen et du petit traitement qu'elle avait escompté.

S'arrêtant à nouveau, devant les portes du château, Poppy hésita, sa main sur la porte, ses épaules tendues, puis soupira. Quand on a une grosse dose de médicament à prendre, il vaut mieux les prendre rapidement.

Elle était à mi-chemin de l'infirmerie lorsqu'une voix capta son attention. « Pour l'amour du ciel, où donc étiez vous passé ? »

En passant, Mme Pomfresh vit le professeur Flitwick se précipitait vers elle, avec flottant dans son sillage une bonne douzaine de plateaux repas. Instantanément alertée, elle demanda : « S'est-il passé quelque chose ? » Il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir toute la famille d'Arthur Weasley. Anticipant une catastrophe, Poppy accéléra inconsciemment, rendant la tâche du petit professeur Flitwick de la rattraper beaucoup plus compliquée.

« Quel était l'état du désastre ? » se demandait-elle, espérant qu'il n'y ai pas eu trop de mort pour le moment. « Oh, Pomona ! » gémit-elle, accélérant encore un peu.

« Calmez vous, très chère, calmez-vous ! » souffla Flitwick, en essayant d'éviter de renverser les plateaux toujours à sa suite par un manque de concentration. « Ce n'est pas si terrible. Il y a eu quelques blessés légers, mais je suis resté pour aider. La plupart ont été traités et sont repartis. Les patients qui se trouvent encore à l'infirmerie sont endormis magiquement. Pomona pensent qu'ils se réveilleront bientôt. »

Soulagée, au-delà des mots, Poppy ralenti son rythme, puis s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre le mur pour parvenir à reprendre ses esprits suite à cette folle nuit. Maintenant que la poussée d'adrénaline était passée, sa propre fatigue reprenait le dessus. Une petite dose de Pimentine ne lui ferait pas de mal une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement se débarrasser de toutes ces urgences cette même nuit de la même façon qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Flitwick l'avait, bien sûr, remarqué, et lui demanda donc tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin : « Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien, très chère ? Où donc êtes-vous allée ? »

Poppy soupira. « Je vais bien Filius, je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai été à Londres… soigner Mr Potter, » admit-elle, souriant faiblement, tandis que la bouche du petit professeur s'ouvrait largement, et que tous les plateaux vacillaient dangereusement avant de se stabiliser à nouveau.

« Est-ce que le garçon va bien ? »

Madame Pomfresh opina de la tête. « Oui. Il se repose confortablement. »

« Mais, il reste toujours à Londres ? »

« Oui. »

Le visage du professeur Flitwick se tordit de confusion. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

Poppy soupira. « Je préfère attendre pour vous répondre que toutes les personnes concernées soient rassemblées. »

Filius pouffa légèrement. « Je pense que vous trouverez un bon nombre des « personnes concernées » derrière cette porte, » lui fit-il remarqué, désignant du doigt la porte en bois qui séparait l'infirmerie du reste du château.

Poppy soupira tout en retroussant ses manches et lissant son tablier. Dès qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte elle serait le centre d'attention absolu. « Très bien. Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de continuer à avancer, » dit-elle tandis qu'elle atteignait la serrure.

« Attendez, » dit Flitwick, attrapant son poignet. « Permettez-moi de passer en premier. Les elfes de maison m'ont confié de charmants petits pains bien collants. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance si les dents de certaines personnes se retrouvent collées les unes aux autres. »

**§*&o&*§**

_C'est la pire des absurdités !_ grommelait Percy en lui-même tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une des cheminées connectées au réseau cheminette du ministère. _Franchement ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien d'_autre_ à faire !_

Dans le hall, il considéra quelques instants la possibilité d'abandonner cette course, puis secoua la tête et continua. Le sortilège de silence qu'ils avaient découvert hier, avait ébranlé sa confiance, et tout à l'heure, il avait bien eu la preuve que personne n'avait touché ce dossier depuis 1982.

D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il devait faire était de vérifier auprès du gardien. Harry n'avait même pas besoin d'être mis au courant. Se sentant un peu mieux, Percy suivit les instructions, comme il s'agenouillait devant le feu. « Arabella Figg, » appela t-il, jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva face à un salon aux allures moldues. Percy fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il était bien au bon endroit, puis il se souvint que le gardien avait dû se faire passer pour un moldu. C'était écrit dans ses instructions ainsi que le nom de la personne à contacter par cheminette.

Les instructions le mettaient en garde, lui demandant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Mme Figg réponde à son appel avant de commencer ses investigations.

Alors, où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Percy bougea un peu, ses genoux commençaient à protester contre cet agenouillement prolongé sur le dur plancher. « Mme Figg ? Mme Figg, êtes-vous là ? » demanda t-il, ne se rappelant que tardivement qu'il était encore trop tôt et qu'il aurait dû attendre, et qu'il était probable qu'elle ne soit pas encore à son poste à cette heure ci.

« Qui est là ? » demanda finalement une voix somnolente en provenance du canapé. Percy fronça les sourcils, hésitant entre deux sentiments, être concerné ou agacé, lorsqu'il aperçut la sorcière, de toute évidence épuisée. L'état en pagaille de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements moldus semblait indiquer qu'elle avait dormi toute la nuit sur le canapé.

« Je me nomme Percy Weasley, je suis l'assistant du ministre de la magie, » déclara Percy, tout en la regardant tandis qu'elle se levait et se rapprochait de la cheminée.

« Percy ? Par Merlin ! Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis que tu as fait ton entrée à Poudlard ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te souviennes de moi, bien sûr, » dit Mme Figg, se montrant beaucoup plus animée. « Entres, chéri, s'il te plaît ! Il ne me faudra qu'une seconde pour réchauffer la bouilloire. »

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, » déclara Percy, époussetant ses vêtements après que son corps ait rejoint sa tête dans le salon de la sorcière.

« Aucun problème, » lui assura Mme Figg de la cuisine. « Moi-même, j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne tasse après la nuit dernière. Comment va ta famille, ce matin, chéri ? Tout le monde va bien j'espère ? »

Percy n'en avait aucune idée, mais il supposa qu'il aurait été informé si une quelconque calamité était arrivée. « Ils vont bien, pour autant que je le sache, » déclara t-il. « Merci de demander. »

« Bien, » dit Mme Figg, le soulagement transpirant de son visage tandis qu'elle revenait de la cuisine, apportant deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de pâtisseries, le tout sur un plateau. « J'étais tellement inquiète, surtout avec tous les désagréments que provoque Tu-Sais-Qui. »

_Oh, pitié_, gémit Percy intérieurement, tout en prenant une gorgée de thé et répondant à l'aide d'un évasif brui de gorge. _Encore ces histoires ridicules propagées par papa au sujet de Vous Savez Qui._ Il attendit un peu, avant de lui faire entendre raison en lui récitant les explications du ministère, qu'il parvint à retenir in-extrêmis sur le bout de sa langue, mais elle le surpris en laissant ce sujet en suspend.

« C'est pour le mieux, » remarqua t-elle, après qu'ils aient bu leur thé en silence durant quelques minutes. « Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour toi, chéri ? »

« Je suis ici pour traiter une affaire pour le ministre, Mme Figg, » commença Percy, après avoir avalé une pâtisserie.

« Ah, tu souhaites voir la maison de Vernon je suppose, » dit Mme Figg, poussant un soupir, sans approfondir.

« Vernon ? »

« Vernon Dursley, l'oncle d'Harry. »

Dépité, Percy ne tenait pas à rendre de visite impromptue à qui que ce soit. Pas encore, en tous cas. « Je ne veux pas déranger qui que ce soit », ajouta t-il précipitamment. « Je voulais juste vérifier sur place l'état actuel des choses. »

Mme Figg haussa les épaules, en prenant sa baguette et tissant tout une série de sortilèges complexes près de Percy. « Il est encore tôt, je doute que nous croisions quelqu'un. Si c'est le cas, il suffira de dire que tu es intéressé par la maison. »

« Les moldus ne me croiraient pas ? » demanda Percy, estimant que c'était plutôt difficile à croire, compte tenu des histoires de son père au sujet de l'oncle et de la tante d'Harry.

« Pourquoi le devraient-ils ? Ils ne te connaissent pas après tout. En fait, je pense que je vais venir avec toi, » décida t-elle, tout en l'accompagnant devant la porte. « Je dois supprimer quelques sorts de repousse moldus, et maintenant ou un peu plus tard, cela ne changera pas grand-chose. »

_Sorts de repousse moldus ?_ Percy nageait en pleine confusion. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce dont on lui avait parlé. « Je pensais que les tuteurs moldus d'Harry n'aimaient pas la magie, » commença t-il, tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur route dans la rue.

Mme Figg se rembrunit de manière inattendue. « Ils ne l'aiment pas, » dit-elle, déconcertant un peu plus Percy tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, comme si elle avait honte. « Ce pauvre enfant. Un garçon si gentil, » dit-elle dans un soupir. Quand elle releva les yeux, il fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pour l'amour du ciel, que se passait-il ? Elle pensait qu'il comprenait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Comment pouvait-il l'interroger sans passer pour un parfait idiot ? Qu'est-ce qui la bouleversait de cette façon ? Et à ce sujet, pourquoi ce si vif intérêt pour le bien-être de sa famille ?

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, tels des fantômes se déplaçant à travers la rosée humide du matin. Mme Figg sortit de sa rêverie au bout de quelques instants, mais le choix de thème de conversation qu'elle prit, ne fit que rajouter une nouvelle couche de questions dans l'esprit de Percy.

« Les protections entourant la propriété sont relativement standards. Un jeu de sorts supplémentaires a été ajouté pour pouvoir suivre Harry s'il s'aventurait trop loin de la maison, ce n'était qu'un enfant, tu sais, et je pense que d'autres ont été installés afin de détecter toute activité magique à l'intérieur de la maison. Des anti-transplanage entourent la propriété sur vingt-cinq mètres de diamètre. Il y a aussi une série de sorts me permettant de savoir si une personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques parcours les autres rues alentours, » expliqua Mme Figg comme ils poursuivaient leur chemin. Percy hocha la tête poliment, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement d'un point d'intérêt. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec les choix que le garçon avait pris aux fils des ans, mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant que Harry se retrouve ici sans la moindre protection. La manière dont elle menée l'exécution, lui permit de penser qu'elle se préparait à démolir les tuteurs !

« Là, nous y sommes, » annonça Mme Figg, le sortant de ses pensées. « Numéro quatre, » dit-elle, tout en lui désignant du doigt.

Percy écarquilla les yeux à travers ses lunettes. « Il doit y avoir une erreur. Cette maison est à vendre…et complètement vide ! » s'exclama t-il après avoir parcouru la distance le séparant de la maison et regardé à travers une fenêtre.

_« Il y a un problème au sujet d'Harry… »_

_« Il y a toujours un problème en ce qui concerne Harry. Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ? » _

_« Il n'a rien fait. Le professeur Dumbledore a des raisons de croire que le dossier des archives ne fonctionne pas correctement. »_

Mme Figg l'observa tandis qu'elle retirait les sorts repousse moldus. « Arthur ne vous a pas prévenu ? Sa famille est partie. Elle a emménagé dans un autre pays. »

_« Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? »_

_« Le dossier de Harry est scellé. Nous avons besoin de l'autorisation du Magenmagot et une du ministre pour y accéder. »_

_« Non ! Absolument pas ! Le directeur peut très bien prendre un rendez-vous et passer par les voies appropriées comme tout le monde ! »_

_« Eh bien, normalement il l'aurait fait, mais c'est en quelque sorte une situation d'urgence. »_

_« Non, papa. Une urgence serait que toi et moi nous fassions renvoyer pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide et irresponsable… »_

« … ne sont plus nécessaires, j'ai cru comprendre que le ministre devait envoyer une équipe d'aurors surveiller le quartier, n'étais-tu pas ici pour recueillir des spécifications ? »

« Oh, non. Je veux dire si ! Où avais-je la tête ? » répondit Percy, mettant quelques instants avant de se ressaisir complètement et de se saisir de sa plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin, il inscrivit ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit et continua. Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, elle poursuivit, lui décrivant la structure des quartiers et lui indiquant le meilleur moment pour envoyer des gens sans qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Percy notait tout cela, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il retournerait au ministère, et se précipiterai vers le recensement de la bibliothèque, aussi rapidement que ses longues jambes le lui permettraient.

**§*&o&*§**

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

_Bordel !_ pensa Ron, tout en jetant des regards vers la statue en forme de Sirius Black tandis qu'il essayait en vain de faire bouger ses propres membres pétrifiés. Madame Pomfresh avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un qu'il fallait évité de contrarier, mais avant aujourd'hui il avait toujours pensé que cette réputation était exagérée !

Tandis que la matrone lançait sur lui ses terribles regards furieux, le plaçant dans sa ligne de mire, il commençait à la voir sous un tout nouveau jour. _Définitivement_ pas comme quelqu'un avec qui il voudrait être en conflit ! Qui l'aurait cru capable d'immobiliser six sorciers en un seul sort ?

Une furtive main sur son épaule attira son attention, puis Hermione se positionna face à lui de manière à ce qu'il puisse la voir. Ron sourit intérieurement, réconforté par son regard désapprobateur. Cela ne fut que de courte durée malheureusement. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir toute son attention, elle croisa les bras, lui lançant son fameux regard disant : _Je te l'avais bien dit !_

_Ouais, ouais,_ convint-il, en un regard, s'arrêtant nerveusement tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui jetait un regard glacial, avant de passer à Sirius, puis au professeur Lupin, à Fred, à George, et enfin à son père. Il aperçut derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se dégageait de son champ de vision, les professeurs Flitwick, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore.

« Avez-_vous_ quelque chose à dire ? » exigea t-elle, sa baguette toujours fermement serrée dans son poing.

En prenant du recul, Ron savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se précipiter comme ça, mais tout de même ! C'était _Harry_, pour l'amour du ciel ! Et à en juger par ce qu'elle leur avait dit avant que la situation ne dégénère, Harry était très malade et pris en charge par des moldus qui plus est ! Comment avait-elle _pu_ le laisser là-bas ?

_Le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas d'accord avec cela !_ réfléchit Ron confiant, attendant que le directeur désarme Mme Pomfresh et la remette à sa place. _Il allait mettre un terme à toute cette folie et lui ordonner de tout leur dire !_

Naturellement, Dumbledore ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attend de lui.

Au lieu de se mettre ne colère, ou tout au moins, de libérer Ron et les autres du sortilège pétrifiant, le directeur leva ses mains de manière pacifique en direction de Poppy, et répondit à la question qu'elle lui avait posée.

« Je n'ai rien à dire à l'heure actuelle, Poppy, mais j'ai quelques questions. Peut-être que si vous commenciez par le début, nous pourrions mieux comprendre votre décision de laisser Mr Potter derrière vous. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'avais commencer à faire avant que cette bande d'olibrius de m'interrompe, » grinça la médicomage, désignant Ron et les autres du bout de sa baguette.

Dumbledore acquiesça, marquant son accord, avec un clin d'œil amusé. « Je pense qu'ils ne le feront plus, très chère, » souligna t-il, tout en appréciant pleinement et un peu trop la situation au goût de Ron. Si Dumbledore ne comptait pas réprimander Mme Pomfresh pour son acte, c'était son droit, mais il pourrait tout de même lançait le contre sort en attendant ! Il en avait assez d'être coincé de manière aussi maladroite, et puis son nez commençait à le démanger !

Naturellement, n'appréciant toujours pas toute cette histoire, Mme Pomfresh ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bien au contraire, elle posa son regard glacial sur le groupe de sorciers pétrifiés, lançant vers Sirius un regard particulièrement mauvais, et ralentissant bien son geste lorsqu'elle rangea sa baguette dans l'une de ses poches.

_Sans_ avoir retiré le sort bien évidemment.

Ron soupira intérieurement. _Naturellement. C'aurait été beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai._

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il écouta Mme Pomfresh racontait à quel point Hedwige avait insisté pour être la messagère, même si cela voulait dire utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Une fois qu'elles étaient arrivées au Chaudron Baveur, elles avaient parcouru le chemin jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre.

« C'était la maison d'une famille de moldus avec laquelle Mr Potter s'est lié d'amitié pendant l'été, » expliqué Mme Pomfresh, « ou peut-être une famille de moldu et de née moldu serait plus exact. Le père est un moldu, la mère et les deux filles sont sans formation sorcière. »

Hermione se trouva immédiatement pensive, regardant au plafond, puis fronça les sourcils d'une manière qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une intense réflexion pour se souvenir de quelque chose. « Sœurs… » murmura t-elle, tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses efforts de concentration. Ron eu tout juste le temps de s'interroger que ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire avant que sa main ne fende l'air en se dirigeant vers le ciel. « Mme Pomfresh ? »

Pendant une seconde, Ron pensa que Mme Pomfresh pourrait rappeler à son amie que les cours n'avaient pas encore repris.

Pendant une seule seconde.

Finalement, elle choisit de ne pas émettre de résistance. « Oui, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione abordait désormais son expression 'Je réfléchis aussi fort que possible'. « S'il vous plaît, Mme Pomfresh, Harry est-il chez une famille américaine ? »

« Quoi ? »

… _Oh, bien sûr !_ pensa Ron, jurant intérieurement lorsque Mme Pomfresh se positionna de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Le regard qu'elle lui posa sur son visage aurait été le même si elle avait elle-même était pétrifié. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent guère lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra dans la conversation, semblant se rappelait quelque chose.

« Une famille américaine Poppy ? Leur nom ne serait-il pas 'Wright' par hasard ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Mais pour l'amour du ciel, comment le savez-vous ? » exigea la médicomage, tannant Hermione et le professeur McGonagall.

« Abigail Penstone, à la tête de l'enregistrement des Sorcières de l'Institut de Salem, m'a contacté il y a environ une semaine. Il semblerait que la famille d'une certaine Katrina Wright a déménagé en Angleterre au début de l'été, » répondit le professeur McGonagall. « Elle m'a demandé la permission de proposer Poudlard comme option possible pour ses études dans la lettre d'acceptation. »

La directrice de maison des Gryffondor se tut, puis tourna son attention vers Hermione qu'elle observa à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires. « Et vous, Miss Granger ? Que savez-vous exactement à ce sujet ? »

« Autant que la famille de Ron, professeur, je l'ai ai vu au Chaudron Baveur avec Mr Weasley. Ils semblaient avoir trois enfants… deux petites filles et un garçon plus âgé qui nous a tous rappelé Harry. Maintenant, je pense que c'était lui, la plus âgée des deux filles semblaient avoir la bonne taille pour une première année, » dit-elle de plus en plus excitée. « Peut-être que c'était vraiment Harry ! »

« Peut-être, » avertit le professeur Dumbledore, « mais rappelez-vous, Arthur nous a dit qu'Amos Diggory avait rencontré un jeune homme qui ressemblait à Mr Potter chez Fleury et Bott. Selon le personnel, le garçon à les yeux noirs et son nom est Jim Patterson. »

Hermione qui gardait le silence admit. « J'avais oublié cette histoire, » dit-elle en soupirant, « mais il ressemble tellement à Harry ! Professeur je pense qu'il faudrait parler avec ce Jim Patterson ! »

« Vous avez raison, Miss Granger, » lui assura le professeur Dumbledore. « En fait… » Le directeur caressa sa barbe d'un air absent et se tourna vers son adjointe. « Minerva, avez-vous pu attrapez notre mystérieux Mr Patterson ? »

McGonagall secoua la tête. « Je l'ai seulement aperçu à travers une fenêtre du Chaudron Baveur. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de m'approcher de lui à l'extérieur. »

« Jim Patterson… intéressant, » s'amusa Mme Pomfresh. « Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention la nuit dernière, mais je pense que Miss Granger est peut-être dans le vrai. Comprenez bien, le garçon que j'ai vu la nuit dernière était bien Harry Potter, les yeux verts et tout le reste, mais maintenant que vous le mentionnez, la famille agissait comme si elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler autrement. Les parents ont fait l'effort de l'appeler « Harry », mais ils avaient manifestement l'habitude de l'appeler 'Sparky', 'Jim', ou 'Jimmy'. »

_Sparky ?_ Ron rit intérieurement, se demandant comment Harry avait pu se dégoter un surnom pareil. Peut-être avait ce un rapport avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Bien sûr, cela renforce la théorie selon laquelle Harry Potter et Jim Patterson seraient la même personne, » admis le professeur McGonagall, « la couleur des yeux pourrait n'être qu'un sort de Glamour je suppose… mais Arthur n'a-t-il pas mentionné qu'un membre du personnel de Fleury et Bott lui avait jeté un _Finite Incantatem_ ? »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Tout cela prouve juste qu'il n'a pas utilisé de sort. Il existe de nombreuses méthodes pour changer son apparence. »

« Son apparence oui, mais la couleur de ses yeux ? »

Dumbledore écarta la remarque d'un geste. « Je sais que cela semble étrange, Minerva, mais nous avons peut-être mis la main sur quelque chose. Pour le moment, convenons que Jim Patterson pourrait être Harry Potter déguisé qui aurait trouvé un emploi à portée de main. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête, puis se tourna vers la matrone de l'infirmerie. « Poppy ? »

Madame Pomfresh resta silencieuse quelques instants, rassemblant ses pensées. « C'est le père qui m'a ouvert la porte, lorsque je suis arrivée, » poursuivit-elle. « Il semblait tendu, inquiet, si je ne m'abuse, il a tout d'abord cherché la chouette de Potter du regard avant de me permettre d'entrer, je doute que je l'aurais laissé me faire perdre du temps, compte tenu des patients qu'il y avait déjà à Poudlard, j'avais prévu de stabiliser Mr Potter et de le ramener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, les circonstances ont fait que ce fut impossible. »

« Et quelles étaient ces circonstances, Poppy ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Eh bien, la mère en tout premier lieu, » admis Mme Pomfresh avec reluctance, secouant la tête. « Elle est même allée jusqu'à demander à la chouette de Mr Potter si j'étais bien la personne qu'elle était allée chercher, et a ensuite catégoriquement refusé que j'emmène Mr Potter. »

Ron fut surpris, d'autant que les tuteurs moldus d'Harry avait plutôt tendance à vouloir le voir partir à la première occasion venue. Hermione semblait penser la même chose.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle, impatiente, la colère commençant à s'insinuer dans sa voix. « Pourquoi aurait-elle envoyer quelqu'un chercher de l'aide si ce n'était que pour la refuser ensuite ? »

« Elle n'a pas refusé mon aide, Miss Granger. Elle a refusé que j'emmène Mr Potter loin d'eux, et sans le consentement du concerné. Il y a une grande différence. »

« Mais – »

« Comprenez bien, Miss Granger, les Wright étaient dans une situation difficile. Ils se sont montrés charmants et accueillant quant à mon aide, mais mon champ d'action était très clairement défini. J'étais là sur les recommandations de la chouette de Mr Potter, aussi ils m'ont fait confiance, mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement. Les deux seuls sorciers avec lesquels ils ont fait connaissance sont Mr Potter et Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur. Mr Potter était chez eux et sa chouette a catégoriquement refusée d'aller chercher Tom pour lui demander conseil. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Hedwige ne refuserait jamais d'aller chercher de l'aide pour Harry ! »

« Vous avez raison, Miss Granger. C'est pourquoi elle est venue me trouver. »

« Mais – » essaya de nouveau Hermione avant d'être une nouvelle fois coupée par Mme Pomfresh.

« Vous essayez d'analyser ces gens en vain, Miss Granger. Imaginez que Mr Potter leur ai parlé de Vous Savez Qui. La famille avait déjà été menacée, et si je ne m'abuse, attaquée. » Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. « J'ai trouvé des traces de ce qui ressemble à un sort d'amnésie bâclée sur la mère, » lui dit-elle très sérieusement, avant de faire face de nouveau à Hermione. « Ils se sont montrés reconnaissants de mon aide, mais ils n'allaient pas tenter la chance. Mr Potter ne quittera pas cette maison, tant qu'il ne sera pas lucide et apte à leur dire lui-même que tout va bien et que je ne suis pas une menace. » S'arrêtant, Mme Pomfresh jeta un regard vers les six sorciers pétrifiés, et porta la main à sa poche. « Je vous fais confiance messieurs, j'estime que désormais vous serez apte à contrôler vos nerfs ! » dit-elle, avant de faire un négligent mouvement de baguette.

Soudainement libre de ses mouvements, Ron et les autres firent quelques pas, avant de s'arrêtait ayant retrouvé leur équilibre. Sirius, plus particulièrement, n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Que vous pouviez revenir ici sans Harry et vous en sortir comme ça ? » Il éclata d'un rire sinistre. « Vous auriez dû le ramener ici, ou l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, et ce peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les moldus ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus sur vous ! »

Ron aurait juré que la température de l'infirmerie avait chuté de quelques degrés lorsque Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers le parrain d'Harry, baguette en main. « A moins d'être diplômé en Médicomagie, n'ayez pas la prétention de me dire de quelle manière je dois traiter mes patients, Sirius Black, » déclara t-elle, détachant bien chaque syllabe. « Si vous suggérez que j'ai abandonné Mr Potter contre son gré, vous ne pouvez on ne peu plus vous tromper. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Mr Potter ne pouvait pas être déplacé. »

« Eh bien vous l'avez sans doute stabiliser avant de partir ? »

« Je l'ai fait. »

« Et ? »

« Je n'ai aucune prétention juridique sur lui, » dit Mme Pomfresh avec une patience exagérée. « Etes vous en train de me dire que j'aurais dû le kidnapper ? »

Sirius plissa les yeux. « Si ce n'est que ça. Si vous voulez une prétention juridique, dites moi où il est et j'irai le chercher. »

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer, je suppose, mais je vous souhaite bonne chance ! »

« Attendez… » dit le professeur Lupin, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sirius s'en même s'en rendre compte. « Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que Harry ne veut pas revenir près de nous ? » demanda t-il, légèrement blessé.

« Je n'ai pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant, puis-je désormais ? » contra Mme Pomfresh, mettant ses mains sur les hanches. « Si vous cessiez de m'interrompre constamment, et me laissiez poursuivre mon histoire, je pense que vous auriez les réponses à vos questions depuis longtemps déjà ! Je ne peux vous en dire que très peu malheureusement, seulement ce que Mr Potter m'a permis de dire. Il savait que vous seriez inquiet, mais tenait à ce que cette information reste secrète. » Après quelques secondes de silence, elle hocha la tête et continua.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, bouger Mr Potter à ce moment là aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Nous sommes très chanceux que Mme Wright ait eu suffisamment de bon sens pour s'en rendre compte, ou du moins pour suspecter qu'un hôpital moldu ne pouvait pas traiter les syndromes du garçon. Cela nous ramène au cœur du problème. Je ne pouvais pas déplacer Mr Potter sur le moment car son esprit avait complètement quitté son corps. »

Pour le coup elle parvint à capter l'attention de Ron. « Quoi ? » souffla t-il, gagnant un regard irrité de la médicomage.

« Vous étudiez bien la divination, Mr Weasley ? Le professeur Trelawney n'a-t-elle pas mentionné le voyage dans le plan astral ? »

Ron partagea un regard incrédule avec Hermione. « Hé bien, oui, » admit-elle finalement, « mais nous, Harry et moi… » Il s'arrêta, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. « On pensait que c'était juste des histoires. »

« Pas totalement, Mr Weasley, » corrigea Mme Pomfresh, après avoir partagé un regard entendu avec le professeur Mac Gonagall. « Le voyage dans le plan astral est possible. Dangereux, et peut-être pas très courant, mais possible. »

« Oui, » convint Mr Weasley, rendant Ron encore plus surpris. Il regarda son père comme s'il venait de voir une autre personne. « Harry est venu à nous dans la maison d'Arabella Figg, et nous a dit que le Terrier était attaqué. Vous-Savez-Qui avait un plan auquel personne ne s'attendait. Je suis désolé, mais il lui a fallu un peu de temps avant de nous convaincre que son avertissement était véridique. »

Ron grimaça comiquement tandis que son imagination débordante essayait de reconstituer la scène. Le professeur Chourave leur avait expliqué que sa mère et Ginny étaient plus faibles car elles étaient dans la maison et avait donc respiré une quantité plus importante du gaz des Mangemorts, mais il avait toujours du mal à comprendre.

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. « Combien de temps lui a-t-il fallu ? » demanda t-elle, en fournissant ainsi une heureuse distraction. Suivant son regard, il vit qu'elle fixait intensément son père.

Arthur Weasley se concentra tant bien que mal. « Merlin, je ne sais pas Poppy, » dit-il, regardant ses mains. « Dix minutes peut-être, moins de vingt en tous cas. »

Mme Pomfresh réfléchit, tapotant ses lèvres de son index. « Ce n'est pas cela alors. Trop peu. Le fait est que Mr Potter est resté plus longtemps que ce qu'il n'aurait du. Son lien astral était dangereusement surchargé, et le stress que supportait son organisme trop important. A un certain moment, sa température corporelle a tellement augmenté que j'ai du changé le lit en baignoire pour le rafraîchir. »

« Cela doit correspondre au moment où il est restait avec Arabella, après que Arthur, Remus et Fol œil soit partis, » supposa Sirius, lançant un regard à Dumbledore qui marqua son accord.

Mme Pomfresh n'était pas surprise. « Dois-je comprendre que Mr Potter est resté là, après avoir donné son avertissement ? » demanda t-elle. Quand Sirius opina de la tête, elle hocha la tête à son tour, exaspérée. « Bandes d'inconscients, d'irresponsables, vous auriez du lui dire de retourner immédiatement dans son corps ! » s'exclama-t-elle, inconsciente de n'avoir pas pu retenir ses reproches au fond d'elle-même.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment à nous de décider ! » évinça Sirius, mortellement offensé, « Harry voulait s'assurer que tout le monde au Terrier allait bien ! Fumseck l'a maintenu en place jusqu'à ce que nous ayons obtenu des nouvelles ! »

« Je pense qu'Harry a demandé à Fumseck de le maintenir dans ce plan aussi longtemps que possible, » précisa Dumbledore, « le fait qu'il ait surpris l'appel de Shacklebolt n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. »

« Eh bien je dois dire que cet oiseau lui ait très dévoué, » répondit Mme Pomfresh, secouant la tête. « Je ne voulais pas alarmer Mme Wright plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais encore quelques secondes de plus… et bien je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il se serait passé. La plupart de mes patients ont la particularité de garder leur esprit dans leur corps. »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pour la défense d'Harry, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était inhabituel, même pour un voyage dans le plan astral. De plus, je ne suis pas certain que cette 'capacité soit uniquement due à sa volonté. En tout cas, il semblerait qu'il doive faire attention. Je discuterais avec lui, une fois qu'il sera remis. »

« Oui, ce serait sans doute plus raisonnable, » décida Mme Pomfresh, « Mr Potter à définitivement tendance à vivre de drôles d'aventures, mais son cœur n'est pas invincible. »

« Harry va-t-il bien, Mme Pomfresh ? » demanda anxieusement Hermione.

« Il n'est plus en danger, Miss Granger, » répondit la médicomage, au grand soulagement de Ron. « Il est encore malade bien sûr, désorienté, et souffre horriblement, mais je pense qu'il n'a subit aucun dommage permanent. »

« Merci Merlin, » dit de tout son cœur le père de Ron.

« En effet, » rajouta le professeur Dumbledore, avant de revenir à la médicomage. « Poppy, Mr Potter a-t-il mentionné la raison pour laquelle il est si réticent à revenir vers nous ? » Ron nota que le directeur semblait être tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on va annoncer quelque chose qu'il ne veut surtout pas entendre.

Mme Pomfresh hésité, puis soupira. « Mr Potter craint que vous ayez l'intention de le renvoyer chez ses tuteurs moldus, » dit-elle à regret. Ron était choqué, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas l'être.

« Je le pense aussi. Je crains de ne pas avoir suffisamment écouter le garçon dans le passé. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul, Albus, » dit Mme Pomfresh, lui lançant un regard compatissant avant de parcourir la pièce du regard. « Il est aussi irrévocablement convaincu que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en colère contre lui, et peu importe ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je n'ai pu le convaincre du contraire, » déclara t-elle, provoquant l'ébahissement total.

« Et alors, vous auriez du lui dire de rentrer ! » cria une nouvelle fois Sirius exprimant le sentiment général. « Nous aurions pu le convaincre nous même une fois qu'il aurait été là ! »

« Non, non et NON ! » tonna Mme Pomfresh, ponctuant le dernier d'un éclair de baguette. « C'est là que vous avez tout faux ! » dit-elle imposant le silence. « Cela peut vous surprendre, mais Harry Potter n'est pas un bloc de granit inébranlable. Il est fait de chair et d'os, et il a ses limites, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Je sais que ses craintes sont probablement sans fondement, mais elles sont bien réelles pour lui. Les Wright ont pris soin de lui comme s'il était l'un des leurs, et il n'y a aucune raison de croire que cela pourrait changer. Je tenais à le calmer et à ne pas faire augmenter son stress, alors j'ai renoncé. Et c'est une bonne chose, de toute évidence ! » continua t-elle, se tournant vers Dumbledore. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait je me serais probablement vu chassée de force. »

Ron et Hermione souriaient, et à la surprise générale, leurs sourires ne faisaient que s'agrandir. Le professeur Chourave, qui ne semblait pas goûté à la plaisanterie, semblait quant à elle, choquée. « Ils ne vous ont tout de même pas menacé Poppy ? »

« Pas directement, » précisa Mme Pomfresh, « peut-être même pas intentionnellement, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange pendant que je tentais de calmer Potter, l'air tout autour de moins s'est comprimé, me serrant de plus en plus tandis que l'enfant paniquait. Au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un acte de magie instinctive de Mr Potter, mais lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Mme Wright, j'ai changé d'avis, je pense que cela venait d'elle. Elle était consternée par l'état de Mr Potter, et voulait que je m'éloigne de lui immédiatement. Lorsque j'ai changé de tactique auprès d Mr Potter, le phénomène s'est arrêté ; pas immédiatement, mais je pense que c'était bien elle qui était à l'origine de ceci. »

« Vous auriez du les stupéfier, ou n'êtes vous pas capable de venir à bout d'une moldu et de sorcières sans formations ? »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Mr Black, » railla Mme Pomfresh. « Si je l'avais fait je pouvais dire adieu à toute coopération de la part de votre filleul ! »

« Attendez… coopération ? »

« Bien sûr. Mme Wright a convaincu Mr Potter de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore au Chaudron baveur. La date est pour l'instant provisoire et dépendra de l'état de santé de Mr Potter. J'ai donné des potions qui devraient le remettre sur pieds d'ici quelques jours. J'ai dit à Mme Wright d'envoyer un message au professeur Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de la chouette de Potter, et de prévenir Tom lorsqu'il sera prêt. »

Dumbledore acquiesça solennellement. « Merci Poppy. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons tirer cette histoire au clair. »

« Prenez garde de ne pas les effrayer, » averti-t-elle. « Je ne voudrais pas être évincée si Mr Potter ou les filles Wright souffrent d'une rechute. »

« Je serai la courtoisie incarnée, très chère. »

Mme Pomfresh n'était pas convaincue, mais laissa filer. « En attendant, puisque Mr Potter ne pouvait pas vous joindre directement, Mme Wright a eu la gentillesse de me confier quelques photos qui devraient vous rassurer bien plus que mes mots ne sauraient le faire. »

« C'est Harry, » déclara Fred quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les photos eurent parcourues la salle. « Regardez celle-ci, » dit-il désignant une photo sur laquelle le garçon était assis avec la plus jeune des filles, « Harry le fait tout le temps. »

« Il ne porte pas de lunettes, sur aucune des photos, » nota Hermione, feuilletant rapidement la pile. « Oh, regarde Ron ! » s'exclama t-elle en s'arrêtant sur l'une d'elles. « C'est la flûte qu'Hagrid lui avait faite, tu te souviens ? Je ne savais même pas qu'Harry l'avait encore ! »

« Il l'a toujours, » confirma Ron, en attrapant la photo. Harry jouait de la flûte pour les deux filles. Wow, il ne savait même pas qu'il savait en jouer.

« Ah ! » dit George, tenant une photo sur laquelle Harry tenait une poupée dans une main et une robe dans l'autre. Fred pris la photo, lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »

« Chantage ! »

« Absolument ! »

« Excellent ! »

« Oh, vous deux, » gronda Hermione, arrachant l'image. Souriante, elle examina les yeux du garçon.

Mme Granger la regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille, souriant. « Oh, non, celui qui a pris la photo la prise juste au bon moment. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « C'est tout simplement difficile à croire que Harry puisse agir normalement sans ces lunettes. »

« Peut-être qu'il portait ses verres de contacts, » suggéra sa mère avant de brusquement s'interrompre. « Verre de contacts » répéta t-elle, commençant à sourire.

« Bien sûr ! dit Hermione, se tapant le front. « Nous sommes tellement habitués aux lunettes d'Harry que nous n'y avions pas pensé… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda finalement Ron.

« Je crois que je sais comment Harry s'y ai pris pour changer la couleur de ses yeux ! »

« Comment ? »

Regardez les photos, Harry ne porte pas ses lunettes, sur aucune d'entre elles, et nous savons qu'Harry est complètement myope sans ses lunettes. »

« Et ? » l'invita à poursuivre Ron.

« Cinq mots, Ron. Verres de Contacts de couleur. C'est moldu, ça ne réagit pas à la magie ! »

**§*&o&*§**

Fermé.

Bien sûr.

_Le ministère n'était pas ouvert à n'importe quel heure, espèce d'idiot !_

Percy hésita, tambourinant des doigts sur la porte, puis se retira un peu et regarda la clé qu'il possédait en tant que membre du personnel du ministre. Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, ayant l'impression d'être un enfant sur le point de se faite surprendre avec la main dans le bocal à cookies. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure. Il devait voir se dossier, ça ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu… une simple petite erreur !

Secouant la tête pour se sortir les images de Dumbledore et de son père, Percy se dirigea vers la lettre P. Une fois que le ministre aurait vent de cette situation, ils pourraient discuter tous les deux de la meilleure solution à envisager. Harry serait probablement placé sous la tutelle du ministère, au moins à court terme. Son père avait mentionné de le garder avec eux…

_Paris… __Park… Peabody… Plumtree… Porch… Posternock… __Pottberg… Poundstone… Prewitt…_

_Bon sang, le bibliothécaire devait avoir mal rangé ce foutu truc !_ Percy grogna puis reprit à partir de Owens et chercha individuellement sur chaque onglet. Il devait être ici, l avait bavardé avec les bibliothécaires quelques instants après qu'ils l'aient remis en place.

_Powers… Pratt… Prizzi… Puffengerger… Purtee… __Pyles… Qadri… Qaiyumi…_

Percy reprit du début et relu les onglets, et fut soudainement frappé par l'énormité de la situation. « Il n'est pas là ! Il n'y est plus ! » En complet désarroi, il laissa ses yeux glissa au hasard sur les sections O et Q, juste au cas où.

Il était là depuis quelques minutes, l'esprit vide, sous le choc, avant de sortir sa baguette. « Accio dossier de Harry Potter ! » dit-il, dans une tentative désespérée, mais rien ne se passa. Le dossier n'était plus là ! Mais où pouvait-il être ?

Et qui l'avait pris ? Percy remis sa baguette dans sa poche et la seule réponse possible lui vint. Dumbledore ! Dumbledore devait l'avoir ! Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

C'était ça ! Il sortit et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. _Même s'il faut répondre aux questions embarrassantes, je dois dire au Ministre ce qu'il se passe et de toute urgence !_

**À suivre**


	34. Rencontre au Chaudron Baveur

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Bêta traductrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta Correctrice : **77Hildegard

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **34 ; chapitre ; **Traduit : **35 ; **En cours : **nous avons rejoint l'auteur

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**&**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire. **

**Ainsi que pour reprendre les premiers chapitres.**

**Qui ont été traduits par Irlis**

**&**

**&**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Nous approchons à très grand pas du dernier chap que l'auteur à écrit.

D'ailleurs, il en reste qu'un, qui sera mit dans 1 mois.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end !!!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 34 :**** Rencontre au Chaudron Baveur **

28 juillet 1995

« NOUS DIRONS À HARRY QUE JE LUI PASSE LE ''BONJOUR'' ? ! »

Remus Lupin remercia intérieurement l'emplacement isolé de sa maison, avant de se tourner vers un Sirius écumant de rage, sifflant dangereusement et lançant ses plus beaux regards noirs, et lui demanda : « Baisse d'un ton, Patmol ».

Cela ne fonctionna pas, comme toujours, il faut dire que Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversé auparavant. « JE DIRAI ''BONJOUR'' À HARRY MOI-MÊME, MERCI, » beugla-t-il, tapant du pied pour ne pas s'en prendre à Remus et agitant un doigt devant son nez, « PARCE QUE JE VAIS AU CHAUDRON BAVEUR AVEC VOUS ! »

Remus essaya alors de maintenir sa voix la plus basse possible, et même de reprendre la voix de la raison qu'il utilisait parfois lors de leurs années d'études à Poudlard pour le calmer. « Tu n'iras pas. »

Sirius ricana et releva le menton, ressemblant trait pour trait au garçon entêté qu'il était à Poudlard.

Étouffant un soupir, Remus croisa la lueur fâchée dans le regard de son ami. Dans de nombreuses façons, Sirius était toujours le même garçon. Quand ils avaient été réunis pour la première fois, il avait simplement été reconnaissant que Sirius ait pu s'échapper en ayant gardé sa santé mentale, et avait été stupéfait qu'il n'y ait pas de grand changement dans son attitude. Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'il avait réalisé à quel point Sirius était peut-être un peu trop inchangé.

Cet effet secondaire était particulièrement insidieux et profond. Cela lui avait pris un certain temps et plusieurs discussions avec Dumbledore avant que Remus n'ait pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait exactement. Sirius avait toutes ses facultés mentales, et il avait mûri physiquement, naturellement, mais aussi dans ses émotions… Parfois, il pouvait se montrer étonnamment raisonnable. D'autres fois, au contraire, il semblait toujours avoir le niveau de maturité de quelqu'un vivant son adolescence en retard.

Remus se permit un regard évaluateur. Plutôt comme un certain Préfet en chef je pense… Bel héritage vraiment. Parfois, je pense que le plus pondéré est encore Harry !

Il devait bien admettre que Sirius avait fait des progrès remarquables aux cours de l'année passée et encore maintenant. Quand la situation l'exigeait, il était capable de s'appliquer sur le problème avec une rigueur et une détermination stupéfiante. Peut-être était-ce dû en partie au fait que cela avait un rapport avec Harry, il avait donc un but sur lequel se concentrer. Et ce moment en était un parfait exemple. Sirius voulait bien évidemment continuer à argumenter, ou tout du moins poursuivre pour soulager sa tension. Mais au lieu de cela, il luttait pour conserver une certaine maîtrise sur lui-même.

« J'irai bien ! » insista-t-il, plus calme mais tendu comme s'il devait peser chaque mot. « Je resterai sous ma forme Animagus. Personne ne saura. »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, Sirius. Dumbledore pense que c'est trop dangereux. »

« Dumbledore ! » Le visage de Sirius se tordit dans un air menaçant et révolté. « Et c'est tout, le sujet est clos ? Le vieil homme ne pense tout de même pas que je vais me laisser manipuler ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! »

« Ah non ? Le vieux fou n'a pas pensé que s'était trop dangereux que j'aille recueillir des informations avec toi il y a quelques semaines ! »

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux et lutta contre ses propres ressentiments. « Cette mission était en dehors du pays, Patmol ! Personne là-bas ne recherchait un sorcier fugitif ou un chien noir ! Et au sujet du vieux fou… c'était avant qu'il ne sache que le sale rat avait parlé de ta forme animagus à Voldemort et ses acolytes. »

Sirius fit claquer sa langue d'exaspération et fendit l'air avec sa main. « As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de chiens noirs qu'il y a en Grande-Bretagne ? Qui s'inquiète de savoir si Face de Serpent connaît ou non ma forme animagus ?

« Ne soit pas stupide ! » dit Remus sentant s'hérisser les cheveux à la base de son cou tandis qu'il se rapprochait doucement de Sirius. « Bon sang, si tu te calmais un peu deux minutes, tu verrais que le vieux fou a raison ! Oui, il y a beaucoup de chiens noirs en Grande-Bretagne, mais combien traînent avec Dumbledore, moi, ou Harry ? Si tu es aperçu avec l'un d'entre nous, ce sera comme leur tendre le bâton pour te faire battre, ils sauront exactement quel chien noir ils devront chercher par la suite ! »

Sirius croisa les bras et lança à Remus. « Je peux prendre soin de moi, merci. »

« Bon sang, Sirius, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Si tu te fais attraper les conséquences seront bien plus graves qu'une retenue avec McGonagall. Tu pourrais te faire tuer ou pire encore ! »

« Je l'ai déjà fait sans problème ! »

« Ouais, avant de revenir en Grande-Bretagne ! » Alors qu'il allait continuer, Remus posa son regard sur Buck. L'hippogriffe était dehors, reposant sur la pelouse de l'arrière cours, se chauffant au soleil. « Peut-être que tu devrais juste prendre Buck et retourner te cacher là où tu te trouvais l'an dernier. Retournes-y et restes là-bas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons arrangé toute cette histoire. »

Sirius le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la lune était faite de fromage vert. « Quoi ?!? Jamais ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

Remus cligna des yeux, choqué par ce brusque changement de sujet. « Lâche ? Qui a dit que tu étais un lâche ? »

Sirius releva à nouveau le menton. « Je ne vais pas quitter le pays quand l'ombre de Voldemort plane au-dessus d'Harry…alors qu'il est en danger ! » Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sirius le coupa. « C'était différent avant. Je n'ai pas aimé partir, mais la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Je pensais que Poudlard était un endroit sûr, et Harry était protégé par son sang. De plus, qui est-ce qui va pouvoir se charger du dossier selon Flitwick, pour le transfert de la garde des moldus d'Harry ? Je ne resterai pas là, les bras croisés, à attendre qu'Harry soit placé dans une maison où il ne sera pas aimé ! C'est déjà trop arrivé par le passé ! »

« Personne ne veut cela, Paddy. Dumbledore ne le permettra pas, » essaya de le rassurer, Remus, grimaçant lorsque des yeux bleus hantés rencontrèrent les siens.

« Tu crois, Remus ? »

« Je ne le permettrai pas alors ! » gronda Remus, le loup et son honneur de Gryffondor s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Sirius le regarda pendant deux ou trois battements de cœur, puis rit sous cape et lui fit une sorte de demi-sourire, demi-grimace.

« Tu es assez effrayant quand tu fais cela. »

Remus renifla. « Comme tu me l'as toujours dis. »

« Ainsi que James, » précisa Sirius.

Et Peter, flotta inconfortablement dans la pièce entre eux deux, pensé mais non dit à voix haute. Remus se demanda pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois ce qui était arrivé au jeune garçon qui avait l'habitude de les suivre partout à Poudlard, mais un regard sur l'horloge le ramena brusquement au présent.

Peu importe ! S'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait être en retard. « Aussi tu ne viendras pas au Chaudron Baveur avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il doucement, prêt à assommer Sirius s'il le fallait.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche comme pour continuer à protester, puis s'arrêta, une expression bizarre fixée sur son visage. Comme Remus l'observait stupéfait, il referma la bouche et gesticula. « Bien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bien, je te dis. Très bien. Tu as gagné. Je n'irai pas au Chaudron Baveur avec toi. Heureux ? »

Remus souleva les sourcils. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

Sirius répondit d'un regard irrité, et d'un geste impatient de la main. « Je viens juste de te dire que je n'irais pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Alors c'est réglé. Amuses-toi bien. »

Remus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de faire confiance à Sirius, ok, il était sûr qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à Sirius, mais il était en retard, et il voulait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit là pour Harry. Dans le moindre des cas, le garçon pensait être disputé par eux deux et le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui montrer qu'il n'en était rien pour lui, et que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Sa décision prise, Remus pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il avait tout juste le temps d'arriver à l'heure et jeta un bref regard derrière lui. « Je serai de retour bientôt, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, Moony. »

Sirius était l'image même de l'indifférence, mais Remus capta la subtile trace d'anticipation flottant autour de son ami…quelque chose qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop les années à Poudlard. Il a certainement prévu un plan de secours, mais quoi ? Remus hésitait. Sirius prévoyait-il un tour à sa façon en guise de représailles ? Le loup-garou essayait d'imaginer à quoi pourrait bien ressembler sa maison à son retour, puis gesticula, décidant que cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Sirius pouvait repeindre sa maison en rose chéri et vert serpentard s'il le voulait, cela importait peu du moment qu'il restait ici. En cet instant Harry comptait bien plus que tout cela.

**§*&o&*§**

« Regardes là, il va se faire mordre, » dit Harry, désignant du doigt une image montrant une créature répugnante et à l'air peu aimable. « Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ? » demanda-t-il, souriant à Becky qui écoutait attentivement la tête posée sur son épaule et tenant fermement d'une main sa couverture préférée et de l'autre son ours à câlin.

« Non, il va probablement détester, » le taquina Kitty assise à ses côtés. Elle essayait évidemment de se glisser entre ses bras comme sa sœur, mais Becky ne se laissait pas faire. Harry lança un sourire sympathique à la sœur aînée. C'était un peu agaçant pour elle de voir sa sœur jouer continuellement les bébés et de pouvoir être juste tranquille et heureuse. Madame Pomfresh avait donné à Kitty et à lui-même une bonne dose de deux ou trois remèdes nauséabonds, des potions au poivre vert pour la plupart, aussi ils étaient presque complètement guéris. Becky était trop jeune pour pouvoir supporter les doses complètes des potions, aussi elle avait toujours besoin de beaucoup de repos. Kitty et lui essayaient de la remettre d'aplomb en lui lisant tous ses livres préférés. Ils s'étaient même divisé le travail, Kitty lisait l'histoire en général, et lui jouait le personnage extérieur qui essayait de faire interagir la petite dans l'histoire en posant des questions idiotes pour la plupart auxquelles se faisaient une joie de répondre Kitty, mais cela ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin…

Harry observa le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, ironiquement amusé tandis qu'il racontait comment le héros de l'histoire pouvait apprécier un plat qu'il détestait au début du livre… Puis il se demanda ce qu'Hermione penserait si elle le voyait en ce moment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris sa fascination pour les livres et la lecture en général. Pour lui, les livres étaient des outils, des choses à consulter lorsque l'on écrivait un devoir. Hermione lisait même lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas à faire, elle allait jusqu'à appeler cela de l'amusement, pour l'amour de Merlin !

« Maman et papa ont commencé à me lire des histoires avant même que je sois en mesure de comprendre correctement les mots et leurs significations, » lui avait-elle dit un jour lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Il avait incliné la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris son explication, ou encore pour ne pas lui faire perdre l'expression de sérénité qui émanait d'elle à ce moment précis. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia n'avaient apparemment pas mis autant d'enthousiasme dans l'intérêt des lectures que les Grangers semblaient l'avoir fait. Probablement, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais considéré la lecture comme un plaisir même pour eux-mêmes. Harry avait de brefs souvenirs un peu vagues des histoires que Pétunia leurs avait racontées quand lui et Dudley étaient très jeunes, mais cette pratique avait vite été abandonnée. Harry ne savait plus très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il suspectait fortement que la préférence de Dudley pour la télévision et les jeux vidéos avait probablement beaucoup joué dans la balance.

Ce n'était pas le cas chez les enfants Wright. Kitty et Becky aimaient bien évidemment leurs jeux vidéos, mais toutes les deux aimaient également lire et qu'on leurs lise des histoires. Harry avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela étrange au début, particulièrement pour Kitty. Elle était, après tout, parfaitement capable de lire par elle-même. Maintenant il comprenait qu'il était beaucoup moins question de l'histoire lue, que de la proximité, du partage, du confort et de l'attention que cela engendrait. Il avait bien sûr supposé tout cela très fortement, mais tout c'était révélé exact il y a de cela quelques nuits. Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment la quantité astronomique de soins dont l'entouraient les trois femmes Wright jusqu'à ce que Steve les mette dehors de manière qu'il puisse enfiler un pyjama sec, ensuite Janet lui avait lu des histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. La chaleur qu'Harry avait ressenti lui avait fait lancé des ''Merci'' silencieux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu se laisser être aussi vulnérable dans un état de santé normal.

En parlant de Steve et Janet, Harry devait admettre que les derniers jours avaient permis une étude intéressante. La vie avec la famille Wright pendant plusieurs jours avait eu une dynamique légèrement différente de celle de ses visites précédentes. Cette fois, il avait été là assez longtemps pour ne pas toujours les voir sous leurs meilleurs jours. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia lui avait toujours donné une image de faire front uni en toutes circonstances. Si l'ambiance était calme, ils étaient tous les deux calmes. Si elle était orageuse, ils étaient tous les deux fâchés. Steve et Janet agissaient de manière légèrement différente. Si l'ambiance était orageuse, bien que ce soit également possible dans le calme, l'autre tendait toujours à rester calme. Étant donné leurs tempéraments respectifs, c'était probablement mieux pour tout le monde. Souriant tendrement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le livre d'histoire, observant ainsi la manière dont Janet était en train de faire des allers retours dans la salle. De toute évidence c'était au tour de Steve de garder son calme.

« Tout le monde est-il passé à la salle de bain ? » demanda brusquement Janet, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« Tout le monde est prêt, Jannie, » la rassura Steve.

« Bien. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Sparky ? »

Harry lui montra son sac et la cage d'Hedwige qui étaient fermés et prêt à partir. « Tout est là, Janet. »

Janet hocha la tête, puis recommença à arpenter le séjour perplexe. « Jouets, livres, médicaments, couvertures, » murmurait-elle, comptant sans doute les objets emportés à l'aide de ses doigts, avant de s'arrêter pour s'adresser à son mari. « Steve, penses-tu que nous puissions avoir besoin d'une chaise portative ? »

« Nous devrions aller bien, chérie. Si Becky venait à être fatiguée avant que nous n'ayons fini, je pourrai la ramener à la maison. »

« Je suppose. Ah ! Casse-croûte ! »

« Janet, nous allons au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. Je me demande à quel sujet veulent-elles nous parler. »

Steve gesticula. « De Kitty, j'imagine, » dit-il, marchant jusqu'au canapé et prenant un siège pour être aux côtés de son aînée. « La lettre ne parlait-elle pas de quelque chose ayant un rapport avec Salem ? »

« Si, » répondit Janet distraitement, bourrant deux paquets de mouchoirs dans son sac déjà enflé de couches-culottes. « Et de l'école d'Harry aussi. »

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Steve. « Est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir soulever ce sac ? » murmura-t-il, veillant à ce que Janet ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Steve rit sous cape. « Elle est plus solide qu'elle en à l'air, mais si elle avait quelques problèmes, je suis là pour ça. Elle n'aura qu'à charger le baudet, » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Élevant la voix, il appela, « Jannie, nous allons faire quelques pas vers le haut de la rue, on ne va pas croiser l'Himalaya. »

« Je veux m'assurer que j'ai tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Tout ce don Becky pourrait avoir besoin. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ayant maintenant légèrement honte de tout cela. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec moi, vous savez, » dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à la femme, indifférente de nouveau.

Janet leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé. Je choisis de le faire. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite nous parler, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Harry étouffa un grognement avec difficulté. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Janet avait envoyé Hedwige pour arranger le jour et l'heure de cette réunion. Quand elle était revenue avec une note du directeur, Janet avait été étonnée de sa rapidité.

« Salut, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

« Oh, regardes ! Qui est la fifille la plus futée ?

« Janet… »

« Qui est la plus rapide, la plus courageuse, la plus belle chouette ? »

Ce souvenir incita Harry à sourire. En fait, cela ne l'avait pas tracassé, pas plus que les regards supérieurs d'Hedwige disant clairement, « Tu vois ? C'est comme ça qu'une chouette doit être appréciée à sa juste valeur, » semblait-elle lui dire percher sur le bras de Janet.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Hedwige vola au-dessus de sa tête, en profitant au passage pour le frapper délibérément avec son aile. « Hé ! » objecta Harry, frottant sa tête alors que Steve se moquait de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas sous estimer le pouvoir de la solidarité féminine. Oh non, n'essaye même pas, je sais que c'est ce à quoi tu pensais, » sourit-il, levant la main lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Défait, Harry croisa les bras et s'enfonça grincheux dans les coussins du canapé tandis que Kitty riait nerveusement derrière ses mains. Steve fronça les sourcils vers les trois enfants, puis revint à ses affaires, c'est-à-dire rassurer son épouse.

« Nous aimerions tous les deux entendre ce dont les professeurs veulent nous entretenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Janet semblait déchirée, puis soupira. « Oui. »

« Bien, je pense que c'est bon. Becky devrait être bien pour encore un petit moment, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? demanda-t-il, atteignant sa plus jeune fille et lui tordant gentiment le nez.

Incapable de continuer à bouder, Harry se senti commencer à sourire lorsque Becky rendit son sourire à son père et tendit les bras vers lui, demandant silencieusement à être étreinte.

Janet reconsidérait toujours son sac. « Penses-tu que nous allons devoir attendre ? Peut-être devrais-je aussi emporter un livre. »

Steve secoua la tête. « Janet, par la vérité divine, si tu mets une seule chose de plus là-dedans, je pense que tu vas déchirer les coutures. Nous irons bien. »

Janet parcouru le sac des yeux, puis soupira. « Je suppose que tu as raison. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est l'heure d'y aller. »

**§*&o&*§**

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur, Harry se sentait profondément mal à l'aise. Son bandeau et ses verres de contacts ne lui avait jamais semblés aussi inutiles. Ils sauraient le reconnaître, naturellement, mais il ressentait le besoin de se cacher derrière son déguisement. Les Wright n'avait jamais été vu en compagnie de Harry Potter, et il avait la ferme intention que cela reste le cas. Jim Patterson était déjà assez dangereux.

Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi heureux en leur compagnie, et il était heureux peu importe combien il avait pu essayer de se convaincre du contraire, Harry avait admis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient se dérouler. Le professeur Dumbledore viendrait-il seul ? Ce serait préférable, mais il y avait peu de chances que cela soit le cas. Harry ne comptait pas sur la présence de Sirius. Tout au plus il pourrait y avoir le professeur… Remus.

Les Weasley et les Granger seraient probablement là aussi, pensa Harry. Steve avait rencontré par hasard M. Weasley quand il était allé au Chaudron Baveur prendre le Jus de Citrouille, parler à Tom et prendre quelques vêtements supplémentaires. Quand Steve lui avait dit, Harry en avait conclu que les Weasley resteraient au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à ce que les travaux soient terminés au Terrier. Hermione et ses parents devaient donc être restés également.

Naturellement cela amenait la question, « À quel point cette petite réunion serait-elle importante ? » Harry n'était pas certain que les Weasley et les Granger seraient là ou pas, mais il savait qu'ils voudraient au moins lui parler après. Ron et Hermione l'avaient clairement indiqué, dans les notes qu'ils avaient transmises à Steve. Harry considéra cela pendant qu'il continuait à remonter la rue, se sentant à la fois excité et terrifié. Tous les deux avaient semblé assez disposés à lui pardonner. Toutefois, la conversation pouvait vite prendre une pente savonneuse.

Il y avait aussi le problème de son logement. Devrait-il abandonner la vieille chambre de Tom ? Lorsqu'il réalisa que la réponse serait probablement ''oui'' Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il s'était attaché à l'endroit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Une main douce sur son épaule le fit légèrement sursauter. Embarrassé, il se retourna pour faire face à Janet. « Vas-tu bien ? » demanda-t-elle, l'observant soupçonneusement.

Harry commença à soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, puis s'arrêta et à la place hocha simplement la tête. Steve et elle-même avaient pris soin de lui quand il été tellement malade, et pour être juste, il les avait bien effrayé tous les deux quand Fumseck l'avait maintenu hors de son corps. « Je vais bien, Janet. C'est juste le stress, je suppose. Je ne peux pas dire que j'attends cette réunion avec impatience. »

Steve leva un sourcil incrédule. « Ne laisses pas tes amis t'entendre dire cela. Ils veulent certainement te voir ! »

« Je veux les voir, je n'aime juste pas tous les reproches que je vais d'abord devoir affronter, » admis Harry. Steve posa une main sur son autre épaule et le secoua légèrement.

« Donnes-leur une chance, bourgeon. Arthur Weasley semblait être une bonne personne, et le professeur Dumbledore semblait vouloir s'adapter à nos disponibilités. Tom a même dit que nous pourrions utiliser l'un des salons, et qu'il jetterait un sort d'intimité dessus. »

Harry s'éclaira un peu face à cette nouvelle. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de quelqu'un les surprenant. Et de toute façon il était désormais trop tard pour renoncer. Le Chaudron Baveur n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. S'arrêtant, Harry regarda le petit bar et combattit son envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. N'importe où aurait été mieux qu'ici à l'heure actuelle.

Étonnamment, malgré la tendance à Janet de prendre les choses en mains, ce fut Steve qui sembla comprendre exactement ce à quoi il pensait. « Avances, » dit-il, mi-réprimandant, mi-réconfortant. « Tu dois assumer tes erreurs. Plus tôt tout cela sera terminé, plus tôt tu te sentiras mieux. »

« J'ai un bon pressentiment au sujet de toute cette histoire, » convint Janet, donnant à Harry un sourire encourageant. « Tout se passera bien, tu verras. »

« Si vous le dites, » lui dit Harry, doutant, tout en atteignant la porte. Il s'arrêta, la main pétrifiée à quelques centimètres de la poignée, lorsqu'il vit une note affichée sur la porte.

_La salle à manger principale du Chaudron Baveur sera fermée à partir de 14h à 16h cet après-midi._

_Nous rouvrirons à 16h15 et le service du dîner commencera à 17h._

_Veuillez passer par l'arrière cour pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Les locataires du Chaudron Baveur peuvent passer par la porte de service pour regagner leurs chambres._

_Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour ce dérangement, et vous remercions de votre compréhension._

_Le gérant._

« Oh, bien, » dit Steve par-dessus son épaule. « Tom a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que tu te sentes en confiance. Il voulait que tu te sentes bien. »

Impossible, pensa Harry, regardant la porte comme si une salle de torture se trouvait derrière, mais pendant ce temps, il hocha la tête en direction de Steve. Il devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait l'effort. Une foule de sorciers et de sorcières était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Bien qu'un autre type de foule devait déjà être en train de l'attendre derrière la porte.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Kitty glissa devant lui et tira fortement sur la poignée de la porte. « Elle est fermée à clé ! »

« Hmm. » Harry vit Janet jeter un coup d'œil sur sa montre-bracelet. « C'est bien l'heure dont nous avions convenu pour nous réunir, je doute que ce soit ailleurs. Frappe à la porte, chéri, » demanda-t-elle, bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait clair de savoir si elle parlait à Harry ou Katrina.

Kitty étant la plus proche des deux, elle souleva la main, seulement pour la rabaisser quand la porte s'ouvrit un tout petit peu afin que Tom puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Quand il vit Harry, son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

« Bon retour, jeune homme ! Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Inclinant la tête, Harry sentit un léger sourire s'inscrire sur son visage. Steve et Janet étaient merveilleux, ce n'était pas la question, mais Tom et le Chaudron Baveur lui avaient manqué. « Bien mieux, merci. »

« Bien, bien. » Tom jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule, évaluant le reste du groupe, s'arrêtant sur Becky lorsqu'il l'aperçut. « Oh, chérie. Es-tu toujours malade trésor ? »

« Elle va mieux, » le rassura Steve. « Juste encore un petit peu faible »

« Pauvre agneau. Entrez, ainsi nous pourrons poursuivre. Plus vite elle retournera au lit, mieux ce sera, je pense. » Se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, Tom prit son sac et la cage d'Hedwige. « Je vais prendre tout cela pour toi. Le professeur Dumbledore est à la table trois. Le mieux serait de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. »

Harry regarda vers la table indiquée et vit le professeur Dumbledore se lever de sa chaise avec les quatre directeurs de maison de Poudlard et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bien, c'était à lui. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, les dés étaient jetés. « Je suppose que nous devrions aller les saluer, » murmura-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière vers les Wright.

« Bien sûr, bourgeon, » indiqua Steve aimablement. « Ainsi le sosie de Gandalf est le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Gandalf ? »

Steve cligna des yeux d'un air stupéfait puis fit un sourire à Harry. « Oh, jeune homme, quand vous aurez fini le petit roman de Jannie, j'aurai une autre histoire pour vous ! »

Harry fit un bruit évasif, reconnaissant pour l'offre, mais incertain quand au fait qu'il allait pouvoir se lancer dans un autre projet de lecture. Pas certain du tout s'il considérait la manière dont Rogue le regardait.

« La plupart ont des regards amicaux, » lui murmura Janet, puis elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ils se tenaient devant la table des professeurs.

Harry rencontra les yeux bleus de Dumbledore et résista à l'envie de se tortiller sur place. « Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore répondit d'un petit signe d'assentiment. « Bonjour, M. Potter. Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry s'écarta quelque peu, puis désigna la famille derrière lui. « Je voudrais vous présenter la famille Wright, professeur. Voici Steve et Janet, et leurs enfants Katrina et Rebecca. Steve, Janet, voici le professeur Dumbledore, mon directeur, le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, le professeur Flitwick, directeur de la Maison Serdaigle, le professeur Chourave, directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle, le professeur Rogue, directeur de la Maison Serpentard, et… » Harry trébucha sur les mots lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la dernière personne. Elle vint à son secours, souriant et lui tendant la main.

« Professeur Abigail Penstone, M. Potter. Conservatrice principale de l'institut des sorcières de Salem, » dit-elle, lorsqu'Harry étreint automatiquement sa main. Sortant de derrière la table, elle alla saluer Steve et Janet. « Mr Wright, Mme Wright, les professeurs de Poudlard et moi-même avons pensé que nous pourrions répondre à certaines de vos interrogations au sujet de nos écoles respectives tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'entretenait brièvement avec Mr Potter. »

Steve et Janet se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis se tournèrent vers Harry. « Est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi, chéri ? » demanda Janet, tandis que les directeurs de Maisons de Poudlard sortaient vers une autre pièce suivant le professeur Penstone.

Harry sourit, soutenu par l'idée que Janet dirait aux cinq professeurs qu'ils pourraient bien attendre cinq minutes s'il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Il aurait pu se laisser tenter si c'était au professeur Rogue qu'il devait avoir affaire, mais il faisait confiance au professeur Dumbledore pour ne rien lui faire de douloureux. Enfin, physiquement parlant bien sûr. « J'irai bien. »

« Parfait. » Janet posa une main apaisante sur son bras avant de permettre à Steve de la mener à l'une des tables plus loin autour de laquelle les professeurs s'étaient attablés.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry reporta son attention sur la table trois, et sur le professeur Dumbledore. Calme, les yeux bleus l'étudiaient toujours, mais le directeur de Poudlard ne semblait pas fâché. En fait, si Harry n'était pas excessivement confus et donc dans l'erreur, son directeur semblait plutôt intrigué.

« Remarquable. » Dumbledore sortit de derrière la table et vint tout doucement poser deux de ses doigts sous le menton d'Harry. « Tout à fait remarquable. Il a juste suffit d'un changement… »

Harry ne trouva rien à redire à cela, aussi se tint-il incertain devant le sorcier plus âgé.

La main de Dumbledore retomba de son visage et disparu dans l'une des poches de sa longue robe. « Bien, je suppose que nous devrions poursuivre avec ceci, » dit-il, une faible note de regret retentissant dans sa voix qui fit qu'Harry se sentit mal à l'aise intérieurement.

C'est maintenant… pensa-t-il, attendant un parchemin d'expulsion, ou pire encore, une sorte d'instrument servant à détruire les baguettes magiques. La main de Dumbledore réapparue, mais à la surprise d'Harry, elle tenait un sac entamé de sucreries familières provenant de chez Honeydukes. « Bonbon au citron ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au sac de bonbons puis au visage de son directeur. « Je ne suis pas expulsé ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire triste. « Non, cher garçon. Tu n'es pas expulsé. Tu n'as pas effectué un seul petit acte de magie pendant toute la durée de ton séjour, et cela à moins que tu ne le souhaites expressément, tu ne retourneras pas chez ton oncle et ta tante. »

Cela réussi certainement à obtenir l'attention d'Harry. « Je ne le suis pas ? Mais où irai-je dans ce cas ? » Est-ce que je dois aller n'importe où ?

« Ceci est l'une des choses dont je souhaitais discuter avec toi. » indiqua le professeur Dumbledore tout en désignant la table. « S'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi, j'ai bien peur que l'explication ne prenne un peu de temps. »

Se sentant accablé, Harry hocha la tête s'assit sur une chaise, tournant la tête lorsqu'il remarqua l'âtre de la cheminée se teindre de vert. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de cligner des yeux, une épaisse fourrure noire bondit à travers la salle à manger, et deux grosses pattes le frappèrent au niveau de la poitrine. Ensuite, les choses devinrent confuses. La dernière chose dont se souvint Harry fut d'entendre une voix fâchée retentir, en même temps que le cri horrifiée de Janet, tout cela tandis que tout air présent dans ses poumons s'échappait précipitamment avant qu'il ne heurte péniblement le plancher du Chaudron Baveur.

**§*&o&*§**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Sont-ils déjà là, Remus ? »

« Laissez-moi voir, professeur Lupin ! »

Remus jeta un regard harcelé au-dessus de son épaule. « Taisez-vous bon sang ! Je peux à peine voir ou entendre quoi que ce soit avec vous tous qui faites autant de bruit. Harry et la famille moldue viennent tout juste d'arriver. Ils marchent vers la table de Dumbledore. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne nous laisse pas saluer Harry correctement, » se plaint Ron. Puisque tout le monde se trouvait derrière lui dans la salle, Remus se permit un coup d'œil exaspéré. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, faire attendre tout le monde dans le salon jusqu'à ce que Harry et ses amis moldus se soient présentés était un exploit que seul Dumbledore était capable de réaliser.

Hermione soupira à son oreille, le faisant retenir un rire étouffé lorsqu'elle dit « Oh, Ronald ! »

« Je pense qu'il veut s'assurer que Steve et sa famille ne soient pas effrayés par cette foule d'étrangers, » dit Arthur Weasley, étouffant dans l'œuf la querelle sur le point d'éclater. Son épouse cependant ne semblait pas si apaisée que cela.

« Ridicule ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Doucement, doucement, ma chère, la formation magique n'est pas une infime décision, et c'est quelque chose de particulier pour nous, » lui dit la mère d'Hermione.

« Je suppose. »

Remus secoua la tête. L'acceptation de ce sujet par cet attroupement était au mieux précaire. Si le terrier n'avait pas été endommagé, il aurait parié qu'ils seraient tous plus heureux d'attraper Harry et de le ramener chez-eux. Même maintenant il suspectait qu'elle insiste pour qu'Harry abandonne tout lien avec cette famille et vienne loger avec sa famille dans leur chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Reportant son attention vers la scène de la salle à manger, Remus nota que le groupe s'était séparé. Les autres professeurs parlaient aux moldus tandis que Dumbledore traitait avec Harry. Et mieux encore, une partie de la tension qui habitait les épaules d'Harry semblaient les quitter. Remus commençait à penser que toute cette histoire pourrait bien se dérouler lorsqu'une complication inattendue apparue. Une complication nommé Patmol.

Remus essaya de crier un avertissement, mais il était trop tard. Sirius n'avait juste jamais semblé se rendre compte à quel point Patmol était grand. Il avait dépassé tous ses amis à Poudlard à un moment ou à un autre, et excepté Peter, ils avaient tous été des garçons plutôt grands.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre chance. Pris par surprise par environ 68 kg de chien excité, il s'effondra sur le sol comme un sac de sable.

« L'idiot ! » grimaça Remus lorsque le cri perçant et terrifié de la mère moldue atteignit ses tympans, mais pour être juste il ne pourrait pas vraiment la blâmer. Sirius n'avait jamais compris à quel point il pouvait paraître féroce. Il représentait littéralement l'image du chien noir féroce et enragé, des grognements et des grondements susceptibles d'être traduit par « Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit ? Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés ! » sortant de sa gueule, mais pour les non-initiés, Patmol semblait sur le point de déchiqueter la gorge d'Harry. « Restez ici, » ordonna-t-il aux autres occupants du salon, plutôt stupéfaits lorsqu'ils s'y confortèrent réellement.

Secouant la tête, Remus sortit précipitamment du salon, déterminé à enlever Sirius de la poitrine d'Harry, mais la femme moldue arriva la première. Étonné, Remus l'observa stupéfait utiliser son sac pour l'abattre solidement sur les flans de Sirius, l'éjectant hors de la poitrine d'Harry. Bien, cela semblait être une bonne méthode pour le faire, pensa Remus, activant le pas, puis ralentissant un peu. Sirius avait décidé par lui-même de venir. « Je n'irai pas au Chaudron Baveur avec toi » En effet ! Peut-être pourrait-il la laisser s'occuper de lui… Peut-être pourrait-il juste la laisser lui donner encore un ou deux coups de sac.

« Remus ! Arrêtez cela ! » siffla Arthur Weasley à son oreille. « Harry n'a pas besoin de devoir gérer tout cela et les Wright sont effrayés à mort ! »

« Mauvais chien ! Mauvais chien ! » La mère balançait le sac contre tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre désormais, cependant, sa panique la conduisait à être bien plus méchante que nécessaire. Remus vit que le père avait soulevé les deux filles sur l'une des tables, ainsi que leurs affaires et se hâtait désormais vers son épouse. S'arrêtant une seconde, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Harry qui aurait dû être en conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore, et non être allongé sur le sol.

Observant la scène, Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer d'une rougeur coupable. Arthur avait raison. Harry semblait horrifié, et les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick semblaient avoir tout juste assez de mains pour calmer les filles Wright et empêcher Rogue et Abigail Penstone de se mêler à la bagarre.

« Jannie ! Janet ! » Remus renifla malgré lui, quand la mère entendant son nom balança le sac par-dessus son épaule et aplatie presque le nez de son mari. « Calmes-toi, femme ! Donne-moi cela ! Maintenant éloignes-toi en arrière ! » ordonna-t-il, la poussant derrière lui.

Répondant à la menace plus manifeste, Remus se dépêcha de s'avancer, laissant Arthur se tenir à quelques pas de la porte du salon. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction de Sirius si l'autre moldu décidait de s'attaquer également à lui. « Attendez ! Juste un moment ! S'il-vous-plaît, c'est un simple malentendu ! »

« Est-ce votre chien ? » demanda le père moldu. Sirius, nota Remus, semblait aller bien mais restait sagement couché au sol.

« Je… » Remus se déplaça pour se tenir près de Sirius et chercha une histoire acceptable. « Je m'occupe de lui pour un ami. Je suis terriblement désolé. Il n'est juste pas conscient de sa taille, il pense qu'il n'est toujours qu'un chiot. »

« Quoi, Remus vraiment ! Je suis choqué ! » gronda Tom, sortant de la cuisine avec du thé et des biscuits sur des plateaux flottant dans son sillage. « Vous savez que je n'accepte pas les animaux à l'intérieur ! J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez partir tous les deux. »

« Non, attendez… »

_Harry…_

« S'il-vous-plaît, Tom, ne peuvent-ils pas rester ? Je… c'est que je n'ai vu aucun d'eux de tout l'été également. »

Le comportement défensif de la mère s'apaisa légèrement. « Tu connais ce chien ? »

Harry hocha la tête sincèrement. « Il n'a pas voulu me renverser, il était simplement excité. »

« Excité ? Il avait l'air prêt à te déchiqueter en morceaux ! »

Harry remua un peu. « Il me grondait probablement. Je pense que je pourrais l'avoir un peu inquiété lui aussi. »

La mère croisa les bras et souleva un sourcil. « Le chien était inquiet. »

Remus vit Harry jeter un coup d'œil vers Sirius. « Je pense oui. » Répondant aux mots de son filleul, ou peut-être à la note incertaine dans sa voix tranquille, Sirius repris immédiatement une position assise, penchant la tête et aboyant une fois. Semblant encouragé par la réaction favorable, Harry sourit et tendit une main. Comprenant l'invitation, Sirius trotta immédiatement jusqu'à lui et lui donna un énorme et gluant coup de langue sur la joue.

Remus arbora ce qu'il espérait être sa meilleure expression du charme personnifié. « Là, vous voyez ? » dit-il, car Harry commença à gratter Patmol derrière les oreilles. « C'était juste un malentendu. »

« Un chien qui comprend l'anglais. Merveilleux ! » dit Janet tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, tandis que son mari venait entourer ses épaules d'un de ses bras. « Je suppose qu'il est magique, lui aussi. »

Harry ne laissa pas cette remarque passer. Remus sourit. Harry n'avait certainement pas été son étudiant le plus discipliné, mais personne ne pouvait l'accuser d'être long à la détente. « C'est exact. »

Janet soupira. « Il est évident que je te dois des excuses, le chien, mais à l'avenir, j'apprécierais si tu faisais attention. Harry était malade ces derniers jours, et vient tout juste de récupérer l'usage de ses jambes. »

Dans un mouvement que Remus pensa un tantinet exagéré, Sirius frappa son museau de sa patte et la laissa posée ainsi, semblant pleurnicher des excuses pour toute réponse.

« Merveilleux, maintenant que tout est arrangé, Remus et le chien peuvent partir sur une note positive, » observa Tom. Quand Harry commença à objecter, il leva une main. « Je ne peux pas l'avoir dans la salle à dîner, jeune homme. »

« Et dans l'un des salons ? S'il-te-plaît, Tom, je m'assurerai que la salle aura un bon nettoyage ensuite. Tu ne sauras jamais qu'il était là. »

Tom frotta une main sur son crâne dégarni, clairement en désaccord avec toute cette situation. « Très bien, jeune homme, mais je te tiendrai personnellement responsable de tout incident. »

Harry inclina la tête. « D'accord. » Se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore, il demanda, « nous y allons ? »

« Après toi. Ah, je dois te dire, Mr Ronald Weasley, Mlle Granger, et leurs familles attendent à l'intérieur. J'avais prévu de te laisser prendre tes repères tout d'abord, mais tu vois ce qu'il se produit. »

« Ce qui vaux mieux, monsieur. Je ne raconterai pas cette histoire plus d'une fois… » enchaîna Harry, jetant un coup d'œil incertain vers Kitty et Becky.

« Je pense que je connais la majeure partie de cette histoire. Je resterai avec les filles, » offrit Janet, gagnant un sourire reconnaissant d'Harry. « Nous pouvons parler au professeur Penstone jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore soit prêt à nous recevoir. »

« Une excellente idée, Madame. Je serai heureux de rester avec vous pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous avez au sujet de Poudlard ou de son programme d'études, » offrit Rogue sans signe avant coureur.

_Ah, génial_, pensa Remus, incertain quand à savoir si c'était une bonne idée. Harry partageait évidemment ses sentiments. « Professeur Dumbledore… » commença-t-il, mais ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui vint lui proposer la délivrance.

« Une excellente idée, Severus. Entre le professeur Penstone et les directeurs de Maisons de Poudlard, je suis sûr que nous pourrons répondre à toutes les questions des Wright. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête pour marquer son approbation. « Très bien, professeur McGonagall. »

Remus était sur le point d'escorter Harry dans le salon, mais le père moldu s'approcha. Être un loup-garou avait bien évidemment des désavantages bien définis, mais il y avait aussi des périodes durant lesquels ses sens étaient surdéveloppés, et cela pouvait présenter de sérieux avantages. Curieux quant à ce que le moldu pouvait avoir en tête, Remus écouta sans scrupule.

« Es-tu correct ? Tom ou moi pouvons entrer avec toi si tu préfères, mais l'un d'entre nous doit rester avec Janet. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir confiance envers ce professeur au regard dur de Poudlard. Il me rappelle un vendeur d'huiles de serpents. »

Remus était aux abois pour retenir ses propres sentiments lorsqu'Harry renifla à cette dernière observation.

Le père le nota, aussi. « Naturellement si tu préfères, Tom et moi pourrions parler aux professeurs et Janet pourrait entrer avec toi. Personne n'osera te faire de gros reproches quand ils verront le sac bourré de couches-culottes se brandir dans leur direction. » Il fit une pause astucieusement. « Tout ce qu'il lui manque c'est quelques accessoires et une chaîne. »

Cela arracha un sourire et un rire à Harry. Remus souriait tout autant. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas si mauvais d'avoir cet homme dans les environs. Peu importe qui aurait la garde d'Harry, il était évidant qu'il mérité d'être sur la liste potentielle.

Sirius était évidemment arrivé à la même conclusion. Remus sourit. Sirius ne pouvait peut-être pas parler sous sa forme de Patmol, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire comprendre. Il s'avança vers Harry, puis il appuya sa tête contre la cuisse du père, le poussant un peu plus vers le salon, pour accélérer un peu toute cette affaire.

Harry se mis à genoux au niveau du chien. « Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il, réduit au silence lorsque Sirius vint lui lécher une nouvelle fois le visage.

« Je pense que c'est un oui, » observa Steve, se tournant pour le signaler à son épouse et à Tom.

Remus pensa que le regard d'Harry était devenu un peu plus confiant, car il se releva de nouveau sur ses pieds. « Bien, alors, allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, » dit-il à personne en particulier, et se dirigeant vers l'un des salons du Chaudron Baveur.

Il ne put jamais arriver.

Dès que les Weasley et les Granger le virent s'avancer dans leur direction ils vinrent à sa rencontre, faisant pratiquement sortir la porte de ses gongs, tous voulant être le premier à le saluer.

Étonnamment, étant donné le nombre d'enfants qui voulaient attraper Harry, ce fut la matriarche Weasley qui menait la troupe, le visage menaçant et grondant du doigt. « Harry James Potter ! Où étais-tu ? » exigea-t-elle, hésitant quand elle fut assez près pour le regarder en face, et hésitant encore plus quand Harry recula sensiblement, venant se cogner contre Steve. « Est-ce que tu vas bien chéri ? »

Remus nota qu'Harry ressemblait plutôt à un poisson hors de l'eau, mais une fois que la matriarche eut retrouvé un air calme, contrastant avec la locomotive en furie qu'elle venait de laisser entrevoir, Harry retrouva son calme. « Je vais bien, Mme Weasley, » certifia-t-il, puis s'arrêta, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Un silence maladroit plana dans l'air jusqu'à ce que Steve ne le pousse du coude. « Jettes toi à l'eau, gamin. Dit leurs que tu es heureux de les revoir ou quelque chose dans le genre, » l'incita-t-il dans un murmure que seul Remus et Harry purent entendre.

Harry inclina la tête légèrement, puis fit comme on lui avait dit. « C'est bon de vous voir, tous, » offrit-il, se dirigeant vers la matriarche Weasley, ainsi que vers le deuxième groupe d'assaut. Cherchant Arthur, et ajouta, s'adressant autant à lui qu'à la matriarche, « Je suis désolé pour le Terrier. »

Steve eut à peine le temps de se reculer qu'Harry était enveloppé dans une étreinte éplorée. « Oh toi, vilain garçon ! Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés ! Tu ne devrais même pas te préoccuper du Terrier. À quoi pensais-tu ? Tu aurais pu être capturé ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! » le réprimanda la matriarche tandis que les autres l'étreignaient.

« Hmm, ouais, je vois maintenant pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant, » grimaça Steve, se déplaçant pour se tenir aux côtés de Remus, et indiquant le groupe excité. Les garçons avaient soulevé Harry, le libérant de la prise de leur mère tour à tour lui ébouriffait les cheveux et lui donnant une frappe dans le dos.

Remus rit malgré lui, en voyant Ron se faire écarter d'un coup de coude bien placé par une Ginny qui voulait, comme Hermione, étreindre Harry. « Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Un peu excitées, mais bonnes. » Il fit une pause, repensant à ce que Steve venait de dire, puis demanda, « Harry s'est inquiété ? »

« Ouais. » Lorsque Remus et Patmol le regardèrent tous les deux, Steve gesticula, puis expliqua. « Disons juste, qu'il s'attendait à une réunion beaucoup plus froide. Janet, les filles et moi avons essayé de le rassurer, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir nous croire, » dit-il, s'interrompant dans un sourire comme Harry, Ron et Hermione venait vers eux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite attendre jusqu'à ce que Janet puisse se joindre à nous, » dit Harry à Steve, « aussi vous pouvez allez écouter les autres professeurs si vous voulez. »

Steve inclina la tête. « Merci, bourgeon, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. » Il commença à s'avancer vers la table de Tom et Janet, puis s'arrêta et regarda en arrière vers Harry. « Et d'ailleurs, tu me dois cinq dollars. »

**§*&o&*§**

« Ainsi vous voulez dire que la famille moldue de Potter et son dossier ont disparus ? »

Percy Weasley hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur le ministre. L'oncle a accepté une position outre-mer avec sa compagnie, et ils semblent avoir laissé Potter en arrière. »

« En arrière ? Tout seul, vous voulez dire ? »

« Je… » Percy s'arrêta et laissa retomber ses mains sans ressource, souhaitant ne pas avoir rembarré si brusquement son père plusieurs jours auparavant. Il y avait certainement plus à dire au sujet de toute cette histoire, mais il était sûr que ses parents avaient assez de choses à penser ses derniers temps avec l'attaque du Terrier par des vandales il y a de cela quelques nuits.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur, » admit-il finalement, se sentant horrible puisqu'il n'avait pas même pris la peine d'envoyer un hibou. Arrêtes avec cela. Tu pourras le faire plus tard, se conseilla Percy, remettant son esprit en marche. « Cependant, Arabella Figg savait que les tuteurs de Potter étaient partis. Elle a dit que l'oncle avait seulement eu une brève période de temps pour préparer le déménagement. Cependant quelqu'un doit bien avoir été mis au courant. Elle pensait que j'étais venu pour recueillir des caractéristiques afin de mieux protéger la maison dans le Surrey avant qu'elle ne soit démolie. »

« Oui, oui, ce qui devrait être fait… » murmura Cornélius avec perplexité. « Pourriez-vous faire un détour par le bureau des aurors ? »

« Naturellement, monsieur le ministre. »

« C'est un transfert de garde des plus irréguliers. Je ne suis concerné que lorsque les procédures appropriées n'ont pas été suivies. Pour le moins les formes appropriées doivent avoir été classées à moins que… »

« À moins que quoi, monsieur le ministre ? » demanda Percy, quand le silence commença à s'éterniser.

« À moins que les tuteurs de Potter aient éprouvé des difficultés pour lui trouver un endroit approprier. Le garçon peut être tellement difficile parfois. »

« Eh bien en fonction de ce que vous dites, monsieur le ministre, je sais que Potter ne semblait pas apprécier de vivre dans le monde moldu, » indiqua Percy, comme la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père croisait son esprit pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois. « Peut-être serait-il plus heureux dans le monde sorcier. Ma mère et mon père ont offert de le prendre chez eux. »

« Arthur Weasley ? Abriter un autre enfant ? Ne soyez pas ridicule, jeune homme ! En outre, n'êtes-vous pas toujours en train de dire qu'il y a plus de personne dans cette maison que de gens à même de les contrôler ? »

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma une nouvelle fois. Que pouvait-il dire ? Le ministre avait raison.

« Cependant, je pense que vous pouvez avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose, » continua Cornélius Fudge, manquant, ou ignorant la réponse avortée de Percy. « Il est grand temps qu'Harry Potter se renseigne sur le monde sorcier dans un endroit sûr pour lui. Peut-être que le dissimuler dans le monde moldu était une erreur. Peut-être devrais-je examiner la possibilité de le placer dans une famille sorcière cette fois-ci. « Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Weasley ! Je dois passer un appel par cheminée.

**À suivre**


	35. Rencontre au Chaudron Baveur part 2

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Bêta traductrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta Correctrice : **77Hildegard

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **36 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **35 chapitre ; **En cours : **nous avons rejoint l'auteur

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**0o0**

**Nous avons toutes les autorisations pour continuer cette histoire, **

**ainsi que pour reprendre,**

**les premiers chapitres, traduits par Irlis**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Oups on a oublié de mettre ce chapitre. mille excuses.

M'enfin ce n'est pas plus mal, ce qui vous laisse du temps de tout relire car le 36 arrivera le 1er janvier. Non vous ne rêver pas !

Bref nous vous souhaitons de passer d'excellentes fêtes de noël.

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 35 : Rencontre au Chaudron Baveur (partie 2)**

28 juillet 1995

Stephen Wright étouffa un soupir et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à sa montre. À son humble avis, participer à cette réunion n'avait pas été d'une très grande utilité. La discussion avec les professeurs au sujet des options envisageables pour Kitty n'avait pas été inutile, mais tout de même ! À l'exception du docteur Granger, qui semblait aussi confuse quant à sa participation que Janet ou lui-même, tout le monde semblaient marcher sur des œufs, essayant de deviner ce qu'il était bon de dire et ce qu'il valait mieux garder secret. Il avait presque l'impression d'être là au cas où il aurait une information supplémentaire qu'il pourrait apporter comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais encore fallait-il l'avoir cette information. Peut-être qu'ils nous feront un peu plus participer lorsque Mr Weasley sera revenu, pensa-t-il avec espoir. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait envoyé le sorcier roux contrôler quelque chose au sujet d'une bibliothèque de recensement et d'archives, peu de temps après que les enfants soient sortis.

Les seules informations importantes qu'il avait pu glaner jusqu'à maintenant concernaient Harry, ou plus exactement, petit a) où Harry allait-il pouvoir vivre, maintenant que son oncle et sa tante avaient quitté l'Angleterre, et petit b) de quelle manière pouvait-on le maintenir à l'abri du mage noir qui semblait tant les effrayer. En fait, tout tournait autour de cela. D'ailleurs Harry en semblait conscient. Il ne serait probablement pas dur de lui enseigner quelques techniques d'autodéfense, s'il en avait envie bien sûr.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Janet se décaler légèrement sur sa chaise, et jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte. Aucun doute à avoir, elle commençait à se faire du mauvais sang. Et pour cause, pensa Steve, posant sa main sur celle de sa femme par-dessous la table. Becky avait commencé à ravoir un peu de fièvre durant leur entretien avec les professeurs et maintenant, elle devait commencer à s'agiter. Mme Pomfresh les avait avertis de ce risque de surmenage, précisant qu'elle aurait besoin d'encore plus de repos que d'ordinaire. Si Harry n'avait pas proposé de la garder avec lui, il y aurait de forte chance que l'un d'entre eux serait rentré à la maison avec elle.

Steve jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil vers la porte, se demandant si Harry avait couché Becky pour faire une sieste. Il en doutait tout de même un peu, d'autant plus si elle lui avait demandé de lui chanter quelque chose Harry avait cette particularité d'avoir une voix aux sonorités apaisantes, une voix capable de calmer les esprits les plus agités que Steve lui enviait beaucoup. Malheureusement, si Harry avait réussi à l'endormir, il allait devoir la portée avec précaution jusqu'à la maison. Peut-être que le landau portatif n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il, jetant un autre regard à son épouse et se rappelant la manière dont elle s'était brusquement décidée qu'ils en auraient besoin lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au bas de la rue. Elle aurait d'ailleurs fait demi-tour si Harry et lui-même ne l'en avait pas dissuadée.

Plus tôt, ils avaient longuement parlé de Kitty et de ces capacités, mais malgré cela, le sujet de la magie accidentelle continuait à lui trotter dans la tête. « Parfois un enfant apprend à répéter une première expérience et développe un certain niveau de commande. » Les mots du professeur Flitwick étaient tout à fait approprié pour Kitty, mais cela n'aidait pas Steve à appréhender la magie accidentelle comme quelque chose de normal, en particulier si elle était tout d'abord émise pour répondre à une quelconque contrainte, chose que Janet avait eue du mal à accepter. Bien qu'elle fût restée calme, on pouvait bien voir qu'elle n'avait guère apprécier le sous-entendu de « maltraitance » qui flottait dans l'air, même si le mot contrainte pouvait parler de bien d'autres choses. Soudain plus curieux, Steve garda soigneusement cette information dans un coin de sa tête, prévoyant de la faire ressortir un peu plus tard.

Personnellement, il ne voyait pas l'issue de toute cette discussion sur la garde d'Harry. Steve était tout autant disposé que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais le garçon avait semblé assez heureux au Chaudron Baveur et de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, Tom avait fait du bon travail en s'occupant de lui. Peut-être que tout cela était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, après tout comme le dit l'adage « il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ».

« Il n'y a pas de changement. Ils ne peuvent toujours pas le trouver ! »

Bien, ceci ne peut pas être une bonne chose, pensa Steve, se tournant comme tous les autres vers la porte. Arthur Weasley passa la porte, avant de la refermer derrière lui.

« Oh, attendez, bien sûr qu'il y a du changement. Le ministre sait désormais qu'il a disparu et le ministère est dans un cahot absolu, essayant par tous les moyens de le localiser. »

« Intéressant, » fut le commentaire du professeur Dumbledore. « S'il-vous-plaît, asseyez-vous, Arthur. »

Mr Weasley s'interrompit quelques instants, mais il n'avait de toute évidence pas tout dit.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Albus, d'après les rumeurs qui circulent dans le grand hall, c'est vous qui l'auriez enlevé ».

« Tiens donc ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. « Bien, ils seront les bienvenues s'ils veulent vérifier ».

M. Weasley semblait bien moins amusé. « C'est sérieux, Albus. J'étais réellement heureux que la conscience de Percy commence à le tracasser, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque dans le Surrey pour visiter Harry ! »

Steve ne comprenait pas le rapport de cette histoire avec les préoccupations actuelles du groupe et apparemment il n'était pas le seul, s'il en jugeait par les expressions interrogatives de Tom, Janet et du docteur Granger, mais les autres sorciers et sorcières, par contre n'avaient de tout évidence pas ce genre de problème. Chacun d'eux, y compris le chien d'Harry, qui avait désormais la tête et les deux pattes avant reposant sur la table semblait littéralement boire les paroles de Mr Weasley.

Et aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement enthousiaste par ces nouvelles.

Le Professeur Rogue semblait particulièrement contrarié lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Professeur Dumbledore. « Je vous avais dit que nous aurions dû lancer un Oubliettes sur ce petit imbécile. »

« Percy est l'un des fils des Weasley, » expliqua calmement Tom aux Wright et au docteur Granger. « Oubliettes est un sortilège qui efface la mémoire. »

Steve hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. _Cela semble raisonnable_, pensa-t-il. Il capta cependant l'air renfrogné inscrit sur le visage de Mme Weasley. Argumenter semblait être la solution imminente, mais le professeur Dumbledore leva les mains, leur demandant ainsi à tous les deux de se taire. « Ce qui est fait est fait, Severus. Ce n'est plus le temps de se disputer entre nous. Arthur, pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur ce que sait et ignore le ministre ? »

M. Weasley fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela. « D'après ce que m'a dit Percy après m'avoir dit qu'il avait été vérifier la situation auprès d'Arabella Figg, il a suivie la procédure et s'est rendue jusque chez-elle afin de pouvoir s'approcher de la maison des Dursley. Elle lui a dit que l'oncle d'Harry avait accepté un nouveau poste outre-mer mais n'est pas rentrée dans les détails. Elle pensait qu'il était déjà au courant. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Percy et donc le ministre pensent que le transfert de gardien d'Harry a simplement été mal géré. Cela ne met pas le ministère dans une très bonne position, aussi ils essayeront probablement de garder toute cette histoire le plus loin possible de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« C'est le principal journal d'information chez les sorciers, » indiqua Tom. Steve hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, reconnaissant au vieil aubergiste d'éclairer un peu les simples moldus qu'ils étaient. Chacun étant trop plongé dans ces propres inquiétudes pour se poser des questions de compréhensions.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose en effet. » dit Dumbledore tout en retirant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. « A-t-il toujours dans l'idée de procurer un nouveau tuteur pour Harry par ses propres moyens ? »

Mr Weasley hocha la tête. « Je crois que oui. Techniquement, le ministre devrait contacter les parents d'Harry et vérifier leurs souhaits, mais Percy a mentionné son statut de Tuteur d'État et la clause d'Absence de Tuteurs légaux. Cela lui donne quelques raisons légales de choisir un tuteur pour Harry par lui-même et je pense, que nous savons tous qui il est susceptible de choisir. » Mr Weasley partagea un regard sinistre avec les professeurs de Poudlard et Mr Lupin, ce qui incita Steve à prêter une attention toute particulière à la suite de cette discussion. Évidemment, aucun d'eux ne semblait enchanté par la perspective de cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, qui avait apparemment toutes les chances d'obtenir la garde d'Harry.

Janet toucha le bras de Tom. « Le ministre Fudge ? Est-ce la personne dont Harry nous a parlé plus tôt ? Celui qui ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort ? »

Tom grimaça. « Lui-même. Mais s'il-vous-plaît dites ''vous-savez-qui'' lorsque vous voulez parler du mage noir. C'est un mauvais présage de prononcer son nom à voix haute. »

Dumbledore avait de toute évidence entendu leur discussion puisqu'il regarda les modus présents plus attentivement. « Dr. Granger, Mr et Mme Wright, j'apprécie que vous demeuriez avec nous. »

Le docteur Granger hocha la tête aimablement. « Ce n'est rien, Professeur. »

Janet n'était pas d'assez bonne humeur pour rester aussi aimable. Steve grimaça derrière sa main lorsqu'elle releva un sourcil, et croisa les bras contre son torse. « Ma cadette n'est toujours pas remise, professeur, aussi si vous ne vous préoccupez pas du fait que nous comprenions ou non votre conversation, je voudrais bien savoir en quoi notre présence ici est encore nécessaire ? Je suis absolument désolé qu'Harry doive être replacé, et je… j'envisagerais de le prendre avec moi immédiatement si je pouvais… mais vous n'avez pas l'air de pouvoir rendre cela possible, et encore moins d'avoir une quelconque solution pour résoudre ce problème. »

Tom hocha la tête, assis entre Janet et le docteur Granger. « Il en va de même pour moi, professeur. Cela a été un plaisir d'avoir cet enfant dans ce vieux bar tout l'été, consciencieux, généreux et travailleur, mais je ne peux prétendre être son tuteur. Je n'ai aucun droit vis-à-vis de lui. »

Dumbledore regarda Tom et Janet de plus près, une expression inscrite sur son visage que Steve n'arrivait pas tout à fait à déchiffrer. « Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous disais que vous pourriez ? »

Tom et Janet se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis revinrent sur le visage du directeur. « Quoi ? »

« Comment réagiriez-vous si je vous disais que vous pourriez proposer votre candidature ? » Dumbledore fit une pause et observa Tom, Steve, Janet et le docteur Granger. « Lequel d'entre vous, en toutes connaissances de cause, serait disposé à garder le garçon avec vous ? »

« Je… »

Steve gesticula quand Janet hésita et regarda dans sa direction. « Ce n'est pas une question à prendre à la légère, professeur. Nous aurions besoin d'un peu de temps pour pouvoir en parler, et nous devrions également savoir ce qu'Harry en pense. »

Janet hocha la tête. « Oui, Tom et moi avons appris les conditions douloureuses et la haine dont ses tuteurs l'ont entouré. » Elle fit une pause pour échanger un triste sourire avec le sorcier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous pourrions prétendre devenir ses tuteurs, professeur ? Steve et moi ne pouvons pas le protéger par magie et en outre, nous ne le connaissons que depuis quelques semaines ! »

Dumbledore étudia le plafond du salon pendant quelques instants, caressant distraitement sa barbe. « Après que les parents de Mr Potter aient été tués, une quantité importante de magie protectrice a été mise en place pour essayer d'assurer sa protection. Un de ces mécanismes de sécurité était placé sur son dossier de recensement dans les archives. Le dossier était censé nous prévenir si Harry était en danger, mais le mécanisme de sécurité devait seulement être activé si quelque chose arrivait à sa tante et à son oncle. Aussi autant que nous puissions en juger, ce mécanisme de sécurité ne s'est activé qu'une seule fois, le premier juillet dernier, lorsque les tuteurs de sang d'Harry ont laissé Mr Potter derrière eux. Le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur McGonagall ont cherché à comprendre, depuis que nous nous sommes aperçus de cette affaire, pourquoi l'alarme placée sur le dossier ne s'était alors pas activée, et ils pensent que cela a un rapport avec la magie instinctive de Mr Potter, qui semble être toujours active. »

« L'incapacité d'Harry à recevoir des hiboux, par exemple ? » demanda Janet.

Le Professeur McGonagall hocha la tête. « Nous pensons également qu'elle est responsable de votre incapacité à recevoir des hiboux. Tom a mentionné que vous receviez des lettres de menaces qui c'était soudainement arrêtées, et ni le Professeur Penstone, ni moi-même n'avons été capable de vous faire parvenir la lettre d'inscription de votre fille Katrina. »

Steve considéra cela, caressant distraitement sa courte barbe. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Harry a pu se cacher ici tout l'été ? Et de la protection du dossier ? »

Le Professeur McGonagall se décala dans son siège, le regardant de manière assez inconfortable. « Pas entièrement. Nous pensons que la protection s'est développée par étapes. Nous ne pouvons qu'essayer de comprendre la théorie de la manière la plus exacte possible, le ministère a eu en outre suffisamment de temps pour résoudre cette affaire et aurait dû noter que quelque chose se déroulait de travers. Cependant, personne ne l'a jamais fait, aussi le dossier a dû considérer que le ministère était détruit et que toute aide de sa part était inenvisageable. C'est ce qui a fait que Mr Potter est devenu Intraçable et nous supposons, que le dossier a par la suite commencé à recueillir des informations sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il est possible et fortement probable en fait, qu'un tuteur ait déjà été choisi. »

« La situation entière tend vers cette malheureuse situation, » continua le Professeur Flitwick. « Normalement, les caractéristiques de sécurité auraient dues se modifier au fil du temps, reflétant l'âge et les caractéristiques de Mr Potter, mais cela n'a jamais été fait. À ce jour, le dossier résonne encore comme au premier jour, et il faut rappeler que Mr Potter n'avait que quinze mois lorsque cette tragédie s'est produite, il était alors tout à fait inconcevable qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui-même. Un tuteur était primordial à sa survie. »

« Le dossier pense toujours que Harry est un enfant en bas âge ? » Janet fit une pause et jeta un regard amusé à Steve. « Cela lui ferait du bien ».

Les lèvres du Professeur McGonagall se contractèrent, mais elle les arrêta avant qu'elles ne sourient. « Tout à fait d'accord. »

Janet posa une main sur l'épaule de Steve tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore reprenait.

« La personne ou les personnes choisie(s) serai(en)t des gens avec qui Mr Potter a passé du temps cet été et avec qui il se sent bien. Basé sur ce seul fait, Tom, Mme Wright et vous-même êtes les seuls candidats possibles. Cependant, Mr Potter a passé une journée avec le docteur Granger et par le passé, il est aussi très attaché à la famille Weasley, aussi nous sommes actuellement incapable de dire qui le dossier a pu choisir, s'il l'a déjà fait. J'avais espéré que le dossier serait disponible pour examen, c'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas pris la peine d'expliquer ces choses plus tôt. Malheureusement, il manque à l'appel, ce qui est probablement une réaction aux plans du ministre de nommer un nouveau tuteur. »

Janet hocha la tête faiblement, tout comme Steve. « Cela semble raisonnable, mais si nous parlons des tuteurs possibles dès maintenant, Harry devrait certainement être ici avec nous. Je vais allez le chercher, lui et les filles. »

« Je crois que ce serait une peu prématuré, Mme Wright. Aucun arrangement n'a été décidé. »

« Prématuré ? Arrangement ? » Janet fit une pause dans son argumentation, tandis qu'elle se levait et leva un sourcil digne du Professeur Rogue. « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'Harry devrait avoir son mot à dire au sujet de ces « arrangements », professeur ? C'est de sa vie dont nous discutons, après tout. »

« Oui, mais si un gardien a été choisi, la poursuite de la protection magique du dossier peut dépendre de notre acceptation de sa décision, » expliqua le Professeur Dumbledore. « Ce qui constitue le cœur du problème, si nous sommes réalistes. »

Steve commença à s'énerver tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Vous dites cela comme si toute cette histoire était déjà réglé et bien ? Harry et la personne que le dossier a choisit n'ont donc aucun droit ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Non. Le dossier n'est en aucun cas le ministère de la magie. Il n'a pas vraiment d'autorité. Les charmes placés sur lui pourraient très bien être ignorés ou enlevés si les parties représentant cette autorité décidaient que sa décision est inconcevable, en effet, persuader le ministère d'accepter la décision du dossier sera le vrai défi. »

Janet se tourna vers lui et observa le directeur pendant une longue minute, un froncement de sourcil un peu moqueur inscrit sur son visage. « Vous croyez vraiment que cette protection est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry et pour nous, en êtes-vous certain ? » lui dit-elle, le tournant cependant plus comme une accusation que sous forme de question.

Dumbledore sembla effrayé pendant un instant, puis un sourire de grand-père attentionné éclaira son visage. « Je le pense en effet, très chère. Bien qu'elle soit accidentelle, cette protection est forte. Accidentelle ou non, la magie est forte. J'ai vécu plus d'un siècle, et je n'ai encore rien vu de plus fort que cela, ni rien d'égalable d'ailleurs. Si elle venait à être détruite, elle serait difficile si ce n'est impossible à recréer. »

« Donc toutes les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons se trouvent dans un dossier que personne ne peut trouver. Merveilleux ! » Steve secoua la tête. « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« C'est une excellente question, Mr Wright. J'ai bien peur de ne pas en connaître la réponse. »

**§*&o&*§**

Fred Weasley prit un biscuit et croqua dedans. Jusqu'ici, pensa-t-il, cette journée a vraiment été pourrie. Par l'enfer, que dis-je cette journée ? Les journées ont toutes plus ou moins été pourries depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Bien que les événements soient devenus particulièrement étranges à partir du mois dernier. Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, la mort de Cédric, Harry leur donnant à lui et George l'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers, le cas des tuteurs moldus d'Harry, Harry se cachant d'eux, l'attaque au Terrier, et maintenant cette étrange réunion au Chaudron Baveur.

Jetant un coup d'œil plus haut, il observa discrètement son compagnon de Quidditch. Harry avait beaucoup changé au cours des dernières semaines. Certains de ces changements étaient purement physiques, comme sa nouvelle taille ou encore son poids, sa coupe de cheveux, et ces choses de contacts qu'il portait aux yeux.

D'autres en revanche étaient beaucoup plus profonds. Des comportements que Fred ne pouvait associer au Harry d'avant. Il agissait presque comme s'il avait peur d'eux pour l'amour du ciel !

L'autre chose particulièrement étonnante, était la manière dont Harry était présentement en train d'apaiser la petite Becky de façon à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Jetant un coup d'œil entre Ron et Harry, Fred masqua un sourire derrière sa main. Harry tenait la petite fille contre son épaule et chantait pour elle doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Fred lança un regard amusé vers George. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'autre chose que du respect dans les yeux d'Hermione et de Ginny, mais cela passait complètement par dessus la tête de Ron.

Toujours amusé lorsqu'il s'agissait de se payer la tête de son petit frère, même indirectement, lorsque l'enfant commença à reposer lourdement contre Harry, et donc plus particulièrement lorsqu'elle se fut endormie, il lança : « Hé camarade, » faisant tout de même attention à ne pas parler trop fort. « Voulez-vous que je transforme quelque chose en lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer correctement ? J'ai dix-sept ans, vous savez, » dit-il, souriant d'un air affecté à Ron, Hermione et Ginny lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui, lui lançant des regards agacés.

« Pas la peine de nous le rappelez, » indiqua Ron. Fred pensa qu'il retrouvait un visage plus agréable lorsqu'il se tourna pour parler à Harry. « Ces deux-là ont obtenu leur permis de Transplanage, » dit-il, montrant du pouce Fred et George. « Ils n'ont pas cessé de transplaner en bas chaque matin juste parce qu'ils en ont le droit maintenant ! »

Harry perdit un peu de l'irritation flagrante qu'il abordait jusque là et se permit un vrai sourire. « Vraiment ? C'est génial ! »

« On verra si tu penseras toujours la même chose dans quelques jours, » lui dit Hermione, tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. « Entre le bruit qu'ils font, et le fait de ne jamais savoir quand est-ce qu'ils vont apparaître, sortis de nulle part et cela même si Mr Weasley leurs a demandé d'arrêter. »

La mention d'Arthur Weasley éloigna toute trace de bonne humeur du visage d'Harry. Soupirant intérieurement, Fred observa Harry se murer dans un silence buté. C'est l'heure de changer de sujet. À moins qu'il ne soit brusquement triste que la diversion que la petite Becky lui avait offerte ne soit achevée maintenant qu'elle est endormie.

« Viens ici, » lui dit-il, métamorphosant une chaise en petit lit. « Pose-la ici. Je suis sûr que ce sera tout aussi confortable. »

Harry regarda le lit, un peu trop suspicieusement peut-être, mais ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. « C'est juste un lit normal, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas, vous savez, faire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fred haussa fortement les sourcils, obtenant un visage semblable à celui de son frère. Tous les deux échangèrent une véritable petite conversation par un seul regard, puis firent semblant d'être mortellement offensés.

Fred commença. « Pourquoi Harry ! » gronda-t-il, alors que George se plaçait de l'autre côté d'Harry, « Je suis choqué ! »

« Insulté ! » poursuivit George.

« Offensé ! »

« Frappez en plein cœur ! »

« Je veux dire, vraiment ! Pour quel genre de personnes nous prends-tu ? » exigea Fred, lançant furtivement un coup d'œil vers Harry pour voir si leurs petit stratagème fonctionnait.

Et c'était le cas. Harry commençait à les regarder, décidément confus. « Je suis désolé les gars. »

« Hum, ne soit pas trop désolé, ton instinct a souvent raison, » indiqua Hermione, avec un sourire, avant que Fred ou George ne puisse aimablement accepter ses excuses.

« C'est vrai, mais moi je préfère un bon vieux test pratique plutôt que toute cette théorie, » indiqua Ginny. Fred ne manqua pas son regard « mieux vaut pour toi qu'il ne m'arrive rien » tandis qu'elle regardait dans sa direction avant de faire la même chose vers George, puis arrivait devant le petit lit, elle s'agenouilla et poussa dessus des deux mains. Lorsque rien ne se produisit, elle sourit vers Harry. « Alors ? »

« Ouais, bien, » convint Harry, étendant Becky dans le lit. Une fois qu'il l'eut correctement arrangée, ils se reposèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis Hermione reprit la parole.

« Tu chantes très bien, Harry. Pourquoi ne nous l'avais-tu jamais dit ? »

Harry, pensa Fred, la regarda sans doute assez embarrassé, puis remua et répondit à la question. « Ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! » dit Ginny en désaccord, après avoir échangé un regard incrédule avec Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. « Nan. » Quand elles eurent l'air de vouloir argumenter, il les fit taire d'un seul regard, les avertissant de faire attention à Becky, dormant dans la même pièce. « Écoutez, tout le monde pense que je suis censé tuer Vold… euh… Vous-Savez-Qui, exact ? Aussi même si vous aviez raison, quelle importance ? Vous pensez que je pourrais m'avancer vers lui et lui dire : « Eh Voldie ! Il paraît que la musique adoucit les mœurs, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un p'tit air ? Ou mieux encore… » Fred observa avec les autres tandis qu'Harry marquait une pause et exécutait une petite pirouette, puis attrapait un chapeau imaginaire sur sa tête pour saluer. « … puis-je avoir cette danse ? » acheva-t-il, faisant rire nerveusement Hermione tandis que le reste des Weasley recrachait presque leurs jus de citrouille. Même Kitty, qui avait écouté solennellement depuis son retour de la conversation des professeurs, se détendit et lui offrit un sourire. Qui bien évidemment ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry.

« Ah ! Merveilleux ! » dit Harry avec une petite grimace, reprenant place aux côtés de la petite fille brune. « Alors, chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, lorsque son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Kitty jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, semblant inconfortable, puis gesticula. « C'est maman. Elle est effrayée et confuse, et n'aime pas vraiment n'importe lequel des choix. »

C'était bien plus que ce que les adultes avaient semblés aborder selon Fred. Mme Wright avait l'air plutôt fatiguée, mais elle semblait assez calme quand son mari et elle-même avaient suivi le Professeur Dumbledore au salon.

Hermione sembla penser la même chose. « Elle te l'a dit ? »

Kitty jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, puis regarda le plancher. « Non. Elle ne l'a pas fait. »

Fred pensa que c'était une façon assez énigmatique de répondre, mais cela semblait apparemment vouloir dire quelque chose pour Harry. Tandis que tous les autres essayaient de déchiffrer le message problématique de la petite, Harry sembla comprendre instantanément.

« Cette chose… cette chose que ta maman fait… tu peux la faire aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kitty gesticula. « Parfois. Particulièrement quand elle est forte. Elle est montée quand les professeurs nous ont posé des questions. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'elle a disparue ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle était correcte. Le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Penstone ont parlé des écoles de sorcelleries, de Poudlard et de Salem. »

Cela, capte évidemment toute l'attention d'Hermione. « Qu'ont-elles dit ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant les divers soupirs et roulement d'yeux autour d'elle.

Kitty gesticula encore. « Qu'un certain conseil international fixait des normes que les écoles devaient suivre, ainsi les classes exigées sont identiques partout. Puisque je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec la magie accidentelle, je peux rester dans le système scolaire Moldu et apprendre les fondements magiques par un précepteur ou bien aller à l'école magique à plein temps comme vous. Le Professeur McGonagall va recommander quelques précepteurs à maman, mais ils ne sont pas sûrs de ce qu'ils vont faire de moi pour l'instant. Les enfants habituellement vont dans les écoles magiques parce qu'elles offrent plus d'options que ce qu'un seul précepteur peut procurer. »

« Bien tu dois aller à Poudlard, » dit Harry, écartant clairement tous les autres choix possibles.

« Tu ne leur as pas montré ta balle ? »

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête. « Tu avais raison. Le Professeur Flitwick l'a bien aimé. »

C'était une trop belle occasion, pour qu'il la laisse passer. « Ta « balle » ? » s'interrogea Fred à haute voix.

Kitty sembla hésiter, mais Harry lui serra la main. « Tout va bien, chérie, ce sont mes amis. Je voudrais qu'ils soient aussi les tiens. »

« D'accord. Tends ta main, » indiqua Kitty, s'adressant à Fred. Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et la première chose qu'il sut ensuite fut qu'elle avait produit d'une façon ou d'une autre, une petite boule blanche éblouissante, de la taille d'une petite balle, et qu'elle l'avait posée délicatement au creux de sa paume.

« Génial ! » dit George, semblant tout de même un peu intimidé tandis que les autres et lui-même se rapprochaient pour pourvoir jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif. Il fit un grand sourire à Kitty et lui dit, « Je pense que c'est le début d'une longue et belle amitié. Combien de temps est-ce que tu peux la faire tenir ? »

Kitty fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la question, puis remua encore un peu. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste à chaque fois qu'elle disparaisse. »

« Hum, voilà certainement une piste à explorer, » réfléchi Fred, serrant la petite balle entre son pouce et son index. Nous pourrions faire toute une ligne de Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux avec cela ! »

« Ils aiment inventer des produits pour faire des blagues, » expliqua Harry, lorsque Kitty se tourna vers lui. « Plus tard, ils veulent ouvrir un magasin et les vendre. » La petite se mit à sourire plus largement et à applaudir, après avoir évalué Fred du regard plus longuement. Évidemment elle ne pensa pas une seconde à mal lorsqu'elle dit :

« Cool ! Il faut que je le dise à papa ! », mais elle sentit la brève hésitation dans la poigne d'Harry. « Combien est-ce que ça coûterait ? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. Fred pensa qu'il avait l'air légèrement contrarié, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Les adultes les avaient séquestrés le plus loin possible, afin qu'il puisse discuter tranquillement. Son père était passé plus tôt, l'air assez pressé, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté pour leur expliquer, et lorsqu'il était revenu il était retourné directement au salon, ne s'arrêtant toujours pas pour répondre à leurs questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont en train de faire là-dedans ? » demanda George, semblant deviner les pensées de Fred.

« Aucune idée, » lui répondit Fred. Il marqua une pause, puis sourit. « Tu veux qu'on le découvre ? »

Ron soupira, puis s'adressa vertement à ses frères. « Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez tous les deux ? Si vous entrez là-dedans, ils vont juste vous jeter dehors avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses en prime de la part de maman ! »

Fred regarda Ron comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de plus bête dans sa vie. « Oh, Merlin, venez lui en aide ! » dit-il, s'adressant à George.

« Par pitié, entendez nos prières, » renchérit George, tapotant la tête de Ron par la même occasion. « De toute évidence, il ne réalise pas que ses deux génies de frères ont des moyens beaucoup plus ''efficace'' et surtout ''clandestins'' de découvrir ce qui se trame. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » commença Hermione, imitant sans le vouloir le ton mécontent de Mme Weasley. « Et pourrait-on savoir par quel miracle ? Harry a dit que Tom avait insonorisé toutes les pièces et toutes les portes. »

Fred releva la tête et lui sourit. « Avec un produit de notre magasin bien sûr, ça s'appelle ''les oreilles à rallonge''. »

« C'est vraiment génial ! » indiqua Ginny, venant inopinément prendre la défense des jumeaux tandis qu'Hermione semblait prête à écarter toutes leurs possibilités.

« Et comment est-ce que tu sais cela toi ? » demanda Ron, jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Fred secoua la tête. Ce gars n'allait jamais pouvoir se faire des amis ou influencer qui que ce soit avec cette attitude.

Cependant, Ginny savait se défendre elle-même. « Je les ai essayées, » répondit-elle vertement. « Tu devrais toi aussi. »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel face à toutes ces singeries, de la part des deux plus jeunes enfants d'une même famille, mais l'approbation de Ginny semblait avoir piqué la curiosité d'Hermione. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de sa cervelle tourner tandis qu'elle essayait de déterminer si cela valait la peine de prendre des risques.

George leva les sourcils dans sa direction. « Alors, tu te décides ? » la taquina t-il gentiment.

Hermione le regarda, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir insultée ou non, puis finalement se radoucit et sourit.

« Bien, alors quelle est donc cette dernière invention ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Fred échangea un regard avec George, puis tous les deux affichèrent leur sourire le plus charmeur.

« C'est l'invention la plus étonnante, »

« Colossale, »

« Vraiment éblouissante, »

« Un véritable chef-d'œuvre, »

« Quelque chose d'unique que vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de rencontrer dans tout l'Univers ! »

Fred fit une pause, puis chercha dans le creux de sa poche. « Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente ''l'oreille à rallonge !'' »

Hermione plissa le front « La quoi ? »

Ron grimaça. « Ils inventent toujours des noms stupides, Hermione. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

Ron semblait écœuré par tout leur cinéma, mais Fred décida d'en rajouter une petite couche, lui jetant un regard absolument contrit. « Voyons, fais un petit effort, » lui dit-il, ayant l'air de s'adressait à un enfant récalcitrant, puis il échangea un regard sympathisant avec George.

George hocha la tête et insista encore. « Quelle tristesse, vraiment ! »

« Peut-être devrait-il investir dans une Crème Canari. »

Ron semblait bien moins qu'amusé. « Peut-être que vous devriez juste allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, » lança-t-il d'un tel ton que Fred ne pu s'empêcher de voir le visage de Percy.

« Aussi comment est-ce que cela fonctionne ? » demanda Hermione, avant qu'une nouvelle querelle ne commence. Fred échangea un regard exaspéré avec George. Hermione était une gentille fille et une Gryffondor adorable, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucun ''sens de l'humour Weasley''.

Mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de parler des Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux devant toute une assemblée pendue à leurs lèvres.

« C'est très simple. » Passant un bras par-dessus son épaule, il mit une extrémité dans son oreille et posa l'autre contre la porte. « Vous posez cette extrémité contre la paroi par laquelle vous voulez écouter, et l'autre extrémité tout contre votre oreille, » dit-il tout en faisant une petite démonstration. « Qui veut tenter sa chance ? »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Harry fut le premier sur pied. Il jeta l'extrémité d'écoute contre la porte du salon et commença son écoute, puis il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas tous les mots. »

Fred claqua sa langue en signe d'accord. « Tom lance de très bons sortilèges alors ! »

« Les meilleurs ! » convint Harry, avant de remuer et de redonner l'oreille à Fred. « Dommage ! »

Fred fit signe à Harry de remettre l'appareil en place. « Si ce n'est pas un sort complet de silence, nous ne sommes pas dans la mouise. Il suffit d'ajuster le réglage. »

« Nous devons encore travailler sur la sensibilité de ses petites merveilles, » précisa George, tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer une des oreilles tout en ce déplaçant devant leur assistance.

Fred hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, puis examina le son après chaque réglage effectué. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait beaucoup de mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se place tout contre la porte du salon.

Quand elle fut finalement opérationnelle et que Fred entendit enfin distinctement la conversation, il sourit et lança furtivement un regard vers Harry qui se tendait peu à peu et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, ce qu'il entendait à l'extérieur n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Mr Wright, je ne crois pas que vous compreniez la gravité de toute cette histoire. »

Aïe, pensa Fred, se crispant. Lorsque maman parle de cette voix froide et peu courtoise, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

« Oh, je comprends parfaitement. Et vous avez raison. Harry a besoin de protection. Tout ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est qu'il a le droit de choisir lui-même quelle genre de protection lui est nécessaire. »

« Choisir ? Par pitié ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

« Je suis d'accord. Potter n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de haute responsabilité. »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se raidir et Fred ne pouvait toujours pas l'en blâmer, le ton du Professeur Rogue était plus coupant encore que d'ordinaire. Heureusement cette torture ne dura pas plus longtemps.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Harry a fait un travail merveilleux en s'occupant de lui-même et des autres cet été ! »

« C'est votre point de vue, Mme Wright. En ce qui me concerne, il est parvenu à se maintenir vivant, j'en conviens, mais il a également caché cette information importante et a désobéi à une sommation directe de son directeur. »

« Nous savons tout cela, Rogue. Harry a dit qu'il ne voulait pas mettre qui que ce soit en danger et je le crois, mais le véritable cœur du problème semble être sa détermination à ne pas attirer l'attention sur le départ de ses tuteurs moldus. Si on se base sur ces expériences précédentes, Harry a simplement pensé que nous le renverrions chez eux s'il venait à nous contacter. Si on le regarde de ce point de vue-là, la mauvaise conduite d'Harry se rapproche tout simplement à une sorte de mécanisme d'autoconservation. »

« Ne soit pas stupide, Lupin. »

« Non, Professeur Rogue, je pense que Remus peut avoir raison. Le garçon s'est vraiment épanoui au cours des dernières semaines. Il semble beaucoup plus heureux et plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il est arrivé. »

« Merci, Tom. Écoutez, je sais que cela semble incroyable. Et même si Harry n'en a certainement même pas conscience lui-même. Appelez ça un accident, appelez ça avoir de la chance, ou appelez-le comme vous le voudrez mais les faits sont là, il a réussi à trouver un endroit sûr pour lui, un endroit qu'il a pu jauger, évalué et finalement accepté. Il a aussi par chance développer son sens du contact humain et guérir de cette maladresse et de la gêne qu'il éprouvait en contact avec les foules. C'est une véritable chance, je veux dire, il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir tout cela en restant chez son oncle et sa tante. »

« Tu lui accordes beaucoup trop d'importance, Lupin. De plus, au vue de ma propre expérience, le contact avec les foules n'a jamais eu l'air de poser un quelconque souci avec aucun membre de la famille Potter. »

« Bien, c'est assez. »

Fred et les autres se regardèrent, lorsque Janet Wright fit sa déclaration et une seconde plus tard ils entendaient les pieds d'une chaise raclés brusquement contre le plancher.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, ou qu'elle est votre problème personnel avec Harry, mais si vous pensez ne serez-ce que la moitié de ce que vous nous avez dit aujourd'hui, alors il est évident que vous ne le connaissez pas du tout ! »

« Mme Wright, »

« Non, Directeur, je ne me tairai pas. Je pense que je connais une partie du problème. La plupart d'entre vous semblent s'être accoutumé du fait qu'Harry n'est juste qu'un bébé, mais il serait temps que vous vous rendiez compte que ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Jannie a raison. Je suis d'accord, il n'est pas encore totalement adulte, mais il est arrivé à une étape de sa vie où il doit apprendre à faire ses propres choix, quitte à commettre des erreurs, après tout c'est comme ça qu'on apprend, non ? Par ailleurs, il vaut mieux laisser quelqu'un travailler son tempérament, pour que celui-ci se forge son propre caractère, au vues de ses expériences personnelles et je le redis, avec les erreurs qu'il commettra être trop protecteur ne servirait qu'à le brimer, il aime agir, il ne veut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il a besoin de faire ses propres choix et vous n'avez pas le droit de l'en empêcher. »

« Oui, et il est également assez âgée pour avoir le droit de donner son point de vue en ce qui concerne son avenir. C'est tout à fait ridicule de le tenir à l'écart tandis que nous discutons de son avenir sans même lui demander ce qu'il en pense. »

« J'en conviens »

Fred acquiesça, en accord avec les paroles des Wright et du Professeur Lupin, ne réalisant pas immédiatement les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement de la porte. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut enfin il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant l'impact. « Dispersez vous ! » siffla-t-il, repoussant les autres vers le fond de la salle, tandis que Mme Wright atteignait la porte et l'ouvrait d'un coup sec. Ça y est. Nous somme pris, pensa-t-il, imaginant déjà le savon qu'ils allaient prendre de leur mère. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire désormais était d'ouvrir un peu plus largement la porte afin qu'ils soient tous exposés au divers occupants du salon.

Cependant, Mme Wright sembla étonnée. Et au lieu de sonner l'alarme, elle garda tout pour elle et leur jetant un regard, acheva sa sortie, hésitant à peine lorsqu'elle dit : « Docteur Livingstone, je présume ? », croisant les bras et relevant un sourcil froncé vers Harry. « Où est Becky ? »

Fred crut se retrouver devant l'un des dragons de la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, bien qu'il dût admettre qu'elle avait tout de même l'air plus sympathique, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Harry. « Elle se repose dans le lit, là-bas au fond » répondit-il. « J'avais peur de la réveiller si je déplaçais le lit »

Mme Wright regarda dans la direction indiquée, puis hocha la tête et se déplaça vers le lit.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous entendu ? »

Fred cligna des yeux, surpris par le brusque changement de sujet. Harry semblait avoir la même difficulté. Malheureusement il essaya de camoufler cela en utilisant la ruse la plus vieille du monde, le jeu du « Je n'ai pas bien entendu pourriez vous répéter ? ».

« Euh… Entendu ? »

Fred grimaça et résista à l'envie de secouer la tête. Ah, Harry, Harry ! Nous devrons travailler ton sens de la diversion ! Harry pouvait garder un visage sans expression coupable, c'était déjà très bien, mais il était incapable d'empêcher sa voix de monter dans les aigus, oh pas grand-chose, juste un ou deux octaves, mais cela ne passait tout de même pas inaperçu.

Mme Wright, bien entendue, ne fut pas dupe. « Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Harry, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Nous avons déjà gaspillé pas moins d'une bonne heure et à ce rythme-là Tom devra rouvrir pour le dîner avant que nous n'ayons pris la moindre petite décision. Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que vous ayez voulu vous tenir informé, alors je vous repose la question à tous, qu'avez-vous entendu ? »

« Pas grand chose, » admis Harry, jouant avec ses pieds. « Juste à partir du moment où Mme Weasley a dit à Steve qu'il ne comprenait pas la gravité de toute cette histoire. »

« Hum. Vous avez entendu plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais pu penser que vous pourriez » dit Mme Wright, leur souriant. « Becky ? »

Harry sembla intimidé, puis hocha la tête. « J'ai juste réussi à l'apaiser il y a quelques instants. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Mme Wright s'avança un peu plus vers le lit, et toucha le bras de Becky. « Elle semble un peu moins chaude désormais. Mettons-lui une couverture. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Désolé, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. » Harry fouilla brièvement dans le sac, sortant une petite couverture à crochet de bébé puis la donnant à Mme Wright. « Ici c'est… hé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ? » demanda Mme Wright, reposant la couverture et enveloppant Becky dedans.

Curieux, Fred se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Harry scrutait toujours le fond du sac.

« Janet, les professeurs ont-ils agrandi le sac ? J'aurais juré qu'il était plein à craquer lorsque nous sommes partis et je suis sûr que ce truc n'était pas là avant. »

« Les professeurs m'ont donné quelques brochures, Harry. Ils sont ici dans ma poche. Je n'ai rien mis dans le sac de couche-culotte depuis que nous avons quitté la maison. »

« … Étrange… pourtant… attendez une minute… il y a mon nom là-dessus ! » s'exclama Harry, désignant un gros dossier, tout en le sortant du sac de couche-culotte. Fred était sur le point de demander ce qu'un dossier de recensement des archives faisait là-dedans, mais il fut interrompu par l'exclamation abasourdie de Mme Wright.

« Attends, Harry ! » se rapprochant brusquement, et posant une main sur le dossier pour empêcher Harry de l'ouvrir. « Les professeurs veulent d'abord te parler. Il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois d'abord savoir. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry, faisant tourner le dossier dans ses mains. « Attendez… c'est le dossier que… » il s'interrompit lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore qui s'était glissé derrière son dos lui pris le dossier des mains.

« Mr Malfoy a mentionné. Eh bien oui, Harry, c'est bien lui, » dit le Directeur après avoir vérifié le dossier. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire une petite pause, » lorsque le reste des occupants du salon arriva, « Nous pourrons reprendre lorsque tout le monde aura eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et lorsque Tom reviendra avec son excellent thé et des petits gâteaux » Comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela pour entrer, le docteur Granger pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et Penstone. Tom suivait de peu, un plateau chargé de biscuits ainsi qu'une théière et plusieurs tasses flottant dans son sillage. Il se dirigea vers Fred et les autres enfants, tandis que les professeurs et le docteur Granger marchaient vers Mme Wright.

« Plus de jus et de biscuits, les enfants ? » demanda Tom, faisant tournoyer sa baguette pour amener tous les plateaux et autres ustensiles dans son sillage. Question idiote, pensa Fred. Particulièrement quand Ron est dans les environs. Sachant que son jeune frère ne leur laisserait rien à manger s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, Fred laissa les adultes entre eux pour se rapprocher des plateaux.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a pensé que nous pourrions faire une petite pause, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment utile pour le reste de la discussion, aussi nous allons retourner à Poudlard, » informa le professeur Penstone à Mme Wright. « Si vous avez la moindre question supplémentaire, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyez un hibou. »

Mme Wright hocha la tête et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. « Merci, professeur. Je le ferai. » Puis elle se baissa vers le lit et s'en saisi, semblant en examiner le poids, selon Fred. Il était sur le point de lui prêter main forte lorsque que le docteur Granger l'arrêta.

« Je pensais sortir et garder les enfants, pendant que les autres finiront leur discussion. Je serais heureuse de pouvoir garder les vôtre aussi, puisqu'Harry sera occupé. »

Mme Wright hésita, clairement déchirée, mais le docteur Granger se contenta de lui sourire. « Ce n'est pas très facile, n'est-ce pas très chère ? » lui demanda-t-elle, une sympathie toute particulière, que Fred ne comprit pas, dans les yeux.

« Oui, » dit Mme Wright, tout à fait d'accord, en soupirant. Elle semblait toutefois comprendre le sujet des enfants, puisqu'elle offrit un sourire au docteur Granger et poussa le lit plus près du mur. « Merci. Nous essayerons de ne pas être longs. »

Le docteur Granger rit. « Ce n'est rien, très chère. Appelez-moi lorsque tout sera arrangé, » lui dit-elle tout en lui glissant une petite carte dans la main.

« Bien ici nous sommes prêts, » annonça Tom à personne en particulier, le jus de citrouille, le thé et les biscuits frais agencés sur la table devant Fred et les autres, tandis qu'une deuxième version de tous ces délices flottaient encore dans son sillage. « Pouvons-nous y retourner, Janet ? »

Fred pensa que Mme Wright le regardait comme si elle aimerait que cela fût un mensonge, mais elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Voyons si nous pouvons arriver à un accord, » qu'il passe la porte le premier.

« M. Potter, » commença le Professeur Dumbledore, tandis que tout le monde n'était pas encore arrangé. « Dans une lettre récente, vous avez mentionné un dossier. Vous vous rappelez surement de la lettre, je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensant que cela allait de soi, mais hocha la tête et dit, « Oui monsieur. »

« Très bien. Dans l'intérêt de tous, attendez juste que nous soyons tous installés avant de poser vos questions, s'il-vous-plaît. Avez-vous connaissance d'une salle au ministère de la magie que l'on nomme la bibliothèque de recensement des archives ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Chaque citoyen sorcier possède un dossier qui lui est assigné. Les dossiers rassemblent tous les renseignements utiles et publics. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le vôtre contient des copies de tous les articles de journaux qui ont été écrits sur vous au cours des dernières années. Il contient également des articles plus formels comme vos résultats scolaires et les moyens de prendre contact avec vous. La bibliothèque de recensement des archives est le lieu où ces dossiers sont créés, stockés et contrôlés, » expliqua Dumbledore. Harry sentait son énervement se faire la malle tandis que le vieux sorcier dévoilait toutes ces informations. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il appréciait chez Dumbledore, c'était sa capacité de répondre à des questions sans vous donner la sensation d'être une stupide petite chose.

« La nuit où vos parents sont morts, plusieurs précautions ont été prises pour assurer votre protection. L'une d'entre elles consistait à modifier votre dossier afin qu'une alarme se déclenche si vous deviez faire face à n'importe quel danger physique. Partie qui a de toute évidence échouée, » indiqua-t-il, tandis qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils, puis il recommença à parler. « Pour cela je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de tout cela, mais ce fut une erreur de ne concevoir que vous poussiez être en danger physique uniquement si un quelconque mal était fait à vos tuteurs. Vous avez mentionné avoir des ennuis à recevoir le courrier des hiboux récemment. C'est parce qu'actuellement vous êtes pratiquement indétectable par magie. Pratiquement intraçable. Le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur McGonagall ont recherché une explication à cette situation et ils pensent que cette nouvelle protection vient en fait du dossier en lui-même. »

« Le dossier ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, souhaitant que cela ne sonne pas aussi perdu et inquiet qu'il le pensait.

« Nous ne sommes pas complètement sûrs. Le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur McGonagall ont étudié le sujet et ont établi quelques théories. Ils suspectent que votre dossier agisse de cette manière parce que les précautions étaient… « ont été placées »… quand vous étiez incapable de vous occuper de vous-même. En ce qui le concerne, un tuteur est obligatoire. Votre dossier peut simplement vous cacher jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau tuteur puisse être choisi, ou… »

« Ou ? » exigea Harry, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son exaspération pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur les trois professeurs de Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, professeur ? »

Le Professeur Flitwick soupira. « Cela signifie, M. Potter, que le dossier a peut-être déjà fait son choix concernant votre garde. Car je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez que vos amis les Wright ont aussi beaucoup de difficulté à recevoir des hiboux ces temps-ci. Considérant que vous avez passé la plupart de votre temps avec eux cet été, Tom ainsi que Mr et Mme Wright sont les candidats les plus susceptibles d'avoir été choisis. Néanmoins le fait que Tom reçoivent librement des hiboux alors que les Wright ne le peuvent pas semble toutefois impliquer qu'ils ont, en effet, été choisis. »

« Quoi ? » Peu importe ce qu'Harry avait pu prévoir, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela ! Les Wright, devenir ses tuteurs ? Non ! Impossible ! C'était un risque bien trop grand pour qu'ils le prennent ! Sans compter qu'encore une fois, on ne semblait pas leur avoir demandé leur avis, et n'est-ce pas parce qu'on l'avait déposé de force chez les Dursley que ceux-ci n'ont jamais pu faire autre chose que de le détester ? Et même si les Wright étaient d'accord, avec cette aberration, combien de temps le seraient-ils avant de commencer à vouloir le renvoyer ?

« Nous avons parlé à Tom ainsi qu'à Mr et Mme Wright plus tôt et ils semblent l'accepter. Naturellement le dossier peut simplement sentir votre penchant pour la famille et prolonger la protection en votre nom, » offrit le Professeur Flitwick, semblant affligé par la réaction d'Harry. « Évidemment, la décision du dossier peut être dépassée, mais cela détruirait presque certainement la protection magique dont vous bénéficiez tous deux actuellement. Le Directeur voudrait éviter cela si possible. Ce qui a accidentellement été créé ici est d'une force égalable voire encore plus grande que la protection du sort Fidelitas, de plus sans le risque qu'encours un gardien du secret. »

Se sentant comme si son monde se démêlait, Harry secoua la tête, sursautant quand une truffe humide se posa dans sa main. « Je, c'est que… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, » admit-il, descendant ses deux mains pour caresser l'épaisse fourrure de Patmol. « Comment pouvons-nous le savoir ? »

« Si nos soupçons sont corrects, il suffit que vous ouvriez simplement le dossier et que vous lisiez la première page, » indiqua le Professeur Dumbledore. « Votre dossier est scellé, » poursuivit-il, prouvant son incapacité à l'ouvrir avant de le passer à Harry, « mais comme vous êtes son propriétaire, vous y avez un plein accès. Je voulais simplement que vous soyez préparé pour ce que vous devriez y lire. »

Harry hocha la tête, prenant le dossier entre ses mains étrangement moites. Il le regarda, le trouvant si banal, il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse du fameux « dossier » qui causait toute cette agitation. Déglutissant difficilement, ayant la gorge nouée et sèche, Harry repensa brusquement à son arrivée à Privet Drive cet été, ouvrir le dossier le mettait dans le même état de détresse que lorsqu'il avait regardé par la fenêtre ce soir-là.

Au final il décida de procéder de la même manière, fais le rapidement, et sois fixer une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'assit, une main sur la couverture, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus maintenir le suspens très longtemps, puis ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire la première page.

La première chose qu'il vit fut son nom complet ainsi que sa date de naissance…

Harry James Potter, sexe masculin, né le 31 juillet 1980.

Puis suivait une liste des lieus où il avait vécu, à quelle période et avec qui…

Godric Hollow - James Potter et Lily Potter - 31/07/1980 - 31/10/1981

Infirmerie de Poudlard - À déterminer - (Directeur de Poudlard - Albus Dumbledore) - 01/11/1981 - 03/11/1981

Little Whinging - Pétunia Dursley (Vernon Dursley) - 04/11/1981 - 01/07/1995

Chaudron Baveur - À determiner - (Tom Dodderidge) - 02/07/1995 - 25/07/1995

Londres - Janet Wright (Steve Wright) 1er tuteur et Tom Dodderidge 2nd tuteur - 25/07/1995

« Mr Potter ? »

Harry sursauta malgré la douceur de Dumbledore, puis réalisa qu'il le regardait fixement comme un idiot. « Janet et Tom, » dit-il, puis se secouant un peu, il expliqua. « Il indique Janet et Tom ! Et Steve. Janet est le premier tuteur et Tom le second. »

« Vraiment ? » le Professeur Dumbledore échangea un regard avec le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur McGonagall. « Cela semble être les souhaits du dossier pour préserver ton équilibre émotionnel. »

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur les trois professeurs de Poudlard.

« Désolé, mais que voulez vous dire par les souhaits du dossier ? »

« Ton dossier avait disparu, » l'informa Janet, une sympathie touchante au fond de ses yeux foncés. « Jusqu'à ce que tu ne le trouves dans le sac de couche-culotte, il y a quelques minutes, personne ne pouvait le trouver. Chacun ne faisait que supposer. »

Le professeur Flitwick hocha la tête. « Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le dossier semble avoir développé une certaine forme d'intelligence autonome. Je ne pense pas que le fait qu'il se soit caché et qu'il réapparaisse ici soit une simple coïncidence, et il semble avoir à cœur vos intérêts. »

« Oh. » Soudainement et bien que ce fut ridicule, cela lui rappela Dobby, l'elfe de maison, Harry secoua la tête et lutta pour retenir un fou rire peu recommander pour le moment. Une partie de lui se révoltait à l'idée d'avoir un tuteur, oscillant entre « je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde enfant pour l'amour du ciel ! » et « ils ne peuvent probablement pas accepter ! C'est trop dangereux ! » Une autre partie ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, admettant l'idée que s'il devait avoir un tuteur, Steve, Janet et Tom étaient de bien meilleurs choix que les Dursley, un quelconque orphelinat, ou une stupide famille d'accueil parmi les sorciers au sang le plus « pur » qui soit ! Une troisième partie semblant bien dérisoire, mais tout de même là, qui doutait que Janet, Steve et Tom accepterait de s'occuper de lui et de ses envies, et une quatrième partie, celle qui pleurait le plus fort, et qui se désespérait parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec son parrain.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière et commencer une nouvelle journée au Chaudron Baveur comme il en avait eu l'habitude pendant presque un mois.

« Cela suffit, Albus. Vous ne pouvez probablement pas le forcer à retourner vivre dans le monde moldu. Regardez-le, il en est traumatisé ! »

Quoi ? Harry cligna des yeux sous la surprise, tandis qu'il assimilait le rapport de Mme Weasley, jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche où les parents de Ron été assis.

« Molly, calmes-toi, » siffla Mr Weasley. Mme Weasley lui adressa un regard venimeux avant de se retourner et de s'adresser à Harry directement.

« Harry, chéri, les réparations au Terrier ont bien avancé, et les protections vont être modifiés afin de pouvoir inclure les attaques des moldus. »

« C'est vrai, Harry. » précisa Dumbledore, ajustant ses lunettes et scrutant Harry. « Mais considère que le Terrier offre seulement des protections lorsque tu te trouves à l'intérieur de la maison ou sur la propriété. La protection du dossier ne possède aucune limite, et elle te protège toi ainsi que tes proches. »

« Arrêtez, Professeur. Ne le faites pas culpabiliser. »

Lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris, Steve s'adressa directement à lui. « N'acceptes pas la décision du dossier parce que tu t'inquiètes pour nous, ou parce que tu as peur de blesser nos sentiments, Harry. Nous avons des possibilités qui s'offrent à nous, et si les choses devaient mal tourner, nous pourrions toujours retourner aux États-Unis. »

Tom hocha la tête, marquant son accord, tandis que Janet souriait et se rapprochait pour poser une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Nous aiderons de toutes les façons possibles, mais tu dois penser à toi désormais, chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour toi ? »

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Ce que je ne peux pas avoir, naturellement. Harry soupira, regardant son parrain et son cœur se reflétant dans ses yeux. Sirius pleurnicha, semblant aussi malheureux qu'Harry se sentait et étendit sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. « Moi aussi, » dit Harry, caressant les grandes oreilles du chien avant de regarder Dumbledore. « S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur, j'ai toujours pensé que… n'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour que je puisse… vous savez… » Harry s'arrêta, ne sachant pas ce que ses paroles pourrait coûter à Sirius s'il venait à parler de lui devant toutes les personnes présentes, mais son Directeur compris. Harry sentit son dernier espoir s'envoler lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore soupira, et que ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat.

« J'aurais souhaité que cela fusse possible mon garçon, mais hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Bien que Remus le veule indubitablement, les lois sorcières l'interdisent. Je peux récolter les signatures des membres du conseil de l'école et te garder à l'abri à Poudlard, mais cela dépend de leurs décisions et les protections auront les mêmes limites qu'au Terrier. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je comprends. »

« Peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tous cela, jeune homme, » proposa Tom, essayant visiblement de faire redescendre la pression. « À moins que je ne me trompe, la décision n'a pas besoin d'être prise immédiatement. »

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas juste que ma décision. » Harry regarda les Weasley, puis Tom, puis Steve et Janet. « Vous n'avez pas à faire tout cela, aucun de vous. En fait, si cela veut dire que vous me détesterez plus tard, je souhaiterais qu'aucun de vous ne le fasse. Qu'est ce qui se passerait si je changeais ? »

Il pensait qu'il avait dit cela d'un ton très sérieux, et fut un peu vexé lorsque Janet rit sous cape. « Cela s'appelle ''la vie'' Harry. Tu vas changer, je te le garantis. Tout comme Steve, les filles et moi-même. C'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûre au sujet des adolescents. »

« Elle a raison, jeune homme. Il est impossible de vivre avec d'autres personnes sans faire un faux pas de temps en temps, à moins de constamment marcher sur des œufs bien sûr. Tout ce que tu peux faire dans ces cas-là, c'est présenter tes excuses, apprendre de tes erreurs et essayer de mieux faire une prochaine fois. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous voudriez faire cela ? » Harry secoua la tête et ferma ses yeux brûlants. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne feriez que l'envisager même ? » Il attendit, incertain quant au fait que quiconque répondrait, incertain de savoir s'il voulait que quelqu'un réponde, particulièrement lorsqu'il entendit Janet émettre un grognement exaspéré tout près de lui.

« Quel genre de question est-ce là ? » Harry ouvrit les yeux, pris par surprise, lorsque de doux doigts se posèrent sous son menton, mais accepta la demande tacite et releva la tête. Lorsque Janet vit qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle relâcha son menton et à la place, lui prit la main.

« Parce que tu es mon ami, gros bêta, et que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je suis sûre de vouloir te protéger. Je pensais que c'était évident. »

Ému, Tom se racla la gorge. Lorsqu'Harry le regarda, le vieil aubergiste lui sourit doucement.

« Il en va de même pour moi, jeune homme. Oh, j'admets qu'au début je pensais juste prolonger ma charité quelques temps, et je ne pensais pas que tu puisses m'apporter autant d'aide pour si peu, mais tes succès parlent d'eux-mêmes. Je pense également ce que je t'ai dit le jour où nous avons rencontré Janet, ici-même. N'importe quel être humain sensé serait fier de te connaître. Et si certaines personnes sont trop bêtes pour voir ce qui se trouve juste sous leurs nez et bien c'est leur problème, pas le tien. »

Harry remua tout en regardant de nouveau ses pieds, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de Tom. « Vous ne m'avez côtoyé que durant quelques semaines. Ils m'ont élevé depuis toujours. » Il regarda ses mains pendant quelques instants, puis chercha des yeux Mr Weasley lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom.

L'expression dévastée de Mme Weasley capta son attention, mais ce fut, plus encore, le regard fixe de Mr Weasley qui fit qu'Harry resta sur ses gardes. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait vu cette expression, Mr Weasley l'avait mis en garde au sujet du meurtrier évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black.

Il observa Mr Weasley venir vers lui et s'agenouiller devant sa chaise, se tortillant intérieurement lorsque le sorcier se mit à parler. « Harry, Molly et moi te considérons comme notre propre fils, et tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenue au Terrier, et ce quelque soit le jour ou l'heure. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres et regarda Mr Weasley, de plus en plus agité intérieurement. Il avait participé à suffisamment de discussion avec le Professeur Dumbledore pour savoir ce qui viendrait ensuite. « Mais ? »

Mr Weasley soupira et lui offrit un triste sourire. « Mais, comme toujours, les temps sont durs. Molly, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons eu une discussion tout à l'heure, et les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont et comme Tom ainsi que Mr et Mme Wright semble n'avoir aucune objection, je pense qu'ils pourraient être ton meilleur choix actuellement. Est-ce que tu comprends, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête difficilement. Jusqu'ici il s'était cru immunisé contre le rejet. Il était vraiment stupéfiait de réaliser à quel point il pouvait être blessant lorsqu'il venait de quelqu'un qu'il considérait presque comme un membre de sa famille. L'intérieur de son nez ainsi que ses yeux commençaient à le brûler, et cette fois il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa voix de marquer son trop plein d'émotions. « Je comprends, Mr Weasley. Je suis une menace pour tous ceux qui m'entourent, et je représente une trop grande menace pour les gens qui resteraient avec moi sans cette nouvelle protection. »

Mr Weasley cligna des yeux comme si Harry venait de le frapper, puis secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, fils, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Le dossier a une magie plus élaborée, c'est vrai, mais les protections du Terrier sont tout de même très avancées. Si c'était ta seule option, je te proposerais de venir t'y installer immédiatement et sans la moindre hésitation. » Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux roux, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, puis regarda de nouveau Harry dans les yeux. « Pardonne-moi, je me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure. Revenons un peu en arrière veux-tu ? » offrit-il, se rapprochant un peu d'Harry lorsque celui-ci remua sur sa chaise.

« Un peu plus tôt au ministère, j'ai rencontré Percy. La version courte, c'est que nous nous sommes disputés il y a quelques jours et que sa bonne conscience a commencé à le tourmenter, au point qu'il s'est rendu dans le Surrey pour te rendre une petite visite, et désormais, le ministre sait que tu n'es plus là-bas, même s'il ignore tout des circonstances. »

Oh, Dieu… Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ça de toute façon, ça ne peut plus que s'améliorer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? À haute voix il demanda, « Qu'a-t-il fait ? L'a-t-il déjà annoncé dans la Gazette ? »

« Non, et d'après nous, il ne devrait pas le faire. Le ministre Fudge n'a aucune idée des circonstances. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ton oncle a été muté hors du pays, » répondit Mr Weasley. « Il pense que le transfert de ta garde a simplement été mal organisé. Le problème c'est que nous pensons qu'il prévoit de nommer un nouveau tuteur par lui-même. »

Harry se raidit, les sens en alerte. « Peut-il faire cela ? » demanda-t-il, craignant que la réponse fût « oui ». L'ensemble du salon était silencieux lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore répondit.

« Le placement d'enfant est traditionnellement un secteur plutôt simpliste de la loi sorcière, Mr Potter. La méthode la plus utilisée, même de nos jours, reste de placer l'enfant en question avec son parent de sang le plus proche. C'est en partie pour cette raison que vous êtes arrivés pour vivre avec votre tante et votre oncle il y a quatorze ans. Cependant, quand Grindelwald et plus récemment Voldemort ont commencés à monter en puissance, le ministère s'est trouvé à devoir placer des enfants dont les familles avaient entièrement été décimées. Certains n'avaient plus aucun parent de sang, qu'il fut sorcier ou moldu, aussi le statut de Tuteur d'État a été mis en place. Si une famille de sorcier est indisponible, la loi du Tuteur d'État permet au ministre de la magie de simplement transférer la garde d'un enfant mineur à une famille volontaire pour obtenir sa garde, à condition que cette famille puisse s'occuper correctement de l'enfant. Les familles peuvent venir d'elles-mêmes se présenter au ministère, ou elles peuvent être approchées directement par le ministère, mais le but de la loi est de maintenir des enfants sorciers dans le monde magique. Le ministère ne cherche pas parmi les orphelinats, et les mineurs ne sont jamais placés chez des familles moldues. »

Harry digéra cela en silence, tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore faisait une pause pour siroter son thé. « Mais monsieur, ma tante et mon oncle ne sont pas morts. »

Sirius grogna sur ses genoux, « pas encore, pour l'instant, » semblait être les maîtres mots, nul besoin de corps ou du langage pour le faire comprendre. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard de réprimande, avant de reprendre son histoire.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison naturellement, mon garçon. Techniquement, le ministre Fudge devrait contacter votre tante et votre oncle et déterminer quels sont leurs souhaits à votre égard, mais selon Mr Percy Weasley, il prévoit de mettre en avant la clause d'Absence de Tuteurs Légaux. Cette clause permet au ministre d'intervenir si les tuteurs sont vivants mais indisponibles. Son intention était de couvrir des situations où les tuteurs étaient vivants mais physiquement ou mentalement incapables de s'occuper d'une personne à charge. Malheureusement elle ne l'indique pas expressément ainsi, et ''vivant mais indisponible'' pourrait être appliqué à votre cas puisque vos tuteurs sont indemnes, mais hors du pays. »

Près d'Harry, Mr Weasley hocha la tête. « Oui et à moins que tu ne veules les rejoindre en Australie ou admettre qu'ils t'ont abandonné et donc en supporter les conséquences, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment l'en empêcher. »

En supporter les conséquences ? Harry fronça les sourcils pensivement, puis frissonna, imaginant le cirque médiatique qui s'en suivrait. La Gazette du Sorcier s'emparerait de l'histoire et l'arrangerait comme bon lui semblerait, comme elle l'avait déjà fait lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et une instance juridique pourrait être mise en place, avec comme possible issue de devoir retourner vivre avec les Dursley mais en Australie cette fois. « Si cela est possible, je préfèrerais ne pas devoir en supporter les conséquences, monsieur. »

Sirius grogna encore, semblant décidément boudeur, mais Dumbledore sembla sentir le désir d'Harry de prendre une chose à la fois. « Comme vous le voudrez, Mr Potter, » dit-il, sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Harry se tourna vers Mr Weasley lorsqu'il reprit de nouveau son histoire.

« De toute manière, Harry, comme je me dois de t'en informer, si je me réfère à ce que Percy m'a dit, le ministre prévoit de rassembler dans une salle du ministère plusieurs famille de « sangs-purs » afin de trouver votre nouveau tuteur. Ce qui nous inquiètes, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même, c'est que Cornélius Fudge est très proche de Lucius Malfoy. »

Harry senti sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. « Malfoy ? » coassa-t-il lorsqu'il eu retrouvé suffisamment de souffle pour parler. « Ah, grandiose. Merveilleux. Je pourrais tout aussi bien me ficeler, et m'enfoncer une pomme dans la bouche, avant de m'offrir à tonton Voldie sur un plateau d'argent ! » Mr Weasley soupira, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas complètement inévitable. Tu pourrais être affecté dans une autre famille de sangs-purs, mais étant donné que nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, le nombre de choix est très limité. Et bien que je déteste devoir l'admettre, il est difficile d'égaler les Malfoy sur le papier. Ils ont la richesse, la propriété, une bonne situation sociale, un fils de ton âge… » Mr Weasley croisa ses mains, puis grimaça, se remis sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Nous n'avions pas parlé de tout cela plus tôt car avec tes tuteurs hors du pays et ton dossier de recensement absent, un recours juridique semblait inévitable. Le seul plan que nous pourrions élaboré désormais qu'il est en notre possession est assez risqué, nous pourrions faire signer une pétition par tous les membres « sangs-purs » de l'Ordre du Phénix, en espérant que la cour choisisse l'un de nous… Maintenant, il y a aussi une autre solution. »

« Oui… » Harry observa tandis que Dumbledore se retournait et considérait les Wright du regard, ses yeux bleus marqué par un rare sérieux. « Nous ne savions pas jusqu'ici quels seraient les candidats choisis par le dossier, même si nous avions de forts soupçons de par le fait que vous ne puissiez pas recevoir de hiboux. Maintenant que nous en avons la certitude, j'espérais qu'en rassemblant tous les partis, nous puissions optimiser la décision du dossier par des signatures. Aux vues des circonstances actuelles, que vous acceptiez cette décision est probablement notre meilleure option. Si un tuteur a déjà été désigné, les options que pourraient invoquées le Ministre Fudge serait plus limitées. Nous pourrions même tenter de le convaincre que c'était ce que les parents de Mr Potter avaient prévu et qu'ils ont tout simplement commis une erreur dans le cheminements d'élaboration de leurs souhaits. La question désormais est de savoir si vous, Mme Wright et vous Tom, êtes favorables à cette idée ? »

Janet jeta un coup d'œil à Steve et gesticula après réception de son petit signe d'assentiment.

« J'ai déjà dit que je serais disposée à le prendre, professeur, même avant que la question de la magie protectrice ne soit soulevée. Tom l'a également fait, si je me souviens bien, » dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil au vieil aubergiste pour avoir confirmation. « J'ai toujours quelques soucis, cependant. Steve et moi pouvons gérer des dangers purement physiques, mais la magie ? » Elle secoua la tête et toucha légèrement le dossier. « C'est ce qui semble être le principal souci ici, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le dossier nous a désigné Steve et moi comme premiers gardiens au lieu de sorciers qualifiés. »

« Je pense que je pourrais avoir une théorie sur ce point, » osa Mr Weasley, quelques secondes plus tard. « En ce qui concerne le choix, je veux dire, » clarifia-t-il lorsqu'Harry et les autres le regardèrent curieusement. Il fit une pause un moment, semblant rassembler ses pensées. « Je pense que les Wright ont été choisis parce qu'ils ne connaissent Harry que depuis quelques semaines. »

« Quoi ? » Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre le raisonnement. Près de lui, Janet lui pris les mains et les serra doucement dans les siennes.

« Écoutons ce qu'il essaye de nous dire. »

Harry hocha la tête, tournant distraitement sa main afin de pouvoir tenir la sienne correctement, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu auparavant. Furtivement, il se demanda si son bref séjour parmi les Wright l'avait changé, avait ravivé l'espoir. Steve et Janet avaient tenu à ce que ses besoins en temps que moldu soit respecté, et les gestes tactiles de Mme Wright était différent de ceux qu'employait Mme Pomfresh pour le soigner régulièrement lors de ses séjours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ou encore de ceux de sa tante qui évitait tout contact autant que possible. Après toute une vie à se dire que s'il n'existait pas cela ne ferait pas de grandes différences pour son oncle et sa tante, c'était un peu déconcertant de voir ce que quelques contacts physiques pouvaient signifiés pour lui.

« Mon point de vue est le suivant, le dossier a une vision plus objective d'Harry, une vision que seuls des étrangers au monde magique peuvent posséder. Les Wright n'étaient pas là lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui montait en puissance, ni lorsqu'il fut brisé par le garçon et que la légende du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a vue le jour, aussi, ils le voient comme le simple adolescent qu'il est… pas comme l'espoir du monde magique ou comme l'élu. »

« Oh je ne suis pas sûr de cela, Mr Weasley, » indiqua Steve lorsque le sorcier roux fit une pause. « J'ai quelques notions sur les espoirs des adolescents, après tout j'en ai été un moi-même, il y a quelques années, vous savez. » Harry offrit à Steve un regard reconnaissant pour avoir tenté d'alléger l'atmosphère. Pendant une seconde cela sembla fonctionner, puis Mr Weasley revint sur leur affaire.

« J'étais au Chaudron Baveur dimanche dernier, lorsque vous et Mme Wright avez ramené Harry et que ces idiots de journalistes l'ont remarqué. La scène m'en a rappelé une similaire que s'est produit durant l'été 92. Harry s'est fait attrapé par un photographe qui voulait plusieurs photos de lui pour la Gazette, il l'a donc attrapé par le bras et l'a photographié, comme dans votre cas, et tous les sorciers et sorcières présents ce jour-là, y compris Molly et moi, sommes simplement restés planté là, comme ci c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal et acceptable. »

« Je pense que vous êtes un peu dur avec vous-même, Mr Weasley, » lui dit Janet, lorsque le père de Ron baissa la tête, honteux. « Si votre incident s'est produit aussi rapidement et inopinément que le nôtre, vous avez probablement juste été choqué de leur culot. Comme je l'ai été. Je ne me suis énervé que lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'ils risquaient de faire tomber Harry et Becky, mais au début… » Elle eu le regard lointain puis remua, avant de regarder Harry. « Ce genre de chose se produit-il à chaque fois que tu sors ? » Harry secoua la tête.

« Cela arrive parfois, mais pas autant que vous ne pourriez le penser. J'essaye de garder un œil sur les journalistes et j'ai appris à rester en arrière et à me mêler à la foule pour passer inaperçu il y a longtemps. Aussi la plupart du temps cela suffit, » dit Harry, montrant du doigt ses yeux et son bandeau. « Pour la plupart des gens, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une tignasse noire en bataille, une paire d'yeux verts et une cicatrice. » Il sursauta lorsque la main de Janet se resserra sur la sienne, ayant oublié qu'elle la tenait toujours.

« La plupart des gens ne savent pas ce qu'elles perdent, Harry et je continuerai à te le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu me crois. Cependant, » elle s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. « Puisque Tom doit rouvrir bientôt, je pense que nous devrions revenir à nos affaires. Savoir s'il reste quelques conditions particulières que nous devrions établir, comme ton chien par exemple, quoi qu'il en soit, comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler ''chien'' »

Attendez, mon chien ? se demanda Harry, alors même qu'il répondait instinctivement : « Sniffle. »

« Tu ne peux pas séparer un enfant de son chien, Jannie, » déclara Steve. « C'est inconstitutionnel. »

« Je ne peux pas le promettre pour l'instant, je ne sais même pas si notre bail autorise les animaux domestiques. Nous parlerons des détails plus tard, mais nous devons en terminer avec cette histoire de tuteur, maintenant ! »

« Janet ? » demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à Steve pour voir si l'homme avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle préparait. Quand sorti de nulle part, et faisant grimper la tension de Janet de dix-sept niveaux d'un seul coup, le dossier se rouvrit. « Janet s'il-vous-plaît ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »

Secouant la tête, Janet observa le dossier de nouveau ouvert. Deux nouveaux morceaux de papiers en ressortaient : un formulaire de transfert de garde déjà pré-rempli aux noms de Pétunia Dursley et Janet Wright, et une demande de garde établie par Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, au nom de Lucius Malfoy et datant de quelques jours. Harry avala de travers lorsqu'il lu la motion « en attendant les signatures définitives » stipulée en bas de la demande. « Ils viennent ici ! Maintenant ! » Relevant la tête vers Dumbledore, Mme Wright lui demanda hâtivement : « Comment effectuons nous la procédure ? »

« Nous aurions besoin de votre signature ici, » répondit-il, posant son doigt en bas de la feuille. « Tom et votre mari étant secondaires, Seule votre signature est exigée. »

« Tu aurais besoin d'un stylo, » lui dit Steve, fouillant en vain l'intérieur de ses poches. « Je vais chercher une plume, » offrit Tom, mais Janet l'arrêta lorsque le dossier fit apparaître une longue plume, mince et noire. »

« Ne vous dérangez pas Tom. Il veut que je me serve de celle-ci. » Le premier avertissement d'Harry fut l'halètement émit par son directeur, suivit peu de temps après par un cri d'avertissement, mais il était trop tard. Janet signait déjà l'acte de transfert. « Qu'y a-t-il, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il, s'interrompant lorsqu'une vive douleur apparue soudainement sur sa main, le distrayant. Par l'Enfer sanglant ! pensa Harry, observant avec horreur sa main tandis que des lettres commençaient à se former, tranchant la chair, comme inscrite avec un scalpel, puis se refermant peu à peu, le laissant lire une inscription encore un peu rouge : Janet Marie Anderson Wright…

« Que Diable c'est-il donc passé ? » exigea Steve. Harry le chercha du regard et nota pour la première fois que Steve, Janet, et Tom portaient tous la même inscription… encore des dommages qu'il avait commis.

« Magie du sang, » répondit gravement le Professeur Dumbledore, « et si je ne me trompe pas peut-être aussi de la Magie accidentelle. » Il effleura la théière de sa baguette magique et une tasse de thé au citron se trouva pressée dans leurs mains. « Ressentez-vous toujours autant une sentiment d'urgence, ma chère ? »

« Plus tellement maintenant. » indiqua Janet tout en observant la plume noire avec dégoût, la remettant dans le dossier. « Ils sont toujours en chemin, mais c'est différent. Nous… nous devrions être prêts maintenant. » Le dossier émit un petit bruit, produisant une copie conforme du document de transfert pour Janet, puis se referma et disparut dans un petit pop ! Harry regarda fixement l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant durant plusieurs minutes.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Maintenant où est il allé ? »

« De retour dans la bibliothèque, peut-être ? » spécula le Professeur Flitwick. Mr Weasley se leva de son siège.

« Je vérifierai. J'ai promis à Percy que je reviendrais dans peu de temps de toutes façons, » offrit-il, sortant du salon et se dirigeant vers la cheminée de la salle à manger.

« Excusez-moi ? » Harry chercha d'où provenait la voix et tomba sur une Hermione au regard inquiet, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. « Le Ministre Fudge et Mr Malfoy sont à l'extérieur, ils veulent voir le Professeur Dumbledore, » annonça-t-elle sans préambule. « Maman a essayé de leur dire que vous étiez en réunion, mais ils insistent, d'autant plus que le Chadron Baveur doit rouvrir d'ici peu. »

« Dites-leurs que nous avons besoin de dix minutes supplémentaires et que nous pourrons les recevoir ensuite, » dit Steve, en vérifiant sa montre. « Harry, retourne dans l'autre pièce, avec ton bandeau et tes lentilles de contacts, puis rejoints les autres enfants dans la salle à manger. Dépêches-toi. Nous devons rendre tout cela plausible. »

Harry remis rapidement son déguisement puis retourna dans la salle à manger, bien avant que les dix minutes ne soient écoulées.

Malheureusement il semblait que le Ministre et Mr Malfoy n'aient pas voulu attendre.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » exigea le ministre. « J'ai remplie cette demande de garde il y a quelques jours de cela, comment pourrait-elle être irrecevable ? »

Imbécile, pensa Harry tandis qu'il se faisait le plus petit possible pour rejoindre la table où se trouvaient ses amis, puis il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione. Je déteste déjà cette conversation alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer. Il fit un inventaire rapide des personnes présentes, puis fronça les sourcils. Sirius et les Wright n'étaient nulle part en vue.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Sniffle et aux Wright d'attendre dans le salon, » chuchota Hermione. « Oh, et Mr Wright est venu vers nous tandis que tu te changeais, » dit-elle, lui glissant un morceau de papier plié entre les mains.

Curieux, Harry le déplia et découvrit une note griffonnée à la hâte.

_Le directeur est censé mener lui-même la discussion, mais si on te le demande :_

_Tu rends visite à tes amis, nous sommes à la maison._

_Ton oncle connaît Janet par le travail. Il sait qu'elle a accepté un transfert et vice versa._

_Ils se sont occuper du changement de garde pour nous, mais l'ont communiqué par email et par la poste moldue parce que ta tante n'emploiera jamais de hiboux._

_Nous étions censés arriver avant qu'ils ne soient partis, mais les choses se sont compliquées lorsque la date du départ de ton oncle a été avancée. Nous sommes juste parvenus à rester en contact. _

_Ta tante nous a juste dit de contacter le Professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il nous aide à réglementer les papiers._

_La sécurité a été enclenchée, à cause du retard des papiers._

« C'était un simple malentendu, Cornélius, » expliqua le Professeur Dumbledore de sa voix la plus raisonnable. « Malheureusement, la tante et l'oncle de Mr Potter ne tolèrent pas le système des hiboux postaux, et le système de distribution du courrier moldu est un peu lent. Au premier regard il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient simplement laissé le garçon derrière eux, mais j'ai ici-même une copie conforme du transfert effectué et certifié par un notaire. Je suis sûr que Mr Potter apprécie votre intérêt pour son bien-être autant que je l'apprécie, mais les souhaits de sa tante sont tout à fait clairs. J'ai malencontreusement oublié de signer les autorisations bancaires nécessaires aux nouveaux tuteurs lors de la signature, avant que le dossier de Mr Potter ne soit reclassé, mais désormais tout est en règle et le dossier de Mr Potter est de retour à la place qui est la sienne. »

« Cela fait un certain temps que Mr Potter vit dans le monde magique, » objecta le Ministre Fudge, « le remettre dans une famille moldue ne me semble pas très indiquée. Lucius ici présent serait plus à même de l'élever, comme son propre fils. Aussi, bien que cela ne me déplaise, je pourrais bien avoir à passer outre ce transfert. »

« Hélas, sa tante a insistée pour utiliser une plume de Magie du Sang, » indiqua Dumbledore, désignant du doigt la signature de Janet. « Le transfert est tout à fait incassable. »

Si Harry n'avait pas les yeux fixés sur Mr Malfoy lorsque cela se produisit, il aurait manqué l'éclat de répugnance qui illumina ses yeux quelques instants avant que le masque de supériorité habituel ne se remette en place. « Bien, c'est sans doute cela, je suppose, Cornélius. Je suis toujours heureux de vous rendre service et si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouvez, mais de toute évidence nous perdons notre temps ici. » Puis il se dirigea prestement vers la porte donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le ministre Fudge resta seulement quelques secondes de plus, avant de le suivre. Harry était toujours très raide sur sa chaise et attendit le tintement libérateur de la cloche de la porte d'entrée avant de relâcher un souffle qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'avoir retenu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que la situation dans toute son ampleur le frappa. Oui, il avait évité Lucius Malfoy comme tuteur, mais dans le processus, il avait réussit à faire de ses nouveaux amis des cibles privilégiées. Et il n'était pas certain que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

Harry croisa les doigts et pria de toutes ses forces pour que tout se passe bien.

« Toute va bien, Harry ? » demanda Ron. Harry hocha la tête, conscient du fait que ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient très sérieusement.

« Je vais bien. Juste un peu crevé peut-être, mais rien de bien grave. » Il fit une pause pour leurs sourire, puis plus largement à toute la table. « Je n'ai pas été très présent cet été, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, » dit-il, puis se tournant vers Hermione pour lui sourire. « Je partagerai même les informations que j'ai découvert sur le baby-sitting, si tu veux. »

« Oh, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, » dit Fred, tout en donnant un coup de coude à George. « Je pense que je voudrais aussi entendre cette histoire. »

« Elle n'est pas recommandée pour les âmes sensibles, » les informa Harry. « Je me suis même trouvé à me demander comment votre mère avait pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant en ayant eu une telle colonie. Hé ! » salua t-il lorsque Janet se dirigea vers lui.

« Hé, chéri. Nous retournons à la maison. Je dois donner ses médicaments à Becky, et je sais que tu as beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec tes amis. Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous convoquerait à nouveau demain pour nous donner plus de détails et mener toute cette histoire à bien. » Elle fit une pause, et lui posa une légère caresse sur la joue une fois de plus. « Tu sembles fatigué. »

Harry gesticula. « Je le suis un peu. »

« Bien, n'en fait pas trop surtout. Tom et moi sommes là si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi. Ah, hé ! » Elle regarda sa montre. « Cool ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! » dit-elle, ouvrant son sac à main et fouillant brièvement dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte son téléphone portable.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Trop tard ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque Steve et Kitty arrivèrent, poussant une petite Becky toujours profondément endormie dans sa poussette.

« Oui. Une fois que nous serons à l'extérieur et que je pourrai avoir un signal sonore, je pourrai appeler maman, » expliqua Janet, offrant un sourire taquin à Harry. « Je dois bien lui annoncer l'arrivée de notre nouveau bébé, non ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferai court, » dit-elle lorsque Steve croisa les bras et lui lança un regard torve.

« Il vaut mieux. Tu sais que je devrais aussi appeler ma mère. »

« Oh, tu es juste vexé de ne pas avoir pensé à l'appeler avant moi, » répondit Janet en esquissant un vague geste de la main.

« Ouais, bien, heureusement que nous sommes en Angleterre, ainsi ils ne pourront pas nous tuer tout de suite. Pour la prochaine visite tous les paris sont ouverts. »

« Oh ! Professeur ! » Harry regarda et vit que son directeur se tenait juste derrière elle. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, notant son expression préoccupée.

« Peut-être devriez-vous envisager de garder secrète votre toute nouvelle garde, Mme Wright. »

Janet fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Pardon ? Que dites-vous ? Vous voudriez que je ne le dise pas à ma famille ou à mes amis ? »

Dumbledore la regarda ayant l'air de souffrir, mais hocha la tête. « J'ai bien peur, que cela soit plus sage. »

« Ou peut-être plus facile, devriez-vous dire ? » sourit Janet tout en remuant la tête. « Vous avez probablement raison, Professeur, mais ce n'est pas la manière dont cela fonctionne. Personne ne m'a forcée à faire entrer Harry dans ma vie. Si cela peut soulager votre esprit, je veux bien remettre mon appel à plus tard et nous pourrons en discuter demain, mais je ne le traiterai pas comme un petit étranger et je ne feindrai pas ne pas remarquer son existence. Ce n'est pas juste, ni pour lui, ni pour nous. »

Harry l'observa sous le choc pendant que son directeur hochait la tête solennellement, puis lui offrait un sourire plutôt timide. « Pardonnez-moi. Il est parfois… difficile… de différencier ce qui est juste de ce qui est facile. Vous avez naturellement tout à fait raison, et je m'accommoderai de votre bon jugement. »

« Merci, professeur. Nous vous verrons demain et n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Les choses s'établiront d'elles-mêmes. Harry va juste devoir être patient avec nous, c'est tout, » dit-elle dans un sourire, puis se retourne pour donner à Harry une étreinte toute maternelle, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Bonsoir chéri, nous nous verrons demain matin ou plus tard dans la journée. Bonsoir les enfants. »

« Chéri ? » demanda Ron, une fois que toute la famille Wright eut fait ses au-revoir puis eut disparu par la porte donnant sur Londres.

Harry soupira. Ah, toi, tu ne vas pas y couper, pensa-t-il, s'attendant à ce que Ron et ses frères prennent le taureau par les cornes, mais Ron l'étonna.

« Eh bien, Harry, il semblerait que tu aies une vraie mère maintenant, avec tout ce que cela implique. » De l'autre côté de la table, les jumeaux hochèrent la tête solennellement.

« Tu vas devoir marcher droit maintenant, compagnon, » l'informa George.

Fred hocha la tête gravement. « Plus d'amusement pour toi… à moins que tu ne sois prêt à en subir les conséquences naturellement. »

George marqua son accord. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y gagnes au change, quoi que… » Fred, hocha la tête, puis lui fit une brusque grimace tandis qu'Harry s'emparait de son jus de citrouille.

« Ouais, elle pourrait faire quelques dommages avec son sac à main, » le taquina-t-il, essayant de faire recracher son jus de citrouille à Harry, ce qui provoquerait les cris de sa petite sœur assise en face de lui.

« Mieux vaut rester sur tes gardes, » indiqua Ron, tout en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. « Bien sûr ce n'est pas toujours mauvais. Les mamans peuvent s'avérer très utiles. Les papas aussi. Les sœurs n'ont pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais bon… c'est vrai que, Aïe ! … » jappa-t-il lorsque Ginny et Hermione le frappèrent à l'épaule.

« Tu l'as bien cherché, Ronald, » indiqua Hermione, échangeant un sourire avec Ginny. « Ne les écoutent pas Harry. Comme Mme Wright l'a dit, les choses s'établiront d'elles-mêmes. »

« Ouais, » reconnu Harry, commençant réellement à le croire. « Je pense que tu dois avoir raison, Hermione. »

**À suivre**


	36. La prise du village

**Titre Anglais : **Realization

**Titre Français : **Réalisations

**Auteur :** _Wishweaver_

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Irlis _(1 au 9)

**Bêta traduction et correction : **sheltan

**Chapitre traduit par :** patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **K+

**État de la fic en anglais : **36 chapitres (en cours)

**État de la fic en français : **36 **En cours : **nous avons rejoint l'auteur

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriez-vous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ?

**0o0**

**Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Désolé, j'étais sûre de l'avoir mit.(Onarluca)

Nous avons rejoins l'auteur. Nous continuons à suivre l'histoire en anglais. dés qu'un nouveau chap fera son apparition, nous le traduirons.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

**Eni et Onarluca **

**0o0**

**Chapitre 36 : La prise du village. **

**29 juillet 1995 **

Molly Weasley descendait les marches de l'escalier principal du Chaudron Baveur, déterminé à lancer un _Stupéfix_ sur Harry Potter et à le ramener de force de l'étage si nécessaire. Sifflant d'exaspération, elle tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et lança un faible _Lumos_ pour voir clair sans pour autant trahir sa présence. _Au moins, il a pensé à laisser un mot, pensa t'elle.. _Seuls ce mot et l'heure extrêmement matinale l'empêcheraient de lui servir un bon gros sermon.

_Chère Madame Weasley, ou quiconque levé en premier,_

_Merci de m'avoir permis de venir vous rendre visite la nuit dernière. Je suis désolé de m'être endormi sur vous, mais je me sens bien mieux ce matin._

_Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, donc je vais descendre à la cuisine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir mon emploi du temps avec Tom, donc je pense que je dois faire comme d'habitude. Nous nous verrons lorsque vous descendrez prendre le petit déjeuner._

_Harry_

_« Me sens bien mieux » qu'il dit ! Eh bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir jeune homme, _pensa Molly, tout en descendant les escaliers, secouant la tête. Selon ces _Moldus_ il était assez bien pour les rencontrer hier, et ils savaient tous comment cela c'était terminé ! Si elle avait eu son mot à dire, Harry aurait été mis au lit immédiatement après la fin de la réunion. Le pauvre trésor était exténué et plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Tom ait pu accepter, sans la moindre protestation, de le laisser leur rendre une courte visite, lorsque les enfants le lui avaient demandé.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit. Après tout, Tom était à présent l'un des _tuteurs_ d'Harry. D'ailleurs Arthur et elle étaient tout à fait capables de s'occuper d'Harry, et ils devaient beaucoup au vieil aubergiste. Depuis que la durée de leur séjour s'était vue rallongée suite aux travaux entrepris au Terrier, Tom avait transformé deux des plus grandes chambres communicantes du Chaudron Baveur en une immense suite, de sorte qu'ils puissent économiser un peu d'argent tout en gardant un minimum d'intimité.

Bien sûr, Molly n'était pas satisfaite de la réunion. Tout avait été bien trop rapide et des plus confus à son goût, en particulier sur la fin et la tutelle d'Harry n'était pas une chose pour laquelle elle était prête à prendre des risques. Pas cette fois. Tandis que la soirée continuait, elle avait commencé à croire que la situation d'Harry n'était peut-être pas aussi alarmante qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord pensé.

Ce premier changement de point de vue était survenu peu de temps après que les enfants aient monté les escaliers dans un grand fracas assourdissant. Arthur et elle étaient restés dans la salle à manger pour commander le dîner qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble à l'étage plus tard dans la soirée et ils attendaient que Tom ait fini de l'envelopper. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise, après tout Tom _avait gardé un œil sur Harry tout l'été_, mais Molly avait été surprise que Tom remette leur souper à Arthur tandis qu'il lui confié un oreiller et une couverture soigneusement pliée.

_« Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps »,_ leur avait prédit le vieil aubergiste, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait bien remarqué l'état d'Harry. _« Il est crevé, ce pauvre garçon, mais il a terriblement manqué à ses amis ces dernières semaines. Je suppose que je dois me montrer plus conciliant avec lui, _dit-il en désignant d'un coup de tête l'escalier où les enfants avaient disparu. _« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, il peut rester dormir sur votre canapé ce soir, ou si vous préférez, je passerai le chercher lorsqu'il y aura moins de monde au bar. » _

Molly et Arthur avait rapidement assuré à Tom que cela ne les dérangeait pas du tout, mais les paroles du vieux sorcier l'avait mise sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'elle était remontée à l'étage, elle avait soigneusement étudié chacun des enfants, prête à intervenir s'ils devenaient trop exubérants. Cette prudence s'était avéré judicieuse, vu ce qu'il s'était produit ensuite. Après le dîner, les enfants s'étaient rassemblés sur le grand canapé en forme de « L » que Tom leur avait fourni ils parlaient tout en jouant à la Bataille explosive tandis qu'Arthur et elle débarrassaient la table et empilaient la vaisselle du dîner pour que Tom vienne la récupérer plus tard. C'était une scène familière, et Molly avait senti son mal du pays reprendre le dessus. L'accueil de Tom avait toujours été des plus agréables, mais il s'était vraiment surpassé lorsqu'il avait crée cette suite. La pièce de gauche avait été aménagée en salle à manger/salon et comprenait de nombreux sièges ainsi qu'un ensemble de meubles de salle à manger en chêne robuste d'une douzaine d'années. La pièce de droite quant à elle avait été soigneusement découpée de manière à pouvoir loger les chambres d'Arthur et d'elle-même ainsi que celles des jumeaux, de Ron et de Ginny. Ils avaient presque autant de confort qu'à la maison. Tout ce qui manquait, c'était une cuisine…

_Je vais descendre à la cuisine..._

Molly releva un sourcil. S'il n'était pas en trop mauvais état, peut-être qu'elle demanderait à Harry de lui servir une bonne tasse de thé avant de retourner à l'étage. Arrivant au dernier tournant avant la salle à manger, elle murmura : « Nox ! », puis debout sur le seuil de la porte, elle observa dans l'ombre.

Harry semblait être passé se doucher puisqu'il ne portait plus les vêtements d'hier soir, il avait les cheveux humides et ne portait pas ses lunettes. Tandis que Molly l'observait, il donna quelques coups de balai bien sentis sur le sol de la salle à manger puis rangea le seau d'eau posé au sol et entreprit de descendre les chaises posées sur les tables.

Estomaqué, Molly tentait de concilier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux avec la scène d'hier soir. Harry, de toute évidence, _se sentait bien mieux_, à en juger par la vivacité de ces mouvements réguliers et dynamiques, tandis qu'il remettait bancs et chaises à leurs places. Le garçon anormalement fragile qu'elle avait vu la veille n'était nulle part en vue.

_Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas immortaliser cet instant. _Molly secoua de nouveau la tête, émerveillée par le changement, puis se souvint de ce que Mme Pomfresh avait dit la veille au sujet du sommeil réparateur du garçon. Stephen Wright et elle étaient revenus au Chaudron Baveur car ils voulaient parler un peu avec Harry, mais ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Les choses s'étaient déjà bien assez compliquées entre temps.

Harry n'étant visiblement pas encore tout à fait remis de sa maladie et ayant été épuisé par les événements de la journée, personne n'avait était réellement surpris de le voir dodeliner de la tête en plein milieu d'une partie de Bataille Explosive. Ce qui avait été surprenant, c'est _l'inhabituelle profondeur_ de son sommeil. Il n'avait même pas frémi lorsque l'une de cartes avait explosé, provocant l'habituelle réaction en chaîne, ce qui avait bien évidemment fait sursauté tous les autres enfants. Harry avait d'ordinaire un sommeil léger et très agité, les Weasley et Hermione étaient bien placés pour le savoir.

Arthur et elle s'était précipités, attirés par les tentatives frénétiques des enfants qui appeler Harry, tentant de le réveiller, cédant peu à peu à la panique. Arthur, toujours consciencieux, avait murmurait qu'il allait contacter Poppy avant de sortir de la pièce, lui laissant le soin d'évaluer l'état d'Harry et de rassurer les enfants. Elle avait fini par y parvenir tant bien que mal. Cette nécessité de les rassurer était sans doute la seule chose qui l'avait empêchée de céder à sa folle envie d'attraper Harry par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu' ce qu'il reprenne conscience.

Heureusement pour tous, Arthur était revenu presque instantanément avec Mme Pomfresh et Mr Wright.

_« Mme Pomfresh et Mr Wright voulaient s'entretenir avec Harry »_ lui avait expliqué Arthur lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé du regard. _« __Ils étaient en bas lorsque je les ais croisé. »_

Les réactions de ses invités face à l'enfant inconscient sur son canapé avaient été très différentes de celles auxquelles elle s'était attendue. Molly était resté abasourdie lorsque Mme Pomfresh avait regardé son jeune patient avec _satisfaction_ et _soulagement _tout en disant : _« Eh bien enfin ! »_ Mr Wright, en revanche, avait eu l'air plutôt inquiet, presque effrayé même. Molly n'avait pas tout à fait sue comment réagir lorsqu'il avait murmuré : _« Par l'enfer ! »_ avant de se précipiter aux côtés d'Harry, s'asseyant sur le canapé, tout en posant une main sur le front du garçon. Elle s'était demandée pendant une seconde ou deux si l'homme n'était pas devenu fou, avant que les mots de Poppy ne la remettent sérieusement à sa place.

_« Tout va bien Steve, Harry n'est pas connecté à Vous Savez Qui. Ce n'est que le sommeil réparateur que j'avais demandé à Janet de guetter. Il va enfin se ressourcer. Lorsqu'il se réveillera il sera comme neuf ! »_ Mr Wright avait hoché la tête distraitement, mais n'avait pas semblé complètement convaincu.

_« Êtes-vous sûre, Poppy ? L'air autour de sa cicatrice n'est pas chargé d'électricité, mais il en a tous les symptômes et il ne répond pas, comme avant… Êtes-vous certaine qu'il soit toujours là ? » _avait-il demandé, tandis que Poppy acquiesçait patiemment.

_« Il est bien là, mon cher. Je l'ai vu dans cet état plus de fois que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je sais que c'est un peu inquiétant, mais tout est normal… ou bien, aussi normal que cela puisse être pour Harry, » _avait-elle précisé, souriant lorsque Mr Wright se détendit peu à peu, poussant un lourd soupir et serrant l'épaule d'Harry.

_« Harry, espèce d'andouille, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? » _avait-il demandé à voix haute avec beaucoup de tendresse, ce qui avait à la fois surpris et désarmé Molly. Se relevant, il avait rassemblé les affaires d'Harry et était venu les remercier Arthur et elle pour leur hospitalité puis avait demandé l'aide de Poppy pour ramener Harry et le mettre au lit.

Molly sourit, pensant à Ron tandis qu'Harry finissait de descendre les chaises et commençait à ramasser les salières et poivrières vides. Hermione et lui seraient heureux de voir à quel point Harry s'était bien remis cette nuit. Ils avaient tous deux étaient terriblement inquiets et très peu disposés à laisser Harry hors de leurs vues, mais s'était Ron qui avait finalement réussi à capter l'attention de Mr Wright afin de lui demander : _« Pourrait-il dormir ici ce soir ? S'il vous plaît ? »_

Mr Wright n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir très envie de laisser Harry derrière lui, mais il avait fini par céder, lorsqu'Arthur avait écarté l'idée qu'il pourrait les déranger et que Poppy Pomfresh lui ai assuré qu'Harry dormirait probablement comme quelqu'un qui aurait abusé de la potion La Goutte du Mort Vivant. _« Il ne devrait pas créer trop d'aventures ce soir, Steve, et les Weasley sont tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui, ou de me contacter si nécessaire pour obtenir de l'aide. » _Mr Wright avait semblé peser le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de soupirer et de rendre les armes en les observant Arthur et elle.

_« Je ne veux pas sous-entendre que Jannie et moi serions plus à même que vous pour veiller sur Harry, et il est évident qu'il pense le plus grand bien de votre famille. C'est juste que les derniers jours ont été particulièrement riches en rebondissements… Il nous a terriblement fait peur à tous les trois. » _leur avait-il confié en désignant de la tête Poppy, avant de leur offrir un triste sourire. _ « Maintenant que j'y pense, son séjour ici est probablement ce qui pourra lui faire le plus de bien. Il y encore des escaliers. Je doute que nous puissions le faire sortir du bâtiment sans attirer l'attention et nous savons tous combien Harry aime attirer l'attention. »_

Cela dit, il s'accroupit auprès d'Harry, posa quelques unes de ses affaires et l'installa confortablement sur le canapé. _« Harry ? Bourgeon ? C'est Steve, »_ dit-il, tout en saisissant l'une des mains d'Harry. _« Tu vas passer la nuit avec les Weasley. Tes lunettes, ceinture et chaussures sont sur la table située à ta gauche. Maintenant, je souhaite que tu te comportes bien. Si tu suis encore cette connexion ou sors une nouvelle fois de ton corps, je m'occuperais personnellement de te remettre sur le droit chemin de l'obéissance jusqu'à ton départ pour l'école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » _

Molly secoua la tête, se rappelant combien Harry avait surpris un bon nombre d'entre eux lorsqu'il avait émis un petit son assez amusé tout en remuant faiblement et prononçant d'une voix mal assurée un « Oui M'sieur » avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau, plongeant la pièce dans le silence à nouveau. Poppy et Mr Wright avaient échangé deux sourires avant de promettre de discuter avec Tom en sortant et de finalement prendre congé.

_« Incroyable »_, murmura-t-elle, en regardant Harry s'affairer, revenant de la cuisine, déposant un grand panier plein de couverts et de serviettes sur la table, puis de replacer la douzaine de salières et poivrières qu'il était allé remplir. Lorsqu'il s'assit finalement à table, il avait finit d'installer les couverts et serviettes, la pièce était tout aussi ordonnée que d'ordinaire à l'ouverture. Molly approuva d'un signe de tête puis franchit la porte. _« Harry ? »_ appela-t-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas l'effrayer mais Harry sursauta violemment en dépit de sa prudence. Il pivota instantanément au son de sa voix, l'observant avec un air de hibou en plein jour.

_« Mme Weasley, »_ réussit-il à articuler, avant de se mordre les lèvres et de relever les yeux vers elle. _« Euh, Coq vous a bien remis mon mot ? »_ demanda-t-il incertain. Molly eue la nette impression qu'il testait son humeur.

Molly sourit et acquiesça, essayant de le rassurer. _« Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à nous dire où tu étais »_ dit-elle, essayant de s'inspirer du livre qu'Arthur lui avait offert sur l'art de la patience. Harry allait beaucoup mieux c'est vrai, mais il la regardait aussi comme s'il pourrait prendre la poudre d'escampette aux premiers signes avant-coureur des ennuis.

La tactique paya. Harry sembla se détendre un peu, et lui offrit même un sourire tandis que ses doigts agiles continuer à trier l'argenterie de Tom. _« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors j'ai pensais que je ferais aussi bien de venir ici, »_ expliqua-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils à nouveau. _« Coq ne vous a pas réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire. » _

Molly secoua la tête. _« Non, mon chéri, il ne m'a pas réveillée. Je me suis relevée pour voir comment tu allais. Mme Pomfresh nous a assuré que tu bénéficiais simplement d'un bon sommeil réparateur, mais Mr Wright semblait tout de même un peu inquiet lorsqu'il est passé hier soir. »_

Harry la regarda comme s'il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait être touché ou humilié. _« Vous n'avez pas besoin de… Je veux dire, je vous remercie, mais vous n'avez pas à le faire. »_

_« Je sais, mon chéri. Je le voulais. J'étais inquiète, et les autres aussi l'étaient. Personne ne te veillait car Mme Pomfresh pensait que tu ne te réveillerais pas avant la fin de la matinée. »_ Elle dû retenir un sourire lorsque Harry soupira exaspéré tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _Je n'étais pas en aussi mauvaise posture que ce qu'elle pense »_ dit-il, avant de sembler enfin assimiler l'autre partie de sa phrase. _« Pourquoi est-ce que Steve et Mme Pomfresh sont-ils passés ? » _

Molly leva les mains en signe d'ignorance. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de leur expliquer. _« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient s'entretenir avec toi, mais tu étais déjà plongé dans ton sommeil réparateur lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. » _

_« Je suis désolé pour ça, »_ répondit Harry, la regardant, mal à l'aise. _« J'aurais dû partir plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas que le sommeil réparateur frapperai d'un seul coup »_ précisa t-il, levant de nouveau les yeux vers elle avant de revenir à sa tâche. Molly se glissa sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Harry tandis qu'il nettoyait toujours les mêmes couverts, puis posa ses mains sur les siennes.

_« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vraiment bien pour tout ? » _demanda-t-elle très sérieusement. Harry sembla réfléchir à sa question, puis acquiesça.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. C'est juste que... les choses vont changer aujourd'hui, et j'aimais assez les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant. » Harry hésita un instant puis ajouta doucement : « J'espérais rester caché ici jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne et assumer ma punition seulement à ce moment là. »

Qu'Harry admette qu'il avait eu l'intention de rester caché fit plus mal à Molly qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ne savait-il pas qu'ils le considéraient comme un membre de sa famille ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'ils voulaient seulement être là pour lui ? Elle retint difficilement sa colère et ses paroles blessées, se demandant comment Arthur réussissait à garder son sang froid si souvent. C'est alors qu'elle considéra la seconde partie de la phrase. _« Non, Harry. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes voudraient te parler, mais c'est uniquement pour se rassurer, en aucun cas pour te punir. Nous sommes tous si heureux que tu sois en sécurité. Nous étions tellement inquiets pour toi. »_ insista-t-elle, mais Harry secoua la tête.

_« Je sais comment cela fonctionne, Mme Weasley. Une accusation implique une punition. Au moins, pour une fois, je sais ce dont je suis accusé. » _

_« Nous comprenons que tu as des circonstances atténuantes, mon chérie, »_ offrit Molly, sentant qu'elle glissait sur un terrain délicat. « _Ces circonstances seront prises en compte »_ insista-t-elle, tandis qu'Harry secouait de nouveau la tête et recommençait distraitement à trier et nettoyer l'argenterie.

_« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ca n'en a jamais. Mais ça devrait bien se passer cette fois. Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'allait pas m'expulser, et c'était la seule punition que je craignais vraiment. Il va probablement me mettre en retenues avec Rusard ou Rogue pour plus ou moins longtemps »_ répondit-il, d'un ton si désinvolte que cela ne fit qu'accroître l'horreur impuissante de Molly. Elle ne parvenait même plus à trouver les mots pour le contredire.

_« Ou alors, il parlera à Steve et Janet. Ce serait sans doute mieux, je crois, pour qu'on puisse juste passer à autre chose. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter ce poids au-dessus de ma tête jusqu'en septembre, »_ spécula Harry, faisant presque rire nerveusement Molly. Elle espérait sincèrement que le directeur avait un peu plus de bon sens que cela et qu'il n'essaierait pas de dicter une discipline pour Harry à ses nouveaux tuteurs. Elle doutait fortement qu'ils apprécieraient cette _faveur_, en tout cas _elle _ne l'aurait certainement pas supporté. Secouant la tête, elle se força à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

_« Non, Harry, »_ reprit-elle fermement, se rappelant toutes les fois où Arthur et elle s'étaient demandé ce qui pouvait bien passé par la tête du meilleur ami de Ron, aux yeux si verts et énigmatiques. Elle commençait à en avoir une idée plus claire désormais et n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'elle découvrait. Comme pour confirmer son point de vue, Harry choisi cet instant pour s'apercevoir de sa colère et lui offrit un petit sourire rassurant. _« Je savais que j'en subirais les conséquences lorsque j'ai choisi de rester ici, mais peu importe ce qui se passera, ça en valait la peine. »_

Et voilà. Le mystère que personne n'avait su comprendre était enfin dévoilé. Le refus d'Harry de révéler sa position, au point même de refuser une visite au Terrier. Harry semblait apprécier l'honnêteté, aussi Molly mis fermement de côté sa propre frustration et poursuivit dans cette voie. Rassurer Harry était la chose la plus importante. Tout le reste pouvait attendre.

_« Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Pourquoi t'es tu caché de nous ? »_ demanda-t-elle le plus doucement qu'elle put. _« Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore et les autres supposent, mais j'aimerais vraiment te l'entendre dire. » _

Harry hésita un long moment, de nouveau mal à l'aise, une expression presque douloureuse, tandis que la pile de couverts propres continuait de s'accroître. Molly se demanda si elle pourrait jamais s'habituer à son déguisement de « Jim », cet inconnu aux yeux bruns déguisés qui rencontrèrent les siens avant de se baisser à nouveau. _« C'est bête, »_ finit-il par marmonner. _« C'est stupide et… je devrais vraiment commencer à installer les tables à présent. »_

_Bien essayé, Harry,_ pensa Molly, sortant sa baguette. _« Ce n'est pas un problème, mon chéri, »_ dit-elle à voix haute, en installant les couverts déjà prêts, les faisant volés à travers toute la pièce et atterrir sur les tables peu à peu. _« Tu iras plus vite si tu continues pendant que nous parlons, et moi je dresserai les tables à ta place, »_ dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soupir et courbe les épaules.

_« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais d'abord préparer un peu de thé ? La bouilloire doit être prête désormais. » _

Molly sourit lorsqu'elle se souvint des projets qu'elle avait nourrit plus tôt. _« Le thé semble être une idée divine ! »_ accepta-t-elle en observant tendrement Harry se ruer dans la cuisine, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec l'une des théières de thé brun de Tom, deux tasses, du lait, du sucre et une assiette de scones, le tout bien en équilibre sur un plateau. Harry déchargea le tout et versa le thé d'une main experte avant de s'installer doucement sur sa chaise et de fixer volontairement sa tasse.

_« Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse à votre question, » _dit-il enfin, alors que Molly se demandait s'il serait plus rapide face à un ordre direct. _« Je sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois brave, mais je n'étais juste pas prêt. J'ai découvert que le professeur Dumbledore me cherchait et j'ai paniqué. » _

Molly n'a pas pris la peine de cacher son incompréhension. _« Tu ne voulais pas que l'on te trouves ? »_ demanda-t-elle pour plus d'éclaircissements. Harry acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à y renoncer et je savais que je devrais le faire. » Il releva les yeux vers elle avant de fixer la pile de couverts. « Je ne le suis toujours pas vraiment d'ailleurs. »

Déterminée à garder son calme, Molly pris une profonde inspiration et souffla : _« Ai pitié d'une sorcière confuse et revenons un peu en arrière. Que pensais-tu devoir abandonner ? » _

« Vous savez, » répondit Harry, en regardant derrières ses deux épaules avant de se pencher en avant et de baisser la voix : « Être normal. »

S'il n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux, Molly aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Mais comme il l'était, elle ne sut vraiment pas quoi faire ou dire. Harry la regardait attentivement, puis décida, heureusement pour elle, qu'elle avait bien besoin d'informations supplémentaires.

_« Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour m'attendre à un chaleureux accueil, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient s'en aller. »_ Il s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée de thé, puis commença à rassembler ses souvenirs.

_« J'imagine que ce dut être un choc » _commenta Molly honnêtement, continuant à installer les couverts par magie, dès qu'Harry finissait de les polir. Elle avait failli dire : _Je comprends,_ mais s'était retenue juste à temps. Malgré toutes les menaces et réprimandes qu'elle avait donné lorsque ses enfants manquaient de la rendre folle, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas vraiment.

Ca semblait être la bonne décision puisqu'Harry lui offrit un sourire triste. _« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être si surpris, mais je l'ai été. » _Molly nota avec amusement qu'il était bien plus facile d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Harry lorsque celui-ci avait les mains occupés à faire autre chose.

_« Vous savez le premier soir. Lorsque je suis parti du Surrey, je suis venu ici. Tom a bien vu à quel point j'étais épuisé et m'a dit que je pourrais signer le registre le lendemain seulement. Je pensais contacter quelqu'un le lendemain matin, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, mais je n'ai pas pu. » _

Molly était déjà au courant de cette partie de l'histoire. Sirius avait mentionné à quel point Harry avait eu honte d'être abandonné ainsi. Secouant la tête, elle se hâta de le rassurer. _« Harry, tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable de ce que tes tuteurs ont faits. » _

Harry haussa les épaules. _« Je suppose, mais à ce moment là, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Ca me semblait très important, et pas seulement vis-à-vis de ce que la Gazette aurait fait si elle avait eu vent de tout ça. Je comptais me cacher ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne, et j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces. Et, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas simplement venir encombrer le Terrier ou les parents d'Hermione. Pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas venir troubler vos vies familiales, juste parce que ma propre famille me détestait tant. » _Harry s'arrêta un instant, pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Le cœur endolori, Molly serra les lèvres et attendit les inévitables larmes qui allaient bientôt suivre. A sa grande surprise, elles ne vinrent pas. Lorsqu'Harry eut repris calmement son souffle quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux étaient toujours secs et incroyablement calmes, compte tenu des circonstances. Ses mains apaisées tenaient toujours un ensemble de couverts et elle attrapa l'une d'entre elles.

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à vivre ça tout seul, »_ Harry, dit-elle, la colère et la frustration faisant monter des larmes qui lui brûlèrent les yeux. _« Nous aurions pu t'aider. Nous voulons toujours t'aider, si tu veux bien nous laisser faire. »_ Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il retire vivement sa main, comme Ron l'aurait fait dans de pareilles circonstances, mais fut surprise de le voir secouer la tête et poser son autre main sur la sienne.

_« Je le sais, et j'apprécie vraiment cela, »_ dit-il avec une sincérité qui apaisa quelques peu son cœur en morceaux. _« Je n'avais pas l'intention de causer du souci ou des ennuis à qui que ce soit, mais à force de n'être pas plus important qu'un tas d'ordures pour les Dursley, j'ai fini par me considérer ainsi moi aussi. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour parvenir à m'en démêler. Tom m'a donné ce temps lorsqu'il m'a permis de travailler ici de nuit. Et encore plus tard, lorsqu'il a pensé que je devrais sortir, et que « Jimmy » a commencé à faire des petits boulots pour rendre service aux autres commerçants du Chemin de Traverse. Pour la première fois, les gens me traités pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Pas comme le Garçon Qui A Survécu. J'étais libre. Je suppose que ça m'a plu. »_ Harry dégagea sa main, puis regarda la table. _« Vous pouvez me traiter d'égoïste ou d'imbécile si vous voulez, mais je ne voulais pas y renoncer, pas avant d'y être forcé. Je souhaiterais avoir une meilleure explication à vous donner, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. » _

Molly ne pouvait guère ajouter quoi que ce soit suite à cet aveu, aussi elle resta assise en silence à siroter son thé, tandis qu'Harry reportait son attention sur le panier de couverts. _« Remus semble avoir bien mieux compris la situation que ce que nous pensions, »_ répondit-elle finalement. _« Il a beaucoup insisté sur le fait que tu étais resté à l'écart pour te protéger toi-même, et que tu avais sans doute trouvé une certaine paix intérieur cet été. Je suppose que le reste d'entre nous avaient bien trop peur pour voir cela de la sorte. »_ Elle marqua une petite pause et observa Harry par-dessus sa tasse de thé. _« Tu sembles être devenu raisonnable à présent. » _

_« Je vais y venir, »_ répondit Harry agréablement. Toutes les tables étaient à présent dressées, aussi il continua à empiler les couverts sur le côté du panier. _« Ma tante et mon oncle m'ont toujours dit combien j'étais un monstre. Lorsque j'ai eu rejoint le monde magique, bien, vous savez comment ils étaient. De toutes façons, ils m'ont toujours jugés et je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour eux, »_ confia-t-il calmement. _« Bien sûr, je savais qu'ils étaient injustes. Je n'avais juste pas bien réalisé à quel point cela m'avait affecté. Janet m'a aidé à comprendre quelques petites choses à ce sujet. »_

Intriguée, en dépit d'elle-même, Molly leva les sourcils. _« Ah bon ? »_

_« Indirectement, mais oui. Elle était de mauvaise humeur il y a quelques jours, après son coup de fil hebdomadaire à sa mère. »_ Harry s'arrêta, l'étudiant attentivement.

_« Vas-y, »_ dit-elle pour l'encourager, se sentant extrêmement heureuse lorsqu'il se radoucit, sachant qu'il avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

_« Ils vont probablement vous en parler eux-mêmes à un moment ou à un autre. Ils le font avec les gens qu'ils vont beaucoup côtoyer, de sorte qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvus. Je vais juste vous dire les grandes lignes. »_ Harry s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il essayait de trouver les bons mots pour commencer, puis décida finalement de dire la vérité toute crue. _« Janet a un léger traumatisme crânien. » _

Le visage de Molly devait montrer son inquiétude car il lui offrit un léger sourire et hocha la tête. _« Je pense avoir eu à peu près la même réaction, mais Steve et Janet affirment tous les deux que cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est arrivé lorsqu'elle était bébé. Bien évidemment, elle a survécu, et mène une vie assez normale, mais l'incident a profondément effrayé son père et sa mère. Les rendant un peu… surprotecteurs. »_

_« Je peux l'imaginer »_ dit Molly, en pleine empathie avec les parents de Mme Wright. Quiconque connaissant ses enfants savait qu'ils lui avaient offerts quelques grosses frayeurs au fil des ans. La pire étant sans doute lorsqu'Arthur et elle avaient bien cru avoir perdu leur petite Ginny, leur fille unique à jamais. _« Ainsi, elle s'est totalement rétablie ? »_ Molly ne connaissait pas encore très bien Mme Wright, ou ce dont les guérisseurs moldus pouvaient être capable, mais l'autre sorcière lui avait semblait tout à fait normale la veille.

_« La plupart du temps. Elle prend des comprimés et doit prendre quelques jours de repos, mais cela ne la ralentit pas beaucoup. En grandissant, ses parents l'aimaient et l'ont encouragée, et ont même insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'université, mais ils étaient sûrs que son état l'empêcherait d'occuper un emploi ou de devenir son propre employeur. Janet a compris leur peur de lui en parler, d'autant plus à présent, mais quand elle était plus jeune… eh bien, ce sont ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? On est censé croire tout ce que nos parents nous disent. Steve dit qu'elle a parcouru un long chemin, mais parfois quelque chose peut faire resurgir les vieilles insécurités, surtout lorsqu'elle est fatiguée ou stressée. » _

_« Comme il y a quelques nuits ? »_ devina Molly, voyant où il voulait en venir. Harry acquiesça.

_« Ouais, elle était épuisée à force de s'occuper de Kitty, Becky et moi. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à s'en rendre malade, mais je savais d'où cela provenait. Puis elle a rit nerveusement et elle a dit : __**« Si je suis le résultat de parents craintifs mais bienveillants, je ne veux même pas imaginer les dégâts que des tuteurs pourraient faire en étant délibérément cruels. »**__ Cela m'a donné de quoi réfléchir, une nouvelle piste que je n'avais pas comprise auparavant. »_ Il haussa alors les épaules et reporta son attention sur les derniers couverts en argent présents dans le panier.

_« Arthur a retrouvé les barreaux qui étaient à ta fenêtre au fond du garage. » _Molly vit les gestes d'Harry faiblir brièvement tandis qu'il nettoyait un couvert, mais décida de poursuivre. _« Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas pris les choses au sérieux à l'époque. J'ai pensé que Fred et George racontaient encore des histoires. » _

Harry se mordit les lèvres, puis rit nerveusement. _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Nous savons tous à quel point ils peuvent être fiables ! S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça, »_ dit-il, lorsqu'elle voulut l'interrompre. _« Je comprends, vraiment, et je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai été très heureux de voir que personne n'avait pris au sérieux cette histoire. Même avant, je ne voulais pas que cela se sache. D'ailleurs je ne le veux toujours pas, »_ avoua-t-il dans un triste haussement d'épaules, _« Mais on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite. » _

Molly l'observa à nouveau par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse de thé. _« Non, je suppose que nous ne l'avons pas fait. »_ accepta-t-elle, en le regardant finir le dernier couvert, puis les ranger dans le panier. _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ait jamais rien remarqué, même si tu ne l'as dit à personne. »_

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. _« A part mes vêtements, il n'y avait pas vraiment de signes extérieurs. Vous souvenez-vous lorsque je me suis tordu la cheville lorsque nous revenions de l'étang, l'été avant ma deuxième année ? »_

_« Oui »_ répondit Molly, même si cette question lui semblait totalement hors sujet. Elle se rappelait bien qu'Harry avait boité tout le long du chemin du retour, et à quel point sa cheville était enflée à l'heure du dîner. _« Je voulais appeler un guérisseur le lendemain, mais… »_ Elle s'interrompit et cligna des yeux. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si hors-sujet qu'elle l'avait initialement pensé.

Harry acquiesça. _« Mais le lendemain matin, tout allait bien à nouveau, »_ finit-il à sa place. _« Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait que cela a mis plus de temps cette fois-ci, mais c'est comme ça. Voilà comment fonctionne en général mon sommeil réparateur. Je me blesse, ou commence à tomber malade, puis je vais me coucher, et dans les deux jours qui suivent tout au plus, je vais mieux. Ca a beaucoup ennuyé mes professeurs à l'école moldu, vous savez ? Même s'ils remarquaient quelque chose, ils ne pouvaient rien prouver. »_ Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur leur gauche. _« Ce doit être Tom, »_ dit-il en désignant de la tête l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. _« Dommage que je ne puisse pas lui dire qu'il pouvait dormir un peu plus sans le réveiller, »_ reprit-il, en faisant rire Molly.

_« J'ose dire qu'il sera heureux de te voir en aussi bonne forme, »_ dit-elle, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'apparut un Tom encore tout ensommeillé. A première vue, le vieil aubergiste semblait exécuter ses mouvements par pure habitude, mais il ne lui fallut guère longtemps avant de les apercevoir tous les deux et de semblait mieux réveillé d'un seul coup.

_« Molly ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_ demanda-t-il, avant de s'arrêter choqué face à sa salle à manger « prête pour la journée ». _« Harry ? »_

_« Je vais bien, Tom, »_ le rassura Harry, lorsque le vieux sorcier se rapprocha de lui et le regarda avec inquiétude. _« Je me suis réveillé un peu plus tôt et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. » _

_« Oui, alors plutôt que d'attendre une heure décente pour se lever, il a décidé de descendre ici et de préparer la salle à manger, » _ajouta Molly, souriant tandis qu'Harry gigotait sur place sous le regard du vieil aubergiste. _« Il a au moins eu le bon sens de me laisser un mot pour que je ne panique pas en découvrant son absence. »_

_« Oh, je n'ai aucun mal à vous croire, »_ dit Tom, attirant Harry dans une brève accolade puis l'éloignant doucement tout en gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. _« Par la barbe de Merlin, mon garçon, c'est bon de vous revoir sur pieds ! J'étais certain qu'il vous faudrait encore plusieurs jours de repos lorsque je vous ai vu arrivé hier et regardez moi ça ! »_ Harry sourit autant embarrassé qu'heureux.

_« Merci, Tom, »_ dit-il, avant de lui désigner la théière du doigt. _« Envie d'une tasse de thé ? » _

Tom acquiesça mais arrêta Harry lorsqu'il voulu retourner en cuisine. _« Je m'en occupe mon garçon, »_ dit-il tout en renvoyant le panier de couverts dans la cuisine et faisant venir une tasse propre de celle-ci. _« Il semble que nous n'ayons pas grand-chose à faire ce matin, puisque tu as déjà préparé la salle. As-tu vu Hedwige ce matin ? »_ demanda-t-il tout en se versant une tasse de thé. _« Je l'ai envoyé chez Steve la nuit dernière au cas où ils auraient besoin de nous contacter. »_ Harry secoua la tête.

_« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Elle n'était pas dans ma chambre quand j'y suis passé pour prendre ma douche, » _répondit Harry, puis il salua Molly d'un signe de tête et remit sa chaise en place. _« Mme Weasley a mentionné le fait que Steve et Mme Pomfresh étaient venu pour me parler. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils me voir ? » _Tom soupira et s'assit aux côtés d'Harry.

_« Nous avons un petit problème, mon fils, et Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas comment faire pour le résoudre, »_ admis Tom, levant les mains dans un geste apaisant lorsqu'Harry se raidit brusquement. _« Calme toi, calme toi pour l'instant, Steve a promis d'envoyer Hedwige pour nous prévenir si les choses devaient s'aggraver, et tel que je connais votre chouette, elle serait même venu par elle-même si elle l'avait jugé nécessaire. » _

Molly acquiesça aux côtés d'Harry. _« C'est peu être banal, mais comme on dit : Pas de nouvelles. Bonnes nouvelles. »_ Harry acquiesça et lui offrit un léger sourire en signe de remerciement avant de se concentrer sur Tom.

« Alors, que se passe t-il exactement ? »

Tom soupira. _« Quelque chose que nous aurions dû prendre en compte hier. Pour faire court, lorsque Janet et moi sommes devenus tes tuteurs, ton dossier a cessé d'utiliser ta magie comme source d'énergie principale. Mme Pomfresh a pu vérifier cela la nuit dernière. »_

_« Il a donc cessé de les cacher ? Est-ce cela que vous essayez de nous dire ? » _demanda Molly, grimaçant intérieurement lorsqu'Harry pâlit brutalement. Tom secoua la tête et posa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Harry.

_« Non, ma chère, il n'a pas cessé de les cacher. Il a simplement cessé d'utiliser Harry comme noyau centrale. »_ Retournant son attention vers Harry, il poursuivit. _« Il y avait un système d'alarme relié à ton dossier qui est resté sans réponse pendant très longtemps. Mme Pomfresh t'expliquera les détails plus tard, mais pour l'instant, elle pense que le dossier s'est lui-même alimenter grâce à ta magie, et ce depuis ta toute petite enfance. Ah, regardez qui voilà ! »_

Surpris par le brusque changement de sujet de Tom, Molly se retourna et vit Hedwige atterrir doucement sur le petit perchoir du Chaudron Baveur prévu à cet effet. Elle laissa tomber le petit papier plié, qu'elle tenait dans son bec, en face de Tom, puis se tourna vers Harry. Molly sourit lorsque la chouette accepta le morceau de scone et s'avança à la rencontre de la main d'Harry, tandis qu'il lui caressait les plumes.

Harry sourit à Hedwige, mais il y avait toujours un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. _« Que dit-il, Tom ? »_

Tom ouvrit la bouche, puis hésita et la referma. Oh par Merlin, pensa Molly. De mauvaises nouvelles. Harry semblait lui aussi l'avoir compris.

_« __S'il te plaît, Tom. Dis-moi. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »_ Le vieil aubergiste poussa un soupir.

« Tout ce que nous pouvions craindre après que Janet ait eu signé les documents de votre dossier, celui-ci a progressivement diminué son emprise sur ta magie et a commencé à utiliser la sienne à la place. Mme Pomfresh et Steve sont venus la nuit dernière pour voir si toi et moi allions bien. Le dossier semble puiser un peu de ma magie, mais très peu. Je pense qu'il me garde en réserve, comme source d'énergie secondaire en quelque sorte, tu comprends. » Il s'arrêta et remis le papier à Harry. Celui-ci ne cherchant pas à le lui cacher, Molly lut par-dessus son épaule sans remord.

_Tom, _

_Poppy veut que nous allions à l'infirmerie. (Par mesure de précaution.)__  
_

_Options actuellement inconnus.__  
_

_Je vous dirais plus lorsque je le saurais._

Avertissez Harry lorsqu'il se réveillera. Poppy veut également le voir. Elle demande qu'il vienne par cheminette ou Portauloin.

_Steve__  
_  
_« Ca n'annonce rien de bon, » _murmura Harry, son regard passant de Tom à Molly tandis qu'il se relevait. _« Je dois y aller. Ce n'est pas juste. Tout est prêt pour le petit déjeuner. Dites à Ron et Hermione que je reviendrai plus tard. »_

Avant que Molly n'ait pu offrir de l'accompagner, Harry avait sortit un pendentif qui lui était familier, en forme de phénix, et disparut sur un dernier mot chuchoté.

Harry atterrit dans l'infirmerie, ce lieu qui lui était si familier, et ne pris que quelques secondes pour se repérer. Il était dans une salle vide où se trouvait dis lits, excentrée de la salle principale. Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer la zone, puis décida finalement qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde son déguisement comme au Chaudron Baveur. Il valait mieux, au cas où certains membres de l'ordre utilisent l'infirmerie comme aile hospitalière principale.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta tout à coup, incertain de ce qui l'attendait. Mme Pomfresh n'aurait pas fait venir les Wright à Poudlard sur un coup de tête. Mais Steve avait dit que ce n'était qu'une mesure de « précaution ». Peut-être voulait-elle simplement avoir son matériel sur place au cas où.

Se sentant partagé entre l'espoir et l'inquiétude, Harry sortit de la pièce pour rentrer dans la salle principale où il cligna des yeux, surpris par la scène incongrue de voir la famille Wright serrée les uns contre les autres dans un immense câlin, tous ensembles sur leur canapé. Steve était pris en sandwich entre Janet et Kitty tout en tenant Becky sur ses genoux, et tous semblaient dormir paisiblement. Avançant d'un pas, Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'un léger sourire, en dépit de sa surprise et de son inquiétude. Pendant tout le temps où les filles et lui avaient été malades, il avait passé d'assez longs moments dans des postures similaires. Si ce n'est que c'était généralement Janet qui se trouvait entre Kitty et lui, tout en portant Becky sur ses genoux. Steve était sur l'un des côtés, généralement assis à côté de Kitty ou de lui-même, ou bien encore debout devant eux, demandant à Janet ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter « autant d'amour et d'attention. »

Mme Pomfresh ne semblait pas être présente. Harry trouvait ça bizarre, mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Après tous les séjours qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie, il tait certain qu'elle n'aurait pas quitté l'infirmerie si les Wright avaient couru un quelconque danger imminent. Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une chaise vide, prévue pour les visites, mais les lits avaient semble t-il été démontés et les chaises n'étaient nulles part en vue. Il envisageait tout juste de se faire une petite place sur le canapé lorsque Mme Pomfresh passa les portes d'entrées. Elle s'avança dans la salle, puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le vit à côté du canapé.

_« Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt ! »_ dit-elle, la baguette d'ores et déjà sortit et commençant à lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder les résultats, puis lui sourit. _« On se sent beaucoup mieux, j'imagine ? » __  
_  
_C'est un euphémisme,_ pensa Harry, tandis qu'il lui souriait en acquiesçant. Maintenant qu'il en était débarrassé, il pouvait bien plaisanter de la façon dont sa magie l'avait mis au plus bas. Aussi il ajouta : _« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Brillant, même. » _

_« __Et comment allait Tom lorsque vous êtes parti du Chaudron Baveur ? » _demanda Poppy, une autre série de charme l'informant des signes vitaux d'Harry.

_« __Il semblait aller bien, »_ répondit Harry. _« Un peu fatigué, peut-être, mais rien d'inhabituel à cette heure de la journée. »_ Il regarda à nouveau les Wright profondément endormis, sentant la peur ressurgir, le faisant frissonner. _« Mme Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour eux ? »_

_« __Je les ai plongé dans un sommeil magique pour rendre le voyage plus facile, et ai prolongé le sort suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prévenir le directeur et le professeur Flitwick, »_ tout en disant ces mots, la médicomage jeta un bref _Finite Incantatem_. Utiliser un Portauloin était le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr pour amener tout le monde ici, reprit-elle ensuite, jetant un nouveau _Finite _sur le canapé lorsque Steve commença à remuer les épaules et bâilla.

_« Sommes-nous arrivés ? »_ marmonna t-il encore assoupi, avant d'apercevoir Harry et de devenir plus alerte. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya de se dégager doucement pour consulter sa montre. _« Quelle heure est-il ? Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là ? »_

_« Cela ne fait pas longtemps Steve. Moins d'une demi-heure, » _le rassura Mme Pomfresh, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. _« Harry n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que je pouvais le croire. En fait il a dû venir presque qu'aussitôt après avoir reçu votre message. »_ Steve acquiesça et se reposa doucement contre les coussins, observant Harry, la fatigue marquant ses yeux bleus.

_« Désolé, la nuit a été longue… »_ dit-il, après qu'un autre bâillement lui eut échappé. _« Poppy ne t'attendais pas si tôt, et cette histoire de sommeil réparateur me rendait assez nerveux, »_ poursuivit-il, jetant un œil sur le reste de sa famille avant de revenir sur Harry. _« Wow. Vous ne plaisantiez pas avec ce sommeil réparateur, n'est-ce pas ? » _commenta-t-il, approuvant la médicomage d'un hochement de tête avant de revenir à nouveau sur Harry. _« Sérieusement, gamin, tu sembles pétiller d'énergie ! Y-a-t-il une chance pour que tu puisses partager un peu de cette énergie avec Jannie et les filles ? »  
_  
_« Partager ? »_ Harry regarda distraitement ses mains, puis se concentra sur Janet, Kitty et Becky, de plus en plus consterné. Steve s'était réveillé presque instantanément, mais aucun autre membre de la famille n'avait encore bougé. _« Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi ne se réveillent-elles pas ? » _demanda-t-il, la peur faisait monté sa voix dans les aiguës. Sa tension monta encore d'un cran lorsque Mme Pomfresh soupira.

_« __Avez-vous eu la chance de discuter avec Tom ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça. _« Un peu. Il a dit que le dossier s'était appuyer sur ma magie pendant des années à cause de certains sorts d'alarmes, et que depuis hier il avait arrêté de se servir de ma magie comme source d'énergie principale, et… »_ Harry s'arrêta net pour regarder Janet et les filles, la compréhension venant peu à peu le figer d'horreur. _« Non… »_ dit-il, lorsque les mots de Tom lui revinrent à l'esprit. _Nous avons un petit problème et Mme Pomfresh ne sait pas comment faire pour le résoudre..._

_Oh non. Oh, non, non, non. _Harry secoua la tête tandis que son pouls et son souffle s'accéléraient. Ses tuteurs n'avaient jamais semblaient très rationnels en ce qui concerne la magie en général, et encore moins en ce qui le concerne. Apprendre la vérité sur son héritage avait été sa seule source de réconfort, surtout en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie instinctive sur eux.

Là c'était différent. C'était un cauchemar. _Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'était tout… moins d'un jour ? Et tout a foirer déjà ?_ Harry ferma les yeux très forts lorsque sa vision commença à se déformer, avant de percevoir un bruit de froissement et de cliquetis sur le côté. Janet et ses filles avaient toutes les raisons de craindre la magie à présent et Steve devait sûrement être furieux…

_« Mr Potter ! Contrôlez-vous pour une fois ! »_

Coupant court à ses pensées, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec une Mme Pomfresh très énervée. « Allons, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Respirez avec moi, doucement et profondément, l'encouragea-t-elle, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Harry du fait qu'il haleté et avait du mal à respirer, tandis qu'elle faisait venir à elle une chaise d'un Accio et l'y poussa doucement.

« Je suis tout à fait consciente que la situation est difficile pour l'instant, » poursuivit-elle, agitant de nouveau sa baguette, mais Janet et les filles ne courent aucun danger imminent. »

« Poppy et ton directeur ont essayé de modifier le sort la nuit dernière, nous avons vite compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais ça na pas marché » ajouta Steve, décalant distraitement Becky. Harry nota avec un optimisme prudent que l'homme bien qu'un peu inquiet ne semblait pas en colère ou avoir peur de lui.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant assez courageux pour risquer une question.

Mme Pomfresh répéta le sort qu'elle venait de lancer puis rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa blouse. « Le processus de transfert a été progressif, aussi au début, nous n'avons pas remarqué grand-chose. Je comprends qu'il vous ait aussi pris par surprise. » Elle attendit qu'Harry acquiesce pour poursuivre.

« Le dossier semble savoir combien d'énergie il peut tirer sans dommage, par conséquent, il a alterné ses prises de manière équilibré entre Janet, Kitty et enfin Becky. Janet va beaucoup mieux maintenant que la charge est bien répartie entre elles trois. »

Consterné, Harry regarda Janet qui reposée mollement sur l'épaule de Steve, puis le stress et la peur prirent le dessus. « Beaucoup mieux ? C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il, alternant ses regards entre Steve et Mme Pomfresh. « Pourquoi laissez-vous faire ça ? Annulez les sorts ! Aucune protection ne vaut cela ! »

« Ils vont se réveiller maintenant, et puis Janet a cessé de faire des crises, alors oui, « c'est mieux ». » rétorqua Steve, faisant faire instinctivement quelques pas en arrière à Harry. Il regardait avec méfiance l'homme lorsqu'il s'arrêta, puis ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il stabilisa Becky, et tendit la main vers Harry. Harry hésita, puis se pencha en avant pour la prendre.

« Tu es dans le même état que moi il y a quelques heures, mon fils. Je n'ai cessé d'harceler cette pauvre femme, même après qu'elle et deux de tes professeurs m'aient affirmé que ton dossier allait être modifié dès que possible, » admit-il en offrant un triste clin d'œil vers Mme Pomfresh. « C'est un miracle qu'elle ne m'ait pas simplement giflé ! »

« C'était très tentant, » lui répondit sèchement la médicomage, « Heureusement pour vous, j'ai une très grande expérience des personnes proches de l'hystérie. »

« J'en suis sûr, » accepta Steve, serrant brièvement la main d'Harry avant de la relâcher. « Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, gamin, mais pour l'instant les filles sont d'accord et tout ce qui pouvait être fait pour faciliter la situation l'a été. Ton directeur a même contacté quelques uns de ses amis au beau milieu de la nuit, mais aucun de ses contacts ne pouvaient parvenir à obtenir ton dossier aux Archives autrement que par effraction, ce qui ne m'aurait pas gêné, mais aurait posé problème… Aussi nous devons attendre de pouvoir suivre la procédure habituelle. »

_« La magie du dossier a été plus spécifiquement étudié pendant que vous dormiez. Nous avons ainsi découvert quelques éclaircissements sur ce qui nous avez auparavant échappé, »_ ajouta Mme Pomfresh, sortant de nouveau sa baguette pour l'agiter en direction d'Harry. _« Les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore ont alors mené des recherches sur ce problème et ont commencés à élaborer des stratégies durant toute la nuit pour nous permettre de gagner du temps. Dès que votre dossier sera disponible, ils essaieront de modifier les sorts existants tout en préservant la protection. Si cela ne pouvait être réalisé dans un laps de temps raisonnable, les sorts existants seront annulés et d'autres alternatives pourront être envisagées. Il semble évident que la magie peut être puisée auprès de plusieurs personnes, aussi nous avons décidé de concentrer nos efforts dans ce sens, »_ poursuivit-elle tout en lançant à nouveau son sort sur Harry.

_« __Que faites-vous, Poppy ? »_ demanda Steve, en lui désignant sa baguette. _« Vous avez lancé le même sort au moins six fois au cours des dix dernières minutes. »_

La médicomage soupira, puis émit un léger rire. _« En fait, cette situation nous a probablement aidé à comprendre un mystère qui a déconcerté l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard au cours des quatre dernières années. Personne n'avait jamais su expliquer de façon satisfaisante pourquoi Harry pouvait avoir de très sérieuses difficultés à effectuer des sorts certains jours, tandis qu'il parvenait à en exécuter d'autres demandant bien plus de puissances d'autres jours. Compte tenu des derniers événements, je soupçonne que le fait que son dossier ait puisé dans sa magie comme étant un facteur important voir même le principal facteur de ce mystère. » __  
_  
Harry acquiesça, compte tenu des mots de la matrone. Ses difficultés avec le sortilège d'attraction de l'an dernier avait été d'autant plus frustrant compte tenu de sa réussite du sort du Patronus. Lorsqu'il observa Mme Pomfresh, il la trouva en train de la fixer, spéculative.

_« Avez-vous votre baguette sur vous, jeune homme ? »_ l'interrogea-t-elle. _« Très bien, vous savez lancer le sort de réparation, n'est-ce pas ? »_ poursuivit-elle lorsqu'Harry eu répondu par l'affirmative à sa précédente question.

_« Oui, madame »_ dit Harry, repensant au Terrier. Le sort était un élément de base qui maintenait la maison en ordre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait pu voir les parents de Ron le jeter au cours de ces précédentes visites, et avait bien sûr appris à le lancer lui-même.

_« Très bien. »_ Mme Pomfresh fit un brusque mouvement de sa baguette qui provoqua l'explosion d'une des vitres de l'infirmerie. _« Réparez là. » __  
_  
_« Ok »_ répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules, tout en se mettant debout pour constater les dégâts. Ceux-ci s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres à travers toute la pièce. Mme Pomfresh avait été très généreuse avec son sort, mais il était concentré et il analysait le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré plus tôt. Les dégâts sont allés plus loin vers l'arrière qu'il le pensait initialement, vit il en faisant un tour sur lui même. Madame Pomfresh avait été généreuse sur ce coup là, mais il était clair qu'il parviendrait à réparer les dégâts. Autant se dépêcher pour qu'il puisse reprendre place aux côtés des Wright que le canapé.

Harry se plaça sur la droite et effectua le mouvement adéquat, se tournant vers les dégâts les plus importants pour pouvoir en réparer le plus possible en une fois. De manière réaliste, il savait qu'il lui faudrait lancer le sort plusieurs fois pour parvenir à rassembler tous les petits éclats éparpillés à travers la pièce. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à sentir sa magie formée une puissante vague, invisible mais palpable, qui s'échappa de sa baguette pour remplir l'ensemble de l'infirmerie. Les débris de verre se remirent instantanément à leur place au niveau des vitres et des étagères. Les matelas des lits se gonflèrent pour devenir visiblement plus moelleux ainsi que tous les signes marquant leur usure disparurent. Même Mme Pomfresh qui avait l'air quelque peu débraillé suite à sa nuit blanche chez les Wright fut soudain bien droite dans une blouse toute propre et bien repassée.

Harry essaya de stopper le sort, mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore terminé. Les minuscules imperfections du canapé des Wright disparurent. Les légères fissures présentes dans les murs de l'école et dans le parquet ancien se refermèrent, et les flacons de potions vides ainsi que les vieux matériaux médicaux utilisés entreposés dans la corbeille vinrent reprendre place sur leurs étagères, comme neufs. Ce ne fut que lorsque la totalité de l'infirmerie brilla comme un sou neuf que les effets du _Reparo_ se dissipèrent.

Estomaqué, Harry fit un tour complet sur lui-même, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin, Patmol et les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'attention de Remus était portée sur ses robes toutes rénovées tandis que ses deux professeurs ainsi que Sirius le regardaient droit dans les yeux. Harry se retourna vers Mme Pomfresh. _« Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai lancé un sort large, mais… » _Harry perdit ses mots, désignant simplement l'ensemble de l'infirmerie dans un grand geste frustré de sa main libre tandis que la colère le submergé de nouveau. _« Ma magie n'a jamais était capable de faire cela, jamais ! »_

_« Harry, s'il vous plaît essayez de vous calmer, »_ le pria Mme Pomfresh, tout en fixant certains flacons de potions à proximité qui commençaient à vibrer dangereusement. _« Votre magie a toujours été ainsi, c'est juste la première fois depuis un certain temps que vous y avez un plein accès. »_

_« Comment savez-vous cela ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose à ma famille ? Est-ce pour cela qu'ils ont toujours eu si peur de moi ? » _demanda Harry, acceptant la dernière place libre sur le canapé lorsque Steve lui offrit d'une invitation silencieuse. Pris d'une impulsion, il tendit la main et attrapa l'une de celle de Janet, certains de ses soucis semblant se dissiper face à la paume chaude et réconfortante.

Madame Pomfresh hésita, arborant soudain un air grave. _« Harry, lorsque votre énergie a été au plus faible, probablement aux alentours de vos trois ans, il s'est produit un grave incident impliquant votre magie. Votre magie, » _insista-t-elle, _« Pas votre magie accidentelle. Vous avez fait de la magie sans baguette, probablement pour amuser votre cousin, et cela a effrayé votre tante et votre oncle. Dans la confusion du moment, votre oncle vous a accidentellement blessé. » _Elle s'arrêta un instant et désigna l'ensemble du groupe où se trouvait le directeur tandis qu'ils s'approchaient. _« Le professeur Dumbledore vous a expliqué les grandes lignes de votre dossier, n'est-ce pas ? » _

Harry acquiesça, se rappelant la réunion de la veille. _« Oui. »_

_« Depuis le jour de cette blessure, votre dossier a sonné l'alerte, tentant de prévenir quelqu'un. » _Harry fronça les sourcils et voulut commencer à protester mais se calma lorsqu'elle leva une main, le priant de _« la laisser finir »._ _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick ont trouvé un sort de silence posé sur votre dossier lorsqu'ils sont allés le chercher au ministère il y a plusieurs jours. Il y avait aussi une demande pour que les sorts de votre dossier soient ajustés, aussi nous pensons que le sort de silence n'a pas nécessairement été posé pour vous nuire. »_

_« Comme je l'ai mentionné, l'alarme n'a pas été donné, mais nous ne sommes pas entrés dans les détails puisque notre temps de paroles au Chaudron Baveur s'est trouvé quelque peu raccourci, » _rappela le professeur Dumbledore. Harry acquiesça, tandis que des brides de souvenirs décousus, emplis de cris, de confusion et de douleur venait taquiner sa mémoire.

Mme Pomfresh s'assit sur la chaise des visiteurs, qu'elle avait fait venir plus tôt, en face d'Harry, tandis que Patmol se rapprocha et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Celui-ci se mit à caresser distraitement l'épaisse fourrure noire du chien de sa main libre tandis que le professeur Flitwick poursuivait leur histoire.

_«Plus votre dossier restait sans réponse, plus les infractions contre votre personne s'accroissaient et plus fort votre dossier tentait d'avertir quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre comment un simple sort de silence a pu avoir cet effet. Le dossier aurait dû avoir le pouvoir de le briser. »_

_« Vous avez mentionné que le dossier bénéficiait d'une intelligence rudimentaire hier, » _rappela Steve. _« Peut-être que cela représentait un problème qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, alors tout ce qu'il savait faire c'était appeler de plus en plus fort. »_ Le professeur Flitwick sembla considérer la chose quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

_« C'est une possibilité, »_ approuva-t-il, avant que Mme Pomfresh ne s'adresse de nouveau à Harry.

_« Mettons de côtés les théories sur les sorts posés sur votre dossier, celui-ci a commencé à augmenter lorsque votre magie a gagné en puissance au cours de votre enfance. Vous avez bien connu une certaine imprévisibilité de votre magie, mais l'emprise du dossier ne vous a jamais empêché de lancer des sorts ou de faire face à d'éventuels effets secondaires d'ordre physique… » _

_« … Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me cacher, » _acheva Harry à sa place. Mme Pomfresh acquiesça pour marquer son accord.

_« Exact. Lorsque cela c'est produit, il a commencé à puiser une énorme quantité de magie. A tel point que votre corps n'a plus réussit à la compenser. C'est pourquoi l'on ne pouvait vous guérir correctement lorsque vous êtes tombés malade, et Janet et ses filles sont aussi dans cet état actuellement. »_ Mme Pomfresh marqua une courte pause et lança à nouveau le sort sur Harry, ses sourcils se relevant face aux résultats obtenus.

Son attitude commençait à inquiéter Harry. _« Que faites-vous ? »_ demanda-t-il en fronçant els sourcils lorsqu'elle soupira.

_« L'une de mes fonctions en tant qu'infirmière de Poudlard est de surveiller les « scores magiques » des élèves. Les poussées de magie et l'épuisement qui en découle ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère, et le noyau de base de la magie des élèves peut fluctuer dangereusement au cours de l'adolescence, » _expliqua-t-elle, en alternant ses regards entre Steve et Harry. _« Le noyau se stabilise lorsque la croissance des jeunes sorciers et sorcières prend fin et ne nécessite donc plus de surveillance particulière. »_ Elle émit une forte grimace en regardant sa baguette, puis poursuivit.

_« Mais je m'égare. Pour faire bref, une base précise est essentielle pour déterminer avec précision lorsque les événements deviennent trop dangereux et sont en déséquilibre. Il semble que le dossier a puisé plus de magie que je ne l'avais réalisé, avant même qu'il ne puise fortement dans ses ressources pour le cacher. Mes examens de bases pour Harry sont plus élevés qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été et ne cessent de s'accroitre. » _

Harry regarda Mme Pomfresh dans les yeux lorsqu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui directement. _« Je vais devoir mettre en place un nouveau point de référence une fois que votre magie se sera stabilisée. Comme je viens de vous le montrer, il va falloir que vous réappreniez à évaluer votre force en lançant des sorts, y compris les plus simples, de plus, vous aurez besoin de rester aussi calme que possible afin de minimiser les risques de provoquer votre magie accidentelle, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous vous contrôliez de nouveau. » _

_« Nous allons organiser des séances de travaux pratiques lorsque ta magie se sera stabilisée, » _lui assura le professeur Dumbledore. Harry remercia le directeur, puis remarqua que Mme Pomfresh semblait de nouveau contrariée.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » _demanda-t-il, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi. L'infirmière baissa les yeux comme si elle avait soudain honte.

_« Vous présentiez les symptômes classiques signes d'un épuisement magique lorsque vous étiez malade, mais je ne l'ai pas pris en considération, j'ai pensé que cela devait être dû à autre chose. Votre niveau de base était inférieur à la normale mais il n'aurait pas dû causer un tel état de détresse, et tout le monde avait bien insisté sur le fait que votre utilisation de magie était non négligeable depuis le début des vacances. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt. » _

Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis les ferma et secoua la tête, essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qui lui avaient été données au cours des deux derniers jours. Hier, il avait été bien trop fatigué et contrarié pour traiter correctement les informations que le directeur lui avait communiquées. A présent, s'il récapitulait le tout, entre son dossier, son éducation, l'alarme, la protection et sa propre magie capricieuse, il ne savait plus s'il devait se mettre à rire ou à pleurer pour que tout reprenne sens. Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis la relâcha, laissant en même temps s'échapper la colère et le ressentiment qui semblaient se battre contre l'amusement fataliste qui dirigeait sa vie. Toute sa vie, semblait n'être qu'une mauvaise comédie bourrée d'erreurs. Merveilleux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait attentivement. La plupart attendaient simplement qu'il finisse de rassembler ses pensées, mais Harry avait passé suffisamment de temps à l'infirmerie pour remarquer l'inhabituelle incertitude dans l'attitude de Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, à sa manière bien sûr, aussi il se hâta de la rassurer. _« Je ne suis pas heureux que mon dossier ait été modifié, mais il me semble que vous avez fait de votre mieux avec ce que vous saviez, » _dit-il, en offrant à la sorcière un sourire emplit de gratitude. _« Vos excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. Mais je suis curieux… » _Harry s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. _« Tom a dit que le dossier lui prenait aussi un peu d'énergie ? » _Mme Pomfresh acquiesça.

_« Le fonctionnement du dossier est très subtile, mais je peux le détecter à présent que je sais où chercher. Il ne tire pas d'énergie significative chez Tom, bien qu'il pourrait si les magies de Kitty et Becky se révélaient insuffisantes. » _

La mention des filles attira l'attention d'Harry sur le canapé. _« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que cela les touche à ce point ? » _demanda-t-il tristement, tout en observant la main de Janet, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. _« Je n'ai jamais rien eu de spécial. »_ Patmol jappa pour marquer son désaccord, mais Harry ne fit que secouer la tête. _« Pourquoi arrivais-je à faire quelque chose lorsqu'elles n'y parviennent pas ? »_ demanda-t-il, observant Mme Pomfresh.

L'infirmière temporisa de nouveau, choisissant soigneusement ses mots avant de parler. _« Tout d'abord, Harry, vous avez toujours eu quelque chose de spécial. L'adresse et la maîtrise dont vous avez toujours fait preuve en tant qu'enfant est absolument phénoménale. Ensuite, votre corps et votre magie ont eu des années pour s'adapter aux prises d'énergies de votre dossier. Votre magie peut- même avoir augmenté de manière à répondre aux besoins de plus en plus importants du dossier. Enfin, Janet n'a pas de formation. Elle a aussi était frappé par de fortes demandes immédiatement. Je doute qu'il existe plus d'une petite poignée de sorciers et sorcières ayant suffisamment d'énergie magique nécessaire pour alimenter votre dossier à elle seule, et encore moins qui puissent en gérer les effets secondaires. Dans le cas de Janet, son énergie magique à compenser en puisant dans celles des personnes les plus proches d'elle. » _Semblant curieuse, elle fit un nouveau mouvement de sa baguette, puis hochant la tête, ajouta : _« Y compris la vôtre »._

Harry se rattachant à cela, resserra son emprise sur la main de Janet. _« Elle pourrait m'en puiser plus, »_ dit-il, observant Steve puis Mme Pomfresh. _« Elle peut en puiser autant qu'elle veut ! Je peux le supporter, vraiment ! » _insista-t-il. Steve lui fit un triste sourire, mais secoua la tête.

_« Je sais que tu le peux, Harry, et j'apprécie ton offre, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais nous venons tout juste de te remettre sur pieds. » _Lorsqu'Harry fit mine de vouloir objecter, Mme Pomfresh le coupa d'un regard sévère, puis commença à agir d'une manière qui semblait dire : _« Je suis la médicomage ici, et tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire ! » _

_« Exactement. Votre magie est actuellement en train de se rétablir, et vous ne devez pas interférer dans le processus, vous aurez sans doute besoin de quelques jours de repos supplémentaires pour qu'elle se stabilise. D'ailleurs, l'objectif principal pour l'instant est que personne ne puise dans ces réserves au point d'en tomber malade. Comme vous nous l'avez fait remarquer plus tôt, aucune protection n'en vaut la peine. »_

Abattu, Harry se laissa reposer en arrière, s'enfonçant dans les coussins du canapé, tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie retentissait, faisant apparaître la sorcière aux cheveux roses qu'il avait vu chez Mme Figg, la nuit où le Terrier avait été attaqué, celle-ci sortait de la salle où Harry était arrivé plus tôt et porté son dossier dans les mains.

_« Mission accomplie ! »_ dit-elle dans un sourire adressait aux professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick qui se précipitaient vers elle. _« Fudge a bien évidemment demandé un audit des archives et je l'ai obtenu de Gainsley en échange d'une bonne tasse de thé, »_ expliqua-t-elle, tout en remettant le dossier entre les mains du professeur Flitwick. _« J'ai promis de le ramener le plus vite possible. » _

_« Si ce que nous avons supposé s'avère exact, vous pourrez probablement le ramener avant l'heure de l'ouverture des archives. »_ répondit le professeur Flitwick, tout en tentant sans succès d'ouvrir le dossier d'Harry, avant de s'avancer vers le canapé. _« Pourriez-vous, Mr Potter ? » _demanda-t-il, tout en remettant le dossier entre les mains d'Harry pour qu'il l'ouvre.

_« Que voulez-vous faire ? »_ demanda Harry, en observant à la fois la sorcière aux cheveux roses, Mme Pomfresh, Remus et Patmol s'avançaient vers lui, tandis que les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick commencèrent à lancer des sorts demandant des mouvements complexes de leur baguettes.

_« Vérifier si nos théories sont exactes, avant de prévenir tout le monde, » _répondit le professeur Flitwick, poussant expérimentalement le dossier du bout de sa baguette, n'obtenant en échange qu'une rude secousse. Lorsqu'Harry les observa il vit ses deux professeurs se lancer dans une série de sorts expérimentaux, nécessitant une connaissance en Sortilèges bien au-delà de son niveau et parfois même de sa compréhension. Il était si absorbé par la procédure qu'il manqua presque le fait que Janet commençait à s'agiter à ses côtés.

_« Jannie ? » _appela Steve, lorsque sa femme leva doucement la tête de son épaule et cligna des yeux, le regardant comme si elle venait d'être réveillée prématurément et semblant sur le point de se rendormir à nouveau.

Janet rassura son mari d'un pâle sourire avant de se tourner vers les professeurs. _« Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais ça, » _indiqua-t-elle, avant de reposer la tête contre l'épaule de son mari.

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Oh Janet, essayez de rester éveiller ! » _l'encouragea le professeur Flitwick. _« Vous êtes notre seule chance de pouvoir communiquer avec lui ! » _Janet acquiesça vaguement, mais semblait déjà sur le point de se rendormir.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait été trop occupé à observer ses professeurs à l'œuvre, mais à présent qu'il n'était plus concentré uniquement sur cela, Harry réalisa combien le dossier semblait s'être raidit entre ses mains. _Comme s'il était vivant ! _pensa-t-il, reconnaissant instinctivement la posture. _Prêt à recevoir le prochain assaut !_

_« Attendez ! » _cria-t-il pour prévenir ses professeurs lorsqu'il les vit relever leurs baguettes pour poursuivre. _« Regardez, » _dit-il, en désignant la couverture du dossier, celle-ci était tendue et recourbée. _« Il s'est rigidifié… Il a peut-être peur. Je pense que c'est ce que Janet a pu essayer de nous dire. » _

_« Peux-tu communiquer avec lui ? » _demanda la sorcière aux cheveux roses, venant s'agenouiller devant le canapé. _« Pardon, nous n'avons pas été correctement présenté, » _dit-elle face aux regards interrogateurs de Steve et d'Harry. _« Je m'appelle Tonks, et je fait parti de l'escouade des Aurors, la police magique. Je suis une ami du professeur, » _expliqua-t-elle en désignant le directeur d'un léger mouvement d'épaule. _« As-tu essayé de communiquer avec lui ? » _reprit-elle.

Harry secoua la tête. _« Il ne le fait pas avec moi ». _

Le professeur Dumbledore rit légèrement. _« Ni avec nous, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons. » _dit-il, venant se positionner en face d'Harry à son tour. _« Je suppose qu'obtenir sa coopération donnera de meilleurs résultats. Mes plus sincères excuses, » _reprit-il ensuite en s'adressant directement au dossier. Harry pensa que le professeur Dumbledore était sans doute l'un des seuls sorciers au monde qui pouvait s'adresser à un tas de feuilles de papiers sans avoir l'air stupide. _« Votre protection est excellente, mais malheureusement, elle est bien trop lourde à assumer pour une simple sorcière, » _conclut Dumbledore. _« Voudriez-vous nous permettre de l'ajuster ? » _

Le dossier s'était assoupli au fil du discours du directeur, Harry pouvait le sentir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il dû utiliser ses deux mains pour le tenir tandis qu'il se comportait de nouveau comme une simple pile de papiers. Harry sursauta mais réussit à ne pas laisser tomber le dossier lorsque les doigts de sa main droite se mirent à scintiller et qu'un nouveau morceau de parchemin apparut devant eux.

_« Qu'avons-nous là ? » _demanda le professeur Dumbledore, en prenant le dit papier en main, avant de le lire à voix haute. _« (Posez votre baguette ici.) Je soussigné, (Indiquez votre nom.) consent librement à partager une partie de ma magie dans le but d'aider à maintenir les protections d'Harry Potter contre Tom Elvis Jedusor (alias Lord Voldemort), ses partisans, et toute autre personne ou entité qui pourrait souhaité nuire à Mr Potter. Je comprends que cette protection s'étend non seulement à Harry Potter, mais aussi à ceux qui habitent sous le même toit que lui. Je suis prête à partager jusqu'à (indiquer le pourcentage numérique) pour cent de mon pouvoir magique total à l'appui de cet effort. Je comprends que je peux retirer mon aide à tout moment en relisant ce paragraphe et en indiquant zéro comme pourcentage de magie partagée. » _Le directeur s'arrêta puis acquiesça. _« Oui, je pense que tout ira bien à présent, » _dit-il, avant de poser sa baguette à l'endroit indiqué sur le parchemin. _« Je soussigné, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… » _

**À suivre**


End file.
